A Froggy Tale (Being Written Again)
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Jiraiya finds a mysterious child, name's her Sakura Haruno, raises her on Mount Myoboku, convinces the elders to let him adopt Naruto too, finds out that his daughter possesses seer abilities, what will happen as Sakura grows, Will she learn where she came from Find out In A Froggy Tale! Story Now Dedicated to my Dog Princess R.I.P Princess 3/7/2017
1. Prologue

Jiraiya sat in his hut writing his novel, there was a storm brewing outside, he had been traveling back to the Leaf Village when someone crossed his path and told him that he should find shelter and so he had and now the black clouds had rolled over the little hut he was enclosed in.

Just then a flash of light tore through the air a few seconds later thunder rumbled loudly and lightly shook his hut, then a high pitched keening sound rented the air and Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi "Hey Jiraiya what have you summoned me for" the little toad questioned.

Jiraiya didn't have to explain as the sound that had previously caused him to summon his toad filled the air again "I want you to go check that sound out and be discrete" Jiraiya ordered and cracked open the door to his hut for the toad to slip through.

Gamakichi grumbled under his breath as he hopped through puddles and through mud looking everywhere for the thing that had made that terrible and frightening noise, he was just rounding the corner of the hut when the noise sounded through the air again for the third time.

As he hopped closer the noise changed from a high pitched keening noise to a cry until Gamakichi was close enough to see a tightly wrapped bundle, his little eyes widened and he hurriedly hopped back to the front of the hut.

"Jiraiya it's a baby" Gamakichi called and the door was yanked open to reveal the white haired male "This way" he gestured for Jiraiya to follow him and he hopped around the hut again to the place he had seen the little baby.

Jiraiya was horrified but he carefully scooped the bundle into his arms the poor thing was shivering "It's alright there baby I've got you" he smiled and ran back inside after dismissing Gamakichi who went back to Mount Myoboku.

Once safely inside Jiraiya slowly unwrapped the baby from the soaking wet blanket, to reveal a little girl with pink hair and bright emerald green eyes "Aww your such a little thing" Jiraiya tickled her belly with his fingers before gently drying her off.

The little girl latched onto his finger and pulled it to her mouth preparing to suck on it but Jiraiya quickly removed his hands causing her to emit a loud wail, her stomach rumbled in hunger a moment later and Jiraiya panicked.

"Ok hang on just a minute little one" Jiraiya heaved a sigh, he had nothing to feed the girl with at all the little girl continued crying and he continued searching through his bag until finally he came across his powdered milk and dry cereal.

Jiraiya searched through the cabinets next and found a small bottle and quickly heated up the milk and dropped some cereal in it before shaking it "Here you little girl" he smiled at the baby and lifted her into his arms awkwardly to start feeding her.

The tiny pinkette latched on and started suckling, Jiraiya was amazed it was like the baby hadn't eaten for hours or possible a day or two "I wonder how long you've been out there and why were you abandoned" Jiraiya tilted his head to the side as the baby continued drinking her milk.

She peered around with her large emerald eyes and focused on his face, then with one of her little hands she reached up and patted his cheek, a large smile spread across Jiraiya's lips "Don't worry I'll find you a good home" he assured her slowly rocking his arms.

Soon the baby slowed her sucking and she let go of the bottle to let out another cry "Shh, shh I've got you" Jiraiya placed her over his shoulder and gently patted her back while bouncing up and down lightly a few seconds later the little girl let out a loud burp.

Then she laughed in amusement blowing spit bubbles until Jiraiya wiped her mouth clean, he again situated her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, her eyes slowly drifted closed as the rocking motion lulled her to sleep.

Several minutes later the babies breathing had evened out and Jiraiya released a sigh of relief "I can't believe I actually managed to get her to go to sleep, poor thing must have been so tired and hungry" he whispered softly before crawling into bed after making sure she was safe.

On the spot Jiraiya had made a little sling for the baby to sleep in and set her up right next to him so that if she made any noise during the night he would hear, then Jiraiya himself slowly fell asleep, the pounding of the rain on the rooftop and window lulled him to sleep.

A couple hours later Jiraiya's nose picked up an awful smell wafting through the hut, he blinked awake and took a hesitant sniff before recoiling in disgust "Looks like someone's soiled herself" he grimaced but lifted the baby from her hand made bed.

Then he glanced around the hut for anything he could use, he spotted a sink and a white bandana, he, himself had some clothespin, next Jiraiya filled the sink with some water and gently washed the baby off.

When he was done Jiraiya expertly wrapped the child in the bandana to mimick a diaper and pinned it together, when that was all over, he placed the baby in her bed again before laying back down and gently rocking her back and forth until she was asleep again.

Jiraiya followed soon after, the next morning a loud cry next to his head made him jerk up right in the cot, he looked out the window blearily and found clear skies, the baby made another wail and Jiraiya focused on the little girl.

"Hang on let me make you something little one" Jiraiya sighed and quickly filled the bottle with warm milk and cereal like he had last night, then he smoothly picked the girl up and held the bottle up to her lips, she instantly latched on.

While the little girl was drinking her breakfast Jiraiya was running through a mental list 'First get out of here and make haste to the Leaf Village, find the kid a good home, visit some people then get out of there' he nodded just as the little girl gurgled and let go of the bottle.

Jiraiya repeated the motions from last night until the baby successfully burped again, then he took the sling and wrapped her in it so that she wouldn't be cold then Jiraiya packed his gear and slung his pack onto his back.

"Alright little one" Jiraiya flashed the baby a little smile before opening the door, the Leaf Village was only a few hours away so he hoped that he made it back before the kid got hungry again or worse made a mess in the diaper he had created for her.

Once he was sure everything was as it should be he exited the hut and shut the door before taking off at a high speed, all while making sure the baby didn't get flung out of her sling, Jiraiya hoped she went to a good home otherwise he would feel guilty.

A couple hours later, the Leaf Village Gates came into view and Jiraiya charged through them, he hurriedly signed in without explaining to either Kotetsu or Izumo about the baby he was carrying and then rushed through the village to the Hokage Tower.

"Sensei" Jiraiya greeted after entering the Hokage's office through the window "I've got a little problem" he admitted and sat down before showing off the little baby girl he had carried and cared for since last night.

Hiruzen blinked and took a puff of his pipe before releasing the smoke slowly "I don't remember you ever having a child where did you get the girl from Jiraiya" Hiruzen leaned forward to peer at the emerald eyed, pink haired baby.

Jiraiya shrugged "That's the thing, I found her last night outside in the pouring rain, I want her to go to a good home" he gently held the baby in his arms and Hiruzen quirked his eyebrow at the white haired man who had once been his student.

"Seems to me like you don't want to let her go" he enquired and Jiraiya sighed, Hiruzen was right, he had already gotten to attached to the kid and now he wasn't sure if he could let the girl go "Why don't you formally adopt her" Hiruzen held up the papers Jiraiya needed.

Jiraiya peered down at the little girl "Her name will be Sakura Haruno, because of the pink hair and it's spring time" he named the girl before signing his name on the records and the estimate date of her birth she only looked a few weeks old after all.

"Also sensei I completed my last mission" Jiraiya slid a nondescript scroll across Hiruzen's desk, and the Hokage tucked it in a drawer before handing over Jiraiya's pay, he also added a little extra so that Jiraiya could buy Sakura some things she needed.

Jiraiya gave Hiruzen a wave and exited his office the same way he had come in, only this time he was carefully carrying his newly adopted daughter, Jiraiya had to make a stop at the store to get Sakura some clothes and necessities before going to visit Minato and Kushina.

Inside the store was Makoto, Itachi and little Sasuke with his pudgy cheeks "Oh she's absolutely adorable" Makoto spotted Jiraiya and the little girl before he could hide "What's her name and where's her mother Master Jiraiya" Makoto enquired.

Jiraiya winced "Well her name is Sakura, and she doesn't have a mother I just adopted her so I'm her sole caretaker" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly when Makoto just stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would try to take care of a little girl without knowing exactly what to do, I think you should let her go to a better home" Makoto shook her head "In fact I'll adopt her myself" she offered suddenly.

Jiraiya backed up several steps "Sorry Makoto-san no offense but I'm not about to part with Sakura now" he turned on his heel and wandered further into the store, all while bouncing his little girl in her sling gently.

He was passing by the toy section when Sakura let out a tiny laugh, it was a cherry blossom shaped toy in pink, so Jiraiya scooped the toy up and set it in the cart he had been pushing around for the better part of 20 minutes.

Then it happened Sakura cried as her happiness faded, her tummy rumbled in hunger and Jiraiya sighed but walked to the front of the store "Can you hold this for me until I get back, I've got to go feed her" Jiraiya gestured to the crying baby.

"Sure Mister" the man smacked his lips and popped the bubble he had created with his gum, Jiraiya hurried out of the store and down the streets to Minato and Kushina's, he knocked on the door a few minutes later it was yanked open and Minato appeared in the doorway.

"Jiraiya-sensei what is going on, is that a baby" Minato winced as the girl cried even louder, but led Jiraiya into the house and into the kitchen where Kushina who was heavily pregnant at the time was making a late lunch.

Jiraiya sighed "No time to explain I need to use your stove to heat up this milk for Sakura" he hurriedly pulled out the bottle and filled a pot with some mixture then heated it up while he dug through his pack for the cereal.

Kushino stared in confusion "Why does Jiraiya have a baby with him" she questioned her husband who shrugged Minato was just as dumbfounded as she was, so together they watched Jiraiya heat up the milk before pouring it in a bottle along with some cereal.

Then Jiraiya shook up the bottle afterwards he made sure it wasn't to hot before placing the tip of the bottle up to Sakura's lips, she quickly latched on "Do you have a spare cloth that I can use to make a diaper out of for Sakura" Jiraiya asked a few moments later.

Kushina sighed but rummaged through a drawer before emerging with an old blue cloth "Here, now will you tell me what the hell is going on" Kushina raged, it was bad enough that Jiraiya charged into her home and demanded she drop everything so that he could use her stove.

Jiraiya cringed and gently rocked Sakura back and forth to calm her down "I found her out in the rain last night, I named her Sakura Haruno, I couldn't part with her so I adopted her" he quietly explained to Minato and Kushina in hopes that they would get the hint not to shout again.

"Do you even know what your doing" Kushina whisper shouted "For gods sake Jiraiya she's a baby" she ranted quietly and Minato sat down and let his wife take the reigns, once she got on a topic it was difficult to get her off.

"I do have some idea, I mean I changed her diaper last night and made sure she was fed and washed and in a good place to sleep at least I didn't leave her out in the rain like her birth parents did" Jiraiya murmured back heatedly.

Kushina took a step back at the vehemence in Jiraiya's words "Sorry Jiraiya it's just that maybe you should let her go" she stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder only to get rejected.

Jiraiya sighed "I can't I've already adopted her besides I think she could grow up well under my care" he admitted sheepishly "And when I'm busy I can leave her in someone's care here in the village" Jiraiya explained.

Minato jumped in before Kushina could say anything more "We understand sensei, and really if no one else is going to take care of her who better than you, thank you for visiting but now we have some things to do" he practically shoved his sensei out the door.

Jiraiya grumbled, he supposed that he could change Sakura's diaper later when she actually made a mess in it, for now he had to get back to the store and continue buying Sakura the things that she needed before he left the village again.

Soon Jiraiya had finished buying everything needed, he went into the bathroom and changed Sakura's diaper and put some clothes on her before sealing everything else in a scroll, then Jiraiya situated Sakura in the new sling and headed back to the gates to leave again.


	2. Ribbit

Sakura crawled on her hands and knee's after Gamatatsu, she was practicing being sneaky the only thing was she was laughing loudly, it had been six months since Jiraiya had taken her in but he was currently out on a mission so he had left her here with the toads and frogs.

"Hold it there kid" Gamabunta picked Sakura up before she went off a ledge, then he set her down with a sigh and she scurried in the opposite direction making babbling noises as she went, she couldn't quite talk yet.

Fukusaku chuckled softly "That tadpole has yet to find her legs" he watched Sakura follow the yellow frog and try to copy his movements by hopping only to fall in a puddle of mud "I'll clean her up" he shook his head, why on earth had Jiraiya taken the girl in he didn't know.

"Come on Sakura" Fukusaku lifted the crying girl into his arms and hopped off "Ma, Sakura needs to get cleaned up again" he set Sakura down where she immediately tried to crawl off, he stopped her by grabbing hold of her shirt.

Shima hopped out of the kitchen from where she had been making food "I swear that girl gets dirtier than the toads of this mountain" she sighed and carried Sakura into the washroom to get cleaned up and have her clothes changed.

"I agree Ma, why do you think Jiraiya boy adopted her anyway" Fukusaku asked Shima and the female toad shrugged in answer "I know he mentioned he found her but never why he took her in" he sighed and took Sakura from Shima when the toad handed her over.

Shima shrugged again and hopped back into the kitchen to finish making dinner "Pa, make sure she doesn't get dirty again" she warned and disappeared around a corner, Fukusaku peered down at the pinked haired baby and sighed.

"Fukusaku, Shima I'm back" Jiraiya appeared in the middle of the room and Sakura's emerald eyes brightened up and squirmed to get out of Fukusaku's hold, her father was here now, and he would probably stay for awhile until he had to go again.

Sakura hurriedly crawled across the floor and into Jiraiya's lap "Papa" she snuggled against his chest and Jiraiya smiled down at her, it was her first word, and he had been here to hear her say it to him, he felt truly honored.

"That's right Sakura I'm your papa" Jiraiya pulled Sakura up and into a gentle hug "And I'm here to stay for a few months my precious little cherry blossom" he pressed a kiss to her brow and she squealed in joy, his presence filled her with a happiness she couldn't explain.

Jiraiya smiled fondly and settled Sakura in his lap again, he had to take her back to the village for her check up just to make sure she was growing properly "So after dinner, I'm taking her to the Leaf Village to get checked out at the hospital" he stated casually.

Fukusaku dropped the bowl he had been setting on the table thankfully since it was wooden it didn't shatter "Are you sure that's a wise idea, what if someone tries to take her from you" he questioned with extreme worry.

Jiraiya groaned "Well that's the thing the only way for me to keep her is to bring her in every six months and have her get checked out to make sure she is growing well and getting what she needs" he leaned his head against his hand, those women made it difficult for him all the time.

Shima snickered as she entered the room with the food she had made "Eat up everyone" she set it on the table and Jiraiya grimaced but dug in Shima's cooking was the only downside of living on a mountain full of toads and frogs.

Sakura grabbed a fried grub worm from the bowl, it was yummy and full of delicious nutrients, she had long since stopped drinking milk and now easily ate meals with everyone else, she had never fussed about it or snubbed any of the food Shima gave her.

"Papa" Sakura held up a grasshopper and Jiraiya ate it on her request, he chewed slowly and gagged slightly as he swallowed it, Sakura clapped her hands happily, her papa always paid attention to her and did anything she wanted.

Jiraiya took a large swallow of water "Alright Sakura time to go" he stood and lifted Sakura into his arms, she looked around in confusion "We are going somewhere important" Jiraiya explained, not that Sakura understood what he was talking about yet.

"Go, go, go" Sakura chanted repeating one of the words her papa had spoken and Jiraiya smiled and pressed a kiss to her pink hair, then he reversed himself and wound up in a field in the Leaf Village, Sakura was still chanting as he stood again.

"That's right Sakura let's go for a check up" Jiraiya carried Sakura through the village and got various expressions of shock and disbelief from the villagers and shinobi, he had nearly made it to the hospital when Kurenai stepped in his way.

The red eyed woman was staring at Sakura in disbelief, she of course had heard the rumors that Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin had adopted a pink haired child but Kurenai hadn't thought any of them would be true but here the two were standing before her.

Now Kurenai had no choice but to believe the rumors "Her name is Sakura isn't it" she cleared her throat nervously and reached out to touch the little girl when she recoiled away from her "No, no it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" Kurenai tried to assure Sakura.

"No, no, no, no" Sakura screamed the word repeatedly, she didn't want the lady with red eyes to touch her at all, Jiraiya sighed, months away from people could really isolate someone and change them into someone who despised and resented human touch.

"What did you do to her" Kurenai pinned Jiraiya with her angry red eyes and the man took several steps back "I just wanted to pat her head but you had to have done something to make her act like that" she snapped and Sakura started crying.

Jiraiya groaned "There, there Sakura" he bounced her up and down and rubbed her back soothingly, her tears slowed to a stop and Jiraiya wiped her face clean "See everything is alright" he assured Sakura who hid her face in his neck.

"And for the record I haven't done anything to her, your the first human she's seen in months" Jiraiya calmly explained, and Kurenai huffed and turned on her heels and stomped away "Sorry" he called and the woman ignored him.

"Papa, go" Sakura mumbled into Jiraiya's neck and he chuckled but started walking forward again on her request, he would do anything for his daughter even if it meant doing the dumbest of things as long as it made Sakura happy that was all that truly mattered to him.

When Jiraiya reached the counter the man looked up "Sakura Haruno" he asked and Jiraiya nodded "Follow me to room 286" he stood and led Jiraiya who was still carrying Sakura up two flights of stairs and into a room "Your medic will be with you soon" he firmly shut the door.

Jiraiya sat down in a chair and Sakura squirmed in his arms "What is it Sakura" he turned her around in his lap so that she was looking at him it didn't stop her from wiggling so Jiraiya sighed and asked his question again.

"Go, go, go, go, go Papa" Sakura chanted and squirmed uncomfortably, she really had to go but she didn't want to go in her diaper then she would have to get cleaned up again and she didn't like that very much at all.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror just as the medic opened the door "Sorry where's the nearest bathroom" he jumped up with Sakura in his arms and crossed the floor in two steps Sakura was still wriggling and he knew he had to hurry.

The medic blinked and pointed across the hall, Jiraiya rushed out the door and to the bathroom, Sakura was chanting at a faster rate "Here Sakura" he set her down on the pot and she went like she wanted "Phew disaster averted" Jiraiya helped Sakura pull up her pants again.

Sakura giggled as Jiraiya picked her up again and they headed back across the hall where the medic was still waiting, with that the check up commenced as Jiraiya expected Sakura put up a large fuss when the medic tried to touch her but ultimately it went well.

"Looks like Sakura is growing up healthily so make another appointment in 6 months on her first birthday" the medic gave Jiraiya a card and dismissed them from the hospital, outside Jiraiya rushed down the street's and outside the village.

Sakura yawned "Papa" she muttered and rubbed her face in Jiraiya's neck again, he smiled fondly and summoned himself to Mount Myoboku, by the time they reached Shima and Fukusaku's home again Sakura was sleeping.

Jiraiya laid Sakura gently in her bed and made sure she was properly covered "I'm going to bed" he told the two toads and went down the hall of the little house and climbed into the small bed a few moments later he was knocked out himself.

The next morning a loud scream woke the occupants of the home and Jiraiya hurried down the hall "Shh, shh Sakura what's the matter little one" he shushed her gently and then groaned, she had made a mess in her diaper.

"Ok, ok I understand come on sweet baby" Jiraiya lifted Sakura into his arms again and walked to the washroom to clean and change Sakura until she was ready for the day, then with Sakura in hand he went to the dining room where breakfast was ready on the table.

Sakura ate her breakfast with little fuss "Jiraiya boy Gamakichi has gone missing" Fukusaku called from out front and Sakura's shoulders drooped as Jiraiya rushed from the house, her papa was always in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it tadpole" Shima went around cleaning up, she was so busy that she missed Sakura crawling through the still open door and through weeds until she was out of sight it was only when Shima came back into the dining room that she noticed Sakura missing.

Jiraiya was searching through tall weeds looking for Gamakichi, that little toad always came up missing "Jiraiya boy, the tadpole is missing I just left her for a few minutes and she just vanished" Shima hopped through the weeds he was searching for.

On the other side of Mount Myoboku, Sakura was looking for her red toad friend, she wanted to help her papa out by finding Gamakichi first "Ribbit, ribbit" Sakura croaked like she had heard the other toads do in an effort to search.

"HEY PINKY OVER HERE" Gamakichi called when the little pink haired girl crawled right passed him, Sakura paused and her eyes sparkled "That's right pinky just pick me up gently" Gamakichi instructed and Sakura carefully clutched the toad to her chest.

Sakura was proud of herself as she crawled back in the direction she had come "Go" she chanted happily she had gone out by herself and found her friend for her papa, she hoped he would be proud of her like she was.

Jiraiya was on the verge of a panic attack, he had searched everywhere but he couldn't find Sakura or Gamakichi, he had ultimately ended up going back to the house where Sakura had disappeared from and just sat down when a banging on the door alerted his ears.

When he opened the door Gamakichi was thrust into his face "Papa, Gama" Sakura exclaimed proudly in an extremely broken sentence, Jiraiya was just happy that his daughter was alright and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"Good job Sakura, I'm proud of you my little one" he crushed her to his chest and Sakura squealed happily "But please for my sanity don't go crawling off on your own again" Jiraiya pulled her back and she nodded seriously before breaking down into giggles.

Jiraiya groaned, his warning would probably go right over Sakura's head at least the toads could find her easily, because of her pink hair it shined out like a beacon and anyone could spot her in a five mile radius.

The rest of the day Sakura played with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi with Jiraiya silently watching over her, until it was dinner time once again, when everyone had finished eating Jiraiya took Sakura to her room and she fell asleep, Jiraiya followed soon afterwards.


	3. Leap Frog

Two weeks later Sakura was once playing with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, she had gotten the hang of hopping and could do so without problems, this meant no more falling in mud puddles and getting banned from playing any more.

"Ribbit, ribbit" Sakura giggled hopping after Gamatatsu as he hid behind a weed, she blinked in confusion when she moved it aside only to find him not there, suddenly Gamatatsu jumped on top of her head and Sakura squealed happily.

Gamatatsu laughed along and Gamakichi joined his brother a top Sakura's head "So pink tadpole what do you want to do next" he asked, though because Sakura was still so young she didn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

Sakura sat down on her bottom and tilted her head from side to side, then her eyes lit up in excitement as she pointed to the shallow pond off in the distance "I don't know tadpole that would be to dangerous for you" Gamakichi eyed it warily.

She pouted and looked around again before spotting the cave systems "Sure I know all of them like the back of my flipper" Gamakichi nudged his brother and they both hopped off of Sakura's head "Come on pink tadpole" he waved and Sakura hopped after them.

Jiraiya was out on a three day mission and had put Gamabunta in charge of watching out for the tiny girl, but when Gamabunta turned around his sons and the tadpole had gone missing "This is not good" he grumbled under his breath and peered around one more time.

So with another grumble Gamabunta hopped towards the house "Lord Fukusaku the tadpole and my sons have hopped off again" he called out, then he remembered both Fukusaku and Shima had been summoned by Jiraiya over an hour ago.

In the caves "This way" Gamakichi called and hopped around a large rock thankfully there was still plenty of light so he always made sure to look back and check on Sakura who was keeping pace with them despite the distance they had already travelled.

"Hop, hop, hop" Sakura giggled and hopped after her two toad friends they always played with her but the other toads didn't and sometimes it really hurt her feelings but that was ok, she had her Papa and these two.

"One more turn and then we'll be back at Lady Shima's house" Gamatatsu was having fun and couldn't help but pout, it would soon be over and then they would have to go back to hopping around the clearing under their father's watchful eyes.

Gamakichi latched onto Sakura in fear suddenly "Who dares enter my caves without permission, oh it's the little tadpole Jiraiya brought" Gamahiro appeared in front of them blocking the sunlight "I believe Gamabunta is looking for you three" he picked them up.

"Gamabunta I found the tadpoles" Gamahiro stated and held up Sakura, he hopped over and sighed in relief "Your son's are pretty good and were almost out so I wouldn't give them to much trouble plus the pink one there was having fun" the toad shrugged and went back into his caves.

"Sorry Father she just wanted to explore the caves and we knew where we were going" Gamakichi knew he would and Gamatatsu would be in trouble later so there was no point in lying about what they had been doing.

Gamabunta set the three down "Just tell me what your going to do next time, I don't think Gamahiro appreciates it when you invade the privacy of his home just for the sake of playing a game or going on an adventure" he scolded.

Sakura's lip wobbled she hadn't meant to get her friends in trouble but because she couldn't explain properly yet all she could do was burst into a round of tears and chant a word she knew by heart "No, no, no, no, no" Sakura cried loudly.

Gamabunta wanted to groan "It's alright there tadpole their not in trouble and neither are you" he called over the sound of Sakura's wails which did nothing to calm the little girl down, instead she cried louder drawing the attention of other toads and frogs on the mountain.

Gamakiri smirked and hopped over to Gamabunta "I see you've got a problem on your hands" he giggled and wiggled his eyebrows before leaning over and picking up the still crying girl "Shh, shh" Gamakiri leaned side to side until Sakura's sobs died down.

Sakura hiccuped and a few more tears leaked out of her eyes "What on earth happened here" Jiraiya who had some free time had come to check on Sakura and found her crying and in Gamakiri's hold, while Gamabunta stood there dumbfounded.

"Jiraiya honey, Gamabunta here didn't know how to calm the tadpole down so I did it for him" Gamakiri pursed his lips and blew Jiraiya a kiss causing Sakura to giggle now that she had stopped crying, Sakura liked the new toad.

Jiraiya sighed "So what did happen" he eyed Gamabunta, usually he wasn't so tough on the little tadpoles but with how loud Sakura had been crying Jiraiya wondered just what exactly had happened while he had been away.

"Sakura decided she wanted to explore the caves so Gamakichi and Gamatatsu took her through them without telling me so Gamahiro found them and I scolded these two, Sakura didn't like it and started crying, I wasn't truly angry with them" Gamabunta explained with a sigh.

Jiraiya smiled fondly and took his daughter from Gamakiri "Well thanks Gamabunta, Gamakiri and Gamahiro" he cuddled Sakura to his chest and she further buried her face into his red shirt only to scrunch her tiny nose up in frustration.

The mesh her papa wore always got in the way of her completely pressing her face into his chest and hiding away from the world "Papa, back" Sakura murmured softly and Jiraiya pulled her away from his chest.

"Sorry little cherry not yet, I had some time so I thought I'd come check up on you" Jiraiya lightly spun and Sakura squealed in joy "Your flying see" Jiraiya held her at arms length and she started making a sound to accompany the spins.

"Weeeeeee" Sakura called and held up her arms a few minutes later Jiraiya stopped and set her back on the ground "Papa, go now" she slumped her shoulder dejectedly, she knew he probably wouldn't be back until his job was done.

Jiraiya chuckled softly and bent down to kiss Sakura on the forehead "Be good little cherry" he murmured before ruffling her short pink hair, in the next moment he vanished in a puff of smoke and Sakura leaned against Gamabunta's foot.

Gamabunta looked down and lifted the tadpole high in the air "How would you like to go to the flower field" he asked, though she probably didn't understand him Sakura still squealed loudly in acquiesce to his question.

Sakura clapped her hands and held tightly to Gamabunta as he set her behind his giant head as he started hopping in the direction of the flower field in the field were two sibling frogs, one was pure white and the other pure black each with moss green eyes.

When Gamabunta set her down the two frogs hopped over to her "Hello there pink tadpole, my name is Gamajosei, this is my brother Gamadansei" the white one introduced herself "What's your name" Gamajosei hopped into Sakura's lap and her brother did the same.

"Her name is Sakura and play nice, she belongs to Jiraiya our summoner and if anything happens to her we may lose our contractor" Gamabunta warned and hopped a little ways away so that he could get some work done.

Gamadansei was fascinated by the pink tadpole "Hey want to come play leap frog with us, you just jump over us and then we'll jump over you, it's an easy game" his moss green eyes lit up in excitement only to sigh in frustration.

"I don't think she understands brother" Gamajosei thought for a few moments before an idea came to mind "Maybe we can show her and then maybe Sakura will join us" she shared the plan with Gamadansei who nodded his head.

Soon both of them were jumping over each other and Sakura watched in awe then very hesitantly she followed along until she was leaping over both like they had wanted, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu weren't here to play with her right now so these two would have to do.

"The tadpole gets along well with those two, it's a miracle maybe when she grows up Jiraiya will have her sign the contract and she can have those two as her personal summons and Sakura will train here on the mountain under our tutelage" Fukusaku hopped next to Gamabunta.

"You really think she has what it takes to become a sage" Gamabunta looked down at Fukusaku who nodded wisely "Well that's really all up to Jiraiya" the giant toad shrugged but continued watching the tadpole and her newest toad friends play their little game.

Gamadansei was amazed "Hey your pretty good Sakura and we work in sync maybe when you grow up we can be your summons nobody new has signed our contract in a long time" he sulked but Sakura was a potential so he perked up again.

Gamajosei agreed with her brother "That's right" she cheered and Sakura clapped her hands before frowning, her tummy rumbled in hunger and she looked back towards Gamabunta "Hey what's wrong Sakura" Gamajosei hopped up next to her new friend.

"I believe the tadpole is just hungry which mean that your game is over" Fukusaku picked Sakura up and explained to the little ones that fun time was over because Sakura needed to get some food in her little tummy otherwise Jiraiya would be angry.

Gamadansei pouted "Awww does Sakura really have to go" he asked and Fukusaku nodded "After she eats can she come back and play with us some more" Gamadansei called out again and the toad elder paused.

"Well Sakura isn't like us once she eats she'll have to go down for a nap" Fukusaku gently explained and continued hopping away leaving behind Sakura's new friends, and heading back to his home so that she could eat.

Fukusaku set Sakura in her chair and turned to the door to make sure it was firmly shut, Jiraiya had taken to making sure that it was impossible for Sakura to get out the door "Ma, Sakura's hungry" he called out when the female toad didn't appear.

"Pa what's all the yelling for, oh the tadpoles hungry" Shima hopped into the room and in complete obliviousness stated what she had already been told, before Fukusaku could say anything she hopped back into the kitchen.

Several minutes later Shima returned and set a bowl of grub worms and grasshoppers in front of Sakura and the girl dug into her food "Yum" Sakura gave a gummy smile and crunched on a grasshopper after she finished off the fried grub worm.

"You know I think the tadpoles the only human who has ever appreciated your food Ma" Fukusaku commented after watching Sakura eat for several minutes only to get slapped over the back of his head by Shima.

Shima glowered at Fukusaku "That's not true, Jiraiya boy loves my food" she huffed turning around completely missing Fukusaku's expression of disbelief, he wiped his off his face when she turned back around he saw no reason to make her any angrier.

Over at the table Sakura gave a cute yawn "Alright tadpole nap time and then you can go out and play with your friends some more oh I didn't tell you but she made friends with Gamajosei and Gamadansei" Fukusaku once more picked Sakura up.

"Is that true Pa, they don't like the other toads and barely interact with any else but themselves" Shima questioned as they hopped through the house to Sakura's room, she to saw this as an opportunity to get Jiraiya to have Sakura sign the toad summoning contract.

Fukusaku placed Sakura in her bed and made sure to rock her several times, when she was sleeping he tucked her in before gesturing to Shima and together they hopped out of her room "It's true Ma and I think they'd make excellent summons for her" he shared his idea with Shima.

Shima shared a smile with Fukusaku "Why Pa who knew that you could be so sneaky we'll convince Jiraiya boy together and when she's old enough she'll start training here" they both nodded before splitting up.

A couple hours later after Sakura woke up, she went back out to play with her toad friends, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu tagged along because they didn't want to be left behind by her "So where are we going anyway" Gamakichi enquired.

Sakura pointed at the flower field where her new friends were only when she got there they weren't there and she plopped down on the ground "Hey Sakura's back" Gamajosei called out to her brother and together they went to play with Sakura again.

They stopped at the edge of the weeds though when they noticed that Gamabunta's sons were with their friend "Hey get away from our friend" Gamadansei shouted drawing Sakura's attention "We were playing with her so get lost" he yelled again.

Gamatatsu whimpered and ducked for cover and Gamakichi grew angry "The pink tadpole was our friend first" he bravely called back and the two toads that never wanted to play with the other toads or tadpoles appeared.

Gamajosei sighed if what Gamakichi said was true then they had no right staking a claim over Sakura "Why can't we all just play together without fighting" Gamatatsu questioned from Sakura's shoulder drawing everyone's attention.

"Well leap frog is a lot more fun when there are more than two or even three players but you three are the only ones who we'll allow to play with us" Gamadansei decided so all five of them started a new game until it was time for dinner and Sakura got taken back to eat and sleep.


	4. Tadpoles 1st Birthday & Swimming Lessons

Six months after Sakura had gotten her second check up the toads of the mountain threw her a birthday party, at the celebration were Gamajosei, Gamadansei, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, her father, Fukusaku and Shima.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan" Jiraiya had gotten her a dress covered in white and black frogs to match her future summons, it was all green as well, Sakura squealed loudly in happiness and raised her arms indicating that she wanted him to put it on her right there.

Shima gave an exasperated sigh, it had taken her forever to get Sakura in that kimono "Maybe later tadpole" she remained stubborn against the pout the little girl threw at her, she would not give in to the little girl.

Sakura deflated but perked up as the next present was put in her lap, she tore into the wrapping paper to reveal a ribbon "Kiri ribbon" Sakra recognized it immediately, even though Gamakiri wasn't there he had sent Sakura one of his favorite ribbons for her birthday.

Jiriaya smiled and set the ribbon to the side, he would help Sakura out later "This one is from the Great Toad Elder" Fukusaku placed the next gift and it was opened to reveal a pink and green beaded necklace.

Well it only had one pink bead to mark her first birthday there on the mountain the thread itself was green, every year it would get added to until she turned ten then the beads would slowly start getting larger as Sakura started her training on the mountain.

Fukusaku, Shima, Jiraiya the toad elder and Gamajosei's and Gamadansei's parents had gotten together and decided that when Sakura turned five she would start training to become a toad sage like Jiraiya just at a much younger age.

"Next pwesent pwease" Sakura held out her hands and Shima placed Fukusaku's and hers present in the little girls hands, it to was quickly opened to show off a cherry blossom bonsai tree night light Sakura was terrified of the dark as it turned out.

Gamakichi pushed the gift he, his brother and father had gotten for Sakura, forward and Sakura opened it to find a stuffed frog "Father thought the pink tadpole would appreciate it" Gamakichi shrugged when Jiraiya laughed in amusement.

Finally all that was left was a gift from Gamajosei and Gamadansei, they pushed a scroll forward that had their names signed in blood along with their prints "Jiraiya-sama helped us make this for you Sakura-chan" Gamajosei turned shy when the girl laughed in enjoyment.

It was the summons contract that signified them as Sakura's personal summons "When you start training and sign the contract we'll be your summons only" Gamadansei and his sister hopped into Sakura's lap and she hugged them to her chest.

After that they had the cake that was formed in the shape of a frog and everyone sang happy birthday to Sakura, when everything was done, Jiraiya helped Sakura into her new dress and tied Gamakiri's present around her tiny waist before putting the beaded necklace on.

Gamajosei spoke up when Sakura was finished getting dressed "Can Sakura-chan come out and play with us" she asked shyly and Gamadansei nodded in agreement, Jiraiya looked at the time before nodding his head in acquiesce.

"Sakura can go out and play for awhile I have some things to do" Jiraiya warned the two toad siblings and they nodded their heads seriously, when the four young ones were outside being watched by Gamabunta, Jiraiya pulled out his book and started writing on his story.

Gamajosei hopped ahead of Sakura when they got to the flower field they all played in "Who wants to play leap frog" she called and Gamakichi jumped over her back, Gamatatsu followed then Gamadansei went which left Sakura.

So with a squeal Sakura jumped over all four little toads, she was the leap frog champion currently because she had longer legs and arms at the time "That was pretty good pink tadpole" Gamakichi called out as Gamajosei leaped over their heads.

The game went on for a long while until Sakura got tired "Looks like the tadpole is tired" Gamabunta picked Sakura up to the disappointment of the young toads "You'll get to play with her again tomorrow" he told them and hopped back to the house.

Sakura was holding tightly to Gamabunta's shirt as he hopped slowly back to her home at least she hadn't fallen in a mud puddle and gotten her new dress dirty "Wait Bunta, Kiri" she remembered that she had to thank Gamakiri suddenly.

Gamabunta turned around and started hopping towards the toad that loved Sakura so much that it was ridiculous, the tadpole was spoiled by Gamakiri constantly though it never changed Sakura so her personality remained the same.

"Kiri thank ou fow the pwesent" Sakura with the help of Gamabunta climbed down to the ground and ran on stubby legs over to the toad that squeezed Sakura into a near suffocating hug, a moment later he released the girl when she yawned.

Gamakiri smiled prettily at the pink haired child "Don't mention it Sakura sweetie you just get on home and go to sleep" he scolded and the little girl giggled at him but she did as he asked and Gamabunta set her behind his head again.

By the time they reached the house Sakura was knocked out, so Jiraiya took Sakura into his arms, grabbed the night light and the frog toy, before heading down the hall to her room, he plugged the light in first and changed Sakura into her frog pajamas then gave her the toy.

"Goodnight my little cherry blossom" Jiraiya pressed a kiss to her forehead then snuck quietly out of the room, he had to make the deadline of his book or otherwise it would never be published and he'd have to start all over again.

The next day Sakura decided to be stubborn "No" she slammed her fist on the table, she wanted fried grub worms not sauteed meal worms, Sakura pushed her plate away and crossed her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jiraiya groaned he had been writing all night and still wasn't done "Little cherry there are no grub worms, Shima has gone out to get more so please just eat what you have on your plate" he begged, and Sakura went quiet.

"I sowwie papa" Sakura's lip wobbled as even more tears spilled down her cheeks, she hadn't meant to make her papa angry, but she silently ate her lunch before Jiraiya set her on the floor and she ran off to the living room to play with her toys.

Fukusaku was amazed "I never thought I'd see the day that a human loved Ma's cooking but there she is in the flesh" he sighed, Jiraiya shrugged, he didn't see much of a problem with it so long as Sakura ate, and the bugs were healthier than regular food.

In the living room Sakura clutched her frog to her chest and rolled across the floor "La, la, la" she giggled softly, her papa was working on a story and he didn't like it when she made loud noises, Sakura knew to be quiet though usually she didn't stay inside all day.

"Sakura what on earth are you doing in here by yourself" Shima entered through the door carrying a basket of grub worms "Oh never mind child just keep playing" she rolled her eyes the girl didn't pay her any attention so she continued on her way through the house to the kitchen.

Sakura lifted her head from where she had rolled, that was Shima's voice, so curiously, she crawled on her hands and knee's until Sakura could peek around the corner "Grub Worms" she spotted the basket and shouted before clamping her hands over her mouth.

Jiraiya swung his head around and spotted a flash of pink around the corner, he chuckled quietly under his breath, that girl and grub worms it had been her favorite thing to eat since he had brought her here to live on the mountain.

Sakura giggled quietly and crawled back over to her stuffed frog before getting onto her chubby legs and feet and waddling unsteadily back into the kitchen "Papa play" she held out the frog and Jiraiya sighed that meant she wanted to go outside.

"Alright little cherry you can go out and play, Gamakiri will probably watch you" Jiraiya picked Sakura up and carried her back to her room so that he could change her clothes, then an idea came "You can learn how to swim" he nodded and put Sakura's swimsuit on her.

Fukusaku and Shima watched as Jiraiya carried Sakura out of the house "I wonder when he's going to start taking her to make human friends" Shima didn't think growing up with the toads was the best thing for Sakura, training yes but living with them no.

Fukusaku shrugged and Shima hopped into the kitchen to start making dinner, outside "Sure Jiraiya honey, I'll watch Sakura sweetie and teach her how to swim" Gamakiri winked flirtatiously at Jiraiya and took Sakura from him.

Jiraiya sighed "Just keep her busy for a couple of hours that would be great" he waved them off as they headed to the pond, when they were out of sight Jiraiya spun on his heel and sprinted back to the house, he needed to get that book done today no matter what.

At the shallow pond "Hey Gamatatsu it's the pink tadpole" Gamakichi spotted Sakura and Gamakiri headed their way, Sakura was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit decorated with frogs of all colors it looked like Gamakiri was going to teach Sakura how to swim.

"Kichi" Sakura clapped her hands together happily "Tatsu" she spotted the yellow toad as well and wriggled in Gamakiri's hold, he quickly set her down, Sakura immediately ran over to her first toad friends on the mountain.

Gamakiri sighed in content this was the life, he could spoil Jiraiya's daughter with everything she ever wanted and Jiraiya trusted him so much one of these days he would be Jiraiya's number one and nobody else would except for Sakura.

"Come Sakura sweetie time to learn how to swim" he called and Sakura toddled over to him on wobbly legs Gamakiri picked her up and hopped into the water, the little girl squealed in shock as the cold water splashed on her bare skin.

Gamakichi laughed and pointed "What's the matter pink tadpole" he threw some water at Sakura who retaliated by kicking the water and creating a mini wave with her foot so that it splashed Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"That's enough all three of you" Gamakiri huffed in exasperation inwardly trying not to smile in amusement the young ones were easily distracted "Ok Sakura sweetie, watch Gamakichi" he smiled innocently at the little toad who sulked but jumped into the water.

Sakura watched in fascination as Gamakichi swam around underneath the water "Try now" she pointed at herself and Gamakiri nodded and set her down in the shallow pond, she shivered at the chill of the water before diving and mimicking Gamakichi's movements perfectly.

Gamakiri smiled in awe "Your such a little prodigy" he pulled Sakura out of the water and she squealed loudly as it got colder "Oh sorry sweetie" Gamakiri pressed kisses all over Sakura and she giggled but shook from being cold.

After that Gamakiri took Sakura back to the house and Jiraiya dressed her in warm clothes before having her sit by a heater, later on they sat down for dinner, Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness when she spotted the grub worms she had wanted for lunch.

While Sakura was busy eating, Shima pulled Jiraiya into a conversation "So when are you going to let her start making human friends, training on the mountain isn't bad but she can't live here forever you know that Jiraiya boy" she scolded.

Jiraiya grimaced "I know Lady Shima maybe next week I'll take her out on the road with me, I'm going to the cloud village to negotiate a treaty with the Raikage" he shrugged, Jiraiya hadn't expected to have this problem pop up so early on.

Shima nodded "That sounds like an excellent idea and she can make friends her age" she polished off her plate at the same time as Sakura, then took the rest of the food away to save for a later time when Sakura wanted grub worms again.

Suddenly Jiraiya fidgeted "It actually sounds like a bad idea now that I think about it, maybe we should wait until she's older before having her go out" he didn't know why the idea of taking Sakura out into the real world scared him so much but it did.

Fukusaku chuckled "That's your paternal instincts talking, you don't want anything to happen to your precious little girl and so therefore rejected your own idea after stating it" this had to be the funniest thing that had ever happened to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took a deep breath "It's decided I'm taking her out with me next week" he picked Sakura up a moment later "And I'm going to make sure she doesn't get lost or separated" Jiraiya cooed to the little girl and she giggled up at him.

Shima and Fukusaku shared a look perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to bring this up so early Jiraiya would practically turn into a vicious man eating toad if someone so much as dared touched the tadpole and there would go the negotiations and the treaty.

The two elder toads didn't have any time to speak to Jiraiya anymore as he stood and went down the hall after announcing that he had a mission and was going to take Sakura to her room and put her to bed and that afterwards he would be gone for a few days.

In Sakura's room, the girl stared up at her father with understanding eyes "Papa go now" she smiled sadly and tears started rolling down her cheeks, she understood that her father had to go out a lot because he was busy but she didn't like it when he was gone a long time.

Jiraiya frowned and hugged Sakura gently "Just for a few days my sweet cherry blossom, then you get to go with me on the next outing, I promise, so don't cry" he wiped Sakura's tears away with the pad of his thumb and set her in the bed she was out like a light a few minutes later.

"Goodnight Sakura" Jiraiya shut the door to her room after making sure her night light was plugged in, then he grabbed his bag and headed out of the house where he reverse summoned himself to the outside world.


	5. A Very Froggy Situation

Two more weeks went by and like Jiraiya had promised he took Sakura with him to the outside world "Well what do you think Sakura" he looked back to the little girl who was sitting on the back of Gamakiri who had offered to come along and keep an eye on her for him.

"Pwetty" Sakura was fascinated by all the light colors it was still spring so all the wildlife was just emerging from their winter sleep, Jiraiya chuckled but didn't say anything, Sakura hadn't quite gotten the hang of talking properly yet and wouldn't for quite a few more years.

Gamakiri could barely hold back his excitement as he hopped after Jiraiya, he had been chosen by his favorite person not to mention he got to watch after the adorable little Sakura "Yes it is quite pretty" Gamakiri agreed with Sakura a moment later.

Jiraiya held up his hand and Gamakiri pulled to a stop, Sakura giggled softly before pressing her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter, a few minutes passed before Ay who was the Raikage's son appeared.

Sakura stared in awe but kept quiet as she sat a top Gamakiri, they were a little ways behind Jiraiya who made some sort of hand signal, Ay nodded and they shook hands "Jiraiya of the legendary sannin" Ay grumbled as politely as he could.

"Unruly Ay hows that brother of yours" Jiraiya smirked causing Ay to scowl but grumble out that Bee was fine "Right no more chatting it's time to get down to business" Jiraiya nodded when Ay turned and started walking away.

Ay looked back and nodded before he finally noticed Gamakiri, he couldn't see Sakura yet because she was hiding behind the toads head and was completely out of his line of sight, and since Sakura didn't have any chakra yet Ay was unaware of her presence as well.

"The toad is not allowed inside the village" Ay drew the line and Jiraiya stared at him in horror "What is it now don't tell you can't go in without that ugly looking" Ay trailed off when Gamakiri glared at him, then he remembered he needed to be polite.

Jiraiya groaned "I actually can't" he sighed and walked over to Gamakiri who was still glaring at Ay from the insult "Because Gamakiri is watching my daughter and I want her with me at all times" Jiraiya picked Sakura up and she smiled shyly at Ay who stared in shock.

"I didn't know you had a kid where's her mother" Ay wouldn't admit it but he had a weakness for little kids especially for little girls, this time was no different as his whole personality changed "You could leave her in the care of my brother and he could take her to the park" Ay offered.

Jiraiya became dumbfounded "Gamakiri would have to go with her, it would be her first time being around children" he admitted "And she doesn't have one I'm her only parent" Jiraiya finished the explanation.

Ay turned "That's a tragedy, she will never be given a mothers love and very well the toad may come along" he talked while they walked back in the direction of the cloud village "So if she's never been around children before then where has she been living" Ay enquired.

Jiraiya chuckled as Gamakiri leaped over a rock and Sakura squealed in joy at the height in which she had been "Mount Myoboku home to the toads, she's going to start training there when she turns five" he remembered Ay's question and answered it.

Ay quirked a white eyebrow, that kid would be one of the strongest children in the world if she became a toad sage at a young age "What about enrolling her in school" he questioned further wanting to know what Jiraiya would do when it came time for Sakura to do so.

"Not entirely sure I was thinking about home schooling her until it was time for her to become a ninja then she could take the exam and become a genin" Jiraiya shrugged and looked back again to make sure Gamakiri was keeping up with their fast paced walking.

Ay internally smirked he had an idea that would most probably be accepted, and it would lead to the cloud village gaining a strong ally and shinobi but Ay kept this idea to himself for the time being "So does the kid have a name" he questioned Jiraiya again.

"Sakura Haruno, I found her under a cherry blossom tree, and because of her pink hair so Sakura, and she was born in the spring time so her last name as Haruno" Jiraiya glanced back for the millionth time and Gamakiri gave him a knowing smile.

Gamakiri was having the time of his life, it was fun being outside the mountain, he was with Jiraiya and Sakura, even though Jiraiya was being ridiculous, Gamakiri would have thought the man would have more faith in him than what he was currently showing.

But everyone knew when it came down to their child they turned into vicious man eating toads or in Jiraiya's case a nervous, fidgeting father who couldn't stop checking up on Sakura no matter how far away or where he was.

"Relax Jiraiya honey, Sakura sweetie is having the time of her life" Gamakiri blew Jiraiya a kiss and a reassuring wink and the little girl riding on his back squealed happily and mimicked his actions causing Jiraiya to smile fondly at her.

Ay pulled the group to a stop as they reached the Cloud Village Gates when they were passing by a shinobi Ay grabbed hold of the man "Go find Bee and bring him to me we'll be at the tower" he pointed and the shinobi ran off to do Ay's bidding.

By the time all three of the humans and toad reached the Raikage Tower, Bee, Ay's brother was waiting at the door for them "Fool ya fool no need to interrupt the rappin killer bee" Bee broke down in a rap right there and Sakura giggled in amusement.

Then to the amusement of all the males in the vicinity Sakura made buzzing noises to imitate the sound a bee makes "Yo what's the pink thing on the back of the leaping amphibian" Bee scratched his head in confusion.

Ay grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt "Your job is to take Sakura, to the park so that she can play if she gets hurt even a tiny little scratch it will be the iron claw for you" he snarled, Sakura found this funny to and she clapped her hands enjoying the show.

Jiraiya slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, he was surrounded by idiots, this is what he had been mostly afraid of, Sakura getting crazy idea's in her head that would make her repeat everything she saw or heard in a village full of people.

Not that she wasn't doing that already on Mount Myoboku but by the gods did Ay have to be violent with people in front of his daughter, Jiraiya couldn't wait until he could take Sakura back to the mountain at least she wouldn't have to deal with this for a long while.

Bee nodded in fear, he hated the iron claw "Toad follow me yo and I'll take you to the park" he sang and Gamakiri gave Jiraiya a grimace, but there was nothing either of them could do about the arrangement, plus Sakura might even make a friend here.

Jiraiya on the other hand followed Ay into the tower and down the long hall to the current Raikage's office, who so happened to be named A as well when both men sat down the Raikage started the negotiation meeting.

At the park Bee sat down on a bench and started writing new rhymes down in a little book while Gamakiri set Sakura down on the ground "Ok Sakura sweetie, you go play on those swings over there" he waved her off with a reassuring smile.

"Kiri push" Sakura smiled hopefully only to deflate when Gamakiri shook his head, so she wobbled over to the swings on her own and climbed into the lowest one there and started swinging carefully back and forth.

Darui and Cee had just gotten out of class, there was only a few weeks left until the graduation exams then they would be genin, they were walking by the park together on their way home when they spotted Bee so they went over to him to ask questions.

"Lord Killer Bee what new raps do you have today" Darui questioned while Cee groaned and sat on the bench, that's when he noticed the toad so he tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed, Darui turned around and stared in confusion.

Gamakiri noticed the expressions on both boys faces "What haven't you ever seen a toad before" he huffed, this distracted him from watching Sakura, the boys scrambled over to him and Gamakiri gave them a flirtatious wink they really were quite cute.

At the meeting the negotiations were going well and really all that was left was to sign the treaty between the two villages, though before anyone could sign Ay added in his two cents "I suggest a deal a sort of compensation for agreeing to this deal" he smirked.

Jiraiya's heart filled with dread, he had a feeling he knew exactly what Ay was about to say, so he sighed and just accepted the possible outcome "What are you suggesting Ay" the Raikage looked to his son, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Jiraiya here has a daughter, as part of the deal I propose that she become a part of the cloud village when she's old enough to be enrolled into the academy" Ay sat back in his seat, the plan was perfect, with Sakura as part of their village the treaty would never be broken again.

The Raikage turned his attention on the fidgeting Jiraiya who was struggling not to outright say no to the whole plot "I accept the terms, just have to transfer Sakura's information over to this village and she'll officially be a member of the cloud village" Jiraiya ground out.

Ay whistled innocently, he knew that Jiraiya was pissed but he wanted some sort of compensation, having a member of the Leaf Village transferred to his village was just the tip of the iceberg the kid would be a genius by the time she was 12.

The treaty was signed and the deal was shook on, but that wasn't the end of the meeting, there was still details to hash out between the two villages and Jiraiya as the representative had to stay there until everything was finished.

Back at the park, with Gamakiri being distracted by the two boys, Sakura started swinging higher and higher in her swing until she tumbled out of it with a scream and landed face first on the ground, Sakura upon impact immediately started crying.

Gamakiri heard the cry and swung his head around in horror, he hopped over to the little girl and lifted her up, Sakura's nose was bleeding from being jarred against the ground roughly, Cee noticed this and hesitantly went over to them.

"Sakura sweetie it's ok don't cry" Gamakiri shushed Sakura until her cries turned into sniffles but the tears never stopped leaking down her cheeks, he only looked up when someone cleared their throat that person was one of the boys who he had been speaking to.

Cee smiled reassuringly "If you'd like I can heal her, I'm quite adept at medical ninjutsu for my age" he boasted to the toad who gave him a pretty smile, it was awkward to talk to someone that wasn't human but sometimes you couldn't help it.

Gamakiri sighed in relief "If you wouldn't mind" he held out Sakura who was still sniffling, only to stare in fascination as Cee formed hand signs and green chakra filled his hand, the pain on her nose went away and Sakura stopped crying finally.

"Pwetty" Sakura grabbed Cee's hand as the healing chakra faded "Again, again" she clapped only to pout when the blonde stood and walked away "Kiri" Sakura looked up to her toad friend, Gamakiri merely shook his head and she dropped the subject.

Darui gave a small grin at Cee "Crushing on a little girl that is so drab" he snickered and Cee gave him a mild glare "Oh come on Cee that was funny" Darui waved and together they continued on their way home.

Just then Jiraiya appeared looking more than a little angry "Papa" Sakura scrambled over to him and he leant down to pick her up "Home now papa" she guessed and Jiraiya smiled, he just couldn't be angry in Sakura's presence.

"Yes time to go home now, your papa has some work to do so you'll be going home first" Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and Gamakiri took Sakura when he held her out to him, then Jiraiya formed some hand signs and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya on the other hand, would be going back to the Leaf Village to get Sakura's records transferred to the Cloud Village system as part of the deal and let his sensei know how the treaty went and what had gone on.

Back on Mount Myoboku, Sakura had finally gotten tired after a fun filled day out in the human world so after her dinner in which she had been practically starved, Fukusaku laid her in her bed and she instantly fell asleep.


	6. Arguments and Toadstools

A few more weeks went by as the treaty was going through and Jiraiya knew he couldn't put off transferring Sakura's records to the Cloud Village any longer "I have to go to the Leaf Village" Jiraiya stated at the breakfast table and Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement.

Fukusaku leaned forward, surely Jiraiya had something else to add on to his blunt statement "Sorry Sakura, I can't take you with me this time" Jiraiya smiled and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding, and Jiraiya turned his attention onto the two toad elders.

"The reason for doing so is because as part of the treaty a deal was made, Sakura will become part of the cloud village as a sort of compensation to the treaty so I have to transfer all of her records" Jiraiya was still pissed about the stunt Ay had pulled.

Shima dropped the spoon she had been using to dish seconds out to Sakura "But the Toad Summons can only be used by Leaf Shinobi" she shook her head, everything grew quiet, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Jiraiya's eye twitched, he knew this would happen, Fukusaku's eyes widened in astonishment, everything was going to hell and it was all because of Sakura, not that he had anything against the little tadpole but still things had been much simpler without her.

"Sakura will be trained to become a Toad Sage" Jiraiya slammed his hand down on the table knocking Sakura's bowl of food over, her spoon was half way to her mouth and the contents dripped down on her shirt.

"But Jiraiya boy you know the rules can't be bended just to fit your needs" Shima argued back and Sakura looked to the purple haired toad "I'm sorry but the deal is off Sakura is not welcome back on this mountain once she goes to live in the cloud village" she put her foot down.

Fukusaku stared in horror this was all being blown out of complete proportion "Ma, calm down will you and just think about what your saying" he tried to get Shima to see reason, if this little argument went on much longer then they would lose their summoner for sure.

Shima glared "I will not Pa, outsiders aren't welcome, Jiraiya should have never brought her here" she finished and turned her back on everyone, to add insult to injury Shima hopped out of the house and disappeared.

Jiraiya shook his head, he couldn't believe it, his summons were turning their back on him "And what do you have to say to this Fukusaku" Jiraiya turned his attention on the only remaining toad in the house.

Sakura was silently crying, she had gotten her first taste of cruelty and it was from someone she had come to love as family, if they didn't want her anymore then Sakura would just leave, she sneakily climbed out of her chair and crawled out of the house.

"I hate to say this but Ma is right, the rules are there for a reason" Fukusaku sighed, this was turning out to be a miserable sort of day where everyone started out happy but spent the rest of the day angry with each other.

Jiraiya nodded "Then I'll be taking my leave, come along Sakura" he turned to pick up his daughter and grasped air, Jiraiya looked around "Sweet little cherry blossom" he called but the toddler didn't respond.

Outside, Sakura was blindly crawling through weeds and mud puddles getting absolutely filthy her pink hair snagged on branches, all while crawling tears were silently streaming down her face, until finally she couldn't go on any longer and finally hid under a giant toadstool.

She understood that something happened but wasn't sure what, Shima's words had hurt a lot and Fukusaku hadn't even come to her rescue like he usually did, her papa had sat there silently and let it all happen to.

Inside the house "Sakura where are you" Jiraiya was on the verge of a panic attack, even Fukusaku was getting concerned "Please little cherry answer me" Jiraiya called again searching through every room and under everything for his one year old daughter.

'Uh oh' Fukusaku thought when Jiraiya exploded and stormed out of the house, he followed and went in search of Shima "Ma, Sakura's gone missing" Fukusaku found her by the waterfall and talking to the Great Toad Elder.

Shima turned around and her eyes rounded in panic, she had calmed down considerably and had sought out the council of the Great Toad Elder with hopes to change the rules for Sakura so that she could commence her training like planned.

"Oh no, what have I done" she shook her head in horror "We've got to find the tadpole and I have to make amends with Jiraiya boy and tadpole" Shima hopped off in the opposite direction while Fukusaku nodded and went a different way.

Jiraiya was storming through weeds and looking through the caves and everywhere he could think that Sakura would go to, but she was no where to be found, this was turning out to be the worst day of his life if he lost Sakura he wouldn't be able to bare it.

The Great Toad Elder Gama looked into his glass ball to spy on Jiraiya and his family, he knew where Sakura was hiding but it was up to Jiraiya and the younger toads to work together on finding her otherwise this would all be for naught.

Gamabunta looked up as Jiraiya ran passed him, the white haired man looked unusually angry "Jiraiya what's going on" he called but Jiraiya ignored him, then the man paused and looked straight at him.

"Have you seen Sakura I can't find her anywhere and I've already been searching for an hour" Jiraiya rushed out in a panic and Gamabunta grew immediately concerned the pink tadpole was missing and nobody had seen her for an hour.

But with a grimace Gamabunta shook his head "Sorry Jiraiya I haven't seen the pink tadpole since yesterday when you took her in after playing with the young ones, but I'll help you look for her" he offered and Jiraiya nodded and took off.

Gamabunta passed by the pond and found his sons and the toads Sakura would create a contract with "Listen up you four the pink tadpole is playing an advanced game of hide and seek and all of you are it, you have to find her before it turns dark" he involved the young toads.

"Whoopee this will be fun" Gamajosei and her brother hopped to the toadstool field it was the best place to play hide and go seek, while Gamakichi and Gamatatsu headed to the flower field Sakura loved to go to and they all loved to play leap frog in.

Shima's heart was pounding in fear every few feet she hopped she would cup her webbed feet around her mouth and call out "Tadpole, where are you answer me, I've got fried grub worms waiting for you at the house" she tried but got no answer every single time.

She hopped a little further "How about fried grasshoppers, I know you love them" Shima looked around in hopes of spotting the pink haired girl but didn't have any luck, she was getting further and further away from where Sakura was actually hiding.

Fukusaku was looking through the weed patches not knowing that Jiraiya had already searched through them extensively, the occupants of the entire mountain were in a panic because their favorite pink haired tadpole was missing.

One such toad that was in a massive panic was Gamakiri, he had come to love that little girl so much, that the news she was missing caused him to put a hand to his heart "Hold on Sakura sweetie, I'm coming for you" Gamakiri shouted and hopped off he was a toad on a mission.

While everyone else was busy searching in other locations, Gamajosei and Gamadansei had arrived in the toadstool field "I bet Sakura-chan is around here somewhere" Gamajosei was sure her and her brothers friend was here they could just feel it.

So far two hours had passed since the argument that sparked Sakura to hide had started, she was still hiding under her toadstool, her tummy was rumbling in hunger but she couldn't go back anymore, Shima had said so herself, that she wasn't welcome there anymore.

Suddenly her two toad friends hopped underneath the toadstool "Found you Sakura-chan" Gamadansei greeted and Sakura put a finger to her lips in hopes that they wouldn't tell "Why not" Gamadansei was confused wasn't Sakura playing a game with everyone.

"Don't tell pwease, I hiding from ewder Shima, she angwy cause of somefing" Sakura explained and pulled the little toads into her lap in hopes of not being spotted by one of the larger toads who might happen to be around.

Gamajosei didn't like this game one little bit, Lady Shima angry with Sakura it sounded ridiculous "Aren't you hungry Sakura-chan" she tried, no matter what she and her brother had to convince Sakura to stop hiding and go back to the house.

Sakura's lip wobbled and her tummy growled loudly at the mention of food "I am" she nodded, and Gamadansei's eyes lit up in understanding, he knew what his sister was trying to do, it was their job to get Sakura back to safety.

"Maybe Lady Shima isn't angry anymore and there are fried grub worms and fried grasshoppers waiting for you back at the house for lunch" Gamadansei joined in and Sakura leaned against the stem of the toadstool, her friends didn't understand she couldn't go back.

"Ewder Shima said I not welcome here no more" Sakura shook her head sadly and tears dripped down her cheeks, she was filled with an overwhelming sadness and it hurt not to be wanted anymore she would leave here if she could but Sakura would stick with hiding for now.

Gamanjosei tilted her head, she was seriously confused, what did Sakura mean that Lady Shima had said she wasn't welcome here anymore "I don't get it, I wish you were older this would be so much easier" she sighed and slipped from Sakura's hold.

"Come on brother I want to find out what's going on" she called to her brother and the two toad siblings went off in search of Lady Shima they found her by the pond "Lady Shima what happened" Gamajosei asked distracting the female toad from her search for Sakura.

Shima looked at the two toad siblings with guilt and shame "I kind of told the tadpole that she wasn't welcome on the mountain and that she was no longer allowed to sign the toad summoning contract" she sat on the ground.

"Lady Shima are you angry with Sakura anymore" Gamadansei noticed the expression on the elders face and asked, surely this whole thing would blow over and everything could get back to normal, this was turning out to not just be some game.

"No I'm not, but nobody can find the tadpole, I want to apologize to her so badly and Jiraiya boy, if I don't we'll lose our summoner" Shima wished she hadn't said anything then none of this would have happened, it was all her fault.

Gamajosei and Gamadansei shared a knowing look "We found Sakura-chan" they spoke in perfect sync "She's in the toadstool field hiding under the smallest toadstool, she's upset and hungry because Sakura thinks your still angry with her" they stated together again.

Shima sighed in relief and hopped ahead of the toad siblings "You go back to your parents, I'll handle everything else" she needed to apologize no matter what, entering the toadstool field though Shima froze what if the tadpole rejected her apology, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Sakura's breathing quickened, those two had ratted her out to someone, so she held her breath in hopes of not being found, a moment later her hopes were dashed in a dazzling display of fireworks "Ewder Shima" Sakura murmured and huddled against the stem of her toadstool.

"Tadpole come out of there, I've got an apology to make to you and your father" Shima beckoned the little girl, but Sakura stayed stubbornly in her seat, she even went so far as to wrap her little arms around the stem of the toadstool she was using to hide underneath.

"Ewder Shima said I not welcome so I gona weave when I older, so ewder shima doesn't have to worry no more" Sakura shook her head and held tightly to the stem, Shima sighed, the tadpole understood things normal children didn't.

"I take it back, you are welcome for as long as you want to remain here, you and your father tadpole" Shima tried again as Jiraiya stormed into the clearing, when he spotted her, he glared harshly causing Shima to flinch.

Jiraiya tapped his foot "I hope for your sake Shima that Sakura is under that toadstool, because we really must be on our way" he raised an eyebrow at the guilty looking elder toad, when she sighed and moved out his way Jiraiya knelt down.

"Papa" Sakura's eyes widened when her father reached under the toadstool and picked her up though she held steadfast to the stem of her toadstool "No, I hiding not welcome" Sakura cried when Jiraiya pulled her gently until she was out from underneath the toadstool.

Jiraiya turned his back on Shima and started heading back to the house to pack his and Sakura's things "Wait Jiraiya boy listen to what I have to say" Shima stopped him, Jiraiya stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry for this morning, I know I can't take back what I said but at least I can apologize, and for the record, I talked to Great Toad Elder, the rule has been changed so that Sakura can remain here" Shima sighed, she had really screwed everything up.

Jiraiya however didn't care much for her apology but Sakura did "Papa we can't weave" she struggled to be set down, she knew now that Shima was sincere in her apology, Sakura didn't want anyone to be angry anymore.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt" Jiraiya sighed, now that it had been said, he knew he couldn't refuse Sakura anything she wanted, when Sakura remained rooted next to Shima, he gave in "Alright Lady Shima apology accepted" Jiraiya held out his arms.

Sakura's eyes brightened and she scrambled into her fathers open arms "I guess we aren't leaving after all" Jiraiya was just relieved to find Sakura, her stomach interrupted Shima's reply and the two of them laughed.

"Sounds like Sakura is ready for grub worms and grasshoppers" Shima listed and Sakura squealed in joy, when they arrived back at the house Gamakiri perked up so did all of the toads and gathered, before they separated to head back to their homes.

Lunch was soon made and devoured by Sakura before she was sent out to play with the young toads, while Jiraiya left the mountain to get Sakura's records from the Leaf Village, needless to say Hiruzen wasn't to happy about the deal.

"I'm sorry sensei, it was the only way the Raikiage would accept the treaty" Jiraiya knew that it was a pathetic excuse, what happened today on Mount Myoboku was Ay's fault and he would definitely let him know the next time Jiraiya saw the man.

Hiruzen sighed "I guess it can't be helped, here's Sakura's records" he handed over the folder that held Sakura's information and Jiraiya took it "I want regular reports on the girl when she starts the academy there" Hiruzen ordered.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and sealed the records in a scroll "Understood Sensei" he exited the office through the window and headed down the streets outside the village, where he summoned Gamahiro.

"We need to get to the Cloud Village and on the double" Jiraiya sat on the toads back, Gamahiro immediately started hopping in the direction Jiraiya had pointed, these records needed to be put in the Cloud Village system.

A couple days later because Gamahiro had been going at a fast rate "Thanks" Jiraiya slid off the toads back and dismissed him at the gates is where Jiraiya met Ay and Ay just whistled when he noticed Jiraiya's pissed off expression.

"I went through hell this morning because of you, Sakura nearly got kicked off the mountain" Jiraiya was much angrier than before, Ay blinked in confusion "Thankfully everything got worked out and Sakura will continue on as planned" Jiraiya finished before calming down.

Ay wasn't exactly sure what Jiraiya was talking about though he took the folder Jiraiya held out and leafed through it for a moment, the treaty could go through now "Much appreciated Master Jiraiya" Ay headed through the cloud village gates and Jiraiya went back to the mountain.

Sakura was just finishing up dinner which consisted of even more grub worms, Shima put a bowl of honey pot ants in front of Sakura for dessert and the little girl dug in with a squeal of joy afterwards Jiraiya took her to her room and she was put down for bed, Jiraiya soon followed.


	7. Tadpoles First Human Friend

The next couple of years pass by peacefully, Sakura who was now three had changed just a tiny bit and now didn't trust new people at all but Jiraiya with hopes in mind took his precious daughter on the road with him again, sadly this time he left Gamakiri behind.

"So Sakura, we are going to the cloud village so that you can make a friend your age, Ay has graciously invited us to the village again and all of the children in the village will be at the park" Jiraiya looked down at Sakura and she looked up at him with her large emerald eyes.

Sakura was a smart little girl and immediately figured out what her father meant "Human like me Papa" she questioned and Jiraiya nodded "Not sure if I like this idea" Sakura had also gotten the hang of talking it was creepy after that incident all those months ago.

It was like the tiny girl had put her heart and soul into being the perfect daughter so that Jiraiya didn't have to worry about her anymore, of course with the change it made him worry even more so, Sakura was going to be a prodigy even before she started training.

"Don't worry precious, you'll like all the little kids trust me and we still have your toad friends at the mountain you don't have to give them up" Jiraiya had been trying to convince Sakura that making human friends wasn't such a bad thing.

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh and wiggled to get a little more comfortable in her fathers hold "You aren't just saying that to get me to agree are you papa" she smiled innocently, Sakura hoped for her father's sake that he wasn't otherwise she'd scream.

It was something she had started doing to get out of something she didn't want to do, of course it didn't work all the time "I'm not Sakura, you'll never have to give up your friends on the mountain that's your true home" Jiraiya tickled her tummy and Sakura giggled.

A twig snapped up ahead of them and Jiraiya hid behind a tree "Relax Master Jiraiya" Ay's voice called out and Jiraiya warily peeked around the tree, he sighed in relief a moment later "Ah there's the little cutie" Ay spotted Sakura in Jiraiya's arms.

Sakura's eyes widened when the man she had only seen once reached out for her "That's not a good idea Unruly Ay" Jiraiya warned and Sakura looked up to her papa again, the other guy looked dejected and she made a decision.

"It's ok Papa, you can put me down" Sakura patted his arm in reassurance, she wished Gamajosei and Gamadansei were here with her but she'd just have to get along without them for the time being.

Jiraiya watched Sakura walk forward bravely until she was stood in front of Ay, then with barely any hesitation she stretched her arms up indicating that she wanted him to pick her up, Jiraiya nodded in acquiesce when Ay looked in his direction before picking Sakura up.

"Well you've grown up since all those months ago" Ay hesitantly wiggled his fingers on Sakura's belly causing her to laugh and squirm in his hold, he didn't know what it was but babies turned all tough and war hardened men into mush.

Sakura sighed "I'm not a baby you know mister" she pursed her lips in exasperation and Ay blinked in surprise, last time he had her, Sakura didn't even know how to talk properly or that she wouldn't but now it was full on sentences.

"Your right babies don't know how to talk properly" Ay, internally frowned maybe this is what Jiraiya had meant a couple years ago it was like the little girl was an entirely different person than before, she had really changed though she still retained most of her innocence.

Sakura wiggled to get comfortable, this new person held her awkwardly and it irritated her somewhat "Your hand is in the wrong place" she finally huffed causing Ay to chuckle softly and adjust his hold "Thank you mister" Sakura thanked him like a good girl should.

Jiraiya shook his head, he didn't know where Sakura had gotten her blunt way of talking at least Ay wasn't offended by it "Sakura you should call him Ay-san, it's not polite to call people mister especially someone of high standing" Jiraiya scolded and Sakura looked at him with shame.

"I'm terribly sorry Ay-san, I didn't know that you were an important person" Sakura turned her guilt filled eyes onto the man who was currently holding her, Ay chuckled and patted her head with a heavy hand.

"Don't worry about it kid" Ay handed her back to Jiraiya "Now if you'd follow me, I'll take you to the park where all the little ones should be gathered" he turned on his heel and headed back the way he had come until they reached the gates.

Sakura trembled lightly in Jiraiya's arms "I'm scared what if they don't like me" she asked worriedly, that was another thing, Sakura had never gotten over the whole argument, though she kept it carefully tucked away in the presence of Shima and Fukasaku.

Ay paused and looked back, Jiraiya also stopped "Sakura I can guarantee that at least some of these kids will want to be your friend" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and started walking again, Ay took that as his cue and pushed open the gates.

She remembered this place, it was where she had fallen off the swing and nearly gotten her nose broke but that blonde boy with his pretty green chakra helped her out, of course since Sakura didn't know his name she couldn't ask if he would be there along with his friend.

"Here we are Sakura" Ay gestured where kids were playing on every surface of the playground it was much more than the last time, Jiraiya set Sakura down and nudged her forward gently "Well go on" Ay willed her to go off and play so that he and Jiraiya could talk.

Sakura took a deep breath and bravely headed to the swings, she wanted to get high enough to see the entire park in order to see if that blonde haired boy and white haired boy was here, to her relief there was one free swing.

Sakura quickly scrambled into the seat before anyone could tell her to leave, in the swing next to her was a red haired girl, so for a brief moment she abandoned her self assigned mission in order to talk to her.

"Hello" Sakura spoke softly, the little girl snapped her head up and stared at her with cautious and wary eyes "My name is Sakura Haruno what's yours" she introduced herself to the red haired girl who opened her mouth only to close it.

"Karui" the girl mumbled shyly "It's Karui" she spoke louder feeling angry a girl she had never seen before was questioning her and Karui didn't like it "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be" Karui hopped off her swing and disappeared in the crowd.

Sakura's shoulders drooped at least the girl had told her, her name, Sakura shook her head and started swinging, she didn't want to fall off again so she tightened her hold on the chains each push sent her higher and higher into the air.

On the highest point Sakura looked out of the park but didn't spot the person she was looking for, so with a sigh she abandoned her swing, Sakura would just have to search on foot a few minutes later she crashed into someone.

"Oww that hurt oh no what if my skull cracks" Omoi quickly felt up the back of his head to look for a fracture of some kind only to sigh in relief, then he blinked his onyx eyes, there was a cute pink haired girl laying underneath him.

Sakura groaned her head hurt "Will you please move off of me" she mumbled into the dirt that her face was pressed into, the white haired boy moved and Sakura sat up "I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself shyly again.

"Omoi is my name you better go to a doctor you never know if your skull will accidentally break in half from getting slammed into another head" Omoi pointed to the lump forming on the back of Sakura's head and helped the little girl to her feet.

Sakura giggled and lightly pressed on the bump "Your funny Omoi-san, your skull can't break from a little bruise like that, want to be my friend" she held out her hand in hopes that Omoi would accept her offer of friendship.

Omoi eyed Sakura's hand cautiously, she could have some kind of disease and then it could get on him and then nobody would want to go near him because of it "I don't know, I would like to be your friend but what if you have diseases then nobody will come near me" Omoi sighed.

"I don't have any diseases Omoi-san, trust me I'm very hygiene oriented and I get checks up regularly" Sakura's forehead creased in confusion, this boy was strange and worried about the silliest of things.

Omoi took a deep breath "Ok then Sakura-chan you have yourself a deal, friends forever" he cheered and they shook hands on it "So what do you want to do" Omoi asked when Sakura just stood there in contemplation.

Sakura came back to herself a moment later "I'm looking for some people, I don't know their names or how old they are but the first one has blonde hair and the second one has white hair like you only shaggy like" she explained in hopes Omoi knew who she was talking about.

"Hmmm, blonde hair and white shaggy hair guys, the description sounds familiar" Omoi took his thinking stance a few minutes later his eyes lit up as if a light bulb had gone off with in his mind "Cee-san and Darui-san they are chunin, should be coming back from a mission" he shrugged.

"Thank you Omoi-kun" Sakura squealed in joy "Are they here or out on a mission like you think they are" she asked after giving the boy a little hug for a reward, his cheeks turned pink though and he coughed nervously.

Omoi looked around, Cee and Darui should have been back by now, and those two always walked by the park to go home "There they are Sakura-chan" he spotted the two "If we run we can catch them" Omoi explained.

Sakura nodded and held tightly to Omoi's hand "Wow Omoi you run fast" Sakura complimented in awe, someday she would be able to run fast like this and do other things as well, Omoi didn't say anything instead he concentrated on running faster.

The two kids chased after Cee and Darui down four blocks "Wait Omoi-kun we are getting to far from the park" Sakura was scared the last time she had been separated from her father was when she had hidden but in a strange town she wouldn't know where to find him again.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before anyone notices you missing, I know the way and didn't you want to talk to Cee-san and Darui-san" Omoi looked back without stopping Sakura gave him a hesitant nod so they went even faster.

They had almost caught up with the two teens when they disappeared before their eyes "What that's not fair" Sakura stomped her foot only to squeal in shock when a hand caught her wrist, she looked back and noticed it was the white haired guy Darui.

Cee had grabbed Omoi around the waist "Why have you two been chasing us" Darui questioned, he knew Omoi but he didn't know the little girl, maybe it was just a stupid game Omoi had come up with.

Sakura's heart was pounding "I wanted to thank Cee-san" she mumbled and looked to the blonde haired teen who held her friend, Cee however looked baffled, he had never seen this girl before so why on earth did she want to thank him.

Darui raised an eyebrow and chuckled in amusement "I'm sorry why exactly do you need to thank Cee, I'm pretty sure neither of us know who you are kid" he shrugged, this was turning out to just be some kind of game and was horribly dull.

Sakura creased her forehead in anger "That's not true, you know me" she insisted stubbornly, it was not fair, she remembered so how come these two teens didn't, Cee shook his head "I'm not lying" Sakura cried softly.

Omoi started crying as well and the two teens sighed "Ok, ok we didn't say you were lying so stop crying" Cee didn't like loud noises and with two little kids noises were sure to come in abundance "Now tell me exactly why you say we know you" Cee questioned.

Sakura took a deep breath "It was a couple years ago, in the park I fell off my swing and got hurt, Gamakiri was with me, my toad friend with the ribbon he was wearing makeup, you, Cee-san healed my nose" she explained.

Darui looked up, he did slightly remember a toad wearing makeup "Ah your the little girl Cee was crushing on" Darui snapped his fingers, Cee blinked so this was the little girl he had helped and she had called his chakra pretty.

In the park, Jiraiya and Ay were still sitting on the bench, Jiriaya had expected Sakura to come running back over to them with in the first five minutes but she was still somewhere in the park, or so he thought, Jiraiya didn't know was that she was blocks away with three boys.

Cee set Omoi down and Darui released Sakura "Look it's dangerous to chase after strange boys you don't know, only because Omoi was with you we'll not tell your parents about this incident" Darui patted Sakura on the head.

"Wait I still have to thank you" Sakura called but they just kept on walking "Let's go back to the park Omoi-kun" she sighed, Omoi held out his hand and they walked slowly back to the park "What do you want to do" Sakura asked once they were safely on the playground.

Omoi thought for a moment "We could go down the slide, wait no that's to dangerous we could get a burn on our bottom and then we'd have to go to the hospital and we'd never be able to sit down again" he rejected his own idea.

Sakura smiled happily "Come on Omoi, that won't happen, you come with the wildest idea's, even crazier than my friends back home" she took Omoi by the hand and they walked over to the slide and waited in line.

"You don't live here" Omoi was seriously confused, his new friend didn't even live in the village which meant she was an outsider, though nobody had to know so he would keep it a secret, no one would steal his friend away.

Sakura shook her head "Nope, I live on Mount Myoboku with my Papa, Elder Shima and Elder Fukasaku, I have four friends, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamajosei, and Gamadansei" she ticked off her fingers in explanation.

Omoi furrowed his brows "What's mount myoboku" he asked and moved forward when Sakura tugged on his arm as the line got smaller and smaller, Omoi had never heard of such a place so he wasn't sure if he could believe the tale Sakura was telling him.

"It's a mountain for Toads and Frogs, I'm going to start my training to become a Sage when I turn five" Sakura held up her free hand "But right now I'm only three, though in a few more months it will be my fourth birthday" she couldn't wait to get her presents.

Omoi's shoulders drooped, he never got invited to a birthday party "That sounds cool Sakura-chan" Omoi smiled a moment later and straightened when Sakura looked back at him, he was excited alright.

Sakura giggled "Would you like to come to my birthday party Omoi, on one condition, you have to bring me a cool present" she invited her friend without thought, she didn't know if her father would accept this or even Omoi's parents but it was worth a try.

"Would I ever" Omoi grabbed Sakura by the hand and they slipped out of the line, he headed straight for his parents "Mom, Dad can I go to Sakura-chan's birthday party in a few months" Omoi hopped from foot to foot anxiously as he stood before his parents.

The two adults shared a look "It's up to Sakura-san's parents" they shrugged neither of them saw a problem with this, at least Omoi was making a friend their son was way to cautious so it was a relief to see him playing with someone his own age.

"Come on Sakura-chan where's your mom and dad" Omoi looked around for pink hair but didn't find any, Sakura giggled in amusement "What is it Sakura-chan" he was put out that Sakura kept laughing at him but he knew she wasn't doing it to be mean.

Sakura led Omoi over to the bench that she had last seen her father sitting on "I don't have a mommy just a papa" she wiggled her fingers at Jiraiya who smiled and picked her up "This is my papa Omoi-kun" Sakura introduced.

Jiraiya internally groaned of all the children she had to make friends with it just had to be a little boy "Papa, can Omoi-kun come to my birthday party, his mom and dad already said he could" Sakura looked up into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Well of course and did you tell his parents where exactly this party will be held" Jiraiya enquired knowingly, panic flew across Sakura's face and she squirmed to get off his lap, Sakura took Omoi by the hand again, and had him lead her back to his parents.

When the two children were once again stood before Omoi's parents Sakura turned unnaturally shy and she scuffed her shoe on the ground, Omoi eyed his new friend strangely, she was being so weird now.

The two adults waited "My papa said he could come, though since I don't" Omoi's eyes widened in fear and clamped his hand over Sakura's mouth, she struggled to continue speaking but Omoi dragged her off to their amusement.

"You can't tell them you don't live in the village just say you live nearby temporarily until you make a more permanent move" Omoi whispered heatedly, he didn't want to be banned from ever playing with Sakura again.

Sakura nodded in understanding and they went back over to Omoi's parents "I live nearby temporarily but until I enter the academy I won't make a more permanent move" Sakura explained awkwardly.

Omoi's parents knew that Sakura was lying "You don't have to lie Sakura-san, we know you live on Mount Myoboku and are essentially an outsider to the village, but Omoi can still go to your birthday party" his mother nodded only to get nudged in the side by her husband.

There was that word again 'Outsider' Sakura's heart formed an invisible crack her eyes dulled before filling with tears she hastily wiped them away, it wasn't the same, Sakura understood that they hadn't meant her any harm by saying it.

Omoi stood frozen "Sakura-chan what's wrong" he squeezed her hand tightly but she didn't return the gesture, she was silently crying, not sobbing or anything it was weird "Mom what happened to Sakura-chan" Omoi turned his attention on his parents.

The two adults had no idea what was wrong they hadn't said no, so why the little girl was crying was beyond them "Sakura why are you crying" Omoi's mother leaned down and reached out to touch Sakura but she jerked back.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but I don't like that word outsider very much" Sakura wiped her tears and took a deep calming breath "Don't worry I'm fine now" she smiled brightly, her previous attitude completely gone.

Omoi lowered his head he had thought the same thing "It doesn't matter Sakura-chan, your moving here and that's all that matters" he tried squeezing her hand again but this time Sakura returned the gesture.

"Thanks Omoi" Sakura gave him another little hug, her father was calling "I've got to go home so later" she waved and ran back through the park "I'm here papa" Sakura clambered into Jiraiya's open arms and together they left the Cloud Village.

Back on Mount Myoboku, Sakura was sent out to play with her toad friends "And then we chased after Cee-san and Darui-san" she was telling Gamajosei and Gamadansei about her entire day and the toad siblings were jealous.

"Aw Sakura-chan you get all the luck I wish we could have gone, Omoi-kun sounds like an awesome friend" Gamajosei pouted and Sakura picked her up, next year she would sign the contract and her toad friends would get their wish.

Sakura perked her ears up a moment later "TADPOLE DINNER IS READY" the familiar voice of Shima called, the toad siblings groaned in disappointment Sakura shrugged and gave her friends a wave and headed to the house.

"There you are" Jiraiya helped Sakura into her chair and placed a bowl of meal worms in front of her "Don't complain, Shima hasn't had anytime to go out and find more grub worms" he gave Sakura a warning look and she remained silent for fear of getting in trouble.

Soon dinner was eaten and Sakura got a sweet snack which consisted of honey pot ants, afterwards, she got her bath and then Jiraiya helped her into bed "Goodnight my little cherry blossom" he covered Sakura up.

Sakura waited for her father to say whatever it was that was bothering him "I know what happened today, Omoi's parents sent me a letter" Jiraiya looked into Sakura's eyes and she lowered her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it Papa, I overreacted they didn't mean anything by it even though they were essentially telling the truth and Goodnight Papa" Sakura twiddled her thumbs as she told her father that she had gotten over it already.

Jiraiya however knew Sakura hadn't but let the matter drop, that word outsider had deeply scarred Sakura's heart "Also, you and Gamakiri are coming with me to the Leaf Village in a couple of weeks" he finished and Sakura smiled brightly in excitement.

"Can't wait to make more friends" Sakura yawned and burrowed further under her blankets "Night night" she whispered softly and closed her eyes, a few minutes later soft snores emitted from her mouth and Jiraiya quietly tiptoed out of her room.


	8. Tadpoles Big Day in the Leaf Village

Two weeks later Jiraiya took Sakura from the Mountain again and headed in the direction of the Leaf Village this time, the Raikage had specifically asked for her to be there, unfortunately Gamakiri couldn't make it because he came down with a cold at the last minute.

"Papa why did I have to get dressed up in a pretty kimono" Sakura was playing with her necklace so far it had three pink beads on it and in a month and a half's time there would be four, the kimono was decorated in the cloud village symbol also on the Raikage's request.

Jiraiya sighed "Well since you were the deal breaker that got us a treaty with the Cloud Village, meaning you'll be going to the Cloud Village instead of the Leaf Village you have to be in the carriage and part of the treaty talk" he explained for Sakura.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Carriage Ride is it like a parade" she clapped her hands together in excitement, she had always wanted to be in a parade Sakura wasn't really sure where she had heard the word parade but it was a dream of hers.

"Sort of only you have to be good for Lord Raikage and Ay-san, of course the celebration won't start right away so you can play a little bit at the park" Jiraiya poked Sakura's forehead and she gave him a pout.

Sakura rubbed her forehead making it redder "I understand Papa, I wish Gamajosei or even Gamadansei were here" she sighed, the toad siblings constantly pestered her about coming with her to the outside world.

Jiraiya groaned "Maybe when we get to the village, I'll summon your friends and they can play with you for a bit" he compromised so that Sakura would stop bugging him about bringing the white and black sibling toads into the outside world.

"Thank you Papa" Sakura pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before falling silent, it only took another thirty minutes for them to reach the Leaf Village "I've been here before" Sakura looked around while Jiraiya sneakily wiped his cheek free of the spit she had left behind.

"You have, it's where you got your first two check ups, once when you were six months old and the second when you were just one" Jiraiya pinched her nose gently and Sakura pouted up at him causing Jiraiya to chuckle.

Sakura settled into Jiraiya's arms and fell silent as they walked through town to the park, Jiraiya put Sakura down on the ground before forming hand signs this drew the attention of a near by little girl who was the same age as Sakura.

Jiraiya swiped blood down his palm and hoped that he didn't mess this up, otherwise Sakura would get angry, and slammed his hand down on the ground a puff of smoke appeared before two familiar voices called out.

"Gamadansei where are we" Gamajosei coughed out the smoke, she blinked when it cleared away then she got a good look at her surroundings "Sakura-chan" the white toad hopped into the girls lap her brother followed.

Sakura hugged the two toads happily "This is the outside world Gamajosei, Gamadansei" she spread her arms and the toad siblings peered around with curiosity it was their first time being off the mountain after all.

Jiraiya smiled, he had some things to do "Alright you go play and don't even think about leaving this park because I'll know" he gave Sakura a stern look and she giggled sheepishly, Jiraiya hadn't been happy to find out about her little stunt in the Cloud Village with Omoi.

"Yes Papa, I understand" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently, not that she'd leave the park anyway because Omoi wasn't with her this time and she would surely get lost in this big village.

"Good girl little cherry" Jiraiya pressed a kiss to her hair and gave her a little wave before walking off, the minute he was gone, the little girl who had watched Jiraiya summon the toads for the pink haired girl shuffled over.

Sakura had just leant down to ask her friends if they wanted to play a game of leap frog when someone tapped her on her shoulder "Hi, my name is Ami Himekari and your on my play ground so get off" the purple haired girl smiled innocently.

"Didn't you hear me freak I said get off, I don't allow big foreheaded weirdo's especially ones that have dumb pink hair" Ami waved her hands to shoo the little girl off only to be ignored "I mean it" Ami huffed and put her hands on her little hips.

Sakura turned her back, Ami was one little kid she definitely didn't want to be friends with, even if she ended up only having Omoi as her friend that was just fine with her "Come on Gamajosei, Gamadansei let's go play leap frog" Sakura picked her two toad friends up and walked away.

Ami was huffing and puffing, how dare that girl ignore her, so Ami charged forward and shoved Sakura down, who immediately let out a cry as she landed on top of her arm Ami's parents ran forward upon seeing this "AMI HIMEKARI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" her mother screamed.

"She was on my playground but she wouldn't leave" Ami didn't see anything wrong with what she had done but her mother was furious so was her father, Sakura continued crying thankfully the toad siblings hadn't been injured.

"Oh my god you broke her arm, and how many times do I have to tell you, this is not your playground" Ami's father scolded and grabbed Ami by the arm to drag her away, they left Sakura alone who sat up just then the summoning jutsu wore off leaving her further alone.

Sakura hiccuped and held her arm, it was turning black and the pain was horrible, but she struggled to her feet, there was only one place to go and that was to the hospital Sakura spotted the huge building in the distance and headed in the opposite direction of the hospital.

Darui sighed and looked to Cee who was walking next to him"This is so drab why did we have to come to this treaty celebration thing" they had been walking for quite awhile but still they handed found anyone to talk to.

Suddenly Cee stopped in his tracks "Isn't that the little girl that was with Omoi a couple weeks ago" he pointed and Darui looked forward, the pink haired three year old was stumbling around and holding her arm all while avoiding adults.

Darui scratched his head "Yeah that's her alright but what is she doing here in the Leaf Village oh man this is so dull" he groaned why did they always get stuck with the adults job "Come on lets get her" Darui ran down the streets, Cee followed as they went after Sakura.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as she walked, Sakura had just kept walking but now she was horribly lost her arm hurt so much and she was ready to give up when someone grabbed her from behind Sakura let out a scream of pain.

Cee cringed and grimaced "Darui people are looking" he glanced around warily as adults stopped on the streets whispering in quiet tones and pointing at them it was nerve wracking and Cee didn't like being put under scrutiny.

"Stop screaming kid" Darui had enough and Sakura fell silent at the familiar voice "Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling at you" he set her down so that they could start walking "So what exactly are you doing wandering around by yourself" Darui asked shoving his hands behind his head.

Cee and Darui shared a look when the girl remained quiet, last time they talked the kid wouldn't stop talking "And also didn't Darui warn you not to go running off by yourself" Cee scolded and Sakura curled in on herself even more.

Sakura was ashamed, she had taken Darui's warning to heart but she had broken her self prescribed promise "I was trying to get to the hospital" Sakura sniffled out softly and held up her arm for the boys to see.

Darui's eyes widened at the black and blue arm, then he whistled "Looks like it's broke ah man this is so drab" he sighed, why was it always them things like this happened to they just couldn't catch a break could they.

Cee kneeled down and gently took Sakura's arm into his hands and gently ran a hand down it, Sakura yelped loudly drawing even more stares and Cee winced "That is most definitely broken want to tell me what happened while I heal it" he called healing chakra into his hands.

Sakura scuffed her shoe shyly "Her name was Ami Himekari I believe, told me to get off her playground and when I ignored her to play with Gamajosei and Gamadansei she pushed me down and I landed on my arm hard" she watched in awe as the bruise slowly went away.

Darui sighed little kids were demons in disguise "Mhm what else, by the way what's your name kid" he just now realized that neither he or Cee knew the girls name but she knew theirs it just wasn't fair.

"Ami's parents took her away and left me alone then my friends went back home, and my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura clenched her eyes shut and a few tears leaked out of her eyes as Cee set the bone in her arm into it's proper place.

Cee looked up in horror "Did you say Sakura" he hoped he had heard wrong otherwise they were screwed, the legendary sannin Jiraiya was this girls father, Sakura nodded and Cee slapped his forehead "Ok well let's get you back to the park" they needed to hurry.

Darui grew concerned "It's dull to rush lets just take our time there's no hurry is there" he walked slowly after Cee who practically sped down the streets back to the park Sakura trailing after him as he held her hand.

They were to late though Jiraiya spotted the two boys and Sakura just as they tried to sneak away "Hold it right there you three" he slowly walked over to them and Sakura tensed in fear, she rarely got in trouble but apparently today would be one of those days.

"Don't blame her" Cee blurted out in defense of Sakura, he didn't know why but if Sakura got in trouble for trying to do the right thing then this man was seriously raising her wrong, Jiraiya stopped in front of the odd trio.

Sakura lowered her head in shame "It's ok Cee-san" she smiled, Sakura didn't want the two older boys to get in trouble, so she let go of Cee-san hand and stood before her papa "I left the park" Sakura admitted.

Cee held up his finger and opened his mouth as Jiraiya lightly swatted Sakura on her bottom, she didn't cry out instead took her punishment bravely "That is not right, Sakura was h..." he trailed off when Sakura shook her head.

"We are going to have a serious talk when we get home about you breaking rules that I set for you, Sakura, thank you boys for bringing her back to the park but now we've got to go" Jiraiya picked Sakura up and disappeared around the corner.

Darui's jaw dropped open "Did that seriously just happen" he asked to the still dumbfounded Cee, the blonde shook his head and determination entered his eyes "You thinking what I'm thinking then" Darui smiled they had to make sure Sakura didn't get punished anymore.

Cee nodded "I seriously can't believe that Sakura took the blame for something that wasn't her fault and she didn't even let us explain what happened" he focused chakra into his legs and together the two boys raced after Jiraiya who was just now handing Sakura over to the Raikage.

"Master Jiraiya wait" Cee called and Sakura looked away remaining silent in A's arms, Jiraiya raised his eyebrow and waited "You can't punish Sakura, she said a little girl named Ami pushed her down" Cee panted they had gone faster than ever.

Darui wiped his forehead "Sakura was only trying to get to the hospital so that her arm could be healed it got broken" he explained 'This is so drab' they just had to do the noble thing and tell Jiraiya the truth about what happened since Sakura wasn't going to anytime soon.

Jiraiya sent Sakura a look and she avoided his eyes 'So the boys are telling the truth' he knew then that he had wrongly punished Sakura when she was only trying to seek out help, he had noticed the tiny bruise on her arm but hadn't thought much about it until now.

"I'll deal with this later for now we have a celebration to start" Jiraiya shook his head and the carriage started forward, Jiraiya took his spot towards the back and Darui and Cee fell in line as well as they went all through the town to stop at the Hokage Tower.

In the carriage a few minutes before they stopped A who was holding Sakura still started explaining to the little girl her importance in the plan "Now you'll sit between myself and Lord Hokage don't talk" A was rough unlike his son who was gentle with her.

Sakura blinked her large green eyes, but nodded slowly in understanding "When I state your name you'll stand up with us and bow, you do know how to bow right" A looked down at her and she sheepishly shrugged.

A rolled his eyes, hadn't Jiraiya taught her anything at all "Well you lean over like this" he demonstrated and Sakura mimicked his actions "And make sure you clasp your hands before you properly" A warned this had to go just perfect.

"Like this Lord A" Sakura folded her hands neatly in front of her body and bent her body in half in the proper bow, because of her kimono she had to bow just right otherwise it would come out awkward both males in the carriage stared in surprise.

A nodded "You've got it just remember that and be silent" he settled Sakura in his lap again just as the carriage pulled to a stop, A stood and handed Sakura over to his son and got out then he took Sakura back into his arms.

The ceremony commenced and Sakura sat between the two men like the Raikage had told her, Jiraiya was stood in the crowd practically chewing on his fingernails, he hoped to god that Sakura didn't mess up because then she would truly be in trouble.

Hiruzen and A shook hands before they stood Sakura stayed seated waiting "And Sakura Haruno previously of the Leaf Village will become a part of the Hidden Cloud Village" A introduced the three year old girl.

Sakura took a deep breath and rose carefully and took a step forward then to the amazement of everyone of both villages she gave the cutest bow any of them had ever seen, A smirked the girl was obedient and well behaved.

Once the celebration was over Sakura walked slowly towards Jiraiya who leaned down to scoop her into his arms "I am so proud of you my little cherry blossom" he pulled her into an almost bone crushing hug and she squealed in joy drawing the attention of everyone.

A and his son wandered over to Jiraiya it was like the girl had changed her whole personality with in just a few minutes, one minute she was quiet and reserved the next shy or outgoing and many other things.

"You did pretty good out there kid" A climbed back into the carriage it was time to go, his son Ay patted Sakura on the head gently before following "Cee, Darui let's go" A ordered and one by one all those from the cloud village who had come for the celebration left.

Hours later back on Mount Myoboku, Sakura was outside playing with Gamajosei and Gamadansei, they had confirmed the story of the little girl pushing Sakura, Jiraiya was furious the next time he was in the Leaf Village he would have a chat with little Ami Himekari.

Outside "It's to bad we didn't get to meet Omoi" Gamajosei had been sulking all day when the summoning jutsu had worn off, if it hadn't been for that stupid girl then it wouldn't have, because Sakura can control the amount of time they spent in the real world.

"Omoi-kun wasn't there silly Gamajosei" Sakura giggled before looking up "Time for me to go in" she stood and dusted of her pants, she had been allowed to change out of the kimono, Sakura was happy to be rid of it for the time being.

Shima stood in the doorway just about to call out again when Sakura scrambled up the steps and into the house dinner was eaten and then Jiraiya helped his daughter take a shower and then put her to bed, it didn't take very long until Sakura was snoring softly.

Jiraiya slipped out of Sakura's room after making sure her window was locked and her night light was turned on "I've got a mission so I'll be back in a few days" he told Shima and Fukasaku then left the mountain.


	9. Tadpoles Growing Up

Two weeks later the day of Sakura's fourth birthday the little girl was running around excitedly "So when are you going to go get Omoi-kun, Papa" Sakura couldn't wait to see her friend it had been over a month.

"What if he's forgotten about me and hasn't gotten me a present" Sakura pressed her hands to her face in horror as the thought that Omoi didn't remember her flew through her mind, Fukasaku chuckled and hopped over.

"Don't worry Tadpole, I'm sure your friend hasn't forgotten" Fukasaku patted Sakura on the head as Shima put a bowl of fried scorpions in front of her "Now eat up" he sat down to dig into his own food while Jiraiya sighed.

Sakura smiled innocently "You've got to eat to Papa otherwise you'll set a bad example" she pointed her chopsticks at his plate and Jiraiya pressed his lips together sourly, it was bad enough that he had to eat the food but now Sakura was telling him that he was a bad parent.

'Or that I'm not doing good enough, oh no' Jiraiya stared down at Sakura with wide eyes "Sweet little cherry blossom please don't grow up on me to fast" he sulked, she was already four but soon she would be all grown up Jiraiya didn't want that to happen so fast.

"I promise Papa" Sakura promised in confusion and then polished off her scorpion meat, looked to the clock and squealed in joy "Time to go get Omoi-kun" she ordered cutely and Jiraiya chuckled and gladly pushed away his plate that was still half full of food.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to it as Shima took the plates away to be washed up "Ok, ok I'll go get Omoi" Jiraiya pulled Sakura into a tight hug and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sakura ran off to play in the living room until he returned.

"Children" Jiraiya sighed, thankfully he had gotten summon marks engraved on a tree nearby the Cloud Village so he didn't have far to walk before he reached the gates, Jiraiya approached and the guards let him through.

Omoi sighed and stirred his soup, he wasn't very hungry, Sakura hadn't even come visit him once in the month she had went back, what if she didn't remember him anymore and now he couldn't go to the birthday party.

A knock on the door alerted the occupants of the house and Omoi's mother headed to the door to answer it "Master Jiraiya it's a pleasure to see you again, now before we let you take our son we'd like to talk to you" she greeted then indicated for Jiraiya to sit.

Omoi's eyes widened, Sakura hadn't forgotten him at all but he remained silent waiting patiently while his parents and his friends father talked "Now before we lay down some rules, we are going on a mission for a week" his father admitted and Omoi snickered.

"So we were wondering if it's not to much trouble, if Omoi could stay on the mountain for the week" Omoi's mother drew Jiraiya's attention, who scratched his chin in thought before shrugging and answering her question.

"I don't think it will be to much of a problem, the toads would love it" Jiraiya wondered if these people knew what Sakura ate on the mountain they probably wouldn't be so eager to leave their son there for an entire week.

"Now as for the rules, Omoi is a growing boy so he needs three meals a day so we have a list of things he has to eat, what exactly do the toads eat hopefully not bugs right" Omoi's mother spoke again when Jiraiya smiled sheepishly she gagged a little.

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Trust me, all of the bugs are quite safe to eat and actually a lot more nutritious than human food, plus it tastes just like it to especially how Shima cooks it" he assured Omoi's parents that the food was safe to eat and wouldn't harm their son at all.

"How can you be sure it's as good as you say it, you don't look very assured either and Master Jiraiya you looked quite disgusted yourself" Omoi's father pointed out and Jiraiya sighed, he was telling the truth after all.

"Well if that's all you've eaten since you were born then you'd have a love for fried bugs and mushrooms, but after eating real food for most of your life it's not very appetizing, for a little kid though I doubt they would be bothered by it much" Jiraiya explained.

Omoi's mother and father shared a look "If you think Omoi will eat it then we'll trust you but please if he doesn't get him real food no matter what as for the other rule, bath and story time at night and bed time at 9, along with waking him up at 7" Omoi's mother finished.

"Those terms are quite acceptable, Sakura wakes up at 7 and eats breakfast, then goes out to play so he could join her, noon is lunch, and more playtime, dinner at 5 and then a bath, I usually read a story and bed time at nine" Jiraiya didn't see a problem with any of the rules.

They sighed in relief and picked up Omoi "Alright we'll see you in a week Omoi" his mother pressed a kiss to his forehead and Omoi sulked, his father tousled his hair and then his mother handed him over to Jiraiya.

"Is Sakura-chan ok, she hasn't been back to visit me at all" Omoi questioned as they left the house and started the trek back to the spot Jiraiya had appeared it was only in that spot they would be able to return.

Across town, Darui and Cee were trying to convince the third Raikage to give them a week off, all they had heard Omoi talk about was going to visit Sakura on her birthday and both of them had gifts they wanted to give to the little girl.

"Fine you two but a week only" A stamped the paperwork and gave it to the two teens, Cee and Darui ran from the Raikage Tower and down the streets to Omoi's house hopefully they weren't to late but of course they just had to be.

Omoi's mother pointed at the alley "Master Jiraiya and Omoi just left like 2 minutes ago if you go that way you can catch up with them" she then shut the door and they raced down the street's hoping to catch up with Jiraiya and Omoi.

Then they heard it Omoi's obnoxious voice and sped up "Master Jiraiya" Cee called and both teens skidded to a stop before the man, Jiraiya looked them over while Omoi snickered at them, both of the older boys were breathing heavily.

"What is it you two" Jiraiya had to hurry otherwise they would be late and Sakura wouldn't be to happy, Omoi crossed his arms boldly and Cee rolled his eyes and gestured at Darui who groaned but straightened after he caught his breath.

Darui cleared his throat "We heard from Omoi that Sakura's birthday was today and wondered if we might tag along for a week" he smirked when Omoi glared at him, Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, Sakura didn't really talk about anyone else but Omoi.

"I'm warning you now you two boys that you'll have to stick out the week and eat what everyone else eats" Jiraiya relented and Omoi huffed, but slumped his shoulders in defeat, he knew Sakura would appreciate having these two at her birthday party as well.

Cee and Darui high fived each and followed Jiraiya down the streets and out of the village to a tree that had markings carved into it "Hold on to some part of me" Jiraiya told Darui and Cee and they did as he ordered.

Sakura kicked her feet lightly on the living room floor as she drew a picture for her papa, he had been gone for 20 minutes "What are you doing tadpole" Shima hopped into the living room on her way out to get some more food.

"I'm drawing Papa a picture, it's him and Gamakiri playing leap frog" Sakura rolled until she was on her back and showed Shima the picture, she didn't say anything for a long minute and then Shima nodded.

"That's very beautiful Sakura, I'm sure Jiraiya boy will be happy with it" Shima praised and hopped out the door, the minute she was out of Sakura's hearing she burst into loud laughter, she hoped she was here to see Jiraiya's face when his daughter gave him the picture.

Sakura sighed and hopped up her papa was taking an awfully long time to return, she wondered if Omoi's parents had decided to change their mind about letting her friend come, or worse her papa had gotten stuck somewhere.

Cee blinked, as the smoke cleared he looked around "Where are we, I thought we were going to a village of some kind" Cee was confused it was so strange but he shrugged his shoulders and followed after Jiraiya and Darui.

"This is where Sakura lives when I can't watch her it's Mount Myoboku home of the toads who forge a summoning contract with me and soon Sakura as well" Jiraiya answered Cee's question as they walked to a little house.

Darui cringed it was so bright and huge "I bet people get lost here all the time right it must be so drab to help them out" he stared at the surroundings before sharing a look with Cee who was just as dumbfounded as he.

"Ah well we actually haven't had very many people get lost in the last four years since Sakura came here" Jiraiya sighed, kids especially teens were very inquisitive and always asked questions, sometimes it got tiring.

Sakura was hopping around the living room holding onto her stuffed frog when Shima returned from picking some more mushrooms just as the front door opened to reveal Jiraiya, Omoi and "Darui-san, Cee-san" Sakura set her toy down and ran over to her papa.

"I was getting worried" Sakura scolded as Jiraiya set Omoi down "And Hello Omoi-kun" she latched onto the white haired boy and they shared a hug even though Omoi was embarrassed to do so especially with a girl.

Jiraiya chuckled and sat down on a couch "Hey Kid" Darui greeted and Sakura smiled "I betcha didn't think we'd be here did ya" he smirked and sat down, it was weird being here, but now that they were they couldn't go back until Omoi did.

Sakura grinned "I'm sorry I forgot to invite you Darui-san, Cee-san" she scuffed her shoe shyly then she perked up "Papa, I drew you a picture" Sakura ran over to the table to get her drawing and then ran back to the couch to give it to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked down and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Sakura was quite the little artist, but the picture itself was quite well not what he expected for a four year old "I love it" Jiraiya cringed as he said the words and Shima laughed.

'Damn toad always making fun of me' Jiraiya sulked and stood up, he carefully put away the picture, he would have to drink later to make sure he forgot that particular drawing "Ok you four go outside and play" Jiraiya opened the door and the kids scrambled out.

Cee sighed "Why do we have to play with them again" he asked Darui who shrugged, Sakura was pulling Omoi along by the hand as they headed around the mountain on a tour "I guess it's not to bad Sakura could suggest something worse than a tour" Cee admitted.

"And all the way from over there is the flower field to the toadstool field and then I haven't even been beyond that" Sakura pointed and moved her hand introducing each place to her friend as they headed to the pond.

Darui shoved his hands in his pocket, why couldn't they have just given Jiraiya, Sakura's gifts and stayed at the Cloud Village, he just now realized that this was possibly a bad idea but now neither he or Cee could do anything about it.

Omoi was amazed "WOW and you get to see this everyday, what if you get lost and spend the rest of your life wandering around never being found, wouldn't that be lonely" he shared his concerns with Sakura who giggled.

"Silly, I've never gotten lost unless it was intentionally but that was only when I was playing hide and go seek with my friends here, of course there was that one time when I was one but I'm not going to talk about that" Sakura explained as they came to a stop at the shallow pond.

Cee and Darui shared a look why would Sakura say something like that but not elaborate, maybe they would ask Jiraiya later "So Sakura would you like your gifts" Darui asked and Sakura swung around to face him.

"Can it wait until after dinner when everyone hands out the gifts" Sakura wrung her hands nervously, it had been a long standing tradition to wait until after dinner before opening presents and then they would eat dessert.

"That's understandable" Cee sat down as Sakura twirled her finger in the water and made this weird croaking sound "What exactly are you doing Sakura" he asked when she leaned over the water to peer into it's murky depths.

Sakura took a deep breath "Trying to get my friends to come out, they are shy when it comes to new people" she explained and took off her dress to reveal a swimsuit, Sakura bent her knee's and prepared to jump in when Darui grabbed hold of her.

"Whoa there kid do you even know how to swim" Darui held onto Sakura as she squirmed in his hold, she didn't answer instead looked down shyly he instantly released her and Sakura held up her dress to block their view.

Sakura sighed "Yes Darui-san, I know how to swim, ever since I was one, Gamakiri and Gamakichi taught me" she smiled and dove in, then she disappeared under the water to come up on the other side of the pond.

"Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, I know your there please come out, I want to introduce you to my friends from the village of the outside world" Sakura bobbed up and down on the water as she floated on her belly.

Gamakichi appeared at the call, and Gamatatsu followed "Ok pink tadpole we'll trust them just because you do" he hopped over to Sakura and his brother followed "So before we go tell us about them" Gamakichi enquired.

Up above the underwater cover Darui had stood and started pacing while Omoi stared at the water worriedly "We should have never let her go in there" his heart was pounding in fear it had been over 10 minutes since Sakura had went into the water.

Suddenly bubbles rose and pink hair appeared before Sakura stepped out of the pond followed by two little toads, Darui in his panic grabbed her and practically crushed her against him "Never do that again you here me" he warned, despite what people thought he cared a lot about others.

Sakura blinked in confusion "I just went to the cove, it's only a few feet down and then up and there's plenty of air, and I've been there tons of times" she wasn't sure what she wasn't supposed to never do again.

Cee laughed, Darui was like a mother hen fussing over his chicks some times "Relax Darui, it is our week off after all" he smirked and leaned back only to lay on something squishy he looked down to see one of the little toads "Sorry" Cee apologized.

"It's alright" Gamatatsu hopped over to Sakura and climbed into her lap after she put on her dress again "Are we going to go play leap frog like usual with Gamajosei and Gamadansei" he peered up at the little girl.

Sakura tapped her lip "Hmm, I don't know I love playing leap frog and I'm sure Omoi-kun would like to play as well, but I don't think Cee-san and Darui-san wants to play a little kiddie game" she shrugged.

"Because it's a lot more fun to go on an adventure, we could explore Gamahiro's caves again of course only after getting permission from him and then we could go to toadstool field and have Gamabunta-san catch us as we jump off the giant toadstools" Sakura hopped up.

Darui raised his arms, little girls were weird, and how on earth did she figure out that he and Cee didn't want to play dumb little kid games "Tell ya what kid, you and Omoi jump off toadstools, Cee and I will catch you" he offered.

Omoi stood and dusted off his pants "That sounds dangerous, Sakura-chan, what if we get lost in the caves and are never found, or worse we could fall and this Gamabunta person could miss catching us then we would end up dying" he wrung his hands nervously.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation "Omoi-kun you sure are one cautious fellow, silly Gamakichi knows the caves like the back of his hand, and it's really fun, Gamabunta never misses" she grinned.

"Thank you for the offer Darui-san, but I think you should wait to see what I'm talking about before you offer again" Sakura smiled innocently and took Omoi by the hand "Gamakichi, Gamatatsu lead the way" she let the toads hop in front of her as the quartet headed off.

Cee rubbed his face, this was turning out to be the strangest day either of them had ever had, talking toads and one strange little kid but he and Darui trudged after the two kids and the two toads as they were led to a cave system on the mountain.

"Look its the pink tadpole" Gamahiro hopped out of his home and picked the little girl up "Have you been by to see Lord Elder Gamamaru yet" he asked and Sakura shook her head, the necklace still only had three pink beads.

"Not yet Gamahiro-san do you think we could explore the caves again only if you say we can if not that's ok to, because I'm gonna take Omoi-kun to the toadstools" Sakura chattered to the toad endlessly and Omoi waited patiently.

Gamahiro set Sakura down "Sure pink tadpole but only for a little while and stay away from the east end I'm redecorating" he hopped back into his cave after granting Sakura and her friends permission to explore.

Darui was once again confused "Who is Gamamaru and why do you have to go see him" he enquired as the little red toad led them into the cave, Omoi clutched onto Sakura's hand tightly as they walked.

"Oh he's the Great Toad Elder of the Mountain the one who agrees or disagrees on people who want to sign the contract with the toads, he has this cool glass ball that allows him to see everything that goes on here at Mount Myoboku" Sakura skipped along merrily while she talked.

Sakura paused and took a deep breath "I have to go see him because of this, on my first birthday I only had one pink bead on the green string but since I'm turning four, I have to go get another one" she bent down and scooped up a rock to skip it in a puddle.

"It's a tradition for those living on the mountain and since next year I'm signing the contract, I'll be starting my Toad Sage Training while going to the academy" Sakura jumped into the next puddle and it splashed against the walls as she finished her explanation.

Cee stared in awe, of course it was only obvious that Sakura would take after her father and become a sage over the toads "Tell you what Sakura, when you get old enough Darui and I will take you on as our apprentice" he smirked when Darui stared at him in surprise.

Sakura paused and Omoi was dragged to a stop "Do you mean that Cee-san, or is it a joke" she wasn't sure if she should believe his words, they sounded way to good to be true and Sakura wasn't sure if her heart could take it if it was a lie.

Darui's eyes widened, this girl had been seriously hurt by someone "He means it, we mean it, I'll even talk to the Raikage, I'm sure he'll agree as well" he rushed out recklessly, now that the promise had been made Sakura would most likely never forget.

"Pink Tadpole we've made it to the end" Gamakichi looked back at the group only to stare in horror he sighed in relief a moment later Sakura and her human friends appeared, Sakura looked excited well more excited than usual.

Sakura couldn't believe it, Darui and Cee were going to train her when she got older it was like a dream come true "Sakura sweetie is that you" Gamakiri came out of no where and scooped the little girl into his arms and pressed a big wet kiss to the top of her head.

"Gamakiri-kun" Sakura pouted before breaking down in giggles "Did you know it's my birthday again" for the last month the toad had been sick so this is the first she had seen of him for over a month because Gamakiri had holed himself away as not to spread his cold to the others.

Gamakiri stared down in astonishment "No I distinctly remember it being last year" he played along with his second favorite human, Sakura sulked but then she caught on to what he was doing and joined in.

"See that's the funny thing about birthday's Gamakiri-kun, they come every year and today just happens to be that day, anyways I think it might be noon so we've got to go" Sakura rattled off before looking up into the sky and noticing the position of the sun.

Just then "KIDS LUNCH IS READY" the familiar voice of Shima called and Sakura smiled in triumph, she had correctly guessed that it was lunch time, so she grabbed Omoi's hand and led him, Darui and Cee back to the house.

Darui kicked a rock lightly as they rocked, maybe this wouldn't be such a drab week after all at least the mountain was interesting and they could go out exploring everyday at the very least while Sakura and Omoi played.

Sakura plopped down in her seat as Shima placed a bowl of food before her "What on earth is that" she rejected it immediately but waited for the explanation, Sakura would only try it if someone gave her a good enough explanation.

Fukasaku groaned, he had known this would happen, Jiraiya had suggested Shima cook regular food that meant human food "Well Sakura, it's food that comes from the outside world, you want to live out there don't you" he worded his question just the right way.

"Of course I do but only after I complete my Sage training and why is it all mushy like that" Sakura sulked, she had expected her favorite grub worms and fried grasshoppers, not this white mushy stuff.

Shima laughed "It's called smashed potatoes now eat" she put the bowl in front of Sakura again who hesitantly dug in, what Shima didn't tell Sakura though was that in the potatoes was sauteed scorpion meat and veggies.

"Hey this stuff isn't half bad but I still prefer fried grub worms and fried grasshoppers" Sakura swallowed another bite of her smashed potatoes, Darui's face turned green but he took a deep breath and continued eating.

Cee felt sick Sakura ate bugs it sounded absolutely disgusting but looking at how healthy Sakura was maybe what she was eating was actually much better for her than whatever it was they were currently eating because smashed potatoes weren't exactly healthy.

"I think I'd like to try that for dinner you know, eat what Sakura eats" Cee kindly asked, Shima's eyes lit up and so did Sakura's, but Darui grimaced and turned green again "How bad can it be after all" he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Darui was so going to get Cee back for that little stunt, what the hell was his friend thinking asking for toad food "Cee when we get back to the village your going to get it" he hissed in Cee's ear and finished off his potatoes.

"Come on Darui at least try it besides it would be rude not to, and take a good look at Sakura, she's been eating bugs since she was born practically, and she's as healthy as us" Cee whispered back to Darui.

Darui turned his head and glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye before groaning in defeat, Cee was right Sakura looked healthy for eating bugs all the time, so he would swallow his pride and eat a bug just to see how he liked it.

Sakura looked down "You know Cee-san, Darui-san, you don't have to, I know it's different to what everyone on the outside eats but you don't have to force yourselves to do something just for the sake of being nice" she twiddled her thumbs without looking up.

"It's ok kid, we'll give eating bugs a try" Darui shrugged like it was no big deal, Sakura was way to kind and forgiving for her own good, not a very good combination in a rough and tough village like the cloud village.

Jiraiya entered the house at that moment "Papa where have you been you still have to eat your mashed potatoes" she pointed at the bowl in his normal spot and Jiraiya sat down to dig in, he froze a moment later and glared at Shima.

"After I get done eating, Sakura and I will be going to see Gamamaru" Jiraiya ate his food at a rapid pace, Sakura giggled and finished off her own food, Omoi was picking at his while Darui and Cee whispered back and forth between bites.

"Can't wait and what's wrong Omoi-kun" Sakura turned her attention on the little boy who she had become fast friends with, he shrugged his shoulders and sighed, but started eating until he pushed his bowl away.

"I really want to give you my present, I picked it out all by myself but now I'm afraid you won't like it and that I'll have to go back home all alone" Omoi admitted what had been bugging him since their time at the pond.

Sakura heaved a sigh "Omoi-kun in a few more hours it will be dinner, just be patient until then, and I'll be back" she hopped out of her chair and Jiraiya scooped her into his arms, together the duo left the house.

At the waterfall Sakura stood before the great toad elder and presented her beaded necklace "Ah yes, young Sakura is four today, only one more year until her training begins" Gamamaru leaned forward and picked up the necklace while talking slowly.

A moment later he handed the necklace back to Sakura, it held the newest bead and Sakura smiled happily next year she would get a bigger bead to signal the start of her training and then for two to three years she would train as a sage and go to the academy everyday.

Jiraiya helped Sakura put her beaded necklace back on and together they bid Gamamaru farewell until the next year "Papa why do people force themselves to do things they obviously don't like" Sakura enquired innocently.

"Well my sweet cherry, to make their loved ones happy" Jiraiya picked Sakura up and nuzzled his nose against hers, Sakura laughed happily and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck to give him her own hug.

They arrived back at the house a few minutes later and entered to find Darui and Cee lounging on the couch and Omoi reading a child fairy tale book "Let's go to toadstool field" Sakura wiggled out of Jiraiya's arms and landed on the floor with a thump.

Cee's eyes widened in horror, that child was the most accident prone kid he had ever met and he had met plenty "You ok Sakura, do you need me to heal you again" he asked as she picked herself up and rubbed her nose.

"Nah that's ok, my nose doesn't hurt this time" Sakura sneezed several times in quick succession before hopping up and down anxiously, Omoi grabbed onto her hand while Darui and Cee stood and they all headed back out doors.

Omoi followed along after Sakura, he wished he could make some suggestions but he didn't know anything about this place except for the things Sakura had already told him "So how high are these toadstools" he asked after a moment of silence.

Sakura grinned "Taller than Gamabunta but that's what makes it fun to jump off of them, or we could bounce around on the smaller ones until it's dinner time, we could also seek out the two toads I'm signing the contract with and play leap frog" she smiled widely.

"Bouncing on the smaller toadstools sounds like a heap more fun than jumping off a huge one" Darui suggested, he would rather not have another panick attack today if something else happened and one of the kids got hurt.

"Your right Darui-san, we can stick with the little ones today only cause I don't want to bother Gamabunta" Sakura had heard about what happened, her papa had summoned Gamabunta and the giant toad had gotten hurt in a fight.

Cee shrugged that sounded like a brilliant idea, be as safe as possible the rest of the afternoon so no one got hurt "Maybe when you kids get bored you could play leap frog or do some other safe activity" he smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome to Toadstool Field, Omoi-kun, Darui-san, Cee-san" Sakura held open her arms and gestured around them to the variety of toadstools "The best ones to bounce on are over here" she led them to a patch of little toadstools and climbed on one.

Omoi watched as Sakura started bouncing up and down "That does look like fun" he scrambled up the toadstool and grabbed onto Sakura's hands to start bouncing in a circle together at least that way neither of them would fall off.

Darui watched the two kids semi bored, at least they were having fun "You know we could always train right" Cee spoke up after watching the two kids bounce for awhile, Darui swung around and a smile spread across his lips.

"Now that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day" Darui nodded before following Cee a little ways away to start practicing, neither realized that it drew Sakura's attention so thoroughly that the kids stopped jumping to watch them instead.

Omoi pouted, he had seen Darui and Cee show off so many times that it was just boring to watch them do it anymore "Come on Sakura-chan" he started bouncing again but Sakura didn't she was just fascinated by what Cee and Darui were doing.

Sakura was enraptured as Darui swung his sword and Cee formed hand signs "You know Omoi-kun, I've never felt like this is my true home, I just get the feeling I'm destined for great things" she admitted softly without taking her eyes off the two boys.

"Papa isn't my papa you know, he adopted me, Gamakichi told me how Papa and he found me out in the rain" Sakura sat down on the toadstool and Omoi followed her example "He said I just appeared out of no where" she continued.

Omoi stared wide eyed at Sakura "So you don't know who your real parents are" he asked feeling sad for his friend, she would never know who where she belongs and would most likely never fit in at the cloud village.

Darui sighed in frustration "We are being watched" he subtly jerked his head in the direction of the two kids, who were no longer bouncing but instead sitting and watching he and Cee who shrugged and stopped training there was no point now.

Sakura smiled sadly "Papa takes good care of me though" she perked up and hopped down from the toadstool they had been out here for a good few hours so maybe dinner was almost ready and they should start heading back.

Cee noticed something off with Sakura as she called out to him and Darui that they should head back so as not to be late for dinner "Is it just me or does she look sad about something" he pointed out to Darui wanting to get his friends opinion.

"Hm now that you mention it she does have this air of sadness about her right now" Darui sighed, they would most likely find out later possibly or they would never find out what was bothering Sakura.

Shima opened the door to holler out to the kids only to hop back in shock "I was just about to call you four in, it's time for dinner, then Sakura will open presents, and afterwards dessert" she gave the kids the run down of the next couple of hours.

Omoi grinned "Oh goodie I can't wait to have a piece of cake" he let out and Sakura sent him a weird look "We are having cake for dessert right" he asked looking around Omoi was confused this place was very strange.

"Ah Omoi what exactly is this cake your talking about" Sakura scratched the back of her head, she had never heard of the food her friend was talking about, Darui and Cee shared a look but they all crowded around the dining table.

Jiraiya sighed "Sakura, cake is this extremely sugary dessert people have at birthday parties, you put candles on it we'd all sing you happy birthday like we usually do then you'd blow out the candles and eat it" he explained.

Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust "That sounds so yucky, who wants to have all that nasty sugar in their body" she immediately shook her head causing everyone to laugh, Sakura was a very health oriented girl after all.

"Dig in everyone" Shima set the fried grasshoppers and grub worms down on the table, Sakura didn't hesitate but Omoi, Darui and Cee did, Jiraiya grumbled but ate his food, Sakura looked up and noticed that her friends looked a little disgusted.

"You don't have to force yourselves you know" Sakura avoided their eyes as the three boys turned sheepish and each picked up a grub worm and ate it, Cee's eyes widened and he picked up a grasshopper to try it next.

Darui hated to admit it but this food wasn't half bad, while Omoi dug in with a vigor that it surprised Jiraiya "This is amazing it taste like bacon and chicken without the grease" Omoi crunched a grasshopper loudly.

Sakura giggled, she knew that eventually she would have to eat real food but that was still quite a ways off "I haven't seen Gamajosei and Gamadansei at all today are they going to be here" she suddenly blurted out after polishing off her plate.

Jiraiya looked up "Yeah they'll be here little cherry" he chuckled when she hopped up and did a little dance to everyone's amusement, Shima cleared away the plates and they congregated to the living room where four little toads were waiting with gifts next to them.

"Can I give Sakura-chan my gift first" Omoi suddenly became assertive, he was terrified that Sakura wasn't going to like what he had picked out for her, Shima shrugged and gestured for Omoi to have at it.

Sakura took the long present from her friend and carefully removed the wrapping paper to reveal a pink and green bokken "Ah this is so wicked cool Omoi-kun, Papa may I practice with it later" she smiled sweetly up at Jiriaya who froze but relented.

"Just as long as your careful, and try not to poke your eye out" Jiraiya swallowed, this was going to be quite an eventful day, he handed his own gift over to Sakura who smiled happily and peeled back the wrapping paper.

Darui's eyes widened in response to the next gift that happened to be a pink headband with white and black frogs decorated on it and a white dress with the same frogs on it "Thank you Papa" Sakura hopped up to hug Jiraiya who smiled fondly.

Shima and Fukasaku push their own present forward and Sakura picked it up and opened the gift, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Elder Shima what is this" she held up the long sleeved coat that was green with white and black frogs along with the cloud village symbol.

"Well when you go to the academy next year and start your training that's what you'll wear tadpole" Shima patted Sakura on the head and the little four year old folded the coat neatly and set it on top of her other new clothes, Sakura was already wearing the headband.

Cee took his chance to jump in "Here Sakura, I made this especially for you" he cleared his throat and set the neatly wrapped gift in her lap, when she got old enough Cee would teach her how to become a medical ninja.

Sakura carefully ripped off the wrapping paper and squealed in delight "It's so neat" she held up the medical pouch Cee had given her for everyone to see "Thank you Cee-san" Sakura bowed her head politely.

"You have a tendency to get hurt so the only logical way to prevent that from happening is having a medical kit on hand" Cee shrugged his gift was the most practical out of all of the ones Sakura had received that day so far.

Jiraiya chuckled softly and held up a gift "This is from Gamakiri, and I have no idea what he got you again" Jiraiya hoped to god that it wasn't like the toads gift from last year because then Sakura wouldn't get to have it until she was older.

Sakura eyed the tiny box before shrugging and opening it to reveal red lip gloss "Here Papa, I'm not ready for makeup so will you put it in your scroll with the other ones" Sakura held up the container and Jiraiya sealed it away.

Darui cracked a grin, Sakura acted so grown up it was freaky "Here ya go kid" he set his own gift in her lap, he wasn't sure if it was exactly age appropriate but Darui figured that when Sakura was older he could teach her how to use it.

"Wow Darui-san, it's a mini one of your blade right" Sakura opened the gift and gasped in surprise, she wasn't quite ready for such a gift and it to was sealed away within Jiraiya's scroll to Darui's amusement.

Sakura faced Gamajosei and Gamadansei who pushed their own present forward "Here's a gift from both of us, we made it ourselves this year" Gamajosei became nervous, she and her brother hoped Sakura liked the gift.

"Thank you Gamajosei, Gamadansei" Sakura gave her friends a pretty smile and neatly ripped off the wrapping paper, the gift was a flower crown made out of Sakura's favorite flowers from the flower field she often frequented.

Jiraiya was happy that Sakura had made friends with those two toad siblings, otherwise they would never be in a contract with anyone "Alright only one more gift left then dessert time" he clapped his hands to move the party along.

"Papa your so silly, do you really like honey pot ants that much" Sakura giggled and picked up her gift from Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Jiraiya groaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat, he just couldn't win against Sakura.

Darui coughed into his hand, Sakura was cheeky that was for sure, but it was all in good fun, he watched as she opened her last gift and tears sprung into her eyes, everyone grew worried until she held up the present.

"This shell grows on the lowest level of the pond doesn't it" Sakura was just enraptured by the rainbow colored shell she had only heard stories about, Gamakichi nodded "I don't know what to say" Sakura sniffled softly and scooped the toads into her arms to give them a squeeze.

Darui was confused "Why exactly are you crying over a little shell" he didn't understand why Sakura had gotten emotional over such a thing but girls were weird, though even Darui could admit the shell was otherworldly.

Sakura wiped her tears as they headed back into the kitchen "That shell grows at the bottom of the pond only once every twenty years the only person who has one still is my Papa" she started explaining as she sat down to wait for her favorite sweet treat.

"When you have two of those shells they act as a sort of communicator, but it only sends through feelings and stray thoughts" Sakura finished and stared up at Jiraiya who smiled nervously at her.

'I'm going to strangle who ever told Sakura that dumb legend it's a load of bologna' Jiraiya peered around and spotted a guilty looking Fukasaku, who tried to slip out of the room but didn't when Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

Omoi's face grew horrified when he stuck his hand in the bowl "AHHHHH ANTS" he screamed and hopped up and down to shake the insects that were crawling up his arm off, Sakura laughed and popped the ants bottom in her mouth to get at the honey.

"Omoi they won't hurt you, they are called honey pot ants, if you pop their back ends you'll get the honey and it's really good" Sakura explained when Omoi sat down sulking and refusing to stick his hand in the bowl again.

Omoi gulped but hesitantly did as Sakura instructed "That is good, it's better than the honey my parents get from the store" he dug in with more excitement now that the scary part was over Omoi liked the ants.

Cee shrugged and joined in so far the food had been pretty good, Shima cleared away the plates and Jiraiya stood "Alright you four go on out for a couple of hours" he opened the door and the four kids headed out again "And Sakura please be careful" Jiraiya called.

Sakura was carrying her wooden sword as they travelled to a little field just a few minutes from the house "So kid do you even know how to use a sword" Darui questioned and Sakura smiled sheepishly at him.

"Nope but that's what practicing is all about isn't it" Sakura had seen Gamabunta wield his sword before and mimicked some of his stances, adjusting her hold on the sword so that it was balanced perfectly in her hands.

Omoi sat down and watched Sakura was so cool as she moved and thrust the bokken forward in a controlled swing "That was awesome where did you learn that" he asked suddenly and lay on the ground on his belly to watch her better.

Darui was also very curious as Sakura lowered the sword and faced Omoi "I didn't, I just kind of mimicked something I had seen from Gamabunta, he's Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu's father" Sakura explained and raised the sword again to practice again.

Cee shook his head, and leaned back "Hey Sakura-chan, can we play leap frog tomorrow" Gamajosei and her brother hopped up and Cee sat up, the two toads looked eerily like the ones decorated on Sakura's dress that she had hurriedly put on.

Sakura grinned "Absolutely may Omoi join us as well, I think he'd be really good at the game" she pointed at the white haired boy and the two toads who had been so excited to meet their contractors friend hopped over to him.

"We've heard about you all month and we are happy we finally get to meet you Omoi-kun" Gamajosei greeted happily, they had been asking Sakura all month to introduce them to her human friend and now that wish had come true.

Gamadansei remained quiet though as he spotted the other two boys "You've never talked about them before Sakura-chan so who are they" he pointed at Cee and Darui who became exasperated with the situation.

"That's Darui-san and Cee-san" Sakura avoided their gazes shamefully, she hadn't really thought the two boys wanted anything to do with her so she hadn't told her toad friends about either boy, but clearly Sakura had been wrong.

"Well it's nice to meet you both as well, we don't meet many humans except for Sakura-chan, but now it's time for us to go" Gamajosei greeted politely before she and her brother hopped off to head back to their home on the other side of the mountain.

Darui rolled his eyes and leaned back against a rock to watch Sakura practice, a couple hours later they were called back in for the final time "Ok it's bath time" Jiraiya told them, Cee and Darui shrugged, they weren't keen on showering right now.

Sakura smiled innocently "I'll go last, I think the boys should go first" she snickered when Omoi gave her the stink eye but pouted as Jiraiya took him by the hand and led him down the hall to the bathroom to get a bath.

Cee sat down and laughed silently, Sakura was a little mischievous, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take a 15 minute shower each they had brought along their own toiletries "So where will we be sleeping" he suddenly asked.

Fukasaku took over before Sakura could answer "We've got air mattresses set up in the guest room for you after you shower, I'll show you to the room" he explained, Cee and Darui nodded in agreement at least they didn't have to sleep on the couch or worse Sakura's room.

Omoi came back a few minutes later and Darui followed Jiriaya down the hall to the bathroom "Did I tell you we are staying for an entire week" Omoi told Sakura suddenly and the little girl squealed in joy before pulling Omoi into a hug.

Soon all four of the kids had taken a bath, Jiraiya scooped up Omoi and Sakura, while Cee and Darui followed Fukasaku down the hall to the guest room, Jiraiya read to the two four year old until they were fast alseep.

Jiraiya closed the book and tiptoed out of the room, to the kitchen where Shima was preparing tomorrow mornings breakfast "Now I'll be gone for most of the day tomorrow so it's up to you to watch Omoi" he warned before heading to his room to go to sleep.


	10. A Very Toady Day

The next morning Shima woke Sakura and Omoi "Alright you two time for breakfast" she ushered them out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen where the food was waiting on the table for them, Fukasaku, Darui and Cee already sitting in their seats.

"Good Morning" Sakura greeted cheerfully, today she and Omoi were going to play leap frog with the four young toads that were her friends, Fukasaku chuckled and placed a plate in front of her before returning the greeting.

"And a very good morning to you tadpole" Fukasaku sat down "Your father has gone to the Leaf Village for some business, so Shima and I have been tasked with watching out for you two today" he explained when he noticed Sakura looking around the table.

Sakura dropped her fork and groaned, if Fukasaku and Shima were watching them that meant they were stuck in the house "I promised Gamajosei and Gamadansei that Omoi and I would play leap frog with them today" she sulked and leaned her head on her hand.

Darui covered his mouth to hide the grin that had spread across his lips "I'm sorry tadpole but you know the rules, now eat" Shima stared intently as Sakura as she started eating again but not without complaints.

"Cee and I could watch the two" Darui offered suddenly "I mean how hard could it be what with them being busy playing leap frog" he shrugged, it wouldn't be so drab to sacrifice training for the week especially since nobody could bother he or Cee here on the mountain.

Fukasaku glanced to the side at Shima "Come on Ma it's not like they would be unsupervised we could even get Gamabunta to watch them" he didn't see a problem in letting the two teens watch over the tadpole and they did have important things to do today after all.

"Fine but you better watch after the tadpole, she likes to get in trouble sometimes though not intentionally" Shima huffed and started clearing up the table "I'm only allowing this because Pa and I have very important things to do" she put the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with happiness "Thank you Elder Fukasaku, Elder Shima I promise to do my best to not get in trouble" she vowed and pumped her arm before getting out of her seat and helping Omoi up from his own.

Cee laughed lightly, little kids and their short attention span, Sakura would most likely forget in an hour about her promise "So where are we heading to today" he was curious where Sakura would take them that day.

"Yeah Sakura-chan where are we going today, yesterday you only showed us the pond and the toadstools" Omoi joined in on the conversation wanting to be included, he hadn't talked earlier due to not being quite alert but now he was ready to go.

"To the Flower Field it's where we always play, Gamajosei and Gamadansei probably already told Gamakichi and Gamatatsu so they are more than likely there waiting for us" Sakura announced, the flower field was her favorite place on the mountain.

Gamakichi noticed the four humans first "Hey pink tadpole over here" he called out and Sakura turned in his direction before running over to him and the other toads, dragging Omoi behind her by the arm.

With that the game of Leap Frog began with Sakura taking the lead like she usually did but Omoi was right behind her, Darui and Cee sat down "Do you regret coming here" Darui asked wanting to know what Cee thought of the mountain.

"No it's relaxing, we should take more time off and come here more often" Cee stated calmly this place was perfect to get away from the stress of being a shinobi in the Hidden Cloud Village and next year they were going to take more time off for Sakura's birthday.

In the Leaf Village, Jiraiya had finally decided it was time to talk to little Ami Himekari and her parents, they needed to know that it wasn't fine to just let their daughter hurt someone and then walk away without making sure the other little kid was ok.

When he knocked on the door to the Himekari household Ami's mother opened the door "Master Jiraiya what can I do for you" she greeted politely, Mrs. Himekari had completely forgotten what her daughter had done.

Jiraiya's brow raised into his hairline "Your daughter Ami, broke my daughter Sakura's arm Mrs. Himekari" he stated and the woman took a huge step back "I hope you punished her" Jiraiya stepped into the house and followed Mrs. Himekari into the kitchen.

"Darling what's going on who is that man" Mr. Himekari asked when he spotted the white haired man standing in the doorway of his kitchen "Tell him to go away" he waved his hands rudely and Jiraiya glared harshly.

"Honey this is Master Jiraiya, he's here to talk to us about what Ami did to the little pink haired girl from the playground" Mrs. Himekari explained and her husband paled while little Ami smiled innocently not that Jiraiya believed it for a second.

Jiraiya took a seat across from the three Himekari's "Why did you push my daughter and don't lie about it because I got told about it from several people" he directed his attention on the four year old girl who just smiled widely.

"She was on my playground and I told her to get off of it but that stupid freak ignored me so I pushed her to get my point across, I didn't do anything wrong" Ami picked up her fork obviously done talking to the strange man sitting at her kitchen table.

Mrs. Himekari saw the anger on Jiraiya's face and twisted the material of her apron into her hands she to had gone pale and felt sick to her stomach, they hadn't even punished Ami for what she had done.

Jiraiya's face turned red as anger swelled within his chest "You need to learn some manners you little brat and if you don't, I'll make sure your life as a shinobi is very difficult" he stated as calmly as he could and Ami dropped her fork in shock.

"And you two as her parents, you need to teach her she can't get away with everything and by not punishing her like you should have it tells Ami that what she did wasn't wrong" Jiraiya focused his attention on Ami's parents.

"We've tried teaching her but she doesn't listen to us and who the hell are you to tell us how to raise our child" Mr. Himekari burst out only to lean back into his seat to try and make himself look smaller as Jiraiya exploded.

"The Hokage Has Given Me The Permission To Make Sure You Teach Your Little Brat Some Manners, if you don't then she will be taken from you and put in a place where she can become a better person" Jiraiya slammed a scroll down on the table.

Mrs. Himekari picked up the scroll and read it before slumping in her chair "Master Jiraiya is telling the truth" she pushed the scroll into her husbands hands "What do you want us to do whip her" she bit her lip hopefully it didn't come down to that.

Jiraiya was horrified "No I swat Sakura on the butt from time to time but I never hurt her, what Ami needs is to be put in time out for a period of time if she does something wrong make a list of rules and enforce them" he pulled out a sheet of paper.

Ami started crying it wasn't fair she hadn't done anything wrong it was her playground after all but some man she had never met before was giving her parents orders and making them enforce rules on her.

"Stop your crying" Jiraiya loved little kids but this one was just a brat who didn't care what she did "Now, if you ever see your kid push another kid again, you don't just walk away you make sure they are alright" he glared, he was still pissed over that.

Mr. Himekari flinched, he knew they should have gone back to make sure the girl was alright but they were to focused on Ami "Here's the list of rules and I'll be checking in frequently" Jiraiya set the rules on the table and stared at Ami again.

"If I ever find out you were mean to another little kid again then I'll make sure your punished for it and you need to get over your jealousy the village playground isn't just yours so stop claiming it like it is" Jiraiya let his words sink in causing Ami to cry again before he left.

Back on the Mountain the game of Leap Frog had come to an end when it started raining, the young toads were upset as Sakura and Omoi ran for the little house off in the distance, Darui and Cee rushing off after the two four year olds.

"Well that sucks Sakura-chan, now we can't play, how come it's raining" Omoi huffed as they ran, Sakura shrugged, she didn't know why it rained here but it did "What if it rains like this for the rest of the week and we end up going stir crazy from being kept in the house" he was terrified.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Omoi-kun the most it's ever rain is a couple of hours so probably after lunch we'll be able to go back out and play some more" she giggled at her friend who pouted Sakura was always shutting down his fears and worries.

By the time the four kids reached the house they were thoroughly soaked "I was just coming to holler for you all" Shima opened the door before Sakura could reach for the handle "Well get in here so you can dry off" she ushered them in.

Cee sat down on floor and wrapped a towel around his shoulders "Well that was at least fun while it lasted" he sighed and leaned back so that he was laying flat on his back, it had been pretty interesting to watch the kids play, Sakura surprised them though at being so good.

Sakura laid on her side before spotting her colored pencils "Darui-san, Cee-san may I draw you a picture" she looked at the two older boys, who shrugged but nodded to her question, Sakura hopped to her feet and grabbed her sketch book and colored pencils.

Omoi rolled over until he was right next to Sakura and watched her draw "That's pretty good Sakura-chan" Omoi's eyes widened when he spotted what Sakura was drawing in her sketch book, she was a really good artist.

"You think so I thought it might need a little more color" Sakura scooted a little closer to Omoi until she was pressed into his side and allowed him to see the sketch book better, the little boy looked down and his jaw dropped.

"I think it's perfect and Darui and Cee will like it" Omoi stated bluntly, the two boys in question shared a look between them as Sakura hopped to her feet and went over to them to present the sketch to both boys.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously, her papa hadn't really liked the picture she had drew him because he never hung it up in his room, but she hoped that Darui and Cee would like the picture she had drew them.

Darui took the sketch and flipped it over to stare at it only to blink in surprise it was of him and Cee and they were training Cee had a green glow around his hands and he was wielding his sword "That's pretty cool of you Sakura where did you learn to draw like that" Darui asked.

Cee grabbed the picture out of Darui's hands while Sakura smiled sweetly at Darui "I don't know I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember" she scratched the back of her head before skipping back over to Omoi and laid down to start drawing some more.

The door opened again and Jiraiya appeared "Sorry it took me so long but I had to talk to the Raikage, I'm sorry but you three boys are going home, Omoi your parents were called back to the village" he explained what took him forever.

Sakura dropped her pencil but remained silent, she would get to see these three again Sakura was sure of it, Omoi threw Sakura an apologetic look but stood "I'll see you later Sakura-chan" Omoi gave her a little hug.

"You bet you will cause I'll bug papa until he takes me to see you" Sakura snickered but everyone could tell she was upset, Omoi had told her they were staying for the whole week but sometimes unforeseen circumstances cropped up ruining carefully planned out plans.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, he had no doubt that his daughter would pester him, Darui and Cee sighed there went their two weeks of vacation on a peaceful mountain with no distraction, but the two gave Sakura a side hug and took hold of Jiraiya's arm.

Sakura sadly watched her three friends disappear from Mount Myoboko, though she returned to drawing Fukasaku could tell her heart was no longer in the activity "Don't be sad tadpole that's just the way of life" he rubbed her head gently as tears splashed down her cheeks.

Shima headed into the kitchen, Sakura barely cried but some honey pot ants usually cheered her up, Sakura sniffled as she looked up at Fukasaku with her large green eyes that were filled to the brim with tears.

"I don't mean to cry, I have my friends here but I'm lonely" Sakura wiped her eyes but more tears swelled and slid down her cheeks until she was full on sobbing it wasn't fair that Omoi had to go home when he promised her.

Fukasaku cringed and silently willed Shima to hurry up and get that snack for Sakura "There, there tadpole you know that if something hadn't of happened then your human friends would still be here" he shushed her but Sakura just cried even louder.

"That makes it worse, I know and I wish I didn't why do I have to be not normal" Sakura stood and rushed down the hall to her room, she left behind her sketch book and colored pencils, a few minutes after she rushed off Shima entered the living room carrying a bowl.

"Pa, where's the tadpole" Shima scratched her head in confusion, surely Sakura wasn't that upset about the departure of the three boys who had come to visit her on the mountain "I even got her favorite sweet" she sulked.

Fukasaku sighed as loud sobs filled the house "Ma we hurt the tadpole horribly from our actions those three years ago" he admitted out loud, the two elders didn't talk about it but now Fukasaku could see they should have addressed this issue years ago.

So the two toads sat down and talked about what needed to be done, in the cloud village it was pandemonium, the third Raikage had died and Ay his son had become the new Raikage, he had recalled all of the shinobi to the village for the funeral.

Jiraiya took Omoi back home once Darui and Cee had headed off in the opposite direction once the four year old had been dropped off with his parents Jiraiya rushed in the direction he had come from Sakura needed him he could just feel it.

When he arrived back on the mountain it was still pouring which was unusual there was an air of sadness and Jiraiya headed for the house, the minute he opened the door he got blasted with the heart wrenching sounds of Sakura's sobs.

Instead of saying anything to Shima and Fukasaku, Jiraiya ran down the halls to Sakura's room after snagging the bowl of honey pot ants from Shima's loose hold "My sweet little cherry blossom open up" he called when he found the door to his daughters room locked.

"Go away" Sakura cried loudly and burrowed her head underneath her pillow, but when her father knocked on her door again Sakura sat up, took her pillow in hand and threw it as hard as she could against the door.

Jiraiya jumped back when a loud thud hit the door "Come on sweetie, I've got your favorite snack don't you want to have some honey pot ants" he tried to coerce Sakura into unlocking her door, finally after several minutes the lock clicked and Jiraiya slowly opened the door.

What greeted his eyes made his heart squeeze in pain "Papa why am I so different from other kids" Sakura was sitting on her bed clutching her newly retrieved pillow to her chest, with tears rolling down her cherubic cheeks.

"Oh Sakura you poor baby" Jiraiya set the bowl down and cautiously walked forward before sitting on Sakura's bed to envelope her in his arms "Don't ever degrade yourself like that, your unique and that makes you special" he knew Sakura was different.

"But Papa, I can draw but I don't know why, I learned to talk properly when I was two and I can mimick actions and repeat them perfectly why, why, why, why, why all these questions and no answers hurt" Sakura clenched her shirt in her hand where her heart lay beating in her chest.

Jiraiya's eyes grew wide and hugged Sakura to his chest "My precious little girl in due time everything will be answered just be patient that's all I can tell you" he wiped Sakura's cheeks from her tears after pulling back.

Sakura yawned just then "I'm not hungry right now, I think I'm going to take a nap" she laid down on her bed and her breathing evened out as she fell into a restless sleep, Jiraiya gently rose from her bed before covering Sakura up then he tiptoed from her room and shut the door.

The rest of the day passed by with Sakura only coming out of her bedroom to eat lunch and dinner then to have her bath, she didn't talk just stayed silent and it hurt both Shima and Fukasaku more than they cared to admit while Jiraiya was just worried it had been a very toady day.


	11. A Very Happy Tadpole

It had been a month since disaster had struck the Hidden Cloud Village, and Jiraiya finally dared take his precious daughter outside Mount Myoboku again, this time instead of to the village that was to be her home in the future, it was to the Hidden Leaf Village.

This time Gamakiri, Gamadansei and Gamajosei were going with them, so that Sakura wouldn't be alone "Papa" the pinkette piped up looking at her father with large green eyes, the last time she was in the Hidden Leaf Village, that girl Ami had hurt her.

Jiraiya smiled "Don't worry precious cherry, that brat can't hurt you again and besides, you aren't going to the park, I have some people to speak to and I'm going to leave you in the tender care of Mikoto Uchiha, you'll love her, I promise" he spoke in a whispered tone.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Will there be other children there as well" she asked in an unsure voice, Jiraiya nodded and her eyes lit up "Do you think they'd want to be my friend" Sakura pushed her fingers together shyly.

"I'm sure of it my sweet little blossom" Jiraiya chuckled ruffling his daughters short pink hair, Shima had given her a haircut before they'd left because Sakura had said it was getting to long so it had all been cut off to his frustration.

She smiled and snuggled into her fathers arms a bit more hiding her face in his neck as she got comfortable, "So if I'm going to be left with someone what are they doing here" Sakura questioned suddenly and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

Then he grimaced "I thought you'd appreciate having a few of you're friends here for comfort until the summoning wears off" Jiraiya said on the spot and hoped his daughter believed it, Sakura nodded in acceptance and relaxed again.

Maybe it wouldn't be to bad to make some more friends, though for some reason girls just didn't like her, 'Oh well so long as I do end up making a new one' Sakura thought silently watching the scenery fly by them at an extremely fast rate due to her father's quick run.

Soon enough they'd made it to the village "Aw who's the cutie" the guard posted at the gates pointed at Sakura, Jiraiya smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and became unbelievably shy in the presence of another person.

"This is Sakura, my daughter" he introduced and the guard got a little wave from the pinkette in his arms, though she didn't turn around to face him, Jiraiya accepted this as part of Sakura's personality, she was very different than any other little girl after all, the only one to sign on with the Toads.

Well that he knew of anyway, Jiraiya signed into the village and then headed down the streets to the Uchiha Compound, Fugaku was waiting for them "My wife and I will watch over her" the Uchiha nodded taking the pinkette into his arms.

Sakura waved solemnly "See you later Papa" she sulked, she wasn't good with new people and he was holding her wrong but Sakura remained quiet as Fugaku carried her all the way to the very back of the Compound and to a really big house.

Meanwhile Jiraiya bounded off to conduct his business in the village, he had to check in on little Naruto and see how the blonde was doing, he'd made a promise to Kushina and Minato after all to protect their son in their stead.

Then, then an idea came to him and his onyx eyes narrowed in determination, he would do it not just for Naruto, but for Sakura as well, heaven knows how much that girl desired someone to be her friend and if he could do this one thing for her, then perhaps she would be happy.

With his decision in mind Jiraiya changed the course of his direction from the little apartment he knew Naruto had been given to the Hokage Tower, "Sensei I need a really big favor" he entered through the window interrupting his meeting with two of the elders of the village.

Upon her arrival in the big house, Sakura had found out that Mikoto was a very kind woman and that she had two boys, one of which didn't like her in the least while the elder of the two made an effort to play with her.

"Itachi-san" she called chasing after the older boy while Sasuke sat to the side sulking, it wasn't her fault that he didn't like her, Itachi chuckled and dodged to the right, Sakura tried the same almost tripping but righting herself just in time.

Mikoto stared out the window watching the children play, she hadn't been to sure, but Jiraiya it seemed had been raising Sakura good and proper since he'd adopted her it was so bizarre but so long as she was happy then who was she to complain.

Though living on a mountain full of toads was probably not a good idea, at least Sakura warmed up to people easily, or that's how it seemed to her, what Mikoto didn't know was that it had taken Jiraiya nearly an hour to convince the pinkette to come with him just to be left with strangers for hours.

He was not happy, some weird little girl with pink hair shows up out of no where and steals his big brother, Sasuke didn't like this one little bit "Itachi-ni" Sasuke hollered stopping the game of chase Itachi had instigated with Sakura as she'd introduced herself.

Itachi jogged towards his otouto with Sakura on his heels "Do you want to play to Sasuke" he asked hand held out in offer, Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head "Oh then what do you want to play" Itachi asked hoping that it would be something the pinkette could join in.

"Not play train, will you teach me how to wield a kunai Ni-san" Sasuke pouted pointedly ignoring Sakura who suddenly looked a little put out, but she perked up and tugged on the back of his brothers black shirt gently.

"Can I learn to please" she blinked her emerald eyes at the older boy pleading with him not to leave her out of such a thing, if there's one thing Sakura hated most of all it was being left behind all the time by her papa or someone she considered a friend.

He was at a major loss looking between the two children with growing horror, how the heck was he supposed to answer that kind of question, luckily his mother chose to walk out the back door at that very moment and Itachi ran towards her "Mother help" he whispered.

She raised an ebony brow and her obsidian eyes twinkled in merriment, her children were so cute, and Sakura was absolutely adorable "What's the matter Ita-chan" Mikoto asked kneeling down to be eye level with her oldest son.

Itachi gulped "Sasuke asked if I'd teach him how to wield a kunai, and Sakura asked if I'd show her as well, I'm not sure it's such a good idea but I don't want to make them cry" he hurriedly explained his problem, hoping that his mother would find a good solution.

"Hmm that is quite the predicament Ita-chan" she tapped her lip in thought thoroughly enjoying her son become flustered over two little kids, it was charming how he was worried not just over Sasuke, but Sakura as well, proving how good a big brother he would be if she ever decided to have a girl.

Where Itachi had left them, Sakura decided to sit down next to Sasuke "How come you don't like me" the pinkette asked the little boy, if she got to the root of his real problem with her, then maybe they could become friends and the tension in the air would dissipate.

Sasuke gave Sakura the stink eye and turned his head to the side in a show of stubbornness "Girls have cuties and I don't like them" he stuck his tongue out and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion, that was something she'd never heard before.

"What are cuties" she tilted her head to the side hoping that Sasuke would explain it to her, all he did was give her this really disbelieving look "If you tell me I might be able to get rid of them" Sakura prodded really wanting to know what they were.

His brows climbed into his bangs "Are you dumb or something, you can't get rid of cuties, they are everywhere on you always" Sasuke shuddered and Sakura became disheartened if her shoulders drooping in defeat was any indication to how she felt.

Seeing as the little boy didn't even want to try to be her friend "Oh I see" Sakura sniffled as tears welled in her eyes "I'm sorry guess I'll go over there so you don't get my cuties" she stood and trudged to a spot five feet away from Sasuke.

A frown tugged his lips down, usually when he said something like that girls tried to hug him all the more to know that there was at least one girl out there that didn't have any desire to be with him, just be his friend, made Sasuke feel horribly guilty.

He jumped up from his spot and crossed the five feet the pinkette had crossed and stood next to her "I don't care if I get you're cuties, you're different than the other girls" Sasuke smiled shyly and her eyes lit up, he knew he'd made the right decision.

"Then will you play with Itachi-san and I, Sasuke-san" Sakura asked feeling giddy all of a sudden, he nodded hesitantly and a smile took over her face spreading from ear to ear "We should tell him that" she pointed where he was still in a deep conversation with his mother.

Having forgotten all about what he'd asked of his brother Sasuke held out his hand and Sakura quickly took it as they raced forward "Ita-ni can we play that chasing game now" he hollered drawing Itachi's attention onto him.

Itachi blinked his eyes rapidly, when he'd left the two children, Sasuke could barely look at the little girl, now they were holding hands and smiling widely at him "Look at that Ita-chan, guess they resolved the problem themselves" Mikoto giggled patting her eldest on the back and heading inside.

Giving up on trying to figure out what happened, Itachi nodded his acceptance to Sasuke's request and soon the three of them were running around the backyard chasing each other, Mikoto smiled hearing the laughter and hoped someday she might be able to give her boys a little sister to play with.

From the moment he'd entered the office chaos had reigned especially when he'd made his request, Jiraiya sighed, he would stop at nothing to get permission to do this, Sakura wouldn't be alone all the time when he had to leave.

"Tell us why exactly we should let you take the nine tails out of the village to live on Mount Myoboku for two years, let alone adopt him as you're child Jiraiya" Homura narrowed his eyes on the Toad Sannin wondering why Jiraiya had even made this request in the first place.

Jiraiya sighed again "I told you already, Sakura needs human interaction, she barely understands children her own age as it is right now, Naruto would be perfect until she went to the academy" he began pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Also it would allow Naruto a two year reprieve from the hate this village subjects him to, it might also calm everyone down if they know how well he's doing elsewhere" Jiraiya continued looking Homura straight in the eyes, this wasn't something he'd relent on.

Homura leaned back in his seat and shared a look with Koharu, she shook her head "Say this plan of yours works Master Jiraiya then what" Koharu questioned pinning him with a look, this was all for the sake of the Leaf Village, if something got messed up then their plans were ruined.

He tapped his finger on the desk he was seated behind "Then we'll integrate Naruto back into the Leaf Village, but Mount Myoboku will always be his home, until he becomes a genin, by then they should both be much happier" Jiraiya grit out.

Hiruzen stared between his student and his teammates "If I may interject, the idea does have merit, plus it would give Naruto a chance to experience happiness, where he doesn't constantly have to fear for his life" he added in to the conversation.

Jiraiya looked at him as if he was the answer to all his problems, Homura and Koharu stared at each other again having a silent conversation until finally, after three hours, the two of them came to a decision that would affect not one but two children's lives.

"We will allow this, you're adoption of the nine tails, on three conditions Master Jiraiya" Homura held up his hand when Jiraiya tried to speak "First, you must condition him into a proper tool to use, a shinobi through and through as you're apprentice" he began ignoring the glares he was getting.

Koharu jumped in "Second, you must make sure he learns all this material before he becomes a genin" four scrolls were shoved across the table to land in Jiraiya's lap, who by this point was already seething with rage, his blood boiling in anger.

"And finally, he must become a toad sage so that he might benefit the Leaf Village in the future" Homura finished and stamped an official document then rolled it into the scroll "Naruto Uzumaki is yours Jiraiya" he stated.

Glad that the meeting was finished, Jiraiya snatched up the five scrolls, one of which said that Naruto was his second adopted child and fled his sensei's office, jumping over the rooftops to the apartment that the little blonde lived in.

Usually he didn't approach Naruto preferring to watch from a distance, but this time he had some good news for the boy, Jiraiya cleared his throat and knocked on the apartment door, it only took fifteen minutes before the door swung open to reveal Minato and Kushina's son.

Naruto blinked his large blue eyes up at the white haired man that was standing outside his apartment door "Who are you" he asked warily seeing none of the familiar hate in the man's face, or his eyes, in fact he kind of seemed like he was almost happy to see him.

Knowing that he had to tread carefully, Jiraiya knelt down to be eye level with Naruto "The names Jiraiya and for all intents and purposes you're new father Naruto-kun" he started easily, it only took a few minutes before his words registered in the blondes brain.

"What" Naruto spluttered in surprise backing up a few steps already planning out his escape route through his bedroom window, a few people had tried to kidnap him before, if he could just make it to the Hokage's office he would be safe, that old man wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Seeing the wariness and the expected chase he would have to go through, Jiraiya nodded slowly "Yes and though you won't believe me, I'm not a kidnapper" he explained holding out the scroll hoping, just hoping that Naruto knew how to read already.

The blonde took the scroll and unraveled it "What does it say" Naruto raised his head when all he saw were squiggly lines, Jiraiya slapped his forehead "Anyway" he smiled nervously "I left ramen on the stove" Naruto hurriedly slammed his door shut eliciting a yelp from the man.

Jiraiya hopped on one foot 'Damn' he thought putting his foot down, that had smarted, Naruto was definitely smart in some cases, though this time the wariness wasn't truly warranted and already knowing where the boy would go, gave Naruto time enough to get to the Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen jumped in surprise when Naruto came flying into his office and scrambled to hide beneath his desk "Hide me some crazy old man's trying to kidnap me" the little blonde whimpered his body shaking as Jiraiya entered the office a couple minutes after Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya isn't here to kidnap you, in fact he adopted you and wants to take you to meet you're adopted sister" Hiruzen twisted his head down to peer into the darkness underneath his desk "It's okay" he promised.

Hesitantly now that the danger was passing, Naruto climbed out from beneath the Hokage's desk and faced Jiraiya again "Hehehe sorry about that, people have tried to kidnap me before you know" he rubbed his nose as it tingled in the telltale sign he was about to sneeze.

Jiraiya raised a white brow and went to speak but was interrupted as Naruto's body seized and his eyes slammed shut "Aa, ah, Aa, ACHOOOO" he flew back hitting the desk with a thud crumpling to the floor, and Jiraiya felt his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

"You sure got spirit kid" he chuckled helping Naruto on his feet again "Now why don't we go back to you're place and pack up, then you'll get to meet you're sister" Jiraiya suggested, eager to meet someone who hopefully wouldn't hate his guts right of the bat, Naruto clambered into Jiraiya's arms.

The duo disappeared in a puff of smoke and Hiruzen shook his head getting back to work, in a couple more years things were going to get lively again and he would definitely miss having the little boy come to him for help when things got to tough.

Back at Naruto's apartment he was running around pulling things off shelves "So where are we going to live, is it in some great big mansion" he was chattering a mile a minute throwing his things and all ramen related items in a bag.

Jiraiya pressed his lips together "Not quite kid, you're going to live on a mountain until it's time for you to enter the academy" he explained feeling uneasy, Naruto didn't deserve all the hatred that the village put him through and hopefully upon his return people would have calmed down about it.

"We're leaving the Leaf Village" Naruto stopped in running around to turn and shriek, "I'm not going" he stomped his foot and crossed his arms blue eyes glaring straight into onyx, there was no way, besides "Cause I'm going to be Hokage someday" he shouted stubbornly.

Glad that he'd had experience with children have temper tantrums, Jiraiya ran a hand through his white hair "It's not forever kid, just until you start going to the academy, then you'll be back here every single day" he stated hoping Naruto would understand.

Thankfully he didn't have to say it again as Naruto relaxed "So whats my sister like" he asked wanting to at least learn something about the girl he'd be siblings with, even if they were adopted, it was more family than he'd ever hoped he'd have.

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief and sent a silent prayer to the kami "Well her name is Sakura Haruno, for cherry blossoms and springtime, she has bright pink hair and lovely emerald eyes, she's shy at first but once she gets to know you, then you'll be two peas in a pod in no time" he grinned.

"Oh boy I can't wait" Naruto clapped struggling to pull his backpack onto his shoulders, he'd gotten everything that belonged to him out of the apartment "Wait what about this place what will happen to it" he looked around already feeling homesick and he hadn't even left yet.

'Joy' Jiraiya thought "Wait here, I'll go see if I can't have it placed in a dormant state until you start living here permanently again" he pointed to a chair and Naruto sat down then popped back to Hiruzen's office.

Already knowing what his student was going to ask "Naruto-kun's apartment will go dormant until he returns" Hiruzen handed over the document that stated it would be on lock down until the blonde came back and became a genin.

"Thanks sensei, well guess Naruto, Sakura and I will be off" Jiraiya chuckled, he couldn't wait to see the pinkette's reaction to the little blonde, or when he told her that in everything but blood Naruto was her brother now, it was sure to be an adorable scene that he'd never forget.

He body flickered back to Naruto's and grabbed up the blondes pack "Hey old man I can carry it myself" Naruto jumped up in a huff reaching for his backpack, Jiraiya raised a brow and relented wondering how long it would take for the blonde to accept defeat and ask for his help.

Fifteen minutes later after struggling, Naruto gave up "Fine but can you carry me to" he pouted feeling utterly exhausted, Jiraiya chuckled quietly and lifted Naruto and situated the blondes pack on his shoulders before exiting the apartment locking it.

Next stop was the Uchiha Compound, Mikoto had decided to cook dinner early and Sakura was hesitantly eating the food "Whats the matter Sakura-chan" Itachi questioned watching her eat as if she didn't even know what to do with it.

Sakura swallowed her food and put down her fork not wanting to be rude in front of these people "It's nothing Itachi-san" she smiled and returned to her meal, though she did try to eat a little faster so that they didn't think she was to weird.

Fugaku shook his head, and Mikoto giggled, while Sasuke just watched curiously "o Sawura whre did ou ay ou cme wrom agn" he asked talking with his mouth full only swallowing to talk properly when his mother sent him a reprimanding glare.

"Sakura where did you say you came from again" he re-asked and Mikoto sighed, Sasuke smiled sheepishly at her eliciting a chuckle from Itachi, Sakura went to speak but when someone appeared at her side she jumped with a little scream falling from her lips instead.

Itachi jumped up "Shisui" he exclaimed before shaking his head and hurrying to the pinkette's side, she'd fallen out of her chair in fright and he was worried that she might have banged her head on the floor or the table that was just a couple inches away from her head.

Not sure what he'd done, Shisui leaned against the wall in confusion "Who's the little girl" he questioned peering around hoping someone might be able to answer his question, it was beyond strange since he'd never seen her before.

Fugaku's face twitched "Shisui, that's Sakura, Master Jiraiya's daughter, I, We" he shared a look with Mikoto "Promised to watch her while he conducted his business in the Leaf Village" Fugaku explained as even Sasuke leaned over the pinkette to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan" Itachi asked helping Sakura up and back into her chair, she was a little pale and shaking still but at least there was no bump or visible bruising at least not that he could see on her, Sakura nodded slowly and stared fearfully at the older boy.

Mikoto knew then that her assumptions from earlier about how Sakura had warmed up quickly to her boys was false, she was beyond terrified of new people, the only plausible reason that the pinkette had gotten at least on friendly terms with Sasuke and Itachi was because she'd been told about them.

While she had no idea who Shisui was speaking of "Why are you here Shisui-kun, you don't normally come visit so early in the day" Mikoto pinned her dark eyes on the Uchiha, and Shisui straightened and nodded at Fugaku.

Her husband stood and together he and Shisui left the dining room, she'd probably find out later, instead Mikoto turned her attention on Sakura again "Are you sure you're okay sweetie" she asked gently feeling the back of the pinkette's head up just to make sure.

"Yeah I'm okay, he just startled me, as for you're question Sasuke-san, I didn't tell you earlier cause you didn't ask then, but I come from Mount Myoboku, though I don't really know where I was born" Sakura explained finally calming down.

Itachi frowned "Isn't that the To... mmpmmphphpmhhpph" he sent is mother a look and she shook her head releasing him and her hand that she'd clasped over his mouth was removed, he understood instantly not to say anything bad about Mount Myoboku.

Sasuke however "That sounds cool, hey mom can I go live there" he asked innocently and Mikoto sighed patted her son on the head and immediately told him no "What why" Sasuke sulked becoming grumpy like he had earlier, this time only for an entirely new reason.

"I don't mind if you want to go spend the night there someday but you will not be living anywhere but here young man" Mikoto scolded and Sasuke slumped in his chair eating the rest of his dinner with a pout on his lips.

Sakura giggled and the mood lightened "Yeah that would be fun, I could show you all the fun things there is to do" she offered before someone knocked on the door, Mikoto glided towards it and Sakura watched in awe, someday she was going to be able to move that gracefully, at least she hoped to.

When the door opened her eyes lit up "Papa" Sakura jumped from her chair with a laugh falling from her lips and she ran full speed towards her father, half way to him Mikoto moved out of the way and she saw the blonde "Papa" she asked slowing to a stop.

"Sweet cherry, this is you're brother I adopted him like I did you sweetie" Jiraiya leaned down and set Naruto down, Sakura's eyes flew up to meet his and he nodded "Go on Naruto greet you're sister" he nudged the blonde forward.

Naruto didn't hesitate and lunged tackling Sakura as gently as he could "This is great we are going to become the bestest siblings in the entire world, just you wait Sakura-chan" he chattered a mile a minute wrapping his arms around her and not letting go.

She stood there in a daze for several minutes before she finally caught on to what was happening "Really papa" Sakura asked becoming the most excited she'd felt for an entire month, Jiraiya nodded again and she let out this squeal of excitement hurriedly returning Naruto's hug.

"You've done a good thing Master Jiraiya" Mikoto nudged Jiraiya in the side as they watched the two now adopted siblings cling onto each other as if the world was suddenly going to decide to try and rip them apart.

Jiraiya smiled, he'd found a way to keep Sakura from feeling so lonely and simultaneously gave Naruto what he'd always wanted plus on Mount Myoboku no one would be able to hate the boy, it's a win/win situation all around "Yeah" he sighed.

"Okay you two, if we are going to make it back before dark so that you can show Naruto around, then we have to go now" Jiraiya clapped his hands together and Naruto and Sakura separated, suddenly the pinkette turned and faced Sasuke and Itachi.

"See you later Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, Mikoto-san, tell Fugaku-san thank you" she bowed properly before leaping into Jiraiya's open arms alongside Naruto, and then with both Naruto and Sakura holding onto him, he walked down the streets of the Uchiha Compound and outside the village.

Naruto tensed until Sakura squeezed his hand "This is scary Sakura-chan" he gulped hoping that she wouldn't laugh at him, he really wanted to make this whole being adopted and being a part of a family thing work with this old man and the pinkette.

"For the first time I suppose it can be scary but don't worry Naruto-kun, you're gonna like it on Mount Myoboku" Sakura assured her newly adopted brother as Jiraiya made it to the spot that he could reverse summon himself to the mountain and with a pop and a cloud of smoke they were home.

The first thing Naruto saw was lush green grass and blue skies and a small house off in the distance, tall plants and flowers and his eyes went wide "Wow Sakura-chan and we live here, this is so cool you know" he chattered excitedly.

Sakura grinned, "Can we go play Papa, I want to show Naruto-kun the toadstool fields" she tugged on his red coat sleeve and Jiraiya nodded "It's this way" she immediately grabbed her brothers hand and took off at a run heading straight towards the field she'd mentioned.

"Whoa Sakura-chan" Naruto blinked, "You sure are fast" he laughed until they came to a stop in the middle of a giant field of toadstools, he blinked in confusion and then a giant toad hopped up to them and opened his hand, "Sakura-chan" Naruto asked when she climbed into it.

The pinkette turned hearing the hesitance in the blonde's voice "Don't worry Naruto-kun, this is Gamabunta-san, he's going to help us play on the toadstools way up there" Sakura pointed at the giant toadstools and Naruto hurriedly climbed on after her.

Gamabunta chuckled and placed the two children on the toadstool "Ready whenever you are tadpole" he got in place ready to catch Sakura at a moments notice, along with her little friend, he wondered where the boy had come from but was certain he would get an explanation later.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand as she prepared to jump "Are we really going to jump what if he misses us" he asked practically drowning in his fear, Sakura paused and pulled him in for another hug which gave him the courage "Can we jump together" he requested in a mumble.

"Of course Naruto-kun" Sakura beamed at her brother bent her knee's prompting Naruto to do the same and then they jumped hand in hand off the bouncy toadstool a moment later Gamabunta caught them out of the air and Naruto was ready to go again.

For two hours they jumped off the toadstools with Gamabunta catching them time after time until Jiraiya came to tell them that it was time to eat and because of all the exercise, Sakura was ready to eat once again, though Naruto immediately rejected the bugs.

"Yuck" he pushed the bowl away and Shima glared him down "Where's the ramen I brought" Naruto pouted and Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion, Fukasaku chuckled and dug in to his own meal as predictably the pinkette asked what the food was.

Naruto eyed the pinkette like she was some kind of alien "How could you have never heard of the awesomeness that is ramen, these really fluffy noodles in this delicious broth and some yummy veggies" he licked his lips as his tummy rumbled in hunger for the aforementioned thing.

"The only time I've ever eaten food from the outside world was at my birthday a month ago smashed potatoes and a few hours ago, I don't remember what Mikoto-san said it was" Sakura shrugged picking up a fried grub worm and crunching it.

At her side Naruto cringed and Jiraiya placed a bowl of ramen in front of him "Don't think you'll get this all the time, the Hokage informed me of you're addiction and I had Shima prepare this in advance" he warned and Naruto hurriedly nodded.

Then he got a wicked idea "Hey Sakura-chan want to try a bite" Naruto offered holding out his chopsticks, Sakura blinked at him and eyed the food warily "It's not gonna kill ya Sakura-chan" he pouted wiggling his chopsticks in her face.

"If you try a bug" Sakura compromised holding out the grub worm, Naruto grimaced and almost lowered his chopsticks, but hesitantly took the bug and shoved it into his mouth as quickly as possible, when the flavor hit his eyes went wide.

Feeling more than a little smug, Sakura took the bite of ramen and shrugged but didn't say anything, if you didn't have anything nice to say it's better not to say anything at all, then turned back to her own meal, for a treat they got honey pot ants as usual.

Naruto wigged out reminding her greatly of Omoi, Jiraiya immediately saw what was wrong and rubbed his forehead "How about next weekend we invite Omoi-san over again" he offered and Sakura perked up again.

"Who's Omoi" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes copying Sakura as he saw her pop the ants bottom in her mouth "And wow this stuff is good you know" he exclaimed grabbing another ant and sucking the honey from it until they were gone.

Hearing the question "Only my best friend ever, course there is Darui-san and Cee-san, but Omoi was my first friend that I ever made" Sakura bounced in her chair but her excitement came to an end as Jiraiya lifted her into his arms "Bath time now Papa" she asked and he nodded "K" Sakura smiled.

When both kids were bathed and snuggled beneath their covers, Jiraiya flipped off the main light in Naruto's room, the blonde had fallen asleep instantly, then went across the hall to Sakura's "Goodnight my little blossoms sweet dreams" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Night, night Papa" she yawned cutely then her eyes fluttered close, Jiraiya stayed watching her for a little while as Sakura's breathing evened out and she rolled over her stuffed frog clutched to her chest until he finally left flipping off her main light and the little nightlight flipped on.

Jiraiya told the others goodnight as well and crashed on the couch, he'd given up his room on the mountain for Naruto so that left the spare open for whoever came to visit whether that be Omoi, Darui, Cee or whatever other friend Sakura made.


	12. When Toads Dream, It Always Comes True

A whole week passed by with Sakura showing Naruto around Mount Myoboku teaching him how to swim to go to the underwater cove, all of her toad friends and of course her future summons Gamajosei and Gamadansei.

Until like he'd promised Jiraiya went to see if he could get Omoi's parents to agree to another sleepover "Oh hello again" Omoi's mother opened the door in her apron "Is something wrong Master Jiraiya" she frowned.

"Nothing like that, it's just Sakura has requested Omoi come visit since it is the weekend and you and you're husband probably want to spend it alone" Jiraiya wiggled his brows up and down drawing a giggle from Omoi's mother "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if he spent the weekend" he said.

She tapped her lip in thought before nodding "I know he's been asking to go back, it was horrible what happened to Lord A, thankfully his son Lord Ay is doing well in having taken over as the Raikage" she finally smiled in acquiesce to the request.

Knowing it would probably take a bit to pack, Jiraiya sped down the streets after informing the woman of where he'd be to the Raikage Tower, he was going to come back with a surprise, not only would Omoi be there, but so would Darui and Cee, he would make sure of it.

Ay looked up from where he was filing out paperwork "Jiraiya what brings you to my village" he asked peering around but when he didn't spot the little pinkette Ay frowned "Is something wrong has something happened to the brat" Ay questioned.

Jiraiya inwardly rolled his eyes "Nope I wanted to make her happy so I thought I'd kill to birds with one stone and hopefully convince you to let Darui and Cee off for the weekend so that they can go see Sakura and stay on Mount Myoboku" he smiled.

Glad that nothing had happened to the pinkette he'd taken a liking to, Ay searched through his papers hoping he hadn't sent the two aforementioned chunin out on a mission, thankfully he hadn't and he signed the document stating they had the weekend off.

"Their probably on the training field sparring" he waved Jiraiya off handing over the document, when his door shut Ay smirked, parents would do anything for their child/children and Jiraiya was no different, plus it was a girl so it was certain to be more difficult.

He ran back down the streets to get Omoi first, he was all ready to go complete with backpack on his shoulders "How is Sakura-chan" spewed from the little boys mouth the minute Jiraiya picked him up and they started looking for the training fields.

Jiraiya smiled "She's doing alright but she was depressed for a long while after you left, which is why we are getting Darui and Cee to come with us as well" he held up the document, though Omoi didn't really understand it, but he knew Sakura would appreciate the thought.

They found the two boys on the farthest away from village life training field "Good Morning Master Jiraiya" Cee bowed good and proper only to have a scroll dropped in his hands, he unrolled it, his onyx eyes widened before he passed the scroll over to Darui.

"It's not a joke" Jiraiya smirked when the two teens stared up at him with matching disbelieving looks "Though I must warn you I adopted another kid recently and Sakura's very attached" he stared between Darui and Cee wondering what they'd say.

Seeing as it was the perfect chance to take a break and since they didn't have to fight to get the time off "We are coming" Darui nodded decisively "Give us twenty minutes and we'll meet you at the gates" he took off at a run with Cee on his heels.

Jiraiya watched them go chuckling the entire time before he walked towards the gates and waited, like Darui had said twenty minutes later, he and Cee appeared shouldering their own weekend packs "You know we should do this every weekend if we can" Cee mused out loud.

"Yeah that way Sakura-chan doesn't feel like we are ignoring her, even if it's only one of us" Omoi jumped on board the every weekend getaway wagon and Darui shook his head in amusement, though he didn't disagree with either his friend or the little boy.

Once again Jiraiya thought 'Joy, let's just hope they don't invite anyone else along on these little sleepovers ugh I am getting to old for this' he sulked inwardly but led the way to the tree marked with his chakra, Darui and Cee grabbed onto his arms and they were off to Mount Myoboku.

This time there were no insanely annoying questions from extremely inquisitive teens, and Jiraiya marched them straight to the house, when they entered Shima almost threw a bowl of meal worms at them "For gods sake Jiraiya boy don't scare me like that" she scolded with a glare.

"Sorry Lady Shima where's Sakura-chan and Naruto" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before inquiring on the whereabouts of his two adopted children, even if they weren't his by blood they sure acted like his kids.

Shima thought for a moment "Probably at the underwater cove, something about looking for a missing tadpole named Gamatori, apparently he's Gamajosei's and Gamadansei's little brother, he ran away this morning depression of not ever having a summoner or something to that effect" she announced.

His eyes widened, none of them had, had any idea that the two toad siblings that Sakura would forge a summoning contract with in just less than eleven months time, had, had any more siblings, it was absolutely perfect, that way Sakura had her own bunch of summons.

"Did you say the underwater cove" Darui looked between the female toad elder and Jiraiya, the white haired man nodded "Cool, we know where that is Sakura-san showed us when we came here the first time, we'll go look for them" he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Cee immediately jumped in nodding his head "Yes, she's a rather accident prone child" he was only going to make sure she wasn't injured in anyway at all, Darui threw him an exasperated look that he pointedly ignored, as far as little kids went Sakura wasn't to bad.

Jiraiya set Omoi on his feet and the three boys traipsed from the house "You had an idea didn't you Jiraiya boy" Fukasaku appeared having heard the commotion, Jiraiya grinned "Well come on tell us" he prodded hoping the man would speak.

He took a deep breath "Well what if while the kids are busy I went to speak with Gamadansei's and Gamajosei's parents to see if they had any other siblings besides Gamatori-san, then have Sakura create a contract with them all that way Sakura would have more than just two summons" Jiraiya said.

"It's a good idea, try getting some of the older bigger toads to join in from the other side of the mountain to bring us all together" Fukasaku suggested, it would fix the rift that had formed between some of the toads bringing Mount Myoboku peace once again.

That's why Sakura had never ventured farther than the flower field because it was to dangerous, now they knew the reason why Gamamaru had never resisted even when it had been decided that Sakura was going to the Cloud Village, she was that which would heal the mountain in times of strife.

With his decision in mind, Jiraiya trekked to the other side of Mount Myoboku and he was immediately stopped by Gamadansei's and Gamajosei's parents "Master Jiraiya what brings you here to our side of the Mountain" Gamauso stared at the Toad Sage.

By his side was his partner Gamayuri "Dear perhaps he's here to help us look for Gamatori-kun" she croaked out, she'd been distraught since that morning to find that her youngest had vanished without a trace, they weren't humans sure, but they still cared for their young in a similar manner, kind of.

"In a way yes, but I also have an offer that will prevent this from happening to him or any future offspring you have, by letting them sign on with Sakura-chan when she begins her training" Jiraiya breathed hoping he wasn't rejected, these toads were known to be ruthless.

Gamauso breathed through his nose and released the smoke from the pipe he'd been puffing on, it reminded Jiraiya greatly of Gamabunta but he wisely remained silent "Hmm" he grumbled looking to his partner with his moss green eyes, the same as his twin fraternal twin offspring.

She stared back at him with soft yellow eyes "Very well" Gamauso relented, "I will sign on with this contract as well" he announced in the next moment and Jiraiya's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he managed to hide his reaction a second later when Gamauso looked at him.

"My children come" Gamayuri called the first ones to approach were three older, larger toads the size of Gamakiri, then six younger toads, all with varying colors "What if not all of them want to sign on with a contract just yet" she asked worriedly.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair "Then they don't have to be here, if they do later on that's fine" he sighed, immediately six toads, five of the younger and one of the older left leaving three of their siblings behind and his brows climbed into his hairline.

The one young one left was a soft green like her father and soft yellow eyes like her mother, while the two older were a combination of white, black and green a speckled toad in every sense, one had yellow eyes and the other moss green.

"Can you tell me you're names" Jiraiya asked hand held at the ready to prick their little webbed fingers to write them on the scroll, the youngest the braver of the three as it seems hopped forward and puffed out her little chest in that way toads always did.

"Gamanise" she stated bravely letting the human cut her foot and write her name on a scroll then print her webbed fingers, Gamanise moved back to let her two older brothers, that weren't twins, fraternal or paternal in anyway, they just happened to look like each other, go next.

They hopped closer in perfect sync and Jiraiya thought it was oddly creepy but again he was quiet as he waited for them to tell him their names "Gamashin and he's Gamahidari" the one of the right spoke and their names and prints were added to the scroll.

Jiraiya stood rolled the scroll back up after getting Gamauso's name and prints "I'll go help the young ones find you're son Gamayuri-san" he called over his shoulder heading to the cove hoping that his two kids and others were still there.

He was in luck, and he became even luckier when Naruto said they'd found Gamatori but that's where all good things end the blonde told his adopted father that the little toad refused to go home because he didn't have a summoner and that he would never have one, Jiraiya groaned.

"Naruto go back under tell him that he can sign on with his siblings to be summoned by Sakura-chan in the future" he ordered sitting on the ground to wait, fifteen minutes later a blue toad, a rarity among their kind, with moss green eyes appeared.

Sakura came out holding him followed by Gamajosei, Gamadansei, Naruto again, Darui, Cee, and finally Omoi "Is it true Papa, Gamatori will sign on with me" Sakura became excited all over again, she hadn't really had a chance to really appreciate what her father had done yet in bringing her friends.

Jiraiya unraveled the scroll and Gamatori's name was added to it "Yep along with you're father and three more of you're siblings" he patted the rare colored toad on the head then trekked back to the house to get some rest leaving the kids to their fun.

"You know Sakura-san that was actually fun getting to search in an underwater cove" Darui shook his head getting rid of excess water and flopped down to dry out, though it had been extremely exhausting "Just give me a few minutes to rest" he chuckled, this wasn't to dull, not at all.

Cee sat down in a much more dignified way after wringing his shirt in hopes to get all the water out, no way in hell was he going anywhere, or into a house dripping wet making a mess of someone else's place, it just wasn't part of who he was.

Omoi stayed in the water swimming around some more as Gamajosei, Gamadansei and Gamatori went back to their side of the mountain "So that's the boy Master Jiraiya warned us about" Cee whispered pointing at the little blonde as he and Sakura splashed each other gently.

Darui nodded but didn't speak, he'd seen the way the pinkette was absolutely protective over the little boy and he wasn't going to be the one to upset her in any way, "If you got a problem with me say it to my face you know" Naruto having heard the whispers stormed over to them.

Sakura was oblivious and wondered what had set her brother off "Naruto-kun" she called in confusion but the blonde ignored her to stand in front of Darui and Cee, realizing what he was about to do, Sakura ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

And wanting to fix the misunderstanding between them Darui held up his hands "We don't have any problem with you Naruto-san, Cee was just making a statement see you're father told us that you were here and he was just pointing that out" he exclaimed.

Naruto deflated and finally returned Sakura's hug "Oh okay so long as you don't you know" he mumbled into Sakura's neck, he truly loved his sister, adopted or otherwise and if anyone ever made fun of her they'd have to deal with him.

"Sakura-chan can we go jump off the toadstools now" he suddenly pouted and Omoi scrambled towards them finally getting out of the pond and Sakura squealed in delight pulling him into a hug as well, before she nodded.

"Yep come on Omoi-kun" Sakura grabbed both boys by the wrist and started walking, seeing as they had no choice Darui and Cee followed along behind them "Gamabunta-san" Sakura called looking around for the hug toad.

He hopped towards them "Want to jump tadpole" Gamabunta pointed at the tall toadstools and she smiled widely "Okay then climb on" he held out his hand and two of the little kids climbed on, "Aren't you gonna jump to" Gamabunta asked.

Omoi looked more scared than he'd ever been and Darui put a hand on his shoulder "Why don't we all go so it's not so scary" he offered and Omoi nodded his head eagerly in acceptance, then not only him but Cee and Omoi climbed into the toads hand and Gamabunta put them on top of a huge toadstool.

Cee looked down, the ground was very far away "Is this safe" he whispered to Sakura and she looked at him with a knowing smile, kids weren't supposed to understand, but it wasn't the pinkette who answered it was Naruto.

"Of course it's safe, Sakura-chan and I jump off these toadstools everyday and Gamabunta never misses you know" he put his hands on his hips causing Sakura to break down in a fit of giggles, glad that he'd managed to make her laugh Naruto gave her a whiskered grin.

Assured for the moment the five of them got ready to jump and then they were falling to the earth, half way down they landed gently in Gamabunta's hand and he set them on top of the toadstool to jump off of it again until they'd thoroughly exhausted themselves and couldn't jump anymore.

By that time it was lunch "TADPOLE, NARUTO BOY, ALL YOU KIDS LUNCH IS READY" Shima's voice echoed across the fields from the house and Sakura and Naruto took off at a run, they were starving after all that exercise and searching for Gamatori in the underwater cove.

Omoi blinked then sped off after the two adopted siblings with Cee and Darui bringing up the rear, they were just glad they got to have a break from going on C-B rank missions all the time, when they crowded around the table, they got a shock.

"Yeah Naruto-boy got tadpole eating ramen, though she adds grub worms and grasshoppers to it" Fukasaku saw the three boys expressions and decided to explain "So tadpole I bet you can't wait for next year" he chuckled when her eyes lit up.

And in an extremely excited voice "I can't wait to start training Lord Fukasaku, getting to learn all that sage jutsu and frog hand to hand it's gonna be awesome you know" Sakura covered her mouth as those dreaded words slipped out of her mouth.

Naruto choked on his ramen his blue eyes wider than normal "Sakura-chan you just said" his lips twitched up, perhaps he would try to keep that to a minimum around his sister, he didn't want to corrupt her and have her say that all the time.

Sakura blinked and lowered her head in embarrassment "It's okay" she smiled perking back up a moment later returning to her ramen, she was fine, at least no one had laughed at her and perhaps it was just a one time fluke.

Cee pressed his lips together chuckling quietly, then he wondered something and hurriedly finished off his ramen, as far as ramen and nutritious bugs went it wasn't horribly bad "Where you going Cee" Darui raised a brow at him.

"Master Jiraiya do you know where he is" Cee looked at the elder toads and they pointed to the living room, he nodded politely then left the kitchen, the sage was on the couch a bunch of paper, ink and brush laid out on the table.

When he entered the living room Jiraiya looked up "Do you need something Cee-san" he asked scooting over a bit so the blonde could sit down, Cee shook his head and pointed to the door, "Ah" Jiraiya said understanding that Cee wanted to talk privately, so they sneaked out the front door.

A few feet away from the house, Cee turned and faced Jiraiya "Has Sakura-san learned how to use her chakra yet" came the question the sannin shook his head "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I taught her a few things so that she'll be prepared" Cee cleared his throat nervously.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in caution "What kind of things are you planning on teaching her, and if you teach her, you'll probably have to show Naruto" he warned like he'd said Sakura was extremely attached to Naruto and wouldn't do anything without that boy by her side.

Cee wanted to groan, but that was the price of siblings "Focusing chakra into her feet, a bit of medical ninjutsu if she can, a genjutsu for protection, Darui will probably show her a bit of kenjutsu if that's alright as well" he listed.

"Hmm" Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought technically it wasn't to bad of a request "Hold off on using real swords, I've got an extra wooden sword for Naruto" he unsealed the wooden swords, Sakura's that Omoi had given her and one for the little blonde.

"And for my sanity be easy on them" he begged "I know I only adopted them but over the last week since I got Naruto and over the four years since I adopted Sakura, I love them as if they are really my kids" Jiraiya pleaded.

Understanding filled Cee's eyes and he nodded "I promise Master Jiraiya, Naruto-san and Sakura-san won't be hurt or pushed past their limits" he bowed respectfully, even though he never would have let the two kids be harmed in any way, parents were protective over their children.

Just then Darui, Omoi, Naruto and Sakura came flying out of the house "Cee-san is everything okay" Sakura ran up to him eyes wide worried that she'd done something, Cee smiled and Jiraiya went back inside to hopefully get some more writing down.

"Everything is fine Sakura-san, how would you and Naruto-san like to learn a few things now from Darui and I" Cee kneeled before two of the little kids staring over her shoulder for a moment at Omoi who shook his head not wanting anything to do with training.

Naruto immediately became confused "What do you mean learn a few things, I'm already learning tons from those books uh Pops reads me" he blinked and Sakura giggled at him as Omoi stood on her left side, Naruto still hadn't gotten use to calling Jiraiya his dad.

However Sakura's eyes lit up "You convinced Papa to let you teach me something what are you gonna teach me Cee-san" she asked bouncing in her spot "You should learn to Naruto-kun" Sakura turned her attention on her brother pleading with him silently not to reject the training.

A pout spread across his lips, he'd found that he couldn't refuse her anything "Okay Sakura-chan only if you teach us something really cool like a super duper jutsu" Naruto settled his blue eyes on Cee who suddenly became really nervous.

Darui chuckled patting both kids on the head "I doubt he's allowed to teach you something of that level yet, but I can teach you some sword attacks that would help you in the future" he didn't know why he'd suddenly offered to show the blonde how to use a sword.

Seeing as everyone was joining in Omoi raised his hand "Can I learn to, I mean I don't want to be left behind and then nobody would rely on me and I'd be useless to my team in the future and everything" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You really are the most cautious person I've ever met Omoi-kun" Sakura laughed pulling the white haired boy into a quick hug "You won't be left behind silly I promise" she smiled widely once again shutting down his irrational fears.

Knowing that he was outnumbered Naruto nodded "Okay looks like we are all joining you know" he pumped his arm, one never knew when something like a little training would fun, this could turn out to be more exciting than he thought it would be.

Cee chuckled and led the three kids towards a large flower and tested out the ability to walk up it, thankfully he was able to "Alright the first thing I'm going to teach you is the..." he trailed off for just a second trying to come up with a proper explanation.

Darui pressed his lips together inwardly laughing at his friend, he cleared his throat "Usually it's called the tree climbing exercise but for here we'll just call it the flower climbing exercise" Darui offered helping Cee out.

"Yes the Flower Climbing Exercise" Cee repeated with an inward grimace, "To start you have to focus you're chakra into you're feet" he put his hands together in the hand sign needed and gathered chakra to the soles of his feet until they glowed a light blue.

Sakura, Naruto and Omoi hastily mimicked his actions with Sakura actually closing her eyes and reaching to her chakra network, this being the first time she'd ever manipulated her chakra so it was difficult to get it to respond, with the right amount of constant stimuli it would become easier.

From the various books he'd been read Naruto understood that to use jutsu's chakra was needed so he narrowed his eyes in concentration, while Omoi stood there in confusion not sure what he was supposed to be doing "Um Cee how do you use chakra" Omoi called quietly.

Though not quietly enough as it distracted Naruto and Sakura from their deep concentration, Cee sighed softly and rubbed his face "Okay to use chakra you must first reach deep inside of you to you're chakra network and force you're chakra to you're feet" he demonstrated again.

"I must warn you for those who have never used their chakra before it will be hard because it won't respond to much, though with daily use it will get easier as you go" Cee warned looking between the three children, someday Sakura would be his apprentice, that was what he and Darui had promised.

Sakura closed her eyes again mentally prodding at her chakra network hoping to get her chakra moving, ever so slowly it trickled to her feet as she concentrated harder than before, Naruto was applying almost the same technique and Omoi was still struggling but at least he understood somewhat.

Cee and Darui eyed the three children's feet watching for any sign that they were getting the process down, five minutes passed, then fifteen and finally they saw it, Sakura was first as her feet slowly became encased in blue chakra, then Naruto, and ten minutes after the two siblings Omoi.

"Good job you've successfully managed to manipulate chakra" Cee clapped his hands praising them gently "Now you're next task is a little harder" he walked over to one of the flowers focusing his chakra in his feet and walked up it.

Naruto's blue eyes went wider than what would be considered normal "You mean we have to climb the flowers with just our feet, that's easy you know" he boasted walking forward bravely and trying the same that Cee had done only to fall backwards three feet up the flower.

Luckily Darui had expected this and was stood below the blonde and caught him, Naruto blinked in confusion "What did I do wrong" he scratched his head as he looked up the flower hoping that it would be able to tell him what had happened and why he'd messed up.

Not wanting to keep Naruto or Sakura and Omoi waiting Cee spoke again "You have to get a running start at first, also you have to have the right amount of chakra other wise you'll either fall or hurt the flower" he patted Naruto gently on the head.

"Hurt the flower" Sakura choked out in horror taking a large step back, she didn't relish in the thought of harming any form of plant life on Mount Myoboku, who knew what the consequences of such an action would be.

Darui and Cee shared a look "If Master Jiraiya gave the go ahead for this little training session, he probably knew that it would happen, so I don't think you'll get in trouble kid" Darui kneeled before the obviously shaken pinkette and gave her a small reassuring smile.

Not sure if it was a good idea, Sakura smiled nervously "Okay if you say so" she gulped and Cee gestured for her to try since Naruto had already gone, Sakura took a deep breath adding just a tiny bit more chakra to her feet and took off at a run.

Her feet hit the base of the flower stem and she went up, up, up until she was on the petals of the flower, Sakura blinked then eyed the ground, Cee's jaw dropped and Darui stared around in confusion "Did that really just happen" he asked.

Cee frowned climbed up the flower and helped Sakura back down since it didn't seem like she was going to come down herself "Seems like someone has good chakra control" he supplied feeling a little envious but keeping it from showing.

Sakura clutched onto Cee until he set her on her feet on firm ground, then exhaustion caught up with her, Naruto plopped down next to her and pulled her into his side "That's was cool Sakura-chan how you went all the way up the flower you know" he gave her a whiskered smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled tiredly, she didn't usually take naps during the day anymore, but she was unbelievably worn out, all the excitement and learning something new had caught up with her tiny body leaving her feeling sleepy in the middle of the day just forty five minutes after lunch.

She wasn't the only one Naruto felt tired as well, he was several months younger than Sakura so he was still only three, and that had exhausting to him, they watched as Omoi tried his hand at the exercise falling much like Naruto had before trudging over to them and flopping down by Sakura.

"So tired nap time" Omoi suggested getting a giggle and laugh from Naruto and Sakura, they lay back in the grass and closed their eyes, when Cee turned to instruct them on something new, his face twitched and this time Darui did laugh quietly though.

"Can't believe those kids just fell asleep in the middle of their training session" Cee sulked sitting down on a rock and staring at the blue sky of Mount Myoboku, mountain of toads, before he knew it his eyes were closing and soon he was knocked out snoring softly just as the kids.

Darui groaned quietly and leaned against the rock Cee was sleeping on, he was so going to tease Cee later for falling asleep even after complaining about how the three kids got tuckered out after just learning one thing, suddenly he felt tired himself as a yawn cracked his jaw.

When Jiraiya went out to check on how they were doing he found three kids, two four year old's, one three year old, and two teens fast asleep in the flower field that Sakura loved, he shook his head "Seeing is believing, those two managed to wear Naruto and Sakura out at the same time" he chuckled.

An hour later after getting some writing down, a soft sigh was heard and Sakura sat up stretching her little arms high as they could, when she spotted him she scampered towards him "Papa" Sakura squealed softly plopping down in his lap.

Jiraiya grunted quietly eye twitching, little kids had no sense of space at all and that might have smarted just a tad bit considering what she'd flopped down on "Hey little cherry you have a good nap" he asked instead focusing on his daughter.

"Mhm" she hummed softly turning around and wrapping her arms around Jiraiya's neck for a hug breathing in his scent calming her down, Sakura hesitated in telling her father of the dream she'd been having for the last couple of days and just as she decided to Naruto woke.

He sat up looking around wildly in a panic "Sakura-chan" Naruto called quietly until he spotted her in their father's lap hugging him round the neck, he relaxed and let out a sigh of relief traipsing towards the duo and sat on the ground scooting into Jiraiya's side as close as he could get.

Jiraiya blinked 'Okay' he thought 'They are definitely acting strangely' he narrowed his eyes "Did something happen" Jiraiya asked and Sakura leaned her head back to stare up at him with those large green eyes of hers and Naruto blinked his blue eyes at him from his spot pressed against his side.

"Nope nothing Pops" Naruto sniggered out suddenly and Sakura giggled along with him efficiently killing the serious mood that had settled over them, a few minutes later, Omoi rolled over and his eyes popped open and he squinted his eyes rubbing them furiously until he spied his friend and Naruto.

He laid there for a long while just taking the chance to relax and be grateful that he'd been able to come here again until Cee and Darui jerked awake, the blonde for once being extremely ungraceful and falling off his perch.

Darui cracked up laughing first sparking a round of giggles from the children and deep chuckles from Jiraiya until the white haired teen laughed to hard he slammed his head into the rock he'd been leaning against "Ha paybacks a bi...bad word" Cee pointed accusingly.

He'd almost said a curse word and even without feeling the glare Jiraiya had suddenly directed at him, Cee had managed to change it around and not cuss, though later on he was so going to rub it in Darui's face, he hadn't even had to do anything, "What goes around definitely comes around Darui" Cee nodded smugly.

Glad that the blonde haired teenager hadn't cussed in front of his kids, Jiraiya stood after lifting Sakura from his lap "Okay run along and go find something to do" he shooed them off and headed back into the house to continue writing on his new book hopefully.

A brilliant idea formed in Sakura's mind "Let's go visit Gamakiri-kun" she sprinted forward, Naruto was just a couple of feet behind her, Omoi blinked before taking off after the duo, with Cee and Omoi bringing up the rear.

"Sakura sweetie, Naruto-chan" Gamakiri hopped out of his home and lifted the two kids into his arms, they let out delighted laughter and he beckoned the two teens and the other little boy into his home where they had a good time until it was dinner.

After dinner which consisted of meal worms and scorpions, no ramen, everyone took their baths, or showers as was the case of Cee and Darui and was tucked in for bed, well Sakura was, Naruto and Omoi claimed they were big boys and didn't need to be tucked under their covers.

Cee and Darui took the spare and soon everyone was fast asleep, Jiraiya sat on the couch writing his book and then at exactly four in the morning a loud cry filled the house and he knew instantly who it had come from.

He wasn't the only one who'd heard it, Cee, Darui and Naruto were rushing into Sakura's room, Jiraiya wasn't to far behind, on her bed, Sakura was tossing and turning tears streaming down her cheeks and his heart broke.

"Sweet blossom shh, shh it's okay now Papa has you" Jiraiya gently shook her awake and her eyes flew open in a panic before she launched herself into his arms sobbing harder, "What happened, did you have a bad dream my little cherry" he rocked her in a soothing motion.

She shook and Sakura nodded her head "I dreamed of a man with scary red eyes in a pinwheel shape going after a red head with purple ringed patterned eyes, an orange haired guy dying and a blue haired woman crying" she cried softly as her tears slowed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror, there was no possible way "Sakura-chan how long have you been having that dream" he asked gently his heart dropping to his stomach, he hoped to kami his hunch was false, or otherwise there would be a bigger dilemma on his hands.

"A few days it started, first it was just flashes, now I see how everything goes down, a gas mask wearing man has the blue haired woman kidnapped and orders the red haired guy to kill the orange haired guy and the orange haired guy sacrifices himself to save the blue haired woman" she sniffled.

He really wanted to hit something instead Jiraiya rocked his daughter back to sleep "Go back to sleep you three" Jiraiya told the two teens and Naruto, Omoi was still knocked out snoozing the night away, seemed he was a heavy sleeper unlike everyone else.

"Nu-uh I'm staying with Sakura-chan" Naruto shook his head and climbed into the pinkette bed beneath the covers and wrapped himself around her, there was no way he was going to leave her to be by herself not after hearing what kind of dream she was having, it was a nightmare in every sense of the word.

Darui and Cee nodded and leaned against the bed railing "We're staying to, you look like you've got something to do now" Darui stated with a shrug "It's not to drab, we'll watch them, do whatever you have to do Master Jiraiya" he waved the man off.

Jiraiya bit his lip "Thanks" he murmured leaving the house after packing his things and leaving a note for Fukasaku and Shima, first he had to speak with someone, no doubt the old toad knew he was coming and like he'd thought Gamamaru was waiting at the memory stone.

"Toads rarely dream, but when they do it always comes true, young Sakura has a gift, she can dream of the future" Gamamaru rasped out slowly, he was thousands of years old after all, it was bound to affect how quickly he could speak to someone.

The man he was speaking to nodded "Is there anyway to stop it" Jiraiya asked, Gamamaru shook his head slowly "Anyway we'll probably have a few more guests around here is that alright" he questioned hoping that they wouldn't be rejected.

"Go young Jiraiya, you're students are in danger, they will not be turned away on Mount Myoboku" Gamamaru nudged the man on his way and Jiraiya reversed himself to the outside world then took off at his fastest run yet, he had to get to his students and protect them no matter what.

For two days he traveled, marking a tree when he needed to go back to take Cee, Darui and Omoi back to the Cloud village then resumed his trek to the Rain Village until after nearly a week, traversing great distances, Jiraiya made it to the worn down village.

He searched through the entire village asking the civilians and shinobi alike question if they'd seen the three he was seeking until he finally got a break in his search, Jiraiya sped towards their meeting place and there they were "Yahiko, Nagato, Konan" he shouted running towards them.

Their eyes widened imperceptibly just before "Jiraiya-sensei" Yahiko questioned scratching his head in confusion, the white haired man skidded to a stop before them kicking up some mud in the process nearly tripping over his feet.

"Yeah, thank god I found you three" Jiraiya breathed heavily as his lungs burned, and he bent over hands on his knee's, "You are in terrible danger and I'm going to have to ask you to come with me right away" Jiraiya righted himself as he spoke.

Konan frowned "Why what's happened Jiraiya-sensei, we don't see you in many years and then suddenly you come here looking for us saying we are in danger, what's going on" she inquired wanting to get the truth.

Jiraiya took a deep breath feeling worn down in that moment as if his old age was catching up to him suddenly "Four years ago I adopted a little girl that I named Sakura Haruno, a week ago, she had a dream" he began hoping this was believable and that he didn't come off as a crazy person.

"Of you three, of you Yahiko dying, of you Nagato going insane, and of you Konan crying, I'd never told her about any of you but how she knew you're descriptions told me one thing" Jiraiya exhaled glaring at the ground in anger.

"My daughter has the ability to dream of the future, it's never been heard of among humans before, but I was told one thing before I left, toads rarely dream, but when they do it always comes true" he breathed out now all he had to do was get them back to Mount Myoboku and keep them safe.

That is if they believed him, Nagato the only one who hadn't spoken strode forward "I believe Jiraiya-sensei and if he says we are in danger, then we are in danger, do you have a safe place for us to stay" the red head asked.

Jiraiya nodded as Yahiko and Konan crowded around "Yes, Mount Myoboku, has any strangers approached you with a sharingan lately" he asked and Yahiko froze, adding truth to Sakura's dream, "It's better if you stay far away from him" Jiraiya warned.

"You don't have to tell us twice Jiraiya-sensei" Yahiko added with a great big shudder, the guy was already creepier than all hell, there was no way he was going near that guy willingly, he'd have to be tied down and knocked out before that ever happened.

Konan trailed after the three men "So a daughter huh, what's she like, hopefully not a pervert like you" she giggled teasingly and Jiraiya sulked "Well Jiraiya-sensei" Konan prodded when he remained silent as they walked to the village gates.

Then she felt it, they were being followed and Jiraiya didn't want to take any chances of anyone finding out about his child he didn't want her being targeted for her inhuman gift, they ran for seemingly never ending days until they reached a spot that held Jiraiya's mark.

Feeling the incoming chakra, Jiraiya looked at each of his students "Take hold of my arm or place you're hand on my shoulder" he ordered in an urgent voice, the minute the three of them were touching him he reverse summoned them to Mount Myoboku.

It was mid day on the mountain no doubt his two kids were out in the fields playing together "Come on we'll get you set up in the house, maybe build you, you're own place and my own while we are at it" Jiraiya grumbled leading the way wearily to the house.

Deja vu hit him as he swung open the door, only this time Shima did throw a bowl of bugs at him "For Kami sake Jiraiya-boy told you not to scare me like that" she huffed hands on her hips and glaring the white haired man down.

"To tired sorry Shima" Jiraiya slumped his shoulders and trudged over to the couch not even bothering taking off his shoes and flopped down drifting into a deep resting sleep, Shima frowned before turning her attention on the extras.

They were staring around in awe, expected of newcomers "Well come on then don't dawdle" Shima ushered them down the hall to the spare, if people kept coming to live on the mountain they'd have to get a bigger house it was ridiculous.

A couple hours later Jiraiya jolted awake as something landed harshly on his stomach "Pops" Naruto's annoying voice filled his ears and Jiraiya sat up with a groan until he could see the blonde sitting on him glaring him down with narrowed blue eyes.

"You left and Sakura-chan was upset" Naruto jabbed his finger harshly in his dads chest, to let him know that he wasn't very happy with him "She thought she'd done something wrong believe it" he growled and Jiraiya sighed.

He had known this would happen, it always did when he left without telling her where he was going or how long he'd be gone, "Where is she Naruto" Jiraiya sat up situating the blonde on the couch in the seat next to him.

"In her room, when she saw you, she ran and locked the door, hasn't come out since" Naruto huffed, his cheeks puffing up and turning red in obvious anger, his chest pushed out, Jiraiya was tempted to bang his head against the wall but resisted the urge.

Instead "Thanks Naruto, I'll go talk to her and apologize, can't have little cherry upset now can we" Jiraiya smiled and the blonde nodded all to eager to let his adopted dad off the hook especially if he intended to apologize to Sakura.

With that in mind Jiraiya stood, noticing him Yahiko did the same "Just wait a bit Yahiko, I have to do something" he sent the orange haired man an apologetic look heading down the hall to Sakura's room "Sweet cherry blossom" Jiraiya knocked on her door.

A thump sounded and bare feet padding across the floor registered on the other side of the door then a click signaling she'd unlocked the door, Jiraiya twisted the handle and pushed the door open just in time to see Sakura scrambling back onto her bed hiding beneath the covers.

He felt terrible "Little Blossom" he called gently cautiously stepping towards the bed, the covers shifted and she peeked over the edge of her blanket with wide frightened emerald eyes, Jiraiya sat on the edge of her bed and she trembled.

"Papa" Sakura sniffled and he realized she was crying making the guilt he already felt intensify, he gazed at her with sad eyes before Jiraiya opened his arms, she didn't hesitate and lunged at him "I thought you didn't like me anymore" she cried her sobs filling the hall.

Jiraiya shook his head holding his daughter "Nonsense my little flower, Papa loves you very much just as he does Naruto" he ran his hand through her short pink hair clutching her to his chest as she shook and cried her little heart out.

"Then, then why did you leave" Sakura sniffled again as her tears slowed, and her sobs died down, but she was still hiccuping every so often and her eyes were raw from crying so much, Jiraiya pulled her back a bit and he gave her a sad smile.

"See the three in you're dream sweet cherry are very important to Papa, I trained them when they were young, I knew I had to save them from the fate you saw" Jiraiya explained "But don't think for one minute you are at fault, it's mine for not remembering" he crushed her gently to his chest again.

"That you get upset when I leave and don't tell you" Jiraiya murmured kindly pressing a kiss to the top of her bright pink hair, never let it be said he didn't love his daughter because kami he did and he'd kill anyone who so much as even touched her in the wrong way.

He felt the same way for Naruto of course, but he and Sakura had a deeper bond since they'd been together since she had been a three week old baby, he'd cared for her, clothed her, bathed her, changed her, fed her, rocked her to sleep, none of which he'd done for Naruto.

Soon enough Sakura's breathing evened out signaling she was asleep, Jiraiya smiled pressing another kiss to her hair and forehead this time as he covered her up and tucked her in, it had been an eventful week and he was sure everyone was tired.

When he exited Sakura's room, Naruto was stood in front of the door "Well Pops is Sakura-chan gonna be okay now" he asked chin raised and eyes narrowed in determination, Jiraiya kneeled down to be eye level with him making him feel rather important.

"Yeah Naruto, Sakura-chan is going to be fine, why don't you go take a nap, thank you for being a big brave man while I was gone" he patted the blonde on the head, Jiraiya stood properly and headed down the hall, his lips curved upwards as he peered around the corner.

Naruto looked right and left before as sneakily as he could entered his sisters room and climbed under the covers wrapping himself around the pinkette to take his nap as he had for the last week and five days since their dad had just up and left on them without even a word of explanation, and fell asleep.

Jiraiya chuckled shutting the door making sure the nightlight was turned on and headed back to the living room "You didn't tell us about the blonde, and why did he call you Pops" Yahiko asked almost instantly when Jiraiya sat down on the couch taking the time to take off his sandals this time.

"Because Yahiko, I adopted him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, because he was an orphan, and I don't even know who Sakura's parents are" Jiraiya shrugged "So that's why he calls me pops" he yawned leaning back on the couch getting as comfortable as he could.

Konan stood "I'm claim the spare" she called heading down the hall to Yahiko's chagrin and Nagato's amusement, she giggled and shut the door quietly, no need to wake the kids by being unnecessarily loud after all after what just happened.

Yahiko claimed the couch and Nagato got the extra cot in the house, and they all settled down to get some rest, by the time three o'clock hit the entire house minus Shima and Fukasaku was sleeping and the two toad elders were loath to disturb keeping themselves busy as the hours ticked by.


	13. Toads Galore

An hour past midnight, at one in the morning, Sakura woke up, no it wasn't because of that horrible dream, it wasn't plaguing her mind any longer, it wasn't Naruto either who was still passed out next to her, she just felt like she wanted to be close to her father.

So she quietly snuck out of her room padding silently across the floor and out into the darkened hall of the house, still terribly frightened of the dark, Sakura hurried to the living room and headed straight for the couch she knew her father was resting on and scrambled onto it with him.

Only then did she fall back to sleep, when Jiraiya woke at six thirty, five and a half hours later, his brows climbed into his bangs upon seeing his daughter wedged between him and the couch and sleeping soundly as if it wasn't the most uncomfortable position she'd ever slept in.

He smoothly scooped her into his arms and stood waking Yahiko and Nagato, then set Sakura on the couch to sleep for a bit longer, Jiraiya stretched and strapped his sandals onto his feet walking cautiously into the kitchen, Yahiko and Nagato on his heels.

"That's you're daughter" Yahiko asked a grin on his lips, he thought she was absolutely adorable, Jiraiya nodded and sat down at the table after starting up the stove so that he could make a cup of coffee, he was gonna need it if he was going to get through the day after all.

"Yeah that's my little cherry blossom, gonna warn you though she's wary of adults and general strangers" he felt the need to warn his two male students "I don't think Sakura would be to bothered by Konan-chan though, but I'll warn her as well" Jiraiya rubbed his face.

Before the kettle of water whistled, Jiraiya leaped up from his chair and removed it from the heat pouring the hot liquid over coffee grounds making himself a nice cup of strong black coffee, he took a sip being mindful of his sensitive tongue and sighed in relief.

Nagato frowned "Why would she be wary of adults and strangers, hopefully you didn't teach her that" he inquired, Jiraiya shook his head "So what caused it then" Nagato prodded hoping to learn more, the pinkette was cute.

Jiraiya chuckled "She's lived on Mount Myoboku these four years, and I've taken her out a total of eight times, and one time a little girl shoved her down and broke her arm" his features darkened as he remembered that horrible brat Ami Himekari.

"And her parents did nothing, didn't even check to see if Sakura was alright, then they didn't even punish their daughter because of what she'd done" Jiraiya growled in a dark voice, he was still more than a little pissed it seemed, but thankfully the Himekari's were doing as he'd ordered them to do.

It wasn't the complete truth but there was no need to bring that up, it was easier to let others believe in something else "Oh poor Sakura-chan" Yahiko felt for the girl "We promise to be careful Jiraiya-sensei" he nodded at Nagato and the red head nodded as well.

Just then bare feet padded towards the kitchen and Sakura emerged "Papa" she clambered into his lap bringing a small smile to his lips just as her tummy rumbled in obvious hunger, Sakura patted her empty belly and blinked.

"Must be hungry that's what happens when one skips dinner" Jiraiya chuckled standing and sitting Sakura in his previously vacated chair then moved over to the cabinets and pulled out instant ramen "Don't tell Naruto" he put a finger to his lips indicating this had to be kept secret.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head eagerly "K Papa" she pressed her hands against her mouth to muffle her laughter as the noodles were cooked and the flavoring and little dried vegetables were added to the cup ramen five minutes later it was done.

When he sat it before her, Sakura finally seemed to become aware of her surroundings and she stared at Yahiko and Nagato in confusion and wariness "They won't hurt you little cherry" Jiraiya saw the hesitation in her eyes and she relaxed slightly.

Yahiko breathed a little easier when she turned to eating her ramen and soon it was gone being thrown in the trash "Did you have another dream precious blossom" Jiraiya sat down in one of the extra chairs wondering if something else had happened.

Sakura shook her head eyeing Nagato and Yahiko "No Papa, it's gone, the dream I mean" she twisted her hands into the material of her dress, the one decorated with her future summons, Jiraiya wiped his forehead in relief and sent her a fond smile.

"That's good, just tell me next time when you see something like that okay" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she squealed in delight returning his affection with a kiss to his cheek a very wet kiss that was and when Sakura was distracted he wiped his cheek from the spit.

He sent a glare to his former student when Yahiko sniggered quietly under his breath "I promise Papa" Sakura distracted him from his glaring at the orange haired man, then she jumped off her chair and headed into the living room pulling her drawing pad and colored pencils from the table.

Ten minutes later Naruto trudged into the kitchen dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes "Hey Pops what's for breakfast" he yawned "Is there any ramen" Naruto blinked his blue eyes as he sat down sluggishly desperately needing his favorite food.

Jiraiya smiled inwardly "Sorry Naruto, we're all out of instant ramen, though I intend on going to the Leaf Village today" he raised his voice just enough to be heard by Sakura, so she didn't freak out when he left the mountain for a while later on.

Naruto instantly perked up at the mention of his former home, he may have only been living there almost three weeks "Can you get some of the good ramen from the old man at Ichiraku Ramen Shop" he begged throwing himself in Jiraiya's lap his lip pushed out in a pout.

Having known where the conversation would lead when he'd mentioned going to the Leaf Village, Jiraiya nodded "Yes Naruto, I'll get some ramen from Teuchi, and pick up more instant ramen for you and Sakura-chan" he patted the blonde on the head.

"Can me and Sakura-chan come" Naruto asked in a high pitched voice and Jiraiya cringed, he didn't think it was such a good idea, but he wasn't able to deny his kids anything and if Sakura, just as he thought her name she appeared.

"Yeah can we Papa" Sakura jumped into his lap bouncing on his knee with a giggle pouting just as much as her brother was, Jiraiya let out this long suffering sigh before relenting, but not without tickling their sides until they fled from his lap and scrambled into the living room.

They almost slammed into Konan on her way into the kitchen but thanks to being a kunoichi, the blue haired woman managed to step out of their way just in time "Well she's cute alright" Konan jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the pinkette.

Jiraiya rested his head on the table "She's sometimes nearly impossible to manage, to make it all worse I've never been able to tell her no" he groaned before raising his head and taking a sip of his coffee then drained his entire cup since it had long since grown cold.

Fifteen minutes later Fukasaku and Shima hopped into the kitchen and the female toad immediately started cooking breakfast Nagato, Yahiko and Konan sat down at the table, as Naruto and Sakura returned to the kitchen.

"Here Papa for you" Sakura placed another drawing in his hands before jumping into her chair next to Naruto, Jiraiya looked at the drawing thanking his lucky stars it was more tame than the last one she'd given him and flashed her a happy smile.

"Thank you little cherry blossom" he blew her a kiss getting a giggle "I'll cherish it forever and ever, I'll hang it up on my wall and everything" Jiraiya gently hugged the drawing to his chest, smirking inwardly as his former students gave him this look like they thought he was crazy.

Sakura grinned widely "You're welcome Papa" she laughed sweetly drawing a smile from Konan and chuckles from the males, Fukasaku stared at Jiraiya knowingly, it was always a treat to watch Jiraiya interact with the kids, he was good with them for sure.

Shima ignored what was happening around the kitchen as she cooked until the food was done, Yahiko held up a grub worm with a grimace "Well guess this is the price we have to pay if we want to be safe right" he laughed out feeling queasy and crunched the bug.

Jiraiya watched in some amount of amusement before he remembered "After breakfast, I'm going to the Leaf Village, taking those two with me, I think it's time we got some more houses built here" he announced and Fukasaku chuckled.

"No kidding we barely have enough room in this house" Shima huffed "And are you sure it's wise to take them with you, what if who was after those three is there" she pointed at the Rain Orphans leveling her eyes on Jiraiya.

He exhaled "I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to mess with the Leaf Village, plus I intend to have them watched closely by the Uchiha Clan again" Jiraiya explained, and Naruto's shoulders slumped "What's the matter Naruto" he raised a white brow at the boy.

"Bleh, Sasuke is a jerk, he never wanted to do anything with me" Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head to the side stubbornly avoiding Jiraiya's gaze "But if it was with that lazy Shikamaru, then I wouldn't be opposed to going there" he suggested sheepishly.

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought "I'd rather have you and Sakura-chan under some Uchiha surveillance, but the Nara Compound isn't such a bad idea" he sneakily stuffed a ration bar into his mouth pretending to eat the bugs.

Sadly his attempts weren't sneaky enough "Hey Papa you aren't eating you're grub worms" Sakura scolded her emerald eyes watching him intently, Jiraiya lamented the fact he had only gotten to have two bites of his bar and grudgingly ate the grub worms, Sakura nodded and returned to her breakfast.

Konan's eyes widened just before a snort sounded through the kitchen "Oh Jiraiya-sensei, you poor, poor man" Yahiko shook his head feeling for his old sensei, on the other hand he was trying very, very hard not to laugh at the white haired man.

Nagato rolled his eyes "Anyway Jiraiya-sensei do you think we could ask you to pick up a few things for us as well, we have the money, it's just we don't want to risk venturing out just yet" he handed over a list along with a pouch with a several thousand ryo from him, Yahiko and Konan.

Jiraiya stuffed the items in his pocket finishing off his breakfast, he'd have to wash his mouth out later with some good food, secretly promising to buy some real food and hopefully get Sakura switched over so he didn't have to eat bugs for the rest of his life.

"Okay kids" he held open his arms making sure he was still able to do hand signs when both Sakura and Naruto had their arms wrapped around his neck and holding tightly to his shirt, then left the house a child on both of his hips.

When they were gone, Yahiko burst out laughing and even Nagato smiled as their amusement reached new heights "Who knew Jiraiya would have not one but two adopted kids and act like a general well dad" Konan giggled/snorted.

Just outside the Leaf Village gates, Jiraiya set his two kids down for just a moment to sign them in, then they were once again clinging to him as he walked through the village to the Nara Compound, Shikaku gave him this weird look.

"Don't ask" Jiraiya sighed not really wanting to explain right now "Do you think you could watch them, Naruto here said he was on friendly terms with you're boy" he shifted before the Nara Clan Head hoping the man said yes.

Shikaku shrugged "Sure Shikamaru's out back practicing shogi" he pointed to the gate, Jiraiya put Sakura and Naruto down again and they headed towards the gate that a Nara passing by opened for them so they could get into the backyard.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, adopted her when she was three weeks old, also I'll be sending a couple of Uchiha you're way to watch them, it's to dangerous for them especially Sakura to be unprotected" Jiraiya stated bluntly.

The dark haired man raised a brow, but he didn't get an answer to his silently asked question "That's fine so long as they don't interfere with anything" Shikaku relented to Jiraiya's demand, the man had changed since the last time he'd seen him, he was being to protective.

Jiraiya nodded and spun leaping over the rooftops to the Uchiha Compound, then to the very back of the compound itself to Fugaku's house, he landed in front of the door just as it opened and Itachi exited the house "Master Jiraiya" the Uchiha heir nodded respectfully.

"Is you're Father home Itachi-san" Jiraiya rushed out wanting to hurry so that he'd be able to conduct his business without fear or worry of Sakura or Naruto's safety, if anyone found out what his daughter was capable off, then he'd lose her for good, she had a rare gift that would become widely sought after.

Itachi nodded and pulled open the door taking off his sandals and padding across the wood flooring of his house "Father, Master Jiraiya is here" he pointed at the long white haired male as he spoke to his Father, then fell silent.

Fugaku raised a brow "Do you want us to watch you're daughter again" he finally questioned, Jiraiya sat down at the table and clasped his hands together as he though on what to tell the Uchiha Clan Head, it was a very difficult situation to be in.

"Sort of, right now she and Naruto are with the Nara's, Naruto's request, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sending a couple of you're best to keep a vigil watch over them" Jiraiya started slowly, working up to the point of almost confession.

"Something happened recently and it's to dangerous to leave Sakura unprotected" he gave a half truth instead, it was better not to reveal what his daughter could do, besides it wasn't a guaranteed thing possibly only coming out when someone was in danger.

The Head of the Uchiha Clan steepled his fingers together "There are two that I can think of that have the required skills needed, my son" his dark eyes flicked towards Itachi briefly and the boy stood a little taller under his Fathers gaze.

"And Shisui who is already a jonin, I will send the both of them" Fugaku decided and Jiraiya released a sigh of relief before nodding in thanks "Remember Master Jiraiya you'll owe me a couple of favors" Fugaku warned.

Jiraiya inwardly groaned "Point quite taken Fugaku" he stared over his shoulder at the head of the clan "Go gather Shisui-san" he turned his onyx eyes on Itachi who hurriedly body flickered off to find his friend, five minutes he returned with Shisui in tow, the older boy having been apprised of his new task already.

They left the Uchiha Compound and returned to the Nara, Shikaku let them through the gate and they leaped to the roof to keep watch on the three kids playing, or rather cloud watching, in the backyard and settled in for a long wait.

Glad to have his fears alleviated for the time being Jiraiya headed to the Hokage Tower like usual entering through the window, Hiruzen stared at his student wondering what he wanted now "Has something happened" he questioned.

"In a way yes" Jiraiya placed a sound proofing tag on the door and sealed the room off so that no one could eavesdrop or enter without permission, then he checked the ceiling to make sure no one had snuck in eyes flying over every inch of his sensei's office before he finally sat down.

"Nearly two weeks ago, Sakura-chan started having this dream, in it she saw one of my former students one of the Rain Orphans dying, while another cried and the last went crazy from the loss of the one who died" Jiraiya exhaled slowly.

Hiruzen's eyes widened "Are you saying she was having a dream of someones death" he choked on his smoke as it went down his windpipe, this was turning out to be a very serious situation and Sakura was more important than he'd thought, damn that Ay for adding that little demand into the treaty.

Jiraiya shook his head "Not quite, Sakura was dreaming of the future and what was to come to pass, thankfully I managed to find them before it happened and the dreams stopped, but I have no doubt it will happen again" he admitted.

Closing his eyes Hiruzen put a hand over his face "Of all kids that have to be abandoned it has to be a girl who can apparently dream of futuristic things" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "What do you need Jiraiya" Hiruzen stared at his former student.

"One thing sensei, I need to borrow Yamato-san for a week or two, Fukasaku and Shima's house is becoming a bit crowded with all the people living on Mount Myoboku" Jiraiya finally requested and the brunette with wood style jutsu's was called to the office.

Yamato blinked his dark obsidian eyes "You called for me Lord Hokage" he bowed to the Hokage who had saved him, Hiruzen nodded and gestured at Jiraiya, Yamato faced the white haired male waiting patiently for what it was that was needed of him.

"Jiraiya needs you're help in building a couple of houses with you're wood jutsu, of course this will be considered a mission and you'll get a hefty pay for doing this" Hiruzen blew out his smoke staring between his student and the boy Kakashi had begged him to save from Danzo.

"Yes of course you can take as much time as you need, and it won't all be just work, it will kind of be like a vacation as well" Jiraiya added in there hoping that Yamato agreed to this, because there was no way he'd be able to build those houses himself.

Yamato stared between his Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin weighing his options carefully, a mission that was like a vacation, it sounded to good to be true, but what other choice did he have "Very well I will do this" he finally nodded.

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief "I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours, I have some shopping to do, for groceries and furniture and the like" he sulked pulling out the list deciding to get double, or possibly triple of everything if needed.

"Okay" Yamato nodded sinking into the floor with his wood element, Hiruzen chuckled, he was glad the boy had accepted the mission he truly needed a break from Anbu and from Danzo constantly breathing down his neck to return to root, not that Hiruzen would ever let that happen.

His face twitched before Jiraiya unsealed the office and removed the sound proofing tag exiting through the window like usual and headed to the stores deciding to get the furniture items first, couches, chairs, tables, sinks, bathtubs, toilet, beds, dressers, blankets, pillows, towels.

And much, much more all of which was sealed in a scroll before Jiraiya went down to the market and got food items, of all variety including healthy vegetables that Sakura would for sure enjoy considering she was a very health oriented girl.

Then finally he got the ramen Naruto requested and that to was sealed in a scroll, by the time Jiraiya went back to the Tower, three hours had passed and he couldn't help but wonder how Naruto and Sakura were doing and if they were okay.

They were just fine, considering their currently napping status "You know Itachi-kun, I thought for sure the kids would be up running around" Shisui pouted in that way and the younger Uchiha rolled his eyes, Shisui was the only one who was dramatic in the clan.

"At least they aren't wreaking havoc, or getting in trouble, I don't see the problem if they want to nap after having watched clouds for hours on end" Itachi shrugged shifting to get in a more comfortable position, besides it wasn't a big deal to him.

Shisui sulked "But Ita-chan" he whined smirking inwardly when Itachi grimaced and leaned away from him warily "Little kids should be up playing not laying around sleeping the day away" Shisui waved his arms hoping to make his point.

Itachi felt sweat dripping down his neck as his friend acted like an idiot "I wonder about you're sanity sometimes Shisui-san" he shook his head focusing her onyx eyes on the trio of kids again making sure that he had his senses spread out to thwart any attempt on them.

Though their task was about over as Jiraiya's voice floated from the front of the house speaking to Shikaku "Their in the back sleeping I believe, Shikamaru got them to cloud watch" the Head of the Nara clan groaned pointing to the napping kids.

Not surprised, Jiraiya lifted Sakura and Naruto into his arms before tilting his head back "Thanks for keeping watch over them" he nodded at the two Uchiha who disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards then headed to the gates where he'd said he'd meet Yamato who had to pack.

Once they four of them were signed out and Yamato showed the guards his mission scroll, they were well on their way to Mount Myoboku, halfway to the tree that held his mark, Naruto stretched and rubbed his crusty eyes "Pops going on" he yawned looking around through bleary eyes.

"Going back home boy" Jiraiya grunted trying to keep a hold on his daughter and perform the hand signs needed "Yamato place your hand on my arm" he grit out struggling for a moment and then finally managed to summon them back to Mount Myoboku.

Yamato blinked as his vision was obstructed by a cloud of smoke before it cleared to reveal a mountain with lush plant life, flowers and giant lily pads and lots and lots of "Toads" he whispered and Jiraiya raised a brow.

"Yeah toads, lots of them, Toads Galore" Jiraiya chuckled leading the way to the little house, just as he prepared to open the door it swung open and he hastily jumped back waking Sakura in the process and she let out a little cry.

Konan frowned "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hurt her, tell me that I didn't whack her with that door" she panicked but held herself back, Yahiko and Nagato had warned her that the pinkette didn't do well with strangers and she definitely wasn't going to add to that fear.

Jiraiya sighed "You didn't hit her, I moved back to quickly, sorry little cherry" he soothed as she wound her arms around his neck like Naruto currently was doing and their hands clasped together while their other hands stayed firmly attached to his shirt collar.

"S'okay Papa" Sakura mumbled rubbing her nose against his shirt, she wasn't quite all awake yet so she wasn't aware of her surroundings, she let out this cute little yawn and stretched her arms far above her head then rubbed her eyes in that adorable way before becoming more alert.

The first thing or rather person she saw was Yamato and Sakura hide her face in Jiraiya's neck, Konan seeing this for herself sighed softly, it was horrible what had happened to the pinkette, but hopefully she would soon come to trust others.

Jiraiya pressed his lips together "Right then why don't you and Naruto go play Sakura-chan, while I show Yamato-san the house schematics I drew" he set his two kids down and they scampered off to find something to keep themselves busy.

"How's a kid going help us build two houses" Konan put her hands on her hips as her amber eyes reflected the confusion she currently felt, Jiraiya held up his hand and they moved into the house and sat down on the couch to talk.

Seeing as Jiraiya wasn't going to speak "I have the same ability as the first hokage wood element" Yamato explained for himself, he really hoped these people were going to try and take advantage of him because then he'd leave and they could build houses themselves.

Nagato eyed the boy with a curious tilt to his head "That's interesting, though you fear being used, don't worry you won't be" he smiled calmly and Yamato's body went lax as the tension he'd been feeling drained out of him.

Then things truly began as they started talking and discussing the houses that were to be built and where to build them, meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were enjoying playing in the underwater cove with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"Bet you can't catch me Gamakichi, cause I'm really fast you know" Naruto called racing away from the little red toad who hopped after him as fast as he could, a moment later both the little toad and the blonde were bypassed by Sakura.

After spending her whole life on the mountain playing leap frog, her leg muscles were strong hence she could run fast in his distraction, Gamakichi hopped high in the air and landed on Naruto's head "Gotcha Naruto" he laughed triumphantly.

Naruto paid the little red toad no attention as he watched his sister leap into the water and dive beneath it, coming back up a few minutes later "Wow Sakura-chan you're like really fast you know" he put Gamakichi on the ground speeding towards his sister.

Sakura swiped her bangs to the side and grinned widely "Mhm" she hummed flopping down on the ground "Should be lunch soon hungry Naruto-kun" Sakura stood a second later and held out her hand, Naruto latched on nodding eagerly.

"Oh boy am I ever, all that exercise" he held tight to Sakura's hand as they swam back to the surface of the cove after bidding the two toads they'd been playing with farewell until they'd eaten, dripping wet Naruto and Sakura ran back towards the house.

Jiraiya groaned quietly and stood fetching two towels from the bathroom "Here" he dropped one on each of his kids "Honestly" he shook his head as they all sat down at the table to eat ramen, Naruto dug in immediately.

While Sakura added some scorpion meat to hers Yahiko watched this in confusion "You know you can just eat it without the bugs right" he spoke to the pinkette for the first time and she jumped in surprise almost knocking over her bowl of ramen, but Naruto pulled out of the way in the nick of time.

"I like Elder Shima's cooking" Sakura pouted crossing her arms keeping her eyes glued to the table to afraid to even looked at the orange haired man she'd seen die in her dreams over and over again like a horrifying movie.

Yahiko let out a depressed sigh and got a bit of ramen with his chopsticks, "Are you that scared of me, I won't hurt ya Sakura-chan" he sulked watching the pinkette closely for any sign of reaction, nothing, instead she grabbed her bowl of ramen from Naruto and started eating.

Jiraiya was the only one who saw it, the small trembles in his daughters shoulders, it wasn't that she was afraid of them, the dream no doubt had left a deep scar on her mind thus she didn't know how to act in their presence, hence the silence.

Resolved to explain it to them later, he returned to his own meal until lunch was polished off "Thanks Pops for the meal" Naruto wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's arm in a hug, while Sakura grinned widely pointedly avoiding looking in Nagato, Yahiko and Konan's direction.

Then they traipsed out of the house "Okay does she hate us or something" Yahiko immediately asked a pout on his lips, even if it was a little toddler, it still sucked getting ignored like that, and he wanted to be able to get to know his sensei's daughter.

"No" Jiraiya was quick to shoot down the accusation and headed back into the living room to get back to his writing, he had a deadline to make on it after all, when no more explanation was forthcoming Yahiko huffed.

But Nagato understood what his sensei was trying to say "Think about it Yahiko, she had a dream of you dying" he pointed out "Now if you were a kid wouldn't that leave a scar on you're mind" Nagato pressed hoping to get Yahiko to understand.

And he did alright "Oh I never really, I guess I wouldn't really know how to act around the person I saw die in my dream either" Yahiko rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "So sensei are we allowed to wander around outside" he asked as they stepped into the living room.

"Sure, sure just be careful not to wander past the flower field, we are still on rocky terms with the other toads on the other side of the mountain" Jiraiya waved them off focusing on his book and trying to write something.

Konan pressed her lips together and rolled her amber eyes "Let's go then Yahiko, Nagato" she grabbed their wrists and drug them from the house, and Yamato was left to read, he was glad that not to much pressure was being put on him and that he did indeed get to relax on this mission.

The three of them headed to the right of the house until they came to this field of giant toadstools where they immediately came across Naruto and Sakura jumping in a circle on some smaller ones that looked really bouncy, that's probably why they were chosen to play on.

Nagato, Yahiko and Konan watched from afar for sometime then they explored around the area some, twenty minutes later it was apparent to the three of them that they were lost, "Well crap" Yahiko scratched his head looking around trying to figure out what direction they should go.

An hour later they were still lost so they decided to sit down, it was hard searching for chakra on the mountain because something blocked it so they couldn't search for the right direction that way, and if they continued wandering around, they'd wind up getting even more lost than they already were.

Two hours had passed and Konan leaned her head back "This is the last time I ever let you lead Yahiko, you are terrible with directions" she grumbled glaring daggers at the orange haired man who got even more depressed at the accusation.

Nagato shook his head hoping that someone came along to find them soon, his plea was answered as Sakura stepped out of the bushes to the right of them tugging along Naruto, the little blonde sent them a wave while the pinkette avoided looking at them again.

Yahiko immediately perked up "Hey we are a little lost, do you think you could show us back to the house" he jumped up begging the two kids to lead them back, Naruto creased his forehead in confusion "Oh no are you two lost as well" he thumped his head against the flower he was leaning against.

"Are we lost Sakura-chan" Naruto sniggered with a knowing smile, Sakura raised her head a mischievous look in her eyes and shook her head "Look behind you" the blonde pointed through the flowers, the trio turned around and Konan wanted to hit something preferably Yahiko.

They'd been right behind the house the entire time for two freaking hours "Yahiko" Konan growled stalking forward preparing to strangle the orange haired man, and Nagato rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache form behind his eyes.

All of them were distracted as Sakura broke down in a fit of giggles "You guys are funny" she laughed finally looking at them, they were normal people that she just so happened to dream about "I'm glad Papa was able to save you" she smiled taking Naruto's hand as they ventured into the house.

Nagato, Yahiko and Konan followed the two kids and found themselves in the kitchen as Jiraiya and Yamato were sitting down "I was wondering where you three had gotten off to" he stared at his former students and their ruffled appearances.

Yahiko and Konan were going to pretend nothing had happened but that wish was dashed by Naruto "They got lost and were sitting behind the house" he sniggered whistling innocently when Yahiko sent him a little glare and Konan put her head in her arms wanting to hide from the world.

Jiraiya snorted "Well let that be a lesson this mountain can be confusing sometimes" he chortled slapping Yahiko on the back, while patting Konan and Nagato on the shoulder in a non sympathetic way, to their chagrin.

"Of course Jiraiya-sensei, either way we had a small breakthrough with Sakura-san" Nagato pointed to the little girl "She talked to us" he smiled kindly at the pinkette when she looked up at him and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

Glad that things were calming down and that Sakura was slowly warming up to his former students Jiraiya settled back in his chair and took a sip of his afternoon tea, it wasn't quite dinner time, but they were all crowded around the kitchen table anyway.

A chair scraping across the floor made him turn his head and then Sakura was climbing into his lap "Cherry" Jiraiya asked in question wondering if something else had happened, she craned her neck around and smiled brightly and he relaxed.

Sakura snuggled back against his chest and closed her eyes "Hey Papa do you think Naruto-kun and I can practice that trick Cee-san taught us" she suddenly pouted and Yahiko sniggered quietly under his breath, and Konan slapped him over the back of the head.

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought "Well it's dangerous to try it on you're own" he started and Sakura pouted even more, that lower lip jutting out just a tiny bit more and her emerald eyes widened "But if you had an adult there with you" Jiraiya continued.

And surprising all of them "Then Can Nagato-san help us please Papa" she turned pleading eyes on the red head and Nagato froze before sending his sensei a look, Jiraiya nodded in the go ahead and he relaxed before clearing his throat.

"If you'd like I wouldn't mind helping you and Naruto-san out with a bit of training" Nagato smiled sheepishly, he hadn't thought she'd ask him, Konan definitely him, not a bit, it was odd, though he supposed it was the only way the pinkette knew how to make bonds with people right now.

Sakura squealed in delight and clapped her hands "I want to practice so when Cee-san, Darui-san and Omoi-kun come back for another visit we can learn something new" she chattered a mile a minute bringing a smile to Jiraiya's lips.

For awhile he hadn't been sure how Sakura would handle his former students, but now he was glad he'd brought them to the mountain "First my cute little flower" Jiraiya poked her forehead gently and she turned around in his lap an indignant pout on her lips and hand over the place he'd poked.

"Where would you like our new house to be put" he stated, her eyes lit up and Jiraiya knew immediately he shouldn't have asked because Sakura hopped from his lap turned to face him and with the widest smile she'd ever given him.

Spoke in a clear voice "In the flower field of course" Sakura asked in a hopeful tone, Jiraiya felt his eye twitch just slightly before he let out a defeated sigh, then he looked to Naruto who nodded, Fukasaku chuckled quietly.

"Okay then cherry that's where our own house will be built, as for you three" Jiraiya turned his attention on his former students, and before either of the two men could speak, Konan glared them down and in a polite voice.

"Can the houses be connecting houses, with a little pathway between the two so that we might eat breakfast every morning together" she smirked, "I'd feel safer if we were closer to you anyway sensei" Konan shrugged and Yahiko sulked, while Nagato just smiled like he always did.

Sakura jumped up and down in excitement, but before she or Naruto could run off to play some more Shima called out that dinner would be ready soon an hour later, no ramen this time, grub worms and grasshoppers were placed on the table.

Naruto pouted but he ate anyway and Sakura eagerly dug in without hesitation munching the fried grasshoppers quite loudly until she managed to get her happiness under control and eat with manners like everyone else was doing.

Once they were done and the table was cleared away, Sakura and Naruto skipped into the living room and flopped down on the floor after the pinkette grabbed her sketch book and coloring pencils from the table to draw.

The little blonde oohing and awing over what his sister started drawing until all noise stopped an hour later, Jiraiya knew what was going to happen and he was ready for her, Sakura pranced into the kitchen a smile on her lips.

But instead of marching towards him, Sakura walked bravely up to Konan "You're flower is pretty so I drew you some flowers" she presented the sketch and the blue haired woman took it gently in her hands lifting the paper to her face amber irises filling with awe.

Wanting to see what kind of drawing would put that expression on Konan's face, Yahiko peered over her shoulder from behind and his jaw dropped "Wow Sakura-chan, you drew that" he kneeled down before the little girl hoping she'd talk to him to.

"Mhm I did" she nodded shyly feeling just a tad bit uncomfortable in his presence, "I can draw real well" Sakura added for lack of not knowing what else to say as she scuffed her shoe gently on the kitchen floor, and Yahiko patted her gently on the head.

At least she was talking to him even if she was being really shy it was progress "Go on now sweets" Yahiko chuckled sending her back into the living room with Naruto, "Speaking of did you get any chocolate while you were in the village" he questioned.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide, he knew he'd forgotten something "Oops sorry Yahiko, forgot" he shrugged not feeling to guilty about it, that was one thing he didn't want Sakura taking an interest in, she'd get way to hyper as if she wasn't already.

"You don't even sound sorry" Yahiko accused narrowing his light brown eyes and Jiraiya sent him a knowing smile and his jaw dropped "What sensei you are mean" he sulked and Konan rolled her eyes while Nagato sighed at their normal antics.

Face twitching and lowering his voice "Listen, Sakura-chan is a very health oriented girl, but if she ever got a taste for chocolate, then she'd be more hyper than I can handle" Jiraiya shuddered, alas his voice hadn't been low enough and Sakura emerged again.

"What's this chocolate stuff Papa" she tugged on his sleeve gently, she really wanted to know because she looked up at him with wide green eyes that were large in her tiny face and Jiraiya knew he was doomed.

Inevitably he ended up explaining the sugary treat "It's kind of like cake, only it's brown with lots and lots of sugar in it" Jiraiya added for effect, just hearing the description Sakura recoiled and her face twisted in disgust.

He knew immediately what she was going to say "Yucky I don't know who would want all that nasty sugar in their body clogging up arteries" Sakura stuck her tongue out as if to get the imaginary chocolate off her tongue and escaped back to the living room.

Nagato chuckled softly "She certainly is an intriguing little girl for sure, don't think there's many kids out there that would outright reject chocolate as she did, and the explanation was quite amusing" he quipped and Yahiko directed a scowl at him.

A couple hours Naruto was toted off for his bath, followed by Sakura, who got a story and then was tucked into bed, once the pinkette was sleeping, Jiraiya exited the hall waiting for the telltale noise of a door opening before smiling, adopting Naruto had one of his better decisions in life it seemed.

"You really are good with them, though I can't help but notice you pay Sakura-san a bit more attention" Nagato pointed out when his sensei was laying on the opposite couch and Yahiko was reading a book, it was only seven.

Jiraiya frowned "Perhaps, but that's because I have a deeper bond with my little blossom, I found, well Gamakichi and I found her abandoned out in the pouring rain beneath a cherry blossom tree" he said leaning back to get comfortable.

Yahiko closed his book and set it on the side table on top of the sketchpad there "Have you found any clue as to her real parents" he asked quietly, Konan had gone to bed early, but it seemed not everyone was tired just yet, himself including.

He shook his head "No as frustrating as it is, there's nothing at all" Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair "But if I do ever find something and her real parents do turn up, they'll have to fight me to get her back" he vowed vehemently.

Swallowing nervously in the dark of the room Yahiko shared a look with Nagato, their sensei was insanely protective over the pinkette "But make no mistake I do care for Naruto a great deal" Jiraiya's voice cut through their thoughts.

After that the three of them settled down in their chosen sleeping places and closed their eyes to go to sleep, Yamato having taken up sleeping on the floor in Naruto's room, and having gone to bed way earlier considering he had been on a different sleeping schedule until that day.


	14. New House for Tadpole

The next couple of days went by at an extremely slow pace as Yamato with the help of Jiraiya and Yahiko got to work on building the requested connecting houses, Nagato pitching in every once in a while and Konan entertaining Sakura and Naruto with her paper ninjutsu.

Including giving the little pinkette her own paper wings so that the girl could float a few inches off the ground, Naruto was watching his sister fly not sure if he wanted to do that himself, "Naruto-kun it's fun" Sakura called reaching her hand out.

Konan tried to stop her as the weight of both Sakura and Naruto pulled them to the ground "Ow" Sakura muttered rubbing her head wishing Cee was there to heal her like always, Nagato chuckled softly walking towards them.

"You okay there Sakura-san" he bent his knee to be eye level with her and she nodding removing her hand from the back of her head, seeing as there was a small break in working on the houses, Nagato smiled "How would you to like to practice what you requested a couple days ago" he offered.

Naruto was on his feet glad to get away from anything that floated for awhile "Yeah definitely you..." he trailed off remembering his self promise not to say that dreaded verbal tick constantly, he after all didn't want to corrupt his sister with that.

Sakura's eyes lit up "You go first Naruto-kun" she nudged him over to the flower and she got a whiskered grin in return from the blonde, Nagato watched as Naruto closed his eyes and chakra gathered in his feet, though it was a weak glow.

Before he could say anything the boy took off at a run going five feet high this time up the flower before tumbling back down, Konan caught him "Hey thanks lady you kno..." Naruto grimaced it was hard maintaining self control all the time.

"Okay Sakura-san's turn" Nagato gestured for the pinkette to go ahead, both he and Konan watched this time as she closed her eyes like Naruto had and focused chakra to the soles of her feet remembering how much she'd used before.

Then she charged full speed at the flower when her feet hit the stem Sakura kept going till she reached the petal and heaved herself over the edge of it to sit neatly on the top of the flower, feet dangling down towards the earth a proud smile on her lips.

"Isn't Sakura-chan awesome believe it" Naruto sighed that was his sister and he was going to announce it to everyone when they went to the academy in just a couple years time, Konan stared in horror, and Nagato went up the flower to fetch her since it seemed like she wasn't going to come down.

When Sakura was on the ground again, she covered her mouth as a yawn escaped from between her lips "Guess that's it for practicing" Nagato shook his head as Naruto scampered over to the pinkette and they curled up together dozing in the grass.

Jiraiya chuckled "Yeah I was shocked when Cee told me she could do that to, though cherry's always been different than normal toddlers" he shrugged lifting a log and hammering it into place with the help of Yamato's wood jutsu.

"Right then why don't we take a couple hours break and you can go do whatever you like Yamato-san, read, draw, explore" Jiraiya clapped his hands, and the teen headed off to find something to keep himself busy with, Yahiko flopped down as the children had fully enjoying his break.

"You're kids are interesting for sure, but why did you adopt the blonde" Yahiko questioned suddenly now that he had a chance, Jiraiya was in the process of sneaking away but he swung around and cleared his throat.

"Just look at her" he pointed at Sakura who was resting peacefully curled around Naruto "Before while she did have fun here, she was lonely, Naruto was lonely I killed two birds with one stone" Jiraiya shrugged escaping into the house to write some.

Seeing as they were being left to watch the kids, Konan and Nagato sat down with their backs to each other "I kind of feel bad for them, even though sensei does his best, neither Naruto-san, or Sakura-san will know the love of a mother" Konan sighed suddenly.

Nagato frowned "Don't think about it Konan, besides I don't think their really complaining, sensei does enough and that's all they need" he patted her on the shoulder before staring out over Mount Myoboku, it really was a beautiful place.

"True, and if I ever find their real parents I'm gonna strangle them for abandoning those two sweet children" Konan huffed amber eyes shifting onto the duo, Nagato smiled and Yahiko frowned obviously thinking along the same lines.

A few moments later he nodded "Yeah, hey Konan, Nagato, what do you think we should do, it's obvious that if we try to go back, something will happen, but what if we had Jiraiya-sensei teach one of us the summoning jutsu and sign on with a toad" Yahiko suggested suddenly.

"Hmm sounds like a good idea, but let's wait until everything calms down alright, our presence here has caused a bit of a problem already" Nagato stated keeping his rinnegan eyes on the two children not wanting anything to happen to them.

Konan and Yahiko agreed with him, then they settled back to rest for awhile, an hour later, Sakura sat up suddenly startling Naruto "Sorry Naruto-kun" she frowned blinking her emerald eyes in confusion, her dream had been weird but not scary.

"You okay Sakura-chan, not having scary dreams again are you" Naruto frowned mimicking his adopted sister, the pinkette shook her head and her expression lightened to a more happier one, he relaxed and they stood stretching.

Since the kids were awake, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan rose to their feet as well "Do you two want to practice more" Nagato asked drawing their blue and emerald eyed gazes, Naruto glanced to Sakura a moment later as she finished stretching.

Finally she shook her head "Maybe later, or tomorrow, want to go jump off toadstools or swim in the cove, or explore Gamahiro's caves if he lets us" Sakura turned to Naruto hoping that he would have an idea of what they could do for the rest of the afternoon.

Jiraiya chose that moment to return to the Flower Field "Actually it's lunch time so to the house" he grinned gesturing for his two children to head on to the house, "Yamato's already there, so come along you three" Jiraiya motioned for Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato to follow him back.

Sakura and Naruto scurried on ahead of them making it back to Shima and Fukasaku's house first, though both were excited to have their own house, and hurried into the kitchen, Naruto sat down but Sakura hesitated not quite use to Yamato's presence, since she really hadn't interacted with him yet.

"Come on Sakura-chan aren't you gonna sit down" Naruto beckoned his sister to the table and she sat down next to him scooting her chair as close as possible, he realized then, and Naruto lowered his blue eyes, trying to think of something to distract the pinkette.

He was a little to late as Yamato glanced in their direction "Hello, I don't think I've had much of a chance to introduce myself, I'm Yamato" he gave the two kids a small smile hoping to warm them up to him, since it didn't seem like the girl was to interested in getting to know him.

Sakura bit her lip and peered at Yamato from beneath the fringe of her bangs "I'm Sa..Sakura Haruno" she finally greeted holding Naruto's hand underneath the table, "And Naruto's my brother" Sakura introduced the blonde to the brunette.

At least they were talking to him, "Well it's nice to meet you both Sakura-san, Naruto-san" Yamato smiled just a little wider "You know this place is pretty nice, so relaxing" he said just to hear what the two kids would say about the Mountain.

The pinkette's emerald eyes lit up, and Naruto tossed him a whiskered grin, "Course it's cool cause of all the toads, you know they are awesome, and there are so many places we can go right Sakura-chan" the blonde exclaimed carefully omitting those dreadful words.

"Mhm, there's the Flower Field, Toadstool Field, Gamahiro's caves, Gamakiri's home, The Cove and lots of other places that we haven't been allowed to go to, but maybe soon" Sakura hummed slowly warming up to the new person, now that he was proving to be not so scary.

Naruto relaxed letting Sakura take the lead, drawing Yamato's curious gaze, the two boys stared at each other for a second "That's sounds interesting, perhaps during our next break, we could go on an adventure and you and Naruto-san could show me around, since I'm new here" Yamato suggested.

There went those viridian eyes again, brightening to an almost painful degree "I think we're both in agreement on that huh Sakura-chan" Naruto nodded for his sister, technically she was the older one, cause he was a few months younger than her.

"Yeah, how about we go to the cove first, and then we can see Gamakiri-kun, go explore Gamahiro's cave, you've already been to the Flower Field, cause that's where our house is being built, so we'll take you to Toadstool Field last" Sakura jabbered on excitedly.

Jiraiya paused in the doorway wanting to groan but not being able to, once Sakura warmed up to a person there was no stopping her, his lips curved upwards into a smile, while a few chuckles filled the air from Nagato and Yahiko, and Konan just giggled softly enjoying the chattering children's conversation.

"Sounds like you three have quite the adventure lined up during Yamato's next break" Jiraiya slid into a chair next to his little cherry sandwiching her between him and Naruto, Sakura turned in her seat to face him a wide smile on her face and excitement in her eyes.

She nodded eagerly "Yeah Papa, Yama-kun's cool" Sakura giggled fully enjoying herself, it was difficult for her to make friends and while she wished she had at least one female friend, she was okay with Omoi, Darui, Cee, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto didn't count cause he was her brother and now Yamato.

He felt his cheeks become hot, never had any kid been so adorable, not to mention giving him a nickname, it was cute, Yamato chuckled softly "Don't worry Master Jiraiya, I'll make sure nothing happens to them" he said suddenly.

The white haired male glanced in his direction and nodded in understanding "Hey Papa, when the house is done can Darui-san, Cee-san and Omoi-kun come spend the weekend again" Sakura suddenly jumped into the near silent conversation, with a question.

"Of course little cherry, anything you want" Jiraiya smiled hiding the fact he'd just had a conversation with Yamato, he would do anything to make sure his lovable blossom and blonde brat were safe and sound, because soon they'd be all grown up and doing things on their own, it kind of made him sad.

Sakura cheered happily "Yay, that's so awesome, I wonder what they'll say when they realize we've got our own house" she laughed grabbing a grub worm from her plate and crunching on it, chewing with her mouth closed, while Naruto ate his ramen.

Coincidentally, the blonde was feeling a little braver that day "Hey Granny Shima, do you think I could have a couple of grub worms to add to my ramen" Naruto called suddenly and Sakura faced him surprise plastered all over her face.

Instead of saying anything though, she grinned choosing a fried grasshopper next and almost eating it whole, Yahiko cringed trying his hardest not to gag, even though it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, it was still really gross.

Konan and Nagato were similarly in the same boat, while Yamato ate as quickly as possible, until lunch was finished off and they were all moving back outside to the Flower Field to work more on the connected houses, while the bluenette entertained Naruto and Sakura again.

Later on when it was around 2:45, Jiraiya called for another break, subsequently, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko decided to go off and explore on their own, while Yamato sidled up to the two kids "Right then to this cove place first correct" the brunette asked.

"Yep, yep, cause it's only one of the bestest places ever" Naruto grinned grabbing Sakura's hand as she led the both of them to the Underwater Cove, or rather the entrance "Hope you're not afraid of getting wet" he laughed as Sakura pulled her dress off to reveal a swimsuit.

Yamato's eyes widened "Wait you mean we have to swim to get to the cove" he inquired and Sakura nodded forehead creased in concern, "Okay, I don't have swimming trunks, so I hope my clothes will be okay" he gestured at his clothes.

Sakura looked him over "Should be fine, you'll get dried off once we start running around and stuff" she giggled lightly bending her knee's and expertly dived into the water, Naruto followed, keeping hold of Sakura's hand and Yamato jumped in after them.

It was just over two minutes later, with the brunette barely making it, that the three of them arrived at the Underwater Cove "This is neat" Yamato stared around in awe, compared to the massive quantities of toads, Mount Myoboku had an abundance of things to do to keep occupied.

"Wait until you explore Gamahiro's Caves, then you'll really think this place is neat" Naruto sniggered sitting down next to Sakura, Yamato blinked his onyx eyes looking around for as long as he dared, then finally plopped down, clothes sopping wet still, but uncaring for the moment.

For awhile, the three of them sat there "Okay ready to meet Gamakiri-kun" Sakura finally stood Naruto holding onto her hand still and Yamato trailed after them as they went back up to the surface, it was easier coming up than going down, and he wasn't nearly as out of breath as before.

Still his clothes were soaked, but Yamato shrugged it off, "Lead the way Sakura-san, Naruto-san" he gestured for the kids to go ahead and he followed along behind them as they trekked in a seemingly random direction, until they came across a little pond with a leafy house beside it.

As if he sensed their presence, "Sakura-sweetie, Naruto-chan" Gamakiri exclaimed hopping out of his house, scooping the two kids into his arms "Oh who's this" he glanced at Yamato hugging Naruto and Sakura to him before setting them on their feet.

"That's Yamato, he's here helping Pops build a house for us and those three, the ones he said were his students before" Naruto jabbered on, not letting the girly suffix bother him at all, Gamakiri was a strange toad and it was better not to comment on his habits at all.

Yamato eyed the toad warily but came forward when Sakura waved her hand for him to, and then just as suddenly Gamakiri had him up in his arms and was hugging him, "Aw such a cutie Yamato-hun" the toad sighed replacing the brunette on his feet.

The hug was over as suddenly as it had begun "It's nice to meet you Gamakiri-san, Naruto-san and Sakura-san are taking me on a tour of the best places on the mountain" Yamato cleared his throat, still a little shocked that a toad had physically touched him.

"Is that so well that makes me so, so happy to know that my home is one of you're favorite places to go" Gamakiri grabbed Sakura and Naruto up again squeezing them and peppering kisses all over their faces, Sakura's peals of laughter floating through the air and Naruto just grinning and bearing it for the pinkette's sake.

Off to the side, Yamato smiled to himself, he had to wonder what had made those two kids special enough that Jiraiya wanted to adopt them, it was strange, especially since the man had never been with anyone before, and yet, here they were, living happily on a Mountain full of toads and frogs.

Soon enough Sakura and Naruto were leading him off towards what they claimed was the best place to explore on the entire mountain, Gamahiro's Caves, the toad met them at the entrance "Ah a new friend I see, go ahead tadpole, Naruto, explore to you're hearts content" he waved them in hopping off to do whatever.

"You heard the man….toad" Naruto said sheepishly amending his description of the toad, Sakura shook her head, but tugged him and Yamato along by their hands this time into the caves, taking them on the long path towards the exit that led into the Flower Field.

Jiraiya glanced in their direction when the three of them appeared "Having fun my precious blossom, Naruto" he lifted his hand and waved before jotting down another line in his book, Sakura bounded towards him really quick.

"We are Papa, Yama-kun's having fun too, though now we are off to Toadstool Field" the pinkette hugged her father super fast, then hurried back to Naruto and Yamato, letting the blonde take the lead this time as they all headed towards the aforementioned place.

Yamato's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "This isn't exactly what I expected, and you two say you can jump off them.." he paused and Naruto nodded "How do you even get up there" Yamato pointed to the taller toadstools hoping an answer would come forth.

An answer did, but it didn't come from the two children "Hahaha, want to give it a try boy" Gamabunta hopped up to the Toadstools, and held out his hand for the kids and teenager to hop onto, Sakura and Naruto didn't hesitate.

"Come on Yama-kun, it's fun, especially when Gamabunta-san catches us and we can jump all over again" Sakura beckoned him forward, and Yamato shrugged and got hurriedly onto the toads giant hand, and then they were all stood on the tallest toadstool in the field.

He peered over the edge and noted it was a long way down, "So how are we going to do this" Yamato tried to smile, but he was a little to wigged out to do much more than grimace, Sakura smiled reassuringly and held out her hand.

When the brunette didn't take it, Naruto rolled his blue eyes "Yamato, you gonna jump or not, we always hold hands on the way down so we don't get separated as we fall" he explained, now understanding what the pinkette wanted Yamato grabbed her hand.

"Ready you three" Gamabunta was already in position, Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled and she bent her knee's, prompting Naruto and Yamato to do the same, then they were falling, plummeting towards the earth and Gamabunta caught them easily.

That had been exhilarating "Cool" Yamato breathed, his heart racing as the toad put them back up on the toadstool and they jumped again, this time he went first jumping alone, with the two kids falling behind him.

And for the next hour or so that's where they stayed, until "SWEET BLOSSOM, NARUTO, YAMATO, DINNER IS READY" Jiraiya bellowed from Shima and Fukasaku's house, thus ending their game, they'd only just moved to the smaller toadstools, as Gamabunta had gotten tired.

"We can always play on them tomorrow Naruto-kun" Sakura giggled leading the way back to the house, though she wished it was her own, but it wasn't done yet, and then she sat down in her usual spot between Naruto and her father.

Jiraiya smiled and patted his children on the head as vegetable ramen was placed before them, and they dug in, with Sakura as usual adding extra to hers, this time scorpion meat, but oddly enough Naruto was being a lot braver that day and did the same, only sauteed meal worms to his.

For the last two hours after dinner, Sakura and Naruto headed into the living room, the pinkette returned seconds later "Papa, where's my sketchpad Gamakiri gave me" she hopped into his lap and Jiraiya frowned in confusion.

"Isn't it on the table where you always put it flower baby" he teased, but Sakura shook her head "Hmm, alright then Sakura, just wait here, I'll go find it" Jiraiya stood putting the pinkette in his vacated seat and headed into the living room.

Immediately he went straight for the table, lifting up the books there and not finding it, his forehead creased, 'Hmm' Jiraiya scratched his chin in though searching around the living room, but the sketchpad was no where to be found.

Suddenly a memory slammed into him, and Jiraiya could have slapped himself, he pulled out his pack, and there it was, how he had forgotten was beyond him, "Here sweet cherry found it" he called and Sakura hurried into the living room and grabbed it from him, hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you Papa for finding it" she wrapped her free arm around his leg and hugged him, looking up at him with bright viridian eyes, then Sakura released him and scurried over to Naruto and sat down on the floor to begin drawing like she always did.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Jiraiya went back into the kitchen and lowered his head onto the table "A little possessive of her things isn't she" Yahiko noted, and Jiraiya raised his head to look at the orange haired man, before groaning.

"You have no idea, no one's allowed to touch that sketchpad, Gamakiri gave it to her, for her second birthday, though it's gotten a lot of use this last year" Jiraiya quipped before chuckling leaning back in his chair as peals of childish laughter floated into the kitchen.

Konan's lips curved upwards and her hands rested over her own stomach, hopefully someday she'd be able to have that kind of bond with a child, her own though, then glanced sneakily at Yahiko, coincidentally Yahiko was looking at her and his cheeks turned red.

Nagato cleared his throat, smirking inwardly as his two lovesick friends jolted and looked away from the other, both sporting flushes on their cheeks, Jiraiya gave Konan and Yahiko a strange look, but they said nothing.

"How long did you say it would take for these houses to get built" Nagato spoke up in the ensuing awkward silence, that albeit he had created, directing his rinnegan eyes to rest on the brunette, who sat up straighter in his chair.

Yamato closed his book, and looked up "Probably a few more days at the least, we've already made great progress these last couple of days, though what happens when they are done, will I have to go back right away" he sighed, wanting to stay as long as possible.

Chuckling erupted from Jiraiya "You can stay a couple more weeks, I doubt there's anything to pressing to go back to right away" he shook his head in amusement, and Yamato relaxed in relief, "Besides it looks like my little flower likes you" Jiraiya grinned.

"Hehehe, I can tell she doesn't warm up to people easily, and for a long moment I thought she was going to ignore me" Yamato rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Jiraiya nodded in understanding "Wait so it's not the first time she's ignored someone" he frowned.

Nagato shook his head, but Konan answered "Nope, when we first came here, she kind of ignored us for a while, but as soon as we started talking to her and everything, well Sakura-chan just warmed up to us" the bluenette smiled fondly.

Speaking of the pinkette, Sakura wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, holding a paper from her sketchpad behind her back, "Here Yama-kun, whenever you go back so you can always remember" she thrust it towards the brunette suddenly.

Yamato took the sketch and his onyx eyes widened "Thank you Sakura-san, I'll hang it up in my room whenever I get back" he smiled sealing the picture away in a storage scroll, it was a picture of all three of them jumping off toadstools.

Jiraiya pouted "What no drawing for me my little cherry, I thought I was you're favorite person in the whole wide world" he lifted Sakura into his arms giving her the puppy dog eyes, and Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles before producing another sketch from behind her back.

"Here Papa, for you, when you were working on you're book earlier, the light hit you just right and I remember so I drew it, and you are my favorite person in the whole wide world" Sakura giggled yet again, wrapping her arms around Jiraiya's neck and hugging him tightly.

Then she hopped out of his lap and scurried back into the living room, Yahiko pressed a hand over his mouth, as Jiraiya sighed holding out the sketch to see, his daughter was quite talented when it came to drawing, and he hoped she never gave it up.

"Man Jiraiya-sensei, don't see you for years, and you turn into a giant teddy bear, with two kids" Yahiko snorted suddenly ruining the moment, and Konan rolled her amber irises, letting out an irritated sigh, before standing.

Yahiko looked up at his love interest warily, "Jiraiya-sensei, what time do you usually give Sakura-chan a bath" she asked hoping to spend a little one on one time with the pinkette, Jiraiya glanced to the clock and noted the time.

"In an hour, hey Naruto, bath time" he hollered, and a groan came from the living room, Jiraiya grinned expecting the chase, his muscle bunching up in anticipation, a second later he was on his feet and heading into the living room, Naruto was no where to be seen.

Sakura was up on the couch out the way snickering to herself "Oh Naruto, where are you" he called searching through the rooms, under neath the beds, in the closets, before returning to the living room, the only place, the blonde could hide now.

Nagato, Konan, Yahiko and Yamato watched on in amusement, as Jiraiya looked for Naruto, Sakura giggling away on the couch, until "Aha" Jiraiya exclaimed and a squeal came from underneath the couch, Naruto scrambled out of his hiding place a grin on his whiskered face.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Jiraiya walked slowly after the boy, letting Naruto wear himself down "Can't catch me Pops, cause I'm gonna be the Future Hokage, oomph" the blonde slammed into Fukasaku and Jiraiya scooped him into his arms.

"Ah Future Hokage you might want to be, but if that's what you want to be, you have to make sure you're aware of you're surroundings first eh Naruto" Jiraiya chuckled carrying his adopted son into the bathroom for his bath.

Thirty minutes later, Jiraiya and Naruto returned, the blonde zonked out now "You're turn will be in a moment Sakura" the white haired male said taking Naruto to his room and tucking him in, the only time he was able to do so, because the blonde usually spent the night in Sakura's room.

When he returned to the living room, Konan stood "I'll give Sakura-chan a bath, if that's alright with you" the bluenette glanced to the pinkette, who gave her a wide eyed look, before nodding hesitantly and peering at Jiraiya.

"Sure, have fun Konan, she's a little monster in the bath" Jiraiya chuckled and flopped down on the now vacated couch, making sure to close Sakura's sketchpad and place it up out of the way where it couldn't get lost or put in his pack again.

Yahiko took the spare couch and Nagato lay down on the cot that had been set up for him, "Those two are quite energetic, it makes me wonder how they are able to run around all day long like that" Nagato yawned feeling exhausted himself all of a sudden.

"No kidding, not to mention Sakura's going to be quite the hyperactive child in Leafs academy" Yahiko chuckled, drawing Jiraiya's onyx eyes onto himself "What" the orange haired man frown in confusion, wondering what he'd done now.

Jiraiya pressed his lips together, "Sakura's not going to the Leaf Village, as part of the treaty with Hidden Cloud, she's a member of the Cloud Village and will go to their academy" he let out an aggravated sigh, that was going to be a pain later on down the road for sure.

Nagato sat up in his cot "How are you going to explain that to Naruto, cause I'm pretty sure he's expecting her to go to the same academy as him" he pointed out and Jiraiya groaned flopping over onto his side and wishing he didn't have to deal with that.

"I know, but that's something I'll deal with in a couple years time" Jiraiya sighed before closing his eyes, and waiting for Konan to return with Sakura, so that he could put her to bed like he always did, and like she probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep without.

Fifteen minutes later, Konan returned with Sakura in arms "Papa, night night" she waved tiredly and Jiraiya stood taking the pinkette, she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his neck as he carried her to her room.

"Yes my little cherry blossom, nightie night, sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite" Jiraiya murmured softly placing the pinkette in her bed, that was already occupied by the Naruto, his lips quirked upwards, tucking Sakura in beneath her covers and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He waited until her breathing evened out, then clicked on the nightlight, shut her door, and headed back to the living room "Sakura-san asleep already" Nagato asked as Jiraiya as the man flopped back down on the couch before nodding.

"Well that was fast, nothing like Naruto" Yahiko chuckled quietly, Konan had headed off for bed herself, and Yamato had went to the blonde's room, Shima and Fukasaku had been asleep for a long while, so only the three of them were still awake, not for long though.

Jiraiya rubbed a hand down his face tiredly "Trust me, Naruto can't even wear her out very much, I bet if Yamato hadn't decided to join them after lunch, she'd probably be still up bouncing around" he smiled fondly closing his eyes.

Signaling the end of their conversation Nagato and Yahiko situated themselves more comfortably on the either the couch or cot, and closed their eyes, it took them several tries and tossing and turning before drifting off into sleep.


	15. Tadpoles New Friends

Several days later, the connecting houses were done, now came the hard part, moving everything in, Sakura, Naruto and Yamato kept themselves occupied during this time, as Gamadansei and Gamajosei came to invite them over to their side of the mountain.

Jiraiya had wanted to say no, but the minute Sakura had pouted those emerald eyes of hers at him, he'd given in, to Yahiko's eternal amusement "Of course little cherry, blonde brat, just be careful" Jiraiya warned glancing to Yamato.

"Don't worry Master Jiraiya, if anything happens, I'll bring them back to this side of the mountain" the brunette promised like he had for the last several days, then the three of them were traipsing after the toad siblings, that were two of Sakura's future summons.

Sakura was just excited to see what else Mount Myoboku had to do, besides the places she'd visited many, many times over the years, "Hey Sakura-chan, have you ever been this way" Naruto was staring around at the new sights in awe.

The pinkette shook her head "Nope, this is the first time ever, and I'm so excited" Sakura squealed drawing her future summons gazes, "So what do you guys usually do" she directed her attention on Gamajosei and Gamadansei.

"Well Sakura-chan, there's the waterfall that we can dive off of, it's small so no worries, we've also got reflection cavern, where you walk through the caves and a bunch of diamonds make you're appearance change, it's really fun" Gamadansei spoke first.

Gamajosei jumped in a second later "There's also the lily pad stream, we can hop across the lily pads to the other side, and spooky peaks, one of the best places to play hide and seek, lots of caves, that you can't get lost in and lots of places to hide" her moss green eyes twinkled with excitement.

Her head spun with the amount of new places to go and have fun "Wow, I don't even know where we should go first, why don't you choose Gamajosei, Gamadansei" Sakura gestured for the two toad siblings to lead them around on a tour first.

'I'm glad I decided to put on a pair of swimming trunks' Yamato thought suddenly as the two toads immediately led them towards the babbling waterfall, it was at a moderate height, but after spending the last several days jumping off gigantic toadstools, his initial fear of heights had faded.

Naruto grinned "Don't think anything could top this day, getting to explore more of the Mountain, huh Sakura-chan" he glanced to his sister who was in the midst of pulling off her blue dress decorated in frogs like usual.

"The only way this day would be topped is if Darui-san, Cee-san and Omoi-kun were here, possibly Sasuke and Itachi-san to" Sakura chattered folding her dress neatly and putting it on a rock out of the way so it didn't get wet.

Gamadansei and Gamajosei smiled at each other, it had actually been their parents idea to have Sakura come over to their side of the mountain, Naruto and the brunette had naturally followed but that was alright, the blonde was going to be a future summoner of them as well.

Yamato peered over the edge of the cliff, to the pond below "Who wants to go first" he asked, with a knowing glint to his onyx eyes, Sakura didn't even say anything, just bent her knee's and dived head first into the water below.

Seconds later she broke through the surface "Come on Naruto-kun, Yama-kun, this is so awesome" Sakura called waving her arm beckoning the two boys to jump, it wasn't half as scary as it looked, and soon both Naruto and Yamato were jumping from the cliff in their swimming trunks.

"Awesome believe it" Naruto pumped his arm in excitement, "Can we jump again" he shifted his blue eyes to rest on the two toads, and they nodded in sync, the two children, plus teenager, climbed up the cliff easily to get to the top of the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was making sure they were truly occupied, and once he knew they were, he handed over all control to his former students "Okay, I'll be back soon, I promised Sakura, that she could have her friends over for the weekend" Jiraiya lowered his voice to a whisper.

Yahiko sighed "More kids aren't those two little monkeys enough" he chuckled with a grimace, all of them had been worn down a lot because of Naruto and Sakura, they were like hyperactive bunnies, on a constant sugar high.

"Only one of them will be a kid, two of them are teens like Yamato, and trust me, they'll all wear each other out, and we won't have to do much" Jiraiya assured, "If Sakura comes looking for me" he paused frowning slightly.

Konan and Nagato nodded "What do we tell her Jiraiya-sensei, from the way you sound, it doesn't seem like Sakura-chan likes you leaving the mountain without you telling her" Konan prodded having taken quite a shine to the pinkette.

Jiraiya rubbed his face, "Ah well it has something to do with what happened a while back, she fears that I'll suddenly disappear and never come back, anyway just tell her I went to search for a birthday present for Naruto, since his is coming up soon" he explained.

"You really think Sakura-san will believe that Jiraiya-sensei" Nagato snorted quietly in amusement, scooting the couch into a perfect position, was it really a wise idea to have kids running all over while they were trying to move things in to the houses.

The white haired man nodded "Cherry loves birthdays, and if she knows it's Naruto's soon, then she'll keep the surprise quiet" Jiraiya chuckled softly, then sped through the hand signs and with a soft pop, he found himself outside the Hidden Cloud Village.

Immediately he headed towards Omoi's house, having memorized the way from the first time the boy had come over for a sleep over, that had ended in disaster, Jiraiya knocked on the door and Omoi's mother answered it like before.

She smiled knowingly "Here to steal Omoi away for another weekend Master Jiraiya" the woman guessed and he nodded "I don't have a problem with this, but her parents might" she pointed at the little red head with gold eyes.

Before Jiraiya could ask "Her name is Karui, and those are her sitters, we were just about to meet her parents at the gates, for a weekend getaway" the woman said, "If you come with us, you might be able to convince them to let you take Karui-san along for the weekend as well" she tapped her lip.

"Let me guess, I'd have to take those two along as well" Jiraiya sighed peering at the two teenage blondes, Omoi's mother nodded "Might make things easier, and would wear the kids out, hopefully she says yes" Jiraiya took a deep breath.

Hearing the familiar voice, Omoi scrambled towards him "Hey Sakura-chan's dad, come to take me away for the weekend" he sent the man a pleading look, as Karui stood and came to a stop next to him looking over the new male.

Samui jumped in before the little girl could do what she wanted "Now Karui-san enough of that you don't kick strangers" she pulled the redhead back, and Jiraiya glanced to Omoi's mother, who grimaced and shrugged apologetically.

"We shouldn't make those two wait" Omoi's father stated shouldering his pack, knowing that there would be an adult watching over his son, made him feel more relaxed and ready to face the weekend, without to much worry.

Jiraiya nodded waved to Omoi, who grinned in excitement, then followed after Omoi's parents, until they reached the gates yet again "Hello who's this another doting parent come to join us on our weekend getaway" a woman who couldn't be anything other than Karui's mother spoke.

A redheaded man clapped Jiraiya on the back "Ah this will be quite the enjoyable trip, where's you're wife good sir" Karui's father chuckled shouldering his pack and rearing to go out for the weekend and spend it away from home.

Omoi's mother sighed "Actually, Master Jiraiya has a request for the both of you, seeing as he's come to kidnap our son, Darui-san, and Cee-san" she stated sheepishly, Karui's parents turned to face Jiraiya who fidgeted under their gazes.

"Kidnap and you trust this man with you're child" Karui's mother immediately became suspicious eyeing Jiraiya with her onyx eyes, and Jiraiya sighed softly and took a deep breath, determination settled in his own eyes.

"My daughter is one of Omoi's friends, she lives on Mount Myoboku and will be coming to the Cloud Village as a shinobi in the foreseeable future, now I have no problem, with allowing Karui-san, and her two sitters to come along as well" Jiraiya started glancing to Omoi's parents.

"Sakura's such a little doll and we trust Master Jiraiya quite a bit with Omoi-kun, he always comes back happier than before, with less worries" Omoi's father said helping Jiraiya out in the long run for Karui's parents to trust him as well.

The two turned away from the others, and put their heads together for several long minutes whispering back and forth to each other, before turning back to Jiraiya "Okay, so long as Atsui and Samui are with them, we are fine, but" Karui's father paused.

Jiraiya gestured for him to go ahead "Karui and those two must be back Monday morning no matter what is that understood, or we'll file charges against you for real kidnapping" he scowled, but he truly believed he could trust the white haired male.

"You don't have to worry about that, anyway, I have one other thing to do, so excuse me" Jiraiya smiled, nodding his head politely to the two sets of parents, inwardly grumbling about the fact that despite just having a new place built, it would already be crowded.

Though he hurriedly ran down the streets to the Raikage Tower, Ay rolled his eyes and held out a scroll "I made sure Darui and Cee were free this weekend in case Sakura asked to have them come to the mountain" he laughed.

"They aren't the only ones, a Atsui-san, a Samui-san and a Karui-san will be coming along as well, besides Omoi, courtesy of Karui-san's parents going off on a weekend getaway" Jiraiya groaned flopping down in a chair to rest for a moment.

Ay's onyx eyes widened "Looks like you're going to have quite the handful of people there aren't you, four little kids and four teenagers" he whistled not feeling sympathetic towards Jiraiya at all, even though all this was really his fault in the first place.

Tiredly, Jiraiya stood on his feet "At least it will wear those kids out" he chuckled softly clutching the scroll in his hand, then headed for the training grounds, Darui and Cee spotted him immediately "Guess what you two are free for the weekend" Jiraiya passed over the scroll.

Darui took it this time "Yes, this is so gonna be a not drab weekend, shall we meet you at the gates" he grinned already planning several things he could teach those three kids, not to mention, it had been way to many weekends since they'd gone to Mount Myoboku.

Cee saw the expression before Darui did "Why don't we all meet up at Omoi's place" he suggested so Jiraiya didn't have to and the man sent him a grateful smile, Darui shrugged and they split up heading to their own places to gather things for the weekend.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were stood in front of Omoi's house, "Wait what are you saying that not only will Omoi be there, but that little demon…that Karui, Atsui and Samui will be there as well" Darui's jaw dropped as Jiraiya told them what was going to happen.

The blonde smirked "That's why you wanted us to meet here instead of at the gates, so that we can convince those two to come along as well" Cee said in a smug tone of voice, but Jiraiya didn't comment on it, instead nodded.

Both teens looked at each other "Okay, we can do that, Atsui and Samui are cool and hot" Darui shrugged gesturing for Jiraiya to open the door, Omoi launched himself into the white haired mans arms a sulk on his lips.

"Finally, I thought the day was gonna end and then it would be Monday already and I wouldn't get to see Sakura-chan" another one of his irrational fears that Jiraiya chuckled over causing Omoi to pout even more, while Darui and Cee moved over to the other blonde teens that were siblings.

Karui was the first to catch on "You mean we get to go stay on a mountain like Mom and Dad, that is so wicked" she danced around "None of you are gonna stop me" Karui whirled around narrowing her gold eyes, then sped off to her guest room to pack her things again.

Atsui and Samui shrugged "Guess that answers you're question, if Karui goes, we go, we are her sitters after all" the second blonde male shrugged, and Samui sat down to wait grabbing her pack and situating it on her shoulders, while Atsui did the same.

Jiraiya blinked in confusion "That was rather easy, and don't worry Omoi, it's barely been thirty minutes since I've been here to take you guys away for the weekend" he grinned, hopefully Sakura would warm up to the new people.

"How is Sakura by the way" Darui asked remembering the heartbroken expression, when the pinkette had realized that Jiraiya had left, only to come back just to take them home and go back to whatever it was he had been doing.

The man pressed his lips together "She's doing rather well, I saved those that were mentioned and everything's back to normal, well mostly, today she and Naruto are on the other side of the mountain having fun" Jiraiya smiled as Karui returned.

"What on earth did you pack all of you're clothes" Samui blinked and sighed when Karui nodded with a grin, "Sorry about her, come on Karui, I'll help you pack properly" and the two females left the room yet again.

Since they had nothing better to do, Jiraiya leaned against the wall "What were you talking about earlier, Master Jiraiya right, about saving those mentioned" Atsui piped in admitting he'd been eavesdropping on the earlier conversation.

Cee craned his around to meet Atsui's gaze, before glancing at Jiraiya "Can we trust this won't get out to anyone, not even you're sister" the blonde asked, and Atsui's eyes widened in surprise, keeping something from his sister, how dire was the situation.

Eventually the second blonde male shrugged "Yeah okay so hit me with you're best shot" Atsui nodded and Jiraiya released a small sigh, of relief it seemed, while Darui beckoned him closer, so he went.

"Right Sakura-san was dreaming of his students, well one of them dying, basically, his daughter can dream of the future, though once he saved them, the dreams stopped right" Cee peered at Jiraiya hopefully, because he certainly didn't want to hear that heart breaking scream again.

Jiraiya nodded again as Samui and Karui returned, the little girl carrying a much smaller pack on her shoulders "Can we go now or what" the red head huffed preparing to throw a tantrum, but the blonde female thankfully intervened.

Now that everyone was ready, Jiraiya spoke "Alright you five follow me" he turned with Omoi still in his arms, and left the boys house, Atsui locked up, and then the four teenagers, plus Karui followed him to the gates, and outside the village to his mark.

"Where is this mountain again" Samui asked as Jiraiya paused outside a tree, the man faced them with a grin, while Darui and Cee placed their hands on his arm, Atsui shrugged and did the same, seeing as she wouldn't get any answer, the blonde female sighed and grabbed her brothers hand.

Glad that they weren't asking to many questions yet, Jiraiya rapidly formed the hand signs, and with a pop and a cloud of smoke they were on Mount Myoboku, Darui and Cee immediately headed towards Shima and Fukasaku's house.

He barely stopped them in time "Wrong way, we got our own place now" Jiraiya gestured in the direction of the flower field and the two teens changed directions, "This is Mount Myoboku" Jiraiya explained setting Omoi down so he could run after Cee and Darui.

Karui blinked her gold eyes, while Samui and Atsui stood stunned rooted to their spots in complete surprise "Wow and we get to stay here the whole weekend" the red headed girl exclaimed in awe staring around.

"Yes that's right, there's even a little girl you're age that you can play with" Jiraiya nodded and Karui squealed in joy, not realizing that the girl she was about to meet was the same one from a few months before.

Finally they came to a stop before the connecting houses "You weren't kidding when you said you got you're own place" Darui whistled in awe "That's pretty neat, and not so drab" he chuckled looking around for the little pinkette.

Similarly so was Cee "If you're wondering, Sakura and Naruto are on the other side of the mountain, with cherry's summons" Jiraiya explained smoothly as the two teens looked around at the vast landscape.

"Man this place is so hot, you say you're daughter has lived here, for how long" Atsui turned checking out everything he could, Jiraiya sat down on the chair lounging for a moment chuckling softly, it would only be a matter of time.

Hearing the question though "Since she was about a week old, I adopted her and about a month ago, I adopted my second brat Naruto" Jiraiya waved relaxing, "Just go that way, you'll probably find her" he said nudging the group off.

Darui and Cee shrugged spreading out their senses, and locating Sakura's, it was a little stronger than before "This way" Cee gestured for the others to follow him, leading the way to where ever Sakura was playing on the other side of the mountain.

Speaking of Naruto, Sakura and Yamato, they'd finally moved on from jumping off the waterfall, to the Reflection Caverns, and were having fun changing their stances as their reflections changed into something funnier than the one before.

"This is so awesome you know" Naruto jumped up and down, causing Sakura to giggle, and poke his side mischievously, the little blonde leaped away from her with a laugh, instigating a chase, with Yamato, Gamajosei and Gamadansei watching.

Both toads were cheering the pinkette on, while Yamato was rooting for Naruto, in the end Sakura caught Naruto, jumping straight at her brother and tackled him, "Aw no fair, you've quicker" the blonde pouted, though his blue eyes were light expressing his happiness.

"Ready to go to Lily Pad Stream, play a good game of leap frog" Gamajosei spoke up drawing the two kids attention onto herself, just as a loud grumble filled the air "Oh guess it is lunch time huh, you guys should go eat" she waved the kids off.

Along the way back, they ran into unexpected company, Yamato looked wary, while Naruto grinned and Sakura, she leaped head long at Omoi, who wasn't quite prepared and tackled the white haired boy as she had Naruto, not to long ago.

"Omoi-kun" Sakura squealed hugging the boy for all he was worth, this day just kept getting better and better "What are you doing here, oh right it is the weekend and I asked Papa, but I didn't think it would be this weekend" she babbled before turning red in embarrassment.

Darui and Cee chuckled "Hey kid, we're here to" Darui announced his presence and those viridian eyes lit up even more, as she spotted the both of them, then came the hard part, Sakura froze and took a few steps back grasping Naruto's hand, almost hiding behind the boy.

Samui and Atsui frowned together, were they that scary "I'm Samui, this is my brother Atsui" she decided to introduce herself and her brother to the little pinkette, hoping to get her use to their presence, but it was Karui who had the biggest reaction.

The little red haired girl pointed her finger "HEY, I know you, you're that girl Sakura, the one who talked to me on the swings a few months ago" Karui shouted accusingly, the pinkette nodded tightening her grasp on her brothers hand.

"Yes, that's me, you didn't really seemed interested in being my friend then" Sakura kept her eyes on the ground until Naruto nudged her gently with a reassuring look "It was Karui wasn't it" she smiled as best she could.

Both Cee and Darui relaxed, Sakura had taken their warnings of strangers a little to much to heart it seemed, coupled with everything else that had happened to her, made her naturally more cautious than any other child they'd ever met.

Karui frowned slightly, she had been a little mean back then "Well we can be friends now, cause I totally want to come here every weekend" she demanded crossing her arms, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion and bit her lip.

Ultimately, the pinkette nodded "Okay, we're friends Karui-chan" Sakura grinned happily, she'd finally made a female friend and that's all she could ever hope for, her stomach rumbled for the second time and her cheeks flushed red.

"Looks like you three are hungry" Atsui chuckled and Naruto bounded forward instigating another game of chase, Sakura's eyes widened hurrying after her brother, Omoi chased after them, with Karui trying to keep up as best she could "Though they are rather energetic" he shook his head.

Cee nodded "Yeah, Sakura-san is quite different than you're average child, especially considering, well you know" he cleared his throat, almost having slipped up, but thankfully Darui elbowed him in the side startling him somewhat.

Though Atsui caught the hidden meaning in Cee's words "She doesn't seem to like us very much" he gestured between himself and Samui "Warmed right up to Karui" he sulked, it was odd, usually little kids loved him, but to get ignored like that, kind of sucked.

"She's a little cautious, interact with her, she'll get use to ya" Darui shoved his hands into his pockets as they all walked back to the connecting houses in the flower field, he wandered what had prompted the houses to be built.

"By the way who are you" Samui glanced to Yamato, who'd been quiet the entire time, Sakura and Naruto had greeted their friends from another village, which was odd within itself, the brunette raised his head and looked at her.

And shrugged "I'm known as Yamato, I'm here on vacation for another couple of weeks" Yamato introduced himself before falling silent again, technically he should have gone back the minute the houses were built but he hadn't.

By the time the five of them made it, Naruto, Sakura, Omoi and Karui were already seated round the table eating a bowl of ramen "That looks like some good stuff" Atsui grabbed a bowl, waiting for Samui to fix herself a bowl first, then scooped some ramen and broth into his own.

Then they sat down, Darui, Cee and Yamato helping themselves without any hesitation "Papa, where's Yahiko-san, Nagato-san and Konan-chan" Sakura spoke up without warning and poor Naruto almost spilled his ramen, in his eyes that would have been a tragedy.

Jiraiya blinked in confusion "Probably eating lunch in their own kitchen, by the way, you guys will have to share, I have a few spares, but that's about it" he warned looking to the teenagers, who nodded in understanding.

"I'll room with Darui" Atsui spoke up blowing on the ramen to cool it off, since it was to hot, the white haired teen nodded in acceptance, already half way through his own lunch, though he wisely kept silent about the absence of bugs, sensing Sakura would be a little sore about the subject.

Samui glanced around "Okay do these spares have divider walls" she asked and Jiraiya nodded "Guess I'll stick with Cee" the blonde teen shrugged not caring either way, this place was like a mini vacation, and he was truly resolved to come here every weekend.

Karui jumped in before Omoi could "I'll sleep in Sakura's room, cause we're girls and no icky boys allowed" she stuck her tongue out, the pinkette let out soft giggles, catching sight of Naruto's pout Sakura smiled and he gave her a whiskered one in return.

"Omoi can stay in my room, since Yamato has the last spare room" Naruto gazed at the little white haired boy, Omoi grinned in excitement, this was probably going to be the best weekend any of them had ever had.

Fifteen minutes later, lunch was over, "We're going back to the other side of the mountain Papa, so later" Sakura wrapped her arms around Jiraiya hugging him tightly, then moved to the side to allow Naruto hug their father.

"Yeah and don't worry Pops, I'll protect Sakura-chan alongside Yamato" Naruto sniggered and Sakura huffed at him in exasperation, though he didn't let her say her usual statement, grabbing her hand and Omoi held on to the other one.

Karui followed after them, with Darui, Cee, Atsui, Samui and Yamato trailing a couple yards behind the quartet of kids, "Kid when did you start getting to go this way" Darui called suddenly drawing Sakura's emerald eyed gaze.

"Today actually, cause I'm gonna be Gamajosei's and Gamadansei's summoner, along with Gamatori, Gamahidari, Gamauso, Gamanise, and Gamashin" Sakura ticked off her fingers having learned every toads name that she'll be able to summon in the future.

Cee hid a smirk, she was probably going to be the most talented child in Clouds academy, speaking of "You've been practicing having you Sakura-san, that little trick I showed you last time" he asked taking note of the slightly bigger chakra reserves the pinkette had.

Naruto groaned "No kidding and she makes me practice to" he sulked "And Sakura-chan just gets better and better, cause Nagato-san helps us with that training" he perked up a moment later, remembering all the wicked cool things the red haired man had showed them so far.

"Really now, and what all have you been taught" Cee kept the conversation going, as they walked, it was quite the trek towards the other side of the mountain after all, and so far they'd passed a waterfall, and a cavern, which wasn't really all that new, but the waterfall was.

Sakura jumped in again "Naruto-kun's exaggerating, Nagato-san has only helped us practice the flower climbing exercise, we were waiting for you and Darui-san, Cee-san, to come back to show us something new" she nudged the little blond in the side and a laugh fell from his lips.

"Wait you're learning something from Cee and Darui" Atsui whistled, and Sakura craned her neck around to see him properly, still avoiding tripping over rocks and weeds and other things of the like as they finally came to a stop before a stream covered in lily pads.

Her two toad summons weren't there yet, so she turned around to face Atsui "Yep, Darui-san and Cee-san promised to take me on as their apprentice when I became a genin isn't that right" Sakura glanced at the two boys, who looked honestly shocked she even remembered.

The little girl giggled and Karui laughed along with the pinkette, not sure what Sakura was laughing about, but finding it funny all the same "Interesting, very interesting" Atsui nodded, inwardly he was glad that the girl had talked him even if just a little.

Just then Gamajosei and Gamadansei appeared "Yay you came back Sakura-chan, ready to play leap frog across the Lily Pad Stream" the white toad asked in an excited tone, ignoring the newcomers for the moment, Sakura had difficultly making friends so it wasn't her right to say anything.

Sakura nodded her head eagerly "Want to play Omoi-kun, Karui-chan, Naruto-kun" she turned to the three younger children, Naruto and Omoi were all for it, but the red head looked confused "Haven't you ever played leap frog" Sakura frowned.

Karui shook her head "Nope, guess you'll just have to show me cause it sounds fun" she at least wanted to give it a try, Sakura's face lit up in excitement as she pulled off her dress revealing her swimsuit and Karui realized and her own excitement fizzled out, she didn't have a swimsuit.

The pinkette guessed immediately "That Papa, always forgetting" Sakura shook her head a grin on her lips "Let's go back Karui-chan, I have a spare swimsuit that might fit you" she held out her hand and Karui took it, and then they were sprinting back to the flower field.

Jiraiya looked up from the couch as the front door swung open "Cherry everything alright" he asked when Sakura appeared with Karui in tow, she paused and nodded before leading the red haired girl through the living room down the hall to her room.

"This is you're room" Karui peered around in awe at the dark colors, and the lots of stuffed frog toys, "You really like toads huh, I would have thought it was just a boy thing, guess girls can like boy stuff to" she chattered as Sakura riffled through some boxes.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, Papa gets me a new stuffed frog every year for my birthday, along with a couple other things, he's so silly sometimes" she giggled closing the box she'd just looked through, and rifling through a different one.

"Don't you ever ask for anything girly, like pink stuff, or something" Karui came to stand next to the pinkette peering into a different box without touching, she knew the other girls that she was friends with hated their things being messed with.

Her newest friend shook her head "Nope, Gamakiri usually gives me girly things that Papa says I'm not ready for and he always seals them in his scroll, Aha found it Karui-chan" Sakura emerges victorious from the box she'd been searching through with a white swimsuit.

"Can I go ahead and put it on here, cause I don't feel comfortable, plus I don't know where the bathroom is" Karui took it and Sakura nodded closing the box and scooting it back into it's original spot, she'd have to unpack later, when everyone went home.

Soon Karui was dressed in the swimsuit and the two girls were heading back to the stream covered in lily pads, Samui looked surprised to see them return so quickly, "That was fast, usually it takes girls to get ready longer" she creased her forehead in confusion.

Sakura grinned "That's cause I found it super fast, and Karui-chan put it on really quick in my room, ready to learn how to play leap frog" she asked turning to the red head, Karui nodded "Okay just watch me first, then everyone else can join in" Sakura clapped her hands.

Yamato, Atsui, Darui, Cee, and Samui sat down on the bank of the stream, to watch the game, as the pinkette folded her dress neatly and with a sparkle of excitement in her emerald eyes leaped lightly onto a lily pad, Gamajosei jumped over her head, with Gamadansei following.

For five minutes, they jumped over each other, making sure to be careful and not fall in the water "Ooh let's make the game more fun, whoever falls in the water is out, last one standing is the winner" Omoi called joining the fun.

Naruto didn't hesitate, while Karui squared her shoulders, and jumped awkwardly onto the lily pads, she obviously was going to need a lot of practice, coincidentally, not that Sakura would ever admit it, Naruto was the first one to fall into the water.

But like a good sport, he swam to the bank and flopped down in the grass, "Sakura-chan is really good at leap frog" the blonde pointed out as Sakura sailed right over Karui's head, landing on feet, fully enjoying herself.

"Whoa Sakura-chan you've been practicing" Omoi whistled losing his balance accidentally and falling into the water as the lily pad he was standing on wobbled tipping him over, "Ah that sucks" he pouted swimming to land and plopping down next to Naruto.

The pinkette flashed him a smile "Better luck next time Omoi-kun and we have all weekend" Sakura waved ducking her head down as Gamajosei almost hit her in the back of the head with her foot, but she was a just a split second quicker than the toad.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Gamajosei apologized as her brother took his turn, poor Gamadansei missed completely and hopped over the lily pad directly into the water, "You're out" Gamajosei snickered now it was just them girls.

Grumbling all the way Gamadansei hopped on land jumping into Naruto's lap to watch the rest of the game and see who would win in the end "Who do you think is going to win" he asked the little blonde that had become Sakura's brother.

Naruto glanced down in his lap "Sakura-chan of course cause she's the leap frog champion, always wins, even if it's on lily pads" he gave the toad a whiskered grin, then rested his blue eyes on Sakura as Karui fell sideways into the water.

Huffing and puffing, but not to entirely upset that she'd lost, Karui made her way to where the others were and flopped down next to them, "She's really good at that game" the red head said trying to ring out her hair as best she could.

"Sakura-chan's been playing it with us since she was six months old" Gamajosei announced proudly as she appeared before them, having done the same thing her brother had by misjudging the distance in which she needed to hop.

Which left only Sakura as the winner and she was currently leaping from lily pad to lily pad with an ease that older shinobi would be jealous of, cheer of victory falling from her lips, until she finally got tired of gloating and joined everyone else on land.

"Now what do you plan on doing" Cee jumped to his feet curious, the pinkette usually had the best idea's on what to do during the day, Sakura faced him tilting her head to the side in contemplation, before grinning.

Darui chuckled as she burst out "Well we could go to spooky peaks, but I want to save that for another day, and I've been practicing really hard and want to show you" Sakura flashed that pout and those green eyes at Cee and the boy relented to her demand without any resistance.

"That usually happens, Pops can't tell her no either" Naruto piped in blue eyes lit up and trailing after his sister as they all walked back towards the flower field, so that Sakura could show off and then get to learn something new possibly.

Atsui looked surprise "Has she ever been told no" he asked, the girl didn't act like she was spoiled rotten to the core, he glanced furtively at Karui, not like the red head at least, Naruto nodded "And how does Sakura react to that" Atsui prodded further.

The little blonde flashed Atsui a whiskered grin "Sometimes not very well and other times she knows that Pops is right in the end, though most of the time, Sakura-chan finds something else to do" Naruto shrugged as they made it back to the Flower Field.

Nagato, Yahiko and Konan were outside lounging around as well, obviously taking a break from arranging their new house, "Oh Sakura-san, want to practice some" Nagato raised his head as the pinkette stood in front of a flower, with a bunch of other people.

Yahiko and Konan noticed them as well "Friends of Cherry's" Jiraiya caught their looks and stopped them from saying anything, as Sakura focused chakra into her feet easily, to Cee's amusement, then simply walked up the flower as opposed to running.

Cee nodded "You have improved, I see you can come down on you're own now to" he clapped pride in his onyx eyes, Sakura curtsied and Naruto laughed taking his own turn to show off still running up the tree since he hadn't practice near as hard as his sister had.

"And I see you've been practicing as well Naruto-san, ready to learn something new" he asked and both kids nodded "Would you like to join in as well, Omoi, Karui" Cee faced the two other kids who cringed away from training "Okay then" he shrugged.

Both Karui and Omoi moved off to the side to watch as Cee brought his hands together with Naruto and Sakura copying him "Exactly what are you gonna show us Cee-san" Naruto eyed the blonde teen he was more familiar with.

Sakura nudged him gently in the side "Naruto-kun, just watch" she huffed and her brother shot her a sheepish smile, but did indeed fall silent, to Darui's amusement, the boy was a chatter box and all it took was a little scolding from Sakura and wham silence.

"I'm going to teach you two a genjutsu, it's called Ninja Art: Demonic Illusion, you'll only use this hand sign" Cee explained creating the hand sign "And you may cast the jutsu on me" he smiled, if the kids knew what happened in it, they wouldn't want to try it.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, then the pinkette nudged the blonde forward "Guess I'm going first" Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Was called Demonic Illusion wasn't it" he asked and Cee nodded.

He took a deep breath and brought his hands together forming the necessary hand sign "Ninja Art: Demonic Illusion" Naruto called looking around after a couple of minutes, Cee raised a brow "Hey nothing happened" the blonde frowned.

Jiraiya sat up hearing the shout, "Something wrong blond brat" he asked but Naruto ignored him in favor of trying the jutsu again, yet still nothing happened, after three tries, Jiraiya realized what was wrong, "Guess you don't have an aptitude for genjutsu boy" he called.

The blonde whipped around "Aptitude what's that supposed to do with actually using jutsu's" Naruto huffed stomping over to Jiraiya to Yahiko's amusement "Come on Pops tell me what I'm doing wrong, cause I really want to do this" he whined.

"Well boy some people aren't gifted in genjutsu, which means they can't use them, you're out of luck" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head "But I'm sure there is plenty of other things only you can do" he assured and the blonde returned to Sakura's side.

Sakura pulled her brother into a hug "Cheer up Naruto-kun, you're really good at using you're chakra, it's just a matter of finding something that you can do" she smiled widely and Naruto flashed the pinkette a whiskered grin "My turn right" Sakura faced Cee.

The older blonde teen had been waiting patiently, and he nodded "That's right Sakura-san, let's see if you have aptitude for the genjutsu arts" Cee gestured for the pinkette to try her hand at the genjutsu and she brought her hands together creating the hand sign.

Like Naruto, Sakura inhaled slowly, before breathing out the genjutsu "Ninja Art: Demonic Illusion" she said in a calm voice, almost immediately leaves started swirling around Cee, who she was facing and his eyes dulled for a moment, before he broke out of the genjutsu.

"Good, you're gifted, let's see if we can't find something for Naruto-san" Cee turned to the pouting, yet happy blonde, he was obviously glad that his sister would be able to protect herself if anything ever happened.

Though at his words, Naruto perked up "What do you think I'd be good at" he asked exuberantly, hoping that there was something only he could do, Cee rested his head on his hand for a moment thinking then his onyx eyes widened.

A second later the blonde was walking towards Jiraiya "Yes" the sannin asked inwardly smirking, Naruto was a very hard to please boy, Cee leaned down keeping his eyes on the children, before speaking in a whisper.

"Mind if I have them take the test, see what their chakra natures are, it might help them in the long run, I have a couple of nature sensing paper in my pouch here for them, I prepared this time" Cee explained and Jiraiya nodded.

"Go ahead, I trust you and Darui" Jiraiya waved Cee off, who blinked in shock somewhat, before ultimately shrugging and hurrying back towards the two kids that he and Darui were supposed to be teaching, but so far he'd done all the work.

Darui raised a white brow "Alright here Naruto-san, Sakura-san" Cee held out two pieces of paper, Atsui and Samui frowned slightly wondering if it was such a good idea, jutsu's could be dangerous after all, "Now channel chakra into the paper, like you do you're feet" Cee instructed.

Sakura went first this time and while she was trying to focus chakra into the paper Darui scooted a little closer "Hey Cee, what the heck are you doing, thought we were only going to teach them general things, not something as difficult as this" Darui creased his brow.

"I asked and Master Jiraiya said it was alright, it's not like we're going to have them try impossible jutsu's" Cee shrugged as Sakura's paper got wet then crumbled, "Go ahead Naruto, then I'll tell you the point of those papers" he gestured.

Atsui looked a little shocked yet again, that a little girl has water and earth nature chakra, and Naruto only had one, "You said they were siblings" he looked up to Darui, who nodded "They don't look anything alike though" Atsui frowned.

"That's because their both adopted" Yamato piped in "And before you ask, both their parents are dead as far as I know at least, Sakura-san's might not be, but Naruto's for sure" he lowered his voice to a whisper not wanting to upset either child.

Samui and Atsui looked at each other, they couldn't even imagine not having their parents around "Do either of them know this" Samui asked keeping the conversation flowing, while Cee floundered on what to do next, because he didn't have the same chakra nature as either child.

Yamato paused "Naruto I believe knows his parents are no longer in this world, but he accepts Master Jiraiya as family, I don't know about Sakura though" he shrugged, a moment later Omoi jumped into the conversation.

"She knows that Jiraiya-san isn't her real father" the white haired boy said in a matter of fact tone watching as Yahiko and Nagato approached to teach Naruto and Sakura a jutsu, alongside Darui, who also had water nature chakra.

All three teens faced him, alongside Karui, who felt sad for the pinkette, not having a mom, that was a tragedy "Really and what else did she say, does Sakura-san want to know who her real parents are" Atsui prodded.

Omoi hesitated "She said that she feels as if she doesn't belong here, that this isn't her real home, but that she's destined for great things, and most of all Master Jiraiya takes good care of her, that she's happy having at least a father" he quoted remembering their conversation on her birthday.

'Doesn't belong, not her real home, what kind of nonsense is that' Samui thought inwardly, asking anymore questions would get her no where because the pinkette was a mystery, a squeal broke her out of her thoughts and all those watching turned to where the others were.

Apparently, Sakura was good at a lot of things especially water jutsu, because Yahiko was soaked through the bone, his teeth chattering from the chill "Holy crow Sakura-chan, that was cold, next time aim at Nagato" he pouted.

Sakura let out peals of laughter at that "But you're such a good target Yahiko-san" she giggled causing the orange haired male to sulk and become depressed, while Nagato ruffled her short pink hair fondly sporting a grin on his lips.

Yahiko scowled at his friend, and Konan snickered behind her hand causing him to start pouting again "Okay, you've had you're fun, it's Naruto's turn, these are the hand signs to Wind Style: Gale Palm" he went through them slowly for the blonde.

While Nagato taught Sakura an earth jutsu "Here Sakura-san" he helped her create the hand signs letting her memorize them "Now Earth Style: Rock Dagger" Nagato said in a smooth voice, and a small dagger sat in his hand, it was an academy level jutsu.

Her emerald eyes lit up and while the hand signs were fresh in her mind, Sakura went through them carefully trying so very hard not to mess up, then "Earth Style: Rock Dagger" she called softly picking up a rock as Nagato had and it formed into an extremely small dagger.

Of course all fun came to an end those two jutsu she'd been taught, alongside showing off at the Flower Climbing Jutsu had made her tired and the dagger crumbled, Nagato smiled at her knowingly "It's okay Sakura-san, go ahead and take you're nap" he nudged her off.

Coincidentally, Naruto was equally as tired, not to mention, they'd been running around since that morning, so he followed after his sister as they went back into the house to take a nap like they were use to doing lately.

Karui and Omoi sighed "Well what are we going to do until they come back" the red haired girl scowled fiercely, as boredom set in, if only she had joined in on the training, then perhaps she could go take a nap as well.

"We could show you the other places on the mountain, like Toadstool Field, the Cove, will that satisfy you until those two wake up" Darui said and Karui nodded, while Omoi grinned pumping his arm in excitement, so together the lot of them traipsed off to have some more fun.

Later on as the day was winding down and it was getting closer to dinner time, somebody, not that Sakura would ever admit to it, threw a mud ball at Yahiko, and it hit ~splat~ in the back of his head, the orange haired man whirled around, and Konan slapped a hand over her mouth.

Yahiko stared around with brown eyes, they were all still outside after all, and those children had gone off on another adventure, how they had all that freaking energy was beyond him, he scanned the line of flowers hoping to find the culprit.

He didn't have a chance as another mud ball came sailing at him from the opposite direction and hit him square in the chest, Konan snorted and Nagato looked mildly amused, and then all of a sudden, they were all running around trying to avoid the rain of mud balls.

Jiraiya poked his head out the door and his jaw dropped in horror slash amusement as his students shouted at each other looking for cover, his little cherry was a master mind genius, he smirked inwardly and returned to cooking dinner until it was done.

Twenty minutes later it was all done, and several people trudged into the house soaking wet, and covered in mud, Sakura dry as a bone and clean as a whistle "I didn't do it" she announced hurrying to her personal bathroom, Jiraiya snorted in amusement.

"Sure" Jiraiya chuckled "Might as well go take quick showers you lot" he nudged everyone off to clean up so they could all have dinner together, it was going to be mighty crowded around the dinner table though, but at least his kids had, had fun all day.

And a couple hours later, Naruto, Sakura, Omoi and Karui were knocked out snoring in a bed, "I thought they'd never fall asleep" Atsui stretched looking a little worn out himself, those kids were like energizer bunnies "How do you even keep up with them" he looked to Darui.

The teen chuckled "This isn't our first time on the mountain, this is our third, plus we've known Sakura just as long as Omoi has, probably a little longer" Darui shrugged, though what he didn't say was that he was as equally as tired as the others, five teenagers and three adults.

And that still was barely enough to wear four children out, "Either way I'm going to bed" Samui cut in yawning tiredly and heading into the room that Cee had chosen earlier in the day during lunch and crawled onto the bed, crashing almost instantly.

"Samui-san is right, I feel like I'm about to pass out on my feet" Cee stared blearily around waving goodnight to the others, and followed after Samui, barely remembering to use the divider wall sectioning off the room, before flopping on the bed and falling asleep.

Darui laughed softly leading the way to the guest room he'd chosen, "Good night Master Jiraiya" he called entering the room and barely making it onto the actual bed before his eyes closed and he was knocked out snoring.

Atsui rolled his eyes "Goodnight Yamato-san" he nodded at the brunette, who returned it with a polite gesture, before the both of them headed into their separate guest rooms, and fell asleep leaving Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan the only ones awake.

"Kami today was a little chaotic" Konan sighed rubbing her aching limbs "I still can't believe sweet little Sakura-chan could do something like that" she pouted slightly in amusement shuddering in remembrance of all that mud.

Jiraiya shook his head "She might have instigated it, but the toads like to join in and gang up on people, that's why everyone but Sakura was covered in mud" he chuckled quietly remembering all the times, the pinkette had done the very same thing to him, it had been awhile though.

Yahiko shivered "Still why did I get hit first, was it some kind of revenge thing I didn't know about, did I do something that made her angry at me" he sulked, he liked the little pinkette, so why did she throw a mud ball at him first and not Nagato.

"That's just cherry's way of saying that she likes ya, trust me I've been pelted with mud balls, probably more times than I can count" Jiraiya patted the orange haired man on the shoulder, "Trust me, cherry has a hard time trusting people" he closed his book.

"On that note I'm heading to bed" Jiraiya stood making sure the living room was still neat and tidy, Yahiko and Konan immediately left, but Nagato stayed behind for a few minutes "Something wrong Nagato" Jiraiya asked, once the duo were gone.

Nagato stood there for a moment frowning "I just get this feeling you're not telling us everything, Jiraiya-sensei, tell me the truth at the very least, why does Sakura-san have a hard time trusting people" he finally asked the question he wanted to know.

Jiraiya sighed "You might want to sit down for this Nagato, cause it won't be easy" he patted the couch sitting back down and the red head, who was entirely to perceptive followed him rinnegan eyes narrowed and waiting patiently for the explanation.

Once he realized that Nagato wasn't going to suddenly change his mind, Jiraiya passed a hand through his hair and rubbed his face tiredly "It happened when she was one" he started leaning his head back on the couch.

"Go on Jiraiya-sensei, what happened, and why is Sakura-san so hesitant towards new people" Nagato prodded wanting to know but his guts were telling him to let the matter rest, for surely whatever could cause his sensei to sound so exhausted like that wasn't good.

He swallowed thickly "It was a couple weeks after negotiating a deal with the Hidden Cloud Village, Ay, the former Raikage's son, threw in a clause in the treaty, where blossom has to go to the Cloud Village Academy instead of Leaf" Jiraiya pressed onward.

That feeling in his gut increased twisting his insides, he had this terrible feeling, "Okay that's not so bad" Nagato chuckled lightly trying to ease that feeling, but it did nothing to help as Jiraiya continued explaining what happened.

Suddenly Jiraiya growled "Damn that Ay, I swear I'd like to ring his neck one of these days, when I told Shima and Fukasaku, they reacted negatively, well Shima did, as you know only Leaf Shinobi are supposed to learn the Toad Summons" he got out before calming down.

"But Sakura was already signed on to start her sage training when she turns five next year, Shima went off on me, saying that cherry wasn't welcome back on the mountain, calling her an outsider, oh kami you have no idea how angry I was" Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was my little blossom that was hurt the most and though she's forgiven Shima, she hasn't forgotten, but please Nagato, don't ever tell anyone, not even Yahiko or Konan, it would just turn into another catastrophe" Jiraiya pleaded.

Nagato wished he had never asked in the first place "Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei, what you told me will never be spoken of again, on that note goodnight, see you tomorrow" he stood the information he'd just gotten stored in his head, and left going to his room.

Jiraiya sighed one last time, flipped off the lights in the living room and poured himself a cup of sake that he unsealed, Sakura was a curious child and if she ever found out about this stuff he was a doomed man, his lips quirked upwards, he downed his cup, then headed to bed.


	16. Tadpoles New Adventure

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur and on Monday morning like he promised, Jiraiya took, Darui, Samui, Cee, Atsui, Karui, and Omoi back to the Cloud Village, only after a somewhat heart jerking goodbye from his little cherry.

"Don't worry blossom you'll see them again next weekend" he promised, 'I hope' Jiraiya thought, forming the hand signs and reverse summoning them to the outside world, with the four teenagers and two kids in tow.

Karui's parents were surprised "I didn't actually think you'd bring her back right in the morning" the red heads mother stated hugging her daughter, who seemed to have calmed down over the weekend and wasn't even demanding breakfast like usual.

"That's a relief and you can take Karui off our hands any weekend from now on" Karui's father nodded decidedly "Now is my little princess hungry" he asked, but Karui shook her head with a wide grin on her lips "Oh" he raised a brow.

Then to both their shock, Karui threw her arms around Jiraiya's leg "See you next weekend Mister Jiraiya, and Sakura-chan to" she waved, then faced her parents "Nope, cause Mister Jiraiya made breakfast for everyone" Karui smiled then traipsed off to her room.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "She's, Sakura's first female friend, so they kind of made an unbreakable bond of friendship with each other" he coughed out in explanation, "Right then I must get back before my little blossom decides I was gone to long" Jiraiya waved.

Omoi had already gone back to his place, Atsui and Samui had taken him, so he left the village after checking in with Ay to let the man know the kids and his four chunin were back, with a few hand signs Jiraiya was back on Mount Myoboku.

Two weeks later marked Yamato's departure from the Mountain, "I'll try to get a few weeks off in a couple of months" the brunette assured hugging Naruto and Sakura, then placing his hand on Jiraiya's arm they were gone.

"Looks like it's just us until this weekend huh Naruto-kun" Sakura spun on her heel, and the blonde nodded "Let's go play hide and seek at spooky peaks" she exclaimed to Yahiko's amusement, while Konan giggled and Nagato watched on as the siblings traipsed off.

After that the months flew by until it was one week away from Naruto's birthday and of course he just had to get sick "Sorry Sakura-cha…achoo Sakura-chan" he apologized to his sister as the pinkette stood in the doorway of his room, not getting to close cause he was sick.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, just get better k" Sakura waved and got a tired one in return, then she hurried off to find something to keep herself occupied, it just didn't feel right going off on her own without her brother now.

Later on that day, the sound of retching came from down the hall, and Jiraiya straightened, Sakura frowned, before she could ask "Stay there cherry okay" he stood and striding into the little hall where all the rooms were connected "Brat you alright" Jiraiya knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto didn't say a word, just more retching then "UGHHHHHHHH" came the pained groan, Jiraiya opened the door, and grimaced crinkling his nose up at the smell "Pops don't feel so good" the blonde sniffled holding his stomach.

Jiraiya sighed, "Okay, looks like we're going to the Leaf for a couple of days, Sakura" he hollered and the pinkette appeared at his side, worry clear in those expressive emerald eyes, "Go pack a bag for yourself and Naruto" Jiraiya ordered gently.

"Okay Papa" Sakura pivoted and entered her room first grabbing a pack from underneath her bed shoving neatly folded clothes and pajamas into it, enough to last for a week, in the case Naruto got even sicker, then zipped up the pack and placed it on her bed.

In the meantime, Jiraiya had picked up Naruto, being careful not to jostle the boy to much and took him into his private bathroom to get washed up and into a pair of clean pajamas and taking Naruto's temperature, which was through the roof, over a 104 degrees.

"What's gonna happen to me Pops am I dying" Naruto sniffled some tears leaking through his tightly clenched eyelids as his stomach lurched, Jiraiya chuckled/huffed in amusement and exasperation, but shook his head slowly.

"No boy, you're just sick with a fever, a couple days in the hospital will have you right as rain" Jiraiya promised "Don't argue, cause I don't have the medicine you need" he became stern with the blonde, hoping Naruto wouldn't fight him on this.

He slumped his shoulders and nodded "Okay Pops just make it stop hurting" Naruto cried softly as Sakura reappeared holding a stuffed frog, a pack on her shoulder and a second one hanging off her arm, concern plastered all over her face.

With a sigh, Jiraiya held out his free arm "Is Naruto-kun gonna be okay Papa" Sakura asked once she was situated properly, facing away from her brother, that way she didn't get sick, Jiraiya nodded "You sure" she prodded worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure little cherry, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, I'm taking Naruto to the Leaf Village" Jiraiya smiled before opening the door that connected his house to his students, Yahiko and Konan sat up from where they'd been lounging on the couch, and Nagato glanced up from his book.

He closed it a second later "Is everything okay Jiraiya-sensei" the red head looked between the two children in Jiraiya's arms, Naruto looked pale, then it hit him, neither Sakura or Naruto had been outside at all that day, so Nagato got a closer look at Sakura, it was just the blonde.

Yahiko and Konan seemed to notice this as well "Are they sick" Konan bit her lip peering at Sakura with her amber irises, while Yahiko tensed, it was never a good thing if children got sick and it was a hassle to get them back to health again.

Jiraiya glanced down at Naruto, who was resting for the second, "Naruto's sick, and he only just started throwing up" he finally announced "And since I don't have medicine" Jiraiya stated and Nagato nodded in understanding.

It was Yahiko who asked "Are you gonna leave Sakura-chan here with us" he gazed at the pinkette holding her stuffed frog toy, it was absolutely adorable in his eyes, her reaction though to his question was to hold tightly to Jiraiya.

"No, I wanna stay close to Naruto-kun, I know when I'm sick I want Papa always close by" Sakura nodded her head decisively to Konan's amusement, and Jiraiya rolled his eyes lightly just as Naruto started groaning again.

The boy opened his mouth "Pops gonna hurl again" Naruto groaned out and Jiraiya hurriedly set him on the floor, thankfully the blonde knew exactly where the spare bathroom was and ran for the hills, making it barely in time to throw up in the toilet.

Nagato shared a look with his best friends "Would you mind terribly if we came along, it will give us a chance to get some shopping done, and find a present for Naruto-kun" he spoke up and Jiraiya looked in his direction for a second, contemplating.

"Yeah, we could look after Sakura-chan, though we don't have anymore money" Yahiko jumped in again realizing that even if they went, they wouldn't be able to get anything, 'Stupid Nagato' he scowled inwardly.

The red head cleared his throat as Naruto went through another round of retching up everything he'd eaten that day, which was actually very little "Actually Yahiko, I've been holding back for awhile" Nagato held up a pouch with his emergency money.

Konan's jaw dropped and then she giggled "Oh Yahiko, you mean you used up all you're emergency money" she held up her own and the orange haired male sulked, Jiraiya rolled his eyes lightly as Naruto finally finished.

"You guys can come, but I plan on leaving Sakura with the Uchiha, I'll bring you back later, someone needs to tell Fukasaku and Shima after all, and I don't have that time right now" Jiraiya jumped in stopping all random off topic conversations, picking Naruto up carefully.

At the order, the three adults jumped to their feet "Yes Sensei" Nagato nodded "Would you like me to carry you Sakura-chan, so that you're more comfortable" he asked when Jiraiya struggled to do the hand signs, the pinkette bit her lip before nodding.

Jiraiya sighed inwardly in relief and passed his daughter over to the red head "Alright hold on" he said managing to make the hand signs now, that he didn't have to do it around two growing kids, it was a wonder he managed anything nowadays.

Nagato, Yahiko and Konan placed their free hand on either Jiraiya's arm, or shoulder, and with a soft pop, and in a large plume of smoke, they were outside the Leaf Village, the four of them separated and Jiraiya led the way into the village.

Their first stop was the hospital "Hey, I need to have my kid checked in, he's sick and in need of attention" Jiraiya called out to the first nurse he spotted, the woman came forward looking reluctant, but her expression changed immediately when she realized.

That Naruto really was in need of assistance and extremely sick "Don't worry sir, Naruto-san is in good hands, in fact I know Lady Tsunade will personally take care of this one" she smiled taking Naruto into her arms and letting Jiraiya sign him in and all of his information.

Choosing not to comment on the fact that Tsunade was in the Leaf Village and in the hospital for the moment, Jiraiya finished up all the paperwork and Naruto was taken away to be placed in a room and tended to, "I'll come back later" he said and the nurse nodded.

"Where to next Jiraiya-sensei" Yahiko inquired as they left the hospital behind, Sakura still perched in Nagato's arms and holding tightly to her stuffed frog, emerald eyes shining with tears, that same worried expression from earlier still plastered across her face.

Jiraiya rubbed a hand down his face and released a sigh "To the Uchiha Compound, at least cherry's familiar with these people" he explained leading the way to the edge of the village, it was awful how the Uchiha were treated sometimes.

Yahiko fell quiet at that, though the girl might be familiar, he didn't think she'd be having much fun over the next few days, Sakura adored Naruto, he was her brother in all but blood, but bonds were deeper and what the two kids had was phenomenal.

Sakura heard the conversation going on around her, but for once didn't speak up with her constant chatter, she doubted it would be appreciated at the moment, considering how sick Naruto actually was and it made her worried, would he be better in time for his birthday.

All to soon they made it to the compound she'd only been to once, and the guard let them through after Jiraiya said he had business with Fugaku, then they were being led down the streets of the compound to the largest house at the very back.

Several seconds after he'd knocked on the door it was opened by Fugaku himself "Jiraiya" the man greeted spying the pinkette in another persons arms "It's rather late don't you think" Fugaku raised a brown brow in confusion.

"Yes I know, but Naruto came down sick, so I had to bring him here to the village, and Sakura refused to be left behind" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck sweating nervously beneath the Uchiha Patriarchs onyx eyed gaze.

Fugaku let out a long suffering sigh "Very well, we'll let her stay here until however long it takes the boy to get better, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui are out back" he said stiffly and Nagato set Sakura on her feet, she nodded politely at Fugaku and then the door was shut behind them.

Jiraiya whirled on his feet "Go do you're shopping, here's some for you Yahiko" he handed over a small pouch of ryo to the orange haired male, then took to the rooftops making it back to the hospital in record time.

Tsunade greeted him at the entrance "Since when did you go around adopting blonde brats" she smirked pulling Jiraiya into a hug, her long time friend and teammate returned her hug quickly, and she sighed inwardly, looks like she was going to have to work really hard on this man.

Especially since she'd decided that it was better to move on from the past and look forward towards the future, she had to remind herself to keep smiling and that everything would be alright in the end, "A few months ago, that's not all I've got a daughter to" Jiraiya chuckled.

"What" Tsunade blinked her honey brown eyes in shock "When the hell did that happen and how come I've never met her, or the woman you had sex with" she put her hands on her hips, scowling inwardly, okay so this was just a small inconvenience in her plan.

He coughed in shock "Kami Tsunade, this is a hospital you know, and I didn't have you know what with anyone, I adopted the girl, when she was a week old, the reason you haven't met her, is because this is the first time we've seen each other in years" Jiraiya stated in a matter of fact tone.

The blonde woman deflated "Oh, well did you bring her here with you" Tsunade looked around trying to spot a girl that could possibly be Jiraiya's daughter, he shook his head a second later and she sighed "Will I get to meet her" Tsunade demanded.

Jiraiya held up his hands "Whoa Tsunade, let's not get carried away, first how's the blonde brat, will it be safe to even bring her around" he asked wanting to get the important bits out of the way, Tsunade relaxed and gestured her hand at him for him to follow her.

She led him down the halls of the hospital "He ate something that made him sick, has you're daughter showed any signs at all of the same illness" Tsunade asked, and Jiraiya let out a long sigh of relief, thank god for small miracles.

"Doubtful, my daughter and Naruto are about as different as day and night, it was probably the ramen that idiot ate, while my little cherry ate some vegetables and curry" Jiraiya shrugged, Tsunade snorted in amusement.

Actually she couldn't really believe her ears, Jiraiya, the biggest pervert in all of Leafs History, with two adopted children, and that he really behaved like a father and made them eat vegetables, it was absolutely hilarious.

Then Tsunade paused "Little Cherry please don't tell me that's her real name" she groaned, who the hell names their kid cherry, it was ridiculous and she'd feel ashamed every time someone said her name if it was that.

It was Jiraiya's turn to scoff "No, her name is Sakura Haruno, I found her underneath a cherry blossom tree, in the spring time, she was about a week old and I got attached" he said smoothly as they finally came to a stop in front of a room.

On the bed was Naruto and at the sight of them, "Pops can Sakura-chan come see me now" he pouted looking positively miserable in that to big hospital gown, and looking a lot smaller in that huge hospital bed.

"Sorry brat, but visiting hours are over, since he's you're dad and all, he has permission to come see ya, you'll have to wait until tomorrow" Tsunade jumped in before Jiraiya could, it was always difficult to tell pouting children no.

Naruto sulked and turned over onto his side "Sorry Naruto, you heard the woman, and I for one am not going to argue with her" Jiraiya walked forward gently tousling the blondes hair and getting a weak smile in return.

His blue eyes shined with tears "Okay, I'm tired anyway, goodnight pops" Naruto sniffled softly and Jiraiya smiled sadly tucking the blonde in without the boy complaining and a few minutes later Naruto was out like a light slipping into a restful slumber.

Together he and Tsunade left the room, the blonde woman flipping out the lights in the room, halfway down the hall, she spoke "Listen Jiraiya, truth is I was waiting for you to come back to the village" Tsunade started.

Jiraiya tilted his head sideways to look at his teammate "Is that so, what for has something happened Tsunade" he asked, he would do anything for Tsunade, considering all she'd lost after all, while he'd gained a few things.

She paused and he stopped as well turning to face the honey eyed woman "Nothing like that, I was just wondering…." Tsunade trailed off, eyes clouding over with her indecisiveness, "If I could come stay with you at you're place" she finished.

His brows raised into the hairline at that "You realize I live on Mount Myoboku right" he asked just to make sure Tsunade knew what she was getting into, the blonde blanched "Relax, we recently got our own place, so no bugs" Jiraiya chuckled.

Tsunade sighed "I didn't know that, but really I sold my old place you know that and I don't want to rent a hotel, money problems as you know, I promise not to cause a problem or be a mooch" she pleaded hoping her friend said yes.

"Okay Tsunade, But" Jiraiya held up a hand before she could sigh "There are a couple of rules" he continued, and the blonde waited patiently "First, no drinking sake in front of the kids" that was one rule he absolutely wouldn't relent on.

She nodded, she could do that "If you feel like you need a drink in the middle of the day, go to Lady Shima's or Lord Fukasaku's" Jiraiya stated "And make sure you sober up before you come back" he warned.

"Is that all" Tsunade bit her lip, that wasn't so bad, Jiraiya shook his head though "What other rule is there then" she huffed putting her hands on her hips, they were still stood in the middle of a hallway, but it was empty except for them.

Jiraiya took a deep breath "No yelling at either Sakura or Naruto, and never raise a hand against them, they both know that when they are in trouble, I will just point to the couch" he said wanting to make sure his friend understood.

Tsunade sighed when Jiraiya slouched a bit "Okay I can do that, you'll see, and I'll even help out with chores and whatnot" she exclaimed, glad that she was getting her way and soon, Jiraiya would be all hers, it's what she'd decided on after all.

"Right well I have to go find some people and take them back to Mount Myoboku first, I'm trusting you to take care of that blonde brat" Jiraiya waved heading to the exit of the hospital and Tsunade turned to start her rounds and check on sleeping patients.

Five minutes later he found Yahiko, Konan and Nagato waiting for him by the gates "We got Naruto's gifts and we're ready to go back" Yahiko said holding up a bag, Nagato and Konan did the same, a couple seconds later they were back on Mount Myoboku.

~At the Uchiha Compound~ "You're spacing out again Sakura-chan" Sasuke poked her forehead like Itachi was fond of doing to him, the pinkette jolted in shock letting out a little yelp "Oops sorry" the little boy apologized worriedly.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'm just worried about Naruto" she sighed as Itachi jogged over to them, while Shisui hung back, Sasuke went to groan, but managed to stifle it in time as his brother reached them, onyx eyes shining with worry.

He peered down at the little girl who'd been over once before"I wouldn't worry to much Sakura-chan, there's a very competent medic in the village right now, so Naruto should be better in no time" Itachi kneeled before the pinkette.

She looked up with glistening emerald eyes, just before the first tear slid down her cheek followed by another, then another until she was full on crying, Sasuke stared in horror, and even Itachi looked a little panicked, enough for him to toss a look over his shoulder at Shisui.

The older teen frowned in confusion "I don't know what to do either" Shisui mouthed, but came over anyway "There, there Sakura-san, it will be okay" he patted her gently on the back, trying to help her calm down, but his soothing motions or words did nothing.

Sakura just kept crying silently, until Mikoto came out back to see what was wrong "Oh dear poor girl" she lifted the pinkette into her arms rocking Sakura until the crying subsided "Feel better now, you probably needed that huh" Mikoto smiled.

"Mhm" Sakura wiped away the rest of the tears and gave the woman a watery smile "Papa didn't come say goodnight either" she sniffled softly, but no tears came, and Mikoto hugged her gently, "I'll be okay though, cause I'll see him tomorrow right" Sakura asked.

Mikoto nodded, "Of course sweetie, do you still want to play with Sasuke-chan and Ita-chan, or do you want to go to bed" she asked, Sakura wiggled and she placed the little girl on her feet and the pinkette ran over to Sasuke, the two of them started a game of tag.

Relieved that she hadn't had to do much, Mikoto relaxed "She's the Sannin Jiraiya's daughter right" Shisui asked just to be sure, and his aunt nodded "Exactly why are we watching her" he creased his brown in confusion.

"Because Master Jiraiya is a very busy man, not to mention his second adopted child is currently sick and I don't even know where he is at, at the moment" Mikoto sighed "Just be nice to her okay Shisui" she sent the teen a look before heading back in.

Shisui shuddered lightly, his aunt was a scary woman, and he never wanted to make her angry at him, so like Mikoto told him, he squared his shoulders and marched forward to join the game of tag with the two children, even letting them tackle him.

Sakura's bright smile was worth it he supposed to get covered in dirt, until it was time for her and Sasuke's bath, before bedtime "We'll see you tomorrow right Shisui-san" the pinkette paused in reaching for Mikoto's hand to look at the teen.

He froze not sure what to tell her, because he could be assigned on a mission at the drop of a hat, though at Fugaku's nod "Sure Sakura-chan" Shisui smiled and body flickered off to Sakura's awe, then she was taken away for her bath, and then bed time.

"Does you're father read you or Naruto any stories" Mikoto asked awkwardly as Sasuke and Sakura sat side by side in her sons bed, the pinkette holding her stuffed frog closely, though at her question she shook her head.

Sasuke gasped in horror "What, that's not even fun, what do you do before bedtime then, surely you aren't just put in your bed and told to go to sleep" he inquired, looking to the side at Sakura, ebony eyes wide.

The little girl blinked her peridot colored eyes in confusion "Nu-uh Papa tucks me in, all while giving me a kiss on the forehead, checking to see if my nightlight is on or if I have my stuffed frog and always says" Sakura began.

"Goodnight Little Cherry" a very familiar voice interrupted her before she could finish and the pinkette glanced up at him, Jiraiya smiled gently, having come back to check on his daughter and bid her goodnight "Love you my sweet blossom" he finished.

Sakura leaped from Sasuke's bed, launching herself into his arms with a squeal, Mikoto hid her smile and her youngest child eyed the odd duo "I love you Papa and Goodnight" the pinkette exclaimed hugging Jiraiya round the neck.

Jiraiya chuckled, patting her back and giving Sakura a quick hug before he placed her back in that bed "I'll see you tomorrow and then we'll go visit blondie" he stated ruffling her pink locks as Mikoto helped with the blanket.

She nodded and then he was gone just like that, headed back to Mount Myoboku, "You know Sakura-chan, you don't look anything like your dad" Sasuke pointed out bluntly, but Sakura had long since accepted that little fact.

"I know, that's cause Papa adopted me and Naruto-kun to" she added as an afterthought, now that she'd seen her papa, tiredness was taking her over and Sakura yawned loudly, Sasuke shrugged and Mikoto began reading to them.

Not even fifteen minutes into the story, a soft snore filled the room, the ebony eyed boy glanced down and Mikoto smiled tenderly, Sakura was such a good little girl, eight minutes later after finishing the story, another snore filtered into the room and Mikoto closed the book.

With both children fast asleep, she tucked the blanket around them more firmly, then rose from the chair and left the room, preparing to close the door as usual, something Sakura had said made Mikoto pause though, and the door was left cracked open.

Allowing a little light to filter into the room, Itachi met her on the way to his room across the hair, midnight locks free from the usual ponytail for the moment "Mother, is Sasuke and Sakura-san asleep" he blinked those jet black eyes at her.

Mikoto nodded "They are, Sakura-chan was the first to succumb to her tiredness" she giggled lightly, taking care not to make to much noise, considering the two children slumbering away in the room, not even three feet away from her.

Itachi frowned slightly "I would've thought it to be a little harder than that to get Sakura-san to go to sleep, Sasuke, however would have been easier considering how much he ran around" was the little girl really that well behaved, or was it that she'd been upset earlier.

And she was just really tired "Well after a little visit from Jiraiya, Sakura-chan settled down rather quickly afterwards" Mikoto smiled, "Goodnight Itachi" she bid her eldest goodnight, glanced to the door once more before setting off to her own room.

He went to turn, but paused for a millisecond as he realized the door to his brothers room was cracked open, Itachi reached out and shut the door, not realizing Mikoto had left it open slightly for a reason, then hurried into his own room.

Just two hours later, a terrified scream sounded through the house, waking all of it's inhabitants, including the person who was sharing a room or rather bed with the culprit of the scream, Sasuke sat up as if his bed was on fire.

Obsidian orbs adjusting to the darkness, to see his friend thrashing wildly on his bed, lost in the throes of a nightmare, the door burst open, bathing the room in light "Otouto what's going on" Itachi breathed coming forward.

Mikoto and Fugaku were the next ones in the room "I don't know" Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears, never having heard such horrified sounds, almost as if there was some unknown entity after her and she was trying to get away, but failing.

The only other female jolted forward and pulled Sakura from the bed "Sakura-chan, sweetie wake up, everything's okay" Mikoto soothed, letting her voice wash over the young girl, what had the child so terrified, it didn't make sense.

Ever so slowly, Sakura's jerking slowed and a whimper sounded through the room, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal frightened emerald eyes "It was so dark" she sobbed wrapping her arms around the only person she could see, even if they were a blurry outline through the tears.

"There, there Sakura-chan" Mikoto hummed, rocking Sakura back and forth until the crying subsided like she'd done earlier, only this time a sweet tune flowed from her lips, the pinkette shaking like a leaf "Do you want to talk about your dream Sakura-chan" she finally asked.

No doubt everyone wanted to know as well, what had scared her so badly "A man was chasing me, he had scary red eyes and a spooky mask, it was so dark, I couldn't see and I was running, but tripping constantly, shadows are scary" Sakura rambled, not making much sense.

Fugaku frowned, looking around the room for any sign of an intruder, but found nothing, "Red eyes, what do you mean" he questioned, managing to not sound so harsh, for fear of having the girl clam up on him.

"I don't know a pinwheel shape I guess" Sakura mumbled, cheeks tear-stained from her second crying stint in a matter of hours "He's the one who wanted to hurt Yahiko-kun, Nagato-kun and Konan-chan" she admitted.

Sasuke didn't like this, why would someone be after his friend "Are you afraid of the dark Sakura-chan" his mother questioned softly, and it was so brief he almost didn't catch it, but his brothers eyes widened in realization.

Sakura nodded her head "I left my frog nightlight, it keeps away the nightmares, but Naruto-kun's always there when it still doesn't work" she sniffled, holding tightly to her stuffed frog, just now realizing she still had it in her arms.

Itachi turned and hurried from the room, within minutes he returned with a shell nightlight "Will this do until in the morning" he asked, feeling guilty, if only he had left the door open, maybe his mother had known and that's why she hadn't shut it all the way.

The nightlight was plugged in and the switch turned on, a soft glow filled the room and Sakura sighed in relief "Thank you Itachi-san" she gave the teen a watery smile, calming down at the sight of the little nightlight.

"And if that doesn't work Sakura-chan, I'm here to" Sasuke piped in hugging the pinkette to his side when Mikoto placed her in bed and helped them get settled beneath the blankets again, in a matter of minutes both children, though they were cuddling, were fast asleep once more.

Glad that it hadn't taken much to get to the root of the problem and that everything had been easily taken care of, Mikoto and Fugaku hurried back to their room to get some more shut eye before morning came.

Itachi, however sat in the chair Mikoto had vacated hours earlier, keeping a silent vigil over his little brother and the pinkette for an hour or so, making sure that the nightlight really was working before returning to his own room, he did rest, but he was always on the alert.

Morning came swiftly and Sakura was the first to awaken, she remembered what had happened during the night and felt her face heat up in embarrassment, great they probably thought she was a baby who couldn't sleep without a nightmare.

When Sasuke finally did wake up, the teasing she expected didn't come and Sakura breathed a little easier about the whole situation, Mikoto smiled at her kindly and Fugaku gave her a little nod, while Itachi helped set the table.

All in all it was a good morning for her, after that hellish nightmare, sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between reality or fantasy, because of her little gift or curse as she would call it within the safety of her own mind.

Once breakfast was finished, Itachi took Sasuke and Sakura out back "Do you really think she's alright after that nightmare" Mikoto couldn't help but ask her husband as they watched the trio engage in a game of tag.

"Doubtful, I saw the fear in her eyes, that this so called red eyed man really was after her, I don't think she was making him up either, she's seen him before" Fugaku stated in a flat tone, Jiraiya really had chosen a strange child to adopt.

Where had she come from, who were her real parents, was he even looking, did she want to find out who they were, why was she so different from other children, all the questions swirling around in his head, didn't help him in figuring the girl out.

Mikoto's lips pursed in contemplation "Okay, but where, Jiraiya hardly lets her off Mount Myoboku and when he does, he makes sure she's so protected that no one could ever hope to touch her" she explained.

Fugaku nodded "True" another question that he didn't have answers for, perhaps when the man appeared, he would ask his questions and hold the fact the white haired sannin owes him over the man's head in case Jiraiya refused.

A pop signaling the appearance of Shisui drew his gaze to the backyard, where Sasuke rushed the older male and tackled Shisui to the ground, Sakura hesitated for a brief second before following after his youngest son, their peals of laughter filling the air.

Itachi watched his best friend play with the two four year old's for a bit before heading towards him "Why does it look as if she doesn't have much energy this morning" Shisui asked quietly as the two children chased each other back and forth.

"Sakura-san had a nightmare last night, I feel as if it's my fault, Mother left Otouto's door open for her and I shut it, she has a fear of the dark" the younger Uchiha male commented, keeping his jet black eyes focused on the two kids.

Shisui frowned "Don't worry about it Itachi-kun, the nightmare could have been brought on by a number of things, such as the stress of being away from her home and Jiraiya-sama" he stated offhandedly, pulling his tantou from his back.

Unaware of forest green eyes watching his every move "That's a cool sword Shisui-san, my friend Omoi-kun from the Hidden Cloud Village got me a wooden sword for my birthday and I know a few sword techniques" until the pinkette was stood before him, eyeing his sword with interest.

He blinked just as Mikoto stepped out the back door, wanting to find out what was going on "Shisui be careful" she warned when she realized that Sakura was dangerously close to the sharp edge of the tantou.

"Wait you know how to wield a sword" Shisui balked, wasn't Sakura a little to young to be learning that sort of thing, the pinkette nodded eagerly, not even attempting to reach out and touch the sharp sword.

She hummed softly "Mhm, Darui-san has taught me a few things, though I've never held a sharp sword before, just a wooden one" Sakura admitted, Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui sighed in relief as Sasuke stood off to the side, rolling his ebony orbs.

"And what else do you know how to do Sakura-san" Itachi couldn't help but ask, this was Jiraiya's daughter, she had to be a prodigy right, or at the very least talented enough to warrant learning how to wield a sword at her age.

The young girl giggled "I can use my chakra, see" her feet became encased in the ever familiar blue glow that all shinobi knew how to use "And flower climb" her lips tugged downwards "But I suppose out here, it would be called tree climbing wouldn't it" Sakura grinned.

"I can use an earth jutsu and a water jutsu to and a genjutsu, cause Cee-san, Nagato-kun and Yahiko-san taught me" she babbled excitedly, practically jumping up and down, then Sakura froze, if Naruto didn't get better she wouldn't get to see them that weekend.

Her excitement fizzled out quite quickly "What's wrong Sakura-chan" Sasuke panicked, not wanting to see his friend cry again, he didn't befriend many girls, but there was something special about Sakura, she was his first and she was like a sister, though they didn't get to see each other all the time.

"Ah um it's just that if Naruto-kun doesn't get better, he's gonna miss his birthday party and we'll miss all our friends from the Hidden Cloud Village" Sakura sighed feeling a little depressed, ever since the whole fiasco with the Rain Siblings, not once had they missed a visit on Mount Myoboku.

The statement drew small smiles from those gathered round "What about me, surely you haven't forgotten me already Sakura-chan" another familiar voice chose to make itself known and the pinkette whipped around to face him.

"Yama-kun" Sakura's eyes went so wide, before rocketing forward, tackling the brunette to the ground with an almighty squeal "It really is you" her smile was so large that it was hard not to grin alongside her, considering her previous depression had faded at the sight of the teen.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the male "Relax Fugaku-sama, Jiraiya-sama asked me to come pick Sakura-chan up and take her to the hospital" Yamato nodded reassuringly as he stood and brushed his clothes off, Sakura bouncing on the balls of her feet at his side.

Hardly able to release the brunette who'd become an extremely close friend, despite her initial reservations about him, this earned a small nod from Fugaku "Are we gonna go visit Naruto-kun" Sakura asked taking the teenagers hand.

"Of course Sakura-chan" Yamato gave her a smile, knowing that it must literally be driving her bonkers to be separated from her brother, considering how close the two adopted siblings were, it was a phenomenon that wasn't easily explained.

Sasuke pouted "Can I come visit Naruto to" he didn't like that his friend was off with a person he'd never met before, Sakura and Yamato paused before the pinkette glanced to Mikoto "Can I Mother" he gave her a pout.

And she nodded "Ita-chan and Shisui will go for better protection, I have to go shopping for groceries and you're father has to get to work anyway" Mikoto relented, Sasuke beamed at her and raced forward taking Sakura's held out hand, once he'd gotten permission after all.

The group of five were off, one adult, one teen, a ten year old and two four year old children, it garnered a lot of attention, but Itachi, Shisui and Yamato warded most off with a single look as they trekked through the village to the hospital.

Jiraiya was waiting just inside the doors for his little blossom to appear and to say he was surprised at the others that followed was interesting "Papa, is it really okay to see Naruto-kun, is he gonna be okay" Sakura chattered upon spotting him.

"The blonde brat is gonna be fine" an unfamiliar female's voice greeted her ears and Sakura flinched, "In fact he'll be as good as new tomorrow and get to go home" the blonde woman grimaced outwardly, taking on a softer tone so as not to frighten the girl.

Tsunade peered at the pinkette perched in her teammates arms, she was a little doll and she could hardly believe this girl was Jiraiya's adopted daughter, Jiraiya knew he had to explain "Little Cherry, this is my oldest friend and teammate, Tsunade" he started drawing her gaze.

Sakura nodded quietly, becoming just as shy in the woman's presence as she did with every knew person she ever met "Hello" she waved hiding her face in Jiraiya's neck, Yamato remembering vividly when the girl would hardly say a single word to him as well.

Honey eyes widened and Tsunade looked a little put out that a small hello was all she could manage from the tiny girl, Itachi and Shisui couldn't help but chuckle softly, knowing all to well how shy Sakura was from their first meeting of her.

And Sasuke just tapped his foot impatiently "Don't take it personal Tsunade, sweet blossom is like this with everyone at first, give her a chance to warm up to you" Jiraiya explained the reason for his daughters shyness as they began moving forward down the halls of the hospital.

Glad that they were moving, Sasuke followed along behind quietly, not sure what to think about seeing the annoying blonde again, but knowing that Sakura and the boy were adopted siblings now, he had to be nice, or he risked upsetting his friend, and he definitely didn't want that.

Well at least she had an explanation for the shyness she'd received, Tsunade sighed inwardly, promising to treat the girl with nothing but kindness and the blonde brat as well, if she wanted to become someone important to them in the future after all.

Soon enough the enlarged group reached a room and the door was pushed open, Sakura's viridian eyes lit up like fireworks as she spotted a familiar blonde sitting on a to large bed "Naruto-kun" she squealed, reigning in the volume if only just as she wiggled from Jiraiya's arms to the floor.

Landing gracelessly on her feet, but at least she didn't face plant and charged full speed ahead to the bed and leaped straight onto it, wrapping her arms around her brother "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto looked just as relieved to see her as she was to see him as they hugged each other like never before.

Itachi and Shisui just stared at the duo in interest, while Sasuke pouted, before taking a deep breath "I'm here to" he sulked, giving the blonde a reluctant wave, Naruto blinked his soulful blue eyes before a grin spread across his lips.

Knowing that his sister had a bond of friendship with Sasuke, Naruto reigned in the urge to call the boy anything mean "Hey Sasuke" he struggled, but in the end managed to be nice, even if only just barely, but it was enough for Sakura.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood back with Yamato watching from the doorway "They really are close" Tsunade whispered drawing the brunette's gaze, the white haired sannin nodded, "Why you said they were both adopted and haven't really known each other all that long" the blonde prodded.

"You're guess is about as good as mine Tsunade, the minute my sweet cherry saw Naruto, they were inseparable" Jiraiya shook his head, he knew there had to be a reason for the attachment, but didn't even know where to start to start finding answers to his question or questions.

Tsunade became quiet at that, lost in thought as the three children, after Sasuke had clambered onto the bed as well, sat and chattered about anything and everything, making the most of the situation as the others all stood around.

It was nearing noon, when the first sound of a grumbling stomach filled the room, all eyes turned to Sasuke, but it was Naruto who pointed to Sakura, who looked down at her tummy in embarrassment "You didn't eat much did you little blossom" Jiraiya guessed.

Sakura shook her head apologetically "Sorry Papa, can we go get lunch" she bit her lip, not sure besides ramen or going back to the Uchiha's if there was any other decent place to get something to eat at in the Leaf Village.

"Why don't I get us some ramen, so that way Naruto can have something to eat to" Jiraiya offered, and Tsunade shrugged, technically she was head medic and anything she said usually goes, it was her word against all the others.

Itachi, Shisui and Yamato dispersed "We're heading back to the compound to tell mother not to worry about lunch" the Uchiha Heir explained when Sasuke protested, Yamato was leaving because he had business to attend to and Shisui was just following his friend.

Naruto looked panicked "Old lady are you gonna stay here" his blue eyes sought out the blonde woman's honey colored eyes and Tsunade nodded assuaging his and Sakura's sudden fear of being alone without supervision.

Even if she really wanted to whack him over the head for calling her an old lady again, Tsunade grumbled inwardly, being careful not to scare the children, considering she was going to be living on Mount Myoboku with them soon.

Jiraiya headed off in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen stand that Teuchi had opened, before making a short detour to the tea shop, getting vegetable curry and rice, along with a flask of green tea for his sweet little girl.

Acquiring ramen for both Naruto and Sasuke was easy and soon he was hurrying back towards the hospital, in the blonde's room, Sakura wiggled uncomfortably "Tsunade-san, where's the bathroom" she gave up and glanced in the blondes direction.

Tsunade jumped not having expected to be addressed so suddenly, before pointing to the door across the hall, the pinkette jumped from the bed, reluctant to go even that far by herself, but managed to keep up a brave face, because she really had to go.

It was when she was exiting the bathroom that things turned, Sakura rammed into another little kid and fell backwards with a yelp drawing Tsunade and Sasuke from the room, the ebony haired boy rushed forward helping the pinkette from the floor.

Once stood on her feet properly, Sakura got a good look at who she'd slammed into and her skin paled, recognition and fear replaced the happiness and a small whimper slipped through her lips as she drew her arm tight against her body in remembrance of her last encounter with this girl.

Sasuke looked between the two girls in confusion as Ami brushed her clothes off and glanced up into semi familiar green eyes "It's the pink haired fre….." she trailed off as her mother cleared her throat in warning "It's you" Ami grumbled crossing her arms.

The pinkette didn't seem inclined to say a single word to her though as she hid behind Tsunade in an attempt of ignoring the purple haired girl "Sakura-san" Ami's mother tried to get her attention, and she remembered how the woman had just left her there with a broken arm.

"We are deeply sorry for how our daughter treated you and that we didn't even check to see if you were alright that time" the purple haired four year old's father spoke, hoping to draw the pinkette forward, wondering if now Ami and Sakura could be friends.

Concern was plastered across their features as the girl remained deathly silent, "We'd like it very much if you would be Ami's friend" Ami's mother once again tried to get the girl to react to them, but the pinkette was frozen like a statue.

Before and becoming her most stubborn "No, I don't wanna be friends with her" Sakura exclaimed just as Jiraiya, Itachi and Shisui returned, the white haired male with the food and the two Uchiha from their task of informing Mikoto that they'd be having lunch in the village.

The three of them paused, as the family of three blinked in confusion "And why not brat" Tsunade asked making sure her voice was soft, she didn't like the look of fear in the pinkette's forest colored eyes at all.

"Cause she pushed me and broke my arm and I was all by myself with no one and I got in trouble cause of her" Sakura cried clinging to the blonde's leg, refusing to even so much as glance in Ami's direction, all of her resentment towards the purple haired girl coming out in force.

Of course Sakura would hold getting punished against Ami, Jiraiya grimaced when the other little girl's parents looked at him for direction, "You can't force your daughters friendship on her" he shrugged, making himself look regretful.

When really he was inwardly howling with laughter, that was his daughter alright, stubborn and bratty and all around sweet and adorable at the same time, the Himekari's took their daughter by the hands and left.

Sakura breathed easier once they were gone and lunged at Jiraiya "Hi Papa" she squealed, loosing the attitude almost instantly, Ami just rubbed her the wrong way, he chuckled and held up the curry "Thank you Papa" Sakura hugged his leg as she'd done to Tsunade just moments before.

"Can we or what Pops" Naruto's voice called from in the room, a sulk to his tone as he waited impatiently on the bed, Sasuke hopped onto the bed and Sakura was quick to follow as a tray was set between them and food was passed around.

Itachi and Shisui were confused "I've never seen Sakura-chan act like that before" the heir tilted his head to the side drawing Jiraiya's gaze onto himself, the sannin gestured out the door into the hall, Itachi nodded and Shisui followed, leaving Tsunade in charge again.

Shisui inquired for the second time "Why did Sakura-chan suddenly get so angry, usually she's all shy and what did she mean by getting in trouble" he questioned, looking Jiraiya straight in the eye, it made him really wonder.

Jiraiya sighed "You remember the treaty ceremony with the Cloud Village" he asked, both Itachi and Shisui nodded "I left blossom at the park and the Himekari girl was there, pushed her and broke Sakura's arm in the process" he growled in remembrance.

Unbeknownst to him Tsunade was also listening into the conversation from the room, using chakra to enhance her hearing "And that little brats parents left her there, before I left I told Sakura not to leave the park" Jiraiya looked down.

"But with her broken arm, she tried finding the hospital, instead Cee and Darui found her and then they brought her back to the park, of course blossom didn't tell me the truth and naturally got in trouble" he finished.

It all made sense now, the shyness that would overcome Sakura whenever she met someone knew, the hesitance to befriend them, let alone look in their direction, adults more so than children, but nonetheless Sakura had been hurt and she didn't know how else to get over it.

Simply put she had deep trust issues and it mostly originated from Ami or so they all thought, but only Jiraiya, Sakura, Shima, Fukasaku, some of the toads on the mountain and Nagato knew the real reasoning behind the deep trust issues.

For the rest of the day, after lunch had been finished off, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat around, talking as much as they could with each other, the ebony haired boy of the group finally warming up to the blonde, until it was finally time to return to the Uchiha Compound for dinner.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Sakura waved after giving her brother a bone crushing hug that he returned with equal fervor, Sasuke shook Naruto's hand before following his own brother and cousin from the room with the pinkette on his heels.

Like the night before, Sakura ate dinner with Sasuke and his family, then got a bath, she and Sasuke were read to, Jiraiya appeared to bid her goodnight as usual, and finally Sakura drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the nightlight and Sasuke's presence keeping the nightmares away.

The next morning, Sakura packed her little bag she'd brought along from Mount Myoboku, making sure she had her stuffed frog toy, before eating breakfast with the Uchiha's, plus Shisui "You'll come visit soon right Sakura-chan" Sasuke looked about as broody as ever.

"Mhm" the pinkette hummed softly, "I promise Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Naruto-kun would agree to come visit to" Sakura smiled, making sure she'd swallowed all her food before speaking "Next time I'll bring my bokken" she turned to Shisui with a mischievous look in her eyes.

He chuckled "I'll just have to teach you a few things then won't I" Shisui stated, finding himself not minding to much considering how well behaved the girl was and Sakura was more likely to sit still and listen than Sasuke was.

This earned him a bright eyed smile "And if you ever have to spend the night again and forget you're nightlight, I'll keep a good eye on the one we have here" Itachi spoke drawing those emerald eyes onto himself.

Sakura looked sheepish as if embarrassed about her fear of the dark but she thanked both males nonetheless, bowing politely to Fugaku and earning a nod and giving Mikoto a quick hug before doing the same to Sasuke "See you again" she waved as Yamato appeared to take her to the hospital again.

Once far enough from the compound "I managed to get this weekend off and all of the next week as well" the brunette shrugged, knowing that the house would be bursting at the seams once again during those two weekends, but the grin that Sakura gave him was well worth it.

"Just don't forget to tell Papa, so he knows to come and get you Yama-kun" the pinkette reminded as they reached the hospital and hurried down the halls to Naruto's room, Tsunade and Jiraiya were within, Naruto probably across the hall changing into daytime clothes ready to leave.

It was then she got another shock "Probably should've told you this yesterday little cherry, but Tsunade here is gonna be coming to live with us on Mount Myoboku" Jiraiya blurted out suddenly, when Yamato told him that he had the weekend off.

Tsunade glanced to the pinkette waiting for the girls reaction, Naruto already knew, but Sakura hadn't "Okay" Sakura smiled lightly, it would take a couple of days for sure, but at least the girl didn't seem to have a to big of a problem with having another woman around.

And with that after Naruto returned to the room and was signed out of the hospital, the four of them minus Yamato, who had some things to do before that weekend, headed for the gates, signing out and within minutes they were all on Mount Myoboku once again.

The rest of the week flew by, and the weekend came, with Jiraiya going off to retrieve Omoi, Karui, Atsui, Samui, Darui, and Cee from the Cloud Village and Yamato from the Leaf for Naruto's fourth birthday party, before taking six of his guests back the following Monday.

Yamato enjoyed his vacation greatly, taking to exploring with both Naruto and Sakura, before his time off ended and he to had to return, Jiraiya wondered what kind of adventure would happen next as he watched his two adopted children practice their newest skills, it was bound to be interesting, Jiraiya smiled, writing down in his book.


	17. Count Down to Sage Training

The months were swift in passing as Tsunade settled into a routine with those already living on Mount Myoboku, Nagato, Konan and Yahiko becoming at ease with her presence instantly, with Jiraiya keeping an eye on the blonde.

It was the two children that had a little more difficulty in accepting Tsunade but they managed it, of course in the chaos of the weekends with all their friends coming over like usual, the blonde wasn't really seen as she spent the majority of that time at Fukasaku's and Shima's.

Nearly four months had gone by since their return and Sakura was itching to see her friends from the Leaf Village again, so with her green and pink bokken in one hand and Naruto's hand clasped in the other she set off to find where her father was hiding to the amusement of Nagato.

The pinkette and little blonde frog marched from the house in determination "She looks like she's going off to pull a great prank on someone" Yahiko commented after hearing the door shut, glancing to Konan who was trying with great effort not to break down in laughter.

"Come on Naruto-kun don't you wanna see Sasuke-kun again" Sakura pouted when Naruto started dragging his feet, the blonde nodded but he still looked apprehensive "What's wrong" she turned to face her brother, they weren't even halfway through the Flower Field yet.

He shook lightly and wrung his little hands together "Last time I was mostly stuck in the hospital so it didn't happen, and I don't want you to get hurt Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned, remembering the glares of hatred he use to receive and not wanting to experience that or Sakura to be hurt.

For he really did love his sister adopted or otherwise "What didn't happen" a new voice entered their conversation and both siblings turned to face their father upon recognizing his soothing tone of voice, putting them both at ease instantly.

Jiraiya gazed down at his two children, they were his because he'd raised them these past several months and noticed his little blossom carrying her bokken, his lips quirked up in amusement as he realized she'd been coming to find him, then glanced to Naruto.

The only reason the little blonde would look that scared was if Sakura had mentioned wanting to visit the Leaf Village, a light bulb clicked on 'Of course' Jiraiya thought, Naruto would be terrified but more so for his gaze strayed to Sakura 'Little cherry' he grimaced inwardly.

Naruto squeezed his hands together "Sakura-chan wants to visit Sasuke" he admitted, baby blue eyes looking up into jet black it's not that he didn't want his sister to go, but he didn't want to get glared at ever again either.

Sakura nodded for affect agreeing with her brother "Mhm cause Shisui-san promised to teach me a couple of sword tricks so I can show Darui-san that I really want to become a great swordswoman someday" she chattered before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Her father chuckled and her cheeks turned pink as she gave him a sheepish and apologetic smile "How about this sweet blossom, blondie, what if I went and asked Fugaku-sama if Sasuke-san can come spend the week with us" Jiraiya offered, already knowing it wouldn't be easy.

Of course that little blonde brat "And Yamato to and Shisui-san and Itachi-san" Naruto jumped in not wanting to leave out any of the people he'd met during his two day stay in Leaf Village's General Hospital.

The white haired sannin really wanted to groan, why did he get himself into these messes "Alright, alright" Jiraiya held up his hands to placate his two growing children "Now go on back to the house and I'll be back as soon as I can" he ruffled their hair then in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sakura and Naruto shared a laugh at their father's antics and hurried off back to their house to find something to occupy their time until Jiraiya returned, hopefully with the people they wanted to see the most.

~Five minutes outside the Leaf Village~ Jiraiya appeared next to the mark he'd created to make it easier to summon himself to each village or at least near it, and then hurried to the gates quickly signing in then making his way down the streets to the Uchiha Compound first.

Oh he hoped to kami that Fugaku didn't refuse or his little cherry was going to not be happy, half way to the compound Jiraiya became aware of someone walking along at his side "Master Jiraiya" Yamato's familiar voice greeted his ears and Jiraiya looked down to see the brunette.

His eyes also took in another familiar person "Kakashi-kun, Yamato" Jiraiya greeted both males wondering how they knew each other, by the brunette's expression though any question he asked would be thwarted.

"I didn't expect to see you in the village Jiraiya-sama" the silver haired teen stated casually, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and walking leisurely beside Yamato as if he had no cares in the world, Kakashi was the epitome of calm at the moment.

Jiraiya nodded and waited patiently "How's Sakura-san and Naruto-san doing, I assume you're here because they requested it" Yamato chuckled, drawing a curious look from his walking companion they'd both been given a few weeks off from missions after all.

"They are doing well, as energetic as usual even though they have the lot from Cloud over every weekend and you are correct in fact Naruto mentioned wanting to see you as well" the white haired male admitted with a shrug.

Now he was getting even more curious as Kakashi creased his brow "Excuse me Jiraiya-sama but who is Sakura, I know Naruto because he's you know who's child but the girl I've never heard of and what's this about seeing them" the silver haired teen inquired politely.

Yamato peered at his friend then to Jiraiya asking silently for permission an imperceptible nod was all the answer he got "Sakura-chan is Master Jiraiya's adopted daughter and several months ago he also adopted Naruto-san" he began.

"And the seeing them thing is well several months back I helped Master Jiraiya build a new house for himself and his students on Mount Myoboku and I became friends with the two children" Yamato finished looking around warily.

Kakashi frowned deeply behind his mask this was the first he'd heard of Jiraiya adopting children let alone two of them "What about the Cloud Village part, I know we have a treaty with them and all" he asked wanting to get more information.

The sannin rubbed his chin in thought "My little Sakura was the catalyst for the treaty with the Cloud Village the deal was she was to go to Cloud academy at age six and has made many friends from the village" Jiraiya explained not going into great detail.

Things just kept getting stranger "Do you mind if I tag along with Yamato as well, seeing as we both have a few weeks off from missions" Kakashi raised a silver brow wondering if the white haired man would allow him close to his children.

Jiraiya froze "On one condition Kakashi you keep you're sharingan eye hidden behind an eye patch" he turned swiftly on his heel to face the silver haired teen his student had taken on as one of his own students.

Yamato looked to the ground knowing of Sakura's fear before nudging his friend in the side, Kakashi jolted before nodding "Right then we'll meet you at the gates" he waved as they were stopped at the gates of the Uchiha Compound, with only Jiraiya being let through.

Glad that one part of his task was done, Jiraiya rushed down the streets of the compound to the very back where the Main family resided, reaching the house in record time his knuckles made contact with the door a split second before it opened to reveal Itachi.

Itachi blinked his ebony eyes at the sannin "Jiraiya-sama" he asked to make sure, the man nodded quietly and the heir of the Uchiha clan sighed in relief "You have great timing Father has ordered Shisui and I to take a couple months off from missions" Itachi smiled knowing what was coming.

In fact he'd been waiting for this moment since Sakura and Naruto had gone back to Mount Myoboku nearly four months ago "Is that so where is you're father might I ask" Jiraiya couldn't believe his luck, now all that was left was convincing Fugaku and Mikoto not an easy task.

"His office I believe" Itachi moved aside allowing the sannin entrance into his home before shutting the door and leading Jiraiya through the house to Fugaku's office where the man was sat behind his desk sorting through paperwork.

Fugaku looked up the minute his office door sprang open to admit his eldest son and another into the room "Master Jiraiya let me guess you want to have us watch you're child again" he asked, face schooled into a stoic expression.

"The opposite actually my little blossom has made a request and you know that refusing children is rather difficult, she's wants to see Sasuke-san" Jiraiya sat down as did Itachi who was all prepared to help the sannin out in hopes of getting away from the village for awhile.

A brown brow was raised in his direction "Is that so and who else will be going" Fugaku glanced down to his work signing his name on a document before setting it aside to be distributed later on if he managed to finish it all.

Jiraiya cringed inwardly "Itachi-san, Shisui-san, Yamato and one other so a total of five" he stated making sure that his voice was even and strong to cower in this man's presence would spell his doom and he really didn't want to hurt his little blossoms feelings.

There it went that famous scowl of wicked eye Fugaku "Just why should I let you take my two children, one of my best Uchiha out of the village to some Mountain for even an hour let alone a day" the Patriarch looked Jiraiya straight in the eye.

He knew this would happen and so Jiraiya sighed "I'll tell you all you want to know about my little blossom" he said making eye contact with Fugaku and not looking away, Jiraiya knew Fugaku had been digging for information on Sakura.

Itachi felt the air in the room become tense and hastily excused himself deciding to be useful he headed off to find Shisui and tell the man to pack for a week before talking to his mother and they both helped Sasuke gather his own things for his week long stay on a mountain.

Upon his son's departure Fugaku soundproofed the room "I'm listening, tell me where did you find the girl, who are her parents, are you even looking, does she want to know them" he rattled off once the door was shut and sealed.

Of bloody course the man wanted to know "Underneath a cherry blossom tree in the pouring rain not but a day's walk from here, no and yes and I don't know, she hasn't mentioned it" Jiraiya answered quickly but Jiraiya knew there would be more questions.

"While she was here she had a nightmare about a masked man with scary red eyes has she met this man before, if so where and how" Fugaku looked Jiraiya straight in the eye that was one question he wasn't going to relent on.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly "You have to swear to secrecy Fugaku-sama that what I'm about to tell you won't get out if people learn of my little blossoms secret she'll be hunted" he said fearlessly no matter what he would not let any danger come to Sakura or Naruto by extension.

Fugaku knew whatever it was that was about to be said was serious so he nodded in understanding "Of course, a little trust goes a long way Jiraiya-sama" the patriarch stated hoping that he would finally get the truth he sought.

With a deep breath "Sakura can dream of the future, one night many months ago she dreamed of my first students a trio of orphans from the rain village and that masked man you mentioned" Jiraiya explained "Once they were on Mount Myoboku the dreams stopped" he finished.

No matter how ridiculous the idea was there was some truth in that sentence, Jiraiya wasn't lying "So she hasn't met this man in person just in a dream" Fugaku rubbed his chin, no wonder the man kept the girl on Mount Myoboku.

Though now that he'd gotten the truth "How long" Fugaku sighed knowing that to refuse would hurt the little girl and he didn't want Sasuke to be angry, his youngest had befriended Sakura and there was no getting rid of friendships like that.

Glad that he was finally getting the root of his visit "Just a week Fugaku-sama and I'll return both you're sons and Shisui-san back Monday morning" Jiraiya smiled knowing how difficult it was to leave you're child in someone else's care.

"Very well then I'm sure Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui are all ready for you" Fugaku nodded dismissing the man from his office, Jiraiya stood bowed politely and then left heading straight for the foyer of the house where the three aforementioned were gathered.

Sasuke looked about as excited as ever to get to spend the night elsewhere while Itachi and Shisui bore matching curious expressions "Please just make sure my son doesn't get hurt" Mikoto pressed her hands to her little boys shoulders.

Jiraiya chuckled "I promise Mikoto it's a week and he'll come back happier than ever" he assured holding open his arms for Sasuke but he was completely bypassed as the little boy jumped into Itachi's arm with a scowl, so reminiscent of Fugaku's it was uncanny.

"Don't want anyone else but Nii-san carrying me" Sasuke dubbed with a huff as Jiraiya straightened "Where are we gonna sleep on this mountain" he eyed the sannin warily as he realized that they were going to a mountain.

More chuckles filled the air from his brother, Shisui and Jiraiya as well "We have a house Sasuke-san you'll most likely either share a room with Naruto or sleep in one of the guest rooms" the white haired male explained nodding Mikoto one last time as they started out the door.

Shisui and Itachi shared a look "Is there anything dangerous on this mountain" the older of the Uchiha cousins couldn't help but ask, wanting to make sure that nothing would hurt his baby cousin, Sasuke was so little after all.

"Hardly after blossom created a contract with the toads on the other side of Mount Myoboku everything settled down the only thing you really have to worry about is if Sasuke-san can swim" Jiraiya shook his head as they hurried towards the gates.

Itachi made a small noise drawing the sannin's gaze "You said Yamato-san and one other were coming with us who is the other person" the heir of the Uchiha clan questioned curiosity in the depths of his ebony orbs.

"Kakashi Hatake" Jiraiya stated "He asked if he could tag along earlier and naturally I said yes" he sighed because when in doubt Yamato probably would have refused to come as well if he'd said no to the silver haired teen.

Itachi and Shisui shared another glance "Is that wise neither myself or Shisui would actively activate our sharingan in Sakura-chan's presence but Kakashi-san doesn't have that safety with his" Itachi spoke his worries not wanting the pinkette to get frightened.

"I know and he's been warned to keep his eye hidden" Jiraiya groaned before squaring his shoulders, there was nothing he could do now except keep an eye on his little girl and make sure nothing happened during the week that would upset her.

A few minutes later the four of them reached the gates of the Leaf Village, where Yamato and Kakashi were waiting, the latter of the duo wearing an eye patch over his sharingan eye "So we're going to Mount Myoboku" the silver haired nin asked.

Remembering how his sensei had been able to summon the toads of that particular mountain "Yes Kakashi, Mount Myoboku" Yamato shook his head in exasperation as they all signed out of the village and walked five minutes to the tree that held the seal on it.

The brunette of the group knew what to do and quickly placed his hand on Jiraiya's arm, the others naturally followed his lead and being careful not to dislodge anyone's hand, the Toad Sage weaved the hand signs and in another large puff of smoke.

All of them were on Mount Myoboku, this was Yamato's third time, so he easily started walking in the direction of the Flower Field "Wow" Sasuke looked around in awe "And Sakura-chan and Naruto get to live here all the time" his eyes were raised skywards and there was a touch of jealousy to his tone.

Not to much though "Just until they start going to the academy right Jiraiya-sama" Itachi said and the Sannin nodded looking around, his two little brats liked to pop out of no where and scare the living daylights out of him sometimes.

Just an eight minute trek and they were before the wooden house that Yamato had, had a large hand in building "Cherry, Blondie, your friends are here" Jiraiya opened the door and hollered from within.

But they didn't appear "They went to bother Fukasaku and Shima" Tsunade walked around the corner of the hall a moment later "Impatient little brats but whatever" she snorted wiping hands dry having been doing dishes, she'd become domesticated like a house wife in the last several months.

She was still trying though to get Jiraiya to see she was interested, he'd been rather oblivious though, she'd get him in the end "Guess they were a little bored" Shisui chuckled suddenly, it had probably seemed to them that their father had been gone for ages.

"Right so now to Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima's" Yamato turned on his heel, knowing the way to that house to and his friend gave him an odd look, "This is my third time here Kakashi" he explained walking from the Flower Field.

Kakashi nodded in understanding and laced his hands behind his head "Leave me behind all the time" he grumbled wanting to get a reaction, but his brown haired friend merely rolled his eyes lightly and ignored him.

Itachi looked around just as curiously as his little brother was doing "Now I can see how Sakura-san has that much energy" he finally said in the end as they came upon a much smaller house and Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"Quite, Blossom, Blonde Brat, your friends are here" the Sannin hollered once more, this time the sound of feet pounding on the floor was heard from within and the two aforementioned four year old's flew from the house.

Launching themselves at Sasuke as Itachi set him down, the three kids tousled about on the ground for a moment, before Sakura emerged victorious "Ah no fair Sakura-chan" Naruto pouted at his sister and she grinned triumphantly.

"Don't assume just cause I'm a girl I can't beat you in a wrestling match" the pinkette snickered, leaping away from her brother and Sasuke as they tried to drag her down and hid behind Jiraiya, sticking her tongue out at the two boys.

The two adults were amused, while Itachi shook his head in amusement, but Yamato and Kakashi were curious "Sakura-chan is right Naruto, she could end up being stronger than the both of us someday down the road" Sasuke dusted his shorts off.

Naruto sulked even more, but he was all to happy to forgive his sister as he spotted Yamato, at the same time Sakura did, but while the blonde jumped the brunette, the pink haired girl didn't and she hid even more behind Jiraiya eyeing the silver haired male warily.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan" her brother was confused until he saw the looks the new person was getting, Naruto let out a long suffering sigh, while Itachi and Shisui looked as if they'd eaten something sour.

Yamato expected the reaction somewhat and Kakashi was confused "Hey there kiddo, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I promise I'm really nice" he bent down and crinkled his eye at her, trying to make himself seem nonthreatening.

She really was a cautious little child he realized as her hands twisted into Jiraiya's pants even more in a white knuckled death grip "Come on sweet cherry, Kakashi-kun is a good boy, he'll be a great friend and influence for you and he knows earth and water jutsu" Jiraiya offered.

A spark of interest entered those forest green eyes as Sakura timidly came out from behind his leg before holding out her hand "S..Sakura Haruno, do you really know earth and water nature chakra" her eyes were wide and full of excitement.

Kakashi looked up to Jiraiya for a moment, before nodding "Yep Sakura-chan, if you'd like I could show you a few tricks later" he carefully reached out and ruffled her short pink hair and she swatted his hand away after a moment with a loud infectious giggle.

Finally greeting Yamato in the next moment "So great to see you again Yama-kun, things are gonna be so much fun this time around, now that Sasuke-kun is here" Sakura grinned widely hugging the raven haired boy once more.

"What about us Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun and I are here to, and I brought my tantou to show you a few sword tricks" Shisui pouted, children he thought were little menaces sometimes as she squealed and launched herself at him, allowing himself to be tackled by Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke joining in, in holding him down a few minutes later as they ran their fingers along his sides making the man laugh til his lungs burned from lack of oxygen "Okay you heathens I give, I give" Shisui tried to squirm away.

And Itachi that jerk was stood staring down at him an extremely amused smile on his lips "Might want to let him breath Sakura-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-otouto" the Uchiha heir gave into the pleading eyes of his best friend.

The three children allowed their captive up and they all dusted off their clothes again "Okay you guys time to go find something to occupy yourselves, I have some work to do on my book, shoo, shoo" Jiraiya shooed the lot of them off.

Naruto and Sakura in the lead until the little girl remembered and she zipped back in his direction before vanishing inside the house, a couple minutes later the pinkette returned wielding a pink and green bokken a wide smile on her lips.

Because she fully intended on making Shisui keep his promise of teaching her a few tricks "What do you guys do for fun on this mountain" Sasuke was looking around in awe once again, as he realized they really were going to get to stay for an entire week.

"Well there's the flower field we're we practice our chakra control, that's the area where Naruto-kun's and I's house is, then there's Gamahiro's caves, the Cove, Gamakiri's house, Toadstool Field and lots of other places" Sakura reeled off.

Her brother taking over "Yeah like Babbling Waterfall, Reflection Cavern, Lily Pad Stream and best of all Spooky Peaks" Naruto chattered looking as if he was on cloud nine, when he did go back to the Leaf Village, he'd have his friends and sister there with him.

That would be all he needed "Cool" Sasuke whistled "So where do you want to go first, since you guys and maybe even that guy know where all these places are" he pointed at Yamato quickly as they continued walking.

"Why not take them to Gamakiri-san's place first" the brunette suddenly suggested trying to hide his smile, Sakura shot a knowing look at him and bit down on her lip to keep from giggling as she and Naruto changed their direction to the toad in question's house.

None of them were the least bit wary as they trekked "Bet you guys get tons of exercise" Kakashi commented as he realized that the two kids had to walk every day just to do an activity or play somewhere they thought was fun.

"Oh absolutely, me and Naruto-kun go swimming, hiking, playing, jumping, training every single day" Sakura burst out emerald eyes sparkling, warming up to the silver haired nin rather quickly, only because he had earth and water nature chakra.

It was a horrible way to get use to someone, but she was sure he would prove to be a good friend, hopefully, Kakashi gave his brown haired friend a look of horror and Yamato nodded giving truth to the little girls words.

"Kami Sakura-chan do you ever take a break" Shisui chuckled trusting the kid not to lead them anywhere dangerous, it would be such a shame to have to go back after all, considering this was the perfect place to vacation and relax and do absolutely nothing.

The blonde nodded this time "We take a couple naps throughout the day you know" Naruto flashed the elder Uchiha a whiskered grin as they finally started going through a little patch of large wild flowers to reach Gamakiri's house.

"Very interesting, perhaps you can convince Sasuke to take a nap with you sometime" Itachi smiled and his little brother stuck his tongue out at him, but Sasuke did seem as if he was contemplating the idea.

He still wouldn't admit it "So what's this Gamakiri guy like" Sasuke looked around curiously, spotting a little pond and by it a house made out of leaves, Sakura was definitely the braver of the three of them as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Gamakiri-kun come out, come out where ever you are" she giggled and dashed behind a large stemmed flower just as the toad in question hopped out of his pond, green with yellow markings, he had lipstick on and most of all he was wearing a ribbon.

Their eyes widened as the toad set his purple eyes on them "Oh such cute guests" Gamakiri hopped forward and before Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui could escape grabbed them all up in a hug and squished them while squealing much like a girl.

Naruto and Sakura sat off to the side laughing away "And no cheating Shisui-san" the pinkette grinned when she caught sight of the male in question preparing to use his body flicker jutsu to get out of the toads grip.

Shisui cursed under his breath "Shisui-chan that's your name how wonderful" Gamakiri sang twirling them around, Yamato wiggled an arm free to wave at the toad"Yamato-hun" and was promptly squeezed even tighter.

A couple minutes later Gamakiri released his captives and set them down before wandering over to the other two children "Sakura-sweetie, Naruto-chan" he gave them their own hug before vanishing into his house.

Itachi leaned heavily against a flower "That toad just hugged us" he glanced to Sakura and she nodded "A..And you knew what was going to happen" the Uchiha Heir turned on Yamato who looked away avoiding the probing gaze.

"You don't make anymore suggestions" Shisui shuddered "Do you think we can traipse on back to your house and take a shower Sakura-chan" he pouted at the little girl as she patted Sasuke on the back, who looked revolted he'd been hugged by a slimy creature.

At his question she flashed him a sweet smile "We'll be going to the cove next, no need I hope you guys brought swimming trunks, and don't worry Sasuke-kun, Gamakiri-kun is just really eccentric" Sakura assured.

"That was kind of disgusting, no offense how can you and Naruto stand to be hugged by them" Sasuke grimaced feeling all kinds of disgusted still as they left the area behind and started walking in a new direction to visit this cove place.

"I'm still not use to it Sasuke, but I grin and bare it for Sakura-chan's sake, and because Gamakiri is a really nice toad when he's not trying to hug you, just don't insult him that's all the warning I'll give" Naruto shuddered lightly and Sakura looked down to hide her smile.

Kakashi was similarly disgusted and equal parts pissed at Yamato for not warning him "Why the hell didn't you tell us that was going to happen" he grimaced out through his mask talking in a low whisper.

Yamato smirked "A little payback for all the times you prank or pick on me, besides that was bound to happen and kami knows how many times I had to get hugged by that toad, it's always Gamakiri-san, you'll get use to it Kakashi" he chuckled quietly.

Soon enough the lot of them reached the supposed cove, Sakura and Naruto who were always prepared to take a swim stripped their dress, shirt or pants off to reveal a one piece swimming suit for Sakura and swimming trunks for Naruto.

Glad that they hadn't left their stuff anyway, Yamato, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke moved off to change into their own swimming trunks "Everyone should at least hold hands on the way down" Sakura warned suddenly.

Knowing how difficult it was for first timers "Yeah that way you guys make it to the cove, we've been practicing for ages at holding our breath, and Yamato has only just gotten the hang of it" Naruto nodded rubbing his hands together.

"How long are we talking here at holding our breath" Sasuke peered into the water, it didn't look as deep as his two friends were saying, but there was a saying such as don't judge a book by it's cover and he was certain the pond could be very deep.

Yamato answered his question "Two minutes at the very least Sasuke-san" the brunette piped in ready to take a dive, it was always interesting going to the underwater cove, Kakashi shot him another disturbed look.

"Are you sure this is even safe" the silver haired nin was confused, Yamato nodded "Okay guess we have no choice but to hold hands" Kakashi grimaced, even if the thought of doing such a thing was extremely weird.

Itachi and Shisui shared a concerned look "How sure are you that we'll all make it, the deeper we go the harder it will be to hold our breath Sakura-chan" Itachi pointed out, either she was biased or completely overestimated everyone's ability to hold their breath for extended periods of time.

She paused in diving and lowered her foot to the ground "Yeah what if one of us gets separated and has to go back and then we'll be stuck out here waiting for whoever makes it to get back and utterly bored" Shisui pouted.

Sakura hummed softly "I guess it's okay to use them just this once, I've been doing this since I was one so I've never had to use them before" she dashed over to a rock and moved it to the side and produced four underwater breathing masks.

"Pops got them from the Hidden Rain Village long time ago" Naruto even knew what they were as she passed them around to Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui, Yamato going without because one he was use to it and two, there wasn't an extra one.

Then after finding a hand each and holding tightly to it, the seven of them jumped into the water, Naruto and Sakura in the lead as they swam through the tunnel that led to the underwater cove and two minutes later, they were on dry land once more.

Sasuke looked around in awe for the third time since he'd come there "Why are there so many places to play or explore" he asked as Sakura darted forward and made a weird croaking noise, prompting two little toads to come out of their hiding hole.

"Pink Tadpole, Blonde Tadpole" Gamakichi waved, before settling his eyes on the newcomers, well all but one of them were new "Yamato-san" he said after several minutes eyeing the others that were with their summoners children.

Kakashi was immediately confused as the pinkette and blonde scooped the two toads up "Is there a reason you call them tadpoles, sure their toddlers, but they have essentially grown their legs" some nicknames didn't make sense at all.

"It's something we picked up from Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima" Gamatatsu waved from Sakura's arms and she nodded spinning around while the others found a spot to sit and relax after that short yet still somewhat exhausting swim through a tunnel.

Shisui snorted inwardly thinking the nicknames were absolutely ridiculous but didn't comment "So where are you gonna take us next, once you guys have had your fun" he looked around, as he spoke, it really was interesting.

"Not to mention didn't you want Shisui-san to teach you a couple of sword tricks, you left your bokken up there didn't you" Itachi pointed out gently, he didn't want to hurt her feelings or tell her what to do, but sitting in a cove for the rest of the day wasn't on his to do list.

"Mm maybe Toadstool Field next, so that we can get dry, it's still morning, and we usually only do our training in the afternoon, so that afterwards we can take a nap and not get in trouble for it" Sakura rattled off easily.

Everyone sat back at that and the other two children enticed Sasuke to join them in a game of tag with the two little toads, it must have been thirty minutes later that Gamakichi and Gamatatsu got tired and hopped off "No fair Sakura-chan, you're really fast" Sasuke commented.

As they all stood "That's cause Sakura-san has been living here since she was one Sasuke-san" Yamato explained carefully "And has been running around with the toads for even longer than that" he said as the little boy nodded and Itachi helped him with the underwater breathing mask.

"Quite Otouto now it's back through the tunnel correct Sakura-san" Itachi nodded and Sakura grinned, taking Naruto and Sasuke's hand as the others grabbed on after situating their masks onto their faces except for Yamato.

In less than two minutes, it easier going up than down, they broke through the surface of the pond and grabbed up their clothes, the masks were put away "You said Toadstool Field as the next place right" Shisui asked as they started walking in a seemingly random direction.

Kakashi shot his friend a look as Yamato tried and failed to not look seriously amused as Naruto nodded this time "What's so special about Toadstool Field and how exactly will we get dry by playing around on these stools" he narrowed his eye.

Naruto burst out a moment later "By jumping off the biggest toadstools in the field believe it" he pumped his arm "Gamabunta the boss toad always catches us and never misses and it's always fun to bounce around on the smaller ones afterwards" he grinned leading the way this time.

The others were slightly horrified except for Yamato once again as he headed after the two little kids who'd been his charges months upon months ago, well they were his self assigned charges, and he cared for them because they were special.

Had to be otherwise Jiraiya would have never adopted them eight minutes later they were all stood in Toadstool Field and were staring down the largest toadstools they'd ever seen minus Yamato, Sakura and Naruto.

"Just how do you propose we get up there Sakura-chan, cause walking is clearly not an option" Shisui whirled on the only girl in their group and for one split second he thought he'd been to harsh and had made her cry.

Especially when she turned, in the next moment he released an inaudible sigh of relief "Gamabunta-san" Sakura called cupping her hands over her mouth again, the ground shuddered and soon the largest toad they'd met hopped into the area.

"Want to jump tadpoles, and look you've got some more friends" Gamabunta held out his hand for the little ones, and they all scrambled on, even the more reluctant ones like Kakashi and Sasuke, Itachi was curious and Shisui just didn't want to look like a scaredy cat.

A moment later they were all stood on the largest toadstool Gamabunta could put them on "Ni-san this is scary, aren't you guys afraid Naruto, Sakura-chan" Sasuke clutched onto his big brother and didn't dare peek over the edge of the toadstool as he realized how high up he actually was.

"Trust me when I say this Sasuke-san it's not as scary as you think, and it's really fun, Gamabunta-san wouldn't let anything hurt you or the rest of us, if it helps, I'll go first so you can see what it's like" Yamato spoke, then offered.

Kakashi nodded "Sounds like a good idea, off you go" and then to get a little payback at his friend for once again not warning him, pushed Yamato off the toadstool, Gamabunta had good reflexes though and caught the brunette easily.

Less than a minute later Yamato was stood on the toadstool once more glaring at his silver haired friend "Was that necessary to push him" Itachi sighed, the whole thing had only served to scare his brother even more.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll go with you" Naruto shook his head holding out his hand, "You should come to Sakura-chan, so he knows that we're right here" he looked to his sister, who popped up and held out her hand as well.

Sasuke gulped but took his friends hands anyway, bent his knee's when they did and then jumped squeezing his eyes shut as they fell only to land safely in Gamabunta's hand less than a minute later the three of them were on the toadstool again.

His eyes popped open and without even waiting for anyone else to take their turn, leaped off the toadstool laughing the entire way down, glad to see his brother having fun, Itachi jumped next with Shisui, the bloody coward.

While Kakashi and Yamato went after, the brunette pushing the copy ninja off before following his friend down and like Sakura had promised, by the time it was lunch time they were all dry and wearing their clothes again while letting the three younger jump around on the smaller toadstools.

Sakura was about to point out they should start heading back when "ALL YOU GUYS LUNCH IS READY" came the holler from Tsunade, the pinkette leaped gracelessly to the ground, grabbed up her bokken and took off at a run.

"Come on time to eat and then afterwards training and nap time after that" she called over her shoulder without even waiting for the rest of them, either she was really eager to eat or was excited to show off her limited skills in the ninja arts.

Naruto dashed after his sister "Sakura-chan slow down or you'll trip again" he warned it taking him a couple minutes to catch up with her and grab her hand to make sure she couldn't do the very thing he'd warned her of.

At least now he'd fall with her, Sasuke grumbled and hurried after his two friends "Do you guys ever run out of energy" he had difficulty keeping up with the blonde and pink haired girl as they sprinted to where ever the duo lived.

The others sweat dropped at the hasty exit of the kids "Are they always that full of energy" Kakashi felt exhausted and they hadn't done much except for a little walking, a little swimming and a little jumping.

Yamato snorted "Of course they are and trust me they could have gone many more places, but I believe they are being considerate of you guys, because besides me, the rest of you have never been here before and don't know what it's like" he shrugged.

Shisui's face twitched "I'll be glad when the little heathens take a nap, that way we can sit and do nothing for a couple of hours" he groaned making sure he hadn't dropped anything as they followed after the three speeding children.

Itachi chuckled "Either way there is no doubt in my mind that Otouto will take a nap with them as well, due to how much he's been doing today and think about it Shisui, this is only the first day" he pointed out and hid his smile as Shisui let out a long suffering sigh.

"Lucky for you guys, little cherry won't make you suffer through all her little games, once you've been given the complete tour, I'm sure she won't mind if you guys do your own thing" Jiraiya joined them as the kids got to far away to see.

The lot of them relaxed, except for Yamato and finally they reached the house in the flower field, when they entered the kitchen, the kids were already crowded around the table "Did you have a good morning" Yahiko sniggered at the ruffled teenagers.

"Be thankful Sakura-chan hasn't decided to pelt you with mud balls yet" Konan shot a look at the little pink haired girl, who giggled and smiled innocently, she still wouldn't own up to the countless amount of mud balls that had been thrown.

"If you think it's crazy now, wait until the guys from Cloud show up" Nagato added as Tsunade appeared with a large tray and started dishing out the food so that they could all eat and then go out to play or train if they wanted.

At exactly 1:30, Sakura and Naruto were stood before a flower "What exactly are you guys gonna do" Sasuke was seated on a rock, that particular rock was the same one Cee liked to sit on while instructing them on their exercises.

Sakura was the one to answer "Climb the flower, we're gonna focus chakra into our feet and then walk up the flower" she explained hands held together in a familiar sign until the soles of her feet glowed blue.

"Yeah Sasuke, this is easy now and I know a couple of wind jutsu, I'm also gonna sign on with the toads in a few years" Naruto stated also focusing his chakra to his feet, then the two of them were off, taking care not to hurt the flower.

The pinkette walked while the blonde ran and Kakashi sat up from his own perch in shock "You didn't say she had near perfect chakra control" he narrowed his lone onyx eye on the brunette who was leaning back and out of the way.

Yamato glanced in the silver haired nin's direction "There are many things I haven't told you about Sakura-san, and those many things are going to stay secret until she's old enough to protect herself" he said easily.

Wanting to protect his little friend "Are you also gonna sign on with the toads Sakura-chan" Shisui asked from his spot next to Itachi, the two of them staying a little closer in case the two children fell and needed to be caught quickly.

Now there was a question "Who is gonna be your main summons" Itachi inquired in the next moment lounging on the grass, it really was beautiful there on mount myoboku and he was definitely going to come back.

"I've already signed a contract actually, and my two main summons are gonna be Gamajosei and Gamadansei, you'll meet them later, but I also have Gamatori, Gamanise, Gamauso-san, Gamashin and Gamahidari" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

As she walked back down the flower, Naruto running down his "Yeah Sakura-chan gets the cool toads" he grinned nudging his sister lightly and engaging in a sort of careful pushing contest until they both fell over laughing.

Sasuke joined them a moment later "Sounds like your gonna be a genius at Leafs Academy, hey maybe we can show the other kids up" he smirked poking Sakura lightly in the side, missing her expression of guilt and sadness

The others caught it though and Yamato knew what she was thinking "Now that your done with the Flower Climbing Exercise, why don't you practice your water and earth jutsu with Kakashi" the brunette suggested wanting to get that look off her face.

It wasn't an expression that belonged on a child after all "And then afterwards I can show you a few sword tricks with my tantou and you can follow with your bokken" Shisui piped in, he was confused as to what made that look, but he could ask later, hopefully.

"And then afterwards you can all take your nap" Itachi gestured to Sasuke, who gave up in trying to deny that he didn't need a nap like a baby especially when he yawned and rolled onto his back as his two friends jumped onto their feet.

Kakashi chuckled promising himself to ask later about that expression Sakura had been sporting and approached the pinkette "Right so what do you know so far" the silver haired nin asked when he was within range.

She went to answer, but Naruto cut in "I'm gonna see if I can get Nagato to help me with a new Wind Jutsu have fun with earth and water jutsu's Sakura-chan" the blonde waved marching over to the red head, who looked as if he was expecting the boy and they moved off to practice.

Sakura smiled fondly at her little brother "Water shot gun and earth dagger, those are academy level jutsu's and I don't know anymore besides one genjutsu, demonic illusions" she answered quickly eager to learn something new.

Yamato chuckled "Perhaps after this Sasuke can join in on the kenjutsu lesson or make a makeshift target and practice your aim together" he offered wanting to include the second Uchiha Heir into the mini lesson.

The raven haired boy nodded "Yeah Itachi-ni can show us cause he's really good at throwing weapons" Sasuke included his older brother in the lesson, so that they'd all be involved and be tired after the lessons.

Itachi nodded in acceptance "Because kami knows you need to practice your throws Sasuke-kun" Shisui sniggered only to get scuffed over the back of the head sneakily as they watched Sakura with Kakashi as he showed her a new jutsu.

"Okay Kiddo, this is call Doton: Dust Clone jutsu, it allows you to make a clone out of the dirt or dust particles in the air and dispel it whenever getting dust in an enemies eyes, ears or nose" Kakashi went through some hand signs very slowly for the little girl.

Before gesturing for her to try it, the pinkette was very serious about training it seemed as she weaved the hand signs to her newest jutsu, another academy level one, so as not to drain her of chakra "Doton: Dust Clone Jutsu" Sakura called.

Emerald eyes focused and narrowed on the spot next to her as dust swirled and formed together to make a clone, her eyes brightened in triumph and Sakura jumped up and down happily "Congratulations Sakura-chan" Yamato offered knowing the girl liked praise.

Kakashi was extremely surprised, not only could she tree climb essentially despite it being a flower, she could actually use jutsu's, seem Jiraiya had found himself a little treasure and now he was really curious about her.

"Okay, okay good job" he ruffled Sakura hair and she ducked under his hand after a moment a slight pout forming on her lips "Next is the water jutsu, another clone jutsu, but it will aide you in the future, Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu" Kakashi went through the second set of hand signs.

If he was surprised at how quickly the dust clone had formed, the water clone formed three times faster as Sakura went through the hand signs for her new water jutsu, before both clones dispelled as she used up to much chakra.

Climbing the flower and two jutsu's were her limit with chakra at the moment and Sakura grinned "Now I can show Cee-san and Darui-san when they come back this weekend" she grinned turning to Shisui as Kakashi returned to Yamato.

The brunette avoiding the narrowed onyx eye of his friend as Sakura grabbed up her bokken and followed the older Uchiha into a mini lesson of kenjutsu, Sasuke watching closely "Say Sakura-chan when does your toad training start" he asked after a moment.

"In less than a month actually the day after my fifth birthday" Sakura called back, shifting her stance as Shisui instructed and swung her sword, she definitely felt it that time and her eyes widened in surprise.

Shisui smirked "We'll make a kenjutsu expert out of you yet Sakura-chan" he ruffled her hair lightly and she shrieked playfully at him, poking him gently in the side with her bokken, which didn't hurt in the least.

At the very least she was a careful and extremely cautious child "Darui-san promised to teach me how to wield a bigger sword when I got older and Cee-san is gonna teach me medical ninjutsu" Sakura grinned clashing her bokken carefully against Shisui's tantou.

Trying to overpower his, he wasn't exerting to much effort into his attack simply because one he didn't want to hurt her and two, she was a child almost five years old "Really now Sakura" Tsunade appeared having heard the words Medical Ninjutsu.

It was her fault for not sticking around most of time while the Cloud Shinobi and two of it's brats were there "Mhm, Cee-san says I'm to accident prone and that by teaching me medical ninjutsu, I will be able to …ow" Sakura got distracted and the edge of the tantou cut her elbow.

He held back the curse as Konan came flying over "Oh my god are you okay, what are you trying to do" funnily enough she was to worried about the pinkette to be angry at Shisui as the bluenette knelt at Sakura's side to inspect the cut.

"I'm okay Konan-san really" Sakura smiled looking the little cut over herself before shrugging, she lay down her bokken for a moment, then reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a bandage and some ointment, cleaned the tiny cut, put some ointment on it and slapped a bandage over the wound.

Then picked up her bokken again "Guess it wouldn't hurt to teach you how to wrap a wound sometime" Tsunade shrugged lightly as the fear faded, she didn't even think Sakura was truly worried about such a tiny little cut anyway.

Sakura grinned and the kenjutsu lesson continued, before she'd picked up on several of the basics and the lesson switched to throwing practice, Naruto and Sasuke were stood on either side of her as Itachi stood in front of them.

The others watching on in slight amusement as he held a shuriken out before him "Right to throw a weapon you must have control over it, but not exert to much power at first or you'll miss your target, control over power first" he repeated.

Handing dulled shuriken to the three children as Kakashi made a stone target, where a drawn bulls-eye was tacked onto it courtesy of Konan, who was staying close just in case one of them got hurt again, that had been slightly terrifying.

"Okay now that you know what it is you are trying to achieve, and since this isn't the first lesson, Sasuke should demonstrate" Itachi offered his brother up on the chopping block as the little boy had done to him earlier.

Sasuke grumbled and his two friend laughed quietly as the onyx eyed child stomped forward a couple of feet, reared back his hand taking great care to aim and then threw his shuriken, it struck the target, but didn't hit anywhere near the center.

"Good job, you're still putting to much power behind your throw, why don't you go next Naruto-san" the Uchiha Heir gestured for the blonde to go, when Naruto threw, the shuriken didn't go anywhere near the target.

And Shisui had to duck as it sailed off into the flowers "Looks like Naruto needs a lot of practice" the older Uchiha in the clearing laughed, smiling to take away from his harsh words as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Lastly it's Sakura-san's turn" Itachi motioned for the pinkette to come forward, she looked nervous, neither her or the blonde must never have thrown a shuriken before, oh well leaf's academy would teach them more later on down the road.

Sakura took a deep breath rested her peridot eyes on the target, drew back her arm, took aim and with careful aim threw her shuriken it sailed and then sunk nearly two inches into the earth with a solid thunk, two rings away from being a bulls-eye.

Kakashi sighed as the little girl pumped her arm sporting a triumphant smile, before she, Naruto and Sasuke all found a spot to curl up in and went to sleep, as it was the rest of them had no qualms about taking a nap either to regain their energy.

Eighteen minutes into their afternoon nap, Sakura sat up carefully trying not to disturb anyone if they were laying close by and peered at her brother and Sasuke, they keep saying how good she'd be in leaf academy.

But the thing was, she wasn't going to the Leaf Academy, she was going to Clouds, she sighed softly and stood, going off in search of her father, he was in the house "Papa" Sakura called drawing his attention away from his book.

He lifted his arm and she climbed into his lap "What's the matter little cherry, aren't you tired" Jiraiya asked without looking, he had this sinking suspicion that the clause of the treaty was about to bite him in the ass.

"I am, I am, bu..but do I really have to go Cloud's academy, Omoi-kun and Karui-chan are my friends but Naruto's my brother and if we go to separate villages I won't get to see him very much anymore" her voice held sadness to it.

Jiraiya lowered his ink brush and crushed his daughter to his chest "Oh sweet blossom" he murmured into her hair, suspicions confirmed "I swear it on my life, I'll figure out something so that you don't have to go a single day without seeing your brother" Jiraiya swore.

Sakura glanced up at him with tear filled emerald eyes, "Promise Papa" she sounded so hopeful that he couldn't deny his little girl anything she wanted, Jiraiya nodded cradling her as he use to when she was much, much smaller.

And right there in his arms is where Sakura took her nap "Kids all broken up about it huh" Yahiko, who'd noticed the little girl sneaking off when she was supposed to be napping and had followed her to make sure she wasn't trying to cause mischief, sat down carefully on the couch.

"I'm really gonna strangle that Ay, of course it's not his fault though that I adopted Naruto, without truly thinking through the consequences" Jiraiya groaned quietly, not wanting to disturb Sakura now that she was resting peacefully.

There had to be a way to ensure that both of his adopted brats wouldn't be separated "Why don't you just teach her fuinjutsu, teach her that little seal that lets you summon yourself to the outside world" Yahiko suggested.

Wanting to make things easier on his sensei, who just now realized "Of course" the sannin murmured under his breath feeling like an idiot, it had been one of Minato's favorite modes of transportation and he could teach his little cherry and blonde brat.

So that they would never be separated it was perfect, he would have to talk to Ay and Hiruzen first though, but he would do anything to ensure his children's happiness "See Jiraiya-sensei things are only as hard as you make them" Yahiko grinned, keeping his voice down.

Jiraiya grunted quietly and picked up his ink brush to continue working on his book "When you have kids Yahiko, I'll make sure to laugh at you any chance I get" he stated, adjusting his hold on Sakura as he wrote a few more lines.

Then decided to call it quits, Yahiko chose that moment to vanish back outside, just as Tsunade came in "Wondered where the brat went" she spotted Sakura in her teammates arms and sat gently on the couch so as not to disturb her.

"Little Cherry was upset but I think I've figured out a way to keep her and the blonde brat happy" Jiraiya sat back on the couch making sure she was still comfortable, Sakura didn't seem to mind that she was practically squished between him and the couch as she slept.

Tsunade snorted softly at the sight "It's about them talking about her going to the Leaf Village Academy isn't it, when she's going to Clouds" she guessed, having seen the guilty expressions, even if it had been at a distance.

Jiraiya nodded "I'll teach them the seal Minato favored and get blonde brat a bigger apartment, so they can live in the same house, while going to opposite academy's" he explained his idea, immediate transport to a different village.

His blonde haired teammate was surprised "You really care about them" her honey eyes softened, it always surprised her how well Jiraiya did with Sakura and Naruto "Listen Jiraiya, I've been here four months, I have a confession to make" Tsunade finally worked up the courage to speak.

The Toad Sage lifted a white brow in response "Okay Tsunade why did you really want to come here, other than being lonely and having no where else to go" Jiraiya gave up on trying guess after a moment keeping his onyx eyes on his teammate.

She sighed "I decided to move on from Dan, I know you love me Jiraiya, you've never hidden that, and now I want you, so what do you say we just skip the dating and get married and let me be their mother" Tsunade blurted with a wince.

Sakura didn't so much as even stir proving how tired she was after that mornings and part of the afternoons activities "You have to ask cherry and blondie if they want that, I'm all for it Tsunade, but I won't do anything that I think will upset the kids" he said after several minutes.

It was an answer she completely understood "Okay, when these guys go I'll ask, and then you have to answer me seriously Jiraiya, I won't give you up, not for anyone, that means no more flirting around with other women or peeking on them in the baths unless it's me" her cheeks turned red and Tsunade cleared her throat.

Jiraiya blinked before chuckling quietly "I'll face you seriously Tsunade, what happens if you end up well you know" he trailed off knowing that his friend and possible wife could get pregnant it was a slim chance, but the possibility was still there.

"Then those two brats will have a sibling and they'll go to whatever village they chose as their home" Tsunade nodded "Do you think they'd want to take on my last name, what about you Jiraiya" she frowned slightly.

He inhaled quietly shifting Sakura once more, and wiped his arm, where she'd drooled a little bit "I'll take on your last name, but I don't think these two will be fond of having their last names changed" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade smiled and tugged gently on a short lock of pink hair, "That's understandable I suppose" she mused quietly "I'll move with them to the Leaf Village, teach Sakura how to be a medical shinobi" Tsunade hummed and Jiraiya smiled quietly.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Sakura yawned adorably and sat up, still in Jiraiya's arms, she smiled impishly and pressed a wet kiss to her father's cheek to Tsunade's amusement, then dashed outside before the others woke.

She, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi and Shisui set off for more fun, exploring Gamahiro's caves where the huge toad would let them anyway, before heading for Babbling Waterfall, then after that Lily Pad Stream, once they were done with the water aspect.

They ran through Spooky Peaks and after that even visited Reflection Cavern, concluding the tour of Mount Myoboku until it was dinner time and the two kids that lived there led them back to the Flower Field for food.

Once Naruto and Sakura headed off for bed, Jiraiya promising to be behind them in a moment, the others flopped down "Kami this has been the craziest day of my life" Shisui leaned his head back on the couch barely able to keep his eyes open and feeling all kinds of sore in places he'd never been sore in before.

"Like I said if you think things are crazy now Shisui-san, just wait until the kids from Cloud get here" Nagato reminded "And you still have four days left to go before that" he chuckled walking towards the door that led to the hallway that led to the connecting house he lived in.

Kakashi groaned "Can I disappear tomorrow for a little while" he grimaced out not sure if this was one of his better idea's or if he was going to go crazy at the end of the week when they had to go back on Monday and return to their duties as shinobi.

His friend had the gall to laugh at him "What's the matter Kakashi-senpai can't keep up with a few kids" Yamato sniggered, fully enjoying himself, he was use to this sort of and was faring better than the others.

This earned him a jet black glare but the silver haired nin didn't comment to give the brunette even more fire power to mock him with "I'm just glad Otouto is enjoying himself for once and Sakura-san's his only female friend" Itachi sighed feeling exhausted all over.

"Not for long, I hope you aren't afraid of befriending another little girl, cause Sakura-chan has one by the name of Karui, and she's a dem…ahem sweet little angel" Konan coughed when Yahiko nudged her gently in the side to prevent her from insulting the little red head.

It made them all wary "So long as she doesn't try to hug me and stuff we'll be cool" Sasuke shrugged before yawning tiredly as the bluenette walked away, heading for the door that led to the other house the three orphans lived in.

"Goodnight Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-san, Sakura-chan, Naruto, you guys" Yahiko waved speeding after his love interest and the door shut behind him as everyone prepared for bed, they were all exhausted after all.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Naruto returned to the living room and bid everyone goodnight themselves, before Sasuke followed after the blonde to his room "Night Granny" Naruto remembered and got a gentle eye roll in response.

"Whatever brat just get yourselves to bed, you all look like your about to drop" Tsunade shooed the three kids off, before turning and heading for her room herself at Fukasaku's and Shima's, because she didn't want to take up Jiraiya's space just yet.

Shisui, Itachi, Kakashi, and Yamato followed the Sannin to the guest rooms and they all bedded down for the night, before the white haired male checked in on his daughter "Hey Cherry did you have a fun day" he asked tucking her in.

The pinkette looked up at him blearily proving how worn out she actually was "Mhm" Sakura hummed softly "Night night Papa love you" she murmured practically asleep already as he finished tucking the blanket around her.

"Goodnight Little Cherry, Love you my sweet Blossom" Jiraiya whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead, made sure she had her stuffed frog on her bed, clicked on the nightlight and left Sakura's room after shutting her door to go to bed himself.

For the rest of the week, Shisui, Itachi, Kakashi, and Sasuke tried to keep up with Sakura, Naruto and Yamato, the brunette of the group, doing so easily having spent many weeks on Mount Myoboku with the two children.

Until it was Saturday, Jiraiya went off to get them like usual, but when he returned, no one was with him "Sorry Sakura, Omoi and Karui have a cold and those four are on an extended mission" he apologized.

Guess they wouldn't get to meet the Cloud Kids just yet as Sakura sulked for a moment "That's okay, we can still have fun and tell them next time they come over they missed some awesome people" she chattered before they all marched off to have fun.

By the time Shisui, Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi and Sasuke went back to the Leaf Village, besides the brunette, the lot of them were sure they did want to go back sometime, but not anytime soon as Jiraiya left them at the gates before going back to Mount Myoboku.

The days were counting down once again until Sakura's fifth birthday and the day after where she would start her Sage Training, he was worried, they all were, but if there was one thing Jiraiya was certain of, was that his little cherry would persevere and become strong because of it.


	18. Gamamaru's Tale and Sakura's History

A week later, Tsunade finally worked up the courage to sit down with Jiraiya, Sakura and Naruto, while Yahiko, Nagato and Konan were off to the Leaf Village, setting up a deal with Hiruzen to ensure income for them and give them a chance to still complete their own dreams.

"Okay so I already know Jiraiya's your Father's stance on this, but I want to know what you guys would think about me becoming your mother" the blonde looked both four year old children in the eye and asked her question.

Sakura and Naruto shared a look, before thinking long and hard "It would be awesome to have a Mum to well call Mum, so long as you don't boss Pop's around to much" Naruto said after several minutes glancing to his sister.

It was her, who would be getting a bigger impact because technically it had been her and the Sannin for four years, before he had invaded their little family and now the old lady was trying to become something to them to.

The pinkette bit her lip clearly contemplating what to say "What do you think Papa, do you love Tsunade-chan" Sakura rested her soulful viridian eyes onto her father and Jiraiya felt as if he was being suffocated.

But he couldn't lie to her "I do Sakura, I've loved Tsunade for a long time ever since we were kids ourselves" Jiraiya nodded carefully, knowing why she'd asked, his sweet blossom was definitely the sweetest kid around.

Upon getting her answer, Sakura turned in his lap and faced Tsunade seriously "I would be honored to have you as my Mama" a wide grin split across her face "Cause Papa loves you, I'll love you to" she exclaimed.

"Heck yeah I've got a Mum now" Naruto jumped up from the couch a cheer falling from his lips, if this had been months ago and both Tsunade and Jiraiya had approached him at first, he wouldn't be this susceptible to change the dynamics in his newly forged family.

As it was, he was just happy to have this much after being alone for so long, Tsunade released a sigh "Then when do you want to get married Jiraiya, where and how many people do you want to invite" she rested her honey eyes on the white haired male.

Jiraiya swallowed thickly, talk about a loaded question "Okay Blossom, Blondie go off and play the grownups have serious stuff to talk about" he shooed his two kids off suddenly and they scrambled from the house.

Before facing Tsunade completely "Let's get married in a week, a private ceremony, with only sensei, the kids and my former students as witnesses maybe even have Shizune come as well and here on Mount Myoboku, we'll bring in someone who has a marriage license" he rambled out.

She wasn't horribly shocked that he'd chosen Mount Myoboku to get married on of all places, but having a private ceremony was actually a good idea, the only thing she had a problem with "Why so soon" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

His gaze strayed to the window as Sakura streaked by it, her pink hair having grown out a little to brush the tops of her shoulder blades and instantly she understood "You want everything final before she starts her Sage Training" Tsunade said.

"Yes, that's only a couple weeks away Tsunade on the 28th, it's the 14th right now, if we get married on the 21st have our honey moon, we'll be back in time for Cherry's birthday and be here during her training which starts the day after" Jiraiya explained.

It honestly surprised her how well thought the plan was "Where will we go for our honey moon exactly" she lifted a blonde brow, there were very limited places they could go to be honest, Mist, Sand, Stone and Rain was out, Cloud people would know and Leaf was to crowded.

He put his hand under his chin as he thought "Tanzaku Town, I have to talk to Ay and Sarutobi-sensei anyway, I'll jog down to the town, create a mark nearby and we'll just rent a hotel room for a week and be back the morning of Sakura's birthday" he said.

Tsunade shook her head in amusement "Guess I need to find a bouquet and a dress huh one for Sakura to, you find a tux for yourself and blonde brat and warn your students, and tell Sensei, I'll find Shizune" she shrugged.

Everything was coming together to easily to be honest as they both stood and left the house, Jiraiya hollered for the two kids, it took a few minutes, proving they were off somewhere and they charged through the tall flowers giggling and laughing and generally having fun.

"What is it Pops, did you and Gran….Mum finish talking your grownup talk stuff" Naruto bounced up and down blue eyes sparkling with happiness, he finally had a full family now, with an awesome dad, a cute sister and a nice mom.

Maybe someday they'd even have a sibling "Yeah Papa, are you gonna tell us when your getting married and stuff, will we get to be in the wedding" Sakura grinned lavender eyes twinkling and full of pure love for the people who had cared for her.

Jiraiya chuckled and bent "We're gonna get married in a week Sakura, Naruto, here on the Mountain, yes you two will get to be in the wedding, but we have a lot of preparing to do" he placed a hand on both their heads as he spoke.

Saying their real names instead of the silly nicknames he branded them with "Exactly like getting dresses and tux's and a bouquet, so that's why we're going to the Leaf Village, your tux is up to you Jiraiya, I'll help with Naruto" Tsunade snorted softly.

"What will I get to do in the wedding Mama" Sakura leaped into the blonde's arms as they headed for Fukasaku's and Shima's to tell the two Elder Toads that she and Jiraiya were getting married, and then after that the Great Toad Elder Gamamaru would be told.

In fact they'd probably get married in front of that old toad "Yeah and what about me, cause standing around and doing nothing doesn't sound very fun" Naruto stuck his tongue out, hanging off Jiraiya's hip, use to climbing the Sannin and being carried around by someone now.

Both adults laughed lightly "Well blondie you'll get to be the ring bearer, that means you'll get to carry the two rings down the aisle on a pillow and give us the rings when it's time to exchange them" Jiraiya explained and watched the blonde's blue eyes light up in even more excitement than before.

"And you Sakura, will be the flower girl, you'll walk down the aisle ahead of me and toss flowers on the path with Naruto at your side, think you can do that and help me pick out good flowers for the bouquet" Tsunade tickled the pinkette's side and Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

The two children let out squeals of laughter as they finally reached the two toad elders house and crowded in "Don't you guys know how to knock anymore" Shima grumbled as she hopped out of the kitchen and sat down on the chair at Jiraiya's request.

"Quiet Ma, I can tell Jiraiya-boy and Tsunade-girl have something important to tell us and they shouldn't have to knock" Fukasaku quieted his own wife down focusing his eyes on the white haired male he'd known since he was but a twelve year old.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, looked to Tsunade who nodded, before going with it "Due to knowing each other most of our life, Tsunade and I have decided to get married, in a weeks time, here on Mount Myoboku, in a private wedding ceremony" he blurted.

Tsunade smiled in amusement "And that you two are more than welcome to come to our wedding" she added as an afterthought, it would be a very toady wedding for certain, but somehow she found herself not minding half as much as usual.

Fukasaku and Shima shared knowing looks at each other "We kind of guessed this would happen when Tsunade-girl moved here all those months ago, so long as you make Jiraiya-boy, and the tadpoles happy, you have our blessing right Ma" he spoke.

And the purple haired toad nodded "Right Pa guess this calls for a large feast" and before Jiraiya could stop her, Shima hopped into the kitchen and Tsunade grimaced, Fukasaku groaned and waved them off, promising to deal with his own wife and tell her that the human guests would eat human food.

They made one more pit stop to tell Gamamaru "To the Leaf Village right" Naruto burst out with a whiskered grin as Jiraiya returned, not wanting to have them suffer through the toads extremely slow congratulations on their upcoming nuptials.

"Where else would Mama and Papa go" Sakura giggled still hanging from Tsunade's arms and looking about as excited as ever as the two adults shook their heads in exasperation, but made a short trek to a mark.

Before reverse summoning themselves to five minutes outside the Leaf Village "Okay I have some things to do first before I can join you" Jiraiya set Naruto on the ground and he immediately attached himself to Tsunade's hip, before the woman lifted him into her arms.

"Okay good luck, alright you two, let's go find some good stuff" Tsunade turned on her heels, with the two kids in arms that she just so happened to be becoming mother over, kami she was really going to do this and hurried into the Leaf Village.

Jiraiya watched them sign in, before summoning himself back to Mount Myoboku and subsequently to the Cloud Village, he wasn't going to put this off any longer, two weeks had been enough and marched forward determinedly.

Ay eyed him warily when the Sannin showed up in his office "It's not even the weekend yet, those four are on a mission of some kind, but I made sure they'd be able to be free" he glanced down to his paperwork thinking that was the reason for the man's visit.

"That's not it Ay, and I know you didn't put that clause in the treaty just to spite me and that me adopting another kid was not your fault, but fact of the matter Sakura is getting torn up about it, she knows that she's gonna be separated from her brother" Jiraiya sat down.

He hadn't actually thought the white haired male would come outright and say it, but Jiraiya had and now Ay had no choice but to pay attention "What am I supposed to do then, say she can go to the Leaf Village, no" he snorted.

The Toad Sage rubbed his face with a heavy hand "Sakura wants to come to the Cloud Village, it's just Naruto's not gonna be exactly happy when he finds out she has to go to a completely different village, but…I have a suggestion, will you hear me out" he held up a hand.

Now more curious Ay narrowed his eyes "Alright Master Jiraiya have at it, what's your grand plan to ensure those two brats don't get upset at the separation" he groaned thinking it was going to be an impossible request.

Jiraiya sighed "Let her live in the Leaf Village with Naruto, I'm going to teach them Fuinjutsu, more to the point transportation seals so that she can come here everyday for the academy and go back when she's done" he stated.

Ay was shocked "And like what have an escort waiting for her every morning to ensure nothing happens" he shot the man an incredulous look, truthfully Jiraiya wasn't asking all that much, he just wanted to make sure those two kids were happy.

"Or I could buy her a small apartment that she can set up a seal in, but it would be on lock down for the most part" Jiraiya shrugged, anything, he'd do anything to make sure those brats didn't get separated, not when they were so close.

The Raikage mimicked Jiraiya's earlier action of running a hand down his face "Fine, Sakura can live in the Leaf Village, but she will be a member of this village is that understood" he wanted to make sure th Sannin remembered the clause, that or no treaty.

"Don't get so hyped up Ay, I just didn't want my kids to be separated and never get to see each other" Jiraiya stood, nodded his head at the dark skinned man and then vanished, heading back to the mark, went to Mount Myoboku.

And in a matter of a few minutes was stood back outside the Leaf Village, avoiding people after he signed in on his way to the Hokage Tower "Sarutobi-sensei" Jiraiya entered through the window as he was fond of doing.

Causing his sensei to choke on smoke as Hiruzen had just taken a puff from his pipe "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that" he glared at his old student once the coughing had subsided and he could talk.

"My apologies Sarutobi-sensei, but I came here to invite you to my wedding and tell you that I'm gonna sell blonde brats apartment and get a different one for him" Jiraiya rushed out watching in slight amusement as the wizened old man's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Hiruzen was clearly shocked "P..Pardon me did you j..just say your wedding, to whom" the Hokage spluttered setting down his pipe, sensing that it was the wisest thing to do in the moment, lest he choke on smoke again.

Jiraiya chuckled "Yes wedding Sensei, and your invited as to whom, Tsunade of course that old crone has finally given in to my charms and we'll be married in a week" he posed, but really he hoped Tsunade never found out about the way he told their sensei.

The Hokage felt extremely old now and he hoped to find someone to pass the title down to eventually "Right do you need someone to officiate the marriage, I happen to have my marriage license" Hiruzen offered wanting to be a larger part of the wedding.

It didn't seem like Jiraiya was complaining as the Sannin nodded "I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind, now it really will be a private ceremony on Mount Myoboku in a week, you can wear your Kage Robes or whatever" and then he was gone through the window again.

Searching for the blondes whereabouts, as it was Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura had only just found a decent enough store when they were joined by Jiraiya, because of how many people found the pinkette very adorable, not that she would talk to hardly any of them.

Except for Mikoto "So good of you to join us, now you can help blondie pick out a tux, while Sakura and I look for dresses" Tsunade held out the blonde on her right hip, then turned and headed towards the dress aisle.

"Say Mama, do you think I could get my ears pierced for the wedding like yours" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes up at the honey eyed woman and grasped her hole free earlobe, it had been something she'd been wanting for awhile.

Tsunade looked down and suddenly found herself unable to say no "We'll ask Jiraiya once we're done here that sound good Sakura" she said looking through the dresses for little girls, it was hard to think the girl was going to be five in just a couple more weeks, Sakura nodded quietly.

On the other side of the store "Hey Pops, where did you go anyways" Naruto inquired curiously making sure he kept up with the slightly fast pace of Jiraiya as they walked through the store looking for a little tux for him and the Sannin.

"Cloud blondie, I had something to do, after this I'll leave you with Tsunade again, behave got it" Jiraiya grunted shifted through the wedding tux's, Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded until he had a hanger with a tux thrust into his arms "Go try it on" the white haired male nudged him off.

Similarly Sakura was in the same predicament as she tried on dress after dress in varying colors and lengths "What about this one Mama" the pinkette emerged, not caring if the woman technically wasn't quite her mother yet and showed off the dark green dress.

"Hmm" Tsunade twirled her finger and the girl spun, nearly tripping over the hem of the dress "Nope, try this one" she shoved an ocean blue dress at Sakura, that had a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist in a bow at the back, she sighed but disappeared into the dressing room once more.

Back with Jiraiya and Naruto, after trying the first tux on, Jiraiya had found something wrong with it and he'd been sent back into the dressing room to try on another and another and another and he was really getting bored "Seriously Pops choose one already" Naruto groaned.

"Trust me brat, it has to be just right or Tsunade will throttle me" the sannin ruffled his hair and pushed a dark blue tux at the boy again and sent him off to the dressing room, when both Sakura and Naruto emerged, the dress and tux were accepted.

Next was a dress for Tsunade and a tux for Jiraiya "Ooh what about this one Mama" Sakura pulled out a long sleeved short dress that was entirely to short for the blondes tastes and Tsunade shook her head carefully not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

"Something different that will really let people still realize I can beat their butts" she looked through the racks again, going round and around before she spotted it, it was short, with long billowy sleeves and tons of ruffles that reached past her knee's all white, Sakura oohed and awed over it.

Jiraiya was having just as much trouble, but it didn't help when "What about this one Pops, or this one or even that one" Naruto cackled getting just a little bit of revenge on his adopted father as he shoved tux's at the man.

The sannin let out an aggravated groan, grabbed the tux's and vanished into the dressing room to try them on, the last one he chose, in typical black, but it reminded him of the night time sky as the two tux's were added to the small cart, before getting shoes for both of them.

And they grouped up with Tsunade and Sakura, who after finding the dresses, went off to find shoes, earrings, necklaces, and a veil for the blonde "Hey Papa can I get my ears pierced" Sakura burst out before anyone else could.

"I told her she had to ask you, I personally don't see the harm in it, but it's up to you Jiraiya" Tsunade laughed as they paid for their selections, they'd have to come back in a couple days for her dress and Jiraiya's tux as they requested the Senju Clan symbol to be sewn onto them.

Naruto shook his head as he attached himself to Tsunade's hip once more as the other clothes were sealed in a storage scroll and stuffed in a pocket "Getting pierced sounds scary I won't do it" he stated.

Jiraiya shrugged "You don't have to Naruto, but it's whatever little cherry wants, so long as the earrings she gets are not huge like those dangle earrings, I have some more things to do, see ya" and left the store.

He went off on the hunt for a new place for Naruto and Sakura to live in, he'd have to get one later in the Leaf Village for the pinkette, but that was still a way's off, Jiraiya searched high and low, sure the other one had been sold already.

The Sannin found the perfect three bedroom, two bathroom, one kitchen, one living room apartment only forty minutes after he'd begun his search, it was promptly bought, paid in full and put on lock down for next year.

On his way back to find to regroup with Tsunade and the kids, Jiraiya was found by Nagato, Konan and Yahiko "Jiraiya-sensei what are you doing here, we were actually just on our way back to Mount Myoboku" Konan blinked at the man.

"Yeah you could go with us" Yahiko grinned eager to go back to the Mountain and relax after tough negotiations, it wasn't going to be easy to start up a new organization, with the same goals as before in the Leaf Village, but he, Nagato and Konan would do it.

Nagato spotted the reluctance "What exactly are you doing here in the Leaf Village, I know this is your home, but usually your with Naruto-san and Sakura-san or off on a mission" he said before the man could.

Jiraiya sighed softly before explaining "Listen after you left, Tsunade and I sat down with the kids, and it's decided the both of us are getting married in a week, so you two find tux's and Konan find a dress" he simply couldn't waste anymore time, told his students and then sped off.

Leaving behind three very confused adults, before they took in the information they'd been told and decided to as their old sensei requested and headed off to look for tux's and a dress for the wedding they'd suddenly been invited to, without warning, that was Jiraiya in a nutshell.

In the time he was gone, Tsunade took Sakura to get her ears pierced, the line was long as others were getting their ears pierced as well and it might as well have been an hour before they got up to the person who was doing the piercing.

"Which one of you little kiddies are the lucky ones to have the joy of getting pierced" she looked down at the two brats, they couldn't be more than four years old each and held up the piercing gun, the blonde jumped behind the older blonde.

And the pinkette swallowed down her fear of strangers and stood forward bravely "Ignore blondie, Sakura's getting her ears done today, just one on each lobe" Tsunade explained as the girl clambered onto the stool.

"Cause I want to have my ears pierced like Mama" Sakura chattered nervously already shaking like a leaf of having this new person touch her, "And be like Karui-chan" she kept talking through the process.

Even Naruto held her hand "It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm here for ya" he soothed, the woman doing the piercing thought it was because she was scared of getting her ears pierced, but when really his sister was scared of the woman, both he and Tsunade knew that.

Before it was done even Jiraiya had joined them "I told Konan, Nagato and Yahiko" he said watching as Sakura's ears were pierced the girl hardly jumping and then the process was all over the woman was paid and they headed to the flower shop.

When the younger blonde out of the four them saw where they were going, he tried to immediately run off "I don't want to go in there where Yamanaka can screech at me again" Naruto pouted as he was held up by the back of his shirt to be eye level with Jiraiya.

In the end both Jiraiya and Naruto headed off to find something to occupy themselves as the two females entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop, both Inoichi and Aiko were behind the counter, the latter were holding their own child, Ino.

"Hello welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, how can I assist you" Inoichi turned at the sound of the bell tinkling on the door as it opened and then closed, only to find who his newest customer was "Lady Tsunade" he blinked, before his gaze trailed downwards to the little girl.

"Behave Inoichi, hello there Tsunade-sama and you to sweetie" Aiko waved at the tiny child now hiding behind the Legendary Sannin's leg, it really was adorable and the girl hardly peeked around the woman's leg to see them.

The little girl in her arms had the biggest reaction "Wait a minute, pink hair, large forehead, your the kid that refused to be Ami-chan's friend" Ino burst out only to get lightly smacked for being so loud, but it was enough to get the pinkette to talk.

As Sakura opened her mouth "Would you want to be friends with someone who broke your arm and their parents just left you at the park without even checking to see if you were injured" she huffed slightly, but didn't come out of her hiding spot behind Tsunade.

Both older Yamanaka's shared a concerned look, this was the girl Ami ranted and raved about constantly out from beneath her parents watchful gazes "Never mind that Sakura" Tsunade ruffled her hair "I'm here to get some flowers and flower petals" she stepped forward.

Sakura like velcro went with her, not letting an inch separate them as they stood in the store "Oh right of course what are you looking for" Inoichi straightened becoming serious as they started going through different flowers.

Aiko set Ino on the floor "Behave for your father, I have something to do" and vanished into the back hoping her daughter wouldn't cause trouble, she wasn't sure exactly, she had this uncanny feeling it wouldn't be wise to upset the pinkette.

Of course the little blonde immediately ignored her mother and snuck over to Sakura "Hey what's your name anyway" she asked when she was within the girls vicinity, Sakura jumped and rested vivid emerald eyes on the new girl.

"Sakura Haruno" she mumbled while holding tightly to Tsunade, wishing Naruto hadn't left, she was so gonna get him back for abandoning her to this blonde demon, who dared to bring up Ami, all because she didn't want to be that purple haired brats friend.

Ino rolled her eyes and went to speak again, but her father cut over her "If I may ask Lady Tsunade, why exactly are you getting a Stephanotis, you do realize it means Marital Bliss" Inoichi creased his brow in confusion.

"Don't ask stupid questions Inoichi, if Tsunade-sama wants the flower, let her buy it" Aiko scolded from the back room where the sound of her rummaging through something could be heard and yet she still hadn't returned.

Tsunade shook her head in amusement "I'm getting married, I'd also like to order two Sorrel Flowers and two Cinquefoil Flowers, along with having three honeysuckle flowers, one heliotrope, two indian jasmine flowers, and one holly flower" she ticked off her fingers.

Down on the floor "For crying out loud don't mumble, I hate it when people mumble, it's a wonder you don't have any friends if that's the way you talk to people" Ino snorted callously and Sakura clutched to Tsunade even more.

She was kind of glad she was going to the Cloud Village, so she didn't have to deal with this girl but she did have something to say to that statement "I have friends" Sakura huffed doing her best to ignore the blonde girl.

"You said you also wanted flower petals, is there a specific kind your looking for or can it be any kind of flower petal" Inoichi inquired pulling out a book and letting the woman look at the available petals.

A moment later Tsunade bent and picked up Sakura "I have to go the market, Ino behave for your father" Aiko repeated emerging from the back, a large bag hanging off her shoulder, and hurried out the door of the shop.

"Okay Sakura, since you're the flower girl, what flowers do you want to throw on your father and I" Tsunade gestured to the book, hoping the pinkette could read, luckily Sakura could, just a little bit at least and looked enthusiastically at all the flowers.

Before choosing "Iris, violet, lilac and galirum petals" she rattled off and was once more set on the floor with the blonde demon, who still hadn't returned to behind the counter, like seriously couldn't the girl take a hint.

"Right" Ino jumped back into the previous conversation, clearly not believing the pink haired girl about her declaration of having friends "Look you're obviously in desperate need of a friend, I'll be your friend so invite me over and I'll teach you how to get a fashion sense" she demanded.

This earned her a disturbed look before emerald eyes trailed down to her green dress covered in white and black frogs "Behave Ino-chan" came the order from the blonde's father as he figured out his daughter wasn't where she was supposed to be.

As both he and Tsunade finished up and set the order to be completed in a weeks time on Monday, when someone would come in to pick up the flowers "Ready to go Sakura and find Jiraiya, we still have one more thing to do before we can go home" Tsunade looked down at Sakura.

Sakura went to nod and say yes she was ready to leave, but was cut off "Why not leave her here while you and her dad are busy, I promise to be really nice" Ino smiled sweetly trying to use her charms and get the lady to leave Sakura.

It was clear Sakura didn't want anything to do with her and she sent a pleading look to the woman who was to be her mother "What about Naruto, I can't leave him by himself forever" she latched onto Tsunade hoping she wouldn't be left behind to the mercy of this girl.

Just the name had Ino scrambling back away from her with a fearful screech and over to her father, while Inoichi looked down "You know that demon" the Yamanaka Patriarch asked trying to remain pleasant but it was difficult after losing some of his clansmen and friends to the demon.

Sakura immediately bristled in fury and Tsunade didn't stop her "What do you know, Naruto is the single most selfless, kindest, nicest person I've ever met and he's my brother, he's not a demon so don't call him one" she shouted tears welling up in her eyes.

"Before you go around judging Inoichi an innocent child, get to know him first and teach your kid judge not when they don't know all the facts, Naruto should be regarded as a hero, and yet you treat him like he's the cause of all your problems, he's not, he merely houses that creature, he's not the fox, never will be" Tsunade stated not angry but wanting to make a point.

Inoichi looked down shame faced and Ino was quiet as the Legendary Sannin picked up Sakura, who was still crying and shushed her gently "What on earth happened here" Aiko chose that moment to return.

"Please tell me you did not upset her" she groaned seeing the tears coursing down the pinkette's cheeks "Ino" Aiko set her sights on her daughter, only to notice the fearful expression her daughter wore and she wondered what had happened.

Her husband answered "She mentioned the Nine Tails Vessel" Inoichi grimaced nodding his head at the little girl in Tsunade's arms, Sakura buried her face in the Sannin's neck unable to stop crying, she didn't know why it had hurt so much.

Ino opened her mouth to make some kind of retort, but Inoichi stopped her in time and Aiko sighed "I am deeply sorry about whatever my husband has said about that boy" she apologized on behalf of Inoichi and her daughter.

"Don't worry about it, someone will be back to pick up the order on Monday" Tsunade hastily removed herself from the escalating situation and with Sakura in arms left the Yamanaka Flower Shop behind searching out Jiraiya's chakra.

Both the white haired Sannin and Naruto were having fun on the training grounds, away from and the two of them were immediately alarmed at the sight of Sakura's red rimmed eyes "Sakura-chan" the blonde launched himself at his sister.

As Tsunade set her on the ground, while Naruto set to work on calming her down, Jiraiya stood next to the woman he was about to marry "Want to tell me what happened at the flower shop" he lowered his voice to a nonexistent whisper.

"Inoichi called Naruto a demon, but Sakura blew a gasket over it, I left before the situation could get even worse, perhaps we should send the kids back to the mountain" Tsunade spoke quietly herself keeping her honey eyes glued to the kids.

Sakura was still crying even as Naruto tried to figure out what was wrong and then it hit him "They called me a demon didn't they Sakura-chan, honestly I don't know what I did either, but that's why I was afraid to come to the Leaf Village a couple weeks ago" he sighed.

Her emerald eyes turned on him tears dripping down her cheeks in big thick rivulets "B..But yo..your no..not a dem..demon, ..your Naruto-kun, m..my brother" Sakura sniffled, horribly, horribly upset over the entire matter.

It was the fact someone very important to her heart had been insulted for no reason at all that she was finding it difficult to calm down, things were going to get even worse for her though as someone charged onto the training grounds, having spotted Naruto.

"Uh oh, we've got trouble" Jiraiya leaped forward in a hasty attempt to get his blonde brat but was a split second to later and the man kicked Naruto firmly in the stomach and the boy went rolling Sakura screamed in horror.

Tsunade saw it coming "Kid" she hollered as Sakura raised her own foot, chakra flaring wildly in distress no doubt seeing red and retaliated in kind by stomping on the man's foot who'd kicked her brother, no longer were her eyes emerald.

But a familiar pinwheel shape "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER" Sakura snarled gathering just a tiny bit of chakra in her fist and let loose, punching the guy straight in the groin, he went down holding his family jewels and was face to face with an angry pinkette.

Who had the sharingan "Get away from me freak" he scrambled backwards and took off at his fastest run to get the hell away from the little girl, Sakura spun and went flying at the downed blonde checking him over as even more tears coursed down her cheeks.

Jiraiya was in massive shock, she was an Uchiha, no that couldn't be it, he'd asked if any of the Uchiha had gone missing and if any of them were female or if they were pregnant, and Fugaku had said none of them it didn't make sense.

"Ooohh" Naruto moaned in agony that guy had to have broken his ribs "Make the pain stop please Mum" he pleaded at the woman who was going to be his mother, Tsunade came forward hands already glowing that soothing green.

And knelt next to the boy she was choosing to claim as a son to her heart, maybe not from her womb, but he was definitely going to be hers "Everything will be alright blonde brat" she soothed, keeping her honey eyes pinned to Sakura.

The girl was being to quiet now "Find Yahiko, Konan and Nagato, have them take blondie home to the Mountain, I'm gonna take blossom to Fugaku" Jiraiya spoke suddenly rising to his feet, his daughter wouldn't even look at him now.

"I'll meet you at the Gates" Tsunade nodded lifting Naruto carefully in her arms, he was going to be tender for a few days, but it was Sakura they were obviously both more worried for as she got a reading on the Rain Orphan's chakra and headed in their direction.

All three of them were appalled by what they'd just learn "Leave him to us Tsunade-san" Nagato was definitely more gentle and the blonde didn't even complain as he was passed to the red head, he was about as quiet as his sister.

"Don't worry we'll make sure Naruto gets home but what about Sakura-chan" Konan looked around for the little girl but didn't spot her, she had this sinking feeling that something had happened, but again they were being left in the dark.

Yahiko pressed his lips together "Come on Konan-chan, it's better if the brat rests in his bed, he looks like he's still hurting" he tugged on the bluenette's hand and the three of them with Naruto in tow headed for the gates of the Leaf Village and then subsequently to Mount Myoboku.

Task finished, Tsunade turned and hurried down the streets to the Uchiha Compound, where Jiraiya was waiting for her at the gates, Sakura's head was buried in his neck, they got permission to enter the Compound by the guard.

And then they were walking quickly towards the main family house, Mikoto was shocked to see them "Hello Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama" she nodded before glancing to Sakura, who didn't so much as raise her head to greet her like usual "Sakura-chan" Mikoto tried.

But all she got was a half hearted wave, something was wrong, terribly wrong "Sorry Mikoto-san, this isn't a visit for pleasure, I need to talk to Fugaku and it's imperative that I do it now" Jiraiya held tightly to his daughter, feeling her trembles.

Now she was even more certain that something was going on and she didn't like the feeling it left her as her stomach twisted itself into knots from worry "His office Jiraiya-sama, Sakura-chan can stay here, Ita-chan, Shisui-san and Sasuke-chan are out back" Mikoto offered.

"Sorry Mikoto-san, but this meeting is kind of about Sakura, she needs to be there" Tsunade peered at the pinkette, she wasn't even the kids mother yet and she was already worried sick about the girl, why wasn't she reacting to anything anymore.

Jiraiya led the way to the Uchiha Patriarch's home office and knocked impatiently on the door until they got permission to enter "Ah Jiraiya, would you like us to watch your daughter again" Fugaku didn't take to close of a look at the child in his arms and assumed this was a normal visit.

The Sannin pressed his lips together, fought with Sakura for a moment and turned her firmly around "Why does my daughter have the bloody Sharingan" he gestured to her eyes, showcasing the Uchiha pride, red pinwheel shaped eyes with one tomoe.

Fugaku dropped the pen he was writing with as his head snapped up and locked eyes with the child, she was eerily quiet "I do not know Jiraiya, I truly don't, I made sure no Uchiha, female, pregnant or otherwise had gone missing recently and I was telling the truth" he said.

Sakura chose that moment to speak "I don't want them, I have the same eyes as that scary man and I don't want them, I don't want to turn into him" she cried, breaking her silence and Tsunade watched on in horror.

Even Fugaku had no idea what to do "You could be great, achieve more with the sharingan Sakura-san think carefully about your decision, not every Uchiha goes bad after awakening their dojutsu" he eventually said.

Her head raised from it's bowed position "I want to be like Papa, not have these things" she jerked her hand wildly at her eyes, before her shoulder's slumped as she realized she was being rude to one of the people who'd been kind to her "I'm sorry" Sakura sniffled squeezing her eyes shut.

Despite the situation she was still incredibly polite and he felt his heart jerk for her "How about a compromise Sakura-san, after you complete your Toad Sage training, you want to learn more about those eyes, my home is welcome to you as is our clan library" Fugaku offered gently.

"That's not a bad idea Cherry" Jiraiya as much as he hated to admit it, thought it was a good idea, if she could utilize the Sharingan "Your jutsu's would be more effective and you'd have an ace up your sleeve" he turned her to face him.

Sakura was trying her hardest to wipe away her tears and listen to her Papa, but it was so hard "I think your father is right, if you get stuck in a tricky situation, the Sharingan would help you get out of it easily" Tsunade nodded holding back the grimace.

Anything to help the girl protect herself really "O..Okay" she blinked her eyes clear of tears "I..I'll th..think about it" Sakura hiccuped just as the sharingan faded and returned back to the familiar emerald eyes they all adored.

"If in the end she chooses not to utilize her dojutsu, I'll personally seal them for her" Fugaku said carefully, as Jiraiya lifted the girl into his arms and she pressed her face into the Sannin's neck, the white haired man nodded.

Before turning and heading from the office "I'll do some more research and try to find out where she came from, but we have to finish up what we came here for" Jiraiya explained and Tsunade, who's excitement had fizzled out completely followed.

"Thank you for your time Fugaku, Mikoto-san" she waved as she went, they hurried down the streets of the Leaf Village to the jewelry store and picked out gold wedding bands and a pillow to tie them on for Naruto to carry and finally rushed to the gates and summoned themselves back to Mount Myoboku.

She took Sakura, who was once again quiet and sped towards the Flower Field where their house was located, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan were in the living room, they didn't ask, and she didn't tell them as she put Sakura in her bed.

While Jiraiya went straight to Gamamaru once again "Well things are going to get even crazier, Cherry has awakened the Sharingan, don't even know how that even happened, I wish I could find a scrap of information about her, but it's impossible" he groaned.

But it was what the Great Toad Elder had to say that immediately caught his interest "So it has awakened, we hoped it wouldn't, but her father's blood runs through her veins no matter where she was put" Gamamaru sighed slowly.

"Wait what, you know Blossom, you know who her father is, her mother, if she has siblings, where are they I want to teach them a lesson about abandoning their child" Jiraiya jumped up angrier than ever before.

Gamamaru cut him off "I knew she would come here, listen to my tale Jiraiya-boy, of a powerful man who possessed the rinnegan and his three children" the toad sage quickly sat down, ears perked and trained on him as he began.

"A long time ago Hagoromo Otsutsuki trained here on Mount Myoboku to seal away his Mother Kaguya Otsutsuki with his brother Hamura, they succeeded but not without great destruction to this earth, Hagoromo set off to repair the lands to repent for what he'd done" Gamamaru began.

"Time wore on and eventually Hagoromo fell in love with the most beautiful of women, this woman bore him two sons and died during child birth, he named them Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki" he continued on with the old story.

Jiraiya got impatient, "Yes, Yes I know all this, but you said three children, there are no stories that detail Hagoromo the Sage of Six Paths ever having a third child or a second wife" he jumped in wanting to know more.

Gamamaru gave him an extremely patient look "That is because there is no account of it, when Indra and Ashura turned two, Hagoromo took a concubine, who had seer abilities, he saved her from death and she became swollen with child her name was Sakura" the toad explained.

Horror was suffocating him but Jiraiya wisely kept silent "His sons were a few months passed three when his third child was born, but again fate kept him from his lover and the woman died after giving birth, she had pink hair and emerald eyes" Gamamaru pressed on.

"My old friend knew his third child was destined for more because I'd seen it in a dream, like I said toads rarely dream, when they do it always comes true, we then devised a way to send her forward in time, to where she was needed" the toad stated.

"And it just so happens that it was the night you found her that the time travel jutsu worked and she came to us to Mount Myoboku, where her father trained in Sage Jutsu, not only that but you named her Sakura, just like her mother" Gamamaru finished.

Jiraiya let out an extremely long suffering sigh "What about the attachment to Naruto then or that Uchiha kid cause that doesn't make sense in the least" it was something he'd been wondering and damned if he wasn't going to get his answers now.

Gamamaru chuckled "That is because young Sakura senses her brothers spirits in them, Indra is in Sasuke, and Ashura is in Naruto, and Sakura completes them, soothes their age old hate and makes them see the best of each other so they can be brothers once more" he said.

Everything he'd just been told was extremely unbelievable, but Jiraiya knew it was all the truth "So the sharingan, crazy attachment to Naruto and Sasuke and seer abilities that are more like a curse is all because Sakura is from the past and she's Hagoromo's daughter" he rubbed a hand down his face.

"Yes Jiraiya-boy, but you can not tell her, or anyone else yet, Sakura must come into her birthright essentially before you can, I do not know when that will happen, but it will, all I ask is that you continue keeping an eye on her for me when I cannot" Gamamaru closed his eyes.

Jiraiya nodded in acceptance "I promise Gamamaru, Sakura is in good hands, now with Tsunade watching over her to" he turned and left the Great Toad Elder and the memory stone behind making a break for the Flower Field and his house.

He let a long suffering sigh before checking on his two kids, the situation was reversed this time, Sakura was in Naruto's room, both of them cuddled beneath the blondes blanket, glad that they were sleeping Jiraiya headed into the living room.

The rest of the day was quiet, the two kids eating in bed for late lunch and dinner, then got baths and finally went back to sleep, Jiraiya said nothing, Tsunade said nothing and Yahiko, Nagato and Konan were getting extremely frustrated over being kept in the dark.

But they didn't ask, how could they, it wasn't their place after all as they tried to focus on their personal goals, it took three freaking days for Naruto and Sakura to get even a semblance of excitement for the upcoming wedding.

And subsequently venture outside again leaving them with Nagato, who'd decided to stay on the Mountain that day, while Tsunade and Jiraiya went and picked up their dress and tux, told Shizune about the wedding and finally made a summons mark near Tanzaku Town.

Before returning extremely late in the evening and bid everyone good night, the weekend came, as did all the kids from cloud and Sasuke and Yamato from leaf, the news was spread around, but Sakura didn't so much as speak about what she'd awakened.

Until finally it was the day of Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding and everyone was rushing around "This is gonna be awesome Sakura-chan" Naruto and the pinkette had been closer than ever after that little incident as they watched Jiraiya hurry off to collect Hiruzen, Shizune and the flowers.

"Mhm our family got bigger and hopefully Mama can give us a little sibling to love and care for" Sakura nodded leaning back on a rock, Gamatori in her lap the blue toad with moss green eyes had gotten extremely attached to his summoner after all.


	19. A Toady Wedding & a B-day for Tadpole

Jiraiya soon returned after that with an old man and a teenage girl who was holding a bunch of flowers "Okay blondie let's go get dressed, cherry go to Tsunade, show Shizune the way" he ordered wanting to get things well under way.

Even if she was wary of the new people, Sakura grabbed the ravenette's hand "This way Shizune-san" she smiled widely pulling the teenager along as they hurried to the flower field while Jiraiya went to Fukasaku's.

Shizune looked down at the tiny pinkette "You're rather cute, so your one of the children Tsunade-sama is adopting right" she asked wanting to get the girl talking and learn something about the child.

"Mhm my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm gonna be a Toad Sage like Papa and a Medical Ninja like Mama" Sakura chattered to keep her nervousness at bay it was a good thing only two new people had come for the wedding so she'd be able to manage.

The ravenette blinked in surprise "What about that blonde boy, what's he to you and Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama" Shizune inquired barely paying her surroundings any attention, until they stepped into a clearing surrounded by the tallest flowers she'd ever seen.

Sakura looked up into onyx eyes "Naruto's my brother you don't have some kind of beef with him being here do you" she narrowed her emerald, she'd stop at nothing to protect her brother because he was hers.

Thankfully Shizune held up her hands sensing it wouldn't be wise to insult the boy "Nope not at all I thought Naruto-kun was very handsome" she smiled looking to the house "Is Tsunade-sama and the others in there" she questioned gently.

Relief flowed through her veins "Yep come on Shizune-san" Sakura led Shizune the rest of the way into the house where they were met in the living room by Konan "She's down that hall" the pinkette pointed and the raven haired woman hurried off to help Tsunade.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll help you get dressed" the bluenette smiled down at the young girl and got a wide smile in return as they entered Sakura's room together and vanished into the child's personal bathroom.

Where everything was laid out "Do you think my hair is long enough to put in the ponytails Mama likes to wear her hair in" Sakura tugged on a lock of her pink hair, it was just a little past shoulder blade length now and she wanted to commemorate her mother.

Konan nodded "Of course sweetie, just hold still and I'll have that done for you right quick" she grabbed up the dark green brush and gently brushed through the pink hair, separating it into two individual tails, before tying them off "There you go" Konan announced.

Of course Sakura was positively in love with her new hairstyle and couldn't help but squeal "I love it" she clapped her hands together giddily, in the next moment her excitement fizzled out as she got it under control so they could finish getting ready.

The bluenette was infinitely thankful that the little girl was considerate of time constraints "Right next is the dress, off with yours and change into these blue panties" Konan lay the articles of clothing down on the toilet.

Before helping Sakura remove the dress she'd put on that morning but it didn't stop her from talking "Say Konan-chan, when are you and Yahiko-san gonna get married and have a baby" she chattered once more.

Her cheeks warmed and Konan cleared her throat to will her embarrassment away "Well sweetie that probably won't be for a long while, see we have a dream and we don't want a child getting in the way of that, because we want to focus on them when we complete our dream" the bluenette explained.

"That's not any fun Konan-chan if you love Yahiko-san you'd want to be with him regardless and give him lots of babies" Sakura grinned turning around so Konan could tie the large dark blue bow at the back of her dress.

Konan smiled as best she could through the inquisitive questions "I do like Yahiko very much Sakura-chan but being a shinobi and a mom isn't easy, I'm sure you remember how often Jiraiya-sensei was gone when you were younger right" she asked.

Sakura nodded looking sad now and Konan really hoped she hadn't upset the girl "He was gone lots but he always came back and still found time to be with me, so long as the child understands, there's no harm in it right" she tilted her head to the side.

And Konan finally understood "Not every child is as understanding as you and Naruto, but I know what you mean" she hugged the little girl before smoothing out the sky blue dress "Now time for your shoes, then earrings and necklace" Konan stated.

The pinkette hopped onto the lid of the toilet "Alright Konan-chan" she exclaimed holding out her foot and helping put a sock on the other one, before the very tight light blue shoes were tugged onto her feet "Earrings now" Sakura said.

Not waiting for the blue haired woman as she stood in front of her mirror and took out the emerald earrings that Karui had given her when the little red head had realized she now had her ears pierced "Okay Sakura-chan dark blue or light blue" Konan held out the earrings.

It wasn't that hard to choose and soon light blue earrings were glinting in the holes in her ears "Time for the necklace" her eyes trailed around the bathroom for her little jewelry box and spotted it on the shelf "Could you reach Konan-chan" Sakura pouted.

"Course Sakura-chan" Konan nodded grabbing the box with ease and popping the lid open to reveal another light blue piece of jewelry strung on a string "Here we are sweetie" she clipped the necklace around the girls neck before standing back to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

A moment later "I'm all done, gonna go see how Mama is doing" Sakura dashed out of her bathroom and down the hall, while Konan headed off to check on the guys and make sure they were actually getting ready and not goofing off like general guys.

"Damn it close that do…oh Sakura sorry" Tsunade shouted when she heard the door creaking open again, only to pause as she realized who the culprit was, Sakura froze and held perfectly still before relaxing as she realized her mother wasn't angry.

Shizune turned at the sound of a little giggle "Oh my your so cute" she smiled sweetly helping the little girl climb onto the bed without creasing up the light blue dress that looked absolutely adorable on the pink haired child.

Just a tiny bit uncomfortable Sakura flashed a happy smile at the ravenette then looked to Tsunade who was wearing her hair down for once and trying to situate the veil on her head "You look pretty Mama" she finally said after several minutes.

Tsunade turned her head just enough and let a smile quirk her lips up "And you look like a mini me" she laughed gently spotting the twin ponytails "Did Konan do that or did you ask" she wanted to know.

"I asked but Konan-chan helped me with my hair" Sakura smiled impishly "Cause I wanted to commemorate you" she admitted sheepishly in the next moment and Shizune thought it was absolutely adorable.

"How sweet of you right Tsunade-sama" Shizune smiled kindly at the young girl, seems Jiraiya had raised Sakura right and the child was the most politest she'd ever met, the ravenette was certain however Sakura could be like other children, but she had yet to see it.

The blonde nodded "Exactly, Sakura could you take this to Fukasaku's" Tsunade said in the next moment grabbing up a scroll while trying to get her feet in the white four inch heels, glad she wasn't going to be walking on grass.

Sakura popped up from the bed smoothing down her dress "Okay Mama do you want me to give it to Papa or someone in particular" she questioned lightly taking the scroll and holding it close so that she wouldn't accidentally drop it.

"You saw that old fellow correct" the honey eyed blonde asked and the pinkette nodded "Give it to him" and feeling just a tiny bit mischievous "And tell him that you're papa is not allowed to read it" Tsunade smirked.

Knowing the child would do exactly as she asked as Sakura nodded waved and hurried off to complete her task "Really behaved isn't she Tsunade-sama" Shizune closed the door completely behind Sakura as the girl left.

"Until you get to know her, then she turns into a little brat, Sakura does not do well with new people literal strangers technically, she's polite because it's better than outright not talking to you" Tsunade snorted.

And Shizune frowned "Wait what you mean she's scared of me, but I haven't even done anything to her and what was up with the possessiveness over that little blonde boy, I know he's her brother, but I'm sure Naruto-san can protect himself" she asked wanting to get her answers questioned.

Tsunade sighed trying to slip into the dress, Shizune lacing it up in the back for her "I don't know the whole story but according to Jiraiya a little girl broke her arm, a little girl she didn't know and that little girls parents left her in the park without even checking to see if Sakura was alright" she said.

"Bu..But that's just horrible, that girls parents need to learn a lesson in teaching their child how to behave" Shizune huffed making sure she hadn't forgotten any of the laces "All done Tsunade-sama" she stepped back.

"Oh I know, but Jiraiya's already taken care of them, but Sakura still holds a grudge on the little girl and her parents, that's when she becomes the most stubborn, as for the blonde brat, something happened last week, Naruto got hurt and called a demon" the blonde hinted.

Her former lovers niece immediately caught on "Poor Naruto-kun I guess that is understandable" Shizune nodded checking Tsunade over as the blonde clipped a necklace around her neck and put new earrings in before sitting down on the bed to wait.

Meanwhile Sakura was taking care not to trip or fall in the grass, taking to the area that was the driest as she walked towards Fukasaku's, when she reached the house, she looked her dress over, and her shoes before sighing in relief, then knocked on the door.

It was immediately opened by Nagato "Oh Sakura-chan hello there" he bent and lifted her into his arms, "Aren't you supposed to be with Tsunade-san" the red head asked gently as he shut the door and carried her further into the house.

"Hello Nagato-san and I have a message for um…." she trailed her emerald eyes around the room but didn't spot the person she was looking for "The only one missing" Sakura finished because she didn't know the guys name.

Nagato blinked his rinnegan eyes, they'd always been comforting to her for some reason, then chuckled "Shall we leave this message to Jiraiya-sensei since Hokage-san has gone off to talk to Great Elder Gamamaru-san" he asked.

Sakura hastily shook her head just as said white haired man came out of the room he was getting dressed in "Nu uh Mama said Papa's not allowed to read it" she clutched the scroll just a tiny bit closer to her chest and held tightly to Nagato, peridot eyes wide.

Jiraiya quickly started pouting while Yahiko, Nagato and little Naruto started laughing or chuckling under their breath as was the red heads case "Not even married yet and Tsunade's turning little cherry against me" he sulked.

Their amusement was abruptly cut short as the door opened once more admitting Konan and Hiruzen into the small house, the wizened old man immediately spotted the pinkette who shrunk back into Nagato's arms at his piercing stare.

Until the sannin cleared his throat pointedly "Ah yes young Sakura-san, should you not be with Shizune-san and Tsunade-san" Hiruzen inquired only to have a scroll held out to him, he blinked his brown eyes in confusion.

"From Mama she said only you were allowed to read it Hokage-san" Sakura avoided his gaze after that "Could you take me back Konan-chan" she looked to the bluenette and gave her brother a quick wave as the woman took her into her arms and they left Fukasaku's house together.

Naruto pouted himself "Come on kid, you still have to finish getting dressed" Yahiko tugged him back into the room he use to sleep in by himself, it was difficult getting the tux on and the worst part were the extremely tight shoes.

"I hate those things" the blonde scowled at the dark blue loafers as the orange haired man tried to force it onto his foot, it was frustrating to say the least and despite pushing against the shoe with all his strength to help Yahiko it was near impossible.

Yahiko let out a long suffering sigh "I know kid, I know, but you got to wear them just for a few hours at the very least, after that I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei won't care if you throw them in the pond or something" he snorted finally getting the first one on the boys foot.

"Think so Yahiko-san" Naruto grinned putting in a lot more effort than before to get the last shoe on and with great difficulty both shoes were on and laced up, they squeezed his feet and they hurt but he'd bare with it for just a few hours.

Another eye roll is what he got "Sure kid, let's see if we can't get your hair combed into something that's manageable" Yahiko stood and grabbed a comb, a few minutes later, the orange haired man realized how impossible it was to straighten out the blonde locks.

All the while Naruto sat there smiling as if he expected it "Okay, okay you had your fun" he huffed after ten minutes and snuck off to get away from the evil comb, Yahiko let him go and went off to help Jiraiya finish getting ready himself.

Nagato and the orange haired man had been done for awhile and soon enough all of them were finished "Say Sarutobi-sensei what was in that message anyway" Jiraiya asked trying his best to straighten the bow tie and feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing just that she asked me to walk her down the aisle" Hiruzen stated simply waiting for it, the white haired man froze, turned, tilted his head to the side before his eyes widened to the point of almost bulging out of his head "That was my reaction" he said.

The red head chuckled "Jiraiya-boy's all grown up and getting married on us Pa" Shima suddenly burst into tears shaking the other Elder Toad that was her husband as she wailed and cried and generally made everyone uncomfortable.

"It's not like he's leaving Ma, but he's been all grown up for awhile" Fukasaku tried to salvage the situation the best he could "Either way we should get Jiraiya-boy in place so that this wedding can get underway" he ushered her forward "And make sure all the food is ready Ma" he said.

Shima hopped off "Alright Pa you just make certain that everyone is there" she mumbled heading into the kitchen while Fukasaku took Jiraiya to the memory stone and where the Great Toad Elder Gamamaru sat waiting for the wedding.

"Always interesting those two toads, come on Naruto-san, let's go check on the girls" Nagato picked the little blonde up, who'd been quiet for the most part no doubt wishing this whole thing was over already.

Naruto nodded eagerly "I didn't get much of a look at Sakura-chan earlier but that dress made her look very pretty" he grinned from ear to ear as they started their trek back to the flower field and where their house was situated.

"Quite, young Sakura has truly blossomed like her namesake" Hiruzen stated once more he knew all about what had happened a week ago the man the pinkette had hit had burst into his office ranting and raving up a storm about the girl.

But the man was as equally at fault for attacking an innocent child and Sakura had been well within her rights to defend her brother "She's not quite as fragile as a cherry blossom, she's a tough little cookie" Yahiko whistled.

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as they reached the two connecting houses "Did Jiraiya-sensei already leave to stand in place at the end of the aisle" Konan looked up from where she was trying to trim Sakura's fingernails upon hearing the door open.

"Why else would these guys be here" Tsunade snorted from her spot on the couch, looking equal parts impatient and nervous, no one could blame the blonde really considering this was the first time she'd ever done this whole getting married thing.

Shizune was sat off to the side in a recliner reading a book wearing a dark blue sundress having been told that it was the color that seemed to catch Tsunade's eye the most "That means it's nearly time right Tsunade-sama" she closed her book and stood.

Konan gave up on trying to get Sakura to sit still as the little girl popped up "Yay and I get to scatter flower petals" she smiled launching herself at her brother as Nagato placed Naruto on the floor and latched on, being careful not to knock the blonde over.

It took a few minutes to gather everything, the pillow with the rings, the basket with the flower petals, and most important the bouquet, Naruto and Sakura were picked up by Nagato and Konan each before they headed off for the memory stone.

When the group of them did arrive toads from all over the mountain were gathered outside waiting the most prominent being Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken and Gamakiri, the latter of the four were crying their eyes out.

Gamakiri had taken the news the hardest out of all the toads on Mount Myoboku, but due to some quick thinking on Sakura's part, the eccentric toad now counted himself as one of the lucky ones on her personal summoning scroll.

Other toads included Gamauso and Gamayuri, Gamahidari and Gamashin, and the little ones Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamajosei, Gamadansei, Gamanise and Gamatori and of course Fukasaku and Shima were there as well.

"Kami did all the toads on this mountain come to see Jiraiya get married" Yahiko's jaw dropped as he saw toads he'd never even seen before and they were huge, like how the hell did they even fit on this mountain in the first place.

The bluenette at his side rolled her amber eyes "Stop staring Yahiko and of course they'd want to see the event" Konan shook her head and finally set Sakura on her feet as Nagato did the same for Naruto and the two siblings latched onto each other once again.

Practically inseparable "Now who's going down the aisle with who and who's first" the red head rubbed his hands together feeling the first tendrils of nervousness as they realized that this was happening and in a matter of moments Jiraiya and Tsunade would be married.

It was a question Tsunade answered "First down the aisle since Jiraiya chose Nagato as his best man, is you and Shizune since she's my maid of honor, next is Konan and Yahiko" she paused to take a deep breath.

And was quite adorably interrupted "And after Konan-chan and Yahiko-san is Naruto and me" the pinkette blurted "Cause I'm the flower girl and he's the ring bearer and we have to before Mama" Sakura grinned.

Tsunade couldn't stop herself from smiling "Lastly will be myself and Tsunade before I officiate the marriage and officially wed my two former students" Hiruzen nodded, not quite believing this was really going to happen.

"I'll go let Jiraiya-san know we're going to begin" Shizune dashed off around the corner ignoring all the eyes on her as whispers broke out among the toads, four minutes later the ravenette was back "They know" she said and took her place with Nagato.

Naruto shifted awkwardly back and forth "This is kind of scary you know" he was already sweating and his feet really hurt and all he wanted was for this whole marriage business to be over and done already.

Sakura giggled softly and held tightly to her brother as the music started up prompting Shizune and Nagato to start walking down the makeshift aisle reaching then end two and a half minutes later, Tsunade took a deep breath.

Before releasing it as Konan and Yahiko went, the former decked out in a dark blue brides maid dress they stood on either side of the aisle "We're on Naruto-kun" Sakura dragged her brother forward stepping lightly and sprinkling flower petals on the path.

The sight of the pinkette and blonde decked out in dark blue and light blue was extremely adorable and had most of the toads cooing at the cuteness even if half of them were male toads it was still very sweet.

When they were almost at the end of the aisle the music changed and the two four year old's hurried to their pre-determined spots just in time as Tsunade and Hiruzen came slowly walking down the aisle.

Everyone was surprised to see the blonde's hair down for once and wearing a veil over her face, Jiraiya fidgeted nervously and Nagato tapped his arm discretely until Tsunade was stood at the white haired man's side.

"Who gives this woman away" Hiruzen chuckled before answering his rhetorical question "Ah that would be me, nothing like a little pre-marriage humor" prompting laughter as he placed Tsunade's hand in Jiraiya's then shuffled around to stand before two of his former students.

Hiruzen looked between the two before beginning "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses" he paused to glance around at the many toads "To join Jiraiya and Tsunade in matrimony commended to be honorable by all" the Hokage continued.

"And therefore is not to be entered lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly, into this these two persons present now come to be joined, if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined, speak now or forever hold their peace" everyone held their breath.

But the only noise that could be heard was Gamakiri's and now Shima's crying, it was to be expected really and even Tsunade was tearing up a little, weddings always made someone cry "You may read your vows" Hiruzen said after a moment when no one spoke.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade her hands held in his "I, Jiraiya, take you Tsunade, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" he got out all in one breath.

A small smile tugged the blondes lips upwards "I, Tsunade, take you Jiraiya, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part" Tsunade smiled.

With the vows completed Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief "Let you know begin the exchanging of the rings, Naruto would you please bring the rings forward" he waved the blonde forward and Naruto who looked nervous more than before scampered forward pillow with rings in hand.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade took the gold bands, promising later to find something else that would suit them and not draw attention to the fact they were married "I, Jiraiya give you Tsunade this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" Jiraiya placed the ring on her left hand ring finger.

Then it was Tsunade's turn "I, Tsunade, give you Jiraiya this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" the blonde slid the ring onto the white haired males ring finger before they finally turned to face their sensei once more.

His brown eyes were soft and full of pride for the both of them "By the Power Vested in me by the Daimyo of Fire Country, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride" Hiruzen gestured for them to go ahead.

It was awkward their first kiss essentially between the two of them but it promised so much more as their lips separated and they stepped back, Hiruzen cleared his throat "I present to you the newly married couple Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju" he stated.

Cheering erupted from all the toads and the very limited humans as the duo took their first steps together as a married couple "If you'll all follow me we'll commence with the flower toss" Tsunade called leading the way outside no longer nervous, but confident and still herself.

Sakura clapped her hands together giddily and before Shizune could hurry off "Psst Shizune-san can we let Konan-chan catch the bouquet please" she pleaded flashing her emerald eyes at the teenage girl, who paused.

As much as she wanted to catch that bouquet herself Shizune couldn't resist her mentors adopted daughter "Okay Sakura-chan" the ravenette smiled as they followed the mass of toads and very few people outdoors.

Where Tsunade and Konan were waiting "Honestly what took you girls" the bluenette shook her head in amusement as the three of them lined up the two younger in front as they were shorter and the older in the back.

Tsunade peered over her shoulder "Ready in one, two, three" the bouquet slipped from her hand and she wasn't looking to see who caught or the following actions as both Shizune and Sakura moved out of the way and the flower bouquet smacked Konan right in the face.

She barely caught it but it was enough and Tsunade only turned around when "Ah Konan-chan caught it, Konan-chan caught it that means now she has to get married to Yahiko-san" Sakura pranced around cheering that little line.

Konan's cheeks turned beet red and Yahiko averted his brown eyes to the ground also embarrassed and cheeks flushed red "Hehehe" he laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as everyone turned their attention on him.

"Come now Sakura-chan let's not tease these two anymore and commence with the feast" Nagato chuckled feeling extremely mischievous in that moment as he grabbed up the pinkette and her blonde brother and hurried off feeling the glares.

Everyone changed into something much more comfortable and to Naruto and Sakura's relief those dreadful tight shoes were no longer needed, heck no one even cared the two four year old's were now going around barefoot in the grass.

Wandering around aimlessly with a plate of food in their hands as all the toads that had showed up congratulated Jiraiya and Tsunade on their marriage soon enough though it was time for the newly wed couple to go off on their week long honeymoon.

Before they left though Sakura had another surprise as everyone grabbed a careful handful of flower petals and Konan used her paper jutsu to give the pinkette paper wings "I love you Papa and now I have a Mama to love to" she showered the duo with the flower petals.

And this prompted the tears from everyone gathered as Sakura landed in Jiraiya's arms "Love you to my little cherry, blondie to, and I promise we'll be back for your birthday and let you have all your friends over" the white haired sannin hugged his daughter to his chest.

She and Naruto were wearing the Sorrel and Cinquefoil flowers that their parents had given them to show off parental and maternal affection "As I love you Sakura, Naruto as well, you and blonde brat have given me the greatest give of all, the chance to be a mother" Tsunade was next.

Naruto clambering into her arms to sit alongside his sister "Good cause you and Pops are stuck with us forever now Mum" he flashed her an extremely wide whiskered grin before they were both placed on the ground.

Then with Hiruzen and Shizune in tow, Jiraiya and Tsunade headed off and the two four year old's found something to keep themselves occupied for the entire week that their now married parents were supposed to be gone.

It seemed to drag on for them and for Nagato as Yahiko and Konan became even more love struck with each other, it was like they were truly thinking about giving getting married a shot, he hoped so or Sakura was going to keep on pushing them to get married.

Finally after a long week it was Sakura's fifth birthday, Tsunade returned first with Yamato and Sasuke in tow "Hey I'm back" she scooped the pinkette and blonde into a quick hug, exceedingly tired and ready to sleep a good long while.

Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other before going to greet their friends "Sorry Sakura-chan, Kakashi couldn't come this time, but we both got you presents, and good to see you to Naruto" the brunette greeted the duo first.

Before Sakura was knocked over by Sasuke "Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" the little Uchiha was excited "Itachi-ni and Shisui-san were on a mission but we all chipped in and got you something cool" the second Uchiha heir chattered.

Then greeted the blonde "Got a mom now totally awesome, you guys have the coolest parents around" Sasuke grinned as they all walked back to the Flower Field on Mount Myoboku and subsequently the connecting houses as well.

"I'm glad so long as some of you got to come, that's more gift than anything seeing my friends and Ino Yamanaka said I had none" Sakura snorted with a scowl, that little blonde menace, there was no way she'd be able to be friends with that girl.

Naruto shuddered "Just ignore her Sakura-chan that's what I do when she's being a loudmouth" he eyed his pink haired sister a little warily, remembering how she'd literally punched that guy straight in his family jewels.

He didn't want to end up on the wrong end of her fist ever, Yamato who was walking behind the trio of kids frowned deeply, he was still missing something he was sure of it, "We all heard about what happened in Leaf" he prodded lightly.

Sakura bristled "That menace Ino and her dad called Naruto a demon and then some jerk came and kicked Naruto and broke his ribs" she huffed still very angry about what had happened and keeping the blonde practically attached to her hip.

Sasuke who was walking on the little girls other side eyed her in concern "You know menace is a good term for Ino Yamanaka, she's loud, pushy and arrogant please for my sake don't ever become her friend cause then you'll really get cooties" he grimaced.

Yamato sighed he still wasn't being told the whole truth, they were interrupted from further conversation as the unmistakable sound of summoning sounded through the air, Sakura and Naruto turned around only to get once again tackled this time by Omoi and Karui.

Atsui was their babysitter for the day "Sorry Sakura-san, Cee, Darui and Samui we're busy with work" the blonde sent the little girl an apologetic smile "Good news though, they had enough time to drop off their presents with me before Jiraiya-sama got me and those two" he said.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan, I got you a super cool present this year and this time I know to wait until after dinner, where we will then afterwards have honey pot ants right" it had become a favorite of his.

At the mention of her favorite snack Sakura nodded eagerly and hugged her first friend tightly "I bet my present for Sakura-chan is better" Karui snorted greeting the pinkette glad that she had gotten to come this year as opposed to being exempt like last year.

"Come on cherry, blondie" Jiraiya chuckled ruffling their hair as he walked by "We should get inside unless you've already had breakfast" he asked the now pouting kids, one now five and the other still four for seven more months.

His two children nodded but they followed him in anyway "Not going exploring this morning Sakura-chan" Yamato was confused as the pinkette disappeared down the hall to her room before returning with her sketch pad.

Biting her lip "I kind of wanted to sketch you guys for today only if you want to" Sakura flashed them all hopeful smiles none of them could resist and so the five toddlers and two teenagers crowded into the living room.

"Ooh me and Sasuke first, hey maybe you can make a clone Sakura-chan and draw all three of us together" Naruto burst out in excitement as his sister position him on the couch with Sasuke, before doing as he suggested and made a water clone.

Karui, Omoi, Atsui and Yamato sat down on the opposite couch "After this you should do you, Omoi and Karui" Sasuke threw out there having seen first hand how much Sakura adored the red head and white haired children.

"Yeah definitely, then you, Atsui and Yamato and then singles or doubles if you want" Omoi contributed to the conversation as Sakura lay flat on her stomach sketch pad flipped open, pencil in hand and coloring pencils in their box off to the side.

She smiled widely in response already focusing "So you've definitely been practicing your jutsu's huh Sakura" Atsui commented noticing how well the water clone was holding together, seemed water was really her element.

"Clearly Sakura-chan's gonna be the best student in the academy" Karui snickered sliding off the couch to lay next to her only female friend to watch her draw for the first time since she'd known Sakura, in fact she hadn't even known the girl could draw.

The only brunette in a room full of odd colored children smiled at the scene "Wish Kakashi could see this, he's probably gonna be jumped next time he comes and demanded to sit still so Sakura-chan can draw him" Yamato sniggered to Atsui.

Who chuckled quietly under his breath "Aren't you guys all supposed to be outside running around" Jiraiya entered the living room planning on working on his book some and eat breakfast, with an extra plate in the microwave for Tsunade later when she woke.

"I wanted to draw everyone today Papa, so we'll probably be inside for most of the day" Sakura piped in tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her sketch, looking up every so often as she worked.

Jiraiya shrugged sat in the recliner pulled over a table and worked on his own creation while eating at the same time, nearly forty five minutes passed before anyone spoke again and it didn't come from those in the living room "What on earth" Konan blinked her amber irises.

At the sight of everyone inside and not outside like usual "Come on Konan-chan we don't have time, lets tell Jiraiya-sensei and hurry up" Yahiko appeared behind her peaking Sakura's interest as she sensed the anticipation welling up between the duo.

"Tell me what" Jiraiya eyed his former students as the shuffled nervously in front of him from foot to foot, he hadn't been there for the last week so he didn't know the change in their dynamics so that's why he was shocked when.

Not from Konan, the news came from Nagato "Their eloping, no wedding" the red head slunk into the living room eyeing the kids and two teenagers "And their going off to do that today and come back in a few days" he said.

Jiraiya choked on air and Yahiko patted him on the back "Good luck then" he held up his thumb giving the duo his blessing and Sakura let out a squeal of happiness, popping up really quick and rushing Yahiko and Konan to give them a hug, before returning to her drawing.

The bluenette and orange haired adults headed through the front door, Yahiko having been the one to sign on with the toads just to have the summons at his disposal and he had no intention of learning how to be a sage.

It was a shocker alright and suddenly Jiraiya was reminded "Blossom do you mind if I borrow Atsui-san and Yamato for a few minutes outside" he nodded his head at the door and the two teenagers waited to see what the little girl would say.

Sakura waved her hand "I'm still not done with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun go ahead Papa" she didn't even look up that time proving how hard she was trying to concentrate, the blonde and brunette stood and followed Jiraiya outside.

"What's going on Master Jiraiya has something happened, Sakura is hiding something and I don't like it" Yamato was the more warier of the duo but at his words Atsui immediately started thinking the worst had something happened.

"Or is there a different reason you brought us outside, does she not want us around anymore" the blue eyed blonde frowned, he didn't think that was the case, but Sakura was a strange child and there was a slim possibility.

The Sannin let them jabber on and get their questions out before speaking "I can't tell you yet Yamato, that's cherry's prerogative and no Atsui-san, Sakura loves you guys, she's not gonna let you go unless you tell her you don't want to be her friend" Jiraiya chuckled.

"For the reason why I brought you out here, tomorrow as you know Sakura's beginning her Sage training she won't have much time to play until she goes to the academy, blondie will also be learning a few things, but the option for you guys to comer here is still open" he said.

"But the kids will be busy" Yamato finished realizing how much things were going to change in just one day "Sakura and Naruto will get to still have fun and spend time with us though right" he inquired carefully.

"We also have to warn the others as well correct Master Jiraiya" Atsui frowned deeper yet, poor kid so much was being dropped on her shoulders in less than a day from then now and he really felt for the girl.

Jiraiya nodded "Yes they'll be busy for most of the day, and if they have the energy Yamato, blonde brat more than blossom, and exactly Atsui-san, Yamato it's up to you to warn Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi, now let's go back in and don't talk to her about this" he turned and headed in.

For the rest of the morning until lunch time Sakura drew as quickly as possible by the time Jiraiya called for lunch the sketch of Naruto, Sasuke and her clone was done, all that was left was coloring "Come on it's time for food" the sannin called.

This prompted Tsunade to emerge from her and Jiraiya's now shared room "I'm half starved" she grumbled sitting down at the table with everyone else, before she managed to force herself into a more awake state "Guess not all of you could make it for Sakura's Birthday" Tsunade yawned.

The pinkette jumped in "That's okay Mama I know that their gonna be busy lots and can't come all the time, I'm just happy some of them could come and that you and Papa are home to" Sakura smiled widely hugging her mother.

"Right you've got a mom now huh Sakura-chan" Omoi scooted his chair over to allow the girl to slip into her chair between him and Naruto, with Sasuke on the blonde's other side and Karui sitting next to him on his other side.

"Cool mom at that" Karui grinned "You're parents are two of the legendary sannin my mom and dad told me that much" she explained waiting as patiently as possible as the food was plated up and dished out along with glasses of water.

Sasuke nudged his friend in the side "That's something else to brag about when we go to the academy huh Naruto" he sniggered cutting into his fried chicken and smothering it with gravy and the smashed potatoes that had been made.

Only Omoi felt the slight depression in his pink haired friend before determination flashed in her emerald eyes "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun there's something I have to tell you" Sakura spoke up again pausing in eating, even going so far as to nudge their plates away from them just to be careful.

Tsunade and Jiraiya froze mid bite "What is it Sakura-chan has something else happened did that menace do something else to you that you didn't tell me about" Naruto panicked clearly thinking the worst.

"No I um well you see the thing is and I don't want to hurt you or Sasuke-kun, but I'm not going to the Leaf Village Academy, I have to go to Cloud's Academy" Sakura sighed softly, there was no better way to say it really.

Both boys immediately didn't what they'd just been told by their favorite pinkette "B..But Sakura-chan you're my sis you have to go to the same academy as me who else will fight the bullies off" the blonde looked horribly sad.

Sasuke however had started kind of figuring that much out and nodded his head quietly "I'll still be there Naruto and it's not as if you won't get to see her right" the second Uchiha heir looked to Jiraiya and Tsunade hoping that his two friends wouldn't be separated.

"That's right blonde brat unless cherry's on a mission, which won't be for several years until you are both twelve, you'll get to see each other every morning and every evening and the entire weekend" Jiraiya explained.

This only moderately helped Naruto accept that he wasn't going to get to be with his sister every day, all day like he had been this past year "You and Sasuke have to protect each other K Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled.

Naruto let out a long suffering sigh he just couldn't refuse her, he wiped the welling tears away and then scooted his chair even closer "Okay Sakura-chan only cause you asked, but you have to spend time with me in the evenings when we're free k" he flashed her his patent whiskered grin.

Sakura nodded, in all she looked ten times happier and Tsunade breathed in relief "Plus we'll all be living in the same house, well Jiraiya will be gone more often than not on a mission for the village, but you'll have me in the morning and evenings as well" the older blonde said.

The air was immediately charged with full blown happiness as they all finished up their lunches and then vanished back into the living room "She was really torn up about that huh" he didn't know how he'd missed it but Atsui felt decidedly guilty.

"Believe me when I say this but Sakura has been agonizing over that for far longer than anyone cares to admit" Yamato shook his head lightly as they took up their previous positions on the couch missing Omoi this time as it was his and Karui's turn.

Sasuke and Naruto however were flopped down on their stomachs on either side of the pinkette watching her draw the little girl and white haired boy, her first friend and first female friend respectively with her own little clone positioned in the middle of the duo.

While they were busy Jiraiya snuck off to Fukasaku's to get the requested honey pot ants and went around to the other toads, giving Sakura's beaded necklace to Gamamaru to get a new bead on it for her, when he returned there was now a larger bead in place of the four little ones.

And in a covered bowl were the honey pot ants, it was about the only thing his little cherry ate in regards to bugs anymore, simple because it was just the honey that she was eating and not the whole insect as opposed to grub worms.

Two hours later around 2:30, Atsui and Yamato made the switch while the four younger crowded around on the floor watching Sakura draw the two teenagers and her clone "I'm surprised her hand hasn't started cramping" Nagato appeared and placed his, Yahiko and Konan's gift on the table.

"Exactly, but she won't cry about it" if there was one thing Tsunade had learned about the little girl it was that Sakura was a tough little cookie and hardly cried about getting hurt, she'd helped the pink haired child up after she'd tripped so many times it was unbelievably.

And all Sakura had done was grin and sprint off for some more fun, Naruto however was the more sensitive of the duo and cried if he stubbed his toe, it really was quite adorable and she was sure that she'd be doing more of that sooner or later, if Jiraiya's efforts paid off anyway.

"Your right Tsunade cause my cherry is strong" Jiraiya chuckled and headed into the kitchen with his wife to start making up the requested birthday dinner of barbecue ribs, green beans and friend potatoes, it was a slow process.

By the time all the food was done, Sakura had finished sketching Atsui and Yamato with her clone before dispelling it just as "Dinner's ready and then afterwards presents" Tsunade hollered from the kitchen and everyone scrambled in again.

When the food was dished out "Have you enjoyed your birthday so far Sakura-san" Atsui inquired stretching as much as he could in the little chair, sitting still for two hours had unforeseen consequences he wouldn't tell her that though.

"Mhm" Sakura hardly paused to hum but she made sure she didn't choke so she could swallow all her food "It was fun getting to sketch everyone, next time I hope Darui-san and Cee-san and Samui-san get to make it along with Kakashi-san and Itachi-san and Shisui-san" Sakura chattered.

Dinner passed by rather quickly and finally they all gathered in the living room once "Who gets the honor of going first this year" Jiraiya glanced to the gift table and was relieved that while there was many, it wasn't going to kill him.

Omoi smiled sheepishly remembering how assertive he'd been the year before "Why not let Naruto go first" he offered having since learned how to be patient and wait that way it would make a bigger impact on his friend.

Naruto grinned and hopped up "I made this with Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamajosei, Gamadansei, Gamanise and Gamatori here you go Sakura-chan" he presented the bouquet of colorful flowers only found on mount myoboku to his sister.

There went her emerald eyes lighting up as if a thousand fireworks had gone off in them "I love it Naruto" she squealed squishing her brother into a bone crushing hug and being careful not to harm her bouquet, which was immediately afterwards put in a vase that was already out and waiting.

Jiraiya and Tsunade went next "This is from Gamakiri, but this is from me and your mother little cherry" he placed the three packages in her lap and Sakura carefully opened them to Yamato's amusement.

To reveal more lipstick burgundy in color, an ink brush with several ink wells, an empty notebook to practice on and a book on fuinjutsu "Does this mean your gonna teach me Sealing Jutsu Papa" Sakura blinked handing over the lipstick, not ready for makeup yet.

"Blonde brat to but yes Sakura as part of your sage training" Tsunade nodded "Now who's next" she looked around "How about you Uchiha" the honey eyed blonde gestured to Sasuke, who jumped up and grabbed the three gifts he'd brought with him.

And placed them next to Sakura "This one's from me, that's from Shisui and the other is from Itachi-ni" Sasuke grinned watching her open them, she was very gentle with each gift to his surprised and soon enough.

In her lap was a new book it didn't have a title from Itachi, a small tantou from Shisui and fifteen kunai, shuriken and senbon in pouches from Sasuke "I love them Sasuke-kun, tell Itachi-san and Shisui-san that their gifts were awesome to" Sakura hugged the little Uchiha.

Next was Atsui "So me and my sis chipped in together and got you something, but this is from Cee and that ones from Darui" the blonde handed over each gift and sat down on the couch to help her with the difficult strings.

From Atsui and Samui she got a standard cloud outfit for next year, from Cee another medical pouch and from Darui a kit to clean her sword and now tantou "Tell them thank you for me Atsui-san, I love the outfit" Sakura giggled wishing she could wear it now.

Nagato took the initiative before Yamato could jump in with his two gifts "Right so these are from Yahiko, Konan and I, to bad they had to leave, but somehow I get the feeling you don't mind because them getting married was probably the best gift you could ask for huh" he chuckled.

Sakura nodded and opened the packages to reveal five dresses, five pants, five shorts, five short sleeved and five long sleeved shorts, five skirts, five sandals and unmentionables along with a storage scroll and a small dresser, the clothes came from Konan, the scroll from Nagato and the dresser from Yahiko.

"I love them thank you Nagato-san" Sakura once again hugged the red head by now they were certain that she was gonna say she loved the things she was getting no matter what she got, proving how sweet she really was.

Yamato finally took his turn "This is from Kakashi and that one is from me, their meant for when you go to the academy in cloud" he explained setting the two boxes down, Sakura had an idea as to what they were.

And in a matter of seconds had both boxes opened to reveal earth and water jutsu books "I'll be sure to read them thoroughly Yama-kun, I love books and now I have even more to add to my shelf, tell Kakashi-san thank you" Sakura hugged the brunette.

It was all down to Omoi and Karui now, the little golden eyed red haired girl went first between the two of them "Here you go Sakura-chan, I picked them out all by myself" Karui placed the rather large package on the couch and put her hands behind her back with a wide smile.

Everyone was curious as the pinkette carefully untied the string and opened the box to reveal a small box that had five different pairs of earrings all in different colors of green, dark green fluffy boots to keep Sakura's toes warm, a pair of light green fingered gloves.

And at the very bottom of the box was a dark green jacket "So cute I love them Karui-chan" Sakura jumped up after setting the box to the side and squeezed the little red head into a bone crushing hug.

Pleased that her friend had liked the gifts, even if she had sort of lied about how she'd picked them out herself, Sakura didn't need to know that the gloves, the boots, and the jacket had once been hers but they weren't her favorite colors in the entire world, the earrings however she had picked out.

Finally it was Omoi's turn the anticipation was rising in the air as Sakura set her eyes on the little box in the white haired boys hand "I asked my dad to have this commissioned awhile back, it got done yesterday Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" he flushed red and held the box out.

She took it with careful hands and gently opened it, when the box was open fully, her jaw dropped and tears pooled in her eyes, everyone including Omoi was immediately alarmed, but they didn't have to worry as Sakura tenderly picked up the bracelet.

"Is this really mine" Sakura couldn't believe it, the bracelet adorned with gems, bloodstone, emerald and lapis lazuli, was really hers, Omoi nodded just before she let out the happiest squeal of the day, placed the bracelet down carefully, then launched herself at Omoi.

They rolled on the floor for a moment "I love it, I love it, I love it" she hugged him so tightly he thought she was going to break his ribs and Karui couldn't find it in herself to be jealous seeing how happy her friend was.

"Glad you like it Sakura-chan" Omoi wheezed patting the pinkette gently on the back "I kind of can't breath though" he grinned and Sakura relented just a little to allow him some air "Plus there's always the option of adding more and I've got one to" he held out his wrist.

Sakura was like a giant ball of happiness as she fitted the bracelet to her own and they all congregated into the kitchen once more to sing happy birthday to Sakura and delve into the honey pot ants, Karui, Sasuke and Atsui were a little reluctant.

But Omoi, Yamato and Naruto dug right on in, the other three seeing that they were only getting the honey joined in and a good time was had by all, once the ants were thoroughly finished, the kids and teenagers went outside to have some fun for a couple hours, then came back in for their baths and finally bed time.


	20. Sage Training Begins A Semi Lonely Year

The next morning Jiraiya took Yamato, Atsui, Sasuke, Omoi and Karui to their respective villages after breakfast and when he returned "Okay Sakura, Naruto, today marks the beginning of Sakura's Sage Training, but you also must learn this as well, so both of you sit" the sannin said.

Sakura and Naruto sat down and a table with the book, many sheets of paper, two ink brushes and two ink wells on it were placed in front of them "You'll learn fuinjutsu, the easiest way is to practice writing seals first so that's your lesson for this next hour" Tsunade explained.

"Aim for neat strokes, you don't want to much ink or your seal won't dry in the proper time it should take" Jiraiya continued uncapping the ink wells and motioning for the two kids to pick up the ink brush while he opened the book to a page with the easiest seal.

Nice and slow, he wasn't going to rush them after all "Okay Papa, Mama" Sakura nodded popping her wrist to relieve the tension from it, it kind of ached from yesterday, but if this lesson was only going to take an hour she'd be able to handle it.

"Yea Pops, Mum this will be a piece of cake" Naruto flashed the two adults whiskered grins, Nagato off to the Leaf Village, he'd gone with Yamato and Sasuke to start scouting out people to join the Akatsuki organization to realize his, Konan and Yahiko's dream.

Eight minutes later the blonde was seriously regretting his words, because unlike he said writing seals weren't fun in the least nor was it easy as he thought it would be, Sakura however was faring a little better because she knew at the very least how to draw.

But it was adding the right amount of ink and twisting her hand just right that caused her to mess up on the seal and like her brother was getting extremely depressed "I can't do it" she huffed only twenty minutes into the lesson.

"Sure you can cherry, just keep practicing, that's the easiest seal in the book, you to blondie, don't give up before you even try" Jiraiya stated simply understanding their frustration, he was certain though they'd be able to get this.

To give them a little more incentive "If you manage to draw the seal at least partially before the end of this lesson I've got a special treat waiting for you two kids in the oven, healthy and equally as tasty you'll love it" Tsunade smirked.

Like she'd thought both Naruto and Sakura threw themselves into fuinjutsu training "Now that's what I'm talking about" the younger blonde cheered grabbing up his ink brush again for another try doing his best to practice drawing the seal.

By the end of the hour the pinkette had nearly gotten it, but Naruto's was practically ineligible, Tsunade gave him the trail mix of peanuts, raisins, pecans, honey roasted sunflower seeds anyway because it was his efforts that had counted.

With a large bag of the mix going to Sakura, along with a bento for lunch when she got hungry as Fukasaku showed up "Okay Tadpole time for Sage Training" the Toad Elder grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her from the house to where they were going to train at.

Tsunade trailing behind the pinkette to watch over the training "What are you going to do" Jiraiya set his attention on Naruto, the little blonde still sitting on the couch already looking miserable as his sister was toted off for training.

"I think Pops that I'll keep practicing this seal for another hour or so before going out to train, I don't want to be left behind by Sakura-chan" Naruto said after several minutes of contemplation, grabbed up his ink brush dipped it into the ink and started drawing his seal again.

Meanwhile Fukasaku, Tsunade and Sakura had reached spooky peaks "This is the first part of learning how to be a sage, you must learn how to sit absolutely still and be one with nature" the toad elder turned to face the little girl.

Sakura looked up "And just what does this training entail" Tsunade had her suspicions and as much as she wanted to refuse and tell the toad to find something else to teach the girl, she couldn't interfere, this had been determined since the child had been brought here.

To live on Mount Myoboku, Sakura however caught on instantly "I have to sit on that on top of one of the peaks don't I Fukasaku-sama" she wasn't afraid of heights by any means, but this training was really going to test her.

Fukasaku smiled "Not up there yet, Tadpole I promised Jiraiya-boy that I wouldn't force you to go that high up, this way if you fall you won't fall to far or get hurt" he led them over to the smaller earth spike that Jiraiya had created just for this reason.

Tsunade let out an inaudible sigh of relief "Well thank kami that man has some sense" she leaned back to watch, she was on standby in case Sakura did get hurt, though she doubted the girl would complain and probably get back up without being healed, it was the thought that counted.

Glad things weren't going to be extremely difficult at first Sakura set the block of rock on the peak of the rock and Fukasaku placed her on it "I just have to learn how to sit completely still right Fukasaku-sama" she asked just to be sure.

"Correct Sakura-girl it's better than making you learn how to take in nature energy first, animals must know how to sit completely still and this will teach you that" Fukasaku nodded watching her get as comfortable as possible and fold her hands into her lap.

In fact Sakura went so far as to close her eyes to concentrate it was quiet for a very short time, less than a minute actually before the rock wobbled "Ahhhh" she yelped falling off her perch and tumbling to the ground and rolling backwards before landing in a heap "Ooh" Sakura groaned.

"You okay brat" Tsunade lifted a blonde brow at the pinkette who stood and brushed her clothes off "Looks like you have to practice a lot huh Sakura" she asked watching the little girl set the slab of rock on the peak again and Fukasaku place her on it once more.

Sakura flashed her a quick smile before she was settled "I know this might seem an impossible task for a child Sakura-girl but you will eventually get this exercise down and we'll be able to move on, until then focus on not moving" Fukasaku instructed.

The little girl sighed softly as she shifted carefully closed her eyes once more and did her best not to wiggle, this proved an extremely difficult task because she was so use to moving around, because only a minute later Sakura fell again.

Another little shriek falling from her lips "I know, I know" Sakura huffed rising to her feet and feeling as if the back of her head was bruised, it hurt to fall no matter how high up she was, but she fixed her rock and got back on it again.

When Sakura fell the eighth time only being able to hold still for less than two minutes, Tsunade jogged forward "Come on kid let me heal your head I can see a lump forming" she shook her head in exasperation, hand glowing green.

"Do you want to take a break for a minute Sakura-girl" no longer was it tadpole, she was finally learning Sage Jutsu, Fukasaku watched her emerald eyes ignite with determination a fire that wouldn't be so easily snuffed out in the future and shook her head quickly.

So when Tsunade was done healing her Sakura set up her rock again, and with Fukasaku's help sat on the rock in typical indian style, eyes closed and hands folded in her lap, by the time it was lunch she must have fallen at least over a hundred times.

Her max time on the rock slab less than four minutes "Now can we take a break Fukasaku-sama" Sakura felt sore and agitated wanting to run around and not sit for another hour on a freaking rock that was extremely uncomfortable.

Fukasaku nodded "Your lessons are over for the day with me at least, know that they will be every day at from ten to one, three hours, until you understand the basics at least, then your lessons will be increased varying on how you do each day" he waved and hopped off.

Leaving the two females to eat their lunch and trail mix "So now that your free what are you going to do Sakura" Tsunade looked down at her daughter, who was bursting with energy no doubt and wanted to do something.

"Mm train some more with my chakra a little, maybe practice throwing at that target, and get in a little kenjutsu training, after that I'll go out and play for awhile with Gamajosei and Gamadansei, before coming back to work on writing that seal" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Tsunade really wanted to groan "How about I teach you what I promised almost a month ago and a little chakra enhanced strength, that's really going to be something you could utilize with sage jutsu" she offered.

Just as usual Sakura's emerald eyes lit up "I'd love to learn how to wrap a wound and practice your signature technique Mama" she grinned tugging on a lock of her hair, it was still in the twin tails proving how influenced she was by the blonde.

As they cleaned up their mess and trekked back to the flower field, funnily enough Naruto had immersed himself fully in learning how to write a seal and Jiraiya was watching on in amusement at the little blonde when the two girls entered the house.

"Done for the day little cherry" he asked taking his eyes off Naruto for a moment to spy his daughter who was covered in dirt and looking as if she was about to bounce off the walls being so full of energy.

Naruto popped up from the couch shaking his wrist out because it was cramping "Look, look I've been practicing Mum" he shoved the seal at Tsunade "I've gotten better since three hours ago" he was so proud.

"Good job Naruto, you'll be a fuinjutsu expert in no time" Tsunade ruffled his blonde locks and sat down on the couch, knowing it would be awhile before she'd have a chance to teach Sakura what she'd promised.

The little girl had vanished into her room to change out of her dirty dress and came back out wearing shorts and a short sleeved shoes, completely barefoot "I'm done with lessons with Fukasaku-sama, but not my own training Papa" Sakura smiled.

He wasn't surprised after trying to sit still for three hours, of course his little cherry would want to do some exercise to expel some of that pent up energy "Good idea blossom take blonde brat with you" Jiraiya waved the two kids off.

"I'm going to set out things for supper" Tsunade stood wanting to get preparations ready so that it would be as simple as cooking the food on the stove or in the oven, no doubt when the two kids came back in they'd be tired and extremely hungry.

Before they left though "Hey Pops can we have a couple shuriken to practice our aim on that target and the bokken for kenjutsu training" Naruto pleaded also finding himself rearing to go and exercise to his hearts content.

Jiraiya didn't argue, passed over two shuriken and the bokken and the two kids scrambled outside "We should also practice our chakra control Naruto-kun" Sakura suggested as they hurried to the flowers they always practiced on.

Naruto nodded "Good idea Sakura-chan" he set down his carried items and together they stood before the flower, this was easy for them now as their feet glowed blue in a matter of seconds as they focused their chakra.

Then while Sakura walked, Naruto ran and they went up and down the flower or jumped from flower to flower carefully practicing until they felt they were nearly at their limits, then got back down on the ground once more.

"Phew that's always kind of scary good thing I'm not horribly afraid of heights" Sakura sighed as she picked up one of the shuriken they'd received from their father, hers was carefully tucked away in her closet for safe keeping.

He was curious "So what exactly did you have to do during your training with that Geezer Frog" Naruto grabbed up the second shuriken patiently waiting for his turn as Sakura took aim and tossed her weapon at the target that had been left behind for them courtesy of Yamato.

"Oh well I had to learn how to sit still which included sitting on a very uncomfortable slab of cold rock on a peak about this high and if I wiggled I fell, the longest I went without fall was three and a half minutes" the pinkette sulked slightly standing back to let her brother go.

Making a water clone to collect the shuriken as it sailed off into the flowers "Wha…but that's crazy Sakura-chan what if you get seriously hurt" the blonde exclaimed in horror as they continued with their aim practice.

Sakura shrugged "That's why Mama was there and sure my head got a lump from hitting the ground, but I'm okay for the most part, it's sitting still that's the crazy part, I hate sitting still and now I have to for three hours" she huffed putting just a bit to much power behind her throw.

And the shuriken sunk three inches into the wood of the target "I guess that's okay so long as that Geezer Frog isn't pushing you to hard" Naruto sighed eyeing his sister warily as he took his turn once more at trying to actually hit the target.

This time it clipped the side, but still went off into the flowers "We should practice being ambidextrous, never know when our throwing or writing hand will be unusable" Sakura said suddenly once the shuriken had been collected and switched to her other hand.

Naruto really wanted to groan but took to the suggestion anyway and threw the shuriken with his unused hand, his aim was even worse than before "Great suggestion Sakura-chan" he huffed with a laugh as they practiced for thirty minutes more.

Before grabbing up the wooden swords and leaping at the target for kenjutsu practice "That was sarcasm Naruto-kun" Sakura giggled thrusting her pink and green bokken out as Shisui had taught her and just to see what would happen.

Gathered a tiny bit of chakra into her arms on a side swipe with her bokken and broke part of the training dummy "Holy Crow Sakura-chan what the heck did you do" Naruto dropped his own wooden sword as his blue eyes widened.

Gaining the attention of Nagato as he had stepped outside in time to see the attack "I just added a little bit of chakra to my arms I didn't think it would do that" Sakura pressed her hands to her face emerald eyes just as wide as her brothers.

"Well looks like we have found the next chakra control expert of the century" Nagato chuckled eyeing the training dummy with great amusement in his purple ringed eyes, if Sakura could do this much damage at only age five.

He wondered what it would be like to get hit with a chakra enhanced punch by her at age twelve or even fifteen ten years down the road, it was a very scary thought if he was being honest with himself "Kami Sakura-chan" Naruto shuddered.

Sakura blushed bright red "Sorry Naruto-kun" she pushed her fingers together and laughed sheepishly deciding it might be best to keep that little trick to herself for a good long while until she could control the power of her swings, grabbed up her bokken and started practicing again.

Nagato shook his head and went back into the house completely forgetting what he'd went out there for "Did you teach Sakura-chan your chakra enhanced strength already Tsunade-san" he was curious to find out really.

Tsunade scoffed "No Nagato I haven't taught Sakura anything yet, I might be tonight if she understands what I teach her, but we haven't really spent much time together" she said from the kitchen still hard at work on dinner.

"Is there a reason you asked Nagato, you know we aren't irresponsible parents we only teach the kids well kiddie stuff" Jiraiya chuckled from his chair neck deep in working on his new book it was a side series but he wouldn't tell anyone the title of it just yet.

Certain now "I don't think you really have to teach her, I just went outside and she cut through the training dummy with her bokken, she said that she added just a tiny bit of chakra to her arms and well the result was slightly scary" Nagato admitted.

Drawing both Tsunade and Jiraiya out of their own little worlds "What are you positive Nagato, Sakura enhanced her strength with chakra, kami that's just insane, Jiraiya you really need to find out where she came from and who her parents were because this, that's not natural" the blonde freaked.

"Kami Tsunade calm down, calm down already" Jiraiya who was doing his best to hide his slightly guilty expression because he already knew who Sakura's parents were and that he'd known it was possible for her to do this at such a young age.

Yes it was scary and extremely terrifying, but he was positive that his little blossom knew restraint on such matters like chakra enhanced strength, Jiraiya thought he was out of the woods, but what he didn't count on was Nagato.

And his freaking extremely perceptive qualities, those rinnegan eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the guilt plain to see in obsidian colored irises that were now begging him not to say anything at least not at this moment in time.

Nagato nodded subtly and the whole matter was dropped "Are you really going to try and give those two a sibling" the red head asked instead promising himself that later he'd corner his sensei alone and get him to confess to knowing who Sakura's real parents were.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and Tsunade sat on the edge of the arm that her husband sat in "They deserve at least on sibling at the very least after everything they've been through" Tsunade nodded glancing down at her flat stomach.

Hoping beyond hope that they'd managed it, careful preparations had been set in place, she'd made Jiraiya take an herb the entire week they were gone to increase his potency after all and it hadn't been one of her safe days.

"Quite and I know it would make cherry and blonde brat oh so happy to have a tiny little brat running around following them like a little chick" the white haired sannin chuckled imagining the scene in his head.

There was no more reason to stick around and Nagato vanished to the other part of the house that he lived in with his absentee friends, both Yahiko and Konan were probably going to come back completely exhausted and he grimaced what if Konan also ended up pregnant.

Things were definitely going to get crazy there on the mountain, in fact he wasn't even sure they'd be living on Mount Myoboku after Sakura completed her training, due to the fact both she and Naruto would have to go to the academy, which would be in less than a year.

Back outside with Naruto and Sakura, both children had since abandoned the makeshift training ground, their shuriken and bokken "I'm glad we're done training for today" the little blonde stretched his arms high above his head as they wandered towards the other side of the mountain.

Sakura's brows raised high into her hairline "Maybe for you Naruto, but I still have some energy and a little chakra to burn, plus I want to practice writing my seal some more before dinner" she said, at that point it was only 2:30.

So there was at least two and a half hours before they had to be back in time for dinner "Why are you so strange Sakura-chan" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, sometimes the thing his sister did didn't make much sense.

"No idea Naruto-kun, Gamajosei, Gamadansei" Sakura called in hopes that her two favorite toads were around, the white and black frog with moss green eyes hopped out of the caverns that led to Reflection Cavern and the pinkette scooped them into her arms.

Gamajosei spoke first "What are you doing all the way over here at Lily Pad Stream aren't you supposed to be training with Elder Fukasaku-sama" the white toad looked up into her summoners emerald eyes in confusion.

"Didn't you hear Elder Fukasaku-sama set a three hour lesson limit in the morning to early afternoon" the black toad Gamadansei answered his sister's question to save their summoner that trouble and they could have fun.

Off to the side Naruto smiled, someday that would be him learning how to train as a sage "So what did we come all the way over here for anyway Sakura-chan" the blonde asked not sure if he wanted to play leap frog at that particular moment.

Her response was partially predictable "Training but I need your help Gamajosei, Gamadansei, I've already learned the flower climbing exercise, now I want to see if I can walk on water" her eyes strayed to the stream, it wasn't to deep and she was always wearing her swimming suit.

"What like splash you Sakura-chan while you train to help you ignore distractions" Gamajosei hopped up and down in excitement, this training sounded kind of like fun plus if she could get in a few good splashes at her brother that would be awesome to.

Identical moss green eyes narrowed on her "What are we waiting for then Sakura-chan, let's get to training" Gamadansei ushered the pinkette towards the lily pad and she quickly stripped herself from her shirt and shorts to reveal her one piece swimsuit.

Naruto sat up "Just how are you intending on doing this, I'd think that kind of exercise would be a lot harder than simply walking or running up a flower or tree" he lay flat on his stomach to watch keeping his blue eyes glued to his sister.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder feet already glowing blue "Course it's going to be harder but if I learn now, the hassle of learning later won't be necessary and I'll get to learn something much better afterwards" she shrugged.

Lightly placing one of her feet on the surface of the stream trying to keep her chakra flowing just as she did for the flower/tree climbing exercise, it threatened to go under but she pressed onward until she was standing fully on the water.

The sound of splashing promptly distracted her and her concentration on keeping her chakra consistent broke just as a wave of water hit her from both of her toad companions and she hit the bottom of the stream.

That was her first attempt and her second, third and fourth didn't fair any better "You have to be doing something wrong Sakura-chan" Gamajosei pointed out as the girl heaved herself onto dry land for the fifth time to start over.

"Hmm I remember something Mother told us once" the black toad said suddenly "You have to account for every little wave or fish that might be in the water and keep reapplying chakra to your feet until it becomes second nature to you" Gamadansei explained.

From where he sat Naruto nodded "You know that actually sounds like it might be worth a try Sakura-chan" he suggested wanting to see his sister succeed where she usually did at chakra control, though he had to wonder if she was at her limit.

"Ugh maybe tomorrow, I'm all soggy and tired now also almost out of chakra and hungry" her stomach rumbled as she dragged herself over to her clothes and the towel dried herself off to the best of her abilities before dressing "Come on Naruto" Sakura smiled.

The two siblings waved at the toad siblings and where as Naruto walked normally Sakura trudged her feet so it took longer than the standard time to get back to the flower field where their house was situated.

Dinner wasn't even ready yet as they split up Sakura to get out of her wet swimsuit and Naruto to the living room to read for awhile, that was her plan to as she sat down on the couch with the un-titled book Itachi had given her.

Of course the minute she was three pages in, she knew what the book was telling her, but she didn't speak "So Sakura, you still want to learn how to wrap a wound and a little bit of my technique" Tsunade lifted a brow.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow poor cherry looks as if she's about to drop in exhaustion" Jiraiya chuckled as they all crowded into the kitchen, Nagato joining them for once since his two friends were gone for a couple days yet.

Sakura looked up "Where did you go after practicing with your sword" the red head at the table inquired lightly when he'd gone back out both children had been absent from the makeshift training ground and he was curious.

"Ah Lily Pad Stream to play with Gamajosei and Gamadansei and tomorrow Mama, in fact after I'm done I'm just gonna take a shower and then go to bed" she yawned tiredly and nudged her brother sluggishly in the side when he laughed.

Thankfully he didn't correct her "Yeah was pretty fun playing with those two as it always is" the blonde flashed everyone at the table a whiskered grin, also intending on going to be early, because all that exercise had tuckered him out.

Like they'd promised both children got their baths or in Sakura's case a shower, bid everyone goodnight and crawled into their individual beds knowing that they were going to be sore or in the pinkette's case extremely sore the next day.

It was like a repeat in the morning as they practiced writing their seal for an hour in the living room, before Sakura was toted off by Fukasaku for Sage Training and sitting on that uncomfortable slab of rock and falling for three hours straight.

She didn't make much progress only being able to sit still for thirty extra seconds before the Fukasaku released her for lunch Tsunade healing Sakura as she did the day before and they ate their bento and trail mix before splitting up.

Naruto was waiting for his sister with two shuriken and their bokken "Still gonna practice that trick from yesterday Sakura-chan" he asked as they headed towards the makeshift training ground in the flower field.

"Definitely though so I don't run completely out of chakra, I'm not gonna do the flower climbing exercise today and only make one water clone" Sakura explained watching her brother stand in front of the tall flower.

He shrugged focused his chakra which wasn't as hard as it had been at first and got a running start, Naruto practiced that for fifteen minutes straight before they switched to throwing the shuriken, with both their left and right hands.

Until it was time for kenjutsu practice "Can I tell you a secret Sakura-chan" Naruto said suddenly in the middle of swinging his plain brown bokken at the training dummy, he wasn't really interested in kenjutsu, but he'd practice for the sake of practicing.

"Go for it Naruto-kun, you already know my scary secret" Sakura nodded hinting at the fact she had those bloody red eyes, even if she was now just the tiniest bit curious from reading the book Itachi had given to her for her birthday.

The blonde frowned keeping up with his sword swings they were random and unpredictable kind of like him "Remember when that guy called me a demon" he winced bringing up that dreadful topic, his sister instantly lowered her sword and nodded motioning for him to continue.

"Well the old man that you know as the Hokage told everyone to keep it a secret but Pops told me awhile back, basically I have this huge nine tailed fox guy sealed inside of me and it attacked the Leaf Village and everyone….." Naruto rambled until Sakura placed a hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me very carefully Naruto, I don't care what that nine tailed fox guy did, that wasn't you" her eyes flashed with repressed anger "Nor will it ever be, your the best brother I could ever ask for" those emerald eyes softened to a painful degree.

"Because before you came I was all alone, I only had Omoi, Cee and Darui as friends and I only get to see them on the weekends sometimes not even then either" Sakura smiled dropping her bokken prompting the blonde to do the same and pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

All of his fears had just been shattered and he couldn't stop the tears from swelling and spilling over soaking her shirt collar as he buried his head in her neck, Sakura had accepted him completely annoying, loudmouth, beast tendencies and all.

They pulled apart after several minutes and Naruto's tears had abated and took up their bokken to practice some more before traipsing off for Lily Pad Stream, this time however Gamajosei and Gamadansei didn't come at Sakura's call.

"Must be elsewhere today don't worry about it Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled feeling ten times better so long as she accepted him he felt as if he could do anything, well except for what she was trying to attempt at the moment.

Sakura shrugged "That's okay maybe you can sit on a lily pad and splash me as a ninja we can't be distracted no matter what after all" she suggested, like her he shrugged and leaped carefully onto the lily pad before sitting down cross-legged.

The pinkette took a deep breath and focused her chakra into her feet barefoot again that day as well and remembering what Gamadansei had said yesterday took a step out onto the water, immediately reapplying her chakra to her feet.

Naruto began splashing her, but five steps later Sakura went under she broke the surface of the small stream with a gaps "You were doing good Sakura-chan what happened" the blonde frowned, he hadn't been splashing her that hard had he.

"I forgot to reapply the chakra again, but I guess that's what makes water walking so difficult" she heaved herself onto dry land and tried again, this time making it ten steps before the distraction of Naruto splashing her got to be to much.

But the fact that she could walk ten feet on the water made her insanely proud "Done already Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as Sakura flopped down on the bank of the stream in her swimsuit laying out on her towel to dry.

"Mhm I'm calling it quits on that training for today cause I want to practice how to wrap a wound and chakra enhanced strength with Mama later" Sakura waved scooting over so her brother could join her, he had his own swimming trunks on and they lay there in the remaining sun for over an hour.

Until they decided that they should head back got dressed and ran/chased each other really back to the Flower Field, Nagato watching on in amusement as they skidded to a halt in front of him "Good afternoon Naruto, Sakura-chan" he ruffled their hair with a chuckle.

Sakura and Naruto sported matching grins not even caring that their hair got messed up Nagato was like their cool uncle, while Yahiko was the goofy one and Konan was their awesome kunoichi aunt and before the pinkette could stop herself "Good afternoon Uncle" she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Even Naruto looked surprised "Did you really just call Nagato Uncle" a smile split across his face from ear to ear as her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment "Though I guess" the blonde looked up "That might be an accurate title" he grinned sheepishly.

The red head peered down at the two children seeing their hopeful gazes "Okay" he wasn't inclined to tell them they couldn't call him whatever they wanted "Guess I'm your uncle" Nagato grinned feeling mischievous "But the cool one alright" he chuckled.

Both children nodded their heads eagerly then ran inside laughing only twenty minutes later Sakura was back outside again only with Tsunade this time as the honey eyed woman taught her daughter how to wrap a wound properly giving her bandages and a dummy arm to practice with.

Then set up a new exercise area, because Tsunade didn't think the Toads wanted their mountain to collapse, bricks of all sizes, shapes, colors, wood, stone, concrete were set up, first was the wood, Sakura broke that easily, then stone, those were harder, and bricks were near impossible.

So stone was Sakura's limit as they traipsed back in for dinner, then had a little relaxation time in the living room as they all did their own thing, before bath time and finally bed time the two kids tuckered out from that days activities.

A couple days later Yahiko and Konan returned from their extremely short honeymoon and before they all knew it Sakura's first five days of training had passed, when the weekend came Jiraiya went to Leaf and Cloud before coming back empty handed.

"Sorry Cherry Sasuke's got clan training with Itachi, Shisui's off on an extended mission couldn't even find Kakashi or Yamato and Omoi and Karui went with their parents for a few weeks on a hiking expedition, Cee, Darui, Atsui and Samui were all off on a mission to" he smiled.

That's when things became harder and Sakura was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as her training really picked up, since she could now sit on that piece of rock for over five minutes at a time, distractions were a big part of her training.

When someone did finally come to visit her it was months later, three months into her training and after begging Fukasaku to give her the weekend off, Naruto off in the Leaf Village as he and Tsunade filled the house with baby things the older blonde having proved to be pregnant.

"OMOI, CEE-SAN" Sakura screeched seeing the sun colored hair and white hair belonging to two of her favorite people, she didn't slow down, she didn't stop just ran full force until she rammed into the both of them knocking all three of them to the ground.

She couldn't stop the tears as they came, "Kami Sakura-chan what happened" Omoi immediately hugged his best friend as she cried and cried and cried, this was even worse than what had happened when she'd had that nightmare.

Cee was extremely concerned himself "It's okay Sakura-san, we're here tell us what happened" he soothed running his hand down her back and waving to Jiraiya as he heard the sobs, the sannin kept his distance for the moment.

"I just missed you guys and all the training and the sitting on a freaking rock and fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, and aim training and chakra training is driving me crazy and you guys haven't come to visit me for three months, your the first two I've seen" Sakura sniffled tears rolling down her cheeks.

He should have expected that kind of answer "Sorry Sakura-chan Karui and I wanted to see what was out there beyond the Cloud Village so we went vacationing together" the little white haired boy frowned, he hadn't known no one else had come to visit her.

The blonde winced "I am deeply sorry Sakura, we were trying to give you space so that you could focus on training, I'll tell Darui and we'll both visit you next weekend, perhaps even stay the whole week if we can" Cee offered.

Sakura looked up at him with tear filled emerald eyes "The weekend is okay by the way my Mama's gonna have a baby, so I'm gonna be a big sister again to a little one" she grinned as she wiped her tears away.

Both Omoi and Cee were shocked "So what do you want to do this weekend Sakura-chan and congratulations, you know Karui's gonna be a big sis to" Omoi said gently feeling awkward and like a jerk, he'd made his friend cry, his best friend.

Just then he caught a glint of emerald, his onyx eyes trailed down before he held back the smirk, she was still wearing his gift proving she didn't hate him "What about your training though" Cee inquired carefully as Jiraiya returned to the house now that Sakura was calming down.

"Elder Fukasaku-sama gave me the weekend off and I'm not training a single ounce today by the way can I sketch you in my sketchpad Cee-san, then we can go play hide and go seek at spooky peaks for the rest of the day or jump off the top of Babbling Waterfall some to" Sakura rambled.

Cee and Omoi smiled and nodded going along with her requests, they wouldn't dare say no not after somewhat abandoning her for three months "Usually Naruto's with you but I don't see him today" Omoi glanced around in hopes of spotting the younger blonde.

"Yeah that is kind of odd considering how near inseparable you two are" Cee teased lightly and Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly, walking backwards with great skill up the steps and opening the door without even looking as they entered the house.

"Off with Mama to get baby stuff we're both pretty excited about getting a baby brother or a baby sister, but I think Naruto-kun's just a tiny bit more excited than me, he was all by himself technically but I had Papa" Sakura explained vanishing down the hall to her room.

Before returning with her sketch pad "Going to sketch today cherry" Jiraiya looked up from his own work on his book glad to see her doing already much better, she'd missed all of her friends something fierce and all it took was one little visit from Omoi and wham.

"Mhm" Sakura hummed sweetly positioning Cee on the couch in just the right way, leaning back right elbow embedded in the arm of the couch, right leg stretched out, left leg bent, left arm resting on the bent knee and his head tilted just a little so he was semi looking at the ceiling.

Cee did his best to hold absolutely still "Wow Sakura-chan you've gotten better at that" Omoi whistled softly seeing his best friend get started on her sketch "And that's a good position for Cee" he pointed out eyeing the blonde.

The teenager chuckled softly not moving an inch "I take it you've drawn others like this as well" he inquired carefully locking his muscles and barely breathing, he didn't want to mess her up and have to sit like this even longer after all.

"I better have gotten better after practicing drawing seals for the last three months and not quite like you yet Cee-san your the first one I've drawn by himself, that's what I did on my birthday I drew everyone only with a water clone of me sitting between them" the pinkette chattered.

Nagato chose that moment to enter the living room sporting a grimace "At it again are they" Jiraiya laughed as the red head nodded 'Poor Nagato, won't be to long before Konan will be pregnant and there will be two little ones running around' he fought back the smile.

"You know I think I'd prefer to hear them fighting at this point" Nagato rubbed his face tiredly with a quiet shudder as he sat down on the couch to get away from the sound of his two friends going at it like bunnies in the room right next to his.

Their guests were admittedly confused "Prefer to hear who fighting" Omoi piped in being careful not to whack Sakura or distract her from her sketch, which looked five times better than usual must be all that drawing a seal practice as she'd said.

"Are you talking about Yahiko-san and Konan-san" the blonde on the couch pried gently not daring to turn his head to look at the red haired male as it was he really didn't feel like getting scolded by Sakura.

Who giggled at that particular moment "Must be really trying to make a baby huh" Sakura flashed Nagato a wide grin as the man gave a strained smile in response, while Jiraiya fought down his laughter at the red head.

"Don't worry Nagato payback will be yours kind of not a whole lot but you will find it insanely funny when they have kids and they have to learn how to be parents with the diapers, the crying the feedings and everything else in between" the sannin chuckled.

Making Nagato feel just a tiny bit better about the whole situation "Right I'll probably have to help out sometimes though" he smiled lightly leaning back to get comfortable and watch over Sakura laying on the floor drawing, by her and Naruto, he'd been dubbed honorary uncle.

An hour later the pinkette had finished the outline of the sketch "Okay Cee-san you can move around now, in fact let's go to Babbling Waterfall" Sakura hopped up closing her sketchpad intending on putting color in it later.

"Got it Sakura-san" Cee stretched his arms and shook out his legs getting rid of the tension in his neck for sitting in the same position for an hour and a half then disappeared into the bathroom to change into his pair of swimming trunks and a open shirt along with a towel.

Omoi took his turn after the blonde and then the three of them set off for Babbling Waterfall "We get to jump off an actual waterfall awesome, oh but what if we get hurt or it's to high and I get scared" there went his irrational fears again.

Sakura giggled "Silly Omoi-kun we won't get hurt there's a small pond that we can land in and it's not to high where you'll get scared" she shut down his fears like usual and he pouted at her slightly before perking up a lot as the came within viewing distance of the waterfall.

Like she'd promised it was hardly tall enough to cause concern in anyone as they climbed the rocks to reach the top of the waterfall and she stripped her dress off laying it down as well as her bracelet and towel down to reveal a swimsuit.

Cee peered down noticing the pool at the base of the small waterfall and nodded "This is what I call vacation, mind if I go first Sakura-san" he inquired lightly eager to do this new activity and work on his diving skills.

The little girl nudged him off "Will you jump with me at first Sakura-chan it is a little scary jumping off something the first time" Omoi clutched onto her hand and looking over the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

"Anything you want Omoi-kun so long as you promise to come back and visit me next weekend if you can" Sakura compromised not liking going so long without seeing her friends, sure she had Naruto, but her friends were all she knew on the outside world, Omoi nodded.

They clutched tighter to each others hands and took a running leap straight off the cliff and into the pool at the base of the water fall making sure Cee was no where in the way as they had there fun for nearly two hours.

Before being called in for lunch, after that they went to spooky peaks and from that time to dinner the three of them played hide and go seek, Cee being corralled into joining them in their silly kid game as he and Darui liked to call them.

"Whew" the blonde sighed as the kids were toted off for their baths, he was waiting to take his turn "Still full of energy like usual what does she do during her training to become a sage" Cee asked Jiraiya.

"Write seals to learn fuinjutsu and try to sit still on a rock for over three hours without tipping over and falling on the ground" he deadpanned "That's just the beginning stages of her training though" Jiraiya frowned.

Cee nearly choked on his sip of water "No wonder she's so full up of energy" he leaned his head back on the couch smiling in spite of himself "You know I'm actually kind of surprised she hasn't asked me to teach her medical ninjutsu yet" Cee commented.

He really jinxed himself on that one "Trust me kid, Sakura does other things to take up her energy such as practice her chakra control, sword and aim training" Jiraiya stated writing another line in his book just as his little cherry came back to say goodnight.

"Night Papa, Night Cee-san, tomorrow do you think you can teach me how to use medical chakra" the pinkette jabbered before looking to her feet sheepishly, she really wanted to learn from Cee because he'd promised.

The blonde glanced to Jiraiya who nodded "Sure Sakura-san your going to be mine and Darui's apprentice after all" Cee ruffled her mid back pink hair gently onyx eyes softened, okay so he had a huge soft spot for this child, sue him.

Sakura let out a squeal of happiness "Thank you" and promptly hugged the teenager then dashed off to her room where Omoi had chosen to stay at for the weekend to give his support of her and let her know he was never going to abandon her again.

Soon the whole house was completely asleep, the next morning after breakfast they all went out to play some more it was a little after lunch though that Cee made good on his promise of teaching Sakura the hand signs for the healing jutsu.

Tsunade was immediately just a tiny bit put out and jealous "Don't be Tsunade-chan, Cee promised when she was four to teach her that, just expect her to come to you to improve later on down the road" Jiraiya whispered softly to his wife.

"I suppose your right Jiraiya" unbidden a smile formed on her lips as not only Sakura sat down but so did Naruto and Omoi, both boys enraptured by the lecture being given by Cee, it really was quite adorable to be honest as they found something to occupy themselves for awhile.

"Alright first thing you should know is that being a medic-nin is not easy you must be able to successfully execute the healing jutsu in the midst of an all out battle without getting caught, for now though we'll focus just on the healing part" Cee cleared his throat.

Before producing a melon he always had on hand "The melon is always the easiest thing to start out with it will help you in establishing a proper flow of chakra to heal, then we'll move on to fish, other creatures and finally human patients" he continued.

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide and full of determination as she soaked in all the information she was being told "Yeah but how do you heal someone this sounds really cool you know" Naruto jumped in like usual.

"If it's Sakura-chan I bet she'll be able to heal me and Karui right up, I'm only listening cause this stuff sounds interesting" Omoi shrugged glancing to his best friend, the pinkette was leaned forward elbows on knee's completely entranced by the lesson.

Cee chuckled quietly wishing Darui was there because for once he had willing pupils "Right first the hand sign focus your chakra into your hand and there's no better way to explain it but you must will your chakra to heal something" he made a cut in the rind of the melon.

Then demonstrated as he focused his chakra and carefully healed the melon "Now that you've seen what I mean I will now let you practice, do you want to try as well Omoi" Cee lifted a blonde brow at the little white haired boy.

Who instantly shook his head "Nah Sakura-chan is gonna be a medic and I trust her to heal me should the need ever arise" Omoi shrugged laying on his stomach to watch his two friends try their hand at healing a melon.

"You said will it to heal something so you must have the desire and drive to be a medical ninja right Cee-san" Sakura grabbed one of her kunai it was dulled but enough to still make a much to deep of a gash in her melon as Cee handed her one.

He nodded glad that she understood at least that much "What do you think Sakura-chan maybe we'll both become medical shinobi" Naruto sniggered focusing his chakra like Cee had and focusing it into his hand.

Now was the hard part as they tried to will their chakra to heal the melon instead of burning it as the results thus far had "I don't know this is harder than I thought" Sakura frowned shaking out her hand as it tingled and relenting with her chakra.

She didn't want to get a chakra burn after all, Cee stood back keen onyx eyes glued to his two unlikely pupils as they tried again to get their healing chakra to come out, he knew how much of a difficult process it was perhaps they were to young.

Just as he thought that Sakura let out a happy yet quiet squeal as slowly but surely her chakra turned that pretty light green color "Good job Sakura-san seems like you have the aptitude to become a medical-nin" he applauded.

Then set his sights on Naruto, who was sulking as all he continued to do was burn the melon and his hand "Keep trying Naruto-san you'll get it, it's just a matter of hard work and perseverance" Cee gave the boy a light smile to encourage him.

It seemed that was enough for Naruto as he tried all the harder until eventually, nearly twenty minutes after Sakura had established her healing chakra, his also turned green "Yahoo I did it Believe It" he punctuated his statement by punching the air "Ow" he looked at his hand.

Cee knew what the problem was because it had been his same exact problem and without even really thinking about it healed Naruto's hands "So now that we've got our healing chakra to come out, next is establishing a proper flow to heal right Cee-san" Sakura asked.

"Exactly and this practice can be done at your own leisure even if you only set aside thirty minutes every day it's the effort that counts, to heal you must use the right amount of chakra, to little you won't heal your patient, to much you'll hurt them and yourself with chakra burns" he lectured.

Both children were instantly eager to try their hand "You really are gonna be a prodigy in Clouds Academy huh Sakura-chan" Omoi sniggered as it took less than five minutes after the pinkette started again to get her chakra to turn green once more.

Naruto on the other hand took ten minutes "Course she is cause she's my sis and Sakura-chan has always been good at everything" the blonde laughed before concentrating on his task once more, this wasn't at easy as it looked to be honest, but he was gonna learn anyway.

Sakura blushed lightly eyeing the gash in her melon, currently it wasn't doing anything, wasn't healing or nothing, so she added just a tiny bit more chakra and kept going until the rind healed just a tiny little bit "I will get this Cee-san" she sighed feeling more than a little accomplished.

That was the end of that lesson but Cee was positive Sakura would continue to practice as they all ran off to have fun and generally be themselves until it was Monday and they had to go back to the Cloud Village.

Her training started up once again but her weekends were dotted with the odd person coming to visit here and there Darui, Samui, Karui, Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui before it all repeated for two more months.

Making it five that Sakura had been learning how to sit still on that freaking rock until finally and she was ever so happy "Okay Sakura-girl you now know how to sit still for over an hour, so your training will be different from today forward" Fukasaku was proud of the girl.

Granted it had taken an exceedingly long time "What's going to be so different Fukasaku-sama" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as they left spooky peaks behind, and headed in a direction she'd never been allowed to go before.

"Well Sakura-girl you'll learn to take in Nature Energy now, this comes from all around us and gives you infinitely more possibilities than you could have ever imagined, the training won't be easy though" he warned.

And she felt a thrill of fear shoot down her spine "Why do you say that Fukasaku-sama" Sakura inquired gently glancing over her shoulder at Tsunade who shrugged, apparently Papa hadn't told Mama either so the blonde was in the dark as well.

Fukasaku grimaced not relishing in this next part at all "Well as you use internal chakra, your physical and mental energies are in perfect sync, you'll be adding nature energy into the mix only problem is you could turn into a toad" he said.

Sakura froze foot raised prepared to take another step "A..a..a TOAD b..bu..but isn't that why you had me train to sit still all those months" she frowned deeply not sure if she liked this new training and she hadn't even started it.

"Yes Sakura-girl there is a way to stop the transformation though, but…." Fukasaku trailed off peering surreptitiously at Tsunade for a moment "It won't be fun for you in the least, I have on hand a baton, it's the only way, introduce a little pain" he spoke in a strained voice.

Tsunade felt fury well up in her "You think I'll allow you to harm my daughter even for training that's taking things to far" she said flatly in a tone that implied she was not currently impressed by everything she'd seen so far.

Fukasaku winced "I'll do it" Sakura cut in emerald eyes flashing in determination "And I'll master this in just two months so that we have more time to practice other things" she continued wanting to learn how to be a toad sage.

Her mother, who currently wasn't allowed to heal or use chakra period scowled "I'll be alright Mama I can heal myself now a few bruises for the price of three hours every day right Fukasaku-sama" Sakura glanced to the toad.

"Of course Sakura-girl, just three hours of this training, now shall we get started, it's hard at first to take in Nature Energy so we'll be using this oil" Fukasaku gestured for the pinkette to sit and Sakura did in the familiar indian style.

"Now it is always possible that you won't do to much transforming at first due to how long you know how to sit still" he explained "And this is only temporary until you know how to take in Nature Energy on your own" Fukasaku continued.

She felt it already "I feel so connected to the earth" Sakura murmured softly relaxing surprising Fukasaku as she settled into a comfortable position and held perfectly still "It's wonderful" she hummed not a muscle was twitching and she was the epitome of calm at that moment.

"I'll be Sakura-girl's a natural" Fukasaku whistled keeping an eye on the young girl as Tsunade inched closer being mindful of her heavily swollen stomach, she wasn't the only one pregnant on the Mountain Yahiko's efforts had paid off and Konan was now two months along herself.

Less than fifty minutes later the first beginnings of toad transformation started and with a quick snap of the baton being mindful not to be to rough snapped Sakura out of the transformation "Ouch" she mumbled rubbing her head.

Truthfully it hadn't hurt all that much, she must have gotten a hard head from all the times she'd fallen of that freaking slab of rock and cracked her head on the ground "Start over from the beginning Sakura-girl" Fukasaku instructed splashing some of the oil on her again.

She was wearing a plain white cotton yukata to make this training easier, two hours and nine minutes later, Sakura had gotten whacked three more times before Fukasaku released her from the training and she healed herself.

"Are you alright Sakura, I'm sorry I can't put a stop to this ridiculous training" Tsunade had turned into a worrywart over her children as she hugged the pinkette to her chest and they walked back to the Flower Field.

Her eyes softened "I'm alright Mama, it doesn't even hardly hurt, I actually like that training better as opposed to sitting on a rock for three hours and falling off of it" Sakura smiled widely as they reached the house.

And she dragged Naruto off for chakra control, kenjutsu and aim training, both of them keeping up with their medical shinobi training as well "How did training go Sakura-chan" Naruto asked as they worked on their fishes.

"Ugh I got whacked on the head three times by a baton, but I'm okay I can heal lumps and bruises but I love this new training much more than the other training" Sakura grinned making a much deep gash in her fish than necessary to see how much she needed to improve on.

Two more months passed making it eight since her training had begun it had been two nearly lonely months because only Sasuke, Omoi, Karui and Darui had gotten to come visit her and that was only for one day two and a half weekends before.

But like she'd promised Fukasaku though Sakura mastered taking in nature energy and on the day that marked her second month in that particular training, when she could sit still for over five hours the orange marks appeared properly.

"You did it Sakura-girl" Fukasaku who'd been watching extremely close cheered lifting the five year old girl up and spinning her around laughing "You're a sage now, but there's still some training to practice on" he hugged her.

Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness "What, what I want to know Fukasaku-sama" she was so freaking happy that meant no more getting whacked, no more having to sit still for five hours things were now progressing.

Fukasaku set the pinkette on her feet once more "Frog Hand to Hand, utilizing Nature Energy in your Attacks and testing out your abilities, also for this bit of training Gamajosei and Gamadansei will be joining you" he hollered.

The two toad siblings came forward "How are they gonna help with my training" Sakura blinked in confusion but patiently waited for the explanation that was bound to come from her teacher in sage jutsu arts.

He took a deep breath "In a battle you won't be able to sit still now will you, so these two will be your mediums, they'll take in Nature Energy for you allowing you to fight in sage mode for as long as you want" Fukasaku explained.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, we're getting serious here cause we've been practicing how to do this for just as long as you have, maybe even longer" the white female toad piped in with a grin leaping to her summoners left shoulder.

As Gamadansei did the same and landed on Sakura's right shoulder "We finally get to train with you Sakura-chan how cool is this" the little black toad laughed pressing his webbed fingers together prepared to take in Nature Energy for his summoner.

Sakura smiled widely "It's cool alright and totally so Fukasaku-sama shall we start with this new training and Frog Hand to Hand" she glanced to her teacher and settled into a typical taijutsu stance ready to begin.

Fukasaku nodded and launched forward swinging his hand out to strike the pinkette and she leaned back in the nick of time, her toad summons taking in the necessary nature energy and the orange marks appeared around her eyes turning her eyes orange with a slit like a frog.

Her features were completely normal except for that and they sparred back and forth for the last two remaining hours trying to get Sakura in the habit of using nature energy to attack with, Frog Hand to Hand was completely different than what she was use to.

But she went back to the house at three tired and sore all over but feeling over all better, no more sitting around, now she was actually going somewhere with her training "What on earth happened Sakura" Tsunade frowned deeply in her last months of pregnancy.

"I learned how to take in nature energy properly and mix it with my mental and physical energies, so Fukasaku-sama had Gamajosei and Gamadansei join our lesson and we got started on Frog Hand to Hand training" Sakura yawned deciding not to do anymore training that day.

Jiraiya blinked "You got the marks orange with orange slit eyes like a frog" he asked feeling out of his depth when she nodded, of course she would have excelled in this training, her father was the sage of six paths after all and a former toad summoner himself.

"Sakura-chan are we gonna go out and practice chakra con….what happened to you" Naruto came flying out of nowhere and rammed into his sister, having only grown a few inches but the pinkette was definitely still taller than him.

A smile formed on her lips "You train I'll watch" she offered and they traipsed outside "Cause the new training won't allow for much more than that right now" Sakura giggled waving to her parents as the door shut behind them.

Frog Kumite training lasted all of a month, making it nine months since she'd begun her training to be a sage until Fukasaku decided there was nothing else he could teach the little girl "In just nine months Sakura-girl has completed her training" he said.

"So I hereby dub Sakura-girl a Toad Sage and give her this headband with our insignia on it and this cloak signifying her status as a sage of Mount Myoboku" Fukasaku placed the headband matching her fathers only smaller in size on her head and tied the cloak around her shoulders.

Sakura was ever so happy to shirk on your training for a good long week and do nothing but read and draw in her sketch pad the few people that trickled in on the weekend to come and visit her and Naruto on the Mountain.


	21. Moving Day & Entrance Exams for Tadpole

The last month and three weeks before Tsunade gave birth to her child, Sakura spent her time practicing her fuinjutsu and carving teleportation formula's into gemstones "What are you doing Sakura-chan" this time Sasuke and Itachi were over.

While Tsunade went for her checkup with Jiraiya and Yahiko, who went with Konan, leaving Nagato the only one there to watch over the quartet "Making necklaces for everyone, that's why I had Papa get all those gemstones" Sakura said.

Being extremely careful as she used a small pick to engrave her teleportation formula onto the surface of the gemstone, Jiraiya had only managed to get two gems of each kind, and this wasn't half as easy as it looked.

Naruto's blue eyes widened "You kind of got really into that whole fuinjutsu thing huh Sakura-chan" he'd only learned just because it had been asked of him, he doubted he'd ever use what Tsunade said was the pride of the Uzumaki Clan.

"I have to be into this whole fuinjutsu thing as you put it lightly Naruto, or I won't be able to live in the same house or village as you, I'm going to give these out to everyone so I can transport between Cloud and Leaf on a whim" she explained.

Just as he'd thought anyway "You sure your seals will work from that distance" the blonde inquired trying not to be to distracting as she worked, Naruto having seen how delicate she was being with the gems.

"Papa helped me test them a couple days ago while you and Mama were busy in the Leaf Village setting up our house, I still can't believe we're gonna move off the Mountain" Sakura sulked, Mount Myoboku had been her home for over five years now and they were leaving it behind.

So that she and Naruto could go to the academy even if they weren't going to be remotely normal children in the least "Think about it this way Sakura-chan you'll be closer and be able to come over to the Compound anytime you want" Sasuke decided to pipe in.

Having let his two friends chatter back and forth for several minutes while remaining quiet "Sasuke-otouto is right Sakura, if your interested in learning that option is still open" Itachi hinted carefully, it wasn't wise to let his little brother know the pinkette possessed the sharingan.

Only knowing because his father trusted him and Shisui with the knowledge, Sasuke was admittedly confused but in the end he shrugged "So when you say your giving those out to everyone, who all do you mean" the second Uchiha Heir asked in the next moment.

She paused in her work shaking out her cramping hand "You, Naruto-kun, Itachi-san, Shisui-san, Papa, Mama, Cee-san, Darui-san, Atsui-san, Samui-san, Yama-kun, Kakashi-san, Karui-chan and Omoi-kun" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

And Itachi felt incredibly honored that he was going to receive such a gift "I will accept it gladly when you finish them Sakura" he smiled kindly at the pink haired girl, who would soon be going to the academy in the Cloud Village.

While Naruto and Sasuke went the Leaf Village Academy "Me to, Me to Sakura-chan" Naruto jumped glad he wasn't being exempt from getting one of those awesome gems "Ooh can I have one of those pretty green ones it matches your eyes" he held one up.

Sakura gave him a look and he hastily set it down gently of course"Sorry Naruto, but it's everyone according to their birth month, so this ones yours" she held up a light blue Tourmaline gemstone and found it matched her brothers eyes perfectly.

Itachi was suddenly reminded of when she'd started asking him when his and Shisui's birthdays were and his eyes searched out the gemstones he knew belonged to his and Shisui's birth months, the two gems were in the pile alright and he couldn't stop the smile.

"Either way their gonna be the best necklaces ever even if they do have some weird seals carved into them" Sasuke snorted picking up one extremely carefully and looking it over with curiosity "How long did it take you to learn that" he asked placing it back down with the same carefulness.

Sakura slumped her shoulders "We're still learning Sasuke and I guess that ones alright Sakura-chan" Naruto answered for her "Fuinjutsu is not easy, but we were only made to practice how to make the seals for the teleportation formula" he grimaced.

"Naruto-kun is right but I'm going to read some more when I have an actual chance to visit a library Mama said it's a dying art so no one will expect it in a fight" the pinkette grinned shaking out her hands again and picked up her gem pick and the Zircon gem she was working on earlier.

They were curious "Who's that one for Sakura" Itachi inquired trying to think what month that particular gem belonged to, he really need to brush up on his gemstone history because try as he might he couldn't think of it.

On her right Naruto sniggered "That's for Omoi, because he gave her that bracelet she's wearing that's what sparked this whole idea for the gemstone necklaces with the sealing formula's carved into them" he stated and got poked in the side.

He leaned away a laugh falling from his lips "Which one is for me Sakura-chan" Sasuke was extremely interested as he looked through the pile gently searching for one that suited his fancy, a glint of purple caught his interest "What about this one" he held it up.

An amethyst "For Darui-san, yours is the Ruby Sasuke-kun" she gestured to the gem that had been right next to the purple Amethyst, Sakura carved another kanji onto the Zircon gem, she was nearly done with it.

Just a couple more marks, and she made sure to leave enough room at the top "How many have you gotten done Sakura-chan" Itachi asked and Sakura froze senbon fueled by chakra inches away from drilling into gem to then string it onto a leather strap for the necklace.

"Now only one, I met Omoi-kun first, then Cee-san and Darui-san, after that Sasuke-kun's, yours, Shisui-san's, Naruto-kun and all the others after that" Sakura grinned charging her senbon with chakra once more and with extreme gentleness.

Pushed down and broke through on the Zircon, sweat beaded across her brow as she tried not to screw up the seals and make a hole in the gem to slip a strip of leather through before tying it off to make the necklace.

It was an agonizing couple of minutes until she felt the tip of the dull senbon poking into her finger only then did the pinkette stop "You did it Sakura-chan, all that practice on other rocks and stuff you found paid off huh" Naruto cheered.

Glad to see that something his sister was working so hard on had worked, she let out a shaky breath "True but that was still very scary" Sakura wiped her forehead free of sweat and slipped the strip of leather through the newly made hole in the gem before tying the ends in a knot.

"Cool mine is gonna look awesome like that to right Sakura-chan" Sasuke asked onyx eyes wide in awe, his friend had made something with her own two hands "You could start a business doing that" he laughed.

Her face twitched "I think I'll just stick with healing Sasuke-kun, but yes yours will look just as cool" she smiled going over the seal with permanent ink and pouring her chakra into the seal "Okay lets see if this works, hmm want to help Itachi-san" Sakura asked.

"Of course what do you need me to do Sakura-chan" the Uchiha heir was extremely curious as she carefully nudged all the breakable gems out of the way placing them in their bag and stood before handing him in the necklace.

Then took a deep breath "I need to see if this will work, Papa doesn't know why I asked for the gems beyond that I wanted to make necklaces for everyone so do you mind going into the other room for a moment Itachi-san" Sakura spoke.

Doing as she asked because really Itachi didn't see any harm in the request especially since she was practicing what she'd been taught and went into the other room, hesitantly placing the Zircon gem necklace around his neck.

Positive he was in place three minutes later, Sakura inhaled deeply trying to connect with her chakra in the gem it was almost like the body flicker, she felt a tugging sensation and then suddenly she was falling forward into Itachi, the Uchiha made a small noise.

As he was knocked over "Ah guess it works" Itachi blinked his onyx eyes at the girl in his lap well partially in his lap, the other half of her was sprawled out on the floor of the room they were in, suddenly Sasuke and Naruto charged into the room.

"Kami Sakura-chan you just disappeared all of a sudden that's kind of creepy try not to scare the daylights out of me when you use that" the blonde pouted while helping her onto her feet, the pinkette grinning all the while.

Sasuke was infinitely more curious now that he'd seen what the transport formula's could do "Think you could teach me that to Sakura-chan, Naruto, it seems kind of fun and would make for some awesome getaways while we're pranking someone ooh" he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Itachi was eyeing his brother in a lot of amusement "It's not easy Sasuke-kun, the hardest part is learning how to write the seals in the first place, not doing them, that's why fuinjutsu is a dying art" Sakura said taking the gem in hand as Itachi handed it to her.

"Perhaps you should now work on your transporting and landing on your feet" he chuckled and she blushed a bright red in embarrassment "And learning how to transport to the different people your gifting these seal carved gems to" Itachi offered.

Thankfully Sakura did nod in understand as they hurried back into the living room where they were all taking up shop "I wondered where you four went" Nagato spotted them traipsing back to the front room and sitting on the floor again.

Naruto piped in "Sakura-chan was testing out her seal, she carved the teleportation formula into that gem for Omoi and she asked Itachi-san to help her see if it worked, it does" he explained so she didn't have to and she could set to work on another gem.

"Wait hang I thought you asked Jiraiya-sensei to get you those gems and strips of leather so you could make necklaces for everyone" the red head asked in confusion joining the teenager and three five year old's on the floor.

"Sakura-chan is, but she's also carving that seal into them, here see" Sasuke glanced to Sakura quickly before handing over the only finished necklace to Nagato for the man to look it over with extreme interest for himself.

His lips twitched upwards "Sneaky and underhanded Sakura-chan" he chuckled deeply ruffling her hair, making sure she wasn't trying to carve something at first before doing so and she flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Ninja are supposed to be sneaky and underhanded Uncle" Sakura giggled picking away on a new gem this time the Diamond for Cee, if she was being honest Cee and Darui were the first ones she'd ever met, but Omoi had become her first friend everyone else sort of followed.

If she wanted to get even more technical Jiraiya was her first friend, but he was her Papa and he was going to be busy "Indeed Sakura has quite the gift and she could improve exponentially if she kept practicing" Itachi praised and she flashed him a sweet smile.

The red head was curious "Would any of those gems happen to be for myself, Yahiko or Konan" Nagato asked gently searching the pile, of course he didn't know that Sakura was going by their birth month gemstones.

"Ah oh um well I'll look through the book I have and then ask Papa to get them next time" Sakura admitted sheepishly, she'd completely forgotten about the trio to be honest but she would soon rectify that by making them necklaces.

Nagato smiled lightly "You gonna work on those all day Sakura-chan" Naruto asked suddenly glancing to the door but didn't make a move for it, if that's what she wanted, then that's what they'd do.

"Even if Sakura-chan did I don't care this is interesting, maybe you can show me and I can practice while she works on those gems" Sasuke jumped in wanting to learn fuinjutsu to, to be able to teleport anywhere he wanted that was awesome.

Itachi hid a smile "That does sound intriguing, but I will read, do you have a book on fuinjutsu on hand Sakura" he inquired waiting until she shook her hand out and took a small break from carving her seal into the gem, she made to get up.

But Nagato stopped her "Don't worry I'll get it Sakura-chan, plus the ink, ink brushes and paper for Sasuke-san to practice on" he stood glad to have an excuse to get up and collected the four aforementioned items, handed them to Naruto, then moved off to find something to do.

"First before you get started Sasuke-kun, just warning you if you haven't written much your hand is really gonna ache on the plus side I can heal your hand if that happens" Sakura cut in suddenly hardly breaking her concentration on her own task.

Sasuke gulped and looked at his hand "Still gonna do it anyway so Naruto how do you learn fuinjutsu" he looked to the only blonde in the room as Naruto opened Sakura's book to the page with the first seal he and the pinkette had learned.

Uncapped the ink well, placed down a sheet of paper in front of Sasuke and handed over one of the ink brushes "Nice and neat strokes, don't add to much ink or it won't dry properly and you have to have decent calligraphy skills, but that's what practicing is for" Naruto grinned.

Doing everything he'd just mentioned, it took fifteen minutes as he was still learning himself just to demonstrate to Sasuke how hard it really was "You two are just gonna be little fuinjutsu masters aren't you" Itachi chuckled glancing away from his book for a moment.

As his little brother got started on his first seal, which wasn't half as easy as his friend had made it look "Maybe in the far off future Itachi-san for now we're just in training because I haven't even made it but four seals into that book cause I've been practicing this one" Sakura laughed lightly.

In all the four of them had fun until it was lunch time when Jiraiya, Yahiko and Konan returned carrying boxes of food from Ichiraku Ramen "Hey where's Mum" Naruto immediately noticed his mothers absence.

"Well blonde brat, she decided to stay in the house to be closer to the hospital, which tomorrow we'll all start packing up our things, I'll go make lunch and then you guys eat and go play afterwards" Jiraiya sighed feeling exhausted, this whole pregnancy had started wearing down on him.

Yahiko grimaced "He's just tired kid don't let his attitude get to ya, I'm sure once your little brother or sister is born things will be just a bit better, come on Konan-chan we have packing to do of our own" he tugged his own pregnant wife down the hall.

Only pausing as she ruffled Sakura's hair "Jiraiya-sensei's little one won't be the only one running around" the bluenette snickered as she waddled slowly after the orange haired man she'd married and decided to have a child with, only one for the time being really, but it was enough for them.

Jiraiya moved off to make lunch for everyone "I'm glad my moms not the one having a baby, sounds kind of scary" Sasuke shuddered lightly and Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation, he simply settled for scuffing his brother lightly on the back of the head.

Making him whine like usual "That's not helping, I'm sure Tsunade-san will be alright Naruto-san, just know that when it comes to these sorts of things she knows best" Itachi patted Naruto lightly on the head.

As he and Sasuke immersed themselves in writing seals to practice fuinjutsu later on down the road "Yeah plus because Mama is much older than most moms, the baby is putting a lot of pressure on her everything will be alright when our sibling gets here" Sakura assured.

Still working on carving the teleportation seal into the Diamond it was extremely hard and she had to charge her carving tool with just a tiny bit of chakra exerting extreme control over it before renewing her efforts on the Diamond.

By the time lunch was ready all Sakura had left to do was make the hole "Lunch is ready" Jiraiya called in a sluggish voice barely able to do that much "After this I'm gonna get some sleep, so keep the noise to a minimum" he warned.

His little cherry nodded her head eagerly and even the blonde brat understood, Sasuke looked serious, probably planning on practicing more while Itachi nodded lightly, they all ate chatted quietly amongst themselves before returning to the living room.

Before Sakura could throw herself back into her task "Hey Sakura-chan could you heal my wrist it does kind of hurt like you said" Sasuke interrupted her holding out his hand, a small wince on his lips as it ached.

"Sure Sasuke-kun" Sakura focused her chakra into her hand, being able to use healing chakra without much effort now to Itachi's amazement as she healed Sasuke's wrist "Now no more interruptions for at least five minutes" she smiled.

Naruto eyed his sister warily "You go it Sakura-chan, come on Sasuke let's practice some more" the two five year old boys threw themselves once more into learning how to write legible seals so that they could incorporate fuinjutsu into their training later on down the road.

Itachi noticed her waiting on him to say something "We won't interrupt you Sakura" he chuckled lightly picking up his book from earlier and flipping it open to the ear marked page to immerse himself in his reading.

Sakura grabbed up the diamond and her senbon needle charging her weapon with chakra like before, having read all about how to do this from a book, positioned it just a couple millimeters above her teleportation formula seal, where there was still half an inch left before the top.

And with a deep breath drilled the senbon through the thick gem, once again sweat beaded on her brow, the pinkette bit her lip as she tried to be extra careful until her weapon was all the way through, Sakura leaned back with a sigh of relief.

The three boys sitting around her smiled to themselves and congratulated her on successfully making another seal as she threaded the leather through the newly created hole and tied the ends together, next was painting permanent ink into the seal and flooding the gem with her chakra.

"Want me to help again Sakura" Itachi set his book to the side keeping his volume down, he certainly didn't want to disturb Jiraiya in the least or they'd be kicked off the mountain, of course he was sure that Jiraiya would later apologize, but right now the man was best left undisturbed.

She tilted her head to the side before glancing to Naruto "Want me to help to Sakura-chan" the blonde whispered knowing it wasn't wise to disturb their father while he was resting, they understood that much.

Immediately Sasuke started pouting "Do I get a turn sometime to" he huffed quietly, proving that he'd taken Jiraiya's words about being quiet to heart, he just wanted to see what the seal did exactly so he'd have a general idea of what he had to do eventually.

"Next time Sasuke when I make another, but yes Itachi-san, Naruto-kun, but we'll go outside this time, like you said I need to practice going further distances and to different marked locations or wherever a gem that I've carved is" Sakura murmured softly.

Grabbing up the two necklaces that were finished and gave them to her brother and Itachi, Sasuke went with Itachi to Toadstool Field and Naruto hurried off for Gamakiri's house, she waited eight minutes this time.

Before trying to connect her chakra with one of the gems at first, she could feel both, but with a clear imagine in her mind of which one she wanted to go to, Sakura felt that tugging sensation to her chakra and let the seal take her to that place.

The next thing she knows she's falling head first into the water in the little pond next to Gamakiri's house "Oh my heavens Sakura-sweetie are you alright" the toad was horrified and Naruto grimaced realized it had been a bad idea to sit so close to the water.

She broke through the surface of the pond inhaling a lungful of air and coughing to dispel the water she'd accidentally swallowed "Sorry Sakura-chan, guess we really need to work on landing on our feet huh" Naruto flushed red in embarrassment.

Until the pinkette flashed him a thumbs up "I'm okay just wasn't expecting to fall into water so suddenly" Sakura laughed climbing onto dry land "Don't worry Gamakiri-kun, just practicing the teleportation seal" she waved.

Focusing on her chakra in the other gem, it made things sort of easier when she knew which gem belonged to who and with a soft swoosh she was landing face first on top of Sasuke "Oh are you alright" Itachi hid his laughter behind a semi stoic expression.

"Kami Sakura-chan did you have to land on me and why are you all wet" Sasuke wiggled out from beneath her completely drenched now himself Sakura sighed and rubbed her nose that had been jammed into his sternum.

And smiled sheepishly at both boys "Fine, fine, just not getting the timing right, I can go from different gem to different gem but my feet can't catch up and I'm wet because I transported into cold water" Sakura stated.

After that they traipsed back to the house being mindful not to wake anyone, she put away her things for the day and they headed outside once more to play for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time, using those seals took up chakra.

The farther the distance, the more chakra was needed to teleport, of course she didn't dare tell Sasuke or Naruto, that was something they'd have to learn themselves, Itachi she suspected sort of knew already, but he didn't say anything either.

Later on after dinner and having their baths, Sakura crawled into her bed, Sasuke sharing with Naruto, white stuffed frog in her arms and cherry blossom bonsai tree nightlight on, Jiraiya had already told them goodnight, soon enough her eyes fluttered close and she was sleeping the night away.

When morning came there was no time to play or work on her gems because right after breakfast they all had to start packing up their belongings, Sasuke was helping Naruto, and Itachi was helping Sakura.

"You know I sort of thought you'd have more stuff than that" the Uchiha Heir commented folding the blankets and stripping the mattress of it's coverings and pillows before shoving it all in a box being just as neat as she was.

Sakura hummed a sweet little tune in response "Probably but then again I'm not obsessed with clothes, nor makeup and the old things get thrown out all the time, Papa burns them so they don't take up space" she explained emptying her dresser drawers.

Placing all the clothes in boxes designated for them swimsuits, unmentionables, shirts, shorts and skirts, pants, dresses, socks, a couple of kimono, her winter clothes, and a few yukata, her sage cloak, and pajamas, along with all her sandals and the odd pair of boots.

"I'm actually more worried about the pile of weapons in your closet are those the ones Sasuke-otouto gave you" Itachi chuckled sorting them back into their individual pouches and placing them in a box with the tantou Shisui had given her and a pink and green bokken.

"Mhm Papa has most of the stuff though, cause Gamakiri-kun likes to give me makeup, but I'm not ready for such grownup things and he also has the large cleaver like sword Darui gave me on my fourth birthday, I might get that back now" she mused lightly.

He at that point had started going through the little table that sat next to Sakura's bed and that's where Itachi found it a rainbow colored shell, his onyx eyes widened "Would you like me to put this in one of the boxes as well" he was curious.

She spun and spotted the shell and hastily shook her head "Easily breakable, I'll be carrying that myself, I got it from Gamabunta-san, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, it's a shell that only grows on the very bottom of the pond where the cove is every twenty years" Sakura grabbed it gently.

And quickly put it in her pocket "Are you the only one who has such a shell" Itachi inquired sensing that the shell was extremely important to her as he finished clearing out the end table drawer unscrewed the legs and put the entire thing in a box along with the nightlight.

"Nope me and Papa are the only ones I once believed that when two people had a shell you could hear stray thoughts and feelings and for a long time I kept it with me especially when Papa left on a mission, but nothing ever happened, I still think it's pretty though" she smiled softly.

Itachi released a little sigh children and their fantasies he chuckled inwardly before glancing around the room "I think I'll go check on those two boys, will you be alright for a few minutes" he asked glancing towards Naruto's shut door where various thumps came.

"Go on Itachi-san, make sure they aren't hurting themselves" Sakura giggled putting her stuffed frog in a box along with the other couple of stuffed frogs she had before going around and closing the boxes and tapping them so they'd stay shut.

Her room was always easiest to clean up and pack because she was a very neat and hygiene orientated person, Sakura turned and headed into the living room, grabbing up two more boxes and started neatly placing the books and her sketchpad in one.

While the other was filled with the several capped inkwells, the ink brushes and her pencils and coloring pencils each box was marked "Finished already Sakura-chan" Yahiko lifted a brow as she sat on the couch looking bored.

"Yep, my room was way to easy, maybe I'll go help Naruto" Sakura popped up from the couch waving to the orange haired man, determination flaring in her emerald irises as she entered the blondes extremely messy room.

She blinked in shock "Oh Sakura-chan" Naruto spotted the pinkette standing in his doorway before squeaking in embarrassment as he saw she was literally gaping in shock "Sorry the stuff fell out of the closet" he flushed.

A sigh slipped from between her lips "Are you gonna help us Sakura-chan" Sasuke asked emerging from the half empty closet shoving more things out as he went, followed by Itachi, as he noticed Sakura rolling up her sleeves.

"Did you finish with packing already" Itachi creased his brow, he was so certain that there was more to do in her room, but apparently not as she went around collecting the strewn clothes that littered Naruto's floor.

Then began folding them with quick precise and neat movements "Don't worry about it Naruto, yep and they are just waiting to be stored in a storage scroll" Sakura answered each question with succession until she had a considerable pile of clothes folded.

Before packing them in the box they were meant to go in Nagato was extremely amused when the four of them traipsed out of the blondes room saying they were done with their rooms and packing their belongings and that they were going out to play for awhile.

Lunch was a quick affair, finger food as they worked on cleaning the connecting houses from top to bottom, the only one not helping out was Konan, but that was more than understandable because she was pregnant.

Until dinner Sakura who'd left out her gems, carving tool, one senbon, one small paintbrush and her permanent ink, and strips of leather all in a little bag, worked on making another necklace, this time the Tourmaline in a light blue for Naruto.

As she was getting ready to make the hole did a little bad luck hit, the senbon went through a little easier than usual and jammed straight into her hand "Ouch, ow, ow" Sakura hissed with a cry before clamming her mouth shut.

It was then that Itachi and Sasuke learned that Sakura wasn't the only one learning medical ninjutsu "Here Sakura-chan" Naruto held out his hand, the other already glowing green, gently removed the senbon and healed her hand.

"You didn't say you also knew how to use healing chakra Naruto-san" Itachi's brows raised high into his hairline, of course there was also the fact none of them had asked but still it was a little shocking to see the blonde pull off medical ninjutsu.

"Heck yeah that was totally awesome Naruto, if we ever get put on the same team you can heal us when something happens" Sasuke chattered glad he didn't have to do anymore work for the rest of the day, even if now he was a bit bored, but everything had already been packed away.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I learned alongside Sakura-chan because it was pretty dang interesting you know" he smiled finishing up and the pinkette finished up with the new gem so they all went outside.

"This one is yours Naruto-kun, go wherever you want and we'll test it out, but not by water this time" Sakura laughed nudging the blonde off, Itachi and Sasuke went with him and nine minutes later, because she knew it would take awhile to get where he was going.

She connected with the chakra in the Blue Tourmaline, felt that tugging sensation and suddenly Sakura was on her knee's right next to Naruto, not on this time thankfully, having used more chakra than usual to get there, in the middle of Reflection Cavern.

"Well it works to say the least" Itachi commented watching Sakura rise to her feet and dust off her pants, however it was the contemplative look that formed on her face that made him suddenly wary of whatever the pinkette was plotting at that particular moment.

Even her brother looked wary "Looks like you've thought up something Sakura-chan, care to share with us what it is you want to try" Naruto cautiously and hesitantly asked what was on his sister's mind.

Sasuke was oblivious "That is so totally cool, I can't wait to learn that technique" he was jumping around hardly patient and entirely to eager to begin practicing fuinjutsu or rather the teleportation seal that let him go anywhere.

He was interrupted as Sakura cleared her throat "Itachi-san would you share a little of your chakra with me, I want to see if I can transport all of us back to the house without having to waste time on any of our parts" she asked ready to be told no.

Itachi shrugged while Naruto and Sasuke looked on with curiosity as the Uchiha Heir shared his chakra with the little girl, his suspicions were confirmed as he realized that she had been using chakra in her little tests and added a little more to be safe.

They each grabbed hands and Sakura focused her senses on the Zircon Gem that she was going to gift to Omoi she wrapped her chakra around Naruto, Sasuke and with difficulty Itachi, before she let the seal take her and her friends and brother.

Upon transporting the four of them landed in a heap, Itachi on the bottom with the three five year old's piled on top of him "Cherry what on earth, I thought I told you no writing seals in the house" Jiraiya scolded as he walked by.

"But I didn't write a seal on the house, I carved it into the gems" Sakura giggled innocently showing off her hard earned work, but feeling utterly exhausted, that had again used up more chakra than was strictly necessary.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he gently grabbed up the Zircon gem he'd gotten her to see the teleportation formula carved into the gem, of course his little cherry would find a loophole in his rule of no writing formula in the house or on it essentially.

Konan chose that moment to burst out laughing crazily "Oh man Jiraiya-sensei, you just can't win with Sakura-chan can you, imagine that way to go, that was awesome how you popped in here like nothing more than a breeze" she flashed a mischievous smile at the girl before vanishing down the hall.

The Sannin put his head in his hands and sighed shoulders shaking in silent laughter "Are you alright Pops" Naruto was concerned over Jiraiya as the man stayed in a crouched position for several minutes laughing quietly.

"Fine, fine blondie, blossom" he shook his head amazed and a little exhausted before moving off to find something else to do, in fact Jiraiya pulled out the storage scrolls and started sealing the various boxes labeling them for each room so they wouldn't get put in the wrong place.

Itachi blew out a soft breath as Sasuke finally clambered off of him "I'm all for sitting down and not doing anything for awhile" he chuckled lightly ruffling the three five year old's hair as he sat on the floor next to the bag of gems and the shell Sakura had put in her pocket earlier.

Sasuke plopped down next to him "Yeah as much fun as that was, I feel a little dizzy is that a side effect from using that seal" he asked when Naruto joined him, the blonde nodded and finally Sakura sat down and picked up another gem, this time the Ruby and set to work.

Just a little before dinner, thanks to being Ninja and lots of work on the children's part, the entire house was emptied out and cleared of furniture "Okay you guys we're going to the Leaf Village" Jiraiya said checking every inch of the house over for anything that might have been forgotten.

No one complained as Sakura clambered into Nagato's arms, Naruto into Jiraiya's and Sasuke's into Itachi's, before Itachi placed his hand on Jiraiya's arm, and Konan wrapped hers around Yahiko, while Nagato set his hand on the orange haired males shoulder.

Before both Yahiko and Jiraiya summoned them to the mark five minutes outside the Leaf Village, they all signed in and made the trek to their new living spaces, while Itachi and Sasuke turned and headed down the streets to the Uchiha Compound.

Three days later, the three apartments were completely set up and arranged to their preferred liking's, Nagato had one all to himself and was on the other side of the extremely large apartment that Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the unborn baby was going to live in.

While the last went to Yahiko and Konan, a couple apartments down, but still close, the Leaf Village Academy wasn't far from the apartments and the hospital was just eight blocks away making it easier to get there in case of an emergency.

"Can't believe we live in an actual village now" Sakura was still shocked over that particular news as she sat down with her family for dinner on the third night, it was just them, meaning her, Naruto and Tsunade, Jiraiya off on a self assigned mission for the night.

Naruto nodded on her other side eating a bowl of pork ramen from Ichiraku "No kidding Sakura-chan, I can feel the glares already, bu..but I won't let them get to me anymore, because I'm going to be Hokage someday" he blurted out.

Tsunade smiled softly rubbing a soothing hand up and down her belly "Of course you will and Sakura will be the second best medical ninja slash Toad Sage in the world" she said with a lot of humor in her voice.

The two siblings finished off their food before running their own baths and got settled in their new rooms that were right next to each other as opposed to being across from each other like before, soon enough Naruto and Sakura were both asleep and Tsunade followed quickly after.

It was the next day the duo ventured outside hesitantly, while Tsunade stayed in to rest and keep her strength up "Come on Sakura-chan I want to show you my favorite place in the entire Leaf Village" Naruto tugged on her hand as they sped down the streets.

He was wearing the necklace she'd made him "Okay, okay Naruto-kun" Sakura laughed dashing after her brother and clutching her bag of gems, carving tool, senbon needle and bundle of leather strips as the weaved in and around crowds of people.

Until they reached the steps of the Hokage Mountain and ran up, up and up many many stone steps to get to the very top, only to sit down on the head of the fourth Hokage "Pops said this guy here was my dad and he was the Fourth Hokage" Naruto tapped the head.

"Your real dad sounds like he was really brave Naruto-kun" her emerald eyes softened, she didn't know who her real parents were and honestly she didn't really care anymore Jiraiya and Tsunade were enough for her.

Naruto flashed his signature whiskered grin at the pinkette, "So in a week we'll take the entrance exams for the Cloud and Leaf Village Academy's huh Sakura-chan" he blew out a puff of air ruffling his blonde bangs.

"Mhm just remember we might be going to separate villages but we live in the same house and I'll get to see you on the weekends from morning to night" Sakura hummed a sweet little tune pulling out her gems to work on this time the Topaz for her father that he'd sent her.

The blonde settled in for a long wait "Did you ever finish Sasuke's" Naruto piped up in the next minute, only to have a Ruby with a strip of leather dumped in his lap, he knew what that meant even before she asked.

"Probably won't see him so would you give that to him when you see him during the Academy Entrance Exams" she murmured softly the teleportation formula already engraved in her heart and now she was engraving it onto gems so she could always find her friends.

It was just eighteen minutes later they were interrupted "Children are not allowed on the Hokage Stone Heads" a voice boomed from behind them, Sakura and Naruto turned hearts pounding in fear as they spotted the scary looking man.

Naruto gulped quietly clutching to his sister "Old Man Hokage knows I come up here and so long as I don't cause trouble or do anything he says it's okay" he stood his ground though, no way was he going to be kicked off his favorite spot in the entire village.

Sakura kept her emerald eyes glued to the tall man before them fighting down the urge to run or faint that was a bad idea, but she held her tongue in his presence until he glanced her way "I'm with Naruto, I'm his sister and you can't do anything if Hokage-san says it's okay" she said.

His face twitched damn irritating little brats "Fine I'll go ask Hokage-sama" he iterated clearly "Next time address him with the proper title brat" he stalked off leather coat snapping behind him from the wind resistance as he hurried down the steps of the Hokage Mountain.

Both five year old's breathed sighs of relief and let the fear drain out of them as they returned to what they were doing previously to being so rudely interrupted "Hey Sakura-chan what are you going to do with the rest of the gems you don't use" Naruto asked suddenly.

And she paused in her work on the Topaz, carving out the last seal needed to complete the formula, before glancing into her bag "I might make seven special kunai and use them to fight with, the rest you can have Naruto" Sakura smiled sweetly.

The blonde grinned happily and chose the remaining Zircon, Blue Sapphire, Opal, Diamond, Topaz and Orange Amethyst leaving the rest to his sister knowing that she liked bright flashy colors because of her own hair.

"How long do you think it will take that guy to realize that Old Man Hokage really does know me and that he won't let us be kicked off the head" Naruto sniggered suddenly stuffing the six gems into his pocket he was sure he'd find a use for them later.

Sakura lowered her senbon getting ready to add the finishing touches to the Topaz and gift it to her father the next time he was around "No idea, but after this want to go to the training grounds, I've kind of been shirking the last couple of weeks" she admitted sheepishly.

Naruto shrugged focusing his blue eyes on the pinkette once more "Okay I know the best one, it's right next to this awesome stone, first want to go back to the house and get our bokken and shuriken to practice with" he suggested.

Instantly Sakura nodded "Absolutely it's just not training if we don't practice our kenjutsu or learn how to throw a weapon properly" she pointed out tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she drilled the senbon through the Topaz.

Being extremely careful, she definitely didn't want to jab her hand with the dull weapon again after all "Exactly and I know that it has a little pond that you can practice your water walking on and we could even catch fish to work on our medical ninjutsu" Naruto chattered lightly.

A couple minutes later it being a very slow process to get the senbon through the gem, there was now a hole in the Topaz in which Sakura slid the slip of leather through and tied it off "Done come on Naruto, ooh but I don't remember the way" Sakura wigged.

"Relax Sakura-chan, didn't you leave behind oh that's right Pop's took them to give those two Omoi and Cee the necklaces already didn't he" the blonde grimaced "We didn't leave the main path, so if we keep walking we'll find the apartment" he deduced suddenly.

Sakura let out a breath of relief as they headed down the mountain, promising to draw the formula on a large scroll or better yet, just make a self summoning seal, send one to Omoi's and another to stand on every morning, that way she didn't waste her chakra in getting to the Cloud Village.

It was absolutely perfect "If you say so" she teased suddenly and took off at a run on the main path of the Leaf Village, Naruto jolted before rushing after her, the both of them laughing the entire way back to the apartment.

Easy enough to find really because there was only one apartment complex on the main path "Did you have fun you two" Tsunade was on the couch having a cup of tea with Shizune the teenage girl had come over to spend time with her mentor.

"We did, we did, but we're gonna go out training, we just came back to get our bokken and some shuriken to practice with" Naruto jabbered before disappearing down the very short hall to his room to collect said wooden sword.

While the pinkette dropped off her bag of gems, leaving the Topaz so they didn't have to find their way later and grabbed her own bokken and two shuriken "Do you think we might have some yen to get lunch when we get hungry" Sakura paused.

Tsunade wasn't completely surprised in fact she'd kind of been counting on it and handed over two little pouches of 100 ryo each "There you go kids, have fun and be safe and don't let anyone get on your nerves" she called after them as they raced out the door.

On their way to the training grounds "Huge aren't they Sakura-chan" the blonde nudged her gently in the side "And this is one of the smaller, there are others everywhere" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Cool I wish Omoi-kun could see this, cause this is awesome and ooh look there's the lake and the stone you mentioned" the pinkette chattered excitedly glad to be able to do much more "What do you want to do first" she asked hardly stopping to breathe.

Naruto blinked "Lets start out with the tree climbing/water walking exercises, there's a tree right next to the lake so we can still train close by each other" he suggested still feeling as if he wasn't quite ready to up his training in the chakra control department.

As it was it was average at best, but still good enough to efficiently heal small wounds or scrapes or even an extremely light bruise, "Good idea Naruto-kun" Sakura clapped her hands together in happiness and they headed for the lake.

Unaware that they were being watched by glinting ebony eyes, Hana Inuzuka had wanted to find a quiet place to train with her ninken and had come to this particular training ground only to find it already occupied by children.

The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and a little pink haired girl with emerald eyes, she was further amazed when both the blonde and pinkette focused chakra into their feet, Naruto walking up a tree using the tree walking exercise and the girl walking eighteen steps onto the lakes surface before falling in.

Now it begged the question 'Who the hell taught them how to use their chakra at such a young age' Hana thought to herself knowing that while Naruto could be considered a clan child, she was pretty certain the girl wasn't.

But their ability to use chakra really brought attention to them as she was suddenly joined by her mother "Is that the nine tails brat" Tsume was just as equally as shocked "And is he using chakra, who the hell is that little girl" she frowned.

"Don't know Ma, but their pretty advanced for their age" Hana spoke aloud in a whisper unlike her mother, the children must be pretty occupied to not even notice that they were being watched or they felt safe to let their guards down.

Just then one of the triplets she'd bonded with caught sight of who they were watching and despite training them since they were pups, all three of the Haimaru charged "Cute girl, pet us please we don't bite, just don't step on our tails" they nudged the pinkette insisting her to pet them.

Sakura paused in the middle of her training trying not to fall in the lake again and freaked out, because simply put she'd never seen a dog before, especially not three really big dogs that were taller than her head that could all talk.

Tsume and Hana winced as their sensitive ears were assaulted with a loud shriek and the little girl ran over to the tree the blonde was climbing and scrambled up it without even pausing to gather her chakra to get away from the scary dogs.

Both females shared a concerned look before walking forward to find out if they could fix the situation before it got even worse, by this point the pink haired girl was clutching onto the nine tails jinchuuriki and staring down fearfully at the dogs.

"Okay kid whats the matter did they hurt you" Tsume narrowed her eyes on the Haimaru triplets and they tucked their tails between their legs at the scolding, before glancing up at the two children sequestered away in the tree.

Naruto was the one to answer because Sakura wouldn't "Sakura-chan's never seen a dog before or whatever you guys call them" he knew these two were from the Inuzuka Clan, because of their fang cheek marks.

Hana blinked her onyx eyes in confusion "Oh well Sakura-chan the Haimaru won't hurt you, they thought you were cute and just wanted you to pet them" she smiled soothingly trying to calm the fear she could smell wafting from the child.

Sakura held even tighter to her brother and glanced into his eyes for confirmation that these people were okay, he nodded subtly "Ca..Can I really pet them" she asked hesitantly in a small shy voice making the two females even more worried.

They nodded anyway as did the three Haimaru triplets as Sakura focused chakra into her feet and walked down the tree to the ground slowly just in case it was a trap until she was stood before the creatures she'd never seen before today.

Reached out her hand slowly and gently ran her fingers through their extremely soft fur, her eyes lit up in delight that only a child could possess and her other hand joined the first one "There you go kid by the way who taught you that water walking exercise" Tsume spoke.

By this point the blonde had jumped to the ground and joined Sakura "And where did you come from, I've never smelled or seen you before in the entire village" Hana found her own voice a moment later as they stared down at the child.

She didn't answer, but the boy did "No one taught Sakura-chan the water walking exercise, learned that by herself, the tree climbing Cee taught us" Naruto put his hands behind his head as he waited for her to finish up with her fun.

He was extremely wary, but so long as they weren't calling him a demon and all that yahoo, letting Sakura enjoy something like petting a dog for the first time was the least he could do, besides there wouldn't be much time for games soon.

"I don't really know where I came from but I live on a Mountain with Papa for five years minus a few weeks" Sakura straightened rubbing the last Haimaru as she knew them, then clutched onto Naruto once again.

There was that concern that something was wrong again, but neither Tsume or Hana had a chance to ask why she was so terrified of them or what mountain or who her father was, as the two kids simply vanished before their very eyes.

"Okay what the fuck did they do" Tsume sniffed the air, thinking that they'd simply been clones and that someone was seriously trying to piss her off, but there hadn't been the customary plume of smoke signaling the dispelling of a clone.

And their scent was concentrated, Hana didn't have an answer "Come on you three, lets go find somewhere to practice" in fact she hastily removed herself and her three ninken from the area as her mother snarled under her breath.

Sakura and Naruto ended up in her room, bokken and shuriken in the blondes arm "Well at least we didn't have to walk all the way back" he laughed awkwardly as he vanished into his room to put away his bokken as she did the same for hers and put the shuriken in their pouch.

"Do you want to go get lunch, anywhere you want Naruto-kun" Sakura asked holding up the little bag of 100 ryo as he returned "Or I could send a clone to get it and bring it back" she offered, not really wanting to deal with anymore new people.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, Teuchi won't nag at us and we might even be able to get a free bowl out of him" Naruto ignored the part about the clone wanting to see one of the very few people who didn't outright hate him.

At the mercy of her brother, she let herself be tugged along by the hand out of the house again, their mother must be resting in her room because Tsunade definitely wasn't in the living room anymore, and down the streets of the Leaf Village once more for.

Teuchi blinked at the two toddlers as they clambered onto the high stools "Hello there Naruto-kun, it's been a couple years since I last saw you, but Jiraiya always came by to get orders, so what is it today and hell little miss who are you" he turned his attention on the pinkette.

Sakura smiled awkwardly "This is my sis, Sakura-chan, Old Man Teuchi, one miso ramen please" Naruto jumped in trying to help her over come her painfully shy mannerisms, he didn't blame her, this was the most interacting with the outside world she'd ever done.

"Chi..Chicken ramen please Teuchi-san" she asked quietly hardly speaking up in the least but at least the guy heard her and he turned to start making their requested bowls, proving that he was a kind person.

Four minutes later a bowl was set down before the two kids "That'll be fifty ryo each and please enjoy" so he lowered the price just a tiny little bit, wanting to make sure the scrawny little ruffians actually got full.

"Thanks Old Man here you go, I'll pay for these ones, cause I plan on getting another bowl of this good stuff" Naruto pulled out the one hundred ryo and placed it down on the counter which was put away for safe keeping.

Already slurping down on his ramen with chopsticks "Ye..Yes thank you for the food Teuchi-san" Sakura was definitely the more politer of the two children in the ramen stand, broke apart her chopsticks and ate with more manners than Teuchi had ever witnessed from a kid before.

She couldn't be more than five if he was guessing right, less than nine minutes they both ordered another bowl same ramen only this time Sakura paid "Here ya go kids" Teuchi was pretty amused seemed Naruto found someone who liked ramen just as much as him, there was a surprise.

"You think we could get a free bowl old man, to commemorate our future induction into an academy" Naruto pouted sad eyes at the owner of Ichiraku and Teuchi chuckled watching the two eat their second bowl.

The girl ducked her head sheepishly as if apologizing for her brother "O..Only if you want Teuchi-san" she murmured quietly dipping her chopsticks back into her second bowl of chicken ramen and enjoying the flavors as they burst on her tongue.

He contemplated the request "To your future inductions to the academy and to the bond of siblings" Teuchi declared after a moment, whipping up a third bowl of miso and chicken ramen for the kids.

As they finished their second bowls off Naruto cheered "Alright this is totally awesome Believe It" he grabbed up his third bowl and dug in not paying anything else but his ramen attention, who knows when he'd get to have more.

Sakura ate politely and made sure not to drop any of her noodles, she only turned when someone entered the ramen stand and sat down on the stool next to her "Ka..Kakashi-san" her emerald eyes widened upon seeing the silver haired nin.

Kakashi turned sharply at his name shoving aside his anbu mask to see the little pinkette better "Ah Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" he crinkled his eye at the two kids "What are you doing in Leaf, at the Ramen stand" Kakashi creased his brow.

"Course you wouldn't know but we moved off Mount Myoboku a few days ago" Naruto slurped down the rest of his broth and sat back with an extremely satisfied sigh waiting for Sakura to finish her third and final bowl.

She nodded her head at his questioning stare "Only cause I completed my Sage Training early" came the explanation and Kakashi nearly choked on his spit kami that was absolutely crazy, the last time he'd seen her she was still learning how to sit still how had her training progressed so quickly.

Instead of asking "Well congratulations then, does that call for celebratory Ramen" Kakashi offered but both kids shook their heads "A rain check then" he suggested and got a nod from the little girl he'd kind of befriended.

"Well good luck you two, now what would you like Kakashi-san" Teuchi turned to his new customer gleaming a lot of information from the conversation his customers had, had completely forgetting he was even there.

Naruto and Sakura waved to the silver haired nin and ran off intending on finding something to keep themselves occupied and work off their lunch until it was dinner time, where they sat down with Tsunade before taking a bath and once again going to bed in their new rooms.

Before the two five year old's new it Academy Entrance Exams were upon them "Good luck Naruto" Sakura called as Jiraiya came to take her to the Cloud Village for her own exam "And don't let them scare you" she hollered.

"Good luck yourself Sakura-chan and be confident don't be scared or shy" the blonde shouted after his sister as Itachi showed up with Sasuke in tow and the three of them went to the Leaf Village academy for their exams.

He swallowed down the fear he felt as he stood in line with all the other kids until finally his name was called "Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen read off, Naruto came forward "Please demonstrate how to throw a shuriken, use a jutsu, and escape from a mild genjutsu" he stated.

Naruto gulped grabbed the brand spanking new shuriken from the pouch on his outer thigh, took aim at the target a few feet away from him and let his weapon fly true, straight into the wood of the target, not a bulls eye but still better from nearly a year ago.

After that he performed the transformation jutsu and lastly struggled through the genjutsu, "Congratulations you're now an academy student" the academy sensei who'd reviewed him branded the blonde with the title and Naruto got back in line, hoping Sakura was faring better.

She wasn't "Okay listen up you brats this is the academy not a place where you have fun, you'll learn things so if any of you are not serious get the hell out of my sight and done come back" Sakura flinched as the instructor shouted at them.

But she scared her shoulders and held her ground in between Karui and Omoi, they were her buffers, they were all she needed, she'd be fine, four, five year old kids ran off crying leaving at least thirteen little kids left.

"So some of you do possess a backbone right that was the first test to see if you brats have what it takes to be a future shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village, second test Taijutsu Spars with previously graduated students, genin to be exact that have had time to adjust to their status" the instructor whistled.

Ten twelve/thirteen year old's stepped forward "We're at your service sensei" the stared at the little kids with glee, ready to teach them lessons about being strong in the Cloud Village, Sakura felt fear swell up in her heart.

Especially when her name was the first one to be called "Haruno Sakura, let's see if you have what it takes to be a shinobi of this village, Raikage-sama has faith in you little brat don't let him down by not passing" the instructor sneered.

Her opponent was a twelve year old boy "Ri..Right I won't" and suddenly all the fear she felt dissipated in thin air only to be replaced by confidence, her emerald eyes gleamed with determination and her shoulders were squared not going to back down.

"Well I do hope you put up more of a fight than the last little brats that I sparred with did" the boy yawned looking extremely bored and that right there ticked Sakura off, he wasn't even taking her seriously so she was just going to have to show them.

The instructor looked between the five year old girl and his former best student "Begin the spar" he called the pinkette leaped forward into a flying kick, springing off her hands and landed a solid kick in the twelve year old boys chest.

Even he couldn't help but wince as Sakura ducked under the boys fist and delivered a roundhouse kick, sweeping her opponent off his feet and delivered a jab in the boys sternum winding him, it wasn't enough to stop the boy though.

As he retaliated in kind, slamming his fist on Sakura's head trying to knock her out, but her head was tough all those whacks and falls had made her head not so tender "Why you little brat" he flinched as she twisted out of the way of his kick.

In less than two minutes they were back in their original places breathing heavily "Brat I might be, but I'm not going to lose to the likes of you" Sakura pulled her specially prepared kunai out, the only one she'd managed to make so far.

Omoi's eyes widened in surprise as she threw the kunai and the genin dodged to the side and the weapon embedded itself into the ground behind the boy, he caught the gleam of gem "You won't last long with that attitude" the boy snarled.

Sakura simply smirked riling her opponent up even more emerald eyes glittering dangerously as she focused on connecting to the chakra in the gem attached to the kunai she'd just thrown "Never know that unless I try" she giggled vanishing with nary a sound.

Appearing next to her kunai regaining her feet so she didn't fall in the next moment, the instructor was shocked and his former best student whirled but was to late as her foot embedded itself in his face and the boy went flying to land in an unconscious heap on the ground.

The pinkette righted herself grabbing up her kunai and stood tall breathing just a little harder than usual "Haruno Sakura pass" the instructor called "Next Omoi" he ordered and the white haired boy took his turn.

It wasn't half as impressive as the pinkette's fight, Karui was after Omoi, followed by the others in the end only eleven of them passed the taijutsu spars, which was then followed by the ability to use jutsu's, wield chakra, a little kenjutsu spar with the genin and written exams to test their knowledge.

Getting out of a genjutsu, and lots more, until there was only nine of them left "Alright so you brats have a backbone good, one week from now marks the beginning of your academy days, show up on time or consider yourself no longer welcome thank you that is all goodbye" the instructor turned heading off to give Ay the results.

Jiraiya found Sakura after she'd told Karui and Omoi farewell for the time being "Did you pass Cherry, I know the Cloud does things differently than Leaf, but was it easy, what did you have to do" Ay hadn't told him so he was in the dark.

"I had to spar and do everything I've been doing all these months since my sage training started and do a written exam and break out of a genin level genjutsu it was the heaven viewing technique" Sakura assured.

Her father grimaced and took her back to the Leaf Village, where Naruto had already returned from his own entrance exams "Did you pass Sakura-chan" the blonde popped up, his sister nodded "So did I awesome we're academy students now Believe It" he cheered.

After that they had an early lunch before going off to play, which basically meant they sat on the Hokage Stone Heads and chatted back and forth to each until dinner time, later they had their baths and went to sleep now comfortable in their new beds.


	22. Academy Days & A Sibling for Tadpole

The last week she and Naruto had before they had to start going off to the academy during the day was spent on top of the Fourth Hokage's Head as Sakura used her newly bought person sized scrolls and with her knowledge of seals, drew a self summoning seal on both of them.

"What are those for Sakura-chan" Naruto had to ask like usual, playing with his blue tourmaline gem, it was something physical to hold onto until he got to see her at the end of each day and on weekends as they promised.

Sakura paused being careful not to drip ink every where because these scrolls hadn't cheap "A new idea, I'm going to use the teleportation formula's as a last resort until my chakra reserves grow, so I'm making self summoning seals, one to send to Omoi, and one for here" she explained.

Naruto blinked his eyes "You are crazy Sakura-chan, come to think of it Sasuke liked his necklace and he said thank you" the blonde shook his head in amusement "Just how are you going to do this self summoning thing" he asked after a moment.

Earning him a patient smile, "Assign a few hand signs to them, push my chakra in them and in the morning after breakfast stand on one and summon myself to the other one at Omoi-kun's house" Sakura quipped finishing up with the first one.

Doing a couple of hand signs, similar to the regular summoning jutsu, but only for people, then flooded the scroll with her chakra "So are you excited for academy life Sakura-chan" the blonde inquired when the pinkette started on her second seal.

"Course I am Naruto, what kind of silly question is that" she giggled softly not pausing in her work "How about you though, I'll have Omoi-kun and Karui-chan but you'll just have Sasuke-kun" Sakura frowned in the next moment.

"I'll be fine Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I are cool now and there's always Shikamaru, even if the price to hang out with him is to listen to that shrieking banshee" Naruto grimaced only for the both of them freeze.

As for the second time a voice boomed out from behind them "Who's a shrieking banshee, you little runt" a slightly familiar voice made them turn to eye the wild eyed, brunette woman from over a week ago.

Sakura focused her gaze on the dog standing next to the feral looking female but didn't try to approach she didn't think that particular canine would appreciate her petting him "Ino Yamanaka" she answered in spite of herself.

"Don't tell her that Sakura-chan, we'll get in trouble, cause Ino's from a Clan and her old man is in a high position, he could get you kicked out of the village" the blonde whined suddenly nearly dislodging her from her perch.

Tsume's brows raised high into her hairline trying not to laugh because shrieking banshee was sort of an accurate description for Inoichi's daughter "Never mind that you little pups, the hell are you doing way up here and what the hell are you working on" she narrowed her eyes on the girl.

Who squeaked in slight fright at the tone full of suspicion and hastily rolled up her scroll it having dried but only partially finished "Hokage-san said it was okay for us to be up here and I'm making a self summoning seal to use for long distances" Sakura explained tying a string around her scrolls.

Naruto winced as even he felt the heat of the woman's glare "We weren't causing any trouble I swear, I'll, I'll, I'll swear it on….on RAMEN" he shouted confusing Tsume more than before, but this time they didn't have a chance to escape.

As she picked them both up by the scruff of their shirts "Okay pups I think I need to talk to your parents so which way" Tsume lifted a brow and with a resigned sigh, Sakura pointed down the steps after hastily grabbing up her bag that held her ink brush and inkwell and scrolls.

"By the way Ma'am I'm not a pup, I'm a tadpole" the pinkette stressed stretching the word out to make sure the woman understood and hopefully make her stop calling her a pup, she lived with toads and frogs she was a tadpole.

Her brother slapped a palm to his forehead "We really need to work on your socializing skills Sakura-chan, she's from the Inuzuka Clan, she'll either call us that or brats or even scoundrels if she wants to" the blonde let out a long suffering sigh.

While Tsume became extremely amused, but kept her smile hidden behind a stoic facade "Tsume-sama if I may ask why are you carrying Jiraiya-sama's children around like naughty kids" Shikaku suddenly joined her on their trek or rather hers cause she was carrying them.

"You know these brats and hold on did you say Jiraiya's children, the fuck when the hell did he have brats and who's their mother" Tsume came to a screeching halt holding two little kids under each arm so they couldn't disappear on her.

Shikaku looked at their put out expressions "Our Mom is Tsunade, she and Papa married almost a year ago and Naruto and I are gonna have a little brother or a little sister soon" Sakura sulked not liking being carried around like she currently was.

"If you don't believe us you can always ask Old Man Hokage, cause he was there at the wedding, he married Mum and Pops" Naruto nodded his head eagerly knowing how close they were to the Hokage Tower and hopefully the Hokage would get them out of this situation.

"That still doesn't explain why your carrying them around like that" the Nara Patriarch lifted a brow repeating his earlier question, this was certainly going to be a story to tell his wife, Jiraiya's kids being carted around by Tsume Inuzuka of all people.

Tsume sighed "Caught them on the stone head writing summoning seals was it" she glanced at the pink haired child, but this time Sakura looked away becoming a regular little brat it was sort of cute in a way.

"Papa said it was alright and I'm doing it cause I have to" she huffed after a moment "May I please be put on my feet now, I won't run away" Sakura asked as politely as she could manage in this horrible situation.

Naruto begged the woman with his blue eyes "We'll go all the way to the Hokage Tower or where ever you take us lady" he pleaded and thankfully Tsume placed them on their feet and Sakura immediately latched onto him.

Clearly not having liked being held or carried by a literal stranger to her, who knows what the woman could have done to her "We're they causing trouble" Shikaku peered at the two children he'd once babysat sort of, his son had kept them occupied actually by luring them into a nap.

The Inuzuka Matriarch shook her head "No just sitting there, fine whatever brats I'll believe you now skedaddle" Tsume shooed the duo off neither kid wasted a second and headed back in the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

"Why are we always getting yelled at when we sit up there" Sakura frowned deeply as they stopped at the steps, it was kind of pointless to climb them again especially if someone else happened upon them and brought them back down.

Her brother shrugged "I played a few pranks wrote graffiti on them, but I swear on my life Sakura-chan I won't do it anymore at least not to those guys" Naruto smiled "Come on why don't we go train" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the training grounds he'd showed her.

They were hardly bothered at the training grounds after all "Guess I could finish my self summoning seals later" the pinkette hummed softly attaching the scrolls to her back and making sure she hadn't broken her brushes or inkwells in her bag as they walked.

Naruto grinned "Yep totally Sakura-chan, so have you started on a new gem yet" the blonde asked linking his fingers behind his head and enjoying the trek through his village "Maybe you could even summon a couple of your toads and do that frog hand to hand thing with a clone" he said.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement "I've started on Itachi-san's gem and heck yeah that sounds like a plan" and suddenly Sakura was more eager to reach the training grounds as she tugged his hand and pulled her brother behind her.

Glad that he'd found something for her to focus on "Now that I'm thinking on it, you never did tell me what you had to do for the Cloud Academy Entrance Exam, I only had to do a jutsu, throw a shuriken and escape from a mild genjutsu" Naruto rattled off.

"I had to spar with a genin, wield my chakra efficiently by using jutsu's, a kenjutsu spar and a written exam to test my knowledge on general things" Sakura ticked off her fingers as they finally reached the small training grounds.

Only to once again run into Kakashi, he was stood at the stone, but turned when he heard feet running towards him "Good Afternoon Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" the silver haired nin waved barely crinkling his eye at them.

Sensing that it wouldn't be wise to disturb the teenager, the little girl tugged Naruto further away from the lake, not going to practice her water walking that day and over to a group of tree's "What's wrong Sakura-chan, usually you say hi to him" Naruto frowned.

"Not nice to disturb him Naruto-kun, I felt that he didn't want to be bothered, we can tell him hello some other time" Sakura smiled lightly cracking her knuckles and setting her scrolls and bag down at the base of a tree out of the way.

Before weaving the signs to her summoning jutsu "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" she called softly after swiping blood down her palm and placing her hand on the ground a plume of smoke filled the air then dissipated to reveal Gamajosei and Gamadansei.

The toad siblings looked up at their summoner/friend who they hadn't seen for two weeks "Sakura-chan" the white one exclaimed hopping into the pinkette's arms happily "We thought we'd be waiting forever and ever for you to summon us" Gamajosei chattered.

And was suddenly joined by her brother "Yeah why did you summon us Sakura-chan, do you need us to help you beat someone up" the black toad looked around but only spotted his summoners brother.

Who flashed them both a whiskered grin "I suggested that she summon you guys and train together" Naruto explained lightly focusing chakra into his feet and walking up the tree to practice his standard chakra control and raise it a little bit.

Sakura nodded going through a second set of hand signs "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu" she said in the next moment using the water in the lake as a medium to make three clones of herself, then sent two of them to sit off to the side.

"Okay Sakura-chan we're ready to start gathering nature energy for you anytime" both her main summons were attached to her shoulders hands together in a hand sign to draw in, moss green eyes glittering with excitement.

Gamadansei was happy they were getting a chance to practice with their summoner again in Frog Kumite "Are you gonna go Sakura-chan" he looked sideways watching as her eyes gained the marks signifying her status as a sage.

"Mhm" Sakura hummed then launched herself forward and tried to sweep her clone off her feet, but it jumped back in time "I'll show that instructor at the Cloud Village that I'm tough" her own eyes glittered with determination.

Using sage chakra to increase her jutsu's "Suiton: Water Shuriken" they were larger, faster and more accurate, but her clone twisted out of the way at the last minute and rolled across the ground "Earth Style: Rock Throw" she picked up rocks with her sage chakra.

And chakra enhanced strength making for faster thrown rocks, Sakura herself weaved in between her rocks and launched into another round of taijutsu with her clone just a bit of chakra gathered in her fists feeling completely connected to the earth.

The fight so far had drawn the attention of another person, he and his father were hidden by some bushes watching the pinkette train, but it was the fact Naruto's presence didn't bother the girl as the blonde sat watching that really drew their focus.

"Hmm" Choza rubbed his chin in thought "Stay there Choji" he pressed his hand down on his own tots head before heading straight for Kakashi who was still stood at the Memorial Stone, though he was partially paying attention to the kids.

When Choza was close, Kakashi raised his hand "Yo I assume you want information, those are Master Jiraiya's kids, well adopted anyway, the girl is Sakura" the silver haired nin glanced at the two children watching them train "And she's a toad sage at only the age of five" he finished.

"Is it safe to even have her here, that's gonna cause a lot of problems especially if she starts going to the academy" Choza mused aloud worried, he adored children, but he didn't want the little girl getting in trouble for something that was taught to her.

Kakashi chuckled lowly "She's going to the Cloud Village's Academy, the clause in the treaty with them is about Sakura" he explained leaning against a tree "And she's the single most sweetest, rotten brat I've ever met" the silver haired nin chuckled again.

"My boy you think she'd befriend him" the Akimichi Patriarch inquired wincing slightly as the girl landed a vicious punch on her clone it popped and the last one was stood before her, she was a little powerhouse it seemed.

"She's painfully shy if you approach her by yourself and with your boy Sakura's more likely to run" Kakashi stated remembering how she'd stared fearfully at him before learning he had two of the same natures as her that was what initially started their friendship.

Choza blinked "And if you came with us, you think she'd befriend him then" he raised a brow glancing towards the girl he knew as Sakura as she finished off her last clone, then flopped down on the ground praising her two summons before the jutsu wore off and they went back.

"I never said she wouldn't befriend him, just that she's shy and not use to strangers, but sure I want to talk to her anyway" the silver haired nin shrugged and Choza jogged off to get Choji before they three of them headed towards the two kids.

Naruto paused in his exercises wanting to increase his strength, as he spotted people heading towards them, then glanced over to his sister as the pinkette worked on finishing up her self summoning seals.

He hoped this didn't turn out like earlier "We didn't do anything, we weren't causing trouble" the blonde blurted crossing his arms, that seemed to be the most used accusation with him and Sakura lately and it was getting tiring.

At his tone, Sakura looked up and completely abandoned her scroll to hide behind her brother proving Kakashi right "Hello Kakashi-san" she waved shyly avoiding the gaze of the older man and the little boy.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Choza-sama isn't here to scold you, in fact he was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind befriending his kid, Choji-san" Kakashi quickly nipped their suspicion in the bud knowing they trusted him essentially.

Choza nodded when blue eyes focused on him "That's right, my boy could use a couple more friends other than Ino and Shikamaru, say hello Choji" he nudged his own boy forward gently hoping this worked.

The brown haired boy was just as shy as the pink haired girl "He..Hello" he ducked his head "W..Would you two l..like to be my friend" Choji flashed them hopeful smiles saying exactly what his father had told them to say.

Naruto peered over his shoulder at Sakura "It would be nice to have another friend to talk to in the Academy" he mused feeling her clutch his shirt even tighter "What do you think Sakura-chan" he nudged her gently.

Sakura focused her emerald eyes on the little boy she'd never seen before, "You seem really nice Choji-san, I'd like a new friend" she smiled sweetly forcing herself to come out of her hiding spot behind Naruto, not that he was good cover, because she was taller.

"Like I aid painfully shy and terrified of strangers, little kids are easier to befriend than adults or teenagers for her though" the silver haired nin pointed out as he leaned against the tree to watch the three kids play, it was his responsibility to keep an eye on them to prevent anything from happening.

"Obviously did Jiraiya teach her that I can understand that he just wanted to protect her, but isn't that a bit…I don't know much" Choza grimaced slightly focusing his gaze on his son as Choji was tagged lightly by the girl and then they both ran away from Naruto together really adorable to be honest.

"Master Jiraiya didn't teach her that, I got a story from Itachi Uchiha, about one of the first times she came here a little kid pushed her and her arm broke, and then the girls parents just left her in the park without even checking to see if she was alright, didn't help that she lived on Mount Myoboku with toads these last near six years" Kakashi said.

Choza nearly choked on his spit "I really hope those parents were taught a lesson to not even check on the child their child hurt was cruel" he frowned deeply settling his gaze on the pinkette once more, understanding just a little about why she acted the way she did.

Kakashi lifted a silver brow "That's nothing you know Inoichi's daughter, Ino-san, well Ino is friends with the little girl who broke Sakura-chan's arm, Ami Himekari, well when Naruto got sick, Ami's parents tried to force her into being their daughters friend and Sakura told them point blank no wish I could have seen that" he chuckled once more.

"You say she's lived on Mount Myoboku, how is she going to interact with the outside world if she's terrified of strangers" the Akimichi Patriarch questioned trying to learn more as the three kids flopped down together under a large birch tree to rest for a bit after running around.

The copy nin shrugged "She'll manage and Sakura-chan will become stronger for it" Kakashi stated lightly "Speaking of hey kiddo I heard an interesting story that you've been giving necklaces to your friends from Itachi-san, do you happen to have one for me" he asked.

Sakura popped up from the ground and scampered towards him "I do in fact it's finished a few days ago actually, hang on I'll go get it" then simply vanished before Kakashi and Choza's eyes even the silver haired teen looked shocked.

Choji jumped in surprise and Naruto rolled his eyes "Ignore Sakura-chan, she likes to be dramatic sometimes" he sniggered only to have said pinkette land in his lap in the next moment "Still can't get your timings right on that" he grinned.

Earning an exasperated look as she brushed off her pants "Where did you go and how did you do that" long gone was the stuttering as Choji realized his two newest friends accepted him and now they were all going to be inseparable.

"Indeed that wasn't the body flicker jutsu was it" Choza glanced to Kakashi who looked pretty damn proud of the little girl, only he and Choji were confused as to what happened while Naruto and the teen at his side knew what was going on.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement "Should have expected that, you'll be an expert at that in no time Sakura-chan" he ruffled her long pink locks, she clearly hadn't had a haircut recently and today was one of the rare days she wasn't wearing her hair in the twin tails her mother preferred.

"For you Kakashi-san it's a sapphire with the transportation formula carved into it and filled with my chakra now I can find you anywhere in the village even if your hiding so long as you wear it" Sakura smiled innocently.

That right there answered Choza's question, the little girl new fuinjutsu "Right well Choji and I have to get back, you two should come over for dinner sometime so that my wife can meet you" he waved and Choji shuffled over to him before both Akimichi's were gone.

Similarly Kakashi left as well after slipping the auburn sapphire necklace in his pocket, he'd carry it but he doubted he'd ever wear it, a little to girly for him to be honest, but he thanked Sakura none the less before leaving the two siblings alone.

Later on after finishing up her self summoning seals, making sure they worked by using the hand signs she'd assigned them both Sakura and Naruto traipsed home for dinner, chattering to Tsunade and Jiraiya about the new friend they'd made in Choji Akimichi.

The Sannin couldn't stay long, but he did accept the Topaz necklace he was gifted and the large scroll to leave in Omoi's parents care promising himself to make sure they knew to leave it opened and unrolled at all times, before heading off on a new mission.

For Naruto and Sakura the last six days were filled with training, playing with Choji and avoiding getting in trouble under Kakashi's watchful eye, not that they knew he was watching, and the pinkette working on her gems, two a day or three and possibly even for if she could them in.

Until it was finally the morning of "Kids breakfast is ready" Tsunade hollered waking her adopted children, and thanking Nagato all in one breath as he slipped out the door, he'd been making the meals for them lately.

While Yahiko and Konan were preoccupied by themselves, a few minutes later Naruto trudged blearily into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, hair spiking out in all different directions "M'ning Mum" he yawned tiredly still wearing his pj's.

A couple minutes after that, Sakura already dressed for the day in her Cloud Academy outfit, wearing the headband she'd gotten from Fukasaku and her cloak signifying her status as a sage, hair tied back in two low ponytails entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning Mama" Sakura quipped, clearly a morning person unlike the others in the house, setting her pre-packed backpack on the floor by her dark green boots "Did Uncle make breakfast again this morning" she looked at the food.

Then of course Tsunade didn't even know why she bothered trying to keep that she couldn't cook them meals anymore secret because Sakura was an extremely perceptive child "Yes Sakura" the honey eyed blonde sighed softly shaking her head in exasperation "Now eat" she said.

Both children dug in to their breakfast, Naruto becoming much more alert midway through the meal before groaning "Ugh can I skip today Mum, not sure if I want to be around all those kids and that shrieking banshee is gonna be there" he flashed a pout at Tsunade.

Sakura shot her brother a look "Just remember Naruto, you have Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-san and Choji-san now" she patted him on the back "And like you always tell me, don't let her get to you" came next as the girl finished off her breakfast and washed her dishes so her mom didn't have to.

Naruto sulked "Okay blonde brat go get dressed and do something with that mop you call hair" Tsunade ordered gently and the boy polished his plate, cleaned his dishes and put them away before vanishing down the hall to his room.

Twenty minutes later, he was dressed and hair was brushed, Sakura had also disappeared into her room grabbing her weapons certain that they were going to have to get physical, now came the hard part "Do you really have to go all the way to Cloud" Naruto frowned.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'll see you tonight at dinner and we'll be able to tell each other how our first days at our academies went" Sakura stated tugging on her dark green boots, attaching her small tantou to her belt loop, and putting on her dark green gloves, bundling up completely.

Tsunade bit her lip to hide her expression of slight amusement "Okay you two, here's some money for lunch for the both of you, two hundred ryo each, good luck on your first days and have fun" the honey eyed blonde handed over small bags with lunch money before sending them off.

The blonde tugged on his sandals grabbed up his pack and headed out the front door, knowing exactly where the academy was, while Sakura situated her own backpack on her shoulders, stood on the scroll, weaved a couple of hand signs and vanished in a plume of smoke.

Omoi's parents were extremely surprised despite having been warned when the seal on the open scroll they set up in their kitchen out of the way glowed a bright blue before smoke filled their vision along with the sound of coughing.

"You okay Sakura-chan" Omoi asked when the smoke dissipated and got a thumbs up "Did you inhale some of the smoke" he grinned, not really believing his friend was really there just yet and that she'd used a completely different method to get there than what he was expecting.

Sakura finished coughing "I'm good, and yep, I really need to learn how to close my mouth when I do that, I'm actually not sure what's worse the smoke or landing on people or water" she chattered already overcome with nerves.

Her friends parents shook their heads hiding their smiles "Well it's good that you got here in time Sakura-san, Omoi was just on his way out to pick up Karui-chan and you three can walk to the academy together" the white haired boys mother slanted a look at her son.

"Indeed and then you'll come back here and use your seal to get home" Omoi's father said knowing she'd be eager to see her house and the village she lived in, the situation was complicated but the girl was making the best of everything.

Omoi hastily strapped his sandals onto his feet and grabbed up his pack "Let's go get Karui-chan, Sakura-chan" he tugged on his friends hand and they left the house hurrying down the streets of the Cloud Village, Sakura's eyes wide in awe.

A few minutes later "I'll never be able to find my way around, as it is I barely know the way around the Leaf Village" the pinkette sighed no longer knowing where she was because of the many turns they'd made so far before they skidded to a halt before another house.

He didn't answer right away, instead knocked on the door they were in front of it opened to reveal Karui "You're actually here, did anything happen, are you ready for our first day" the little red haired girl smiled upon spotting her two friends.

"We should get going we don't want to be late after all, you heard that instructor guy, he said if we're late consider ourselves not welcome in the academy" the white haired boy shuddered leading the way to the academy.

Sakura did her best to memorize the paths and streets but it was just no use "I'm here Karui-chan, no nothing happened and yep" she hummed keeping close to her friends, they were stood on either side of her buffering her from the harshness of the cloud village.

Karui felt the same way glad that she had at least two friends "Think about it this way Sakura-chan at least you have more of a chance because of all that training you've done" she pointed out lightly as they reached the building.

And shuffled in, the instructor was surprised to see them he glanced to the clock nearly thirty minutes earlier "Guess you three are the early birds that ate the worm, you get first pick of the row, choose one and sit and yes you may sit together" he pointed.

The three five year old's immediately sat in the first row in the middle to his surprise "Hmmph" he huffed writing more things down on the chalkboard, nearly twenty minutes later the other children started arriving.

Until the classroom had nine five year old's or possibly a six year old depending on their birthday "Right listen well you little brats, just because you passed the entrance exams doesn't mean your shinobi material for the Cloud Village just yet" the instructor turned.

Slamming a ruler on the desk "In order for you to be Cloud Shinobi there are three key elements that we'll be working on these next seven years, that is Strength, Speed and Stamina" he continued narrowing his eyes on his students.

"In between that will be lessons such as the theory of jutsu's, especially genjutsu's, history of our village, and the other lands, mathematics to make you use your brains, and physical lessons such as stamina training, kenjutsu and taijutsu spars and various other things" the instructor said.

"My name is Imoi and will be your sensei for the time you are in this academy anyway questions before we get started" Imoi tapped his ruler in his hand, just waiting for a little brat to raise their hand and ask him some annoying question or another.

Instantly the little pinkette in the front row raised her hand and he called on her, Sakura cleared her throat "Later on when we get older will the classes change like the jutsu theory lesson, will it then turn to using actual jutsu's and applying them in battle" she inquired.

He was actually sort of impressed "That is a good question, yes it will child, now all of you turn your eyes over to the far right wall, see those" Imoi pointed out and the nine children nodded "Good those are your lockers essentially, put what you don't need away" he ordered.

The nine five/six year old's scrambled for cubby shelf, Sakura chose hers in the middle between Omoi and Karui, hastily taking off her jacket, cloak and gloves and switched her boots for a pair of black sandals so she didn't get over heated before returning to her seat with her friends.

"Very nice quick and efficient, learning how to follow orders will also be an essential part of learning how to be a shinobi, but that is for a later time, I'll pass around books and I want you each to turn to page twenty" Imoi stated.

It didn't take very long before there was a book with the history of the hidden cloud village in front of each child and opened to the page he'd told them to open to "Read from page twenty to thirty and write down notes, there will be a quiz at the end of the week" he said.

Sakura blew out a puff of air quietly it was a good thing she loved reading and to actually have a chance to learn something about the village she was going to become a shinobi of was something she wasn't going to pass up so easily as she immersed herself in her book.

Writing neat little notes in the notebook designated for her history lesson, emerald eyes flying across the pages, the pinkette was so deep into her book that when Omoi carefully poked her in the side she was hard pressed not to shriek in fright and clamped her mouth shut.

Tensing to stop from jumping, she lifted her gaze from the page she was on and turned her head just barely to acknowledge her friend with a subtle nod, he flashed her a cheeky grin and Sakura cracked a small smile, before they both returned to their current assignment.

Imoi saw the action with keen purple eyes, he wasn't going to scold them, since they hadn't talked, but it had been extremely amusing to watch, he gave his students five more minutes "Okay whatever you don't get done here that's your assignment for tonight" he clapped the ruler on the desk.

Some of the kids jumped but his first row students closed their books set their notes to the side and focused their gazes on him, in a way it was a littler unnerving "Now that we're all warmed up, let's begin with introductions so we all know each other" Imoi suggested.

A hand raised, but this time it wasn't the girl in the front middle row, the question was a typical one "What exactly are we supposed to say during these introductions Imoi-sensei" a little boy asked, but Imoi had an answer ready.

"Like name, things you like, things you don't like, favorite food, least favorite food, favorite phrase, your dream, etc take your pick brat, just for asking you have the honor of going first" he crossed his arm and the little boy hastily went through his introduction.

Everyone took their turn even Omoi and Karui until it was Sakura's turn, she took a deep breath "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, training, my friends and family along with many other things, I hate people who treat my brother horribly" she paused.

"Favorite food has to be hmm rice and curry could be any kind, but I also like ramen, food I don't like is to many sweets, favorite phrase I don't really have one and my dream is to find out who my real parents are" there she'd said it, Sakura leaned back.

Imoi nodded his head glanced to the clock "Congratulations it's now time to commence with your mathematics lesson" he clapped passing around new books "Open to page 9-12 and complete all the equations if you don't complete them turn them in tomorrow" he ordered.

Karui was hard pressed to hold back the annoyance she felt, then slid her eyes to the left, focusing her golden orbs on her pink haired friend Sakura had already flipped open a different notebook, her math book open and was already working through their math homework.

" _Psst Sakura-chan how you holding up_ " she couldn't help it really as she nudged the pinkette gently in the side and whispered under her breath in hopes that her friend could hear her since they were really close.

Sakura tilted her head in acknowledgment and flashed a thumbs up at the red head, she definitely didn't want to get in trouble for talking and at this point she was certain that their sensei was very strict reminding her of Fukasaku and she had a feeling.

That if they were disobedient Imoi would use his ruler on them, a smack on the knuckles or over the back of the head and she'd had enough of being whacked during her training while learning how to take in nature energy and learning how to sit still.

Only thirty minutes later and on the very last page the bell rang "Lucky little brats, lessons will continue after lunch now get lost and leave me in peace" Imoi snorted shooing them from his classroom.

Her friends Omoi and Karui were all for getting the flak out and eat their lunches, but Sakura approached their obstinate sensei "Imoi-sensei" she stood before him books clutched in her arms, he lifted a dark blonde brow.

"What is it you little brat, and don't think I didn't see you nodding to your friends, I'm warning you now, if I ever catch you brats talking in class it will be the ruler for the three of you" he warned hoping she didn't want for much.

Sakura took a deep breath "Do you have a rule book with all the rules of the academy and are we allowed to leave academy grounds, I don't have a bento, so my Mom gave me lunch money" she stared him right in the eyes and didn't back down.

Imoi pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation great he got the weird ones again "Here brat and yes you can now get out of this classroom or I'm gonna hit you with my ruler anyway" he barked handing over an academy standard rule book.

The three kids scrambled from the room the pinkette shutting the door behind her neatly and quietly "Kami Sakura-chan could that guy get any scarier and where do you want to eat, we've got lunch money to" Omoi grabbed her hand as they ran.

"Yeah you've got a backbone though, I really don't think any of the others would stand up to sensei like you just did" Karui snickered glad that they were allowed to talk and could run around if they wanted to now.

Sakura mused over her options "How close is the closest tea shop and everyone should know the rules I for one don't want to get whacked, during my sage training Fukasaku-sama hit me with a baton and that kind of hurts and it happened a lot" she grimaced.

Omoi pointed "Just less than a block away actually kind of lucky in that respect, lets go" he led the way going slow so that Sakura could memorize the way, he knew she'd have trouble, maybe the next morning they could take a bit longer instead of rushing.

"A girl after my own heart" Karui sighed "I love tea shop especially their dango, have you ever had a dango Sakura-chan" she asked before immediately remembering what the girl had said during her introduction.

She shook her head "No, but I'll try one, just one because that's probably all I'll be able to handle" Sakura said as they came to a stop before the restaurant/shop and they all stepped into the building and immediately got stared at.

"Hey if it isn't kid and Omoi and Karui to" Darui's voice sounded from a booth across from them as they all sat down, before they could even say anything they were joined by the white haired chunin and Cee.

"So how's the first day of academy going, is Imoi still the sensei, he's not to strict on you guys is he" Cee was looking them over for bruises, and found none, 'Good at least they have the sense to stay out of trouble while in his classroom' he thought.

"It's alright, Imoi-sensei is kind of odd and he has a creepy ruler that he said he'd use on us if we misbehaved" Omoi shuddered making his order, Sakura taking her turn last eyes bright and full of life as if she thrived on this kind of stuff.

Her emerald eyes twinkled "I think Imoi-sensei is cool" she giggled "And I love the academy, getting to learn about all kinds of different things I couldn't while living on Mount Myoboku, it will always be my home, but now I get to learn about the outside world" Sakura chattered.

Darui and Cee shared an extremely amused look, seemed to them that Sakura found something new to focus her attention "Just try not to go overboard kid you don't want to scare Imoi-sensei after all" he ruffled her hair.

"And please try your best to stay out of trouble, Imoi-sensei has no qualms about whacking you over the back of the head or more specifically the back of her knuckles and that hurts more than being hit on the head ever will" Cee stressed.

Relieved they were going to listen the five of them dug into their meal "Hey Sakura did you make anymore of those cool gems, you know like the one you gave me" Omoi spoke around his own curry after four minutes of eating.

"Yeah and will I get one of them, their so pretty" Karui jumped in having seen the gem that the white haired boy always wore and spying Cee, he was wearing one to and it wasn't fair that she didn't have one yet.

Sakura froze spoon halfway to her mouth "Oh uh yes I've made more, I left them at home, I'll bring them tomorrow cause I've got the ones for you, Darui-san, Atsui-san and Samui-san done now Karui-chan" she stated taking a sip of her tea.

Until all that was left was the dango, she'd gotten three, intending on sharing with Omoi and Karui so there was only one stick on the plate now and she stared at it in trepidation "Don't really do much sugar there do you kid" Darui's brows lifted fighting down the smile.

"Who would after eating honey pot ants for five years and only on special days like her birthday or someone else's birthday for instance" the blonde at the table snorted quietly watching the pinkette carefully.

Before she finally decided to throw caution to the wind and pick up her dango and bite into the doughy dough ball of goodness smothered in Mitarashi sauce "They aren't to sweet for you are they Sakura-chan" the little white haired boy asked hesitantly.

"We can always find something else that you'll like if that's the case" Karui frowned munching on her own dango, having ordered her own plate of just two dango, as Omoi had done the same, as it was they were more worried about their friend.

Sakura chewed slowly "It's okay" just as she said that she swallowed and her eyes squeezed shut "To much, to much sugar" she set down the rest of her dango and drained the rest of her tea that was just right for her.

The two chunin at the table grimaced as a sort of upset expression formed on Sakura's face, the poor girl she was never going to be a normal kid at this rate "Tell ya what kid, tomorrow we'll meet you guys here for lunch and we'll bring something not to sweet for ya" Darui offered.

Her eyes brightened "It's a good thing we have the next few months off, and we'll invite Atsui and Samui tomorrow to lunch" Cee suggested feeling much like a parent, Omoi, Karui and Sakura had grown on him and the others, so he was definitely going to protect them.

This earned wide grins and bobbing heads as the kids nodded in agreement, paid for their lunches, gathered their belongings and hurried back to the academy "Is this going to be a habit, you three coming in early in the morning and during your lunch break" Imoi narrowed his eyes.

As the three five year old's crowded into the front middle row desk and sat down together "What can we say Imoi-sensei, Sakura-chan here is a good influence on us" Omoi sniggered with a cheeky grin hoping he wouldn't be whacked.

"Yeah Imoi-sensei though we might take our time a little tomorrow so Sakura-chan can memorize the way to the academy" Karui smiled innocently and threw that little tidbit of information out there just to see her friends reaction.

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red "Don't worry Imoi-sensei we won't bother you, I'm just gonna sit here and read quietly until the end of lunch" she ducked her head and grabbed a book out of her bag, the one on the sharingan and flipped the book open to the last page she'd read.

Likewise both Omoi and Karui found something to occupy their time for the last twenty minutes until the end of break, Imoi blinked before rolling his eyes and finished setting things up for the next lesson which would be their physical lessons.

It was utterly quiet in the classroom as twenty minutes rolled by with only the sound of flipping pages as the kids read before the others trickled in "Okay you brats outside it's time for your physical lessons" Imoi ordered.

His nine students filed outside in a single file line only to be met with the obstacle course "As I said this morning, three key elements will help shape you into a next generation Cloud Shinobi, Strength, Speed and Stamina, so which one of you little brats wants to go first" he chuckled.

The kids stared at each other extremely hesitantly "I'll go first Imoi-sensei" Sakura stepped forward just as he'd expected she would, after that little show down from the week before, the pinkette seemed the time to try things at least once to move things along.

"Very good, you can go through the course any way you want brat, the point of the obstacle course today and for the next couple of years is to increase your stamina, speed and strength will come after once your use to it" Imoi faced the rest of his class.

Omoi and Karui watched their friend take a deep breath, then get a running start at the wall, at first they thought she was going to jump it completely, but a glow of blue on her black sandals caught their attention and she pushed off on the top before flipping to land neatly on her feet.

Next was the small stream that ran through the academy yard, it was still large enough with plenty of resistance as the water rushed by at a fast pace, that didn't deter Sakura as she merely once again gathered chakra to her feet and calmly walked across with a smile on her lips.

The monkey bars were a bit of a challenge, her hands were sweating at that point and she refused to look down as there were seemingly bottomless pits under the bars, but with a little chakra, she stuck to the bars easily and swung across quickly.

And landed on her feet with a silent sigh of relief "I'm finished Imoi-sensei" she called softly walking back in their direction sweat beaded on her brow, glad that she'd managed to get through the obstacle course.

Imoi was impressed but he didn't praise her as the others took their turn at the course, before they moved on to taijutsu spars, kenjutsu training, practicing their aim and breaking out of standard genin level genjutsu before they all went back in.

"Congrats you little brats you've almost finished your first day as official Cloud Village Academy Students" Imoi clapped giving them a little something this batch of brats were going to be even greater from the last, he could just tell.

Sakura smiled with a quiet little laugh falling from her lips "But you still have one lesson, here is your last book, the theory of jutsu application, read pages 3 to 21, take notes and work out the problems, that's your homework for the entire week alongside history begin" Imoi cleared his throat.

Passing out the last of the books he had on hand, next year another lesson would be tacked on, but for now just four lessons were these little brats limit, Imoi turned and cleaned up the chalkboard and sat down keen purple eyes roving over his students to ensure no one misbehaved.

Before they all knew class was over "Wow today was awesome, though what if we don't get our homework done or something happens and we forget it" Omoi panicked as they dressed in their jackets, boots and gloves and put their books in their backpacks to take home.

Karui snorted "The only way we'd forget it is if on purpose and I've no doubt Sakura-chan will remind us constantly about it" she snickered teasing her pink haired friend, glad that she'd managed to stick out the whole day with them.

The pinkette blushed a pretty red and it didn't have anything to do with being cold as they traipsed out of the classroom, going extra slow for her "Of course because it's important for the learning process" she hummed memorizing the turns so if something happened she'd be able to get there without being late.

Soon enough they'd dropped off Karui and Omoi led his friend back to his house "Did you two have a good day, was the sensei to strict on you" his mother was waiting at the door onyx eyes looking the children up and down.

"We're fine Mom, we had a great day, and Imoi-sensei was alright, odd but cool" Omoi stressed before grinning as he traipsed into the house bypassing his mother "Hey Dad" he waved at his father sitting in his chair.

And got a wave back in return as the man was working on something "Imoi-sensei was awesome, thank you for letting me use my summoning seal, but I should get going" Sakura nodded her head at Omoi's mother, and went over to her scroll.

Standing on it and in another plume of smoke was all the way back in the Leaf Village "Oh back already, it's not even three thirty yet, guess Cloud Academy went by quick, your mother is at the hospital, early labor pains" Nagato was sitting on the couch in the living room.

The pinkette spun taking off her winter jacket, boots and gloves "Hello Uncle, is Mama gonna be okay and yes is Naruto-kun not back yet" she hung her things on the rack designated for her and set her backpack on the floor, not quite ready for homework yet.

"Your mother will be fine, but probably expect a little brother or a little sister within the next couple of days, and no, if you want to go wait for him I'll come with you" the red head stood and those emerald eyes lit up.

"Oh absolutely I want to be one of the first ones he see's" Sakura hastily tugged a pair of blue sandals onto her feet and followed her Honorary Uncle out the door and down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Academy.

They only had to wait fifteen minutes at the gates before the students scrambled out ready to go home and take a break, it was easy to spot her brother and with a quick glance to Nagato, Sakura dashed forward, Naruto wasn't prepared to have an arm full of pinkette.

As she tackled him subsequently taking Sasuke and Choji down with them "Hi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Choji-kun" Sakura squealed happily hugging the blonde "Did you have a good day, did anyone pick on you, did you get assigned homework" she took a deep breath to continue.

But Naruto pressed his hand over her mouth a twinkle of amusement/exasperation in his eyes and his patent whiskered grin on his lips "Hi Sakura-chan, it was eh, people picked on us and yep, what a pain" he spoke quickly.

Sakura laughed and hugged him again before greeting Sasuke and Choji "So where did you go Sakura-chan I thought you were going to be in the academy with us" the Akimichi Heir looked upset was she being home taught.

"Cloud Village Academy" Sasuke reeled off "And don't worry we'll still see you everyday right" he looked to his first female friend, Karui was the second believe it or not and he definitely wasn't going to have anymore as the others were simply to annoying.

"Course Sasuke-kun and don't worry Choji-kun, I'd be here if I could, but I want Cloud and Leaf to get along I was the clause that got the two villages to sign the treaty" Sakura chattered excitedly pulling her brother onto his feet, Sasuke and Choji already standing.

The four of them were unaware of the jealous pupilless blue eyes and purple eyes that watched them "Stupid pink haired weirdo" Ami spat "I aught to go over there and just hit her, stealing our Sasuke-kun" she fumed.

Ino nodded "Yeah, I don't like her either, and she has a horrible fashion sense look at that outfit it's so ugly I'm not even sure it's classified as clothes, might as well just put her in a box if that's how she's going to go around, do it Ami we'll cheer you on" she glanced to their group of friends.

Nagato saw the incoming confrontation but there wasn't much he could do as a little purple haired girl charged across the academy grounds from the door fists flying, Sakura whipped around and deflected the girls fist to the ground and swept the purple haired child off her feet.

Brows climbing high into her hairline, her face flattened and annoyance flickered in her emerald eyes "Go away Ami" Sakura stated in a tone full of dislike for the purple haired girl who'd broken her arm a long time ago.

"Fight me forehead over rights to date Sasuke-kun" Ami launched at the pinkette again kicking out with her foot in hopes to get a hit in, only to be thrown flat on her back, with such ease that it made her even angrier than before.

The blonde girl was stood off to the side "GET HER AMI, DON'T BACK DOWN" and her two other friends alongside Ino were egging the purple haired girl on drawing attention from one of the sensei inside upon hearing the commotion.

"Your being utterly stupid Himekari, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" Sasuke snorted in disgust "I hate weak girls, but Sakura-chan isn't and don't get me started on you Yamanaka" he felt emboldened as his friend continued to knock Ami back.

Never hitting, just deflecting and damned if Nagato wasn't seriously amused as he watched his honorary niece wear the other girl down "Hold it right there you two, no fighting is allowed on academy grounds between students" Iruka came flying out of the building.

"Sakura-chan wasn't fighting just stopping Ami from hitting her, my sister has the right to defend herself" Naruto groaned "Plus she's not a student here" he pointed out glaring at Ami, if Sakura-chan so much as even had a hair touched on her hair, he was going to be angry.

Choji and Sasuke nodded "Yeah Ami started it and plus Sakura-chan never even hit her, just knocked her back" the little brown haired boy defended his friend, becoming extremely protective over the pink haired girl.

"Ami detention for the rest of the week, you three also have detention for a couple of days for not stopping your friend from attacking someone who's not even part of this academy" Iruka dubbed separating the two girls.

The pinkette looked extremely relieved "Thank you Sensei-san, come on Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun, Choji-kun" Sakura grabbed her brothers hand and they all parted ways going in three different directions.

She and Naruto went home, did their homework, ate dinner and prepared for the next day, which wasn't any easier than the first but Omoi, Karui and Sakura did have lunch with Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui in which four of the aforementioned finally got their necklaces.

And Sakura learned about dark chocolate, it becoming her favorite snack to eat after a salty meal, it was on Thursday halfway through the week during their physical lessons, that Tsunade finally went into labor and the resounding chaos that happened was amusing to say the least.

Imoi had them going through the obstacle course again, and Sakura like usual had gone first, she was crossing the monkey bars when it happened, out of the stream came a familiar toad "Sakura-sweetie" Gamakiri called looking around for his favorite human.

Her hand slipped from the bar forgetting to focus her chakra and she fell, Gamakiri whipped around but wasn't fast enough "Damn it brat" Imoi caught her in the nick of time "And who the hell are you" he snapped at the toad.

"Gamakiri-kun what are you doing here" Sakura was not happy in the least with one of her favorite toads from Mount Myoboku "I didn't summon him" she said hastily when her sensei narrowed his eyes on her.

Gamakiri looked slightly guilty "Sorry Sakura-sweetie but Jiraiya-honey sent me, Tsunade-dear has gone into labor with your little brother or sister I was told to come pick you up, with a note" he held out the pre-written note.

Imoi set what was considered his best student down, even if Omoi and Karui came in second and third and took the note before reading it over "From the Hokage huh, go get your things brat and welcome your sibling into the world" he ordered.

"Also I expect you to complete the pages for history and jutsu theory and finish your math homework" Imoi warned as the girl trailed inside to get her stuff from her cubby which was always neat to his surprise, she kept it clean without a speck of dust.

Sakura waved to Omoi and Karui and nodded to her sensei, hastily zipping up her jacket and switching out her sandals for her boots and gloves, collected her books and notebooks and put them all in her backpack before heading back outside.

To which Gamakiri picked her up in his arms "This is so exciting isn't it Sakura-sweetie" the toad exclaimed cradling her close, this being the first time in weeks he'd seen her and hopped towards the river intending on taking her back to the leaf village that way.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing toad, if that girl drowns you'll be responsible" Imoi called out from behind him and Sakura craned her neck to see over the toads body to spy her sensei before answering so Gamakiri didn't have to.

"I'll be alright Imoi-sensei, I can hold my breath for five/six minutes, it won't even take but two to use the special traveling method to get to the wait a second Gamakiri, if I show up to the hospital soaking wet I won't be allowed in" she paused mid sentence.

Gamakiri flashed her another guilty expression "Guess we'll go to wherever your self summoning seal is, lead the way Sakura-sweetie" and the two were off in a completely different direction to Imoi's relief, he certainly didn't want to see the girl end up dead from lack of being able to breathe.

Only nine minutes later after shocking Omoi's mother, Sakura and Gamakiri were stood in the living room of the pinkette's house "I'll take over from here Gamakiri-san" Nagato and Naruto who'd also been released for the rest of the day were waiting.

"Awesome we're going to be the cool older siblings you know" Naruto grinned as Gamakiri's summoning wore off and he disappeared in a plume of smoke back to Mount Myoboku to wait to be summoned again.

Sakura took off her jacket, cloak, gloves and boots and tugged blue sandals onto her feet "Yeah definitely, though I'd prefer not to almost fall to my death while becoming a big sister to a little brother or sister, Gamakiri-kun startled me and I slipped" she shuddered.

Beginning their trek to the hospital to wait for the newest little senju to make their appearance "I guess we should be lucky you got to come back at all huh Sakura-chan" Nagato ruffled her hair lightly being careful not to mess up the twin tails she had her hair in all the time now.

She nodded in understanding but Naruto seemed to have not thought about that at all "Your sensei must be really nice while we got the mean sensei" he sulked, missing his sister's disbelieving expression before she snorted.

"Hardly, Imoi-sensei is really strict and I don't think he's ever called us by our names before, instead choosing to say brat or brats, but we learned on the second day not to complain, he likes to whack the back of your knuckles with a ruler and that stuff hurts" Sakura pointed out.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror "But you must be doing something right Sakura-chan, otherwise he wouldn't have trusted you to leave" the red head walking behind them pointed out carefully not liking what he'd just been told.

"That's horrible Sakura-chan, all Iruka-sensei does is yell at us, but he never uses a ruler on us" the blonde frowned hugging his sister closer as they finally reached the hospital and were led down the halls to the room where Tsunade was resting in, going through another round of contractions.

Didn't stop the two five year old's from talking though "Luckily for me I've never been whacked by the rule for that matter neither has Omoi-kun or Karui-chan, I think secretly he likes us because we don't cause trouble for him" she giggled.

"Good at least you know how to behave in class" Nagato let out an inaudible sigh of relief, he'd thought for sure that it would difficult for Sakura due to how much she liked running around, but apparently studying was something she enjoyed equally as much.

"Teachers pet" Naruto laughed not in a mean way or anything "Did you get assigned tons of homework again, that stuff is so boring I'd rather be running around training not sitting in a classroom reading boring books about stuff I already know" he frowned.

They were stopped from further conversation as a loud scream echoed through the door that their mother was behind, Nagato turned his head sharply when he heard the sniffle "Are you okay Sakura-chan" he narrowed his rinnegan eyes.

"I..I don't want Mama to be in pain anymore when she hurts my heart hurts to" Sakura squeezed her shirt right where her heart lay tears trickling down her cheeks as more screams sounded through the door and into the hall.

Naruto scooted closer to his sister knowing how sensitive she was about certain things "Everything will be okay Sakura-chan, just think in possibly a few more hours we'll have a little sibling to dote on and love and call our own" he soothed squeezing her hand.

He softened his eyes and a smile came to his lips as Nagato watched the two unlikely siblings just as the door opened and Jiraiya exited the room, hand swollen as well as his eye "How's it going in there" the red head asked.

Jiraiya focused his eyes as best he could on his two adopted kids "Well blossom, blondie, you just had a little sister, her name is Momo Senju, if your quiet you can come and see her, but Tsunade needs her rest" he spoke.

Sakura and Naruto shared wide smiles and clambered down from the chairs they were and quietly trailed behind their father into the room where Tsunade had been cleaned up and there was a bundle resting on her chest.

"Good to see you guys actually got to leave the academy, come meet your sister" the honey eyed blonde waved the pinkette and blonde over to her slowly, eyes drooping in tiredness and her two adopted kids came forward slowly.

Momo was presented to their eyes a white haired honey eyed girl "Momo-chan is so tiny" Sakura whispered softly running her finger gently over the crown of her sister's head taking in the peach fuzz hair, eyes lighting up in delight.

Naruto was similarly fascinated by his littlest sibling "Aww cute believe it" he murmured quietly poking Momo's little nose carefully and the tiny girl scrunched it up a moment later only to sneeze causing him to grin much more widely in response.

"Okay, okay you two, go off and play or do your homework, Nagato will take you home and watch you for a few days until Tsunade and Momo can come home" Jiraiya shooed them off being careful not to be to loud.

Tsunade waved "And don't cause to much trouble for that man you rotted kids" she laughed softly rocking her daughter gently and Momo drifted off into sleep, Jiraiya placed the little girl in the bassinet before to watch her as Tsunade napped.

In all despite the little bit of chaos when Gamakiri had appeared the day ended on a good note, Naruto and Sakura ate supper with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan who was on the verge of giving birth herself before going to bed after finishing up their homework only at the pinkette's insistence.


	23. Dream A Seer Dream Trouble Strikes Again

Four months passed by as both Naruto and Sakura got into the routine of going to their separate academies in entirely different villages, in that time Konan had given birth to a little orange haired amber eyed boy she and Yahiko had named him Joki.

And the two siblings had adjusted to their own little sister when Tsunade had brought Momo home a couple of weeks and a few sleepless nights had gotten the honey eyed girl on a routine and now Momo slept through the night.

However that day was different as Omoi, Karui and Sakura shuffled into their seats, their cubby oddly looking a little empty as winter turned to spring and their winter articles were no longer needed, both little girls turning six respectively on their birthdays in February and in March.

Once the class was filled with the other six five/six year old's that were their classmates Imoi cleared his throat "Put away your books brats, today we'll be taking a trip" he ordered shocking his students as they slowly closed their textbooks.

Then focused their gazes on him "We'll be going on a field trip around the Cloud Village today as future shinobi of this village you must know where the important places in the village are such as the library, training grounds, hospital and Raikage Tower are" he continued.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up expressing her excitement, she was so easily pleased by everything "Before you ask yes we'll be eating lunch together the ten of us" Imoi stated "Now grab an empty notebook a pen and line up" Imoi barked.

If he was being honest he didn't have to tell any of them twice as they grabbed the aforementioned items and formed a single file line, proving how obedient they'd become "Where will be be going first Imoi-sensei" a little girl in the back inquired shyly.

"Good of you to ask, the training grounds that the Chunin use" he smirked only to narrow his eyes on his only pink haired student as she bounced lightly the only signal that she was even more excited about something as they traipsed out the door of the classroom.

And subsequently the academy building itself and down the streets of the Cloud Village, going extra slow so that it would be easier for them to remember the way "What makes the training grounds for the Chunin so different" a black haired boy prodded.

Earning a chuckle and a whack on the head with the ruler "Chunin are former genin who've been promoted to a new rank, they are stronger, more reliable and their training grounds are a lot more dangerous to walk across" Imoi lectured.

Karui walked a little closer to her friends but kept her mouth shut because their sensei had brought along the dreaded ruler "Just imagine it now Sakura-chan us being chunin and taking the ninja world by storm and completing S Rank Missions" Omoi sniggered.

The pinkette slanted a look at the little white haired boy who was still only five, Imoi was getting ready to whack them with his ruler only to pause "Omoi-kun, we won't get S ranked missions as Chunin, only D, C and possibly B ranked missions" Sakura scolded lightly.

"Yeah Omoi your such a dreamer" Karui snorted keeping her voice lowered and Imoi rolled his eyes giving those three kids a break as Omoi sulked but nodded his head in understanding, they were insightful to say the least.

His actions didn't go unnoticed though "You guys are such teacher's pets it's sickening, why don't you go back home and get out of the academy and give us a chance to stand in the spot light" a couple other kids were jealous of the attention Omoi, Karui and Sakura got.

This of course earned them cracks over the back of the head with the ruler "I do not treat any of you any different to the next brat, say that again and you'll be sent back to the academy and exempt from this little field trip got it" Imoi scolded harshly.

Causing them to flinch and hunch their shoulders in response as they all fell quiet once more as the ten of them finished the trek to the training grounds the Chunin in the Hidden Cloud Village used all the time to keep them separate from the genin.

It was only the second training grounds she'd ever been on and Sakura looked around with inquisitive emerald eyes soaking in the sights and memorizing the way for future use, their appearance drew the attention of a few chunin dotting the field.

"Sakura-chan, Omoi, Karui" Atsui jogged over his sister on his heels "Imoi-sensei, guess it's that field trip day huh, I remember the good ole days in the academy" he chuckled patting the kids on the head "Hows academy doing for you is it hot" he looked them each in the eye.

By his side Samui rolled her eyes "Really Atsui, it's not cool to interrupt Imoi-sensei, you know what he's like" but she couldn't help but give the three kids a little attention herself, after spending a lot of time with each of them, red garnet gem hanging around her neck.

Imoi blinked his purple eyes in confusion "You know these brats" he asked of his previous students who were the cream of the crop much like Darui and Cee had been, but he didn't see the duo on the training ground, so he narrowed his eyes on the trio.

Prompting them to shuffle their feet and smile innocently at him or grin in Omoi's case "Of course we know them, we all met through Omoi and got to spend time on a hot mountain, man miss that and what we considered vacation" Atsui whistled.

Only to get scuffed on the head "Anyway we won't bother you anymore and have a cool day" Samui drug her brother away forcefully and they headed in the opposite direction to get some more training in, showing the kids exactly how it was Chunin trained.

He allowed them to watch for nearly forty five minutes before ordering them to their feet "Now where are we going" the little girl from earlier dared to ask earning a whack on her soft pudgy knuckles "Owww Imoi-sensei that hurts" she whined getting another whack this time on the head.

"Not fair how come you only ever hit us and not them" a boy from earlier scowled at the trio who always turned their homework in on time, and never talked in class or asked the annoying questions that bothered their sensei.

Imoi blew out an aggravated sigh "Because unlike you brats, these three brats know how to behave in the classroom, it doesn't mean I'm not always waiting for a chance to use my ruler" he chuckled darkly at the trio.

And they gulped in response before nodding as they headed off in a new direction "As for your question brat we will now be heading to the hospital, after that the library and we'll make our final stop at the Raikage Tower, with lunch after our next stop" Imoi said.

To stop them from asking anymore annoying questions, once again he was surprised at the pinkette's excitement and Imoi lifted a brow earning a sheepish smile from the girl, she didn't talk, and relaxed her facial features into a more less expressive expression.

He held back the chuckle, the pinkette really was an amusing little child and led them forward taking care to go slow a privilege not many got, they were almost to the hospital when a cat sprinted out into the street before them.

Earning disgust at the feline's filthy appearance from some of the kids, Imoi wasn't paying much attention as one little boy drew his foot back and kicked the cat making the neko let out a pained yowl, Sakura whipped around, eyes filled with fury.

"Do it again I dare you" Sakura snapped grabbing up the cat before he could, Imoi grit his teeth and she hardly winced as the ruler cracked down on her head "I'm not going to apologize Imoi-sensei, he shouldn't have hurt the cat" she stated simply cradling the feline in her arms.

His brows raised high into his hairline "Just why not, he's filthy and riddled with flea's, a stray essentially, he could have a disease" Imoi paused long enough to ask, glancing to his ruler, how the hell had she not felt that, he'd whacked her pretty freaking hard.

Fury wafted from her in waves "Because everything's connected" tears pricked at her eyes, the first sign he'd ever seen from the rookie of the year "I can feel his pain, the tree's pain when they are cut down, plant life, creatures everything I don't care about anything else" Sakura said.

Imoi finally understood a little about his student, she thrived on emotions, his gaze softened just enough to be noticeable only by her "Then hold him tightly and do not let go" he ruffled her hair, her eyes widening before returning to normal in the next second.

"Thank you Imoi-sensei" Sakura smiled warming up to her sensei even more as she hugged the dirty cat to her chest, like hell was she going to put the feline down where he could be hurt again, she was going to take him home and take good care of him.

They started forward again "Just one question brat, did you even feel that, my ruler I mean" he lifted a dark blonde brow holding up his ruler to show what he meant as the little girl took to walking at his side and managed to keep up with his long strides.

Compensating by going just a tiny bit faster "Oh ah not really during my sage training my instructor for that used a baton and I got whacked on the head all the time" Sakura looked to her feet sheepishly.

He shook his head with a roll of his purple eyes "Guess I know where to hit next time" Imoi pointed out and she glanced at her soft knuckles with trepidation, wisely keeping silent that time as they reached the hospital.

The Head Medic had been forewarned about their visit and was waiting with a handful of medics including Cee "Ahem this is Clouds General Hospital, where you'll come if your seriously injured or on the verge of death" the woman said "I am Rurui the Head Medic" she introduced herself.

"Are there any questions you lot would like to ask" another medic, male this time prodded hoping they weren't to terrified of their sensei's wrath, Cee wasn't surprised, well just a little as he spied the cat in her arms, as Sakura's hand shot into the air.

She was after all a very inquisitive child as she was called on "How do you apply to get your medical license and become a fully qualified medic, what are the steps one has to take to get that and is everyone capable of becoming a medic if they truly wanted it" Sakura rattled off.

Imoi snapped his head in her direction suppressing the groan, that child was way to interested in learning things "Well Sakura-san I'll tell you" and once again he was severely under prepared as Cee stepped forward.

"To apply for your license you must visit the hospital and talk to the Head Medic, she will go over each point that you must know such as healing bruises, cuts and a broken bone at first, and general knowledge on herbs and plants, before you can take the test to get your license" the blonde said.

Rurui answered her last question "And not everyone has the aptitude to become a medical-nin, you must have the drive and near perfect chakra control or at the very least above average in order to heal a person" she explained shooting one of her best medics an odd look.

Cee never talked to children and yet he had addressed her formally with a kind smile "Please tell me you don't know this child" Imoi sighed and rolled his eyes as the blonde nodded with a quiet chuckle at his expense.

"I've known Sakura-san since she was only one years old" Cee admitted ruffling her hair carefully so as not to mess it up, she'd really taken after Tsunade "And myself and Darui are planning on taking her on as our dual apprentice" he announced.

This statement was met with complete and utter silence "What makes this child so special" Imoi narrowed his purple eyes on the blonde as even Rurui became curious to hear one of her staff's answer in regard to the child.

"Because Sakura-san has a talent that would go unnoticed if someone didn't take her on, of course there's only so much I'll be able to teach her in regards to medical ninjutsu, but her mother is Tsunade Senju so I think she'll be covered once she learns everything from me" Cee said.

His boss peered curiously at the tiny child "Do you know how to heal girl" Rurui inquired kneeling down before the pinkette, ignoring the smell of the filthy cat in her arms, but also noticed the animal was injured "If you heal him for demonstration, we'll clean him up for you" she offered.

Sakura was immediately hooked focused her chakra and willed it to turn green just as she'd been taught garnering gasps of surprise from the rest of the medics in the lobby of the hospital before pressing her glowing green hand over the feline in her arms.

Feeling the lumps going away, his pain fading and healing the crack in his ribs that had been given to him when her classmate had kicked the cat "There all done" she hummed softly cuddling the cat even closer.

"Never in my life have I seen such talent in a child" Rurui was in awe of the girl's medical prowess "How old are you…Sakura-san right" she wanted to find out this girls age and possibly get her started on her path as a medic.

Cee was similarly shocked "Of course there's always the chance that I won't get to teach her anything because Sakura-san will already be to advanced and out of my league" he pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration and amusement.

"Just turned six a couple months ago Rurui-san" long gone was the fear of strangers, it was something she'd overcome awhile ago, because she'd realized it was impossible to live a completely sheltered life anymore.

Imoi rubbed a heavy hand down his face, watching as the cat his student had picked up was taken away to be cleaned up by one of the medics, and Rurui led them on a tour of the building, answering questions the other kids thought up.

Before it was finally time for lunch, the feline had been returned to Sakura, washed, shaved and healed further, flea collar around his neck, he was a dark brown with orange slit eyes, in fact the cat hardly looked like a stray any more.

As they left the hospital behind and "So where are we going to eat at Imoi-sensei" there went the questions again, he sighed not even bothering to use his ruler, not sure if it would be able to stand up against another child, it was cracked a little from use on Sakura.

"No where if you don't be quiet" he leveled an extremely annoyed look at the child who'd spoken out of turn and the boy wilted under the purple eyed glare "We'll get rice and curry" Imoi said in the next moment "So the tea shop" he announced.

Leading his students down the streets to the aforementioned shop, they were stopped from entering and he could have hit himself, but Sakura already knew what was going on as she weaved a leash out of some spare leather strips and looped it around the flea collar her cat was wearing.

Only then were they allowed into the restaurant "You stop at nothing huh Sakura-chan" Omoi felt safe in speaking as they all crowded into one of the much larger booths in the shop and their sensei ordered regular rice and curry and green tea for all of them and a plate of dango.

"Though it was kind of cool how you had that Head Medic lady in awe over your ability, I really thought she was gonna hug you and swing you around" Karui snorted quietly, glad that their sensei was on the other side of the booth and couldn't hit them with that ruler anymore at the moment.

Imoi lifted a dark blonde brow at them and tapped his ruler in his hand but was distracted as their food came, when he started passing around one stick of dango to his students Sakura rejected it "Don't like sweets" he lowered his hand in surprise, she seemed the type.

"Well I kind of get sick from to much sugar, only cause my Dad only allowed me to have honey and only on special days as a treat, which were very few and far between, I'll stick with my dark chocolate so you can have mine Imoi-sensei" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

On either side of her Omoi and Karui shook their heads in amusement but they all dug in, paid individually if they had money for their lunch and left the shop, the pinkette collected her feline and they headed off for the library.

"Alright after this brats, there will only be one more stop and we've got special permission to see the Raikage it's an honor to stand in his presence, so if he deigns to speak to you address him as Raikage-sama is that understood" Imoi ordered.

His students didn't dare ignore the command for what it was as they nodded their heads, a few streets later they were stood in front of the library, Sakura's eyes brightened memorizing the way the best she could, because she definitely wanted to be able to come back.

This place was like a fountain of knowledge and it would be able to curb her appetite for learning and furthering her studies "As you know there will be sometimes in life that you won't know something, the library is here to help you with that" Imoi lectured.

"You all will be getting your first library cards and a small wallet to keep them in alongside your I.D.'s signifying your status in the Hidden Cloud Village as Academy Students" he continued leading them into the building.

Sakura's eyes lit up and Omoi rubbed his face, while Karui blinked and recoiled at the amount of books "Okay kids here are your library cards, if you want to check out a book, you'll use this and we'll tell you when you have to return your books" the head librarian approached.

Handing out the items their sensei had told them they would receive "There are some rules you should know about, in the library you must at all times be quiet, so no loud noises, or causing a commotion to disturb other people, and if you fail to bring your book back on time" she narrowed her brown eyes.

"A fine will be placed on your record and you'll be stripped off your cards until you can pay it and you'll have to wait six months to request for a new one" the woman finished "Now as I know it you all have two hours here, so enjoy and remember no loud noises" she warned.

For once none of them moved off as they all glanced to their sensei "Go on find a spot sit down, read, learn, just don't bother me and only two books is the maximum for today" Imoi shooed them off and the nine children scattered into the aisles.

It was like being on cloud nine for Sakura as she split up from Karui and Omoi and headed down a different aisle looking for the section on medicinal plants, herbs and general medic nin knowledge, because she definitely wanted to apply for the medical license.

Before the pinkette found that which she was looking for a book caught her attention and Sakura pulled it from the shelf before flipping it open, it was information on the three main dojutsu in the world, Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan.

Her interest was peaked and so she tucked the book underneath her free arm, having been allowed to carry her cat into the library so long as she didn't let him down it was a plus side that he actually smelled decent since he'd been just very recently washed.

Questions were swirling in her head about things she could ask her honorary uncle about his eyes as Sakura continued looking for what it was she'd previously been searching for and found it two aisles over, only after getting directions.

She grabbed two books and looked high and low for her two friends "Psst over here Sakura-chan" nearly missing them until Omoi whispered at her in a moderately lowered tone "We thought you were going to ignore us" he flashed her a cheeky smile.

And got a huff from his friend "Don't tease her Omoi, you know Sakura-chan loves books, can't say the same for myself though" Karui grimaced hardly looking at the book she'd picked out as her pink haired friend sat down on the bean bag chair at the table they'd chosen to sit at.

"Just gave you guys time to find something interesting, plus this is the first time I've ever been in a library" Sakura murmured flipping open one of the books on the different plants in the world some of them were both poisonous and medicinal.

The three of them were extremely quiet as they read and for a time Imoi thought his students had found a spot to take a nap, if that was the case he was going to scold them, imagine his surprise when he found them at a table.

Various books piled on it, chatting quietly amongst themselves about the different ways to hit someone's nerve and essentially paralyze them, he leaned carefully against one of the columns and tuned into their conversation.

"I'm saying Sakura-chan the best way to knock someone out is to hit them over the back of the neck in their pressure point" Omoi stated thoroughly enjoying himself as they bickered back and forth together, though it was fun.

Karui rolled her golden orbs "It's more funner when their awake, hit them in a pressure point in their wrists and ankles and wham unless they can shake that off they are basically goners" she put in her own input on the conversation.

Sakura smiled "What about this one then, it says one could fake their own death if struck in a certain pressure point on their death, the heart would slow and it would seem as if they were actually dead" she pointed out the picture "Best part you can only use senbon" she said.

Prompting a whole new round of bickering/debating for the three children never noticing their obstinate sensei until he was practically sitting next to them, Karui jumped a foot in the air and Omoi's eyes widened so one could see the whites of his eyes.

And Sakura merely blinked "Such fun the learning of pressure points" he sighed ignoring the odd looks he was getting "My personal favorite to hit is the Diaphragm, wind someone and you can knock em out one, two, three" Imoi lifted a brow.

"I think the one I like the most is the pressure point in the back of the neck, knock someone unconscious instantly and wham they'll be dead before they even have a chance to defend themselves" Omoi burst out making sure not to be to loud.

The red head rolled her eyes "And what happens if someone trains to sense unexpected attacks to their pressure points, you'll be out of luck won't you, my favorite is kicking guys where it hurts" Karui smiled viciously and Omoi inched away from her.

Sakura giggled softly "I'm sure you were listening earlier Imoi-sensei but mine is one of the pressure points in the neck that slows the heart essentially faking ones death, I'd love to see that in action someday" she sighed wistfully.

Imoi chuckled and removed himself from the table, making his rounds to check on the others, before eventually it was time to go, he let them check out two books each "Okay brats" he faced his students "Our last stop is the Raikage Tower, remember address our Kage with absolute respect" he warned.

Earning nods as they turned down the streets, taking care to let them memorize the way to the Raikage Tower, Omoi and Karui by this point were walking on either side of their friend as they all walked together.

Until they were before the massive building that went up and built into the mountain "Hold it there brat no animals allowed in the Tower" a guard grouched out when they all went to enter the building and Imoi let out an aggravated sigh.

Before Sakura could even loop the leather leash she'd made and tie her feline up, Darui popped up on her other side "I'll take him Kid and give him back when your all done in there" he pressed his hand down on her head and gave the pinkette a lopsided smile.

She flashed him a relieved smile "Thank you Darui-san" and passed her cat over to the dark skinned teenager, Imoi rolled his purple eyes no longer surprised that yes three of his students did know four chunin and were actually on friendly terms with each other.

He cleared his throat "Hurry along brats" Imoi commanded ushering the nine children into the building up the long flights of stairs and down the curved halls of the Raikage Tower until they were all stood in front of double doors.

The Raikage's Office, Sakura subtly straightened as an image formed in her mind of a very huge dark skinned white haired male, Imoi knocked on the door and a gruff voice called out from the other side "Enter" it barked.

And they all filed in "Raikage-sama I present to you the nine academy students of the year, I promise that only the best will graduate under my teachings" the dark blonde haired instructor bent at the waist and bowed.

Ay's gaze flickered up to his best instructor at the academy, before glancing down to the nine academy students, it was one in particular that caught his attention "Your already old enough to be a student" he stood coming around his desk and crouched down a couple feet before her.

Barely remembering the man from the three meetings she'd had with him and doing as Imoi had told them "Th..That's right Raikage-sama" Sakura hastily bowed, her sensei becoming extremely proud of her for following instructions.

"Do you remember me, I know it's been a few years but there is no way one could forget Jiraiya the Toad Sannin's daughter" Ay lifted a brow, Imoi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, like seriously, why did he get the weird ones.

Sakura's emerald eyes trailed off to the side for a moment to spy her aggravated sensei "I..I remember you just a little Raikage-sama" she murmured softly not wanting to get in trouble, then took a couple steps back and grabbed Omoi's hand.

Ay frowned lightly, ruffled her hair "Eh that's good enough, alright you brats as you know I'm what you call the shadow of this village, a Kage, more specifically the Raikage, the Lightning Shadow in simpler terms for a better definition to give" he straightened and went back to his desk.

"Being the Raikage is an extremely important job, I run this entire country, deal with internal affairs and support the villages in the Land of Lightning, I'm also the one you'll be getting missions from when you are old enough to become Shinobi" Ay continued his explanation.

Each kid found a spot in his office to sit and started writing down notes "If all of you don't already know what a mission entails, I'll tell you what missions do is they bring income into our village and they are sorted by rank" Ay said.

Then pressed onward "Take for instance a D Rank Mission, those are assigned to newly minted genin and later on only after their sensei deems them ready they will also receive a C Rank Mission" he cleared his throat.

"Hardly ever will you see a genin taking on a B, A, or S Rank Mission, where as a Chunin will take on D, C, B, a Jonin C, B, A, and an Anbu, B, A or S Ranked Missions ,with a Kage or Sannin as mentioned before only A, S, or SS which is the hardest missions around" Ay let the information flow freely from his lips.

Finally get to the point of their visit/field trip "Should you're mission take you to a different country or another Hidden Village, that is to say, these will come in handy, you're I.D.'s will get you into a Hidden Village at the gates" he held up his.

As Mabui his attendant passed around the I.D.'s for the Academy Students, the nine kids looked them over in awe "Are there any questions" Ay asked hoping that they would be easy and that this whole situation would be over.

Omoi this time, not Sakura surprisingly raised his hand hesitantly and got called on "How does one become a Kage, Raikage-sama" taking after his friends example and bowing all while asking his question as politely as possible.

"There are several different ways, nomination is the most prominent, if you have good leadership, diplomatic skills and a greater understanding of how to complete paperwork for the village and plenty of connections, that is merely one way" Ay stated.

"Another is through hard work and perseverance, not everyone can become a Kage, they have to have the drive, they must show their dedication through their blood, sweat and tears" he rattled off a second answer hoping it would be enough to curb their appetite.

For the next hour he answered questions to the best of his abilities, before Imoi ushered his students back to the academy patiently waiting for Sakura to take the cat she'd gotten attached to from Darui before leading them to the building.

By this point there was only an hour and a half left of their day "Alright brats since it's the weekend tomorrow, I'll just assign you homework, pages 130-160 history book, notes for the entire week, pages 86-95 math work, turn in on Monday" Imoi reeled off.

"And for your jutsu theory lesson these notes won't be due until next Friday, pages 169-189, got it" he paused waiting for them to write down their homework before nodding "Good now scram due to mostly good behavior your free early" Imoi ordered.

Everyone took the chance presented stuffed their things into their backpacks, made a run for their cubby to grab the rest of their belongings, for Sakura it was a little difficult because of the cat and rushed from the Academy Building.

Omoi, Karui and the pinkette walked slowly down the streets taking their time "Can't believe sensei let us go early for the weekend, or maybe he has some ulterior motive, maybe we should go back and ask" there went Omoi's irrational fears again.

Karui snorted "I think maybe he was tired of dealing with us for the day, cause of the field trip to the many different places in the village" and now the red head was in on shutting down his fears much like Sakura was fond of.

Who chose that moment to giggle while running her hand down the soft fur of the feline in her arms "You might be right Karui-chan and don't worry Omoi, besides Math homework, that's all we'll have for the weekend and that's easy" she smiled.

As they dropped Karui off at her house "See you on Monday Sakura-chan" the red head waved before vanishing inside to greet her parents and little brother Yukai, before going to her room to get dressed in much more relaxed clothing.

Sakura and Omoi continued on to the white haired boys house, he chose to continue their conversation "Easy for you, you mean Sakura-chan, math isn't the funnest thing in the world and so many numbers" Omoi held his head "I think my brain is gonna explode" he pouted.

"There, there Omoi-kun" Sakura patted him on the back with a soft snicker "You're heads not gonna explode from a few numbers, have a headache maybe, but that's about it" and once again shut down his irrational fears as they reached his house and scrambled in.

He waved to his parents as they asked them about their day, before Sakura with her cat in arms stood on her self summoning seal and with her mouth shut, weaved the hand signs, in a plume of smoke she was back in the Leaf Village.

The house was empty, not surprising as Tsunade had taken up the mantle of Head Medic at Leaf's Hospital again to bring income into their family, Sakura shucked off her pack, placed the cat in her arms in her own personal bathroom, then with her own apartment key in hand left the house.

Going straight for Konan and Yahiko's apartment and knocked on the door, a couple minutes later it was opened by Nagato, Momo in his arms, the little white haired girl saw her sister and squealed reaching for the pinkette.

"Momo-chan hello" Sakura took the little girl in her arms and cuddled her tiny adorable little sibling "Imoi-sensei released us early on mostly good behavior, plus we had a field trip today and he just wanted to get rid of us early for the weekend" she explained at Nagato's raised brow.

Nagato snorted moving to the side to allow his honorary niece into the apartment his friends shared with their own son, both of them having heard Sakura's explanation so didn't ask as she set Momo down on the floor to greet who had been claimed as her honorary cousin.

"Joki-kun" she greeted him quickly tapping the orange haired baby's nose and making silly faces at him until he laughed Momo laughing along "Love you to Momo-chan" Sakura hummed adoring her baby sister.

Before righting herself "Let me guess your going to the academy to wait for Naruto to get out" Yahiko shook his head in amusement no matter how far apart the two were, they were still nearly inseparable after every day.

"Don't pick on them Yahiko-kun, I can only hope that should we ever have another child that Joki shares the same kind of bond that Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun do" Konan scolded in a quiet tone picking up her son as he started fussing, before an awful smell wafted into her nose.

She wasn't the only one to notice as Yahiko grimaced and Nagato watched on in amusement "Do you want me to walk you Sakura-chan, it will be awhile before Naruto-san gets let out" he glanced down to the pinkette.

Unlike usually Sakura shook her head "Not this time Uncle, see you later Momo-chan, me and Naruto-kun will be home soon and we'll play with you all weekend" she rubbed her nose against the white haired honey eyed girls nose, then headed for the door.

Out of the apartment building and down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Academy her brother and few other friends attended, knowing that she didn't have permission, she leaned against the gates to wait for them to be released.

What Sakura didn't count on was that the wild woman as she'd been dubbed by her and Naruto had also arrived early to pick up her son and daughter from the Academy, had spotted her and with a long suffering sigh Tsume marched over to the little girl.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a skipper huh Kuromaru ole boy" Tsume grabbed the pinkette up by the back of her shirt and got a wide emerald eyed look from the child she was now nearly nose to nose with.

At the accusation and indignant expression formed on the girls face "I'm not skipping, in fact I don't even go to this academy" Sakura huffed arms crossed over her chest, still wearing her Cloud Academy outfit, like seriously does the woman not pay attention at all.

Tsume lifted a brow completely ignoring what the child had just said and marched her straight through the gates and into the academy building, following her nose as it led her to that class and opened the door "Got a skipper Iruka" and let the girl fall from her grasp.

To land harshly on her bottom, tears pricked at her eyes and Sakura glared up at the woman who treated her so roughly "That was rude and like I just told you I'm not a student here, so I'm not skipping" she grumbled.

Just as "Sakura-chan why aren't you in classes at the Cloud Academy" Naruto jumped up and rushed to his sisters side, not liking that his sister had been dropped so callously "Are you okay Sakura-chan" he looked her over.

"Finally someone who listens" she gave the woman one last glare for good measure then latched onto her brother "I'm fine, I can heal myself later" Sakura smiled glad that she didn't have to wait even if she was breaking rules about being on academy grounds she shouldn't be on.

Iruka cleared his throat "I'm afraid Sakura-san is right, she's not a student here and is breaking many violations" he grimaced "However since it's almost the end of the day I can let it slide, so long as you don't cause trouble and sit quietly until Naruto is released" he smiled.

Sakura nodded her head and followed her brother up to his desk and sat in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto, with Shikamaru on the other side of the second Uchiha Heir and Choji all the way on the other side of the class sitting next to two other little boys.

Ami was fuming mad as was Ino, but after getting in trouble last time for instigating a fight and the detentions that followed they weren't going to do it on academy grounds again, they would get that pink haired weirdo some other time.

Tsume put a hand on her hip narrowing her onyx eyes on the pinkette, she'd have to ambush her after the academy let out, she was tired of being left out of the loop, at Iruka's wary look, the Inuzuka Matriarch turned on her heel and exited the academy.

Iruka started up the last lesson of the day again noting with some amusement how even Naruto's sister payed great attention to what he said and helped her blonde brother and the Uchiha write down notes "And with that concludes our lesson" he finished glancing at the clock.

Still eighteen minutes left to go "You may chat amongst yourselves for the remaining time, but your homework is pages…" Iruka rattled off before sitting down and grading yesterday's turned in homework from his various students.

"Can't believe your here Sakura-chan that is so awesome, are you really okay" Sasuke took his chance to speak and turn partially in his seat to look his pink haired friend over critically to assure himself that she really was okay.

Sakura nodded quietly "Mhm my bottom doesn't even hurt that much anymore it was just the shock really" she hummed softly glancing warily at Iruka "Is it really okay to talk" she asked in a near whisper making them strain their ears in order to hear her.

"What are you talking about of course it's okay to talk, Iruka-sensei said it was alright, so your fine" Shikamaru yawned from the other side of Sasuke giving her a weird look "Is it true that you go to the Academy in the Cloud Village" he looked her attire over.

"I do the reason I asked is because my sensei doesn't give us free time hardly ever, today was the first time he let us go early only because he was tired of us and if we talk in class without permission we get whacked by a ruler" Sakura explained.

Naruto scowled "Have you or Omoi or Karui ever been hit Sakura-chan, I know Mum would give your sensei a stern talking to if he ever did c..cause that's just not right" he deflated noticing their eavesdroppers, Choji and Kiba.

They were stood off to the side waiting patiently or impatiently in the Inuzuka's case to take their turn and talk Sakura felt eyes on her "Hello Choji-kun" she waved before glancing to the wild haired boy with a puppy on his head.

"Kiba Inuzuka, why would my mom ever involve herself with an outsider like you" Kiba snorted looking the girl over "Your nothing special, in fact why don't you just stay in the Cloud Village with those cave-dwellers" he growled.

Choji immediately frowned deeply pausing in opening another bag of chips "That's not nice Kiba, Sakura-chan has the right to live wherever she wants regardless of what academy she's going to, plus I don't think her parents would let her live by herself" he scolded defending his friend.

Preventing Sasuke and Naruto from doing the same and while she did feel a pang of hurt at the term, Sakura sucked it up "I don't care if you think of me as an outsider, but never call them cave-dwellers again, they don't live in caves but in normal houses" she defended her friends.

Kiba blinked in surprise because he'd thought the girl would go off crying like Ino had when he'd growled at her and Ami, now those two girls were weak "Really" he was interested to learn more "Does your sensei really whack you with a ruler" he repeated the earlier question.

"Yeah, my friend Omoi that I attend the academy with lives in a two bedroom house, that has a nice sized kitchen and a couple of bathrooms, and yep, just today I got whacked, but that's only because I spoke out of turn and it didn't hurt so don't worry Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled.

Eager to talk to this new person, both Kiba and Choji crowded into the row squishing her even more into her brother and Sasuke, but that was okay "What does the Cloud Village look like" even the Akimichi Heir was curious.

"Oh it's so huge that I feel like I'm going to get lost in it all the time, today was the first time I'd gone on a tour, so now I know where the library, the hospital, some training grounds and the Raikage Tower is as opposed to one restaurant, the academy and my friends houses" she ticked off her fingers.

Drawing her friends into her explanation "Do you guys do things differently in the Cloud Village Academy, like do you guys have to go seven years like us" Shikamaru piped in wanting to know more himself, prompting jealousy from Ino who was on the other side of the class with her friends.

"I do, but that's okay though cause I love to read and learn new things everyday" Sakura chattered "Take for instance it's always cloudy in the cloud village, it lightnings during the day, and because of a backed up air mass from the Cloud Village, it always Rains in the Rain Village" she rattled off.

Iruka was impressed by the child's intelligence, though of course she would be smart, her parents were two of the legendary sannin after all "Is the Raikage a scary guy or is he more like Old Man Hokage" Naruto got in his own question.

"Hmm Raikage-sama is a little scary cause he's really huge and has lots of muscles, but he's been sort of nice to me so far and the others, but he's annoyed easily and doesn't like stupid questions kind of like my sensei" Sakura giggled softly.

"Why don't you just transfer here" Choji asked while munching on his chips, as quietly as possible, but he was pretty sure his own sensei already knew that he had them but the day was almost over and there would be no point in scolding him.

Sakura sighed "Can't Choji-kun, not that I wouldn't love to, but the treaty between the Leaf and the Cloud Village has a clause in it that states I have to go to their village and become a shinobi of that village, if not the treaty breaks and I'll be the one who gets blamed" she said.

"That's the most absurd thing ever, putting so much pressure on a kid's shoulder, screw em Sakura" Kiba snorted finally warming up to the pinkette and sort of feeling a little protective over her, things weren't ever going to be easy for her that was for sure.

Having that kind of thing on her shoulders "Their not so bad, and at least I have Omoi-kun and Karui-chan" Sakura smiled accepting a small hand full of chips from Choji as he handed them out to her and the others, before hogging the rest of them to himself, but that was okay.

"You know we're kind of lucky that she gets to even live here in the Leaf Village, since the Cloud Village is several days away" Sasuke sniggered suddenly as they all stood and collected their belongings as they were dismissed by Iruka when the bell rang.

The pinkette nodded keeping a firm hold on her brother as they left the academy, she wasn't stupid, she'd felt the glares from Ami and Ino the entire time and she just had this feeling they were going to try something again.

Eventually though the six of them exited the academy gates and were immediately ambushed by Tsume Inuzuka "Okay brat you and I are gonna have a talk" the Inuzuka Matriarch snapped up the girl again to her own boys frustration.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared right back as Hana came jogging out of the building in the next moment only to stop next to her brother in confusion "What's going on Ma, why are you holding up a little girl" the eleven year old asked.

"I thought you listened, I go to the Cloud Academy" Sakura huffed grumpily not liking being held like she currently was, it was uncomfortable and all she wanted was to get home and see if she could scrounge up some change to get her cat something to eat.

Tsume's eye twitched in frustration "Oh I listened alright, but the thing is I don't understand why your going there especially if you live in the Leaf Village, you are Jiraiya's daughter aren't you, wouldn't that make you more inclined to go to the Academy here like him" she looked to Naruto.

Before settling her gaze on the child again "The Clause in the treaty between the villages" Sakura said as if she'd explained this a million different times to several people and was tired of getting asked that particular question.

And suddenly it all made sense, because who didn't know about the Claus in the treaty stating that a certain child had to become a member of the Cloud Village "You are Sakura Haruno then, why didn't your last name change when Jiraiya and Tsunade married" Tsume prodded.

"Cause I didn't want it to change, Papa named me cherry blossom and spring because he found me in the spring time under a cherry blossom tree during a thunder storm" she stated simply "Now would you please put me down Ma'am" she sulked.

This time she was lowered to her feet gently only to be once again confronted "FOREHEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH" Ami shrieked flying at the pinkette only to be tripped by Sakura as she swung her foot out and swept the purple haired girls feet out from underneath her.

"We're off academy grounds and this time we won't get in trouble for beating you to a pulp, because of you we had detention forever" Ino hissed trailing after her best friend, their other two friends "I expected better of you and Choji, Shikamaru, befriending this outsider" she snapped.

Shikamaru shrugged not caring either way "Stop calling her that, she lives here in this village" Choji frowned deeply not liking that his friend was being insulted when she hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba however were cheering Sakura on while Tsume watched on in semi amusement "It's not my fault that you two can't take a hint that I don't want to be your friends for two simple reasons, Naruto-kun tells me how you treat him" Sakura grumbled.

Slamming her palm gently in Ami's face and shoving her back again and she fell over flat on her back "Not to mention I don't want to be friends with two spoiled brats that think the world owes them something" she crossed her arms.

"You tell em Sakura-chan" Naruto hollered hands cupped over his mouth, even if it wasn't a full blown fight and his sister was merely defending herself once more, because she was a serious stickler for the rules, he could still root her on.

"And if I'm such a bitch that would make you one to Ami, for breaking my arm when I didn't even do anything to you in the first place" oh yeah so she held a grudge against the purple haired girl, it's not as if she was trying to go out of her way to purposefully pick a fight with the girl, just because she didn't like her.

Sasuke sniggered as his friend picked Ami apart pointing out all the girls faults and tears welled in the purple haired six year old's eyes "Doing great Sakura-chan" he called cheering her on even more as Sakura continued.

"Least I like my forehead and don't have many insecurities anymore unlike you, who gets jealous simply because I won't be your friend are you really that desperate or do you realize that your attitude stinks and don't know how to be nice to people to be their friends" Sakura taunted.

Tsume pressed a hand over her mouth full on laughing as even Inoichi's daughter gave off an extremely hurt look at the words, guess both girls were extremely jealous over the pinkette's friendships with the boys that were cheering her on.

"Yeah tell it like it is Sakura, don't let them cow you into submission" Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked on top of his head cheering the girl on himself, liking the child who had a soothing chakra that wafted from her in waves.

Ino tried to get in a few licks herself "I don't know why you even bother coming around, Naruto should be ashamed to have you a sister you're clothes are so ugly, get a fashion sense you little billboard brow" she snapped angrily.

Ami at this point was crying and no longer attacking "This is something all Cloud Academy Students have to wear, it doesn't mean I don't have a fashion sense and by the way Ino, looks aren't everything in the ninja world, when it comes down to it your clothes aren't going to save your life in a life or death situation" Sakura lifted a brow.

Sending both girls into a fit of angry tears as they stormed away realizing they couldn't get under Sakura's skin like they wanted, nor get anywhere close during a fight, the girl proving to have a tough hide and some serious taijutsu skills.

"Well as interesting as that was come on Pups" Tsume whistled, Kiba and Hana left the former of the two waving at his hopeful new friend and definitely intending on seeking the pinkette out later when he had a chance to sneak off.

Now that he knew her scent she'd be easy to find, the other kids separated to except for Naruto and Sakura as they hurried down the streets to their home "You really are amazing Sakura-chan" the blonde flashed his older sister a whiskered grin.

Making her blush a pretty red as she checked to see if the door was unlocked and it was, when the both of them stepped foot in the house, their mom was home and she didn't look very impressed "Either of you want to tell me why there's a cat locked in the bathroom" Tsunade lifted a brow.

Sakura looked away sheepishly "I'm sorry Mama, I was going to tell you, honest, I saved him from one of my classmates today and I couldn't just leave him where he could be abused again" she glanced to her now bare toes ashamed.

Tsunade sighed "Okay looks like we're now going to have a pet, but this creature will be your responsibility Sakura, do you know where the pet store is Naruto" she looked to the blonde who looked as if he'd never even thought of the possibility of having a pet all to himself.

"Yeah Inuzuka brags about it all the time are we going there Mum" Naruto looked up into her honey eyes that softened as she ruffled their hair and gave them some ryo and sent them on their merry way while she got started on dinner, before going to collect Momo.

When her two adopted children returned, Sakura vanished down the short hall to her room to set up the cat bed, litter pan with litter, food and water bowls, filled both bowls with cat food and water, situated some toys around her room and finally put her cat in her room.

All that was left was to name him as they sat down for dinner then worked on their homework some before taking a bath it was as she was laying down for the night after bidding her Mom, Naruto and little sister goodnight.

That a name for her cat popped into her head, coincidentally he was laying on her bed, not in his bed, cradled in her arms "I'm going to name you Hoyo, because all I've done is cuddle you" Sakura giggled softly cuddling Hoyo even closer before eventually drifting off to dreamland.

It was a fun weekend though the two kids made sure to fit in their homework here and there, while getting visits from their friends and Kiba surprisingly and playing with their little sister and Hoyo when he wasn't being grumpy until Monday morning rolled around and it was off to the academy again.

In this manner two more months came and passed until it had been six months that they'd been enrolled into separate academies in two entirely different villages, Sakura had eventually gotten her questions answered about the Rinnegan by Nagato and Jiraiya.

But then she'd turned her attention onto the Byakugan, still not quite ready to delve into the dojutsu known as the Sharingan, but there within lay the problem, the more she learned about the Byakugan the more little flashes of something manifested themselves into her dreams.

She knew it was happening all over again the situation with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan as Sakura jerked upright out of her sleep on her bed as she saw a brown haired man dying in the place of someone over and over again.

Tears streaming down her eyes as she could feel the sadness of the little brown haired boy as if it was her own, the worst part of it all was that they both had the Byakugan, Sakura didn't understand why this was happening to her.

As she trudged sluggishly into the classroom that Monday morning to afraid of going back to sleep for fear of seeing that man die again "Hey good morn…you don't look so good Sakura-chan" Omoi turned as did Karui as their late friend sat down between them.

Deep purple bags beneath her eyes, not having gotten much sleep the entire weekend and she had a far of look in her eyes, while her skin was paler than usual "Yeah Omoi's right, you aren't getting sick are you Sakura-chan" the red head asked in concern.

"No, just having some bad dreams" Sakura mumbled tiredly laying her head down just for a few minutes until their sensei joined them and got their lessons under way, Omoi didn't know about her little ability, so he merely patted her on the back and faced forward.

Imoi appeared in the classroom and the pinkette raised her head forcing herself to focus as best she could as their sensei switched things up, math being the first lesson of the day as opposed to history and made them do even more equations until their brains hurt before switching to Jutsu Theory.

Until it was lunch time, everyone filed out of the classroom "Are you coming Sakura-chan" Omoi froze as he realized his friend hadn't moved an inch from her seat, she probably would fall flat on her face if she tried.

"Are you sure your not getting sick" Kari repeated her earlier question drawing attention to the pink haired girl, Imoi hadn't realized that she'd been so quiet and subdued that morning, of course she wasn't a problem student by any means, but Sakura had hardly asked any questions like usual.

She waved her friends off "Not really hungry Omoi-kun, and just tired Karui-chan" Sakura did her best to smile and they slowly exited the classroom hurrying off to acquire lunch for themselves as she rested her head on the desk once more.

Imoi lifted a brow at what most would call his honor student, she had a perfect attendance, the highest grades in the class and her physical fitness was off the charts, she reminded him a lot of Cee if he was being honest.

He didn't ask though, that wasn't in his nature to pry into his student's home life as he set things up for their history lesson another field trip would soon be in the works and it was really going to test on his patience.

Twenty minutes later Imoi couldn't stop his growing concern as Sakura jerked upright face tears streaming from her eyes, she was in the throes of a nightmare, he realized crossing the classroom in a few quick strides.

"Brat" he shook her shoulder harshly but all it did was make her body recoil from his touch as if he'd electrocuted her, "Come on Brat wake the hell up" Imoi ordered more roughly but that did little good as a whimper slipped through her lips.

And finally turned into full on sobbing just before his hand struck her cheek, Sakura's emerald eyes flew open "Wha..?" she asked in confusion blinking slowly before throbbing in her jaw alerted her to the fact that for the first time in her life she'd been hit.

Imoi's dark blonde brows were creased as the tears increased "You were having a nightmare" he explained with a wince when the pinkette flinched away from him "Is that what kept you from getting a good night sleep" he prodded lightly.

Sakura wasn't sure if it would be alright to tell her sensei about her freakish ability to see the future Ami was right she was a freak, just not because of her pink hair or her rather large forehead, it was because she saw things that could actually happen a little down the road.

"Yes" she finally mumbled "Started weeks ago, but they only really got bad Friday night" Sakura sniffled cradling her cheek as it stung, she wasn't mad at her sensei, he did the only thing he could think of that would wake her up.

His brows shot upwards in surprise and slight horror, how the hell did she even manage during the day if all she had was nightmares "Can you heal that" Imoi saw the swelling of her cheek and the discoloration indicating he'd bruised her, that wasn't going to go over so well.

"Depends on how bad it is, my ability isn't very strong yet" she dug tiredly into her small pocket to produce a small mirror, her eyes widened in horror "I can't heal it" Sakura grimaced only to wince as it hurt when she made that facial expression, it was bruised really bad.

Maybe even fractured, "Then we're going to the hospital" Imoi lifted her, sure that if he let her walk she'd fall flat on her face injuring herself even more and strode out of the classroom Sakura in his arms as they walked to the hospital.

Rurui was horrified "Who did this to you" she took the pinkette in her arms narrowing her eyes on Imoi, but to his surprise Sakura didn't place the blame on his shoulders like he thought she would instead placed the blame on someone he'd never even heard off.

"I got in a fight with a little girl named Ami yesterday, she doesn't like me and constantly tries to bother me, usually she doesn't get me, but I was tired and she landed a good punch" Sakura lied "Hardly hurts" she patted her cheek fighting down the wince she felt.

As much as he tried he did feel extremely guilty "It's alright child you do not have to lie, I did that, but for reasons you wouldn't think, Sakura fell asleep and was in the midst of a nightmare and after trying to wake her up various other ways, that was the only way that worked" Imoi said.

Most were extremely understanding and it didn't seem like Sakura hated her sensei proving how sweet the little girl was "Come on sweetie we'll get you all healed up" Rurui glanced to Imoi before taking the child to a room.

"Keep her here for the rest of the day, give her some chamomile tea to rest her mind, so she doesn't experience nightmares and so that she can get some sleep" Imoi excused his student for the rest of the day, intending on bringing her, her things later.

Rurui nodded and Sakura slumped her shoulders, even if she was given chamomile tea, it wouldn't stop the dreams, because of her seer ability, her cheek was healed and she was given the tea and told to rest.

It was hard and she tossed and turned until she was visited by Cee, eight minutes later, with still thirty-two minutes left in the lunch hour they were given "Hey heard what happened" the blonde entered the room quietly.

Sakura sat upright only to be nudged back down "The tea isn't going to work" she full on sulked confirming Cee's suspicions "I'm having those awful seer dreams again" tears pricked at her eyes as she hugged the blonde for all he was worth.

"You know I'd do anything to take them away Sakura-san, do you want to tell me about what your seeing this time" Cee offered to lend his ear for the little girl so that maybe she would find a peace of mind and finally get some sleep.

She wiped her eyes "A brown haired man with the Byakugan sacrifices himself in place of someone else, someone important, and a little brown haired boy my age maybe, is crying, that's all I see and it hurts to see him upset as if his sadness is my own" Sakura murmured quietly.

Cee grit his teeth hard "The only people I know that have the eyes you mentioned are the Hyuga's and they live in the Leaf Village, have you told Master Jiraiya about these dreams yet, I know he'd help you save this person's life" he talked as normally as possible.

"Papa's not in the village, hardly is anymore cause he's busy with missions and stuff" her eyes drooped as she talked and Sakura couldn't stop herself from falling forward into Cee's lap as she finally got the much needed sleep.

He woke her at 3:15, fifteen minutes before the academy was due to let out "You should hurry Sakura-san, and remember the Hyuga's have the Byakugan" Cee reminded as he signed her out of the hospital, then walked her back to the academy to gather her things and homework for the day.

By the time they reached the building it was 3:27, Imoi was surprised to see her, but inwardly he was relieved that she'd gotten some sleep "Okay class dismissed" he ordered, at 3:28 two minutes before the bell was due to ring.

The class emptied until only Karui, Omoi, Cee, Sakura and Imoi was in the classroom, the pinkette felt the awkwardness rising in the air and quickly gathered her things not speaking a single world as she left with her two friends.

Omoi sensed it wouldn't be wise to pry into what had happened figuring it was sensitive and Karui was shooting one of her few female friends concerned looks as they walked her home before heading off to the white haired boys house.

When Sakura summoned herself into her own home in the Leaf Village the minute the smoke dissipated, the first person she saw was "Papa" she blinked, Jiraiya whipped around having only just gotten home himself, only to have his daughter throw herself into his arms.

Crying her heart out "Your home, your home, your home" being chanted under her breath as she squeezed him as tight as she could, afraid that he was suddenly going to disappear on her again and Jiraiya frowned deeply.

"Blossom what's wrong, has something happened, did that sensei of yours hit you with that ruler, were other kids being mean to you, come on flower speak to me" the sannin hugged his first daughter close as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Only managing to calm down a sliver "It's awful Papa, those dreams are happening again someone's gonna die again" Sakura wailed feeling her heart breaking for that child who was going to lose someone important.

Jiraiya's face morphed into an expressionless feature "Who Sakura, and I'll stop it, so you never have to see it again" he glanced to the door as it creaked open and Nagato's head popped into the apartment, Yahiko and Konan with Momo and Joki in her arms behind him.

All of them having heard the crying that could only come from one person that they'd all come to love and adore "They have the Byakugan, so Cee-san said a Hyuga maybe, they have brown hair and he has a little boy with brown hair that's maybe a year older than me" Sakura sniffled.

"Hizashi Hyuga possibly, it's okay now, I won't let anything happen cherry" Jiraiya hugged Sakura tight wishing she didn't have to suffer like this through dreams that literally put a dent in his daughters emotional state.

Nagato's eyes softened as he realized what was going on, just like how Sakura had dreamed of their deaths, she was now dreaming of someone else's death "Do you want me to watch her" he asked quietly realizing Sakura had drifted off into sleep being held by her father.

"What will we even tell Tsunade or Naruto" Yahiko shuddered, this was bad, did Tsunade even know about that awful ability Sakura had, judging by Jiraiya's grimace the answer was no and the pinkette hadn't had this happen for a long, long while.

Konan looked down at her own child, not even being able to imagine having to go through what Jiraiya was going through with Sakura "Are you going to the Hyuga's" she asked softly rocking the two children in her arms as they fussed sensing the tension in the air.

Jiraiya nodded slowly "I am and she has to come with me to confirm, leave telling Tsunade and Naruto up to me, we'll be back as soon as we can" like hell was he going to run off and leave his daughter behind like last time.

The trio turned and went back to Yahiko and Konan's apartment, Nagato paused once until he got a piercing look and followed after his two friends, while Jiraiya left the apartment complex, sleeping daughter in arms.

And at a near run sped down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Hyuga Compound "I need to speak with Hiashi Hyuga it is imperative I do this now" he spoke in as polite a tone he could manage and it still came out a little forceful.

Both guards on either side of the gate shared surreptitious glances "Do try to contain yourself in front of Hiashi-sama, Master Jiraiya otherwise whatever it is you need to speak about won't go over well" they said in complete unison before letting the Sannin through.

"However the girl needs to stay out here" the one on the left spotted the child in the white haired man's arms "We don't allow any children from the outside in" he continued not noticing the glare he was receiving.

Pushing down his urge to snap at them and trying not to disturb his daughter until he absolutely had to "Sakura's coming with me, she's the reason for the visit, she's my daughter" Jiraiya stated in a flat tone, then turned on his heel and hurried through without waiting.

The Hyuga Patriarch was surprised to see him and even more shocked at the child in the Sannin's arms "Jiraiya usually I don't receive a visit from you, so is it business or pleasure" Hiashi narrowed his lavender eyes.

Jiraiya took a deep breath trying to be calm "I have reason to believe that your family might be in danger or rather your brother" his eyes strayed to his daughter and he was loathe to wake her "My daughter has a rather strange gift" he began.

Stalling on waking her for the moment "She can dream of the future, a few days into the future I believe and she's seen someone from your clan's death, now if it's Hizashi-san I'm not sure unless my daughter see's them in person" he continued.

Hiashi's eyes widened "This has happened before" he prodded trying to get as much information as possible, a child with such a rare gift such as that "Is it a Kekkeigenkai" he narrowed his eyes plans formulating as he sent someone to collect his brother and nephew.

"Yes just once and that's something I'll have to look into, so far it only happens on a whim and stops as soon as the danger is prevented from happening, Sakura you need to wake up now" Jiraiya spoke gently shaking his daughter awake.

As the sound of feet came towards them and Hizashi, alongside Neji and Hinata entered the sitting room they were in "You called Hiashi" Hizashi questioned paying no attention to the guests for the moment until a soft sigh drew his lavender gaze.

To the pinkette in the Sannin's arms, the minute her emerald orbs landed on him, they widened in shock confirming Jiraiya's suspicions as to who his daughter had been dreaming about this time as a whispered "It's him" reached his ears from Sakura.

The Hyuga Patriarch wasn't sure how to handle this extremely delicate situation or if he could believe the Sannin's claims "Right I'll be sure to tighten security, Hizashi take Neji and leave the village for a few days, Ko stay with Hinata at all times, even during the night" Hiashi ordered.

Might as well do something "Thank you, it's okay Cherry you can go back to sleep now" Jiraiya soothed as she hid her face in his neck, still not sure how to handle being around someone who she'd once again seen die in her dreams.

It was a few days later that the dreams came to a screeching halt, someone tried to kidnap Hinata, but thanks to Ko being with the Hyuga Heiress at all times as ordered, the attempt was thwarted and the Stone Shinobi was handed over to T&I for interrogation.

Hiashi knew who to thank for preventing such a disastrous situation, but when he showed up at the academy, the little girl was no where to be found "F..Father wh..what are you do..doing here" Hinata stuttered horribly at the sight of him.

"Do you know a child named Sakura, she's the one from a few days ago" his eyes roamed the play yard as the kids got out for lunch, he didn't spy a glint of pink anywhere "She had pink hair" he prodded as his daughter stalled.

Naruto however overheard as he was on his way to Ichiraku "You talking about my sister" he narrowed his blue eyes on the man who often glared at him, his confidence had grown sure, but there were still many people who hated his guts.

The Hyuga Patriarch turned his head down sharply as his brows arched upwards, he was suspicious "Can you give her a message, that we'd like to have her over for dinner tonight" Hiashi stated simply then moved off.

Confused, Naruto shrugged and continued on his way to Ichiraku, then returned to the academy, before Sakura came to pick him up it wasn't until there was only forty minutes before dinner that a knock came on the door and the blonde remembered having forgotten already.

"I've come to collect that child" it was Ko and Tsunade was confused "Were you not told, Hiashi-sama wants to thank her for preventing a disaster in his eyes" Ko raised a brown brow waiting patiently.

Tsunade's lips pressed together and fought down the scowl, she'd been absolutely furious to learn that her adopted daughter had god awful dreams about the future and people dying "Sakura, go with Hyuga-san and mind your manners" she said.

Sakura hunched her shoulders, took the older boys hand when it was held out to her and allowed herself to be dragged off, upon reaching the Hyuga Family Main House, she was taken by a maid and dressed in an extremely restrictive Kimono.

"Honestly your hair is a menace" and the woman yanked a brush through her pink hair, removing the ponytails she always put them in until it was twisted upwards into an extremely complicated hairdo, that hurt her head.

Before being sent off to wait in the dining room "Your the cute girl from a few days ago" Neji and Hinata were also there, the latter of the duo quiet and shy like usual "Are you shy like Hinata-sama" the little brunette prodded with a smile.

It was hard talking to him because she'd seen him crying in her dreams "I..I'm not shy" Sakura protested carefully in a barely there voice "Ju..Just not use to Kimono's, I can't breathe in them" she glanced to the extremely tight obi.

The other little girl nodded "I..I know h..how you f..feel y..your n..name is Sa..Sakura , I'm H..Hinata" the Hyuga Heiress introduced herself with a shy smile, stuttering horribly while keeping her gaze firmly on her hands she pushed her fingers together.

Neji laughed "Well I'm sure you'll get use to them, Uncle Hiashi intends on inviting you over a lot, not many children from the outside have the privilege of attending dinner with the Hyuga Clan" he chatted softly.

Just as the door slid open to the dining room and his uncle and father entered the room "So you are here then" Hiashi glanced to the pinkette sitting seiza on the pillow as servants brought in the meal and a plate was placed in front of everyone.

"Indeed" Hizashi kept his eyes narrowed on the tiny child, who nodded politely waiting for everyone else to take a bite first as was custom of a guest, proving she had manners and was good enough to keep them in their presence.

"T..Thank you for inviting me Hiashi-sama" Sakura bowed her head, the best she could do in her current position missing the shocked looks "It's a great honor" she smiled sheepishly doing her best to make the best of the current situation.

Hiashi's brows raised once more into his hairline "It is I that should be thanking you, my daughter could have been kidnapped and my brother could have died, by the way are you sure your Jiraiya's daughter" he couldn't help but ask.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes fighting the urge to fidget nervously, wishing she could say how she felt on the matter "Adopted I don't know who my real parents are" she finally said after a couple of minutes.

"Do you really dream of the future" Hizashi asked noticing how she avoided his gaze, did he frighten her, or was it something else, it hit him then as the pinkette nodded politely eating and chewing her food before speaking.

"I wish I didn't or that at the very least they didn't come in the form of nightmares" Sakura admitted with a soft little sigh, keeping her eyes glued to her plate, unable to meet the man's gaze, she'd seen him die nearly a hundred times, it was hard.

Hizashi winced slightly and the table became quiet "Can we keep her as a friend please Uncle" Neji piped in as the meal ended, he didn't make friends easily because of the Hyuga's unique situation, but Sakura was cute.

She glanced at him in surprise "I..I wo..would li..like it i..if Sakura-chan got t..to be our friend to" Hinata jumped in still stuttering but looking hopeful, and Sakura looked at both children in shock, two more friends what were the chances.

Hiashi raised a brow "I see no reason as to why you can't all be friends" it gave him the perfect excuse to keep his eyes on the girl for any suspicious behavior there was something off with the child and he was going to find out what.

Relieved as Ko entered the room and gestured for her to follow him, Sakura bowed as low as possible "Thank You Hiashi-sama" she smiled sweetly, coming out of her shell a little more as she was taken away.

When her mass of hair was taken down, and she dressed in her other clothes again, glad to be rid of the kimono or not as it was shoved into her arms "Keep it, Hiashi-sama told us to let you have it" the maid said.

"Come along Sakura-san" Ko who was escorting her back since it was dark took her hand again, much like he was use to doing for Hinata "You did good" he smiled glad that she remembered everything he'd instructed her to do.

Then she was dropped off at her own place, and he returned home, Sakura hugged her brother, played with Momo for a bit, sat down with her parents to explain the meal, then took her bath after doing her homework and went to bed, no longer disturbed by nightmares, Hoyo in her arms as usual.


	24. Vacation Days for Tadpole and Friends

The last three months of the first year that Naruto and Sakura had been enrolled into the academy flew by at an accelerated rate, they took the end of the year exams, both of them passing, the blonde barely and the pinkette with flying colors.

Imoi was glad to see his student doing well no longer were nightmares plaguing her dreams hopefully "Congratulations all of you, for making it nine months in my classroom" he told his nine students, none of them had dropped out thankfully.

"As much as I'd like to say I'd miss you these next three months, I won't because I need a break from your constant presence, now scram" Imoi ordered as his students scrambled from the classroom, Omoi and Karui pausing as Sakura approached their sensei.

"Have a good vacation Imoi-sensei" and before he could protest she hugged him super quick, then with a bunch of giggling vanished out the classroom door with her two friends, Imoi rolled his purple eyes with a snort.

Omoi and Karui grinned "You sure have a lot of guts Sakura-chan to hug sensei like that" the white haired boy sniggered as they walked leisurely down the streets of the Cloud Village, now knowing the way to Karui's by heart.

"Yeah I'm just glad we have a break from him for three months to, it's gonna suck though not seeing you every day except for on the weekends, you sure you can't come by sometime" the red head sulked as they approached her house.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened "I'll try Karui-chan, but there's lots of things that I've got planned for our vacation until we go into our second year at the academy" she smiled lightly taking away from the harshness of the somewhat rejection.

Karui sighed and nodded before waving "See you around then if you can get away from under Naruto's watchful gaze" she knew the true reason why her friend wanted to stay in the Leaf Village, to be close to her brother.

Earning waves in return as her friends started down the street, only when they were out of sight did she go in to her own house and greet her parents, showing off her report card, good grades, probably only thanks to Sakura, then went out to play with her other friends.

"This is gonna suck, what if you forget about me, then it will be like being a friend without your friend knowing we're friends" there went Omoi's irrational fears again, this time it was utterly ridiculous and Sakura rolled her eyes lightly.

Before shutting it down just as easily as the others "Really Omoi-kun, I'm not gonna forget about you in three months or Karui-chan and I promised to try and come visit" she stated simply causing him to pout as they reached his house and went inside greeting the white haired boys parents.

Quickly explained how they'd passed the exams, then stood on the seal she'd made, with a wave to her friend, Sakura was back in her house, in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto was already home, playing with Momo in the living room.

Who immediately reached for her big sister honey eyes filled with innocence and love for her two older siblings "How did you do Naruto on your end of the year exams" Sakura sat down after taking off her shoes and placed her backpack on it's rack along side his.

"Eh okay, my grades were only good enough to get me to the second year" the blonde grimaced holding out his final end of the year report card, C's and one B that was only in the physical lessons though, while his academics were horrible "What about you" he asked.

Sakura winced slightly promising herself to drag her brother to the library over their three months of what would be called summer vacation, but it's actually winter vacation "Here's mine" she hesitated in showing the card of straight A+'s.

For a brief second she thought he was going to be extremely jealous "Are you kidding me, my sister's a genius, ha your grades are better than that lazy Shikamaru's" Naruto laughed prompting their little sister to clap her hands and laugh along.

A blush spread across her cheeks but was prevented from further conversation as Jiraiya and Tsunade chose that moment to return "Oh good your home" the honey eyed blonde paused arms full of bags that held groceries "Report cards" she juggled to get one free hand out.

The card was placed in her hand "Kami Cherry above and beyond, and you did good blonde brat" Jiraiya whistled praising two of his children "We're having a feast tonight to celebrate you making it through your first year as academy students" he explained all the food.

Before grabbing up Momo as she started fussing and went to put her down for a nap after cleaning the little girl up, and feast they did with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan joining them, Joki napping with Momo in her room during the dinner.

"So whats it like to be free from the classroom for three whole months" the orange haired man inquired of the two children, one not quite six yet, wouldn't be until the sixteenth, pausing in the midst of eating a piece of broccoli.

Konan rolled her eyes "I'm sure they'll find something to occupy their time with now that they have a vacation from their academies" she scolded her husband, while flashing a kind smile at two of her favorite kids.

It was Nagato who caught the small pout on Sakura's lips and fought down his smile as he realized what was wrong "How were your grades on the end of the year exams" he asked gently, choosing a different topic.

Naruto went first "C's and one B" he stated "But next year I'll do even better to beat Sasuke" the blonde announced "That's why I'm asking you Sakura-chan to help me study" he turned pouting blue eyes on his sister.

"Got straight A plus's, and I wish we could go all year in the classroom, and of course Naruto-kun, that was my initial plan, I want both of us to become shinobi and so that you can complete your dream of becoming the future Hokage" Sakura smiled, pouted and lastly grinned as she talked.

Tsunade put a hand over her mouth "Crazy, just crazy" she shook her head in amusement "Only you Sakura would want to go nonstop at the academy without a break" the honey eyed blonde sighed before jumping from her chair as a little cry filled the apartment, Konan followed her.

Jiraiya however smiled "That's my little blossom, smart and studious and good luck blondie" he ruffled their hair as he finished up with dinner, and started collecting the plates to set them in the sink and wash them for Tsunade as she dealt with Momo.

A few minutes later Konan returned with Joki in arms "It's time for Joki's bath, we'll probably be busy and you'll probably be seeing Joki-kun a lot, farewell and have a good vacation" she headed for the door, Yahiko on her heels.

"If you guys ever need help you know where to find us" the orange haired man waved, glad that their organization in the Leaf Village was going well and that villages all over were getting the help they needed thanks to them, while being protected inside the Leaf Village.

Nagato paused in leaving "Just know that we are here for you" he peered at his honorary niece and nephew, but Sakura knew that he was talking to her "Don't take on burdens by yourself" the red head smiled mysteriously before vanishing out the door of the apartment.

Sakura and Naruto shrugged going off to play with Hoyo "Say Sakura-chan do you think Mum would let me get a pet to" he'd been toying with the idea of owning an animal for himself, not that he was jealous or anything, Hoyo wandered the house and everyone doted on him.

"Only way to find out is to ask Naruto-kun, I sort of sprung Hoyo on her and you, but asking never hurts, just do you think your ready for that sort of responsibility, I remember that fish you found with Choji-kun, it didn't last more than three hours" Sakura lifted a pink brow.

And her brother turned beet red in embarrassment in five seconds flat being reminded of the *fish accident* as Sakura and Tsunade had started calling it after it had happened "I swear to kami Sakura-chan I didn't know that fish need to breathe to" Naruto grimaced.

Her smile lightened and turned teasing "Now you know" she giggled "But like I said never hurts to ask" Sakura reiterated, in the next moment Naruto was gone and ten minutes later he came back with a pout "I'll share Hoyo with you" she offered knowing he was going to sulk for awhile.

"That's okay Sakura-chan, I'll just prove I can be responsible to Mum and Pops, then I can get a puppy or a kitten or whatever animal I chose" he popped back to his old self a moment later, knowing that he wasn't exactly the most animal-oriented person around.

Sakura smiled and hugged her brother before they separated for their baths and finally they crawled into their beds after bidding their parents and little sister goodnight and fell asleep to get a good nights rest for the next day.

When she woke it was weird not having to rush around and hurry off to the Cloud Village for almost eight hours and got to sit down and relax in the morning "I don't like it" Sakura said with a frown feeling out of place.

Naruto turned slurping up his cereal, not ramen for once "Why do you say that Sakura-chan" he swallowed his food before asking, though if he was being honest, he also kind of felt strange to not run to the academy was odd.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were amused while Momo clapped her hands "Don't worry so much cherry, it's only three months until January and then you'll be back in the academy for another nine months" the white haired man stated picking up his white haired daughter making her squeal.

"If every child had your drive I'm sure there would be a lot smarter ninja in this world" Tsunade snorted rising to her feet while gathering the dishes to wash and then put away "Now go find something to do" she gestured to the door.

And her two adopted children scrambled from the house "Where are we gonna go Sakura-chan" Naruto walked alongside his sister feeling a little weirder now especially as he headed in the opposite direction of the academy.

For a moment he thought she hadn't heard him "Library to get you some books on general information and a library card for the both of us here, then to visit Sasuke" what Sakura didn't say was that she had an ulterior motive to visit the Uchiha that was their friend.

She'd decided over a month ago that instead of throwing away her scary gift of the Sharingan that it was better to throw herself into training it to utilize the dojutsu in the future, having finished the book Itachi had given her the year before on her birthday.

"Okay Sakura-chan whatever you say" the blonde shrugged, he had asked for help "I don't have to read them right away do I, it is our vacation after all" Naruto panicked in the next moment, knowing how crazy his sister got about studying.

This earned him a snicker and a mischievous smile and he freaked out even more until Sakura finally put his fears to rest "No not right now Naruto-kun" her eyes twinkled "Just an hour before bedroom on one book unless you switch them up" she stated.

Just as they stopped before the massive library in the Leaf Village, it was even bigger than the one in the Cloud Village "So what exactly are we going to get anyway Sakura-chan" they headed in and he lowered his voice knowing the rule to be not so loud in the building.

Every eye was on them "I do hope for your sake's you don't cause trouble" the librarian suppressed a sneer at the blonde and pinkette by extension, by know the word had been spread around that Jiraiya had adopted the Nine Tails Vessel.

"We won't Ma'am in fact I'd like to request a library card for the both of us" Sakura smiled sweetly clutching her brothers hand feeling the anger directed at the blonde, she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him ever again.

Surprised that the girl was so polite, information was filled out and filed away and both children were given library cards before the duo vanished between the aisles, perhaps the little girl had been a good influence on the little boy, because Naruto was much calmer now.

"I thought for a moment there they were going to throw us out" the blonde shuddered quietly as they went down the aisle and Sakura started grabbing books, such as Leafs General History, Hokage's and Clans included.

Another book that had a map of the surrounding lands and villages, and some information on them, along with a book that had general math equations and explained how one would solve the problem, a book on jutsu theory and how to apply them to situations.

For the final book a book on chakra and the elements that each person could possess, for herself, Sakura picked out a simple book on three ways to increase ones chakra reserves "I wouldn't have let them" she said once the six books were piled in her arms.

Naruto's face twitched at the sight of them and took three to help his sister "Good thing your such a goody two-shoes" he teased lightly with a quiet snigger as they headed back to the check out counter and the six books were checked out and put in a bag for them to carry.

Which he ended up carrying as they left and headed down the streets to the Uchiha Compound "Not when it comes to you, people need to get over their prejudice of you and see that you aren't the nine tailed fox" Sakura huffed as she glared at the adults that were glaring at her brother.

They quickly hurried off and Naruto gave his sister a wary laugh "Is there a specific reason that you got me those five books" he asked to get her off the subject he hated with a passion, he only coped because of his friends and Sakura.

"Oh well everyone should know the history of their village, be able to work out problems and solve them at a moments notice, know the surrounding lands and something about them, chakra and their elements and of course the theory of jutsu application" she ticked off her fingers.

He blinked his blue eyes "What about the last book, why did you get that one" Naruto asked hoping she wouldn't go off on a rant again and thanking the kami that she wasn't trying to force him to study right then and there.

"I wanted to learn how to increase my chakra reserves so that I won't have to use my summoning seal anymore" Sakura answered simply as they reached the Uchiha Compound "Excuse me Mister Guard, we'd like to see Sasuke-kun" she smiled innocently.

Quickly they were let through and they hurried to the Main Family House it was apparent Sasuke had, had the same idea as them as he was leaving the house just as Naruto and Sakura arrived "Did you read my mind or something" the second Uchiha Heir asked in confusion.

Prompting laughter from his two friends and a moment later he joined them "Are you gonna invite us in Sasuke" Naruto said after a few minutes and they'd manage to stop their laughter at the silly accusation.

"Yeah is your dad in Sasuke-kun" Sakura looked to her feet and both boys shot her an odd look, before shrugging as they were let into the house, they each took off their shoes, before Sasuke finally answered her question.

With a nod "He's in, in his office" Sasuke grumbled clearly a little put out, they were free for the first time in nine months and his first female friend was worried about if his dad was at home or not, it was a little strange to be honest.

Mikoto greeted them in the living room, her onyx eyes widened "Good morning Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch smiled widely "Itachi-chan and Shisui are out back" she gestured to the door.

Getting morning tidings from her sons friends Naruto and Sasuke immediately headed out back, but Sakura paused "I..I need to talk to Fugaku-san" she managed to say while bowing her head "About you know that subject" she winced.

The Uchiha Matriarch instantly understood "This way Sakura-chan, we've been waiting for you to ask for a couple years now" Mikoto smiled kindly at the young child, her troubles had only begun and they were going to get worse from there on out.

Sakura nodded not able to bring herself to tell the truth just yet that she was terrified of the dojutsu, only having seen the bad side of it and what it does to a person when they lose a loved one, how crazy it makes them.

Fugaku looked up in irritation as the door to his office was opened without permission, only to force his face into a neutral expression as he spied the pinkette who was an oddity "The last time you were in my office was nearly three years ago" the Uchiha Patriarch stated.

"Yes Sir that's when I'd awakened th..the Sharingan you told me to think it over and should I ever reach a decision on what to do with it that I should talk to you Fugaku-sama, I've reached my decision" she sat down and started speaking while wringing her hands nervously.

If he was surprised he didn't show it, just kept staring at her blankly, no doubt thinking she was going to have the dojutsu sealed away "What's your decision then Sakura-chan" Mikoto inquired gently having this feeling she knew what the girl was going to say.

"Go ahead and speak freely Sakura-san, whatever you decision it will be accepted" Fugaku gestured with his hand for her to continue and after taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye proving how gutsy she was.

Spoke without stuttering once "I'd like to learn how to wield it, only for the purpose of protecting my family and friends should a situation ever arise where I need to use it" her emerald eyes bore deep into his onyx and Fugaku nodded.

Looked to Mikoto, who interpreted his look and hurried off to collect Shisui, as it had been decided should the pinkette ever wish to learn, that it would him to teach the child about the Uchiha Clan Dojutsu.

Mikoto returned a few minutes later, Shisui in tow "I explained everything to him" she said so that Sakura wouldn't have to sit there much longer in her husbands increasingly stuffy office, something was going on and she didn't like it.

Fugaku sighed "You'll be teaching Sakura how to use her Sharingan, an hour every day on an out of the way training ground here in the Compound, from 2-3" his gaze shifted to the girl and she nodded "Until she returns to the academy in Cloud" he finished.

Shisui's lips pressed together and glanced down at who was now considered his apprentice by Uchiha Clan Law "Let me formally introduce myself then Sakura-chan, I am Shisui Uchiha of the Body Flicker and when I'm through you'll be an expert in all things Sharingan" he said.

Her skin paled slightly the only sign she was still having trouble accepting that unique part of her "When would you like to start" Sakura raised her head and looked her friend in the eyes, not cowering in the least.

His eyes softened "Tomorrow, I'll be on the training grounds, use this to find me and be there five minutes early at 1:55" he held up the opal gem that she'd given him, with the transportation formula carved into it.

Sakura relaxed in relief because she hadn't wanted to make her friend or Naruto think she was abandoning them for training "Thank you" she peered at Fugaku for a moment, until he gazed forcefully at the door dismissing them without a word.

With Shisui following her, they went out back and played some with Naruto and Sasuke, until Sakura and the blonde left a couple hours later "Is it just me or has she changed" Itachi peered at his best friend as Sasuke vanished into the house.

Itachi wasn't wrong Sakura had changed, she'd become more determined, more open to people, and he couldn't decide if going to the Cloud Village was good for her "She decided to learn how to use her sharingan" his friend snorted "And I'll be teaching her" Shisui stated.

"To think she came here to make such a huge decision that could impact her life in the future, and yet Sasuke doesn't know" Itachi mused watching as his little brother scrambled back outside to avoid the wrath of their mother as she started prepping food for lunch, which would be in a couple hours.

As for the two adopted siblings they headed for the training grounds "So how come you had to talk to Sasuke's old man" Naruto asked watching his sister create an adult sized earth spike and make a earth slab.

His sister let out a little sigh "You remember when that guy kicked you and broke your ribs, the scary red eyes that came out" Sakura hoped he remembered otherwise it would be a pain to explain "And you also can't tell Sasuke-kun" she said after a moment.

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was that..that Sharingan thing that Itachi and Shisui have" Naruto bounced up and down as he remembered before frowning that was the pivotal moment that had brought them closer together as siblings "And why not" he questioned.

Sakura flashed him a relieved smile taking her earth slab and focusing chakra into her feet to walk up her spike to meditate before pausing "Yes Naruto-kun and because I don't want Sasuke to hate me for having what is essentially his clan's dojutsu, I'm not an Uchiha in the least" she stated.

Naruto's eyes widened he hadn't thought of that, and Sasuke was an extremely jealous boy, because his kekkeigenkai hadn't awakened and here was Sakura with the Sharingan "I understand, so what are you going to do with that" he prodded.

This question she'd been expecting for several minutes "Going to meditate, but first" Sakura weaved some hand signs, bit her thumb, swiped her blood down her palm "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" she pressed her hand to the ground.

Coughing erupted from within the ensuing smoke "Where am I" a somewhat unfamiliar voice called out as the smoke dissipated to reveal Gamanise "Oh Sakura-chan did…did you just summon me for the first time" she squealed hopping up and down in excitement.

She wasn't exactly the toads Sakura was hoping for just as another question came "Wait meditate, you don't mean up there do you" Naruto looked up at the top of the earth spike and the earth slab in his sister's arms in horrified awe.

"Yep to both of you, come on Gamanise-chan, you can meditate with me for some training" the pinkette crouched before the soft green toad with yellow eyes and gestured for Gamanise to hop onto her shoulder then turned to climb the earth spike.

Her brother stopped her "Hey Sakura-chan you think I can train like that with you" Naruto grimace, her brows raised high, glanced to her earth spike, and then made a much smaller one, like the one she'd trained on at first for Naruto and an earth slab.

Then to Naruto's peaked interest climbed the earth spike, settled the slab on the very peak of the spike and quickly got on it without it tipping over sitting in the familiar indian style, hands folded neatly in her lap and eyes closed "Go ahead Naruto-kun" her voice called down to him.

With a little trepidation the blonde tried his hand at what his sister was doing only to find out it wasn't half as easy as she made it look, because just less than a second after he got on it "Gah" Naruto flailed his arms and fell backwards.

As the slab tipped and he rolled to the ground with a loud thud, snickers floated down to him from where Sakura had perched herself on the tip-top of her own spike "You alright Naruto-kun" she called softly not breaking her own meditation.

"It's not funny Sakura-chan" he puffed up his cheeks at her, but he doubted she noticed to high up to see him probably though his sulk-fest didn't last long as Naruto grabbed up the slab and tried again with the same results.

And again, and again after that until a full thirty minutes had passed and all he'd managed to do was fall over and over, sort of ticked him off a little "What are you doing Naruto" Kiba, Hana and Tsume stumbled across the blonde.

Sakura to far into her meditation to notice at the moment and Naruto turned to face the newcomers "Meditation" he simply stated trying again to sit on the slab of earth on top of the earth spike, only to fall once more "Can't all be like miss perfect up there" he pouted.

Kiba, Hana and Tsume looked up "I don't see anyone, just a very tall spike" Tsume lifted her brows in confusion, scenting the air and only smelling her surroundings and the blonde in the clearing as well as her own pups and their ninken.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes looking up only to see the earth slab his sister was sitting on completely missing "SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU" he yelled running around in a panic not able to see her in the least due to how deep she was in meditation.

But at his yell she jolted becoming visible once more and fell backwards with a sharp scream that cut off as the pinkette twisted and landed harshly on her feet, only to fall to her butt as her ankle twisted "Don't you know it's not nice to interrupt people when their meditating" she frowned.

Tears pricking the corners of her eyes "B..But you were gone Sakura-chan, where were you" Naruto frowned himself, ignoring how his sister had basically snapped at him, he knew she was just a little upset she'd fallen and hurt her ankle in the process.

"I was merely one with nature, when you become a Toad Sage you'll understand because it's difficult to explain" Sakura sighed "Sorry for snapping, oh hey Kiba" she waved at the Inuzuka boy she'd befriended.

Kiba waved back while Hana went forward, sporting a headband on her forehead "If you'd like Sakura-san I can heal you" she offered hand glowing a muted green color and Sakura's eyes widened holding back the wince as her ankle throbbed.

"Nah it's okay I got it" and her own hand glowed a brighter green than Hana's and she healed her ankle then stood properly on her feet again "I'm a medic in training" Sakura said looking up at her spike, there went meditation training.

Hana's jaw dropped "B..but I've been training on my medical ninjutsu for months and I'm six years older than you" if she sounded the tiniest bit envious sue her because that wasn't fair how a little girl had better chakra control than her.

"Sakura-chan and I have been practicing that since I was four and she was five" Naruto piped in, his own hands glowing a much duller green, but still brighter than what Hana's had been before the healing chakra faded.

Tsume blinked "You said toad sage does that mean your in training to become one, like Jiraiya" she spoke again before her boy could and Kiba rolled his eyes becoming extremely impatient as he waited to talk to his friends.

Both kids focused their gazes on her "Not in training, I am one, Naruto however won't learn until he's much older I have my own personal summons from Mount Myoboku…oh no, Gamanise-chan" Sakura panicked looking around for her toad.

The toad hopped out from behind the earth spike "Here Sakura-chan" Gamanise kept very far away from the dogs that were staring at her as if she was a tasty snack "Anyway I'm gonna go back now" and then she vanished in a plume of smoke.

Kiba whistled in awe "Wow you think you can teach me how to be a toad sage" he grinned dodging his mom's fist as she tried to whack him on the head like usual whenever he was being a cheeky little brat as she liked to call him.

"Pup you can't learn how to be something when your not even a toad summoner over the toads of Mount Myoboku, however that meditation training would surely teach you how to sit still" Tsume managed to get a good whack in on her son "You to Hana" she ordered.

Naruto sniggered at the duo's misfortune cause now they would have to fail with him "Why are you meditating anyway Sakura" Kiba grumbled as she made two more earth spikes, same height as Naruto's and two more earth slabs for him and his sister to meditate on.

"And why are you doing it on top of a spike with only an earth slab to sit on" Hana was equally as reluctant to try her hand at this training because simply put it was honestly ridiculous, what kind of crazy freaking training was this.

Sakura peered at the older girl for a moment before answering "To be one with nature and to keep up with my practices, not to mention meditation is one of the three ways to increase ones chakra reserves, as for why it's on a spike and a slab, that's how I was trained" she stated.

Then with her own earth slab under her arm walked up the tall earth spike feet glowing blue and sat on the tip-top once more to get her meditation under way again, Tsume ordered the pups to run back and forth to get stamina training in and kept her eyes glued to the four children.

As they all practiced, Naruto and Kiba immediately tipped backwards off their slab and fell, while Hana managed to sit on hers for a couple of minutes "Hey Sakura, how long did it take you before you could sit on the slab and this earth spike" Kiba called up to Sakura after five minutes of trying.

Hana stilled as well in order to hear the answer "Five months just to be able to sit on it for only an hour, now I can go for three or four if I really push it" floated down to them and they all sweat dropped at the exasperation clear in her voice.

"Is she being serious Naruto" the Inuzuka Heir turned to the blonde who nodded sagely in agreement "Th..That's crazy" Kiba grimaced and Hana silently agreed with her little brother that, that kind of training was insane.

"Ma do we really have to do this" the twelve year old looked at Tsume hope in her eyes that she would be exempt from this meditation training, especially when she could be practicing her medical ninjutsu to improve on it.

The Inuzuka Matriarch looked her two children over "Yes it will teach the both of you not to be so impatient" Tsume stated not catering to the whines that she got "Your impatience would get the both of you killed someday" she crossed her arms.

So the two Inuzuka's and Naruto returned to trying to sit on the earth slab on top of the tip of an earth spike only to continue falling for the next thirty minutes, while Sakura barely moved a muscle, essentially becoming one with nature as she'd said earlier.

This was how Inoichi and Ino stumbled across them "What are you three doing" neither of the blondes noticing the pinkette, not that they could because she was invisible to the naked eye, one with nature Tsume reminded herself, so much that even her scent disappeared.

"Meditation training, Sakura-chan's the best at it" Naruto pointed up to the taller spike "And before you say no ones there, she's there you just can't see her cause she's one with nature" he said cryptically.

Inoichi and Ino glanced up before the younger rolled her pupilless green eyes "Yeah right and my names not Ino Yamanaka" she snorted only to have a rock thrown at her, she jumped as it hit the top of her head gently and Kiba laughed mockingly at her.

"Like Naruto said just because you can't see her doesn't mean she's not up there, she's one with nature" the Inuzuka Heir said defending his friend from the blonde heiress, he didn't like how the girl bad mouthed Sakura when she couldn't defend herself.

Hana sighed as she tipped over on her slab again "Gah this is not easy" she frowned glancing up at the taller earth spike, how the hell could the girl do this so easily, right this was something she practiced for five months straight, crazy.

"The pups are right, she's up there, don't let the blank area fool you Inoichi" Tsume smirked, she wasn't going to lie, it was a little disconcerting how easy it was to forget that the pink haired brat really was up there.

Inoichi scratched his head "Perhaps you could benefit from this meditation training, work out some of your issues" he glanced down to his daughter, who looked fuming mad at the thought of even being anywhere near these particular children.

He'd learned his lesson, and he was never going to judge an innocent child again, "No, the only way I'm gonna do this is if that bitch fights me one on one in a no holding back spar" Ino stamped her foot on the ground.

Only to get another rock thrown at her it came from literally no where, just before the object of her frustrations walked smoothly down the adult sized earth spike a glare in her emerald eyes at being disturbed, maybe she should just go to Mount Myoboku to train that would make things easier.

"Yamanaka-san" Sakura stopped in front of the taller blonde male ignoring the girl for a moment "I'm not afraid of defending myself, but if I fight her I won't hold back, I just want to ensure that I won't get in trouble for something she started Again" she stated in a flat tone.

The Yamanaka Patriarch narrowed his eyes "Again" he asked "What does she mean Ino are you picking fights with her at the academy" Inoichi questioned, not realizing that the girl before him didn't even go to Leaf Village's academy.

"Every time Sakura-chan comes to pick me up from the Academy when she gets home from the Cloud Academy, her and that mean Ami start a fight with my sister" Naruto piped in with a glare in his blue eyes.

Sakura nodded when pupilless blue eyes settled on her before an expression of disappointment formed on Inoichi's face "Its little miss billboard brows fault, always hogging Sasuke-kun to herself" Ino snapped angrily taking a swing at the pinkette.

And Sakura deflected the fist jumping onto her earth spike to get out of range "I was unaware that Sasuke belonged to anyone but himself, you do know the meaning of friendship right, well that's what me and Sasuke-kun are, friends" she said.

"Yeah if you and Himekari didn't get jealous all the time you'd see that Yamanaka" Kiba jumped in once again to defend his friend from the spoiled blonde girl, who had a louder mouth than Naruto and was twice as annoying.

"Dad let me fight her" Ino stomped her foot again, growing more furious by the minute, proving how spoiled she really was, Inoichi directed his gaze to the other little girl on the training grounds only for her to shrug not caring either way if he gave his consent or not.

Tsume didn't pity the man, he was a clan leader he should teach his brat manners "Might as well let them have it out" she shrugged and caught sight of the smirk growing on Sakura's face, before it was hidden behind a stoic expression.

Inoichi sighed as all meditation training came to a swift halt "Thank kami I'm gonna go train the Haimaru trip…." the last four letters were cut off as Hana tried to sneak off but was stopped as Tsume grabbed her by the shirt collar and made her sit as the two girls squared off.

"Very well start the match" Inoichi said leaning heavily against the spike that was just a little couple inches higher than him as his daughter stood across from the pink haired child in the middle of the training grounds.

Sakura looked as if she was extremely annoyed by this outcome "Your going down billboard brow" Ino dashed at the brat who'd ruined her spotless record in the academy and the countless detentions she'd gotten because of Sakura.

Her words only got an extremely annoyed glance "Really your still on about my forehead" Sakura rolled her eyes "Just because your insecure doesn't mean I have to be about my looks" she sniffed delicately and struck out with her foot.

Sending the blonde flying backwards and she hadn't even added chakra to the kick, her words struck another cord in Ino "I'M NOT INSECURE" the Yamanaka Heiress screamed jumping on her feet again and launching herself at the other girl.

"Yes you are, if you weren't you wouldn't have gotten upset, truth is because your friends with Ami, no one else will be your friend because she's mean to everyone and by extension the other kids avoid you to, they think your annoying and I have to agree" Sakura taunted.

Making a valid point as her words struck true in Ino's heart and got underneath the blonde girls skin "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU BILLBOARD BROW" she snarled seeing red, because everything Sakura said was the truth.

The whole fight wasn't even a warm up for the pinkette as she once again sent the blonde flying backwards with another kick, not even moving an inch from her starting point, she didn't need to because Ino undoubtedly started towards her again.

"Why are you getting so riled up, when I'm merely pointing out the truth, it's because you're a spoiled little brat that has been given everything since the day you were born and your jealous of the connections other people make and you want that to but can't have it" Sakura continued.

Inoichi shook his head in disappointment at himself and his daughter, he hadn't made the best example of a Clan Leader and started forward to end the fight "Don't Inoichi, your kid started it, she has to deal with the consequences of her actions now" Tsume stopped him.

"All this is proving is that Sakura-san is way out of Ino's league and can't fight the girl on equal grounds" Inoichi frowned deeply "But Sakura-san knew that, so there's another point as to dragging the fight out like she is" he suddenly realized.

Naruto confirmed his suspicions "She wants to befriend Ino and get it through Yamanaka's thick head that the world doesn't revolve around her or Ami" he explained hardly paying attention to the fight.

His words made Ino pause and she got punched backwards again "Why do you hate Ami-chan so much" she snapped "She never did anything to you" Ino yelled rushing at Sakura fist raised high once again only for the same thing to happen.

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh, ten minutes had passed "When I was three, Ami pushed me down, broke my arm when I ignored her after she ordered me to get off her playground case and point it wasn't her playground and her parents are horrible and I'm the one who got in trouble for her actions" she stated with a yawn.

"And you two are the ones that go out of your way to pick a fight with me when I don't even so much as glance in your direction, so who's the ones being annoying and spoiled now" Sakura crossed her arms with another roll of her eyes.

Ino froze was she really that horrible, she thought she'd been doing the right thing by rooting her friend on, but Ami hadn't ever told her about that part about how Sakura had been the one to get in trouble "Is that true" she glanced to Naruto.

"Naruto wouldn't know, cause he wasn't my brother at the time it happened, not to mention her parents after they left me at the park with a broken arm, tried to force me into being her friend, when she's never even given me one good reason to befriend her" Sakura continued.

Tears swelled and spilled over in pupilless blue eyes as horror filled her, Ino stopped her assault "She never told me that" she lowered her gaze to the ground completely ashamed of herself "I'm sorry do you think you could ever forgive me" Ino apologized wholeheartedly.

"About time cause hitting you was kind of getting just a tiny bit pathetic and yes I forgive you, but not Ami, there's no way I'm going there with her" Sakura snorted harshly, before meandering slowly over to the blonde and healed the various bruises that admittedly she'd made on the girl.

Before making another earth spike and slab, then climbed her spike with her slab again to meditate some more, it was only 9:46 and she intended on getting in a good hour, with that meditation training for the others picked up again.

Inoichi sat on a nearby rock "Can't believe she of all people got through to my daughter" he was impressed with the pinkette "Not to mention she can use medical ninjutsu, she might be the second coming of Tsunade Senju" he shuddered.

"Just be glad Sakura-chan didn't use her chakra enhanced strength" Naruto quipped when he fell backwards after less than forty seconds, it was an extremely slow start and it was frustrating but he'd stick with it just so he could say he managed to meditate.

"Your kidding right" Tsume's onyx eyes widened and she glanced up to the girl again, the blonde shook his head once again settling himself on the slab while Kiba and Hana fell that time, with Ino falling every few seconds since she'd only just started.

"No wonder her medical ninjutsu is off the charts, look at who her mother is" Hana grumbled glaring at the earth spike, earlier thoughts of how this training was crazy repeating itself in her head as she sat once again on the bloody earth slab on the tip of the spike.

Kiba wobbled dangerously before evening out for ten seconds, making it to fifty seconds before falling "Ack my head" he rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed from the various times it had compacted with the earth and he wasn't even that high up.

Like seriously that shit freaking hurt, soft laughter floated down to him "At least you'll get a harder head out of it" Sakura snickered eyes closed and enjoying the feel of her surroundings as she felt for miles around.

"How long have you guys been at this" Ino asked hesitantly, not sure if they'd even want her talking at all as she fell but she at least managed to flip her body and land on her butt because the grass was slightly wet.

Naruto pondered on her question for a moment before answering "Since 9 I think" he gave sitting on the slab another try and managed to make it to a minute and a half surprisingly before falling once more and finally gave up.

Eventually the others stopped meditating an hour later after various falls and nursing bruised skulls until Sakura walked down the earth spike and they all split up to get lunch and found other things to occupy their time.

The next day at 1:55 after warning Naruto what was going to happen, Sakura connected her chakra to the chakra in Shisui's opal gem and with nothing more than a sigh of wind was gone to get her Sharingan training underway.

When she came back, she was covered in dirt covered in cuts and bruises, Tsunade while horrified didn't comment and merely healed her daughter before sending her off for an early bath, it was also that night Jiraiya gone on another mission.

That Sakura finally asked her mother a very serious question "Mother" she spoke up and Tsunade was instantly suspicions because the pinkette never ever called her mother "May I apply for my Medical License" the girl finished.

She wanted to outright say no, but Tsunade knew if she said no here, the girl would go off to the Cloud Village and get her medical license there anyway "Fine but there will be no working at the hospital until your older is that understood" she narrowed her honey eyes.

"Okay roger that Mama" Sakura smiled sweetly and polished her plate, even going so far as to wash her dishes, prompting Naruto to do the same, because he remembered his promise from the other day about showing his parents how he could be responsible to.

His actions also made Tsunade suspicious, but she didn't comment on it "I'll let you know when the test happens and fit you in with the others" the honey eyed blonde explained grabbing up Momo when she started crying.

Naruto and Sakura meandered into the living room and sat down to read before going off to bed, in this manner, with each morning being allotted to meditation training, to expand chakra reserves, the entire week passed them by.

Until Sakura got to take her medical license test "As you know to become a medic you must be dedicated to the cause" the one giving the exam was a bit miffed that a child had been thrust on her by the Head Medic without details to what the girl could do.

"So in order to pass this exam and earn your medical license you must have general knowledge on herbs, both poisonous and medical, know how to tend to a wound without chakra and be able to heal, cuts, bruises and a broken bone in order to pass this test" she continued.

The pinkette in the room let out a little sigh as she took the test handed to her, and after memorizing those herbs, it was easy to complete the written portion of the medical license exam, her pencil flew across the pages before Sakura sat back and checked over her answers.

With a satisfied smile she turned the written test in and returned to her seat, as one by one, the five others handed in their test and they all were given a dummy arm to wrap bandages on, those were turned in, then came the final portion.

Healing, it was easy calling her chakra up to demonstrate the healing of a cut, a bruise and a broken bone in a person, before being sent back to her seat to wait for the others and for the tests to be graded so she could get her license.

Three hours is all it took and only three of them got their license before being sent home, that night after training with Shisui in order to fully utilize her Sharingan, Sakura summoned Gamatori "Sakura-chan why did you summon me" the blue toad asked.

"Well your the fastest between your siblings and I wanted you to give this letter to Cee-san, and these letters to Darui-san, Atsui-san, Samui-san, Omoi-kun and Karui-chan, to let them know how I'm doing" Sakura explained handing over the sealed scrolls.

Gamatori swallowed them, she didn't bat an eye at that and "Roger that Sakura-chan I won't let you down" he waved before vanishing in a puff of smoke, two hours later he returned with letters from her friends in the Cloud Village "Sorry it took so long, they wanted to write to you" he said.

"Ah don't worry about it Gamatori-kun" Sakura smiled already in her frog pj's and took the letters promising to read them in the morning "Thank you" she hugged one of her various summons just before the summoning wore off and he returned to Mount Myoboku.

She then lay down in her bed and closed her eyes to get some sleep Hoyo cuddled in her arms like usual, as Sakura was drifting off she made a promise to herself to at least go visit her friends from the Cloud Village if she could find some spare time.

The next week, making it two since their vacation from the academy had begun, the pinkette was toted off to the Hyuga Compound by Ko "You m..made it Sak..Sakura-chan" the shy Heiress hugged one of her very few friends.

And got a near bone crushing hug in return as they sat down for dinner, her in between Neji and Hinata "Told you Uncle planned on inviting you over all the time" the little brunette who was only one year older than her as she'd found out smiled warmly.

Which reminded her "Uh um Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-san if you don't mind I have a couple of friendship gifts for Hinata-chan and Neji-kun may I please give my gifts to them" Sakura faced forward as the two aforementioned people sat down at the low dining table.

Hiashi focused his lavender eyes on the tiny little girl who'd been helping his daughter grow a backbone and become just a tiny bit more confident in herself "You may Sakura-san as you've proved an invaluable friend to my daughter and nephew" he nodded.

Emerald eyes lit up as if he'd given her the world "So easily pleased isn't she Hiashi" Hizashi chuckled as the pink haired child grabbed two gems from in front of her a hole where a strip of leather was tied through in it.

"For Hinata a lavender Tanzanite and Neji a dark red ruby, I made these by my own two hands, well not the gems, but the carving in the gems and the whole where I put the strips of leather through" Sakura chattered nervously, thinking the two were going to reject.

Their eyes widened in surprised "We accept, I've never gotten a gift from a friend before so cute" Neji was a slightly affectionate child and he hugged her and rubbed his cheek along hers which then was engulfed in a dark red blush.

"Ye…Yes S..Sakura-chan th..thank you very much" Hinata stuttered lightly not as much as usual though while slipping the gem around her neck in awe of the pretty color "I..It ma..matches o..our eyes" she realized a moment later and her friend nodded.

After that the three children fell silent and they all dug into their meal as the maids brought the food out, then Sakura was taken back to her home by Ko "Did you really make those" he couldn't help but ask looking down at the pinkette with a kind smile.

Sakura hummed softly as she skipped along by his side "Mhm, not the gems, my Papa bought those, by I carved the transportation formula and made the hole in them by myself" she smiled widely looking up at the half moon.

Ko chuckled quietly at the oddity of the pink haired girl, who he'd been tasked with picking up and returning home whenever Hiashi demanded the child come over for dinner, mostly at Neji and Hinata's insistence though but they played it off as their father/uncle asking her to come over.

In the middle of the next week on a Wednesday Shisui got sent on a four day mission, so what did Sakura do "Mama I'm going to go visit Omoi-kun and Karui-chan in the Cloud Village" she went to visit her friends in an entirely different village.

"Okay just take that blonde brat with you I have to take Momo in for a checkup and go grocery shopping" Tsunade waved her two adopted children off, hollering from the bathroom as she tried to get the fussy white haired girl to sit still as she gave her a bath.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes as he realized he was going to get to go to a new village "Eh really Sakura-chan we're gonna go all the way there" he asked as they left the house "But what about the summoning seal" he glanced down as they passed it.

This time Sakura shook her head "Gonna use sage chakra to get us there with Gamadansei and Gamajosei's help" she explained ready to try out a few new tricks, after all her chakra reserves had grown and now was the best time to practice.

"Hey where are you guys going" and suddenly they were joined by Sasuke on their way to an out of the way training grounds "Usually you guys are off training by this time" he watched them before joining his two friends.

It was the blonde that answered "We're going to the Cloud Village to visit Omoi and Karui, maybe the others to" he explained keeping his eyes on his sister as she weaved hand signs to her summoning jutsu and swiped blood down her palm.

Before calling out "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" this time though she had a clear picture of who she wanted to summon in her mind and in plume of smoke both the toad siblings were before her, this being the second time she'd summoned them since leaving Mount Myoboku.

"Can I come" Sasuke asked as the two toads hopped onto the pinkette's shoulder and started focusing their chakra, or at least that's what it seemed like to him until orange markings formed around Sakura's eyes and they also changed to an orange color.

Neither of the siblings were inclined to get in trouble "You have to ask your parents Sasuke, the only reason we got permission is because Sakura-chan asked" Naruto stated lightly and the little Uchiha ran off like a bat out of hell.

"Think Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-san will give him permission" Sakura bit her lip not wanting to hurt her friend and make him think it was unfair that she got to go off to an entirely different village and he couldn't, Naruto shrugged.

Eight minutes later Sasuke was back, he skidded to a halt before them out of breath "Mom said it was alright, so long as we're back before dinner" he breathed heavily and sat down at his friends request and held their hands.

Glad that she didn't have to go off and leave her friend, Sakura closed her eyes focusing on her chakra in the blue Zircon gem she'd given to Omoi, and expanding her chakra outwards to take Naruto and Sasuke along with her.

Connected to that chakra and with a soft sigh the only sound that was made, all three six year old's landed on top of Omoi "Gah what's going on am I under attack" his face was pressed into the ground so he couldn't see what had happened.

Karui pressed a hand over her mouth and snickers slipped through "O..Oh my Kami, Sakura-chan that was totally awesome, you have to teach me that" she laughed as the trio that had so suddenly appeared helped the white haired boy to his feet.

"I'm sorry Omoi, looks like I'll have to practice my landings some more while using the transportation seal" Sakura apologized sheepishly healing his scraped nose since it was her fault and Naruto and Sasuke's but she wasn't blaming them, she'd brought them there.

Naruto and Sasuke were quiet as they looked around in awe "When you said the Cloud Village was huge you meant it Sakura-chan" the blonde dusted off his orange pants and attached himself quite firmly to his sister's side feeling just a tiny bit out of his element.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here" Sasuke asked also sticking close to his two friends, this was scarier than he'd expected, Mount Myoboku a mountain full of toads and frogs was one thing, visiting another village was an entirely different matter.

Omoi and Karui shared matching grins "There are many things we do for fun, we explore the caves, go to the park or visit the library" the white haired boy spread out his arm out gesturing around them.

"Take your pick and we'll go anywhere you want to go" Karui snickered gold eyes bright and full of excitement after nearly three weeks her friend had made good on her promise to come visit them in the Cloud Village.

Ultimately the five kids ended up going to explore the caves, eating lunch at the Tea Shop when they got hungry for lunch and then went to the park afterwards and engaged in a swinging contest to see who could get the highest.

In the end after several hours of playing and running around chasing each other, at exactly 2:30, Sakura made the decision that it was time to return "We have a time limit that we have to get back before dinner" she said as they all flopped down in a pile of arms and legs tired and ready for a nap.

"Right" Naruto sulked "Can we come visit again tomorrow Sakura-chan" he pouted flashing a hopeful smile at his sister, she was technically the oldest of him and Sasuke, and if she decided not to come back the next day then that was that.

Even Sasuke was in on it as he nodded his head eagerly "Yeah my mom and dad hardly let me do anything fun and this is the most I've had in ages" he pouted prompting laughter from the pinkette as she relented to their demands.

"We'll see you tomorrow then" Omoi summed up the situation with a happy smile, he was sure the visits wouldn't last long, knowing how training orientated his friend was, but just a few days out of the entire vacation was enough for him.

Karui nodded "That's good, anyway I should probably get home, see ya guys" the little red haired girl extracted herself from the pile of friends and hurried down the streets, while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke formed their circle, toad siblings missing.

And with a pop were in the apartment that belonged to Naruto and Sakura, she used one of her fighting kunai as a medium to return home, they didn't realize how tired they were so for an hour the three of them took a nap right there on the floor in Sakura's bedroom.

For the last three days, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke visited the Cloud Village and the two kids, as well as Atsui, Samui, Darui and Cee when they found the four Chunin running around or during some free time they had until Sakura's Sharingan training picked up once again.

Making it three full weeks since they'd gotten off for break from the academy, the fourth week was spent expanding her chakra reserves even more and having lunch a couple times with Ino "So you really do have a fashion sensei" the blonde murmured.

As they sat down in the Tea Shop, the pinkette was wearing a thick pink dress with flowers of all colors on it that reached her calves, a headband to pin her bangs back and open toed boots with a very small heel while her hair was in the familiar two-tails her mother preferred.

"Course I do Ino, by the way this is for you, don't think I didn't notice the jealous looks you've been sending the others and it was high time I made this for you since we're friends" Sakura handed over a pink sapphire.

Ino's pupilless blue eyes lit up in delight and she eagerly accepted the gift for what it was "We're really friends now" she couldn't believe it because of how mean she'd been to Sakura who was sitting across from her in the booth they were sitting in.

"Yes I'm not saying you have to stop being friends with Ami, just be a little more aware and try to stop her from being such a…bi..brat" Sakura winced, if her father ever found out she used a cuss word he'd wash her mouth out with soap, she was certain of it, or Gamakiri would.

That toad didn't like hearing little lady's curse when they weren't supposed to "I understand, I've been a right spoiled brat, anyway to commemorate our friendship my parents helped me pick out this for you" the blonde girl slid a box across the table.

Sakura smiled widely "See how easy it is to be nice instead of mean, you'll make more friends that way and have people have your back during a fight" she chattered opening the box to reveal five books on the properties of plants and flowers "How did you know" Sakura asked curiously.

"I asked Shikamaru, who asked Choji, who finally asked Naruto, who told Choji, who told Shikamaru, who told me that you liked books on plants and flowers because you're an aspiring medic" Ino rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Their orders chose that moment to come and Sakura discretely paid both hers and Ino's order "Well thank you, I'll have to thank those three boys to" she giggled digging into her rice and curry, Ino didn't notice the absence of dango from her order though.

And decided to ask to learn more about her new female friend "So do you not like sweets, usually everyone orders dango with their rice and curry and green tea, but you didn't" the blonde inquired lightly hoping she wasn't prying.

Her friend paused mid bite and swallowed her food before answering "Oh that's not it, I love sweets, just not extremely sugary sweets, so I substitute everything that's overly sugary with dark chocolate" Sakura produced a bar of said chocolate from her small hand bag.

"Yeah okay but how come" Ino prodded carefully not sure if her friend wanted her prying into her personal life, Sakura took a sip of her green tea and she waited as patiently as possible, those meditation lessons coming a long way for her.

"Well ever since I was little my Dad only gave me sweets, which basically consisted of honey, on special days like birthdays or a celebration or if I was good, just a little mind you, so when I eat to much sugar, like a dango for instance I get sick" she explained.

Basically the rest of their lunch went a little like that Ino asked questions and her answering them to the best of her abilities until they parted ways, her to Shisui for training and the blonde to wherever she went.

The fifth week was met with more invitations to the Hyuga Compound for dinner with her two friends and Hyuga Patriarch and his brother and finally an invitation to have lunch with Shikamaru and Choji and their parents at the Nara Compound.

Yoshino was an interesting woman "Oh my kami you are so cute" she squeezed the tiny pinkette rubbing her head against the pink haired girls "Aww you have pink hair, so adorable" the woman couldn't stop squealing.

And poor Sakura was stuck being hugged by a strange person she'd never met before "Mom put her down your gonna suffocate Sakura" Shikamaru said seeing the rising panic in the girls emerald eyes and the relief as his mother finally put her down.

"Glad you could make it Sakura-chan" Choji sat on her other side as they sat at the table for an early lunch that his own mum and Shikamaru's mum had made together, all they had to do now was wait for it to be brought out.

"Uh-huh" Sakura nodded still a little dazed that someone besides Gamakiri and her Papa loved her pink hair just as much as she and they did "I thank you both for inviting me" she smiled slightly at her two friends.

Shikaku was amused and Choza was still as confused as before about the pinkette, while Chitsu thought the girl was absolutely adorable and a good influence on the two boys and Ino "So what have you been doing so far during your vacation" she asked, her gaze on Sakura.

The girl was extremely perceptive though "Training Ma'am and visiting my friends every single day and playing with my brother and little sister" Sakura nodded remaining polite, Chitsu shot a look to her husband.

Who shrugged "No longer as shy as before huh Sakura-san, I remember when you barely talked to me" Choza chuckled quietly causing the child to become embarrassed and a blush to rise on her cheeks as she fidgeted.

Before finally answering "While going to the Cloud Academy I realized that shying away from strangers all the time wasn't healthy, so I shed that fear Choza-san, it was thanks to my friends though that helped me a lot" she explained.

The meal was brought out by the two woman "Do you know how to play Shogi" Shikaku inquired several minutes into their lunchtime meal, his son had never mentioned it, but there was always the chance the girl was a secret Shogi lover.

"Shogi" Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion "Is..Is that a game Shikaku-san" she frowned, Shikamaru shot his dad an exasperated look "I've never played it before" Sakura admitted sheepishly.

All four adults stared at her as if she'd grown a second head "Sakura-chan spends her time training, reading books or visiting us, I don't think she owns a single game in her house" Choji piped in to help his friend out.

While Shikamaru nodded, at the end of their meal, this was followed by a quick game of Shogi "And you move this piece here to box your opponent in" and he was nominated the teacher before the pinkette headed off for whatever it was she did during the late afternoon hours.

The sixth, seventh and eighth weeks were spent focusing an extra hour in her dojutsu training with Shisui "Okay you know how to focus chakra into your eyes to activate your sharingan, the basics of wielding it, now I'll teach you how to fight with it" her unexpected sensei instructed.

Not giving her anytime to get out of the way as he body flickered towards her and brought his foot down intending to knock her out, but she could read his chakra patterns and new what move he was going to make and twisted narrowly out of the way sharingan activated.

"How does one fight with the sharingan" Sakura asked ducking under his tantou and bringing her own up, grounding herself by using chakra to stay in her spot and flooding her arms with just a tiny bit of chakra to throw him off his game.

He wasn't trying to seriously harm her, Mikoto wouldn't let him after all, but he could give her a serious beating if she wasn't careful "Let it, let you see through my attacks, and effectively dodge them, while returning the favor" Shisui chuckled trying to sweep her feet out from beneath her.

Sakura jumped back in the nick of time, only to land flat on her face, and roll to avoid getting kicked in the stomach "My reaction times are still off" she pointed out, overcompensating and by the time their lesson ended she was bruised with several cuts and a sprained ankle.

Also nearly out of chakra, the training grounds were a little battered themselves with a few craters here and there "You'll get it Sakura-chan, you still have one month to go after all" Shisui crouched down in front of her.

Watching her gather nature energy to heal herself more effectively than usual, her medical ninjutsu had improved during these last two months "I doubt I'll get it in the last month either, probably have to continue next time I have vacation" she sighed softly.

"Don't rush things Sakura-chan" his onyx eyes softened ruffling her hair gently "In the meantime read these books when you can" Shisui placed down three new books from the Uchiha Clan Library before body flickering away.

The pinkette picked herself up from the ground, grabbed the books and with barely a thought connected her chakra to the one in the extra lavender Tanzanite that will be used during a future fight and was home in a matter of seconds.

If there was one thing she'd gotten better at, it was sticking her landings while using the transportation seal and no longer had to really think about it, Sakura placed the books on her shelf and took a quick bath so she didn't track dirt through the house.

For the last four weeks, she made her rounds and visited all her friends much, much more, hardly focusing on training in the last month, so that they would know she cared and finally it was time to return to the Academy for her second year.

"Our vacation went by to fast" Naruto whined as he shoved his books into his backpack the night before so he didn't have to do it in the morning "Why can't we have one more month" he pouted as Sakura dragged out her winter clothing.

Coat, boots, gloves, scarf, backpack full of notebooks and text books, and pencils for her lessons "It went by fast cause we had fun, just think about it Naruto, those books you've been reading with make things easier in classes for you" she smiled hugging her brother.

Before they went off to play with Momo, having promised to stay in that day so that their mother could get things done around the house Joki was also spending the night as Nagato, Yahiko and Konan were off on some kind of mission for their organization.

They ate dinner when it was time, and finally went to bed after taking individual baths "Well Hoyo, tomorrow I'll be gone a lot" Sakura murmured as she crawled beneath the covers and cuddled her cuddling cat before drifting off.

The next morning after breakfast, Naruto and Sakura split up, going to separate academies once again for another nine months "See you when you get home Sakura-chan" he waved heading out the door.

As she merely gathered sage chakra to aide her in getting to the Cloud Village "Yep see you later Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled and in a matter of minutes she was stood next to Omoi, in his house as he prepared to go out the door.

He smiled at her and they went to pick up Karui before heading in the direction of the Cloud Village Academy, it was a slow start as their classmates trickled in to the room, before Imoi appeared "Welcome back for another year at the Cloud Village Academy" he droned on.

Glad that all of his students were there before telling them what the new year would entail for them, their lessons were pretty much the same, but they'd be going deeper into things "Now let's begin" the dark blonde purple eyed man said slapping his ruler down on his desk, starting class.


	25. Responsible Tadpole

When Sakura and Naruto were five months into their third year of being academy students, things changed "Sakura, Omoi, Karui, stay after the lesson ends" Imoi told them that afternoon just ten minutes before the day was to end.

The three friends shared matching confused looks, because their sensei hardly ever called them by their true names opting to call them brats instead, by this point there were only eight students in the classroom, because one of their classmates had dropped out that year.

"Alright Imoi-sensei" Omoi, Karui and Sakura chorused before focusing on their homework that had been set, waiting patiently as their five other classmates escaped from the classroom glad that the day was over.

Imoi hoped he was making the right decision in selecting them, "As you know each year we do things differently to celebrate the treaty between Leaf and Cloud, this year is no different" he began drawing them into his explanation.

Sakura was a smart little girl and she had her suspicions "So that's why Raikage-sama has nominated the three of you to go to the Leaf Village and represent the Cloud Village by attending their academy for four months starting next week, I'll need to speak to your parents" Imoi said.

Omoi and Karui wore surprised expressions on their faces "What if our parents refuse" the white haired boy inquired carefully wincing as his sensei tapped his ruler lightly on his desk, mulling over what he'd asked.

"Doubtful because everyone knows the importance of commemorating the treaty, that's why three students from the Leaf Village will come here for four months and take your place in this class" the dark blonde chuckled eager to scare new children into submission.

Karui frowned "This is probably gonna sound like a stupid question but where will we live while their Imoi-sensei" she had no doubts much like her sensei that their parents would accept, only problem was Sakura.

The pinkette was quiet as Imoi answered the red heads question "Hotel, you'll have four escorts across the land to the Leaf Village, that's right you three will get your first taste of the outside world" Imoi stated.

His high honor student blew out a breath "Imoi-sensei h..has anyone told you where I live" Sakura grimaced lightly as the thought popped into her head, it made sense really, but someone should have told him this long ago.

Imoi's dark blonde brows creased now that the question had been brought up, he realized he didn't know where his student lived "No, why don't you tell me now" he lifted a brow in hopes that she would quit stalling.

"Sakura-chan lives in the Leaf Village, she gets here via the transportation formula carved into our necklaces that has her chakra in them" Omoi burst out before his friend could, lifting up the blue zircon that hung around his neck.

Earning a blank look "Leaf Village how is that even possible, your nothing more than a child" Imoi frowned deeply as he learned something new about his best student in the academy, if it wasn't for her being so young she'd already be a shinobi due to her skills.

It was the red heads turn to speak "That's cause Sakura-chan's a Toad Sage, she completed her training on Mount Myoboku ages ago during the first year though she used a self summoning seal she made all by herself" she explained.

Face twitching in slight aggravation "If that is the truth, then show me, go outside this classroom, then return here via that seal" Imoi ordered, Sakura let out a soft sigh, ready to go home already, but did as her sensei commanded and left the room.

Less than two minutes later the pinkette was stood in between Omoi and Karui again, the door never opening once "Do you believe me now Sensei" she asked quietly with another grimace on her lips knowing how her sensei felt.

Rubbing a heavy hand down his face "Yes, yes very well, give this to your parents it will explain everything, now scram" he grumbled why was it that every time something came up he learned something new about his student.

The trio as they were called scrambled from his classroom with wide smiles clutching packets detailing their temporary transfer to the Leaf Village "We get to see what being in a different academy is like, but what if no one likes us" Omoi grinned, then frowned.

"Dork, Sakura-chan's brother and that Sasuke fellow is there" Karui rolled her eyes shutting down the white haired boys absurd fears "Like seriously we aren't Sakura-chan's only friends" the red head snorted prompting Sakura to giggle.

And nod "Exactly Omoi-kun, Karui-chan, besides Naruto and Sasuke there's, Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Ino-chan, and Kiba-kun" the pink haired girl ticked off her fingers as they slowed to a stop before Karui's house.

Both of her young friends from the Cloud Village were surprised, but not jealous in the least, they couldn't fault their friend from making more friends since they were all the way in the Cloud and she lived in the Leaf Village with her brother and little sister.

Karui waved heading in as Sakura and Omoi directed their feet towards the white haired boys house, then after gathering a bit of sage chakra, with nothing more than a sigh the only sound that came from use of the technique she was stood inside her bedroom.

Except for Nagato the house was empty "Welcome home Sakura-chan" the red head frowned as she trailed into the living room and put away her things and took off her sandals "Tsunade had some business in the Land of Tea and took Momo with her" he explained at her inquisitive look.

"Oh so you'll be here watching us Uncle" Sakura blinked, well this wasn't going to go well, she'd read over the packet in her arms and it needed at least one of her parents signature's, she wasn't sure if Nagato's name would be accepted because he was just an honorary uncle.

Nagato winced "Not quite, I have a mission with Yahiko and Konan and I've been trying to think up people who would be a good substitute to watch over you, but besides those Cloud Shinobi and a few people here other than making you sleep elsewhere I can't think of anyone" he said.

It was her turn to frown deeply at that "What about Joki-kun" the minute she asked, Sakura knew the little orange haired amber eyed boy would be left with her and Naruto "How long is Mama gonna be gone" was the next best question.

"Five days at the most, it doesn't take more than a few hours to reach the Land of Tea, as it borders Fire Country so closely" the red head admitted narrowing his rinnegan eyes on someone he couldn't important, he could just see the gears turning in her little head.

Just before she announced her plan "I know how to wash and feed Joki-kun, I'll try to find a babysitter though, but Naruto and I are old enough to take care of ourselves now Uncle Nagato" Sakura bit her lip sheepishly.

That's something he'd been afraid of "Look for someone to stay with you and Naruto at least during the nights" Nagato stressed out feeling as if he was going to go insane with worry these next several days.

"I promise if I don't it won't be for lack of trying anyway I've got a question" she glanced to the packet and the red head gestured for her to ask "Has Papa or Mama ever mentioned that should they be gone, if needed you could sign your signature in their place" Sakura inquired.

He hadn't been expecting that one and Nagato mulled over the question "I don't see why not, it's not as if your parents ever told you not to call me Uncle, and technically I am a legal guardian over you and Naruto, so my signature should count" he said after several minutes.

Sakura's eyes lit up and filled with relief "Then could you sign this permission slip, starting next week for the last four months of our third year in the academy Omoi-kun, Karui-chan and I will be official Leaf Academy Students to commemorate the treaty between Leaf and Cloud" she burst out.

Now her question made sense but Nagato signed the permission slip anyway, Naruto was sure to burst a vein due to being so happy "Just be careful okay Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be able to live with myself is something happened to you, Naruto or Joki" he looked down at her.

Those expressive emerald eyes softened in understanding "I'll make the apartment extra special safe and protect Joki-kun and Naruto-kun with my life" she held out her hand in the standard pose that legalized her vow, it was a Cloud Village custom.

His own eyes softened and Nagato pulled the pinkette in for a kind and affectionate hug, the red head pulled back just in time for the door to open to admit Yahiko, Konan and the now two year old Joki into the house, he was in her mothers arms.

"Okay Kiddo, we're trusting you with Joki, here's his schedule and if you need help don't be afraid to send one of your toads to ask us a question" the orange haired man handed out a sheet of paper and a bag full of toys, clothes and treats for his son.

The pink haired girls eyes widened at the amount of stuff "And before you ask, we'll be gone for two whole weeks, now be a good boy for Sakura-chan and Naruto, Joki, and try not to cause trouble for them" Konan handed off her son.

"Good luck Sakura and remember what I asked" Nagato rose to his full height, towering over Sakura who now had the little two year old boy in her arms and then the three adults headed out the door and it clicked loudly behind them as it shut.

Sakura blew out a puff of air "Okay first thing on the agenda pick up Naruto-kun from the academy, do you want to walk through the village with me Joki-kun" she tickled his tummy causing the little boy to squeal loudly and squirm.

It brought a smile to her face as she tugged her sandals back onto her feet, grabbed her apartment key and eight minutes after the departure of two of her honorary uncles and the only honorary aunt, Sakura walked out the door with Joki clutching his arms around her neck.

His amber eyes were wide and full of awe, looking through the rose tinted glasses that only innocent children produced "Sakra-chan" Joki mumbled pressing his face into her neck as they passed by a scary tall person.

"Don't worry Joki-kun everything's okay, shh, shh" Sakura soothed easily rubbing her free hand down his back like she'd seen Konan do nearly a million times, it always calmed Joki down and now was no different.

A few minutes later they were stood in front of the academy "Oh what a cute little boy" Hana who'd taken to picking up her brother spotted the pinkette less than a minute later "What's your name cutie" she smiled sweetly.

Only to be completely ignored "Joki-kun, for all intents and purposes he's my cousin, he's really shy" Sakura craned her neck to the side to spy the Inuzuka who now avoided coming to the training grounds she used to avoid that meditation training.

Hana blinked her onyx eyes "Well Joki-kun my name is Hana, like a flower, won't you please say hello, I've got a sugar free sucker with your name on it" she produced said lollipop from her pocket and waved it at the orange haired boy.

For her efforts she got an extremely shy wave and Joki hid his face even more in Sakura's neck shyly mumbling a hello, he didn't so much as look at her nor did he accept the sucker "K, try super extreme shy" Sakura grinned hugging the little boy closer to her chest.

Just as the bell rang loudly across the academy grounds and students from all years came scrambling out eager to get out of class for the day, the first one surprisingly to them was Kiba "You have to help me study for the test five days from now please" he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders carefully.

Upon noticing that she was holding a little boy in her arms "Ma's gonna kill me if I fail my history test again on the Leaf, Rain, Sand and Cloud Villages" the Inuzuka's onyx eyes were wide and begging the emerald ones that his friend bore to help him with this super important thing.

When Naruto, Sasuke and Choji came trailing after Kiba, they also wore matching desperate looks, it was then an idea popped into her head "A compromise then" she slanted a look to Hana "You guys spend the next five days at my house Hana-san to" she took a deep breath.

"Huh why me to, I'm not the one in the academy anymore and not on the last straw of Ma's patience" Hana pointed a sharp claw at herself confusion written all over her face as the four boys looked at her as if she was insane.

Glad the older girl had asked "Because for the next five days, Naruto's and I's mom are gone and the ones who usually watch us are gone for two weeks and we can't leave Joki by himself at the house" Sakura stated simply.

"I can't" Hana said "I only had enough time to pick up Kiba-otouto, before going off for a nine day mission" she looked down guiltily "But just know that if I didn't have a mission I totally would have said that it was okay, however Otouto might be able to stay" Hana smiled.

Sakura nodded in an understanding way, that no mere eight year old girl should ever be able to do and let out a sigh "I don't mind helping you guys study, but you'll have to ask your parents Choji-kun, Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun to" the pinkette glanced to the Inuzuka.

The three boys scrambled for the hills in hopes to acquire permission from their parents, and Hana trailed after her brother "So all three of them are gone and Mum is to, what about Momo, do we really have to watch Joki by ourselves" Naruto chattered as they trailed down the streets.

"Momo went with Mama to the land of tea for five days and yep to two of your questions, only if we can't find someone to help us watch him though and I have to talk to Hokage-san is that even possible" Sakura quipped bouncing every few steps drawing childish laughter from Joki.

He was easily amused by everything "I haven't talked to Old Man Hokage in ages and why do we need a sitter, your eight and I'm still seven, that's old enough to take care of ourselves isn't it" Naruto grinned before scowling at the thought they needed to be watched.

"I didn't say the sitter was for us, but for Joki-kun, how will we be able to watch him during the academy" she lifted a brow and stared in exasperation at her brother, the blonde flushed in realization "And to soothe Uncle's worries" Sakura smiled adding that as an afterthought.

Not quite telling her brother her other piece of news yet "What if we can't find one, what are we gonna do about Joki, or dinner, or breakfast or lunch money" he ticked off his fingers panic slowly rising as he realized they were going to be alone.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes "You wig out to easily Naruto-kun, Mama would have left us money, to get our meals only for the next five days and the other bit I'm sure we'll manage" she shifted Joki onto her hip and the little boy found he liked this new position even better.

Because he let out a squeal of joy and tugged gently on a lock of pink hair that was loose from the tails she always put her hair in, this prompted attention from a duo of two adults, said duo stopped in front of the younger trio.

Joki noticed them first and quickly hid his face in Sakura's neck "Scary" he whimpered frightened of the red eyes the woman had, the pinkette's hand came up and rubbed along his back in an attempt to calm him, while warm and soothing chakra washed over his small form.

It was almost enough to put him to sleep as his eyes drooped in tiredness "It's okay Joki-kun, hello Ma'am, Sir" Sakura took charge of the confrontation and looked up into a pair of ruby red eyes that were extremely beautiful.

Much like Joki, Naruto took his turn to hide behind his slightly taller sister "What do you want, we weren't causing trouble" he blurted out unable to stop himself as he clutched onto her Cloud Academy uniform that she had yet to change out of.

Asuma and Kurenai shared an odd look between them before glancing down at the odd trio once again, a blonde, an orange haired boy, and a pink haired girl "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation" the older male crouched down in front of the kids.

The girl's eyes took on a glint of wariness "Asuma don't scare them" Kurenai scolded, barely remembering the child before her "He's Asuma Sarutobi, the Third's Son, and I'm Kurenai Yuhi, we're both Jonin" she introduced herself.

"Sakura Haruno, this is Joki-kun and my brother Naruto" Sakura introduced herself and those with her, it was only polite after all since they'd given their names first to return the favor "What part of our conversation did you hear" she inquired curiously.

Asuma rubbed his chin "All of it, from how you'll be on your own for five days and have no one to watch the little one while your busy at the academy" he admitted somewhat sheepishly with a small chuckle.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You really related to old man Hokage" he asked suspiciously, and got a nod "Oh, well maybe you guys aren't so bad, in fact you kind of remind me of Kakashi, it sucks we hardly get to see him anymore cause he's so busy and Yamato to" the blonde sulked.

Her hand reached back to pat his arm reassuringly before returning to Joki to continue the soothing motion "Kakashi, you know Kakashi Hatake" Kurenai blinked in surprise and got matching nods "Oh well he's our classmate, do you think you could trust us" she gestured between herself and Asuma.

"One condition no trying to act like our parents, we do our homework on time and stuff and study hard and you can't skip out any of these next five days" Sakura reeled off driving a hard bargain with the duo before them.

The blonde standing behind her fought down the rising crazy laughter he wanted to let out "You got yourself a deal kid, so where do you live" Asuma stood properly and righted himself as they all started down the street.

"Apartment complex not far from here, and before Sakura-chan forgets, we'll probably be having a few kids our age, friends spending the next five nights to" Naruto popped out of his hiding spot from behind his sister as the danger passed.

Kurenai bit her lip to hide her smile "That's fine, so long as their parents are okay with it and they know to behave in someone else's place" she murmured "We should stop and get dinner if that's the case, because neither of us are cooks" the ravenette stated.

They all paused at that "Okay…..here Naruto-kun take Joki-kun for a moment" Sakura passed over the almost sleeping two year old, the boy didn't complain and she went through a quick set of hand signs "Suiton: Water Clone" she molded her chakra and made one clone.

Before giving the clone directions "I see, someone's one with their element" Asuma chuckled as the clone and Kurenai wandered off to acquire dinner for everyone, while they continued down the streets to the apartment complex.

"That's nothing Sakura-chan also knows earth jutsu's to and she's a fully bonafide Toad Sage" Naruto exclaimed in a proud tone as they finally reached their home and found that their three friends were already waiting outside the door.

Kiba whirled "We really thought you weren't going to be home quick enough" he sulked holding his bag and literally bouncing on the balls of his feet as the pinkette unlocked the door and they all scrambled in taking off their shoes and finding spots to sit in the living room.

"Just be lucky our parents said yes, so where is your Mom anyway Sakura-chan" Choji was already munching on a bag of chips, never mind that he was spoiling his appetite for dinner, he'd still be hungry afterwards.

Sasuke looked around the clean apartment after getting comfortable "I don't know how your Mom even keeps this place so neat" he announced after several minutes as they lined up their history books on the table.

Sakura went to answer but was interrupted as Kurenai entered the apartment bearing the promised meal for the lot of them "If you guys get hungry foods on the table" she stated feeling just a tiny bit out of place and extremely awkward in the apartment.

"Land of Tea with Momo-chan, Choji-kun and me either, it's either imouto-chan, Hoyo or…" her gaze trailed to the side and Naruto flushed bright red in embarrassment "Well you get the point" she smiled leaving her teasing at just that.

He relaxed in relief "Thought you had to talk to old man Hokage" Naruto said in the next moment when his sister returned from putting Joki down for his hour nap, he was tired from his brief moment of excitement outside.

A smile spread across her lips "Sakura-san sent her clone to the Hokage Tower" Kurenai answered for the little pink haired girl as the child sat squished between the blonde and the second Uchiha Heir everyone knew.

This earned her a quick smile "Alright you four" Sakura spoke, eyes gaining a determined gleam to their emerald depths "If you want to pass your history test, the best thing is to study hard for the next five days, do you guys have notes" she looked between the quartet.

"Wait don't you mean the five of you" Asuma interrupted just as the door opened again to admit the girls clone, she was carrying four books that were placed on the table in front of Sakura, before it headed into what he assumed was the bathroom before popping out of existence.

Sakura visibly relaxed as she retained the information her clone held "Sakura-chan doesn't go to the Leaf Village Academy, she goes to Cloud using the transportation seal on our necklaces" Naruto blurted so she didn't have to explain.

Both adults shared concerned looks, wasn't it a little dangerous to have the girl living in the Leaf Village, especially if she was going to become a Cloud Shinobi, sure they had the treaty, but besides the few things they'd done to commemorate it, things were pretty much the same.

How little they knew though and things were massively different "Actually Naruto-kun, it's been decided for the last four months of this year, to commemorate the treaty between Cloud and Leaf, Omoi-kun, Karui-chan and I will be attending the academy here in the Leaf Village" Sakura quipped.

"Cool but we really should get started on studying, as for your question, only Uchiha has notes" Kiba scowled slightly, if only he paid more attention, Akamaru woofed on top of his head, he wasn't going to back down now though, this had been his idea, he would stick with it to the end.

At Sakura's request, Sasuke handed over his notes, to which Sakura started making copies for the others to use as references, "Of course you're a nerd" he sniggered "But also super strong so please don't hit me" he grinned as she lifted a slender pink brow.

They both laughed "What should we do in the meantime Sakura-chan" Choji asked munching on his last bit of chips intending to not eat anymore until dinner, she pointed at the books that her clone had brought from the library.

History on the Leaf, Sand, Rain and Cloud Village's, general information, but so long as they studied hard, it would be enough to earn the four boys a passing grade on their history test and she'd be able to say she was the one to help them.

"Can we take turns reading the books out loud or should we each just grab one and then switch off every few chapters" Naruto asked, a couple minutes later it was decided the books would be read out loud so Sakura could write down more notes.

While working on her own homework at the same time, every few minutes though, she'd rattle off a question "Who was the first Hokage and what was he famous for and no cheating" Sakura smiled sweetly and the book was placed down.

It was Choji who answered "Hashirama Senju and there are several things he was famous for, like making the village with the Uchiha Clan an..and being able to use Wood Nature" he stuttered unsure for a moment but pushed onward.

Sakura nodded in acceptance, flashed the Akimichi Heir a thumbs up, wrote down a few more notes, and did a few equations on your math homework that needed to be turned in the next day "Next question, why does it rain in the Rain Village all the time" she reeled off.

Kiba jumped in "Cause a backed up air mass from the Hidden Cloud Village sits right over it" he grinned "I remembered that from a couple years ago" the Inuzuka was downright ecstatic over being able to pull that information off the top of his head.

Earning him a wide smile in response from the pinkette "Good, moving on, what is the Sand Village most notable for" Sakura narrowed her eyes as she pondered over her next math question, before easily writing down the answer.

For a few minutes things were quiet, until Sasuke managed to answer "Their the only village that produce Puppet Users" he smirked it hadn't been the easiest thing to remember, but he'd gotten the answer right hopefully.

Sakura looked up and nodded "Nice one, see what happens when you sit down for a good ole fashion study session" she snickered for a moment, before clearing her throat "Last question, then dinner, this is another one of those what is a village most notable for questions, the Cloud Village" Sakura looked at her four friends.

They all frowned in sync mulling over the question "Lightning during the day" Naruto answered sheepishly "Being cold because the altitude of where the village is built, the Raikage" he was desperate hoping one of them was the correct answer.

"More than likely those would be reasonable answers but if you really want to go for a shocker, just put down the first two" Sakura smiled warmly at her brother gladly taking a break as she piled the notes up in four individual piles and the books were closed.

Kurenai and Asuma took their cue as the ravenette started warming up the by now cold fold and tea while the older male pulled out glasses, plates and silverware "Clearly one of you is very studious" Asuma chuckled.

While the ravenette nodded "Indeed, for sure you four will pass your history test" Kurenai smiled as the pinkette vanished down the hall as Joki let out a cry, signaling that he was no longer asleep and was ready to eat something.

Neither of the adults had to lift a finger to help the small boy as Sakura set up Joki's folding high chair, tied a bib around his neck, filled his sippy cup with orange juice and warmed up the pre-made meal Konan had packed before sitting down to feed it to him.

It was only ten minutes later, her hardly having a chance to do more than drink her tea, when a knock came on the door, Naruto turned completely in his chair to eye it warily "Here Sakura-chan" he took over feeding Joki for his sister.

As she went to answer the door, with Asuma just a couple steps behind her, ready to ward off any attackers should it be someone the girl didn't know, when it was fully open "Hello Sakura-san" Ko looked down at the pink haired child.

Her mouth opened and closed and she cast a grimace over her shoulder at her friends "Ko-san" Sakura forced herself to smile, out of all the days it just had to be this one that Hinata and Neji wanted her to come over for dinner.

"I see you already started eating" Ko noticed the strain in her smile, before his lavender eyes trailed to the three other children sitting at the kitchen table "Would you like me to express your regret to Hinata-sama and Neji-san" he asked gently.

Sakura bit her lip, if she didn't show up several things could happen, those two would possibly thing she hated them, Hiashi and Hizashi would possibly be angry and then she would no longer be allowed to visit the duo.

Sasuke noticed her extreme hesitation as did Choji and Kiba, Naruto already knew what was going on "Go on Sakura-chan, we're intending on studying late anyway" the Inuzuka waved her off and her eyes softened.

"Yeah, plus it's not as if I can't continue writing down notes and you'll be back after dinner" Sasuke shrugged lightly he would never be selfish as to force his friend in making a choice, knowing that she often visited the only two decent Hyuga's around in his personal opinion.

Choji nodded "I'll protect your food" he dubbed drawing a silly smile onto her lips, knowing that he would do it to and not let even himself take a single bite from her plate, with that Sakura turned back to Ko.

And took his hand "Just watch after Joki-kun, Naruto, after he finishes eating he needs a bath and then put in his playpen in Momo-chan's room" she threw over her shoulder waving with her free hand at the two adults "I'll be back soon" she called as the door shut behind her.

"Very kind of them not to kick up a fuss, what were you doing anyway Sakura-san" Ko glanced down to the child, he knew she didn't go to the Leaf Village Academy as did Hiashi, but it didn't make much sense for the others.

This earned a sheepish smile "Studying, Kiba-kun asked me to help him study for the history test in five days and natural Choji-kun, and Sasuke-kun joined in on the study session, because they don't know much about the other villages that are gonna be on the test" Sakura rattled off.

Ko blinked before shaking his head in quiet amusement as they reached the Hyuga Compound "You weren't really expecting me to show up, we need to find a way to alert you before I come over" he frowned slightly.

"Mm we'll think of something, I don't mind coming to visit Hinata-chan and Neji-kun, but the next five days are gonna be a bit difficult, mine and Naruto's parents are off on missions, and our other legal guardians are gone as well" she explained.

Taking off her shoes politely "Ah well I've brought Sakura-san" Ko stated and a maid, the one that usually dressed the pinkette in a kimono came out of a room and dragged the girl off to be prepared for the meal with their Patriarch and his family.

Later on as he was taking her home, a hair pin from Hinata pinning her bangs back, Ko began to really question if it was such a wise idea to let Sakura get as close as she had been to the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and Neji.

He didn't dare mention his thoughts out loud "Thank you Ko-san" Sakura bobbed her head and twisted her upper half into a quick bow as they stopped outside her apartment, Ko gave her a quick wave and then hurried off to return to his duties as Hinata's caretaker.

While she turned the knob of the door and headed in all four boys were sitting on the floor looking utterly bored out of their skulls from the studying, Asuma looked up from the couch and the book he was reading from "Back from the Hyuga Compound already" he glanced to the clock.

"Just put Joki-san in his playpen with some toys from the bag" Kurenai returned to the living room from the short hall and watched Sakura sit with her friends and brother at the table with a soft sigh of relief.

Naruto lifted his head from the table "Thank kami your back, cause studying isn't fun without you Sakura-chan, the way you ask the questions is awesome" he sulked "So we've just been doing our homework for the other classes until you got back" he grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't deny the blondes statement "So can we please get back to studying, cause you're really good at asking questions" the second Uchiha heir smiled sheepishly as he opened up the books preparing to get back into studying again.

The Akimichi and Inuzuka Heirs nodded their heads "Yeah, lets go until our brains explode" Kiba laughed from his spot on the couch Asuma rubbed a hand down his face while Kurenai pressed hers over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"I don't think that's possible Kiba, unless someone was to use a jutsu on us" Choji shot the Inuzuka an odd look as did Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura looked as if she'd already heard that statement several times before from someone else.

But the pinkette merely cleared her throat regaining their attention and started in with another round of questions "What was the Second Hokage's name and what was he famous for" Sakura looked between the four boys.

"Tobirama Senju, brother of the first Hokage, he created the ranking system we use today and the transportation formula that you like to use Sakura-chan" Sasuke was the one to answer that particular question first.

Prompting a smile to form on the girls face "Nice, okay which two countries is the Hidden Rain Village situated between" she tapped her nail on the table, while working on her math and finishing off the last couple of equations.

While waiting for someone to answer "Erm… Earth and Fire Country" Kiba fumbled his way through the answer, Akamaru let out a excited bark as Sakura nodded "Phew I hope I remember that" he wiped his forehead.

Earning amused smiles "Right third question, in the Hidden Sand Village, during the night what happens" Sakura reeled off wondering if any of the boys in front of her new that it got insanely cold in Wind Country during nighttime.

"Get cold" Naruto blinked with a shrug "I mean if it gets hot during the day cause all it is, is more sand, sand, and sand, then wouldn't it be reverse during the nights" he ducked his head, rattling off an answer, something his sister would say.

The others were surprised and Sakura shot her brother a suspicious look, but there was no book in front of him, so "You guessed" she asked and he smiled sheepishly "Well good job, it was right, last question, name a tradition in the Hidden Cloud Village" she looked to Choji.

Sensing it was his turn sort of the Akimichi Heir quickly tried to think of something to say "Uhhh….A/B combo, the Raikage or their children is always named Ay and they are paired with a partner that is named Bee" Choji rattled off.

"Awesome job Choji-kun, on that note, pun in intended we should all get some sleep" Sakura was unable to stop the yawn as it cracked her jaw loudly, they all glanced at the clock, nine o'clock in the evening, where had all the time gone.

With several reluctant grumbles from the four boys, the five eight/seven year old's if they hadn't had their birthday yet, headed off for bed and soon the entire house was silent "She really is something else, getting not one, but four boys to study" Asuma chuckled quietly.

Kurenai nodded, "We should get some sleep and set up some traps to ensure their protection" she murmured softly, doing as she suggested as did Asuma as the large apartment was locked up and traps were set up, before Joki was checked on, he was put in his bed and the two adults went to sleep.

At 6 o'clock sharp only three people were awoken by a loud cry, Kurenai jolted out of her sleep and nearly fell on top of Asuma who was on the floor by the couch, it was a comfortable floor, but as the crying continue she found herself in a new predicament.

She didn't have to worry though as the sound of doors opening and shutting, a few minutes later Joki had quieted down and Sakura entered the living room with the little boy in her arms "Shh, Shh Joki-kun" she was humming quietly hardly noticing anything else.

As a large brown cat weaved between her legs as she walked taking care not to trip her "What's going on Sakura-chan" Naruto came out of his room, having had a hell of a time extricating himself from the pile of three other boys, hair sticking up in random directions.

Peering around blearily not quite awake "Joki-kun was hungry, and on his schedule it says this is the time Aunt Konan always feeds him" came the answer as Sakura warmed up some more food, not just for the orange haired two year old, but for herself as well, from last nights dinner.

He didn't think he'd be able to go back to sleep now that he was slowly becoming more alert "Here Sakura-chan I'm just gonna eat cereal, so I'll feed him, by the way what did you need to talk to old man Hokage about yesterday" the blonde yawned.

Missing Kurenai as she climbed over the back of the enormous couch and entered the kitchen, grabbing bowls from the cabinet for the boys and spoons and cups should they which to have something to drink with their morning meal "Awfully responsible aren't you two" she asked.

It was impossible to continue trying to sleep as people kept up talking and so Asuma stretched cleaning up the blankets he'd found in the closet "Do you guys always get up this early" he asked tiredly, not that they'd had to do much, but this was the best break they'd had so far.

Sakura had no qualms about answering the two questions to her brothers embarrassment "Naruto-kun's trying to show our parents that he can be responsible so he can get a pet and nope, we hardly ever babysit Joki-kun but it's just as well" she smiled.

Naruto sulked while pouring himself a big bowl of cereal, and adding milk to it, while drinking a glass of orange juice "At least this way none of us will be late to the academy, I'm gonna go wake those guys" he pointed to the hall and vanished down it.

Eight minutes later, three grumpy boys were sat at the table "Did you have to wake us up, I was having a nice dream where the Leaf Village turned into a ninken paradise" Kiba scowled before he found he was simply not alert enough to keep his facial expression up as he ate cereal.

Better than nothing his Ma would say "Only you Inuzuka" Sasuke snarked clearly in no mood for kidding around that morning, his brain hurt from all that studying yesterday and he knew his headache was only going to get worse.

Choji was the quieter of the four boys "He doesn't mean it Kiba, I'm sure we all have a bit of a headache" he commented quietly dipping his spoon back in the bowl and munching on the cereal, at least they were being fed.

At the mention of headaches, Sakura paused in her meal, it was last nights dinner "You guys forgot didn't you" she gave them exasperated smiles while Kurenai and Asuma looked on in silent amusement as the four boys faced her with matching confused expressions.

Then in a completely random move three of the boys slapped their foreheads "Exactly I can just heal your headaches by the way as for your question Naruto, just a few questions about the transportation formula, if it can be used in reverse to bring someone to me instead of going to them" Sakura rattled off.

His blue eyes widened "How do you even know about that" Asuma cut in before the blonde could, curious as to how the girl knew fuinjutsu, it wasn't natural and she was barely eight years old at least that's the age she looked.

"Quite, it's a little dangerous having the knowledge of sealing jutsu in the hands of a little girl" Kurenai spoke, trying not to sound half as suspicious as she sounded, but it was a little disconcerting, she knew jutsu's and things she shouldn't know but why.

Naruto answered for his sister "Our Pops taught us both Fuinjutsu when we were five, or rather she was five, I was still four when we still lived on Mount Myoboku" he announced, feeding Joki his last bite before wiping his mouth.

Both adults wigged out as they realized who they were watching but neither Kurenai or Asuma commented on their status as two of the legendary sannin's adopted children, instead making sure they each got ready for the day.

Joki was put in his playpen and the pinkette made good on her promise to heal Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji's headaches, before they all split up, Sakura was quite ready to get away from the unnerving looks for awhile when a sharp cry filled the house once more.

Her foot lowered to the floor "Sakra-chan" Joki yelled insistently over and over, she sighed tossed the two adults apologetic smiles and hurried down the hall "Wanna go wif ou" the orange haired boy was stood in his playpen a stubborn look on his face.

There was no point in arguing and she had no idea what to do "Joki-kun I have classes" she mumbled even as she was lifting him into her arms, while Kurenai stood in the doorway, realizing that now she or Asuma wouldn't have to watch the boy.

Even if that had been the whole point of staying "Wanna go wif ou Sakra-chan" the orange haired boy repeated wrapping his arms tightly around his caretakers neck, it was cute and slightly worrisome how he refused to let go.

"Okay, okay I doubt we'll be gone long" Sakura grabbed up her backpack, and a few of Joki's things to keep him occupied, gathered some sage chakra after tugging her shoes on and a wistful sigh of the wind was in the Hidden Cloud Village.

Right next to Omoi in the academy "Holy Crow Sakura-chan you really now how to scare someone with that" he jumped a foot in the air prompting laughter "What if I had a heart attack and died and no one knew CPR to get my heart started again" there went his irrational fears.

"You aren't gonna die from a little scare like that….wait a minute why do you have a little boy with you Sakura-chan" Karui snorted before spotting the two year old in her pink haired friends arms, who promptly hid his face in her neck.

Sakura let out a soft sigh "My parents are gone, his parents are gone, he refused to let me leave without him, as I understand it we probably won't be here long, only to turn our homework in, before heading for the Leaf Village" she explained.

Imoi narrowed his purple eyes hearing the tail end of the conversation "Indeed now hop to it, your four escorts are at the gates" he barked only to wince as the child his honor student had brought whimpered quietly.

Her hand came up and rubbed his back while digging into her backpack for the packet and her finished homework, the three of them turned their work in before leaving the classroom "You gonna use your seal" Omoi rubbed his arms wishing it wasn't always chilly.

"What are you talking about of course Sakura-chan is gonna use her seal to get us to the Leaf Village" Karui frowned as if the thought of walking across the land was the most absurd thing that had ever been suggested.

The pinkette smiled "Actually I'm going to head back to the Leaf Village and bring you guys to the gates, only after I find out who our escorts are" she stated "Shh, Shh" Sakura hummed as Joki kept his arms tightened around her neck.

A few minutes later the gates came into view, Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui, they were surprised when Sakura vanished with little more than a sigh, to the gates of the Leaf Village, but after Omoi and Karui explained what was going on they were patient.

Kotetsu and Izumo were surprised to see a pink haired girl holding an orange haired boy skid to a halt at the gates ten minutes later and sit down off to the side they shared confused looks with each other as she essentially meditated.

'Okay Hokage-san said that if I wanted to do things in reverse, that I must connect with my chakra and pull it towards me willing whoever has been marked or whatever item has been marked to come to me' Sakura thought.

Connecting with her chakra was easy it was willing it to come to her that was the difficult part, the chakra was slow in reacting, tendrils reaching out to her hesitantly and reconnecting itself with her muffled yells filled the air as Darui, Samui, Atsui, Cee, Omoi and Karui landed in a heap on top of each other.

"What the devil" Cee was on the bottom of the pile, face pressed into the dirt and feeling as if his nose had been broken "Do you think you guys could get off" his voice was muffled but he managed to put enough order into the request.

Karui and Omoi were the first ones off the pile "That was so awesome Sakura-chan" the little red head latched onto her friend carefully as she peered into what she could see of the Leaf Village, this was kind of scary.

The white haired boy on her other side sniggered at the quartet of seventeen year old's that were newly promoted jonin "Yeah though poor Cee-san got stuck on the bottom" Omoi grinned innocently as said blonde tossed him an annoyed glare.

Samui cleared her throat, not commenting that it had been slightly uncomfortable to land on top of Cee like that nor cool in that least, or that it wasn't dignified for a jonin such as herself "Instead of talking we should sign into the village" she pointed out.

"Right you are sis, this is hot getting to stay in the Leaf Village for four months to commemorate the treaty between Cloud and Leaf" Atsui whistled mind whirring at all the possibilities, this was gonna be some serious vacation time for him and his fellow newly promoted jonin.

Darui rolled his eyes "Karui, Omoi come sign in, show these fellows your I.D.'s and we have to take this mission seriously, so no skipping out on duties to go sight seeing unless the situation calls for it" he snorted drawing the duo to his side as they signed in at the gates.

Izumo and Kotetsu were mystified and Sakura was preparing to head off to show the six people from the Cloud Village to the Hokage's Office to let Hiruzen know they were there, when one of them called out to her "What did you do there girly and don't lie" Kotetsu barked.

She pivoted on her heels, Joki in her arms with a long suffering sigh as if she'd answered that particular question over a thousand times "Transportation Seal, only in reverse instead of going to them I brought them here" the answer was short and to the point.

"B..But that's impossible you're a child, you shouldn't be able to use that such a high ranking technique, let alone possess the chakra necessary to perform it" Izumo accused becoming highly suspicious of the pinkette.

Another long suffering sigh "I'm Sakura Haruno, the toad sage's adopted daughter, I'm also a Toad Sage and have the required skills to take in Nature Energy to use such high ranking techniques" another quick answer not wasting anytime and hurried off.

With the six Cloud Shinobi on her heels "You probably have the right to be irritated, but don't let their suspicion bother you Sakura-san" Cee nudged Omoi to the side to walk next to the little girl "Their idiots if they haven't been keeping up to date with things such as that" he continued.

"Yeah at least we didn't have to walk three days to get here and can spend the rest of the week relaxing right until Monday" Karui shot a look at the four jonin hoping they wouldn't make them go when they weren't supposed to.

The remaining two blonde's shook their head "I'm sure the Leaf Academy sensei's are expecting you on Monday morning so we'll have this week off to look around and get use to our hot new surroundings" Atsui burst out.

Sakura smiled softly hugging Joki close "Where did you learn that cool new trick with the seals in our necklaces" Samui was curious as she looked the garnet over, it really was amazing what the little girl could do.

"Answer that question later, we have a meeting with the Hokage" Darui took charge once more over the others as the entered the Hokage Tower and were led down the hall to the man's office until the seven of them were stood in front of Hiruzen.

Who blinked and let a kind smile settle on his lips "Welcome to the Leaf Village, managed it didn't you Sakura-san, good, good, you might become even better at than…ahem pardon my manners I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage" Hiruzen introduced himself.

Omoi was looking the man over "You're an ol…." the rest of his sentence was cut off by Cee, who did the honor's of slapping a hand over the white haired boys mouth, letting Darui do all the talking before they shuffled out of the office "That was mean" Omoi sulked.

"As for you question Samui-san earlier Hokage-san told me about that little trick yesterday, but that was the first time I tested it out, though I definitely intend on practicing it and I know Cee-san" Sakura grinned leading the way to the hotel.

Then hurried off to put Joki down for his nap, Kurenai and Asuma absent when she returned, her brow creased, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask them, there was no use in regretting it now as she searched the house up and down for some ryo to get lunch and dinner for everyone.

Finally finding it in the most unexpected place under the cushions, then after creating a clone, sent it out with some ryo to acquire lunch for herself, it was going to be a long week for sure and she hoped her mother returned soon.

Forty minutes later, after stumbling into the Cloud Shinobi, Sakura's clone returned with six guests "Kami Sakura-chan this village is almost as huge as the Cloud Village" Karui's gold eyes were rounded in awe.

To which the pinkette put a finger to her lips "Joki's sleeping right now" Sakura explained as her clone gave her, her lunch and the rest of the money was put back under the couch cushion to Darui and Cee's amusement.

"Is there a reason you put it there or are you just paranoid" Cee couldn't help but ask as they all sat at the table noting there was more chairs than what would be considered comfortable as they tried to fit around it.

Sakura blinked taking out plates and cups and silverware so they could all eat "Mhm Mama put it there and that's the spot no one would really expect it to be" she explained taking a bite "And wait until you see the Hokage Mountain Karui-chan" she faced her friend after a moment.

Omoi's eyes went huge "Can we stay here instead of that stinky hotel, the rooms smell bad" he pouted at his friend wanting to be close to one of his very friends in the Leaf Village, Naruto and Sasuke were the other two.

She didn't have a chance to answer "We can't be rude, Hokage-san set us up in the hotel and that's where we'll stay" Atsui cut in sending the pouting duo the most stern expression he could muster until they both sulked and nodded grudgingly in acceptance.

"It's okay Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, you guys can come over everyday if you want and we can finally work on our homework together" Sakura snickered cheering her friends up very easily to the four teenagers amusement.

Darui chuckled while Samui let a smile form on her lips "Very studious aren't you Sakura-san, almost reminds me of Cee when he was your age" she teased lightly and the blonde in question flushed and cleared his throat avoiding the others gaze.

"You know Imoi-sensei told me that to" Sakura joined in on the teasing finishing off her early lunch and started cleaning up the kitchen, while the others stood, and Cee rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"As fun as it is to pick on Cee" Darui snorted and got a glare from his friend "We're going to go do some sight seeing and familiarize ourselves with the Leaf Village, come on you two" and then the six of them vanished out the door.

Sakura sighed softly making sure the kitchen was spotless before going to check on Joki, he was still napping so she sat down and decided to do some good ole note taking so that her brother, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji would have their notes to read over during the next four days.

It was only less than seventeen minutes later at 11:56, an ear-splitting scream tore through the apartment complex, she was on her feet in less than a second and flew down the hall to what was really her little sister's room and slammed the door shut.

The sound of windows shattering down the hall was heard and with her heart pounding in fear Sakura made two water clones from the noises Joki was crying loudly himself "Get him out of here, to Hokage-san, anywhere safe" she ordered her clones.

Emerald eyes filled with fear as the window to the room was opened and the two clones jumped out it with Joki in one of their arms, more crashes followed by a deep males voice cursing "Where the hell are they, this is their apartment isn't it" and she became sick.

As she realized that someone had broken into Yahiko, Konan and Nagato's apartments that were on either side of hers, just then the power went out and the entire complex was filled with nothing but gut-wrenching silence.

Her ears were perked as the sound of someone trying to get in registered in her ears, it was a moment of truth and Sakura panicked leaping for the window and flying down the streets, the pinkette dared to peer over her shoulder.

Only to realize she was being pursued, with eyes wide, Sakura forced herself to calm down and concentrate, where could she go, tears pricked at her eyes and she made her choice, using the seal that hung around Kakashi's neck, connected her chakra to it.

And with a sigh of the wind was gone just as her pursuers reached her intending to end her life, then she was falling face first on top of a kitchen table "SAKURA" Kakashi shouted wincing as a loud ~crunch~ filled the air.

Kurenai and Asuma were similarly shocked as the girl lay there in a dazed state "Kaka..shi-san" a few tears trickled out of her eyes as the silver haired nin helped her down from on top of the table and got her some tissues for her nose that was bleeding.

"So ungraceful" the ravenette at the table sighed and got an emerald eyed glare before Sakura's expression shifted into one of utter agony and panic "Is there a reason your interrupting our lunch" she lifted a brow red eyes pinned to the girl.

Asuma frowned as her eyes flew to the door and she huddled even further against Kakashi, to their confusion "Where's Joki-san" he realized belatedly as she continued staring at the door as if afraid that someone was going to come barging in without permission.

"My clones, some..ow one or multiple someones…ouch, broke into Joki-kun's parents and Nagato's apartment, the power went out and someone screamed, they were chasing me but they don't know about Joki-kun" Sakura cried softly.

The three were immediately on the alert "Come on Kurenai, let's go check things out" Asuma stood, there went their lunch, but this was so much more important both Jonin headed out the door to scope out the situation.

"You did a good thing Sakura-chan" Kakashi hugged the eight year old girl closer as he locked up his apartment and set traps at every window and doors before placing them in the bathroom, an escape route secured for them should it be needed.

Her lip trembled and more tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to heal her broken nose it was a slow process but she managed it in eight minutes "You were the only person I could think of Kakashi-san" Sakura murmured quietly still shaking horribly.

Forty minutes that's how long it took for Asuma and Kurenai to return, their expressions grim "The place is trashed and every other resident…." Kurenai's gaze trailed to Sakura and Kakashi sent her to his room "Is dead, she and that boy are the only survivors of the complex" she finished.

"And a cat surprisingly" Asuma held up the brown long haired cat with orange eyes "He was hiding under the couch, nothing was destroyed, just documents and personal affects were trashed and thrown around the place" he stated.

Kakashi frowned deeply behind his mask "Did you report this to Hokage-sama and Sakura you can come out now" he asked before raising his voice just enough for the girl to hear as his two guests nodded.

Sakura came out hesitantly while wiping tears away, before spying the cat in Asuma's arms "Hoyo" she launched herself at the cat and took him into her arms "I..I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking about you" her face was buried in his thick fur.

The adrenaline was wearing off by this point, though she understood that she could possibly be dead at this particular time along with the others in the complex she lived in, but her eyes drooped in tiredness and before she knew it she was curled up on the floor asleep, around her cat.

When next she woke, Asuma and Kurenai were gone and she was on the couch, head in Kakashi's lap "What am I gonna do" Sakura looked down ashamed, all she had done was run away and now everything was so wrong.

At her voice Kakashi's lone onyx eye trailed down "Hokage-sama is putting protection in place for you and your brother, as well as Joki-san, your sister, and those three Rain turned Leaf Shinobi, nothing will be allowed to happen, so you do nothing but stay safe is that understood" he scolded.

Not daring to argue as she huddled into his side "Why would someone do something as awful as kill innocent people" Sakura asked quietly four minutes later when it got to silent for her tastes, she had every reason to be terrified at this moment.

He knew trying to keep her from that would do no good "I don't know Sakura-chan" Kakashi shook his head sadly feeling for the small girl, he should have been keeping a better eye on her, but he'd been distracted lately.

Sakura leaned heavily against him as a knock sounded on the door, before Asuma's voice called out, it was opened in the next moment to admit Naruto, with Joki in his arms into the apartment "Sakura-chan" the blonde looked completely distraught.

And without even hesitating as more tears slid down her cheeks, the pinkette threw herself at her brother being careful not to knock him over and they cried together "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she mumbled over and over.

This time she'd had no dreams to warn her of the danger, Joki cried with them, until finally the tears abated "Sasuke's offered to let us stay at his place until Mum comes back" Naruto sniffled doing his best to dry his eyes.

"Makes sense, we'd be protected by the Uchiha" Sakura nodded knowing why their friend had offered, Fugaku wasn't someone any shinobi messed with, he wasn't called Wicked Eye for no reason after all according to Shisui.

Joki patted her cheek "Sakra-chan, Naruo k" he looked ready to burst into another round of tears but was trying to be strong for his two caretakers who'd just been dealt a heavy blow, they'd come to care for people in that apartment complex and now everyone, their neighbors were dead.

"I'll escort you to the Uchiha Compound, Asuma, Kurenai, go get some things for them, I'll be by to help clean up in a bit, once their settled" Kakashi took charge of the situation, how the hell had things gone from good to bad in a blink of an eye.

What he did know for certain was that Tsunade wasn't going to stop until she found every last bastard who'd done this and slaughtered them, it was her adopted children and extended family members in a way that had been threatened.

His skin paled slightly behind his mask as the two jonin headed off and he with Naruto, Sakura, Joki and a cat in tow hurried down the streets of the Leaf Village to the Compound the Uchiha resided in.

It was obvious they'd been updated on the situation for the four of them were simply let through with none of the usual fuss and eight minutes after that, they were stood in front of the Main Uchiha Family House.

Mikoto was out front and she snapped the three children up into her arms "Oh my kami" she blurted in heartbreaking relief "Never scare me like that again" she scolded "Sasuke blew in here and then we were informed by an anbu what had happened" Mikoto said.

Sakura and Naruto were quiet and Joki followed their example, seeing as they were in good hands, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves to clean up his two favorite kiddo's apartment, the silver haired nin had no doubt though they would be living there much longer.

When they were placed on their feet again, Mikoto led them into the house, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui and Fugaku were crowded around the table the four males turned "Sakura-chan" the second Uchiha Heir asked hesitantly "A..Are you okay" he was unsure of how to proceed.

Only earning a blank look, it was if she didn't know how to respond either, she and Joki could have died, her lip trembled and Itachi sent her and Naruto pitying looks "I don't see how anyone could be okay after what just happened" he stated answering for the duo.

Shisui eyed his little apprentice not that Sasuke or many others knew about it with a great amount of concern and suddenly realized "You were in the building when it happened" his voice was flat and she visibly flinched.

Fugaku grimaced "How did you and the child escape" he asked as gently as possible, before it hit him "The transportation formula's and the seals carved into the gems" the Uchiha Patriarch answered his own question.

Gaining a very small nod "I got Joki away before they noticed, but I wasn't thinking properly at first and jumped out the window, I…they almost caught me" Sakura admitted trembling "I..If I'd wasted one more second I..I'd probably be dea..dead" she stuttered.

Naruto shot his sister a look and clutched her closer why was he never there when she needed him, she was always taking on burdens alone to save him from heartache "Why didn't you come to the academy Sakura-chan" his eyes betrayed his hurt.

And her head snapped up "No what if they had followed me there to huh Naruto, you and everyone and ugh…." Sakura made a mad dash for the trashcan as her stomach rolled and she tossed her cookies in the bin.

Mikoto lifted her hair running a soothing hand down the girls back until the pinkette managed to stop dry heaving when nothing came up "I could have never put you guys in danger" Sakura turned "Never I don't want to be alone again" tears slid down her cheeks.

Pure selfishness but also selflessness, she would have sacrificed herself for her loved ones "Now, now, lets just eat dinner and you guys can get some sleep" Mikoto ushered the trio to the empty chairs at the table and she made a quick supper.

By that point Kurenai had come by with things for Sakura, Joki and Naruto, and the three children were in Sasuke's room guarded by both Shisui and Itachi, with UPF members patrolling the streets twice as hard as usual.


	26. Testing Tadpole's Patience

To say Sakura got any sleep that night was a complete and utter lie, she was to afraid of what might manifest itself into her dreams turning them to nightmares, so at exactly 6:54 in the morning she trudged down the hall to the kitchen.

After extricating herself from the pile of limbs of Naruto and Sasuke, both boys had surrounded her on both sides, while Joki was asleep in his crib, thank kami at least some of them had gotten to sleep, but it was her suffering for other people's actions.

It wasn't fair in the least, her thoughts instantly derailed as a hand landed on her shoulder, the pinkette whipped around emerald eyes wide in fright and ready to flee at a moments notice, her lip trembled as she realized who it was.

"Shisui-san" Sakura murmured quietly in the resounding silence he was looking down at her with a knowing expression, and rubbed the pad of his thumb under one of her eyes right under the deep purple bags that had formed as she had been unable to rest.

"Do you trust me Sakura-chan" Shisui asked quietly bending to be eye level with the young girl he'd befriended what seemed a million years ago, Sakura didn't even hesitate in nodding her head as he closed his eyes.

He hoped this wouldn't have consequences, when Shisui opened his eyes again, his sharingan spun to life drawing the girl into a jonin level genjutsu, her body jerked "I'..I'm scared" she whispered unable to see.

While he numbed her mind, the faces of her neighbors becoming blurred until they were unrecognizable "It's okay Sakura-chan" he soothed being careful, extremely careful with the girl that was Jiraiya's adopted daughter.

They would have to treat her gently the next few days for sure, but the pain would fade, he'd make sure of it, five minutes later he deactivated his Sharingan and Sakura flopped forward into his arms names and faces erased from her mind, her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out.

"You have a lot of nerve Shisui" Mikoto glowered from behind him, arms crossed over her chest "To use your sharingan on that girl, as if she didn't have enough nightmares about our dojutsu already" she snapped quietly.

Shisui straightened with Sakura in his arms "I made a decision Auntie Mikoto for Sakura-chan, to ensure that she wouldn't do anything reckless like try to find who did this and make sure that she didn't have to deal with the losses dealt to her heart" he stated simply.

Mikoto slumped her shoulders "Go put her back to bed, I'll get started on breakfast" she sighed knowing she couldn't fault her nephew and moved further into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients no doubt the boys would be hungry, they'd hardly eaten a thing last night.

Fourteen minutes later she was joined by her husband "I'm planning on setting up a rotational guard for those two kids only the best on the Uchiha Police Force, take Itachi and Shisui off outside missions and put them in charge of Jiraiya's children" Fugaku sat down.

Already a plan in place "Good idea Fugaku I feel as if we should have done this way earlier, it would have prevented some heartache at the least" the Uchiha Matriarch chopped vegetables for the omelets and cracked eggs into a bowl absentmindedly.

He nodded silently "No use in arguing over it now, but we can prevent it from happening again" Fugaku said after several minutes, different scenarios flashing before his mind of what could have happened, it would have been disastrous to say the least.

Itachi, Naruto with Joki in arms and Sasuke chose that moment to enter the kitchen, the Uchiha Heir took over for his mother "Let me" he smiled and Mikoto set up the high chair in which Joki was strapped in "Do you think she'll sleep long" Itachi frowned.

"Probably all day, Sakura-chan didn't get a wink of sleep at all last night" Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew how sensitive his sister was, and he could feel her tossing and turning all night, as it was, he'd caught a few Z's here and there unlike her.

Sasuke pressed his lips together "We are gonna catch the bastards right, sorry for my language mom, but I want them taken down, anyone who'd try to hurt Sakura-chan is the scum of the earth" he sat down heavily in his chair.

Mikoto didn't have the heart to scold her youngest child "Sakra-chan, Sakra-chan" upon hearing the pinkette's name, Joki looked frantically around for one of his favorite people, before his yells became more insistent.

"An investigation has already been started" the Uchiha Matriarch said instead, while shushing the little orange haired boy "Sweetie your Sakura-chan is sleeping we have to let her sleep" Mikoto smiled kindly at the child and he finally gave up.

Fugaku nodded at his wife's statement "Correct, later today both you and Shisui will help me pick out four suitable Uchiha from the Uchiha Police Force and visit Hokage-sama to be taken out of active duty and charged with the task of protecting Naruto and Sakura" the Uchiha Patriarch stated.

His eldest son didn't dare argue, as it was Sasuke didn't comment on it either nor did Naruto "Understood Fugaku-sama" Shisui sat down at the table, Hoyo curled around his shoulders, the cat having taken a liking to the Uchiha almost instantly, probably because he knew the man cared about his owner.

It was nearing the end of breakfast, almost a full two hours later, when Sakura trudged wearily into the kitchen for the second time that morning, eyes red and silvery tracks on her cheeks indicating that she'd been crying.

"My head hurts" the pinkette mumbled taking over feeding Joki, emerald eyes dull, Mikoto shot Shisui a glower and the man held up his hands in a silent plea for her not to hit him, this didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants at the table, except for Sakura.

The Uchiha Patriarch narrowed his eyes intending to ask later as Mikoto dished up the rest of the food and warmed it for the girl so that Sakura could eat "Does our Mother know what's happened, what about Yahiko, Konan and Nagato" she felt so ashamed.

A Cloud Village vow was to never be broken and less than two days had passed before her and Joki's life had been threatened "Hokage-sama sent them message's via his monkey summons, Enma the Monkey King" Fugaku said, having been told last night.

Sakura was unable to muster up her usual enthusiasm and ask tons of questions about the different kind of summons in the world other than Toads, worrying Sasuke, this reaction was not normal, he'd never seen his friend so broken before.

"Everything will be alright Sakura-chan you'll see" he frowned scooting his chair as close as he could get lending her comfort, if it was him in her shoes, he doubted it would be easy to get over what had happened, Sasuke patted her back reassuringly.

Naruto sighed "What about our Pops, has he been informed" he was the only one to ask and judging by their reactions yes Jiraiya had been notified, his blue eyes widened in realization "Oh boy" the blonde grimaced a pained expression on his face.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side in confusion at the quietly uttered words "Oh boy is probably right Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is going to be extremely overprotective of the both of you" she stated washing the dishes and helping Sakura with Joki.

As funny as the comment sounded no one laughed "Right well we're going with Father" Itachi stood pushing in his chair before placing his hand down on his brother, Naruto and Sakura's head for a brief moment, then vanished down the hall to wait at the door.

Shisui was next "See you later Auntie Mikoto" he waved disappearing just as quickly in an effort to avoid the wrath he could see was going to come to him later, so he'd acted rashly, used his sharingan on a child, it was the only thing he could think of to heal her heart.

Fugaku didn't speak and simply stood and left following after his eldest son and Shisui, before the three of them headed to the Uchiha Police Force HQ building and began the selection process of four other Uchiha.

Leaving Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Joki and Mikoto alone, the little boy was put down for a nap mere moments after his bath and the kids were hesitant to go outside to the backyard, even if there were a ton of Uchiha patrolling, none of them felt safe anymore.

It was around 11:36 when Tsunade with Momo in her arms, followed by Jiraiya, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan blew into the Leaf Village, hardly stopping to sign in as they flew down the streets hearts pounding in fear that the worst had happened to the Uchiha Compound.

The guards didn't stop them, merely unlatched the gates, the group barely spared them a passing glance on their way to the House the Main Family lived in until they were stood before it, Mikoto answered on the first knock having felt their chakra from all the way at the gates.

"Sakura and Joki's asleep, Naruto is with Sasuke in the living room studying the notes she wrote them" she explained so they didn't have to ask, relief filled their faces "They were to afraid to leave the house" Mikoto frowned.

Jiraiya felt the breath whoosh out of him "Their okay cherry and blonde brat are really okay" his body sagged in relief, his heart calming, it picked right up again as he spotted the grimace forming on the Uchiha Matriarchs lips.

He wasn't the only one who caught it "What aren't you telling us Mikoto, so help me if something happened to my brats, I'll stop at nothing to slaughter the ba….whoever did this" Tsunade snarled stopping herself from cussing in front of Momo.

"What about Joki, is my son alright, did anything happen to him, please tell us everything you know Mikoto-san" Konan was in a panic, she'd only been gone less than two days, how the hell had things taken a turn so quickly.

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak only to shut it as more dust clouds came in their direction until Kiba and Choji skidded to a halt in front of her "We wanna see Sakura" the Inuzuka Heir planted himself before the woman stubbornly.

Nagato cleared his throat "Kiba-san, Choji-san, Sakura is resting, you'll have to content yourselves with Naruto and Sasuke-san" he drew their attention so Mikoto didn't have to hurt the two boys because they were obviously worried about their friend.

"Is Sakura-chan really gonna be okay, my dad said that she was in the apartment when the attack happened" Choji said through munching on handfuls of chips, sue him he was extremely worried about one of his best friends.

Yahiko's skin paled "I..In the apartment" he felt faint "You need to tell us everything Mikoto-san" he rested his brown eyes on the Uchiha Matriarch as she ushered them all into the house, the two boys were sent to the living room.

While she took them down the hall to her husbands office to ensure ultimate privacy "Their all okay, especially Joki-san, Sakura put his safety above hers and got him out before they even noticed that she was there" Mikoto rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

Konan's shoulders deflated and a shudder rolled through her "She…Sakura is not doing well with the loss of everyone in the apartment complex, however a formal investigation has begun to find the culprits and my husband is putting a plan in place to ensure this never happens again" she continued.

"And yes Sakura was in the apartment, she heard a scream, followed by windows shattering and crashes in both of your apartments, before they turned their attention on the one she was in, according to her, she jumped out the window, before using the transportation seal" her stomach twisted into knots.

The next bit was probably not going to go over well "She was pursued and Sakura could most likely be dead if she was any less experienced in using fuinjutsu, the person she chose to go to was Kakashi Hatake" Mikoto finished.

Jiraiya and Tsunade clutched onto each other and held tightly to Momo as if they would suddenly almost lose their only birth child together "If I hadn't accepted that mission to the Land of Tea, I could have been there to protect them" the honey eyed blonde felt like an awful mother.

"It wasn't your fault Tsunade, we haven't exactly been the most attentive parents lately but by the kami, you three were supposed to be watching them" Jiraiya spun on his students a glint of anger in his eyes.

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan looked down ashamed "We couldn't get out of the mission Jiraiya-sensei, but Sakura-chan promised Nagato that she would find a sitter to watch over them" the orange haired man glared at the red head.

Who held up his hands "She did, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, however it was lunch time when the attack happened" Mikoto cut in sparing the red head from further glares or pissed off comments that were sure to be thrown between them.

Konan's eye twitched "Why the f…heck weren't they with her at all times" she snapped bristling with fury "And why wasn't she at the academy like she was supposed to be" it suddenly occurred to her that Sakura wasn't even supposed to be home.

Nagato frowned before it hit him "Cloud and Leaf are commemorating the treaty by sending three students from each village to the opposite one for the last four months of this year, she was home because technically they were supposed to be walking here" he grimaced.

More news that made them all want to scream in frustration, but they all put their personal feelings to the side and left the office to check on the children, Mikoto leading Konan and Yahiko down the hall to where Sakura, Joki and the pinkette's cat were sleeping in Sasuke's room.

Passed out on the bed there was a peaceful expression on the girls face as she rested undisturbed for the moment, for how long it would last none of them knew, Joki was curled up in her arms "She saved our son" Yahiko whispered as it suddenly hit him they could have lost their child.

"Yeah" Konan let out a shaky breath "I feel like such a fool, we should have known better and pushing a huge responsibility off on her shoulders wasn't right of us, we'll never be able to apologize enough" she leaned over the bed smoothing Sakura's hair back.

The Uchiha Matriarch left to check on the others, Nagato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Momo were with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji in the front room as the four boys studied, to honor Sakura who worked hard on their notes so they could pass their history test with flying colors.

It was the least they could do for the pinkette after all by making damn sure they aced their test "Blonde brat" Jiraiya greeted nodding at the other boys, Naruto looked up face grim, before his blue eyes trailed towards the direction of the hall.

"We have to be gentle with Sakura-chan" the blonde stated taking his little sister into his arms when Momo reached for him, "We can't push her or ask to much of her" Naruto ticked off his fingers making silly faces.

Tsunade grimaced lightly guilt eating her alive, "Does she hate us for leaving her here alone without protection or someone that she could rely on at the apartment" she had to ask, otherwise the knots twisting her stomach would never stop.

Naruto was stopped from answering "No I don't hate anyone only my stupidity for not getting out of there at the same time as Joki, and I'm not a fragile flower Naruto, I'll get stronger so this never happens again" Sakura's voice floated down the hall.

As Yahiko, Konan with Joki in arms returned with the girl in tow, she looked a little more rested, but not much, there were still deep bags beneath her eyes Nagato jumped in opening his mouth to speak hoping to apologize, but she cut him off with a glare.

"Don't Uncle it wasn't your fault just those that did this, their the ones at fault" of course they didn't need to know that she blamed herself partially for not knowing that tragedy was going to befall her and the apartment complex.

His lips pressed together and turned white from lack of blood flow watching as Sakura sat down at the table with the boys and Momo, purple ringed eyes filled with intense self loathing "I don't deserve that title" Nagato pressed onward.

Despite the glare she sent him "If anything it's my fault" there went trying to keep it a secret "Whenever something bad is going to happen those dreams come, bu..but this time" her expression turned into one of agony "This time it didn't happen" tears pricked at her eyes.

Jiraiya's skin paled of course his little cherry would blame herself "Oh my little blossom" his heart ached for her as he knelt and gathered his daughter gently into his arms "None of what happened was your fault" he soothed as she cried face pressed into his neck.

Kiba had in all the months he'd known her, never seen Sakura cry, so he was at a bit of a loss on what to do as the white haired man dried her tears and gave her a truly kind smile, he acted without thinking as he tugged on a lock of her pink hair.

Sakura craned her neck only to have lips pressed against her cheek that instantly became engulfed in a blush that covered her entire face "K..Kiba-kun" she squeaked emerald eyes wide and sparking with a familiar emotion.

His lips quirked up as Naruto, Sasuke and Choji sat their jaw's slackened and dropped open, no one dared to breathe and Tsunade had to hold back Jiraiya as he tried to get his daughter away from the Inuzuka Heir.

"Do you want to upset her again, she's finally smiling" the honey eyed blonde hissed in an extremely low voice, as the horrors of yesterday faded from her eyes, her husband let his shoulders deflate as they stood back from the others giving the girl space to adjust.

For awhile all of them thought she'd relapse and go back to being that painfully shy girl who was afraid of every stranger she came across, tragedies such as what had happened always had that sort of affect on children after all.

But Sakura was strong, they'd give her that much after all and suddenly something occurred to Nagato, the Uchiha Clan were notorious for their sharingan induced "Genjutsu" he murmured, Mikoto's head snapped in his direction before a guilty look appeared in her onyx eyes.

No one else noticed it as they were all distracted but several chakra sources flaring in distress, Sakura's head flew up eyes wide "Go cherry go to them" Jiraiya ordered gently recognizing the chakra as did Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto were slow in realizing what was going on.

When they did they ushered the pinkette off "I'll be back" Sakura murmured and with a sigh of the wind was gone, before Cee was really fully aware of happening he had his arms full of a pink haired little girl and she was hugging him tight.

"SAKURA" was the collective yell from the six members of the Cloud Village as they realized their friend was still alive, so that meant Naruto and that little boy had to be as well, Darui let his shoulders relax and the tension drain out of them.

He was the first one to ask while Cee checked her over completely "What happened kid, we were coming to have lunch with you and then we find out that the entire apartment complex you live in was massacred, we all thought the worst" his gaze lifted to the caution tape around the building.

There was pain in her eyes "Someone broke in Darui-san, not just my apartment but everyone's, barely got out in time" Sakura spoke in a soft voice and they all noticed the purple bags beneath her eyes, clearly she hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

It was Cee who asked the question that the others wanted to know "How long after we left did this happen" he inquired as gently as possible, her answer nearly broke them as they realized they could have been their and at least save other people.

"Sixteen minutes after you left I heard a scream and then windows shattering and crashing noises, I got Joki-kun out before doing the same myself and was pursued" she didn't dare look over her shoulder at the building she lived in, to afraid of what she'd see as she talked.

Atsui and Samui felt sick "Where did you go and is Naruto-san alright" Samui asked carefully wanting to know how Sakura's brother was doing, he probably wouldn't be half as upset as his sister though, because that girl was sensitive.

She blinked her emerald eyes "Kakashi-san's, he's in Anbu and Naruto-kun's okay, hurt that I didn't go to him when I was in trouble…" her lips quirked up into a wry smile before fading "My cat Hoyo is okay to and Joki-kun" Sakura stated.

"Do your parents and Joki's parents know what happened, has anyone told them and did you stay the whole night at Kakashi-san's" Atsui ticked off his fingers "Is there a plan being put in place to protect you guys and prevent this from happening again" he continued.

Worried out of his mind why would anyone try to attack this sweet little girl "Mom and Dad are here as is Momo-chan my little sister, so are Joki's parents, they know, we're all at the Uchiha Compound and yes Fugaku-san is going to set up a guard" she rattled off softly.

Relieved that the Leaf Village was actually taking action "Is the attack being investigated Sakura-chan" Omoi hugged his best friend seeing how shaken up she actually was about her whole ordeal, she'd been alone, kami he was a horrible friend.

"Mhm, Fugaku-san is going to head the investigation himself, with some Inuzuka since their noses are made for tracking" Sakura hummed quietly returning her friends hug glad that nothing had happened to them to.

Karui breathed out a little breath "Now where are you gonna live Sakura-chan" the red head asked while joining the hug and giving her friend the comfort she needed, she didn't know how she'd be reacting if this had happened to her.

Sakura froze and there was the heartbreaking expression they'd all be waiting for "I..I..I don't know Karui-chan" she sniffled quietly a few tears leaking out from beneath her tightly clenched lids and her heart ached for the loss of those innocent people.

Just then a new voice joined them "Don't worry so much Sakura-chan, I'm gonna build you and your family a house again" she raised her head to see Yamato in the flesh, her eyes widened "Everything will be okay" he smiled in that kind way.

"Yamato" Sakura said his name seeing her friend for the first time in what felt like years, three to be exact, because he was so busy "W..When did you get back from your mission" she asked drying her eyes.

His lips tilted upwards into a small smile "Just now and what just because I'm an adult you aren't gonna call me Yama-kun anymore that hurts Sakura-san" Yamato chuckled and the girl had the grace to look sheepish as she blushed.

There was a spark of life coming to her eyes again and the members of the Cloud Village let out quiet sighs of relief, their little friend was going to be alright "I'm not a baby anymore Yamato" Sakura huffed in exasperation but she looked glad to get off the topic of what had happened.

Earning another quiet chuckle "I've been reassigned permanent village duty, Kakashi-senpai and myself will be watching you and Naruto-san twenty four seven as well as placing those four you've claimed as family under constant protection as well" he said.

It was then as if she realized "Whoever it was that did this was after Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, their apartments were the only ones trashed alongside mine right" her hands clenched and fire burned in her heart.

Yamato's onyx eyes softened "Let us find them Sakura-san, you just worry about taking care of yourself and no more pulling reckless stunt, Kakashi-senpai told us how you got to him, barely in the nick of time might I add" he scolded lightly.

Sakura grimaced and she looked to her feet as her friends realized just how close they'd actually been to losing her the other day "I wasn't thinking clearly, I prioritized Joki-kun's safety over mine, plus I just kind of acted on impulse by leaping out the window" she winced.

"Just promise us next time you'll go straight to someone you feel safe with instead of trying to run where your attackers could get you" Yamato sighed, it wasn't her fault, no one could blame her for doing as she had.

Sufficiently chastised though she already knew, Sakura nodded and watched the adult practically merge with the ground and disappear, at this point her tiredness was catching up with her once again "Which way kid to the Uchiha Compound" Darui asked.

As Cee bent and allowed her to hitch a ride on his back, the sight was oddly adorable, obviously to tired to talk, Sakura merely pointed her finger in a seemingly random direction and they started in that way, none of them noticing when Cee lagged behind a bit.

"Did you have any of those seer dreams" he had to ask, out of the corner of his eye he saw the pinkette shake her head no and Cee winced "Don't blame yourself Sakura-san, don't your gift is more a curse than anything" he frowned and she nodded in acquiesce not arguing.

Then he quickened his pace to catch up with the others "Are things always this crazy here in the Leaf Village" Atsui commented randomly and Sakura lifted her head to spy the slightly taller blonde before nodding.

His brows raised into his hairline in surprise "Why do you say that Sakura-san" Samui caught the movement herself and her brows drew together in confusion, nothing ever happened in the Cloud Village and less than a full down in Leaf and things become outright insane.

"Oh people are constantly yelling at Sakura-chan and Naruto, cause of something or another, whether it be sitting up on the stone faces or training and lots of people don't like Naruto and they always try to hit him" Omoi answered for his friend.

On his other side Karui nodded as they reached the Uchiha Compound and were let through without being questioned as to their motives for visiting "Yeah it's not fair" the red head murmured huddling closer to the white haired boy as they walked through the Compound.

Sakura let out a soft sigh just as they reached the house, Mikoto was out front waiting for them "The others left, well not those four boys, they went to pack up the apartments" she explained taking the pinkette into her arms.

While mouthing thank you at the Cloud Village shinobi and two of it's shinobi in training members, they were the next generation and they were all doing a bang up job of protecting the children of either village.

Darui, Cee, Atsui, Samui, Omoi and Karui were invited in for lunch before they were ushered from the Compound "I'm gonna get some more sleep" Sakura spoke finally after being quiet for what seemed like hours, then vanished down the hall to Sasuke's room.

No one blamed her and for the next two days spent her time with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Choji until it was Friday, they all gathered in Sakura's new house after academy let out for the day, no longer an apartment and protected on all sides by Anbu and Uchiha.

"Well" she asked looking the four boys square in the eyes "Did you get your tests back" Sakura prodded wanting to know if the four days of studying had been enough to earn the lot of them passing grades on their history test.

Kiba was the first one to present his test "For the first time ever in history, pun intended, I've got a B- on one of my tests" he grinned "Only missed three questions out of the sixteen that were on it, next time I won't miss any" the Inuzuka huffed.

Choji went next because he had been having trouble "I got just a simple B, but my Mom and Dad were totally happy because this is the first time I've ever gotten such a high grade on anything" he flashed his test at his friend.

Naruto was after the Akimichi Heir "I got a B+ cause I studied harder than I ever have before and only missed two questions, but I was right partially on one of them, so it was like a half a point was taken off" he gave his patent whiskered smile.

And finally Sasuke "Usually I get just a simple B+ to, but this time I got an A, all of this was thanks to you Sakura-chan and we can't wait to have you, Omoi and Karui in classes with us" he showed off his own test.

Sakura pulled the four of them into bone crushing hugs "See what a little of hard studying can do, and soon you won't have to study that much so long as you learn to retain the information and pull it off the top of your head" she smiled before they all headed off to play under a heavy guard of course.

The weekend passed by quickly and finally it was Monday morning "Can't believe you get to be in the academy with us for the last four months of this year" Naruto chattered excitedly as she switched out her Cloud Academy Uniform for a simple casual blue shirt and light green calf length pants.

"Well I am so get use to it" she snickered lightly "Now lets go pick up Sasuke, then get Omoi-kun and Karui-chan" Sakura grabbed up her empty backpack, having been warned she'd get different books than what she was use to and directed the both of them out the door.

Sasuke was the first stop "This is gonna be totally awesome, hey you think Iruka-sensei will let you sit with us in our row" the second Uchiha Heir chattered as they walked down the streets to the hotel occupied the Cloud Shinobi and their two young friends.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged keeping quiet as they hurried past the empty apartment complex and turned down a crowded street, Omoi and Karui were out front waiting "Geez took you guys long enough" the white haired boy groaned only to be whacked on the head.

"Don't be rude Omoi, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Naruto had to walk a long way from their houses nearly clear across the village" Karui scolded as they joined the group of other three children and walked quickly towards the Leaf Village Academy.

It felt like being first years all over again as the trio stared up at the tall imposing building "Come on you guys if we're late Iruka-sensei is gonna scold us" Sasuke ushered them forward knowing their hesitation, he'd be freaked out going to a different academy to if it was him in their shoes.

"Right let's go Sakura-chan, Omoi, Karui-chan" Naruto grinned grabbing his sister's hand, this was probably gonna be the happiest four months out of the entire year, barring that apartment complex massacre as everyone was calling it.

Four hallways later the five of them were stood in front of a door before Sasuke rolled his eyes and slid it open to admit them into the classroom "You guys a..are early" Iruka's brows creased before glancing to the clock.

"Never mind that I suppose, you three wait out in the hall until the others arrive and then I'll announce your presence to the class and you can introduce yourselves, then we'll get started with our lessons" he gestured Sakura, Omoi and Karui out the door while the two other boys sat.

Eighteen minutes later his class was full up, with three of his students missing, having been sent to the Cloud Village "Alright you lot as you've no doubt noticed three of your classmates aren't here, the reason is they've been transferred temporarily to the Cloud Village to commemorate the treaty" he began.

"So in their place we'll have Sakura Haruno, Omoi-san and Karui-san in our class for the four remaining months of this school year, please come in and introduce yourselves" Iruka called and the trio entered the classroom in a single file line.

Omoi cleared his throat "Names Omoi, I love all kinds of food and sweets, I don't have a least favorite food, hobby is training in Kenjutsu, I don't really have a favorite phrase and my dream is to become the best swordsman in the entire world" he grinned.

"I'm Karui, I'm extremely picky, so I can't really say what my favorite or least favorite food is, I hate bullies and my hobby is beating them up, my favorite phrase the early bird gets the worm, and finally my dream is to become a top ranking kunoichi in the Cloud Village" Karui was next.

Leaving Sakura last "Sakura Haruno, love rice and curry, and ramen, I'm not a fan of to much sugar, hobby is reading, training and spending times with my friends and family, phrase life with love throughout and my dream…..that's a secret for now" she finished with a shrug.

Not wanting to hurt her brother and make him think she didn't appreciate their parents by announcing her desire to find out who her really parents were "Good now please take a seat in the first middle row that's empty" Iruka cleared his throat.

And they filed in obeying his instructions without a hint of hesitation, what the hell had the Cloud Village Academy Sensei's been teaching them "Open your history books to pages 111, we'll start with the history of the Leaf Village again" he instructed.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura looked utterly bored out of their skulls as the chunin droned on "And that's when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha forged a treaty between their clans thus creating our village as you know it" Iruka finished thirty five minutes later.

Sakura felt as if she could fall asleep because this was something she and her two friends had already learned, "Do any of you have any questions" their sensei for the next four months asked looking around.

The little red head in the first middle row's hand shot into the air and Iruka called on her "I've got a question, how come you guys are behind in history lessons, at the Cloud Village we already learned this stuff ages ago in our first year" Karui blurted.

Iruka blinked his onyx eyes "Ah well we do things differently in the Leaf Village Karui-san, for now write down notes and at the end of the week we'll have another test this time on the Stone, Mist and Leaf Villages" he cleared his throat.

Omoi wanted to slam his head against the desk was this guy for real it was like they were all still first years "This sucks" the white haired boy grumbled under his breath while taking out a new notebook and dutifully writing down notes.

The pinkette sitting between him and Karui patted his arm with a soft smile "Four months, then we'll be back to the Cloud Village next year" Sakura assured quietly also feeling as if the Leaf Village was treating them like baby's for crying out loud in less than four years they'd be genin.

Adults in their own right and making their mark on the world as Shinobi of the Cloud Village "Okay you lot it's time to get to your next class, Ino show the way to Suzume-sensei's class" Iruka commanded ten minutes later.

Ino was all to happy to join the group as they headed off for their genjutsu theory lesson "How come you guys didn't tell me you were coming" she pouted at her friend while ignoring the glares she was receiving from Ami and her friends.

None of them had a chance to answer as they entered the new classroom and chose their seats, all the sensei's had been warned about the transfer students and Suzume merely started the lesson "Can anyone give me a definition on what a genjutsu is and what it does" she asked.

Sakura's hand shot into the air and the girl was called on "A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain" she rattled off.

Suzume blinked, glanced down to her book "Good job, can anyone tell me three ways one can break out of a genjutsu" she asked the next question, completely surprised that one of her transfer students had given a correct definition, without even looking at her book.

Omoi's hand flew upwards "There are several different ways such as disrupting the flow of chakra in your body to break the caster of the genjutsu's influence, pain, being hit basically or if there's an ally, they can push chakra into you to give your system a jolt to break the jutsu" he grinned.

Their classmates, much more than they were use to were in shock, except for Naruto and Sasuke, they had suspected their friends i.e sister, Sakura would be advanced in their studies, the Cloud Village didn't treat their academy students like baby's it seemed.

The woman that was their sensei frowned lightly "Name two different ways genjutsu's can be applied in a fight" Suzume cleared her throat Karui took her turn to raise her hand and with a smirk answered the question.

"Eyes are one, upon making eye contact one can then activate a genjutsu and two sound, therefore allowing the shinobi to activate their genjutsu at a distance to then move in and make the kill" the red head rattled off the answer.

Naruto and Sasuke sniggered quietly in their seats, these next four months were going to be fun "Very well then your homework for tomorrow is to write out two different scenario's where you can apply a genjutsu, now open your books to page 131" Suzume ordered clearly ruffled.

"And since your so eager to laugh Naruto-san, you can read the first paragraph aloud" she barked and the blonde ducked his head, but he didn't look the least bit sorry as he did as his sensei commanded and read aloud from the book before everyone took their turn to read.

Until their genjutsu theory lesson had ended and they all headed off for their math lesson with Daikoku "As you know mathematics play an important part of being a shinobi, number systems, so we'll start with our multiplication today, books open to page 94" the man ordered.

Sakura wanted to sigh as she saw the simple math equations, this time in the Leaf Village Academy was really going to test her patience, as well as Karui's and Omoi's "Now who can solve this equation, any volunteers" Daikoku called drawing their attention to the chalkboard.

Her hand shot upwards and his brow lifted "The answer is 84 Daikoku-sensei" came the answer from the pinkette who looked as if she was extremely bored, just what the hell were those kids from Cloud taught anyway for that kind of expression to be given.

"Okay good you are correct Sakura-san, what about this one 11x13=….." Daikoku trailed off nodding to the white haired boy on the other side of the girl when Omoi raised his hand in order to answer the question.

"143 if my calculations are right, can't all be like Sakura-chan and do math equations in our heads" Omoi teased and Sakura nudged him gently, cheeks red, but not in embarrassment, she loved being smart, her parents praised her for it all the time.

Daikoku's brows creased before coming up with an even harder equation than before just to test the trio and see how far their math lessons had been advanced since going to a completely different village "Right, next equation 19x15 what is the answer for that" he called.

Karui was quick in raising her hand "285 Daikoku-sensei" she smiled widely as she rattled off the correct answer, much like her two friends, clearly their sensei was getting flustered much like their other sensei had gotten.

As he cleared his throat "Very well then, for the next thirty minutes we'll take turns answer different equations and applying them to situations" Daikoku said and that's what they did until their mathematics lesson was over "Homework for tomorrow pages 87-92 all" he stated.

Before dismissing the students for lunch "You guys sound bored" Kiba joined them for lunch as they sat down with their homemade bento's "Of course I would be to if I'd already learned all this stuff" he announced after a few moments of stuffing his face.

"No kidding but it was funny to see Suzume-sensei and Daikoku-sensei so flustered that you guys knew the answers and didn't have to really think about them" Ino snickered chewing her food politely before speaking.

Choji nodded, Shikamaru off elsewhere "I bet you guys will be excited for physical lessons after this might perk you up some" he was munching rapidly on his chips Karui watched surreptitiously from beneath the fringe of her lashes with interest in her gold eyes.

"Yeah it sucks that you all can't sit with us though, but so long as your together what does it matter" Sasuke was flat on his stomach eating slowly while keeping up the conversation with his friends, Ino now included into their group, since she'd stopped being such a brat.

The second blonde in their group gave a whiskered grin "My sister is so cool" there was awe in his blue eyes "And now we can work on our homework together and help each other out" Naruto smiled widely.

Her emerald eyes softened "Course Naruto-kun, Omoi-kun and Karui-chan might join us if those guys let them in fact I'm extending that invitation to you guys to if you ever get stuck on something and don't know the answer we're always here to help" Sakura stated.

Polishing off her bento and closing it neatly "Totally Sakura-chan, though like seriously is it standard policy to treat you guys here like literally baby's I can understand in the first year, but seriously, we'll be in our fourth year in just six months" Omoi frowned.

Earning sheepish smiles, they couldn't help it that their sensei's didn't have the heart to push them to their limits "I'm just glad that none of the sensei's carry around a ruler to smack us on our knuckles like Imoi-sensei does" Karui shuddered, the only thing she was relieved about.

This started a whole new round of conversation before lunch ended and they met Iruka on the small training grounds the Leaf Academy had been allotted "Right you lot first seven laps around the track, then we'll move onto taijutsu spars and finally weapons aim" the brunette said.

Sakura's face twitched in aggravation but got started on her laps "This sucks" Omoi reiterated his words from that morning "Like seriously where's the obstacle course, I'd prefer that to freaking laps" he sulked.

"Me to Omoi-kun, me to, but we'll suck this up and get straight A's like in the Cloud Village" she grimaced with a long suffering sigh, as they ran, Karui lagging behind because she was reluctant to even do this.

But the red head did catch up to them on their fifth lap "I don't like it, I'd rather be swinging across those monkey bars with the pit full of spikes" Karui scowled glaring at the track they were running on as they finished together.

Eight minutes later the other kids were done and warmed up "Alright now onto Taijutsu Spars" Iruka wasn't even paying attention "Ami Himekari vs Sakura Haruno" he called paring the two girls against each other.

Ino's head snapped upwards 'Uh oh' she thought seeing the hateful smile on the purple haired girls lips "Be careful Sakura-chan" the blonde heiress murmured to her pink haired friend as the two girls stood across from each other.

"Your going down, because of you Ino isn't my friend anymore, all because you had to go whining to your stupid daddy, well now it's time for me to get my revenge and prove I'll be the better kunoichi and you'll finally run home crying" Ami sneered.

Making Sakura roll her eyes as she droned the girl out completely "Did you ever think that maybe it might be your fault Ino-chan isn't your friend anymore or that it's your poor attitude that drives everyone else away" she lifted a slender pink brow settling into her stance.

This only made Ami more furious than before as Iruka started the spar, the girl launched herself forward "You're gonna pay for that" she snapped angrily throwing her fist out, only to be swept off her feet and to be thrown flat on her stomach.

Sakura sat on the purple haired girls back "In the ninja world you can't rely on your looks to save your life, I'm sorry you don't understand that and that you get jealous, perhaps you just simply aren't cut out to be a kunoichi Ami" she was ruthless not sparing Ami's feelings in the least.

Of course like usual Ami started crying and trying to flip the pinkette off of her, but it was no use as Iruka called the spar and they returned to their previous places "Well you wasted no time on that Sakura-chan" Choji commented with a quiet laugh.

"There was no point in dragging out the fight" Sasuke said waiting impatiently for his turn to which he was paired against Shino and they tied in their spar before returning to the sidelines four minutes later.

Until everyone had taken their turn "Ooh let me go first Iruka-sensei" Naruto became downright ecstatic wanting to show off just a tiny little bit for his sister, Iruka shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead, the blonde stood eight feet away from the target and let his shuriken fly from his fingers.

They didn't hit dead center but they were close "Good job Naruto" Omoi cheered for his friend as Naruto retrieved his personal weapons and the others took their turn until it was Karui's "Good luck" the white haired boy said.

Karui shot him a grin pulled out kunai her weapon of choice, besides a sword of course "Don't need it, but thanks anyway Omoi-kun" and tossed her weapons straight at the bulls eye, they struck the wood on one of the inner rings.

It was good enough for her, Omoi went next and lastly Sakura, who used senbon and got a perfect bulls eye before they all went in for their next lessons, the girls and boys were separated, the boys got forty four minutes of free time.

While the girls had beginner kunoichi classes "As you know to be a kunoichi you must be graceful, beautiful and have the ability to charm boys when you are older, that being said we'll work on flower arrangements and basic knowledge of flowers" Suzume was their sensei for that class.

Before they all rerouted to Daikoku's class for jutsu theory and got homework in that class before they were released for the day "So how did your day go" Darui greeted them as they showed up at the hotel.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura looked as if they were bored out of their skulls, "They found our lessons boring, cause you guys at the Cloud Village are so advanced" Sasuke quipped "You still all had fun though right" he looked imploringly at the trio who nodded with light smiles.

Atsui snorted quietly from behind them as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke headed off leaving Karui and Omoi behind "See you tomorrow" being thrown over their shoulders as they vanished down the streets until they were out of sight.

Naruto and Sakura's house was just a few feet away from the Uchiha Compound, so they walked their friend to the gates before entering their own house "Hello you two, did you have a good day ow Momo that kind of hurts" Nagato was in the living room.

Momo in his arms and tugging harshly on his red hair "It was okay, I don't want to hurt your feelings Naruto-kun, but the Leaf Academy kind of sucks, like seriously we aren't baby's anymore and Momo-chan stop being mean to Uncle" Sakura chattered extricating her sister from the man.

The little white haired honey eyed girl instantly settled down "Kind of figured, but hey that's Iruka-sensei, Suzume-sensei and Daikoku-sensei for ya, say Sakura-chan how many sensei's did you have in the Cloud Academy" Naruto sat down already pulling out his books to work on homework.

"One Naruto, Imoi-sensei, though he mentioned something about how next year we'll be getting individual lessons from a kunoichi on the proper way to flirt and use our bodies as weapons, only the girls though, while the boys got extended kenjutsu lessons" Sakura grinned.

Missing Nagato's expression of horror as his honorary niece and nephew sat down and started working on their schoolwork, while playing with Momo, until Tsunade returned and they had dinner with Yahiko, Konan, Joki and Jiraiya, who popped in for a quick visit.

The following three weeks really tested their patience as Karui, Omoi and Sakura realized that the Leaf Village really did treat them like little five year old's it was extremely annoying and they were ever so happy to get their report cards.

"Do you always get straight A's" Kiba huffed, glad that his grades had improved as well thanks to constant study sessions with his group of unlikely friends, he wasn't the only one, Choji's grades had gone up as well.

Sakura smiled widely and nodded "Straight A+ student in the Cloud Village and Leaf Village Academies" she looked at her report card, she'd probably do well anywhere really if they were being honest with themselves.

Karui and Omoi laughed "That's our Sakura-chan resident bookworm and study bug" the white haired boy grinned as they stopped at the hotel they'd been staying in causing the others to scatter to different parts of the village.

"See you on Monday Sakura-chan" the red haired girl waved as her pink haired friend, Naruto and Sasuke continued on down the streets in the direction of their home, "Come on Omoi, lets buckle down and get our homework done so we don't have to worry about it" Karui sighed.

Later that night after having a small feast to praise Naruto and Sakura in getting such good grades, both siblings finished off their homework before the blonde made his request again "Mum, may I please have a pet" he asked, this being the first time in a couple years.

Tsunade froze mulling the request over "Oh alright we'll go tomorrow" she smiled "Now off to bed with you blondie" she shooed the two children off before giving Momo her bath and finally the entire house was asleep.


	27. Tadpole Prevents the Uchiha Massacre

It was the weekend again late into their second month of going to the Leaf Village Academy a few days after Sasuke's eighth birthday and had a blast at his party, there were still no leads on who had killed off nearly the entire apartment complex but the fear had mostly faded away.

And Sakura felt completely safe in going off to the training grounds with her friends "I'm gonna get some meditation training in" the pinkette explained to Tsunade, while watching Naruto chase his russet red rabbit around that he'd named Hazamu, the rabbit had blue eyes much like his owner.

Though at her stated desire to go practice the blonde paused "Yeah me to, it's been forever since I've practiced my meditation" Naruto nodded finally grabbing up his rabbit, having proved that he could indeed take care of an animal.

"Just be careful you two, I have to do some shopping, so could you take Momo along" Tsunade said distractedly while searching the cabinets making a grocery list of things that needed to be bought to restock their supplies.

Sakura and Naruto shared a look before nodding, took their little sister in arms and headed out the door, of course immediately unknown to them their four guard followed them down the streets, watching out for any funny business until they reached the training grounds.

Upon arriving, Naruto took Momo, while Sakura made a couple of water clones to entertain the little white haired girl and even went so far as to weave through a set of hand signs adding more chakra for the necessary summons.

In a large plume of smoke a careful distance away from her little sister to avoid Momo inhaling the white cloud, Gamakiri came from the Mount "Sakura-sweetie, Naruto-chan and aww who's this" his eyes were full of excitement.

Her lips curved upwards "Gamakiri-kun let me formally introduce you to Momo-chan, mine and Naruto's little sister" Sakura said "Would you like to help my clones entertain her" she asked after a moment eager to meditate and clear her mind to be one with nature.

Momo chose that particular second to squeal and reach for the large toad "Play, play, play" she chanted reminding Gamakiri horribly of when Sakura had been the little girls age and was always going off on some kind of adventure.

"Be careful though Gamakiri, Momo can wander off in the blink of an eye" Naruto felt the need to warn his sister's summons about her extreme vanishing abilities while waiting patiently for Sakura to make more earth spikes and earth slabs for their meditation.

Gamakiri nodded "Leave it to me Sakura-sweetie, Naruto-chan, I, Gamakiri won't let anything happen to Momo-doll" after his outburst he promptly scooped the little white haired honey eyed girl into his arms and swung her around making Momo squeal from joy and motions.

Sakura and Naruto laughed glad that if there was one such responsible creature, it was Gamakiri "Okay Naruto-kun, Earth Style: Earth Spikes" she made two, the same height, not wanting to sit to far from the ground where it would just slow her down in reaching her sister should something happen.

They grabbed up the earth slabs that were made in the next moment and hopped onto them on the tip of the spikes "Can't believe this year is almost over" Naruto spoke quietly able to sit on the slab for five whole minutes now before it wobbled.

"How dare you do meditation training without me" Kiba sulked as he and Akamaru wandered onto the training grounds before cracking a grin as they shot him looks "Is that a toad with your sister" the Inuzuka finally noticed Gamakiri.

"Yep, that's Gamakiri-kun, one of my personal summons from Mount Myoboku, he's the only one I trust inexplicably to watch Momo-imouto" Sakura hopped from her perch, made four more earth spikes and earth slabs if anyone else showed up and returned to her spike.

Kiba was quick in climbing on "He's the one who watched Sakura-chan from the time she was just a baby" Naruto quipped with a wide smile twisting to the side as he fell to roll and avoid cracking his skull against the ground, that hurt and he didn't want to get bruises at that moment.

The Inuzuka scratched his head as he got back up on the earth slab and spike combo "Well at least you don't have to worry then" Kiba commented forcing himself to sit as still as possible and for three minutes he managed this before falling once more.

Sakura never moved an inch, Ino was the second person to stumble across the odd trio "Hey mind if I join, Dad's still nagging at me to learn how to be patient and stuff" she didn't wait for an answer, merely grabbing one of the slabs and climbing on top of it and the spike.

"I made extra anyway so go ahead" Sakura's voice was even and sounded far away, by this point none of them were to concerned with how their pink haired friend/sister literally disappeared as they meditated.

"Of course you did Sakura-chan, cause someone always finds us while we're training" Naruto sniggered "Gah" he flailed his arms losing his concentration and went rolling down the earth spike that was his height now.

Kiba sniggered only to do the same "Ugh this sucks" he huffed with a sigh "Did you guys have a fun time at Uchiha's party yesterday, I sure did" the Inuzuka jumped back up on the slab/spike combo and started meditating once again.

The other blonde in their odd group bobbed her head up and down "Definitely for a long time I really thought Sasuke-kun still held a grudge against me, but when he invited me to his birthday party I was happy" Ino spoke.

Just then six more people blew onto the training grounds Naruto and Sakura frequented "What are you doing Naruto-san" Cee's brows creased together watching how the boy lost his balance and then went rolling down the spike as the slab tipped.

"Meditation training" Sakura's familiar voice greeted their ears as she landed gracefully on her feet "Try if you want to" and made eight more spikes and slabs, before returning to her own, while peering a little ways off to make sure Gamakiri was still entertaining Momo.

Cee shrugged "Looks interesting" Darui commented "Guess it's alright to give it a go, you two too" he directed his gaze to Omoi and Karui, who didn't so much as even complain, merely hopped onto the spikes and slabs as the others were and tried to meditate.

While the others did the same "This is not as easy as it looks, what's the secret" Atsui flailed his arms in a completely undignified way only to land flat on his back until his blue eyes were staring up at the sky.

A matching thud followed his valiant attempt at failing as Samui fell herself "I don't think it's so much as a secret but plenty of practice" she dusted her clothes off before trying again as did her brother, Cee managed a little better than the others and Darui tried three times before stopping.

"Yeah this was the training Sakura-chan did to use sage chakra right" Omoi remembered all the times his friend complained about doing this "Now I know why it took you five months just to sit still for an hour" the white haired boy shuddered.

Karui nodded sagely "No kidding wh..whoa…whoa…whoa …ow" she slammed her head against the ground "No wonder Imoi-sensei whacking you over the back of the head never works, m head would be tough to from the constant abuse of falling" the red haired girl winced.

Cee was kind enough to heal the lump as they all jumped back onto the spikes, exempting Darui, as he headed towards Gamakiri to help in entertaining Momo as the little girl became downright obstinate towards the toad.

"Well we're just starting to technically and we still fall a lot ourselves" Ino copied Naruto and found that twisting to the side and rolling down the spike was so much better than simply falling straight back and cracking her skull against the ground.

"I use to fall every three seconds, now I can sit still on this thing for thr…ah drat it all, three minutes, whenever I'm not opening my trap" Kiba sulked sucking it up as he got back onto the spike to practice some more.

Naruto sniggered "My limit is five minutes cause I've been going longer than the others, and of course Sakura-chan is the master over all of us, she's like our meditation training sensei, we should all aspire to be like her" he pointed to what seemed like an empty space.

But none of them let it fool them as they continued to try their hand until they all moved off for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, Gamakiri going back to Mount Myoboku and Sakura's water clones being dispelled as the pinkette and blonde took over watching their little sister again.

Across town, Jiraiya popped home for a visit planning on taking a break from all missions for awhile of course things didn't go as planned, Tsunade was having a cup of tea with Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Momo, Sakura and Naruto absent, while Joki was in his mothers lap.

He wasn't there for more than eighteen seconds when his wife turned "I'm pregnant again, just found out today" and blurted that line out "Konan's also with child" was added next and Jiraiya promptly lost consciousness.

When he woke Tsunade was leaned over him "Did I hear that correctly" he rubbed his eyes, kami he was going to have another child "Have you told cherry and blonde brat" Jiraiya prodded and got a slightly guilty expression.

"Of course we planned to when they returned, Yahiko and Nagato already know, but when you popped in here well it was only right to tell you next" Konan rested her hands on her still flat stomach a glint of maternal love in her amber eyes.

Jiraiya sat down heavily at the kitchen table "This will be our last child together Jiraiya, my womb won't be able to carry another one" Tsunade warned "So after this I plan on getting my tubes tied and I'm taking all the precautions" she continued knowing that things were really going to be difficult.

The white haired man nodded "I'm fine with that Tsunade four children is plenty, actually that's more than I ever thought I'd have, let alone getting to marry you" Jiraiya smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips "Whatever you decide" he assured.

Glad that she didn't have to argue "Yahiko and I have decided the same, two children is more than enough for the both of us, it doesn't matter what we have, they'll be equally loved" Konan piped in, in the next moment as she finished off her tea, then stood with Joki and left.

Mere seconds after the bluenette's exit towards her, Nagato and Yahiko's part of the house, Sakura, Naruto and Momo flew into the house, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with laughter "Here Mama" Sakura quickly crossed the room and handed off her little sister.

"Mama home" Momo murmured sleepily tired from an afternoon of playing with Gamakiri and her elder siblings, Tsunade smiled warmly at her daughter then took her to her room and she was placed down for a nap.

Naruto was the first one to notice "Pops your here, when did you get home" the blonde bounced over to his adoptive father figure, he'd never ever called the man Dad, but Jiraiya was alright with that, he hadn't expected it after all.

Jiraiya chuckled and ruffled the boys hair only for his hands to be swatted away "Before you two run off to play some more with your friends, sit, your mother and I have some news that I'm sure you'll be ecstatic over" he pointed to the opposite couch as Tsunade returned.

Both his adopted children looked confused before shrugging and doing as asked, for a moment it was quiet and Tsunade tried to figure out the best way to tell the duo, before deciding to throw caution to the wind and wing it.

"So your going to be big siblings again to a new little brother or sister, and Konan's gonna have another baby so you'll have a new little cousin to play with" she blurted, much like she had earlier at Jiraiya.

Unlike her husband however and tamping down on their volume, Naruto and Sakura cheered quietly "Yes, Yes, Yes, we're gonna have another baby sibling" the pinkette jumped up and down excitedly reigning in her urge to scream it to the world.

Naruto was doing pretty much the same "Wait until we tell everyone" he hugged his older sister, by a few months, but she was older nonetheless blue eyes sparkling with pure happiness "Can't wait to meet them" they then turned and hugged their parents before going off to play more.

Another week preceded that announcement but Sakura's excitement was short lived, it was on Friday night at four in the morning when she sat straight up in her bed, breathing labored and heart pounding, the flashes that preceded those kinds of dreams were happening again.

This time however she forced herself to go back to sleep no more was she going to run away from her dreams and leave her Papa to deal with them, it was her gift, it was her that was going to stop whatever was going to happen and by herself this time.

When Sakura woke again at 7, she'd gotten vague flashes of a man that had bandages wrapped around half of his face and scars that made an x on his chin, as well as the Uchiha Crest, Tsunade and Naruto noticed her uncharacteristic quietness.

"Is everything okay Sakura-chan" the blue eyed blonde in the house scooted his chair closer subsequently doing the same for Momo so they were all squished together at the table as they ate breakfast before going off to play.

Tsunade was the only one that recognized Sakura's expression of contemplation "Whatever your planning Sakura, please for my sake be safe and don't do anything reckless" she took the empty dishes away to be washed.

Not surprised her mom had figured it out "Promise cross my heart Mama" Sakura smiled "Come on Naruto-kun to the library this morning" she didn't tell the woman that she was having those dreams again, things would be to chaotic.

Her brother tilted his head to the side but ultimately followed Sakura to the library along the way they were joined by "Naruto, Sakura" Kiba yawned while Akamaru let out a yip from his perch, he then realized they weren't going to the training grounds "Where you going" the Inuzuka asked.

"Library Kiba, guess Sakura-chan wants to look up something" he shot his sister a furtive glance, something was definitely up there was a determined gleam in her emerald eyes as they walked purposefully down the streets.

At Naruto's statement Sakura nodded and flashed both boys a quick effortless smile "Mhm I want to learn more about the people of this village, such as elders and who the Fourth Hokage is" she lied somewhat not really telling the truth.

Kiba promptly left them "Well good luck on your research, I'll study but the Librarian doesn't like me so have fun" he disappeared to his friends amusement, as they reached the library and went in going straight for the section that was needed.

If anything he was even more suspicious "Why do you suddenly want to learn about the Elders, all you talk about is how cool the Cloud Village is" Naruto frowned trying to think up any such reason as to why Sakura would suddenly have such an avid interest in this sort of thing.

The pinkette looked around warily before scooting as close as possible "I'm having another one of those dreams, well flashes really, but that always happens before I see everything else, I'm going to find out everything possible and gather information to put a stop to it" she lowered her voice.

So much that he had to strain his ears just to hear her despite how close they were, his eyes widened "Promise me you'll be careful Sakura-chan and the minute you get evidence you'll go straight to old man Hokage" Naruto pleaded.

Her emerald eyes softened "Promise cross my heart, stick a finger in my eye Naruto-kun" Sakura smiled gently reaching for a book, in the next moment the blonde was doing the same and they found a table to sit at to research.d

For three hours they looked through book after book with little success and the two of them were about to call it quits and get an early lunch, when at exactly 10:47, Naruto flipped open the newest book he'd grabbed and there displayed on the page was one of the elders.

"Sakura-chan look at this" he quickly pushed the book towards his sister, these were the people she was searching for, Naruto hoped that it was the end of their library stint, because his eyes were beginning to hurt from looking at what seemed like hundreds of pictures of people.

She snapped up the book quickly scanning the picture before shaking her head, then flipped to the next page, still no luck, it was on the third page "It's him" Sakura murmured softly "No mistaking it, he's planning something and the Uchiha are involved" she closed the book.

Only after memorizing the mans name, Danzo Shimura, "Can we go get ramen now Sakura-chan, I need it after looking at all those names and pictures" Naruto whined quietly as they put the books back on their shelves and left the library.

"I've got to talk to Hokage-san, I won't let that Danzo person hurt Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, Shisui-san, Mikoto-chan or Fugaku-san" her eyes held a fire as she spoke the intense desire to protect people that had become important to her.

Naruto sighed there was his sisters selfless side "Alright, Alright, then ramen" the blonde compromised as they changed direction and headed straight for the Hokage Tower, they had to wait for awhile until the Hokage's Secretary told them the man had a bit of free time.

The duo hurried down the long hall to the Hokage's office and knocked politely on the door "Come in Naruto-kun, Sakura-san" the wizened old man called, having been told that the two children wanted to speak to him.

Sakura shut the door behind her wringing her hands nervously "May I ask if the room is u..uh um private or are we being watched" she didn't want anyone else to learn about the curse she had, even if she was going to try to make the best of it.

Naruto shot her an extremely odd look before his expression morphed into understanding "What Sakura-chan means is that she doesn't want anyone nearby to pry into our conversation Old Man Hokage" he explained for her.

Hiruzen frowned and activated the sound proofing seal that surrounded his office "Speak freely Sakura-san, I only have limited time" he gestured to the two seats before his desk and the duo sat down scooting the chairs close.

Then the pinkette took a deep breath "Papa has told you about my gift of sight, right Hokage-san" she'd be polite and calm, the wizened old man narrowed his brown eyes in suspicion before nodding "Then I'll tell you that I'm having one again and it's not good" she said.

"From what Sakura-chan's seen so far is that a guy named Danzo Shimura is plotting something against the Uchiha's, cause all she see's is flashes of that guy and the Uchiha Crest" Naruto explained for his sister.

It was so silent one could hear a pin drop in the office as tension filled the air "You are sure of this" Hiruzen lowered his pipe fear gripping his heart, it didn't make sense, why would his old friend do something like that going so far as to target the Uchiha.

"Right now it's only flashes Hokage-san, the dreams always start like that, in a few days they'll escalate to what's going to happen" she bit her lip, before speeding through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Water Clone" and quickly gave it directions.

A few minutes later the clone was back and handed over a familiar bag at least to Naruto, before it went off to dispel and not make a mess in the office "What are you gonna do Sakura-chan" he was curious as she pulled out an ink brush, ink well and a couple of notebooks.

Hiruzen was intrigued as well, he knew the girl had decent skills in fuinjutsu "You don't want anyone knowing you're involved in outing Danzo, hence the use of sealing jutsu" the Third realized in the next moment.

When he caught sight of a familiar seal "I promised I wouldn't actively put myself in danger, so once I know how everything's going to happen, I'll write everything down in here, the seal will glow blue on your book and only you will be able to read it Hokage-san" Sakura explained.

"Thus being able to prevent whatever this Danzo guy is planning, Sakura-chan you're a genius" Naruto practically shouted as he caught on to what his sister was plotting, causing the Hokage to chuckle softly at him in amusement.

Before a serious expression settled on his features "Indeed, you will become a fine shinobi worthy of the expectations placed upon you as you grow, for being two of the Legendary Sannin's daughter, be brave Sakura-san, for things will only continue to get difficult" Hiruzen sighed.

Sakura swallowed thickly and tears pricked at the corners of her emerald orbs but she managed to shove the urge to cry back "Just making the best of my curse, I won't let anything happen to the Uchiha, because their my friends, that's a vow" this time she wouldn't break it.

Then handed over the notebook and it was taped under the desk out of sight, and the two kids left the office "Ramen now Sakura-chan, you promised after all" Naruto asked forcing himself to think and act normally as not to cause suspicion.

"Yeah Naruto-kun let's go for Ichiraku, I think I can eat three bowls this time" she giggled, tripping her brother lightly and sped forward leaving him behind, by the time Naruto figured out what she'd done, Sakura was already to far ahead of him.

Those watching rolled their eyes in amusement at the antics of two of their charges, at least they got daily amusement out of it as the children interacted with people and learned new things while having fun as children were meant to do.

Four minutes later Sakura skidded to a halt outside Ichiraku and ducked under the flap to wait, it took less than two minutes for Naruto join her "Not fair Sakura-chan, you're mean, one miso ramen old man" he stuck his tongue out at his sister before ordering his favorite ramen.

Sakura snickered "A Shinobi must be sneaky and underhanded, and one chicken ramen please Teuchi-san" and pushed over the fifty ryo needed for her bowl of ramen, at least she was the polite one out of the two of them.

Teuchi chuckled enjoying the familiar antics of the two children "Coming right up Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" he turned and began making their orders, he knew them by heart, not that they ever changed what they got, but still it was all the same that they enjoyed his ramen.

"Did you have to trip me though" Naruto pouted waiting patiently for his first bowl of ramen, before she even spoke, he already knew what the pinkette was going to say in regards to his words Sakura said it every single time after all.

Her upper body turned to face him "A Ninja will use any means necessary to complete a mission" they spoke in sync then Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff of exasperation.

"I know Sakura-chan, still mean though" the blonde laughed a fond look in his blue eyes, he adored his family, it was more than he'd ever thought he'd be allowed to have and even the villagers were slowly warming up to him it was an agonizingly slow process though.

Sakura's lips quirked upwards just as Teuchi set their orders before them and a glass of water "One Miso and One Chicken Ramen and some water, enjoy you two" the Ramen stand owner gestured for them to go ahead and the two dug in after breaking apart their chopsticks.

This was followed by two more bowls for each of them before the duo left Ichiraku "Where to now Naruto-kun, we could always go back to the library" she flashed him an innocent smile before cracking up laughing when her brother physically cringed at the idea.

When he realized she was just teasing him, a larger pout than normal formed on his lips, she didn't let him pout for long as they ran off to the training grounds to get some training in their laughter trailing after them drawing smiles to people's faces.

Hours later once they were sitting down for dinner with their Mother and little sister something unexpected happened, a knock came on the door Naruto hopped from his chair and hurried to the front door a suspicious look in his blue eyes.

Upon opening the door "It's for you Sakura-chan" he called recognizing the Hyuga that always came to pick up his sister to have dinner with Hinata and Neji, the blonde thought it was kind of unfair that he never got to go, but he didn't dare complain.

Sakura lowered her fork and peeked around the corner of the kitchen to spy Ko "Does Hinata-chan and Neji-kun want me to come over for dinner" she asked looking at her favorite food with a little sigh, they really needed to find a way to set up certain dates.

Ko chuckled "Actually Hinata-sama and Neji-san managed to convince Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-san into letting you come spend the night in the compound, only if your allowed" he said peering at the older blonde in the house.

"Will she be protected" Tsunade glanced down to her adopted daughter, Ko nodded slowly "Then Sakura you may go spend the night with your friends in the Hyuga Compound, and Naruto if you want you may go spend the night with Sasuke, after you check on your rabbit" she relented.

Both of her adopted children looked as if they'd been given the world in their hands "I'll be right back Ko-san" Sakura vanished down the hall and quickly shoved some pj's, clothes for the morning, the notebook with seal and a pen, into a bag, made sure Hoyo had food and water.

Then left her room, on her way down the hall the pinkette peeked into Naruto's room and rolled her eyes as she realized it was a complete and utter mess, she bit her lip to suppress the giggle and hurried pass to reach the living room again.

Ko was still waiting though at the sight of her, held out his hand, Sakura took it without question "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Naruto called as he sped into the living room earning a wave "Goodnight" he waved back before doing the same for his little sister.

"Yeah night Naruto-kun, Mama, Momo-chan" she called softly before the door shut behind her and they were on their way to the Hyuga Compound, Sakura turned her head forward and walked a little closer to Ko.

If he noticed this the Hyuga didn't mention it as they walked down the darkening streets "Are you excited Sakura-san" Ko glanced down four minutes later, feeling the multiple chakra sources as they followed them or rather the girl as they hurried to the Compound.

Sakura smiled as best she could "Definitely, and I promise to thank Hiashi-sama" she exclaimed hiding her unease, this could either turn into a disaster if her dreams decided to get stronger, or she'd be able to sleep through the night with no one the wiser.

"Good that would be the wisest, it was due to extreme reluctance on Hiashi-sama's part" Ko warned as they passed through the gates and continued on to the main family house eleven minutes later they were inside.

Of course upon entering she was immediately shoved in a freaking kimono and then sent to the dining room "Hello Neji-kun, Hinata-chan" Sakura engulfed her two friends into a quick hug before settling in between them like usual.

Both the brunette and heiress returned her affection "Do you get to stay Sakura-chan" Neji asked in a hopeful tone, this would be the first night they'd ever gotten to have a friend spend the night with them and he hoped she wouldn't have to leave after dinner.

"Y..Yeah Sak..Sakura-chan Father f..finally agreed w..what about your parents" Hinata stuttered but not as bad as usual, lavender eyes holding a sparkle of excitement deep within their depths as she hoped it was true.

Her expression softened on the two sheltered Hyuga's "My Mama said I could spend the night and thank you Hiashi-sama for allowing me to come and stay here for tonight" Sakura turned and bowed low in her kimono when the Hyuga Patriarch entered the dining room.

Followed by Hizashi "At least some of you children of this generation know how to be polite to people of high importance, you are welcome child" Hiashi commented sitting seiza at the dinner table ready to eat.

"Indeed Jiraiya didn't teach you how to be such a polite person for sure, so where did you learn it" Hizashi mused aloud as the meal was brought in by the servants along with a sweet snack for the children should they want it.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama from Mount Myoboku, but my Father always told me to be polite to" she explained waiting for everyone else to take a bite first before digging into dinner, it wasn't curry and rice but that was okay.

"Well either way Sakura-chan's here" Neji quipped four minutes later after eating several bites of his food "And we're going to have so much fun" he nudged the pinkette gently with a smile on his lips and got a small nod.

Hinata was definitely still the shyer between the two of them "Y..Yes an..and then we'll g..get a ba..bath and go to bed, y..you're staying in a g..guest room near m..my room" she stuttered lightly, Sakura smiled widely in response.

And eight minutes later their dinner was polished off "There are snacks and this is the room you're allowed to play in" Hiashi stood and led the trio to a sitting room, where a couple of games were set up and left.

"Just don't go overboard Neji and don't cause trouble for the maids" Hizashi said in a warning tone at Sakura before following after his twin brother leaving the three children, one was nine, the other was eight and the last was still seven.

Now that they were alone with each other for the first time, Neji was at a loss as to what to do "Hey Sakura-chan have you ever spent the night elsewhere before, if you have how do you do this sort of thing" he laughed sheepishly.

She blinked her emerald eyes in surprise before feeling pity inwardly for her two friends, she was the first one to ever get to spend the night with them, "Come on Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, we'll start by playing Old Maid" Sakura took a deep breath then grabbed up the deck of cards.

"W..We've ne..never played that game be..before" Hinata interrupted, and Neji nodded along, so with a nod, Sakura taught them the rules of the game, and they had a fun time while eating a bit on the snacks before the maids inevitably interrupted their fun.

"Bath time" the woman stated "Hinata-sama first, then Neji-san and finally Sakura-san" she ticked off her fingers as the game they were playing was put away neatly and the snacks were cleaned up, there wasn't much of a mess and the trio were dragged off to be washed.

At exactly 9 in the evening, Sakura was thrust into a room two doors down from Hinata's, while Neji went to a different part of the Compound, the pinkette glanced down at her attire and grimaced and subtly loosened the obi of her sleeping yukata as it was way to tight so she could breath.

Then climbed into the large bed, much larger than the one at her house, for a few minutes she sat there before making a decision, Sakura quickly pulled out slip of paper and drew the sound proofing seal on it, and finally activated it.

Just so that in case her dreams went south pretty quickly, the entire Compound wouldn't be woken in a panic, only after sticking the seal onto the door where it wouldn't be notice, did Sakura lay down in the bed and fall asleep.

Her dreams were different that night, she saw different flashes than the night before, of Itachi crying trails of blood and awakening what Shisui had told her was the Mangekyou Sharingan, of Danzo with a sharingan underneath his bandages and lastly.

An outstretched hand, it was what was in that hand that disturbed her the most, a familiar Sharingan that she'd recognize anywhere, Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, that was what woke her, Sakura flew out of her sleep fighting off invisible attackers.

It felt like she was being suffocated "Sakura-san" Ko's voice said urgently, he'd been coming to check on the two girls and had found the girl in the throes of a nightmare, his voice broke through the haze and Sakura inhaled sharply before coughing as her lungs filled with air.

"Ko-san" the pinkette forced herself to wake up heart pounding in her chest, her gaze strayed to the clock and found it was only three in the morning "I'm sorry you had to see that" Sakura looked down ashamed.

The Hyuga who picked her up and escorted her home whenever Neji and Hinata wanted her over looked disturbed "Do you often have nightmares that cause you to nearly strangle yourself" Ko stated in a flat tone.

Sakura's eyes widened and her hands fell from her neck as she realized that the suffocating feeling she'd felt before was her own fault "No, this is the first time that's ever happened" she looked at her hands as if she'd never seen the appendages before.

Ko rubbed a hand through his short spiky brown hair "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of nightmare was it" he'd already checked on Hinata, so he had time to spare and sat on the edge of the bed hoping she would talk.

He didn't think the girl would be eager to go back to sleep after all so soon after waking up "You know about my dreams that saved Hizashi-san right" Sakura asked hesitantly glancing to the door, it was closed and the soundproofing seal was still activated.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama is mystified over it still to this day, is that what was happening, you were having another one" Ko felt dread pool in his stomach, how the hell did the girl live day after day with a smile on her face, knowing that at any given moment those dreams could pop up.

She lowered her eyes to the bed and nodded shoving back the urge to cry, this time it didn't work as the tears trickled slowly down her cheeks and dripped onto the cover "Shisui-san and Itachi-san, something bad is going to happen to them" Sakura whispered in a broken voice.

Never had Ko seen the girl cry and he was at a loss as to what to do "Have you told anyone else that your having this dream, you're parents for instance" he prodded gently rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

The eight year old shook her head "Hokage-san, Naruto-kun and now you Ko-san, because there's another player involved" she let out a shaky breath as her tears slowed, her Cloud Village vow at the forefront of her mind, there was no way she was ever going to break another one.

"You must think of your gift as a curse huh Sakura-san" Ko's features softened, he didn't think he could name any other child who could go through something this awful and still be able to smile and live a life of happiness.

Her head bobbed up and down "I do all the time, but at the very least I'm gonna make use of it and prevent a tragedy" Sakura murmured quietly feeling exhaustion creep up on her and her eyes drooped, those dreams always made her extra tired.

Ko shoved back the urge to grimace "Go on Sakura-san, I'll make my rounds in a couple more hours or so and check on you and Hinata-sama" he wasn't sure if she'd get much more sleep, but he was definitely going to alert Hiashi about the dreams.

"Thank you for letting me tell you Ko-san" Sakura lay back in the bed pleading with the kami to let her get at least a little more rest as she threw the covers over her body and Ko left the room, in a matter of five minutes she was out like a light once again.

To her relief, the dreams didn't plague her anymore that night and woke at exactly 6:59, she had breakfast with Hinata, Neji, Hiashi and Hizashi, the latter duo staring at her with veiled concern and then Ko walked her back home.

Upon returning to the house, Sakura vanished to her room and put away the sleeping yukata she was given, Hiashi had felt particularly giving that morning, to her suspicion, until she realized Ko had told the man about her dreams, before sitting down.

Opening the notebook that was connected to the one she'd given the Hokage and wrote down all that she'd seen before closing her book, eighteen minutes after Sakura had come back, Naruto came trailing through the door, hair spiked out in random directions.

"Sakura-chan did you have fun at the Hyuga's" Naruto yawned clutching his personal pillow "Me and Sasuke had a blast in fact his Mom let us have a camp out in the backyard and stay up to one" he grinned waking up just a bit more.

His sister blinked before laughing "Hinata-chan, Neji-kun and I played old maid for a couple hours, before we got baths and had to go to sleep at nine" Sakura quipped and his blue eyes widened in horror at the curfew "Yeah, but I had fun" she smiled.

"That's good and all Sakura" Tsunade stepped through the door coming from the other side of the house "But Hiashi sent me a message this morning and I want you to tell me everything you're seeing in that dream of yours" she put her hands on her hips and stared her adopted daughter down.

Who froze "You said you weren't going to do anything Sakura-chan" Naruto accused ganging up on his sister, Sakura frowned deeply and let out a sigh before sitting on the couch, she hadn't wanted anyone else to know.

"It's only been happening a couple days, I see a man named Danzo Shimura, with a sharingan under his bandages on his face, Itachi-san crying blood tears and Shi…" her voice hitched "Shisui's outstretched hand holding his eye in his palm his mangekyou activated" she finished.

Tsunade matched her adopted daughter's frown "Is that all, have you told anyone else" she narrowed her honey eyes, this was bad, Sakura nodded and pointed to Naruto "And you told Hyuga-san last night, who then told Hiashi, who told me" Tsunade stated.

"Yeah and Old Man Hokage, but we swear Mum, besides that we aren't involving ourselves any other way" Naruto blurted as he realized his sister wasn't getting reckless like he thought she'd been and was relieved that she'd merely had another part of her dream.

Sakura rubbed her eyes "How exactly are you telling the Hokage" Tsunade looked confused, Ko always escorted her back, so unless she was using a clone, which was out of the question because Sakura wouldn't have had any time to create one, then she didn't know how it was possible.

"Fuinjutsu, I made a seal that connects two notebooks, one I have and the other is with Hokage-san, I promised that every time I saw something new I'd write it down and he could decide how to handle the situation" Sakura explained.

"Exactly therefor keeping her involvement in outing that Danzo fellow a secret and it would make it seem like Old Man Hokage was the one who outed the old guy" the other blonde in the room piped in with a little snigger.

Tsunade's eye twitched as she realized that they'd all been outsmarted by a little girl, and she was supposed to be an Uzumaki or partially at least and here her adopted daughter was a better fuinjutsu user than she was "Just promise you'll only keep it to giving Hokage-sama information" she sighed.

Sakura nodded and then she and Naruto were sent off to play or train with their friends if that's what the two unlikely siblings decided, with some money should they want to get lunch at one of their favorite restaurants in the village, under a heavy guard as usual.

Sunday night was even worse for the pinkette as she saw more than what she'd ever thought she'd get in just a couple days of the seer dream, Shisui jumping off a cliff killing himself and Itachi slaughtering the entire Uchiha Clan and Sasuke being subjected to his brothers mangekyou.

It caused her to jerk upright out of bed and she hit the floor with a loud thud "Sakura-chan" Naruto came running, since his room was right next to hers, the blonde saw his sister sitting on the floor of her room looking sick to her stomach "You okay" he asked lightly.

The girl didn't get to answer as Sakura made a break for the trashcan in the corner of her room at the sound of someone puking, Tsunade was the second person to fly into the room "Sakura are you alright" she asked warily in concern.

Especially when Sakura slid to the floor with a pained moan "No..no I'm not alright, their all gonna die, all the Uchiha's, Shisui-san, Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-san and Itachi-san's responsible for it" her face was as white as a sheet of paper.

Needless to say Sakura didn't get anymore sleep that night, to afraid to see what else her curse would conjure, it was like a genjutsu being tortured within the confines of her mind "I'll bring you're homework Sakura-chan" Naruto winced at the blank stare he received.

She was staying home unable to face their friend and tell him of the horrible truth that was soon to happen "Hey where's Sakura-chan" Sasuke noticed his friends absence almost immediately when the blonde exited the house.

"Not feeling good, she was sick last night and as the best medic in the world Mum decided that Sakura-chan had to stay home" Naruto contributed to the lie that had been given, sure that someone would see through it eventually, not the second Uchiha Heir though, Sasuke was oblivious like that.

Who sulked "Well I hope she feels better soon" Sasuke huffed as they walked down the streets to pick up Omoi and Karui, who were equally as confused as to where Sakura was, until they learned that she was sick, believing the lie that was being spun.

Back at the house, Tsunade hesitated in leaving her adopted daughter "Go on Mama" Sakura waved the blonde woman off "I'm just gonna sit here" she gestured to the couch, intending to do nothing for the entire day.

"Alright, Nagato should be here in a bit, and the house is guarded" Tsunade bit back the grimace she wanted to use, grabbed up her medical coat and headed out the door to start work at the hospital and whip the other medics into shape.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later that the red head entered the house "Dreams again huh Sakura-chan" Nagato sat on the couch with the pinkette "Do you want to talk about them" he asked and immediately the girl recoiled.

And shook her head unable to meet his gaze "When I dreamed about you, Yahiko and Konan-chan it was so much easier not knowing who you guys really were at the time, but when I dream about people I know I feel like I want to die" her voice was flat and lifeless.

Nagato felt the breath stall in his chest even as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into a warm and comforting hug, he could feel her slight trembles "Please let me help you Sakura-chan" his gaze softened just as the dam broke and she began sobbing.

"Sasuke's gonna be hurt, his brother is gonna murder everyone and use his mangekyou on Sasuke and leave him alive just to spite him" she was sure it wasn't the full dream, but right now all she could see was the blood that had covered Itachi from his countless victims.

Her body shook horribly in his arms as Nagato pulled her fully into his lap "We won't let it happen Sakura-chan, this I swear" he soothed settling his chin atop her mop of pink hair that reached her lower back in its length due to no longer allowing it to be cut.

It was only twenty five minutes later that she was unable to keep her eyes open once again and Sakura drifted off into a fitful sleep, of course it was just her luck that the dreams manifested themselves into her head once more.

This time she saw more to the story again, Danzo stealing one of Shisui's eye, the Coup the Uchiha were planning and Shisui's plot to use Kotoamatsukami on them, and Danzo giving Itachi a choice, let the Uchiha be slaughtered completely or spare Sasuke.

And the man that had been after Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, was part of the plot, Sakura woke with a gasp, knowing what was going to happen in it's entirety now "I know what's going to happen" she was still disturbed, but she couldn't blame Itachi, he was a kind soul after all.

Nagato was surprised, it had barely been two hours, "You're certain Sakura-chan" he inquired gently treating her carefully in case she had another episode like earlier as the pinkette hopped from his lap and vanished down the hall to her room.

Only to return with a pen and notebook in hand, the book was flipped open and Sakura started writing furiously, emerald eyes glinting with her anger "None of which what was to happen is Itachi-san's fault, Danzo was going to force him to choose" she spoke.

Rinnegan eyes narrowed "Force Itachi-san to choose what Sakura-chan" Nagato cleared his throat, watching her pause and run critical eyes over what had been written so far, before a message that she hadn't wrote appeared on the page and she started writing again.

"Either die with the Uchiha or slaughter them before they can make their move and ensure Sasuke's survival, Danzo see's them as an obstacle in his way to become the Hokage and plans on killing Hokage-san himself, before the Uchiha could do the same" Sakura took a deep breath.

"Bu..but that's only because of Danzo, he forced them into a corner and left them with no choice but to plan a Coup, I've seen how people treat the Uchiha's, it's horrible, they aren't trusted and they didn't nothing to earn that distrust" she continued.

Nagato felt like slamming his head against the wall "Is who your writing to Hokage-sama" he asked lightly seeing another message, it demanded more information, he barely recognized the hand writing as Sakura popped her wrist and wrote down something else.

For two whole pages "Mhm but that's not the only thing Danzo is collaborating with the man who was after you, Yahiko and Konan-chan" Sakura admitted when she'd finished writing down her entire dream and everything that was to happen.

His heart stuttered in his chest "This man is in the village" Nagato felt like he was about to be sick himself, especially when the pinkette nodded and a shudder rolled through her, that man was the focus of many of her regular nightmares after all.

She went so far as to practically try to bury herself into his side "Yes Itachi-san would have asked him for help in getting rid of the Uchiha Clan" Sakura wrapped her arms around Nagato as the next couple of minutes were nothing but utter silence.

"Do you want to go talk to Fugaku-san and get him to see reason, I'll go with you to give your story validity" the red head asked several minutes later, knowing how Sakura felt about the Uchiha's they'd become important to her after all.

Her head tilted backwards to peer into his purple ringed eyes "I want to save them" came the answer to his question as a few tears leaked out of her eyes, he smiled kindly, and they stood from the couch together.

"Let us go then I'll be with you every step of the way" Nagato assured as they tugged their sandals onto their feet and left the house, walking the few feet to the Uchiha Compound and gaining admittance by the two guards.

Before they were walking down the streets neither of them spoke until they reached the Main Family House ten minutes later and she knocked on the door, Mikoto was the one to answer "Good heavens, I do hope you aren't skipping Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch gasped.

Sakura shook her head slowly "Kind of, but it's for a very important reason, is Fugaku-san here" she wouldn't lie, though she had felt awful that morning and only felt just a tiny bit better after seeing the whole dream.

Nagato grimaced as Mikoto narrowed her onyx eyes "If it helps Sakura-chan wasn't feeling well this morning and Tsunade ordered her to stay home, she feels alright for the moment, but it's imperative we talk to Fugaku-sama" he spoke.

Mikoto sighed and pointed down the hall before heading off to find something to busy herself with, Sakura and Nagato turned and hurried towards Fugaku's home office and the red head did the honors of knocking on the door.

"Come in" a gruff voice barked from the other side "And make it quick" Fugaku grumbled clearly not in a good mood, the stress must be getting to him, proving that it wasn't him that really wanted to start a coup.

With just a tiny bit of hesitance the duo entered the office and the brunette's head snapped up and he leveled a glare on the pinkette "Fugaku-sama" she flinched back before steeling her nerves and looked the Uchiha Patriarch dead in the eyes.

"I know about the Coup, and no, Itachi-san, nor Shisui-san told me about it, I can dream of the Future and I've seen the consequences of such a plot, it ends with yours and Mikoto-chan's and Shisui-san's deaths, and the clan as a whole" was rushed out.

Fugaku froze, pen poised above the document he'd been about to sign his name on "What she speaks of is the truth, I wouldn't be standing here today if Sakura hadn't dreamed about us when she was no more than three years old" Nagato placed his hand down on the girls shoulder.

"Why tell me then if you know what's coming shouldn't you be going to the Hokage and let him know of our plot to get rid of him and take over power of the village" clearly there was no point in lying now that he'd been outed.

At his harsh words she sent him an extremely hurt look that only a child could pull off "How could you even think that, did it even occur to you that I might not want to see you die for something someone else started" tears pricked at her eyes.

He looked taken aback at the outburst "What do you mean something someone else started" his brows creased in confusion, Sakura wiped her eyes dry and glanced to Nagato for a brief second, the man nodded and she came forward.

"Danzo Shimura is the bane of the Uchiha Clan's existence right now, he's the one who forced you guys into a corner, the blame lies squarely on his shoulders because that man see's you guys as an obstacle in his way to become the Hokage himself" the pinkette blurted once more.

Now it was all making sense, the mistreatment of the Uchiha's, being forced to the edge of the village and the twenty four seven watch by Anbu "Do you think Sakura would be this desperate to save you if she wasn't speaking the truth" Nagato cut in before the Uchiha Patriarch could think it.

A glint of anger appeared in his obsidian orbs "Regardless of whether it's a lie or not, it's not as if anything's going to change for us the Uchiha, we'll still be treated the same way" Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

Sakura bristled with fury and stomped forward "What if I can promise that things will change would you stop then Fugaku-sama, or would you rather let Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san suffer because of this" she waved her hands madly.

Fugaku frowned deeply "If that was the case.." his gaze snapped to Nagato "Then there would be no need to take over the village" he let out an exhausted sigh, his best interests were for the clan "How can you be sure things will change" he asked.

Her emerald eyes softened "Because Hokage-san promised they would and I swore to save you guys because you've always, always been nice to me, even if I was j..just an outsider" the last word came out in a whisper.

Nagato felt anger swell in his heart, he knew the true reason for the hesitance in befriending new people, the utter shyness she'd displayed at first "You aren't Sakura-chan, never have been" he pressed his hands to her shoulders again.

"Just think about it okay Fugaku-sama" with those last words the duo were gone from his office and Fugaku rubbed a heavy hand down his face well she'd definitely given him something to think about despite his reluctance.

It wasn't more than two days later, Sakura returning to the academy in those two days that Danzo was brought in, and Inoichi Yamanaka took a look inside the elders head for prove of his suspicious actions and was immediately jailed upon gaining the required evidence.

After that the general attitude towards the Uchiha improved and slowly they became trusted in the village once again when the citizens of the Leaf Village learned of Danzo's hate and they'd only been mindless lambs following his lead.

Of course very few knew of Sakura Haruno's involvement in preventing an unnecessary massacre and that's how it was going to stay "Well guess you were right Sakura-san" Fugaku looked down at the pinkette as he sought the girl out when she was alone for once nearly two weeks later.

Sakura turned to face him "I made a Cloud Shinobi Vow Fugaku-san, I wouldn't have allowed anything to happen to you or the others, none of the Uchiha deserved that kind of treatment and I wasn't going to break my vow again" she stated.

Emerald eyes full of understanding and kindness "Know this you are considered an ally and a friend we of the Uchiha Clan thank you" the Uchiha Patriarch gave the girl a small smile, then was gone returning to his duties.

No one was the wiser of their meeting and the rest of the time Sakura, Omoi, and Karui had in the Leaf Village passed them by in a literal blur, they aced their end of the year exams and the seven of them, Atsui, Samui, Darui and Cee returned to the Cloud Village of the last day.

Imoi was relieved to have his best students back, not that he would ever admit it, but the Leaf Village brats had really tested his patience, he took their end of the year report cards, looked them over and sent the three of them home.

That night Tsunade, Jiraiya who came home just for that specific day, Naruto, Sakura, Momo, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan and Joki celebrated the end of the third year before they all split up and headed to bed ready to enjoy their vacation.


	28. Kunoichi Lessons & Shinobi Principles

Contrary to what Sakura had thought, they didn't get kunoichi lessons until they were in their fifth year at the Cloud Village Academy, at that point though, there were only seven of them left, another of their classmates dropping out.

And out of the seven of them only three of them were girls, it was a week after they'd returned to the academy for another year, Imoi allowing his seven remaining students to settle in and get back into the routine of coming to classes.

Before he introduced the three girls to their kunoichi-sensei "Sakura, Karui, Azayaka, this is your sensei for kunoichi lessons, Yugito Nii, you're sessions start now" the dark blonde purple eyed man ushered the girls off with the woman.

Then turned back to the four boys that were in his classroom "As for you brats, outside, we'll be working on improving you're kenjutsu skills" Imoi barked and the five of them filed outside to get their training underway.

While Yugito let the girls to an unused classroom "Right as kunoichi, we must be graceful, poised, elegant, charming to the opposite sex, in others we must know how to flirt with boys in order to get out dangerous situations" she began.

Karui and Sakura sat side by side eyes wide and full of curiosity as they listened to their beautiful sensei speak "That's why the first thing you girls will be learning in these lessons, is how to properly flirt and use your bodies" Yugito continued.

"Yeah we get that Yugito-sensei, but how do you even flirt in the first place" Azayaka huffed clearly not having the patience or mentality to wait for an explanation, Karui rolled her eyes and response and Sakura shook her head.

Neither were surprised when the blonde woman scolded Azayaka "You'd be the first one to fail in these lessons, muddy brown hair, and plain brown eyes, no one would look twice at you" their kunoichi-sensei snapped.

Prompting tears to gather in the girls eyes and her other two students to sigh as if they'd expected this sort of thing to happen, though Azayaka was sufficiently chastised, Yugito cleared her throat and started with another round.

"To flirt, simply put you must use your innate charm and lay it on thick, such as using a simple compliment, take for instance a boy you like, tell them their handsome, flutter your lashes a little smile at them sweetly and their hooked" she stated.

Her other impromptu students shared a mischievous smile "Should you ever find yourselves caught by an enemy ninja, make sure that your flirting skills are up to par, if you don't make it seem natural, they'll know your faking it and it will end with you losing your life" Yugito warned.

"Now that you know the basics, we'll begin with a practice run, our subject for today is…ah just in time Cee-san" she turned her head to spy the blonde teenager entering the room "Age doesn't matter just remember that, for every day could be your last" Yugito said.

Sakura and Karui were immediately embarrassed as they realized they were going to have to actually flirt with someone, Cee cleared his throat "Right, any volunteers" he asked with a small grimace, reluctance clear in his onyx eyes.

He knew Yugito was laughing at him, it was her fault anyway that he'd gotten stuck doing this, Azayaka's hand shot into the air "I'll go first cause I bet those two are gonna suck anyway" she tossed the other two girls a smirk and cockily stood on her feet.

This earned matching eye rolls from the red head and pinkette Yugito suppressed the urge to snort cruelly, Azayaka was one little girl that probably wouldn't be passing these kunoichi lessons, the next moment proved her right.

As the girl fidgeted nervously in front of Cee "I..I think your handsome" she blurted in a non flirtatious way and gave a grimace "And I…I've al..always liked you" Azayaka stuttered fluttering her lashes way to many times.

Cee stared at her with a blank expression, and the brown haired nine year old looked at her feet utterly ashamed, Yugito was similarly appalled at how horribly a flirt the girl was "Sit down Azayaka" she ordered.

Leaving the remaining two girls, Karui nodded and stood a blush rising to her cheeks and making very brief eye contact with the blonde male standing in the room, until she was stood before him a light smile formed on her lips.

"You're extremely handsome" and for further affect the red head added a slight giggle hoping for a reaction, Cee blinked twice and he shifted carefully indicating he was uncomfortable, it was more than Azayaka had managed.

"I think you and I should get together some…time" here she became just a bit more nervous, Yugito sighed "Sorry Yugito-sensei" Karui smiled sheepishly returning to her spot, and Sakura realized it was her turn.

The reaction was instantaneous blood rushed to her face and spread across the bridge of her nose as she rose slowly to her feet 'Be natural' Sakura chanted in her head as she approached until she was in close proximity of the male she'd known since she was only one.

Kami how awkward could things be at that particular moment "Hello Cee-san" Sakura murmured softly in a breathless whisper, Yugito's brows raised slightly when Cee shifted hardly able to meet the young girls gaze.

"What's the matter, won't you say hello like you always do" she drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently on it and fluttered her eyes a couple of times, the lashes brushed the upper swell of her cheek.

Cee coughed praying for patience "Hello Sakura-san" he would never admit it, but with her pink hair and emerald eyes Sakura made for a very beautiful young girl, who was only going to grow into her features and attributes and become a gorgeous knockout in the future.

His greeting brought a sweet smile onto her lips and a flicker of mischievousness intent flashed in her emerald orbs as she dared to get a little closer, when the blonde noticed he only shifted his feet proving how uncomfortable he was with this situation.

"Did you know that you're very handsome Cee-san" Sakura peeked up at him shyly, laying on the charm thick as Yugito had instructed, by this point the woman looked seriously amused especially when Cee raised his eyes skyward.

A flush dusting his cheeks hardly noticeable unless one was looking for it "Okay I think that's enough, clearly Sakura-san and Karui-san know the meaning of being able to use their bodies as weapons, head off to your other lessons" Yugito clapped.

Giving the blonde male a break and Cee fled from the room quickly prompting laughter from Sakura and Karui "I can't believe you did so good Sakura-chan" the red head grinned as they went down the hall to Imoi's classroom for their jutsu application lesson.

"I just did as Yugito-sensei said, though I felt extremely awkward doing that with Cee-san, maybe we can practice on Omoi-kun" Sakura snickered eyeing the white haired boy as they entered the room and sat in their row.

And they did during lunch to be precise, poor Omoi thought he was going to get a sunburn due to how bad he blushed, especially when Sakura and Karui had gave him little kisses on the cheeks, tag-teaming him essentially.

Lunch was followed by physical lessons, then history and finally math, before Imoi released them for the weekend "Can't believe you guys did that" Omoi was still rubbing his cheeks, there was still what one could consider a near permanent blush on them.

Both girls merely smiled at him innocently "Sorry Omoi-kun, but we want to make Yugito-sensei proud and prove that we're able to flirt" Karui quipped skipping along down the streets of the Cloud Village as her two friends walked her home.

"Don't feel to bad Omoi-kun, at least you got kisses out of it, even if they were only on the cheeks" Sakura giggled bringing another flush to his face, he was never going to live that down as they dropped Karui off and Omoi hurried home by himself.

She was contemplative as she leaned against Karui's house gathering nature energy to return home until Sakura was stood in her house again "That you Sakura, do you think you could help with Hidzuke and Momo now" Konan's voice rang out from the living room.

Concerned, the pinkette quickly took off her backpack, planning on doing her homework later and hurried into the living room "Sakura-nee-chan" Momo instantly latched onto her elder sister, the little white haired girl a whopping five year's old now.

Hidzuke, her littlest brother as he'd turned out to be was yelling at the top of his lungs, short light blonde hair in complete disarray and onyx eyes rimmed red from crying, though at the sight of oldest sister reached for her "WANT" he screamed.

Konan winced at the volume and glanced at her own children, Joki, who was still four and Ketsuro, a little blue haired girl with brown eyes "There, there Hidzuke-kun everything's okay" Sakura smiled gently taking Hidzuke in her arms like he wanted.

Upon being settled on her hip the little boy instantly settled and sniffled and she rubbed a soothing hand down his back "I don't know how you do that, but thank you, he's been screaming for awhile now and Momo was getting upset herself" Konan let out a sigh of relief.

"Sakura-chan you're home" Joki noticed one of his favorite people and quickly attached himself to the girls front "Can we go pick up Naruto now" he bounced up and down in excitement amber eyes wide and twinkling with happiness.

This prompted Ketsuro to also reach for the pink haired girl who was dubbed their cousin "Sakra-chan Naru-kun" she chanted once she was hung off Sakura's other hip, the two older children hand their hands clutched in her shirt.

"I don't think they'll let me go Aunt Konan" Sakura looked amused as the four children, wondering if she'd once done this to her Papa or the Toads on Mount Myoboku "It's not as if we have to worry about anything happening" she shrugged okay with them walking with her.

The bluenette glanced down "Very well just come back as soon as you've picked up Naruto" Konan sighed glad to have a quick break and get some cleaning in before her two little destructive brats came back to make even more messes.

Joki and Ketsuro definitely took after their father on that front, while Momo and Hidzuke took after their mother in that they could have destructive temper tantrums, when the two little kids were angry or just wanted their older siblings.

"Alright then we're off" Sakura declared relieved she hadn't taken her sandals off yet, it would have been a struggle to get them back on, since neither Hidzuke or Ketsuro were inclined to let her sit them down for even a second.

The five of them traipsed out the door Momo and Joki stuck close to her side, behaving themselves for once while the two one and a half year old's hung off her hips on either side, quietly staring around the big village they lived in.

Until they were stood outside the gates of the Leaf Academy "Gonna get to go next year" Momo exclaimed as she recognized the building, Sakura glanced down and nodded "Yay" the white haired girl clapped getting chuckles from some of the parents waiting to pick up their children.

"Me to Momo-chan" Joki pointed at himself "So we'll be together in the same classes and everything" he waved his arms before eeping quietly in surprise as he realized the attention he was getting from his rather exuberant actions.

Prompting the other two to do the same "Go to" Hidzuke mumbled into Sakura's neck "Go to, go to, go to" he chanted when she said nothing, his big sister winced and he drew his head back to peer at her with wide onyx eyes.

Ketsuro was doing the same "Wanna go pwease" she pouted, the pinkette looked at the four children trying to think up an answer that wouldn't make them angry before realizing it was as simple as just telling them.

"You'll get to go Hidzuke-kun, Ketsuro-chan" Sakura assured and both one and a half year old's relaxed, they acted almost like twins sometimes, but that's to be expected, the two had been born a mere two days after each other as opposed to the three months that separated Momo and Joki.

Hidzuke's birthday was May 1st while Ketsuro's was May 3rd, it had made them extremely close to one another, her thoughts were derailed as Naruto came flying out of the academy, Iruka hot on his heels "NARUTO UZUMAKI GET BACK HERE" the brown haired chunin hollered.

Naruto only had a chance to glance at his sister's and little brother before speeding past them "See you later Sakura-chan, Momo-chan, Hidzuke, Joki, Ketsuro-chan" he waved disappearing around the corner, Iruka chasing after him.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion as Sasuke reached her "Naruto's a Dope, he insulted the Shinobi Principles, Iruka-sensei decided it was time to learn and memorize them and Naruto thought that over half of them were stupid and said as much" the Uchiha explained.

"Ah I see but does it warrant being chased after at the end of the day" Sakura hummed before frowning as she stared off in the direction Naruto and Iruka had vanished in, it was odd the brown haired Chunin didn't usually get that angry.

"Usually Iruka-sensei wouldn't, but Naruto got detention and he ran off before Iruka-sensei could make him clean up the chalkboard as punishment" Kiba joined his friends, before spying the four kids clinging to Sakura.

His statement was met with a sigh "You're big brother is a dork" Sakura snorted quietly looking down at her youngest siblings, who let out giggles as did Joki and Ketsuro as Choji and Ino skidded to a halt in front of them.

Choji looked worried "Say Sakura-chan think you can help us study for our test next Wednesday on the Shinobi Principles" the Akimichi Heir asked hopefully as they started down the streets of the Leaf Village.

"Yeah you're good at helping people memorize things, so do you mind if I join you guys for a study session" Ino prodded lightly, this being the first time she'd ever asked to do such a thing because usually she didn't need help.

Silence met their questions and for several minutes they all thought she was gonna say no "I don't mind, I know for certain Neji and Hinata-chan aren't gonna ask for me to come over dinner tonight, but you guys have to ask your parents like usual" Sakura said.

At that they all split up except for Sasuke, he walked with his pink haired friend all the way to her house, and then the last few feet to the Uchiha Compound, glad that he wouldn't have to go clear across the village to get to her place.

Inside was a tied up Naruto, Tsunade staring down at him in thinly veiled amusement, Iruka was scolding the blue eyed blonde something fierce and Naruto was pouting horribly because he was stuck listening to his sensei.

Konan, Yahiko and Nagato were just as amused, but the former duo took Joki and Ketsuro and headed for their part of the house, while the red head went off somewhere, he wouldn't say and it led to everyone forming suspicions.

Eventually Iruka untied Naruto and left with a wave to Sakura "Well blonde brat I suggest you get to studying" Tsunade snorted fixing a quick dinner, only adding more when her adopted daughter said that there might be others coming over, and left to return to her Head Medic duties.

"Totally not fair" Naruto sulked as he opened his book that held all the shinobi principles "And half of these things are stupid, like seriously a shinobi must never show his weakness" he scowled fiercely as he huffed.

Sakura put Hidzuke down for his hour nap, while Momo stuck like glue to her side "Naruto-ni said a bad word" the white haired girl giggled as a knock came on the door, for a few minutes she attached herself to her big brother until Sakura came back and glued to her side once again.

With her was Kiba, Choji, Sasuke and Ino surprisingly "You're a dope, when are you gonna learn that not everyone wants to hear your opinion" the second Uchiha Heir sniggered only to receive a little pinch, Sakura shook her head "Sorry, it's just that sometimes you have to suck things up" he said.

"Yeah Naruto, gives the rest of us a bad name and I for one want to be a ninja worthy to take over the Inuzuka Clan in my Ma's place, cause Sis doesn't want the position" Kiba jumped in while settling at the low table and opening his book.

Ready to study like hell "By the way we're all spending the weekend, we talked it over with each other and our parents and they said yes" Choji commented already halfway into his first bag of chips, book open in front of him on the table.

"I brought an extra book for Sakura-chan" Ino piped in doing the same as the others, it was weird being here surrounded by four boys and only one other girl, well two if she counted Momo, but she wasn't going to complain especially if she got to study out of it.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and flipped open the book that she was handed and started listing off the numbers until she got to Shinobi Principle #4 "A shinobi should always put the mission first" she read off.

Naruto immediately scowled "That's st…not cool you know, what happens if you're friends are in trouble, what leave them to die I don't think so, I'll save my friends over a mission any day" the blonde glared at the table.

And the others rolled their eyes "While it doesn't sound very good Naruto, rules are there for a reason…however there are loopholes to every rule, who's to say you can't save your friends and still complete the mission if your strong enough" Sakura rattled off.

Everyone stared at her as if she'd grown a second head "Yeah your right Sakura-chan" Sasuke grinned ear to ear, his friend was so smart that she put fully grown shinobi to shame, even Shikamaru Nara, who was smart but acted dumb.

Just then another knock came to the door and they all froze, Sakura leaped to her feet, "Momo-chan go to Hidzuke's room, Naruto go with her" she ordered taking charge of the situation "Kiba, Sasuke, with me, Ino, Choji follow Naruto" she said.

Walking forward and holding a kunai in her hand as she reached out to turn the knob and open the door, all of them sighed in relief as it was revealed to be "Kakashi-san what are you doing here" she peered up at him curiously, while stowing away her weapon.

Kakashi lifted a silver brow lone onyx eye staring down at them "I was told to sit with you until someone returned" he stated entering the living room of the house his friend had created out of his wood jutsu for their little friend and her extended family.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief "Naruto, Momo, Ino, Choji you can come back now, it's just Kakashi-san" she called out softly being careful not to wake Hidzuke or he'd be a cranky little demon if woken to early.

It was then that the silver haired nin how unannounced his presence was as the four kids came back peeking warily into the living room to assure themselves that their was no danger "Didn't mean to scare you kids" Kakashi grimaced behind his mask.

"That's alright, Sakura-chan just gets a little jumpy when everyone else is out" Naruto shrugged taking his previous place as did the others while Kakashi sat on the couch opposite of the table and pulled out his orange book.

Kiba cleared his throat "We were in the middle of studying the Shinobi Principles, speaking of now that I think of it some of them are kind of a little over the top, like #4, if one abandons their friends just to complete a mission then their scum, I'd rather save them" the Inuzuka stated.

Not knowing how his words affected the silver haired man on the couch "Okay lets move on to a different one, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget Rule Number Four cause of Sakura-chan" Ino clapped her hands.

The pinkette smiled softly and read through several more, writing each one down and figuring something out that would help her friends remember them until she reached another Naruto thought was ridiculous.

"A shinobi must never show their tears, bah that's dumber than the other one, we're human not tools" Naruto scowled once more and Kakashi didn't dare comment, rules were there for a reason, however there were always ways around them.

Sakura rubbed her face "What did I just say Naruto, for every rule there's a loophole, you're emotions can be used as weapons to, so long as you don't let them blind you, that's the point of that rule a shinobi must never show their tears" she explained.

They all looked at her in shock "You mean so long as we don't go overboard it's okay" Choji questioned lightly, Sakura nodded her head at the Akimichi Heir "Oh well that one will be easy to remember then" he smiled.

Before they moved on, the next several were understandable such as a shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings, a shinobi must follower their commanders instructions, and a shinobi must prepare before it is too late to.

Until they got the last one that Naruto once again thought was dumb at least in his mind as Sakura read it off "A shinobi must never show any weakness" this time however the only male blonde in the house didn't comment.

None of them had an answer "Train to turn your weaknesses into strengths that you can use in a fight" the pinkette quipped in a knowing tone "Take for instance you're taijutsu sucks Naruto-kun, so if that's the case then learn a couple of pressure points and wham an opponent will never know what hit them" Sakura said as an example.

All the kids looked surprised "I seriously think your sometimes smarter than Nara" Kiba snorted as they all stood from the low table and shut their books, brains to exhausted to study anymore, it was past four thirty at that point and they all sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

Then found something else to occupy their time such as working on their other homework, Hidzuke joining them in the living room, it was half past seven when Tsunade walked through the door and found all the kids sprawled out on the floor playing a game of old maid.

Hidzuke in Momo's lap and the two were watching with avid interest, Kakashi lounging on the couch "I hope you brats did you're homework" her voice boomed and they all jumped except for her own kids and Sakura.

"We did Mum, in fact besides studying for our test Wednesday that's all that's left" Naruto flailed his arms scattering his cards no longer sulking like when she'd left, her honey eyes narrowed, what had caused him to change his mind about the shinobi rules.

Seeing as his job was done, Kakashi stood preparing to leave, when the sannin gave him a quick look "I just came back on my break for a few minutes to tell you that I'll be out all night, a team is being brought in that needs emergency surgery done" Tsunade stated.

Kakashi promptly sat back down "Yahiko and Konan came by earlier, their making a quick trip to the Rain Village with Joki and Ketsuro, and Nagato's still out on his date, he'll just deny it though" the woman continued, then turned on her heel and left again.

"Guess I'm watching you kiddies all night" the silver haired nin leaned back on the couch getting comfortable, Sakura hopped up from her spot and disappeared down the hall for a few minutes only to return with two pillows, a blanket and a fan cause it got hot in there.

He was even more surprised when she quickly cut up some vegetables and meat and made a stir-fry "Here you go Kakashi-san, since you didn't eat earlier" Sakura said when it was done and returned to playing old maid with her friends.

Until it was eleven minutes past nine when "Nee-chan tired" Momo whined suddenly "I want a bath" she pouted and Hidzuke nodded in her arms, that meant the end of their game as Naruto led the way to the guest bathroom and his own so they could all take showers.

"I'll give Hidzuke his bath" before the blonde disappeared, he took his littlest sibling in arms and vanished down the hall, leaving Ino, Momo and Sakura in the living room, the pinkette glanced to Kakashi then shrugged and led the Yamanaka Heiress to her bathroom.

Since they were girls, no one would bat an eyelash at them taking a bath together, washing each others hair and being typical girls, they were the first ones done, Sasuke and Hidzuke still taking their baths and dressed in their pj's.

"Night Naruto-ni, Sakura-nee" Momo yawned to tired to say goodnight tidings to anyone else as she was tucked underneath her covers and read to by her big sister, until her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out.

By that point Ino had already crawled into the pinkette's bed and was on her way to la la land, while Sakura went to help Naruto with their littlest sibling "Come now Hidzuke-kun" she soothed dressing him in his pj's.

Rocking her little brother in her arms and humming like their mom always did until Hidzuke had settled, and allowed her to put him in his crib and read to him until he'd fallen asleep much like Momo had and the others had taken their baths.

Sakura was getting ready to crawl into her bed with Ino, when Kakashi poked his head into the room and jerked his head out into the hall "You're kind of good with children" he spoke once they were stood in the living room.

"Mm Momo-chan's easy to put to bed, Hidzuke-kun takes some effort" she couldn't stop from yawning herself and it cracked her jaw, it was going on 9:37 now, the baths hadn't taken long and everyone but Kakashi and she were asleep.

Kakashi chuckled "Thank you for dinner" he patted the girl gently on the head before nudging her off to bed, it didn't take her long to climb into her bed and fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and the silver haired nin spent four hours reading.

Until the door opened quietly and Nagato peeked his head around the piece of wood "Kakashi-san" he greeted shuffling into the living room then closed and locked the door, the silver haired nin nodded and the red head vanished to his part of the house.

Only after checking on the kids of course, when morning came Tsunade had come back and breakfast was made for the little heathens as she liked to call them whenever they nominated her house as study session central.

The rest of the weekend was a blur as Kiba, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino studied hard on memorizing the Shinobi Principles, only the way Sakura had helped them of course and on Monday it was back to the Academy for all of them.

Kunoichi lessons resumed, that morning it was all about "Poison is an essential part of seduction missions, it can range from aphrodisiacs making the target more susceptible to you're charms or poison that with just a tiny amount could leave the target paralyzed and easy to take out" Yugito explained.

Holding out a vial of dark green poison for Azayaka, Sakura and Karui's eyes "How many different kinds of poisons are there in the world" the pinkette was more curious than the other two girls as she raised her hand and waited patiently to be called on before asking her question.

"Several from natural like rhododendron to artificial such as Sarin" the blonde answered "Many shinobi are fond of using poison's on people, which is why today we'll get started on building up you're immunity first to natural poisons and then to the artificial who wants to go first" she smiled.

Azayaka felt sick and hastily scrambled backwards, while Karui and Sakura shared a quick yet nervous glance "This is insane, what would our parents think" the brown haired girl, who so far was failing every lesson blurted out in a desperate attempt to get out of this sort of lesson.

"Oh for the love of kami Azayaka you freaking coward" Karui snapped having had enough of her classmate "I'll go first Yugito-sensei" she stomped forward angrily and held out her tongue for some of the poison to be dripped onto her tongue.

Immediately the red haired girl regretted her hasty decision as her stomach rolled and she made a mad dash for the trashcan in the corner of the room "We'll get the antidote right Yugito-sensei" Sakura asked as she approached eyeing the vial and dropper warily.

"At the end of you're lesson" Yugito nodded dripping no more than five drops of rhododendron onto the pinkette's tongue, Sakura fared a few seconds longer than Karui had, before running for the trashcan at the one minute mark.

Last was Azayaka and she was extremely reluctant to partake in building up immunity to poisons, she didn't make to the trashcan and instead puked all over the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the brown haired girl sobbed puking every few minutes while trying to clean up her mess.

By the time their lesson ended, Sakura had managed to settle her stomach and stop vomiting and Karui could hold out for five minutes, Azayaka couldn't handle poison at all, but like promised they were given the antidote and sent off for their history lesson.

Until it was lunch "So what did you guys do during you're kunoichi lessons" Omoi asked as they all found a spot in the tea shop and ordered their usual meals so that they could eat, after that vomit fest Sakura and Karui were a lot hungrier than usual.

"Yugito-sensei decided that we should start building up an immunity to poison, cause sometimes people like to use such things on women to force them into doing what they want" Karui said blandly as she realized her taste buds were all messed up.

She could hardly taste anything, Sakura was in a similar predicament "Guess there's a price to pay for ingesting poison" she wrinkled her nose up aggravation "Though I'm definitely not telling my mom, cause she'd be very angry that she wasn't forewarned" Sakura grimaced.

Omoi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets "You're kunoichi sensei has you ingesting poison, th..that's just crazy" he burst out "Are you guys okay" the white haired boy asked in the next moment hoping that nothing was wrong.

"We're fine Omoi, our taste buds are a little off though" Karui smiled taking a sip of her tea, "I'm sure once we're use to it, everything will be better" she shrugged digging into her rice and curry with more fervor than usual.

Next to her Sakura was doing much the same "Besides Yugito-sensei gave us the antidote, if you're wondering, we're both kind of hungrier" the pink haired girl explained even going so far as to eat a stick of dango, just one really, but her taste buds were off.

Then once they were done, their meals were paid for and they went back to the academy for their physical, math and jutsu application lesson, before they were released for the day, Sakura went home that day feeling exhausted and worn down.

"Is that you Sakura-chan" Nagato heard noises in the girls room and popped his head through the door after cracking it open, she waved at the red head from her spot on the bed, taking off her pack "Are you doing anything say around 6" he asked suddenly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Working on homework, helping those guys study for their test on Wednesday other than that nope, and I'm sure that will all be before dinner" she listed off the top of her head.

Nagato snorted softly "There's someone I'd like you to meet, I've been hesitating and she's kind of well reminds me of you when we first met" he hinted, Sakura's eyes lit up with glee and she jumped from her bed.

"You're girlfriend I assume Uncle" those emerald eyes held a knowing glint and the red head rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Don't ask how I know, you just aren't good at keeping it secret, I'm sure everyone knows, but are being considerate of you're feelings" Sakura smiled.

His eye twitched slightly "Right her name is Irakusa, she's a civilian, I wanted to bring her around soon, we've been together for a few months" Nagato cleared his throat ready to get this over with, and the initial meeting of his girlfriend and his honorary family.

By having Irakusa meet Sakura first "I'll help Uncle" she said sweetly eager to meet the woman the red head had fallen for, though it was a surprise to learn he'd been going off on dates with her for three months.

He smiled and ruffled her hair gently, Nagato pulled back just in time to as the door burst open to admit Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Sasuke and Ino into the house, the Inuzuka reached them first "You Gotta Help Me Sakura, Akamaru's Gone Missing" Kiba was in a panic over his missing ninken.

Sakura blinked "We told him to use his nose, but he refused to listen" Sasuke stated in a flat tone, he was sure the pup had already gone back to the Inuzuka Compound, but oh no Kiba wouldn't look there first.

Who by the way decided to growl in a low tone at the second Uchiha Heir "Stop it both of you" Ino separated the two boys physically and threw in a good glare for measure "We won't get anywhere fighting amongst yourselves" the blonde huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, and we already promised to help you Kiba, believe it" Naruto jumped in glad that so far the commotion hadn't woken his two siblings that were obviously taking a nap that afternoon instead of tormenting their uncle.

"Cause friends don't abandon friends and Akamaru's our friend to" Choji said while munching on his chips "So will you help Sakura-chan" the Akimichi Heir managed to stop shoveling chips into his mouth to ask the question.

There was zero hesitation "Absolutely, but…" she trailed off "We'll work in teams of two and split up in four directions and only search those area's, if one of us finds something…" Sakura disappeared to her room for several minutes.

And returned with four little toads in her arms "Gamajosei, Gamadansei and Gamanise will help you find me and we'll regroup or if the last team finds something Gamatori will lead me to the others" she continued.

"I'll go with Inuzuka" Sasuke said with a shrug "And take the West side of the village, Gamanise would you like to come with us" he asked the soft green toad, she nodded and hopped onto the second Uchiha Heir's shoulder before the three of them headed out the door.

"Me and Sakura will take the North and East sides of the village, with Gamatori and Gamajosei" Naruto exclaimed before Ino could, knowing that the other blonde in their group would want to pair up with his sister.

She sulked for all of three seconds "Okay that leaves the South part of the village to us and that toad fellow Gamadansei to Choji and I" Ino sighed, well it would be good practice for when they became the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

The rest of the scattered to all parts of the village searching frantically for the missing Akamaru, as it was Naruto and Sakura didn't have to search very hard, they were getting ready to search through the forest on Aburame Clan Grounds.

When sunglasses and coat covered boy appeared before them "I believe Inuzuka-san is missing someone" he held out the brown and white ninken and Naruto wigged out at the sight of bugs crawling all over the boy.

"Bug-boy…ow Sakura-chan that was mean" the blonde pouted as his sister whacked him on the head, she had this look on her face that said she hadn't appreciated him insulting the boy in front of them especially when said boy had gone out of his way to return Akamaru at least partially.

"Pardon my brother, he's still working on his manners, thank you er…..Aburame-san for returning Akamaru to us and I'll be sure Kiba gets him back" she settled for choosing a surname for the boy, her deduction was correct as he nodded.

And turned to head back down the barely visible path "Shino and don't mention it, why because he was terrorizing the insects of the forest" Shino gave his name and then vanished from sight turning some corner that they couldn't see.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't insult possible future teammates" Naruto sulked as she instructed Gamatori on leading them straight to the others, Ino and Choji were informed first and they headed back to the Senju House,

Lastly was Sasuke and Kiba, the toad summons instantly returned to Mount Myoboku when they spotted the Inuzuka and second Uchiha Heir in another heated argument, though at the scent of Akamaru, Kiba turned and in a flash was before the pinkette.

Sakura didn't dare keep the ninken away from the wild boy and quickly handed Akamaru over "Where did you find him and why does he smell like that creepy bug-boy…ow that hurt" Kiba growled only to wince as he to was whacked.

"You shouldn't go around insulting potential teammates Kiba" Sasuke said for his friend as they hurried back to the house and got their studying and homework underway, until they all split up and had dinner.

At six though, when Naruto was busy, Sakura snuck out with Nagato "It always amazes me how you inspire those kids to study as if their lives depended on it" the red head shook his head in amusement as they headed down the darkening streets of the Leaf Village.

To the civilian section "Well their the ones who ask all the time, I merely accommodate them and actually make them study" she shrugged lightly with a kind smile on her lips, ready to charm Nagato's girlfriend and get her warmed up and excited to meet everyone else.

He chuckled before coming to a full stop eight minutes later to stare at a small house, one that he was familiar with "Ready Sakura-chan" Nagato looked down and got a nod, before knocking on the door.

Four minutes later it opened to reveal a beautiful civilian woman with lovely soft red hair and blue eyes, almost violet eyes, Sakura's emerald eyes widened as did Irakusa's "Hello Irakusa-san, I'm Sakura Haruno and Nagato's honorary niece, pleased to meetcha" she smiled sweetly.

Irakusa blinked, glanced at her boyfriend of a total of three months, before promptly grabbing the pink haired nine year old up in a hug "Oh my gosh you are so cute" the woman squealed hugging the girl in a bone crushing hug.

Now that was something neither Nagato or Sakura had expected "May we come in Irakusa-chan" the other red head cleared his throat lightly and his girlfriend blushed ten shades of red in embarrassment as she realized what she'd done.

But the woman did invite the two of them into her home of course once inside, Nagato somehow managed to disappear leaving the two females alone "So you like Uncle Nagato" Sakura asked gently not wanting to scare Irakusa away.

"I..I do, but I'm worried that not everyone will like me cause I'm not a ninja like the rest of them" she spoke easily revealing the true reason as to why she was hesitant to meet the others, emerald eyes softened.

"They won't care about that, only that you make Uncle Nagato happy, everyone else has paired up except for him so once they see how good you are for Uncle, they'll warm up to you like this" Sakura snapped her fingers for example.

"Really you think so Sakura-san" Irakusa inquired lightly taking a nervous sip of her tea to calm her nerves, she hadn't realized that her boyfriends niece, honorary or not was so easy to talk to or she would have talked to the girl ages ago.

Sakura nodded "Mhm Uncle is a very kind person and he always puts others happiness above his own, but for the first time he's happy to and that's good enough for me so you're cool in my books" she smiled sweetly.

Earning another hug, unbeknownst to Irakusa, Nagato was leaned against the wall of the hall just out of sight suppressing his chakra, and listening to the conversation, there was a small smile playing on his lips, that girl went above and beyond.

His purple ringed eyes softened "Does this mean you'll join us for dinner on Friday night when Yahiko, Konan and their two children return" the red head rounded the corner interrupting anymore conversation as he reappeared.

"Oh absolutely Nagato-kun" her blue/purple eyes were lit with an inner light full of happiness and for the first time eager to meet the others that were part of his family, honorary or not, "What should I wear though" Irakusa panicked.

Until there was a hand on her arm "Casual, be yourself Irakusa-san" the pinkette said gently helping to ease the woman's overly rambunctious nerves, before she and Nagato left returning to the house and taking showers before going to bed.

Four days passed after that, during academy hours, Sakura, Karui and Azayaka were subjected to lessons to build up immunity to poisons or flirting lessons if their sensei decided to switch things up, on Wednesday, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino and Choji took their test.

And on Friday they got the results back Ino got a B+, Kiba got a B-, Choji got a plain B, Naruto got a plain A surprisingly and Sasuke as usual got the highest grade an A- "Good job you guys" Sakura praised pulling them into a group hug before individual hugs.

Then Ino, Choji, Sasuke and Kiba went home, to say that Yahiko and Konan were confused when they returned home at exactly 5:07, getting back from their trip to the Hidden Rain Village and found a strange woman in the house eating with the others was an understatement.

"Uh Nagato who's that" Yahiko scratched his head in typical male fashion as if he'd never seen his friend before, the soft red haired woman was extremely close to the only other red head in the house, since when had Nagato had a girlfriend.

Konan snorted "Well now I know where you've been vanishing off to for all these three months" she grinned "Welcome to the family, what's you're name" she sat down while simultaneously rolling her eyes at her own husband.

"Irakusa Anzen thank you for accepting me" Irakusa turned and bowed as low as possible, still nervous "I'm a civilian" she threw out there just to see how the two would react, nothing, they didn't even bat an eye, just accepted her.

It was in that moment that Irakusa realized she'd been making a big deal out of meeting her boyfriends family for nothing and she promised herself right then as she ate dinner with them that she was never going to judge them again.

For the rest of the year, Sakura built up and immunity to five different types of poison as did Karui and Azayaka, learned how to properly flirt with boys, and fight off the effects of aphrodisiacs and turn it around on the target.

Until they took the end of the year tests and earned passing grades like usual, all of them were glad that the year was over and they could relax on their three month vacation until they went in for their sixth year at the academy.


	29. Becoming Ninja Tadpole Style

In the following two years that remained for Naruto and Sakura as Academy Students in two different villages, Leaf and Cloud, several things happened that really brought more enjoyment and life to their lives.

Such as Nagato getting married to Irakusa, the woman had gotten pregnant with twins, so he did the responsible thing and took responsibility for his actions, not that he minded oh no, the man was smitten with Irakusa.

That was back in August of their sixth year and Irakusa had given birth to two squalling babies, that they named Shikke and Shimetta, both with the red hair of their parents and heterochromia eyes, one violet and one blue eye each, they were fraternal twins and completely identical.

He also found out his origins and took on the last name Uzumaki and gave his two children that name as well, after that was when Jiraiya made it official and Nagato, Irakusa, Yahiko and Konan literally became their Aunts and Uncles.

Best day ever in Sakura and Naruto's mind because now there was no more going around saying they were honorary nieces or nephews, another thing that happened was now Momo and Joki were officially Leaf Village Academy Students, they were now into their second year.

When first entering the academy, Momo had been five all of three days before turning the standard first year academy age, while Joki had to wait four months and four days to turn sixth on his birthday in April.

Hidzuke and Ketsuro weren't happy with Sakura when they realized that they had to wait until they were five/six to go to the academy but the pinkette easily got back in the duo's good graces by showing them a few water jutsu tricks.

Shikke and Shimetta were one year and a little less than four months old when Sakura and Naruto entered their last and final year of the academy, so with Karui and Omoi at her side, the three of them who were only eleven shuffled into classroom they'd sat in for the last several years.

Imoi was no longer surprised at their earliness and simply ignored their presence in favor of writing things down on the chalkboard, none of them would be there long, except for Omoi that boy would be stuck until the following year.

There was one major condition for the Academy Graduation Exams, the students had to be exactly twelve before being allowed to participate and become a fully fledged Shinobi, not only that the exams weren't held on specific days and could be taken at any time so long as one was twelve.

Unlike the Leaf Village that took Academy Graduation Exams at the end of their seventh year and everyone took it at the same time, which was kind of Naruto's focal point of frustration, that he had to wait until the very end of the year.

Eight minutes later after they'd sat down in the same row they'd been in since the very first year, their other remaining classmates trudged tiredly into the classroom, Sakura counted and yep, just like it had been for the last seven years, every two years one of their classmates dropped out.

This year was no different and now there were only six of them as opposed to nine when they'd started "Ahem" Imoi cleared his throat "I'd like to Welcome you six back for you're seventh year, as you know this is the year you'll be allowed to take the Graduation Exams" he began.

With a roll of his purple eyes "Of course as you know you'll only get that privilege if you are twelve, and if I remember correctly none of you are, so you are stuck in this classroom, listening to me drone on about the most boring things and the importance of being Shinobi" Imoi smirked.

At his words three of his students let out groans, not his best students oh no, but the three others that would have problems once they were out in the world, he loved aggravating his students though "Just kidding I don't have the patience to deal with you all" he scowled.

"So just a few of you're regular lessons will continue, Kunoichi lessons for Karui and Sakura, since Azayaka dropped out this year, Extended Kenjutsu Lessons for the boys, and finally physical lessons, that means going through the obstacle course and anything else now scram" Imoi ordered.

Karui and Sakura jumped from their seats and hurried from the classroom and down the hall to the room that Yugito always had them meet her in, the woman was there waiting "Yugito-sensei" the two girls exclaimed upon reaching their kunoichi sensei.

"Welcome back girls I do hope you're ready, this lesson will be difficult, you'll be learning how to dance and incorporate these steps into future attack patterns" Yugito jumped right into their lesson without skipping a beat.

And promptly handed over two small fans to the two girls, she didn't question them where Azayaka was, probably with good reason, that girl hadn't been cut out to be a shinobi of the Cloud Village in the first place.

Both girls stared at the objects in their hands before watching their only female sensei closely as she went through a few steps, looking graceful, elegant and deadly all in one go, their gold and emerald eyes were wide in awe "Cool" they whispered in sync.

Yugito smiled kindly at the young girls, "Now it's you're turn follow my lead and don't worry if you mess up, right now we're just learning the steps, later if you're still with me, I'll teach you how to use these as weapons" she held up her fan.

It was then an idea sparked in Sakura's mind and she looked at her fan in complete and utter contemplation, though she didn't have much time to dwell on the thought as she and Karui followed their sensei's lead and went through the steps one by one.

For five hours they practiced until their feet and hands were cramping until Yugito released them for lunch "Ow, ow, ow" Karui winced with every step she took as they walked leisurely down the streets to the Tea Shop.

Omoi shot her a weird look "What's wrong with you Karui, for that matter Sakura-chan you are both being strange, did Yugito-sensei break your minds, oh no, I should get you to the hospital, I don't want you to be brainwashed anymore" he tugged on their hands urgently.

Sakura snorted in laughter "Relax Omoi-kun, it's just Yugito-sensei had us practicing dance moves that we can use in a fight and practicing all that with a fan for five hours since the start of our lesson with her, I'll heal us right up when we sit down" she shut his irrational fear down easily.

But it was enough for the white haired boy to calm and slow to a normal walk again in between the two girls that were his friends "Yeah don't worry Omoi, I'll be fine" the red head on his left grimaced rolling her wrists in hopes to get rid of the pain with no success.

A few minutes later they made it to their favorite shop and sat down in their usual booth and ordered their usual meal of rice and curry, with green tea and six sticks of dango, while the pinkette stuck to her bar of dark chocolate.

"So how's your siblings doing" Omoi asked as they were waiting for their food to come, it had been awhile since he'd been able to catch up on the goings of his pink haired best friends life and the craziness in it.

She was all to happy to talk "Momo-chan's in her second year of the academy now and Hidzuke's still pouting a little cause he wants to go but he's not old enough yet" Sakura chattered taking a sip of her tea as their meals came.

Just less than a minute later Omoi had to scoot over to accommodate the one who joined them, their heads all turned to spy Atsui "Hot little brats eating lunch" he chuckled leaning his elbow on the booth table and resting his chin on his fist.

"Indeed, they think their so cool" Samui was stood off to the side, it was a little test that the Raikage had ordered them to conduct to see how quick the preteens were to rile and bring out their tempers, their first attempts were met with blank stares.

Karui creased her brows together feeling her blood already boiling but Sakura's hand in hers made her keep her mouth shut "What do you want Atsui-san, Samui-san or did you just come here to antagonize us" she asked as calmly as possible.

Why were they suddenly being so mean, the pink haired girl at the table narrowed her inquisitive emerald eyes looking between the two blondes with something akin to understanding to her gaze, they shifted confirming her suspicions.

"You're attempts at riling us up won't work Atsui-san, Samui-san" a smile formed on Sakura's lips as she outed the duo "But I bet this was a test to see how well we can keep our tempers in check when someone tries to piss us off" she continued as if she hadn't even noticed their expressions of surprise.

Omoi turned completely and looked the adults over "Really how did you figure that out Sakura-chan" he asked eyeing his friend in surprise, was she really that smart or was she bluffing and that Atsui and Samui were there for an entirely different reason.

In the next moment the second reason was shot down "Yes how did you know Sakura-san, two of you're classmates failed horribly and yet when we come across you, know reaction" Atsui looked a little put out, he'd had so many things he'd wanted to say.

"Quite though we should have expected something like this, after all you are two of the Legendary Sannin's adopted daughter" Samui shook her head in slight amusement while waiting for the girls answer so they could report back to the Raikage.

The girl went to open her mouth "Wait you mean that was a test, I was seriously about to ask why you guys were being so mean" Karui caught on suddenly and got a pat on the hand in response from Sakura.

Who finally gave her answer "One of the Shinobi Principles of the Hidden Leaf Village, A Shinobi Must See the Hidden Meanings Within the Hidden Meanings, I guessed at what you were trying to do and the rest you gave away with you're body language" she rattled off impressively like usual.

Atsui and Samui shared a quick amused smile before leaving the 11 year old's alone to enjoy their lunch "Well how did it go" Ay asked hand held out for the report he had been waiting for, for what seemed hours but was really only thirty minutes.

His eyes scanned the page before snorting and "Good, dismissed" the Raikage waved two of his best jonin off filing the report away and signing his name on another document that would give the council permission to deal with certain things in his stead.

Lunch passed by quickly and finally Karui, Omoi and Sakura returned to the academy "Alright you brats outside for physical lessons, I want to see improvement this year" Imoi barked and his six remaining students filed outside in a single file line.

Good at least they knew how to follow orders properly like good little future genin should, he made them each take turns going through the improved obstacle course, the wall was now higher, the water was faster and more difficult to cross.

The monkey bars had oil on them making the bars slick and near impossible to cross over the pit that held spikes and now wire's with exploding tags attached set to detonate should one fall accidentally into the pit and finally a chunin level genjutsu that brought out their worst nightmare.

After that it was kenjutsu spars and weapons aim practice before he released his six student to go home for the day, when Sakura trudged from her room, Nagato stared at his niece in horror "What the devil happened to you Sakura" he frowned.

"Oh Imoi-sensei decided to up the difficulty of our obstacle course and I was one of the unlucky ones to fall into the pit of mild exploding tags, only cause he put oil on the monkey bars" the pinkette scowled fiercely.

Looking at her first degree burns "Didn't he let you heal yourself" the red head asked glancing furtively in the direction of the bassinet his two children were sleeping in, she shook her head with a sigh and sat down, hands glowing green in order to heal herself.

"No" Sakura snorted quietly after a few minutes "I swear he really hates us at times, but others he acts like we're totally his favorites" she sighed when she was done "Well I'm going to go pick up those three" at her statement she popped up off the couch and was gone out the door a minute later.

Nagato blinked his purple ringed his before jumping up as Shimetta let out a wail, waking her twin brother Shikke and they both started crying, he rocked them, bounced them and paced for all of ten minutes before managing to get them go back to sleep to finish off their mid afternoon nap.

Halfway down the streets to the academy and cringing past the now empty spot where the apartment building she use to live in had been, she realized there was someone pacing alongside her "The hell happened to you Pinky" a purple haired woman she'd never seen before spoke.

Sakura craned her neck upwards and lifted up a strand of her singed hair "Set off an exploding tag, names Sakura" she released the lock with a sigh, she'd have to cut off the burnt hair later, not to mention it stunk to high heavens her crinkled nose was testament of that fact.

"I'm the Great Anko Mitarashi and hahaha that's hilarious, wait a second that pansy Iruka doesn't use exploding tags on academy students" the woman as she'd introduced herself as Anko narrowed her soft brown eyes in suspicion.

"That's because I'm not one of Iruka's students, I go to the Cloud Village Academy, hence the uniform, the clause in the treaty between Leaf and Cloud state that I have to become a shinobi of that village and my sensei is a little crazy" Sakura shrugged.

Anko was even more suspicious "Outsider then" she scoffed "Why don't you just live with those cave-dwellers then" she sneered at the young preteen girl, clearly not everyone had accepted the treaty or that the Cloud Village were their allies yet.

Not to say the pinkette didn't want to bash the woman's head in for calling them cave-dwellers "They live in houses" she settled for rolling her emerald eyes "And my parents live here so technically I'm only an outsider to the Cloud Village" Sakura stated and sped forward.

The woman froze hand half way to her mouth to take a bit of the dango she had "Little brat I'll catch you" Anko cackled madly pissed off that the girl had mouthed off to her and then ran like a freaking coward.

Sakura released a soft sigh as she reached the Academy Gates and leaned against the fence to wait for Naruto, Momo and Joki, it wasn't more than ten minutes later that the three of them and their multiple friends came scrambling from the building.

"Onee-chan guess what, guess what, I got an A- on my math test" Momo leaped at her sister upon spotting the girl waiting for them and then thrusts said paper in Sakura's face, before Naruto got the same treatment from their little sister "See Naruto-ni" she grinned widely.

Prompting chuckles from the other parents that came to pick up their young ones "Would you help us on our homework please Sakura-chan" Joki begged as the others split up heading in opposite directions, only Sasuke and Naruto remaining with Sakura, Momo and Joki.

"Ugh we've still got freaking homework" the blue eyed blonde sulked "What about you Sakura-chan" Naruto eyed the pinkette and she avoided his gaze, it was Sasuke who caught the slightly guilty look.

And sighed "I don't think Sakura-chan got saddled with homework, you know the Cloud Village Academy does things differently to us here in the Leaf Village Academy" the second Uchiha blew out another exhausted sigh.

She smiled sheepishly "But I'm not opposed to helping you guys with you're homework" Sakura offered sensing that Naruto was just a tiny bit jealous, he wouldn't let her see the envy of course and instead accepted that things were different in two separate villages.

Momo and Joki were happy and clutched onto their sister/cousin as they reached the Senju house, Sasuke waved and walked the four remaining feet to the Uchiha Compound before disappearing through the gates to get home himself.

Naruto unlocked the door and held it open for his sister "After you Milady" he flashed her one of his patent whiskered grins "I'm practicing being a gentleman to acquire the attention of Nashi-chan, she's a new girl in my class, been home taught since year one" the blonde explained.

When his slightly older sister raised a slender pink brow at him "Well I guess we are at that age where we start noticing the opposite sex" the pinkette mused tugging off her black sandals and putting them away.

"Just cause I've got a crush means you're allowed to have one Sakura-chan, for that matter Momo-chan is forbidden from even looking at a boy until she's fifty" Naruto wigged out on his two sisters prompting laughter from Joki.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest "I'm older" she said in retaliation "And besides I won't have much time for romance until I'm a little older" the girl huffed as she sat down with Momo, Joki and Naruto at the low table they always studied or did homework at.

"Onee-chan what does it mean when two people are in love" Momo asked innocently drawing the gazes of her two older siblings "Naruto-ni's got a crush but what about you Nee-chan" she prodded when she got blank stares.

Joki jumped in wanting to know "I think girls are icky, except for Ketsuro-chan, you and Sakura-chan, Momo-chan" he smiled shyly a flush spreading across his cheeks to the others amusement and he looked away in embarrassment.

"As much as I want to answer that question, Mum would kill me, cause my explanation isn't appropriate for you guys" Naruto smiled sheepishly opening his books and glancing at his planner that had all his assignments written down on it before getting started with his math homework.

Their attention quickly turned onto Sakura "When two people are in love, they want to be with each other all the time like Uncle Nagato and Aunt Irakusa, when you have a crush, things are different, and I guess if I had to say I had a little one on Omoi-kun" she blushed.

But no more questions was asked as the two younger kids flipped open their books and started on their homework, it was nearing dinner time when the door opened to admit Tsunade with Hidzuke in her arms, followed by Yahiko and Konan with Ketsuro.

Jiraiya, who was home for once, and Nagato, Irakusa and their twins "Sorry we weren't home when you got here, but we were called in for an urgent meeting and couldn't leave Hidzuke, Ketsuro, Shikke or Shimetta alone until you four got back" Yahiko explained taking off his shoes.

Their concerns were waved off "Sakura-nee-chan" Hidzuke flew over to his eldest sister and promptly sat in her lap before his nose wrinkled up "Why do you smell burnt" he frowned a glare in his onyx eyes.

It was then Sakura remembered "Ah that's right Imoi-sensei upped the difficulty of our obstacle course and I set off a couple of exploding tags before getting out of there, just the ends of my hair are singed no worries" she smiled lifting the boy and depositing him in Momo's lap.

Before vanishing down the hall to her bathroom to trims the burnt ends of her hair and give it a good wash, in the end less than half an inch was cut off and it still rested like a living banner just a little above her waist.

She was really going to have to find a way to be able to fight with it, if she didn't want to cut it off, eight minutes later Sakura returned to the living room looking much better than she had when she'd first come home.

"Right so we've all got a mission to the Land of Tea for a few months, Sakura's the math whiz of the family so we're leaving her in charge of the money, Shisui and Itachi have volunteered to stay with you so their in charge of watching all of you when you're busy" Tsunade rattled off.

Two months without their parents Naruto and Sakura shared a look and a silent promise passed between them "Don't worry cherry, blonde brat, there is no more danger" Jiraiya assured bending to give his two biological children hugs and kisses despite their reluctance.

Before he and Tsunade walked out the door "Mom may I ask you a couple questions before you go" Sakura jumped up from her spot again, and they gestured for her to go ahead "When I pass the Academy Graduation Exams, can I start working at the hospital and may I get a chakra powered battle fan" she ticked off her fingers.

Konan saw the second question for what it was, "You know that's a good idea, you'd be able to enhance you're water jutsu, Naruto's wind jutsu and Sasuke's fire jutsu if you ever get stuck fighting back to back with each other with such a weapon" she listed as Tsunade nodded to the first question.

"Don't worry Konan, I got this, I was going to give this to you on you're twelfth birthday Sakura" Nagato dug into his pocket for the ryo he'd been saving back "But you can have it now so that you might be able to practice" the red head handed it over.

Watching as Irakusa hugged on their children "Now you behave for your cousins and don't cause them trouble, I'll be going with them, because I do have some family there and business to attend to" she explained when they all remembered she was a civilian.

Then the six adults filed out the door leaving two eleven year old's, one seven year old, one six year old, two 3 year old's and two one and three and a half year old's, for the next twenty seven minutes, things were downright chaotic.

"Come on Momo, finish you're homework" Sakura scolded for the eighth time as the white haired seven year old tried to sneak a piece of sausage that she'd fried for the vegetable rice that she was making, it wasn't a fancy dinner by any means of course, but it would be enough to fill their bellies.

Momo sulked and lowered her hand and trudged back to her spot at the table to write history notes "Not fair I just wanted a little piece" she mumbled under her breath, the pinkette heaved a little sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling much like Cee in that moment.

Naruto didn't help any when he tried to do the same thing and managed to snag two pieces one for him and one for his little sister "Here you go Momo-chan" he whispered in a horrible secretive voice, that was loud enough for Sakura and the others to hear.

Her eye twitched "I WANT ONE TO" Joki shouted in the next moment outing the blonde, not that he realized he'd already been outed, this woke Shikke and Shimetta from their pre-dinner nap and the two little ones started screaming their heads off.

Sakura let out a groan, lowering the heat on the sausage and went to calm the twins down, while Joki lowered his head shamefully "NO" the twins screamed in sync when she had them in her arms and was trying to calm them down, it took a few minutes but they eventually went back to sleep.

"Are they ever gonna be old enough to say more than one word" Hidzuke attached himself to her hip and followed her back to the kitchen, while Ketsuro tugged on Naruto's hair and ran away giggling prompting the blonde to chase her.

Thankfully though her squeals were kept to a dull roar "Can't catch me, can't catch me" the little bluenette laughed dodging Naruto's hands and Sakura felt like slamming her head against the wall, it was at that particular moment a knock sounded on the door.

Causing them all to quiet, Naruto put the six young children between him and the door, and Sakura put herself between the door, Naruto and her siblings and cousins, before warily opening it, "Learn to flare you're chakra so we know who's knocking" she scolded harshly.

At the Uchiha Heir and his best friend, Itachi and Shisui blinked as they realized that they'd made the kids wary "Right got it Sakura-chan" the older of the duo smiled and ruffled her pink locks only to have her hands swat his away "Aww you use to not mind that" Shisui pouted.

Itachi rolled his eyes "Neither Sakura-san or Naruto-san are children anymore Shisui, their almost twelve less than a year before they become teenagers adults in their own right and shinobi" he tugged off his shoes before entering the house fully.

Shisui did the same, by this point besides Shikke and Shimetta, the other kids had quieted down and were now being rather quiet, and relieved for the silence, Sakura hurriedly finished up dinner and dished it out to everyone while waking the fraternal twins.

Everyone was fed, homework was finished, Shikke and Shimetta were given their post-dinner baths and dressed in their pj's, before set in their playpen to play until seven o'clock which was their curfew, in which they'd be read to as they went to sleep.

Glad to have a moment of peace, "I'll be back, gonna make a quick run to the weapons store, and I swear to kami Naruto if you rile them up, you'll be the one putting Joki to bed and he kicks hard when he doesn't want to go to sleep" Sakura narrowed her eyes before vanishing out the door.

Naruto gulped and quietly played with his siblings and cousins while Itachi and Shisui sported matching amused smiles, the pinkette hurried down the streets of the Leaf Village to the weapons shop and went in.

"Hello and welcome to my shop" a girl just a year older than her if Sakura was guessing correctly, "I'm Tenten how may I help you" the brown haired girl introduced herself as Tenten and asked the question she'd probably said millions of times that day.

Sakura already knew what she wanted "Looking for a chakra powered fan, about this long" she gestured with her hands the length of the weapon "Would you happen to have any in stock Tenten-san" she asked hopefully.

Tenten blinked "Nope, but I can order one custom made for you, anyway you want, designs, name inscribed on it, just gonna warn you it will cost a lot" she leaped right into trying to coerce the girl into spending money.

"Exactly how much Tenten-san" Sakura looked at the large pouch of ryo she'd received from Nagato as an early birthday slash graduation gift "As it is I'm not even sure how much is even in here" she smiled sheepishly.

"Well….if I had to guess I'd say there was a lot in there, probably more than enough to custom order you're weapon, why are you choosing that particular weapon, when there a tons of others that would suit you even better" Tenten waved her arms.

Gaining a frown "I plan on enhancing my jutsu's with the chakra powered fan and making them stronger, my main style is taijutsu, if I have enough left over, what else would you suggest" she hadn't thought that there might be other weapons suited to her fighting style.

Pleased to have such an interested customer "Okay, okay so let's see custom made, about hip height, calculate in the colors, possibly you're name and a symbol" the brunette paused getting a nod "Then probably around 1,000 ryo" she finished.

Sakura was quick in counting out the money needed from the pouch "Holy crow Uncle Nagato how freaking long have you been saving this up" she gasped as she realized there was a lot more than she'd thought there would be as she handed over the amount to Tenten.

Who hadn't really thought the pinkette would just pay for the weapon all up front "If you're thinking of getting other weapons, I'd go with a pair of Sai's, their great for short ranged attacks and would fit well with taijutsu users, also what would you like done" Tenten asked.

Not sure if she was willing to spend much longer in the shop at that particular time, Sakura quickly rattled off what she wanted done on her fan "The metal part that's usually black, I want it a deep forest green, the inner part, a red bordering on dark pink, my name Sakura Haruno and light pink cherry blossoms on the dark green only" she said.

Then hurried back to the house, to find that it was nearly seven, so Momo, Joki, Hidzuke, and Ketsuro were given baths, put in their pajamas, read to along side Shikke and Shimetta, before they all went to sleep.

Sakura and Naruto stayed up for a couple more hours until nine and then headed to bed themselves "Can't believe we didn't have to lift a finger" Shisui snorted in the resounding silence as he and his best friend got settled on the couches.

"If they had asked though, we would have had to help, thankfully Sakura-san and Naruto-san are good with their siblings and cousins and know just what they like and need" Itachi rolled his eyes and then lay down, soon enough the two of them were asleep as well.

By the time Sakura got her custom made weapon, and a pair of Sai's, that had dark pink hilts, while the blades were dark green, a month and two weeks had passed them by, it was Thursday just turning twelve when Karui took the graduation exams.

And promptly vanished from the academy as a fully fledged genin of the Hidden Cloud Village the next day, it was just Sakura and Omoi with their three other classmates then and Imoi, not to mention now Sakura had Yugito's full attention onto herself during Kunoichi lessons.

Which was like going through a personal hell might she add as the pinkette used her seals to get home, hardly having to gather much sage chakra due to her enlarged chakra reserves, meditation training was now paying off.

Itachi and Shisui were there playing with the four youngest kids of the house "You look like you've been put through the ringer Sakura-chan" the older Uchiha chuckled not sparing her feelings in the least.

Causing the girl to heave a long suffering sigh and flopped down lifelessly on the couch "I'd like to see you go a round with Yugito-sensei, she's the demon in disguise" she moaned pitifully, her body aching in places she'd never thought it could ache.

Those dance lessons were like hell on the body "Surely you're sensei isn't that bad" Itachi looked Sakura over in concern and saw no external bruises, so she must be extremely sore, her muscles that is and he wondered what she did with her female sensei.

"Yugito-sensei is teaching me how to be graceful, I kind of envy Karui-chan right now cause she doesn't have to suffer with me right now cause she passed her graduation exam, anyway I'm being taught how to dance and I ache in places that I never knew could hurt" Sakura explained.

Both Uchiha's quickly hid their smiles just then Naruto, Sasuke, Momo, Joki, Kiba, Choji and Ino scrambled into the house "Help us stud….whoa Sakura-chan what's wrong" Sasuke noticed his friends unnatural exhaustion.

In fact Sakura was already sleeping and it was only 3:38 "Let her rest, I'm sure you can handle studying by yourselves for awhile" Shisui shooed them from the living room to the blue eyed blondes room so that Sakura wasn't disturbed.

They all nodded and were quiet for the rest of the afternoon until it was dinner time "Sakura-san, you shouldn't skip supper" Itachi shook the pinkette gently awake and her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a little yawn.

And headed into the kitchen to make stir-fry for everyone, simple things was all she could really do, but at least she could cook unlike Naruto, who could water if it was even possible, when the food was done Sakura realized that her other friends were there.

"Sorry hehehe" she laughed sheepishly not sure why she was so tired at the moment, Naruto and the others waved her apology off and they all ate dinner together "So what are you studying this time" Sakura asked semi-curiously.

Kiba piped in "Theory on Elemental Jutsu for the rest of the year, so this is basically all the homework we have, so Sakura how do you find out what element is best for you, that's a question we're all stumped on" he grinned.

Her lips tugged downwards and her gaze shifted over to Naruto and lifted a slender pink brow, he flushed "Nature Sensing Paper, it's these little pieces of paper that you push chakra into, that either gets wet, crumbles, crinkles, burns, or tears, for Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Wind respectively" the blonde rattled off.

"Eh if you knew that why didn't you tell us you little…..urgh" Ino grumbled trying not to call the boy a mean name or teach the little kids that it was alright to cuss, because it wasn't and she definitely wasn't going to teach them any bad words.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dramatic antics of one of his best friends "Okay that's good and all, what happens if you have more than one chakra nature do they automatically come together to form a kekkeigenkai or what" he prodded.

The pinkette tilted her head to the side "No, you can use you're two natures individually, separate of themselves and the only way they mix is if you use both natures together and it doesn't automatically mean one has a kekkeigenkai" Sakura smiled.

"Can you tell what nature is best suited for a person at first glance" Choji wanted to know next as the kitchen was put back to rights and all the dishes were washed, dried and put away in their respective places, before they all moved to the low table in the front room.

Itachi leaned forward to listen to the girls answer while he and Shisui entertained the younger kids in the house "Depends Choji-kun, hmm take for instance Sasuke-kun, Fire and possibly Lightning Nature, but that's based on his personality, he has a temper and it can be erratic" she listed.

His little brothers brows creased "What about Naruto then, what element would suit him best" the Inuzuka Heir jumped in curiously, he already knew that elemental natures weren't for everyone because most of this generation were clan heirs or heiresses.

"Wind, because he's wild and you can't really get a reading on him, his personality is like destructive force, though Naruto-kun already knew his as do I, I have Earth and Water, but Water is my primary nature, that's because I can be as calm as the ocean and as strong as a mountain" Sakura smiled innocently.

After that answer was the end of the questions it was nearing 6:15 when "Do you think we could see you and Naruto using you're elemental jutsu's, tomorrow I mean" Sasuke asked hesitantly not sure if that would be really allowed.

Naruto and Sakura shrugged "Sure I don't mind, it will give me a good reason to practice a few more wind jutsu, and it's time you four, for a bath, and in bed by seven" the blonde said then turned his attention on Momo, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro.

The four of them pouted and sulked but ultimately got their baths, dressed in their pj's, were read to and put in bed before going to sleep at exactly 7:07 "Who would have thought Naruto would be good with his siblings and cousins" Ino giggled in a light way, not trying to be mean.

Both older siblings in the house grinned as Shikke and Shimetta got their baths, at 7:20, shimmied into their pajamas and placed in their cribs, those two were easy to get to go to sleep as they were already tired leaving the Itachi, Shisui and six eleven year old's awake.

"Just asking but do you guys do curfews" Choji asked munching on his last bag of chips for the night as they all took quick showers and dressed in their own night clothes before settling down on the floor in the living room to play a game of old maid at 7:43.

"Yep, 9 o'clock on the dot, hardly ever do we stay up past 9:30, but that's just what we're use to since we were littler than we are now, in fact I've been on the wake up at seven go to bed at nine schedule since I was two/three" Sakura said, grabbing a card, which paired with one in her hand.

Kiba sulked and took his turn, eventually though the lot of them got tired and headed off for bed leaving Itachi and Shisui alone in the living room "Despite their complaints at not getting to stay up early, they sure were quick to go to bed at the same time as those two" Shisui snorted.

Itachi chuckled "Hush Shisui-san don't tease them, Sakura-san and Naruto-san have a way of wearing people out, now sleep" he rolled his eyes lightly settling on the couch and soon enough he and Shisui were asleep.

The next day Sakura and Naruto took everyone outside to the training grounds, Gamakiri was summoned to help Itachi and Shisui keep an eye on the four youngest kids, while Momo and Joki sat at a distance with Kiba, Ino, Sasuke and Choji.

She was wielding her war fan for the first time "Okay let's show them Naruto, pick a jutsu and have at it" Sakura was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, she was eager to try her own theory out.

"Yeah yeah Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned blue eyes scanning the Wind Jutsu scroll and chose one that would be perfect to show off with "Futon: Gale Surge" he inhaled deeply molding his chakra properly and breathed out a blast of wind.

What happened next made him and everyone else extremely war as Sakura hefted her fan up unfolded it with a single move and with chakra surging through the weapon waved it at the wind jutsu the blonde had just used.

A wave of chakra hit the wind enhancing the attack by three, Sakura fell over from the strength of the blast radius, emerald eyes wide "Whoa that was so cool you know…oops" she slapped a hand over her mouth as those dreaded words slipped out of her mouth prompting laughter from everyone as they headed home.

That little test run was followed by the last month and a half passing by, at that point Momo, Joki, Hidzuke, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta were missing their parents and now it wasn't uncommon to see them bursting out into random tears.

It was nearing the end of march, Sakura's birthday really, only one day before it actually, the pinkette had only just gotten home when the door swung open to admit the six adults that were part of her family.

Nagato and Irakusa weren't expecting the screaming that ensued from their two little ones as Shikke and Shimetta reached for their parents, "Aww did you miss us, we're sorry sweeties" Irakusa lifted her daughter and hugged her close.

"You don't have to worry anymore, we're never taking on that long of a mission again" Nagato grabbed up Shikke "Thank you for watching after them Sakura-chan, Itachi-san, Shisui-san" he nodded at the trio intending on thanking Naruto later, before they moved to the other side of the house.

Ketsuro and Hidzuke immediately attached themselves to their mothers "Never leave again" the little bluenette dubbed with a glare in her brown eyes "Even if we had lots of fun, we were stuck here with those two and they made us take naps" she stuck her tongue out at Shisui.

Yahiko chuckled "Like you were supposed to, I don't see you ever complaining when Sakura-chan or Naruto make you take a nap during the day" he lifted an orange brow in response and his daughter blushed.

"That's cause they read to us and always spend time with us individually, those two just send us off to sleep and that's not fun" she huffed arms wrapped around her mothers middle and refusing to let go as if afraid the woman would disappear on her again for nearly three months.

As it was Konan was seriously amused "Now, now Ketsuro-chan, you won't be thinking like that when you start going to the academy, you'll wish you could take naps in the middle of the day" she assured nodding to Shisui, Itachi and Sakura, before they hurried after Nagato and his family.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shaking their heads in exasperation "No more long missions Mama" Hidzuke pouted up at the blonde woman he'd gotten his hair from "Gone to long" he murmured nuzzling his nose into her stomach.

"Don't plan on it any kiddo, if it hadn't been such an emergency we wouldn't have had to all go and deal with it, but I'm keeping it strictly hospital duties now" Tsunade ruffled her birth son's hair and he switched to Jiraiya.

Who chuckled "I've got missions, but I promise to be here as much as possible, plus if you ever want to send me a message just ask your sister" Jiraiya winked hugging his youngest child, the little blonde boy nodded.

Before attaching himself to Sakura "Right we're gonna go get those three, I'm sure Momo and Joki have missed you guys just as much" the pinkette grinned hugging her littlest brother close, then headed out the door with him attached to her side.

Eighteen minutes later the duo returned with Naruto, Momo and Joki, the orange haired boy immediately disappeared to his side of connected houses to greet his parents, and Momo latched onto her parents, hugging them tightly before they all grouped together for homework.

The next morning when Sakura woke she realized one thing, she was twelve "Yay" she clapped her hands together dressing for the last time in her Cloud Academy Uniform "No more dancing lessons" the girl snickered to herself heading into the kitchen.

Jiraiya greeted her first as it was only six in the morning "Happy Birthday Cherry and Good Luck on your academy graduation exams" he pulled his little blossom into an affectionate hug "Sorry I haven't been here much the last few years" he apologized.

"Oh Papa" Sakura hummed relaxing like she hadn't for a good long while "You're a ninja and by taking you're missions you help bring income into the village, so I'm okay, I've always been lucky that you're the one who found me" she hugged him back.

His onyx eyes softened "Got you something special, I searched high and low for this book, it details you're gift of sight that's a kekkeigenkai like the Sharingan Cherry" Jiraiya slid over the book carefully.

Her expression said it all how much his little gift meant to her all the way from the wide smile to the widened emerald eyes just before Sakura threw herself back into his arms "I love it Papa, and will treasure that book forever" she squealed quietly being mindful of the other occupants of the house.

Unbeknownst to her Tsunade was leaned against the doorway of the kitchen "And what am I chopped liver" she smirked and her adopted daughter whipped around a blush on her cheeks and clutching the book Jiraiya had given her gently in her arms.

"Never mind that I made you something, I had to look pretty hard for this kind of crystal to even make a replica, Happy Birthday Sakura" the blonde interrupted before the girl could say anything and stood behind Sakura to clip the necklace around her neck.

Sakura lifted it up to her eyes "Thank you so much Mama, I'll never let anything happen to it" she hugged her adoptive mother like she had her adoptive father, it didn't matter to her, they were her parents no matter if they were birth or adoptive, they were hers.

At exactly 7:45, Naruto trudged out of his room blonde hair spiked in every which direction it could go "Happy Birthday Sis, got you a book on advanced Fuinjutsu" he placed his gift down and then hugged his sister.

That was all she needed and the pinkette was quick to return her brothers hug "Trust me when I say this Naruto, that book will be used accordingly, now I should go so I'm not late" Sakura smiled, waved to her family, the others still sleeping for the moment.

With nary a thought Sakura was stood next to Omoi just outside the classroom doors "Kami Sakura-chan don't do that" he pouted then realized "Do you have to leave me, you could always stay until December" the white haired boy begged.

Sakura snorted "As much as you're my first best friend Omoi-kun, no, I don't think I could handle another dancing lesson with Yugito-sensei" she patted her friend on the back and they entered the classroom together at 7:55, twenty minutes before class was to start.

"I see I'll be losing another one of my best students today" Imoi said from the front of the classroom realizing that the pink haired girl was now twelve, in fact turned that day to be precise, it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Yes that's right Imoi-sensei, as much as I've enjoyed you're classes, Yugito-sensei has been brutal the last two years and I'm kind of glad not to have another session with her" Sakura shuddered and Imoi snorted.

Before shaking his head with a sigh "Just promise brat that you'll be careful, first is written exam go to room 17, four hallways down, the proctor is there" he gave the girl direction and with no more than a wave to Omoi and him, she was gone.

"Oh great another little brat" the proctor sneered, clearly not use to preteens or kids in general, Sakura ignored it, Cloud Village Shinobi were rough, but they had heart and merely sat down to begin her written exams.

Math Equations, History, theory on jutsu's, knowledge on many other things, were crammed into one big test and it took clear up to lunch for her to finish and read over all the answers "I'm finished Sir" she said politely.

He blinked, snatched the test "Good now Scram" the man ordered "You'll have your results in an hour after lunch and then we'll commence with the physical portion of your test" he snapped and she was all to happy to hurry off.

Karui was sat in the Tea Shop bandanna headband on her head and looking utterly bored that was until she was suddenly joined by "Sakura-chan, oh my god I've missed you, how's Omoi, you're twelve today right" she launched herself at her friend.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in surprise "Hello Karui-chan, missed you to, Omoi's okay, sulking cause I'm leaving today and yep, after lunch will be my physical exam to see if I'm cut out to become a Cloud Genin" she returned the red heads hug.

Who sat down a few minutes later "This sucks, I might have become a genin, but I still don't have a team yet, so I've been stuck doing boring solo D Rank Missions for five hours every day" Karui scowled stirring her tea with a straw.

"Perhaps their just waiting until Omoi-kun or I graduate to form a team and just remember I'll be doing those boring D Rank Missions to soon, I'm so excited, I love helping people" there went her excitement again, today was totally gonna be awesome.

For the next forty minutes the two twelve year old girls chattered back and forth about anything and everything until inevitably Karui had to return to her duties as a Genin and start on another round of D Rank Missions.

Left alone, the pinkette finished up her meal and then hurried back to the academy, someone met her out front "To the Genin training grounds" the man who'd proctored her written exam barked and Sakura turned without hesitation "You got 99 on you're exam" he said next.

She resisted the urge to laugh and clap her hands like a little girl, instead Sakura settled for nodding calmly "Not that I expected any different" she shrugged lightly, not cocky, just making a statement to the mans surprise.

Until they reached the training grounds that had been designated for the genin of the Cloud Village, lo and behold stood on the field, was the same boy she'd faced during her Academy Entrance Exams, what were the odds of that.

"YOU" he hissed "Because of you, you little brat I became a laughing stock among my peers and now that I'm a Chunin I'm gonna ream you're little ass" he snarled hands clenched in a knuckle white fist a glare in his brown eyes.

The proctor and Sakura both rolled their eyes "Enough, the purpose of this test today is to see if Haruno-san has the necessary skills to be promoted to Genin, so we're looking for tactical skill outsmarting you're opponent essentially, weaponry skills, use of jutsu, taijutsu" he listed.

Getting a nod "I'm ready whenever you are Sir" and she threw in a little bow for good measure, earning a nod in response, before the man looked between the Chunin and hopeful Genin, then gestured for them to go.

The Chunin standing across from her, immediately launched into an attack flying through a set of hand signs "Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu" he snarled creating a dragon out of his chakra, Sakura's eyes widened.

Before she pulled the fan from her back to the proctors curiousness, slammed into into the ground "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" the girl used the condensation in the air from the fire jutsu, emerald eyes glinting with the desire to win.

Grabbed up her fan, and charging it with chakra swung it at her jutsu, making it two times more powerful than the fire dragon, the two elemental jutsu's clashed creating a thick mist Sakura activated her sharingan.

Equipping herself with some senbon, and with a small wave of her smaller fans, that had come later after her Sai's, charged forward, the teenager was surprised "Learned a few tricks did you, unfortunately that won't help you this time" he sneered.

Sakura rolled her eyes remembering the lesson on chakra points and with careful aim of her senbon, hit several after charging them with her chakra, quickly using his own taijutsu against him "You think I wouldn't have improved in seven years, I beat you the first time I'll do it again" she giggled tauntingly.

Pissing the teenager off, making him lose his cool, tactical decision, taunt and distract methods, allowing the pinkette to sweep in with good ole taijutsu, a couple of pressure points were hit, Sakura did a flying leap and landed a winding kick in the Chunin's chest.

Never noticing the audience of four Jonin "Little Bitch that fucking hurt are you trying to kill me" the teenager snapped his ribs were bruised for certain "What would have happened if you'd broken my ribs and one of my lungs had been punctured" he glared.

"Really, I'm a Medic, I know the mystical palm jutsu duh" she flipped over his shoulders, deactivating her sharingan in the next moment as she crouched low and swung her foot out and tried to sweep the male off his feet.

He jumped over her foot and she cartwheeled backwards to get out of the way of the weapons he threw at her in a desperate attempt to get on even ground with her "I'M GONNA REAM YOU" the teenager snarled again.

It was kind of getting old, so after pulling out one single kunai, attached to it a lavender Tanzanite, with careful aim tossed it, and like she suspected he dodged it having forgotten the last time she used this particular trick, obviously.

Sakura smiled serenely confusing the Chunin for a moment, and with a sigh of the wind was gone, and behind him in the next moment only to land a debilitating kick to the middle of his back, like last time, he went flying forward.

And landed in an unconscious heap on the ground "You'd think in seven years he'd have at least learned how to handle a few taunts and jabs and not get so riled up" the pinkette shook her head pulling her senbon from his body and healing the bruises she'd dealt him.

"Congratulations Haruno, you're a genin now, come by the Raikage Tower tomorrow at exactly 2:15, don't be late, we're taking pictures for you're new I.D., here's you're official Headband" the proctor said handed over a brand new headband and then left.

For a few minutes she stood there staring at the gleaming silver metal, then hugged it to her chest "Good job kid, that means now Cee and I can take you on as our apprentice" Darui chose that moment to pop up at her side and she turned her head to see him.

Emerald eyes sparkling with her excitement and face flushed in happiness "Of course only once you've gotten into a routine with you're D Rank Missions, which will probably start sometime next week" Cee gave her a small smile.

It was if she suddenly remembered that time two years ago when she'd only been nine and her face turned beet red "I'm sorry Yugito-sensei made you be our target of flirtation" and she couldn't help but blurt that out.

Atsui who was stood next to him threw his head back and let out deep throat chuckles "Oh..oh kami that was priceless, that's where you disappeared to from time to time, to help those girls out with their kunoichi lessons and on the proper way to flirt" he snorted.

Until Samui did the honors and scuffed him over the back of the head "Enough, you know how Yugito-san is, just be thankful you or Darui-san didn't get forced into participating in those lessons" she grimaced.

The three males grimaced and shuffled awkwardly, congratulated Sakura once more on passing her Academy Graduation Exams, and hurried off leaving her alone, with little more than a shrug, she collected her scattered weapons and war fan, before transporting home.

Nagato and Irakusa were surprised to see her back at only 2:24, but it was the Cloud Village Headband tied loosely around her neck that drew their gaze "You're a ninja now Sakura-chan" the kind red haired woman hugged her niece tightly in response.

"Oh and Happy Birthday, Jiraiya-san told me that you love water jutsu, so I got you a book that teaches you how to use elemental nature without weaving hand signs" Irakusa pushed the thick book over to the girl.

Before nudging her husband "Indeed Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Nagato smiled fondly and gave Sakura his own version of a hug "Now you'll be off on missions, you grew up to quickly" he sighed realizing that his words were the truth.

Sakura blushed softly accepted the book "Thank you Uncle Nagato, Auntie Irakusa, see you in a bit, I have to win a bet that I made with that Anko lady, she bet I wouldn't make it through my exams, and if I did she had to buy me some poisons for my new senbon" and vanished out the door, to their amusement.

Anko Mitarashi was easy enough to find, she was always in the Tea and Dango shop, when she wasn't at T&I HQ "Read it and Weep Mitarashi-san, I'm a Genin of the Hidden Cloud Village now" the pinkette flopped down in the booth and put her headband before the woman.

It was clear the purple haired special jonin hadn't been expecting to lose at their little bet "Fine, fine what poisons do you want" she slapped some ryo down paying for her tea and dango, the pink haired brat across from her wouldn't eat any and they left the shop together.

"Just a paralyzing poison, to add inside my custom made senbon" Sakura patted the pouch, so she was making good use of the money Nagato had given her, having admitted he'd been saving it up since they'd first been saved, because in his eyes there was no greater way to settle the debt between them.

Now the woman was curious "Inside, what do you mean pinky" Anko tilted her head to the side in confusion as they walked down the streets to the store that sold all kinds of different poisons for shinobi to use.

Glad to have a chance to explain "The ends twist off, so I can pour a little bit of poison inside" she demonstrated "And upon use and insertion of the skin, an inch deep, the poison will leak out the tip in little droplets and enter the bloodstream of the victim who's stupid enough to get hit" she said.

Anko wasn't like other people who got extremely cautious over such an explanation instead the woman threw her arm over the pinkette's shoulders "You know I think you and I are gonna be great friends pinky, where did you get those made at" she picked her teeth clean with a dango stick.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief "Just a little shop several streets back, that's where I got my Sai's, my war fan and these two little ones to enhance my elemental jutsu's" she chattered "I'll show you sometime" she offered knowing there would be no use in arguing.

Less than four minutes later they were in the shop that sold poisons and Sakura had picked out two different kinds, one a dark green and the other a deep purple "Right see ya around pinky" Anko vanished once she'd bought the poisons "Happy Birthday" floating over her shoulder.

That brought a smile to Sakura's lips and she hurried off to the academy, to wait for her friends and little sister and cousin to get out, in that time she pulled out the book that her father had gifted her that morning.

Ready to learn all about her gift that was more like a curse, her emerald eyes scanned the pages, line after line she read until it was 3:23, four chapters deep and still no closing to learning how to control the blasted thing, Sakura shut her book and stowed it away in her storage pouch.

Which reminded her, she'd have to get new ones and an entirely new outfit, because the one she wore was only for Academy Students only, she stood and dusted her pants off and glanced to the sky with a smile.

At 3:25 kids came scrambling from the building, Joki and Momo were the first ones to her "Onee-chan you came to pick us up today" the little white haired girl squealed hugging her sister "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she practically shouted.

Probably busting some poor saps eardrums "Yeah Happy Birthday Sakura-chan" Joki was attached to her right side like usual "It's to bad we couldn't get you gifts" he sulked in the next minute only to have his orange hair ruffled.

Just then Sakura realized that besides Sasuke and Ino, who was walking towards them, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji hadn't come out of the building yet "There's no point in waiting on those three, they've got detention with Iruka-sensei" Ino scowled.

Before she could ask "They insulted Leaf Teaching again, the Leaf Charm that's the focal point of our training" Sasuke explained "By the way Happy Birthday" he handed over a new short tantou "Shisui-san, Itachi-ni and I chipped in and got it" he said.

"Right it's you're birthday…. WHAT IS THAT ON YOU'RE NECK" Ino screeched in realization drawing attention to the headband tied loosely around Sakura's slender neck, the Cloud Village symbol displayed proudly.

The pinkette smiled innocently "Passed my academy graduation exams, so now I'm an official Ninja of the Hidden Cloud Village" she grinned running her finger over the smooth metal, wondering if she could dye it a different color, she'd have to ask.

"Kind of not fair that you guys in the Cloud Village get to take you're exams whenever you turn twelve, but whatever, Happy Birthday, it's a book on medicinal flowers, a new one" Ino handed over her own gift.

Books being the most appreciated gifts as they'd all realized Sakura was a bookworm and loved to read, the rest of the walk home was spent in silence, Ino splitting off from them as they passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

And Sasuke walking the last few feet to the Uchiha Compound by himself only to vanish through gates while Sakura, Joki and Momo entered the house only to promptly be squished in a hug "We're so proud of you Sakura-chan" Konan hugged Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't forget that it's you're birthday either, so happy birthday Sakura-chan" Yahiko ruffled her long pink hair "We got you a book on Kunoichi of War and some weapons so that you can keep you're long hair, no need to thank us" he grinned.

Sakura was quick to return their hugs as she accepted the last gifts of her family and despite knowing she didn't have to "Thank you Uncle Yahiko, Auntie Konan, I'll be sure to use them accordingly" she smiled widely, before moving off.

When Hidzuke and Ketsuro demanded her attention, until Naruto came flying into the house a pout on his lips before he spotted his sister, his expression lightened "Inuzuka and Choji got you birthday presents" he exclaimed.

Handing over the two gifts before zipping off to check on his bunny, Sakura looked the gifts over, there were two scrolls and one book, the first scroll as it turned out to be was one free check up at the Inuzuka Vet Clinic for Hoyo that was from Kiba.

From Choji, she got a book on standard recipes to use out in the field, along with a starter kit, fire pit, tea kettle, a couple of pots and a pan, some ceramic clay cups, wooden spoons and forks, matches.

She'd have to remember to thank them sometime when she wasn't busy, set her gifts to the side, Naruto returned to the living room, Momo, Joki and Naruto worked on their homework, before they had dinner and.

Just to be nostalgic, Jiraiya popped to Mount Myoboku and came back with a bowl full of honey pot ants, everyone enjoyed themselves as they sang Happy Birthday to Sakura, before cleaning up their messes and heading to bed for the night.


	30. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 1)

It was the next morning after her birthday Sakura woke and it really hit her that she was a fully fledged shinobi, she spied the Forehead Protector on her nightstand with a little sigh, everything was going to be completely different now.

With her decision in mind Sakura dressed for the day in casual clothes, intending on going off to the Cloud Village later to buy an outfit to wear and figure out a way to fight with her hair, tied her headband around her neck and left her room at exactly 7:13.

Like the morning before, Jiraiya was sat at the kitchen table by himself drinking a cup of black coffee looking extremely contemplative, instead of asking she moved forward into the kitchen planning on making herself a cup of tea until she realized they were out of tea bags.

"Morning Cherry" her father chose that moment to speak "Oh right Tsunade mentioned we were out of tea, why don't you try some coffee, not black of course, here I'll make it, besides there's something I want to talk to you about" Jiraiya rambled.

Sakura sat down on his command until there was a cup of coffee in front of her, she sniffed at the contents before taking a hesitant sip, it was a little bitter but there was a sweet aftertaste "So what did you want to talk to me about Papa" she asked fiddling with a lock of hair.

He sighed looking her over resignation in his onyx gaze "How would you like to have you're own apartment, we still expect you to come home from time to time, but it would make things easier if you could sleep in you're own place in the Cloud Village for Missions" he blurted out.

"Eh my own place really, you know I was just about to ask that Papa you always beat me to things like that" the pinkette sulked lightly before smiling as they burst into quiet laughter so as not to wake the other occupants of the house that were still asleep, it was Saturday after all.

Jiraiya nodded "When do you have to do Ninja Registration Photographs, while you're doing that I'll go around searching for an apartment pick out a few places and you can choose" he offered that was always sure to make her happy, to spend time together just the two of them.

"Of course Papa, and 2:15, but I planned on going a little earlier to get a new outfit, donate my Cloud Academy Uniforms and tackle my mop of hair, I might get it cut just a little" Sakura chattered excitedly.

His eyes softened "Blossom you can't cut you're hair" his lips drew down "Here, I might know a style that will work for you" Jiraiya couldn't believe he was going to do this as Sakura scooted her chair in front of him and he started braiding her hair.

It was a little awkward, but by the time he was done, there was just two wisps of hair hanging on either side of her face, while the rest was twisted into a braid and wound into a bun, before being held together by a single senbon.

Her hand flew up carefully, emerald eyes wide "Thanks Papa, I still can't believe I'm a Ninja now though" she smiled happily finishing off her cup of coffee, now that she'd had that one cup of her Papa's favorite drink, she doubted she'd be able to stop drinking it.

"Me either Cherry it seems like you grew up from a little baby to almost an adult in just the blink of my eye" Jiraiya pouted and suddenly found himself hugging a twelve year old, his first child that he went through hell for.

A few minutes later they headed to opposite parts of the house, her to the living room, him to his bedroom to wake Tsunade, Sakura sat down on the couch and pulled out the book her father had given her intending to get some more chapters in.

Life as it turns out likes to interrupt all the bloody time as Momo launched herself across the living room and landed in her lap with a loud squeal "Gotcha Onee-chan, now you can't escape" the little white haired girl giggled thinking she had her sister held down.

Sakura quirked a single pink brow, closed her book, before smiling, "We'll just have to see about that now won't we" she commented tickling her little sister's side, Momo's honey brown eyes widened and she tried to squirm away.

But it was no use as she was pinned gently to the couch and held there while she was tickled "Onee-chan, Onee-chan not there that really tickles" Momo squealed fully enjoying herself not really putting much effort into getting away from her elder sister.

Emerald eyes sparkling with triumph and amusement the pinkette relented and Momo cuddled into her side breathing heavily "Don't underestimate you're big sister, she'll always have the upper hand" Sakura giggled opening her book once again.

"Yeah Momo-nee, Sakura-onee-chan is the best" Hidzuke popped out of the hallway and fitted himself between the arm of the couch and the left side of his sister as she read her book "And of course we have the coolest brother in the world to, Naruto-ni" he smiled widely.

Their sister shook her head lightly in response, even if there was a smile playing on her lips "I'm glad you think so Hidzuke, cause you guys always favorite Sakura-chan" Naruto was suddenly sitting on the couch squishing the four of them together making for an adorable sight.

Momo grunted and wiggled to get comfortable, Tsunade's brows raised as she entered the living room intending on making breakfast and stopped Jiraiya "Go get you're camera, this is one for the books" she ordered in a silent whisper.

Jiraiya nodded "You got it Tsunade-chan" he flashed her a thumbs up and sped back down the hall to their room, retrieved the camera, set the flash off and hurried back where Tsunade took the camera and snapped a photograph of their four children all together on the couch.

Sakura turned her head just barely and nodded "Okay you three time for breakfast" she closed her book, glad to have been able to read something, her three siblings scurried off "I'd like a copy of that picture for my wallet" she said when they were otherwise occupied.

Neither of her adoptive parents were surprised that they'd been caught taking a picture of their children all together "When it's developed" Tsunade nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing, her children loved each other and Sakura was the best big sister they'd ever had.

After breakfast in which no one from the other side of the house made their appearance, not to odd considering how tired most of them were, having only gotten back two days before, Tsunade didn't have that luxury as she grabbed her medical coat up and with a wave left for work.

It was 8:43, when Nagato and Irakusa trudged through the connecting doors, Jiraiya stood "Cherry and I have some business in the Cloud Village" he stated when he got confused looks, Nagato nodded, Momo and Hidzuke were to occupied to pout and at 8:45.

Jiraiya and Sakura were inside the Hidden Cloud Village "Right to the store first, I want to find and put on the outfit" the pinkette was excited, she was really going to be a part of the same world most of her family was part of, the shinobi world.

"Course little cherry, I mean Sakura, we'll keep the pet names to private times only" Jiraiya grinned, he knew that his daughter didn't mind them, but others would think she was just a daddy's girl, technically Sakura was, but they didn't need to know that.

Sakura nodded leading the way to the store, donating her old uniforms first, then searching the shop, before finally settling on a long sleeved kimono top, complete with ribbon, the sleeves went down to her wrists before tightening up in a dark red color.

Gray elbow and knee warmers came next along with black gloves, dark green pants, traditional Cloud Village shin guards and just to have fun with her outfit, dark pink open toed boots "What do you think" she asked when she exited the dressing room.

Having gotten permission to wear her new outfit out of the store, Jiraiya's eyes widened, then cleared his throat uncomfortably "Looks great" he flashed her a thumbs up, to the shop owners amusement a strain in his voice.

The girl certainly was a vision in her new outfit "Good, I'm gonna get seven more of them, and maybe an outer dark green yukata" the pinkette hummed shifting through the racks for more outfits, some extra elbow and knee warmers and an extra pair of black gloves.

"Lovely idea Sakura" Jiraiya nodded his head eagerly not that she noticed as she was to busy searching, in the end she got seven more kimono tops, in dark gray, dark green, dark orange, dark purple, dark yellow, off white and dark blue for variety.

Next were dark gray, dark orange, dark purple, dark yellow, off white, dark blue and dark red pants and eight dark green outer yukata's to hide her casual outfit "Thank you for you're time" the shop owner called adding the money the girl had forked over to her cash register.

"Oh I'm having so much fun" Sakura giggled softly sealing her other new clothes into a storage scroll before stowing it away in her pouch, by that point it was only 9:35, it not having taken to long to get some new outfits.

Jiraiya chuckled "Where to now Sakura or are we ready to start looking for a small apartment for ya" he asked following her lead, he should have expected it of course that his little cherry would have memorized where everything was in the entire Cloud Village.

She tilted her head to the side in thought "Ninja Gear Store it's just a couple blocks from here, I've been meaning to get new pouches and some blank scrolls, after that we need to drop by the hospital, I'm going to request a part time job there" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

And suddenly he realized his daughter had nearly the entire afternoon planned out for them, his lips quirked up "Whatever you want Sakura, maybe we could have lunch together, my treat" the Sannin offered.

Her emerald eyes lit up "Definitely, then we can start searching for apartments afterwards, before I have to go off for the photograph" she smiled leading her father into the Ninja Gear Store, they weren't in there long, just a mere twenty minutes.

In which she picked out one dark red storage pouch, two dark orange kunai holsters, black bandages to wind around her upper thighs and arms, one large dark purple senbon holster, and a dark blue medical pouch along with off white blank scrolls.

"To the hospital" Jiraiya dubbed with a grin fully enjoying himself, if he truly let his imagination run wild, it was like they were back on Mount Myoboku playing Hide and Seek at Spooky Peaks off on an adventure of some kind.

Those times were missed now that his two adopted brats were all grown up, while Momo and Hidzuke would never know what it was like to live on a Mountain full of toads Sakura's hum drew Jiraiya from his thoughts as they entered said building.

Rurui was surprised to see her "Sakura-san" even more surprised was the headband around her neck "You're a Genin now" the woman smiled having this feeling she knew what the girl was there for, her suspicions were confirmed in the next moment.

As Sakura took a couple of confident steps forward "I'd like to request a part time job here Rurui-san, working under Cee-san, I already have my medical license I was assured that it would apply here in the Cloud Village" she held out the little card for the woman.

The Head Medic glanced over it quickly before nodding "Of course Sakura-san, though I'd like to evaluate you're skills first, Cee is top of the line and you have to be a very skilled medic to work under him" Rurui spoke, though she had this tiny little feeling that the girl would pass.

"Understandable Rurui-san, I wouldn't want someone working under me that I don't even know if I can trust to save someone's life" Sakura nodded "I'll be back" she waved to her father, who sat down in the lobby to wait.

"Good luck Sakura" Jiraiya called, his daughter was all grown up now and getting a job "Can't believe she's a genin now" he sulked slightly and got a couple of giggles from the receptionist in the lobby, he didn't so much as glance her way, instead nodded lightly.

Just two hours later, Sakura came back, cheeks flushed with happiness and a twinkle in her eyes "You've raised her right Jiraiya-san, Sakura-san, while I was busy saved someones life" Rurui praised "And I'm happy to have such a skilled medic in my hospital, under Cee's command" there were literal hearts in the woman's eyes.

Sakura smiled innocently "I just did what any medical ninja should do, see you tomorrow evening at 7:00 Rurui-san" she said leaving the hospital at exactly 12:22 "Come on it's lunch time, and you promised to pay" she so held that against her father.

Jiraiya didn't mind as the pinkette led the way to the Tea Shop and they ordered rice and curry and green tea, and three sticks of dango for him "You kind of became obsessed with chocolate" he noticed as they finished off their lunch and moved onto their sweet.

"Dark Chocolate and only a couple of little pieces before it goes back in the cooled storage scroll so it doesn't melt all over the inside of my pouch" Sakura chattered breaking off a couple of pieces and sealing the rest away.

He shook his head in amusement a fond look in his onyx eyes "I wish I could have a few more years with you as a little kid and that we were still living on Mount Myoboku" Jiraiya muttered suddenly and her emerald eyes widened in surprise before softening.

"But we all had so much fun and we learned so much, I love you Papa, always will, no matter how far away you may be" she murmured with a truly kind smile, Jiraiya sighed softly and they finished up their lunch at exactly 12:55.

Like he promised Jiraiya paid for their meal "Let's go look at some apartments" he said letting her lead the way around the village again until 2:00, they hadn't found any good ones, Sakura split up to go get her picture taken and he continued looking.

Until he ran into Karui "Oh Jiraiya-sama" the red head had grown into a beauty much like his daughter had "Is Sakura-chan here" her gold eyes lit up in excitement "I've got some free time and I was wondering if she'd like to spend some time with me" Karui asked sheepishly.

Jiraiya was sure though that the girl still had a vicious temper and a mean right hook "Ah Sakura just went to get her picture taken, though if you've got some free time, mind if I ask you where some good apartments are" he inquired walking in an aimless direction.

Karui tilted her head to the side "You're letting Sakura-chan have her own apartment here in the Cloud Village" she realized in the next moment wasn't that a little dangerous, she cleared her throat in the next moment "If I might make a suggestion, I'm looking for a roommate" she offered.

The Sannin looked down at her in surprise and a small smirk formed on her lips "I'm glad Sakura has such amazing friends, where do you live, I'll show her later on when she's finished, get her set up there and go back to Leaf for dinner" Jiraiya prodded.

Eager to please and finally have someone to live in the three bedroom, two bathroom, one living room, kitchenette with dining nook apartment, Karui led Jiraiya all the way to the apartment complex she lived in, her parents had set up for her now that she was a Genin.

"Here we are Jiraiya-sama, home sweet home" she breathed in the air, "Rooms are down the hall" Karui showed the white haired male the way, not nervous in the least, everything was completely different now, they were grownups literally.

Jiraiya chose between the two spare rooms and went with the one that had the second bathroom across the hall from it, knowing his blossom loved her showers, speak of the pinkette and she shall arrive with nothing more than a sigh of air, she was stood next to him.

"Karui-chan…where are we Papa" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion, they were stood in an empty room, her father had a storage scroll in his hand and her first female best friend was stood off to the side waiting.

The red heads lips curved upwards "You look wow Sakura-chan, love the outfit, this is my place, now yours, we're roommates" Karui chattered hugging her friend "Poor Omoi is still stuck in the academy, so it's just us for now" she snickered.

"So who's your teammates Cherry" Jiraiya asked unsealing the scroll in his hand, to reveal a bed, a dresser, a couple of nightstands and a bookshelf for all of her books "Before you ask, I've been planning this for awhile and started getting those several years back" he explained.

Sakura frowned "Karui-chan is one of my teammates, Raikage-sama didn't reveal the other two as there are only the two of us graduated from the academy, however we will be doing D Rank Missions together" she clapped her hands together as a smile won out on her lips.

"Only you Sakura-chan, could get excited for D Rank Missions" the red head shook her head in exasperation, not sure why she was so surprised, but she was nonetheless, Sakura smiled sheepishly unsealing her new clothes and putting them in her new dresser.

"Well that's Cherry for ya, loves helping people, on that note we should get back before Tsunade or you're little siblings blow a gasket for hogging me all yourself" Jiraiya chuckled, Sakura waved to Karui and then with nothing more than a sigh was back in her room in the Leaf Village.

Naruto was the first one to spot them sneaking out of the hallway "Where have you two been all day Pops, Sakura-chan, leaving me behind that's not fair" he sulked, Jiraiya snorted while Sakura sighed softly in response.

"Busy blonde brat, I went with Blossom for some one on one time, you're turn will be som other time" the Sannin moved past the blonde into the kitchen and Naruto turned his pout on his pink haired sister who smiled innocently.

And gave him a quick hug "Relax Naruto, it's not as if we were goofing off" the pinkette assured her brother, then hurried off to greet her other siblings and cousins and play with them until dinner was done and it was time to eat, before bath and bed time at their respective times.

With nothing to do the next day, Sakura sealed some extra clothes in a scroll and other personal affects such as her fans, the hip length and much smaller ones, leaving her pair of Sai's at the house, some weapons, shoes, her Toad Sage Cloak and fourteen of her books.

Most of them she hardly read anymore, like Fuinjutsu for Beginners, the one Itachi gave her on the Sharingan, the other books on medical and poisonous flowers that Ino gave her and a few others, so those were being left.

Before heading to the training grounds, it was Sunday, so natural Naruto followed her "What are you gonna do Sakura-chan, practice you're meditation" the blonde asked eager to get in a good meditation, he needed it from the amount of stress that was building in his muscles.

"Not this time Naruto-kun, I'm gonna work with my primary element water, make a jutsu all my own" Sakura grinned patting her Sai's, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement "But if you want to practice meditating I'll make you an earth spike and a slab" she offered.

He nodded his head "Yeah better make others just in case Kiba, Ino, or anyone else stumbles across us wanting to train in the art of sitting still" Naruto grinned as they reached the training grounds and walked to their usual spot.

Sakura's lips quirked up and she quickly made at least six earth spikes, all of different sizes and some earth slabs to sit on, her brother quickly hopped on one and closed his eyes ready to meditate while she sat on the ground.

Flipping open her book that Irakusa had given her, she was two and a half chapters in, when two people that didn't usually come this way appeared on the field "Oh I see these training grounds are already being used" the man sighed.

The pinkette craned her neck around "Hello Shino-san, did you want to use the training grounds to, we can share right Naruto-kun, it's not like we're taking up much space" Sakura was quick to offer to Shino's surprise.

And Naruto didn't dare argue "Yeah Bu….Shino you and you're dad can use these training grounds to" he nodded righting himself on the slab again, after having lost his concentration, he still had trouble sitting still for more than thirty minutes, but it was a work in progress.

"Very considerate of you, I'm Shibi Aburame and you are" the taller man with a matching coat and sunglasses introduced himself, never having seen the girl before, and his son had never mentioned having such a classmate with pink hair either.

Sakura flashed him a sweet smile "Sakura Haruno, Aburame-sama, I'm Naruto's adopted sister and two of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade are my adoptive parents" she rattled off lifting her eyes from her book.

"What are you doing there, why because you're brain must be broken, why keep trying when you fall" Shino spoke in that same way that creeped Naruto out, but he didn't let the hurtful words get to him.

In fact the blonde went so far as to flash the Aburame Heir a whiskered grin "Father we should get to training" Shino didn't let the boy know that his failed attempt to rile the blonde up had kind of ticked him off to a certain degree, with that the two Aburame's moved off to the side and began.

For several more minutes the only sound on the training grounds were the hissing sound the Kikaichu made as Shibi and Shino practiced their Clan techniques "Hey Sakura, Naruto, Shino" the Inuzuka Heir was the next one to appear.

"Do you mind if I jump right in and get some meditation down, it's been a stressful week" Kiba asked grabbing up an earth slab, Naruto and Sakura waved him off and he hopped onto an earth spike to get his meditation under way.

Shibi and Shino were distracted as the loud mouth, wild, and second most energetic boy that had come from the Inuzuka Clan, managed to sit still on the slab for fifteen minutes before it wobbled and he fell, before getting back on again.

To further their surprise, the Yamanaka Heiress came charging onto the training field a mere thirty minutes after Kiba "Kami I need to meditate, my dad's driving me crazy teaching me how to take over the Flower Shop, I'm still only 11" Ino scowled grabbing up a slab.

"Just don't mind me any" she waved at the group and hopped onto the lowest earth spike that she could find and started meditating, her anger and frustration melting away to the point where she felt as if she could fall asleep.

Once again things were quiet on the training grounds, the two Aburame moving a larger distance away not that anyone was paying them attention, all the while Sakura was reading her book, before she decided it was high time to practice.

The pinkette found it was easier to concentrate if she closed her eyes and held out her hand, palm facing the sky, Sakura evened her breathing out, feeling the condensation in the air from the heat, it was hard at first.

Until she felt it, the water gathering in her palm, forming something she molded her chakra into the air keeping her eyes closed, sweat beaded on her brow, Sakura inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slowly like she would if she was meditating.

It grew swirling furiously she could literally feel the wetness being slung in all directions, it was chaotic at best and then "What are you doing Sakura-chan" all her hard work just went down the drain as Sasuke interrupted her.

Her half completed technique lost it's shape and splattered everywhere on her and on the second Uchiha Heir "Gah what did you do that for Sakura-chan" Sasuke pouted wiping his face dry with a towel that he pulled from his pack.

Sakura turned with a pout on her lips "Trying to make something without weaving hand signs, I couldn't exactly control it when you interrupted me" she sighed the only thing she was thankful for was that her book hadn't gotten wet.

This prompted everyone to gather around and start asking her a whole bunch of questions even Shibi and Shino wandered a little closer listening to the explanations that the girl gave, before they all scattered for lunch.

Not that she didn't care for her friends, but sometimes they could really annoy her, Sakura sighed as she and Naruto ate lunch together before going back to the training grounds "Are you gonna practice that water thing again" the blonde asked resuming his meditation practice.

He wanted to be a toad sage someday like his sister after all "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm going to practice it again, I want to perfect this before whoever my sensei is gonna be decides that Karui-chan and I are good enough to start going on C Rank Missions" she explained.

Sitting down in her previous spot, mimicking her earlier actions of closing her eyes and holding out her hand while relaxing, focusing on gathering the condensation in the air into her palm and forming it into something wield-able.

The blonde was watching closely as water droplets started flying in every direction and a ball of water started forming in his sister's palm, it was spinning erratically, losing shape almost like it was spiking out like his hair did.

It picked up speed growing just a bit larger as the moments passed, flaring out like a whip and caught Sakura by surprise as the whip struck her across the face, causing her to lose concentration "Owww that smarted" she rubbed her cheek.

Perhaps she'd use the Sai's next time "I bet Sakura-chan here let me heal you" Naruto had never forgotten the medical ninjutsu he'd been taught, nor had he stopped in his fuinjutsu lessons, he merely didn't do them every day like his sister did.

Which reminded him "Thanks Naruto-kun, I think that's enough practicing for today, I only managed to gather the water anyway, not have it keep it's shape with any particular one in mind" Sakura flopped backwards.

He'd ask tomorrow "So you're really gonna share an apartment with Karui" he said instead, and Sakura nodded, no more questions was asked at at 4:58 they headed home for supper, and played with their siblings and cousins.

Until it was 6:45, everyone wished her luck and Sakura used her seal that was carved into the gem Cee carried around to get her to the Hidden Cloud Village, the blonde was just signing into the hospital "I hear that you're my underling now" he commented.

"That I am Cee-san, and I'm pleased to work under you're teachings" Sakura did a little bow, and he finally caught sight of her outfit, his face went blank and she snickered inwardly, but didn't tease the man any longer.

As he led her down the halls of the hospital, her getting her own lab coat and medical shrubs, introducing her to the others and having her make some rounds, for three and a half hours until it was almost ten o'clock.

"Well you did good for your first day, same time tomorrow Sakura-san" Cee waved her off as they exited the hospital, but unlike what he'd thought, she didn't automatically use her seal to get home, instead turned down the streets in a seemingly random direction.

"Right, goodnight Cee-san" those words floating over her shoulder until the pinkette was out of sight, then Sakura connected her chakra to the amethyst Karui wore around her neck and appeared in the living room of her shared apartment with the red head.

Karui jumped up "You're really here Sakura-chan, I thought you were gonna make me wait until the end of the week when you have to start taking D Rank Missions with me, that would have been lonely" she sulked.

Sakura smiled "It was Papa's idea, so that I can get into the routine, plus I just finished my three and a half hour shift at the hospital" she yawned behind her hand "Though I'll pop back to the Leaf Village in the morning, don't want those kids thinking I hate them" she said.

The red head nodded "Well I'm gonna head to bed so goodnight Sakura-chan" Karui yawned in the next moment before vanishing down the short hall of the apartment to the room she chose and a couple minutes after that Sakura did the same.

Not even bothering to take a shower as she unsealed a night gown and stretchy pants, tossing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, before crawling into the extremely large bed her father had given her to commemorate her becoming a genin and officially moving out in a way.

It was a little weird waking up the next morning and realizing that the usual morning chaos in the Senju House wasn't going to happen, Karui was already gone an extra plate of eggs, sausage and a waffle on the dining nook table.

Sakura ate in silence feeling extremely out of place, hurriedly put away the rest of her things before returning to the Leaf Village "You never came home last night" Hidzuke accused with a frightful scowl on his lips.

And she held up her hands in response "Very sorry Hidzuke-kun, Onee-chan had work like Mama does and she spent the night at a friends, that's gonna happen a lot more, but I'll be here when I can" she apologized pulling her little brother into her lap and playing with him.

Until Nagato and Irakusa entered the living room, Tsunade left and Sakura hurried off to practice her newest technique without interruption, this time she read the rest of the second chapter and clear up to chapter four in her book.

In order to find out how to make the technique keep it's shape, emerald eyes gleamed with knowledge as she sat down and held out her Sai's this time, making the water gather between the x that formed when she crossed the short blades together.

Her eyes were open watching what happened taking in every little flicker as it spiked out molding her chakra more to help keep it's shape, then started working on how to shape it into something she water, it started spinning faster.

Like a tornado, that was it, the shape changed started forming into a mini twister, she was about to send the hand sign less jutsu off to see what it could do, when Anko landed next to her, a sharp yell flew from her lips as did "Fuck" and the water tornado.

Rebounded on the two females as they were swept up in it, upon being loosed without direction, "Damn Pinky the fucking hell was that for" Anko snapped not happy in the least that the pinkette had used a jutsu on her.

"Anko-san" Sakura let out an aggravated sigh "That was completely you're fault you know, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't startled me" she grumbled looking down at her outfit, like seriously now she was going to have to change.

The purple haired special jonin lifted a purple brow "Just what was that anyway" the woman asked a grimace forming on her lips as she peeled her wet clothes away from her skin, she could admit it might be her fault.

"Making a jutsu that doesn't need hand signs, using my primary elemental nature of water to create something out of thin air" Sakura rattled off eyes sparkling in excitement "I still have a lot to learn though" she frowned.

Anko snorted tossed down four bars of dark chocolate "Pay up Pinky, cause you really owe me one, got that shit from the Star Village, home of the best chocolate in the world" she snapped, Sakura blinked and passed over some ryo "Eh good enough" the woman shrugged.

"Later Mitarashi-san" the pinkette waved stored the dark chocolate bars in the storage scroll designated for her chocolate, Anko disappeared and Sakura got back to practicing, hardly leaving the training grounds except for lunch.

Going to pick up Momo, Joki and Naruto from the Academy when it was time, ate dinner with her family and popped to the Cloud Village for her three and a half hour shift at the hospital, in this manner the entire week passed by.

Before Sakura and Karui were called into the Raikage's office for missions, she hardly had enough time to send her mother a message via Gamatori, before traipsing from the apartment that she partly shared with her friend to the Tower.

"Right D Rank Missions include weeding someones garden, watching someones brat for an hour while they go shopping, help an old couple with their shopping, walking a couple of dogs, and cleaning up someones house, any questions" Ay narrowed his eyes on the two genin.

Both girls shook their head and in perfect sync "No Raikage-sama, we'll get started right away" they grabbed the mission scrolls and hurried off, "So Sakura-chan which one should we do first" Karui asked looking bored.

"Hmm depending on the time frame we've been given, it's better if we do the babysitting first, then help the elder couple with their shopping, third cleaning someones house, we'll take a break for lunch, followed by weeding the garden, lastly walking the dogs" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Karui's face twitched "Okay if you think doing the hardest things first will be easier, then lets go" she wouldn't admit it, but she was happy that she had someone to do these D Rank Missions with now and that they were no longer solo.

Sakura's eyes brightened and they turned the corner leading to the house where the first D Rank Mission was "Excuse us, but we're here to help watch you're little one" she smiled when the door was opened to reveal seven kids and two adults.

"Oh thank you dears, behave yourselves for these respectable ninja you kids" the woman, the mother of all those kids smiled kindly before sending a scowl at her children and exited the house with her husband on her heels.

"And don't cause them any trouble, we'll be back as soon as possible so that you can complete any other missions you have" the man waved hurrying after his wife and they disappeared around the corner, leaving Karui and Sakura with seven little kids.

Four girls and three boys "Something tells me this is going to be the hardest hour of my life" Karui groaned quietly under her breath so that the kids couldn't hear, her brother was a pain most of the time, she could imagine having to deal with seven kids at the same time.

"Don't worry Karui-chan, just follow my lead, who wants to play old maid" Sakura launched herself into a smile and a loud exclamation flashing the cards at the seven kids, who immediately nodded their heads yes.

For the next thirty minutes everything had been going well until the littlest one let out a wail, Karui clamped her hands over her ears as the others started screaming to "Why are they crying" she asked over the noise.

Her friend creased her brow and hesitantly sniffed the air "Keep them busy, she needs to be changed" the pinkette smiled in relief picking up the little girl and disappearing down the hall with the eldest kid who showed her the way to his sisters room.

Three minutes is how long it took for Sakura to return and it hadn't been easy keeping the remaining five kids entertained as their screams died down and their game continued, when the pink haired girl did return, with the two kids in tow.

She sat down and rejoined the game "Nu-uh" until another fight started seven minutes later "That mine" the middle children who were twins started pushing and shoving each other over a teddy bear, which was easily remedied.

"Kids don't fight, your siblings you should always treasure you're family, I've got an old stuffed frog that you can have" Sakura unsealed the toy, having been trying to find a way to get rid of it for eons, because she definitely was a little baby.

The girl squealed and latched onto the toy happily giving up her teddy bear as the two siblings scooted even closer than before and their game of old maid continued until the seven kids parents returned "Thank you dears…." the woman blinked realizing her kids were actually behaving.

"Indeed and we'll definitely be requesting you again sometime, I've never seen them so calm after leaving them with a babysitter" the man was also in awe, the report was signed and the two girls left to complete their next mission.

Karui throwing a "Don't mention it, they were sweethearts" over her shoulder as she and Sakura walked away, that had actually been kind of fun "Old Couple with their shopping is next right" it was only 9:13 at that point.

"Mhm lets go Karui-chan, shopping is a piece of cake, I help Mom all the time" Sakura bounced forward happily with the red head following her until they reached the old couples home, it was obvious the two elders weren't use to requesting ninja to do their chores.

And Sakura totally understood "And so that's why we made you two a list" the old woman smiled hesitantly, not sure if the two girls were really into helping them "I know we're old and if we had any other choice we wouldn't have requested someone to help" she frowned.

"I'm sure these two young lady's are ready to do anything we ask, that is their job as a shinobi after all dear, trust them to get our shopping done" the old man who was seated in his chair said calming his wife.

"I wouldn't worry Ma'am, Sir, we're professional and we'll get you're shopping done on time" Karui nodded taking part of the list gold eyes scanning it before stowing it carefully away in her storage pouch.

Waiting patiently for her friend "We'll be back in a jiffy" Sakura waved following the red head down the streets to the markets "Okay first is four jugs of water, a couple bags of potato, some tomatoes, flour, eggs, bacon, sausage, fish and other kinds of meats" she read off the list.

Karui doing the same as they split up searching for the food items that the old couple wanted, it was rather easy and thirty minutes later at 9:44, with their arms full of brown shopping back the two girls headed back to the old couples house.

They even went so far as to help the old couple put their food away "Thank you so much dears, here's a hundred ryo each for you're troubles, don't thank me, just accept it because you put up with our silly chores and did more than what was requested" the old woman was practically in tears.

"Don't mind her, she gets over emotional, thank you again for you're hard work and we'll definitely be asking for you two girls again" the old man smiled kindly at the two twelve year old girls that had come to help them despite being fully fledged shinobi.

Gold eyes widened in surprise "I…you're welcome Sir" Karui blushed lightly in response at the praise, usually she just did her missions without really interacting with the people who requested things to be done.

But since Sakura was there everything was totally different "You can call on us anytime Ma'am, Sir, we'll be happy to help" who chose that moment to bow with a sweet smile on her lips as they accepted the ryo that was given to them as they left.

Next was cleaning up the house "I have very important guests coming over" the man said "So I want this house spotless, you can use any means necessary including you're ninja things, just make sure it's done before 1" and then hurried out the door.

"Holy crow how does one guy make this much of a mess" Karui groaned seeing grime in places that shouldn't even be possible "This is gonna take forever, even with clones, say how many can you make now" she turned with hope.

The pinkette tilted her head to the side "Five, but if I really push it I might be able to make one more so that there's eight of us cleaning this place from top to bottom" Sakura sped through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Water Clone Jutsu" she called.

Forming six clones, three went with Karui up the stairs and she assigned them rooms, while the others stayed down stairs with their creator and they attacked the house like mad girls scrubbing until and folding clothes and doing laundry until their hands, knee's and backs were aching.

It was around 10:49 that the owner of the house returned just as Sakura put away the last of the dishes, his jaw dropped looking at the inside of his home as if he'd never seen it before "I..You, I mean you actually cleaned everything" he asked.

Karui chose that moment to come down the stairs "Of course you said spotless Sir, so we assumed everything was on the agenda" she smiled lightly feeling as if her bones were about to break, but once again she'd actually had fun.

Sakura turned "We go above and beyond for the Citizens of the Cloud Village" she quipped with a smile "I hope you're guests find you're home pleasant and that you have a good time" the girl chirped in a sweet tone, before the two of them left.

"Lunch time, I can't believe this is actually going quicker than any other time, though that's because I usually drag my feet" the red head at her side admitted sheepishly as they hurried to their favorite restaurant and ordered their meals.

"Yeah, you just have to learn a way to make these sorts of things fun, plus helping people is awesome especially when you interact with them" Sakura said munching on her vegetable and sweet potato curry, it was a new flavor that had come out so naturally she had to try it.

The red head didn't comment instead they focused their efforts on eating and at 11:47, they headed off for their fourth mission "I was wondering when you two were going to come by" it was a woman in her forty's.

"We're very sorry Ma'am, uh we had other missions, not to say this ones not just as important as the others, its just that Sakura-chan….." Karui rambled until the woman lifted a brow, Sakura hid her smile behind her hand.

Before facing their client "We're sorry to have kept you waiting Ma'am, we'll get started on weeding you're garden" the pinkette smiled softly soothing the woman's anger at their tardiness and she led them to her garden.

It was easy to tell which was weed and which was herb as they got started on their task at 11:55 and were done at exactly 12:21 "Oh my you girls are such miracle workers, here's some herbs that you might find useful out in the field, smash it up and use it to numb bruises" she smiled.

Giving two small bundles of her herbs to each girl "Thank you very much Ma'am, we'll be sure to use them accordingly" Karui's smile brightened to a painful degree as she was once again praised, kami she'd been going about D Rank Missions the wrong way completely.

"See what happens when we put in the extra effort" Sakura stowed her bundle away in her dark blue medical pouch "Now time for our last D Rank Mission together" she clapped her hands together leading the way to the Dog Pound.

"Thank goodness you're here, these little guys need someone to take them out individually and give them a good walking" the owner smiled a little too widely for their tastes until both girls realized that when he said little guys, he was clearly understating their size.

Each dog was freaking huge, "We're here to help" the red head looked nervous as she picked out the calmest looking dog in her mind at least and was given a leash to put him on before taking him out on his walk.

"Precisely and we'll have these guys so worn out they won't give you much trouble for a few days at least" Sakura threw in an overly cocky statement, grabbed the largest dog she could find, put him on the leash and let him go.

It took them an hour to painstakingly walk each dog individually, being jerked around as they took off like mad canines, Karui more than Sakura as she used her chakra enhanced strength to resume control before they showed back up at the Raikage Tower at exactly one o'clock.

Darui watched them trudge down the hall, he and Cee were on guard duty outside the Raikage's office that afternoon and the blonde was equally as surprised at their ragged states "What happened to you two kids" the white haired male asked with a raised brow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so worn out Karui" Cee prodded when they duo reached them, it seemed like Sakura was faring just a little bit better than the red head, "Have you two even eaten lunch yet" he frowned as the possibility popped into his head.

Karui's eye twitched "I'm never walking those dogs from the pound again and the owner lied to us and said that they were little guys" she scowled frightfully "I swear they tried to tear my arm off" she looked at her wrist, which had a bruise on it from how hard the dogs had tugged.

"Never mind that, we've finished with our D Rank Missions for the day, and yes we ate Cee-san, we'd like to give our reports to Raikage-sama" the pinkette popped up looking just as happy as usual, it didn't surprise any of them and the two girls were let through.

Ay was surprised to see them "It's only 1:06, surely you two aren't done already" the Raikage asked only to have five reports of the five aforementioned D Rank Missions set neatly on his desk and he read over them each to assure himself.

"Very well you're dismissed for the rest of the day, same time tomorrow" he dismissed the two girls and they went back to their shared apartment, taking showers and dressing in more casual clothes before splitting up, Karui to the training grounds.

Sakura to the Leaf Village "How did you're first day of missions go" Yahiko was the one on babysitting duty that day as Irakusa worked her stall, with Konan and Nagato off on a mission for their organization.

Eager to talk to the orange haired man since they hadn't had much time lately "Very well, I think we surprised Raikage-sama, cause we finished our missions so early, Karui-chan told me she usually finishes them around three,, together we were done at 1" she smiled.

Yahiko snorted "I heard D Rank Missions were the bane of every genin's existence, but somehow I get the feeling you don't mind them all that much" he lifted an orange brow waiting for whatever answer she would give him.

"Of course not, cause I love helping people, if you put in the effort people praise you after all and it entices one to work harder, that's not my motto exactly and I don't do it to be praised, that's just something that naturally happens" Sakura chattered.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go for giving the pinkette an exasperated sigh or ruffle hair hair, in the end Yahiko did neither "Go bother someone else" the man settled for chuckling and she flashed him an innocent smile before vanishing out the door.

"Roger that Uncle Yahiko" trailing over her shoulders as she dashed down the streets to the Academy, and sat down to read her book on her gift of sight, it wasn't more than twenty minutes later a shadow fell over her blocking her light.

Sakura looked up into familiar red eyes "What are you doing out of the Academy" Kurenai was alone that day, Asuma was usually stuck to the woman like glue, which was odd, but many had their suspicions on the duo.

"Graduated over a week ago, so now I'm a Genin, Cloud Village does things different than here in the Leaf Village" the girl stated simply lowering her eyes back to her book, intending to keep reading, she was never going to get anywhere in it if she didn't.

Kurenai lifted an ebony brow, before shrugging and walking away, she didn't blame the girl for not being a chatter box like she once had been before, what happened when Sakura had been only eight had left a deep scar on her and deep rooted trust issues with others.

Everyone could see it, even if the culprits had been found, Danzo having been the instigator in the end, Inoichi had gotten evidence of the Apartment Complex Massacre from the Elders mind, Sakura was hardly ever alone after that.

Relieved she didn't have to talk for the time being Sakura continued reading from her book, until Naruto, Joki and Momo and the others were released from the academy for the day "You're always home before us" Momo pouted earning a smile.

"Yeah what about your miss..missions" Joki asked skipping alongside his cousins "Or did you finish them already, were they super hard" he chattered asking a whole bunch of questions typical for a child his age, seven.

Naruto let out a sigh pushing down his jealously "I'll be glad when we get to be Ninja to, cause I'm tired of homework" he grumped out clearly displeased with his situation and that they had to wait until he end of the year.

Sasuke nodded "Me to Naruto, and then we'll be on a team and taking on super difficult missions" he cut in not allowing Sakura to answer Joki's questions and she sent them both exasperated smiles until they smiled sheepishly in response.

Finally allowing her to speak "Well Joki-kun, all my missions are done for today, and they were okay, not to hard, but not exactly easy, and Sasuke, when you guys turn genin, you'll only be taking on D Rank Missions, just to warn you" the pinkette stated.

As they all stopped in front of the Senju House, Sasuke winced, waved and hurried off to his own home, while Naruto, Sakura, Momo and Joki entered their house, sat down did their homework, ate dinner with their entire family, excluding Jiraiya as he was on a mission.

Played together until 6:55, and Sakura popped off to the Cloud Village for her hospital shift, before trudging down the streets at 10:30 to the apartment she shared with Karui, the red head was already asleep when she locked up, took a shower before flopping down in her bed to sleep.


	31. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 2)

D Rank Missions for Karui and Sakura continued clear up to September 25th, earning the two girls a much needed break for two entire weeks due to their efficiency rate in completing missions and the good feed back they received.

Sakura was also given two weeks off from the hospital at the same time and the pinkette spent that time at home "Only five more days Sakura-chan" Naruto was like an excited mess as he realized that soon it would be his turn to be a fully fledged shinobi like his sister.

This always brought a smile to her lips "Mhm I wish you good luck on you're exams Naruto-kun" she said that morning during breakfast "I've got two weeks off from missions and hospital work, so I'll be here every morning" she explained when they realized she was there.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan, do you think you could help me with something after breakfast that is if you aren't to busy with you're own training" the blonde begged suddenly remembering how Iruka had told them that the Clone Jutsu would be on their test.

Causing her to tilt her head to the side "Sure Naruto-kun, I plan on taking a break from any and all training or work this week anyway unless specifically requested" Sakura shrugged lightly flashing him a quick smile and returned to eating her pancakes.

"I've been meaning to ask, but hows sharing an apartment with Karui-san going for you" Nagato inquired glad that the girl was spreading her wings a bit and trying new things, while still keeping up with visitations to the Leaf Village.

"Great, Karui-chan is awesome and between the two of us, we're hardly ever there except at night and for breakfast, which we take turns making, also the place always stays pretty neat" she grinned polishing off her plate and taking her dishes to the sink to wash them.

To Tsunade's amusement "Clearly we know who's the influence on who, you've always been a neat individual and know you're rubbing off on you're friends, anyway I've got work, see you at dinner" she snorted, then hurried out the door.

Naruto was the next one to finish cleaning up his own plate and silverware and together the two siblings snuck off before their younger ones, or worse their cousins decided they wanted to come with them, it was always like that on the weekends anyway.

A few minutes later they were stood on their usual training grounds by the Memorial Stone as they'd learned from Kakashi, who frequented it "Okay Sakura-chan, I'm having trouble with the Clone Jutsu and that's gonna be on the exam in five days" the blonde rattled off.

Clearly it wasn't something his sister had been expecting as she gave him a confused look "Let me see" Sakura said after a couple of moments and Naruto quickly performed the jutsu, he was having troubles alright "Somethings messing you're chakra system" she frowned.

Figuring that part out easily "And can it be fixed or should I just give up" Naruto sulked and flopped down on the ground, obviously thinking there was no way he was ever going to be a ninja if he couldn't even perform a simple jutsu.

Making Sakura roll her eyes at his antics "Really Naruto there's always a way, you carry a book for Wind Jutsu on you at all times don't you" she lifted a slender pink brow and said item was tossed her way, she caught it with one hand.

"Don't see how that's going to help me any…." the blonde trailed off as he realized what the pinkette was getting at, his blue eyes widened and a smug smile formed on her lips "Wind Clones" he grinned.

Sakura nodded "You could always ask Hokage-san if he'd let you learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu to, that would be perfect for you and there's no way he'd refuse cause he see's you like a grandson" she offered up, hoping that it was possible.

Naruto hopped onto his feet and grabbed his Basic Wind Jutsu for Beginners book back, searching for the particular one in question, memorized the hand signs "Good idea, Futon: Wind Clone" the blonde called weaving the hand signs to the jutsu.

And creating a couple of clones, he practiced for two hours straight as they kept bursting out of existence in a rush of wind every eight minutes, until they could hold their forms for twenty minutes "Want to go see Hokage-san now" she asked.

"Yeah absolutely I haven't seen Old Man Hokage in what seems like forever cause I'm either always busy at the academy, doing homework or spending time with everyone at the house" he laughed sheepishly.

So they went and while Hiruzen was reluctant to let the Uzumaki learn such a forbidden technique he realized that it was just sitting there taking up space and collecting dust, so he gave the instructions to Naruto and sent them off.

More practicing commenced until lunch time, in which they finally split up to do their own things for awhile before returning to the house for dinner "Onee-chan, Ni-san, you're home" Hidzuke latched onto his two older siblings, Ketsuro at his side.

"Where have you been all day, we've been waiting forever and ever to play with you" the little blue haired girl pouted as they all sat down for supper together, the only one missing was Jiraiya, not that anyone really expected much.

Just to appease their siblings and cousins, Naruto and Sakura played with them until it was bedtime, "I'm gonna really miss them when I start going on missions" Naruto heaved a depressed sigh as they sat down on the couch, it was only 7:26.

Everyone else had gone to bed and Tsunade had gone back to the Hospital, something about paperwork piling up "Me to, right now Karui-chan and I have only been going on D Rank, soon though we'll get a few C Rank here and there" Sakura sighed herself.

Reading her book, finally getting to the root of all her problems with her gift of sight, the dreams could manifest themselves in two ways, flashes or full on dreams, and it could always happen while completely awake, that was a scary thought.

But there was a way to keep them disturbing her sleep to much, that was chapter 13, and it would be read the next day as she and her brother headed off for bed a little earlier than usual, tired, well she was, Naruto had academy the next day.

Four days later on Friday, Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade were stood outside the Academy Gates, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato and Irakusa watching the children, as they waited to find out if Naruto would pass his Graduation Exams and become a newly minted Genin.

It felt like they were waiting forever until the students started trickling out of the academy, the seventh year students sporting Forehead Protectors, either on their foreheads, necks, around their waist, in Ino's case or tied around their jacket sleeve like Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones out, Momo and Joki having been sent home with a Clone of Sakura's, both boys were "YOU DID IT" Sakura screeched spying the headbands on their foreheads and launched herself at her brother "Congratulations on becoming Ninja, Naruto, Sasuke" she smiled.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes "Only thanks to you Sakura-chan, I executed the Clone Jutsu perfectly" he flashed his sister a whiskered grin, a grateful glint to his baby blue eyes all while returning her hug.

"Yeah thanks Sakura-chan, now all that's left is to catch up with you on the amount of missions you've taken on" Sasuke grinned as they hurried towards Tsunade and Jiraiya who were waiting patiently for the trio.

Jiraiya ruffled the blondes hair "Good job blonde brat, you're all grown up and a ninja now, and taking on missions" he blubbered pulling his adopted kids into bone crushing hugs, they merely shared amused smiles at their fathers antics.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Enough Jiraiya, let blondie and Sakura go" she huffed bonking her husband lightly on the head just to get the man to let the two twelve year old's go "Their ninja now, you shouldn't treat them like children anymore" she stated.

Giving Naruto a wink and a quick side hug as they all walked home to get the celebrations underway, dinner was a riot that night as they all learned that the blonde would be meeting his team and sensei the next day.

And he did to, Sasuke was his teammate, Kakashi was their sensei, there hadn't been enough newly graduated genin to form a complete team and so the three of them took on simple missions until Hiruzen could find someone to put on their team and make it complete.

In the meantime Sakura had returned to even more D Rank Missions with Karui and her three and a half hour shifts at the hospital in the Cloud Village until finally on exactly December 26th, Omoi joined them as a fully fledged Genin of the Hidden Cloud.

Their sensei or rather final remaining teammate was Samui to their surprise "Now get out of my office" Ay barked sending the quartet scrambling from the room after giving them five more D Rank Missions to complete.

"Geez is Raikage-sama always that I don't scary, what if we don't complete the missions on time, and end up failing all of them" Omoi rambled clearly more of his irrational fears popping up, not that he'd changed any in the last several months he'd been stuck in the academy without them.

Karui rolled her eyes "Seriously Omoi, Sakura-chan is like the best at completing these missions, we'll have them all done before 1" she snorted shutting down the preteens fear before the pinkette could like she usually did.

"Good, make sure you're done by then and hand in you're reports to me, I'll turn them in to Raikage-sama for you as you're official sensei in a way" Samui frowned it was weird leading a team of Genin.

Sakura nodded and the blonde headed off to who knows where "Okay first, collecting the herbs outside the village, that will take the longest, after that organizing the library, putting away the books, picking up the trash on the Chunin Training Grounds" she took a deep breath.

Before continuing "Lunch after that, then we'll reroute to the river, clean it of trash, and lastly to pick up supplies from the carrier pigeons for the hospital" the pinkette ticked off her fingers, Omoi stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open, while Karui shrugged as if she was use to this.

And seeing as the white haired twelve year had no choice he followed after two of his teammates "This is crazy how many missions have you completed" Omoi sighed as they signed out at the Cloud Village Gates heading for the forest to collect the herbs needed for the small Clinic.

"Mm by myself until Sakura-chan joined me a lot, I don't think I could count on one hand how many missions we've completed together anymore" Karui laughed straightening her spine, it was always scary leaving the safety of the village.

However she knew that Samui was near, she could feel the older girls presence just a little "Just don't ask, at least we have fun, and that's what gets us frequent breaks, follow our lead Omoi-kun and you'll be a pro at D Rank Missions in no time" Sakura snickered.

Leading them straight for the herb patch and they all bent with a wicker basket to collect the herbs, it had taken them fifteen minutes to get there, thirty to collect what was needed, and fifteen to get back and hand the herbs over to the Clinic "Thank you very much and have a good day" the staff said bowing their heads in thanks.

An hour, so by that point it was 8:17 as the three of them headed off for the library "Haven't you guys ever thought this stuff is kind of demeaning, we are ninja, shouldn't we be off doing harder missions that actually require us to use our shinobi skills" Omoi groaned.

Several minutes later "I use to until Sakura-chan came around and I saw how fun doing D Rank Missions could be, speaking of, do you think you're parents would let you move out, I've got an empty room at mine and Sakura-chan's place" Karui chatted softly.

Putting books away in their proper aisles and shelves, there were a lot of books to put away, and each of them had three baskets full of books "Just remember Omoi, we're the newbies, grunt work is kind of expected until Samui-san thinks we're ready for a C Rank, D Rank is all we'll have" Sakura explained.

Omoi rubbed a hand down his face "I'll ask Karui-chan, I hope they say yes, and wait how long have you two been living together" he asked keeping his voice down as they finished up their task in another hour.

And left the Library behind at exactly 9:09 "Since Sakura-chan became a genin, back in March, though she never stays for dinner, and works at the hospital until 10:30" the red head rattled off face twitching in aggravation.

She wasn't the only one a little put out "That's a little annoying, like seriously don't they know how to respect their surroundings" Sakura scowled grabbing up a stick and a bag that had been left there for them and together the three of them got started.

It took them clear up to 10:57 to get the training grounds for the Chunin cleaned "I'm exhausted can we take a break now please Sakura-chan and get something to eat" the only male on their team complained as they finished throwing the trash away.

"Yeah come on, we always get lunch at the Tea Shop" Karui passed a hand through her hair "You think we'll get the river done before twelve, I'd like to keep up our good record" she asked as they crowded into a booth together.

"We'll be done Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, cause I intend on making some water clones to help us, and it won't take us to long for the last missions" the pinkette mused stirring her green tea while taking a bite of her curry.

Darui and Cee chose that moment to sit with them "Look here, three cute little genin" Darui sniggered getting eye rolls "Hows missions going for ya, are you bored yet" he chuckled leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his fist.

"Quite, I know when I was first a genin D Rank Missions were the bane of our existence" Cee nodded as they ordered their own lunch and joined the younger generation, who was behind them by several years.

Omoi groaned "I'm bored out of my skull already, but I'll suck it up cause Karui-chan and Sakura-chan have been doing so well, I think they've left me behind, you guys aren't already secretly chunin are you" his eyes shot in their direction.

Karui snorted biting into her stick of dango "No you baka, we aren't Chunin, in fact the Chunin Exams haven't even been mentioned yet, I, for one kind of like D Rank Missions, that's only cause of Sakura-chan" she placed the blame square on her friends shoulders.

It didn't bother the girl in the least as Sakura merely beamed and nibbled on a piece of her chocolate "Well we are genin, we have to expect that we have the lowest rank missions until we can show Raikage-sama we're ready to pull our weight on higher Rank missions" she said.

"You know you're a bit of a weird one Sakura, anyway Cee and I are putting in the official request to take you on as our apprentice, we had to wait until now, so expect to be called into Raikage-sama's office soon with us" Darui stated.

She almost dropped her tea, but thanks to quick reflexes on the blondes part "Don't startle her Darui" Cee rolled his eyes "We'll warn you now, that you might be taking on C Rank Missions sooner than you think" he smiled took their take out boxes and he and Darui left.

Omoi, Karui and Sakura blinked at their hasty exit as they finished up their lunch and went to the river that was filled with trash "You think they meant that Sakura-chan" Omoi inquired as they were stood nearly knee deep in the slow moving river picking trash out of it.

"Though if they are we totally aren't gonna hold that against you" Karui was quick to say not a fan of getting wet, but entering the river anyway so that they could finish up their missions, at that point it was only 11:33.

Sakura paused in making a few clones to help with the cleanup process then waded into the river and started working "Mm it could also mean that our efforts our paying off and Raikage-sama intends to give the three of us and Samui-san a C Ranked Mission" she said.

Both of her teammates shrugged and they hurried up with that mission, until it was 12:26 "Whew time for the last mission which will be easy and then we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day" the white haired preteen stretched his back.

Karui rolled her eyes "You still have to ask you're parents if you can move out, and I'm sure Sakura-chan wouldn't mind helping you pack and set up the spare room, you'll have a bathroom all to yourself" the red head taunted.

"Absolutely Omoi-kun, it would be nice to have another person to eat with us, in the morning" Sakura nodded emerald eyes searching for the building and spotted it a couple streets later, they hurried in, collected the packages and hurried to the hospital.

Rurui was pleased to have the supplies "Good job you three" she waved the genin off, and her second best medic in the hospital, Sakura was going to take the title of Best Medical Ninja in the world from her mother someday.

Glad that their missions were done, Samui met them outside the hospital "Reports and then you're dismissed" she held out her hand for the five missions scrolls that had information written down and vanished in a puff of smoke to the Raikage Tower.

Not quite ready to split up yet because it had been eons since they'd all spent time together, it being just ten minutes after one, Sakura followed Karui and Omoi back to the boys house where his parents were waiting to hear about his day.

They got that, but also the request to move out, Karui and she helped a little saying that they would also be there and their parents had given them express permission to live by themselves and so at exactly 1:30.

Omoi's room was being packed up in boxes with the help of Sakura's water clones and sealed in storage scrolls, before they traipsed across the village to their apartment and helped the white haired preteen get set up in his new room.

It was 2:27 when Sakura got home only to be promptly tackled by her brother "Kakashi turned mean, he picked on me and made fun of my hair and my clones and those D Rank Missions are awful" Naruto ranted and raved.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes "Kakashi-san was probably just doing that to rile you up and you let him Naruto-kun, he has a hidden sense of humor and of course, but you shouldn't complain about them" she rattled out.

Naruto pouted even more at that "Don't even care do you Sakura-chan" he slumped his shoulders "Fine I'll just go sulk in the corner and be depressed" the blonde sniffled, Nagato watching from the couch mirth in his purple ringed eyes.

"Really Naruto, it takes awhile to get into the routine of missions and meeting with your sensei, speaking of, Omoi officially graduated today and is a genin with Karui-chan and I, he's also now living in the last room of our apartment" Sakura grinned.

The blonde whipped around blue eyes wide "You can't live with a boy Sakura-chan, even if it's Omoi, kick him out" Naruto forgot all about being depressed that he was having a horrible time with his missions and couldn't convince his sensei to give him and Sasuke better ones.

His response was so brother like "Nope, and besides it's not as if I'm suddenly gonna go around proclaiming I love him and I don't think Karui-chan is interested either, anyway I'm gonna read" she narrowed her eyes.

That action usually meant be quiet or else, Naruto gulped and nodded hurrying to find something to occupy himself with for the rest of the day "It's always amusing how you handle that boy" Nagato shook his head quietly as the pinkette sat at his side.

Sakura didn't comment as she flipped open her newest fuinjutsu book the one Naruto had given her several months back and took in the slightly advanced seals, she'd have to get into practicing again, because she had so many things she wanted to try out.

For a long while the house was quiet until Yahiko, Konan and Irakusa returned bringing the other kids with them, they'd all been at the park to have some fun like regular children, dinner soon followed that and Sakura returned to the Cloud Village.

Before trudging back to the apartment tiredly, that shift had been almost brutal, Cee wasn't there so she'd had to take charge of the others since she was his first in command in the East Wing of the Hospital.

She could barely stand as she took her shower and dressed in a thick sleeping yukata before flopping face first in her bed, Omoi peeked into her room, Karui was already out "Goodnight Omoi-kun" Sakura murmured and he returned the sentiment before they both fell asleep.

It was in the middle of January just a few days after her and Karui's break, while Omoi had to pick up the slack that it happened, it being that Sakura was called into Ay's office, seemingly by herself until she entered the room.

And realized Cee and Darui were there "Good you're here brat, listen good, you three have a C Ranked Mission, some bandits are attacking a neighboring village, just three days from here, find a peaceful end to their attacks or get rid of them, you're mission starts in two hours" Ay barked.

"Come on Kid" Darui ushered the pinkette from the office, "Better pack quickly, tell those two about you're mission and send one to you're family to let them know you'll be gone for about six to seven days" he ordered lightly.

Wondering if that mission was the best one to test her skills on, he didn't think the girl had ever stepped more than half a mile outside a village "Yes and dress accordingly, that means no flashy colors except for you're pouches" Cee commanded.

Sakura gulped and nodded "Right I'll meet you at the gates then" and hurried off after saying those words, leave the village and walk across the lands with Cee and Darui, her heart stuttered in her chest in light fear.

Omoi and Karui were surprisingly still home "Hey Sakura-chan what did Raikage-sama want, oh no did you get scolded and have to go back to the academy, what will we do until you're punishment is lifted" the white haired boy got lost on his whimsical fantasy again.

It was Karui who guessed "You finally got it didn't you Sakura-chan a C Ranked Mission, when, where, how long will you be gone" she rambled wishing that she could go to, but Samui didn't think her or Omoi were ready.

"No Omoi-kun, Raikage-sama didn't scold me and no I'm not an academy student again, yes Karui-chan I'm going on a C Ranked Mission, with Darui-san and Cee-san, two hours, neighboring village, probably a week" Sakura said nervously.

Vanishing down the hall to her room and grabbing her mission pack from beneath the bed and started filling it with things that were needed and finally so that she didn't get scolded Sakura pulled out the dark green outer yukata and tied it tightly around her body.

It covered her colorful outfit "Right I'm going to go let my mom know about my mission" she called, but didn't get any responses, formed a clear picture of the peridot gem her mother had and with a sigh was gone to the Leaf Village.

Tsunade almost sent her flying through the window of the hospital break room when her adopted daughter popped up at her side "Kami Sakura don't do that, I nearly hit you" she groaned slamming her head on the table.

Sakura winced "Sorry Mom, got a mission, see you in a week" the pinkette rushed out quickly, hugged her mother and then was back in the Cloud Village in her shared apartment with Karui and Omoi before the woman could get upset.

Both her friends were gone and so Sakura checked her weapon, storage, and medical pouches as well as her mission pack just to make sure she had everything before heading out the door going straight for the gates of the Cloud Village.

"Figured you'd be nervous, don't worry kid, Darui and Cee are notorious for never letting their partner die" Atsui grimaced realizing he wasn't helping "What I mean is they won't let anything happen to their apprentice" he decided on.

Glad that he was being kind enough to help relieve her fears a little "Thanks Atsui-san, I'll be back whenever we complete the mission" Sakura gave a much more relaxed smile and the blonde headed down a side street.

A few minutes later she was stood before the imposing gates "Ha so you are an early bird like Imoi-sensei always called you" Cee snorted as he came to stand at her side to stare outside the village letting his presence sooth her.

Darui was last and they all signed out together "Right if we can't get the bandit to agree to peace, I don't want you part of what will follow, taking a life just isn't you're nature" the dark skinned male said as they started out the village.

Every step they took taking them much further away than Sakura had ever gone from either the Leaf or Cloud Village "I understand Darui-san, I'll save that for until I'm a little older" she gave him a grimace it had been a smile at first, but it had morphed into a grimace at the last second.

None of them talked after that letting the silence settle over them like a blanket, they walked clear up to noon, only stopping to make a quick break to eat, before packing up and continuing on-wards until it was nearing dinner.

Only then did Darui and Cee call for a stop, "You know how to set up a fire pit right" the blonde lifted a brow and Sakura nodded quietly, he'd thought she'd be a nonstop chatter box, but the girl had barely said four words after the start of their journey.

"Good Cee and I will be back in a jiffy, there's a small river just a bit into the forest stay put kid" Darui patted Sakura on the head and then the both of them vanished into the forest leaving the girl by herself.

She was alone all of three seconds before the bushes to her right rattled "Hurry back" Sakura whispered in a plea only to relax as a brown fox jumped out and dashed to the other side of the small clearing she was in.

Cee and Darui were back ten minutes later with six fish that were quickly speared on a stick and set up over the fire that she'd started, dinner was quiet much like it had been most of that day before Sakura and Cee climbed into their bed rolls, letting Darui take first shift.

The blonde was after that and they let their little apprentice get as much sleep as needed, they knew it would be difficult for her because she'd never slept away from the safety of a house before, the next morning they packed up after breakfast and continued on their way.

Making good time to where they reached the village a day earlier than they were supposed to, Darui had a few suspicions "Did you use chakra to keep up with us" he glanced down to Sakura, who flashed him a small smile, it was a start.

"Of course Sakura-san did, she's going to be the best chakra control expert of the century" Cee snorted softly as they were admitted into the village, Sakura looking subtly in awe, good she knew the meaning of don't draw attention onto ones self.

It was obvious that the so called bandits weren't anywhere near so the three of them relaxed at an inn for the night after conducting searches hoping to find their whereabouts with no luck whatsoever it kind of ticked them off really.

The second day was much the same until Sakura got fed up and activated her sharingan in front of Darui "Kid" he whipped around seeing the pinwheel shaped red eye with two tomoes "Where the hell did you get the sharingan" he narrowed his eyes.

Her hands clenched into fists "I activated it when I was five someone made me really angry, they hurt Naruto-kun and suddenly before I knew I had these eyes, I don't know how I have them, but I don't have a speck of Uchiha Blood in my body" Sakura explained calmly.

Darui frowned deeply mind whirring "You mean that was the reason for you're and Naruto's extreme closeness to the point where you two couldn't go five meters away from each other" he grimaced in realization.

Sakura nodded "Yes, I don't use it much though, Shisui-san trained me, but I'm only using it now because I might be able to pick up their chakra sources everyone has chakra, just some people can't use it like we can" she said carefully.

Looking ahead of her scanning over the places they'd already checked "Found anything yet kid" the dark skinned male asked several minutes later, she went to shake her head, when seven chakra's flared to life in her senses, they were small.

"I found them Darui-san" Sakura was positively giddy over that fact as she deactivated her sharingan, getting a location on their chakra remembering where they were and they went to collect Cee from the other side of the village.

He was curious of course as to how she was the one who'd found the bandits but instead of asking that particular question "What's the plan, should we leave Sakura out or allow her to join" Cee questioned concerned for his apprentice.

"We'll go in together at first, at any sign of trouble get out of their as fast as you can kid, stay in between us and don't move an inch from our sides" Darui took charge now he could sense the bandits to, but he was definitely never going to tell Cee what he'd found out about the girl.

Sakura nodded sagely in understanding "Roger that Darui-san, Cee-san, I'm not inclined to get myself injured even if I can heal myself, that stuff hurts" she laughed nervously as they reached the bandits hideout and steeling her nerves they all went in together.

Just a few miles away from them, three people were being revived at the whims of an old sage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, he knew his daughter would need their help in the time to come and commandeered their souls from the kami and reformed their bodies.

~Back with Sakura~

The bandits weren't pleasant in the least, they stunk to high heavens and their attitudes were piss poor at best and don't even get her started on their manners "Now we've come here to negotiate peace with you on that village you're attacking behalf's" Darui was calm.

Definitely the peace keeper, Cee was a little more hotheaded surprisingly as he kept up with a constant glare not that they noticed because their attention was on her "It would be in you're best interests after all" the blonde stated.

"Give us the girl and let us have a little fun with her and we'll think about making peace with that there treasure mine of a village" the lead bandit rubbed his hands together and licked his lips all while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach and her body went rigid in between Darui and Cee, a shudder rolled through her in revulsion "Thanks but no thanks" she said politely and pressed even closer to Darui, not that he minded.

"To bad then, no deal, attack" the lead bandit ordered the six other bandits under his command to grab up their weapons, Darui gestured with his head and the pinkette fled "And when we're done with you two, we'll have our fun with the pretty one" he grinned.

Darui tsked "To bad we'll never let you put you're grubby hands on her" he grumbled, while Cee nodded and they pulled out their weapons while blocking the exit so that none of them could get through or go after their apprentice.

"Indeed, she's out of you're leagues, she's two of the Legendary Sannin's Daughter and only the best would ever have a chance with her" Cee snapped, having not liked the lust in the mans dark brown eyes and was attacking much more viciously than usual.

Sakura ran until she could anymore glad that they'd talked over a back up plan before going in, this brought her in range of the newly revived Kage's, not that she knew it, as they were suppressing their chakra from being detected.

"Who do you think it is" the one with brown hair asked sensing the chakra just a short distance, probably not even a full mile away from them "And where do you think we are" he prodded looking around hoping to recognize something, no such luck.

The one with white hair rolled his eyes "Shut up Anija, we'll have to go to them in order to find out and I wouldn't have a clue as to where we are" he snapped clearly in a foul mood, no surprise there really.

And the last one with blonde hair was quiet eyes closed "I think you're right Tobirama-san" he nodded a few minutes later and they all stood and started moving towards the chakra they could all feel plain as day.

During the meantime Darui and Cee were still dealing with the bandits, never noticing that the leader had slipped off unnoticed or that there had been an exit towards the back of the cave they were in and headed in their apprentices direction.

It wasn't until they were counting the bandits did they realize "Shit" Cee cursed unlike himself "Must have been a back exit in this bloody cave" he was gone before Darui could really comprehend what was gone on.

"Wait a minute Cee, how the hell did he get out from underneath our watch anyway…." the dark skinned male trailed off as a scream echoed off in the distance "Hang On Kid, We're Coming" Darui sped up exponentially.

The Bandit Leader had found her alone and unprotected, "Come here girly I just want to have some fun with you" he thrust his hips at her in a vulgar way and Sakura threw down some kunai in warning, emerald eyes flying in every which direction.

Trying to decide if she should run or fight "Like hell" she spat "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pool" the pinkette scowled fiercely taking four steps back and making sure there wasn't any tree's behind her so she didn't get cornered unintentionally.

"Bitch because of you my friends are dead, the least you could do is service me before you're little boyfriends come to you're rescue" he snarled lunging for the girl, prompting a scream to escape from her lips as she scrambled further backwards out of his reach.

A glare formed in her emerald eyes and she bit her lip harshly her body tensed in anticipation as he went to grab her again, this time Sakura was ready as she reared back her fist and let lose with a chakra enhanced punch right in the man's jaw "Fucker Piss Off" so she had a potty mouth.

She totally blamed Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Yahiko and Konan surprisingly, that woman could cuss like a sailor when pissed "So little girl can pack a punch to" he clutched his jaw, she'd completely shattered the bone "That won't save you" he taunted.

Making her angrier than before but with her teachings in mind, all Sakura gave him was a blank unnerving stare, to Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato's amusement as they watched the girl give a fully grown man a run for his money.

"I don't think I have to worry much longer, Darui-san and Cee-san are on their way here right now" Sakura stated simply and he launched at her again, this time as she was aiming a kick at his most sensitive parts, three people flew between her and her target.

A hand landed on her shoulder, it was heavy and her heart sped up in fright "We've got this little girl" the pinkette craned her neck around and tilted her head upwards to peer into onyx eyes, with long brown hair.

This mission was to much for her to handle and Sakura promptly lost consciousness "Way to go Anija, you caused her to faint" Tobirama groaned not liking that they had to deal with an unconscious girl.

The three of them were even more wary as they spied the headband around her neck just as two others landed before them also Cloud Shinobi like the girl "Wait, we didn't do this, we helped her" Minato held up his hands trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Did he touch her" the other blonde was concerned over the pink haired girl "I swear to god if you touched her, I'm gonna fry you're ass" Cee hissed at the still alive bandit leader who was merely tied up at the moment.

Who flinched and tried to inch away from him "I'm afraid my friend is right, Sakura is our responsibility and if you so much as touched a hair on you're head, no amount of begging for you're life will save you, as it is, you already have a death sentence" Darui glared.

Sakura chose that moment to sigh and return to a conscious state "I must be dreaming, please tell me I'm not seeing the First, Second and Fourth Hokage's" she pinched her arm harshly feeling panic rising in her chest.

Hashirama grimaced "Afraid so kid, how do you even know about us anyway, as you're a Cloud Shinobi" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, did the Leaf Village have a leak and this girl was a spy, it was a probability.

Tobirama was just as if not more suspicious than his older brother "Indeed you aren't a spy are you" his soft red eyes focused fully on the girl as she fled to the safety of the two jonin clearly not reacting well to their appearance, as it was they weren't even sure how they were alive either.

"Now, now Hashirama, Tobirama, perhaps the Cloud Village has finally moved past everything that has happened between our two villages and are allies, therefor information would be shared more freely between the lands" Minato gave an impressive answer.

The girl nodded her head hesitantly "Either way you're gonna have to come back with us to the Cloud Village, so that we can then get you back to the Leaf Village, Sakura would you go collect our things, we'll finish him off" Darui was quick to remove his apprentice from the area.

"I'll go with you so you aren't alone Sakura-san" Cee vanished on the dark skinned male, not that Darui was surprised any, Cee was way more protective over their little apprentice than he was, and it showed in the man's mannerisms.

Cee and Sakura were two miles away from the others when she turned her head "Do you think it's really them or impersonators, perhaps we should check when we return to validate the truth" she had a right to be extremely cautious.

Her blonde friend nodded and they quickly gathered their belongings and returned to the others after paying the bill and returning the room key that was until they were stood next to Darui again, the bandit leader suspiciously absent.

"While we walk we have a few questions, can you validate that you're really the First, Second and Fourth Hokage's as Sakura named you over thirty minutes ago" Darui took the initiative on the interrogation intending on getting answer.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato all shared looks with each other "My wife was the first Jinchuuriki, she was from the Land of Whirlpools, name Mito Uzumaki, I battled in the warring states era against Madara Uchiha, and I can use wood jutsu" the brunette demonstrated.

Next was Tobirama "I invented the Flying Thunder God Technique and the Reanimation Jutsu, Hashirama is my brother, my main element is water, and I created the Ranking System that's in use in the Leaf Village, the only one who can validate me is my great niece" he shrugged.

"Jiraiya the Toad Sage was my sensei, and of course I was the Fourth Hokage for a short time" Minato winced "Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya are the only ones who'd be able to recognize me" the blonde said not sure what else to say.

Cee noticed how Sakura perked up at the mention of Jiraiya "We have a way to get in contact with Jiraiya-sama" he offered and her eyes lit up, clearly she was missing her father and the toad sage's presence would be just what she needed.

The five of them came to a quick halt and set up camp for a later dinner just now realizing they were all hungry "Just give me a few minutes" Sakura clapped her hands together, it had been forever since she'd seen her Papa.

Minato watched on in curiosity as the pinkette weaved familiar hand signs, before swiping a bit of blood on her palm "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" Sakura placed her hand on the ground and a large plume of smoke filled the air before her.

"Oh Sakura-sweetie you summoned me again Yay, now what do you need, do you need me to watch after Momo-doll or Hidzuke-cutie again" out of the smoke came Gamakiri "Hey you're all grown up now and a shinobi" he pouted catching sight of the headband.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Now's not the time Gamakiri-kun I need you to get in contact with Papa for me, tell him that we need him ASAP and that I'll be using that to bring him here" she rattled off quickly.

And the toad saluted "Leave it to me Sakura-sweetie and I'll tell Jiraiya-honey everything you just said" then in a plume of smoke Gamakiri was gone, hopefully to do as she'd requested, Sakura sighed and flopped down next to and in-between Darui and Cee, grabbing a stick of fish.

It just clicked in his mind "Wait a second the last time I saw Jiraiya before I…well died, he'd adopted a little girl, are you that girl" Minato snapped his fingers in remembrance and the girl nodded her head "What are you doing in the Cloud Village then" he frowned.

"Treaty, a clause states that Sakura-san has to be a member of the Cloud Village, while living a dual life in the Leaf Village, and she pulls it off perfectly" Darui chuckled drawing his apprentice just a tiny bit closer.

Cee scooted over squishing the girl between them even more "Quite, it always amazes me how strong she really is" his gaze softened and Sakura flashed him a sweet smile, clearly overcoming her nerves as their chakra washed over her in soothing waves.

Hashirama and Tobirama shared a look between them "Just what is that girl to the both of you" the brunette asked in the next moment stoking the fire, this was really going to be a long few days for them it seemed.

"Aren't you hugging her a bit to close, don't you know that it's not exactly right for someone who's underage to be with someone that's an adult" Tobirama narrowed his eyes in contempt, didn't they have any shame.

Sakura opened her mouth to snap and tamped down her temper "I'm their apprentice" she stated reaching for another fish, when her eyes dimmed for just a minute, it was enough really to let her know what was about to happen.

And then she was on her feet in a flash drawing in a lungful of air and weaving hand signs just as a large fire ball came flying at them "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" Sakura called unsealing her fan and after charging it with chakra waved it at her jutsu.

Steam filled the air but it was enough to take out the fire jutsu that had been sent at them from an unknown person "My, my what do we have here" he stepped out of the tree's wearing an orange swirled mask.

Cee saw the trembles as Sakura took several steps back and promptly hid behind Tobirama, that's how far she'd gone "Aw do I scare you little girl, I'd hoped to entice you to come over to my side, you're skills would be far more recognized in my organization" his words were spoken kindly.

But his tone was flat with a dark undertone "I'm not going anywhere with you nor near for you for that matter, I don't like you for the simple fact that you were conspiring with Danzo and tried to have Uncle Yahiko killed just so you could use Uncle Nagato and Aunt Konan" came the statement.

The blonde whipped around "Him, it's him the one that you've been…." and a hand was promptly slapped over his mouth courtesy of Darui, who didn't take his eyes off the before them for even a millisecond, this was the monster that had Sakura scared half to death of the dark.

"We aren't going to let you touch her, it's five against one and she has ways of getting us far away from here in a split second before you can try anything" the dark skinned male said releasing his friend after making sure Cee wouldn't continue his earlier statement.

He crossed his arms over his chest "I'd like to see you try to escape from me, no matter I am not here to fight today, the next time I see you Sakura Haruno, I'll find out exactly what makes you so special that not only would Jiraiya the Sannin adopt you, but for Tsunade Senju to do the same" and then he was gone.

Sakura slumped forward into Tobirama's back feeling sick, the man didn't so much as move an inch from her weight as she slid to the ground on her knee's "Oh kami I met him, he was really here" her skin was white as a sheet.

"Just what did you do to draw that man's attention" Minato kneeled down beside the young girl who looked as if she was about to throw up at any moment, he knew how she felt really, and now they were all extremely on edge.

The pinkette shook her head shaking like a leaf horror in her emerald eyes "I..I don't know unless…" the horror grew as she trailed off "He knows, he knows about my curse" she turned to Cee and Darui with a panic stricken face.

Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama were all stumped when she said that "Excuse me but what do you mean by curse exactly" the white haired male lifted a brow in confusion, while his brother merely tilted his head to the side.

"I can dream of the….." Cee did the honors onyx eyes boring deep into her peridot colored ones, asking her if she was sure she wanted to reveal that, she nodded slightly "Future, I saved Dad's former students and the entire Uchiha Clan from a massacre and Neji's Father" she finished.

"How exactly is that a curse, you are blessed by the kami themselves with such a gift" Hashirama clapped his hands together, clearly not getting what she meant, Sakura sighed softly, but she didn't have it in her to be roll her eyes at that moment.

"It's a Kekkeigenkai passed down through an unknown clan that has no name, you might think it's a gift, but when those prophetic dreams decide to make themselves known they manifest themselves in the forms of nightmares, night terrors I nearly strangled myself once" she said flatly.

Dread pooled in their stomachs and Gamakiri decided to return "I have found Jiraiya-honey and he is waiting for you to bring him here" he saluted grabbing his summoner up in a hug, before frowning realizing her skin was pale.

"Go..Good job Gamakiri-kun" Sakura patted the toad gently assuring herself that everything was okay, then focused on yellow topaz in her father's pocket, willed the chakra in the gem to connect with the main chakra in her body and with a soft sigh Jiraiya was before them.

He wasn't there more than three seconds when he suddenly had an armful of Sakura "Cherry why did you need to see me so urgently…." Jiraiya trailed off noticing the additions "Minato" he blinked recognizing the man's chakra "But how" he asked.

"No idea Jiraiya-sensei but we're here and we're alive that's all that should matter right" the blue eyed blonde shrugged with a grimace as they all sat down, Sakura not moving an inch away from her father, he was always there when she needed him, now was no different.

It was Tobirama who realized "Was that the Flying Thunder God Technique" he asked, still not quite catching on that his great niece had adopted this girl, it would make sense though for her to learn fuinjutsu under the woman's teachings.

Sakura blinked before nodding "I tweaked the seal a little to be unique to myself and I can't exactly mark anything, so that's why I carve it into gems, their so much easier to use" she held out one of her kunai, attached to it a peridot with her seal.

Jiraiya chuckled "Oh yes my little cherry is quite advanced in her technique and often gets the best of moronic boys" he grinned "Take for instance you're opponent for academy entrance exams, he didn't even know what hit him in the back before he was flying through the air unconscious" he laughed.

A glint in his onyx eyes "Cherry" that's all Hashirama could comment on and Sakura went bright red in the face giving the nickname some validity "I suppose that's an apt name, you're full name means Cherry Blossom Spring" he mused.

While she nodded and slumped against her father as she realized he wasn't teasing her just commenting on the nickname "Cherry you should said a message to you're mother, it's better if we update her on the situation now before coming home" Jiraiya said suddenly.

Her spine straightened "Right, I really don't feel like getting hit" she shuddered weaving the same set of hand signs as earlier, this time summoning "Gamatori-kun, give this message to Mom" Sakura handed over a quickly written message.

The blue toad nodded "Leave it to me Sakura-chan" he saluted and was gone in a plume of smoke much like Gamakiri who had returned to Mount Myoboku ages ago when his task had been finished and glad that Sakura was alright.

Eighteen minutes later Gamatori was back "She wasn't happy but she understands why you haven't come back yet, also I bring a message from Naruto, the message as followed begins like this" he cleared his throat.

Before opening his mouth "Sakura-chan you are mean, going off on a C Ranked Mission with Cee-san and Darui-san, leaving me with Momo-chan and Hidzuke, the little monkeys are constantly pouting at me because you haven't been here in three days, end message" then vanished in a plume of smoke.

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead "That Baka I swear, honestly doesn't he have anything better to do, like work on missions" she snorted flopping backwards in a tired heap on the ground, not even bothering to pull out her bed roll.

In a matter of minutes the pinkette was snoozing the night away to the others relief "Why would my son be with Tsunade-san" Minato turned his gaze on his sensei suspicion in the sky blue depths as he stared the sannin down.

Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly "I kind of adopted blonde brat, wait Minato it was for entirely unselfish reasons, I gave him the family he wanted and I gave cherry a way to ease her loneliness, plus I married Tsunade" he said hastily sensing the blonde was getting pissed.

Minato immediately calmed and his eyes flickered in Sakura's direction "What if he hates me, after all I sealed the fox inside my own son, the villagers must have been so cruel to him" he looked down ashamed.

"Relax Minato blondie has accepted the fact that he's the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and they were at first before I whisked him away to Mount Myoboku for several years, you want to know why it doesn't bother him anymore" he grinned.

The blonde lifted a brow "Cherry, she accepted him, helped him overcome their hate and the people of the Leaf Village have started to realize he's not the fox, just houses it and have been accepting him little by little" Jiraiya smirked.

"Sounds like she does an awful lot for everyone, did you know about her, well what she calls a curse" Hashirama couldn't help but ask, the man's face drained of all color, indicating that the Sannin did know about the girls kekkeigenkai.

He sighed "My poor little Cherry has had a hell of a time with that" he ran a hand through her hair gently "I wish I could seal it away, but it's impossible" Jiraiya leaned away not wanting to disturb his daughter or wake her.

Cee hesitated in speaking "You know we met him, the one she dreamed about the first time when you went off to get Nagato-san, Konan-san and Yahiko-san, he was here after Sakura-san" but he knew it wasn't wise to keep the Sannin in the dark.

Jiraiya choked on his spit "That Son of a Bitch" he growled low in the back of his throat "If he even so much as touches Cherry I'm gonna slaughter him" he snarled quietly off into the forest hoping the man could hear him and the threat.

Darui grimaced "Right he also invited Sakura-san to join his organization whatever it was, he didn't give away to many details though and was gone soon after" he said throwing a couple more pieces of wood on the fire.

Fury was written all over Jiraiya's face "Bastard as if I'd let him put his slimy hands on my daughter" he grumbled in a dark voice, Minato pressed his lips together, it was kind of hilarious in a way seeing his sensei so protective over a girl he'd adopted and raised.

Before anyone suggested that they should get some sleep, Tobirama realized something "You married Tsunade and you adopted that girl" he put the pieces together and Jiraiya nodded "That makes her my great, great niece and great granddaughter of Anija" he said.

"Yes that's right, don't say just yet, Cherry has enough on her plate, for now all of us should get some sleep and then make haste towards the Cloud Village tomorrow which is what two days away" Jiraiya said, Darui nodded and they all found a spot to lay and get some rest.

The next morning after breakfast Sakura piped in with a great idea "I was thinking I could send Gamatori-kun ahead of us to Cloud and have Karui-chan waiting for us outside the village so we could just transport there via seal" she explained tired of traversing the lands.

Novelty had worn off after the first couple of days and now she was ready to be home and take a break from everything only if the Raikage allowed it after all, "Good idea Blossom" Jiraiya was all for it, because he really did need to return to his mission soon.

Everyone else nodded as well and Sakura summoned the little blue toad once again "Okay I need you to send a message to Karui-chan, tell her to be standing outside the gates of the Cloud Village in thirty minutes, we're going to transport there via her seal, there's a lot of people" she rattled off.

Gamatori nodded like usual "Roger that Sakura-chan and I'll come back once she's in place" and then was gone in the usual plume of white smoke, first task complete, Sakura settled in a familiar position to Minato and Jiraiya.

And started gathering nature energy until the orange markings appeared, Darui and Cee weren't surprised by them "You Didn't Say That She Was A Sage Already" Minato glared suddenly whirling on his sensei.

Jiraiya held up his hands "It was the only way to allow her to live on Mount Myoboku if she became a Toad Sage, besides her fa…." his jaw slammed shut just in time because he'd nearly revealed the truth when it wasn't time.

Sakura didn't notice his slip up but Tobirama, Minato, Cee and Darui did, the Sannin had been about to say something about the girls real father, they were sure of it, just then Gamatori returned "Karui-san is in place and waiting for you" he smiled before returning to Mount Myoboku.

Glad this was just about over the pinkette stood "You all have to be…er hands on shoulders, Papa put yours on mine" she stumbled for a few minutes, Jiraiya chuckled and placed his hand down on her slender shoulder, Minato did the same to him, followed by the others.

This was the easy part wrapping her chakra around each person in their group after they'd packed up their camp and connecting her chakra with the little bit in the amethyst that she'd given to Karui, before they all found themselves stood outside the Hidden Cloud Village Gates.

"Kami Sakura-chan warn a person" Karui sulked jumping back in the nick of time as a couple of them stumbled while Sakura, Minato, Jiraiya and Tobirama didn't, it was kind of funny to see Cee so ungraceful for a moment before leading them towards the sign in/out booth.

Pleased to see that her friend was doing well, Sakura promptly attached herself to the redhead's side "I don't think I'm ready for anymore C Ranked Missions" she frowned with a pout over her shoulder at Cee and Darui who shrugged in response returning to how they usually were.

Two unflappable Jonin, people were staring at the three unknown shinobi warily as they walked to the Raikage Tower quietly until they were all crowded in the Raikage's office, Ay didn't even bat an eye at the sight of the three former Hokage.

"Mission report" he turned his attention on Cee who always wrote some of the best reports and held out his hand expectantly, the blonde forked it over with ease and his onyx eyes scanned the various pages that had been written.

"Good, good…" Ay paused for a moment coming to the part where the Leader got away and went after Sakura, "Congratulations kid you've completed you're first C Rank Mission, take a couple months off you've earned it now scram" he ordered.

None of the hesitated "Yay totally free, gonna kick back and do nothing" Sakura clapped her hands together once they were outside the tower again, Darui snorted heading off to relax himself and take a much needed break.

"You still have hospital duty" Cee reminded bursting her little bubble, Sakura started sulking but she nodded with a resigned sigh "However I could let you off for a month and a half if you work these next two weeks just the usual shift" he added after a few minutes.

Her expression brightened again "Thanks Cee-san, well I better get these guys to the Leaf Village, Papa you should return to you're mission" Sakura turned her emerald eyes onto the white haired Sannin that was her father.

Jiraiya waved "See you Sakura, I'll be home soon" and then in a puff of smoke he was gone to wherever, alone now with the three former Hokage, Sakura blew out a breath ruffling the wisps of hair that hung on either side of her face.

"Amusing little girl aren't you" Tobirama chuckled quietly as she led them back towards the gates so that they could sign out and they walked for ten minutes until they reached a clearing and she sat down to gather more nature energy for sage chakra.

Hashirama nodded "Indeed, how long have you been working at the hospital, do you already have you're medical license" he asked a couple of questions, disturbing the pinkette from her meditation and she lifted a brow.

"Just answer these couple of questions and we'll quiet down" Minato gave the girl a friendly smile and her cheeks turned a little red and she cleared her throat before finally managing to answer the first Hokage's question.

"Since I Graduated from the academy and I've had my medical license since I was six, I've had an aptitude for it since I was five" Sakura explained lightly then closed her eyes once more until she had the necessary amount.

Before standing it was then that she grew awkward all three males stared at her as she fidgeted "Here Sakura-san" Minato offered her his hand and he nestled it in the crook of his arm, that was better than simply placing his hand on her, Hashirama and Tobirama placed their hands on his shoulders.

Then they were off to the Leaf Village, the brunette crashed to the floor of an unfamiliar room "Where are we" he looked around in confusion, Sakura blushed much harder and he realized "Oh" Hashirama laughed sheepishly.

"Never mind we should see Hiruzen immediately" Tobirama wasn't ruffled in the least and they hurried from the room together, life as it turns out likes to throw obstacles in their way as four little kids promptly tackled the pinkette.

The first one a little girl with white hair and honey eyes "ONEE-CHAN SAVE US FROM THE SCARY MAN" she shouted as if she didn't know that she didn't really have to shout her sentence at the top of her lungs and burst ones eardrums.

Sakura acted as if this was a normal occurrence for her "Yeah Sakura-chan, he's so weird looking" a boy with orange hair commented latching onto the girl for dear life as if he'd done this a million times already.

Not fazed in the least "Aren't you two supposed to be in the academy Momo-chan, Joki-kun" she lifted a brow and both children started pouting at her, though she was wary to find out who was in her house babysitting her siblings and cousins, she dealt with the kids first.

"The academy gave them a week off and Mama couldn't get out of hospital duties, Uncle Nagato, Aunt Irakusa, Uncle Yahiko and Aunt Konan had missions and running their stall to, so they got us a weirdo babysitter, Naruto-ni's off on a mission to" Hidzuke was attached to her front.

She sighed softly "Yeah, Yeah please help Sakura-chan" Ketsuro begged with her brown eyes not noticing anyone else other than her eldest cousin, who always spent time with them despite being so busy as a Ninja now, leaving them behind to themselves.

"Okay, okay, sorry Lord First, Second and Fourth" Sakura groaned straightened her spine and with the four children attached to some part of her marched into the living room to spy the weirdest guy she'd met so far.

Thick bushy eyebrows complete with bowl cut hair style and green spandex "Pardon the Intrusion Miss, I am Rock Lee, a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the current babysitter for these children" he bowed low completely oblivious.

"Don't worry about it er…I have a few things to do, please keep up the hard work and I will be back soon to relieve you of babysitting duty Lee-san" Sakura nodded her head politely still a little wary of new people especially after the incident of meeting the focal point of her nightmares.

Pried her siblings and cousins hands from her person and with a sweet smile "Behave" and then with the three former Hokage's in tow was out the door before the four children, Shikke and Shimetta napping, could protest.

Their trip was quick and to avoid causing village wide panic, Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato leaped to the roof while Sakura hurried up the steps, getting a meeting with the Hokage and practically jogged down the halls to the office.

Where Hiruzen had already been alerted of the three former Hokage's revived state "For personal reasons Sakura-san I'm placing these three in you're capable hands until I can find better living quarters for them" he said when the pinkette opened the door.

"Roger that Hokage-san" the poor girl looked utterly exhausted and promptly exited the office going back the same way she came, Hiruzen turned his attention on Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato once more.

"I'll inform Tsunade myself and the others of you're miraculous return, now you best be off, don't want to keep Sakura-san waiting" he chuckled softly and the trio vanished out his window once more letting the pinkette lead her back to the house.

Where as promised Lee was relieved of his D Rank Mission as it turned out to be, the kids easily warmed up to the three males entertaining them by reading a few books while Sakura prepped food for dinner.

Until at exactly 4:36 the door swung open to admit a new blonde into the house "I've had it with D Rank Missions" he ranted like usual and Sakura rolled her eyes "SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE HOME" he froze upon spotting the girl.

Causing Shikke and Shimetta to start screaming, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "Yes I'm home until seven at least, in which it's you're duty to watch after these monkey's as you called them Naruto-kun" she said dryly in amusement.

He turned beet red in embarrassment "Hehehe I hadn't thought Gamatori would actually tell you that part to be honest and seriously it's not fair that you got to go on a C Ranked Mission before me you know" Naruto sulked.

While she calmed Shikke and Shimetta the twins easily settled and returned to playing quietly in their playpen "Hidzuke wait for dinner" Sakura scolded in the next moment scooting the plate of meat for the stir fry further back on the counter.

"And trust me Naruto I'd rather stick to D Rank Missions for a good long while, I'm not even sure that mission was classified as a C…." she trailed off her gaze wandering for a moment "Anyway I'm sure Kakashi-san will think you two are ready in a couple of months" she finished.

Just as someone knocked on the door "Come in Sasuke-kun" Sakura called admitting their Uchiha friend into the house returning to making supper for everyone, while the twelve year old second Uchiha Heir entered the house and shut the door behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei…who the heck are you guys" Sasuke was immediately wary, only to relax as he realized his friend wasn't worried in the least, "Right, Kakashi-sensei said to meet him on the bridge tomorrow at 7:00" then turned and exited the house again.

Naruto threw his hands in the air "He's just gonna be late" he sulked trying to snatch a couple pieces of already cooked meat only to have his knuckles smacked in warning, "Hehehe" Naruto laughed sheepishly retreating quickly.

He didn't ask just yet about who the people sitting in his living room were, merely interacted with his siblings and cousins until supper was ready and they all ate together and at 6:55, Sakura was off to the Cloud Village once again.

Only to be promptly shoved out "Nope, you've got two months off now shoo you workaholic" Rurui was the culprit, the pinkette nodded returned home to the Leaf Village, to Naruto's surprise, who'd taken the time to get in some questions the strangers.

Momo, Hidzuke, Joki, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta were all given baths, blankets and pillows were passed around for Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama and at nine o'clock the entire house was in an entirely passed out state.


	32. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 3)

It was a week later, with Hashirama, Minato and Tobirama still being stuck with Sakura and the six children, now four as two of them headed off for the academy, that Naruto was sent on his first ever C Rank escort mission.

"Totally in you're face Sakura-chan, guess who just got a C Rank Mission, that's right me and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto cheered and pranced about waving the mission scroll in his sisters face, Minato still not having the courage to tell him the truth yet.

Sakura's brows raised high as she wiped the counters clean "Be safe and don't come back crying if you get hurt" was all she could say, as dread pooled in her stomach, those little flashes had started up again last night and the pinkette had this tiny little feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Naruto's expression of happiness dropped "You are mean that's all you have to say is be safe and don't cry, where's the good luck and my hug" he pouted leaning halfway over the newly cleaned kitchen island.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, be careful, try not to antagonize Sasuke-kun to much or pester Kakashi-san to the point he's mean again, make sure you take everything that's needed" she said just to appease the blonde and gave him the hug he wanted.

He was so much happier after that as Naruto dashed to his room and started packing for his mission to the Land of Waves escorting the drunk Tazuna back to his village so that the man could finish building his bridge.

Only thirty minutes later "See you when I get back Sakura-chan, Hidzuke, Ketsuro-chan, Shikke, Shimetta, tell Momo-chan and Joki I'm sorry that I had to go off on such short notice" Naruto waved and sped from the house to get to the gates.

Minato chuckled quietly his son reminded him entirely to much of Kushina, there was someone he hadn't thought of yet and the older blonde sighed "Okay you four nap time" Sakura's voice distracted him as she took charge over the kids.

Shikke and Shimetta were easy, simply needing to be rocked, while Hidzuke and Ketsuro were read to and tucked into their beds before going to sleep for their early afternoon nap, giving Sakura some much needed down time.

"Always surprises me how good you are with them" Hashirama scooted over as she sat down with her book from Irakusa, she hadn't had a chance to work on her creation for awhile and with only a month and three weeks left, she intended on getting in some practice after reading up on it a bit.

Though she did send the brunette a quick effortless smile "Why are you always so nervous around us, don't lie, we can see it in your smile" Tobirama commented suddenly reading over the girls shoulder surprised at how advanced the book was for her age.

Of course he knew she had water nature chakra, but that book was a bit much that was shut very quickly after he'd spoke and Sakura tilted her head back to meet his gaze "I'm not good with new people" she admitted several minutes later of contemplating on whether to answer his question or not.

Minato tilted his head to the side "Yes, but why is that Sakura-san" he sat on her other side and her heart jolted, Sakura wouldn't lie and say the man wasn't handsome, almost godlike in appearance, but she pushed down her childish crush now wasn't the time for silly crushes.

On an adult no less several years older than her "Er…." Sakura looked to her hands and fidgeted for a moment to their amusement "Right um I was three when a girl named Ami broke my arm and her parents just left me in the park with a broken arm, didn't even check on me or scold their daughter" she cleared her throat.

She was so stinkin cute it made him want to tease her "You know Sakura-chan, you're a very pretty young girl, so do you have a boyfriend" Hashirama flashed her a teasing grin and she leaped from the couch as he got in her personal space.

"No" she said a little to quickly before managing to calm down "No, no boyfriend er I think I here Hoyo meowing" and the pinkette promptly vanished from the living room face beet red in embarrassment at just the thought of any boy.

Rather Omoi really because she did have a massive crush on the white haired twelve year old, he'd been her best friend forever, way before Naruto had become her brother, but she didn't have time for romance not yet at least anyway.

The blonde covered his mouth to hide his amused smile "Moron now we can't get anymore questions answered" Tobirama scowled sitting down in one of the arm chairs that dotted the living room as they waited for the girl to come back.

He was sure she would "She's easily teased, it's kind of fun actually" even Minato couldn't help but admit that much "Though we must never take it to far, as she is merely a child" he warned in the next moment.

Less than an hour later Sakura returned to the front room with a frown on her lips, lost in thought "Hmm" she hummed checking on her littlest brother and three little cousins, her frown grew deeper yet to the three males concern "Somethings not right" she murmured softly.

There was a blood-lust in the air, she could feel it from there, before she could really think about going to check it out, the door flew open with a bang and Sakura reacted on instinct, the kunai slipped from her fingers.

And embedded itself in the wall next to Kiba's head creating a long deep scratch on his cheek from the force she'd used to throw it "Are you trying to take my head off Sakura" he inched away from the kunai onyx eyes wide and Akamaru looked disturbed.

Blood trickling down his cheek in a thick trail "Want to test that, I could have seriously hurt you Kiba, by the way how many times have I told you guys don't barge in here like that without at least flaring you're chakra to announce you're presence first" his friend scolded harshly.

In a whisper not wanting to wake her cousins "Right I came to tell you that there's this weird dude and a blonde girl tormenting the academy children, Hinata and Shino are trying to stall them, but they've got your sister Momo, cousin Joki and Konohamaru" Kiba explained the reason for his visit.

Sakura's eyes flew to the clock and she cursed so unlike herself fury welled up within her, there it went again that freaking curse of hers never warning her of danger "Come on Kiba" she didn't wait instead flew from the house senses honed in on her little sister.

Two former Hokage hot on the two preteen's heels, when the pinkette wanted the girl could be almost as fast as the transportation seals as they came upon a horrifying scene "Saku..Sakura-chan help the..them" Hinata stuttered looking pained.

Oh she was going to help them alright "IF YOU DON'T GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA BASH YOU'RE FACE IN" Sakura flew forward fist aimed and ready to punch.

The boy with the cat hoodie leaped back in time and released Momo from his clutches "Onee-chan, Onee-chan you came to save me" the little girl clutched onto her sister tears streaming from her honey eyes as she realized her sister was there.

Joki and Konohamaru pretty much did the same thing not that she minded it was better if they stuck close anyway "You can't do nothing to us or you'll break the treaty you Leaf Slut" the boy taunted igniting her fury even more.

"That's funny coming from a Sand Shinobi, don't they teach you manners in you're village, by the way I'm not a Leaf Shinobi, I'm a Cloud Shinobi and as it is for touching my family I ought to hit you anyway" Sakura snapped harshly.

His face dropped in horror beneath his purple face paint and even the blonde girl stood behind him was starting to get worried "Cloud Shinobi, why the hell are you in the Leaf Village, oh are you here for the Chunin Exams to" he smirked.

Sakura glared "I live here and get to the Cloud Village using a technique that you're not gonna find out about anytime soon, and I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you Mister Sand Shinobi you better be making an apology to Konohamaru who is the Third Hokage's Grandson" she stated.

In an extremely flat voice a shiver rolled down their spines "We didn't know" the blonde tried to redeem herself, this earned a blank stare "We are very sorry are you happy now" she snapped in aggravation.

Clearly what she'd said about these teenagers from the Sand Village had been the truth, they didn't have any common courtesy or sense to be polite in them "You guys are idiots, why because you have insulted Ninja native to the Leaf Village, while coming from a different village" Shino said.

"Thank you Shino-san and no I'm not exactly happy because you two are almost adults and should know how to behave in a country not of you're own regardless of what you've been taught, you hurt my sister who's only an academy student" she ground out through clenched teeth.

But she never made a move towards them proving that she had great restraint though neither Sand Shinobi showed the tiniest bit of remorse for causing trouble in the least "I suggest you be careful next time or I won't have any qualms about mopping the floor with you" Sakura glared some more.

Ushered the three children towards Hashirama nodded to Hinata, Kiba and Shino before hurrying off after the group of five, dropping Konohamaru off at his house, before continuing on their way home where Sakura tended to Momo's scratches that she'd been given.

"I'm pathetic I couldn't even save Momo-chan" Joki was horribly depressed as he rested his head on the low living room table they always did their homework at, Minato having been apprised of the situation by Tobirama when they'd all returned.

Sakura sighed softly "It wasn't you're fault Joki, they should know better than to pick a fight with kids half their age, they have issues but it wasn't right for them to take it out on you or Momo" she hummed quietly assuaging their concern.

All six kids were scattered around her on her in some way it was all to easy to take a late afternoon nap with them as Sakura spread out on her back on the floor and closed her eyes drifting off into sleep.

Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama were surprised that the kids were quick to follow the pinkette in taking a nap as well and soon all seven of them were sleeping soundly on the floor curled up to or on Sakura, Shikke and Shimetta for example.

None of them dared bother any of the kids, it was nearing 5:17 when Sakura sat straight up, pupils blown wide in her emerald orbs just as a knock came on the door she quickly extricated herself from the pile of children and went to answer.

"Omoi-kun what are you doing here" she blinked rubbing her eyes thinking she was imagining the boy standing before her, at the unfamiliar name falling from Sakura's lips all three males sat in the living room craned their necks to spy the white haired boy.

Who chose that moment to flush "I uh….have a couple weeks of vacation and I hadn't seen you for a week and so I traveled here all by myself oh bother I'm just rambling like an idiot aren't I Sakura-chan" he sighed.

Sakura bit her lip "Dork" but the word was so unbelievably soft "You were but that's okay, must have been scary huh, come in I'll get started on dinner" she pulled him through the door, glad to see her best friend, it was sort of her fault for not going to Cloud for over a week.

He bent to take off his shoes while Sakura roused the kids from their impromptu naps "So Samui's not gonna enter us into this years Chunin Exams" Omoi commented sitting at the table watching her cook, he hardly ever got to eat dinner with her anymore, so it was a treat.

And home cooked meal was even better "Kind of figured otherwise she would have sent a message, that's alright I don't really feel like I'm ready anyways, better to just enjoy our breaks while we have them before focusing on sharpening our skills" Sakura murmured.

Everything was going well, nothing had happened yet, just vague flashes that she couldn't get a reading on and dinner started off so peaceful to until Momo opened her mouth "Nee-chan what's a slut and why did that mean jerk call you one" she blinked innocent honey eyes at her sister.

Fury rolled through her veins "I'm going to strangle him, I'm really gonna strangle that ba….." her last word cut off with amazing restraint "You aren't ready for the adult version of that word, so I'll give you the P.G. version" she smiled instead.

Omoi eyed his friend warily "That's when someone a girl like myself goes around kissing boys a lot not sparing their feelings and trust me I'm not Momo, he's just a meanie" Sakura explained calmly pushing down her urge to find that moronic idiot who taught her little sister a bad word.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend" Hashirama chose that moment to direct the conversation to a completely different topic and both preteens blushed as if they suddenly had a bad case of sunburn on their cheeks.

The white haired boy coughed "What is he talking about Sakura-chan" Omoi asked in a completely oblivious way "You have a boyfriend, who is it, I bet it's that Sasuke" his shoulders slumped clearly crushing bad on his friend.

Sakura blushed even harder "I don't have a boyfriend" she sent the First Hokage an emerald eyed glare "And no if I didn't it definitely wouldn't be Sasuke, kind of yucky, he's like a brother, I'm totally interested in someone else, but that's for a later time" she pushed her blush away.

Omoi blinked "Wait who are you interested in, is it Kiba, maybe that Choji fellow or what about Shikamaru, he seems you're type, do I even have a chance" he blurted out and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

'That was totally a confession' Minato thought as they stared at each other in realization while Hashirama chuckled away and Tobirama rolled his eyes, while the other kids were completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"Uh Omoi-kun we should talk about that later, there a little kids present" the pinkette cleared her throat at a loss as to what to say to her best friend, things had gotten awkward and she didn't know how to fix it.

He quickly nodded and started shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid pace but still chewed with his mouth shut until all of his dinner had been eaten it was at that point nearly bed time for the kids, so Momo, Joki, Hidzuke, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta got their baths.

Before being read to courtesy of Sakura and Omoi, and tucked into their beds to go to sleep, then they disappeared outside for a little while "So uh awkward huh that was the worst confession ever" Omoi sighed looking away from his friend.

"Kind of, though I never knew you liked me like that, I've had a crush on you for awhile" Sakura admitted so that Omoi wasn't feeling left out, he shot her a surprised look, clearly their feelings hadn't been one sided after all.

Omoi slumped his shoulders "Want to date" he asked in the most serious voice he could muster and she blushed bright red "Kidding, we aren't ready for that kind of thing, maybe when we're older" he smiled bumping his shoulder with hers.

Sakura's smile brightened ten times more "Yeah I'll be waiting Omoi-kun until then we'll be the best of friends like we've been all this time since we were three and two" she scooted closer and they stared up at the moon together.

For a very short time "Just promise you won't give you're first kiss away to anyone, I want that privilege" Omoi said as they were preparing to head back in and he was popping a new sucker into his mouth, some sort of oral fixation it didn't bother her any though.

Her cheeks flushed redder than before "Pinky Promise Omoi-kun" they linked their pinkies together "Cross My Heart Stick a Finger in my eye" they said in sync the age old saying of the Cloud Village they'd learned from the academy.

Before they burst into quiet laughter, before they went in Omoi's onyx eyes took on a mischievous glint and he pulled his sucker from his mouth and shoved into hers "Indirect Kiss" he laughed and shuffled in ahead of her.

It took a few seconds for his words to register and from the tips of her hair all the way to her toes a blush spread and Sakura was slow in entering the house a dazed look in her eyes, Omoi already gone to Naruto's room to sleep.

Tobirama's brows raised high "I didn't think one could blush from every part of their body" he commented and the flush turned redder than before to his and the others amusement "But it seems I've just been shown that it is possible" he coughed teasingly.

Sakura scowled around the sucker in her mouth but no matter how much she tried to will the blush away it wouldn't work, "Omoi's fault, we decided that it's better if we remain friends for now and he pulls th..that stunt" she huffed.

"Ooh what stunt might that be" Minato piped in, before suddenly realizing what might have caused her flush so hard "Did you two K.I.S.S" he whispered secretively and Hashirama leaned in to get all the details.

Her eye twitched "Not directly" her gaze traveled to the end of the stick from the sucker blushing four shades darker remembering his words, her skin was so red they had to wonder if she wasn't going to soon turn purple from how hard she was blushing actually.

"I think that's enough teasing my daughter for one night, go to bed Sakura" Tsunade chose that moment to enter the house and hang her doctors coat up on the hook, ushering the pinkette off to bed and giving her a break from the three former Hokage's teasing.

Tsunade ate a late dinner before returning to the hospital for a night shift they didn't happen often and she was relieved that at least her grandfather, great uncle and the fourth were there to watch after the little ones in her place.

For a good long while that night things were peaceful until exactly 1:17 in the morning a scream echoed outside the house and Sakura who was in the throes of a nightmare snapped awake, realizing she was once again strangling herself.

There was no time to think as the screaming continued "Get up" Tobirama ordered as pounding erupted on the door, the pinkette inhaled a lungful of air loosening her hands from around her neck and flew out of her bed with a cough.

Grabbing up her cleaver blade and some homemade seals and flew out of bed, Omoi on her heels, the six children of the house being protected by Minato, who was ready to use the transportation seal to get them out of the way of danger at a moments notice.

When Sakura and Omoi were stood slightly back and off to the side they realized that the screaming was coming from a male and his chakra brushed against hers, now there was a reason why nobody pissed her off.

Because fury bristled through the girl "That son of a bitch" she snapped furiously under her breath stomping forward no longer afraid and threw open the door, before the teenager could realize he'd been figured out.

She reared back her fist, this time chakra free and let lose with a punch "Do You Have Any Idea How Much Trouble You Could Get In" Sakura snarled stalking after the teenager "For pulling that little stunt you just did" she was pissed.

"Er it was a dare, my sister dared me" he held up his hands her teeth ground together loudly in aggravation, and angry chakra blasted him off his feet, kami it was hard to breath with it suffocating him.

"Oh no, no you fucking don't asshole this was revenge because of earlier and I've had it with people and their bullshit, You are Going Apologize to my Family Right Now and you better make sure it's damn good or I'm gonna beat you into the ground with my fists" Sakura growled.

"I've had it with self important assholes who thinks the world owes them something I've had to move once already because the entire apartment building I once lived in was completely massacred, now move it" she ordered pointing a delicate hand at the house.

He scrambled to his feet obeying the command and hurried forward bending at the waist in a proper bow "I am deeply sorry for disturbing your sleep and causing trouble" fell from his lips and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Ahem my siblings and cousins to, because their the ones who were frightened because of your stupidity" Sakura said in a flat tone a glint of fury in her emerald eyes, he swallowed if anything this girl was scarier than Gaara.

That was saying something really, he shuffled forward until he found where the kids were and bent once more "I am sorry for frightening you and disturbing yourself and causing trouble where it wasn't welcome" he said forcing himself to sound apologetic.

"Good and if you ever pull this stunt again I'm going to go straight to Hokage-san and tell him what you did to Konohamaru and one of the Legendary Sannin's biological children, now get out of my house and do not come back" Sakura stated.

He was gone in three seconds flat the door closing behind him quietly, Omoi had never seen his friend loose her cool like that before "Are you okay Sakura-chan" he asked softly when she slid down the door to rest on the floor.

"No, I really thought it was gonna be like that apartment complex massacre all over again" her heart was in her throat as she swallowed thickly around the lump trying to settle her stomach as it rolled and she resisted the urge to vomit.

Omoi sat at her side as close as he could get and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Sakura didn't hesitate in leaning against him "Sakura-chan where did you get those bruises around your neck" Hashirama asked in the resounding silence.

Reminding her "Those dreams again huh Sakura-chan" the white haired boy got a good look at those bruises and knew instantly that it was happening again "What are they about this time" he frowned wishing that his friend didn't have to suffer.

She sighed softly "I don't remember now, I think it's still just vague flashes" Sakura stared at her hands "Strangling myself in my sleep" she grimaced reaching up with a glowing green hand to heal the damage she'd dealt to herself.

Tobirama felt sickened, he'd thought she'd been kidding when she'd said that sometimes her prophetic dreams caused her to strangle herself "Apartment Complex Massacre" he asked in the next few minutes as the words registered in his brain.

"I was eight and we'd come here to commemorate the treaty between Leaf and Cloud and attend this villages academy for four months, everyone was busy so it was just Joki-kun, Naruto and I by ourselves, Momo was off with Mom and the others were gone to the Rain Village" she nodded.

"We were on our second day and I was alone with Joki because the ones I found to watch us were gone, it wasn't even seventeen minutes after Darui-san, Cee-san, Atsui-san and Samui-san had left when a scream echoed through the entire building and then the sound of shattering glass" she said.

"People, Danzo really and his illegal organization had broken in to Uncle Nagato's, Aunt Konan and Uncle Yahiko's apartment and slaughtered the entire apartment complex, I wasn't thinking straight when I sent Joki off by himself with a couple of clones first" there was a self depreciating smile on her lips.

"I was completely by myself when they turned their attention on the apartment I was in and so I jumped out the second story window and ran, before using the seals to get to safety with Kakashi-san, if you ever wondered at the empty spot just six blocks away from the academy, that's where the apartment use to sit" she finished.

No wonder the girl had trust issues something like that would leave a deep scar on her heart "Do you think you might be able to get some more sleep" the brunette asked gently of the young girl, realizing that she'd been through so much just to get to this point in her life.

Those emerald eyes widened "No if anything the nightmares would be worse and I don't feel like causing more chaos so late, though I will help get the others back to bed" then Sakura was on her feet moving past them down the hall.

Reading to her siblings and cousins once more until they were all sleeping peaceful "Do you want me to stay up with you Sakura-chan" Omoi was leaned against her bedroom door when she returned from Shikke and Shimetta's room.

"You go to bed Omoi, I'm gonna read, you shouldn't have to suffer with me, this is my problem not yours" Sakura smiled lightly hugging her friend "Though I am glad you are here" she murmured in a relieved voice.

Omoi sighed he doubted he'd be able to get back to sleep anyway "Not true anything that's you're problem is my problem to, we're teammates that means we should take on each others burdens, let me stay up with you" he became assertive unlike usual.

Sakura's cheeks warmed and her gaze lowered to the floor "If that's what you want" she asked and he gave a decisive nod "Alright then, you know now might be the perfect chance to practice some of those new seals" she hummed quietly leading her friend into her room.

Minato rubbed a hand down his face and before the door was shut "Why don't you two sit out in the living room as it is we probably won't get anymore rest tonight either" he offered, Sakura poked her head out the door and nodded before vanishing once more.

"You know it makes me wonder if that girl ever cries, both sticky situations all she's done is smile her way through" Tobirama frowned quietly making them all ponder the question as the pinkette and Omoi returned.

A book in her hands along with an ink brush, well of ink and several sheets of paper "Are you really going to practice Fuinjutsu" Hashirama realized that the girl really intended on brushing up on her skills in writing seals.

"Course she is, cause she wouldn't be Sakura-chan if she wasn't studying something or another even though we're no longer in the academy" the white haired boy teased lightly, knowing his friend would take his statement as more of a compliment than anything.

His thoughts were proven correct as Sakura beamed at him and they sat at the low table in the living room close together, him just allowing her to draw on his support and lean on him if that's what she wanted "I love training and studying, those are two of my favorite hobbies" she said.

Flipping open her book in the next moment, un-stoppering the inkwell and dipping her brush into the ink to get started, emerald eyes bright as she wrote a seal for storing jutsu's in, more battle tactics rushed to the forefront of her mind as she practiced.

The others quieting down, it wasn't more than an hour later when they noticed her hand slow to a stop and her head to fall to the side only to be pillowed by Omoi's shoulder, he sighed softly in relief, using his free arm to cap the inkwell and make sure the brush was out of her grip.

So as not to make a mess grabbed the pillow he'd brought along, and after moving the papers out of the way carefully shifted Sakura until she was leaned over the table and threw a throw cover over her shoulders.

Before leaning his elbow on the table chin perched in his hand "To think that Fuinjutsu could put her to sleep, I never thought I'd see the day" the blonde who reminded him of Naruto chuckled quietly in the ensuing quietly.

"Indeed even my wife loathed practicing her seals and she was the Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan which was to be expected of her" the brunette commented with a wistful sigh, oh how he missed his Mito-chan so much.

"Has she ever cried" came the quiet reserved question from the other white haired male this drew Omoi's gaze onto the man, before he shifted his onyx eyes back to Sakura "Or is she incapable from all that has happened" the man prodded further.

Omoi heaved a long suffering sigh "I hate it when she cries, but since that time back in our third year of the academy I haven't seen a single tear, almost as if she's tried to save us from being concerned over her, she's selfless like that" his lips quirked up before fading into a frown.

No more questions were asked after that as the four of them settled down to get some shut eye and eventually managed to fall asleep at 4:27 in the morning over three hours later, when they woke again, Sakura was already awake.

Making breakfast for Momo and Joki it was 7:13, how had the kids snuck past them "Good Morning" the pinkette hummed tiredly, though the dreams hadn't bothered her once she'd gone back to sleep, she still had some light purple bags beneath her eyes.

"How long have you been awake" Tobirama asked wondering if she'd just been faking been asleep it was entirely plausible after all and none of them would have been the wiser because they were asleep.

She tilted her head to the side, lifting the pan of sausages out of the reach of her little sister as she tried to snag one "6:36, these two tried to creep into the living room quietly and fell on top of me accidentally" her lips lifted upwards into a beatific smile.

"Sorry Nee-chan we didn't mean to wake you but we couldn't sleep anymore" Momo apologized while sulking at the same time as the pinkette pointed a finger at her vacated chair and the little white haired honey eyed girl sat once again.

Joki was the next one who tried his luck only to get a light warning smack on the knuckles "Mean, Naruto would have given us pieces of sausages" he stuck his tongue out returned to his chair when Sakura motioned for him to sit.

"Well Naruto is not here and if he was, he would have been scolded to, what would happen if I'd just pulled this pan from the oven hmm you two would have gotten burnt" Sakura stated pointing her spatula at the duo "So you two can wait until breakfast is done" she finished.

Omoi snorted "I'll go wake the others, do they require anything other than being awoken" he asked rearing to go for the morning, he had a week and one day there after all and he was going to use his vacation according.

"Nope just wake them, Shikke and Shimetta might be a little harder, just watch out they like to pinch and pull you're hair, Ketsuro likes to make you chase her and Hidzuke will probably just come straight in here" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Flipping a couple of pancakes and adding them to the quickly growing pile, while scrambling some eggs and grating some potatoes for hash-browns "You know those kids pretty well don't you" Hashirama sat at the table.

While she made a clone and set up the high chair for the red haired purple/blue eyed twins, Hidzuke like Sakura had said was the first one to join them and he immediately attached himself to his sister "M'ning Nee-chan hungry" his belly rumbled.

"Yes, yes Hidzuke-kun, breakfast will be ready soon and yes Lord First" Sakura nodded to the brunette, squeezing the grated potatoes of excess water before adding them to the heated pan on the stove and sipped at a cup of coffee.

She blamed her father, he'd gotten her hooked on the stuff, not to say she didn't drink tea still, just then a squeal echoed around the house "Can't catch me, can't catch me Omoi-kun" Ketsuro yelled running away from the white haired boy, who'd decided to wake the four year old's first.

Until Omoi eventually caught her and deposited her in an empty chair next to her brother, then went back to wake Shikke and Shimetta "Just how long have you been watching after them like this" Minato asked as the preteen returned.

The twins upset they'd been woken and kicking their little feet at Omoi and trying to pinch him as Sakura had warned before they were placed in their high chairs and their milk and dry cereal was put before them to munch on.

"A long time, since Momo-chan was really, really little" Sakura smiled at her little sister who ducked her head innocently knowing all the trouble she'd caused her big sister, but the pinkette paid this no attention as she scraped extra breakfast into two bento's.

One for Joki, and one for Momo, before handing out plates so that everyone could eat "Dinner and Breakfast, you really know a way to a guys heart" Omoi teased suddenly and Sakura blushed, not nearly as bad as last night though.

"Just simple things really, Shimetta don't throw you're cereal at Hidzuke, Ketsuro eat you're food, Momo, Joki you better hurry so that you have time to get you're backpacks and put on your shoes" she was quick to stop a fight.

The four males staring at her as if she'd grown a second head, how on earth had she seen the little blue haired girl pushing her food around her plate instead of eating it, the two seven year old's quickly did as told and their dishes were deposited in the sink eight minutes later.

Before they collected their backpacks and tugged on their sandals "Onee-chan are you going to walk us this morning" Momo paused hesitating to leave the house not wanting to encounter that mean jerk from yesterday and last night.

"Yeah what if that guy comes back and hurts Momo-chan" Joki whirled on his cousin, only to realize that she'd made a clone to help with the others and was already tugging on her boots to walk them as she had for the last week in a row.

Sakura smiled left instructions with her clones and with a quick "I'll be back soon" was out the door with the two seven year old's in tow, fourteen minutes later she was back to find the dishes being done and the others sitting around the living room.

Shikke and Shimetta were still in their high chair and they were quickly cleaned up and dressed in their day clothes before placed in their playpen to play until it was time for their nap, while Hidzuke and Ketsuro found something to occupy their time with.

"Can't believe how well behaved they are" Hashirama was in awe "When my wife and I had our first kid, they were unbelievably spoiled rotten and then Tsuna-chan came later and of course I couldn't help but spoil her to" he glanced to the pinkette.

"Their on a routine" came the answer, Sakura was seated on the love-seat with Omoi, the both of them reading until inevitably the four little kids demanded their attention that was until a knock came on the door followed by the flaring of a familiar chakra "Shisui-san" she blinked.

Leaping from the couch and hurrying to answer the door "Hello Sakura-chan can I unburden my troubles on you" he winked and her brow creased in confusion "See Itachi-kun is always disappearing on me nowadays and I can never find where he goes" he continued.

Not even waiting to be invited in "So I'd like you're help in finding Itachi-kun and outing him on one of his dates with a certain Uchiha that he's been crushing on for ages" Shisui finished thinking she'd say yes.

Imagine his surprise when "Nope" Sakura smiled innocently "You're on you're own Shisui-san, I'd rather not have Itachi-san angry with me for interrupting him while he was out on a date if that's what he's really doing" she sat down and opened her book again.

Shisui's eye twitched "Bu..But you're my little protege you have to help me come on Sakura-chan, I'm begging you here, I'll get down on my hands and knee's if I have to" he pouted earning weird looks at his antics.

The pinkette was however unfazed "I'd say I haven't been you're protege for quite a few years Shisui-san and my answer is no, I have to stay here until my aunts and uncles return" Sakura stated not even paying him much attention.

"You and Itachi-kun are always so mean to me" he cried fake tears "And never listen to me anymore what happened to the cute little Sakura-chan who'd follow me around like a little chick" his onyx eyes were wide.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes in response "She grew up and became a shinobi, I'm sure if you didn't tease Itachi-san all the time, he might be willing to tell you where he goes" she offered in hopes to end this little moment.

If anything he seemed to sink into a depression "Bu..But it's so fun to tease Itachi-kun and little Sasuke-chan about future girlfriends, fine, fine I can see I'm not wanted I'll just go sulk under a rock and maybe fall into a black-hole" Shisui went to move off.

"Oh for crying out loud, I swear sometimes you and Naruto are way to alike for my tastes" Sakura snorted closing her book for the second time "I'll send a clone with you but that's it and if Itachi-san comes here, I'm gonna blame you and say it was you're idea" she stated.

Shisui instantly got over his sulking and with a salute grabbed the water clone by the wrist and drug her from the house "Bloody males" she huffed with a quiet grumble and Omoi shot her a wary glance "Not you Omoi-kun" she smiled sweetly.

While the others sweat dropped "What do you mean Naruto and that male are way to alike for you're tastes" Hashirama couldn't help but ask when everything was once again peaceful in the house and the kids were playing quietly once again.

"They pull the same stuff, that sulking bit where they act like their gonna go sulk in a corner or under a rock I swear Shisui-san is the most flamboyant Uchiha I've ever met and that's not counting Sasuke-kun's Mother Mikoto-chan" Sakura stated.

Minato hid his smile "Well at least it helps them get along right Sakura-san" he commented lightly watching as she immersed herself into her weird looking book once again, he wondered what was so interesting about it that she'd read that one constantly to the point of obsession.

However despite his thoughts he didn't ask "What did he mean by protege, were you his apprentice at one time" Tobirama was the only one to ask the odd question out as Sakura nodded to the blue eyed blonde.

"I trained under him for a time in kenjutsu and some other things I'm not allowed to talk about, though Hokage-san might tell you, I can't" her eyes flickering to the youngest members of the house indicating they wouldn't be able to keep the secret whatever it was.

Omoi knew though, he'd been one of the few she'd told about having the sharingan "You're kind of scary Sakura-chan, anyway are we going to sit here all day usually you go out to train" he frowned realizing it was half past 9.

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his onyx "Everyone should be home within the hour, this is the end of their mission/vacation" she glanced to the Calender "Then we'll go out Omoi-kun" she offered, he nodded and they leaned back to read some more.

It wasn't more than thirty minutes later at exactly 10 o'clock Shisui flew into the house without knocking Sakura water clone suspiciously absent "Help Sakura-chan he's gonna murder me" and hid behind the couch.

Her eye twitched as Itachi appeared in the doorway an unfamiliar girl behind him with pretty brown hair she didn't have time to focus on the teenage girl because the Uchiha Heir looked murderous "Uh it's Shisui's fault" Sakura offered warily.

"Oh I know, he probably pulled some stunt to coerce you into helping him may I come in Sakura-san" Itachi smiled kindly before settling furious onyx eyes on his best friend, who was failing in trying to hide completely behind the love-seat.

At least he was being polite "Don't Sakura-chan he's gonna murder me" Shisui reiterated sweating nervously it hadn't been his fault the tree branch had snapped and he'd fallen on Izumi where their lips had accidentally slammed together.

Sakura promptly ignored him "You may come in Itachi-san" giving the Uchiha Heir permission to enter the house and Itachi smiled and stalked forward as if he was the hunter and Shisui was his prey, that might as well have been the case.

Because Shisui tried to body flicker off and Itachi lunged for his friend grabbing him in the nick of time "Now you and I gonna have a little chat about respecting personal boundaries" and dragged Shisui from the house "Thank you Sakura-san" he didn't send Sakura a small smile.

The brunette left behind in the aftermath of her boyfriends best friends chaos "Do you think Itachi-kun will really kill him" she asked "Excuse me I have horrible manners don't I, I'm Izumi Uchiha" the teenager introduced herself politely.

"I like you already Izumi-chan and no I don't think Itachi-san will murder Shisui-san, give him a stern talking to for whatever he did to piss Itachi-san off so much yes, but not kill him, their the best of friends kind of like Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Izumi's lips curved upwards into a pretty smile "Finally someone who understands the kind of weird friendship those two have" she exclaimed happily looking at the still open door wondering if it would be alright.

Sakura saw the hesitation and beckoned the teenager in eager to make a new friend for a change of pace "Right everyone knows their best friends, but sometimes they act like their just acquaintances, Sasuke and Naruto do it all the time to, one minute they act like they hate each other, but the next their totally in sync" she chattered.

With full permission Izumi hurried in and shut the door politely behind her, she was sure Itachi would come to find her later, but right now she was curious about the pinkette that had saved them all from a most gruesome future in which they could have all ended up dead.

When she was only eight everyone knew about it of course, though only few knew about Sakura possessing the Sharingan for some unknown reason "Come to think of it how do you guys know each other, Itachi-kun only told me that you've known each other for a long time" Izumi asked.

"Ah it was when Papa adopted Naruto-kun, the first time I met Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun, he left me with Mikoto-chan for a short time Sasuke thought I had cooties utterly ridiculous especially when I found out they didn't even exist, but then we became friends and I met Shisui afterwards" Sakura closed her book.

The others just letting her talk "Wow I never knew that….." Izumi trailed off her gaze going to the door just as Itachi's chakra flared outside it "We'll have to talk again sometimes Sakura-chan, Itachi-kun is here" she gave the girl a quick wave, bowed and then hurried out the door.

It closed behind her politely only to open again less than ten minutes later to admit Yahiko, Konan, Nagato and Irakusa into the house, the former duo back from a mission to Rain and the latter duo back from their vacation to the Land of Tea.

Their children minus Joki quickly reached for their parents and seeing as he was all alone now as the four adults greeted everyone in the house before going to their side, Hidzuke wedged himself between his older sister and the couch.

And rested his head against her side to take his nap "Looks like you two will be waiting to go out training" Hashirama chuckled noticing the position of the little blonde boy that Tsunade's hair and Jiraiya's onyx eyes.

"You know it just occurred to me, we could have made our own house instead of waiting for Hiruzen to find us a place" Tobirama glared at his brother suddenly while Sakura scooped Hidzuke into her arms and vanished down the hall with only Omoi and Minato for witnesses.

When she came back Tobirama was a step away from whacking his brother over the head "Family shouldn't fight" Sakura commented in a tone that said she'd said that line several times to someone else, cleaning up the living room from the mess her little brother and Ketsuro had made.

Minato's brows raised "Family's important to you huh Sakura-san" he wasn't blind, he saw how the pinkette treated every single person in her family, with the utmost respect and care as if they were going to suddenly vanish on her.

"Yes, yes it's very important as it should be for everyone including you Lord Fourth, don't deny it, Naruto's you're son, I can see it and others are starting to make the connection to" her eyes darkened as she spoke for a brief second before lighting up again.

The blonde froze as he was completely outed "He's lucky he has the chance to know you despite what happened while I…I will probably never know who my parents are or who I really am" Sakura turned and vanished down the hall.

"It's kind of a sensitive subject for her, she's been gunning on finding her parents since we became academy students and despite various searches she's found nothing" Omoi explained when blue, red and onyx eyes were settled upon his person.

"Don't think for one minute though that she doesn't appreciate us" Tsunade chose that moment to walk through the door having been eavesdropping "Because she does, she loves us to the point that she'd throw herself in harms way without thought" her honey eyes held a tired yet proud light.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato mulled over the new information they'd been given as Sakura and Omoi disappeared to wherever, probably the training grounds to get in some work outs, while Tsunade went to get some sleep.

A few hours later after lunch courtesy of Konan and Irakusa, nearing the time the academy let out Sakura and Omoi returned to the house looking refreshed and stress free and there was a mysterious twinkle in the pinkette's emerald orbs.

No one had the chance to ask as she announced she was going to go pick up Momo and Joki, before returning only to settle into the familiar routine of homework, bath, and bed for the younger kids in the house.

Leaving Omoi and Sakura two of the five awake, as the others went to bed early to catch up on some sleep, soon enough though at eight, the training session he'd done made him extra tired, Omoi vanished down the hall to Naruto's room.

Until it was just Sakura, Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama were all that remained in the living room "You care about Naruto don't you" the blonde could no longer keep silent, he had to know how deep the girls feelings went.

"I love him and he's been the best brother I could have ever asked for all I want for is to see him complete his dream and make people realize he's not the fox he's just Naruto goofy, lovable and a knucklehead but Naruto nonetheless" Sakura smiled softly.

Minato felt shame fill him, here was someone who loved his son unconditionally in a completely platonic way, and yet he couldn't even bring himself to admit to Naruto that he was the boys father, what would Kushina say if she ever found out he was being such a coward.

"Can you now speak of the secret as to why that Uchiha called you his protege" Tobirama brought up an earlier topic "Now that there are no childish ears to listen in on the conversation" he said as an after thought.

The pinkette bit her lip and cranked her neck around to spy the open doorway that led to the hall, before quickly drawing a sound proofing seal and activated it "This sort of has to do with Naruto, when Dad and Mom decided to get married we all came to the Leaf Village" she began.

Being cautious to a fault "I learned the awful truth of how Naruto was treated before Dad adopted him and he came to live on Mount Myoboku, we were on an out of the way training field when a man spotted Naruto and flew towards him in a rage" her hands clenched into fists.

"And kicked him right in the chest cracking Naruto's ribs, I was four, he was three and I completely lost control of my temper and literally snapped I punched that guy and not anywhere very nice and activated the Uchiha Clan Dojutsu, the Sharingan" she continued.

"I don't know why I have it or what it means only that for the longest time I rejected the fact I had a clan kekkeigenkai that doesn't belong to me because I don't have a speck of Uchiha Blood in my body, and not a single one of them are my parents, already tested their blood" Sakura finished.

Shock was the primary emotion they all felt "Obviously you've accepted it though now, hence the reason for you to train with Uchiha-san" Hashirama pointed out several minutes later and the girl nodded at his statement.

"Correct I'm going to make use of it to protect my family that is the only reason I have it still and that the dojutsu wasn't sealed away like my curse, I'll use it to protect them and for nothing else" she stated flipping open a book to read for awhile.

Once again silence settled over the four of them as they realized that Tsunade's earlier words were true, Sakura would stop at nothing to protect those she cared about, including utilizing the two things she despised the most about herself as it was clear as day to them.

They didn't know what to say and eventually the pinkette headed to bed at exactly 9:53 and was asleep by 9:59, with nothing else to do but to go to sleep themselves, the three former Hokage did just that.

Fully intending on going out the next day and opening their closed vaults under the Hokage Tower to by supplies, and make two individual houses with plenty of space for visitors on the other side of the house they were living in via wood style from Hashirama.

It was peaceful that night with no disturbances to their rest until Sakura trudged into the living room at 5:17 in the morning looking as if she was about to strangle someone, Tobirama sat up upon hearing the sound of feet shuffling past the couch he rested on.

Sure it was a comfortable couch, but he would be glad to have his own bed and room soon, it was all to easy to guess what the problem was as she sat at the kitchen table, bruises around her neck again "Have you had another vision" Tobirama sat next to her.

And she nearly jumped four feet in the air, she would have made a loud thud to but he had quick reflexes "Yes it's always either about something that's going to impact Naruto's life, something that's going to impact Sasuke's life or both of them at the same time in a negative way" Sakura knew that much at least as she was set carefully on the chair again.

What she didn't understand is why though "Didn't you dream about Jiraiya's previous students, how would they have impacted those boys life" he lifted a white brow digging for information, while Minato and Hashirama eavesdropped and stayed out of the conversation for now.

"Eventually if that guy with the mask had been successful in acquiring Uncle Nagato and Aunt Konan for his organization, and if he'd been successful in his conspiring with Danzo, Itachi-san would also be part of that group, what do you think would have eventually happened" she quirked her own brow.

"I don't know child, tell me since you're the one who has a theory" Tobirama prodded narrowing his soft red eyes and casting a surreptitious glance over his shoulder at the duo on the remaining couches in hopes they would stay put.

The pinkette sighed softly "Dad told me that their goal is world domination, to use fear as a war deterrent for world peace which is a crock of bull especially since they have plans to capture Jinchuuriki and take the Tailed Beasts, that would have eventually led to a confrontation" she said.

Dread pooled in his stomach as they all realized she was right "That's not the first time I've met that masked man" Minato flared his chakra carefully so he didn't startle her as Hashirama did the same and they sat at the table together.

"He's the reason why I had to seal the Nine Tailed Fox in Naruto which resulted in the loss of my life and Naruto's mother, he wanted the Kyubi" the blonde continued getting a nod from Sakura, who followed him completely.

"Which led to suspicion being placed on the Uchiha Clan because only those with the Mangekyou Sharingan can control such a beast" Hashirama snapped his fingers remembering Madara pulling the same stunt a long, long time ago.

"Exactly what the masked man wanted to acquire Itachi-san for his organization, turning Sasuke against himself to repent for his actions of killing the entire Uchiha Clan, which I prevented, it's all connected to those two, those dreams, though I still can't figure out Neji's part" she frowned.

It felt like they all had permanent headaches "So what exactly did you see this time in you're dream this time" Tobirama asked feeling as if they were all going to be run ragged before the end of the week.

Her skin paled "Someone's going to die like usual a boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a man wielding a very, very scary long sword that looks like a butcher knife, Naruto's going to be sad over their deaths and both he and Sasuke will learn a life lesson" she sighed.

"Do you always dream about someones death or have you ever had any good dreams where they end up happy" Hashirama frowned deeply all they'd learned so far was that the gift Sakura had really was a curse.

"No idea, and they only started after I met Naruto and Sasuke for the first time and nope, never anything good hence why I call it a curse and as stupid as it is to admit this I am utterly terrified of the dark because the masked man, when you're three something like that kind of leaves a scar on you" Sakura said lightly.

"I swear when they come back I'll tell Naruto the truth, in the meantime what are you going to do Sakura-san" Minato didn't comment on the last part of her statement instead asked what she was planning on doing.

She craned her neck to meet his gaze "Wait until Omoi-kun wakes up, talk to Mom and probably go to support them, it's the least I can do after all since I'm on break for a good while longer" Sakura shrugged standing to start making breakfast.

And just as she'd told them, Tsunade was informed of the pinkette's decision to go visit Naruto and totally not interfere with his mission, Omoi was going with her and after breakfast and packing their things in a bag, the two of them were out the door and to the village gates, with the full intentions on using the seal to get to Naruto.


	33. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 4)

When Sakura connected her chakra with the little bit in the Ruby that sat in Sasuke's pocket at all times only after gathering some nature energy for Sage Chakra, Omoi was quick to place his hand on her shoulder and then they were off.

To find Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and some weird guy in a fight with one another, the blonde and silver haired males oblivious for a moment and the second Uchiha Heir's eyes widened to the point one could see the whites of his eyes.

And he choked on air " _GET OUT OF HERE_ " Sasuke said in a furious whisper through clenched teeth not wanting to see his friend hurt, alas he wasn't subtly enough as Naruto turned and his blue eyes mimicked Sasuke's earlier action.

Naruto however "SAKURA-CHAN, OMOI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TO LATE" he screamed bringing attention to the girl from the tall male fighting their sensei.

"So you called for back up did you, guess the girl is going to be the first one to die" a demonic voice washed over her and suddenly there was that butcher knife like sword against her neck, Omoi leaped away from her in shock and surprise before cussing himself out.

Her body was held perfectly still and despite the K.I. the man was exuding, Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze before smiling calmly, she knew after all everything that was going to happen to him.

Before her body melted into a puddle of water as he tried to behead her, the real Sakura was stood next to Kakashi on the lake surface "You should never use those seals when you don't know what's going on Sakura-chan" the silver haired male was pissed.

"Oh I knew perfectly well what was going on, I just didn't expect to have to involve myself Kakashi-san so soon anyway" the pinkette shrugged lightly bringing Omoi towards her via reverse transportation seal so he was stood next to her.

The man straightened from his crouch and spied the headband hanging around the girls neck, for that matter the strange boy that had come with her was also wearing a Cloud Shinobi Forehead Protector only on his forehead.

Kakashi sighed of course she would have seen this outcome in a dream "Do me a favor then, you two get him out of here" his lone onyx eye shifted subtly to Tazuna, who was stood frozen behind his two students.

"Roger that Kakashi-san" Omoi nodded grabbing hold of his friend as they appeared next to Sasuke again, just a few feet behind the Uchiha actually and drug the bridge builder off following the silver haired nin's instructions.

Zabuza chuckled and jumped right back into the fight "You really think you can save them Hatake" he laughed in a demonic way swinging his sword "Even if the brat knows her element it won't keep her away from me in the end" he commented.

Sakura, Omoi and Tazuna ran to get to the safety of the village "Here Tazuna-san, keep hold of this please" Sakura handed over a gem on a strip of leather, her seal carved into it as they entered Tazuna's little house.

It was agonizing the wait but while Omoi paced, Sakura meditated trying to bring something of how the fight was going to turn out, finally she got a little flash "Are you going back Sakura-chan" the white haired boy asked when she stood and stretched.

"Mhm, the fights about over anyway, though it won't be the last you see of that fellow, I'm going for damage control with Kakashi-san, he overused his Sharingan" she hummed under her breath "Stay here, we'll be back in a jiffy" Sakura waved her friend off.

And Omoi resumed his pacing as his friend disappeared with nothing more than a sigh of the wind, true to what her vision had showed her the man that she didn't know the name of was pinned to a tree and Kakashi was moving in for the kill.

But out of nowhere, not really two senbon came whizzing through the air and embedded themselves in the man's neck, Sakura knew what had happened, though didn't comment, his death had been faked and the brown haired boy she'd dreamed of appeared.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and herself listened to the boy even if the three males didn't quite yet know that he wasn't really a hunter nin and this was all an act to get his master out of the way, before he took Zabuza and vanished with a swirl of wind.

The silver haired nin spun to face Jiraiya's daughter a glare in his onyx eye, it wasn't to be "You and I are going to have some serious words when I wake up" Kakashi grumbled flat on the ground where he'd fallen after overusing his sharingan eye.

"Yeah, yeah, come on you two, let's get you to Tazuna-san's" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes easing Kakashi into an unconscious state for the moment with her chakra while Naruto and Sasuke placed their hands on her shoulders.

In less than four minutes they were in the middle of an unfamiliar living room, Tazuna and Omoi were seated on the couch "You could have gotten seriously hurt Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned deeply taking several calming breaths.

"Exactly are you always that bloody reckless and you are no better Omoi, following her lead on something this idiotic" Sasuke ranted and raved, the pinkette paying them no attention at all as she healed Kakashi to the best of her abilities before Omoi and Tazuna dragged him upstairs.

A couple minutes later they were back "How did you get here so quickly anyway kid and who are you" Tazuna had sobered up immensely since the start of this mission, he had endangered many lives, he felt horrible.

Omoi sighed and stuck another sucker in his mouth "I wouldn't have let her come if we didn't already have a plan in place, besides you're Hokage-san gave us strict permission to come here and help out under the pretense that our actions are our own" he pointed out.

While Sakura nodded "Precisely Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, for you're information Tazuna-san the seal carved into the gem, all of them have one" she gestured to the three boys in the room "And I wasn't going to let you guys suffer what is to come by yourselves" she finished with a huff.

Thoroughly chastised though they'd been the ones worried, Naruto and Sasuke sulked and Omoi tried not to laugh at their misfortune of being scolded and Tazuna sweat-dropped "If I may ask how do you Cloud Shinobi know Leaf Shinobi like these ones" that's all he could manage to ask.

"Sakura-chan's my sister believe it" Naruto exclaimed in the next moment with a wide grin on his lips "Hey aren't you supposed to be in the Hidden Cloud Village anyway doing missions" he didn't know about her super long vacation.

She sighed softly "If you'd been paying attention Naruto before you left and the entire week I was home you would have realized I've got vacation from all those D Rank Missions, at this point there's still over a month and a half left" Sakura said.

Before rising to her feet "Going to gather herbs Sakura" Sasuke saw her making for the door again, Sakura wasn't the type to sit still for long periods of time, she always had to be doing something in order to keep busy.

"I'm going with you" Omoi pushed up off the wall he was leaning against, before they'd come here she'd told him how everything was going to go down and he knew what she was planning only thing is those two or rather Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't know about it.

Together the duo exited the house and disappeared in the direction of the forest "You know for Cloud Shinobi I thought they'd be you know a little more heartless" Tazuna frowned lightly eyes trained on the door in contemplation.

"We've all been friends since we were kids and there's no way Sakura could ever be cruel to someone, pissed as all hell, crazy reckless yes, but mean and heartless isn't in her nature" Sasuke sighed sitting down wondering how his sensei was doing.

Meanwhile Omoi and Sakura had begun their search for the hideout the pinkette had seen in her dream with the use of water clones and a couple of toads i.e. Gamadansei and Gamajosei for example as they were tracker toads plus her partners in battle.

Not that it took very long to find but it was massive in it's entirety how the hell could one even hide with that monstrosity it was like a beacon "How long do you think it'll take" Sakura asked flaring her chakra in the most obvious way.

"Give or take five minutes, I don't make bets with you for a reason Sakura-chan" Omoi grinned before settling his face into a stoic expression, three minutes later the brown haired boy from her dream was in front of them, senbon held out ready for use.

Until the girl held up her hand "What do you want come to finish off the job, I won't let you anywhere near Zabuza" the boy across from them shifted into a defensive crouch ready to defend his master at all costs.

"Would you believe us if we said that we aren't here to harm Momochi-san, I personally don't have any beef with you and I can go so far as to say I understand that you just want to protect you're precious person" Sakura spoke softly in a kind voice.

The boy gave them an odd look in response "Look we aren't here to attack, just talk really" Omoi was completely relaxed because he knew that the brunette wouldn't attack recklessly, it would draw to much attention after all.

"Fine what do you want to ask, I'm Haku" he finally introduced himself sliding his senbon into it's pouch and straightened from his crouch "And if you try anything funny I won't hesitate in killing you" Haku warned.

Sakura smiled innocently "Come take a walk with us Haku-kun, by the way it would only hurt you if you were to hurt us" she quipped in a knowing way the boy hesitated in following her and Omoi, but did start after them a couple minutes later.

"There's no point in trying to talk you out of attacking that Tazuna fellow again, so we'll just skip straight to it, don't throw away you're life recklessly, I don't want to see Sak…." Omoi rambled suddenly until Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

Haku eyed them oddly once more "No, Zabuza won't listen to reason and besides he wants revenge, you know for Cloud Shinobi you two aren't exactly what I expected" he couldn't hold his tongue, for some reason he felt calm in their presence.

"Figured that much and well just goes to show you can't judge a whole village by the front they put up, here Haku, these herbs should do nicely to help with Momochi-san's healing" Sakura bent and started picking herbs.

"You can remember them right, cause I don't think we'll be meeting again until the next fight, it would be a pain if you forgot" the white haired boy leaned against a tree watching over his teammate, he wouldn't let her get hurt again, not this time when he could protect her.

Of course they both should have expected Haku would be wary as he rejected the wicker basket the pinkette held out to him "How do I know those aren't poisonous" he narrowed his soft brown eyes on the girl in front of him.

Who sighed in response then reached into her pouch, having known it was going to come in handy "I'll leave these here with you Haku-kun, everything about that herb is in the book and many more, so long for now, come on Omoi-kun, Kakashi-san should be awake by now" Sakura rose.

A wicker basket of herbs in her own hand and trailed gracefully over to the dark skinned male "Just remember don't throw away you're life recklessly, there are other ways to protect the ones you care about" Omoi left the brunette with a small warning.

Before he and Sakura were gone from the clearing returning to Tazuna's house, Haku stared at the herbs that had been left and snatched up the book, brown eyes scanning through the pages until he found the herb that was growing wildly "Thank you" were the softly whispered words.

Many minutes after the duo had left contrary to what Sakura had thought, Kakashi was not awake yet, still sleeping, so it was a quiet couple of days before the silver haired nin woke "Sakura" his voice was flat gearing up for a scolding.

"I know, I know, but my actions are my own, it's not like I endangered myself recklessly" Sakura sighed hands glowing green to Tsunami's surprise, who was bringing him the herbal tea made from the herbs the girl had picked and some breakfast.

Kakashi let out a long suffering sigh "Did you have another dream" he guessed that would be the only reason Sakura was there, she nodded quietly "Why is Omoi here then" the silver haired nin inquired knowing he wouldn't get any answer on the other question besides a nod.

"Vacation Kakashi-san, plus we got strict permission to come here for you're Hokage-san, so long as we didn't interfere with the mission you're on" Omoi chose that moment to enter the room his friend and the man were ensconced in and answered the question he caught the tail end of.

To give further prove, Sakura dug in her pouch and handed over a note from Hiruzen himself "Right drink you're tea Kakashi-san, it was made special and eat you're breakfast" Tsunami interrupted any further conversation.

Obviously he wasn't a fan of the tea as the bitterness of it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust as the two Cloud Genin wandered off to find something to occupy their time with and stay out of everyone else's way.

In this manner two more days passed making it a full week since Omoi had gone on vacation it just so happened to be that particular day Kakashi was let out of bed "Okay you two in order to beat Zabuza we need to buckle down and do some serious training" he said after breakfast.

"Alright we are so going to beat that no eyebrow freak" Naruto pumped his arm in excitement causing everyone to roll their eyes at the blonde "So what are you gonna teach us sensei some super duper jutsu that can blow everyone away" he rambled.

Sasuke shook his head "Doubtful and besides we're genin Dope" he said starting a round of bastard/idiot insults from the two boys until Sakura separated them firmly and they hung their heads as she scolded them.

Kakashi rolled his eyes "No, and don't worry Sakura-chan I'm not gonna go overboard, I'm gonna teach Naruto the water walking technique and Sasuke the tree climbing exercise now move out" he ordered walking on crutches to his frustration.

"I'm gonna go with Tazuna-san to help him on the bridge and stuff" Omoi waved following the bridge builder out the door leaving his friend behind to watch after Tsunami, making sure his blue zircon gem was firmly in his pocket before doing so.

Left alone Sakura helped Tsunami around the house with chores "Drat we're all out of those herbs" the woman frowned "Do you think you could go pick some more Sakura-san" Tsunami turned her attention on the young girl.

Who always had a serene smile on her lips "Of course Tsunami-san, I'll leave one of my clones with you though just in case" the pinkette said weaving hand signs quickly, before heading out the door wicker basket in hand.

Everything was so peaceful in the forest and Sakura breathed in the fresh air as she bent and started picking herbs "So it's true then, you are the one who taught Haku about those herbs" and there went the relaxation.

Her eyes flew up to lock with dark brown, he was leaned against a tree clearly still in no shape to attack "I merely gave him an old book of mine that I don't read anymore" she shrugged not freaking out just yet.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes further "Why help us, you aren't betraying you're village are you" he just had to know because it didn't make sense for the two Cloud Genin to help him or Haku continue their plan to take out the bridge builder.

Sakura sighed softly abandoning her task "I'd never betray my village, though I do have an ulterior motive in helping you…" she trailed off eyes darting to the surrounding forest where she could feel Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's chakra, Omoi's was further away.

"But that's gonna stay secret until it's time and don't bother trying Momochi-san, that little brush with death worked your system into overtime and you're body needs to rest" she finished picking the herbs before standing wicker basket full of herbs in her hand.

What happened next even shocked Zabuza, one of Gatou's thugs who'd been watching them stepped out of the tree-line "Ooh what a cute little girly" he was drunk and he went to reach for the girl a few split seconds was all it took.

For the man to go flying via fist "Bloody perverts I swear great just had to fuck up everything" the pinkette grumbled under her breath pulling out a sheet of paper and drawing a quick neat seal on it before flooding the paper with her chakra and slapping it on the man's head.

"Memory Seal, forget about seeing me" and then she was gone as the paper melded into the thug's brain becoming one with him essentially, Zabuza had no pity for the man and with great struggle returned to the hideout.

It was a couple days later when Omoi announced he should get going "I only have five days to get back to the Cloud Village" he told his friend who nodded in understanding and returned him to the Leaf Village via seal she'd left outside the gates in the bush.

Before returning to the Land of Waves, she was going to stick her plan through to the end after all "Hey, hey Sakura-chan how did you learn the water walking exercise again" Naruto asked when the boys returned from training.

"I'll help you tomorrow, I think Kakashi-san should rest" she sent a pointed glance in the silver haired males direction who avoided her knowing gaze, so he'd been doing things he shouldn't be yet, how the hell did she even known.

Sasuke nodded his head eagerly "Yeah you could help me with the tree climbing exercise" he asked cheekily with a hopeful glint in his onyx eyes "Let Sakura-chan help us tomorrow Kakashi-sensei please" the Uchiha shifted his eyes to Kakashi.

Who sighed and relented to the demands to rest "Very well, but you must make sure they at least understand the concept of those exercises before you return and leave a clone to watch after Tazuna-san" Kakashi said heading up the stairs after dinner to get some rest.

Followed by the others as they went to bed for the night, the next morning after breakfast and making sure the silver haired nin would actually stay put, Sakura went after the two boys who were like brothers to her, with the blonde actually being her adopted brother.

"Okay Sasuke first since the tree climbing exercise is the simpler of the two and won't require much help, show me what you've got so far" the pinkette watched with inquisitive emerald eyes while the Uchiha stood before his chosen tree.

Gathering chakra into his feet like he was told and went running up the bark, less than four feet up, his own chakra rebounded on the tree and pushed him off harming the bark, Sakura winced "I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong" Sasuke frowned when he was stood again.

Naruto tilted his head to the side blue eyes watching his best friend closely "To much chakra that's it isn't it chakra, Teme's using to much chakra therefore being pushed off the tree" he whispered and Sakura nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat stopping Sasuke from going for his third attempt "When you gather chakra into you're feet, don't focus to much or to little, why because either you won't stick and fall or get pushed off and hurt the tree like you're doing" she explained.

His eyes widened in response and Sasuke eyed his feet in contemplation, then the tree before attempting the trick again, this time managing to go a little further than just four feet, making it to seven before the same thing happened again.

"Thanks Sakura, I get it, now I just have to work on controlling the amount I use" the Uchiha wiped his brow from the sweat, with the first boy done, Sakura and Naruto headed for the river off to the side near the clearing.

The blonde wrinkled his nose "I'm just gonna fall in" Naruto said trying the exercise anyway and fell in upon stepping fully out on the water "I don't remember the trick to the water walking exercise so do you think you could explain it Sakura-chan" he asked sheepishly.

Earning a gentle smile "Course Naruto, when attempting the water walking exercise for the first time until you grow use to it, you should know that it's nothing like the tree climbing exercise, as you have to constantly reapply the chakra to you're feet to account for every little wave and fish in the water" came the answer.

Haku who was watching in the tree's, curious about the pinkette was surprised, especially when the blonde boy immediately applied what he'd just been told to his exercise and made it four steps more than he'd managed the other days before falling into the river.

While Sakura sat to keep an eye on both boys, every once in awhile though her emerald eyes scanned the forest warily, she was to cautious and he wondered why, did she think Zabuza was going to come after them right that minute, it was a question that went unanswered though.

As the boys trained from morning clear through lunch and up till dinner before the three of them headed back to the village to eat and rest to regain their chakra "Did you two learn anything new, do you understand the exercises now" Kakashi asked.

"Oh we know now alright that using our chakra is draining" Sasuke groaned feeling utterly empty and as if he was about to pass out "But I do understand the concept of that exercise" he nodded after a few minutes in which he'd used that time to stuff his face.

Naruto doing the same "Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan should be a sensei at the academy someday, cause she's really good at making things easy for people to understand" he flashed a whiskered grin at his sister before they headed to bed.

During the night the dreams changed a new player was being added to the mix in the fight two days away, Sakura flew up out of her sleep in fright and after checking on the two boys went to talk to Kakashi.

To say he was happy his sleep was disturbed was the least of his problems "What do you mean someone else is coming" Kakashi frowned through his mask as she wrung her hands nervously probably just a few seconds away from climbing onto the futon he was using.

"I..I don't know but I think that masked man fellow that's been making the organization Papa is spying on is causing trouble again, the only thing I can tell you about this guy who's coming here for reasons I can't see yet is well…he's blue like his skin" she grimaced.

Kakashi blinked his lone onyx eye and grabbed a book out of his pouch, no it wasn't his beloved Make-out Tactics, this one was a bingo book "Is this the one you're seeing" he held it out to the young girl, she glanced once, twice the second time in shock before nodding.

Before he could ask "He'll be here after the fight on the bridge, before the guy who's ruining this town, tomorrow" Sakura sighed hating her curse and that probably because she'd come here she'd endangered people she cared about again then returned to the room she was resting in by herself.

When morning hit Kakashi redoubled his efforts in teaching his two students better chakra control, while Sakura sent a clone with Tazuna and left one with Tsunami as she went out to meditate, to see if she could gleam more information from her dreams.

Of course what she didn't count on was that Zabuza was waiting for her, healing nicely thanks to the herbal tea even if it tasted like crap and before Sakura realized what was happening she was being held up by the throat, kunai poised precariously over her heart.

Sakura blinked owlishly in response and suppressed a shudder "It's just you and me now girl, and you're going to tell me everything you know" he growled low in his throat squeezing her neck in warning as she squirmed lightly then stilled completely like a good brat should.

"Co..Compromise then I'll tell you what you want if you tell me one thing about Kisame Hoshigaki and I'm talking about his skills as a S Class Criminal not his skin tone" she coughed then managed to talk in a regular tone as if this situation was an everyday occurrence for her.

Zabuza scowled impressively "His sword sharkskin shaves skin, not cuts and steals chakra, now speak or I'll kill you right here, right now" he pressed the kunai a little closer hoping to make a point, he hadn't thought she'd actually come back but she had like a fool.

A sigh expelled from her lips in response "I've seen you're death and Haku-kun's" her body sagged and he could see that she hadn't gotten much sleep during the night "I..I can dream of the future" she murmured softly.

"So you know I'm going to die and yet you helped Haku picked those herbs so that I could go to my death, ulterior motives now I see what you meant" he sneered, this brat was just like the rest of them loyal to their village like mindless idiots.

His words earned a glare "No if I thought I could talk you out of trying to get stupid revenge then I would have, is it worth it just to die for a hopeless cause because really you're a missing nin without a goal the fourth Mizukage is dead" Sakura spat.

"The fourth is dead how do you know" clearly Zabuza hadn't expected her to get angry and it shocked him a lot as his hold loosened and her feet touched the ground, she didn't dare make a break for it though, it would just piss him off.

Glad though that his hand was no longer tight around her throat, the pinkette dug in her pouch "Because they just inaugurated the Fifth Mizukage a woman named Mei Terumi, I do my research" and handed over a book with the Kage's of each village in it.

Zabuza flipped through it almost lazily until he came to the Mizukage that presided over his former village, taking in her information with dark brown eyes "Guess I no longer have a purpose, however I'm not going to stop my attack on the bridge builder" he warned.

"Figures you're a male after all, what if I told you he's going to betray you in the end and that you're life ends because of him and not by Kakashi-san's hand" Sakura swiped a hand through the hair that was coming loose from her braid.

"I'd say he better start looking for places to hide, you know kid you'd be great want to come with me and flee this wretched place" Zabuza extended the offer to the girl though he doubted she'd take it all noble and that.

Like he thought she shook her head "Is running really the answer eventually someone strong enough will come after you" she spoke as if she didn't even know why she was bothering to tell him this in the first place.

"And I'll accept my death like a ninja then work on you're speeches brat, we'll be on the bridge, Haku and I" then he turned and was gone in a splash of water, the clone running out of chakra, Sakura sighed, before kicking the tree.

There was no point in meditating now "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, why do guys have to be so bloody freaking stubborn" she cursed under her breath leaving the clearing after getting enough herbs for one more herbal tea solution for Kakashi, to make sure he was up to par for the next day.

Never knowing that the real Zabuza had been close and he was amused by the antics of the little girl perhaps she was being genuine with her feelings of wanting to save him, he would never know, he just wanted to settle a score with Kakashi.

When the guys returned, Sakura was dusting things mindlessly, eyes blank and unseeing "Sakura-chan's been like that for awhile" Tsunami explained as the girl dusted the same spot three more times before walking aimlessly forward to dust something else.

Kakashi immediately took her upstairs "You went to them didn't you, to try and talk those two out of the fight tomorrow" he guessed, of course she would try to save lives, the girl was way to soft for the life of a ninja despite how strong she was.

That broke the dam and tears welled up in those large emerald eyes "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see Naruto sad" Sakura sniffled softly but the tears never fell, Kakashi sighed, of course it was about Naruto, it was always about that blonde knucklehead.

He couldn't scold her and just this once allowed her to cry "Go ahead Sakura-chan cry all you want" Kakashi crinkled his eye at her and the tears fell like droplets to land on the floor, it was utterly silent and she didn't make any other noise than that.

"Could you tell Tsunami-san I'm sorry, I'm gonna try and get some sleep" Sakura wiped her eyes dry seven minutes later as she ran out of tears, then vanished down to the room where she was staying in and curled beneath the blankets.

When Kakashi came back down stairs "SAKURA-CHAN KNOWS" Naruto accused it would be the only reason his sister would be there "So what's going to happen, has she told you, we deserve to know to" he ranted.

"Exactly so that we can support her in whatever she's doing" Sasuke nodded why was she always saving them when would it be their turn to protect Sakura, it kind of wasn't fair, his lips quirked up slightly in thought.

"Sorry boys but I don't know much either, beyond the fact that we win tomorrow" Kakashi ruffled their hair 'Maybe' he grimaced inwardly remembering the part about Kisame "And don't go bothering her either, let Sakura rest" he stopped them from hurrying up the stairs and they all sat to eat.

Before they all headed to bed, Sakura was awake the next morning "Naruto has chakra exhaustion" she commented looking towards the ceiling "It didn't hit him until he went to sleep, I'll send a clone with you and wait for him to wake" she said after breakfast.

Sasuke opened his mouth "Tell me what's go…" he got out, only to be cut off mid-sentence and dragged away by Kakashi, the water clone of Sakura following after them quietly, it wouldn't be to long before the real one and Naruto were on the bridge, it was better that way.

"Come on Tazuna-san, might as well get you to the bridge" the silver haired nin commented in a jovial tone, knowing that Zabuza and the boy were going to be waiting for them and then afterwards Kisame Hoshigaki was going to make an appearance followed by Gato.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists helping Tsunami do some chores around the house until undoubtedly "Where the heck is Kakashi-sensei oh Sakura-chan were you left behind to" Naruto came flying out of the room he was sleeping in.

Tsunami gave the blonde a scolding glance "She offered to stay behind until you woke eat before you head off, it's good for restoring chakra or so I've heard" she pointed to the table where there was an extra plate of food on it.

Naruto sat and Sakura smiled watching him until he was done "Leave a few clones Naruto, they'll be needed" that's all she said as they walked out the door together leaving Tsunami and Inari alone together with just a few clones for protection.

Along the way after tree hopping to get to the bridge faster already knowing the fight had started, they passed by a cut up boar, Naruto skidded to a halt and glanced over his shoulder, Sakura sighed and gestured for him to go back.

Fourteen minutes later he was at her side again having saved Tsunami and Inari from Gato's thugs and they continued on their way only when they reached the bridge it was covered in a thick mist "Aw come on I can't see anything" Naruto complained.

"Then we'll do the fan/wind combo to enhance you're elemental jutsu" Sakura stated simply pulling the scroll for her war fan from her pouch and unsealing the weapon, she hardly carried it because it was to flashy for a genin right yet.

Naruto grinned speeding through a set of hand signs while Sakura charged her weapon with her chakra and pulled it back at the ready "Futon: Gale Surge Jutsu" he inhaled deeply before breathing out cutting wind.

At the same moment Sakura gave a powerful wave of her fan enhancing the wind jutsu and making it three times stronger than before as it blew away the thick mist that covered the bridge, Kakashi whipped around both onyx and sharingan eyes wide.

Even Zabuza looked a tiny bit shocked that she blew away his mist "Looks like little brat isn't just all talk after all" he chuckled in a demonic voice racing forward quicker than Kakashi could comprehend arm swung back ready to hack through the two brats.

The blonde gripped the pinkette's arm and in the next moment he and Sakura were stood next to Tazuna who had the kunai with the seal carved gem and the man had hacked through the water clone as it took their place.

Zabuza swung around in surprise, that was the second time she'd gotten away from him by use of the water clone and the girl met his gaze evenly "Not that I'm not glad you two are here but what about Tsunami and Inari" Kakashi hardly spared the duo a glance.

"Naruto took out his thugs, their safe with a few clones" Sakura's gaze shifted as she spoke to the jutsu Haku had Sasuke in, that was something she'd have to deal with in the next few minutes, she could feel a chakra converging on their location.

It was just her and she wondered how far Kisame was away from their position "Hey where's Teme" Naruto asked obliviously like usual and his sister gave him a wry smile and shook her head tiredly, she hoped this ended on a good note.

"He's being entertained by Haku" the rogue Mist Nin called drawing attention to the dome of Crystal Ice Mirrors "I'd say he has minimal time left, he should have never tried to take on Haku alone" the man shook his head not pitying the boy in the least.

Sakura's face sharpened like the cold edge of a sword and she grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt when he started for the dome emerald eyes dark "Leave that to me, Kakashi-san we don't have any time he's here" she whispered to the silver haired nin.

Kakashi went completely still and he spread out his senses getting a lock on Kisame's chakra that was moving towards them at a slow pace as if the man had all the time in the world to get to them and that he would be successful in whatever it was he was plotting.

"Get Sasuke out Sakura now" he ordered quietly and Sakura was relieved to find that Sasuke hadn't left his ruby gem at the house in his pack as she connected her chakra to it and pulled the second Uchiha Heir to her until he was sat on the ground looking around in confusion.

Senbon needles sticking out of every surface of his skin "About damn time you got here Sakura, Dope, making me do all the hard work" Sasuke scowled wincing as the pinkette started pulling the needles from his body and healing him.

In the meantime since his target was no longer captured in his jutsu Haku took the crystal ice mirrors down and joined Zabuza at his side "All of this won't save you, you realize that brats, Kakashi" Zabuza barked.

"Indeed you are only gathering together to be ended together, shall we get started Zabuza" Haku frowned behind his mask, something was very wrong, he wasn't sure what it was, but for the first time he thought it might be better if they just ran.

Things were progressing differently than they had in her dream but Sakura was sure the worst part wasn't over yet as the duo started their attack again coming after Tazuna that was stood behind her, all of them were interrupted though.

As a water shark came speeding between them and exploded ending Zabuza and Haku's attack "There we are, got you're attention didn't I" a voice boomed from off to the side and everyone turned their attention on the new comer.

"Lets cut right to the chase, I've come for Pinky" Kisame settled his beady eyes on the pinkette who was stood halfway behind Kakashi, with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her "And blondie" he nodded at the blonde.

Sakura's spine went rigid, and she grabbed Naruto and pulled him further back face in a thunderous scowl "And lastly to extend an invitation to join Akatsuki to my fellow swordsman" the blue man finished.

Kakashi stood before the three genin and Tazuna "If you think for one minute I'll let you lay a hand on either Sakura or Naruto, you're wrong Hoshigaki" he was wary and with good reason, as he chanced a glance to see the contemplation on Zabuza's face.

"How much would I be getting if I joined this organization" he narrowed his eyes and peered surreptitiously at the only female standing on the bridge, this explained why she'd been asking about Kisame before at least, so she'd known he was coming.

Kisame tilted his head to the side "Mm depends on how good of a job you do, killing the other three off, if you fail you're life is forfeit" he shrugged callously and Sasuke felt sick, weren't they supposed to be comrades.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and tried to run forward but Sakura's grip on his arm held him in place "What are we gonna do Sakura-chan, have you seen how this ends" he asked and she shook her head carefully out of view of Kisame.

Dread pooled in his stomach "Well crap we could very well die here couldn't we" Sasuke grimaced stepping closer to Tazuna "Did you leave one of your seals at the house" he asked and she nodded quietly "Get him out of here" he gestured to Tazuna.

"If you believe that it's best I'm not here do with me as you will" Tazuna nodded and in a split second he was falling face first on a futon "That girl" he shook his head he felt bad leaving them to fend for themselves.

Now that Tazuna was no longer there it was just shinobi, three mist nin, three leaf nin and one cloud nin "Don't believe him, Haku-san wouldn't be allowed in the organization" Sakura's voice range out finding courage to speak for a few minutes at least before she fell quiet.

Zabuza glanced down to his little tool "I..I think she's right, I've been standing here the whole time and he hasn't once glanced in my direction proving that I'm to insignificant" Haku nodded speaking in low tones.

Fury that he'd been trapped in a corner welled up in him "Fine then we no longer owe Gato allegiance, he was just going to betray us anyway, consider us no longer enemies Kakashi" Zabuza snapped in a furious tone.

"What a fool Zabuza, now all of you have to die" Kisame pulled samehada from his back and made to walk forward when of all people to appear was that masked man, Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and held them closer as her face turned white as a sheet in fear.

Emerald eyes wide "That was not the plan Kisame, return to the base" the man ordered and then vanished in whatever jutsu he used to transport himself wherever he willed, Kisame tsked in annoyance under his breath hooked Samehada to his back again and turned.

Kakashi craned his neck when all three twelve year old's slid down to the ground, more Sakura than the two boys, but they were being held onto and so they'd had no choice but to follow the girl down to the ground in order to avoid being knocked over.

Zabuza and Haku walked over to them, the former of the duo scowling and sulking in the same way every male could when they didn't get their way "It's not over" Kakashi commented remembering that Gato was to be there soon.

They nodded and faced their attention on the end of the bridge "You gonna be okay Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as she took a deep breath "Why was that guy after us in the first place" he frowned in confusion.

"Dope who knows, Sakura's ability could have gotten out to the world somehow, that's the only reason someone would be after her" Sasuke matched Naruto's frown with one of his own as they sat next to the pinkette.

Sakura gave them a small smile in response "Never go anywhere with those people, they want you because of what you have" she hinted mysteriously, pressing her hand to his stomach where the seal lay before rising carefully to her feet.

As Gato and his many thugs appeared "We already know that you intended on betraying us so lets just cut to the end of this little story and end you Gato" Haku was surprisingly the first one to comment on their appearance.

"Here I thought you two were oblivious and didn't realize that you were no longer useful to me, if you could take out a few of these thugs while you're at it that would be great because they cost me a lot of money" Gato slammed his cane on the ground.

Pissed that he didn't have the upper hand, they seemed to have almost been waiting for him actually "Don't Haku, Kakashi, leave this to me, I should be the one to deal with them" Zabuza interrupted before the duo could go running forward to take down the thugs.

"Their all yours then Zabuza" the silver haired nin took several steps back and the young boy came with him, Sakura covered her mouth with a hand and glued her eyes to the nearly finished bridge so she didn't have to see this part.

Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of her and Haku stood in front of them, hoping that everything turned out in the end as his master went running forward taking out several of the thugs with his executioners blade.

Until he reached Gato and with a swipe the man was no more, this also caused him to be impaled by many weapons and Naruto wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders while Sasuke did the same with his around her waist.

There was a scuffle for a few minutes before the thugs went scrambling from the bridge thanks to the villagers coming to the rescue in a way, "Zabuza" Haku cried running forward with Kakashi on his heels "Why didn't you let me help" he kneeled at the man's side.

"Come on you two might be able to save this guys life" Sasuke remembered that his two friends had medical ninjutsu in their arsenal and dragged them forward at a run so that they were all crowed around Zabuza.

Kakashi saw the silent question for what is was and gave his permission to the two preteens as they knelt on either side of the rogue who'd risked his life for them kind of "We're going to heal you no eyebrow dude" Naruto grinned hands already glowing green.

"Do you object Momochi-san" suddenly it occurred to her that Zabuza might not want to be healed or saved, he was laying on his stomach and her hands were on one of the pikes embedded in his back ready to pull the weapons out.

Zabuza's dark brown eyes locked with her emerald before shifting to Haku as the blonde paused waiting for the answer himself "How confident are you in you're abilities brat that you can heal me" he chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't worry, Sakura here is the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju's daughter and displays the same medical prowess as that woman and I've seen Naruto display some skill in healing as well, though not as advanced as his sister" Kakashi interjected.

Eventually Zabuza shook his head and Haku let out a sigh of relief as the blonde and pinkette removed the weapons from his back and set to healing the rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist Village "I'm ready for a vacation" Sasuke flopped down on his butt no longer caring.

Haku laughed softly "That's probably a good idea, we did kind of beat up on you two" he winced apologizing in a way, he was glad he didn't have to fight them anymore, it would have completely broken him to have to kill the boys after all.

"You got any blood replenishing pills in you're medical pouch Sakura-chan, cause I'm all out" Naruto reached into his pouch only to come up empty as he only managed to heal some of the light external wounds "I gave the last ones to Teme" he shrugged.

Sakura sighed softly finishing with the main healing closing all the wounds and healing the bruises "You should always make sure to stock up before going into a fight Naruto" she scolded lightly giving two of the pills she had to Zabuza.

So that he could replenish his blood, the man had just crunched down on the first one when the girl fell forward right into his lap, Kakashi jolted in surprise before rubbing a hand down his face, why did she have to be so weird.

Zabuza gave him a panicked look "Right you two stay and help Tazuna finish up the bridge we've got three days left on this mission before we have to be back, use clones any means necessary" the silver haired nin ordered his genin and they groaned as he picked up Sakura.

Haku was given the same orders as Zabuza rose to his feet "Jiraiya's gonna murder me" Kakashi grumbled under his breath as they walked leaving behind the three boys to work on the bridge and complete this blasted insane mission.

"I thought she was Tsunade Senju's daughter, what does the Toad Sage have to do with that girl" Zabuza frowned in confusion following after the copy ninja, there was no point in continuing to go after the bridge builder anyway.

"For that matter what are you going to do with Haku and I" he asked warily, things were looking up and despite no longer having a goal, he didn't want his life to end here if Kakashi decided to turn on him though it would hurt the kid for some bloody reason.

Kakashi snorted "Jiraiya adopted her, then later married Tsunade, crazy reckless girl that Sakura is, just has to be all heart" though his words were harsh there was a glint of fondness in his lone onyx eye for the pinkette "And what do you want done" he asked.

Now there was a question "Suppose Haku and I could always go back to you're village, become ninja there find new ambitions" Zabuza shrugged realizing that it was possible he could really be free from the life of a rogue ninja.

They reached Tazuna's house in the next moment, what neither of them were expecting was that Tsunami would scream "YOU DEMON GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she threw all manners of household objects at Zabuza.

"Pardon me Tsunami-san, he's on our side now" Kakashi quickly put a stop to the yelling and throwing of the woman saving Zabuza from having to dodge anymore, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and she turned scurrying into the kitchen.

Sakura shifted in his arms a soft sigh falling from her lips as she slipped into a deeper more restful sleep like she hadn't had for quite a few days if he was being honest "Where to" Zabuza drew his gaze from the girl and the silver haired nin pointed to the stairs.

And to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to arise when the three boys returned the rogue nin settled in the room, or rather across it on the far side of the room the girl was resting in, wondering inwardly what made her so special besides that she could dream of the future that Kisame would come after her.

She slept through the rest of the day clear up to dinner and a couple hours passed and woke at 6:58 a yawn cracked her jaw and she stretched carefully popping her back all the way to her tailbone before humming quietly.

Then settled her emerald eyes on the male that was sat in a chair watching her "Er…." talk about awkward "I didn't think you would stick around afterwards" Sakura admitted quietly glad that she wasn't being plagued by another prophetic dream yet.

"I'll be going back to the Leaf Village with you brats and Kakashi, Haku and I" Zabuza snorted taking note of how the girl looked as if the weight of the world had dropped off her shoulders and that she'd gotten some rest.

She was interrupted from saying anything else as a plume of smoke filled the space before her and panic welled up in her, Sakura grabbed for a kunai only to relax at the sight of "Fukasaku-sama what are you doing here" she blinked in confusion.

Fukasaku settled his yellow eyes on the girl "Sakura-girl just the girl I wanted to see, we had an unexpected visitor to Mount Myoboku, seems you're little brother has an aptitude for Toad Summons" he said.

"Naruto, I already knew he was going to be…you don't mean Naruto do you oh my kami that little idiot where is he, is Hidzuke alright did he get hurt" Sakura flew into a panic hardly stopping to breath as the words rushed out of her mouth.

Until the toad elder held up his hand "Relax Sakura-girl, Hidzuke-boy is fine, no harm, it was an accident his chakra acted on instinct, though if you could retrieve him from the Mountain that would be wonderful as he's tormenting some of the toads" Fukasaku spoke.

Sakura fell backwards onto her back and groaned "Great, would you mind informing Mom of where Hidzuke is Fukasaku-sama and that we'll bring him home soon" in the next moment she forced herself to get up from the futon.

As Fukasaku vanished in another plume of smoke "When Kakashi said that you were Jiraiya the Toad Sage's daughter I didn't think you'd take after him and be a summoner as well" Zabuza commented having been quiet during the conversation.

Following the girl down the stairs to where the others were scattered around the living room, she held up her hand when Naruto made to squish her in a hug "Yep, by the way I have to go retrieve Hidzuke from Mount Myoboku, I'll be back in a jiffy" she answered Zabuza's question all in one go as she spoke to the others.

Then much like the toad elder from her earlier was gone in a plume of smoke, "Nee-chan" Hidzuke reached for his sister instantly when the pinkette appeared before his eyes, "I'm sorry" he apologized nervously.

She didn't scold him instead took him into her arms and ran through the reverse summoning hand signs to return to the outside world "Mum's gonna be so pissed" Naruto commented and his little brother flinched "Are you okay" he frowned.

Hidzuke was quiet "I didn't mean to worry anyone, I was just playing with Nee-chan's book and I wanted to do the hand signs like you guys" tears gathered in his onyx eyes and Tsunami about had a heart attack at how cute the boy was.

"Let that be a lesson why you shouldn't touch you're sister's things, we aren't mad Hidzuke, just be careful or ask someone next time like me, I'm cool aren't I" Sasuke asked with a smirk and got eye rolls but his attempt at cheering the boy up did work.

As his tears faded and he wrapped himself more firmly around his big sister holding tightly "Oh you are absolutely adorable, what's you're name sweetie are you hungry, thirsty perhaps" Tsunami couldn't hold back.

The boy promptly hid his face in Sakura's neck at the sight of the unfamiliar woman "H..Hidzuke" he mumbled not lifting his eyes to her at all and only answering one of her question just as his stomach chose that moment to rumble in hunger.

Much like Sakura's did at that particular moment "You both should eat" Kakashi ordered lightly knowing there was no point in arguing that it wasn't the wisest idea to have the little pale blonde haired boy with them as others could come after Tazuna before the next three days were over.

Sakura with Hidzuke in arms disappeared into the kitchen to eat a late dinner "I really thought the kid was about to start wailing" Zabuza grimaced sitting down on the couch farthest away from the others still not use to being around people.

"Me to, but you all seem use to dealing with young children" Tazuna winced, he'd had enough of the screaming with Inari when the boy had been younger, and his eardrums were still sensitive because that boy had, had a set of lungs.

No one answered the question though and soon Sakura returned Hidzuke knocked out obviously exhausted from his excursion on the mountain of toads and headed up the stairs "Guess we should all get some sleep" Haku rose following after Zabuza as they vanished up the steps.

For the next three days Haku, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, even Zabuza worked on helping Tazuna complete the bridge while Sakura kept an eye on Tsunami, Inari and Hidzuke, until it was time for them to return to the Leaf Village as their mission was finally completed.

Even if Sakura had been on vacation, she'd still helped "Right it occurs to me that we simply can't show up with Zabuza and Haku, so could you send one of your summons ahead as we walk" Kakashi ordered of Sakura as they headed from the small village.

Hidzuke was passed over to Naruto "Don't worry I've got you Hidzuke, we'll be home soon" it had been a trial just keeping the four year old boy from thinking to much on being away from home for the first time away from his mother.

While Sakura ran through a set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" Gamatori was before her in a plume of smoke and she quickly wrote a message "To Hokage-san" she ordered lightly and the toad was gone.

"I don't think I've ever seen a blue toad before" Haku commented brown eyes wide in surprise "And have you always been able to do that" he asked feeling nervous for what was about to come, it wouldn't be long until they reached the Leaf Village after all.

Sasuke was the one to answer "He's a special one that's why he's blue, quicker than the others and Sakura has been able to summon them since she was five" he knew that much at least "Though that's not the only one she can summon" the Uchiha said.

"Oh how many others can you summon then girl" Zabuza himself was curious as she'd merely told him that she was a summoner, not that she had many toad summons to herself, she was kind of a conundrum.

Just then before the pinkette could answer Gamatori returned "Hokage-san said and I quote *Is this going to be a reoccurring theme with you where you go off and return with people* end quote and he also mentioned that he'll be waiting for them in the office" and then the toad was gone.

"There you go Kakashi-san, and besides Gamatori I have seven others that I can summon from a personal summons scroll that I forged with them when I was young" Sakura smiled skipping ahead of the others ready to be home.

Hiruzen like promised was waiting for them in the office Kakashi having sent the preteens and Hidzuke home and thus started the longest evening of Zabuza and Haku's life as they were questions on their motives of coming back to the Leaf Village.


	34. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 5)

They weren't home more than fifteen minutes when Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama entered the house through new side doors that led to their own individual houses, the taller blonde was surprised to see them.

And remembering what he'd promised "Naruto, come take a walk with me" Minato cleared his throat intending on telling the boy the truth, he owed it to him after all, Naruto glanced furtively to Sakura who nodded.

Handing Hidzuke off to Tsunade "Let that be a lesson why you don't enter you're sisters room without permission" the woman scolded, though not to harshly, she'd gotten a few messages here and there, he'd already promised to never do it again according to Sakura and Naruto.

"Okay, guess I'll be back in a bit" the twelve year old shrugged lightly and the two blondes exited the house together, he had this feeling that whatever was about to be revealed would change his life irrevocably.

Sakura watched him go with a kind smile "Do you think he'll handle the news well" Hashirama asked distracting her from her thoughts as she hung her pack on the hook that had been designated hers and finally took off her sandals.

"Naruto will be just fine, angry at first, not able to understand possibly but Lord Fourth will explain it to him and everything will be right as rain in that knuckleheads world" the pinkette murmured softly checking the food in the oven for Tsunade.

Tobirama shook his head lightly in response "But then you won't be family, you're giving him up for his true family" he commented wanting to hear what kind of answer the girl had for his question, he was sure it would be good.

Her emerald eyes softened "Naruto and I will always be family, not blood maybe, not adopted siblings anymore sure, but in our hearts and in our minds, plus he wouldn't be able to get rid of us even if he tried" she giggled lightly a twinkle in those peridot orbs.

Behind her Tsunade snorted quietly "Spoken like a brat, go on Sakura relax" she ushered her daughter over to the couch, who didn't sit like she'd thought the girl would, instead Sakura headed over to the door.

"I'm gonna go train, Mom if Naruto asks please tell him I'm on the usual training grounds" and then was gone in the blink of an eye as the wood shut behind her, none of them were surprised, it wasn't going to be easy when Naruto returned for sure.

She was a girl with a motive, there was only one month and one week to train and sharpen her skills and learn new things, and with full intentions on getting some practice in sat in the same spot that she always occupied.

Eyes closed, hand outstretched palm facing the sky and ready to refine her hand sign less jutsu "Is that the brat" Zabuza asked quietly when Kakashi showed them the training grounds he often trained his two genin on, three now because Haku had become a permanent member of the team.

"Yes I do believe it is, though I thought she'd be taking a break, guess not, that girls a workaholic" the silver haired nin sighed watching with a curious onyx eye as water started gathering in her palm, his lone eye widened in shock.

And even Haku was intrigued as they dared to get closer "What is she doing" he frowned lightly watching as the water spun in her hand like an erratic glob spiking out randomly before being contained in a less than perfect sphere.

Clearly it was a work in progress because less than a second later it struck out again and got Sakura clean across the face, then she was right back to concentrating on keeping her jutsu from lashing out at her.

There was sweat beading across her brow as she forced the sphere to change shape and it started swirling faster in her palm, drawing in more condensation from the air as it got bigger and harder to contain.

Until it was stood exactly three meters tall, Kakashi's eyes widened "You two might want to take a step back now" he ordered retreating hastily himself as Sakura kept one hand held out to keep from releasing the jutsu in the making.

While using her other to unseal her custom made fan, the scroll dropped to the ground uselessly and with chakra enhanced strength cocked her arm back, fan and all pumped the weapon full of her chakra and let loose.

"Holy shit where the hell did she learn that" Zabuza choked as the twister grew two meters in height and went sailing off into the tree's taking out everything in it's path before slowing to a stop and fading out of existence.

Never in his life had he seen someone use one of their elements so naturally "I think she's better than you at water jutsu Zabuza" Haku had to say and he wasn't even scolded because as it was Zabuza knew she was better, there was no way he could have ever made something like that.

Sakura slid down onto her knee's again breathing heavily "Sa..Sakura-chan that was Amazing You Know" Naruto was suddenly at her side, blue eyes wide in awe and face an expression of pride for…..his thoughts derailed instantly and his happiness for her faded.

His blue eyes trailed in the older blonde's direction, the man as it turned out to be his father and the Fourth Hokage, the pinkette pressed a hand to his shoulder "Naruto no matter what happens, so long as you don't forget, even if things change, we're still family" she hummed softly.

It was enough though and Naruto completely broke down in sobs "Bu..But it's not fair Sakura-chan what about you, I get to know my real dad and you don't" he wasn't an idiot, he knew she wanted to know who her real parents were.

Emerald eyes widened in surprise "You mean you knew, geez I can't hide anything from you can I" she let out a sigh when he nodded "Baka I'll find out eventually, now don't waste this opportunity" Sakura shooed him towards the older blonde, who was stood back looking extremely conflicted.

Though Minato did mouth a thank you at her before the two of them left, it was then that someone sat down next to her "So Sakura-chan where did you learn that nifty little jutsu" she craned her neck to the side to spy Kakashi.

And her lips curved upwards into an innocent smile "I didn't learn it anywhere Kakashi-san, that's my own creation hehehe" Sakura giggled before frowning "Though I still have a long ways to go before I can use it in a fight" her shoulders slumped.

"What, why, looks like you had a perfectly usable jutsu right there brat" Zabuza spoke drawing her attention onto him "In fact I'd go so far as to say you're even better at water elemental jutsu than myself" he chuckled the same way as usual, but not as dark.

Sakura tilted her head "Well I can only make it while sitting down, not moving like I need to be, plus it takes a lot of concentration right now, which would be disastrous in a fight" she plucked a blade of grass as she talked and twirled it between her fingers.

"Do you have a name for you're jutsu you yet Sakura-san" Haku inquired hesitantly and curiously at the same time, it wasn't everyday after all that one got to witness the creation of a new jutsu, it was hard for a reason after all.

She was quiet for a moment "Ah nope haven't gotten that far" Sakura laughed sheepishly letting the blade of grass fall to the ground as she tilted her head back to see the darkening sky and some stars coming out already.

No one spoke for several minutes until an intense and blood thirsty chakra was stood before them "I hear my brother has been causing trouble for you" a gravely voice interrupted the silence and Sakura's eyes snapped to the red heads.

For a second she was extremely confused "Oh you mean that boy with the cat hoodie and purple face paint" the pinkette lifted a slender brow feeling as if she made one wrong move she'd die, the boy in front of her nodded "Then yes, he was causing trouble for me" she stated simply.

"You have my apologies usually it is I that deals with him, but I have been you could say otherwise occupied, he knows his place now" and then in a swirl of sand the boy was gone, Sakura's face twitched in response and her facial features relaxed.

Kakashi grimaced "Don't go making friends with that boy Sakura, there is something not right about him, now you should be getting home, wouldn't want you're mother to worry" he stood ushering the girl to her feet as well.

"Indeed, even I could feel his blood-lust it was much more than I have ever been able to manage" even Zabuza had felt as if his life could end in a split second by making any sort of move that could possibly set the boy off.

As they walked quickly down the streets towards the girls house, well that's where he assumed they were headed after all "Will we see you again tomorrow" Haku asked hopefully, it now occurred to him that he had the chance to make friends that wouldn't die on him.

Sakura smiled widely as they stopped in front of four connecting house, and Kakashi lifted a silver brow "Lord First, they wanted their own houses, and so yeah, and of course Haku-kun, we're friends now" she said softly before vanishing within.

Naruto was waiting for her "Do you really think everything is going to be okay Sakura-chan" he needed this assurance, not just for himself, but for his Dad to, who tensed on the couch, drawing a look onto his person from Hashirama.

"Yes Naruto, everything will be just fine, you aren't alone, you have all of us" her eyes softened and for a split second she swore to kami that in Naruto's place was stood a brown haired boy with onyx eyes and he was grinning at her.

Then the image faded as the blonde threw his arms around her waist and drew her in for a hug "Thank you Sakura-chan, you always know the right things to say to cheer me up, I'm selfish aren't I" he sniffled softly.

Sakura was quick to pull back "Not in the least, I am however, anyway goodnight everyone" then she flounced from the living room and down the hall to her room, hurriedly stripped and dressed in her nightclothes before crawling into bed to get some shut eye.

The next morning after Momo and Joki went to the academy and Naruto headed off for team training with Sasuke and their new teammate Haku, Ketsuro with her parents, Hidzuke with his mother and the twins with Nagato and Irakusa.

That Sakura decided there was no better chance to ask than now as nearly everyone was busy except for him, so she sat down on the couch "L..Lord Second" she hesitated in interrupting the man as it was obvious he was into the book.

Red eyes shifted in her direction for a before second "Yes" he asked in a gruff tone flipping another page in his book or rather it was Sakura's, but she wasn't reading it at the current moment and he was curious to see what made her read it all the time.

"Ma..May I ask you a few questions" Sakura fidgeted nervously clearly not use to asking for help, it was her hesitant tone that made him close the book and she realized which one it was, good that made things a little easier really.

He turned in her direction "What questions does it have to do with this book, a bit advanced for you're age isn't it" Tobirama set it down gently despite his somewhat harsh words, he'd be nice though, because technically even if only adopted she was family.

Sakura took a deep breath "Partially, er..I've read almost through the entire book and I've started applying what I've read to make a water jutsu that's unique to myself, my first question is, is there anyway to….make the gathering process easy I guess you could say" she bit her lip.

Intrigued now Tobirama narrowed his eyes in thought "Hmm if you're going just by the condensation in the air, the process would be a lot different, try being nearer to water and draw from that source as well, you'll find it easier to maintain in form" he said easily.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "I probably would have guessed that eventually but now I know, my second question when changing the shape does backlash usually happen" her hand traced her cheek were there was a bruise.

Tobirama nodded "Just be careful it doesn't hit you in the wrong place, I've known people who've died from backlash during the creation process of their jutsu" the second Hokage warned, not wanting anything to happen to the girl.

A shudder rolled down her spine "The last question I have will probably sound kind of stupid, but are hand signs necessary, I've just been concentrating to hard so I'm not sure if I'm making it right, the book didn't tell me, though I haven't read the last few chapters" she mused.

"Hand signs a few would enable you to utilize the jutsu in a fight quicker and require less concentration" Tobirama stated, Sakura looked contemplative, he knew she was about to run off and before she could his hand snagged her wrist.

Emerald eyes shot to soft red as her whole body went rigid "If you're going off to practice, allow me to come with you, who better than someone who specializes in water jutsu after all" he spoke carefully, knowing he'd spooked her a little.

Sakura relaxed in the next moment and a small smile formed on her lips "On..Only if you want" she murmured, the only reason she hadn't asked was because, she wasn't sure if the man would be amenable to helping her in the first place.

He chuckled softly "Come on let's see how far you've gotten on you're jutsu" Tobirama rose to his feet as did she and they left the house together heading for the pinkette's favorite training grounds and staying far out of the way of Team Seven's training session.

For three hours Sakura practiced on her jutsu, applying everything Tobirama had explained to her and found it five times easier when adding a couple hand signs and sitting nearing to water, with less concentration time before they returned to the house.

It was only when they were halfway there that Sakura passed someone she hadn't seen for a good long while, nearly a year at that point "Hold it Forehead is that you" Ami Himekari, the purple haired brat that had tormented her from their first meeting.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and Sakura whipped around "Still on about childish antics huh Ami, get over yourself and grow up" the pinkette rolled her emerald eyes and shook her head, not even sure why she bothered trying with this one.

"No I won't everything is you're fault, you came here and messed up everything, my chance with Sasuke-kun, my friendship with Ino, and my perfect record at the academy" Ami glared taking out her anger on the girl in front of her.

Sakura sighed in quiet aggravation "Sakura-chan" an arm attached itself around her shoulders and she tilted her head up to spy brown hair and onyx eyes, Hashirama, but his gaze wasn't on her it was on the purple haired girl "What's going on here" he asked.

"Just clearing something up, Ami you really need to stop you're a ninja now, you're anger will blind you and get you killed" she didn't so much as even spare the girls feelings, it was pointless trying to scold Ami anyway.

Who chose that moment to launch forward fist outstretched, Tobirama and Hashirama frowned in sync as Sakura directed the hand to the ground "You're such a bitch Forehead, going on and on about rules and some other bullshit I don't care about, rules are stupid" Ami hissed furiously.

"Rules save our lives every day, do I have to spell it out" Sakura asked as if she'd done this a million times, the two former Hokage's stood off to the side watching on "Fine Sasuke wouldn't so much as look at you let alone date you, want to know why" she tilted her head.

"You're attitude Ami, you see the Uchiha name and that's all you're interested in, do you know why Ino stopped being you're friend, again you're attitude and if you hadn't tried to attack me that day you're so called spotless record wouldn't have been ruined, that's all on you Ami and you're attitude" Sakura stated simply.

Looking exhausted, Hashirama covered his mouth to hide his smile and Tobirama pressed his lips together "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Forehead and when we meet in the Chunin Exams I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU" Ami swore up and down while storming off.

Sakura had one last thing to say "I'm not gonna be in the Chunin Exams, my sensei's not entering me or my team" she snickered and the purple haired girl sneered and stomped off tears falling from her eyes because once again she'd lost against the pinkette.

"Well that was somewhat amusing, is that the girl who gave you so much trust issues" Hashirama sniggered quietly as they resumed their trek back to the house, Sakura nodded quietly "Seems like you know how to handle bullies quite well" he chuckled.

Tobirama nodded "Indeed, though is there a reason she calls you forehead" his lip lifted up in a silent grimace at the nickname it was utterly childish, that girl wasn't ever going to get anywhere as a shinobi.

"Mhm I have a slightly larger forehead than most, she thinks that by insulting it that I'll cry, when really I love my forehead, she's the one with insecurities, well about her appearance anyway, not me" there it went the smile that the girl only got when she was thinking about Jiraiya.

Both of them were surprised at how close the two were despite hardly seeing each other "So what were you two doing together" Hashirama asked suddenly with a grin on his lips, hoping to get in a little teasing because it was so fun and so easy.

Tobirama coughed to clear his throat "Top secret, isn't that right Sakura and Anija get you're head out of the gutter" he snapped in his brothers ear when he caught sight of that lecherous smile forming on the brunette's lips.

It was clear that Sakura still didn't really understand much about males "Right, I'm just gonna get started on lunch" she called obliviously, not paying attention to the two that were apart of her family, it was weird in a way.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I've got something to ask you" Nagato popped out of nowhere and the pan that she'd lifted filled with green beans went flying, everyone stopped what they were doing and they stared at her in surprise.

Her cheeks turned beet red in embarrassment and she hastily cleaned up the mess washing off the green beans making sure there was no hair on them, "Wh..What did you want to ask Uncle" Sakura asked sheepishly.

Nagato smiled kindly "Didn't mean to startle you, I was wondering what is you're favorite color" he inquired gently, Sakura looked at him in confusion "I've been making something with Yahiko and Konan" was added next.

"My favorite color huh, hmm green, because well Mount Myoboku" her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, kami how she missed that place and for a split second she thought about going there for a few days just to visit.

But it was a passing thought "Thanks Sakura-chan" Nagato ruffled her bangs lightly, then vanished to his part of the house where Irakusa and his children were, leaving Sakura to finish making lunch.

She'd just pulled the fried potatoes off the heat when Naruto flew through the door, "Guess What Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei entered me, Teme and Haku into the Chunin Exams, two days from now isn't that great, we're gonna kick butt" he chattered a mile a minute.

"That's great Naruto, good luck" Sakura hummed while flashing him a smile and making up some tea to have with their afternoon meal, she missed his expression of confusion, and it wasn't until he was stood right behind her did she realize.

"Aren't you jealous Sakura-chan, I mean you and Karui have been genin longer than me and Sasuke" Naruto frowned deeply, he just didn't understand her at all, she was so contradicting that it made his head spin all the time.

Her brows raised high into her hairline "Why would I be jealous, I'm not ready for the Chunin Exams anyway, Karui might feel she is, but Omoi would go on and on about how something or another would happen, besides it's not me gunning for the Hokage position" she winked.

Naruto's cheeks turned red in response "Or the Uchiha Police Force Commander Position like Sasuke" her smile grew "I just want to know who my real parents are, I'll have another chance, not now sure but possibly six months down the road" Sakura shrugged lightly.

Dishing out the food onto plates and pouring the just finished tea in ceramic clay cups "You know she does have a point Naruto, the Chunin Exams aren't going to be easy" Minato chose that moment to enter the house through the side door.

"Bah Sakura-chan would make it look easy, she always makes everything look easy, like the tree climbing exercise and the water walking exercise" he wasn't put out in the least, just confused, Sakura was from a whole other world of weirdness.

It was Hashirama who commented on it "You know Sakura-chan you're a very strange girl" the brunette said suddenly and she choked on her tea, thankfully Minato was sat next to her and he patted her back until she coughed out the liquid that had gone down her wind pipe.

"Pretty sure if you were raised among toads and frogs and listened to them preach about all manners of things for nearly six years, you'd be weird to Lord First" tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself.

Laughter broke out among them as they all realized she was right, then the moment faded and they all finished up lunch before splitting up to do their own thing "Are you going back out" Minato was left at the house by himself with Sakura this time.

"Mm I actually might make a quick trip to the Cloud Village to get something of mine" Sakura hummed softly while finishing up with the dishes, planning on getting in a bit of kenjutsu practice with her short cleaver and get some metal stainer.

The blonde tilted his head to the side "Do you mind if I tag along, there's something I want to ask Ay" he realized it was the perfect chance to mend their rather complicated past with one another "Can you teleport to the gates of the village" Minato prodded lightly.

Sakura turned "I haven't left any of my gems near the entrance, and the one we used to get there before was Karui-chan's, I avoided the awkwardness of transporting inside my room in the Cloud Village, tell you what, I'll leave you with one of these and go ahead, before bringing you" she offered.

Minato nodded it was a good idea to avoid causing panic "Very well, I'll be waiting" he accepted the kunai attached to it a blue garnet gem with her tweaked seal carved into it, he was curious as to how she managed such delicate work, but that was a question for a later time.

"Right just give me fifteen minutes" and then she was gone with nothing more than a sigh of nonexistent wind, Minato chuckled, rising from his seated position and headed for the gates to sign out of the village and wait.

She landed on her feet in her bedroom in the apartment she shared with Omoi and Karui, not that she'd been there for the last three weeks, it was quiet proving that the duo were off somewhere, doing missions or on a vacation themselves.

The pinkette didn't dwell on her thoughts long, grabbed up the cleaver blade and sealed it in a storage scroll and shuffled from the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her as she walked leisurely down the streets to the gates of the village.

It had been awhile and Sakura was happy to immerse herself with the sights of the Cloud Village, regardless what anyone said, it really was quite beautiful, then she was at the gates of the village and reaching out with her chakra.

Connected it to the blue garnet that Minato held and she pulled the chakra in the gem towards her subsequently transporting the blonde to the Cloud Village "I think that's the oddest sensation I've ever gotten from the use of that jutsu" he blinked his ocean blue eyes.

Sakura went to speak but was cut off "Sakura" Atsui called out from behind her "Oh Kami you're here, Imoi's hurt real bad, in the hospital, Cee can't figure out what's wrong" as soon as he realized it really was the pink haired girl, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Imoi-sensei" her heart dropped into her stomach and Minato frowned as he signed in, perhaps he could hold off on seeing Ay for a few minutes "How, but why, who would hurt Imoi-sensei" her brow creased in concern for her academy sensei.

Atsui shook his head "No idea kiddo, they tried to gut him though and his chakra levels are dangerously low, he's not responding to any treatment" he spoke gently, knowing how much the girl had adored the rather obstinate and strict man.

"You should go Sakura-san, sounds like he needs immediate attention, I'll come with you, just lead the way" Minato drew her attention and Sakura's eyes snapped in his direction, it was then he caught sight of the tears that she was struggling to keep in check.

When she realized it was a futile attempt she hastily wiped them away "Thanks for telling me Atsui-san, I will save Imoi-sensei" a fire started in her emerald orbs, running through everything that could possibly be wrong as she ran in the direction of the hospital.

Minato on her heels and Atsui not but a few seconds after them, they blew into the hospital lobby "Oh good heavens Sakura-san" Rurui gasped realizing that her second best medic really was there "Room twenty seven" she pointed and the girl tore off down the halls while the two males stayed put.

Cee wasn't surprised to see her, though he did wonder "Poison that's why he's not responding to anything, we need to extract it before figuring out the antidote" burst from Sakura's lips, emerald eyes burning with the desire to save the man who'd taught her for seven years in a classroom.

"You are a genius, that would explain why he's not responding, it's a slow acting poison that's destroying him from the inside out" his onyx eyes widened as he rushed around trying to put everything together and get what was needed to concoct an antidote.

It took over an hour to figure out an antidote while simultaneously extracting the poison from Imoi who lied motionless in the bed, skin pale, in a cold sweat from the poison, until they'd injected him with the antidote.

His labored breathing returned to normal and his fever broke thirty minutes after that, even the color of his skin started returning back to it's original extremely dark color, with a cough Imoi jerked awake "Br..at" he blinked his purple eyes, dark blonde hair matted to his forehead.

"Yes Imoi-sensei you're gonna be okay now" Sakura wiped at her eyes again glad that today of all days she'd decided to come visit, Imoi chuckled reaching out to ruffle her hair as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks despite trying not to cry.

Those purple eyes softened "Shinobi shouldn't show their tears" he warned and she quickly dried her eyes and nodded "Go on brat looks like you could use a good rest" Imoi motioned her out the door and Sakura left the room, telling Cee on her way to the lobby that the man was awake.

In total it had taken an hour and forty five minutes after being told of Imoi's condition to save the man from an untimely death "You did it then, saved Imoi-sensei" Atsui wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she appeared, eyes rimmed red.

"Right I'm going to go see Ay, take you're time, I'll find you're chakra when I'm finished" Minato spoke not sure how to feel about seeing the girl cry for the first time in his presence, and just who was this Imoi person to her that she'd have such an intense desire to save him.

Sakura smiled quietly "It was a poison that was messing with our attempts to heal him, so we concocted an antidote, Imoi-sensei's awake and just as obstinate as ever and alright" she said to both males at the same time as they left the hospital.

Minato headed towards the Raikage Tower and Atsui followed the pinkette to the store "So not that I'm complaining any and I'd just like to comment you have bloody good timing, but what are you doing here kiddo" the blonde asked hands clasped behind his had.

"Well I originally came here to get my short cleaver to practice a little kenjutsu so I come back improved from my vacation, it's not like I've been sitting there doing nothing, and I had an idea that I wanted to apply" Sakura said softly searching for the colors she wanted of the metal stainer.

Atsui snorted quietly "You know those two have been chomping at the bit to have a good long vacation, well Omoi's already had his but I know Raikage-sama plans on giving Karui a few weeks off here soon, maybe today even, so watch out you might have her soon" he chuckled.

Sakura grinned "That's okay, I've kind of missed those two, that's another reason I came to visit them a little" the pinkette stated lightly selecting dark pink and dark green metal stainer, she always seemed to go with those colors nowadays.

"Oddball as usual huh Sakura, that's good though never give up who you are, the things you feel, the things you see, the way you love people unconditionally, never you understand, because all that makes up you" Atsui burst out suddenly.

Making her turn and face him seriously "I understand Atsui-san, everything I've been taught I will never forget" her expression lightened as did his "Hey do you know of any stores around here that sells real gems, I've been meaning to make a couple more for my collection" she asked.

Just as Minato entered the store as they headed for the check out counter, two cans of dark pink and dark green metal stainer colors in her hands "Did you get what you were looking for" the older blonde inquired lightly.

"Course the kid did, she's all business and no play, and yes there's a store, right around the corner actually, see ya" Atsui smirked giving the girl a quick hug in which he'd squished her to his side, only friends were allowed to hug her after all, then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura rolled her eyes "That Atsui-san always overly dramatic, did you talk to Raikage-sama" she questioned carefully as the headed around the corner to the store she'd asked about, her eyes lighting up at the sight of all the gems.

"I did, he's being difficult, but I'm sure I'll be able to break through his tough exterior, he seems to have a soft spot for you though" Minato admitted, it had been about the only thing the man had responded on, commenting about Sakura and how she was doing.

"Ah well when I was really little he use to hold me and Raikage-sama has always been kind to me" Sakura murmured as she searched the shelves for the particular gems she was looking for, two dark blue garnets, two dark red amethyst and two brown tourmaline.

Minato's blue eyes widened in response "You're going to make more of those seal carved gems, do you mind if I watch when you do it" he inquired before realizing that the way he'd asked was sort of awkward.

But it didn't seem Sakura picked up on that "Okay, I'll have to stop by the apartment again and pick up my tools" she shrugged, and the blonde let out a sigh of relief, he was glad the girl was a little oblivious about some things as they paid for the gems and left.

He went to ask something else when someone slammed into Sakura and knocked her to the ground "You are very mean Sakura-chan, leaving me to deal with Omoi by myself for three weeks, never mind that though, I've got vacation starting next week for a month" Karui started chattering.

Sakura craned her neck around to spy her two friends, Omoi stood back looking as if he was sulking and the red head, her eyes lit up in glee at the thought of a good long break, "I'll be fine" Omoi smiled when she glanced in his direction again "Really, you guys dealt with missions by yourself for awhile, it's my turn" he shrugged.

"Just remember Omoi-kun, D Rank Missions are only difficult if you make them difficult" Sakura recited "And have fun" she smiled kindly as Karui helped her onto her feet "So what are you gonna do during you're break" Sakura asked.

Karui grinned widely "Come stay with you the entire time, so in a week do you think you could bring me to the Leaf Village please Sakura-chan, I haven't seen everyone in a long, long time" she pleaded with her friend.

Omoi let out a depressed sigh "I see, I'll probably be a mindless zombie when you come back, my brain will explode and you won't be able to heal me" he rambled on and on, Minato staring in amusement, it had only been that one day that the boy had been at the house.

"You'll be fine Omoi-kun, that's just you're irrational fears again, you're brain is not gonna explode" Sakura snorted shutting down his fears like old times and he flashed her a grin, ah so that had been his plan all along, to get her to pay attention to him.

"And yes Karui-chan, in a week I'll bring you to the Leaf Village, now you two should get back to missions" she dusted her casual clothes of dark green dress and dark purple shorts off, waved and hurried down the streets Minato following after her.

Now that he had an opportunity to ask again "Apartment, do you live here when you're taking on missions" Minato prodded lightly wanting to learn more about the girl his sensei had adopted as only a few week old baby.

"Yeah it was Dads idea actually, well I'd planned on asking, he was the one who broached the subject first, when I'm taking on missions I eat breakfast and lunch here, dinner at home in Leaf, hospital work here at seven and then apartment by ten thirty" Sakura nodded.

Walking up the steps to the apartment she shared with her two friends "Do you live here alone" the blonde noted that the complex was large, he didn't think however that she'd live by herself not after the disaster of that one time.

"I wouldn't be able to, I share with Karui-chan and Omoi-kun we each have our own room, here I'll be out in a minute" the pinkette unlocked the door with her key and entered the apartment, taking off her shoes for a moment and hurried to her room to get her carving tools.

Then returned to the hall tugging on her sandals and locking the door behind her "So what started the fascination with the gems" he asked as they walked towards the gates probably getting ready to go back to the Leaf Village.

"Friendship necklaces but then I realized I could add a special element namely transportation seals in order to protect the few friends I had back then, though my little circle has grown little by little since then, I still hand them out to important people, friends and family really" Sakura smiled.

Minato nodded in understanding "You have the desire to protect, that's a good quality in a person, you remind me of Kushina" he gave a wistful sigh as he thought on his dead wife, it would have been great if she'd been brought back to.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond only to wince as a fist embedded itself in the back of her skull "Outsider should just leave our village and never come back" a voice hissed from behind her, she turned and ducked just in time "Fight me or are you to much of a chicken" he snapped.

"Ah you again" her eye twitched "Are you really that sore that you have to pick a fight with someone you've lost against twice, besides would you're sensei really like that you're challenging a genin because of some stupid reason" she didn't comment on the outsider bit.

Even if it stung like hell, she'd claimed both Leaf and Cloud as her homes, the teenager drew back in response as if slapped "That was for the entrance and graduation exams, I want to fight you on equal grounds no holding back to the death, we'll see who's better then" he glared.

Sakura sighed softly "Afraid that's a no go brat" only to go rigid as her eyes landed on Yugito Nii her kunoichi sensei a shudder rolled down her spine before she could suppress it "Good to see you Sakura" the woman smiled.

"G..Good to see you to Yugito-sensei, I've been keeping up with my lessons honest" she raised her hands not wanting to be dragged off for a round of dancing with those bloody fans, that stuff hurt and it had been awhile since she'd gone all out.

Yugito lifted a pale blonde brow, hand firmly attached to her students shoulder "We'll have to spar together sometime" a smirk curved her lips upwards "See how good you've gotten" she laughed inwardly at the look on the girls face.

"Ri..Right, anyway we really need to be going, see you Yugito-sensei" Sakura waved and hastily dashed in the direction of the village gates "That is never gonna happen" she shuddered quietly "Yugito-sensei is brutal" she said when Minato gave her a questioning look.

"I see, by the way didn't that hurt, he did hit you pretty hard, enough to seriously hurt someone after all" Minato pointed out as he signed out at the gates of the Cloud Village and walked a mile or so in order to return to the Leaf Village gates.

Her hand came up to rub the back of her head "I've got a hard head, from all the sage training and falling off the slab of rock and just a little" Sakura flashed him a quick smile and a few minutes later they were back in Leaf.

They headed back to the house to find Hashirama and Tobirama were back, the others still suspiciously absent, "Where have you two been" the white haired male narrowed his eyes, hopefully nothing had gone on.

"Quite, we've been here by ourselves for an hour" Hashirama sulked as the duo unstrapped their sandals and sat down on opposite pieces of furniture, clearly just returning from some kind of excursion to wherever.

Minato chuckled "Cloud Village, it took a little longer than expected because Sakura had to save her old academy sensei right" he glanced her way and the girl nodded setting her bag down, emerald eyes glittering with amusement for some reason or another.

"Yep and then we got stopped by Omoi-kun and Karui-chan and Yugito-sensei" she quipped pulling out one of the dark blue garnet gems then took her carving tool in hand to start making more of her seal carved gems.

Emerald orbs narrowed in concentration complete with steady hand for a good twenty minutes things were quiet as she worked knowing her seal by heart, it was always carving it into the gems that were the hard part.

"Have you been crying, you're eyes are red" Tobirama noticed when she took a break for a couple of minutes to rest her hand and pop it to relieve it of the tension, it was hardly noticeable, but it made his blood boil, who'd made her cry.

Hashirama's head snapped in the pinkette's direction to noticing the same thing his younger brother did "Who did it Sakura-chan we'll beat them up for you" he offered not liking that the girl, who was technically his great granddaughter had been crying.

The blonde in the house shook his head "Her academy sensei, he was in pretty bad shape" Minato supplied, while Sakura nodded quietly "By the way what was wrong with him" he asked wanting to know, it had to have been bad to take an hour to figure out an antidote.

"Some kind of artificial poison, it caused his chakra to not react to anything we tried but once the poison had been extracted, Imoi-sensei got better" Sakura smiled softly "He was pretty cool, if not extremely obstinate and rough and really mean sometimes" she giggled lightly.

Returning to her gem, it took twenty more minutes to finish the seal, and another five to make the hole that went straight through it, extremely delicate work and her eyes lit up when it was done "One down, five to go" she grinned reaching for another.

"Naruto Uzumaki is home" and the door slammed open causing a great big bang and the gem the dark red amethyst slipped from her hand and shattered on the wood floor of the house "Oops" the blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry Sakura-chan" he laughed.

Sakura sighed "No worries Naruto, I always get extra just in case" she flashed him an effortless smile while cleaning up the broken gem, while Naruto vanished down the hall to get out of his dirty clothes and into clean ones.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later "Hey Sakura-chan did you leave the light on in you're room" the blondes voice hollered down the hall, she lowered her hand, brow creasing in confusion "It's pretty weird you should check it out" he poked his head around the corner.

"Scaredy-cat" Sakura teased with a small roll of her eyes as she stood and headed down the hall, indeed there was a light shining from beneath her door "That's not my room light" she commented opening her door cautiously.

The glow was coming from beneath her bed "What is it Sakura-chan" Naruto walked behind her ready to bolt if it got to freaky for his tastes as they went carefully into the room and knelt on the floor to reach under the bed.

"Hang on, almost there, got it" Sakura snagged the object that was emitting the light and pulled it out only to stare at it in surprise "Huh the shell" she frowned holding the rainbow colored shell close to her face feeling it's odd warmth.

Just then a flash flew into her mind "Damn that man, I swear to kami I'm gonna murder him if he so much as tries to touch my daughter" it was Jiraiya, cussing up a storm, Sakura blinked, face twitching and let out a quiet shriek.

While simultaneously dropping the shell on her bed and backing away from it "Sakura-chan what happened" Naruto eyed the pinkette warily, who looked pretty freaked about the shell glowing in the first place, he placed his hand down on it and he flinched as he felt it's warmth.

"Oh kami the legend was true, ha eat that Dad it does work" in the next moment Sakura had gotten over her hesitation of the shell and with a glint in her emerald orbs quickly stuffed it into her pocket intending on carrying it around again.

When the duo returned, the three former Kage didn't ask instead watched quietly as Sakura made two more gems looping strips of leather through the holes when she was finished, Minato's eyes widened as he realized what she had done.

Tobirama and Hashirama were similarly surprised "Wh..we can't accept something like that Sakura-chan" the brunette said kindly but the girl pushed the brown tourmaline gem into his hands insistently until he accepted it anyway.

Next was the white haired male "You're giving us one, why" he was curious, she didn't say anything at first handing the last one to Minato, Naruto didn't look surprised in the least, and there was a knowing smile on his lips.

"Cause Sakura-chan see's you guys as family, I mean you are Mu…Gran…I don't know what to call her anymore, anyway you are related to…." he trailed off and Sakura helped him with the explanation a moment later.

"Because you're related to Mom and she adopted me, so yeah and Lord Fourth is as good as Family to, cause Naruto's been my brother for so long" she bumped her shoulder with his a twinkle in her eyes.

The three males stared at the gems they'd been given "How did you figure it out though, it's not as if they'd really hinted about their blood relation to Tsunade-san" Minato asked quietly in the following silence as Sakura relaxed.

"Please I helped, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Ino and Kiba with study sessions on Leaf's History including former and current Hokage's, Mom's last name is Senju, you're last names are Senju, it was easy to make the connection, I've known all along actually" Sakura shrugged.

Naruto cracked up laughing at their expressions of shock "Oh man Sakura-chan please don't break my Dad" he held his stomach feeling as if his gut was about to burst from how hard he was laughing and everyone sent him amused smiles.

Their fun was interrupted moments later as a plume of smoke filled the kitchen area, they were all on alert until the smoke dissipated to reveal Jiraiya, face an expression of fury "Cherry, we need to talk" and then he turned on his heel and vanished down the hall to his room.

Heart thudding in her chest Sakura trailed after him quietly, was he mad at her, what for, she hadn't put herself in much danger, in fact she'd been extremely careful when she went out the last time not going very far from Kakashi "Dad have I done something" she asked timidly.

"No" Jiraiya said a little to quickly "I mean no Sakura, it's just I learned what that organization is plotting and I want to protect you, but I can't do that unless you know the truth about yourself" he sat rubbing a heavy hand down his face before patting the bed.

Sakura sat down "Truth about myself what do you mean Papa" the pinkette inquired timidly forgetting all about rubbing the fact the shell that grew on the bottom of the cove on Mount Myoboku did work in her fathers face for the moment.

He sighed quietly "First let me ask you have you seen anything strange lately, like blonde brat have you imagined anyone else standing in his place or little Sasuke" Jiraiya prodded carefully knowing that it was going to be an extreme shock to the system.

Those emerald eyes widened "Yes but how did you know, it only happened yesterday it was of a boy with brown hair and onyx eyes I don't understand though what does it have to do with myself" Sakura frowned.

Jiraiya took a deep breath relieved it had started happening, Gamamaru had told him only when she'd started seeing her true brothers, their spirits in the boys she'd become attached to, that she could learn about her heritage.

"Listen Cherry I know who you're parents are, I've known ever since you activated the sharingan, Gamamaru knew you were going to come here and I was just lucky to find you that night, I don't really know how else to tell you, but Sakura, you were sent here from over a thousand years ago, you're the daughter of the Sage of Six Paths" he let it all out.

Sakura froze heart stuck in her throat "What…but how is that even possible, no that can't be right, I'm not anyone special" she immediately tried to deny what she'd just been told feeling as if hands were wrapped around her throat making it hard to breathe.

"Blossom I'd never lie to you and you are a very special little girl, the proof that you're Hagoromo's daughter lies with activating the sharingan, you aren't an Uchiha, if you want to learn more ask Gamamaru" Jiraiya looked conflicted.

Tears welled up in those big peridot colored eyes of hers "Why me, what reason was I born for, only to come here, th…that's not fair" and it wasn't, totally wasn't fair in the least as the tears trickled unchecked down her cheeks.

And Jiraiya had no idea what to tell her "I don't know my little Cherry but I'll protect you, this I swear" he engulfed the pinkette in a warm hug as she cried, he realized that perhaps he should have held off, but he couldn't lie to her anymore.

Eventually the tears slowed "What does seeing the image of someone else in Naruto and Sasuke's place have to do with anything" Sakura sniffled quietly face buried in his shoulder wanting to cry some more, but knowing it wouldn't solve anything.

"Because those two boys house the spirits of you're blood brothers, Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki, and Cherry you must never tell anyone but those you trust inexplicably about you're background, this cannot get out to anyone is that understood" Jiraiya warned.

She nodded her head carefully "I understand Papa" she wiped her eyes but the tears kept on coming, it was impossible to stop them and Sakura was sure she'd soaked her father's shirt at this point, but he made no move to pull back from the hug he'd initiated.

It was then exhaustion caught up with her and she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer as she fell into a resting sleep "Don't worry Sakura, I won't ever let anyone hurt you" he assured hating that he'd made her cry, but she'd survive and accept this new fact about herself.

"Everything alright" suddenly Jiraiya realized that neither of them had thought to put up a soundproofing seal and that the entire house possibly heard the truth, his eyes snapped to Minato's ocean blue "We heard crying, you weren't angry with her were you" the blonde frowned.

Naruto just a couple inches behind his birth father baby blue eyes narrowed "Yeah you better not have hurt Sakura-chan, she didn't deserve it whatever you think she did" he glared, overly protective of the girl.

Jiraiya held up his hand carefully in defense "Cherry knows who her birth family is now, if she chooses to tell you that's her prerogative, don't hound her blonde brat" he said simply rising to his feet Sakura in arms and swept from his shared room with Tsunade to Sakura's.

And before anyone could hound him with questions either vanished in a plume of smoke returning to his abandoned mission, for the rest of the night Sakura didn't once venture out of her room, to afraid to face people at the moment.


	35. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 6)

For the next two days until the start of the Chunin Selection Exams, Sakura struggled to accept the truth about herself and that she was basically just a living relic of the past, sent to the future by her own father, why would he do something so cruel as to do that to her.

She didn't understand in the least, but the pinkette did venture out of her room the morning Naruto was supposed to head off and hand in his consent form, everyone paused at the sight of the girl, who'd practically been hiding these last couple of days.

Not a sound was made as she sat uncomfortably at the table looking downright miserable "Good luck today Naruto" Sakura cleared her throat unable to meet the blondes gaze, who had the spirit of her blood brother merged within him.

His fork stopped halfway to his mouth "Are you…I mean…thank you Sakura-chan, I'll do my best, with Sasuke and Haku, we'll kick butt" Naruto flashed his signature whiskered grin hoping to get a little smile from her.

Those emerald orbs locked with his and her lips quirked up into a very tiny smile "I'm taking Hidzuke with me to the Land of Tea" Tsunade announced suddenly, having already been told that Sakura might be a little despondent for a while.

"Oh how long are you going to be gone Tsunade, I was thinking we could make it a trip with just mothers, drag Irakusa along and the other kids, get Joki and Momo out of the academy for a little adventure" Konan jumped in with an idea immediately.

Yahiko sulked "Guess that leaves Nagato and I to deal with the organization huh, I know for a fact a big mission is coming up here soon, we'll have to take it on" he looked to the red head that was his friend, but Nagato wasn't even paying him any attention.

The man had this look on his face as if he'd tasted something sour, none of them except for Tsunade maybe knew why Sakura had been hiding away from all of them, it kind of stung a little because of how close they all were with one another.

"Perhaps" Nagato finally cleared his throat "I'll go pack just in case" he stood still trying to figure out what had happened, once again they were all in the dark as he finished off his breakfast and headed towards the house that connected to this one, Yahiko on his heels.

Irakusa rolled her eyes "Four days sounds wonderful Tsunade-san, Konan-san, I'm sure Shikke and Shimetta would enjoy seeing what it's like in a different place" she hummed to her twins as they were settled down for a post-breakfast nap as they all split up.

Leaving Sakura alone with Hashirama, Minato and Tobirama, things became even more uncomfortable "Are you going to talk to us Sakura-chan, I thought we were family you know you can tell us stuff right" the brunette asked gently.

She whipped around emerald eyes wide "I..I'm going to the library" and then promptly fled leaving the dishes to someone else for once, the three men shared a concerned look, she'd looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Who do you think her parents are" Tobirama was not sure how to proceed with this new development, it was like their relationships were regressing as she tried to distance herself, but what they didn't understand was why.

Minato frowned deeply "No idea, perhaps if we followed her we might learn some information" he rose to his feet, glancing fleetingly to the unfinished dishes, before they all headed out the door in order to learn what was plaguing the little pinkette so much that it hurt her to even talk to them.

In the meantime Naruto, Haku and Sasuke had arrived at the building designated for the first round of the Chunin Exams, the Written Portion, their worst enemy really, that is to say they didn't get in without a little trouble from a genjutsu and older genin before getting to the room.

Genin from all over were gathered together, it was kind of scary being in the room with such intense chakra, until their proctor got there and told them all to pick a number from the box and sit down before telling them the rules and a whole bunch of other things.

During this time Tobirama, Hashirama and Minato had sneaked into the library searching through the aisles for Sakura who'd blurted out to them that she was going to be there and found her in the farthest part of the building.

Reading from a title-less book, nothing to give away what kind of information was within the book so the three of them settled in for a long wait, Sakura seemed to be getting frustrated though because not fifteen minutes later she set the book down.

And grabbed up another, emerald eyes flicking across the pages searching frantically for something that they had no idea about, three more times all within the span of twenty minutes each she repeated her actions of grabbing up different books looking through them.

Getting even more depressed each book she didn't find what she was looking for "Hello Sakura-chan" a brunette popped up at her side suddenly and the pinkette flinched visibly "Heard from Kakashi, who heard from Naruto, that you're having some trouble" he smiled kindly.

Sakura tensed opened her mouth, then snapped it shut "I don't know what to do, everything, everything I know has been a lie" she murmured tiredly purple bags becoming pronounced beneath her eyes, proving she hadn't been sleeping at all these last couple of days.

"Would it help if I just sat here and let you ramble on, you can tell me Sakura, we're friends aren't we" Yamato chuckled softly seating himself at the small table, he knew that it would help if she had someone that would listen without judging.

Her brows creased and the three eavesdroppers leaned closer "I…I.. What would you say if I told you that…." her emerald eyes shifted and lowered her voice even more "That I don't belong in this world, this time line to be exact" her eyes dimmed at the thought.

Yamato nearly choked on his spit but he exhaled quickly to avoid coughing "You know I seem to remember Omoi-san telling me that you thought that you didn't belong here when you guys were really young, do you still feel that way" he asked carefully.

"I…I've always felt that way, it's never changed and it only got worse when I came to live out here in the real world, Mo..Mount Myoboku was the place I felt safe, the only place really as if I belonged there, just not in this time line" Sakura whispered.

His eyes softened "Even if you weren't of this time line Sakura-chan, you're still the little girl I've known who was so painfully shy back then, scared of every stranger that you came across, you've become strong" he reached out and patted her back lightly.

Tears pooled in those emerald orbs "How am I ever going to tell them" she lay her head down on the table "I don't know the first thing about myself anymore" she sniffled softly, Yamato's eyes widened as he realized that she was crying.

'Uh oh' he thought trying to think of something quick while the three eavesdroppers looked shocked she was so upset over something "You're Sakura Haruno, the most selfless person I've ever met, to give up her own happiness for someone else" Yamato blurted quietly.

Sakura blinked at the brunette a couple of tears splashing onto the table as she straightened and really looked at her friend "My own happiness" she mumbled softly a light entering those forest green eyes "That's my purpose here to make sure those two get the happiness they deserve" her eyes softened to a painful degree.

Yamato narrowed his own in confusion "Sakura what are you talking about" he didn't like the sound of those words that had just left her lips, dread pooled in his stomach hitting him like a sack of rocks.

The pinkette turned to him a wide smile on her lips "I know why I was sent here, to make sure Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun see that there is good in the world and that they get their happiness, my dreams are always about them in some way or another after all" Sakura announced.

Just as his heart lodged into his throat and he felt sick why did he have this feeling as if he'd made things worse instead of helping "Don't be hasty Sakura-chan, would those two really want you sacrificing yourself for their sake" Yamato held up his hands.

But she was no longer paying him any attention "Thank you Yamato-san" Sakura stood gathering the books she'd been reading and returned them to the shelf "I'm gonna go train" she waved and vanished through aisles somehow missing Tobirama, Minato and Hashirama's presences.

A grimace worked it's way onto Yamato's lips "Master Jiraiya's gonna kill me" he groaned resisting the urge to repeatedly slam his head against the wood table as he melded with the earth in hopes of finding and stopping Sakura from pushing herself recklessly.

He was to late however as were the three former Hokage, who'd rushed out after the pinkette only to find her entering through the Uchiha Compound Gates, it was where none of them had tread before as it was off limits to most.

"My little protege came to visit me" Shisui was positively thrilled when the girl showed up at his place, peridot eyes burning with the desire to become stronger, to protect her family as he hugged her in a bone crushing hug reminiscent of Mikoto.

Sakura smiled lightly "I actually came to see if you wanted to spar a little bit Shisui-san, I need to brush up on my skills" her eyes bore deep into his onyx imploringly, yearning with the desire to be what everyone needed her to be.

His smile dropped sensing that something had happened, but Shisui knew if he asked she would just clam up on him "Right just go to our training grounds" instead he ushered her off as he went searching for wherever he'd put down his tantou.

Deciding it was better to indulge the girl with whatever it was she wanted "Okay Shisui-san" Sakura flashed him a quick grin, then hurried to the training grounds she'd been taught to use her sharingan on, perhaps it was time to tell Sasuke the truth to, if anything those two boys deserved to know the truth.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later that Shisui body flickered in front of her and she pulled her pair of Sai's from their sheaths "I'm not going to hold back Sakura-chan" the Uchiha warned onyx eyes searching hers for a flicker of hesitation.

Not a glint was to be seen as they launched forward and their weapons clashed creating sparks "Wouldn't expect you to Shisui-san, I plan on going all out anyway" Sakura admitted, twisting out of the way of a blow that would have caused her to die.

Quick precise foot work almost as if she was dancing as her sharingan blazed to life, "Ooh you're actually eager to get you're butt kicked huh" Shisui taunted wanting to rile the girl up beyond her usual temperament.

Sakura grit her teeth "Even if I lose, I'll still be able to land a good couple of hits in on you Shisui-san" she threw out there, splitting her concentration between dodging for the moment and creating partially created jutsu from the condensation in the air.

He cursed as she leaped out of the way and water hit him square in the face "The hell I didn't even see you use hand signs" he spluttered, jumping over the foot she thrust out in order to try and trip him while he'd been distracted.

"That's because I didn't, I used the water in the air to make a base for a jutsu, though incomplete it was still effective to knock you off course for a few moments" Sakura rattled off being smart a glint of mischief in her emerald eyes.

His face twitched "Being a little cocky today aren't you Sakura-chan" Shisui narrowed his eyes, wondering what the hell had gotten up with his little friend, he didn't like it in the least, what was she aiming at with their session.

Her lips curved upwards into a taunting grin "Come on Shisui-san if you don't take me seriously I'm really going to hit you" she laughed ducking under his tantou and swinging her foot up, he leaped back in the nick of time.

"Whoa I need those Sakura-chan if I ever find a girlfriend to marry and have babies with" he laughed nervously, she'd really been trying to hit him where the sun didn't shine "Okay what's up with you" he gave up on trying guess.

"Nothing I just thought of a new dream to protect my family's happiness at the cost of my own and in order to do that I have to be strong, I'll risk everything" those red pinwheel eyes narrowed and Shisui thought something was seriously wrong.

Especially when the last tomoe appeared and she charged forward "Damn it Sakura" Shisui struck out with his own foot, she couldn't slow down in time and went flying backwards "Enough tell me the truth, Sasuke told me that Naruto told him that you've been depressed why" he demanded.

Sakura flinched and healed her stomach "Okay fine" she quickly activated a sound proofing seal so that only she and Shisui would hear "I'm the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki's daughter sent forward in time to make sure Naruto and Sasuke are happy" she reeled off.

His heart dropped into his stomach and Shisui knew for a fact the pinkette wasn't lying, she never lied to any of them "Not only that but the ones who were my brothers, their spirits reside in Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura continued.

Shisui paled "Have you told them that" he asked and she shook her head "Probably for the best you hold off for awhile, you look half dead get home and get some sleep" he pulled her onto her feet and gave her a quick kind smile.

"Bu.." she went to protest but he shoved her Sai's into her hands and nudged her in the direction of the Compound exit, knowing he wouldn't relent or change his mind, Sakura sheathed her blades and hurried off.

The others were home and she realized how tired she actually was, and so without lunch that day Sakura vanished down the hall to her room and crawled into her bed to get some rest as Shisui had ordered, no dreams plagued her during her nap.

And at 3:30 she ventured out into the living room once more "You look rested" Minato commented carefully, not wanting to have the girl run on them again, they intended on getting answers, gently of course.

"I…I haven't been sleeping well" Sakura yawned, she still had bags beneath her eyes, but she looked better than earlier as she struggled to come to grips with her new reality, that begged the question, who were her birth parents and why had they abandoned her.

The pinkette sat down carefully on the couch planning on doing something she'd completely forgotten about and unsealed her short cleaver and the metal stainer and a new ink brush to begin her complicated task.

Hashirama shared a look with the other two in the room "You know Sakura-chan you can talk to us right, we won't judge you for anything" he said lightly, not sounding as if he was demanding that she talk to them.

Her eyes flickered in his direction an unreadable emotion within their depths "I don't really know much myself beyond the fact that this isn't…" she trailed off "Where I was born, not my time line, but the one I was needed in" she finished activating a sound proofing seal.

"What kind of nonsense is that, you know I'm beginning to wonder if being around Toads all his life has addled that man's brain" Tobirama frowned deeply speaking of Jiraiya and Sakura lowered her eyes.

For only a moment "Great Elder Gamamaru is over a thousand years old, he was alive during the time of the Sage of Six Paths Era, according to Dad that's the time I came from via time travel jutsu that my real father and Gamamaru devised to bring me here" then she jumped right back in.

"Apparently I'm Hagoromo Otsutsuki's daughter, I'd have to talk to Elder Gamamaru for more information though but I do understand one thing though, that I came here to ensure Naruto and Sasuke live and get to be happy" her eyes burned right through them.

They all fell silent allowing it to blanket over them while she drew jutsu storage seals on her short cleaver sword, short neat strokes, not to much metal stainer, and then it was set in front of a chakra powered fan to dry for thirty minutes and let the stain meld with the metal coloring it.

"What about you're own happiness" Minato began "Do you really think those two boys would allow you to sacrifice yours for theirs" his face held a touch of darkness to it and her eyes snapped to his in fright.

Sakura swallowed thickly "Maybe not, but at the very least their own happiness will be my own it's kind of like a double edged sword, I hate seeing anyone in pain or sad, it physically hurts me as well, I can feel the pain of this world, plants, animals, people all of it" she said slowly.

The brunette in the room choked "Kami you really are something else Sakura-chan" he chuckled and to get off the current topic "So what are you going to do with those seals that you put on you're blade" Hashirama gestured to the drying cleaver.

"Seal jutsu inside of them of course to give my sword an extra element of surprise, I'd have to find people with the specific chakra natures, lightning, I can add my own water jutsu's, but Wind users are very rare and I only know a few" her eyes twinkled in mischief.

Both Tobirama and Minato caught the warning look sent there way by Hashirama and wisely let the previous subject of conversation go "Very interesting and here I thought the art of Fuinjutsu was dying out" the white haired male chuckled.

"I'll be the one to bring it back" Sakura quipped checking on the sword and found it dry, especially when she rubbed a rag over it, no excess smeared or wiped off, that was the dark green stainer, now was for the rest of the blade in dark pink.

She had to be careful though of the six seals going over the cleaver gently until there was dark pink metal stainer on every inch of the rest of the blade, and then set it off to the side so that it could dry while she made dinner for just the four of them as everyone else was gone.

It was then that she realized once they were done eating that the dishes from that morning hadn't been finished, Sakura sighed softly and set to work, by the time the last dish had been put away it was going on 5:47, they'd sat down to eat at 5:24.

As the pinkette was contemplating on what to do until bed time since there were no children to watch after this time as they were all off on an adventure even Momo and Joki, a knock came at the door followed by the flaring of a familiar chakra.

The others were on edge at the unfamiliar chakra as she flounced forward and yanked the wood open "Momochi-san what brings you here so late" Sakura stared up at the male that had followed them back to Leaf, sporting a Leaf Forehead Protector sideways on his head.

Zabuza stared down at her he hadn't actually thought she'd answer the door "Kakashi abandoned me for the night, he stated that I should come here if I wanted to eat since I haven't been on any missions yet to pay for a meal out at a restaurant" he stated.

Her eye twitched and she let out a sigh "Come on in Momochi-san, there's left overs" even though she'd just finished the bloody dishes and all she wanted to do was relax and draw, Kakashi had just unintentionally given her more work to do.

"You don't have to worry about doing the dishes, I'll do them" Zabuza said tugging off his shoes and leaning his sword against the wall by the door as he cautiously entered the house, he could feel strong chakra that he didn't want to get mixed up with if he made the wrong move after all.

Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama kept their eyes on him as the man shuffled forward into the kitchen after Sakura, who opened the fridge and pulled out what had been deemed as left overs, there was quite a bit, plated up the food, warmed it, poured a glass of water and got silverware out.

Before setting everything on the table "There you go and I fully expect you to keep you're promise" Sakura grinned widely just a hint of mischief in her emerald eyes and then vanished down the hall to retrieve her favorite things in the entire world.

Her sketch pad and coloring pencils it had been a good long while since she'd drawn anything other than a seal and she wanted to see if she could coerce the first and second hokage into letting her sketch them as she'd done for her entire family so far and friends.

They were surprised at the sight of it "I didn't know you could draw Sakura-san" Minato pointed out lightly as she sat curled up in the arm chair, unbeknownst to them for the moment, the chair gave her the perfect shot of Tobirama and Hashirama on the two seated couch.

"Ever since I was little, it's why I fared better at seals than Naruto did, though he still practices sometimes when he thinks no one is watching" she snickered softly "Sasuke to, though he wasn't able to make something legible" she added as an after thought.

Zabuza was quiet as he ate just listening to the conversation until he thought of something to ask "When you blew away my mist, what did you do" he interjected not as smoothly as he wanted before anyone else could.

Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze "Oh that, my battle fan is chakra powered, I use it in conjunction with Naruto's wind jutsu, by adding my chakra and swinging it at an already in use jutsu, it amplifies whatever jutsu is in effect and make it three-four times stronger" she rattled off.

"Is there a reason you brought out you're sketch pad" Hashirama directed her gaze back onto them, not liking the suddenly contemplative look on the unknown to him at least, male's face, it didn't bode well for the girl.

"Ah yes, I was hoping that I might be able to coerce you guys into letting me sketch you for the collection that I've been making since I was little, you have the option of saying no though" Sakura smiled innocently.

Tobirama blinked it was such a simple request really "Very well do you need us to move anywhere" it was then he realized that the position she was seated in made for a very good spot to sit and sketch someone.

And she knew that to "Nope you're good there" her eyes sparkled with excitement as she dragged out her pencil from the spine of the sketch pad and put the tip to the paper and began drawing like she hadn't for a long time.

Zabuza didn't speak during this time merely finished eating and washed the dishes as promised, though he didn't know where they belonged and simply stacked them neatly on the counter on a towel before moving quietly back to his spot in the kitchen.

He didn't want to interrupt after all, though his interest was peaked by the blade leaning against the wall with a chakra powered fan blowing on it continuously in this manner forty minutes passed until Sakura leaned back hand aching and looked over the outline she'd finished.

Before any of them could speak "I'll be off, thank you brat" Zabuza nodded to the pinkette, strapped his sandals onto his feet grabbed up Kubikiribocho and was out the door before she could bid him goodnight.

Unknown to her Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama were relieved the man was gone as Sakura switched her attention onto the blonde in the room and began sketching him, they all wondered how the sketches would turn out or if she would show them.

Finally after another thirty minutes, Sakura checked over her work and leaned back with a satisfied smile "Do you think we could see them" Minato was curious, sensing that the sketchpad was very important to the girl.

Though Sakura did hand it over to him "Holy I think you might be better than me" Hashirama sniggered flipping through the book when it was his turn, taking in all the people she'd sketched, most of it was from when she'd been just a wee little thing.

"Anyone's better than you Anija" Tobirama scoffed/snorted in amusement slash exasperation at his brother as he took his turn to look through the sketchbook, she really did pride herself on family matters as he handed the book back over to her.

Sakura hugged it to her chest proving how special the pad was to her "I'll color them in later, I like the sketching part more than the coloring" she murmured softly, this sketchbook had been with her for a long time, it had been the best thing Gamakiri had ever given her.

Tobirama, Hashirama and Minato nodded in acceptance, they wouldn't have to sit still for that, just then a question occurred to the blonde in the house "Don't get offended when I ask this Sakura-san, but do you have some kind of issue with the word outsider" Minato asked gently.

Just to prove his point the girl flinched imperceptibly "Childhood Trauma" were the only words she said, looking to her toes which were embedded in the chair she was completely curled up within, probably not even intending on leaving the chair.

"What kind trauma would cause you to have an issue with such a silly word" the brunette creased his brow in confusion, Hashirama got the distinct feeling that the answer they were going to get wasn't going to be good in the least.

Sakura wrung her hands "To you maybe, but when someone you cared about turns their back on you even for a brief moment because of something that's beyond you're control and calls you an outsider when you're only one, it would leave a deep, deep scar on you're heart" she stated flatly.

"Who would do such a thing and why, it wasn't that boy from Cloud was it" the white haired male narrowed his red eyes, not liking where this current conversation was going in the least, he just had this gut feeling it wasn't going to be good.

She sighed "The reason I go to the Cloud Village, the clause in the treaty states that I have to be a ninja of that village, when Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima learned of this, I was told outsiders weren't welcome and I've continued to hear that word as I grew up from other people, not Omoi-kun though" Sakura said.

All of them felt sick by what they'd just learned, but they didn't dare prod any deeper or pry further into her business, clearly things had been cleared up back then even if it had left a scar on Sakura, she'd only been one.

Soon enough though they all split up intending on getting some sleep, Sakura though stayed right where she was in her chosen chair, grabbing a pillow and throw blanket from the couch and fell asleep with the little table light on.

It wasn't more than three hours later *Wake up Sakura, Wake up* a voice demanded unfamiliar to her ears, but soothing nonetheless, emerald eyes snapped open and the pinkette ducked to avoid the swing of a sword.

Unable to stop herself a scream tore itself from her lips "Hehehe the little mouse certainly has a set of lungs" a voice rasped just as something slimy with a spongy texture wrapped firmly around her throat and two doors that led to two of the other houses slammed open.

Bathing light into the living room "Take another step and I'll crush her" the words were slightly garbled, but they all understood as whatever it was around her neck tightened and Sakura gasped for air the man relented a moment later obviously having no intentions of killing her just yet.

The three former Hokage stood back waiting for their chance to get Sakura to safety "Orochimaru why are you here" Minato glared at the last remaining sannin, had the man come to get revenge on his former teammates, it was entirely plausible.

Gold slit eyes snapped in his direction and a dark rumble of laughter filled the near silent house "I just came to see what would make a child so special that Jiraiya would give up his womanizing ways" the voice rasped in that same garbled way.

Sakura stilled in his clutches, this was the man her parents had always warned her never to get anywhere near "As you can see she's merely a child, nothing special about her" Hashirama spoke, trying to help her out of this situation.

"Indeed the only reason that man Jiraiya would give up such things, would be my great niece" Tobirama joined in soft red eyes locked with pleading emerald, she was being so good that's why it made things so much more difficult.

Orochimaru twisted his tongue in order to turn the girl so she was facing him "Well little girl do you have anything to add to their claims of you not being special, when I know for a fact you are, other genin brats would have fainted in fear by this point and yet you haven't" he chuckled darkly.

Her eyes clashed with gold now really wouldn't be a good time to be a smart mouth as she flared her chakra subtly in a sequenced pattern that hopefully Shisui or Itachi or someone from the Uchiha Compound would recognize that she needed help and was in danger.

All the while keeping her mouth shut firmly, the tongue as she realized tightened crushing her wind pipe cutting off her oxygen "Perhaps Jiraiya taught you a few things about fighting off K.I. it's the only liable explanation" the raven haired male mused a sadistic glint in his eyes.

She could feel herself growing faint as her air way was blocked completely but she kept her eyes locked with those gold ones, in them she saw her death, a genjutsu, Sakura realized just before the illusion was broken.

The sound of the door breaking open drew everyone's attention "Get You're Filthy Hands Off Of Her" Shisui was stood in the ensuing destruction, tantou held out before him, Itachi a mere inch behind him with a few others including Fugaku Uchiha.

Who had all felt the flaring of the pinkette's chakra, their senses had been trained to recognize it after all from the Apartment Complex Massacre, they'd taught Sakura a patterned sequence that they would recognize as one that alerts them to danger, this was the first time they'd ever felt it.

So naturally they'd all rushed here to find the girl in Orochimaru's clutches "My, my you certainly are an interesting child after all" the sannin chuckled petting her long unbound pink tresses as if she was nothing more than a toy.

Before his tongue wound from around her neck and she was dropped to the floor with a cry as the man burst into tons of little snakes using the escape jutsu to get out of the chaos that would ensue at his departure.

Surprisingly it wasn't Shisui, or Hashirama to Sakura first, but Itachi as the Uchiha Heir lunged towards his little friend "Sakura can you talk, did he do anything to you" he eyed the bruise forming on her neck and felt fear for her, had he done irreversible damage to her.

Thankfully Sakura chose that moment to cough "J..Just tr..tried to c..cr..crush m..my th..thro..throat" the girl gasped in much needed air after not having been able to get it for several minutes before hand.

"Here Sakura-chan I'm going to heal you" Hashirama knelt at Sakura's side, hands already glowing green and pressed them lightly to her neck, she winced and tried to recoil, but Itachi held her steady for the brunette.

Fugaku let a quiet sigh of relief pass through his lips inaudibly "Perhaps you would be safer in the Uchiha Compound" he offered in the following silence, emerald orbs snapped to his onyx, fear in their depths, he hated that look especially since she'd been the one to save them from damnation.

"Do what you think is best" Tobirama said in a gruff tone, every time they bloody freaking turned around that girl was getting into trouble, it was a wonder how Sakura was even alive at this point in time by how much trouble she got into actually.

Sakura bit her lip as Hashirama finished healing her throat, her reaching up to help a little before Itachi helped her up from the floor where she'd been dropped cruelly "Sakura-san we won't hold it against you if you decide to go with Fugaku-san" Minato said softly.

"I..that's probably for the best" the pinkette spoke quietly "Bu..But I.." she turned her head to spy two former hokage, who were basically family "Wou..would like to st..stay here wi..with" clearly she wasn't use to defying the obvious order.

The Uchiha Patriarch chuckled "Very well, Itachi, Shisui, stay to ensure nothing else happens, I'll alert Hokage-sama in the morning of Orochimaru's presence in the village, do try to get some sleep you look as if you're about to pass out from exhaustion" then he was gone others on his heel.

"Why are you always getting into trouble" Shisui bemoaned the fate of his little protege as she climbed into the chair she'd been sleeping before, probably to afraid to sleep in her room by herself with the possibility of coming face to face with that man again.

Sakura stuck her tongue out "I didn't do anything this time" she said softly after taking a sip of her water that she always had by her table "In fact I wouldn't have even known if a mysterious voice hadn't woken me up" she looked around warily.

None of them asked because they sensed she wouldn't be able to answer such a question, instead all of them found a place to sit and keep an eye on the pinkette, who curled into the smallest ball she could manage and fell asleep in the chair she was resting in.

They knew however the girl would try to play off her fear with a smile, it was something they'd all come to learn about Sakura, especially the next morning and they found her already awake making breakfast for the lot of them.

A dark purple bruise around her neck despite trying to heal her last night Hashirama and her attempts had been futile, that wasn't a bruise that was easily mended regardless of their capabilities, Orochimaru had tried to break her neck.

It was a wonder how Sakura could even still smile "How are you feeling" Itachi broached the subject carefully not wanting to set her off, the last time he'd seen her cry was when she realized that the people she called neighbors were dead.

Before Shisui used his sharingan on her to erase most of those memories, Sakura craned her neck in the Uchiha Heir's direction "Sore and I know it's pretty bad" she spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper proving how much the bruise was paining her.

"Do you need any help Sakura-chan" Hashirama popped up at her side taking the pan of sausages and stuffing them in the pre-heated oven and then helped her chop up some veggies for the omelet's she was making.

"Not that you gave me much choice, though I would have been fine" she huffed softly a smile forming on her lips, though there was still fear visible in her emerald orbs, it was her way to cope with the scary things that happened to her on a daily basis.

Minato relaxed into the chair he'd been seated in "Are you still going to go out today" he asked gently in the next moment when the duo were grating potatoes for hash-browns after peeling them of their skins.

Sakura met his gaze evenly "I..I can't be weak, if I hide away he'll think he got to me and I don't plan on being a coward not if I want to protect my precious people" she hummed lightly checking on the sausages while Hashirama scraped the potatoes into the hot pan.

"Will you be practicing that" Tobirama hinted mysteriously drawing her eyes onto himself, he didn't think she would but it never hurt to ask in the next moment Sakura shook her head taking the veggie omelet rolls form the pan and slicing them evenly.

"Tomorrow, maybe I'm going to practice with the seals today try to increase my speed to be able to transport faster" Sakura grinned thinking up the perfect idea while pouring tea for everyone and coffee for herself as breakfast was deemed ready.

The five males got the feeling they wouldn't like how she trained in order to get faster, just after dishes were done once they'd all eaten Sakura pulled out her ink and brush and some blank tags and started drawing mild explosive seals on them.

"You are crazy Sakura-chan" Shisui sweat dropped when she made sixteen mild explosive tags and grabbed eight of her kunai attached to them gems with her seal carved into them "Why can't you just I don't know wear some weights and run to get faster first" he sulked.

Her brows raised into her hairline "That's a good idea to increase my physical speed, but it won't work I have to be able to connect my chakra to the chakra in the gems at a faster speed, it's not about being physically fast right now" Sakura explained gently.

"And you're using explosive tags for what exactly, surely you aren't going to use them on yourself" even Itachi was beginning to think the girl had lost her mind as they all trekked from the house and to Team Seven's training grounds.

"Relax Itachi-san, these are mild exploding tags, besides their nothing like the ones Imoi-sensei used when we fell into the pit during physical lessons" her lips twisted into a grimace "I swear my hair is still ruined from all that" she grabbed a lock of pink hair and glared.

Tobirama opened his mouth to say that ninja shouldn't be concerned with their looks, but an elbow in the side made him change what he wanted to say "You're academy sensei used exploding tags on academy students" came out instead.

Sakura smiled widely "That wasn't until we were in the last couple of years though and only if we fell into the pit, he did always rescue us though" her eyes twinkled "He was rough sure, but Imoi-sensei did care about us in his own unique way" her smile softened towards the end.

It made them all realize how much the girl adored her academy sensei "Did he treat you any different than the other students" Minato inquired as they stopped on the training field and she went about setting up her training experiment.

"Good grief no, I can't tell you how many times my knuckles got whacked by that freaking ruler he carried around just for being an impertinent brat" a grin formed on her lips "However Omoi-kun, Karui-chan and I were his best students, always got straight A+'s" she snickered.

Hashirama shook his head leaning against a rock, he did a double take, earth spike to be more exact "I'm just gonna make a wild guess here and say you use these training grounds often" he threw out there lightly before she started her session.

"Yep, Naruto showed them to me and this is where we always came to train together and with our friends when the stress of the day got to be to much" Sakura quipped cracking her knuckles in preparation the tags were set to go off one at a time at the flare of her chakra.

Then she was off to the first gem the other lavender tanzanite she had in her collection of gems, the first tag went off as her chakra neared, Sakura wasn't ready for it in the least, but that didn't stop her from leaping to the next one.

Avoiding the mild blast range as she got close to the blue tourmaline, it was the fifth one on the red garnet that Sakura lost her footing, Minato cursed ready to leap forward when a kunai whizzed from the large circle of kunai, and the pinkette was flashing towards it.

As the rest of her exploding tags went off "Ah bother" Sakura sighed, ends of her hair singed and completely loose from the braid, in fact it had been her hair that had distracted her in the first place because it had come out of the braid so suddenly.

"Well that ended spectacularly horrible" Shisui snorted and got an emerald eyed glare "Look at what you did to you're pretty pink hair" he lifted a lock eyeing the singed hair "Really Sakura-chan you're so brutal on yourself" he gave her a look.

Sakura huffed and snatched her hair back "My hair is annoying if I thought for one minute Dad, Naruto, Momo, Joki, Yahiko, Konan and the others wouldn't pitch a fit about me cutting it, I'd have already done that long ago" she grumbled.

Trimming the ends of her hair so it was back to just one inch above waist length "Honestly Sakura-chan we're not that bad are we" Shisui pouted eyeing the strands that fluttered by on the breeze "How short do you want it" he narrowed his eyes.

"Here" Sakura flashed a smirk at the Uchiha when she placed her hand at the nape of her neck and Shisui immediately shook his head "See there you go, I'd rather have short hair so it couldn't be grabbed in a fight, th..this is ridiculous and I hate having to wear it in a braid" she huffed.

Itachi covered his mouth "You know Sakura, no one but you has any say in what you do with you're hair, they can pout as much as they want and you can still cut it" he offered and she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Now wait a minute Sakura-chan maybe you should think about this until you're family gets home from vacation/mission" Shisui tried to stop her, while the others watched on in amusement as she gathered her hair and readied a kunai.

"Please Shisui-san it's not practical for a ninja to have long hair anyway" Sakura quipped, and sliced clean through her hair, trimming the edges so it was nice and neat and brushed the tops of her shoulders, feeling much, much better about the shorter length.

And it wasn't so heavy "Couldn't have said that better myself" Tobirama nodded at least the girl was sensible as Sakura rose to her feet sealing her hair into a scroll, no one asked and they watched as she threw herself back into training.

By the time it was noon, she'd been sent flying through the air or rolling across the ground more than a dozen times to their amusement "You alright there Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked as she collected her gem attached kunai and placed them in their pouch.

Wincing with every step "You seem to be in some pain, though I suppose after getting caught in the blast of more than ten explosive tags would make you sore" Minato stated in a slight scolding tone, okay so he was worried.

"I'm fine really, maybe I pushed myself a little to far with that last one" her chest burned "I probably won't be doing anymore training today" Sakura dubbed as they reached the house, the two Uchiha heading through the Uchiha Compound Gates.

As they headed in and lunch was made courtesy of Hashirama and Sakura "If you aren't going to train anymore does that mean you're going to work on those sketches" the brunette asked as they all sat down in the living room.

Sakura hummed softly in response contemplating the idea "Ac..Actually I was thinking about making a quick trip to Mount Myoboku to see if Lord Elder Gamamaru has any information for me about you know…" she trailed of looking around warily not wanting any eavesdroppers.

"Do you feel as if you'll be alright, earlier you're chakra levels were pretty low due to excessive use" Tobirama pointed out reading from a book, he had the feeling that ninety percent of the books in this house belonged to the pinkette.

Before the girl could respond "I could take you, I've been meaning to pay Lord Fukasaku and Gamabunta a visit and hopefully get back in their good graces" Minato jumped in with his offer not wanting her to push herself anymore that day.

She turned those emerald orbs onto him the nodded slowly "Okay just let me put my shoes on and then we can go" Sakura didn't argue rising from the arm chair she'd taken up residency in the last couple of days and tugged her sandals onto her feet.

In the next moment the blonde put his hand on her shoulder and did the summoning hand signs for the toads of mount myoboku and in a plume of smoke the both of them were stood in the familiar place that Sakura had been raised in for nearly six years of her life.

"You go ahead Sakura, I'll meet you later" Minato headed in the opposite direction towards Fukasaku and Shima's house, while she turned and went to where the memory stone and Gamamaru sat as always watching over the world.

He'd apparently been waiting for her "Look well into the memory stone young Sakura, daughter of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, there you will see that which you seek" like always Gamamaru spoke slowly due to his old age.

But his voice was more commanding as she set her peridot eyes onto the memory stone, it seemed to call out to her and so Sakura drew closer like it wanted only to be immediately sucked into some kind of illusion.

No not an illusion the pinkette realized when chakra formed before her and took on the shape of the man who was her father "My how you've grown, I wondered when we'd get to meet, does this mean you've seen you're brothers, their spirits anyway" Hagoromo skipped right to business.

Sakura nodded slowly tears welling in her eyes "Why, how could you do this to me" she hadn't accepted this fact yet "Do you enjoy seeing people suffer, especially you're own child" she shoved her tears back not wanting to cry in front of this man.

His rinnegan eyes softened, that's why Nagato was always so calming to her "My dear Sakura, never will you know how difficult it was for me to send you to this time, something is coming and you're the only one who can save you're brothers from ultimate destruction" he sighed.

"Destruction, what like their spirits are going to be destroyed or do you mean world destruction, does this have anything to do with that masked guy who's been haunting my dreams since I was three" Sakura rattled off question after question.

Inquisitive nature shining through and Hagoromo chuckled "I don't know how to put this, but that man is not you're main enemy, Madara Uchiha is, the one who hunts you is just an imitation a fake to simplify matters and yes world destruction, they're trying to revive the ten tails" he warned.

A gasp filled the air of their all white surroundings proving that even his child knew about such a creature "Bu..But that's impossible, you and I guess Uncle Hamura sealed the husk of the ten tails on the moon didn't you" spewed from her lips.

"Quite, however there is a way to bring it back, by one awakening the rinnegan, currently that Nagato Uzumaki fellow is the only one who has the ability to summon the husk of the ten tails, that is why he was hunted by that fake" Hagoromo explained further.

Sakura started pacing back and forth unable to keep still anymore "What should I do, I just want to protect them" she waved her hands madly as she paced nothing more than a nervous wreck at the moment as more revelations were crammed into her head.

He sighed quietly "My dear Sakura-chan, you're brothers are the key, don't let hatred consume them and befriend the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beasts that lay scattered across the world, bring them together in the name of peace and retribution" his rinnegan eyes burned into hers.

"Bu..But how will I know who they are, I only know about Naruto because well he told me" Sakura rounded on the man who was her father, knowing that their time was limited and his chakra was quickly fading, she could feel it.

Hagoromo smiled kindly "You'll be able to sense them, their hatred, be strong my child, don't let the future Gamamaru has seen come to pass or all will have been for…" he trailed off as he faded leaving nothing more than a sigh.

As the memory faded and Sakura found herself sprawled out on her back in front of the memory stone, Minato staring down at her in concern "Ow my head" she clutched her cranium as it started pounding as if someone had taken a sledge hammer and repeatedly tried to bash her skull in.

"You alright Sakura-san" the blonde inquired gently as her hands glowed a light green to heal the headache that she must have, when he'd gotten here, he'd been immediately alarmed to find the girl passed out, until Gamamaru had explained she was meeting the chakra representation of her father, Hagoromo.

Sakura went to answer only to be interrupted as a pile of books was set before her "Read them wisely young Sakura, they will come in handy, you know your task" Gamamaru spoke slowly like before and she hugged the five books to her chest.

Emerald eyes burning bright and full of life, "I'm gonna be just fine Lord Fourth and yes Gamamaru-sama, I know my purpose to protect" there was a smile pure and innocent on her lips and she bowed low to the giant thousand year old toad elder of Mount Myoboku.

Then she and Minato were gone from the Mountain and back in the house to find that hours had passed and it was dinner time, Tobirama and Hashirama hadn't been sure when the duo would return and had simply ordered take out.

Zabuza once again seated at the kitchen with them "Do you know how long you've been gone" the brunette whirled but paused at the sight of determination clear in Sakura's features, and he wondered what had she learned while there.

"Indeed, it must have been quite the explanation you received if it took four hours to return" Tobirama pointed out carefully as the pinkette clutched the books in her arms even closer to her chest a fire in her eyes that they'd never seen before.

It was Zabuza who commented "Did you cut you're hair, I could have sworn it was longer" he eyed the shoulder length pink hair "It suits you" he nodded having thought that the length it was at before had been ridiculous.

"Sorry, sorry, I had some things to do as well" Minato apologized as they sat down at the table and ate dinner with each other, Sakura was quiet for most of the meal, probably working through everything she'd been told.

They all wondered if she was once again trying to distance herself perhaps to protect her heart from any pain, as they sat after dinner on the couches, they found they were wrong "I got to meet him, my real father, he was nice" Sakura smiled softly.

After all the cursing in her head about the man she'd done, to find that he hadn't sent her here just because he didn't want her had been a relief, it had been what she needed in order to accept that she really wasn't of this time.

Nothing was going to change for her after all, she was still Sakura to many people, all she had to do was make sure no destruction befell the world her father had created and loved with all his heart, now it was her job as the Sage of Six Paths Daughter.

"Did you really meet the chakra representation of Hagoromo" Minato activated a sound proofing tag the minute Zabuza had headed out the door when he realized he wasn't going to get much more information other than the fact that Sakura was insanely happy about meeting her father.

The pinkette nodded and she stroke a finger along the spine of one of the books that had been left in her care "I did he wants me to carry on loving this world in his place and make sure destruction doesn't befall it" there was that fire again a light so pure that it scorched their souls.

"Are you going to tell Naruto and that Uchiha boy the truth about themselves and you" Tobirama spoke in the resounding silence as she flipped open one of the books and started reading, it was like she was in a trance.

But Sakura did answer "Yes they deserve to know after all, their the reason for my presence here after all" her smile softened like before, emerald eyes flicking across the pages taking in the new information she'd been given.

"Do you hate you're father for sending you here without even seeing if that's what you wanted, to be forced into protecting the world in his stead, that's just insane" Hashirama couldn't hold his tongue any longer, not liking how everything was turning out.

Sakura lifted her head "He told me that it pained him to send me here, that if it hadn't been necessary I'd still be with him, Indra and Ashura, their spirits who now reside in Naruto and Sasuke and I don't mind it, I love the world, so I'm not being forced into it" the girl said.

Closing her book reading two chapters in and knowing more about herself than she ever had than before, the five books Gamamaru had left in her care that she realized had been written by Hagoromo himself, were sealed in a storage scroll and carried off to bed with her.

As everyone bedded down for the night, Itachi and Shisui made their appearance again "Huh is Sakura-chan already asleep" the older Uchiha asked in confusion, the three former Hokage nodded "Well that's odd, it's only eight o'clock" Shisui scratched his head.

"Everything's odd to you Shisui-san, perhaps Sakura-san was merely tired after a trying day, not to mention she probably didn't get much sleep after well you know Orochimaru attacked" Itachi stated in a tone that implied he thought his friend was being idiotic again.

Shisui sweat dropped and they settled on the couches while Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama headed for their own houses, which were directly connected to the one Sakura lived in, via connecting hallway and doors.

Three days later, Tsunade, Konan, Irakusa, with Momo, Joki, Hidzuke, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta returned followed by Nagato and Yahiko, less than two hours later, and nearing supper time Naruto burst through the doors of the house.

And not only that but Jiraiya popped into the house, to find the house crowded including Karui who was now on her month long vacation, he was pleased to see that she was doing much better than when he'd left her.

None of them were happy though to learn Sakura had cut her hair and they were downright furious to learn that the pinkette had been visited by Orochimaru, the faded bruise on her neck was testament to the fact she'd lived, but they didn't worry for the time being, instead enjoying their time as only family could before reality set in.


	36. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 7)

Four days later when Naruto was deep in a training session with Jiraiya, finally having signed on with the Toads of Mount Myoboku, the others busy as well, even Karui, who was checking out the sights of the Leaf Village.

Tobirama had decided he'd had enough "Lord Second" came the respectful title, that was what was so frustrating, he'd thought that given enough time that naturally she begin to start calling him, them by more relaxed titles, their names for instance.

"You know Sakura, you can call me Tobirama" the white haired male said in a frustrated tone as he was once again helping her work on her jutsu, so far very little progress had been made "And I'm sure you can just call Hashirama by his name as well" he lifted a white brow.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at him and went to protest "Really" Tobirama stressed "You don't have to hesitate in calling us Uncle or Grandfather either" his red eyes bore deeply into those peridot colored ones.

Her eyes widened in response "You want me to call you Uncle" Sakura lowered her hands, he nodded "Oh I..I guess that would be alright" she smiled shyly, proving how polite she really was considering how far she'd gone with keeping up with their proper titles.

'Finally' he thought with some satisfaction as they returned to practicing, hoping that he'd made a break through the girl, Tobirama snorted inwardly, her politeness was definitely not something the Toad Sage had taught her 'Clearly' he mused perhaps it was an innate thing for her.

It was a thought, but one the second Hokage didn't dwell on as Sakura accidentally released her half finished jutsu for the fifth time "Sorry, it's hard to concentrate" the pinkette apologized for the eighteenth time that afternoon and sat down on a rock.

Tobirama crossed his arms taking in the half completed creation as it wreaked minimal destruction "We're done for the day, you're chakra levels are low" it was a line he'd used many times in the last four days before heading off.

She sighed and flopped backwards to dry out, her jutsu liked to backlash on her constantly and she was soaked through to the bone, good thing it was warm out and she dried quickly, Sakura hopped onto her feet and headed for Ichiraku.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto was already two bowls in to his favorite ramen, but he did take a moment to swallow properly before greeting her as she stepped under the flap "I'm a toad summoner now" he grinned in the next moment.

Which earned him a beaming smile "Good job Naruto, just remember to treat them well and they'll have you're back in a fight always" her jade eyes softened as she thought of her own summons, that she'd started bringing out everyday to train with for thirty minutes.

Though today might not be one of those days because she intended on meditating to increase her chakra reserves just for a couple hours at the very least "I promise Sakura-chan" the blonde at her side saluted "Do you miss it, the fact we're no longer siblings" he frowned.

"Baka in our hearts we'll always be family and in spirit to" Naruto's statement reminded her of the fact she had yet to tell him and Sasuke about her true heritage and that her real brothers reside within the both of them, their spirits anyway.

Naruto didn't understand the last part "Yeah, so you've been disappearing an awful lot with that white haired fellow, the Second Hokage guy right, how come" he narrowed his baby blue eyes and Sakura sent him an innocent smile.

"For now that's a secret, I'm working on something and he's helping me" Sakura gave minimal information to the blonde as they finished up lunch and split up to return to their respective training, though hers was voluntary, Naruto had to train in order to beat Neji.

Who as it turned out had turned into a jerk during the time he'd graduated from the academy and had nearly killed Hinata, and she was totally rooting the blonde on, Neji deserved to have his ass kicked for what he'd done.

She blew out a sigh as she reached the training grounds and grabbed up a slab of earth before climbing the earth spike to sit on and meditate, blending in with her surroundings to the point of being invisible.

That's why when Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Baki walked onto the seemingly empty training field they were none the wiser to her presence as they started training for two hours, it wasn't until she came out of her meditation did she realize that there were people on the training grounds.

Kankuro whipped around at the first sense of chakra nearby, his onyx eyes immediately narrowed on the pinkette and he glared, Temari looked shocked, Baki was wary and Gaara was as always apathetic towards anything.

For a few minutes they stared at each other from their different positions "So why didn't you're sensei sign you up for the Chunin Exams, maybe because you're to weak" the brown haired boy taunted unloading his anger on the girl before them.

Sakura scoffed under her breath "Clearly you've forgotten who punched you clear down the street when you decided to be an idiot and scream outside my house" she narrowed her emerald eyes a glint of fury in their depths.

"That was you, who shattered Kankuro's jaw, you bloody Cloud Whore" Temari hissed pissed off, her brother had refused to say anything on what had happened when he'd returned to the hotel that night he'd gone out on a walk.

This earned an eye roll "Well he deserved it, it was one o'clock in the morning and he's the moron who started pounding on my door and screaming outside my house, what did you think was going to happen, by the way I'm in no way shape or form a slut or a whore thank you" Sakura stated flatly.

Baki grimaced having this feeling this particular meeting wasn't going to end well for the girl "Now, now, I think we should all put this past us and move on, we are allies with the Leaf Village, after all" he tried to play mediator.

It was clear the pink haired girl wanted to comment on that but didn't and she even went so far as to turn but was stopped by a hand closing around her wrist, everyone froze "Yes" Sakura smiled kindly though all she wanted to do was run.

Kakashi had warned her not to get close to the red head and yet here he was mere inches away from her again "How did we not sense you if you were here on the training grounds" came that same gravely tone from before.

"Oh well I was meditating I was taught a certain way and so when I meditate I kind of become one with nature it doesn't really make sense I know but it happens" she laughed sheepishly and got an odd look from the boy in front of her.

His pale green eyes narrowed in contemplation "Show us and then you can leave these training grounds" he demanded in the next moment, Sakura suppressed a shudder and her wrist was released allowing her to return to the earth spike.

Grab up an earth slab and climb it before sitting on the very tip-top on the slab balanced precariously on the peak the pinkette closed her eyes settling into her meditation form and slowed her breathing gathering in nature energy.

Until like she'd said she blended in with nature becoming lost from their senses, a few minutes later Sakura was walking calmly down the earth spike once more "As much as I love meditating I do really need to get going" she nodded politely and went to turn once more.

"I don't think so you freaking forehead bitch" a fist buried itself in her skull, Sakura whirled and caught the wrist before she could be hit again "You're gonna fight me and that's final, I got permission from Hokage-sama" Ami sneered.

Sakura sighed in aggravation "Why not, show us that you aren't weak like you say" Kankuro taunted earning a glare in response as the pink haired girl faced the purple haired one with a look of contempt on her features.

"Really Ami give me proof and then I'll fight you" she said simply not believing the girl for even a second about her acquiring permission from the Hokage to have an fair and square spar against each other on the training grounds.

Ami shoved a piece of paper in Sakura's face and the girl she hated with every fiber of her being leaned back to stare at it "Read it and weep bitch now you have no choice but to fight me and if you choose not to then you're just a chicken, chicken, chicken" she mocked.

"Fine though know I'm not going to hold back even if you cry I won't pull my punches" Sakura smiled demurely ready to lay into Ami perhaps this fight had been just what the girl needed in order to grow the hell up.

The taunt worked perfectly and now Ami was all riled up and pissed like usual like a child throwing a temper tantrum, the four Sand Shinobi moved off to the side and allowed the two girls to have center stage on the training grounds.

"Fucking outsider everything's screwed up because of you I'm gonna murder you forehead so you better be ready to back up you're claims" Ami snarled furious that she wasn't being taken seriously by the other girl.

Sakura rolled her eyes and fiddled with a kunai looking utterly bored, she wouldn't have to really do much to be honest "When are you going to grow up Ami and stop being a brat, being a ninja isn't a game, it's a matter of life and death" she said that line as if she'd said it a million times.

Might as well have with Naruto and a few others "What the hell ever just start the fight already or are you to much of a coward to face me, that's it isn't it you don't want to fight me because you know I'll win" the purple haired girl boasted.

Until a kunai whizzed by her cheek and sliced it when Ami focused on Sakura again she wasn't in front of her "You'll wish you never asked me to start the fight" and then a foot was embedded in her back and she was sent flying forward.

Only to roll across the ground and come to a jarring halt via foot "I'm just getting started forehead" Ami snapped jumping to her feet, fists swinging, blinded by everything else other than the girl in front of her.

The pinkette sighed and hit a pressure point in the purple haired girls arm, then twisted around to sweep Ami off her feet and held a kunai to her neck "Learn that looks aren't everything Ami, don't assume just because I go to an entirely different village that I skive on training" Sakura said.

Ami struggled to get back up but it was no use "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair" she threw a temper tantrum kicking and hitting the ground with her feet and fists, tears trickling down her cheeks "I'm supposed to be stronger than you" she glared.

"Grow up next time you decide to get permission from Hokage-san make sure you actually train and improve on you're taijutsu or well all of you're skills really, because as it is right now you are no match for me" and then Sakura removed herself from Ami and collected her kunai.

"By the way Ami, nothing in this world is fair, do you think an enemy is going to stop attacking you just because you throw a tantrum and say it's not fair, no, he's going to kill you, the time for seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses is over, we can't be naive any longer" Sakura announced.

The Sand Shinobi hadn't expected such brutality from a girl who looked like a literal doll "Why do you say that, did something happen" Baki stopped the pinkette from leaving the training grounds that time.

And Sakura turned to face something "From the time I was five I can't tell you how many times someone has tried to kill me or my family, I've seen things that could give grown men nightmares, yet I deal with it on a daily basis" her emerald orbs darkened.

No one was paying Ami anymore attention as the girl limped from the training grounds "Why do you have to deal with it and why can't you let someone else take that burden" Temari called still pissed about earlier, but more curious now.

"Because I'm the only one who can and there is no one else who could take on the burden I bare" Sakura looked to the sky just as arms wrapped around her waist and she glanced down to spy white hair and honey eyes peering up at her innocently.

"Onee-chan found you" Momo squealed before realizing there was an audience but her attention was caught by her sister, who lifted her high into the air "Ne, ne Onee-chan train me, train me, I want to learn how to throw a kunai, Iruka-sensei only lets us throw shuriken right now" she pleaded.

Sakura laughed and hugged her little sister close "Sure, sure, maybe tomorrow, it's almost dinner and I'm positive you have homework" a smile, gentle and soothing spread across her lips as she nodded to the Sand Shinobi and led her sister from the training grounds.

And home where they belonged to find that dinner had already been started courtesy of Tsunade "Where have you been all day" Nagato blinked when the two girls entered the house chatting about everything they could.

"Just on the training grounds, I decided to meditate and Momo-chan found me and asked me to teach her how to throw a kunai" Sakura said for Tobirama's sake so he didn't think she'd been training, not that her chakra reserves were low anymore thanks to taking in sage chakra.

Karui pouted "Ah you didn't tell me you were gonna meditate, though I suppose that's my own fault for going off to see the sights and visit people" she rubbed her neck sheepishly as her friend and Momo sat down at the crowded dinner table to wait for dinner to be finished.

"Well you could always come tomorrow, a little after lunch, bring Momo with you" she didn't want anyone to bug her during her jutsu creation training with Tobirama, his lips quirked up jut barely but it was enough to let her know that he hadn't wanted to be interrupted either.

Joki decided to pipe in as well "Can I come learn to throw a kunai to Sakura-chan" the orange haired seven year old asked "Iruka-sensei only lets us throw silly shuriken" he pouted up at his eldest cousin a hopeful glint in his amber eyes.

"Good idea you could take these kids out for a Saturday afternoon training session/babysitting, while the adults are busy" Yahiko cleared his throat "This place needs to be cleaned top to bottom" he explained when Sakura gave him a *you're crazy* look.

On his left Konan slanted a look at her husband and glanced around only to be nudged "Right top to bottom" she reiterated in remembrance to get all the kids out of the house, it would give them a chance to work on their project.

Sakura shared a look with Karui, who shrugged "Fine by me, I can help Sakura-chan watch over these guys" the red haired girl smiled from ear to ear, eager to help, it couldn't be any different than that woman with seven kids after all.

Irakusa frowned "Just promise you'll keep a very close eye on them, Shikke and Shimetta I mean" she peered at her twins who weren't quite three yet, but they would be that year, it was difficult watching after toddlers.

"I wouldn't worry Irakusa, Cherry is the best babysitter you could ask for plus I'm sure a certain someone would just love to pitch in and help as well" Jiraiya chuckled from his seat next to Tsunade who eyed him in amusement.

Before nodding "Make a day out of it, treat them to ramen and all that jazz" the woman shrugged lightly knowing how much her adopted daughter adored her siblings and cousins to the point of possessiveness and overprotective tendencies.

"Sounds like fun, perhaps I could even help out a little" Hashirama shrugged knowing it was better if there was an adult there as well, plus it would keep Sakura out of trouble should anyone try to take advantage of her softness towards children.

"Children don't like me much, but having extra hands wouldn't hurt" the third and final white haired person at the table stated and his brother shot him an odd look, Tobirama glanced to the pinkette as if that was all the reason to help out.

Minato looked extremely amused "If that's the case, I'll help Jiraiya train Naruto and we can all meet up for lunch, actually, why don't we just bring takeout to the training grounds and eat there together" he offered.

"Yeah, Yeah" Ketsuro jumped in excitement shining in her soft brown orbs "Can we learn to Sakura-chan please, we have to be able to know how to throw a shuriken at the very least before we go to the academy next year" she pleaded.

Hidzuke nodded "Yeah Nee-chan I want to prove that we're ready to be academy students" he pouted up at his big sister, and he threw a look to Naruto, he knew something was different, but none of them knew what yet.

"To, to, to" Shikke and Shimetta joined in with the chants of wanting to learn something and Sakura laughed awkwardly not wanting to hurt the twins feelings, but there was always a way to get around that.

She knew that Konan, Yahiko and her mother wouldn't mind Ketsuro or Hidzuke learning how to throw a shuriken "Okay you two can learn as well, I have something different in mind for Shikke-kun and Shimetta-chan" Sakura smiled gently.

"You aren't really going to teach them how to throw a shuriken are you Sakura-chan, their not even three yet" Naruto burst out as he scraped the last of his food into his mouth and swallowed before talking.

Sakura glanced to the twins " _No, but do you think they'd be happy if I told them that, I plan on showing them a jutsu that will hopefully entertain them for awhile so they forget about asking, that is if they remember_ " she lowered her voice as she spoke.

It was like a light bulb had gone off over Naruto's head "I see that's a good idea Sakura-chan, you gonna bring out Gamakiri" he asked and Sakura nodded quietly polishing off the rest of her food and helped Tsunade with dishes before helping Momo and Joki with their homework as requested.

Before all the kids went to bed "Phew what a day" Sakura climbed into the chair she'd claimed, Karui laying on the love seat across from her, the others off to their own houses for the night, having seen no need to stick around.

"No kidding, it's a wonder how you manage with two siblings and four cousins, while I've only got one little brother Yukai and Omoi doesn't have any siblings" Karui commented reading a book, just a fantasy novel, she wouldn't dare touch her friends books.

The pinkette nodded "I love them, interact with them, spend time with them, makes them manageable, plus their adorable" she grinned flipping through pages of one of the books she'd gotten from Gamamaru taking in the information her real father had written.

Karui's lips curved upwards "Pretty sure you'd say that about any little kid even Yukai, you just love everyone don't you Sakura-chan" the red head asked softly lowering her book to spy her friend from her spot on the couch.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Mm maybe you're right, I love this world even if it's cruel, but we should always hope that people will be able to change and that peace will come" Sakura hummed softly closing her book, Karui did the same and they went to bed as well.

The next day like it had been for the last five days, Tobirama and Sakura worked on Sakura's jutsu unknown to them that they were being watched, it wasn't more than five minutes after the white haired male had announced "Training's done for the day" that Karui and the kids appeared.

Along with everyone else, besides Minato, Jiraiya and Naruto, who wouldn't show up until lunch which was still an hour away "Training, training, training" Momo cheered dancing all around in excitement to her sister's amusement.

"Okay, okay" Sakura laughed drawing in a little sage chakra to replenish her reserves and ran through a set of hand signs, Hashirama was surprised when earth sprouted up from the ground and the Sakura slapped hand drawn wood targets on the earth.

"You didn't say you had to chakra natures, Earth and Water" the brunette stated watching as she set the four who would be learning in front of a target and handed two a kunai and two a shuriken, all four weapons dulled so they wouldn't be hurt.

While Shikke and Shimetta pouted in response "Ah yeah, I'm more of a water elemental though, it's my favorite and more well it works for me better than earth jutsu's, though I know some, just the basics really" Sakura scratched her cheek.

"To, To, To, TO" the twins shouted at her suddenly from Karui's arms pointing at the targets, clearing not having forgotten about asking that they wanted to learn how to throw a weapon like their cousins were doing.

Sakura took a deep breath "I've got something even better in mind for you two" she weaved a set of hand signs making sure to use very little chakra on this particular jutsu "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" and blew out bubbles from her mouth to their extreme fascination.

"Kids are easily pleased" the red head threw out there with a smile as she set the twins down and let their older cousin entertain them with her bubble jutsu, which could also be very dangerous, but with Sakura's near perfect chakra control anything was possible for that girl.

"Onee-chan I can't get the whole control over power thing" Hidzuke interrupted the fun and the twins started pouting again as the bubbles came to a quick end, though before she went to her little brother Sakura weaved another set of hand signs and summoned Gamakiri.

They were right back to being happy "Alright Hidzuke-kun, watch me, I'll go slow, when first throwing any kind of weapon, you don't want to add power first or it won't strike you're opponent, it will miss, like so" Sakura put just a bit of chakra behind her throw and the shuriken sailed off.

Before going to retrieve it "Find you're center of balance first and exert control over you're throws, don't put to much force behind you're swing, just a quick flick of you're wrist should do it until you're ready to put power behind you're throws" she demonstrated for her brother.

"I think I get it now thanks Sakura-chan" Ketsuro, who'd been eavesdropping like the rest of them on the very well said explanation, turned and grabbed her shuriken up from where she'd thrown it stood in the stance Sakura had helped her into, and lightly tossed the weapon.

To her surprise it clipped the edge of the wooden target "You did it Ketsuro-chan" Joki cheered for his little sister "But it's different for every weapon right Sakura-chan" he glanced to the pinkette in hopes to figure out.

"Ah yes, shuriken are lighter than kunai, but senbon are the lightest weapon around, and hard to keep a hold of at first, each one you must learn how much strength you must use in order to successfully hit you're target" she nodded.

With that the four children turned back to their targets and started practicing their throws again with their different weapons "Oh such lovely dears aren't they Sakura-sweetie" Gamakiri was in heaven getting to help watch after so many cute kids.

"Very, that's Shikke and Shimetta, you remember Nagato right, those are his children, he married a woman Irakusa, who's very kind to all of us" Sakura murmured softly as she weaved the hand signs to the bubble jutsu again to entertain the little ones.

While simultaneously keeping an eye on the four older ones "Where's Naruto-chan, I heard he signed on with the toad summons as well" Gamakiri was practically beside himself as they switched off taking turns to entertain Shikke and Shimetta.

"Training Gamakiri, though it is about lunch" she looked to the sky noting the position of the sun before nodding "It's to bad I won't get to see how the Chunin Exams turn out, my vacation will end the day before the final round" Sakura sighed.

Hashirama and Tobirama chuckled lightly just as Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto blew onto the training grounds "We brought lunch" the white haired sannin exclaimed holding out a couple of boxes of takeout ramen.

"Yeah chicken ramen for Sakura-chan, Pork for Karui-chan, Miso for me and the rest is up for grabs, two bowls each, hey what are Shikke and Shimetta going to eat" Naruto ticked off his fingers before noticing the two young ones.

"Veggies, smashed potatoes and some sausage links and apple juice for drink" Sakura stated unsealing the food she'd made that morning which had been sitting in a heated storage scroll just waiting for lunch to roll around as they all made themselves comfortable on the ground.

Minato eyed the pinkette in confusion "Just when did you make that" he asked in amusement as she made up the plates for the twins and fed them while simultaneously stealing a few bites of ramen from her bowl.

"This morning before everyone woke, sometimes I wake up at five, others seven, depends on when I go to bed, last night I went to sleep around eight so yeah" she said with a light shrug, making sure the kids didn't choke on the food.

Jiraiya shook his head "You know Cherry I got to wonder where you got the insane obsession with vegetables and eating healthy, I know I wasn't exactly a good influence" he looked extremely lost on how his adopted daughter had turned out this way.

"Let's not forget the extreme dislike of sugary treats, going so far as to only eat two little pieces of dark chocolate after every meal, before downing the rest of her green tea" Karui grinned teasingly gold eyes holding a mischievous glint.

Sakura blushed "Well that's more because I only had honey and never had any other kind of sugar until I was six" she admitted sheepishly nabbing up a couple more bites of her ramen, which was really good like usual.

"Who would have ever thought that someone as goofy as you would be a responsible parent" Tobirama shook his head lightly a small smirk on his lips, he didn't want to sound insulting or cruel, just probably say what the rest of them were thinking.

The sannin nodded but didn't comment "Ne, ne Onee-chan can we practice some more please" Momo piped in as she polished off her second bowl of ramen to no one's surprise, when kids wanted something they went faster.

"Let me watch them Sakura-sweetie, you just finish up with you're lunch" Gamakiri, who still hadn't returned to the Mountain jumped in ushering the little girl over to the targets, her dull kunai in hand.

"We're going to" Joki and Hidzuke shared a grin as they finished off their own lunch and with their shuriken and kunai in hand headed towards the toad and white haired girl so that they could continue practicing.

Ketsuro was the last one to join in for more practicing "I'll beat all of you" she smiled innocently, so far she'd been the only one to manage to nick the wood with the shuriken, prompting them all to practice just a little harder.

"Now what are you going to do" Hashirama asked when Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto headed off taking the trash from their lunch with them leaving him, Sakura, Karui, Tobirama and six kids on the training field and one toad.

Her eyes twinkled in excitement "Play with Shikke and Shimetta" Sakura scooped the twin three year old's into her arms and spun them gently causing them to let out squeals of happiness as the world whirled around them.

A few minutes later the pinkette came to a stop "Again, Again" they cheered and so naturally Sakura obliged them until they got tired, by that point it was nearing three in the afternoon so together the lot of them traipsed home and had dinner at five, and bed at seven, none of the kids complained for they were exhausted.

Eight days later making it two weeks that had passed since the start of training period before the final round of the Chunin Exams, Tobirama declared it an off day "Take a break Sakura, relax, spend time with you're friends" he ruffled her hair then nudged her off intending on reading.

With a shrug Sakura automatically went to the training grounds, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku were so busy, and she hadn't seen those Sand Shinobi again, she sighed and decided to meditate, just as she thought that a shadow fell over her.

And she looked into a lone gray eye, the other hidden behind an eye patch "So you're the girl who convinced Zabuza to stop his murdering ways, nothing special" he spoke in a gruff voice that reminded her greatly of the man he was speaking of.

"How would you know if I'm special or not, you should never judge a book by it's cover" she retreated a few steps spying the man's headband, Hidden Mist "What are Mist Shinobi doing in Leaf, I didn't think that you were allies" emerald eyes narrowed.

Causing the blue haired male to smirk "Indeed we aren't allies, however, we've come to try and convince the Hokage to hand Zabuza Momochi over to us so that he can be executed for his crimes in the Land of Water and Mist Village" he stated.

Sakura felt fury well up in her "I won't let you hurt Zabuza-san, he's paying for his crimes already, he's repenting what more do you want from him" she wouldn't allow the man to die, not after preventing his death before.

The man looked surprised just as two more people walked onto the training grounds "Oh there you are Ao, and who are you" a woman, who had long auburn hair and green eyes smiled warmly and Sakura became even more wary feeling how much chakra the female had.

But she didn't introduce herself "Sakura Haruno, if you're here to hurt Za…." a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and the pinkette craned her neck around to meet dark brown eyes "Zabuza-san" Sakura choked out.

"Kid you don't have to fight my battles, you can't save me from everything, I knew eventually my past and country would catch up with me here in the Leaf Village" Zabuza chuckled glancing to the fifth Mizukage, how could the girl have forgotten.

Sakura felt her heart jolt "Now wait just a minute, do you really think Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun would let you just hand yourself over, you're practically a second sensei to them an..and what about Haku-kun, you're the only person he cared about for so long" spewed from her mouth.

To the Mist Shinobi's surprise "You sound awful desperate to keep that man from being executed young miss" the auburn haired woman smiled and suddenly Sakura remembered where she'd seen the woman before.

"Mizukage-san please I would be sad if Zabuza-san died" she didn't want all her hard work to go down the drain, how would she ever be able to face Naruto, Sasuke or Haku again if she didn't at least try to keep Zabuza alive, they would be upset and hate her.

That was worse than anything anyone could ever think up in a dream, Zabuza rubbed a hand down his face and let out a long suffering sigh "Clearly the girls gone insane" Ao as they knew his name now commented harshly.

Her heart was pounding "I think it would be pointless to continue this conversation" Zabuza eyed the girl in a great amount of concern, would she really cry if he were to die, that was just ridiculous, but he couldn't deny that she'd tried very hard to keep him from dying the first time.

"Lady Mizukage, y..you thi..think it..it's wise to l..leave him here" the other boy who was with them spoke as the three of them walked away, glancing furtively back at the duo they were leaving behind on the training grounds.

Mei peered surreptitiously over her shoulder at the pink haired child and the former rogue, technically they couldn't touch him, Zabuza's name had been taken out of the bingo book, however it was the girl who really peaked her interest.

Why would a mere child fight so hard to try and save a rogue who'd killed people nearly his entire life it didn't make sense "We'll be here until the end of the Chunin Exams, we have plenty of time to find out if he's still a threat" she eventually said.

"You're crazy you know that kid, you don't have to save me anymore" Zabuza snorted though his words were harsh, his tone was a lot more kinder than it use to be, well before he came to the Leaf Village and allowed it's inhabitants to soften him.

Sakura swung around to meet his gaze "I made a promise to ensure Naruto and Sasuke's happiness and protect this world if I let you die like I saw in my dream, I..I wouldn't be able to face them or my real father" her voice broke.

And suddenly Zabuza understood, it was as if Sakura's entire existence rode on those two boys existence "Don't worry kid, I don't think their really here to harm, just see if I can be trusted" he ruffled her hair as they split up.

In that manner another week passed and Sakura was once again on the training grounds after a particularly harsh training session with Tobirama, her jutsu was coming along nicely, complete with hand signs and better control over it.

Right at that moment she was drying out after falling into the lake "Hey Sakura-chan" Ino glanced down at her pink haired friend "You still on vacation you lucky girl" she grinned and Sakura opened her emerald eyes.

To spy Choji and Kiba just a few feet away from the blonde Heiress "Do you think we could convince you make those earth spikes so we could meditate, I'm utterly bored and meditating always helps alleviate my boredom" the Inuzuka Heir commented.

"Yeah, plus there's only one more week left before the final round of the Chunin Exams, it sucks that none of us passed our rounds, but there's always another time, maybe next time you'll be allowed to participate" Choji said munching on the rest of his chips before tossing the bag away.

Sakura blew out a breath and smiled "It's been awhile since I've seen you guys, sure just give me a few minutes, if I tried to use any jutsu's at this moment where my chakra reserves are low, I'd hurt myself and Uncle would be angry" she sat still and drew in nature energy.

Replenishing her reserves with sage chakra "Uncle as in you're Uncle Nagato" Ino tilted her head to the side in confusion watching her friend, it really had been to long since they'd all gotten together like this, because being a ninja had interfered with that.

"Ah no you know how the first, second and fourth Hokage's were revived, well the first two are related to my mom, so that would make Hashirama and Tobirama my adoptive Great Grandfather and Great Uncle" Sakura explained.

Kiba's onyx eyes widened "Wow that's like really cool you know, you get all the cool family members and meanwhile I'm over here with my crazy Ma and older sister" he sulked, but there was a grin on his lips and twinkle in his eyes letting her know he was teasing.

"Do you know the kicker though, the Fourth Hokage, Minato-san is actually Naruto's real dad pretty neat huh, even though we aren't adopted siblings anymore as Minato-san took on the role of dad for Naruto-kun" she sighed softly.

All of them blinked in surprise "Are you gonna be here to see Naruto fight Neji in the final round" Choji asked watching as the pinkette weaved hand signs to make the earth spikes, no taller than them and earth slabs for them to sit on and meditate.

"No, Naruto and Sasuke aren't very happy about it either, but my vacation ends the day before and on the day of the final rounds I have to go back to the Cloud Village and start taking on missions again" Sakura sighed grabbing an earth slab for herself as they all climbed on.

To clear their minds and meditate, it took awhile for Kiba and Ino to adjust to doing such training again, while Choji fell immediately, having never done this before, but he got back on time and time again as did his friends.

This is how the Mizukage and her two escorts stumbled across the quartet when it was nearing 11:38 "Good heavens are you alright" Mei asked upon seeing the Akimichi Heir fall off his perch for what felt like the million time in thirty minutes.

"Oh I'm fine Ma'am" Choji waved her concerns off and perched himself on the slab and spike again, determined to execute this style of meditation just as well as his three friends, he knew that they'd been practicing way longer than him, he just had to catch up.

Ao clearly didn't like that his Kage hadn't been addressed with respect "You should call her Mizukage-sama, as she is the Hidden Mist Village's Mizukage" he grumbled in an irritated tone and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ino didn't like that her friend had been scolded "How are we supposed to know, it's not as if we study like Sakura-chan all the time" she rolled her pupilless blue eyes "And don't order us around" she scowled.

Mei blinked and shot a scathing glare at her escort, which went right over the top of the man's head "Really you still study like an academy student Sakura" Kiba took his turn to fall, managing to sit still for fifteen minutes unlike his friend.

Before the pinkette could answer "Wh..Wh..What are y..you guys doing" the teenager that had come with the Mizukage as a second escort inquired pushing his squared glasses up his nose as they slid down his facing.

"Of course I still study Kiba it's good to keep up with whats going on in the world and meditation training, it's a good way to connect yourself to the world and also expand you're chakra reserves" Sakura answered both questions at the same time without moving an inch.

The three Mist Shinobi stared at her as if she'd grown a second head "Hey Sakura-chan isn't that you're sister" Ino commented absently spying a little white haired girl sneaking onto the training grounds, well more like speeding towards them.

Sakura cracked open her eyes before frowning "What a cute little girl" Mei smiled, but was completely ignored as the child flew past them on a straight path to her sister, Momo didn't even hesitate in leaping into her older sister's arms.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan" she cried "So..Som..Someone's dead I..I fell over his body" tears were streaming down the girls cheeks as Kiba, Choji and Ino froze, how the hell had someone been killed where were people when they were needed.

Her heart stuttered "Why aren't you at the academy" Sakura felt as if she was missing something and she tried to think of a reason her little sister would be out of classes when it wasn't even noon yet, well one minute before turning noon actually.

"Iruka-sensei let us out early, I wanted to walk a different way than usual and Joki-kun wouldn't go with me" Momo sniffled clutching onto her sister in a death grip utterly terrified, those blank eyes staring up at her had scared her.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened "Which way Momo" she inquired and the girl pointed in a random direction "Right, Choji-kun, Ino-chan would you walk Imouto-chan home, tell an adult what's going on, Kiba-kun come with me" she took charge of the situation.

"Roger that Sakura-chan, just leave it to Ino and I, we'll get Momo-chan home" Choji saluted and the trio headed off down the streets, Mei, Ao and Chojuro watching on in confusion, did the little girl warrant that much protection from two clan children.

Kiba nodded his head and Akamaru let out a little yip "We can smell him alright" the Inuzuka heir said knowing the reason why Sakura had told him to come with her, his sense of smell, she would be a perfect Chunin, if only her sensei had entered them into the Chunin Exams.

They had only just started forward "W..Wait w..we sh..should come as well" the light blue haired teenager interrupted, Mei and Ao nodded in agreement, this kind of situation was best not left up to two children after all, Kiba looked to Sakura.

"Better to have more help in case the situation escalates, before we go anywhere" Sakura bit her lip and swiped the blood on her palm "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" and summoned Gamatori "Take this message to Fugaku-sama in the Uchiha Compound" and then they were off.

The little blue toad taking the message his summoner handed him and vanished in a plume of smoke to complete his task while Kiba, Sakura, Chojuro, Ao and Mei walked cautiously in the direction Momo had stumbled across a dead body.

How had it been missed by everyone else, they didn't know, but by the time they found it, Gamatori had returned "Uchiha-san said he was sending Itachi-san and Shisui-san you're way" he announced before heading back to the mountain.

Kiba was horrified "That's the guy who proctored the preliminary rounds where I lost against Naruto" the Inuzuka heir covered his nose "I don't think he's been here long, maybe since last night" he explained.

Sakura's eyes took in the huge gash going down the man's chest "He was murdered by someone, can you smell any different scents on him Kiba, or are they to faded, it did rain last night after all" she bit her lip looking around warily.

"Leave that part to us Sakura-chan" Shisui body flickered at her side and leaned his elbow on her shoulder, "We'll find out who killed Hayate-san" he smiled reassuringly nodding his head to Itachi, who looked angry that someone in his village had been killed.

"You did the right thing in sending for us though, which means you're learning" he did smile, even if it was a small one and Sakura let out a sigh, it wasn't her first body, the thugs on the bridge after all, but life lost really hurt her.

She did nod "Right I..I just wish I could have prevented this, maybe he'd still be alive" Sakura sighed rubbing her eyes, she just looked exhausted now, Itachi and Shisui knew instantly what she was talking about, Kiba took a few minutes to catch on.

While the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage were confused "You're just a kid, you would have never been able to stop whoever killed this man" Ao rolled his gray eye speaking in that same harsh tone that Zabuza use to.

Her lips pressed together "You can't save everyone sweetie" even Mei agreed with her escort "Though we have no intentions of dragging Zabuza back to Mist, as he's proved that he's no longer a threat, you still can't save everyone" she shook her head lightly.

Sakura mustered up a small smile "If Sakura could, she would, I have no doubts about that" Kiba snorted softly bumping his shoulder against hers in hopes to cheer his friend up, knowing how sensitive the girl was about death.

He just never wanted to see her cry again though "Right you two should go Sakura-chan, Inuzuka-san, let us grown ups handle the investigation of Hayate Gekko's death" Shisui shooed the two twelve year old's off.

"Shisui-san is right go to you're family, I'm sure their worried by now" Itachi waved the duo from the area, Kiba walked Sakura home before they split up, her heading into the house, him back to the Inuzuka Compound to tell his own family what had happened.

The minute Sakura stepped through the door "Do you have any idea how worried we've been, kami Sakura-chan don't do something so reckless" Hashirama, one of the few who was at the house, everyone busy at the moment.

She blinked "I didn't do anything reckless, I had Kiba and two adults with me, besides there wasn't any danger" Sakura frowned as Momo attached herself to her front, obviously still pretty upset about what she'd stumbled across.

"Really, Momo came in here completely upset and we thought the worst, because we couldn't get anything coherent out of her, the only reason we figured she'd be that upset is if something had happened to you" Tobirama pointed out.

Momo smiled sheepishly "Ah well what happened was that Momo-chan stumbled over a dead body by taking a less used path than what she was use to, Itachi-san and Shisui-san are investigating at the moment and the culprit will be caught soon hopefully" Sakura explained.

Everyone that was in the house, which was basically the six children, Tobirama and Hashirama relaxed, the rest of the day Sakura lounged about the house playing with her siblings and cousins until their parents came home and they had dinner and whatnot.

That night for the first time in a month Sakura saw a flash of something, a seer dream, it didn't give her any good feelings at all as she flew up out of bed at exactly 4 o'clock in the morning, waking Karui as well.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan, did you have another one of those dreams" Karui sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly before peering at her friend, who looked as if she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

As she nodded "Yeah it's bad Karui-chan, I..I think the Leaf Village is in danger, ma..maybe from that snake guy, I'm not sure yet, but the little flash I saw wasn't good, I..I saw destruction and the Hokage Mountain" Sakura frowned deeply.

Karui sighed and scooted closer "I'm right here with you Sakura-chan, we'll protect this place, that I promise" she murmured feeling dread pool in her stomach, whatever was going to happen, she hoped didn't break her friend.

"Thanks Karui-chan, I don't want anymore people to die" the pinkette closed her eyes and released a sigh "Let's go out to the front room" Sakura suggested, the two of them climbed out of her bed and dressed in day clothes before heading to the living room.

Where Sakura immediately grabbed a book to read "Is that one of those books you got from that big toad guy on Mount Myoboku" Karui asked knowing how much her friend loved reading and that it always relaxed her.

"Mhm these were written by Hagoromo Otsutsuki" she smiled, still not having had the courage to tell anyone else the truth about her heritage and that she was really from a thousand years ago or that her two half brothers spirits resided in Naruto and Sasuke.

Hence the reason she was there in the first place "The Sage of Six Paths guy, that's totally awesome" the red head exclaimed quietly, knowing it wasn't wise to wake anyone up so early in the morning or they risked getting yelled at.

When everyone woke, they instantly noticed Sakura's distracted state and the slight bags beneath her eyes, which signaled that she'd had another one of her dreams, they all wondered what it was about this time, but didn't ask instead Tobirama released her for the rest of the week from their practices.

And she thanked him before she and Karui wandered out the door, sticking close to each other, basically the two of them just went to the training grounds "I hope that nothing really bad is going to happen" Sakura leaned back staring up at the blue sky, cloud watching.

"Me to Sakura-chan and we only have six days to figure out what's going to happen and hopefully stop it" Karui nodded copying her friend "I wish Omoi was here, I know he'd support you to" she followed a cloud with her gold eyes.

Sakura giggled quietly "No doubt about that, he'd also try to drive us crazy with his irrational fears and overly processed thoughts" she pointed out with a smile feeling as if she could fall asleep right there, but it wasn't a good idea, not when the village wasn't safe at that moment.

Karui frowned lightly "Do you think meditating would help you to see more of what's to come" she craned her neck to the side to spy her friend, not sure if the girl could see dreams in the day time while awake.

"Maybe, but I could also just get more flashes nothing concrete" Sakura murmured softly, being extremely wary and cautious, it was better not to speak on her little ability anymore where they could be overheard and be outed to the world as a seer.

Probably one of the last actually and then the wrong types of people would be after her for her abilities "You're probably right like usual Sakura-chan, so what are you going to do, clearly you aren't gonna train" Karui flipped over on her stomach, chin in her hands.

And Sakura did the same "Mm read, I wonder if there are anymore of these though" she pulled out one of the books she'd brought with her, only one out of five that her birth father had written and left with Gamamaru to give to her when it was time.

The red head shrugged and pulled out her own book so that she didn't end up taking a nap right there in the sun "Oh what's this no meditation training today" a voice interrupted them thirty minutes later at exactly 9:17.

"Don't pick on them Ao" Mei rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the training grounds and headed towards the two girls who were laying on their stomachs reading from books, proving how studious they still were.

Chojuro was the only one who spotted the bags beneath their eyes "H..have y..you be..been aw..awake all night" he asked gently in concern he couldn't help but worry, what could have caused them to stay awake.

"Ah no, just since four, we're to excited to get back to missions right Sakura, after our long vacation in just six days" Karui was the one to answer the questions and provide an excuse as to why they would have been awake so early.

The lie worked but all of them were interrupted as a new voice cut over the training grounds "Pity and here I thought you'd be training, never mind that I want to fight you girl" Kankuro appeared on the training field.

Sakura and Karui were on their feet in a flash, and the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage tensed "You got lucky with that one shot from before, I'd like to see you do so well in broad daylight, and don't worry brat I'll take it easy on you" he taunted.

Her eye twitched and she bristled in fury "Now wait just a minute you can't come here and suddenly challenge someone like that, you have to get permission for a spar from the Hokage" Mei stepped in on behalf of the girl.

"Actually Karui and I are Cloud Shinobi, but as we are allies of the Leaf Village, I'd rather not get in trouble for fighting someone from the Sand Village, who are Leaf's allies as well" Sakura narrowed her green eyes on the teenager.

Kankuro flinched imperceptibly, they were plotting something she was sure of it "Tch coward, you were all for fighting that girl a few weeks ago" he sneered pulling his puppet from his back and not giving the girl any chance to refuse as he simply attacked.

"Sak..Sakura-chan" Karui gasped when the girl disappeared and then the ground shattered beneath their feet, it was clear Kankuro didn't know what was going on either as Sakura reappeared before them in a defensive stance.

"Don't call me a coward, I only fought Ami because she got permission from Hokage-san, you however don't have permission and yet your still causing trouble where it's unwanted" Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

It angered the teenager even more as he threw several poison coated weapons at the pinkette, a couple made purchase and created little nicks, Sakura glanced down "Hmm poison huh, to bad for you this is one of the common poisons and I built up immunity to it" she shrugged.

"Are you crazy ingesting poison just to have an immunity to it" Ao grimaced, not even he went that far, he just carried the freaking antidote in him just in case he got poisoned, in the case it was artificial he went to the hospital.

Karui snickered "Sakura-chan's not the only one, me and one of our other classmates who dropped out in our final year built up immunity to common poisons, because our kunoichi-sensei told us to, for our kunoichi lessons in case we had to flirt our way out of a situation" she grinned.

"What the hell are you some kind of freak, you aren't normal" Kankuro was clearly disturbed by what he'd just learned about the girl he challenged, though he wasn't willing to stop his assault as he charged after his puppet.

Sakura sighed and ducked low, and pulled one of her Sai's from it's sheath before charging it with chakra and cut through the chakra strings "I can see them no matter how hard you try to make them invisible" she pointed out disabling the puppet.

"Bu..But that's impossible you're just a stinking brat, how the hell can you stand toe to toe with me" it was clear the boy in front of her was lost that she was stopping his attempts of fighting her on equal grounds.

"Really I'm not standing toe-to-toe with you, merely defending myself, I refuse to cause trouble for Hokage-san, that's all" she glared tired of this bullshit, why was she always the one being attacked by idiots who couldn't take a hint.

"That's enough" another voice washed over them, deep and gravely and Kankuro turned his head to spy his little brother "Did I not warn you to leave her alone" the red head glowered, Karui jumped behind Sakura in fright.

Who tensed as well as did the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage "She started it, acting like a cocky little bitch, besides I just wanted to repay her for breaking my jaw" Kankuro argued grabbing up his puppet not liking that he was the one being scolded.

Sakura threw her hands in the air fed up "Okay I've had it, own up to your stupidity Kankuro-san, you're the one at fault not me, I'm not the one who stood outside you're bloody hotel at one o'clock in the freaking morning and pounded on you're door screaming like a banshee" she snapped.

Completely loosing her cool "Eh Sakura-chan you lost you're temper" Karui laughed taking away from the seriousness of the moment to distract herself from the demonic chakra coming from the red haired boy on the field with them.

The pinkette sighed tiredly, exhaustion becoming more apparent "So you can hold grudges after all" the red head turned his attention on her and Sakura smiled as smoothly as she could at the boy who gave her a very bad feeling.

"Well of course I can, no one's perfect and we all have flaws, however that doesn't mean I act on it or purposefully antagonize the one I don't like just because of that" she explained carefully not moving an inch.

Gaara tilted his head to the side "Anyway Kankuro return to the hotel" he ordered before vanishing in a swirl of sand, the teenager grumbled under his breath before stomping off the training grounds upset that he'd been stopped from seeking revenge.

Karui slid to the ground and Sakura followed "Did he really scream outside you're house at one in the morning" Mei asked as she sat on the ground, her two escorts following her lead until they were all seated properly.

"Yes, scared my siblings and cousins and he tried to play it off as being dared, he was just sore that he got scolded because he was, well he hurt my sister and tried to harm Hokage-san's grandson, he was sore because I stopped him so he wanted revenge" Sakura said.

"There's something wrong with those Sand Shinobi" Ao commented quietly staring off into the distance "A demonic chakra comes from the red head, and the older one is hiding something" he announced his feelings on the duo.

"Oh I felt it to, that was scary Sakura-chan, how the hell could you smile at such a creepy boy" Karui shuddered feeling goosebumps break out across her flesh and she rubbed her arms feeling as if all the warmth in the air had been sucked out.

Sakura frowned lightly "We could have all died, he's a Jinchuuriki, but the seal that holds the one tails isn't…..let's just say at any moment he could lose his conscious to his beast, allowing it to wreak havoc on the vi….." her eyes widened, that was it.

"He's, their the Sand Shinobi their in league with Orochimaru, hence the reason for them hiding something while pretending to be Leafs Allies, that's got to be it" she murmured under her breath and Karui gave her friend a surprised look.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you Sakura-chan, how on earth did you come up with that one and how do you even know he's one of them Jinchuuriki people, like Bee-sama and Yugito-sensei" Karui asked.

Clearly the pinkette hadn't known that Bee and Yugito were Jinchuuriki as well "His chakra, the demonic edge to it, sometimes I feel that from Naruto and I can't really say, just a hunch" she rubbed her head and Karui caught onto the hint that she'd been given.

"H..How are yo..you so sure th..that the..their in lea..league with th..that Orochimaru person you mentioned" Chojuro pushed his glasses up his nose leaning forward wanting to learn more as did Ao and Mei, they were curious, but worried.

Was the girl also in league with Orochimaru, it was possible and she was just acting like a friend "A gut feeling and their never wrong" her hand came up and rubbed her throat "He tried to kill me over a month ago, Orochimaru I mean" Sakura shuddered remembering his tongue.

And how it had tried to crush her throat "For you're question Karui-chan I smile because I know it's better than showing fear, you never know if it might set someone off or if they'll take pleasure out of it, their minds are alike, that boys and the one tails" she explained quietly.

Karui grabbed onto her friend and shivered "Sometimes I wish we could go back to our academy days and stay there forever that way we didn't have to deal with the world and just have Imoi-sensei teaching us again" she was frightened and understandably so.

"Me to Karui-chan, but we can't, now it's our turn to protect the new generation of children and make sure they grow up in a safe world" Sakura leaned her head back to see the sky, her promise to her real father at the forefront of her mind.

Mei didn't like the sounds of that "Don't go trying anything little lady, I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't be happy to know you put yourself in harms way" she frowned deeply green eyes narrowed on the girl.

Sakura smiled "I won't involve myself actively, but I will protect from the shadows like a shinobi should, I may be a Cloud Shinobi, but the Leaf Village is my home to and I don't like when it's been threatened" she stood, Karui following her as they headed off for lunch.

Leaving the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage on the training grounds, where Mei ordered her two escorts to train, when the two girls returned they were still there "We thought you weren't coming back" the auburn haired woman commented.

"Indeed you seemed a little, I can't really find a word for it" Ao threw out there, stopping in his training session for a brief moment to speak to the girl, who settled on the ground with her friend and pulled out some objects from her pouch.

Chojuro looked curious as the pinkette started drawing something "Wh..What are you making th..there" he asked as Mei let them stop training for the time being as they all settled on the ground once more in front of the two girls.

"This is one of my favorite places in the Leaf Village and yeah I get like that sometimes, I'm making a seal, Fuinjutsu" Sakura said quietly, twisting her wrist just right for the proper stroke of the brush like she'd been taught.

At her side Karui gasped "For that red head, you said you weren't going to get involved actively" she accused with narrowed gold eyes, why else would her friend be making a seal after all, Sakura was way to kind.

Sakura sighed "I'm not, I'm going to leave this in the care of someone I trust and when the time comes they'll use it to make sure that boy doesn't lose control over the tailed beast inside of him" never would she tell Karui that it was her task to befriend the Jinchuuriki.

But right now the red haired boy was to insane, maybe he'd eventually calm down "Oh, maybe Kakashi-san would be a good choice, though I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since I've been here, I thought he was supposed to be Naruto's sensei" Karui frowned.

"Me either Karui-chan, but I know someone who does know, and Sasuke's bound to return to the Uchiha Compound eventually, I just have to catch him and ask him to give this to Kakashi-san along with a message" Sakura grinned.

Finishing up with the seal in the next moment before leaning back "Gonna take a nap huh" the red haired girls sensing that her friend was tired, though it worried her "Is this really the best place though" Karui warned.

The pinkette looked up "Ah probably not, maybe I'll read" and then pulled out a book, just a regular one, it wasn't a good idea to show off the books that were over a thousand years old or let others learn about her heritage, not yet, not when there was still so much danger in the world.

Eventually the five of them split up, the two girls to the Senju house and the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage to the hotel they were staying at, had dinner and finally all of them went to bed, though a certain someone hesitated.


	37. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 8)

The next two days were like pure agony for Sakura and by extension Karui, who wanted to support her friend, so was staying awake to keep the pinkette company whenever she couldn't get back to sleep once being woken by her prophetic dreams.

It was right around this point that Tsunade could no longer pretend nothing was going on "Okay Sakura want to tell us what you're seeing this time" she sighed that morning at breakfast, her adopted daughter had once again gotten the bare minimum of sleep.

Deep purple bags were beneath her eyes "Still just flashes Mom I can't speed them up anymore no matter how much I wish I could" Sakura laid her head on the table, though she was glad for one thing, that Tobirama hadn't tried to make her train at this moment.

She'd be to distracted, Karui wisely didn't speak up, choosing to keep their theory to herself for the moment until they got concrete evidence from Sakura's dreams, eventually the two of them did venture outside to the training grounds.

Who would guess that the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage would be there to "Is it just me or does she look worse than yesterday" Ao commented on the girls haggard appearance, both girls actually looked plum exhausted.

"You don't think their trying anything do you, it's the only reason I can think of that would keep them awake during the night" Mei frowned keeping her voice lowered so that the duo wouldn't hear her as they weren't in range yet.

Chojuro wondered as well "N..No idea Lady Mizukage, per..perhaps it's better if we k..keep an eye on them" he suggested in a soft tone, sensing the need for secrecy before the two girls reached them Mei and Ao nodded in agreement to the suggestion he'd made.

"If we sit Sakura-chan, we're gonna fall asleep" Karui said flatly hating that her friend was going through so much and she couldn't take on any of the burden Sakura carried on her shoulders, it really wasn't fair in the least.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and her eyes wandered the training grounds, meditation was out, she wouldn't be able to concentrate properly "That's pretty much for everything actually, maybe we should have stayed at the house today" she quipped flopping down anyway.

Karui followed as they stared up at the sky "You two aren't plotting anything are you" Ao stated in his usual gruff tone and both girls gave him an exasperated glare, in complete sync of one another which was extremely creepy in a way.

"I know the reason you're having nightmares again" Kiba blew onto the training grounds and landed next to Sakura, who jolted in surprise at the Inuzuka's appearance, thankfully though he didn't mention anymore about his friends special ability.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement "Yep, did you want to meditate, where's Ino and Choji though" Sakura waved her hand absentmindedly, Kiba shook his head and flopped backwards onto his back, Akamaru on his stomach.

"Nah, there's only four days left before the Chunin Exams, besides it's been awhile since we've just sat and talked without meditating together" he shrugged lightly, that wasn't the only reason, he was worried about his friend to.

Mei butt into the conversation "You have nightmares to the point where you can't even sleep at night, have you tried anything to help lure you into a state of relaxation, meditating does wonders" she suggested not liking this anymore than the thought of the two girls plotting something.

Sakura sighed softly "I've tried everything, nothing works, I've been having these kinds of nightmares since I was four" she explained rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt to stay awake and not fall asleep on the spot.

It occurred to Kiba then "They don't know do they" he nodded to the Mist Shinobi and the Mizukage, who gave him confused looks, the pinkette shook her head "Probably for the best" he said quietly.

"Whats for the best you little runt, Kiba Inuzuka how dare you skive on training" Tsume blew onto the training grounds after her son, the Inuzuka Heir freaked out and was gone in the blink of an eye, actually what really happened.

Was that Kiba jumped behind Sakura just as the girl sat up at the same exact moment Tsume lunged at her youngest son and a loud ~crunch~ filled the air "Sakura-chan" Karui shouted in horror seeing the blood dripping down her friends face.

Tsume froze "Hey kid I didn't mean it, holy shit that looks pretty bad you gonna live" she pulled back eyeing Jiraiya and Tsunade's adopted daughter in concern, it had been awhile since she'd encountered them "Did you get slower or something" she snorted.

Sakura held up her hand "Fine, fine, I'll be al…ow…right" she raised a glowing green hand and with a wince set her nose properly before healing it as she'd been taught, the damage was done though and she felt light-headed at this point.

Kiba saw what was going to happen just as his friend swayed "Sakura are you okay" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders just as her head fell backwards and she passed out, Mei and Tsume freaked out.

"We should get her to the hospital" the auburn haired woman panicked, never had she seen someone take a punch to the nose like that and act as if nothing had happened in the first place, that girl was insane.

The Inuzuka Matriarch nodded and went to reach for Sakura to take her to the hospital and leave her in her mothers care, when the girl jolted and her eyes snapped open, breathing labored "I'm fine, really" there was fear in her eyes.

"No you're not kid, you need to go to the hospital, be put in a medically induced coma so that you can rest properly, you're pushing yourself" Ao frowned deeply while Chojuro nodded, as Sakura jumped onto her feet.

Karui following her friend, she shot the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage a look "Where are you going Sakura-chan" she asked when they sped off in a panic, the others following them "Di..Did you see something" she got close enough to lower her voice and not be overheard.

Sakura nodded "Yeah another flash but more vivid, Ho..Hokage-san is…" her lip trembled breaking into an all out run to her house, she had to tell the Hokage what was going to happen to him and hope for the best.

Four blocks were all that separated them from the Senju house, when they were pulled to a screeching halt, Karui caught by Ao and her by Chojuro "Stop running and tell us what's going on" for once the teenager didn't stutter, completely serious in this moment.

Tsume, Mei and Kiba skidded to a halt a moment later "Damn kid you aren't supposed to be able to outrun fully grown shinobi, Kiba's an exception" Tsume growled stalking forward and taking the girl by the shoulders "Now what the bloody hell is going on" she demanded.

The pinkette flinched emerald eyes wide giving the Inuzuka Matriarch a glimpse of the deep rooted terror in those peridot orbs, Tsume wasn't the only one who saw it, Mei, Ao and Chojuro did as well and they wondered if it had something to do with the nightmares that had been mentioned.

"I…I'm sorry" Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground looked to Karui, who nodded in understanding and before Tsume could gain a better grip on the girl, she was gone in the blink of an eye, using those bloody transportation seals.

Karui laughed sheepishly "Right er I have no idea what's going on either" she held up her hands, wishing her friend hadn't abandoned her, but she knew that Sakura was the only one who could handle what was going to come.

Sakura landed on her bed in a heap "Please tell me someones home" she flew from her room searching frantically for the notebook that was connected to the one taped beneath the Hokage's desk "Because this is bad, really bad" she called.

Not paying much attention when Tobirama and Hashirama entered her house through the door that connected to theirs "What on earth is going on with you Sakura-chan" the brunette frowned watching the girl search through piles of notebooks.

"Ho..Hokage-san is…is gonna die, Orochimaru attacks during the final round" Sakura whipped around body shaking like a leaf activating a sound proofing seal before she blurted that line out, then returned to her task of trying to find the notebook.

But she couldn't find it, "Calm down" Tobirama ordered sensing that to let the girl continue on how she currently was, was not a good idea "Have you seen anything else" he asked in a much gentler tone, it was just the three of them home at the moment.

"N..No all I see is a sword going through Hokage-san from the front to the back and Orochimaru before him on some kind of roof" Sakura pressed her face into her hands trying to calm down as asked, but it wasn't working.

And she'd thought that when she'd been eight was bad and trying to stop Fugaku from making a mistake that would have ended with the entire Uchiha Clan being wiped out, this, this was much worse in her mind, because this was someone Naruto cared for to.

The door burst open in the next moment to reveal Karui, Tsume, Kiba and the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage "Mean I can't believe you abandoned me like that" the red haired girl teased lightly not really to upset.

Reminding Sakura of the reason she'd disappeared in the first place and returned to searching for the notebook that would make all of her problems go away "Sorry Karui-chan" she winced keeping her head lowered as Tsume glared.

"I hate it when you use those bloody seals brat, the third time you've disappeared on me like that, now you're going to tell us why you panicked like that" the Inuzuka Matriarch ordered seeing the apprehension in the girls emerald eyes.

Kiba grimaced and looked to his mother, he'd never told her about his friends little ability to see the future, whatever it was she saw was not good and his mother wouldn't be able to keep the secret not when she was so hyped up at the moment.

He didn't want his friend to cry again, he could see she was on the verge after all, but was trying to keep from doing it in front of them "Ma, Sakura's always been a little weird, she freaks out over the littlest of things, maybe she thought someone was trying to break in" he offered.

Everyone stared at him in surprise and Sakura sent him a grateful look that was thankfully missed, she knew what he was doing "Is that true" Mei narrowed her green eyes on the girl when not even the two males argued over that fact.

"It's not as if it hadn't happened before" Sakura nodded committing to the lie and feeling horrible for it, but it was better if no one else knew about her secret yet, not yet, the village was in to much danger from Orochimaru at the moment.

"Happened before huh you sure you're telling us the truth" Ao kept his gray eyes pinned to the pinkette, who was shifting through the pile of notebooks at a slower rate than before, as she calmed down and was able to focus a little better.

Sakura nodded "Yeah, one time I was eight, the entire apartment complex I lived in was massacred except for myself and my cousin, it's a legitimate fear and I always think someone is trying to break in" her heart slowed as she kept up the lie.

That was when she spotted it, Sakura grabbed up the notebook with seal drawn on it and crushed it to her chest "H..How did you get out if..if the everyone else was ki..killed" Chojuro asked before the girl could vanish on them.

"Window and then transportation seal to get to safety with a friend" Sakura stood nodded to everyone and disappeared down the hall to her room, Karui on her heels as the door was locked a barrier tag went up.

Both girls sat down on the bed "I thought for sure that they were going to drag the truth out of us" the red head flopped backwards in exhaustion, while Sakura flipped open the notebook and started writing at a rapid pace.

Pen flying across the page writing down everything she'd seen so far before closing the notebook "Me to Karui-chan, but no one else can know, it's to dangerous, my curse I mean" Sakura rubbed her eyes setting the notebook on her bedside table so it was close.

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen saw the glow of the seal and his brown eyes widened in realization, "Sensei what is it" Jiraiya asked when he noticed the Hokage become distracted, he was taking a break from training Naruto.

Minato had taken over for the day anyway and was visiting his old sensei "I do believe Sakura-san has had another dream" Hiruzen pulled the notebook out from beneath his desk and flipped it open to the page that had new information written down on it.

Jiraiya's brows raised high into his hairline before he activated a sound proofing/barrier seal that was around the room "And just why is my daughter telling you and not me of her dreams, just what did she see anyway" he asked.

"To avoid getting involved with what she see's and my death apparently at Orochimaru's hands, along with some destruction here in the Leaf Village" Hiruzen closed the notebook "Poor girl having to go through something this horrible" he felt awful that she had to deal with this.

The toad sage clenched his hands into fists "I wish I could put an end to those dreams" Jiraiya glared at the desk, this was his daughter "At least that way she didn't have to be tortured by this on a daily basis" he expression softened and the Third Hokage nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile Sakura using the knowledge she'd learned from the book her adoptive father had given her about her gift, numbed her mind and turned off her curse for the time being "Let's get some rest Karui-chan, we have to be careful from here on out" she hummed quietly.

Karui nodded "Yeah Sakura-chan, I just wish our vacation didn't end the day before the final round, at least that way we'd be here to help" she yawned tiredly "What about you're dreams though" she asked, but Sakura was already asleep, and she wasn't to far behind.

For three hours clear up to lunch the two girls napped until they ventured out to eat "Did you alert Hiruzen of what's to happen" Tobirama inquired having spotted the seal on the notebook his adopted great niece had been searching for, and guessed that his old student had the other one.

"Mhm" Sakura hummed softly scraping the rest of her lunch into her mouth, having made her own food that afternoon, she had many things planned and it was time to seek out Kakashi, there was no time to wait on Sasuke appearing anymore at the Uchiha Compound Gates.

It was definitely crunch time because as sure as her name was Sakura, she knew that the Sand Shinobi were involved somehow in what was to come, there was limited time to plan "What are you going to do Sakura-chan" Hashirama asked gently looking around warily.

And hoping to kami that the girl wasn't going to do anything reckless "Alert Fugaku-sama, find Kakashi-san and give him this seal, it will stop that red haired boy from going out of control when the one tails breaks free, this wasn't something I saw, I just know it's going to happen" she explained.

Holding up a drawn seal that would stop a Jinchuuriki from rampaging around "I'm going with Sakura-chan to help out with anything I can" Karui stood after the dishes were done, Tobirama and Hashirama couldn't stop them as they left the house.

Though the two girls were immediately worried as they spotted Ao and Chojuro situated across the street watching the Senju home, but Sakura tugged gently on Karui's hand and they headed for the Uchiha Compound Gates and were let through the guards.

Finding Fugaku was easy "My, my it's been a long time since you've come to visit me Sakura-chan, or are you here on business" Mikoto was pleased as punch to see the girl who'd grown up into a fine young kunoichi.

"Business but it's nice seeing you Mikoto-chan, I've actually been wondering something, the next time I have some free time would you mind helping me with some dancing lessons, Itachi-san brags about how good you are all the time" Sakura smiled gently.

A smile broke across the Uchiha Matriarchs face "I would love to Sakura-chan, it was such a shame I never had a daughter to teach, next time you're free, don't be afraid to come ask, he's in his office" Mikoto squished Sakura in a bone crushing hug before pointed.

"I'll stay out here Sakura-chan, hello Mikoto-san" Karui greeted the woman politely while Sakura turned and headed down the hall to the Uchiha Patriarch's office, knowing she could tell the man anything and he'd put a stop to the disaster in the making.

She only had to knock once before being admitted into his office, "Did you see someone else's death" Fugaku raised his head looking years old, ready to pass on the Clan Head Position to his eldest son, but Itachi wasn't ready.

The soundproofing seal was activated in the next moment "Hokage-san's, it's Orochimaru's doing, I don't know much more than that beyond guesses and theory, of how the Sand Shinobi are part of the plot to take over Leaf it's the only plausible explanation right" her brow was creased.

Fugaku nodded "We'll start putting protection in place for the civilians and Hokage-sama, thank you Sakura-san for alerting me and don't hesitate to tell me anymore should you see it in a dream" he stated signing his name on another document.

Sakura sighed in relief, before pulling out one notebook "It's a three way connecting seal that connects to this one and the one that sits in Hokage-san's office under his desk, I told him I was going to give you one Fugaku-sama, so that it's better than barging in here" she set it down on his desk.

"By the way the seal will glow blue when there's something new written in it" Sakura explained nodding politely before exiting the man's office, so she didn't bother him much more, the Uchiha Patriarch taped the notebook beneath his desk, so it was out of sight.

Pleased at her foresight, Sakura returned to the living room "Hey Mikoto-chan have you seen Sasuke around lately" she frowned realizing it had been nearly a month since she'd seen the boy even appear near the Uchiha Compound Gates.

"No, he's off training with his sensei Kakashi-san, and won't even come home to have dinner" Mikoto pouted as she was tidying up the front room, her baby's were all grown up and taking on missions and training.

Sakura's shoulders slumped "Thanks anyway Mikoto-san" Karui waved as the two of them left and got a wave and a smile in return just before the front door shut behind them and they were walking through the Uchiha Compound to return to the rest of the village.

Ao and Chojuro were still situated across from the Senju house when they exited through the gates smiling politely at the Uchiha guards stationed there on either side but when she and Karui didn't move towards the door, they started following them.

It was kind of annoying but they understood the suspicion "So how are we going to find Kakashi-san" the red haired girl at her side asked paying no attention to the two males that were sneaking along after them.

"Er no idea, if I show up there via seal he's just gonna be angry, maybe I could send one of my toads off to find him, or start searching the training grounds, Kakashi-san and Sasuke are bound to be on one of them, because training outside the village is forbidden during the Exams" Sakura said.

Karui's jaw dropped "What really I had no idea, boy am I glad Samui-chan didn't enter us into the exams, there's no way we would have been ready for the craziness we've witnessed so far" she threw out there with a small laugh.

"Damn straight brat, though expect to get back to work day after the end of the Chunin Exams" a voice boomed from behind them and both girls went ramrod straight and turned to spy their Kage standing behind them.

Sakura's eyes widened "Raikage-sama I..I didn't know you were going to be here" so many things changed because of his presence, because no doubt Ay was going to sit in the Kage booth with the Hiruzen, thus ensuring his survival, her shoulders relaxed as the tension drained out of her.

"Last minute invitation kid, I hope you've been keeping up with you're training, because C Ranked Missions are headed you're way when we get back to the Cloud Village" Darui chuckled from his spot a few feet behind the huge male that was his Kage.

Cee waved "Yeah and hospital work, Rurui-san has plenty of things lined up for you, I just hope you two girls are ready things are going to change after this, no more babying you" not that they ever had, but still it was better to be serious.

"Roger that Raikage-sama" the girls said in sync proving how obedient they were despite having gone on vacation for two months and a month respectively, it was then they noticed the other person with their Kage.

Omoi stepped out from behind Cee and flashed his friends a grin "Hey, hope you two haven't been having fun without me" he jumped forward knowing he wouldn't get in trouble, Sakura and Karui immediately enveloped him into a hug.

Ao and Chojuro stood back, keeping out of sight as they kept their eyes on the two Cloud Kunoichi "Nope there's no way we could have fun without you Omoi-kun, would you like us to escort you to Hokage-san's office Raikage-sama" Sakura further relaxed.

Glad that her first friend was there now and she and Karui wouldn't have to deal with this alone, "That'll do brat, lead the way" Ay nodded and they all started forward as a group to the center of the village to the Hokage Tower and up the steps and all the way to the Hokage's office.

"Off with you all" the Raikage barked sending his shinobi scrambling from the building as he closed the door behind him, no one dared ignore his orders as they returned outside to the village, it was then that Cee and Darui noted the exhaustion and deep purple bags.

But didn't dare ask not when there were so many ears that could eavesdrop on them "So what were you guys doing, something about searching the training grounds" Darui prodded having only heard a bit of what the girls were talking about.

"Ah that's right, we're looking for Kakashi-san, but Sakura-chan said that it wasn't a good idea to show up there suddenly via transportation seal, though we have no idea where to begin our search" Karui waved her arms, also looking as if she was about to fall flat on her face in exhaustion.

Sakura nodded quietly "Have you tried sending one of you're summons to find him and report back to you once he'd been found" Cee offered wanting to know what was going on, and hoping that they'd find a nice place to sit and talk soon.

"I thought about it, but then there's the chance Kakashi-san would just move to a different training grounds in order to not be disturbed, he's weird like that and it's impossible to sense his chakra even in sage mode, cause he's so stinkin elusive sometimes" the pinkette huffed softly.

Omoi frowned "Which leaves searching the training grounds one by one on foot" he guessed and his two friends nodded "Well that sucks, what if we don't find him, what if he disappears on us anyway" he waved his arms like Karui had.

Both Sakura and Karui gave him a weird look before they all cracked up laughing allowing the stress that was eating away at them all to drain away so that they could relax and think up a plan to stop whatever was going to happen.

As it was when they did begin their search for Kakashi, neither Karui or Sakura thought they'd find him so quickly, but they did and he happened to be on the first training field they looked, Sasuke on his knee's in front of the silver haired male, sweat pouring off of him.

Though at their appearance, the Uchiha Heir turned "You shouldn't interrupt people when their training" he was clearly in a foul mood, Sasuke winced in the next moment as he got sight of the glare he was receiving.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important Sasuke, here Kakashi-san, I finally figured out why you warned me not to befriend that boy, the red head, he's a Jinchuuriki, but his seal is coming undone, that will stop him if his beast tries to rampage and I'm sure it will happen" Sakura turned over her seal.

Kakashi's lone onyx eye widened "How do you figure that Sakura-chan have you…." he trailed off catching sight of the two Mist Shinobi as they sneaked onto the training grounds, no doubt tailing his little friend, she wasn't the most subtle of people.

Sakura shook her head "No, I'm just guessing on that part, but that boy is unstable, anyway I'm gonna go train now and get out of you're way Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun" she waved before hurrying from the field leaving the two males to their independent training.

Kakashi pocketed the seal and turned his attention onto the Uchiha heir and started up their session again, having been teaching the boy his own jutsu the Chidori, Sasuke having proved to have two individual natures like Sakura.

Who headed straight for the training grounds she always used "Are you really gonna train Sakura-chan, what happened to taking a break" Karui frowned as they settled on the ground and she unsheathed her Sai's and pulled out two scrolls, along with two little fans.

"That's the only way I'm going to get better Karui-chan, anyway right now I'm just gonna focus on completing what I started awhile back" Sakura smiled unsealing the short cleaver that Darui had given her years ago.

Darui choked "When the hell did you do that kid" he took in the dark pink seals and dark green stain of the blade the handle wrapped in dark pink bandages "And just what are those seals for" he was wary at best.

The pinkette grinned "Jutsu's, so far I have two wind jutsu, two water jutsu, and two fire jutsu sealed in them, all I need is lightning for that and my Sai's" she reeled off "There's fire in my little fans here" she pointed out the seals.

"And I've got water jutsu's for the Sai's as well" Sakura rubbed her temples trying to remember everything she'd done so far, her mind was entirely to distracted, she might have gotten a little rest, but that didn't mean she was fully rested and alert.

Cee and Darui sweat dropped while Omoi stared at his friend as if she'd gone insane "You're stressing yourself out to much Sakura-san, relax, everything's going to be fine" the blonde settled on the ground, just what the hell was going on around here in the Leaf Village.

"Yeah no kidding, and I thought that when you s….." a hand became situated firmly over Omoi's mouth courtesy of Karui, who stopped the white haired preteen in the nick of time from spilling Sakura's secret to the eavesdropping Mist Shinobi.

Omoi's eyes widened "Anyway you did save that guy didn't you, even though I wasn't there for the last few days" he removed Karui's hand, but wisely let his previous line of topic drop, he didn't want to be slapped again.

"Zabuza-san is fine and so is Haku-san, those two are ones I haven't seen for sometime either" Sakura frowned as Darui helped her with the lightning style jutsu's that she needed for her sword and Sai's before everything was put away.

Now there was nothing left to do but sit and wait, Sakura stared at her friends furtively from beneath her lashes just as they realized "You cut you're hair" Omoi stated as he eyed the short locks, they'd been distracted earlier.

"Quite when did you do that, I'm surprised Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade let you in the first place" Cee narrowed his onyx eyes as her hand came up and she fiddled with a very short strand of pink hair.

Darui had a smile on his lips "I get the feeling that you didn't give anyone a choice, you're impulsive like that" he snorted in amusement, while even Karui turned to look at her friend, because she hadn't been given an explanation either.

"Yeah why did you get you're hair cut Sakura-chan, it was so long and so pretty, not to say that it's not still pretty but the length was amazing, even longer than Yugito-sensei's hair" the red head exclaimed waiting for an answer.

Sakura ducked her head sheepishly "Ah well it got in the way of my training so I just kind of gathering it up and sliced through it with a kunai, no one was happy to say the least, but it's my hair plus having long hair is impractical for a ninja" she laughed.

"How's Naruto doing, you two still close like before, after all you are adopted siblings" Darui commented, before frowning, Sakura's eyes had just dimmed "Did something happen to Naruto" he narrowed his eyes.

Quickly she shook her head "No but you remember that guy, the Fourth Hokage, the blonde one" Sakura asked and Darui nodded "Turns out that Minato-san is Naruto's birth father and he wanted to be with his real dad, but we're all good" Sakura smiled lightly.

Cee didn't think it was right for someone to come in and mess up Sakura's family like that, not after the two had been so close for so many years "And yet you're no closer to finding out who you're own real parents are" he mused.

And promptly Sakura flinched visibly "A..Actually I know who they are or rather my real father to be precise, I'm just not sure how to explain it so I haven't told anyone beyond a few people" she winced looking to the ground.

"Well who is it Sakura-chan, did you meet them, did you punch them, what did they tell you about why they abandoned you" Omoi jumped on his friend wanting to know and got a wide emerald eyed look from his friend.

Sakura glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder at the Mist Shinobi, "I'm not sure how you guys are gonna take the news" she admitted nervously proving that whoever her real father was, was a very big deal and that she couldn't talk about it out here in the open.

It was scary, the thought of her friends not believing her, what was worse was Naruto and Sasuke, how would they react when she told them, Sakura let out a depressed sigh and rubbed her face tiredly as she leaned back to stare at the sky with Karui and Omoi on either side of her.

Her mind was numb as her eyes slid closed surrounded by the people she cared about, her first friends in life and she took a nap right there free of worry and stress, no prophetic dream plagued her during that time and Sakura was content to rest for the moment.

No one dared to wake her, not Darui, not Cee, not Karui and especially not Omoi, who realized that their friend needed some sleep, those dreams were the devil in disguise, causing her heartache and misery on a near daily basis.

Even if she'd had a reprieve from them for the last month or so, two hours later Sakura was awake and back to her usual self, all bright eyes and smiles "Wait until you see what I've been working on" she teased her lips curving upwards.

"Oh and just what have you been doing these last two months" Darui lifted a brow curious about what his little apprentice had been up to, he didn't think she'd been sitting and doing nothing, but to actually be working on a project was a surprise.

The pinkette snickered "I'm sure you'll see it eventually, it's only half finished though, I still can't get the timing right" Sakura poked Omoi feeling mischievous at that particular moment, the white haired preteen jolted and he pouted at her.

"Mean why are you picking on me and not Karui, oh no she hasn't taken my spot as you're best friend has she" there went more of his irrational fears and Karui rolled her eyes in response while Sakura lay back and laughed like a crazy person.

"Dork I just felt like picking on you, besides there's no way Karui-chan can take you're spot, cause she has a spot all her own" she shut down his fears with ease, emerald eyes sparkling with her happiness, everything was going to be alright, it had to be after all.

The burden of protecting the world, Naruto and Sasuke didn't just rest on her shoulders, only if she made it that way "Yeah I'm Sakura-chan's first best female friend while you're her first best male friend" Karui commented.

Sakura nodding along to the red head "Exactly" her cheeks warmed just barely and Cee caught the blush, Omoi flushed himself as he caught sight of the redness spreading across his friend/crushes face, though it was light in color, he could still see it very well.

Cee smirked to himself, sure of it now "Looks like a certain two genin have a little crush on each other" he whistled, both preteens turned and glared "Hehehe look at the time we really need to go see if Raikage-sama needs our help with anything" and then he and Darui were gone.

Omoi grumbled under his breath, while Sakura rolled her eyes and Karui was just confused "Right well I'm gonna get to the hotel before those guys forget to rent me a room" the white haired preteen rose to his feet.

"I'll take you Omoi, see you at the house Sakura-chan" Karui jumped up wanting to talk to Omoi for a little bit, since she'd spent the last month with Sakura and had barely been back to the Cloud Village, poor Omoi had been alone and she felt a little bad.

Sakura smiled "Go on take you're time Karui-chan" she waved before stretching and her back popped all the way to her tailbone "Please Kami-sama don't let anything take away their happiness" she murmured softly, all alone now and looking up at the sky.

Emerald orbs displaying her intense desire to protect not just Naruto and Sasuke but everyone, even if they were jerks sometimes, the world couldn't continue to be divided, how would they be able to save it if most people couldn't get along with each other.

"Thought they'd never leave now it's just us and you kid, tell us what's going on and don't give us some crap about how you think someones breaking into your house" Ao burst the little bubble that Sakura had created as she got lost in thought.

Her eyes snapped to his "Right there's no way you could have known after all, what are you plotting" once again Chojuro spoke without stuttering, all business at the moment, this was no time to play innocent.

Burning peridot eyes turned his way "I'm not plotting anything and my secrets are my own, I tell who I trust and right now only my friends and family are the ones I trust inexplicably" Sakura lowered her arms so they rested at her side.

Ao grit his teeth "Do you think it's wise to keep, keeping secrets from people, eventually someone is going to find out and you're going to be in a lot of trouble with the Hokage and you're Raikage as well" he warned.

Sakura grinned "But Hokage-san knows, though I'm not sure about Raikage-sama, I'll tell him eventually because I think it's imperative that I do so soon" she frowned lightly in thought, it was eating away at her, the guilt of keeping such a secret from her Kage.

When he'd been so kind to her when she'd been younger "And yet you won't tell us" Chojuro pointed out, fiddling with his glasses, he just had this feeling that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be good and this girl would be in the thick of it all.

"Trust is earned not given, I've known my friends and family and Raikage-sama nearly my entire life give or take a few years, while I've only known you two and Mizukage-san for two weeks and sneaking around trying to eavesdrop makes me want to keep my secrets even more" Sakura stated.

Both males winced well more Chojuro than Ao who grimaced in response, so they hadn't exactly been subtle "Please tell me you aren't still training Sakura-chan" Nagato had decided to come and see what was taking his adopted niece so long since Karui had already returned to the house.

"Ah no Uncle I was just getting ready to come home" Sakura faced the red head with a kind smile, his purple ringed eyes softened in response and a warm smile curved his lips upwards, she shot the two Mist Shinobi a quick look before walking over to him and they left the training grounds.

And returned home where they all had dinner together before going to bed at their set times like usual, Sakura was ready for the dreams this time as she forced herself to stay asleep the entire night, so that Karui could get some rest to, so they'd be ready for the end of the exams.

When they woke, there were scratches all over her neck and hand shaped bruises "Sakura-chan what happened" Karui was horrified taking in the sight of her friend "Why didn't you wake me" she frowned thinking that she wasn't good enough.

"I..I made myself stay asleep so I could see what was going to happen, and that you could get some sleep as well, this always happens" Sakura winced healing herself of the bruises and scratches so that no one would be alarmed.

Karui covered her mouth "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she hugged the pinkette "I wish you didn't have to suffer like this" she cried softly not wanting to wake anyone, because it was only six in the morning.

"Me to Karui-chan, but hopefully after this I'll get a longer break from these blasted dreams, I was right the Sand Shinobi are in on the plot to destroy the Leaf Village, that red haired boy is the key" she smiled gently before grabbing up the notebook.

Then began writing in it so that both the Hokage and Fugaku were updated on what was going on, when she was done Sakura took a deep breath, "What are you going to do" Karui asked as they dressed for the day and headed out into the living room.

"For starters I'm going to tell Raikage-sama the truth, he deserves to know because it could interfere with missions sometimes" Sakura grimaced lightly making breakfast absentmindedly "Then training, I've skived these last few days, no more" she said.

Karui nodded "I've skived for this entire month a ninja should never think they are on vacation when something could happen at a moments notice that could mean life or death for them" her gold eyes narrowed intending on going all out.

Sakura's expression lightened "Taijutsu, kenjutsu and some jutsu's, we all need to be ready" Sakura stated simply flipping the pancakes, the batter had been easy to make because they had the powder kind in a box.

By the time they were done eating, with plenty of left overs, everyone else had woke and congregated to the kitchen, no one asked as the two girls headed off as they had for the last several days together, keeping close.

First as Sakura said was the hotel to speak to Ay, it was high time she'd told the man anyway, though when she and Karui got there, the Raikage, Darui, Cee and Omoi were no where to be found "Oh come on" Sakura threw her hands in the air frustrated.

"Let's try the training grounds Sakura-chan, they might be there because it's a frequent haunt of yours" Karui suggested as they changed directions to Team Seven's training grounds, even if it was one of the favorite places in the Leaf Village for Sakura.

But the Cloud Shinobi and the Raikage weren't there either "Okay change of plans, training now, tell Raikage-sama later" the pinkette huffed, getting the distinct feeling that they weren't going to find the man no matter how hard they searched.

Karui nodded seriously while Sakura made some water clones and had them sit off to the side "Don't take it easy on me Sakura-chan, just cause we're friends, face me seriously" she warned drawing her sword, it having been given to her as an early birthday present from her parents.

"You asked for it Karui-chan" Sakura launched herself at the red head, tantou out and their weapons clashed creating yellow sparks, emerald and gold locked as they fought to overpower one another with their blades.

It appeared Sakura had the upper hand though as she shoved upwards and Karui got knocked back being thrown off balance, but she twisted to avoid the blow that could have caused serious damage and raised her sword again to block the next one as she found her balance once more.

To be honest it was kind of fun sparring against her friend as she threw in her own attacks here and there unaware of the audience they were getting "Say Sakura-chan when you're walking on water what's the key to it, Samui wants to teach us but isn't very good at explaining" she asked.

"Ah at first you want to constantly reapply you're chakra to you're feet to account for every little wave or fish that might be in the water, until you grow use to doing it and can do it without thinking" Sakura explained.

"Hmm thanks Sakura-chan" Karui grinned shoving with all her strength against Sakura and swiping her blade diagonally at her friend, creating a little nick on the girls arm as their blades locked against each other again.

Sakura smiled "No problem Karui-chan" she rolled her shoulders twisting to the side and raising her tantou, "Unseal" she charged her little sword with a bit of chakra undoing the seal stained into the steel and a blast of water hit the red head square in the face.

"That was unfair using a water jutsu on me in the midst of a kenjutsu spar" Karui spluttered ducking low under the next swing "Wait a second I didn't see you use any hand signs though' her gold eyes widened.

Her friend grinned innocently "I didn't use any Karui-chan, the seal on the blade, it's a jutsu storage seal, which holds a mild water jutsu to distract an opponent" the pinkette said leaping back away from the girl that she was fighting against.

"Cool do you think you could do that for my sword to" Karui exclaimed in excitement as they ended their kenjutsu spar and took a few minutes to rest and drink some water and wipe away the sweat that had beaded on their foreheads.

"Indeed I wonder if the Cloud Village is really where you belong when you're element is clearly water" Mei, who'd been watching with Ao and Chojuro called drawing the two girls attention onto the fact they'd been followed once again.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and sheathed her sword after sealing a new water jutsu into the seal on her tantou "Water is in everything, our body, plants, the ground, the air, I can't explain my connection to it, but it's definitely my favorite element, I like the Cloud Village though" she smiled.

"Bunch of cave dwellers" a taunting voice washed over them and Sakura's head snapped in the newcomers direction and glowered lightly "Hehehe don't get you're panties in a twist Pinky, I'm playing" Anko snorted prancing forward.

Karui was wary "Just who are you and don't call Sakura-chan Pinky, I find the nickname insulting on Sakura-chan's behalf" she scowled sheathing her sword and stepping closer to her friend ready to defend at a moments notice.

"Relax Karui-chan, this is Anko-san though it does make me wonder are you stalking me again" Sakura gave the purple haired woman a cautious look, Anko had done it before after all just to mess with her.

Anko cackled madly "I want to make a bet with you, if I win the next time you get free time you have to do everything I ask for a week that includes paying for my dango, if I lose, I'll make you you're own poison and antidote to use in a fight" she offered.

Immediately Sakura narrowed her eyes "What's the bet Anko-san" she cracked her knuckles looking excited and wary all at the same time, the woman before her was one that should be dealt with carefully after all.

Pleased that the girl was taking the bait "I bet that the blondie Naruto Uzumaki loses his match against Neji Hyuga, that boy doesn't stand a chance after all" she taunted eager to hear what came out of the girls mouth.

Sakura straightened "Very well I bet that Naruto-kun will win, he might not become Chunin, but he'll beat Neji, he's doing it for Hinata-chan after all and to prove a point that you can change you're destiny" she stated simply.

"Your on Pinky just be ready for that knucklehead idiot to lose and be my slave for a week" Anko laughed crazily disappearing from the training grounds causing Sakura to groan and roll her eyes in response at the woman.

Who was completely "Unhinged, why the hell are you friends with someone who's lost their mind Sakura-chan and is crazy insane" Karui rounded on Sakura looking extremely confused and put out all in one go.

"Indeed are you unhinged as well girl, you seem like it half the time" Ao commented in an emotionless tone and got a glower from both girls that had been training prior to Anko's appearance on the field.

A snort came from Sakura "No, I'm just a bit unique, however Anko-san is crazy, and I'm not even sure if the relationship we have is counted as friendship Karui-chan, she stalks me, makes bets with me and always loses" Sakura said with a sigh.

Chojuro frowned "Why doe..does she st..stalk you" he asked as they all settled on the ground well he, Ao and Mei did, the two girls started in with another round of training, taijutsu this time, against the clones that had been sitting off to the side for some time now.

"Mm can't say for sure actually, I think I kind of pissed her off once, which was then followed by her making bets against me in that I always manage to win the bet and haven't lost once" Sakura announced swinging her foot out at her clone.

And ducked under one that tried to slam their fist into her skull, while punching out with her fist bending nearly in half and twisting gracefully out of the middle of the water clone barrage, they were all trying to gang up on her.

Two went flying the rest jumped back as the ground cracked beneath their feet and she and Karui stood back to back "Hey hand Sakura-chan" Karui used brute strength to swing her friend off her feet and throw her into a bunch of clones.

That definitely weren't made of water and were orange "Ahahahaha, find me if you can Sakura-chan" many Naruto voices shouted and Sakura blinked, her eye twitched and she searched through the sea of Naruto shadow clones for the original.

It was way to easy to find him, they'd been close for many years and she knew his chakra like the back of her hand "Baka" Sakura snagged the back of his shirt and what seemed like hundred of shadow clones poofed out of existence "Aren't you supposed to be training" she asked.

"Definitely thought for sure you wouldn't be able to find me this time and my dad released me for the afternoon, said I needed to spend time with you, Ero-sennin to" Naruto pouted up at the girl who'd once been the only person he could rely on.

Sakura's brows raised "That's what you're calling him now, pervy sage, I'm pretty sure Dad doesn't appreciate that one" she looked on at the blonde in disbelief as she released his orange shirt collar.

"Nope he doesn't like it in the least, anyway he said you were having some kind of issues and stuff so I thought we could hang out, I've been so busy training that I feel like I've abandoned you in a way" he frowned.

Her lips curved upwards "My issues have kind of been solved and I know that training for the final round of the Chunin Exams is important, good news though I get to watch you fight Neji and Sasuke against that….who is Sasuke fighting" her lips tugged towards in the next moment.

"That creepy red head Gaara from the Sand Village, he tried to kill Rock Lee during their match in the preliminaries, never, ever get near him do you understand Sakura-chan" the blonde warned in the most serious tone he'd ever used.

Sadly though his once upon a time adopted sister wasn't going to listen to his warning, because someone would have to get close to beat him "Right got it Naruto-kun" Sakura eventually mumbled quietly not even paying attention.

"Are we gonna practice still Sakura-chan" Karui piped in a moment later, glancing to the water "Do you think we could try the water walking exercise, I want to be ready before Samui decided to try and teach us" she suggested.

Sakura blinked and shared a smile with Naruto "I've kind of already learned, Naruto to, but once you get the hang of it, it's really easy, though have you practiced the flower cl…tree, I mean tree climbing exercise" a slip of the tongue and her cheeks turned red.

"No do I have to practice that first before I can do the water walking exercise" the red head frowned looking towards a cluster of tree, this kind of sucked to be honest, but she wanted to be on par with her friend.

Even Naruto nodded "Yeah cause it will help you practice chakra control so that it would make the water walking exercise easier, here I'll teach you Karui-chan" the blonde jumped up eager to help so that Sakura wasn't doing everything.

He knew something was going to happen, the least he could do was try not to cause to much trouble for her until it was all over and everyone was safe once again "Good idea, Naruto's practiced just as much as I have you're in good hands Karui-chan" Sakura nodded.

Sitting a ways away to watch a few minutes later, she decided that it was time to stop hiding what she'd been practicing for the last month and show off a little, Mei, Ao and Chojuro focused on the pinkette when the girl started going through unknown to them hand signs.

Ox, Horse, Dog, Hare, Monkey, Serpent, and finally Bird, Naruto and Karui paused in their own training as a small twister of water materialized in front of Sakura, spinning faster and faster as she focused all of her concentration on it.

Another hand sign, this time to unseal a battle fan, the scroll dropped to the ground and Sakura caught the fan one handed and hefted it back with chakra enhanced strength, Naruto choked on his tongue as chakra became palpable in the air.

Just as Sakura released the jutsu, it only being two meters tall, by the time her chakra hit it to enhance it, the jutsu was five meters tall and it went spinning out of control, losing shape and form and a whole lot of backlash.

Sakura hit the ground as a spike of water struck out and it flew overhead and she focused her attention on it "No you don't, not this time" she made another hand sign Boar this time and forced the jutsu to retain it's shape, using her chakra to ensure it didn't fail on her again.

This time her jutsu actually managed to keep it's form, for more than fifteen minutes before spinning out of existence "Ho..Holy THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON WITH THE SECOND HOKAGE ALL MONTH" Karui shouted in an accusing tone.

"Yes" her friend uncovered her head and stood slowly "Th..Though that's the first time I've managed to keep it from dying out on me after five minutes" Sakura rubbed her stomach, she'd hit the ground pretty hard to be honest to avoid being hit by the backlash of her jutsu.

Naruto laughed nervously "Sakura-chan you're a very scary girl, I wish we were still siblings, I was less susceptible to getting hit then" he edged backwards warily, he'd thought the time before was scary, now the girl was even more so when she actually had a working jutsu.

Partially anyway "What the hell is going on here" the Raikage chose that moment to appear on the training grounds, having seen the twister when they'd only been halfway there in the first place, since this was the place Sakura frequented.

"Raikage-sama" the pinkette twisted around emerald eyes wide, but determined, now wasn't the best time though to talk, "Oh ah I was using a jutsu that I've been making and working on all month, well for a month and a half, but I really only started this month" she scratched her cheek.

Ay's brows raised high into his hairline, and he went to commend her on making something from scratch "Are those bruises on you're neck" his beetle black eyes narrowed on the faded outline of bruising on the girls neck.

Sakura went rigid in her spot in front of him while Karui grabbed Naruto to keep him from shouting out her secret "Yes" she wouldn't lie, not to him "There's something I have to tell you" she pointed discretely off towards the distance.

He didn't argue, this was the Toad Sages and Legendary Medical Ninja's adopted daughter, he knew whatever the girl was going to say was going to be extremely important and started towards the rocks that littered the training grounds.

Her on his heels "Okay brat what's going on and I want the truth all of it" the Raikage demanded when they were hidden out of sight behind not only a sound proofing seal, but a barrier seal as well that made them invisible to the naked eye.

She inhaled deeply then released the breath she was holding "I know my dad never told you but er well there's no better way to say it other than that I can dream of the future, these dreams manifest themselves into nightmares and sometimes I..I end up strangling myself" Sakura admitted.

Ay was utterly horrified "What you mean the bruising on you're neck is because of you're own hands, is there anyway to get rid of it" he recoiled, how the hell did the girl even live with such an ability plaguing her, it was much like a curse.

"Nope, it's a kekkeigenkai, probably the last Seer on earth actually, though sometimes I can turn it off, but only when I'm exhausted and really will it to go away, other than that, I'm stuck with it until I die, I told you because you need to know that somethings going to happen in a few days" she said.

The Raikage tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed once again, he didn't like the sounds of this "Have you told those Mist people" he asked Sakura shook her head "Probably for the best, I don't want to lose one of my best genin of this generation after all" he snorted.

Sakura smiled lightly at the humor in his tone "During one of the rounds, Sasuke's to be precise Orochimaru, Sand and the Sound Village are going to attack, Hokage-san is the Sannin's target" she went right back to being serious.

Ay breathed through his nose as his temper flared "Alright take this down, I won't breathe a word of what you've told me and I'll keep my eye out, you just stay the bloody hell out of trouble is that understood" he barked.

"Roger that Raikage-sama, I don't like to involve myself anyway unless strictly necessary" Sakura shrugged lightly glad that everything was going to work itself out in the end, hopefully anyway, she just had to see where her dreams would lead to next.


	38. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 9)

Everyone was still gathered on the training grounds when the duo returned "Right, I'm going to make my rounds of the village" Ay glowered, then disappeared from the field heading into the village to scout out anyone causing trouble.

Leaving his shinobi and the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage behind "Clearly you haven't been skiving on training after all" Darui grimaced as it finally hit him that massive jutsu had come from Sakura, who ducked her head and smiled innocently.

Peridot eyes glinting with mischief "Nope" Sakura quipped before setting her sights on the quiet Omoi, Karui and Naruto working on the tree climbing exercise "Want to help me train Omoi-kun" she inched her way over to the boy.

"In what Sakura-chan, taijutsu you'd beat me at, kenjutsu, we're to evenly matched and I don't have any jutsu's to fight against you with" the white haired boy scuffed his sandal on the ground, though he'd still help her if asked.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Ah well I was kind of hoping that you'd help me increase my speed with the transportation seals, the last training I tried kind of ended with…." she tugged on a strand of pink hair "Me cutting my hair off because it got in the way" she finished.

Cee and Darui snorted in laughter before the blonde cleared his throat "Just how exactly where you training anyway" Cee inquired as they all found a spot to sit on the ground leaning against a rock or another that dotted the field.

"Hehehe I made mild exploding tags and each time I jumped to a different gem I set one off, I only made it to five last time out of the sixteen I made, before the rest of them went off anyway" Sakura laughed sheepishly.

Omoi choked on his tongue "You are crazy, did you fall and hit you're head or something" he frowned but followed his friend anyway as she went around setting up the kunai, attached them the different gems she had carved into them the transportation seal.

"Ah no, they didn't really hurt, more caused dust to fly up in the air or send me rolling off my feet, the only thing that it harmed was my hair, it got singed hence why I cut it all off because it kept falling out of the braid" she scratched her cheek with a grin.

Both of them settling into stances as they got ready to practice, it was started by her jumping to the first seal, Omoi was racing after her, using chakra to increase his speed in hopes of catching Sakura before she could get to the next one.

She was fast they'd give her that, but it was Ao who noticed how she had to concentrate in order to get to the next seal, he wasn't the only one, the white haired boy knew to, he also knew which ones were her favorite gems.

The lavender tanzanite being a big one and it was one Omoi was counting on twenty minutes into their training and he launched himself at Sakura, who'd just landed next to it ready to go to a different one and tackled his friend.

Rolling until she ended up on top of him sitting on his stomach before she was gone in a flash of pink "Just call her the Pink Flash, cause all you see is a glint of pink whenever she jumps from seal to seal" Darui commented quietly.

"It's a good nickname, though I don't think it's appropriate for Sakura-san" Cee said absentmindedly, she was resourceful he'd give her that much credit, but he guessed why this training was necessary, she wasn't fast enough in connecting her chakra individually to the seals.

Laughter drew their gaze once more onto the duo, at the very least Sakura and Omoi seemed to be having fun, their session came to an abrupt end in the next moment "Sakura-chan guess what I can use seals now to" Sasuke popped onto the training grounds.

Only to duck as a kunai whizzed by his face, he sweat dropped "Now I know how Kakashi-san feels, sorry Sasuke, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be training also" Sakura narrowed her eyes on the boy.

Seeing an image of another brunette with onyx eyes, only with longer hair than the spirit she saw in Naruto, it hurt knowing she could never meet them in person her real brothers "Whoa Sakura-chan are you okay, you look really sad all of a sudden" the second Uchiha Heir frowned.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun now back to my question" she hurriedly hid her sadness behind a facade, now wasn't the time to tell the two boys the truth, their unnatural protectiveness over each other and their closeness all these years.

He rubbed the back of his head "Kakashi-sensei let me off early for the day with the sole promise of practicing even harder tomorrow, I sent a clone to get us lunch from the tea shop, though I didn't know that anyone else was gonna be here" Sasuke admitted.

A smile curved her lips upwards in fondness before she sped through a set of hand signs and made a water clone before sending it off after getting the orders from everyone of what they wanted from the tea shop "My treat, I feel like it don't argue" Sakura said.

Still having a lot of money from when Nagato had given her that huge amount the year before, she held onto it like a vice grip "Why us to" Mei had to ask as they'd also been given a chance to get a free meal out of someone.

"Because Sakura-chan's selfless like that" Naruto piped in as he and Karui gave up on training for the moment eagerly awaiting their lunch, even if it wasn't ramen, he'd still eat it because Sakura was being entirely to nice at the moment.

Making him wonder what was going to happen, it was a thought nearly everyone had, had so far during the last several days "Or she could have an ulterior motive, she could try to poison us all" Ao threw out there with a glare.

Karui bristled with fury "Sakura-chan would never, ever do something so horrible like that, so never accuse her of doing such a thing again" she jumped to her friends defense in a heartbeat, not liking that Sakura had just been accused of something she'd never do in the first place.

"Relax Karui-chan, it's okay the suspicion anyway, though you're wrong about one thing Naruto, I'm entirely to selfish sometimes, wishing we could go back to our academy days so we didn't have to face the world in all it's cruelty" Sakura murmured softly.

Never mind that she wanted to protect the world, Naruto and Sasuke, and all of their friends, fifteen minutes later the Sasuke and Sakura clones returned baring boxes of takeout from the tea shop that were all handed out to everyone.

"Th..Thank you Sakura-san" Chojuro was a polite one it seemed as he thanked her for the food that he hadn't had to get for them, because Ao liked to order him around most of the time and get him to do things by himself, which he always messed up on.

Earning a small smile from the pinkette as they all dug into their lunch time meal, though everyone noticed that Sakura was the only one who didn't have dango with her food "Still obsessed with the dark chocolate huh" Darui snorted quietly.

When he noticed her breaking off two small pieces from a large bar and storing the rest in a cooled storage scroll, it was the opposite of a heated one where that one kept food warm, while the cool one kept things cold.

"Really what happened to the girl who couldn't stand sweets" Cee chuckled teasingly happily eating his own sweet treat as he finished off his rice and curry, they were lucky though that Sakura considered them all friends.

Sakura shrugged lightly "Ah I still don't eat much sweets, just the two small pieces, after every meal" she stood to throw her trash away, she was on her way back to the others when it happened, it being an image.

That flashed quickly before her eyes alerting her of the danger, Sasuke jolted as his friend landed next to him and pushed him deftly out of the way just as a silver haired male that wasn't Kakashi came streaking through the clearing.

Hand glowing blue and it sliced clean through Sakura's shoulder a pained cry slipped through her lips and the teenager reeled back in surprise "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, Orochimaru-sama is not going to be happy with me" he began muttering to himself tearing his hand free of her shoulder.

Blood was dripping rapidly to the ground at a fast rate "Chakra Scalpel" Sakura looked up in horror and scrambled backwards while trying to get her arm to work, her whole mind was numb that it was cutting off the pain she felt currently.

Onyx eyes snapped to her emerald and their gazes clashed, everyone was on their feet in a flash but they were to late, the teenager was gone "Th..That's the second time in two bloody days you've gotten injured on someone else's account" Karui glared at her friend.

"Sorry, sorry" it was clear Sakura was going into some kind of shock, as she stood there looking lost, why "Why was he after you Sasuke-kun" she asked quietly finally getting her chakra in working order to heal the wound.

Sasuke cursed "I..I don't know, he was nice to us during the Chunin Exams, how the hell did you even know he was after me in the first place, none of us even sensed him" it hit him then and his face went white as a sheet.

Cee approached the girl cautiously blood replenishing pills in hand and he helped Sakura sit on the ground while his own hand glowed green to help her heal herself of the injury, it was like last time with the former Hokage's, how she'd known they were going to be attacked by the masked man.

"See entirely to selfish Naruto-kun, I don't like when someone tries to hurt my important people" her eyes and smile were watery but Sakura picked herself back up like she always did in order to protect their dreams, all of their dreams and her own.

Naruto choked "Wh..What about you Sakura-chan, is it okay if you're the only one getting hurt, stop protecting us damn it we aren't little kids anymore" he hit his fist against the ground but she wasn't even paying attention anymore.

It was like she was swimming through an ocean "She lost to much blood" Darui said leaning over his apprentice "Do you want us to take you to the hospital kiddo" he asked gently breaking through the haze that had settled over her mind.

"Ah no" Sakura blinked her eyes able to focus once more as the blood replenishing pills worked their magic "Just give me a few minutes I'll be alright" she smiled staring up at the blue sky taking in everything once more.

A few minutes later Sakura sat up properly only to jump in fright as a plume of smoke exploded in front of her, the smoke faded to reveal "Gamakichi what are you doing here" she asked softly taking in how the toad had grown since the last time she'd seen him.

"Elder Gamamaru wants to see you Pink Tadpole and I was sent here to warn you before Fukasaku-sama summoned you to Mount Myoboku" the red toad announced before vanishing, all of them jolted when the girl vanished in the next moment as well.

And Sakura found herself in front of the gigantic toad "Young Sakura" he started slowly like usual "I have had a dream, don't be alarmed child, this will bring you a great amount of happiness, the world is changing as are the people, who were once divided they are now coming together" he continued on.

"The future is shaping into something different than what I initially dreamed, you still have to worry about that man but he is the least of you're concerns, wear this always, it will protect you from harm" Gamamaru leaned down returning the beaded necklace.

Sakura gasped as she saw the new beads, just before she was falling face first into someones lap "A…AH Sak..Sakura-san" Chojuro yelled in horror and she scrambled backwards into Omoi, who caught her round the shoulders.

"Whoa there Sakura-chan easy there, what did that old toad guy want with you anyway" the white haired boy asked carefully as she tried to regain her bearings, like seriously everything had to freaking happen at the same time.

The pinkette lifted up the necklace "He told me about a dream, Great Elder Gamamaru-sama can see visions and he also told me to wear this again" she slipped it around her neck, a piece of her feeling as if it had been returned.

"Got a lot of beads now huh Sakura-chan, man I wish I could have something cool like that, but I'm not gonna train to be a sage until I'm older" Naruto pouted completely forgetting about what had happened earlier or so it seemed.

Ao blinked "Excuse me are you saying she's a sage already, like Jiraiya the Sannin, who legendary for being a summoner of Mount Myoboku Toads" he cut in rudely and Mei was tempted to slap him on the head.

She turned to face him and nodded "That's my father, though adopted father is more like it, he's my Dad nonetheless and yes I trained when I was younger, I have my own summons apart from him and Naruto-kun and Minato-san" Sakura said softly.

"But I thought you learned who you're real dad was" Omoi burst out "Come to think of it, you still haven't told us who it is" he scooted closer to his friend so she was practically squished to his side, he didn't want to let her get hurt ever again not when he was nearby anyway.

Sakura craned her neck to meet his gaze "I don't think now is really the time" she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling tired all of a sudden and her eyes slid shut, to avoid any further questions and rest her mind for the moment.

Mei frowned "Now she's being extremely suspicious, why so secretive, we're trustworthy aren't we" she sighed, having taken a liking to the young girl, who admittedly got in trouble on a daily basis it wasn't even funny anymore.

"I don't think it's about that anymore more like the village is in to much danger to reveal her secrets" Shisui body flickered onto the training grounds to check on his little friend, knowing the complete truth about Sakura and feeling terrible she was going through this still.

He wanted to take on her burdens, he'd done it before erased the images from her mind of the Apartment Massacred and her dead neighbors, Shisui in the next moment made a decision "Naruto, Sasuke come with me" he ordered.

Neither boy argued, though they hesitated in leaving Sakura for even a second, and followed after the older Uchiha who they'd grown up playing with "What's going on Shisui" Sasuke asked once they were stood on a familiar training grounds, in the Uchiha Compound.

"Yeah why did you make us leave Sakura-chan, she won't like it that we left without telling her, it's just gonna cause her to freak out" Naruto locked his fingers behind his head, blue eyes narrowed on the Uchiha.

Shisui took a deep breath "Do either of you believe in time travel" he asked, both boys shrugged "Do you think it's possible though" he prodded and got hesitant nods "What would you say if Sakura was a time traveler from the far past" he narrowed his eyes.

"Who cares, Sakura-chan, is Sakura-chan, the first girl I ever wanted to be friends with because she didn't want to be with me cause of the Uchiha name, and just wanted to be my friend" the second Uchiha Heir stated.

Naruto nodded his head as well "Precisely, even if we aren't adopted siblings anymore, like she always says so long as we hold onto our feelings in our heart, we'll always be family in heart and spirit whatever that last part means" he frowned lightly.

"Good, because it's true and Sakura is actually Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, biological daughter, and the spirits of her birth brothers reside in the both of you, hence you're insane closeness to one another" there it was now all out in the open.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look with each other as their skin paled "Wait you mean in spirit we're all really siblings" Sasuke grimaced "What do her real brothers look like, surely not like us right" he asked believing what he'd been told.

As did Naruto, Shisui was being way to serious for them not to after all "Doubt it, but if Sakura-chan's a time traveler, how come her old man shoved her here, did he not want her or something, is it because of her ability to see the future" the blonde felt horrible.

"I have no idea what her real brothers look like, those questions are something you need to ask Sakura-chan, in private only is that understood, if people find out about the truth, Sakura will be hunted down and enslaved by despicable people" Shisui stressed the importance of keeping what had been revealed secret.

Both of them saluted in response and he took them back to the other training grounds, checking over his friend once more before reporting in to Fugaku as promised, Naruto and Sasuke were quiet when they returned, and contemplative.

Now that they'd been told, they could feel the odd connection between each other, Sakura connecting them and making them whole, it was strange really, but they didn't hate it, in fact they were glad that all of them were siblings, even if the two of them were only in spirit.

Sakura slept clear to 3:13 in the afternoon before waking with a content sigh, only to wig out when she realized that Sasuke and Naruto were staring at her, her heart sped up "Did something happen while I was out" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah something big Sakura-chan" Naruto's blue eyes twinkled with an inner light, it made her wary, she'd never seen him so happy unless he was talking about ramen or becoming the future hokage down the road when he was older.

The second Uchiha Heir nodded in agreement "Definitely and we'll have you know Sakura-chan we're glad that you consider us family" Sasuke winked hinting to the fact he knew, her heart dropped into her stomach "We accept you as family to" he hurriedly finished.

And her heart was right back to where it was supposed to be, they were accepting the truth, they hadn't rejected her, relief filled her features and both boys relaxed, "Well guess you lied when you said you weren't a whore after all huh" a voice washed over them again.

Everyone turned to take in the teal eyed blonde "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING THAT FILFTHY NAME" Naruto snarled pissed off to the max fury radiating off of him in waves.

"Naruto ignore her, she's just sore, because her brother keeps picking stupid fights with me and they get scolded I bet" Sakura didn't even glance in the teenage girls direction rising to her feet and dusting off her clothes.

It wasn't even worth it to get into another scuffle with the Sand Shinobi "Bu..But Sakura-chan it's not right, especially when you've never even kissed a boy before" Sasuke scowled at the blonde, just as furious, they'd just learned after all "Right" he caught sight of the rising blush.

Omoi coughed and avoided looking in the girls direction "Er not directly, it can't even be counted as a real kiss cause it wasn't on the lips" her whole face turned beet red, as did her neck, and knee's and ears, they all burned hotly in embarrassment.

As she remembered Omoi shoving that bloody sucker in her mouth after it had been in his own and calling out that it was an indirect kiss, never had anyone seen someone blush so bad to the point their entire body practically turned red in embarrassment.

Darui and Cee were extremely amused, while Karui looked confused until she spied Omoi avoiding looking in the pinkette's direction his own face turning red as he to remembered pulling that stunt with the sucker.

None of them were paying Temari anymore attention at this point "Oh just what happened while you were here on you're two week break Omoi" Darui grinned grabbing the white haired preteen a smirk forming on his lips.

"I gave Sakura-chan a sucker" he offered sheepishly face flushing at a much faster rate now as he'd been dragged into the conversation, Sakura's blush turned three shades darker and she completely turned away from Omoi unable to stare him in the eye now.

"Uh huh what kind of a sucker" Cee edged closer joining in on the teasing of the two preteens, he just had this suspicion "Wait don't tell me one that you'd already…" his words trailed off as the two turned even redder than before.

This was just to much and they all cracked up laughing "STOP IGNORING ME" Temari shouted from behind them waving her fan and a blast of cutting wind swept them all off their feet, Mei, Ao and Chojuro to far away to get hit by the attack.

"You are the bane of my existence right now, you better freaking watch you're back or I'll knock you down from the pedestal you've put yourself on you bitch" the blonde sneered and then vanished from the training grounds after making her threat.

Sakura sighed as her embarrassment faded and all the amusement was sucked out of the air "Great, just great" she rubbed her face, this was just turning out to be a bloody fantastic week, 'Not' she finished inwardly with exhausted groan.

"That lady has issues" Karui snorted as they wandered from the training field intending to split up for the day "I'm hungry though all that commotion kind of made my lunch digest faster" she frowned not liking the Sand Shinobi anymore, not that she had in the first place.

Mei, Ao and Chojuro were left behind "Does anyone get the feeling we are really being left out of the loop" Ao glowered after the pinkette, seriously what was up with that girl, why couldn't she just tell them what was going on.

"I agree Ao, you and Chojuro keep an eye on her, try to catch her alone if you can and see if you can't get the truth out of her" Mei ordered, no matter how much of a liking she'd taken to the girl, she just felt as if something serious was about to go down and it wasn't right they weren't being told.

Chojuro fiddled with the edge of his squared glasses, onyx eyes taking on an interested gleam, "Ye..Yeah" he stuttered, perhaps it was time to try a different tactic, she seemed to get embarrassed easily around boys, a plot formed in his mind and he nodded to himself as they headed to the hotel.

Two days later he had his chance as Sakura was sent outside the village "Do you think you could gather some herbs, the hospital is gonna need them" Tsunade had told her "Already got permission from the Hokage" she tossed her adopted daughter a scroll.

That gave her strict permission to leave the village, even if she wasn't a participant of the Chunin Exams this time around, she still had to obey the rules "Okay Mom" Sakura grabbed a wicker basket from the closet, this one being much larger and many little bags to fill with herbs.

And headed out the door, Karui going off to spend time with Omoi for a bit until she returned from her task, of course like thought Sakura was stopped at the gates "Hold it there girly no one is allowed to leave the village" Kotetsu called out.

"I know, unless you get permission right Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san" she smiled kindly at the two chunin, who always talked to her if she was passing by on her way to collect Momo and Joki from the academy, just for a few minutes anyway.

Izumo nodded "Exactly so do you have permission kid" he didn't look up only took the scroll that was held out to him and he unrolled it to read what was within "Okay go do what you've been told" he shooed her off letting her sign out.

Sakura turned on her heel and vanished out the gates, it was scary being alone actually, or not as she spied a bit of green a familiar jonin vest out of the corner of her eye 'Shisui' she should have known he wouldn't let her be by herself as she reached the herb garden outside the village.

Then bent and started picking what was needed carefully adding leaves, roots, and the whole plant to the little baggies, knowing each one by heart thanks to Cee and Ino, those two spoiled her with books on medicinal plants all the time on her birthday.

Just a little under an hour and she was all done and back within the village, Shisui returned to his previous task of patrol while Sakura dropped off the herbs at the hospital for Tsunade "Oh thank you Sakura-chan, you're a life saver" Shizune exclaimed happily.

Glad to see her mentors adopted daughter doing so well "Yeah we medics have to stick together after all right Shizune-san" Sakura grinned returning to the lobby and leaving the hospital, her mini-mission complete, she was ready to relax, two days was all that was left before the exams.

She was a little to lost in thought so that's why she wasn't prepared when a body rammed right into her "Pa..Pardon me" a voice said from above her and Sakura blinked her emerald eyes to spy Chojuro, they'd both fallen on the ground "Here let me help" he held out his hand politely.

It made her a little wary, but she accepted his hand anyway "Did you do that on purpose, I'm usually pretty good at avoiding walking into someone, my senses are honed very well" Sakura asked cautiously.

"N..Now wh..why would I do so..something like that" he stuttered, but she could tell he was faking it, Chojuro however didn't release her hand like she thought he would, proving he did have ulterior motives.

Until Sakura found herself being dragged into an alley, kami how strong was this boy, she thought finding herself trapped completely, she could use her seals but she wanted to save up on chakra, let her reserves build without gathering sage chakra.

Her emerald eyes narrowed "What do you want Chojuro-san" there was always the possibility of flaring her chakra, but she didn't want to be rescued all the time by someone else, she wasn't a damsel in distress.

Chojuro smiled gently "The truth, I'm prepared to use any means necessary to get it out of you" he stopped with the stuttering completely now that they were alone and out of sight of people, civilians really, though a shinobi could always stumble across them.

"Do you really think you'll be able to handle it, let alone keep the secret and not hound me about it once you do learn" Sakura stated peeking surreptitiously upwards, if she could get a boost of chakra, she could jump and flee, but then again that would be using her chakra.

And that was something she didn't want to do, Chojuro frowned lightly "We just don't want to be kept out of the loop Sakura-san, if somethings going to happen, we need to know as well don't you think" the teenager took a step closer.

While she took a step back as she figured out what he was planning, though Sakura knew he was right, they were here to, would be until the end of the exams, she chewed on her lip in thought "Promise me that you won't cause me trouble over this" she activated a sound proofing/barrier tag.

The boy tilted his head to the side, walking another step forward closing in, he wouldn't let her escape, not this time "I can assure you that myself, Ao and Mizukage-sama won't breathe a word of what you say" Chojuro stated.

Sakura felt like a cornered rabbit "Orochimaru plans on attempting a coup by using the Sand Shinobi and Sound Shinobi and try to destroy the Leaf Village, with help of that red haired boy and killing Hokage-san" she omitted a lot, like leaving out how she knew all this.

"Really Sakura-san" he was way to close at this point and she could feel her face heating up "But you still aren't telling me how you know all this" Chojuro smiled warmly, all her lessons from Yugito were failing her in this moment.

Her body went completely tense "Please step back a little Chojuro-san" her hands came up in defense and pushed lightly against his chest in warning, she couldn't breathe damn it as if she was being suffocated by invisible hands.

It was a warning he didn't heed in fact Chojuro edged closer until their faces were way to close for comfort "Why are you embarrassed Sakura-san" he could see the blush taking over her face and hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"I won't tell you if you don't back up" Sakura warned once more this reminded her way to much of that disgusting bandit from her first C ranked mission with Darui and Cee, in which she'd met the person of her nightmares from her childhood.

Chojuro narrowed his onyx eyes but did as requested this time sensing it would be wise "There you go Sakura-san a promise is a promise" he took three steps back allowing her to calm down for a few minutes and settle her heart.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled a couple of times "I'm a seer, I have prophetic dreams, it's a kekkeigenkai" spilled from her lips "Now let me out of this alley I can't breathe in here" she demanded panic welling up on her.

He didn't move though instead caught her by the shoulders as she tried to rush past him "Wait a second all of them know then, where did you get such a kekkeigenkai" Chojuro returned her to her previous position.

"Chojuro-san if you don't move I'm going to hit you" her heart was once again accelerated to the point she felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest "Really I feel like I'm being suffocated in this alley" she said.

The teenager shook his head "Where did you get such a kekkeigenkai" he repeated stepping closer despite the rising panic in the girls eyes, why was she so afraid of people learning her ability, it was great.

"I don't know, I was born with it, how does one get a kekkeigenkai, it's in their parents blood now let me go and don't go thinking it's great, because it' not, it's a curse and I hate it with every fiber of my be…" the last word was cut off.

As his hand covered her mouth "Calm down Sakura-san, I'm not going to hurt you" Chojuro soothed feeling her raised pulse, it was through the roof, he was pretty sure anymore and she would have had a heart attack on him.

Her body relaxed against the wall as her apprehension faded "You don't know what it's like Chojuro-san, to see people die and knowing it's going to happen, and then sometimes, you don't even get a warning" Sakura mumbled quietly.

Chojuro grimaced, he was nearly two heads taller than the pinkette so he had to look down at her from his close position "Can it be sealed, is that why you wanted to protect Zabuza-san, because you saw his death" now her unusual protectiveness made sense "Does he know" he asked.

Sakura shook her head "No, it's not something physical, it's dreams, nightmares really and yes, Naruto and Sasuke would have been devastated and after getting to know him, so would I and yeah he knows, it kind of slipped out actually" she looked down.

Noticing once again how close this boy was to her and not liking it, why was she always the one dealing with problems like this, it kind of wasn't fair "You called it a curse" Chojuro murmured glancing over his shoulder, he could feel Ao looking for him.

"Yes when you see people die in a dream for half you're life and get to know people before you dream about them, while the dreams manifest themselves as nightmares to the point where….I strangle myself sometimes in my sleep when I have them it's a curse to me" Sakura finished.

He was horrified "The bruises on you're neck then and the red lines indicating you scratched yourself as well" he pointed out carefully suppressing his chakra to nonexistent levels, he was a jonin after all much like Ao.

"It started when I was eight only the third time I had a prophetic dream" she admitted softly "The scratching started a couple nights ago, it starts as flashes and then progresses and sometimes I see images during the day like with that guy who tried to attack Sasuke" Sakura continued.

Chojuro glanced over his shoulder once more "I swear Sakura-san, that I will only Mizukage-sama and Ao, part of the truth, you're secret is safe with me" he smiled down at her kindly and bent to brush his lips against her cheek.

Which chose that moment to erupt in a bright red blush of embarrassment, it being the second time someone had kissed her on the cheek, Kiba being the first and now Chojuro, before the blue haired teenager was gone and Sakura found herself alone "Bloody males" she glared at the ground.

Rubbing her cheek as she took down the soundproofing/barrier tag combo she always carried on her in case "Is there a reason you're scrubbing at you're face until it's all red" a voice snorted from behind her as she finally left the alley.

Sakura whipped around to spy Gaara, her heart about stopped in fear right there, as she realized that the street that they were on was empty of any and all civilians, not even a shinobi was passing through and once again she was alone with a boy, this time a very dangerous one.

"Ah something wet got on it, it wasn't a very nice feeling" she slowed her heart and breathed out calmly hiding her nervousness behind a smile, it was everything she was currently not feeling at the moment, but it did the trick.

Gaara shrugged and turned down the street "Do you often just sit in alleys" he asked gesturing with his head that he wanted her to follow him and Sakura obliged, not daring to disobey, that would be detrimental to her health and life by extension.

"No, but I didn't really have much of a choice this time, do you ever…..never mind, I don't think you've ever felt trapped and cornered to the point where you feel like your suffocating right" Sakura rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly.

Doing her best not to completely freak out and run, he narrowed his pale green eyes and shot her a sideways glance "My sister and brother are quite furious with you, they plan on getting even if they ever catch you alone" he warned.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding "Roger that, I solemnly swear to always be around someone" she smiled again as fear bubbled through her veins and crept on her, not yet, she couldn't let it take over yet.

Pleased she was heeding his warning, Gaara turned on his heel to face her and she nearly walked right into him "I hope that we get to fight during the exams" he hinted at mysteriously, before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

Her heart jolted and she about fell to her knee's but Sakura forced herself to keep walking even if she felt sick to her stomach 'Okay Dad I'm really beginning to question your sanity right now' she glared up at the sky hoping Hagoromo heard her.

'Cause there is no way I'll ever be able to befriend that guys tailed beast, the Sand Spirit, Shukaku' Sakura said inwardly having learned what the tailed beasts names were via one of the books he'd left her.

As she turned onto a path that was filled to the brim with people, shinobi and civilians alike "Was wondering where you disappeared to" Ao's voice came from behind her this time and Sakura craned her neck around to meet the man's gaze of one gray eye to be exact.

"If you're going to ask for the truth, go find Chojuro-san, I already told him" she grumbled clearly no longer in the mood to talk to anyone, he gave her a surprised look as he fell into step with her as they walked down the street.

Gray eye narrowed "What changed you're mind not that I'm complaining because no doubt Chojuro will tell myself and Mizukage-sama, but why, when you were clearly against it not but two days ago" he was cautious.

Sakura rubbed at her temples feeling a headache forming behind her forehead "You need to know, I only gave up information that I know that's all" she sped forward as her house came into view "Good day Ao-san" she wasn't going to leave this wooden structure at all for the next two days.

To say that Mei and Ao were sickened by what was going to happen was an understatement when Chojuro finally did tell them, but when asked how the pinkette knew, he simply said he didn't know and it was left at that, he kept his promise of not giving the whole truth it was the least he could do.

Despite her promise of not leaving the house, Sakura was out and about the next day only because Nagato asked her to go see if he'd received any messages from Yahiko and Konan who were out of the village on business and would be back the morning of the final round.

She sighed and headed for where the carrier pigeons were kept just less than four blocks away Sakura realized someone was walking beside her "I told them" came Chojuro's voice and she took four steps away from him, eyes narrowed.

"I won't let you corner me again, I haven't seen anymore so don't ask" she huffed with a glower, he merely smiled and continued walking with her as if she hadn't created distance between them, it was sort of his fault really.

Chojuro grinned inwardly, it was kind of fun teasing her "So what are you doing today Sakura-san" he wasn't even stuttering anymore, which was kind of creepy and she shot him a look that clearly said he was being weird.

"Running an errand for my Uncle, he asked me to check to see if he's gotten any messages from other family members" but Sakura did answer him as they reached the building where the carrier pigeons were held and started climbing the stairs.

Him on her heels the duo didn't get to far as someone started down the stairs "Haruno-san, I have some messages for Nagato-san" pushed the scrolls into her hand and turned her around, Chojuro naturally following her.

"Well that was weird" he frowned though it didn't seem the girl was to bothered really by the odd treatment she'd gotten from the man as they'd both been pushed out of the building practically to avoid having them go up to the top.

Sakura shrugged "Not really, that always seems to happen" walking absentmindedly along and not paying attention to anything, she'd slept pretty good that night, she was sure the outcome of her dream was completely changed after all, hence why it was no longer plaguing her.

Of course she could be completely wrong Chojuro went to ask something else, when someone stopped in front of them "Forehead" a girl with purple hair stated in a flat tone and emerald eyes snapped to the female.

"For crying out loud Ami, stop it with the damn nickname, you aren't a child anymore" Sakura said in an equally as flat voice "You know what I don't have time to deal with you and your pettiness today, so go find someone else to bother" and brushed past the girl.

Ami reached out to snag Sakura's wrist "Wait I…I need you're help" she admitted, looking the shyest Sakura had ever seen the girl who'd tried to torment her from day one, who also narrowed her eyes in response to her statement.

Lifting a slender pink brow "Just why should I help you Ami, give me one good reason" Sakura put a hand on her hip, she really needed to get these messages to Nagato, but if Ami was actually growing up, it might be worth it to listen to the girl.

The purple haired girl fidgeted "Because you're miss goody two-shoes p..plus it's my little brother h..he wandered off and now no one can find him, I don't have any friends anymore, you were right, I'm a horrible, horrible person..but I can't abandon my baby brother" she practically shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened and her finger twitched "Give me five minutes Ami, don't you dare move" this was a child's life after all that was at stake, the children needed to be protected, they were the new future that came after them.

Then she was gone off down the street, leaving behind Ami and Chojuro, who was going to tag along and help out, he also didn't like the thought that a little kid was lost somewhere in the Leaf Village and wanted to find him.

Like promised Sakura was back five minutes later "Right where should we look first" Chojuro asked and she realized he was still there, Ami looked shocked that not only was the girl she'd detested helping her but a literal stranger.

"M..My brother likes the park this is a picture of him" she held up a photograph of a little purple haired boy, then they were off to begin their search, in the end it didn't take very long to find the child as he was actually at the park and both siblings were quickly reunited.

It made Sakura wonder if it hadn't been some kind of ploy, the boy looked to young, and the hair fake "We should go Chojuro-san" a foreboding feeling creeped up on her and she looked around warily as the sky grew dark.

The feeling hit her like a ton of bricks just as a jolt of chakra was pushed into her body, foreign and completely not her own, she blinked her eyes snapping out of the genjutsu "That was a close call" the teenager smiled removing his hands from her shoulder.

Dread pooled in her stomach "We need to leave this area now Chojuro-san" Sakura's body grew rigid "That was a jonin level genjutsu" she explained as they turned and fled the park, Ami and little boy no where in sight like before.

"Right you're lucky I was here Sakura-san, I'm a Jonin and I sensed it instantly, but how did you figure out the level so quickly" Chojuro pointed out as they entered a street that was full of people, and some shinobi.

Sakura breathed out in relief "I have an aptitude for genjutsu, it took me a couple seconds though and I was about to break myself out before you did that" she stated, looking around warily remembering Gaara's warning from the other day.

Chojuro tilted his head to the side "Do you think it was an attempt by that Sand girl, she did say that she would get revenge after all" he said carefully onyx eyes narrowed on the pink haired girl as she paced along at his side.

And nodded "Yes I do, Gaara told me to watch out because both Temari-san and Kankuro-san want to get revenge on me, even if it's their own fault" Sakura announced quietly kami she wasn't even safe in her own home anymore this was freaking ridiculous.

The teenager sighed "You really do get in trouble everywhere you go don't you Sakura-san" he shook his head lightly "Do you think that girl was part of the plot to get revenge as well" he asked now that he was thinking about the odd situation.

Sakura scowled "Of course, Ino has never mentioned Ami having a brother, much less a baby one, it was entirely to convenient how she guessed he was at the park, she hates my guts, so there's no doubt in my mind she was part of their plot to get me alone" she glowered at the ground.

"What they didn't count on was me though" Chojuro guessed realizing just how lucky Sakura actually was that he'd decided to tag along even if it had been just a fake situation to lure them into a false sense of security.

Once again she nodded "Exactly, I don't know what their planning but it can't be anything good" Sakura shuddered lightly, this was why she hated strangers, never knew what they were really like after all and they could turn into complete crazy lunatics.

Things were being taken way to far now her hands clenched into fists "Look Sakura-san" Chojuro grabbed one of her hands "You shouldn't be alone until after the end of the exams tomorrow" he said carefully making sure his voice was lowered.

Sakura lifted a brow "You think" she snorted grabbing her hand back and holding it close to her chest, daring him to try and hold it again "I already know I'm a danger magnet" her lips pressed together and she took four steps back eyes narrowed.

Chojuro's lips curved upwards in amusement "Easily embarrassed around boys huh, what has that one fellow never held you're hand before" he teased and her face blush three shades darker in response clearly not liking being teased.

"Not seeing how it's you're business actually but Omoi and I have held hands plenty, however we aren't ready for a relationship as romance really isn't in the job description, plus we're only twelve, well not Karui, she's already thirteen" Sakura explained.

He blinked his onyx eyes "So you two like each other and yet your not acting on you're feelings because you don't think you're ready, such little children" Chojuro shook his head "It's kind of cute I guess" he laughed warmly.

Her eye twitched "A relationship would just interfere with missions right now and cause us to not think straight b…besides w..we made a promise th..that when we're older we're definitely going to give it a shot" she blurted out.

His brows raised in response "What when you're twenty, don't you think by then you'll have grown out of you're little crushes, by then anyone else that had been interested in you or him will have moved on as well" he said.

Sakura's face turned a little darker "It's deeper than a crush I..I really like Omoi-kun" she fidgeted in embarrassment "It's not love, I know it's more than just a silly childhood crush" her fingers twisted into the material of her dress.

"Tell me then Sakura-san have you two kissed how do you know it's more than a simple crush, when you could be mistaking you're feelings" he was trying to get her so worked up that she ran, he could tell it would be soon.

Her face turned redder than before as that sucker incident popped into her head "N..No, bu..but that doesn't mean it won't happen eventually" Sakura burst out, suddenly realizing that there was once again no one on the street and she was alone with a boy.

Emerald green eyes widened and Chojuro saw the moment she freaked out and made a break for it, he let her go for some time "Cute" he grinned chasing after her, he had no intentions of harming the girl, just teasing her to the point where she went insane.

Chojuro caught her easily, being a jonin and her only a genin despite her increasing her speed with chakra "You know that's the second time, third if you count the alley, that I've caught you Sakura-san" he pointed out.

Sakura glared tried to twist her arm from his grasp, there was no way in hell "Please I wasn't even using chakra that time if I wanted to get away I would, but I'm saving my chakra for tomorrow" she glared even more.

"Why are you picking on me anyway, aren't I a little to young for you, I mean you are seventeen" so she'd correctly guessed his age, not a surprise, he sensed she was good at those sorts of things, however it didn't mean he was going to let her get away easily.

His lips twisted upwards into a smile "Did you know that boys always pick on girls they like, say how would like to have you're first kiss" Chojuro teased lightly what he didn't expect was for Sakura to rip her arm from his grasp.

"N..Not from you, I'm saving it for someone else" and then vanished in nothing more than a flash of pink, apparently she wasn't afraid to use her seals to get away in certain situations, by the next day her chakra would be fully restored and at one hundred percent.

By the time it was the next day Sakura knew all that was going to happen during the Chunin Exams, she gathered all of her weapons and made sure she was stocked up on chakra restoration pills and another seal that she drew, Kakashi having the other one.

She wouldn't have time to look for him in the chaos after all "So you get to watch us beat up on those guys huh Sakura-chan, you are lucky that you're Kage guy came here to see the event" Naruto chattered excitedly that morning during breakfast.

Drawing a smile to her lips she was to unnaturally quiet it worried everyone to be honest, "Yeah good luck Naruto, and you better win against Neji" Sakura bumped her shoulder against his as they left the house.

All of them splitting up, the three former Hokage to the Third Hokage, as did the Raikage and Mizukage, their escorts headed for the arena that was hosting the final round, Tsunade and Konan headed for the hospital, Irakusa with them and four children while Momo and Joki went to class.

Yahiko and Nagato were going to be in the arena as were the Uchiha, Fugaku at it's head leading the UPF, along side his eldest son and Shisui, they were blending in with the crowd "Better believe I will Sakura-chan, what he did to Hinata-chan was horrible" Naruto grumbled.

"Good and as much as Neji is my friend, he deserves to have his butt kicked" her emerald eyes sparkled in amusement as Karui and Omoi joined her while the blonde ran off to join the other final round contestants.

Both of her friends were going to be at her side in the crowd section "So today's the day, how do you think everything is going to go down" Omoi glanced around warily, it had been a struggle not mentioning Sakura's Seer Ability.

"Have you thought up anymore" Karui asked carefully never sure when someone was trying to eavesdrop on them, it was ridiculous to be honest, but at least the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage had stopped stalking them.

Sakura tugged on their hands and looked forward "Whatever happens, will happen, all we can do is face it head on and win" she spoke determinedly, peridot eyes glinting with a fire, the Leaf Village as much of her home as the Cloud Village was, she was going to protect it with her entire self.

The sections were starting to fill up by the time they arrived, so the three friends/teammates found a spot to sit in one of the lower levels, so they were closer, this didn't go unnoticed by Darui or Cee, who happened to be in that particular section themselves.

"You don't think their plotting anything do you" Cee tilted his head to the side, admittedly the both of them were worried, Sakura would do anything to ensure that nothing went wrong, including going so far as to throw herself in harms way.

Darui pressed his lips together onyx eyes focused on his little apprentice and her two friends "I do, why choose this section after all, it's closer to the arena, it would allow them a quicker reaction time" he nodded in the next moment.

Cee cursed under his breath promising himself to keep an eye on them and make sure none of the preteens tried anything reckless, he didn't think Omoi or Karui would, but Sakura definitely, she was completely selfless like that.

Also in this section were Chojuro and Ao, so that they were closer when the action started and would be able to react quicker, but they weren't oblivious and noticed that the girl who knew what was going to happen was in the section as well.

With the two other Cloud Genin and all of them were holding hands staring at the ground as the final round contestants showed up, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji "Sasuke's missing and so is one other" Sakura commented quietly.

"Do you think Kakashi-san is still training him, that's a little crazy, he'd be out of chakra before his fight even began" Karui frowned "And what about the last one, do you think he dropped out" she breathed out.

Omoi shook his head "No I don't think that's it, he was one of those Sound Guys, maybe something happened, someone got to him" he mused deep in thought, though this time it wasn't one of his irrational fears.

Sakura nodded and they all stared forward again "Okay, okay welcome to the final round of the Chunin Exams, we've been informed that one contestant is dead and Sasuke Uchiha's round has been moved to the last one, so he's exempt from being here like the lot of you" the proctor began.

"Now if you punks are ready let the first round begin Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, the rest of you go up to the balcony" the man shooed his hands at the stairs and the genin moved towards it leaving the blonde and brunette on the field, to which the fight immediately began.


	39. Tadpoles Genin Days (Part 10)

It was hard sitting there in the crowd watching Naruto get beat up by Neji, who was using his Clan Jutsu to the fullest "I don't think he's going to win Sakura-chan" Omoi winced as the brunette landed another particularly brutal hit on the blonde.

"Yeah you might as well just start preparing yourself brat cause this is one bet I'm going to win" Anko was suddenly seated in front of them in an empty chair, arm propped up, dango stick in her mouth and a cocky smirk.

Sakura didn't so much as flinch at the woman's appearance "Anko-san might be right Sakura-chan, as good as you are at making bets, I don't think Naruto's going to win" Karui winced as the blonde went flying again.

The pinkette pressed her lips together "He'll win, don't underestimate Naruto-kun" her eyes burned "I choose to believe and so long as someone does believe in him, he'll win, he'll pull off impossible feats" Sakura announced.

Anko scowled tossed her stick in the trash and stood "Whatever Pinky, that faith will get you in a lot of trouble one of these days" and then she was gone in a plume of smoke, returning to wherever she'd been before this.

Omoi and Karui shot their friend odd looks, who was seated in between them, clenching their hands tightly, they were all just waiting for things to go south, neither of them asked though and turned their heads forward.

In time to see Naruto get completely knocked back, for a few short minutes it seemed the boy was unconscious and the proctor was ready to call the match over, Sakura giggled quietly "BAKA STOP SCREWING AROUND" she hollered.

Just as Naruto burst out of the ground and punched Neji square in the chin, the clone dispelling as the Hyuga was knocked unconscious, everyone froze, the blonde was dancing around in a victory dance as the arena went silent, no one had expected him to win.

Well except for "SEE SAKURA-CHAN I WON, I WON" Naruto cheered as Neji was carted away by the medics to be tended to for his wounds he'd received during the fight a few minutes later the blonde was kicked off the field.

"Can't believe that knucklehead won" people were whispering, Naruto finally getting the recognition and somewhat respect that he deserves, many had still hated him for housing the nine tailed fox, but this, this was the start of a new beginning for the dork.

Sakura was seated in her spot a fond smile overtaking her entire face "Told you he wouldn't lose, Naruto doesn't believe in giving up and he'll fight until the end" she murmured in the softest voice she could muster for the boy.

Karui and Omoi smiled as well "It's good he had you to give him some courage to face a seemingly impossible opponent huh, that faith is something I wish I could give out easily" Omoi said quietly facing forward again.

The red head on Sakura's other side nodded "Me to, how much faith can we really put in these people that nothing will get out of hand" Karui stated quietly as the next match was quickly decided between Temari and Shikamaru.

"Excuse us, but do you mind if we sit here" a kind familiar voice announced itself off to the side and all three of them turned their heads to spy a brunette with soft brown eyes, Sakura's own widened in response.

Not only Haku but Zabuza was there to "Haku, Zabuza-san, you guys kind of just disappeared these last few weeks, sure, go ahead no one has taken those two seats anyway, by the way I thought you were in the final rounds to" the pinkette chattered.

Distracting herself for the moment as the teal eyed blonde waved her fan multiple times releasing blasts of cutting wind "Was, but Haku was called in yesterday, his opponent was found dead, he was given the option of still fighting, but chose to drop out" Zabuza shrugged.

Haku merely smiled as they sat in the empty seats that were in the row where Sakura, Karui and Omoi were sitting before they all turned their attention on the fight that was still going on, Shikamaru was still hiding behind a tree.

Temari waving her fan like a mad person trying to get him to come out, above them Sakura distinctly heard Ino shrieking like a banshee cheering her teammate on, having lost her own match against the girl named Nashi, who she still had yet to meet.

Good she wouldn't have to go searching for them cause as sure as her name was Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Lee were up there to, though the bushy brow boy wouldn't be much use in the coming fight, neither would Hinata as she was still recovering.

It was Ino, Choji and Kiba that mattered, "Come on you bloody coward, come out and face me like a man" Temari taunted Shikamaru down in the arena, who was planning several steps ahead in order to beat the woman "Or are you to chicken" she sneered.

Sakura rolled her eyes "He's gonna corner her, see the hole Naruto left behind, and now see how he's making her jump back" she pointed out already knowing what the Nara was planning, she wasn't stupid after all.

"Just how would you know that Sakura-chan" the white haired boy on her right asked keeping his onyx eyes focused on the fight, he couldn't deny that the raven haired boy was good though, even if he was extremely laze.

Karui nodded "Yeah, unless he talked to you about his plan, which I doubt he could have even known what he was going to do until just now there's no way you could know unless…" she trailed off as the thought hit her.

She shook her head "No not that, it's a simple diversionary tactic, he's letting her think she's getting out of range of his jutsu, when Shikamaru intends on using the shadows in the hole to capture her and extend his shadow beyond what she thinks he can go" Sakura explained.

"Why the hell are you still a genin brat, that thinking right there would make you a Chunin or at the very least a Jonin" Zabuza commented on the conversation he'd just heard, he wasn't the only one, Ao, Chojuro, Darui and Cee were nearby as well and had heard also.

"Indeed he's rather lazy though but he did beat Kin Tsuchi during his round of preliminary fights, even if it had been kind of ridiculous in the way he'd won" Haku joined in on the conversation, wanting to know.

Her lips curved upwards "I'm not ready simple as that besides it's not brute strength that makes a Chunin, it's being able to make tactical decisions and lead a squad, if you just so happen to impress the judges kudos to you" she clapped.

Knowing that despite capturing Temari in his shadow Shikamaru was going to give up "I bet he wins" Anko taunted still a little pissed that she'd once again lost a bet, "What do you think Pinky" she smirked.

"He's going to give up, and say it's to much of a drag to win" Sakura quipped with a grin just as Shikamaru did just that and Anko nearly blew a gasket over not just losing one bet, but two right in a bloody row.

"Freaking brat I swear to all that is kami, why couldn't you have gotten a horrible losing streak like that mother of yours" Anko snarled "Okay, okay between Uchiha and that red head, who do you think is going to win, I bet on the red head" she started up another bet.

"Neither are going to win Anko-san and that's one bet I'm not going to take part in" not when there was so much at stake during Sasuke's fight with Gaara, the purple haired woman frowned in confusion, but didn't ask as she was dragged away to return to her post.

Sakura leaned back in her seat and released a breath "Right Temari of Sand wins the second match, we'll now commence with the third between Shino of Leaf and Kankuro of Sand" the proctor called out.

But Kankuro raised his hand "I forfeit" her heart dropped and Karui and Omoi found their hands being squeezed just a little bit tighter as they realized what was happening, since the first two rounds were finished between Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari.

That had left Kankuro, Shino, Gaara and Sasuke, but with the Sand genin dropping out that meant "It's Sasuke's turn" Karui shivered as the red head appeared on the arena grounds, the second Uchiha Heir no where in sight.

"Do you think he realizes the danger and is going to drop out to avoid what's going to happen" Omoi lowered his voice gripping her hand tightly in his own, he was utterly terrified of what was going to happen himself.

The pinkette shook her head slowly "No, his pride wouldn't let him" Sakura closed her eyes just as Kakashi and Sasuke transported into the arena in a swirl of leaves "Told you" emerald orbs opened as the silver haired male vanished from the arena into the section they were in.

His lone onyx eye pinned to hers "I really hope Sakura-chan that you aren't going to do anything reckless" of course he'd noticed how close they were to the ground, but this was one time she was going to have to disobey everything she'd ever known.

Their attention was stolen by the proctor "Let the fourth round of the Chunin Exams between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of Sand begin" Genma called taking several steps back to watch over the fight as it started.

Sakura's heart slowed and her eyes were glued to the battling boys as Kakashi headed off elsewhere, thinking she was going to heed his warning, after all he still had the seal she'd given him, it not even occurring to him that she could make another.

The fight started with sand rising from the gourd on Gaara's back and Sasuke settling into a stance "It's started then he's losing control of Shukaku" Sakura murmured quietly as the red head stalled and began talking to himself, mistakenly thinking the beast sealed inside of him as his mother.

For a few minutes things were extremely tense before Gaara managed to retain some semblance of control over himself, her heart was firmly lodged in her throat as Sasuke sped forward using speed he previously hadn't been capable of.

His training with Kakashi obviously paying off as the second Uchiha got in range of the sand genin and spun around him so fast Gaara's sand couldn't keep up, before he was deftly punched right off his feet and sent sailing forward to hit the earth.

Omoi and Karui clenched Sakura's hands, all of them focused on the fight, they knew how it was going to turn out, Gaara stood on his feet again, sand swirling around him, pale green eyes bloodshot, as Sasuke once again dashed forward.

And again Gaara went flying, it was clear people thought Sasuke was going to win as the Uchiha slammed his knee in the red heads gut and for the third time, the sand genin got sent careening backwards, unable to keep up with Sasuke's fast movements.

"He's going to win I just know it cause it's Sasuke-kun and he never loses" Ino's obnoxious voice sounded from above in the stands cheering on her crush and behind them Darui snorted, clearly just a tiny bit annoyed about the declaration.

Sakura tensed as sand started forming around Gaara, it was happening just like in her dream, she forced herself to keep watching as Sasuke ran forward intending on getting the red head, but he only ended up hurting himself via sand as it spiked out.

The pinkette inhaled deeply preparing herself for what was going to happen, her heart was speeding up ever so slowly and becoming lodged in her throat, watching as Sasuke tried his best to get through the ultimate defense of sand.

Only injuring himself further before trying another tactic, cartwheeling backwards up the arena wall, Sakura choked on air as he went through a set of hand signs and chakra became visible in his hand "I don't believe it, Kakashi taught that brat his jutsu" Zabuza chuckled.

"He's being to cocky" Ao noted from behind them as well "There's no way he's going to get through the sand like that" as they all heard the sound that was like the chirping of birds, it was kind of like nails on a chalkboard to be honest.

Sakura held her breath feeling sick to her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut as Sasuke came speeding down the arena wall and flying straight at the sand that encased Gaara "It's going to go right through" Omoi commented.

Eyes wide in horror, Karui jumped two feet in her chair nearly falling out of it "Oh my god, he actually got through the sand" she practically shouted ready to start cheering thinking the fight was over, and that nothing was going to happen after all.

Her hands came up to cover her ears just as the screaming began "BLOOD, IT'S MY BLOOD" an awful wretched sound and Sakura's skin paled, feeling his pain as if it were her own, Cee noticed the sweat beading on her skin, and how pale the preteen was.

No one was even paying her any attention except for the blonde as the sand started falling away from Gaara, him still screaming in agony from actually being hit for the first time in his entire life, rapidly losing control over Shukaku.

It was so easy how distracted they were that Sand and Sound began their attack, Sakura's head jerked up when she noted white feathers floating down all around them "Genjutsu" she sped through the hand signs needed and flared her chakra outwards.

Dispelling it and breaking many in the section with them out of the genjutsu as well, Sakura took in the sight of Gaara, this was more horrifying than she could have ever imagined, to see it in a dream was one thing.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON UP IN THE KAGE BOOTH" someone shouted, making everyone turn their head to see the purple four corner barrier, within were several people, the Third would be alright, she was certain of it, because once a plan had been put in place, his life had been ensured.

She was more worried about "Oh my kami, the kids" she pressed her hands to her face in horror "Omoi, Karui" Sakura jumped up from her seat, Ao, Chojuro, Cee and Darui jolted in response as the three genin vanished.

Up to the section above them "Ino, Choji….where's Kiba" this hadn't been part of the plan Omoi noted as they began a search for Kiba and found the boy completely passed out, thanks to some quick work on Sakura's part, the Inuzuka Heir was awake and ready.

"You have to get to the academy warn them about what's happening, the Leaf Village is under attack, all three of you go" Karui took over for Sakura, who couldn't keep her eyes from returning to Gaara who was transforming "Take some adults to" she added as an afterthought.

Ino, Choji and Kiba nodded and hurried off to find someone to help them get to the academy, it was their job as shinobi to make sure that the civilians and children of the village were protected in the shelters that had been built for such an attack.

Sakura breathed outwards "Whoa there what do you think you're doing" Ao and Chojuro appeared behind the three of them, Sakura was content to let the grown ups handle the rest, for she hadn't seen anything else in her dream that would cause any heartache to anyone.

"Just protecting the children of this village, their the future after all when our generation is over, they'll be the ones to take over and make their marks on the world" Sakura stated simply "Speaking of we should get to the shelters ourselves Omoi, Karui" she pointed out.

That's what she'd been intending on doing, and not involving herself actively in the fight, but when a streak of black headed after the retreating Gaara, Sakura's heart dropped "No…THAT MORON" and then she was gone.

Omoi and Karui looked surprised at how quick Sakura had vanished on them, and they only caught a glimpse as she flashed through the hole that was in the arena wall, followed by a streak of orange and a few others and a dog.

Why hadn't her dream warned her about this, tears gathered in her eyes and as she ran, they fell like droplets 'Sorry you guys' Sakura apologized inwardly unsealing her sword and fan and attaching the weapons to her back.

It was harder than she thought to catch up with Sasuke, the fool who just had to try and continue his fight with Gaara, even when they were under attack, she was really going to lay into him with a massive scolding after this.

Making her worry, Sakura bypassed Kankuro as he stopped to fight her, but she was blind to all else except for Sasuke, she didn't have a plan, she didn't know how she was going to stop Gaara, but she couldn't let her friend, her brother in spirit die for his stupidity.

When the pinkette did appear in front of Sasuke, he was shocked and extremely concerned at the sight of tears "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" he shouted in the next moment as she faced Gaara down fearlessly, despite that it would be so easy for him to kill her.

"Preventing you from being stupid" she shoved him out of the way for the second time just as a blast of sand surrounded her, Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Sakura was trapped to a tree and the sand began crushing her.

Naruto wasn't to far behind and he choked on his tongue "SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled outraged that she was once again protecting them, "BUT WHY SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU" the blonde turned his ire on Gaara.

Who was beyond any measure of control with Shukaku, there wasn't even a shred of his conscious left at the current moment "I Want to fight her" Gaara laughed maniacally, voice demonic and chakra flaring wildly as the transformation from human to beast continued.

Contrary to what the two boys believed Sakura was still awake and concentrating as hard as she could, her arms were pinned so all she could rely on was making a half ass water jutsu, sand was weak against water after all.

It was the only way to get out of her current predicament "Idiots" Sakura snapped irately under her breath, emerald eyes following their path as they left her behind and chased after Gaara, who tried to flee.

Darui and Cee were the ones to happen upon her, followed by Ao and Chojuro, who'd checked in on their Kage's to make sure they were alright "Kid" Darui choked the word out as he realized that Sakura had been caught in the red head's sand.

She gave him an annoyed glare "I'm fine" the sand was breaking away they realized "Water is weak against sand, I'm more worried about those bloody idiots that don't even realize we're under attack" Sakura punched through and landed on her knee's on the ground.

Breathing heavily "When you disappeared do you have any idea how worried we were about you" Cee grabbed her by the shoulders, checking the pinkette over, she didn't even have a single scratch on her which was weird.

Sakura sighed softly "I know and I hadn't intended on getting involved bu..but when Sasuke dashed after Gaara, all I could see was…" she trailed off her stomach churning as it rolled and she fought down the urge to vomit.

Thankfully Cee and Darui understood "Do you have a plan to put an end to that boy's rampaging" Chojuro chose that moment to interrupt in the conversation, they needed to hurry or they'd be to late and more lives would be lost.

She swung around glancing to her hands and nodded "Darui-san what I have sealed in my sword isn't going to be enough, we need to combine water and lightning" she gripped her fan tightly in her hand hoping that all of her training was going to pay off.

"You plan on hitting the boy with such an attack kami Sakura" Darui shook his head but didn't argue as he ran through a list of lightning jutsu he could use before settling on one as they ran after Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke.

By the time they reached the three boys Shukaku was out "This is getting way to dangerous Sakura" Cee pointed out not liking this in the least, but if there was anything he knew about his little friend was that she wouldn't back down.

"He's distracted I think we have a chance" Sakura inhaled deeply putting her hands together Ox, Horse, Dog, Hare, Monkey, Serpent, Bird "Suiton: Swirling Twister of Water Jutsu" she named her jutsu as it swirled into existence before them.

Spinning faster and faster than ever before, as she poured all the chakra and concentration she had into the jutsu, Sakura grabbed her fan and cocked her arm back "Unseal" she swung the fan unleashing one of the wind jutsu sealed within.

It collided with the twister made purely out of water and it grew three meters in height, Sakura drew her fan back once more, this time pumping it full of chakra and waved her fan, the twister gained to more meters "Now Darui-san" she turned her head.

Sweat pouring off of her in waves "Raiton: Laser Circus" Darui weaved hand signs rapidly creating a swirling twister of lightning and water, Naruto and Sasuke choked as they caught sight of it and fled as fast as they could.

Just as Sakura unleashed her jutsu and made one final hand sign, boar, the twister went spinning out of control on a straight path with Shukaku, who finally took notice that they were there, there was no backlash this time, no water spiking out in a whip as it lost form.

And crashed directly into the one tailed beast, Shukaku roared in agony as his host was woken, feeling the pain of being electrocuted and dropping to the ground, simultaneously Sakura dropped to her knee's as well completely out of breath.

Nearly drained of chakra to but when she caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke more the Uchiha than the blonde, her emerald eyes flashed in fury and Sakura pushed up off the ground, charging the two boys, her hand connected with Sasuke's cheek.

"THINK BEFORE YOU FUCKING ACT YOU BLOODY MORON, If Anything, Anything at all had happened to either of you I would be devastated" the pinkette spat completely furious with both boys standing in front of her.

Sasuke flinched never having seen his friend so angry before "But you were hurt, we were well within our rights to take revenge" he glared right back, only to wince as she shoved a finger in his chest and he was knocked flat on his back, Naruto coming right after him.

"I was never hurt you two morons, you just charged off recklessly, if you had waited before chasing after Gaara, you would have realized the Village was under attack, but no you and you're bloody fucking pride just had to finish the god damn fight" Sakura snapped.

"And that there was a plan in place by the adults to stop Gaara from rampaging into the village completely lost to his tailed beast" she hissed "I made that freaking seal for a reason, I…I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone at all" she glared harshly.

Her gaze trailed off in the direction the red head had landed "You're scary Sakura-chan" Naruto had never seen the girl so mad before, so he was unable to do more than just sit there and let Sakura scold him and Sasuke.

Who was in a similar state of shock, hand pressed to his swollen cheek from where Sakura had slapped him, she went to turn "Why was I the only one who got hit" the Uchiha asked rubbing his sore cheek, never had he been hit before.

Sakura whipped around and a blast of angry chakra hit him in the face "Because you're the bigger idiot here right now" she harrumphed taking a chakra restoration pill, she was admittedly worried about Gaara, how was he fairing after the attack, was he even alive.

The others in the clearing had been quiet "We should go check on that boy, as much as I don't think he deserves to have anyone worry after him for causing so much chaos, I don't relish in letting a child die" Cee caught sight of her straying gaze.

It had obviously been her idea to as her shoulders relaxed in relief and the two medics headed in the direction Gaara had fallen, leaving behind Darui, Ao, Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke "I've never seen Sakura-chan so mad before" the remaining blonde said.

"Me either do you think it has something to do with you know what we are to her" Sasuke flinched visibly as his cheek throbbed "Damn I think she fractured it" he grimaced feeling how it ached, he probably deserved it though.

Gaara was laying on the ground motionless when Sakura and Cee happened upon him and for a few brief seconds she thought the worst until she caught sight of his rising and falling chest, signaling that he was still alive.

She wanted to break down crying but Sakura dutifully shuffled forward and pulled out the seal that she'd made the night before, she and Cee knelt as his side just as his eyes snapped open "I..It's you" he rasped in that gravely tone of voice.

"Yes Gaara it's me, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't, but you left me no choice, Sh..Shukaku couldn't be allowed to destroy a place I consider home" Sakura apologized kindly laying the seal on his chest and activating it.

Allowing it to meld with the boy and renew the seal that had let Shukaku free himself for even a short amount of time "Yo..You know it's name" confused pale green locked with emerald as he stared up at the girl his siblings hated.

"Mhm I do, I know he causes you a lot of trouble Gaara, but everything is going to be okay now, I promise" she hummed softly hands glowing green as did Cee's and they healed the damage that had been caused to him from the lightning/water style jutsu.

Just a few feet beyond the treeline Baki, Temari and Kankuro watched as the pinkette tended to Gaara with kindness and unbelievable gentleness, the latter two were actually ashamed of themselves for everything they'd done and they all decided together to go forward.

Cee shot a look to his little friend when her hand shot out and grasped hold of his shirt, then he saw the reason for it, the other Sand Shinobi were there "We'll handle Gaara now, thanks" Temari actually smiled at Sakura.

"Right you look like you're about to pass out kid, go get some rest, the fight is over, by the way you might want to go check on that bug dude" Kankuro tossed her the antidote to the poison that had been on his puppet.

Baki nodded lightly "Thank you for being kind, I'm sure he'll remember that" he picked up the red haired boy and situated him on his back before the four of them vanished in a swirl of smoke leaving Sakura with Cee.

Who really wanted to strangle someone "Just who was he talking about" the blonde grumbled rising to his feet and helping Sakura up, she really did look as if she was about to black out from exhaustion and yet a medics job is never done.

"Shino-san, the one he was supposed to fight during his round, I could feel them fighting awhile back that way Cee-san" Sakura covered her mouth hoping they weren't to late, Shino's kikaichu as Kiba had told her weren't good at breaking down poisons yet.

They hurried towards the downed boy and found him already being tended to "Ah its you Haruno-san" Shibi turned to face the little pink haired girl who had somewhat befriended his son or rather his son's teammates and therefore interacted with Shino sometimes.

"I'll be alright, why because the poison is being broken down now" Shino waved his hand seeing the concern in those emerald orbs, of course she was worried, after all the trouble those Sand Shinobi had caused them to find him like this would be alarming.

She relaxed into the blonde that was stood behind her "That's good, you know we were actually coming to give you the antidote, but it's good that you've got everything handled" Cee nodded breathing an inaudible sigh of relief.

Her lips curved upwards "Just in case though we're going to leave it with you, be safe Aburame-sama, Shino" Sakura handed over the vial she'd been given by Kankuro to Shibi, who tucked it into his overcoat pocket.

Then they turned and headed off to return to the arena to see how everyone else was fairing, when they got there, Naruto, Sasuke, Ao, Chojuro and Darui were there as well, among them was Tsunade and the minute her honey eyes caught sight of her adopted daughter.

Unbelievable anger washed over her "Wa..Wait Lady Tsunade, Sakura-san was fine, she was with me the whole time" Cee flinched as the woman began stalking her way over honey eyes flashing with fury and a scowl settled on her lips of massive proportions.

When Tsunade did reach their side, her anger had subsided and worry had taken over "Kami Sakura never scare me like that again, you were supposed to come straight to the hospital" tears pricked at her honey eyes as she enveloped her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"I was going to Mom, bu..but those two idiots over there more Sasuke than Naruto, though their both equally as stupid right now, charged off recklessly" Sakura returned her mothers hug with a bone crushing one of her own glad that everything had turned out alright in the end after all.

Tsunade pulled back in the next moment to check over her daughter "You are uninjured" she was actually surprised, somehow Sakura was always getting hurt "Or did you heal yourself with Cee's help" she narrowed her honey eyes.

Sakura shook her head "No Mom, just used up to much chakra in stopping Gaara-san with the help of Darui-san I used the jutsu I've been working on with Tobirama combined with a wind and lightning jutsu to make it larger than before" she explained lightly.

"And we also healed Gaara-san and used a seal to renew the broken one that was sure to cause even more problems down the road for everyone, so Sakura-san was never in any danger" Cee nodded and Tsunade finally relaxed.

Relief washed over her "You did good though by the way you fractured Uchiha's cheek with that little slap of yours" Tsunade leaned back and pointed to Sasuke "I already healed it, but they've been sulking for sometime" she smirked.

Sakura harrumphed "Good let them sulk because I'm mad at them, everything would have gone just fine if that moron hadn't run off after Gaara" she glared at the two boys that were basically her entire world and even went so far as turn her back on them.

Clouds of gloom formed over their heads as they realized Sakura was still upset with them "Little brat thought I told you to stay out of trouble" Ay's voice reached her ears and she winced as a hand slammed down on her head, though it was light compared to what she knew he could do.

It still stung a little "Indeed you promised to stay out of the fighting directly" Hiruzen was just a tiny bit furious, if anything had happened to that girl Jiraiya would have been just as pissed and so would Tsunade have been.

A soft sigh slipped through her lips as even the Mizukage joined them along with several others, Minato, Tobirama, Hashirama, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku and many others all of them having been worried about the girl before them.

"I'm very sorry Raikage-sama, Hokage-san" Sakura bowed her head in apology, "Though I didn't exactly fight fist to fist with anyone" she admitted as they all looked her over, Naruto and Sasuke sneaking towards them.

They didn't like being ignored "You jumped in front of me Sakura-chan and got hit by sand, it could have crushed you, we thought you were unconscious when we ran off to get Gaara" Sasuke jumped in with an accusation.

Sakura turned her head in his direction "Assumed because you didn't think to even check on me, which is why you and Naruto are the bigger idiots here, you especially Naruto cause you knew that I could do that ability with water and draw in condensation of the air to make a partial jutsu" she stated flatly.

Naruto gulped in fright, she was really angry with them it seemed "And if you'd used you're brains, you would have realized that sand is weak against water" Sakura said with a huff still upset with the two boys to an extreme point.

"Hence the jutsu you used against that guy" Darui nodded "Though was the lightning bit necessary" he thought it had been a little overkill, even if Gaara was still alive, he would be hurting for quite awhile.

She flinched "It was the only way to make him wake up and allow Gaara to regain control over the one tails, a thorough shock to the system, he's going to be okay though thankfully" no one could ever know how much guilt was eating away at her for harming someone.

"Right as fun as all this is, we need to start the cleanup of the village, you Sakura are going home and doing nothing for the rest of the day is that understood" Tsunade narrowed her eyes on her adopted daughter, who was fighting to stay awake, chakra exhaustion did that to a person.

There was no arguing on the pinkette's part "I understand" Sakura nodded quietly and started moving towards the exit of the arena, but when Naruto and Sasuke started after her, she craned her neck around and pinned furious emerald eyes on them.

Both boys froze, not even moving a muscles as Sakura disappeared through the exit alone "Wow I don't think I've ever seen Sakura-chan so angry with you two, just what exactly did you two do" Shisui snorted, though admittedly he was worried.

Sasuke and Naruto lowered their heads in shame "I wanted to finish my fight with Gaara, so when he started retreating I went after him, though it's not as if I was hurt any, so I don't understand" he frowned, thinking that she was being a bit over the top with her anger.

"We didn't use our heads, but still did Sakura-chan have to slap Sasuke" both of them were idiots it seemed and didn't really get the reason why she was angry with them, Shisui shook his head and threw his arms over their shoulders.

Before dragging the duo away "Did you stop to think that maybe Sakura-chan was insanely worried about you two, you did just kind of jump after the kid without checking to see if there was anything else going on Sasuke-chan" Shisui lowered his voice.

"And despite that, you both charged off after Gaara without even seeing if she was going to be okay, plus you know what you are to her, she loves you as brothers, Naruto, Sasuke, her heart hurts because you two could have seriously gotten hurt" the Uchiha stated.

Their skin paled, they might have accepted the fact that Sakura was a time traveler from over a thousand years ago and that the spirits of her true brothers resided with them, but they still didn't truly understand "We have to apologize soon" Sasuke pointed out feeling awful.

His teammate nodded "I didn't realize that we really could have gotten hurt, poor Sakura-chan, we really are idiots huh Sasuke" Naruto grimaced as they were dragged into helping with the cleanup of the Leaf Village, a new D Rank Mission actually.

While this was going on Sakura had returned home to tired to really think about anything other than going to sleep in her bed and without even changing out of her clothes climbed beneath the blankets, curled up and went to sleep.

She stayed that way for the rest of the day despite various people coming in to check on her, she didn't eat lunch or supper, and slept through the entire night as well clear up to 6:30 in the morning where she woke feeling refreshed and ready to face the new day.

All of her joints and bones popped when she stretched as she got out of bed, took a shower and dressed in her Cloud outfit, Sakura smiled excitedly ready to get back into missions with….her thoughts derailed as she realized she didn't know how Omoi or Karui were doing.

Though her worrying was for nothing because when Sakura exited her room, both her best friends were curled up on the couches beneath piles of blankets snoring the morning away, hair in complete disarray, it brought a fond smile to her lips.

For a few minutes Sakura stood there watching them, then made for the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone, to her surprise Ay appeared soon after as the smell of food woke him "Raikage-sama" she blinked in shock seeing her Kage in her house which was very weird.

"Don't ask brat, the hotel was damaged, not our things, so we all crashed here tonight" he glared around blearily and sat down at the wooden table, Sakura nodded lightly and returned to her task, bringing out even more ingredients to accommodate everyone.

Next to join them was Tobirama "After a day like yesterday a bit of normalcy is what everyone needs, though I do have a question, when did you learn how to control you're jutsu that we've been working on" he narrowed his soft red eyes on his adoptive great great niece.

"Mm maybe a few days, though yesterday was only because I was afraid that if the jutsu went spinning out of control, it would have gone off course and completely missed Gaara, so I poured all of my concentration into it, while holding it all together with a final hand sign" she said.

Tobirama tilted his head to the side and nodded, keeping the rest of his comments to himself for the moment, he didn't' want to scold her, he couldn't actually because those two boys had been ever more reckless than her, going off on their own.

While everyone else had been busy trying to ward off the attackers of their village, Orochimaru might have gotten away, but they'd dealt a heavy blow to the man "Have you had anymore dreams Sakura-chan" Omoi was after Tobirama, he sat down yawning into his hand.

"Ah no, they stopped a couple days ago actually, that's why I didn't see what Sasuke was going to do, idiot that he and Naruto are" her eye twitched in agitation, still pissed as all hell at those two boys for being so bloody reckless.

Omoi winced "You know you scared us half to death when you vanished like that" Karui grumbled as she took a chair at the already half crowded table, it was going to be difficult fitting everyone around it once they were all awake.

"I'm sorry Karui-chan, my intentions had been to take you guys to the shelters and go to the hospital to help mom" Sakura sighed removing the waffles from the waffle iron and making even more while checking on the hash-browns, sausages and strawberry sauce all at the same time.

The fifth person to join them was surprisingly Ao "Hotel was damaged, Lady Tsunade offered us to stay here" he grumbled much like Ay had, still not fully alert and at one hundred percent yet, but the food was getting him there.

"That's fine, I know things are going to be difficult around here" she hummed softly scrambling some eggs and setting up the kettle with some water for tea should anyone want it, she was going to have coffee herself like she did every morning.

Darui and Cee emerged after the Hunter Nin "Is it just me or is this place going to be really crowded this morning" the dark skinned male commented grabbing one of the few remaining seats at the table and scooted in close.

"Exactly, which begs the question, Raikage-sama how are we returning to the Cloud Village, are we going to walk like last time or…" Cee turned his attention on Sakura, who was in a happy little bubble, she was probably relieved that no one had seriously gotten injured yesterday.

Ay narrowed his eyes and shook his head indicating they'd talk later, there was no point in bringing up such topics right yet when they were all still half asleep "By the way Darui-san, the table unfolds, and I'll get more chairs in a minute" Sakura said scraping the hash-browns and eggs onto a plate.

More waffles being added to another, and pulling the sausages from the oven to set them on the stove "Here brat let me finish up with that sauce, you get the chairs, Jiraiya you unfold the table" Tsunade appeared as did Jiraiya.

"Roger that Tsunade-chan" the toad sage grinned taking in his daughter, she'd really come a long ways from when he'd told her about her true heritage and the truth behind her overprotective tendencies for those two boys.

Sakura grinned much like her adoptive father "You got it Mom" she giggled lightly handing over the reigns of her strawberry sauce and scurried to the kitchen closet grabbing several more chairs and hefting them back to the now much larger table, that would fit everyone at it.

Mei who was just now waking up choked at the sight of the little pink haired girl carrying a stack of wooden chairs "Would you like any help Sakura-san" she offered, though none of them were surprised in the least when she shook her head.

"Ah no I got it though thanks Mizukage-san" polite as ever and the chairs were situated around the table then started pulling out plates, cups and silverware mentally calculating how many were needed as the food was dished out.

Chojuro who was so use to just eating by himself in the Mist Village blinked at the amount of people in the kitchen "H..How do y..you fit e..everyone" he was back to being that shy teenager and Sakura gave him an odd look that was missed by everyone except for himself.

"We manage isn't that right Sakura-chan" Yahiko ruffled her hair as he, Konan, Joki and Ketsuro entered through their connecting hallway and sat down, the smell of food had enticed them to join in that morning.

Konan was pleased to see that her adopted niece was doing very well "Indeed though these two were very worried about you yesterday when you didn't show up at either the shelter or the hospital" she gave the girl a niece.

Sakura ducked her head sheepishly "Yeah, Yeah Sakura-chan don't worry us anymore K" Joki latched onto her front and she couldn't help but pull the boy into a very squished hug with his sister as Ketsuro joined in.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan you don't hurt anywhere do you" the blue haired girl stared up at her eldest cousin with those soft brown eyes and got her hair ruffled before being ushered into a chair alongside her brother.

"I'm fine Ketsuro-chan, Joki-kun, no injuries, I was just tired from chakra exhaustion" she smiled getting some coffee grounds and pouring hot water over them to Jiraiya's amusement, he hadn't realized she still drank coffee.

His grin widened when the next duo to latch on were Momo and Hidzuke "Onee-chan don't scare us like that every again" the little white haired girl scolded harshly "Wh..When those guys showed up we thought the worst and we got stuck in that shelter forever" she whined.

Sakura shot her little sister a look being very careful of the hot liquid in her cup "Sorry, sorry Momo-chan, Hidzuke-kun sit, eat silly" she gave the duo a very fond smile Momo headed for a chair, but the blonde haired boy stayed like glue to her hip.

"Hey, hey Onee-chan do you think we could all go out to play after this" Hidzuke asked quietly "Me and Momo and Joki and Ketsuro-chan and Shikke and Shimetta-chan" he ticked off his fingers "With everyone" he smiled innocently.

Her mouth opened and closed 'Uh oh' she thought glancing to Ay, who looked surprised before shaking his head "I'm very sorry Hidzuke-kun, I have to go back to missions and hospital work today, next time I have a day off, I promise to dedicate a whole day to you guys" she compromised.

Hidzuke nodded in acceptance "Sounds wonderful, you really are to good with these kids" Irakusa appeared, her own children in her arms, they wiggled when they caught sight of their cousin and refused to even be put in their highchair unless they got to greet Sakura first.

Nagato was amused "Sometimes I wonder who's really their parent, cause of how easily you manage the lot of them even by yourself" he chuckled as she took his twins into her arms and they started tugging harshly on her hair.

When she tried to put them down "NO" they pouted and wrapped their little arms tighter around her neck "Stay" neither Shikke or Shimetta wanted to be parted from their cousin again, who was so nice to them and played with them all the time.

Mostly everyone was use to this, but Ay, Mei, Ao and Chojuro were surprised, kids were demons in disguise, but all six children in this house were very well behaved "What's for breakfast Sakura-chan" Naruto trudged tiredly into the kitchen.

Her fingers twitched and his blue eyes widened, he forgot she was mad at him "Waffles, scrambled eggs, sausages and hash-browns with strawberry sauce and tea" she stated simply, Jiraiya noticed the tension between the duo and wondered what had happened.

Naruto sweat dropped, he and Sasuke really needed to apologize soon "Good morning everyone" Minato yawned dropping into one of the free remaining chairs after grabbing a plate of food and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Where's Hashirama-san" Sakura noted the brunette's absence immediately once the twins finally let her put them in their high chair, so long as she sat nearby they were fine with that and started eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee.

Tobirama shrugged "Most likely still asleep, he and that Yamato fellow helped with repairs of buildings yesterday" he said with a roll of his eyes "They also spent the majority of that time goofing off like idiots" he stated next.

Tsunade snorted in response "I resent that Tobirama" Hashirama huffed as he flopped down in the last remaining chair "We were just having fun" he sulked playing with his food, Tobirama shook his head and gave his brother an exasperated glare.

"Say Cherry how long have you been drinking coffee" Jiraiya chose that moment to ask the question that had been bugging him since the first sight of her sipping on that cup of coffee, she usually stuck with tea.

Sakura gave him an odd look and tilted her head to the side "Since the day after my birthday last year, so almost an entire year it was the day I started sharing an apartment with Karui-chan remember" she lifted a brow and he blinked at her in confusion.

Before remembering, Jiraiya nodded "I just hadn't thought you'd get a taste for it, that day we were out of tea and coffee was the only thing we had" he chuckled and she blushed lightly in response as her obsession was outed.

She cleared her throat and stood intending on doing the dishes, "Oh no you don't, you cooked breakfast Sakura-chan, I'll do the dishes" Naruto jumped up wanting to really make it up to her for being an idiot like everyone called him.

Tsunade covered her mouth to hide her smile as Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously before eyeing the pile of dishes in the sink as everyone finished up breakfast, she knew what he was doing and it really, really bugged her.

He reached for her dishes "I'll do my own" Sakura smiled innocently and his smile dropped as he'd been figured out, Minato chuckled quietly as a gloom of depression formed over Naruto as he was stuck doing everyone else's dishes except the one he wanted to do in order to apologize.

It was amusing to say the least as the blonde sighed every few minutes washing a cup or a plate and setting it off to the side on a towel to dry "Right, we need to get back to the Cloud Village, is one of those little seals of yours at the gates" Ay stood pushing his chair back.

"Yes Raikage-sama" the pinkette popped up from helping clean up Shikke and Shimetta, the twins were getting ready to be put down for their after breakfast nap, while Hidzuke and Ketsuro pouted that they still didn't get to go to the academy as their older siblings grabbed their packs and left.

"Good we'll meet you at the gates of this village, gather you're things, missions begin" he turned on his heel, Darui and Cee following after him as the three of them left the house, their own belongings sealed in a scroll.

Sakura patted her youngest sibling on the head, ruffled Ketsuro's hair and moved passed them down the hall to collect her weapons and whatnot, "I'm glad this break is over, no more month long breaks" Karui grimaced doing the same and making sure she had everything.

"No kidding this whole month has been insane but I'm glad everything turned out in the end" Omoi leaned against the door frame of his friends room, watching the two girls grab their things and seal them in scrolls or another before they all headed out together.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto tried again to get her attention, but Sakura merely waved without even turning her head to look at him, he let out a depressed sigh "She hates me" he sulked laying his head down on the table.

Tsunade snorted "Let that be a lesson as to why you and that Uchiha brat don't run off without thinking, there had been a plan in place to ensure none of you children had to fight" she rapped his head with her knuckles as she set to cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"She doesn't hate you, you knucklehead, you know what you are to her" Tobirama said as he and Hashirama stood intending on helping out around the village some more so that construction got underway again.

Naruto's head shot up "I know, I know, but Sakura-chan could have really been hurt to, Gaara was acting all crazy and his sand was crushing her" he frowned "But me and Sasuke do understand though that we did act stupidly" he admitted in the next moment.

"Just remember next time Naruto, Sakura is very gifted with her water nature chakra, I'm sure all she wants is an apology" Minato ruffled his sons hair heading out the door after the others, Hiruzen had wanted to talk to him that morning anyway.

During this time, Sakura, Karui and Omoi had reached the gates and signed out, greeting Ay, Darui and Cee "Time to return to the village, take us there brat" Ay ordered thinking it would be a very simple process.

What he didn't expect was for her to sit down "My apologies Raikage-sama, er I have to gather some sage chakra as my reserves aren't fully replenished and taking so many people drains me pretty quick" she apologized sheepishly.

Sitting absolutely still in a familiar meditation stance for Darui, Cee, Omoi and Karui, until the orange markings around her eyes appeared "Okay hands on shoulders right" Cee smiled placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

Ay blinked and shrugged "We're ready kid, this time we won't stumble" Darui chuckled quietly as Sakura held hands with Karui and Omoi, it was something that they'd been doing since they were children all of them were very close after all.

"Yeah we can keep our balance now Sakura-chan" Karui snickered a glint of mischief in her gold eyes as she spied Omoi on the pinkette's other side feeling Sakura's chakra wrap around her like a cloak, it was a feeling she'd grown use to over the years.

Omoi grinned "This is always exciting feeling the exact moment when we transport via seal" he announced just as they transported, though when they landed outside the Cloud Village gates, he was the first one to fall flat on his face.

Cee stumbled before righting himself and Darui lost his footing for a second much like Cee, Karui flailed her arms before catching her balance while Sakura and Ay were the only ones to stay properly on their feet not fazed in the least as they all signed in.

When Sakura returned to the Leaf Village via seal that was in her room the house was utterly empty, this didn't bother her at all as she headed out the door, it was only one after all, so everyone was probably busy with fixing the damage of the Leaf Village.

Though slight it had still gotten damaged "Hey what are you doing here" Chojuro caught sight of her instantly as she dashed down the streets to Leaf's General Hospital "I thought you went back to the Cloud Village" he asked walking at her side again.

"Ah I finished missions for the afternoon, so I use what I have of my free time to spend it with my family and whatnot, until seven where I work at the hospital in Cloud, I jump between villages via seal carved into these gems" she explained hastily holding up one of her kunai.

Chojuro felt his interest peak instantly "Do you happen to have any extra on hand, Lady Mizukage intends on making an alliance with Leaf and Cloud, which would then allow you a chance to visit the Mist Village" he pointed out.

Sakura froze and lowered her foot turning to face the teenager completely "You want one of these" she blinked in confusion, it was a little suspicious, and it wasn't as if they were exactly friends, Chojuro nodded "I'll have to make one, these here are for fighting" she shrugged.

Deciding that there was no harm in giving him one, he had kind of been nice if not a little weird "Well we'll be in Cloud in a couple of weeks, right now we're in treaty talks with the new Hokage" Chojuro said.

"Wait what, new Hokage" she craned her neck to spy the mountain, no work had been started, so that meant "Minato-san huh" Sakura smiled, "I think it's fitting he takes back his position" she nodded continuing on her way to the hospital.

Only to be stopped once again as Gaara appeared before her, looking a lot better than before, more stable and not to the point where he was going to go insane "He wants to talk to you" the red head rumbled in that gravely tone.

Sakura tilted her head to the side before it hit her "Shukaku wants to talk to me" she was wary and with good reason, that guy could have killed her, not to mention she hurt him pretty bad with that lightning/water jutsu combo, Gaara nodded carefully.

"He said something about confirming his suspicions on who you are" Gaara explained as the pinkette shot the teenager at her side a furtive glance, that was missed completely by the male "Though I don't understand how you will even talk" he narrowed his pale green eyes.

She sighed softly "Quite it's very odd, normally tailed beasts hate humans, yet one wanting to talk to you is strange, let alone how you'd even talk to him in the first place" Chojuro fiddled with his glasses keeping his onyx eyes on the girl.

"I can't right now Gaara-san" Sakura smiled gently "But maybe another time I promise" she shook hands with the boy, hoping that she left the seal on him, it had been something she'd been practicing for awhile and then moved towards the hospital.

Gaara and Chojuro blinked before the Mist Nin headed after the girl, he waited until he was alone, then raised his hand to his face to see a seal of some kind, she was a crafty one that girl, though he didn't understand the importance of the mark, he turned and found a spot that was secluded.

Nearly a full hour later Sakura connected her chakra to the mark she'd left on the red head and jumped to it "Promise you won't reveal anything that you hear in you're head Gaara-san, it's important that no one knows who I am just yet" she said when she was at his side.

His brows raised in surprise before nodding "Secrets will be kept, I owe you a debt after all for not ending my life when you could have" Gaara spoke in that same gravely tone as she sat in front of him her eyes closed.

A moment later they snapped open to reveal a familiar dojutsu, the sharingan, it was the only thing that gave her the ability to enter his mind and psyche to where Shukaku resided, their eyes locked and just three seconds after that Gaara found himself deep within his conscious.

Sakura was stood next to him "Shukaku come out, I'm here, Gaara-san said you wanted to talk to me" she called softly, knowing she wouldn't have to be loud, he was close she could feel his chakra after all.

It took less than four minutes before Shukaku was stood before them in all his massiveness "I thought so" his gold star shaped eyes settled on her for less than a second, "You really are the old man's daughter" he got closer taking her in.

"Yes I'm Hagoromo's daughter Shukaku, I'm here because of a time travel jutsu he and Lord Elder Gamamaru devised so that I was where I was needed in order to protect this world" she nodded slowly, warily.

Shukaku threw his head back and laughed boisterously "Not a speck of fear while facing me down and that jutsu you used what a riot, I like you girl, don't worry I won't cause panda over there anymore trouble" and then was gone.

And they found themselves outside again still in their positions of before just as Sakura's sharingan deactivated "Time travel, who is Hagoromo, how far in the past are you talking here" Gaara was wary this time.

"By a thousand years give or take a few, Hagoromo is the Sage of Six Paths, he created the moon and sealed the Ten Tails husk on it, our ninjutsu was derived from his teachings of Ninshu, he's basically the creator of this world and my father" Sakura rose to her feet.

Likewise Gaara did the same "That's quite the secret to keep to yourself, how many know or is it just myself" he glanced to his hand "And can you remove this, I don't want to be questioned on it" he pointed out the mark.

Sakura smiled kindly "Lord Elder Gamamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui-san, my adopted dad, the first, second and fourth Hokage's, and one other, I haven't been able to work up the courage to tell anyone else yet, I wouldn't have told you if Shukaku hadn't wanted to talk" she said lightly.

Removing the mark she'd put on Gaara, she had to really concentrate though "I understand, you don't trust myself or my siblings for everything we've done, but I won't tell anyone, you're secret will go with me to the grave" he said.

Her lips quirked upwards in a small smile "Good, and if Shukaku does cause you any grief tell him I'll kick his ass the next time" she giggled vanishing in the next moment with only a sigh of the wind to signal she had left.

Returning to her own house to find people there dinner on it's way to being made, it was halfway done with the door burst open to admit Naruto and Sasuke into the house "We're Sorry Sakura-chan" they shouted in sync.

Desperation in their eyes for Sakura to accept their apology "We were idiots, we know that and we know that you were very worried" Sasuke rambled not wanting to be ignored anymore, it hurt, but they could admit their mistakes.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, we promise to never run off recklessly again or endanger ourselves like that" Naruto nodded his head eagerly looking as if he'd been worn down and run ragged, guilt probably eating away at him.

Sakura pressed her lips together trying to determine if they were being genuine "Apology accepted, honestly next time pay attention to your surroundings" all of them hugged, their friendship right back to how it use to be and then after supper Sakura had to return to the Cloud Village.


	40. A Change in the Makings

The next week was like hell for Omoi and Karui, despite Ay, Darui and Cee's warnings that they'd get C Ranked Missions upon their return, none of them were prepared, Sakura though had figured the missions would be difficult.

Ranging from babysitting a very important persons child, fighting off thieves of a store, finding a lost pet, it had been missing for two months and many, many more "Man I wish we could go back to D Rank Missions" Omoi winced ducking low under the swing of someones sword.

"Me to Omoi, lets finish up here with these bandits" Karui called tying the hands of the one she'd just been fighting moments prior and making sure he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried, by going so far as to tie his feet.

Sakura was just a few feet away from them, swinging her foot out at the leader of the bandits, who'd come to attack their village, they were nothing like the ones of her first C Ranked Mission with Darui and Cee.

Before jabbing her fingers into the mans neck "I'm done here as well" she called counting up how many bandits they'd taken down, five, the amount they'd been told and bent to tie his hands and feet like Karui had.

Their sensei/teammate chose that moment to appear "Good work you three, head to Raikage-sama's with you're report in hand, us two will handle the rest and get them to the cells" Samui checked them over.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised you managed to beat them without killing any of them" Atsui was a few steps behind his sister as he tossed a couple of bandits over his shoulder while Samui dragged the other three onto their feet and led them into the village.

Parting ways with the genin just a couple blocks away from the tower "Do you think we'll get anymore missions today" Omoi locked his fingers behind his head as they turned down the street that led to the Raikage Tower.

Karui rolled her eyes "Who knows Omoi, Raikage-sama might think we need another one if we boast about how quickly we finished this one" she glared hoping he wouldn't even comment on that it had taken them just an hour to find the bandits and thirty minutes to beat them.

The pinkette walking between them shook her head in amusement choosing to keep quiet as her two friends bantered back and forth with each other as they waited to get into the Raikage's office and hand in their report.

Which she did "Hmm awfully fast don't you think brats" Ay narrowed his eyes reading over the report before marking the mission complete and handing over the mission pay that the trio had earned in completing their mission.

"Not at all Raikage-sama, it wasn't easy in the least" Sakura smiled lightly tucking the pouch of ryo into her storage pouch with the rest of her money that she always kept on hand, Omoi and Karui were quiet for the moment.

Ay snorted "Get the hell out of my office brats, you're done for the day" he barked and his genin scrambled like obedient snot-nosed kids should, even if they were his best genin of the generation so far, they were still brats.

"Yahoo done before lunch" Karui cheered "Are we gonna eat out or at home, are you going to join us Sakura-chan, I know that you go home once we're done, but we finally don't have a mission that we have to do after lunch" she looked to her friend.

Omoi was on her left this time as they walked down the streets "Whatever you do though we won't hold it against you, I know that you go so that you're siblings and cousins don't get upset at not seeing you" he pointed out.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "I might go back check on how things are going in Leaf, you know construction work is still going on" she finally announced, Karui and Omoi shrugged, they saw Sakura all the time so they didn't blame her as she turned with a wave down a random street.

To go back to the Hidden Leaf Village, she landed in her room in Leaf and dusted her clothes off while shucking her dark green outer yukata displaying her colorful outfit of dark blue kimono top and dark turquoise pants with pink open toed boots.

When she left her room, Hidzuke promptly attached himself to her "Onee-chan you're home early, does that mean you've got the day off" his onyx eyes were wide and full of excitement at the thought of getting play.

"Ah no, but I do have until seven with you guys, I finished my mission with Karui-chan and Omoi-kun sooner than expected" Sakura explained lightly to Tobirama who was seated on the couch and Hidzuke, who kept himself glued to her hip.

Tobirama nodded reading through one of her books "Go on enjoy yourselves" he waved the duo of as he realized that she wasn't going to make lunch, "I'll find my own meal later" he said when she paused.

"Then you can teach me some cool things huh Nee-chan" Hidzuke piped in as he jumped into his sandals and Sakura bent to strap them for him so they were snug on his feet and wouldn't fall off as they walked to wherever.

Her lips curved upwards "I'll show you a couple of things, but I don't think you're ready to learn any jutsu's yet" she stated opening the door and they walked out together, heading for a straight path to Ichiraku Ramen.

Which was already occupied by Naruto, Sasuke and Haku "Sakura-chan what are you doing home, aren't you supposed to be doing missions" the second Uchiha spotted her first as she and Hidzuke sat down on the remaining stools.

"Indeed you've been rather busy upon returning to the Cloud Village, how are missions for you" Haku turned lowering his chopsticks, they didn't get to talk much, but she went out of her way to see him and make sure he and Zabuza were doing well in the village.

Naruto finished off his second bowl "Did you know that my Dad became the Hokage again, isn't that cool Sakura-chan" they'd all been extremely busy with missions and the older blue eyed blonde had been stuck doing paperwork all week.

Sakura nodded her head at the three boys "I finished earlier than expected so Raikage-sama let us out of anymore missions for today, C Rank Missions are the worst, Omoi complains all the time and Karui just becomes more irritable and yes Naruto I knew and yep cool" she rattled off.

"Can I have chicken like you Onee-chan, that's my favorite kind of ramen" Hidzuke jumped into the conversation not liking that he was being ignored for even a few minutes, he finally had his sister all to himself for the moment.

She ruffled his hair lightly "Yes, yes Hidzuke-kun, two chicken ramen please Teuchi-san, here's the payment" Sakura handed over one hundred for the two bowls that had just been ordered and sat back to relax.

Teuchi nodded "Right away Sakura-chan, Hidzuke-kun" he turned and started making the orders, glad that he had such amazing customers that loved his ramen "Here we are two chicken ramen" he said fifteen minutes later.

Both Sakura and Hidzuke shared a grin "Itadakimasu, thank you Teuchi-san" they said in sync breaking their chopsticks apart and digging in to their lunch of chicken ramen, by the time Hidzuke was done Sakura was on her second bowl.

The three boys who'd shared the booth with them gone to complete more missions "Ah that was great wasn't it Hidzuke-kun, ready to see some cool tricks" Sakura winked when she was done waving politely to Teuchi.

"Yeah, Yeah Onee-chan do you think I'll have water nature like you, I want to do that cool bubble jutsu that you did once" Hidzuke skipped alongside his older sister as they headed for the training grounds together so no one was harmed while she was showing off.

Upon their arrival though they found the field already crowded and Hidzuke hid behind Sakura noticing the Sand Shinobi, it wasn't just them, Ao and Chojuro were there as well "Oi what are you doing here" Ao noticed them immediately.

Sakura glanced to her little brother "Yeah aren't you supposed to be doing missions for you're village or something" Temari snorted, long since over her grudge of the girl, and was doing her best to make amends for all they'd done.

"I got finished earlier than expected so Raikage-sama let me go for the rest of the afternoon" she said carefully giving Hidzuke a quick reassuring smile, she didn't think the Sand Shinobi were going to cause trouble anymore.

He still didn't un-glue himself from her side though as they walked further onto the training field "You know pinky, you're kind of cute now that we aren't enemies anymore" Kankuro teased and Sakura threw him an exasperated look.

Chojuro hid a smile because he thought the same "R..Right y..your ha..hair ma..makes you look l..like a living doll" he complimented just to see her blush and what a spectacular blush it was as her ears, face and neck turned beet red.

Baki's brows went upwards into his hairline "Okay that's enough Kankuro don't bother her anymore, in fact you two don't you have an apology to make to Sakura-san" he narrowed his eyes on his two students.

The red head with them nodded "Quite after everything you tried to do to her, the least you could do is properly apologize" Gaara pointed out in that gravely tone and his two siblings quickly apologized as they'd been told.

Her gaze softened "Nee-chan, Nee-chan you promised to show me that bubble jutsu" Hidzuke chose that moment to speak drawing everyone's attention onto him as he remained attached to Sakura's side barely moving two inches away from her.

Sakura laughed lightly "Okay, Okay don't get so impatient Hidzuke" she ruffled his wild pale blonde locks and took a deep breath weaving through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" and promptly breathed out a stream of bubbles to her little brothers extreme fascination.

For a time laughter rang out on the training field as Hidzuke contented himself with chasing after the bubbles his sister created with her chakra, exerting an extreme amount of control over the jutsu so he didn't end up hurt, until he got to tired to run around anymore and sat down to watch.

She was about to go through the hand signs again to renew the jutsu when a certain someone blew onto the field, everyone recognized him as the Hyuga Naruto had fought, Sakura paused and Hidzuke instantly started pouting.

As the brunette walked determinedly in their direction or rather his older sister's and stopped right in front of Sakura "I have been a horrible person and a friend to you these last two years to the point of completely ignoring you" he said.

Emerald green locked with lavender as their eyes clashed "You have and what you did to Hinata was even worse, after all the times we had dinner together at the Hyuga Compound with you're father and Hiashi-sama and spent the night when we were younger, did it mean nothing" so she was sore about this particular person.

Neji grimaced "Forgive me Sakura after everything you've done for me I went and screwed up and became scum that abandoned a friend and I can't apologize enough to Hinata-sama, I don't deserve this anymore" he held out the dark red ruby, her seal carved into it.

Sakura's eyes widened "Neji stop so long as you admit to your mistakes and learn from them to prevent yourself from making it again, Hinata-chan will forgive you and so do I, just no more being a jerk and that was a friendship gift you can't give it back" she pointed out.

His lavender eyes trailed down to the gem in his hands, not once did it ever leave his person these last couple of years upon becoming a genin "Thank you Sakura for you're kindness" his smile was warm and just to tease her "So cute" Neji chuckled.

And her face became engulfed in a blush "Neji honestly though I should be glad you don't rub you're cheek on mine anymore like you did when we were really little you were so affectionate back then" a grin curved her own lips upwards in amusement.

The Hyuga coughed and his own face turned red "Excuse me, I must really get going now, I have team training" and then was gone in the blink of an eye, Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth laughter bubbling out of her prompting Hidzuke to laugh as well.

"Did that arrogant guy really rub his cheek on yours when you were kids" Temari was in complete disbelief as Sakura performed the bubble jutsu for Hidzuke once again at his demand and while the bubbles were floating all around she turned and nodded.

With a sigh "Yeah though he's strictly a friend" Sakura warned lightly and the blonde flinched remembering all the times she'd called the girl in front of her a very offending name "I always had a devil of a time though when I had dinner with him and Hinata, those freaking kimono" she grimaced.

It was Ao who asked "What did he mean when he said after everything you've done for him" he narrowed his gray eye on the pinkette, who ran through a different set of hand signs as Hidzuke lost interest in the bubble jutsu.

Sakura glanced in his direction briefly "His father is still alive today because of an incident that I was involved in" she didn't exactly give out the full truth but it was enough for Ao "Ninja Art: Toad Summoning Jutsu" she placed her hand on the ground summoning Gamakiri.

Hidzuke clapped his hands at the sight of the toad "Hidzuke-chan, Sakura-sweetie what a lovely surprise" Gamakiri swung two of his favorite humans around before releasing his summoner to entertain Hidzuke at his request so the duo were off to play.

Letting Sakura relax for a few minutes "You seem to be involved in an awful lot of things" Gaara rumbled in that gravely voice, no one noticed Chojuro narrowing his onyx eyes as he caught on to what had been subtly hinted, she'd had a dream about the brunette's father.

"R..Right di..did you ever finish wh..what I requested" he interrupted before Sakura could answer the red head who had tamed down a lot now that the seal wasn't broken and Shukaku had calmed down himself no longer causing trouble.

Sakura reached into her storage pouch "Yeah though I can't really help that, I'm a trouble magnet and yeah here" she tossed a red-orange citrine at the teenager carved into it her seal and her chakra fused in the gem.

Ao narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't comment "Come to think of it, I've seen a lot of people carrying around gems much like that one, and that Hyuga boy had one as well" Baki did though, he wondered at their importance.

But he did receive an answer "I give them out to friends, when I was younger I had trouble making friends and my Dad was teaching me fuinjutsu, so I got those to make as friendship gifts, though they also act as protection for them as well because of the seals carved into them" she said.

Kankuro snorted "Pretty smart there Pinky, how would you like to date me, I promise to be very nice" he offered in hopes that he could acquire himself such a cute girlfriend, Temari rolled her eyes in response.

Just as Sakura shook her head "Sorry Kankuro-san, I'm not looking and I'm already interested in someone, though we're waiting until we're older" here she shot Chojuro a sneaky glare, "I'm sure you'll find someone though" she shrugged lightly being gentle in her rejection.

Probably more than he deserved "ONEE-CHAN" Hidzuke launched himself at his sister and jumped onto her back a couple minutes later laughing his head off as Gamakiri chased after him, Sakura's eyes widened and she ducked as the toad leaped over her and Hidzuke's head.

She breathed out a sigh of relief "Hidzuke-chan I'm coming for you" Gamakiri grinned turning to face his summoner and her little brother a glint of mischief in his gaze, Sakura tensed and was on her feet in the next moment.

"What did you do Hidzuke" she twisted to the right to avoid the toad as he made chase after them or rather the little blonde attached to her back, Hidzuke didn't answer just laughed and it was then she realized what was missing from her toad friend "You didn't" Sakura groaned.

He grinned widely holding out the ribbon that belonged to Gamakiri "I was just playing, you don't think he's really mad though do you" Hidzuke got the sense that maybe he shouldn't have taken the ribbon.

A long soft pink tongue shot out at them and Sakura grabbed one of her kunai from her pouch in a panic and threw it, it embedded in the ground just a couple feet away from Temari"Gamakiri-kun is really, really sensitive Hidzuke" she placed him down as they appeared next to the blonde.

Gamakiri realized his current objective had vanished and turned purple eyes narrowed "Now wait a minute Gamakiri-kun" Sakura held up her hand laughing nervously "Hidzuke-kun didn't mean to take you're ribbon right" she nudged her brother forward.

Who nodded his head frantically while holding out the ribbon as apology "I'm sorry Gamakiri-kun, I just wanted to play with you" Hidzuke scuffed his sandal on the ground looking as innocent only as a child could.

The minute the ribbon was tied around Gamakiri once more, he was all smiles "That's alright Hidzuke-chan, next time just ask, oh the ribbons I have back on Mount Myoboku that I could dress you up with so cute" and the two were off again.

Sakura flopped down on the ground "Oh kami that was terrifying hehehe" she laughed earning weird looks "Gamakiri isn't a toad that anyone wants to piss off, one time Naruto and I stole his ribbon only because Gamakichi dared us and needless to say we were traumatized" she shuddered.

"Is the toad really that bad, just what exactly did he do that traumatized you and that boy" Ao couldn't hold back from asking any longer, he was to curious as was everyone else as they eyed the green toad that was several meters away playing with Hidzuke.

The pinkette blew out a breath "Just trust me, he's all fun and games until you steal his ribbon, then he'll stop at nothing to get it back and you never, ever want to insult him, Gamakiri can turn into a monster, he tied us together head to toe in his ribbon and hung upside down on the highest mushroom he could find for an hour" she grimaced.

Everyone sweat dropped "That's one demented toad then, how old were you and that idiot, ten I bet" Kankuro snorted finding a spot to sit on the ground as they relaxed, treaty talk was still going through for them as well.

"I was four, Naruto was still three and that was before I could successfully use my chakra, that day we learned to just let Gamakiri call us whatever he wanted and to never steal his ribbon again" Sakura sighed eyeing her toad friend warily.

"Kami weren't you terrified of heights after that" Temari jumped in with a great amount of concern, settling at the girls side, heeding the warning to never insult the toad if she ever encountered him which would be pretty rare.

Not surprising really that Sakura shook her head "No not me, I'd been jumping off toadstools since I was two, what we were traumatized off was Gamakiri himself, Naruto though did develop a slight aversion to heights for awhile, but he got over it eventually" she stated.

Plucking a blade of grass and twisting it between her fingers "Jumping off toad stools, just where were you raised" Baki cut in with a question of his own, this girl just kept getting stranger and stranger every time something came out of her mouth.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze "Mount Myoboku, home to all toad summons, I grew up playing with Gamakiri and many other toads on the mountain" she cleared her throat sheepishly "It was my first home" her eyes softened.

Glad that everything was finally turning out…or not "I..Isn't th..that the g..girl from before Am..Ami-san" Chojuro noted a purple haired girl stomping her way onto the training grounds, looking furious.

Kankuro and Temari grimaced "FOREHEADED FREAK I'M GONNA MURDER YOU" Ami snarled launching herself at the pinkette, Sakura sighed in aggravation "And I have permission from Hokage-sama" she thrust a slip at the girl.

But surprisingly retaliation didn't come from Sakura, whose emerald eyes widened just as Ami was thoroughly wound in a purple ribbon from head to toe "Pardon me but what did you just call Sakura-sweetie" Gamakiri appeared in her line of sight purple eyes narrowed.

Hidzuke scrambled for her sister "S..So scary" he shivered as Ami was thrown over Gamakiri's shoulder and the toad hopped over to one of the earth spikes that Sakura often meditated on and hung upside down.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" Gamakiri dusted his hands off smiling in such a way that had everyone extremely wary of the green toad as poor Ami struggled in her ribbon binding and found it impossible to escape.

Sakura let out a sigh and rubbed her face, before rolling up her sleeves, "Just please don't strangle me" she glanced to the sky as she bravely went forward, Hidzuke refused to move an inch towards Gamakiri as he taunted Ami ruthlessly.

Though at her closeness Gamakiri turned "Do you think I should have used the gray ribbon, the purple one doesn't suit her, such an ugly girl" he commented twisting his head this way and that as he mused over the matter of switching ribbons.

"Let her go Gamakiri-kun as much as I really don't like Ami, you don't have to punish her for me, she's doing that enough for herself by refusing to accept the fact that everything that's happened has been her fault" Sakura said carefully.

Ready to bolt if the toad so much as even turned his attention on her, she had absolutely no desire to be hung upside down again, even if she could escape, Gamakiri would make it downright impossible for one to do so.

Gamakiri immediately started pouting "But Sakura-sweetie, she should never insult you, you're forehead is so cute and wide and charming mwuah" he hugged on his summoner while simultaneously glaring at Ami.

"I know Gamakiri-kun her attempts at insulting me don't bother me in the least, sticks and stones may break my bones but words shall never hurt me, wasn't it you who taught me that" Sakura laughed gently pure and full of life.

He knew she was right, Gamakiri let out a sigh himself and lowered Ami to the ground unwinding his ribbon, once the girl was free, she jumped onto her feet and then the purple haired girl ran full speed from the training grounds.

"Right well I can feel the summoning about to wear off until next time Sakura-sweetie, Hidzuke-chan" Gamakiri blew both Sakura and Hidzuke an overzealous kiss and a flirtatious wink before vanishing in a puff of smoke back to Mount Myoboku.

"Thank kami for small miracles, I really thought I was about to end up like Ami" Sakura rubbed her arms as goosebumps broke out on her flesh and she shuddered while walking back towards the others Hidzuke latched onto her front once more.

Naruto chose that moment to dash onto the training grounds "I just saw Ami, she looked utterly terrified of something, did you do something Sakura-chan" he waved his arms madly not paying any attention to anyone else.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "She met Gamakiri-kun's special brand of revenge" she quipped with a grin, Naruto's blue eyes widened in horror and his skin paled while looking around wildly for the toad.

While simultaneously pulling a kunai out "Where is he, Gamakiri's not still here is he" he peeked around Sakura warily not wanting to encounter that particular revenge ever again, not after the last time, it had been the first and last time they'd ever taken his bloody ribbon.

"He's not here anymore Naruto, Gamakiri went back to the Mountain less than two minutes before you came here" Sakura laughed outright "She insulted me, which might as well have been insulting him in his eyes" she shrugged.

The blonde flopped lifelessly to the ground "Oh kami I really thought, that toad is super scary when he's mad, never, never steal his ribbon" Naruto muttered under his breath while trying to calm down as he realized the object of his first nightmares wasn't there.

Sakura covered her mouth "Ne, ne Naruto are you okay" Hidzuke poked the boy repeatedly but Naruto didn't pay him any attention "I think he's broken Sakura-nee" he looked up at his big sister with wide onyx eyes.

"If you don't get you're act together Naruto, I'll bring him back and make Gamakiri tie you up anyway just for being a knucklehead" Sakura threatened just to see the reaction the blonde was about to give.

His body jerked in response and in five seconds flat Naruto was on his feet "Please Sakura-chan you can't, I still have nightmares about that bloody toad and hanging upside, my head, my head" he shrieked before vanishing from the training grounds.

Everyone stared at the spot the boy had just been "Well I guess you were right when you said he was traumatized" Ao snorted harshly though his lips were quirked up in amusement, never had he seen someone run that fast just to flee away from potentially facing a toad.

"Right poor Naruto really got the worst of it because I was Gamakiri's favorite, he however hadn't been on the mountain long before Gamakichi dared us to steal the ribbon, which we never did again after that" Sakura sat down once again with Hidzuke in front of her.

Baki cleared his throat "So if you two were raised on Mount Myoboku, how long were you there and when did you come to live here on the outside world" he inquired wanting to get information and get off the topic of an admittedly very frightening toad, who was merciless.

"Ah I was raised there from the time I was three weeks old, to nearly four months before my sixth birthday, because we had to start going to the academy, Naruto was only there less than half that time, from age three to five himself" she explained lightly grabbing up a rock.

Molding her chakra properly to create a stone figure for Hidzuke, who hugged it to his chest "I love it Onee-chan, I'll keep it forever and ever and ever" he turned and wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck squeezing her like she always did him.

Her smile softened and she ruffled his pale blonde hair "You're pretty soft for a Cloud Ninja kid, why is that" Kankuro butt in with another question, plopping down carelessly, they'd all stood when Ami had arrived.

"I can be pretty tough when I have to be, though it's not really in my nature to be mean to people, not when I went from having next to no one to all the friends I have today, I cherish the bonds I make and can't stand it when anyone gets hurt" Sakura hugged her little brother close.

Not that the boy minded it in the least the kids were always hanging off of her "Have you ever taken a life pinky, do you even know what it's like to kill yet" Temari swiped her hands down her shirt having done just what she'd asked of the girl already herself.

Sakura shook her head "No I've seen enough death in my life already that I don't need the horrors of taking a life at my age or the nightmares that it would bring, I have those enough already to" she tossed a rock and it sailed straight into the little lake on the field.

Chojuro's eyes widened "You could have killed me with that jutsu you used" Gaara commented and Sakura flinched visibly in response, proving that she knew that it had been a possibility but had used the jutsu anyway.

The pinkette sighed "I don't think anyone will ever know how guilty I feel about that Gaara-san, it felt like my heart was being torn in half when the jutsu collided with you and then you fell from so high" Sakura admitted in a regretful tone.

It made them all realize just how soft the girl in front of them really was "Wh..When is you..you're birthday Sakura-san" Chojuro chose that moment to speak and distract them all from the conversation that had just taken place.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off "In a week isn't it Sakura-chan" Shisui body flickered in front of them, a couple of poorly wrapped gifts behind his back "I'll be on a mission with Itachi-kun so won't be here so early happy birthday" he held them out.

"By the way that sword was custom made, Itachi-kun and I got it, while Sasuke-chan got you the book" Shisui winked and then was gone after Sakura had removed the brown wrapping paper to reveal a sword and a book.

Her shoulders shook in silent laughter "Why does he always give me a weapon, it's not as if I don't have enough of them" Sakura snorted softly taking in the dark pink blade and the dark green hilt, just like her Sai's, other tantou, and fans.

"Consider yourself lucky kid, the Uchiha don't give out gifts lightly and the clan heirs have taken a unique liking to you" a voice said from behind them, Sakura was on her feet in a flash, Hidzuke behind her, everyone tensed at the sight of the man in front of them now.

Orange mask and a black cloak, Sakura clenched her newly received sword and held it out defensively in front of her "How did you get in the village" she edged backwards, this being the third time she'd met the man who gave nightmares a new meaning.

The man turned slowly in her direction "I just came to see how you were doing, did you fare against Orochimaru alright" he mocked tone full of fake concern, her stomach rolled and her skin paled, but she kept her face straight and body in a defensive stance.

"I don't see how it's any of you're business, get out of the village now or the Uchiha's will be the least of you're concern you bastard" her emerald orbs were darkened in fury "I won't let you touch Naruto, Sasuke or…." she shot a look to Gaara.

Only making the masked man laugh "You won't be able to save them all Sakura Haruno, and I will find out what makes you so special that not one but two sannin adopted you" and then he was gone as the air warped.

Taking with him all the tension in the air, Sakura slid to the ground gasping for air "Onee-chan are you okay" Hidzuke's hands were twisted in a white knuckled death grip in her dark turquoise kimono top from the Cloud Village tears in his onyx eyes.

"Who the hell was that guy and why was he after you pinky" Kankuro whirled only to pause taking note of how pale the girl was, she'd faced down Gaara fearlessly and his tailed beast, yet a guy in a mask scared her beyond belief.

Sakura went as white a sheet "He's not just after me, he's after the Jinchuuriki of each village, I'm okay Hidzuke-kun" her hands shook, she knew why he was after her, he had to know about her special kekkeigenkai, it was the only plausible explanation.

"You need to alert the Hokage of the intruder and have everyone looking for him right away" Baki warned what had caused the unnatural fear, but now that he thought about it, why would two sannin be so interested in adopting a child like Sakura.

Hidzuke was practically in her lap as Sakura pulled out a notebook "I doubt it will do any good to warn because that guy will already be long gone, but I'll tell Hokage-san anyway" she wrote at a rapid pace, before closing the book.

Temari was the one to comment "What did he mean when he asked if you'd fared against Orochimaru alright, do you mean to say you encountered that bastard face to face" she didn't like where this was going.

And everyone knew they weren't going to like the answer "Oh yeah broke into my house, his tongue is a very dangerous weapon and it tried to crush my throat" Sakura's hand came up to trace along her neck remembering that pink appendage and how close she'd been to death.

"Yet you stand here today alive to tell the tale of you're encounter about Orochimaru, how did you escape his grasp when he was so close to you that he could have snapped you're neck at any moment" Gaara rumbled in that gravely tone.

Sakura faced him seriously "He let me go just dropped me really and used the escape jutsu to get away, I think he just wanted to taunt me, but that's another guy I never ever want to go near again" she patted Hidzuke gently.

"Indeed what a disgusting man Orochimaru has turned into, and to think he once had respect in all five great nations for being a sannin, now he's just turned into a sham of himself" Ao lifted his lip in silent disgust.

The girl nodded quietly "Se..Seems your fe..fears of people b..breaking into you're house is j..justified huh Sakura-san" Chojuro pointed out suddenly, he'd thought that it had been a rather ridiculous fear, but learn she had reasons to fear such a thing was horrifying.

She whipped around "Of course, first with the Apartment Complex Massacre and then Orochimaru finding a way in, anyone would be utterly terrified, anyway Hidzuke and I need to go now, good day" and then with her little brother in toe, the two of them vanished from the field.

Not even walking just simply disappearing with nothing more than a sigh of the wind, Ketsuro, Joki and Momo were within the front room and soon everyone came together for dinner before Sakura headed off for the Cloud Village for her hospital shift.

It was a few days later that once again she, Omoi and Karui finished their C Ranked Mission early, this one being just a bit more difficult than the bandits "Kami that was such a ridiculous fight" Karui groaned glaring at their captive with her gold eyes.

He'd been stealing from the stalls of the market for sometime now, no notable abilities other than that he could run really fast "No kidding Karui-chan, I thought for sure one of us was going to trip and we'd lose him and fail at our mission" Omoi was just as unhappy.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes "Okay you, time to return everything you stole today" she dragged the man up on his feet and they headed to the market, him sulking the entire way as he had to give back everything he'd taken before Samui showed up.

"Good job again today, turn in you're reports and I'm sure Raikage-sama will let you off for the reset of the day" the blonde woman grabbed their captive and drug him away to the cells in the Hidden Cloud Village.

Atsui chuckling "See ya you three and keep up the good work" he waved following after his sister as the genin headed for the Raikage Tower after filling out their individual reports to hand over to their Kage when they were let into his office.

"Once again you've managed to complete a C Ranked Mission hours earlier, I'm beginning to think those missions are wasted on you brats and you should get a B Ranked Mission" Ay snorted reading the report "Get out now" he ordered sending them scrambling.

The three friends/teammates shook their heads in sync once outside "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, just don't forget about us" Omoi waved, it was only 11, they'd been at that mission since eight o'clock that morning.

He and Karui turned down an opposite street "Yeah and good luck on you're hospital shift tonight" the red head waved following after the white haired boy, they were going to eat and early lunch and then probably do nothing for the rest of the day.

Glad to have a little time off Sakura transported to the Leaf Village without any preamble, this time no little kid attached himself to her in fact the house was utterly empty "Gone on missions and a quick trip to the Land of Tea/Rain Village huh" she spied a note and read it.

Well that put a serious damper on her mood, so with nothing better to do, Sakura headed for the training grounds and found Gaara and Chojuro the only ones there, tension palpable in the air between the two males.

"Sakura finished with missions early again" Gaara turned hearing footsteps and recognizing her chakra as it brushed against his, Shukaku wouldn't let him forget her chakra after all, he was to protective over the girl and had to know where she was at all times.

It was because she was someone who had been important to the one who'd named him as well not to mention she held the sharingan in her grasp while not being an Uchiha "Yeah everyone's gone on a mission or off on a trip to somewhere so I'm alone for the moment" Sakura smiled.

Chojuro tilted his head to the side "Do they regularly leave you by y..yourself Sakura-san" he threw in a little stutter not wanting to draw any attention onto himself just yet trying to keep up the pretense of being shy and not confident in himself for the moment.

"Mhm that's been happening since I was little" the pinkette nodded weaving a set of hand signs "Earth Style: Earth Spike" she called placing her hand down on the ground, making a spike and earth slab to meditate on, this one higher than the others she'd created.

Gaara didn't stick around, choosing to keep watch at a distance, while Chojuro stuck close "Since when could you use earth nature jutsu" he frowned as he learned something new about the girl who was interesting to a lot of people, himself included.

Sakura craned her neck around to meet his gaze before smiling "I have dual natures, however I rarely, unless I'm making an earth spike like that one, use my earth nature jutsu's, as water's more my style" she grabbed up the earth slab and focused chakra into her feet ready to meditate.

His lips tugged downwards "How long have you known about your second elemental nature, and why do you meditate on a spike and that slab" Chojuro asked two more questions while watching her walk up the earth spike.

"I've known about my earth nature since I was…er I think since I was four and this meditation training was the way I was trained when learning how to be a toad sage" Sakura explained simply settling on the slab, eyes closed and already meditating.

Very strange even more so when she blended in with her surroundings seemingly becoming invisible for nearly thirty minutes until Sakura came out of her trance feeling ten times better and not as stressed as before.

Chojuro was ready with another question for her "Do you really think that boy, Omoi-san will still like you when you two are older" he inquired gently as they settled on the ground after Sakura had sent a clone to retrieve lunch for them from Ichiraku.

She gave him a look and realized to her trepidation she was once again alone with Chojuro for the first time in awhile, who wasn't anything like anyone would expect him to be "I do, I don't think he's going to suddenly turn his attention on anyone else" Sakura said lightly.

So much faith in a single person it was kind of ridiculous "Have you even thought to give anyone else a chance at acquiring your attention" Chojuro lifted a brow wanting to know if she'd even had an interest in someone else.

Her face flushed "Well no, look Omoi was my first friend, the first person to not reject me simply because I was an outsider essentially, he never made fun of me for playing with toads, or being weird because of those awful dreams" she fidgeted.

Chojuro pushed his glasses up his nose so they were straight on his face again "And what happens if you do get together, and you end up seeing you don't like each other like you think you do, who will then display an interest in you or him because you both pushed others away" he said.

The pinkette gave him a hurt look "Then that will be our own fault" Sakura finally announced as her clone returned with the requested three bowls of chicken ramen for herself and two bowls of pork ramen for Chojuro.

"You're kind of impossible you know that, so set on one person you won't even see other potentials in front of you that are ready to show you new things" Chojuro shook his head breaking apart his chopsticks and dipping them into the bowl of take out ramen.

Sakura was tempted to roll her eyes "I see, I chose not to say anything, I'm not oblivious like that knucklehead baka Naruto, who can't even see that Hinata-chan likes him, even if he were to be slapped in the face by her, he still wouldn't notice she likes him" she snorted softly.

"Is he really that bad" and here he'd thought the girl across from him was oblivious to find out there was someone worse than Sakura was kind of hilarious, though Chojuro was very tempted to do something, even if it made her mad at him.

Her head nodded in answer "Trust me when I say this no one could be anymore oblivious than Naruto is with Hinata, for kami sake I don't faint at the sight of Omoi or pass out when he says my name let alone talks to me or looks at me" Sakura stated.

There she went again talking about Omoi "Haven't you ever been embarrassed by anyone else, to the point where you felt as if you were going to faint just by the guy you like talking to you or paying attention to you" Chojuro sighed.

"No, then again I'm nothing like Hinata, who's so shy she wouldn't even say boo to a mouse, but that's because she's lived a much more sheltered life than I ever have" she explained moving on to her second bowl of ramen.

She had just dipped her chopsticks into the bowl "Please Sakura-chan I'd say you were pretty damn shy back when you were younger to, you wouldn't even talk to strangers back then" Kakashi appeared at her side.

And Sakura jumped in shock before leveling an exasperated glare at her friend "Well I had legitimate reasons back then, those dreams for one, when you see someone die in your dream over and over Kakashi-san you kind of become afraid of getting to know people" Sakura snipped out.

Kakashi chuckled "Happy early birthday, Haku, Zabuza, Naruto and I chipped in and got you a couple of books we'll be gone on a mission for awhile" he tapped her head with said books and then vanished in a swirl of leaves, the books stayed perched precariously on her head.

Until she caught them one hand as she tilted her head to the side "So you can be shy" Chojuro grinned as the books were stowed away in Sakura's storage pouch and she returned her attention onto her remaining ramen.

"I can, just choose not to be, why do you stutter when you clearly can talk normally without doing so, is there a reason or do you just like not being the center of attention, instead choosing to sit in the background" she lifted a pink brow.

He could admit she was right on most of that "True but now that you know my secret you owe me a favor" Chojuro's onyx eyes glinted in the sunlight, this was the perfect chance, so long as she didn't catch on.

Just his luck though that she did "What kind of a favor, and no it can't be something like my first kiss, I promised to never give it away to anyone else" Sakura narrowed her eyes but the teenager didn't so much as twitch a muscle in response.

'Damn' Chojuro thought inwardly "I was kidding don't take everything so seriously Sakura-san" he smiled lightly, while eating the rest of his lunch and thinking up ways that would help him complete his assigned task.

Ao had noticed his closeness to Sakura, and he wanted to know why both Naruto and Sasuke meant so much to the girl, but Chojuro doubted Sakura would talk so easily, and he knew there was much more to her than simply having prophetic dreams.

Why else would a tailed beast wish to talk to her after all, not only that but if he tried to get to close she would push him away and possibly flee, it was a difficult task to complete "Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here" Hashirama popped onto the field.

He'd been watching for awhile not that she would know that "Got finished with missions early Hashirama-san, I thought you were helping Tobirama-san clean out the Hokage Tower Library to make way for new books" she tilted her head back to meet his gaze.

The brunette immediately started pouting "Such a workaholic, it's all work and no play with you Sakura-chan, anyway we found a couple of interesting books and asked Minato if we could give them to you, their on the era of the Sage of Six Paths" he winked mysteriously.

Before merging with the ground to return to wherever he'd been before hand a couple of books in Sakura's lap, she snapped them up a spark of excitement in her emerald eyes "Wicked" a smile curved her lips upwards as she hugged the books, these were written by Hagoromo to.

Now she owned seven books that had once belonged to her birth father "You really love books huh, I bet you have quite the collection right" Chojuro threw away his trash as he finished his lunch as did Sakura.

"Yes and yes, probably over a hundred books, but that's because everyone always gives me books for my birthday not that I complain" Sakura was still holding those two books close, and he wondered what was so interesting about the sage of six paths.

Chojuro narrowed his eyes and because she was so distracted, he got a little closer than usual "You didn't react like that earlier with those books Kakashi-san gave you, or the one that Uchiha fellow gave you" he was ready to stop her from bolting at a moments notice.

Sakura's eyes snapped to his "The Sage of Six Paths is a very interesting individual, he was the worlds first Jinchuuriki, created the moon, sealed away his mother Kaguya Otsutsuki on it, who's known as the rabbit goddess, and the husk of the ten tails, he's also where we got our ninjutsu, as we derived it from his teachings of ninshu" she rattled off.

Oh so subtly leaving out that he was in fact her father "Okay I get that you like learning about iconic figures of the past, but your reaction is still a little off, why are you so interested in the Sage of Six Paths" Chojuro breathed, snagging her wrist as she tried to create distance between them.

As she realized how close he was "I just find the concept of Ninshu fascinating, he who was the creator of our world, who named the tailed beasts individually and tried to teach them about humanity and on his death bed released them from his control" Sakura said.

"Your still not telling me the whole truth, all your doing Sakura-san is rattling off information that anyone could figure out by reading a book on him, why would a tailed beast be so interested in talking you" he narrowed his eyes further.

For a brief second he saw panic in her eyes before it was hidden behind a smile that told him she really didn't like how close he was to her "I'm not going to tell you anymore than I already have, you already know about my dreams that should be more than enough" she stated flatly.

Chojuro wanted to reel back, but he kept a firm hold on the girls wrist, if she tried to use her seals, he'd be taken along with her, and he wasn't willing to let her get away right now "So there is more to you than simply having dreams like that" he commented.

Sakura flinched giving truth to his comment, this time there was no retaliation on her part as she kept her jaw locked shut, it was quiet for several minutes "Let me go" Sakura grit through her teeth but if anything his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Why do you have so much trouble trusting people, when are you going to realize Sakura-san that the world isn't against you just a few bad ones and that you have many people who are willing to protect you" Chojuro asked.

Her heart slowed "You don't understand the feeling when someone you trust, that you loved from the time you were practically old enough to talk, turns their back on you, trust is hard to give out, because you never know when someone is going to turn their back on you" her words were like ice.

Whoever had hurt this girl had done major damage and scarred Sakura's heart, his gaze softened "Is that why you cherish your bonds with your family and friends to the point of insane reckless actions, take for instance those two boys Naruto and Sasuke" he said carefully.

Sakura lifted her head to meet his gaze "Every dream I've ever had is in some way shape or form connected to those two, but it's different than what I feel for Omoi, their my brothers in heart and in spirit, I'd do anything to make sure they lived" she whispered quietly.

Chojuro's eyes widened, understanding a lot more about Sakura now than before, but what he didn't understand was how she'd turned out like this in the first place, as it was, she was currently lost in her own little world, probably trying to protect herself in the case he left.

It hit him then what she was talking about, he tried nudging her forehead gently, but that got no reaction "Sakura-san I'm going to kiss you" Chojuro warned and she jolted in response trying to scoot back, he still had his hand around her wrist, so she didn't get very far.

When she realized he'd been kind of joking she leveled a glare at him "That was mean and in no way funny" Sakura commented in a scathing tone daring the teenager to laugh, he managed to keep a straight face thankfully.

"Got your attention though, anyway I understand your afraid of loosing the people you care about, Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade took you in because you had no one, and then someone you trusted hurt you, so it's difficult to trust" Chojuro spoke gently.

Sakura's features softened "At first it was just me and my Dad on Mount Myoboku, he was always going off on missions, I understood, have always understood that he couldn't be here all the time because he was a shinobi, but family is something everyone in this world should treasure" her eyes told a story.

It spoke of the horrors she'd seen, yet despite that she loved with her entire heart, body and soul, now he understood, it wasn't her gift, her kekkeigenkai that made her special, it was the way she saw the world and the people in it that made her special to not one but two sannin.

His lips curved upwards "Love you to little Cherry" a voice said from behind them, Sakura whipped around and her face lit up at the sight of her adopted father, Chojuro hastily released her wrist as she leaped to her feet and rushed the man.

The duo hugged right there in plain sight for all to see, Jiraiya had never given any illusions that he didn't love the girl he'd adopted "I though you were going to miss my birthday" Sakura teased with a grin on her lips.

"Please Cherry, I've never missed a single birthday of yours" Jiraiya snorted tucking his daughter close to his heart and imagining she was still the little girl who hung off of him "I'll be home since everyone else is busy, and because Minato's taking office again, I don't have any missions" he said.

Sakura laughed "Look what Hashirama-san, Tobirama-san and Hokage-san gave me, more books" she held up the books that had been written by Hagoromo, in the end she hadn't slipped up and told the truth, and she didn't think Chojuro was ever going to ask again.

Jiraiya shook his head "Honestly you're obsession with books, good thing I found something better than that for you this year my little blossom who's all grown up and being a ninja" he sniffled drawing a reaction from the girl.

Who gave him this look that plainly said he was being a weirdo to the point he couldn't keep up the act any longer and grinned widely "Oh and what's better than a book" Sakura finally relented with the odd look.

"I'm so glad you asked Cherry, may I present, no need to thank me, a key, to your very own vault beneath the Hokage Tower, so that you can start storing things away for when you get older and maybe want your own place apart from Karui and Omoi" he handed over a dark pink vault key.

She was quiet for all of three seconds "Thanks Dad" Sakura launched herself into his arms again before pulling back a moment later, and started fidgeting "Hey um do you think that it would be possible for me to get a…a tattoo" she stuttered lightly.

The Sannin in front of her nearly choked on his tongue in response, while Chojuro looked surprised "What ever for Sakura, what would you need a tattoo for" Jiraiya inquired, sensing she was about to say something very interesting.

Sakura cleared her throat "A storage seal tattoo, you know so I don't have to waste time on grabbing a scroll from my pouch, it would cut down on time that could mean life or death after all" she smiled innocently and ducked her head sheepishly.

By the kami this girl was going to drive him insane "Have you brought this topic up with your mother" he asked and her skin paled "Okay tell you what Sakura, you ask her and then we'll all sit down and talk when we have time does that work for you" he didn't want to outright say no.

Not when she was so bloody freaking sensible about certain things "That's fine Dad, anyway thanks for the vault key and I promise to never loose this" Sakura held up the key before tucking it into her pouch, it was then he caught sight of that shell.

"You know I kind of miss when you use to call me Papa all the time, and you still carry that thing around honestly Cherry such a childish thing" Jiraiya chuckled as she pulled out the rainbow colored shell.

What he didn't expect was for a smirk to form on her lips "Not so childish when it actually works, though it was only just the once, I saw you once and felt your intense emotions of anger, and this thing glowed it was pretty freaky actually" she didn't comment on the Papa part of the sentence.

"Wait what" he blinked in confusion and eyed the shell warily "That's even creepier than well…" he shuddered unable to think of anything else "Anyway I'll see you later Cherry" Jiraiya got out of there to think for awhile.

Sakura sighed softly and stuffed the rainbow shell back in her pouch and sat down again "A tattoo huh" Chojuro alerted her to the fact he was still there and had witnessed everything "Would you like to see mine" he offered.

"You have a tattoo" her emerald orbs focused on him instantly a glint of curiosity in their depths, glad that she was actually getting curious about something even if it was a tattoo, Chojuro rolled back his sleeve to show off the teal colored tattoo on his left shoulder.

Her eyes took it in and the spot it was placed and winced "That had to hurt a lot, how long did it take to heal" she inquired at the most timid he'd ever seen her, clearly she wasn't use to asking a whole bunch of questions about people.

Chojuro smiled inwardly "Oh it did hurt quite a bit actually, but we of Mist are pretty tough, and a couple of months" his onyx eyes glinted in the sunlight and his glasses gleamed, he'd never seen her so well shy, it was very cute to be honest.

Sakura leaned back on her arms a look of contemplation on her face "I don't think I could ever get one in that particular spot, even if I do have a high tolerance, there are to many nerves there that could get damaged" she mused trying to come up with a spot that wouldn't deal to much pain.

"Please I bet you cry even if you stub your toe Pinky" another voice greeted her ears and Sakura craned her neck around to spy Anko "I don't think you could handle a tattoo" the purple haired woman smirked tauntingly.

And her eye twitched in response "For you information Anko-san the one who cries when they stub their toe is Naruto, he's the crybaby here" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, Anko snorted then stalked forward.

"It's been almost two weeks brat, I owe you for that bet and since you won a second one I chipped in and got you something extra special for your birthday, so here's the from scratch poison/antidote combo and a bloody book on how to make your own" she snapped.

Before vanishing from the field, Sakura shook her head in silent amusement "How sure are you that you will be able to handle getting a tattoo, it will hurt no matter where it's put" Chojuro piped in as she stowed the book and vials away.

Sakura faced him again "I know that, but there are certain places take this spot for instance" she tapped her forearm "It won't cause as much pain, plus like I said I have a very high tolerance" she said with a little shrug.

He went to speak again when lo and behold another voice sounded from behind them "You better have a high tolerance for pain Sakura-san, those dancing lessons weren't for show after all" a very familiar voice to Sakura at least.

The pinkette whipped around "Y..Yugito-sensei wh..what are you doing here in the Le..Leaf Village" she stuttered horribly, 'uh oh' she inched backwards catching sight of the smirk on the woman's face as she walked forward.

"Well I'm glad you've been putting all our kunoichi lessons to practice, I knew you were my best student for a reason, though Karui came a close second you've always been the better flirt, keep up the good work" Yugito winked.

Sakura faced turned redder than ever "B..But I'm no…not flirting" she waved her arms "I..I haven't had a ch..chance to u..use those ski..skills on anyone before" her face turned a darker shade in response to her own statement.

Yugito's brows raised high "Pity, this boy here looks like the perfect target, handsome to a fault, my, my Sakura-san, perhaps I should have Raikage-sama let me take you on and teach you more" she patted the girl on the head and walked off.

Her hands pressed to her face "Why does this always happen to me" she laughed awkwardly unable to even look at Chojuro anymore as Yugito had completely ruined their easy going chat, now things were to weird again.

Chojuro chuckled quietly under his breath and patted Sakura on the arm, she squeaked lightly in protest "Relax Sakura-san, I think she was teasing you, which is very easy to do" he threw in his own very careful brand of teasing.

And she turned three shades of red darker in return before inhaling deeply and releasing her breath to calm down "Every teases me even Itachi-san" Sakura mumbled quietly willing her blush to go away, it was extremely hard.

He didn't really know what to tell her on that and instead settled back with a small laugh "Just relax, you shouldn't let people get to you so easily" Chojuro said lightly staring up at the sky "What did she mean you were her best student" he asked.

A blush was threatening to rise on her face again but Sakura shoved it down as she leaned back as well in her earlier position "Ah well er I kind of take to teachings better than others sometimes, so I got the highest grade in her class" she twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke.

Chojuro's brows raised high "Just what all did she teach you" he noticed that she was finally relaxing though to the point where she felt comfortable sitting close, it was nice, and he definitely wasn't going to ruin it.

"Poison immunity, flirting and dancing, how to use our bod..bodies as weapons" Sakura stuttered on one word "I hated the dancing lessons the most, cause that was poor torture, using muscles one has never used before that sucked worse than building up immunity to poisons" she shuddered.

The blue haired teenager chuckled lightly in response "Yugito's not the only one here brat" just as he went to speak again he was interrupted, Sakura was a very popular girl it seemed and someone was always coming to talk to her.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened just as that bloody ruler slammed down on her head "Imoi-sensei" she commented blinking in response as the ruler snapped in half to Chojuro's shock "What that's the third ruler you've broken on me" she grinned innocently.

Imoi glowered at her with his purple eyes "Brat stop making people worry about you" he stated pulling out another spare ruler that he always kept on hand, her brows creased in response confusion clear in her gaze.

"I can't think of anything recently that would cause anyone to worry, please enlighten me Imoi-sensei" she was still obedient to a fault and his eyes softened just imperceptibly "Cause I'm a little confused" Sakura frowned.

The dark blonde haired man snorted "That was for your stunt during the Chunin Exams, I was in the crowd brat, I'm here on official business though, so just stay the bloody hell out of trouble" he barked in a rough tone.

And Sakura saluted him "Roger that Imoi-sensei…" she waited until he was out of sight "Even if that's kind of impossible sometimes and trouble follows me where ever I go" Sakura sighed reaching up to feel the lump on her head "I hate that ruler" she quipped.

Glaring at the broken end that had been left behind "You really do have a high tolerance for pain, that guy hadn't been gentle, he used enough force that could have knocked you out and you said that was the third one he's broken on you" Chojuro pointed out worriedly.

Sakura laughed "Oh yeah while I was training to become a sage, I fell off the stone slab so many times and slammed my head on the ground and then I got whacked by a baton when I was learning how to take in nature energy but yep the third one" she healed her head with ease.

Chojuro sighed contradiction after contradiction with this girl "What's this alone with a boy, how shameful, what would Hiashi-sama say" Neji appeared next a few minutes later and he was sort of getting just a little bit annoyed at all the interruptions.

"Neji I'm pretty sure Hiashi-sama er…never mind, your uncle is strange so whatever I was about to say I'm sure he actually would mind" the pinkette rolled her eyes lightly, glad to see her friend doing so well.

The brunette coughed "I can't stay long, Shikamaru and I were promoted to Chunin Rank the other day, I just wanted to give you a gift for your birthday, I heard you don't really have a thing for sweets, so I found a bag of sugar free suckers, here you go" and then was gone.

He left the bag in her lap and Sakura's face turned red in response "You alright there Sakura-san" Chojuro was needless to say confused, now what was the girl blushing about, he hadn't even done anything this time.

Her hands pressed to her face "Why did it have to be suckers" she groaned quietly while stowing them away in a storage scroll unable to even look at the blasted things, because they reminded her way to much of when Omoi had pulled that sucker stunt.

Chojuro shook his head not even bothering to ask, he didn't think she'd answer "Back to an earlier line of conversation, say your parents did let you get a tattoo, why a storage seal tattoo, I don't think I really got your explanation" he inquired.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "To store things in it of course, less time trying to prepare for an attack, you saw how long it took me to unseal my fan right when I used that jutsu, a storage seal would make things just a bit quicker and easier on me" she said.

"Guess that's pretty sensible" Chojuro nodded seeing the possibilities in getting such a tattoo "Do you really think your parents will let you get a tattoo though" he prodded lightly wanting to hear what she had to say.

Her lips pressed together "It's possible they'll say no, if they do I understand, getting a tattoo is sort of a big responsibility and I am still only twelve really with only a few days before I turn thirteen, but usually they say yes" Sakura finished.

"You sound pretty confident they will" Chojuro narrowed his eyes wondering if the girl had been spoiled, it was a very real possibility actually and she'd never been told no in her entire life, though he didn't know how wrong he was.

She went to speak when a very weird sensation washed over like there was something stealing her chakra, Sakura frowned lightly looking around warily, then she felt it, the feeling that only came when a bug was crawling on her, her hand came up and she snagged the tiny insect.

And found it to be one of Shino's kikaichu it hissed at her a noise that was kind of very freaky just as Kiba blew onto the training field "Hey Sakura I just came to warn you that Shino's Kikaichu are being very dis…..I see you've already encountered one" he saw the bug.

"I don't mind bugs and stuff Kiba but the feeling of having my chakra eaten on by an insect was kind of very creepy" she nudged the kikaichu into Kiba's open hand and then he was gone in the next moment to return the insect to it's host.

Chojuro blinked, well at least he hadn't been interrupted that time "You know most girls would freak out if a bug crawled on them like that" he pointed out "But you lived on a Mountain full of toads and that's a little stranger" he didn't sound insulting just making a statement.

The pinkette understood that "No matter how small or how big a person or a creature is, they can feel pain to, my heart belongs to this world and I can feel it's agony in everything, take for instance if you were to get hurt, I would feel your pain myself it's a phantom effect" she said.

He gave her a very disgruntled look in response "Just how deep do your emotions run" Chojuro sat up properly from his leaned back on the ground position, watching the clouds float by lazily, Sakura hadn't dared to do the same as him.

"It's not something I can explain Chojuro-san just that from the time I was very little I could feel everything, people, plants, and creatures, chakra is in it all and this world is hurting, that's why I want to see this world come together as a whole" Sakura smiled very gently.

There she went again saying something that made him form suspicions "You know I'm beginning to think you might very well be the Sage of Six Paths reincarnation, you certainly talk like him sometimes" Chojuro said.

Sakura shot him a look "I read his books all the ti…time…" her breath caught in her throat as a stinging sensation came over her and she slapped her wrist "Ouch what the…" she blinked her eyes rapidly, her heart slowed as she saw a bee.

It was the first time she'd ever been stung, she'd put her hand down in the wrong place it had gotten angry with her, it wasn't dead, but it had left it's stinger "Are you alright" Chojuro noticed seeing his chance to help.

"Ah I think I'm alright" she went to grab the tweezers from her pouch only to have her hand snagged by Chojuro "Re..Really I can get it" Sakura tried to take her hand back, but he'd already taken the tweezers and plucked the stinger from her flesh.

The damage was done though and Sakura realized what she was feeling, it was an allergic reaction, the first time in her life that it had ever happened, but read about "There you go….whoa hey" the teenager noticed her grimace.

"Hospital Chojuro-san, I need to get to the hospital, I…I think I'm allergic to bee's" an unhealthy flush was rising on her face as her skin turned pale and red blotches formed from the spot she'd been stung and slowly getting worse.

Chojuro panicked and without even really thinking about it, grabbed Sakura up and was gone tearing from the training grounds, Sakura by the time he reached the hospital, was already unconscious fainted from the sting.

Needless to say Tsunade wasn't happy and her daughter was stuck in the hospital all night, despite her pouting and sulking that she had to go to work or Cee and Rurui was going to be upset with her, not to mention she didn't even get to eat dinner.

When she did get released the following morning, it was with some medicine and she was sent to the Cloud Village with a note to the Raikage "You're allergic to bee's" Ay snorted in amusement "Now there's a laugh, get out of here brat" he shooed her off laughing the entire way.

Sakura scowled when she was outside the Raikage Tower and stomped her foot "Why did you skip you're hospital shift last night" Cee was also not happy with his little friend/apprentice "Rurui-san was disappointed as well" he pointed out.

He got a note shoved into his hand "I was stuck in the hospital all night myself, a bee decided it was going to sting me and turns out I'm allergic" she huffed grumpily "Raikage-sama is laughing at me" she scowled once again.

Cee's brows raised high into his hairline and behind him Darui covered his mouth "Did you at least get the day off kid" he managed to clear his throat enough not to laugh, while his blonde friend turned completely in order to hide his laughter.

"Yeah but I'm fine to do missions and stuff but Raikage-sama wouldn't listen, he took one look at that note from my Mom and just shoved me out of his office" Sakura sulked looking more her true age in that very moment than they'd ever seen her.

Both males patted their apprentice/friend on the head gently and sent her off with gentle smiles, when she was far enough away, both of them cracked up laughing, though it was quiet and they definitely didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore than she'd already been hurt.

Even Rurui the Head Medic laughed and gave her the day off so Sakura went back to the Leaf Village and to her favorite training grounds, this time there was no one on them, lay back, closed her eyes and fell asleep taking a rare nap.

Ao and Chojuro were the ones to stumble across her and they'd never seen her look so peaceful "Did she really faint on you yesterday" the hunter nin asked as they settled on the ground on either side of the girl, knowing it wasn't wise to let her be alone.

"Yeah apparently she's allergic to bee's, wh..who would have guessed" Chojuro nodded throwing in just the barest hint of stuttering because that's what was expected of him, though what the man didn't know was that very un Chojuro thoughts were going through his head.

Even if he wouldn't act on them because Sakura was finally beginning to trust him, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her after awhile Ao got tired of waiting for the girl to wake up and left leaving him alone with Sakura once again.

And still she slept, through a good portion of the morning "Mm" a soft sigh escaped from her lips when Sakura started waking only to wig out when she was completely alert "Cho..Chojuro-san" she looked around.

"Relax Sakura-san I didn't do anything untoward to you while you were asleep" he laughed teasingly and she gave him a wary glance "Really I didn't, I won't betray your trust like that" Chojuro said.

Sakura smiled warmly and leaned back completely on the grass with a sigh "I feel like Shikamaru right now, completely lazy" she laughed sheepishly still feeling the after-effects of that bee sting, even if it hadn't really hurt in the long run being allergic to something sucked.

Chojuro shook his head lightly and didn't comment once more, instead did the same so that they were both leaned back staring at the sky "I kind of resent that Sakura, I'm not lazy, I just don't like doing much work that's a drag" Shikamaru said from her side.

She sat up in a panic "Kami Shikamaru you sure know how to give someone a heart attack" she commented heart slowing just as quickly as it had sped up and she eyed the Nara with a small scathing glare.

He held up his hand in repentance "Right anyway I wanted to thank you for being Choji and Ino's friends all these years even if Ino did kind of cause you a lot of trouble for something that was beyond your control, so happy birthday" Shikamaru stood handed a small scroll to the girl.

And then turned on his heel "Does everyone give you gifts usually on your birthday" Chojuro asked in the resounding silence, in which Sakura just kind of stared at what Shikamaru had given her before walking off.

"Not everyone usually, Neji and Shikamaru this is the first time for him and usually people just chip in two or three to a person to get me something, that I totally never ask for" she made a hand sign and an object poofed into existence.

When the smoke faded a stuffed pink frog was in her hands "Do they usually give you stuffed toys" he questioned next it being a struggle to fight down his laughter as she stared at the toy in her hands.

Her face twitched "I'm not a freaking baby anymore for crying out loud Shikamaru Nara" she glowered after the boy, who hadn't gotten to far, he definitely sped up after that shoulders shaking in laughter "I swear when I find out…..Naruto Uzumaki" she was on her feet.

Chojuro blinked when she sat back "Is so going to feel my wrath when he gets back from his mission, in fact I think this deserves Gamakiri's special brand of revenge, I just got rid of the last freaking stuffed frog I had and now I have another one" she grumbled under her breath.

Eventually the two of them did split up and head in opposite directions and found something to occupy themselves for the rest of the day until it turned to the next and Sakura was allowed to return to C Ranked Missions with Omoi, Karui and Samui.


	41. New Treaties Are Forged

Four months passed after that, Sakura forging bonds with not just Chojuro, but Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, Ao refused her attempts at making friends and Mei was always to busy, as was Baki, who'd been nominated interim Kazekage.

Not only that but Sakura did get her revenge on Naruto, via Gamakiri, who'd gladly helped out even if he didn't understand why they were ganging up on the blonde, her birthday passed by in a flash, getting even more books and a few other nick-knacks from people.

Today was one of those mornings that made her really question people's sanity "Wait what you mean we have to go find an idiot academy student who wandered off by himself and got lost outside in the forest" Karui asked in disbelief.

Ay nodded "Quite, he's been missing for a day and a half, I don't have time to send a Jonin, who's swamped with B and A ranked missions, so you genin brats will have to do, it's a C Rank, he couldn't have gotten to far after all" the Raikage shrugged.

Omoi wanted to complain "We'll complete this mission just like we have all the others Raikage-sama" instead he nodded and dragged Karui from the office, leaving Sakura to collect the mission scroll that they'd write their reports on.

"Don't worry about them Raikage-sama, I'll keep them from causing to much trouble" the pinkette smiled and bowed politely, the only one who did anymore and then exited his office, shutting the door quietly behind her so she didn't disturb him.

The three of them went to their shared apartment and collected a pack each, they didn't know how long they'd be outside the village after all on their mission "Do you think we'll find him or is the kid already dead" Karui grumbled shoving some spare kunai in her mission pack.

"Who knows Karui, but even if he is dead, so long as we find him, that will be completing our mission" Omoi wasn't concerned though, hardly anyone ended up dying around here in the Cloud Village, no one messed with Cloud Shinobi after all.

Sakura snorted quietly "I think we should hurry though, he is just a child after all, says here on the mission scroll he's only nine" she explained exiting her room and joining her two friends/teammates and they traipsed out the door and to the gates.

Where they all signed out together and began their search, though this time Samui wasn't tailing them, they were all on their own "So how do you think we should search, split up or together" the red head between them inquired looking around warily and becoming more alert of her surroundings.

By this point both of her friends knew one of her secrets "Are you going to use the sharingan again to search out chakra signatures in our surroundings" the white haired boy asked carefully knowing it wasn't wise to speak loud.

"Mm that's probably for the best, that way our mission goes quicker" Sakura hummed softly before closing her eyes once they were four miles into the forest, a moment later they snapped open to reveal the familiar dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan.

She scanned the forest closely and spread out her senses as Cee had been teaching her, he wanted to see if she had the capabilities to be a sensor type, so far it wasn't going so well, but she had reached further than before.

It took eight minutes before she felt a chakra flicker on the very edge of her senses and deactivated the sharingan "Good job Sakura-chan, now lets go" Karui noticed immediately as the pinkette started in a completely different direction than they'd initially come from.

"You know it always surprises me how good you are at that" Omoi shifted his pack to rest more comfortably on his back and gripped his sword tightly in his hand as they walked, never knew when they'd run into the unfriendly sort after all.

Sakura smiled lightly "I trained for a long time under Shisui-san, when I did finally accept that I have it and I swore to only use it for good and not bad like that masked man" she pointed out lightly before freezing "We're surrounded" she lowered her voice.

They were completely alone to, with no Samui around to help them out of this sticky situation of all the bloody timings "You three will be perfect especially you two girls, we already have one of you're brats from the academy after all" a voice called through the tree's.

Drawing their gazes onto the ten bandits the one who'd talked held their objective in his grasp a small boy with mousy brown hair and dark blue eyes that pleaded with theirs to save him from the awful situation he was in.

It occurred to Sakura in the next moment that the chakra she'd felt earlier hadn't come from these bandits, so it worried her, Karui chose to mouth off "Ugly Bastard as if you could touch us, we're the best genin in the Cloud Village and never lose" she snapped loosing her cool.

"Uh oh" Omoi ducked as nine of the bandits attacked jumping them all at the same time "Damn it Karui you just had to get angry at them, now what we could die and then no one will find our bodies and…." a hand slapped over his mouth.

Courtesy of Sakura "Now is not the time for over thinking things Omoi-kun, fight" she ordered swinging her feet out as she cartwheeled backwards and kicked a bandit straight in the chin before righting herself enough to make a couple of water clones and give them exploding tags.

Filled with paralysis poison, the kind Anko had given her and she'd made more of to have a stock of "No one is infallible little girl and when you do fall we'll be there to take you back to our base and have our wicked way with you" the one who was obviously the leader smirked.

Omoi felt his stomach churn, those were his friends that disgusting man was talking about "As if I'd let you touch them you sick bastard" he pulled his sword from it's sheath and charged it with lightning nature chakra onyx eyes narrowed.

Sakura threw a couple of senbon hitting nerves, these were her special ones filled with paralysis poison, it had become a favorite attack of hers "Damn it Omoi, Karui don't let them rile you up" it was pointless to even scold them as neither of them were listening.

All the while the chakra she'd felt from before was edging closer and closer until it was practically upon them, it was only then did she recognize it as Mei, Ao and Chojuro's chakra, the three of them had finally come to make an alliance between Mist and Cloud.

Mei was shocked as a body flew past her, not having expected to witness a fight "Ahahahaha eat that you bloody jerk" Karui laughed gold eyes glinting with her anger at being taunted and threatened about being touched.

The white haired boy amongst their group was the first one to go down "Ow…I can't go on my wrist is broken" he moaned in pain as a bandit brought his sword down, Sakura was next to him in less than two seconds flat.

Bandit going flying "Moron get on you're feet, stop yacking already" she gave him a mild exasperated glare tossing more senbon until only one remained the leader of the bandits that had ganged up on them.

"How is that even possible you are nothing but genin brats and should have lost immediately against my men, no matter, I'll just ke….oomph" a fist embedded itself in his gut as the boy in his grasp was set safely on the ground via clone just as his back collided with a tree.

Sakura sighed softly "Kami Sakura-chan you're scary hehehe we totally lost our cool, Samui's not going to be happy about that" the red head laughed sheepishly, checking over their mission target to ensure that he was really okay, he was kind of quiet, probably going to need some therapy.

The pinkette walked forward not paying the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage any attention at the moment "Is it bad Sakura-chan, am I gonna lose my hand, oh no what if I'm never able to wield my sword again" Omoi complained.

"You're gonna be fine baka, it's not even broken just sprained, either way though you won't be using it for a couple of days even if I heal it, consider it punishment for charging in recklessly" her hands glowed green and healed his wrist.

Omoi and Karui slumped their shoulders in sync "Thank you very much for saving me" the boy chose that moment to speak up and latch onto Sakura, who patted him gently on the head before facing Mei, Ao and Chojuro.

"Well that was certainly interesting, seems you've improved since the last time we all saw each huh Sakura-san" Mei smiled gently taking note of the ten unconscious bandits that littered the clearing, it was a wonder how they'd all gotten taken down.

Until she noticed the senbon sticking out of their bodies, seemed Sakura had a peculiar liking to the needles "Indeed before you wouldn't physically involved yourself in a fight" Ao snorted harshly like usual but it didn't bother them.

Chojuro was quiet though "R..Right e..even th..those two seem to h..have improved" he was back to his stuttering ways, but Sakura knew he was faking it, as she checked each bandit over as Karui and Omoi did the same and their hands and feet were all tied.

"Wait a second he said base, you don't think there are anymore of them do you Sakura-chan" Karui remembered as they were all preparing to head back and alert an adult of the bandits, it sickened her what they'd planned on doing though if they'd lost.

They were rather lucky the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage had showed up "Exactly disgusting perverts that they are, I really don't relish the thought of having to face them again" Omoi grimaced tempted to get rid of them right then and there.

Sakura inhaled while nodding to Mei, Ao and Chojuro "It has to be close by, however our mission was only to find the missing academy student and bring him back, we've been out here for two hours already" she kept the boy close.

"Quite and what a good job you kids did once again on another C Ranked Mission, let me and my sis handle that hot job of tackling the rest of the bandits" Atsui and Samui appeared in the clearing a moment later taking in the amount of unconscious bandits.

The blonde female smiled quietly in pride "Well done, take those three with you as well, we'll handle clean up" Samui sent her three little genin off, even if they were technically her teammates she was still their sensei in a way.

Karui and Omoi grinned from ear to ear at the praise they received "Roger that Samui-san, Atsui-san" the red head and white haired boy saluted while Sakura shook her head in exasperation so much for keeping them out of trouble.

"Yeah and we'll make sure the Mizukage and her escorts get to Raikage-sama's office no problem, oh but wait what if we encounter more bandits and it takes another hour to get back to the village and Raikage-sama scolds us and demotes back to academy students" Omoi rambled.

Sakura slapped her palm to her forehead while Karui tried to choke the white haired boy in order to shut him up as they all started walking "My apologies about my teammates their a little…unique" she sighed.

The duo were to far out of hearing range "No worries Sakura-san, you seem to be doing well though even if that boy is a little strange" the auburn haired woman waved off the girls concerns while eyeing Omoi with an odd look.

"Indeed and that's the boy you like to the point of obsession right" Ao smirked hoping to get a rise out of Sakura, like Chojuro was fond of doing, this time though Sakura didn't so much as blush merely sent him a small smile in response.

Chojuro frowned "Y..You u..used to bl..blush a l..lot now you don't" he pointed out wondering what had changed in the pinkette that she wouldn't so much as blush in their presence anymore it was kind of weird.

She fidgeted and looked around warily "Ahahahaha that's because Yugito-sensei took Sakura-chan on as an apprentice and started teaching her more" Karui chose that moment to jump back to her friend/teammates side.

"Yeah though that woman is kind of very scary and Sakura-chan always comes back looking like someone tried to eat her brain" Omoi shuddered taking her hand and patting it gently with a teasing grin on his lips.

They'd all tried to get her to blush lately "You have no idea what it's like being subjected to one on one lessons with Yugito-sensei, she told me that unless I have a fever and that if she ever catches me with red cheeks….." Sakura trailed off with a shiver and a grimace.

All of them looked at her as if she was crazy but the time for talk was over as they finally reached the Cloud Village Gates and signed in before the lot of them walked resolutely down the streets to the Raikage Tower.

Halfway there though Omoi thought of an idea that was certifiably guaranteed to get his friend/crush to blush "Hey Sakura-chan" he smiled innocently "Would you like a sucker" he grinned he took the one out of his mouth and held it out to her.

Karui froze "O….Omoi a…are you trying to get whacked" she laughed but she was very interested in Sakura who completely wigged out staring at Omoi in shock a very, very tiny flush on her cheeks before it vanished.

"Ahem I don't like sweets" and then Sakura stalked past the boy Omoi laughing the entire way as he returned his sucker to his mouth it had been an amusing reaction at the very least as they got in to see Ay within fifteen minutes of their arrival.

He wasn't surprised to see the Mizukage or her escorts, but "Damn it brats what the hell do you do on the C Ranked Missions, that was supposed to have taken you a day at the very least" Ay grumbled reading over the report.

Mei smiled while Ao looked bored and Chojuro turned his head to peer at Sakura surreptitiously "Well Raikage-sama what can we say, we're very popular outside the village" Karui once again mouthed off.

"Just for that you get the lovely job of escorting that boy home and guard duty for the night at the gates with Atsui" he snapped, the red head grimaced, her and her mouth, Sakura patted her discretely on the back.

Omoi wisely kept his mouth shut for a few minutes at least "Though I feel as if we should tell you Raikage-sama, there were more bandits, Samui and Atsui went to find their base" it wasn't boasting, just informing the man.

Ay nodded in understanding "You two scram, pink brat stays" he barked the red head and white haired boy scrambled from his office in a flurry the door closing behind them as they scurried off to enjoy the rest of their afternoon.

Sakura tilted her head to the side but sat when he pointed "Did you have another mission for me Raikage-sama" she asked quietly, politely, hands folded neatly in her lap as she waited for whatever the man had to tell her.

He didn't talk to her right away "I know you're here for a treaty and alliance, that's why I'm leaving you in this brats capable care, you better alert you're family brat cause you're stuck here in the village until these three go home" Ay nodded to the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage.

"Where will we stay at a hotel or with someone you trust" Mei inquired gently shooting the pinkette a look, it clearly said that the only one they really trusted was the girl still sitting in the office with them.

Ao grimaced lightly "I'd feel better if we were set up at a hotel" not to say he didn't mind getting stuck with the pink haired brat before them, who was still waiting patiently to be dismissed by her Kage, proving she was obedient to a fault.

"I..I think it's a great i..idea, tha..that way we ha..have a guide a..at least for the first few days" Chojuro pointed out interested in finding out why Sakura blushed when Omoi had tried to give her his sucker.

The Raikage inhaled "We don't have a hotel here, though I've commissioned for one to be built, we don't have the funds for it yet, consider this you're first B Ranked Mission brat, they'll be staying with you in that place you share with those two idiots" Ay snorted.

Sakura rose gracefully "I understand Raikage-sama I'll make sure Mizukage-san, Ao-san and Chojuro-san get accommodated properly and that they feel comfortable" she bowed politely and headed for the door.

"Just remember brat, not a hair on their head is to be harmed, even if you are taking on other missions at the same time" Ay narrowed his eyes, she didn't so much as flinch, proving how gutsy the brat really was.

She tossed him a quick smile, emerald eyes intense "Got it Raikage-sama" and then with the three Mist Shinobi and Mizukage in tow was out the door leading the three of them down the streets to the apartment she shared with Omoi and Karui, who were no where in sight.

"You should hurry off and explain that you've got a very important mission to you're family" Mei noticed the girls hesitation "We'll be fine for a few minutes and if you're two friends get back we'll explain why we're here" the woman said lightly.

The pinkette tapped her lip "Oh just go on would you brat, you don't have to babysit us, we're the adults here" Ao grumped out sitting down in a chair and finding that it was extremely comfortable, to the point where he could fall asleep in it.

"R..Right Sakura-san, we'll be alright" Chojuro smiled kindly following Ao's lead and sat down on the very comfy couch, Mei doing the same a moment later until they were all seated on the few pieces of furniture that littered the front room.

Sakura nodded, but before she left, a water clone was made to Mei's amusement, she was back fifteen minutes later "I'm probably going to be attacked by pouting children" she smiled lightly sending her clone off to dispel as she headed into the kitchen and started an early lunch.

Pulling out all kinds of ingredients "How have you really been Sakura-san" the Mizukage asked gently from her spot in a chair, it was nice and comfortable and she noticed that it was a pull out to, which would be perfect for sleeping in.

The pinkette craned her neck "Great, I've been working on lots of different things such as my kenjutsu skills and sensory skills, but Omoi and Karui are better at using swords, while my fighting style only allows for taijutsu and I'm a barely passable sensor" she rattled off.

"You'll never become one either with that sort of attitude" Ao snorted tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he was seated in, feeling exhausted from his walk and glad that he wouldn't have to get up to lunch for them.

Sakura shrugged "I try my hardest for Cee-san and though the reach of my senses have grown to the point where I could sense you three nearly fourteen miles away, it was difficult" Sakura grated some cheese going with simple omelets with meat and cheese that afternoon.

Chojuro was quiet for a few minutes "You real..really have imp..improved though" he said lightly still stuttering but his true personality emerging, Sakura was use to his oddness and gave him a quick smile before focusing on her task.

"Mhm Yugito-sensei and those blasted dancing lessons have made me a little more flexible" though she did grimace "Not to mention any time I have off, I go to Mikoto-chan in the Leaf Village for lessons to both styles hurt" Sakura said lightly.

Just then the door burst open Karui and Omoi froze "Did you get another mission without us Sakura-chan" the red head pouted, just accepting the fact that a very important person and her two escorts were in her shared apartment.

"Help Sakura-chan she's chasing me" Omoi launched at his friend only to pause as she held up a hand and pointed to the hot stove, he flinched as he realized how close he'd been to knocking her into it which would have caused her to get burnt.

She sighed "Ah yes to you're question Karui-chan, I'm their escort for around the village and Raikage-sama placed them here with us and that's you're problem Omoi, you were probably being a dork anyway" Sakura snorted.

"Yugito-sensei's made you mean, you use to help me no matter what I said now you just laugh at me" Omoi pouted edging closer with a grin, she lifted a slender pink brow flipping the omelets over and started a new batch to accommodate everyone for lunch.

A breath escaped through her lips "Omoi-kun just trust me on this when I say you don't ever, ever want to disobey something Yugito-sensei says and besides" she lowered her voice to a whisper _"If you don't behave I'm going to be the next one to chase you"_ Sakura grinned just a little to sweetly.

Omoi shivered getting the feeling it wouldn't be a simple little chase where they were having fun "I can't believe I got stuck on guard duty again" Karui groaned "And before you say it, yes I know it's my fault" she sighed.

Sakura's lips quirked upwards in amusement "Well think about it this way Omoi-kun is gonna be here with Mizukage-san, Ao-san and Chojuro-san cause I have hospital shift tonight" she shot a look at her friend who started pouting even more.

"Why are you such a workaholic Sakura-chan, can't you like request at least a month off like you did before during the Chunin Exams" Omoi sulked kneeling down to pick up Sakura's cat Hoyo who'd come to live with them full time a couple months ago.

Her eyes met his "Omoi that is entirely to much time to have off and besides I never requested that Raikage-sama just gave me two months off, plus I love work Omoi-kun" she bumped her hip against his while finishing up with the omelets.

Karui saw this and started pulling out plates and filling glasses with iced tea "There we are Sakura-chan you guys come eat to" she'd be nice knowing that Sakura had somewhat forged a friendship with these guys as well.

Mei smiled kindly "Those omelets look delicious where did you learn to cook Sakura-san, you know I seem to remember you cooking for everyone back at you're house in the Leaf Village to" the woman pointed out lightly.

She went to speak but Ao cut over her "I bet you were about to say you learned from a book, that seems likely considering how many you have" he eyed the bookshelf in the living room filled with nothing but books.

"D..Don't p..pick on her Ao-san, S..Sakura-san j..just lo..loves read..reading" Chojuro frowned just as Sakura smiled finishing up with their early lunch by making her a cup of coffee before they all sat down at the table.

Only did she answer "Actually this may come as a surprise but my Dad taught me how to cook, simple things nothing fancy though and it's mainly just well breakfast food" Sakura laughed sheepishly gesturing for them to dig in.

When they were all done, Karui did dishes this time, while Sakura went to get blankets and pillows from the small closet and Omoi looked through their cabinets at his friends request and wrote down what they needed, working in sync like a good and proper genin team.

Mei, Ao and Chojuro noticed it how well they worked with each other, it was kind of strange but also understandable, these thirteen/twelve year old's had been together from the time they were very small children, that was bound to have an impact on their team dynamics.

"Alright we need pancake mix, some cereal Karui-chan's kind, crackers, that peanut butter you like Sakura-chan, tomatoes, milk, more coffee grounds, I'm running out of suckers to, some of that turkey meat and finally potatoes and veggies" Omoi ticked off his fingers.

Sakura writing down everything that had just been listed "And if you could Sakura-chan find some you know" Karui grimaced lightly and her friend instantly understood and wrote a quick separate note before stuffing them in her pouch.

"Would you like to see the market Mizukage-san, Ao-san, Chojuro-san that way you aren't cooped up in here for you're stay" the pinkette smiled gently grabbing her wallet, still not having changed out of her Cloud Outfit.

They were all for leaving when Karui jumped in "Wait Sakura-chan where are these guys going to sleep, I wouldn't mind giving up my room for the big guy there" she pointed to Ao "And share with you and Mizukage-san" Karui fidgeted.

"Yeah that's right it's not as if we don't have futon mattresses so while these guys are here we can let them use our beds so their not sleeping on the couches and chairs and stuff cause that's just not right" Omoi jumped in.

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it "It's whatever you three want to do, this is you're home after all" Mei threw out there, sensing that the girl had been intending on having them do what the red head had suggested, she just hadn't, had a chance to comment yet.

"Even if the chairs and couches are extremely comfortable, nor would I mind taking a walk around the village just to familiarize myself" Ao grumbled feeling odd, these kids were way to kind to people sometimes.

Chojuro smiled "If that's th..the case I'…I'll share wi..with Omoi-san" he offered not wanting to put to much pressure on them, but he would be glad to sleep in a bed, even if it wouldn't be his own until they left the Cloud Village.

The pinkette glanced around and got nods "Then Omoi-kun would you set up the futon mattresses, Karui-chan help to, alright to the market now" Sakura turned and opened the door after tugging on her sandals, waiting patiently for the others to do the same before they exited the apartment.

And walked clear down the streets for several blocks, she was going slow for their sake "It's so white, how do you handle not seeing many colors" the Mizukage asked gently taking in the cleanliness and whiteness of the place.

"I love it, it resembles purity, besides we wear color in our outfits of the deepest blues and greens and even other colors" Sakura flashed the woman a smile turning down their eighth street, four more blocks to go until they reached the market.

They were surprised at the answer Ao snorted in response though "Is there a specific reason you wear a green outer yukata" he glanced down to his own outfit that sort of resembled hers and he felt as if she was copying him.

Sakura's eyes widened slowing considerably "Eh that's more because if I don't wear this guys kind of wig out in an extremely over protective way" she laughed completely amused as she was once again reminded of why she wore the outer yukata.

"Damn straight kid, that outfit is practically indecent to wear around so many guys and we just want to protect our cute little apprentice from the vultures" Darui chuckled suddenly pacing along at their side, having been assigned a double guard with Cee for protection over the Mizukage and her escorts.

She scoffed lightly "It's not even indecent, it completely covers me, you guys just don't like it cause it's colorful" Sakura sniffed delicately and got a weird look before Darui rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair which was growing out again.

Cee cleared his throat "Regardless of that or how colorful it is, just don't ever take that off in the village" he gestured to the outer yukata before he and the dark skinned male sped up and vanished down a random alley.

Sakura huffed "Seriously that is totally hypocritical Cee-san, my medic outfit is much worse than this one" she grumbled under her breath "Sorry about that those two like to drive me insane sometimes" Sakura sighed.

"N..No worries Sak..Sakura-san a..are we al..almost to the mar..market" Chojuro distracted away from the previous conversation, his interest was peaked though wanting to find out for himself just what bugged people about Sakura's outfit.

"Yeah here we are welcome to the Market of the Hidden Cloud Village" Sakura motioned with her hand at the stalls and stores and shops/restaurants that littered the streets in front of them before leading them forward to the first stall.

They chatted here and there when she wasn't looking for specific things and getting more than what was recommended until they realized that she, Omoi and Karui had to accommodate them and was getting what was needed.

It was as they were all getting ready to head back after wandering the market for what seemed like three hours but was really only one "I have to make one more stop, I'm very sorry" Sakura remembered Karui's request and dashed into a store really quick.

She was back out in seven minutes "What did you have to get in there" Ao couldn't keep his curiosity in check and asked "Did you even get anything or did you just want to make us wait even longer" he narrowed his eyes as he realized she was empty handed.

"Ah no, it's sealed away in a scroll, now we can go back" the pinkette exclaimed juggling the bags in her arms with ease as if she'd done this a million times, might as well have because she was always doing the shopping for the apartment.

Mei creased her forehead what was so bad about what Sakura had, had to get that she couldn't even carry it out in the open "So what did you get in that store Sakura-san" the woman prodded lightly wanting to know just as much as Ao.

Sakura cleared her throat softly before lowering her voice only for the auburn haired woman's ears "It's Karui-chan's time of the month and she was out of certain things" she whispered, Mei grimaced, well that made sense.

Chojuro strained his ears but didn't hear anything himself "Do yo..you really work at th..the hospital" he chose a different topic to talk about not realizing how much Sakura adored working at the hospital.

Her emerald eyes lit up in excitement "Yes, I have ever since I became a genin over a year and a four months ago, even though I've had my medical license since I was mm….six" Sakura admitted with a grin.

All of them blinked at her as if she'd grown a second head but didn't comment as they reached the apartment again and took off their shoes before being showed to the rooms they'd be staying in and then finally congregating back into the living room.

Where Omoi, Karui and Sakura were seated on the floor "I really need to clean my weapons, but it's such a pain and my wrist still hurts and if I do anything it will fall off and then I won't have use of my hand anymore and never able to wield my sword again" Omoi sulked.

"Quit you're gripping Omoi and just clean you're damn weapons already, you're hand is not going to fall off" Karui shut down the boys serious over thinking ways, that kind of got on someones nerves when a person did it all the bloody time.

Sakura sighed "Why don't we all clean our weapons together" she offered to get them to stop any further banter or insults between the duo and pulled out her own weapons which included her tantou, sword, short cleaver, three fans, Sai's, kunai, shuriken and senbon.

Both Omoi and Karui promptly shut their mouths and pulled out their weapons to do the same "Do you mind if I read one of those books on the shelf over there" Ao piped in from behind them in a rough tone a moment later.

"Go ahead Ao-san those books are there for everyone not just us, we have frequent visitors" Sakura smiled at him kindly screwing the ends of her senbon off and pulling out her dropper and vial of paralysis poison to add more to them.

Mei was extremely interested "What are those, I've never seen those kinds of senbon needles before can they all have their ends removed" she watched closely as five drops were added to each needle before being set to the side.

Karui snorted lightly in moderation "Sakura-chan had those custom made to be unique to herself, upon impact and going an inch deep it releases the poison she places in them" the red head reeled off quickly remembering the explanation, Sakura nodded in response.

It was quiet for several minutes until Chojuro braved wandering over to the bookshelf himself looking for a specific book "Wh..Where are y..you're books on the S..Sage of Six Paths" he asked when he didn't spot them.

"Are you kidding Sakura-chan never lets anyone touch those books" Omoi laughed carefully "She keeps those on her at all time and no one else gets to read them" he grinned even if he didn't understand why his friend was so obsessed with the guy from a thousand years ago.

Sakura coughed softly and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, it's not as if she could tell them the reason why or that she was actually the Sage of Six Path's Daughter, not yet the world was still in to much discord and un-united despite some having come together.

The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly as the three genin cleaned up their weapons and returned them to their places, Omoi started making some hot water, while Karui took a nap so she would stay awake during her guard duty and Sakura began dinner.

All of them came together at six to eat "Right guess it's time for you to go to you're shift at the hospital huh Sakura-chan" Omoi sighed realizing he was about to be alone with the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage for hours.

"Don't worry Omoi-san, we won't cause you any trouble, in fact we'll probably just sit here and read for awhile before going to bed" Mei smiled gently at the young boy who blinked at her in surprise before his cheeks flushed just lightly.

It was grounds for serious teasing but none came "I have to go off to for guard duty with Atsui-san, see you in the morning Sakura-chan, Omoi, Mizukage-san, Ao-san, Chojuro-san" Karui grabbed a small pack and headed out the door.

Just as Sakura emerged from her room without the outer yukata "I think those guys had it right you should never wear that around males" Ao was horrified to realize that the outfit did indeed provoke un-gentlemanly thoughts about the girl from him.

Omoi snorted "I..I do..don't think th..that's the outfit th..those two were talking about" Chojuro pointed out trying his hardest not to look at Sakura, who fidgeted uncomfortably in the outfit she was currently sporting.

Even Mei felt uncomfortable for the girl "This is my hospital outfit the medic uniform anyway I'm off goodnight everyone and Omoi don't forget to set up the traps tonight you and Karui-chan forgot last night" Sakura tugged on her pink open toed one inch heeled boots and exited the house.

Chattering the entire way until the door closed behind her leaving behind Omoi, Mei, Ao and Chojuro as she headed down the streets to the hospital for her three and a half hour shift working with Cee in the East Part of the hospital.

Until she finally got to take off, Sakura yawned tiredly "Good job tonight Sakura-san, you and Cee are the best things that ever happened to this hospital" Rurui hugged one of her favorite staff, while the blonde stood off to the side having already signed out.

"Quite and soon she'll surpass me and have a wing of the hospital all to herself and taking on a team of medics" Cee sighed softly wishing that day would never come but it would and it was going to bug him insanely cause then they wouldn't get to work side by side anymore.

Sakura smiled sweetly "Nah thanks Rurui-san and that will never happen Cee-san anyway goodnight you two don't push yourselves to hard" she waved quietly and exited the hospital walking down the darkened streets of the Cloud Village to her shared apartment.

When she did get home Sakura found Chojuro still awake "You should have someone escorting you" he frowned realizing how late she actually stayed out "Streets no matter what village you're in are never safe at night" he warned "Especially in that outfit" he grimaced.

"I have to wear this it's standard uniform at the hospital Chojuro-san and I can protect myself you know I always have weapons on hand" the pinkette murmured softly bending to take off her heeled boots and put them in their designated spot before straightening properly.

Only to find Chojuro had moved and he was behind her "Regardless of that Sakura-san if they wanted anyone could take advantage of you" he pressed his hands down on her shoulders "It would have been easy for me and no one would have been the wiser" Chojuro stated.

Her heart sped up in response "I know Chojuro-san you don't have to tell me that" but she managed to calm, she knew he wouldn't hurt her "I'm never alone actually, Cee tails me" Sakura threw out there suddenly.

Chojuro blinked his onyx eyes in response "Well anyway you should get to bed, this is going to be a trying time for all of us" he nudged her off to her room, that was already occupied by Mei, and the girl headed straight for the bedroom, dressing in her nightgown and going to sleep.

The next morning they all convened in Ay's office "Right we'll get started on treaty talks, you three brats have another C Ranked Mission, that blasted Market Thief got away last night and has been tearing through the market, catch him again" the Raikage ordered.

Karui and Omoi sweat dropped while Sakura wanted to hit someone preferably their mission target "Market Thief" Ao's brows raised high into his hairline, he and Chojuro weren't necessary for the treaty talks so they'd be joining the genin on their mission, kind of.

"You should get going, don't want to miss you're chance on catching him" Mei giggled lightly catching sight of the frustration on Sakura's face, clearly this mission was one they'd taken on before and it wasn't going to be easy, as she sat down and began talking with Ay.

Chojuro was the first one out the door "So to the market right, how lo..long do yo..you think it will take you guy..guys to catch him" he asked once they were all gathered outside the Raikage Tower and headed for a straight path to the market.

The red head among them groaned and clenched her fists "Probably hours last time it took us three, and that was only because Sakura-chan tripped him, he wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for it again" Karui grumbled arms crossed over her chest in an irritated mood already.

Omoi patted her on the back "We'll catch him though cause Sakura-chan wouldn't allow for anything less" the white haired boy glanced back at his teammate, who looked just as frustrated as them about having this particular mission again.

Sakura sighed softly "Either way we first have to find where he's hiding and then try to catch him, don't over use you're chakra yet save it for when he runs" she took charge glancing over her shoulder at Samui, who was waiting.

The woman nodded "Good luck" she mouthed following after her teammates/genin, it was all so very weird to her still but they'd grown on her, not to mention she'd been around these kids since they were little.

Despite their best efforts by noon they still haven't caught sight of the Market Thief, Ao and Chojuro were pretty amused at that point as they all sat and had lunch in the Tea Shop that was on the street with all the stalls of the market and other shops and restaurants.

Sakura tapped her nail on the table, they'd chosen a window booth so that she could see outside and scan the crowd every few minutes while spreading out her senses in hopes of getting a glimmer of the thief's very slightly chakra signature.

It wasn't easy "Are you going to eat" Ao interrupted her concentration just as a scream erupted outside, Karui, Omoi and Sakura were on their feet, he and Chojuro after them a moment later, the pink haired girl having left behind payment of their order.

"Help someone catch that thief" a woman screamed and in the distance there was a cloud of dust trailing away from the market, Chojuro eyed the genin as they took off at their fastest run and he and Ao were hot on their heels.

The man was taunting them "CAN'T CATCH ME LITTLE GENIN BRATS I THE GREAT JINSOKU ARE FASTER THAN THEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" he laughed going even faster than before to their horror.

"You're never going to catch him at this rate m..might as well ask for help f..from an adult" Chojuro commented thinking that the genin were about to give up, Karui and Omoi glanced to him before looking to Sakura.

All of them out of breath "I think this guy is right Sakura-chan, that jerk has gotten faster, how the hell that even happens I don't know but maybe we should tell Raikage-sama" Karui panted her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "I think we can catch him, he's toying with us so isn't paying much attention to anything else" Omoi boasted having noticed the mans distraction to his surroundings "What do you think Sakura-chan" he glanced to his friend/teammate.

She inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath and stopped for a whole five seconds to toss the weights she was wearing and her outer yukata, the others had kept going keeping the man in their sights while she sealed her belongings away.

In the next moment she was pacing alongside Omoi again "Time to put all that training to use" she grinned and waved giving herself a boost of chakra the white haired boy wasn't surprised when Sakura practically vanished creating her own cloud of dust.

Ao, Chojuro and Karui blinked as she bypassed the lot of them quickly gaining on their mission target, who just so happened to chance a glance over his shoulder, dark brown eyes locked with emerald before his eyes widened "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed going even faster.

Sakura grit her teeth and ran her fastest yet and when she was in range pushed up off the ground and launched herself at the man tackling him from behind, they went rolling across the dirt fighting to get the upper hand.

Before she landed on his stomach, his hands pinned to the ground and using chakra enhanced strength to keep him held down breathing heavily, Samui jumped down beside "Well despite you're methods, good job on acquiring you're target" she patted the girl on the back lightly.

Atsui joined them in the next moment followed by Omoi, Karui, Chojuro and Ao "HAHAHAHAHA I can't believe you tackled him that's hilarious Sakura" the blonde man was laughing up a freaking storm slapping his knee and holding his stomach simultaneously.

The pinkette rolled off her mission target as his hands and feet were tied so he couldn't escape "You okay there Sakura-chan" Karui laughed lightly "Though now I know why you started wearing those weights" she snickered.

Sakura waved her hand only to have it caught my Omoi it hadn't been her intention but oh well "Here Sakura-chan I'll help you up" the white haired boy grinned pulling Sakura up onto her feet "Looks like you'll have to get new weights though huh" he asked having noticed her speed.

A groan slipped through her lips "I totally over did it Omoi, there is no way I need new weights yet" she pressed a glowing blue finger to the tattoo hardly visible on her flesh as it was light pink in color and with a soft pop and a small plume of smoke her outer yukata and weights were in hand.

Ao noticed her outfit of dark purple kimono top and dark turquoise pants alongside pink open toed one inch heeled boots, "Now I understand the need for the outer yukata" she was a very colorful girl it seemed and very eye catching hence the yukata.

Sakura snickered quietly "Y..You got the tattoo" Chojuro was the one to comment as Samui took their report intending on turning it in for them as they headed back to the tea shop in hopes that they could get their meal now.

"Yep a couple months ago actually, my Mom and Dad were alright with me getting one, but the one who went with me was….Omoi-kun" Sakura smiled sheepishly they were still holding hands it was just an action they were so use to that no one ever commented on it.

Omoi rubbed the back of his head with his free hand "Only cause you asked Sakura-chan, you know I'd do anything you ask" he stepped just a tiny bit closer and swung his arm over her shoulders keeping her close.

Chojuro narrowed his onyx eyes something had changed between them "Lovebirds break it up already" Karui snorted in a teasing way "Kami just date already, I'm pretty sure you're Dad wouldn't care Sakura-chan" the red head huffed.

With a sigh Omoi released his friend and they stepped a foot away from each other as they headed into the tea shop and got their meal before heading off to find something else to keep themselves occupied for the rest of the day.


	42. Birth of A New Mangekyou Sharingan

For three weeks while Mei, Ao and Chojuro were in the Cloud Village forging a new treaty between the two village Mists and Cloud, things were peaceful, it wasn't all smooth sailing of course, but that was because of missions and whatnot.

Poor Omoi, Karui and Sakura were practically being run ragged on C Ranked Missions, when Ay decided to get the three of them a couple of days off "Only because you brats have been working from morning to night" he grumbled "Now get out of my office" he barked.

All of them were relieved as they scrambled from the building Ao and Chojuro on their heels "Have fun you guys" Mei waved before turning back to the Raikage and jumping right back into their previous conversation.

"You know this village isn't half bad, at least it doesn't baby it's brats all the time" Ao snorted though it was less harsher than usual, he'd been softened up completely by being around the three genin who'd been designated their guide.

Chojuro smiled lightly "I..I get the feeling tho..though that Raikage-san has a s..soft spot for you three" he prodded wanting to hear what the three genin would say as they were all fully enjoying their break for the first time in months with the exception of a few days here and there.

Karui craned her neck around to meet his gaze "That's all Sakura-chan, Raikage-sama has known her since she was what one, not to mention we do complete our missions" she shrugged "Speaking of what are you guys going to do, I'm going to sit back and do nothing" she yawned.

Omoi grinned "Yeah we've never failed a mission before, not saying it couldn't still happen, but that's probably another reason Raikage-sama has a soft spot" he bumped shoulders with Sakura who was once again walking between him and Karui.

Her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile and grabbed their hands squeezing them for a brief second before letting them go "Raikage-sama's pretty cool and as for what I'm going to do, I'm going to the training grounds" Sakura snickered at their exasperated smiles.

Not that they really expected any different from her because the pinkette really was a workaholic and was always training or working at the hospital or doing a mission of some kind with Darui and Cee without them which really sucked.

Ao and Chojuro shook their heads as the trio split up Omoi and Karui down a side street, Sakura on a straight path for the training grounds "You know I think I'll follow those two brats" the hunter nin grunted out turning after the duo.

Leaving the teenager with Sakura "So guess it's just us huh Sakura-san" and Chojuro immediately stopped stuttering "Aren't you tired though" he tilted his head to the side as they walked together for wherever the training fields were.

"I'm gonna meditate clear my mind and whatnot, maybe get in a little practice with my summons, been about a week since the last time I summoned someone" Sakura hummed softly breathing in the fresh crisp air of the Cloud Village.

Chojuro shook his head lightly "So it seems something has changed between you and that boy, Omoi-san, did you two finally kiss and are secretly dating" this could be his only chance to find out how the girl really was doing.

She shot him a look "No we haven't kissed and no we aren't dating, Omoi-kun has always been affectionate like that" she snorted lightly as they finally reached the training grounds and she quickly made an earth spike and earth slab to sit on.

Before climbing to the top to meditate precariously on the tip of the spike "Are you still holding out for hope that he'll still like you when you two are older" Chojuro asked leaning against a rock, and pulled out a book he'd snagged from her bookshelf, he intended on returning it though.

This time there was nothing from Sakura as she settled into a meditation trance to work on clearing her mind and focusing on her task, it wasn't going to be easy, but she, Omoi and Karui had no choice but to become Chunin during the next Chunin Exams.

Samui was going to enter them after all "I have faith in Omoi-kun" Sakura finally said after nearly an hour of nothing but silence, Chojuro had settled on the ground to read as she jumped from her earth slab to the ground.

And they found where Omoi, Karui and Ao had disappeared to, basically the caves of the Hidden Cloud Village "You three played in here when you were children" the hunter nin asked as they searched the very back of the caves.

"Well yeah Sakura-chan was very adventurous always going off and doing something, so this was one of the very few places of the Cloud Village we frequented all the time besides the library and the training grounds can't forget that place" Karui snickered quietly.

Picking up a rock and whistling innocently before tossing it directly at Omoi, who jolted and twisted completely in half kind of like a half moon pose "Hey who did that, what if I'd broken my back and Sakura-chan couldn't heal me and I was bedridden and finally died" he spouted his usual nonsense.

The pinkette in question sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Omoi you over think things way to much" she shook her head to tired to do much more than that, the meditation had relaxed her to the point where she could fall asleep.

Chojuro laughed quietly under his breath "Y..you guys s..sure have a weird friendship" he pointed out carefully, not wanting to offend them in the case their relationship with each other was sensitive to them.

He didn't have to worry as the three genin grinned and hugged "Why are you three so close anyway" Ao prodded as they finally started for the exit of the caves that was found surprisingly inside the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Sakura-chan was my first friend in the entire world, I was her first friend to, besides those toads of hers, I've been with her since the very beginning and despite how I always over think things, she's been my friend through thick and thin, that's why I like her so much" Omoi quipped.

Sakura's face erupted in a blush and she quickly tamped down on it not wanting Yugito to find out that she'd blushed "Kiss already then and stop talking about how much you like her" Karui rolled her eyes in response.

Her face turned redder yet "We've talked about this Karui-chan, we aren't ready for a relationship" Sakura cleared her throat and got her heated blood under control just as they left the cave systems and walked down the street of the Cloud Village to their apartment.

To their surprise Mei was waiting there "Just where on earth have you five been, Ay-san got called away for a meeting and I've been standing here for nearly thirty minutes" she frowned looking them over to make sure nothing had happened.

For a moment they were to shocked to speak so when no one answered "Well are you going to open the door so that we can all go in and have lunch" Mei prodded in concern, Sakura was the first one to break out of her trance.

"We are sorry Mizukage-sama, it's just we hadn't expected to find you here" Ao apologized on their behalf while Sakura unlocked the door and opened it so that they could all file in and take of their shoes and start up lunch.

The blue haired teenager nodded "Q..Quite Mizukage-sama a..and we were exp..exploring the caves" Chojuro stated sliding the book he'd been reading earlier back onto the bookshelf, though he had the distinct feeling this wasn't her full collection.

"Yeah we are sorry Mizukage-san, we were having fun making use of our break and stuff" the only red head amongst them admitted sheepishly as she headed for the kitchen after Sakura, who intended on making lunch "Do you need any help" Karui asked.

Omoi wasn't to far behind "Is there anything you guys want specifically for lunch" the white haired boy inquired glancing over his shoulder at the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage, who'd been staying in their apartment for nearly a month.

The three waved their hand indicating anything would do "Stir-fry it is today, Omoi grab the veggies from the fridge, Karui get the turkey meat, I'll heat the pan and oil and start up the kettle for tea and coffee" Sakura took charge.

And soon lunch was sizzling away in the wok with a side of fried potatoes, Omoi and Karui had peeled and cut the potatoes while Sakura had gotten the tea bags and set the table, it only took thirty five minutes before they all sat down to eat.

"Just as delicious as usual Sakura-san thank you for this wonderful meal" Mei thanked the pinkette while using her fork to eat the stir-fry and fried potatoes that had been made and simultaneously drinking her tea.

It was no longer weird to them that while they had tea Sakura had coffee "Indeed, despite being just a simple meal as you call it, you do have a small talent for cooking, you two, to" Ao nodded enjoying his lunch and tea as well.

"Y..Yeah so than..thank you very much Sakura-san, O..Omoi-san, an..and Karui-san" Chojuro smiled politely before digging into his own meal and enjoying the flavors of the light sauce that covered the stir-fry.

Sakura smiled lightly and nodded in response "We suck at cooking so we always feel bad when we don't help out very much" Omoi threw out there before she could speak and she sent him an exasperated look.

Karui grinned "Definitely, but we're learning and soon we'll be able to trade off cooking meals for one another, even if it's only breakfast, why because Sakura-chan goes to Leaf usually for lunch and dinner with her family" the red head said.

And her friend sighed softly "That's because Momo and Hidzuke demand me to be home, as it is right now their probably very upset with me as are Joki, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta" Sakura grimaced as she finished up her lunch and stood to start dishes.

Only to be nudged back down into her seat as Karui and Omoi took over leaving her, Mei, Ao and Chojuro to head into the living room and find a spot to sit and read for awhile now that they had some down time before the duo joined them and they all relaxed.

Just two hours later Mei vanished as Cee came to alert the Mizukage that the Raikage was back in his office and ready to continue negotiations and treaty talk, Karui and Omoi headed off with Ao while Sakura took a nap and Chojuro read some more.

Five o'clock that night everyone grouped up once again, dinner was made, Sakura went off for hospital duty and returned at ten thirty, that was their first day without missions, the second day was pretty much the same.

And the following morning they were back to taking on C and D Ranked missions, Ao and Chojuro tailing them like usual "Why couldn't we have gotten a longer break" Omoi sighed wishing he had another day off.

Karui snorted "Stop moving you're mouth and start working you're legs you moron" she huffed as they headed for the gates, more bandits had showed up, these were just regular ones and would be easily taken care of.

Sakura rubbed her face "Don't let them rile you guys up this time and remember to be cool as Samui-san always says" she warned letting her teammates sign out ahead of her, Ao and Chojuro tagging along as silent witnesses to their mission.

It was something they'd all grown us to in the last few weeks "You three really are the oddest genin I've ever seen" Ao grouched out in his regular tone, but none of them were bothered by it in the least any longer.

Chojuro laughed inwardly as the man seemed to almost sulk "T..True b..but at least the..they actually do the missions th..their told to do" he threw out there keeping his senses spread and on the alert so they didn't run into any trouble.

"You know Sakura-chan it just occurred to me, how are we going to find the bandits, when they always somehow manage to hide from us" Karui sweat dropped, and she knew there was no way her friend would use her sharingan not in front of the Mist Shinobi.

Omoi slapped his forehead "What if it takes forever and we get lost and then someone has to come and find us and we get scolded and sent back to the academy and we all d….." a hand slapped over his mouth before he could continue.

"I swear to kami Omoi you really need to learn how to not over think things, for starters we've been out here in this forest how many times probably over a million we aren't going to get lost, and even if we do, I have my seals" Sakura stated in a flat tone.

Somehow they always forgot about them despite her constant use of the seal carved gems they all possessed, Omoi grinned sheepishly and Karui let out a bark of laughter, before they all focused on their mission once again.

They searched the forest thoroughly "I don't think you three are going to find them, would you like some help I have in my possession a precious kekkeigenkai, the Byakugan" Ao taunted wanting to see if they'd take the bait.

Chojuro frowned at the hunter nin "Th..That's not so..something you boast ab..about Ao-san not when Sak..Sakura-san is friends with the Hyuga's an..and might find it offensive" he pointed out just a little harsher than usual.

Karui eyed him warily and inched closer to Sakura while Omoi stood partially in front of them "What do you think Sakura-chan can _we trust them not to reveal you know what to anyone_ " the white haired boy lowered his voice to a silent whisper.

To the point neither Ao or Chojuro could hear him _"Do you think it's wise for Sakura-chan to use that here, what if they turn on her"_ the red haired girl hissed quietly under her breath lips barely moving as she spoke.

Sakura inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes, she hadn't wanted to use it today as her eyes had been hurting "No thank you Ao-san, I've got my own method" she closed her eyes, Karui and Omoi stared at her in shock.

Because when she opened her eyes again, they were the familiar sharingan, three tomoe in the pinwheel shaped red eyes, the pinkette breathed out and turned completely away from the two Mist Shinobi searching the forest.

Ao and Chojuro narrowed their eyes "How do you possess that dojutsu that belongs only to the Uchiha Clan, do they know you have it, why did they not seal it away" the hunter nin asked getting the sense they still didn't know everything about the girl in front of them.

Even Chojuro was wary "You didn't steal it did you Sa..Sakura-san" he stuttered very lightly, but he didn't like the thought he'd befriended someone who'd possibly been lying to him right from the very beginning.

Karui whirled on them "Sakura-chan didn't steal it, and the Uchiha know, well I don't know about Sasuke" she glanced to her friend, who was busy looking for their targets of seven bandits, and ignoring them completely, trying to protect herself, her heart really.

Omoi rubbed his face this time "Sasuke doesn't know but Fugaku-san is the one who convinced Sakura-chan to keep it and use it for the greater good" he explained standing fully in front of his friend and blocking the two Mist Shinobi's sights of her.

"I awakened it when I was almost six, just a week before my birthday actually I wanted to have it sealed but Fugaku-sama kept having Itachi-san give me little books about it, anyway I found them lets go Omoi-kun, Karui-chan" Sakura deactivated the dojutsu with a little wince.

All of them were quiet as they started forward and found where the bandits were hiding, the fight that ensued was sort of hilarious as Omoi engaged in a game of lightning tag, Karui and Sakura's laughter rang throughout the clearing as they double-teamed any bandits that ran their way.

Until all seven men were either unconscious or sporting cuts and bruises courtesy of Sakura, Omoi and Karui, Samui and Atsui appeared just as the trio finished tying the hands and feet of the bandits "Good work you three head back to the village" Samui looked them over.

Relieved that none of the genin were injured in the least "Got a question for you kids, why do always tie them up" Atsui asked as they started forward, Samui rousing the three unconscious bandits before pulling them up on their feet.

"Why is that indeed, it's a little odd or are you guys really just that cautious" Ao had noticed it to, he wasn't going to out the girl, he understood that she had secrets, they all did, but it just didn't make sense for her to have the sharingan, she obviously wasn't an Uchiha.

Or she would bare their last name "Y..Yeah we'..we've noticed it these last t..three weeks to, i..it's kind of odd to be honest" Chojuro nodded as well wanting to know, and deciding that it was better to leave their previous conversation alone, he didn't think she'd tell them.

The red head was the first one to answer "Mm that's because they have a tendency of running away and we don't want to have to chase after them again" Karui tapped her lip "But I think the first one to do it was Sakura-chan" she pointed to the other girl.

Omoi was next "Yeah why did you start tying their hands and feet Sakura-chan, not that I mind because it prevents them from running" he turned his attention on his friend, who was collecting any senbon she could find that she'd thrown.

"Ah I'm extremely cautious you could say, don't want any of them running off and telling any others that might be in the area that they'd been beaten by genin and have more come after us, that would be to much of a drag….oops I think Shikamaru's rubbed off on me" the pinkette laughed.

They all sighed and started their trek back to the Cloud Village with no more questions being asked and all the way to the Raikage Tower "Good work brats take the rest of the day off" Ay ordered shooing them from his office.

Just before the lot of them scrambled out "Thank you for you're hard work as well" Mei nodded and the door shut behind Karui, Omoi, Sakura, Chojuro and Ao, free for the rest of the day, they went out and had lunch at the tea shop before finding something to occupy their time until dinner.

For four more days things were peaceful and calm and there was only two more days before Ao, Chojuro and Mei had to return to the Hidden Mist Village, but as things usually went the peace didn't last forever.

It all started that morning one day left before the Cloud and Mist Village Treaty was finalized everyone was woken by a pounding on the apartment door, they were all instantly alert and fully awake as they reached for weapons and held their ground.

Ao did the honors of answering the door only to reveal a woman, tears streaming down her face "Do you realize that you could have lost you're life" he grumbled clearly in a foul mood, but she wasn't even paying him any attention.

The woman lunged for Karui and Sakura "Oh please, please save my little Aki, she fell in the river at the training grounds, she wanted to be like her big brother, but no one can get her out" she sobbed a horrible and wretched sound.

Sakura's heart nearly came to a screeching halt "You don't have to ask Sakura-chan, you go, we'll alert Raikage-sama, go save Aki-chan" Karui dashed from the living room to hurriedly change out of her night clothes.

Omoi nodded "Yeah this is a little kid Sakura-chan, we can't let her drown" he was next in leaving, the pinkette breathed out nodded to the woman she and Karui often babysat for and her seven children and followed her from the house.

"She didn't even change out of her nightgown" Mei was horrified at this fact, though she knew that if Sakura had wasted anytime in trying to get dressed that the little girl who was in danger would possibly die "Chojuro, go with her, Ao come with me" she ordered.

Chojuro didn't even pretend that he didn't have to stutter "You got it Mizukage-sama" and the blue haired teenager was out the door after Sakura, who was practically on a warpath, she loved children and the thought of any of them in danger really, really caused here pain.

"A child you say in the river" Ay was just as horrified about what he'd just been informed of "Did the brat go to help" he noticed that Sakura was missing, he knew she'd save the kid, and it was a relief, Omoi and Karui nodded.

Meanwhile Sakura and Hiyasu had reached the training grounds, Chojuro wasn't long in reaching them "Mama I can't see Aki-chan anymore" a little boy no older than nine probably latched onto his mother sobbing for his little sister.

Hiyasu became even more distraught "Please Sakura-san, please save my little Aki" she pleaded searching the fast moving river frantically with her dark brown eyes, without avail, she couldn't see her daughter anymore.

Sakura nodded and activated her sharingan, she'd promised to only use it to protect people, she was different from that masked man "I found her" it took less than a minute before the familiar emerald eyes returned and Sakura leaped straight into the river.

Heart pounding as she used all of her strength to reach the slowly drowning child, three minutes it took her to get to the little brown haired girl she'd once given a stuffed frog to and babysat all the time with her six other siblings.

And two to breach the surface of the water "Sakura-san you were down there for five minutes" Chojuro dragged the two of them out of the river with brute strength, not bothering to stutter in that moment as he got them on dry land.

The panic wasn't over as they all realized the little girl wasn't breathing "Aki-chan" her oldest brother cried dropping to his knee's, screw being a tough ninja, this was his little sister, who could very well lose in this moment.

"I'm a horrible mother, I'm a horrible mother" Hiyasu started chanting as she lost all hope, her baby was dead, her baby was dead, more sobbing erupted between the mother and son while Sakura rolled the girl onto her back and pressed her ear to Aki's chest.

Less than two seconds "She still has a pulse, come on Aki-chan breathe" her hands were already glowing green as she performed her duty as a medic "Come on don't give up, you have a dream" the pinkette murmured softly trying to get the water out of the girls lungs.

But nothing was working and then it hit her, it was a technique she'd read about and Sakura prayed to the kami that it would work as she gathered her chakra and focused on the water in Aki's lungs turning the girls head to the side.

"Sakura-san it's to late" Chojuro bowed his head if only they'd been quicker or if he'd gone in to get the girl perhaps they could have saved her, he felt terrible, this was just a child, why were the kami so cruel.

Sakura glared "I'm sorry Aki-chan, I'm sorry" the older brother of Aki had already lost hope, brown eyes glazed over and only seeing his sister laying there deathly pale not breathing, it was the worst thing he'd ever felt.

Hiyasu was beyond any measure of reasoning as she sat there looking as if her whole world had just come to an end "My baby, my baby" the only thing she could say much like her eldest child, who was no longer crying.

It was ridiculous how quickly people lost faith "For crying out loud don't give up" Sakura snapped moving the water from Aki's lungs and up through her mouth the little girl jerked and with a great big cough spluttered awake water spilling from her lips.

"S..Saku..Sakura-chan" she coughed out staring up at her savior just as Sakura's arms wrapped around her and Aki found herself being hugged so warmly, so kindly that tears started falling from her eyes "I'..I'm sorry" she cried loudly realizing she could have died.

Chojuro was in awe Sakura had really saved the little girl that she was now hugging onto, staring up at the sky in relief a couple of tears trickling from her own eyes and down into dark brown hair that belonged to Aki "You did it but how" he leaned back relief on his own features.

"Aki-chan, Aki-chan" Aki's brother noticed that his sister was going to be okay and Sakura moved back allowing the little girl to be hugged by her older sibling "Oh Aki-chan" he cried probably never going to ever let her go again.

"Thank you Sakura-san, thank you for saving my little girl" Hiyasu dropped to her knee's enveloping her two children in bone crushing hugs as she realized that her daughter was alive and going to be okay.

Sakura breathed out "Thank kami it worked I used a technique that allowed me to remove the water from Aki-chan's lungs via chakra it was the first time I'd ever used it" she sat back on her bottom soaked to the bone and frozen through as it was cold out.

Aki latched onto her savior again "I p..promise to ne..never go ne..near the ri..river again Sakura-chan and thank you for saving me" the little girl smiled widely before hugging onto her brother and mother as they left the training grounds.

"Come on Sakura-san you need to get out of those wet clothes and into something a little more appropriate" Chojuro coughed scratching his cheek and looking to the sky himself, "Then we can go alert Raikage-san that the Aki-san is going to live" he helped her up.

And together they returned to the apartment, Sakura took a quick ten minutes shower before dressing in her regular Cloud outfit and outer dark green yukata before the two of them made a dash for the Raikage Tower, where everyone was within the office waiting impatiently.

Mei jumped up as the duo entered the office after getting permission from Ay to enter, she didn't have a chance to ask "Did you save the girl" the Raikage demanded to know, if a child had died, it was going to be his fault, he should have made the training grounds safer long ago.

"Yes Aki-chan is going to be okay Raikage-sama, I used a new technique to get the water out of her lungs" Sakura nodded still a little shocked she'd managed such a thing all by herself without Cee instructing her like usual.

Everyone relaxed even Ao "Oh thank heavens" Mei put a hand over her heart as she lowered herself back into her previous chair "You did good Sakura-san" she nodded relief plain to see in her green eyes.

Ao nodded "Indeed soon you'll surpass you're mother in medical prowess and be called the new Legendary Medical Ninja" relief was visible in his features before he managed to hide it all behind his usual stoic mask.

Omoi and Karui latched onto one other "Kami Sakura-chan you really saved Aki-chan, I'm sure Cee-san will be proud of you to" the red head breathed out in relief, she kind of liked the little brat she and Sakura often babysat.

"Still amazes me to this day how good you are at being a medic Sakura-chan and we of the Cloud Village are pleased to have you" the white haired boy hugged his friend knowing how much children meant to her.

Sakura smiled and rubbed her eyes " was q..quite amazing how you d..didn't give up though even if she wasn't breathing" Chojuro pointed out, leaving out the fact she'd been able to hold her breath for five minutes.

The pinkette flashed him a smile as Ay cleared his throat "Regardless of that you three still have missions today, nothing dangerous, but it's high time we got rid of that bandit base, so head there and make sure you complete this new one" he ordered.

All three genin bowed before straightening "Then let us return to finalizing the treaty Ay-san so that we might also complete our mission here" Mei turned to face the Raikage as her own escorts followed the genin out the door.

"You know I think I'm going to return to the apartment and try to get some rest" that right there alerted them that something else was going to happen as Ao stalked off, clearly he'd been disturbed by what had happened and it had exhausted him.

Chojuro eyed his partner "That might be a good idea, we'll see yo..you three in a few hours" he waved heading after the hunter nin intending on catching up on some zzz's, they'd all been awake since before seven that morning.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura shrugged heading for the gates and out into the forest, never knowing that danger was waiting right around the corner for them, that morning had only been the beginning and that what they were about to encounter would nearly break them.

They were all quiet for awhile as they walked in the direction of the bandit base, there was no Samui or Atsui tailing them, no Ao or Chojuro walking with them, they were utterly alone "Do you think we'll have to fight" Omoi was the first one to speak after twenty minutes.

On Sakura's right, somehow Sakura always ended up between them, Karui snorted "What do you think bigmouth so keep you're weapons at the ready" the red head commented softly keeping her senses on the alert.

Something didn't feel right "I think we should hurry up with this mission" Sakura warned quietly, there was evil in the air, it wasn't a very nice feeling, somehow she didn't think this day was going to end on a very good note.

Both Omoi and Karui nodded and clutched their swords while Sakura scanned the forest subtly and warily, never would they know how close to death they were right then as Tobi came to test the pinkette on her skills and see if he could turn her against everyone.

He had something special in mind as he set his sights on Omoi, just as the trio of genin broke through the treeline in the clearing that housed the familiar haunt of bandits "Soon Sakura Haruno, you will belong me" he chuckled darkly using his Kamui to get away out of chaos that was coming.

"So how do you think we should get rid of it as Raikage-sama put it" Omoi looked up at the building an old outpost really that had been abandoned somewhat for years until bandits had started using it.

Though at this particular moment he sensed no one inside "Mm what do you think Sakura-chan, should we go with exploding tags or is that to flashy, I don't want to be scolded for Raikage-sama thinking we were showing off" Karui frowned looking at the building.

"I don't care if we get scolded, I just want to get this mission over with, so start putting these exploding tags everywhere and we'll set it off once we're out of the crossfire" there was something seriously wrong and Sakura wanted out of there immediately.

Her two friends/teammates sensed the urgency in her words and took a stack of exploding tags each and started placing them in and around the outpost, then they all walked two miles away before setting the tags off, their mission was complete.

And the three of them turned to return to the village, sadly this was where things became outright chaotic "Boo found you" the familiar voice at least to Sakura said from behind them and the trio of genin swung to see the masked man.

The pinkette felt her heart skid to a halt in her chest as breath whooshed out of her lungs "Who the hell are you, you bastard" Karui was pissed, and charged in recklessly, she went right through him to her shock and horror and slammed right into another person.

"Very sorry little girl, but you are just the spare so you're going to have to die now" Tobi chuckled and the red head went flying, her back collided with a tree and Karui slid down it unconscious and blood trickling from her mouth proving she'd been hurt.

Omoi froze in horror "KARUI-CHAN" he shouted hoping to wake her up with his voice, but she lay there in a heap at the base of the tree she'd been thrown against, chest rising and falling still but knocked out completely.

Tobi laughed "I shall return, have fun with this B Ranked Rogue Ninja" and vanished using his Kamui to watch at a distance, keeping his eyes glued to the girl who was the bane of his existence, she'd ruined a lot, but if he could acquire her, then he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Hence this test he'd set up would she go insane like he had or would she lose all hope and life and become dead to the world essentially to the point where she rotted away like a living corpse, either way he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

Sakura felt panic rising in her chest as if she was being suffocated as she and Omoi faced down a rogue ninja that was definitely out of their league "We need to get out of here Omoi-kun" she whispered as they stood back to back.

"I don't think so, see I was promised a lot of money if I fought you two little brats, and I intend on collecting my payment so two of you are going to die, maybe I'll even have fun a little with that one before I kill her" he nodded at Karui.

Their stomachs churned feeling sick at the casual statement the man had given about he was going to rape Karui "You're a sick bastard you know that" Omoi snapped crunching down on his sucker as he unsheathed his sword.

He was already letting the rogue rile him up, which wasn't good "Omoi don't do anything reckless, my seals, I can get us back to the Cloud Village" Sakura said in a desperate attempt to get the boy to listen, they were alone, they couldn't find a B Ranked Rogue on their own after all.

But he wasn't listening not in the least as the Rogue charged them "Ahahahaha" laughing manically "Just a couple of genin brats to have fun with" he sing-songed in a creepy way clashing blades with the boy.

Omoi went skidding backwards losing his footing for just a second "Genin we might be, but we'll still kick your ass and get back to the village and be praised by Raikage-sama" he swung his sword out in hopes to get a hit in.

Sakura felt like crying but she set her sights on Karui and focused on the amethyst she always carried on her, and then the black sapphire she always left at the Cloud Village Gates in the next moment the red head was gone with nothing more than a sigh of the wind.

"Damn it Omoi, don't lose focus, keep it cool, Cha" she charged at the rogue fist fueled with chakra, he jumped out of the way at the last second and her knuckles brushed the earth just before it exploded beneath their feet.

The white haired boy landed lightly on his feet next to his teammate "So little girl has a killer punch, unfortunately it's not going to be enough to save you" the rogue sneered at them charging once more and the duo split up.

It was in this moment that Sakura realized what a mistake it was as Omoi tripped and the man turned his attention on her friend, her emerald eyes widened in horror as the rogue brought his sword down and his chakra flickered out, a scream erupted from her mouth.

A tortured scream full of agony and despair that echoed over the entire Cloud Village, making everyone alert and wary, Darui who had been returning from one of his own missions and turning in his report to Ay, froze at the sound of it, he recognized that scream.

The Raikage and Mizukage were on edge, Ao and Chojuro were now awake, things were about to get worse as Atsui burst into the room "I found Karui outside the gates unconscious, we let those three out of our sights thinking they could handle the mission" said girl was in his arms.

Completely knocked out "Take her to the hospital, we need to go find out what's going on" never mind that he was the Raikage, if anything, anything at all had happened to that pink haired brat, he was never going to forgive himself.

Ay vanished from the office, Darui and Mei hot in his heels, they were joined by Cee, Chojuro and Ao "That was Sakura wasn't it Darui" the blonde looked pale, it had been a long time since they'd ever heard the girl scream like that.

"Yeah I don't think this is good Cee, something had to have happened" Darui felt sick, he had this sinking suspicion that whatever had happened was really going to break their little apprentice, for one simple fact, he couldn't feel Omoi's chakra anymore.

During this time Sakura had finally stopped screaming, "Do you now know pain little girl, the loss of a comrade, someone you called friend" Tobi taunted the frozen girl as she stared at Omoi, the rogue brutally pulling his sword from the boys no longer beating heart.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she stumbled forward, she wasn't even paying attention when Ay, Mei, Ao, Chojuro, Cee, and Darui appeared "Oh god no" the Mizukage whispered in horror seeing the true extent of what had happened.

The four younger males closed their eyes shocked how could they have let this happen "Kid" Darui tried but she was to lost, he had a really bad feeling now, Sakura considered Omoi one of her best friends which meant.

"Sharingan since when did Sakura possess the Sharingan" Cee spoke quietly as blood tears dripped down her cheeks as she finally realized that Omoi really was dead, in her eyes the pattern changed from the pinwheel shape to three circles with what seemed to be roots branching out.

Ao winced as her chakra snapped and flared wildly in distress "Mangekyou Sharingan" of course he knew what she'd just awoken, after multiple encounters with Shisui Uchiha, before Leaf and Mist had become allies, he'd studied it of course.

Chojuro looked sick "Kami poor Sakura-san" he looked away unable to see her heartache, she really had loved the boy as she fell to her knee's next to Omoi, the rogue backing away from her warily, he didn't like the feel of her chakra.

"Come now girl you should have expected something like this was going to happen sooner or later" he edged backwards clutching his sword, he didn't like that hateful look in her eyes, the craziness he could feel as her emotions exploded outwards.

Sakura went impossibly still and reached for Omoi's sword "Brat don't try it" Ay warned but it was to late, she was already charging the rogue, who hadn't expected her to be so fast, it was his turn to trip and fall on his back.

Tobi smirked "Yes, yes take revenge for the one who killed you're precious friend, sever the ties you created and join me" he cackled drawing attention onto himself and got multiple glares before inevitably they focused their gazes on Sakura again.

Who held the tip of Omoi's sword to the rogues heart, her own completely broken "I'm nothing like you" the sword from her grasp and Sakura turned "I'm nothing like you, you bastard, NOTHING DO YOU HEAR ME" she shouted.

"I won't be like you, who doesn't even understand love anymore, who shed his humanity, and tries to harm this world, I feel it every day what you do" Sakura glared moving forward until she was next her friend.

And fell at Omoi's side again tears falling from her cheeks in a tidal wave and landing on his "Pity, wallow in you're grief then I've completed what I set out to do" Tobi shrugged and with the rogue in tow used his kamui to escape.

Sakura leaned over her first friend "Omoi why didn't you listen baka" she cupped his cheek not thinking about anything other than the boy she liked a great deal as she pressed their lips together, wishing he could kiss her back.

Everyone watching jolted as chakra started swirling in the air, Sakura's and pouring into Omoi, Cee was the only one who noticed "Oh my god what is she trying" he covered his mouth, feeling the pinkette's waning life energy.

Darui's head snapped in the blondes direction, before refocusing his gaze on Sakura and Omoi, for five minutes they watched "Come on kid there's nothing you can do, O..Omoi's gone" he started forward and pressed his hand down on her shoulder.

Just as Sakura pulled back with a gasp, he caught her as she blacked out, but it was what happened next that they all considered a bloody fucking miracle "I can't believe it" Ao whispered under his breath using his byakugan as he felt Omoi's chakra flicker back into existence.

And the boy spluttered awake with a cough, blood pouring from his lips and lungs "Ooohh I hurt, I hurt everywhere" Omoi moaned in agony as his body was wracked with pain "W..Wait Sakura-chan" he sat up a little to quickly and fell backwards in a heap.

They didn't know what the hell was going on anymore "What did she do, how is that even possible" Mei felt sick as she focused her eyes on the girl, who was unconscious much like Karui, back in the Cloud Village.

"I don..don't know Mizukage-sama but whatever Sakura-san did i..it saved Omoi-san's life" Chojuro started forward with Ao and the two of them helped the white haired boy to his feet, and they all began walking back to the Cloud Village.

Samui was stood at the gates "A..Are they alright" she felt responsible, it had been her and Atsui's job to ensure that nothing happened to those kids and yet, her blue eyes settled on Sakura, her skin pale and sweat pouring off of her in waves.

Ay was furious "Samui, I want you to get a message to the Hidden Leaf Village, have them get in contact with Jiraiya, he and Tsunade need to get here to the Hidden Cloud immediately" he barked sending the woman off.

"That's probably wise, then when they get here, we can ask them questions" Mei nodded as they hurried back to the Raikage Tower, it probably wouldn't take the two sannin long to get there, not after they found out that Sakura was in a very horrific state and unconscious.

While Cee, Darui, Ao and Chojuro took Sakura and Omoi to the hospital and they were set up in the same room with Karui, who had been healed by Rurui "Good heavens what happened to these children" the woman was pacing frantically.

"Omoi was dead but Sakura brought him back to life, she used her own life force" Cee sat down in a chair feeling drained of life himself, the thing he'd witnessed that day would leave a scar on his mind, not to mention what it would do to Sakura.

Darui's skin paled "She could have died herself the little idiot, for Omoi" he grit his teeth before resting his onyx eyes on the now resting boy, he'd fallen asleep courtesy Rurui, who'd put him in a medically induced coma to sleep like his teammates.

Ao leaned against the wall heavily "Why does she have the sharingan, she's not an Uchiha clearly" that was only one of the many questions he wanted to ask, but Darui and Cee shook their heads, they didn't know themselves which kind of annoyed him a lot.

Chojuro was stood back looking between the trio of genin who could have died, Omoi did but then he was brought back, "That guy the one with the mask, who was he" there was no point in acting innocent and shy and stutter, not at such a critical moment.

"The leader of the organization that's after Naruto" Jiraiya's voice cut over them like a steel blade, fury in his tone "And my little Cherry bloody fucking bastard I'm really gonna murder him for what he's done" he glowered at the floor before tamping down on his anger.

In order to come forward and check on his adopted daughter, thankfully she seemed to be sleeping "You know just as we got the message that something had happened, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku burst into the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke are also unconscious" Tsunade appeared next.

Both of them having wanted to check on Sakura first before going to talk to Ay, "She brought Omoi back to life, using her own life force" Cee spoke up quietly and the legendary medical ninja spun on her heels, honey eyes flashing with worry.

"Not only that but she, her mangekyou sharingan was unlocked" Darui interjected, Jiraiya and Tsunade shook their heads horror in their features as they realized exactly what had happened, Sakura didn't deserve this.

It was Ao who told them "He wanted to turn her against everyone, make her go insane wanting revenge, but Sakura threw down the sword and instead of taking life gave it back" he summed up the entire situation they'd witnessed.

Chojuro nodded "We really thought she was going to kill him, but she didn't, Sakura, she's pretty selfless" he didn't ask why she had the sharingan, what made her so special that the leader of an insane organization wanted her, he just didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

Jiraiya and Tsunade clutched onto each other "That's Sakura's right to tell anyone who she really is, right now we have to go talk to Ay, come on Tsunade, Cherry will be okay" he rested his onyx eyes on her for just a moment and knew she would turn out even stronger than before.

Tsunade let out an aggravated sigh "I hate it when you order me around, give me a minute Jiraiya" she pushed some of her chakra into her adopted daughter to replenish her low reserves before the two of them left the hospital and went straight for the Raikage Tower.

Ay wasn't surprised that they'd chosen to see to Sakura first "I feel as if it's our fault, it had just been a simple mission to get rid of an old outpost and the ones in charge of those three felt they could handle the mission just fine by themselves" he felt awful, he did care for those kids after all.

"Not even an hour and the mission went south, actually those kids finished their mission, they were on their way back" Atsui pointed out, he'd been out to check on the outpost, it had been obliterated via exploding tag.

Samui winced "They were my responsibility and I failed them" she wrung her hands already pale skin paler than before and looking as if she was about to be sick, it was a possibility because of what had happened.

Mei sighed "Regardless of who's responsibility it was, that man is specifically targeting Sakura-san, he was taunting her, he did this on purpose" she was blunt as she spoke green eyes glinting with fury, children had been hurt and she'd stood by and done nothing.

How could they have helped when they hadn't even known of the danger "Cherry's going to be fine, she'll pick herself back up like she always does, and those two will stand at her side, as it is, those three aren't the only ones we have to worry about, Naruto and Sasuke blacked out to" Jiraiya jumped in.

"Yeah it wasn't more than five minutes after we got you're message that Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku charged into the hospital, those two boys knocked out, we were told they fell clutching their hearts, which means they could feel Sakura's pain from all the way here" Tsunade nodded.

Everyone in the office was silent at the revelation of how connected Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were to one another but no one asked, and soon everyone trickled from the office.

For three days Omoi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious, Karui waking up the following night after the incident, Cee had been the only one in the room "Ow why do I hurt everywhere" she groaned.

Cee jolted "Hey..hey take it easy Karui, you're going to be alright" he stood and approached cautiously not wanting to alarm the red head, who'd had her spine damaged when she'd collided with a tree.

Karui frowned deeply in response "Why am I in the hospital" her body jerked in the next moment as she remembered "Kami I have to help Sakura-chan and Omoi, their in danger" she thrashed trying to get out of bed.

But the blonde held her down and shook his head "Relax Karui, Omoi and Sakura are here as well, but all of you need you're rest" Cee soothed carefully as Karui calmed down at his command and stopped fighting against his hold.

Her gold eyes snapped to the other beds in the room and found him correct, she wanted to ask so badly but her eyes wouldn't stay open much longer, to exhausted, but no longer unconscious as she fell back to sleep, Cee sat in his vacated chair with a sigh of relief.

The next one to wake was Omoi, it was on the second morning that they'd all been admitted into the hospital, with Jiraiya and Tsunade jumping between the Cloud and Leaf Villages to check on their patients who were unconscious in two separate hospitals.

Darui and Atsui were in the room unlike Cee who'd been there when Karui woke "I was dead wasn't I" the white haired boy sighed "How am I alive then" he asked when the two males nodded and gave him matching frowns.

"She tried to give up her life for you, Sakura used her own life force, the very energy that makes up life and gave it to you Omoi that is the only reason you are alive right now" Darui was the one to answer and the boy paled in response.

He'd defied death thanks to his first friend "Don't ask Omoi, because we don't know how she did it either, all three of you are lucky to be alive" Atsui nodded to Karui, who chose that moment to sit up waking up herself.

Both Omoi and Karui set their sights on the still unconscious Sakura "She is going to be alright isn't she" the red head asked quietly fighting back the tears that were welling up within her gold eyes, it was awful what had happened.

Omoi looked to his hands Sakura could have died, he understood that much "I don't think I can ever repay her for what she's done for me" he rose from the bed and went over to hers and sat in an empty chair to hold Sakura's hand.

Neither Darui and Atsui were inclined to interrupt him "Hey, Raikage-sama wants to see us in his office" Samui chose that moment to enter the room and noticed that now two of her genin were awake and sitting at Sakura's bedside.

It was truly a heartbreaking scene "Good news at least Sakura should be happy that the treaty went through today" Ao snorted lightly having stood out in the hall, he couldn't see her in that state, it was to sickening.

This drew very small smiles from Darui, Atsui and Samui, Cee already at the office as they walked that way, less than an hour after that Jiraiya and Tsunade popped by "Tsunade let them rest" Jiraiya noticed how Omoi and Karui were now asleep.

Heads resting on the bed Sakura was asleep on "Do you think she'll wake up, if she doesn't Sasuke and Naruto might not either" Tsunade was worried about the three kids who were somehow all connected even if she didn't quite know the truth.

Jiraiya shook his head and they held onto one another for fear that their daughter might really not wake up, she'd done something dangerous, tried to throw her life away for the boy she loved and yet they couldn't scold her it was all at once hilarious and not at the same time.

The last day that the Mist Shinobi and Mizukage had in the Cloud Village, Omoi and Karui had been sent home and Chojuro was sitting in the hospital room with Sakura, when she finally woke up at exactly 2:00 in the morning.

Simultaneously in the Hidden Leaf Village to Shizune's surprise so did Naruto and Sasuke "Sakura-san" Chojuro noticed her conscious state as she blinked heavy lidded eyes and stared around blearily with her emerald orbs.

Her body jerked "Hey, hey it's okay everything's okay" the blue haired teenager soothed as tears started cascading down her cheeks silently in the darkened hospital room "Omoi's okay" he assured wiping her tears away.

"Bu..but Omoi's dead" Sakura sniffled quietly her heart hurting as if it had been ripped brutally from her chest and cut into a million little pieces, she didn't know how she was going to live not without Omoi, who had been there for her from the very beginning.

Chojuro blew out a breath "You saved him, you're love for Omoi-san brought him back Sakura-san, he's alive and well and just waiting to see you" he spoke gently, knowing it was going to be a shock to the system.

"It's impossible tho..though I do..don't even know what I did" she stuttered lightly as she stretched out her senses and felt Omoi's chakra, he really was alive, and yet she had know idea what she'd done.

The Mist Shinobi smiled lightly wondering if he should tell her, in the end he shook his head "I don't know either Sakura-san, but everyone's calling it a miracle, go on get some rest, Omoi-san and Karui-san will be by in the morning" he ushered her back into a resting sleep.

Nightmares had plagued her these last few days but just like he'd promised in the morning the white haired boy and red haired girl dropped by the hospital to visit their friend and both of them immediately noticed that she was awake.

All of them hugged, Jiraiya and Tsunade popped by to let Ay know that Sasuke and Naruto were also awake before checking on their daughter, who was staring at Omoi in shock and happiness, the ache in her heart mending as if it had never been there before they all got some more rest as needed.


	43. Healing Days for Tadpole (Part 1)

Sakura sighed softly as she rested in her bed in the Hidden Leaf Village, Ay and Rurui had forcibly given her a month off to recover while Omoi and Karui stuck like glue to their own parents, she did the same.

Though everyone was being so bloody over protective it was starting to drive her insane, she punched her pillow for the fifth time that morning and her emerald eyes shifted to the pallet in front of her door, Sasuke had set up in here.

Naruto was also in her room to all of them had been rather close since she'd been brought back by Jiraiya and Tsunade, the pinkette let out an aggravated sigh and her fist collided with her pillow again for the sixth time.

It woke the blonde in her room up "Sakura-chan are you okay, do you need anything, water, food, more blankets" he jabbered rousing Sasuke from his sleep as well and they both crowded around her bed looking at her with imploring eyes.

"Maybe you want some more pillows, that one looks as if it's gone flat and wouldn't be comfortable" the second Uchiha heir pointed out Sakura's pillow that she'd been abusing on a regular basis for the last two days.

She glowered at them "I'm fine what I want is to have some freaking time to myself" Sakura grumbled under her breath already knowing what the duo were going to say and wishing she could just leave but then it would cause everyone to worry even more.

Kami she didn't know how much more of this she could take "But Sakura-chan we're just worried about you, you could have died and we could feel how much pain you were in" Naruto waved his arms in response less than a minute later.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you have no idea what it was like, it felt like our hearts had been ripped brutally out of our chests and crushed underneath someones boot" Sasuke said in an accusing tone, not liking that she was trying to push them away.

Her hands tightened into fists "I watched Omoi die right in front of my eyes, so yes, yes I do know what it's like Sasuke, and yes I know you're worried about me Naruto, but kami I need just a little bit of space and for everyone to stop hovering over me" she snapped irately.

Both boys flinched and scrambled from her bedroom to her relief it was short lived "You okay little Cherry, blonde brat and Uchiha just ran into the living room looking as if they'd encountered a demon that wouldn't have been you would it have" Jiraiya peeked his head into the room.

"I'm fine, I just want to be left alone for awhile please Dad some space from everyone is all I ask" Sakura crushed her abused pillow to her chest and flopped backwards onto her bed feeling drained all of a sudden.

Jiraiya's expression softened in response he knew his little girl didn't like people who hovered it had always bugged her and she had so many people checking in on her "Roger that little Cherry" he nodded quietly plotting something to help her out.

What she needed was time to heal on her own what had happened wasn't something anyone could help her heal on but no one was helping her in the least by constantly hovering over her and invading her space, she needed somewhere nice and relaxing and he knew just the place.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes on her husband, he was planning something "Is pink brat alright, why did she kick those two out of her room" she pointed a sharp nail at the two sulking boys, it was kind of annoying how easy it was to upset them, Sakura yelling at them always did the trick.

"Ah Cherry will be fine, though I think she'd appreciate some space from everyone, she's not angry with us, she knows we're worried, just we aren't helping her relax in the least" Jiraiya nodded sitting down on the couch.

Tobirama frowned "So what you suggesting that we leave her alone and let her come to terms with what happened by herself, are you insane man" he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what the man said next.

Jiraiya inhaled "Not leave her alone, just give her some space, anyway Cherry needs more than that, so I'm going to take her on a trip for a couple weeks by ourselves" he stared around knowing that someone was going to object.

"Are you going to tell us where you are going to take her, or are we going to be left in the dark, like we are on everything" Hashirama scowled, he liked that little pink haired girl, who was family through adoption, but family none the less.

The Sannin shook his head "No, and if Cherry chooses to write, that's her prerogative, I'm not doing this to upset you, just help my daughter, she needs time to accept what happened, and we aren't helping by hovering constantly" Jiraiya stated.

No one could ever say he didn't love his first child and their eyes all softened in response, had they really been hovering that badly, it took them a moment to realize that yes, they hadn't given Sakura a moments peace upon her return to the Leaf Village.

Sasuke and Naruto hung their heads in shame "Will you at least inform us of how she's doing" Nagato who'd been listening in with Irakusa spoke up their twins asleep in her arms, Sakura had brought them all together as a family.

"Of course, but we can't hound her anymore or she'll run, it's happened before I won't have it happen again" the white haired male warned rising to his feet and ruffling both Naruto and Sasuke's hair as they finally came out of their depression.

Plan in place Jiraiya walked down the hall that led to the bedrooms and peeked his head into Sakura's room, she was awake but reading though at the sight of him her shoulders slumped "Are you checking on me again" she sulked.

He chuckled softly "Not at all Cherry I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip somewhere with me, just you and I my little Blossom, for a couple of weeks" Jiraiya offered knowing how adventurous she was.

Immediately Sakura perked up at the idea of going somewhere new "Really Dad where were you thinking, should I start packing right now" she was practically a bundle of excitement proving how suffocated she'd been feeling.

Jiraiya grinned and shuffled into her room completely before shutting the door behind him _"Sand Village, no one would think to look there and yes, just don't tell anyone where we're going"_ he whispered then leaned back.

Sakura leaped from her bed in one smooth move, though the way she'd done it was careful as she hurried gently to her closet and started searching for the pack she knew was in there "Ne Dad what should I wear" she asked softly.

Reminding him that his little cherry had never been to Wind Country "Dress lightly take this for instance" he held up a dress that was very thin and a light pink "And take one of you're thick yukata's" he finished.

Her head tilted to the side in response as she finally grasped hold of the extra backpack, then walked over to her dresser and started pulling out very thin dresses, a few pairs of shorts and some short sleeved shirts and a few of her thick outer yukata's.

"Are we going to walk" Sakura asked once she'd finished stuffing everything in, including some weapons, the rest sealed into her tattoo, as much as she hated to admit it, but the idea of walking right now kind of repulsed her.

Thankfully he shook his head "Not this time Sakura, we'll be traveling via seal, I was there a few months back and marked the gate with permission from the interim Kazekage" Jiraiya took his daughter by the shoulders and led her from her room.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up at the sight of her "Have fun Sakura-chan okay just promise to write and tell us how much fun you're having on you're adventure" the blonde wrung his hands and smiled widely.

While the Uchiha shuffled forward and gave his friend a hug "Sorry for being annoying, anyway Shisui-san dropped this off for you, he had this scary look on his face" Sasuke shuddered handing over a book and she stowed it in her pouch.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "I will Naruto don't worry and it's okay" she gave both boys another hug before she was nudged forward again by her father, she waved to the others "See you when we get back" she called and then they were out the door.

And headed for the gates to sign out, for a few miles things were quiet between them "What's eating you Sakura, it's not just that we were hovering" of course Jiraiya would notice that there was something else wrong as they came to a stop.

She turned to face him a haunted look in her eyes "My Kekkeigenkai, the one that lets me see those dreams in order to protect Naruto and Sasuke" her hands clenched into fists "Never lets me see when anyone else I love is in danger, it's not fair" she glared at the ground.

He should have known Jiraiya blew out a sigh and pulled her into a warm and soothing hug "I swear to you Cherry that I'll find a way to fix this, now are you ready to get to the Hidden Sand Village" he peered down at her from his height.

Just as he'd thought those emerald eyes that he'd adored from day one lit up as if a thousand fireworks had gone off on in them "Definitely I love seeing new places and learning their cultures and everything" Sakura chattered a mile a minute.

Even as he hugged her closer and with nothing more than a sigh of the wind they were gone all the way to Wind Country and in less than two minutes were stood outside the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village, the guards were shocked to see them.

"Relax fella's just here to do some sightseeing" Jiraiya whistled as he saw them reaching for their weapons "I'm Jiraiya of the Hidden Leaf one of the Sannin and this here is my daughter" he patted Sakura on the shoulder.

As she stepped back into him "I'm gonna apologize for my Dad, he's eccentric and never warns anyone when he does this sort of thing, pops up at the most awkward of moments" she snickered drawing amused smiles from the guards.

"That's alright little Miss, we should have expected it when we saw him a couple months back putting that mark there on the cliff, a piece of advice, next time send a warning, we could have seriously hurt you two" the one of their right spoke.

While the one in front of them came forward as Jiraiya nodded sheepishly sufficiently chastised "I'll lead you to Kazekage-sama's office, hello and welcome to the Hidden Sand Village" and then they were led through the entrance that led to the rest of the village.

Sakura's eyes widened in awe as she took in what was only the fourth village she'd ever been to in her entire life "What do you think Sakura, pretty cool huh" Jiraiya chuckled seeing her expression and knowing she was going to love it here these next couple of weeks.

"Freaking wicked cool Dad" the pinkette grinned being careful that she didn't push herself to hard as they walked through the streets to the Kazekage Tower, "Hey who was nominated interim Kazekage" she asked before they reached the building.

The Sannin glanced down at her "Baki didn't want the position so once they got back here a woman by the name of Chiyo was nominated until someone who is more suited for the position rose to the challenge being a Kage poses" he explained.

She nodded quietly as they got into the building and climbed the steps to the Kazekage's office "Back again huh Jiraiya and who's this another brat" Chiyo an old lady who was one of the elders of the Hidden Sand Village was a very interesting woman.

They weren't in the office long as Jiraiya explained what they were there for and how long they'd be there for, before Chiyo kicked them out to work on paperwork and then afterwards they found a hotel and got settled in, in individual rooms of course before meeting in the lobby.

"Okay Cherry I have research to do so have fun, make sure you drink plenty of water and don't push yourself to hard" Jiraiya left her with a scroll full of bottles that were cold to the touch, ruffled her hair then vanished in a plume of smoke.

Sakura blinked in response, stowed the scroll away and headed out into the Sand Village to take in the sights sadly she didn't get very far as sand wrapped gently around her and lifted her into the air, she knew of only one person who had such an ability.

And in less than four minutes she was stood before him "Gaara how are you doing" she smiled brightly at the red head "You know how did you even know I was here" Sakura tilted her head to the side as she realized.

Gaara set his pale green eyes on her "Shukaku insists on me remembering you're chakra so when he felt it earlier he demanded to speak to you" was the only thing he said and Sakura felt like throwing her hands in the air and yelling in frustration.

"Now is not a good time Gaara, I've actually been forbidden from using my Sharingan for awhile" she sat down there was no point in trying to escape after all and technically she wasn't supposed to use chakra for awhile either only in moderation, so basically no big jutsu's.

The red head followed her down to the ground, they were sitting on top of the cliff "Why, has something happened, actually a week ago Shukaku nearly broke free, he said something was going on" he spoke in that same gravely tone.

Sakura sighed in quiet aggravation "You remember that white haired boy Omoi right.." she waited until Gaara nodded "He died but then I did something, I used my own life force to bring him back, Karui got injured to, and then when I passed out Naruto and Sasuke did to" she explained.

His eyes widened imperceptibly "Shouldn't you be resting then I can see the exhaustion in you're eyes" Gaara stated simply, he wouldn't bother her if that's what she wanted, but Shukaku was a persistent bastard that always had to make sure the girl was alright.

"I am kind of resting, my Dad brought me here to relax and get away from overbearing people, I'm sore sure but what happened was my fault and no one gets that, he was after me and Omoi got caught up in the chaos" Sakura explained flatly.

Gaara frowned deeply "The Masked Man then, come to think of it why did those two Naruto and Sasuke fall unconscious as well" that was one thing that didn't make sense to him in the least and he wanted to hear her theory.

Sakura bit her lip "Because the spirits of my real brothers reside within them, you know I'm Hagoromo's daughter, I think that the only reason I'm alive today is because of them, while I was giving Omoi my life, the spirits of Indra-ni and Ashura-ni were doing the same for me" she said.

"Do you really believe that they were giving up their own life energy for you as you did the same for that boy Omoi" Gaara didn't know what else to say other than that, it was like a cycle of never ending torment if he was being honest.

The pinkette nodded her head "I do the three of us are connected, I'm the physical part of the connection, while their the mental part, mind, body and spirit, we feel each other, no matter how far apart we are" she picked up a rock and tossed it lightly to the earth.

He grimaced talk about a very tricky situation "What would happen if something happened to one of them, say Naruto got injured would you also feel his pain, from here" he asked carefully not sure if he had any right to ask.

Sakura crinkled her nose "Probably, the same goes for Sasuke to, their part of the reason I'm here after all and befriending the tailed beasts, even if I've only ever talked to Shukaku, I have to make them see that this world isn't just full of hatred, but full of happiness to" it was her mission.

From her real father anyway and her own personal dream to bring the world together in peace and harmony and put a stop to the hatred that consumed it, her words brought a slight smile to Gaara's lips "Then I wish you luck" Gaara said standing.

She followed him up and he used his sand to get them down from the cliff before they split up, her exploring the village, the red head to where ever until Sakura got to tired and returned to the hotel much later on when it was almost dinner and ate early before going to bed.

The next morning she decided to write some letters to everyone and spent most of the morning doing that "Cherry you're still here" Jiraiya poked his head into the hotel room that was occupied by his daughter and noticed she was sitting at the desk writing.

"Mhm I'm finishing up writing letters to everyone back home and in Cloud to let them know how I'm doing and stuff, though I'm not telling anyone where I am, I'll be heading out here soon, oh would it be alright if I summoned Gamatori" she asked without turning.

Jiraiya chuckled quietly "That'll be fine Blossom just make sure you don't remain cooped up in here all day" he teased and she flashed him an impish smile while tying the last scroll with a slip of paper that had the intended person's name on it.

Before speeding through a very familiar set of hand signs "Gamatori reporting in Sakura-chan, what would you like me to do today" the blue toad with moss green eyes saluted his summoner, having grown just a tiny bit bigger in the last year to a noticeable point.

Sakura blinked at him in surprise and finally managed to clear her throat "Right I've got messages for everyone in Leaf and in Cloud, their names are on the slips of paper, so they don't have to sort through the pile" she handed over bundle of scrolls.

Gamatori took them and no one bat an eye as he swallowed each one before vanishing in a puff of smoke "You know one of these days I'm gonna have to teach you a few new things" Jiraiya commented realizing that Sakura had hardly fought with her summons since coming to live out here.

"That would be great Dad, I'm heading out now, I'm gonna see if I can't find more books that the Sage of Six Paths wrote" Sakura tugged on her light pink sandals, it had also become a personal goal of hers to collect as many of her father's books that she could to protect them.

Jiraiya wasn't surprised in the least "Good luck Cherry" he waved heading off to do his own thing, he might say research but really he was keeping a very close eye on his little blossom, for he didn't want her to get hurt ever again.

Though he wouldn't tell her that he'd been doing the same lately, searching the lands for books on the Sage of Six Paths that had been written by Hagoromo himself, not yet at least, he'd only found four of them so far after all.

Sakura skipped right out the hotel doors heading for the book shop she'd spotted the other day "Gaara said you were here, I just didn't believe it" and suddenly someone was pacing alongside her as they walked down the streets of the Sand Village.

Her head craned to the side and up "Baki-san, I'm on ah break you could say" the pinkette smiled lightly at the man 'Forcibly that is' she finished inwardly "And my Dad thought it would be a great idea to come here, see something new for a change" she said.

Baki narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, "Do you think that works, you're injured Gaara told us as much, though he didn't say how" he stated simply and the girl flinched proving him right "I won't ask so don't worry" he said when she gave him a wary look.

She blew out a relieved sigh maybe it would be okay "You remember that masked man a week after the exams…" she waited until he nodded "He wanted me out of the way so had Omoi killed, I performed what is being called a medical miracle and brought Omoi back to life" Sakura finished.

He choked a little on his spit and coughed "Something like that will have even more people coming after you Sakura-san I bet everyone's being overprotective huh" Baki commented figuring out the reason she was there in the next moment.

"No kidding" she scuffed her shoe as they walked on the dirt "I felt like I was being suffocated because they were being a little to overbearing, I get that what I did was reckless and that I could have died I don't need them to remind me" she sighed as they finally reached the book shop.

Baki glanced at the sign "Is there a reason you're obsessed with books that you can't stay away from them no matter what village you're in" he snorted in amusement following Sakura into the store anyway despite his words.

Sakura grinned "Actually I'm searching for specific books that were written by the Sage of Six Paths himself Hagoromo Otsutsuki, right now I only have eight, cause I found one in the Hidden Cloud Village, five I got from Gamamaru-sama and two from Leaf" she admitted.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki huh, you know hardly anyone gets interested in such a person anymore" Baki threw out there enjoying the conversation for the time being, it made him wonder, would she find one here, would it be a wise idea to let her have it.

She huffed in response "People should, he's the creator of our world technically and the moon, he's the one who named the tailed beasts with the full intention of having them worshiped and what do we do, we seal them inside of people and use them as weapons, no wonder they hate us" Sakura stated.

He hadn't expected such a response "I'm actually sort of surprised you aren't a Jinchuuriki yourself, considering the love you have for such creatures, I think you'd get along with them just fine" he pointed out.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in response and lowered her gaze to the shelf, Baki realized just then that she'd already thought of such a thing "My Dad knows my feelings on such a topic and we've been looking for the three tails" she murmured quietly.

Baki felt dread pool in his stomach, she'd go to such lengths "But then you'd be targeted for something more than just whatever reason that man wants you for" he crossed his arms not liking the turn in conversation.

"I know this Baki-san but I'm less likely to be targeted right now, he thinks I'm still grieving for Omoi, not to mention besides you, only myself and my Dad know, it would be kept secret" Sakura hummed softly as they went to a different aisle.

For a couple of hours she searched the bookshop from top to bottom, Baki following her, them just talking about this and that, she was about to give up and go back to the hotel, when on the very bottom of the last shelf they searched.

The books she'd just pulled out were signed by a familiar name to her at least "Looks like you found some huh Sakura-san" Baki narrowed his eyes lightly as she checked the three books over thoroughly to make sure they were authentic before hugging them gently to her chest.

"Definitely, that's three more for my collection, now I have eleven of them" Sakura squealed quietly as they headed for the front of the store and she bought all three books that had been written by her father, they were expensive as all hell though, she still got them.

Once outside the two of them headed in opposite directions Baki to where ever he'd been prior to this and her back to the hotel to eat lunch, then she found a quiet spot in the Sand Village to read the book Shisui had given her.

Before returning to the hotel to eat dinner with her adoptive father "Did you do anything interesting today little Cherry" Jiraiya asked wondering if she'd tell him the truth, they were in his room after all spending time together just the two of them.

Sakura promptly sat up "Ah yeah I found three more books that the Sage of Six Paths wrote" she had started becoming more and more cautious about who she told about that particular secret and it frustrated a lot of people.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, and they spent a couple of hours talking between the two of them before Sakura headed off to her own hotel room so that they could get some sleep for the next day, even if it was unplanned she'd still have fun.

By the time Temari cornered it, she and her adoptive father had been there five days at that point, she'd spent that time exploring the Sand Village, with Gaara "Gotcha Pinky, now we're going to have some girl time" the blonde snagged her by the wrist and drug her off to a public hot spring.

The pinkette didn't dare argue "Okay Temari-chan" instead Sakura smiled and stowed her books away, she'd been making sure she still had all the books that her birth father had written on her and hadn't misplaced any.

Temari smirked, when Gaara had told them that the girl had been hurt and didn't elaborate on the how, she'd been worried out of her bloody mind, and then Baki had told them what Sakura had done and how she wasn't faring well with overbearing people she'd kept her distance.

But no more "Good to know you're still an obedient little genin Pinky, so how are things going between you and that boy, Omoi wasn't it, have you two started dating yet" the blonde demanded to know as soon as they were in the heated water of the hot spring.

Sakura glanced up from where she'd seated herself "Everything's fine Temari-chan, no we haven't started dating yet we're waiting until we're older, as it is a relationship would only get in the way" she spoke smiling sweetly.

Her eye twitched "Well have you two even kissed, how do you know you are gonna like him or him you if you haven't even swapped a little spit" Temari grinned as a blush rose on the girls cheeks that had nothing to do with the water they were sitting in.

She choked a little on air before calming down "Actually we have kissed, though I don't think Omoi knows, er Baki-san did tell you what I did right" Sakura bit her lip and looked around warily when the older girl shook her head.

"No that man nor Gaara would tell me or Kankuro anything, we're always in the dark on everything" the blonde sulked leaning back against a rock that was in the hot spring and staring up at the sky.

Ears perked up in hopes that she'd be told "I can't really explain it very well just that Omoi died and I brought him back to life, I used my own life energy and I poured it into him when we were connected via lips" she smiled sheepishly.

Temari blinked her teal eyes at the young girl she'd dragged off to have a little girl time with "Kami Pinky don't go around doing that for every guy that dies alright" now she was even more worried, if Sakura ever figured out how she'd done it, the girl would be in a lot more danger.

"I'm never doing it again" Sakura vowed suddenly reclining against a rock like Temari was "Because when I woke up after being unconscious for three days, my heart hurt, I could have died you know" she said softly.

The blonde at her side grimaced, of course she'd known that "Well that's good save it as a last resort or something, we're just becoming friends" Temari smirked closing her eyes and enjoying the heat of the water, it was so relaxing.

Sakura nodded quietly "You don't have to worry Temari-chan I promise, and yeah sure it was a rocky start but I'm glad we're friends to now, in fact I've got something special for you, Gaara and Kankuro, though I left them at the hotel" Sakura hummed.

Temari was instantly interested "Ooh what, what, did you make some of those necklaces for us" her teal eyes widened in excitement, she'd never gotten a gift from someone before, simply put because no one had wanted to go near her for being Gaara's sister.

"Of course a red garnet for Gaara, an emerald for Kankuro and a peridot for you Temari-chan, but I don't have them on me right now cause their at the hotel" the pinkette grinned widely and lightly splashed the blonde.

Who jolted teal eyes narrowed playfully before they started a small water splashing war, being mindful not to be to rough or to destructive cause they definitely didn't want to be kicked out of the hot spring "Guess I'll just have to walk with you when we leave here" Temari leaned back.

At the same time Sakura did the same "I'll give you, yours but I want to give Gaara and Kankuro theirs in person" she wiggled her toes creating little waves and she watched in fascination as the ripples spread out in a familiar pattern, the rinnegan.

It always seemed to be like that for her, seeing it nearly every day even if the dojutsu technically didn't belong to Nagato, it was soothing "Eh that's fine by me, I know Kankuro's been wanting to see you but we've been a little busy, guard duty and all that" the older girl yawned.

Feeling as if she could feel asleep it basically signaled that it was time to get out "Ready to go Temari-chan, if I stay in here any longer I feel like I might shrivel up and die, oh kami no, damn it Omoi I swear" Sakura rolled her eyes.

And here she was over thinking things like her friend/teammate/crush "What did you're little boyfriend do that your cussing him out here all the way in the Sand Village" Temari snorted as they rose out of the water and headed into the changing room to put their clothes and shoes on.

"Omoi-kun has the tendency to over think things and exaggerate and I think he's rubbed off on me, which is such a pain because that's extremely annoying when he does it" the pinkette groaned drying her hair to the best of her abilities and grabbing up her bag.

Temari threw her head back and laughed loudly as they left the hot springs behind on their way back to the hotel Sakura was staying at "You're a riot you know that Pinky, hold the phone what is that on you're arm" she spotted the light pink tattoo and grabbed the girls wrist.

"Um a tattoo Temari-chan I've had it for a few months now, my parents let me get one, it's a storage seal tattoo that lets me seal things in it on my body" Sakura explained smiling at her tattoo, she'd chosen light pink so it would be hard to see.

Her eye twitched "Didn't it hurt kami you're braver than I am and I'm the older one here" Temari sulked wishing she had the guts to get a tattoo, but knowing it was going to hurt and having an extreme aversion to needles.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "A little Temari-chan that's why I chose this spot and I'm not brave, Omoi-kun went with me and held my hand" her cheeks turned a light shade of red as they finally reached the hotel and vanished within to the room she was staying in.

The blonde grinned "So what made you guys want to wait if you like each other that you'd die for each other, then that's grounds for dating right then and there" she asked sitting on the hotel bed as Sakura dug through her pack for the peridot seal carved gem.

It took a few minutes "It was a decision on both our parts though and we haven't had a chance, well I haven't had a chance to tell Omoi about the kiss nor have we talked about what happened yet either" Sakura said lightly emerging with the gem.

And handed it over "Well thanks anyway Pinky and I'll carry this on me always, see you around when I have time and I'm not on guard duty" Temari stood and disappeared out the door leaving Sakura to herself for the rest of the day until Jiraiya showed up.

Three more days passed making it a full week they'd been in the Hidden Sand Village, and just starting on the second week when Kankuro finally managed to finagle a little free time and visit Sakura and show her around.

"So Temari mentioned that you've got those little gems and said that you made one for me to is that true" Kankuro asked leading her around the market and letting her sure through the bins at each stall or which ever caught her fancy.

Sakura swung around emerging with a black tourmaline crystal bracelet "Yep, hang on Kankuro, it's here in my bag" she payed for the bracelet, a souvenir for Karui, she knew the red head would like it very much.

Before returning to the brunette's side as they started forward and while simultaneously stowing the bracelet away reached into her bag for the emerald she knew was there and handed it over "No one's ever given us gifts before you know Pinky" he commented.

"Well now someone has me, I don't make friends easily and before you think it, no that's not a bribe to be my friend, I just want to show my appreciation" Sakura smiled taking in the entirety of the market, it was different from the Cloud Village and different from the Leaf Village.

And she got the feeling that any other village would be different to Kankuro swallowed thickly in response while stuffing the gem in his pocket "I promise to treasure it then and never lose it" he announced wanting to let her know it meant a lot to him.

The pinkette smiled widely "Good because it would be a pain if I decided to visit sometime later down the road and you've lost it only to transport to it and find that I'm in the middle of nowhere" she teased lightly.

Kankuro laughed "I didn't think of it like that, now I'll be sure to keep it on me at all times and never, ever misplace it" Kankuro scratched his cheek sheepishly, this all made him feel horribly guilty after everything he'd done to her and here she was being completely selfless.

Sakura nodded kindly as they stopped at another stall that peaked her interest and she dug through it "Regardless of how girly it is, that also acts as some form of protection as well" Sakura pointed out lightly emerging with a book on how to make candy, suckers to be precise.

It was promptly bought as a souvenir for Omoi "Because of the seals right that's carved into it" he tilted his head to the side as he brought out the emerald again to peer at it a little more closely previous thoughts shoved to the side for the moment.

"Mhm if you were ever in danger all I'd have to do is focus on you and the gem you carry and pull the chakra that's in the gem towards the main chakra inside of me and you'd be out of danger just like that" she snapped her fingers to demonstrate how quick he'd be safe.

His eyes narrowed "I don't think I deserve it any to be honest, not after everything Temari and I did and especially hurting you're little sister and those other kids" Kankuro clutched the gem tightly as he finally admitted what he'd been thinking earlier.

She blew out a breath "Relax Kankuro-san, Momo-chan has forgiven you, I've forgiven you, no one is holding that against you or the others that had been part of the attack anymore either, so stop beating yourself up over it" Sakura murmured.

"Why are you so bloody selfless, could you for one second just be mean and demand an apology or something for that" he grumped out stowing the gem away again that was attached to a strip of leather, he didn't want to think that she'd worked on it.

Emerald eyes widened in response at his outburst "You've already apologized though Kankuro, Temari-chan to and I'm not selfless, I'm selfish to a very obsessive degree" she pointed out lightly as they found a restaurant to eat lunch in getting tired of the market.

Kankuro groaned quietly ordering rice/curry, tea and dango, though he noted she didn't get any dango "Don't like dango or what" Kankuro decided to completely drop his earlier topic of conversation curious as to why she didn't get the customary sweet.

"Ah that's not it, I just can't eat to much sugar or I'll get sick, so I'll stick with a couple pieces of dark chocolate afterwards" Sakura smiled thanking the waiter as their meal was brought, she'd gotten rice/curry and water for her own choice.

He rolled his eyes lightly "You know you're kind of weird, why don't you like sweets, why does to much sugar make you sick" he prodded wanting to learn a little more about the girl he was having lunch with, who'd coincidentally paid for their lunch as well.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "From the time I was probably only a month old, the only sweet I'd ever had before was honey not store bought honey but natural, you know I lived on Mount Myoboku right" she asked.

Kankuro nodded his head "Of course I was there when you told Baki-sensei and the others when he asked where you'd been raised, what does that have to do with why you never had any other sweets before besides honey" he asked.

"Well just think about it my Dad's pretty protective over me and I was a very health oriented girl, I thought sugar was nasty back then not to mention I ate what the toads ate" Sakura admitted and his face twisted into a grimace "Yeah" she laughed sheepishly.

He felt sick already "Ew you ate bugs that's kind of disgusting no offense Pinky" Kankuro gagged as he told her how he felt on the matter and she shrugged her shoulders in response "How could you stand it" but he was entirely to curious.

The pinkette grinned "The bugs were healthy and actually tasted a lot like food out here, though I had been eating that by the time I was six months old, when I was four I started eating regular food, I don't think I could eat it now though except for honey pot ants" Sakura stated.

"Honey pot ants what are those, you don't eat them do you, and really they tasted like the food here" Kankuro leaned forward after taking a sip of his tea wanting to learn more, it was kind of interesting to hear about how she'd grown up.

Sakura nodded "No you just pop their bottoms, see they store food int their bodies which then turn to honey and is later used by the rest of the colony when food is scarce and yeah take chicken for instance, fried grub worms taste just like it and it use to be a favorite of mine" she said lightly.

Kankuro set down his clay cup empty of tea and thought about all he'd been told "Do you think I could try one, the honey pot ant I mean not the grub worm thing you were talking about" he blanched when she shot him a weird look.

But at his explanation her lips quirked upwards into another grin before going through a set of hand signs "Gamanise at your service Sakura-chan how may I help you today" the growing toad much like Gamatori smiled up at her summoner.

"Could you ask Shima-sama for a few honey pot ants in this here scroll, just a few not a whole bunch, I have a friend who wants to try one and I feel in the mood for one to now from all this talk" Sakura held out a scroll.

Gamanise took it and vanished in a plume of smoke in the meantime they'd finished up with their meal and left the restaurant to find somewhere to sit and wait, it didn't take very long actually, only ten minutes before the soft green female toad returned.

With scroll in hand before returning to Mount Myoboku, Sakura unsealed the three honey pot ants, having held off on her dark chocolate and handed one to Kankuro who shuddered "I just have to pop the bottom right" he asked Sakura nodded "Here goes nothing" he squeezed his eyes shut.

Once the honey hit his tongue his eyes popped open in response "Good isn't it, nothing like the store bought honey with artificial flavoring" Sakura grinned enjoying her own two honey pot ants before using a little water to clean her hands off.

"Yeah no kidding now I can understand why you'd have an aversion to most other sweets, though dark chocolate seems to be something you can handle" Kankuro stood intending on walking her back to the hotel, it's where he'd found her at.

Sakura jumped up on her feet to "Dark chocolate has a bitter taste to it and I only eat two small pieces and that's only after a meal, anyway see you around Kankuro the next time you have some time off" she waved vanishing into the hotel as he headed off to complete his duties.

It was three days later, Gaara finding some free time once again that she was taken off by the red head's sand to Jiraiya's amusement "See you later Cherry, have fun with you're friend" he waved hurrying to whatever it is he'd been doing this last week and a half.

"Right and don't forget we're having dinner tonight together" she called after him so he wouldn't forget again like he had for the last couple of nights then settled comfortably on the sand as it took her to where ever her friend was at.

Jiraiya flashed her a thumbs up "GOTCHA BLOSSOM" he hollered cause they were so far apart and getting odd looks from people, that he promptly ignored as he sped up to get to where ever it was he was going.

On top of the cliff that looked out over Wind Country "Hey Gaara finally got some time off again huh" Sakura was set down gently on her feet and she scurried over to the red head "Before I forget a garnet for you" she dug into her bag before grasping the remaining gem.

To give it to her friend, Gaara turned "You seem to be doing well, are you in any pain any more" he inquired in that same gravely tone, she wondered if it was because of the dry wind that it was that deep, she doubted the boy knew.

"I'm great and look I'm actually getting a slight tan the heat of Wind Country and the Sand Village have started darkening my skin, though I'm sure it won't last long, and no, not anymore, barely twinges" Sakura flashed him a serene smile.

As they both sat down to enjoy looking over the Sand Village "I am glad have you been enjoying yourself, no one has bothered you have they" he tried to make normal conversation like Temari always told him so that he could make bonds of friendship with people.

Sakura's smile widened in response "No one's bothered me and I've definitely been having the time of my life, you're village is lovely, so many things differ from Cloud and Leaf" she chatted lightly with the boy at her side.

Gaara let out an inaudible sigh of relief and while he wanted to chat more, he couldn't "Thank you for the gift Sakura, I will cherish it like you do you're friends and family" he stood using his sand to get them down from the cliff before vanishing.

"Be safe Gaara" she whispered not bothered in the least instead headed off to find someplace to sit quietly and read, it was the next day after that having a wonderful dinner with her adoptive father, that Baki found her in the library.

He stared down at her in amusement "You really are obsessed with books like Temari and Kankuro say you are" Baki snorted, though he didn't sit, actually couldn't stay long as he had to return to his duties soon.

She peered up at him while setting the current book she was reading down so that she gave him her full attention "Yep, it's also a favorite gift that everyone gives me for my birthday" Sakura cleared her throat as she spoke.

Baki shook his head in "Speaking of I know you're birthday has already passed, I got permission to search the Kazekage Tower Archives and found this, anyway I have to go now, so enjoy the rest of you're day" he set down a book before heading out of the library.

It confused her for a minute until Sakura saw the signature on the book and snapped it up "I can't believe he found one in the archives of the Kazekage Tower" she hugged it to her chest, now she had twelve books in her collection that her real father had written.

The next day after that when there was only one more day left in their two way stay in the Hidden Cloud Village that Temari caught her again coming from the market after searching high and low for other souvenirs for her friends.

"So I decided Pinky that I'm gonna get a tattoo, and I was wondering if you'd come with me" the blonde admitted before requesting quietly if the pinkette would accompany her, Sakura's head shot up and stared at her with wide emerald eyes.

Before a smile split across her lips "Of course Temari-chan what were you thinking of getting, do you know what color you want it to be" Sakura bounced alongside the older girl as they headed down the streets of the Sand Village to the Tattoo Parlor.

Pleased she hadn't been rejected Temari was all to happy to tell her little friend "Hmm I was thinking about getting a small one an infinity sign or a star possibly, I don't know and teal" she mused hesitating in going into the building.

Sakura blinked her eyes, she understood that it was scary "Wh..What if I asked my Dad and my Mom if I could get another one and we got matching ones, a purple Temari ball with the design of a single pink cherry blossom consider it friendship tattoos" she offered shyly.

Temari rounded on the thirteen year old, teal eyes wide "You do that, get a tattoo with me just to help me overcome my fear of needles, you are crazy Pinky, do what you want" she couldn't tell the girl that the offer had made her insanely happy.

Quickly Sakura went through a set of hand signs and summoned Gamajosei and Gamadansei "Twins Gamajosei and Gamadansei at your service Sakura-chan is there anything we can do to make you're burdens and troubles go away" both toad siblings said in sync.

And she knelt down to them "Okay Gamajosei-chan you have the task of going to the Leaf Village to ask my mother if I can get another tattoo, just a small one, and Gamadansei my Dad is somewhere here in this village can you get that message to him to" Sakura asked.

The white and black toad siblings "Roger that Sakura-chan, I'll tell you're mom you're request and be back in a jiffy" Gamajosei narrowed her eyes in challenge always competing with her brother to see who was the fastest between them.

Even if they knew that Gamatori would beat them every single time, if it was just the two of them though "I bet I'll find Sakura-chan's dad first" Gamadansei stuck his tongue out at his sister as they both simultaneously vanished in plumes of smoke to complete their tasks.

During this time Temari had stood back listening to the conversation in shock while Sakura rolled her eyes at her summons antics, the duo were back in less than fifteen minutes with confirmation from both Tsunade and Jiraiya that she could get another tattoo before returning to Mount Myoboku.

"Well that was kind of weird, so where are we going to get the tattoo's at now that you can get one with me" she was definitely going to hold that offer to the girl as Temari latched onto Sakura and drug her into the Tattoo Parlor.

Sakura shook her head lightly "Those two are competitive always challenging each other even if they always return at the same time every single time, and I was thinking here on our legs, it's not a spot that will hurt to much" she explained and so that's what they did, got matching tattoos.

And in the end Sakura healed the both of them with her medical skills so that they didn't bother them to much as the tattoo's healed before they both split up to find something to occupy their time now that the whole ordeal was over.

On her last day in the Hidden Sand Village, "Go on Cherry, have some fun, we won't leave until a little before dinner" Jiraiya shooed her off when Kankuro showed up to show her around some more so that they could talk.

"Got it Dad, alright Kankuro let's go" Sakura faced the brunette as they left the hotel behind and headed to where ever, she loved exploring so she never had a set destination in mind as they wandered the Hidden Sand Village together.

Kankuro chuckled "Say have you ever used a puppet before" he asked wondering if she might hold an interest for the art of puppetry, Sakura craned her neck up to meet his gaze before shaking her head "Ah then let's go to the puppet shop" he directed them down a side street.

Curious as all hell Sakura followed after him obediently "You know I never thought about it before, but there are so many uses for puppets, I doubt I'd be able to use one effectively though" she mused aloud.

"Don't count yourself out yet Pinky, you have perfect chakra control, I bet it would be easy for you to control one, though fighting with one might be difficult with you're kind of fighting style" Kankuro tapped his lip remembering her close range style.

Sakura nodded but let him lead her into the puppet store to look around anyway "If it was possible though to use one in close quarters combat that would be great and a perfect trick to use to throw an opponent off" she was always thinking about battle strategy.

Kankuro laughed "Take this one for instance, you could put poison powder in it, it's small and easy and not really made for fighting, they wouldn't expect it" he held up one of the smaller puppets in the store and showed it off to Sakura.

Who eyed it with a contemplative gleam in her emerald eyes "Could work, can we see others first before I make any sort of decision" Sakura asked looking around the shop with a lot more interest than just a few minutes ago.

He smirked "By all means Kid let's look" Kankuro spread out his arms gesturing around him as they searched the shop up and down, ultimately in the end though Sakura got the first puppet they looked at and they eventually left the store heading back to the hotel.

"I had a lot of fun Kankuro, tell Temari-chan, Gaara and Baki-san that I'll see them next time I decide to visit" she smiled kindly before vanishing through the doors of the hotel leaving Kankuro by himself to head off to where ever.

The brunette shook his head lightly "That girl is way to kind" he snorted quietly returning to his duties while Sakura and Jiraiya gathered their belongings and payed for their rent for the two weeks they'd stayed in the hotel before returning to the Leaf Village.

Everyone was pleased to see their favorite pinkette doing so well and happy, plus they'd gotten multiple letters of how she'd been doing while where ever it was she'd been and let her settle back in without fuss as they all sat down for dinner that night together as a family.


	44. Healing Days for Tadpole (Part 2)

For the next five days Sakura stayed at home in the Leaf Village "So how did you enjoy you're trip, by the way where did you go anyway Sakura-chan" currently she was hanging out with Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku, the day after returning, they were free from missions at the minute.

"Hidden Sand Village Naruto, and it was totally awesome, I even got another tattoo with Temari-chan" Sakura showed off the purple Temari ball with pink cherry blossom tattoo on her calf it having been hidden by her pants leg as she'd returned to wearing pants.

After wearing dresses for two weeks she was glad to wear her other clothes "That's kind of cool, I wish my parents would let me get a tattoo" Sasuke sulked taking in the tattoo with his onyx eyes before she rolled down her pants leg to hide it again.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Did you even ask Sasuke-kun you'd be surprised at what asking could do" she inquired but the second Uchiha Heir nodded in response, proving he'd asked and they'd already said no.

"Guess you'll just have to wait until you're older than so that they'd have no say in what you do with you're body" Haku snorted lightly, having completely adjusted to village life alongside Zabuza who was helping Kakashi with missions for the village.

The pinkette in their midst giggled softly "I feel guilty though sorry Sasuke, every set of parents are different" she said in apology, but he waved her off proving he wasn't jealous, maybe a little but he wouldn't dare upset her.

Everything was finally going back to normal between them as they stopped their hovering and treated Sakura normally like she'd wanted "Say what did you do in the Hidden Sand Village for those two weeks anyway Sakura-chan" Naruto piped in a few minutes later.

And she set her emerald orbs on the blonde in their group "Explored and spent time with Gaara, Temari-chan, Kankuro, Baki-san and Dad, I also got souvenirs for everyone" and she was suddenly reminded of that little fact and quickly searched for the scroll she'd sealed the gifts in.

"Really Sakura-chan you're the best, what did you get us" Sasuke leaned forward onyx eyes betraying his excitement at getting a gift from one of his best friends who he considered a sister despite having her real brother's spirit merged with him.

Sakura flashed him a wide grin "Here we go, for Naruto I got you a new wallet in the shape of a frog, it's green I found it in one of the stalls, for Sasuke, I got you a book on fire jutsu unique to Wind Country and for Haku" she turned to the brunette.

Who started in surprise not having expected to get anything "You got me a souvenir to Sakura-chan" he was hesitant in calling her that as she dug through her bag for the final remaining gift that was for himself.

"Mhm these were custom made but the person they were made for didn't want them cause they were to flashy, but senbon needles in the color of ice like you're jutsu Haku-kun" she hummed handing over the pack of needles to the boy.

He took them in hand, dark brown eyes softening in response as he realized they really were ice colored senbon "Wicked cool Sakura-chan thanks a lot, I'll be sure to use him a lot" Naruto gave one of his patented whiskered grins and hugged Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah definitely Sakura-chan, I'll have to ask Itachi-ni to demonstrate these for me the next time he has some free time" he stowed the book away in his pouch waiting patiently to give his friend a hug when Naruto pulled back.

"Thanks Sakura-chan and I'll make sure to give these a good work out sometime soon" Haku felt happy he'd been included in the pinkette's circle of friends, she'd done a lot for them, him and Zabuza already and she still went out of her way to make sure they were doing alright.

She returned Naruto and Sasuke's hugs and gave Haku one as well "Good I hope so anyway cause those things were expensive, kind of like the books and puppet I bought, thank kami I had a lot of money saved up" Sakura teased as they all flopped back to stare at the sky and be normal kids for once.

Hours later Kakashi and Zabuza stumbled across them "We leave you brats alone for a couple of hours and you laze about as if you have the entire day off" the former rogue snorted upon realizing they hadn't done nothing but lay there.

"Now, now Zabuza, they deserve a little time off, we've been pushing them past their limits lately after all" Kakashi waved his hand absentmindedly lone onyx eye resting on Sakura and taking note of how well she was doing now.

At their appearance though the four teenagers sat up "Not our fault Sakura-chan makes us feel sleepy" the blonde accused in a mischievous tone and leaped backwards as she swung her hand out to whack him on the head.

"Dope better watch out or Sakura-chan will summon Gamakiri again" Sasuke burst out laughing as her emerald orbs took on a mischievous gleam of their own and Naruto launched himself at Kakashi with a shriek of fear.

Haku's brows raised "What are you talking about and why did you react like that Naruto" the brunette inquired curiously noting the fear visible in the blondes blue eyes, whoever Gamakiri was, it was someone Naruto didn't want to encounter.

Sakura hopped up "One of my toad summons and he dared Shikamaru to give me a bloody pink stuffed frog for my birthday, so I summoned Gamakiri and we ganged up on Naruto, he got tied upside down with a ribbon from head to toe for an hour" she smirked stalking forward.

Zabuza and Kakashi shook their heads though inwardly both of them were dying with laughter as Naruto broke into a run and the girl gave chase "Very interesting I would have payed a lot of money to see that" Zabuza commented, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"No kidding anyway we just came to tell you kids that you do have the rest of the day off so you better enjoy it cause tomorrow it's back to missions for the lot of you" Kakashi warned before he and Zabuza hurried off.

Eventually Sakura did stop chasing Naruto thirty minutes later and they all flopped on the ground once more intent to enjoy their day and have no worries several hours afterwards the lot of them split up to find something else to do.

The pinkette however went off in search of one of her other friends she found Ino first only because she went into the Flower Shop, Inoichi, Aiko and Ino were surprised to see her "Well hello there Sakura-chan" the older blonde smiled kindly.

"Somehow I don't think you're in here for business so you must be here to see Ino-chan right" Aiko nudged her daughter forward from out behind the counter so that she could spend some time with her friend.

Ino didn't hesitate and flew at the girl "Kami Sakura-chan it's been forever how are you doing, are you still hurt, what did you come here for, I mean obviously….." a hand clamped over her mouth and Sakura stared at her in amusement causing the blonde girl to blush sheepishly.

"Relax Ino-chan I wanted to see you cause it has been forever, I'm doing alright, no residual pain, I have a souvenir for you though" Sakura chattered moving out of the way as another customer entered the flower shop.

Neither Inoichi or Aiko were surprised when their daughter dragged her friend into the back of the shop and up the steps to her room leaving them to deal with the shop, because undoubtedly it would be a few hours at the least.

Once in her room Ino let loose with a squeal "You got me a souvenir, come to think of it where did you go for these last two weeks" she bounced up and down in place excitedly waiting impatiently to get whatever it was she'd been got.

Sakura grinned and reached into her bag "It's only fair because you always get me books on new flowers and stuff that I do the same, so here's one on the flowers native to Wind Country, and I went to the Sand Village with my Dad" she pulled the book out.

Ino clutched the book to her chest with another squeal "Oh kami I've always wanted to learn about the flowers from other countries and stuff but we never get any good missions outside the village that take us near other villages" the blonde rambled.

As they sat on her bed "Good thing for you my Dad decided to whisk me away to the Sand Village, I searched high and low for that in the bookstore" Sakura pointed out lightly leaning back on the comfortable mattress.

This brought a smile to the Yamanaka Heiress's lips "And you'll never know how much I appreciate it Sakura-chan, that's why I treasure each of the gifts you give me" she admitted softly not wanting to be made fun of.

"I'm glad Ino-chan that we did become friends in the end, see you were nothing like Ami, who can't accept change" she thought on the purple haired girl, who really wasn't cut out to be a shinobi in the first place.

Speaking of that girl "You know she quite being a ninja right, deciding it was better to be a civilian, hardly comes out of her house anymore, her last mission didn't go so well" Ino said, okay so she still talked to Ami, sue her.

Not that Sakura blamed her "What happened" Sakura sat up properly on the bed "Did she get hurt" despite how much she didn't like the girl, she didn't relish the thought of anyone getting injured, not after what had happened to her.

The blonde grimaced "Her whole team got stuck in the hospital, a boar attacked them, it was completely feral and stuff and Ami got some kind of disease that's incurable from being bitten by it, she was the only one actually that got bit" she stated.

Sakura winced "Ow that sucks, though I hate to admit it Ami wasn't a very good ninja, it's probably for the best she quit" this was said in a completely sympathetic way that Ino knew just how kind her friend was.

"Yeah well anyway I should probably get back to helping my parents here at the shop, so I'll see you another time Sakura-chan" Ino stood and Sakura followed her back down the steps and out into the Flower Shop that was connected to their house.

"Come again soon Sakura-chan, you're always welcome here after all" Inoichi called as the girl headed straight for the door, though at his words she turned and smiled widely at him and waved readying herself to leave.

Aiko nodded "And have a good day, don't let anyone ruin it for you" she said just as Sakura walked out the door and got her own little smile before the door shut and the girl was out of sight to where ever it was she was going.

The next person she went to visit, or rather actually ran into was Choji "Sakura-chan you're back, from the Hidden Sand Village" the Akimichi Heir was one of the few she'd told where she'd gone because she knew he wouldn't tell anyone else.

Choza was with his only child, they'd been on their way back from a rather difficult training session "I didn't even know that you were gone" he was amused as Sakura faced his son, they'd been friends for what seemed forever now.

"Got back yesterday actually Choji-kun, Choza-sama, and yeah my Dad whisked me away to have some relaxation and rest after well you know what happened in the Cloud Village, anyway I got a souvenir for you Choji-kun" she rambled.

Choji grinned and attached himself to her side "You didn't tell me you were bringing back any souvenirs Sakura-chan" he pouted lightly as they resumed their walk back to the Akimichi Compound, him dragging Sakura along.

The Akimichi Patriarch had indeed heard about what had happened and yet here the girl was trying her best to act normally "It's good that you had some time away from everyone to accept what happened" Choza finally said.

Sakura nodded her head in response "Of course I did and nope cause I wanted it to be a surprise, anyway I know how much you like eating at the Korean restaurant and found these chopsticks and a coupon if you ever go to the Sand Village for a few meal" she handed over the gifts.

Never would she tell him though that the coupon had been expensive as all hell "Wow Sakura-chan thank you very much and I'll be sure to keep hold of this and use the chopsticks a lot" Choji burst out in excitement as they finally reached the Compound.

"Indeed and I thank you for being my son's friend" the Akimichi Patriarch nodded in his head politely to the girl and got one in return, she was always so polite though no longer shy like she use to be before.

She smiled widely and turned to head off but stopped at the new voice "Such a sweet girl that one maybe you could convince her to marry you Choji" Chitsu saw the interactions and spoke her mind, Choji blushed.

And Sakura laughed awkwardly "Ah I don't think I'm the right one for Choji-kun, besides I know a certain someone who has it bad for him" she grinned "See you around" and then hurried off to find someone else.

Though as it turns out the rest of her group of friends were busy and in the end Sakura headed home only to be pounced on by Momo, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta in their playpen and reaching for her.

She'd known to some extent that this would happen "Play, play, play" the twins were chanting in matching demanding tones their purple/blue heterochromia eyes narrowed on her their oldest cousin who always payed attention to them.

"I don't think their going to stop Sakura-chan until you play with them like asked" Nagato smiled in amusement as the older children released Sakura from their clutches and let her come forward to spend time with their youngest cousins.

His wife nodded "Quite, you know I'm kind of surprised they didn't do this earlier before you ran off to spend some time with those three boys" Irakusa eyed her children before she and Nagato hurried off to do what they'd been planning on doing.

Sakura blew out a breath and flashed the others an apologetic smile as she scooped Shikke and Shimetta up into her arms and spun them, causing the duo to squeal "Wee" they laughed happily loving that they were finally getting some time with their eldest cousin.

"There, there" the pinkette giggled jumping up and down careful and letting them hang off her as she twirled carefully, being mindful not to make them to dizzy until they eventually got tired "Nap time huh" Sakura placed them in their playpen and they curled up together to nap.

Now that she was free Momo, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro latched onto her again "Teach us a jutsu" all four of them demanded to her surprise and Sakura's head shot up to spy Yahiko and Konan who were seated on the couch taking over watch for the afternoon.

"Better do what they ask Sakura, no matter how many times we tell them no, they won't stop until they learn" Konan wrinkled her nose up in frustration, her two brats were like little demons and yet when Sakura was around they were perfect little angels for her.

Yahiko let out a bark of laughter "So long as it's nothing to difficult and use the same care we did when we were teaching you and blondie, who's still not back" the orange haired man waved his hand knowing that Sakura would be careful.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders "Momo and Hidzuke are old enough, besides if they already know how to use a kunai or a shuriken, what's one little jutsu" the blonde glanced over her shoulder honey eyes locked with emerald.

"Plus you learned you're first jutsu when you much younger than those kids" Jiraiya nodded in response working on his newest book and free of missions for a good long while, only because he'd requested it of Minato.

Sakura glanced down at her siblings and cousins "Okay then guess we're going to the store to buy nature sensing paper to find out what chakra natures you lot have" she knew that the chances of them having different chakra natures than herself were great.

But they all traipsed from the house after eating lunch and went to the store to get said paper, before going to the training grounds "Alright you four, I'm going to warn you know that it's a possibility I won't be able to teach you a jutsu" Sakura warned handing out the paper.

"Eh but why not Sakura-chan, you have all the elements don't you" Momo asked mistaking the fact she had the other elements sealed into weapons for her having all the natures and the pinkette grimaced in response.

Then shook her head "Not exactly Momo-chan, see these seals on my tantou, it lets me store jutsu's inside of them that are not my natures" she explained gently "My natures are Earth and Water but thanks to these seals I can use Fire, Wind and Lightning" she said.

Momo's honey eyes widened in response just before Joki jumped in "So what do you want us to do with these papers Sakura-chan, how are they going to help us learn what chakra nature we have" the orange haired boy asked.

"Okay watch me, first you must focus you're chakra into the paper, you know how to do that right because of the transformation jutsu, and when you do it will either get wet, crumble into dirt, crinkle, burst into flames or tear, for Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire and Wind respectively" Sakura instructed.

Joki and Momo stared at the papers in contemplative "Onee-chan Ketsuro-chan and I don't know how to use our chakra" Hidzuke sulked when his older sibling and cousin focused their chakra as they'd been taught in the academy.

Their papers promptly crinkled/crumbled into dirt or tore/burst into flames for Momo and then Joki, letting Sakura know that her little sister had lightning and earth nature, while Joki had wind and fire nature chakra.

Now that they were done she focused her attention on the two younger kids "Alright to focus you're chakra, you must reach inside of yourself feel it and then focus it" she demonstrated hoping they would understand if shown.

"I think I get it" Ketsuro nodded closing her eyes to concentration and found her chakra system before molding her chakra for the first time, it only took a couple of minutes before her paper to promptly get wet signaling she had water nature.

While Hidzuke took a few minutes before his tore/got wet "Good job you four, now I can only teach Momo, Hidzuke and Ketsuro, a water jutsu and an earth jutsu, I'm sorry Joki, Momo, Hidzuke, you'll have to ask the parents about the other jutsu" Sakura spoke.

Gathering their attention onto herself, "That's okay Nee-chan, so what kind of Earth Jutsu are you going to teach me" Momo jumped in front of her elder sister, Sakura was the only older sibling she had now because Naruto had left them, but that was okay, he was still around all the time.

"Kind of stinks though that I've only got Fire and Wind Nature chakra" Joki sulked "But I'll ask Mom and Dad when we get home" he plopped down on his butt to watch knowing it was going to be interesting to see how his cousins and sibling fared on their first jutsu's.

Hidzuke however grinned "I want to learn the bubble jutsu, I don't care about the Wind at all, I love water like Sakura-onee-chan" he'd been gunning to learn that jutsu forever and now he finally had a chance to know the hand signs.

Ketsuro huffed "You can have that baby jutsu Hidzuke-kun, I want to learn the jutsu Sakura-chan made with Lord Second" she fluttered her lashes at Sakura in hopes to learn the girls jutsu as she'd just told Hidzuke she wanted to.

Sakura rubbed her forehead "First for Momo, Doton: Earth Dagger, it's the easiest out there, for Hidzuke Suiton: Bubble Jutsu, and for Ketsuro, no you can't learn my jutsu, Suiton: Raging Waves" she went through each jutsu for demonstration before sending them off to practice.

Then sat to watch with Joki, poor boy cuddled into her side, it was kind of unfair that he was exempt because she only had earth and water and she wasn't inclined to learn any of the other natures, the five of them stayed on the training ground for an hour.

Until Momo, Hidzuke and Ketsuro got tired of practicing, so they all traipsed back to the house for dinner, baths and then bedtime as they were all use to, a routine that none of them could break as it was so ingrained into them.

The next morning Sakura sat down with Hashirama and Tobirama "Are you really doing alright" the white haired male inquired gently, he knew that she wasn't one to be hovered over now and had been doing his best not to.

"Yeah Sakura-chan we could have lost you and yet you're acting as if nothing happened" Hashirama waved his arms madly drawing an amused smile to the pinkette's lips, he was always overzealous.

Her smile caused him to pout "I'm fine Tobirama, Hashirama really, the time in the Sand Village was great and yes I know and that's just my thing, I try to put it behind me and look forward so that I can get stronger to prevent something like that from ever happening again" she said.

Tobirama's eyes widened before returning to normal, so what Jiraiya had said about how she would be stronger was true "Just promise not to push yourself to hard Sakura, we do care after all" he gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair.

"Cause we're family and you taught us the true value of such bonds" Hashirama grinned hugging the girl before she ran off to, though before she left the house Sakura turned to face the both of them a truly kind smile on her lips.

"I'm glad that we are family Grandfather, Great Uncle" and then she was gone, that was the first time she'd ever called them that and both Tobirama and Hashirama were pleased that she was finally relaxing her strict standards and letting them into her heart completely.

Just a few steps outside the house, Yamato caught her "Hold it there Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wants to talk to you" and then they were gone in a plume of smoke to the Hokage's office, where Minato was sat behind the desk.

Sakura blinked when she was sat suddenly in a chair and Yamato stood behind her "So…" the blonde cleared his throat, trying to act normal "How did you find the Sand Village" Minato asked, he'd been worried to.

"Ah it was great, I loved finding things that differed from here and the Cloud Village Hokage-san" and she was right back to being so bloody polite that it was to the point where it could drive even the sanest of people insane.

Minato sighed and Yamato chuckled "You know Sakura-chan you can still call him Minato-san like you use to, it's not as if he's any different than before besides being Hokage-sama again" the brunette pointed out.

Her shoulders hunched and she flashed the older blonde a sheepish smile "It's really okay Sakura-san you don't have to worry about titles in here, we're friends right" he flashed her a teasing grin and her cheeks flared before the blush vanished.

"Can't really help it though but I promise to try Minato-san, is that all you wanted to talk to me about, I mean I don't mind it's great to see you again cause it's been nearly a month and a half" Sakura chattered getting into the conversation.

Yamato shook his head quietly in amusement "Breathe Sakura-chan, breathe and I do believe Hokage-sama did call you in here for more than just a chat about you're trip" he patted her shoulders gently as she finally stopped talking.

The blonde smiled inwardly in amusement himself for a moment before becoming serious "Right I've been informed by Jiraiya-sensei of you're intentions regarding a certain creature" Minato nodded and the girl instantly tensed.

Sakura's skin paled "I..Is the office secure" she looked around warily, the blonde nodded "Then yes, Hagoromo, my father gave me a task to ensure their protection, that's why when I become a Chunin I'm going to request a B Rank mission to go and find them all" she rattled off.

The other person in the office felt out of the loop "Pardon me but what are you two talking about" he knew he shouldn't interrupt, but Yamato felt that whatever it was they were talking about wasn't good and he wasn't going to like it.

Minato cleared his throat and turned his attention on him "Sakura intends on becoming the three tails Jinchuuriki and finding the others to befriend them, I can't tell you what to do Sakura, just promise you'll be careful" he faced the pinkette again.

"Roger that Minato-san, the only other person I'm going to tell is Raikage-sama, only trusted, that way Isobu will be protected by myself" Sakura nodded seriously herself while rising from the chair and heading for the door.

Yamato felt as if his heart had come to a screeching halt "You sure it's wise Sakura-chan to do something like that" he asked hoping to dissuade her from such a thing, but she merely smiled at him and vanished out the door.

The next people she visited were Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi, Sasuke off on missions with Naruto, Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi "Oh my Sakura-chan you came to visit again, did you want to partake in another dancing lesson" they'd just been sitting down for lunch.

When she'd knocked on the door where the Uchiha Matriarch had answered the door and dragged her into the kitchen and made up a plate for her despite having already eaten "Leave the girl alone Mikoto, you know she's not supposed to do anything strenuous" Fugaku snorted derisively.

And got an obsidian glare from his wife, while Itachi stared between his two parents and Shisui glared at the table, he hated himself because Sakura now had the burden of the Mangekyou Sharingan, she was a child for Kami sake.

His hands clenched into fists "Shisui-san are you alright" the Uchiha Heir noticed his friends unusual quietness and the self-loathing that was plain to see in the man's eyes, he knew then that Shisui was still beating himself up over Sakura awakening her Mangekyou.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura-chan that you have to bare that burden of such a horrible thing, but I swear that I'll get that bastard and make him pay for what he's done" Shisui stated, finished up his lunch and then vanished.

Sakura jolted in response and felt just a tiny bit hurt that he left before she could give him his souvenir "Does he hate me, cause he was the reason for my visit" she asked no longer feeling hungry not that she'd been in the first place, but still eating what Mikoto had given her.

"He doesn't hate you Sakura-chan, Shisui-kun is just a very sensitive fellow and he believes it's his fault that you now have the Mangekyou Sharingan" Mikoto patted her gently seeing the hurt visible in the girls emerald orbs.

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of frustration, Shisui was always trying to drive him up the wall and plead insanity "Idiot, would you go bring him back Itachi" he snorted before turning his attention on his eldest son.

"Understood Father, just wait here Sakura-san, I'll make him see he's being stupid" Itachi smiled kindly and burst into a bunch of crows to her fascination, it didn't surprise Mikoto or Fugaku, because she'd always been a curious child.

Fifteen minutes it took for Itachi to drag Shisui back to the house "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it's just I can't stand that you have to bare that kind of burden" he bowed his head knowing he'd hurt her by running off like he had to.

She sighed softly "Shisui-san I'm fine I don't feel any different than how I did before except that I want to get stronger, I read that book so I understand what will happen, anyway I got you and Itachi-san a souvenir from the Sand Village" Sakura handed over two tantou.

Waved and hurried from the Uchiha Compound and back home where she spent the rest of the day reading to Shikke and Shimetta when the duo demanded it from one of the regular books that littered the shelf in the front room.

The next day she ran into Asuma and Kurenai "Are you two on a date" the pinkette asked noticing their closeness, instantly both Jonin turned red and tried to deny it, but they weren't doing a very good job of hiding it "Never mind" Sakura laughed.

"So you're all grown up, it's been awhile actually hasn't it" Asuma noticed how much the girl had changed from that shy little eight year old to a fully qualified genin of the Hidden Cloud Village and currently thirteen years of age.

Kurenai nodded "Indeed Kiba and Hinata talk about you all the time though when you actually have a chance to get together, even Shino to" she pointed out knowing how much bonds were to the girl in front of them.

Sakura smiled "Yeah I was actually just on my way to the Hyuga Compound, so I won't interrupt you're date" she teased lightly and headed from the tea shop she'd found the duo in, and like she promised went to visit Hinata, Neji, Hiashi and Hizashi.

The four of them were surprised and even more surprised when she gave Neji and Hinata souvenirs from the Sand Village, a book on making different shapes of rice balls to the Hyuga Heiress and a bar of chocolate to Neji, having known about his obsession for chocolate.

Before heading off the Inuzuka Compound, where she spent some time with Kiba, who was training with Shino, under the watchful gazes of Shibi, Tsume and Hana, both boys got souvenirs to, a whistle for Kiba and a book that had bugs native to wind country.

With that she'd basically visited everyone except for Anko and Tenten as she didn't really know anyone else Sakura didn't have to worry though as the brunette practically tackled her and dragged her into her shop where she also got a souvenir.

Anko was the last one who got a souvenir a snake egg, because the pinkette knew how much the woman loved the scaly creatures, before she finally headed home to spend time with her family relieved that no one was hounding her any longer.

The last three days of the third week she had off went by in quick succession and on the first day of her final week off Sakura made a decision then sat down with Tsunade and Jiraiya "So I want to visit the Hidden Mist Village for this last week to see how those guys are doing" she admitted.

Pushing her fingers together shyly "Okay you're old enough plus it will promote camaraderie between Cloud and Mist" Tsunade nodded honey eyes glinting in suspicion, she had this feeling that this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"What we waiting for then Cherry, let's go visit the Hidden Mist Village" Jiraiya got all hyped up, and was ready to start packing for another trip when he noticed Sakura hadn't moved an inch from the table unlike him "Cherry" he asked forming his own suspicions.

Sakura hunched her shoulders "I was kind of hoping I could go by myself, o..only if you say yes" it was possible her adoptive parents would say no, she knew this was different than going off to the Cloud Village, she'd never been to the Mist Village before.

Tsunade inhaled and held her breath before releasing it in one great big whoosh "That's a little dangerous don't you think, I could understand if someone was going with you, this is more than just getting another tattoo, which I don't care if you do want another one" she said.

Jiraiya was staring intently at his adopted daughter searching her emerald orbs "Do you have friends there Cherry that you can trust inexplicably with you're protection while you're there for this last week" he asked seriously, all playfulness gone from his features.

The pinkette nodded "Ao-san and Chojuro-san, I trust them, they were there when…when Omoi died and Chojuro-san was there when I woke up and thought Omoi-kun was still dead" Sakura spoke carefully, though she was pleased that they wouldn't care if she got another tattoo.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a look with each other, as much as it worried them Sakura's unfailing faith in some people, they knew she'd be safe in Hidden Mist "Just make sure you send a message before you go there via you're seal" the honey eyed blonde said standing from the chair.

It was only 7:08 in the morning, they were the very few that always woke early "And promise that you'll be extra careful Cherry, I love you and I don't want to sound overbearing, but sometimes that place can be dangerous to, any place can actually" Jiraiya warned.

Sakura smiled happily "I promise Dad, Mom and I know, that's why I'll stick close to someone and never wander the streets at night" she assured before rushing to her room to pack for this last week, after breakfast and informing the others she was going off on another trip.

She headed out the door and to the gates of the Leaf Village, waving to Izumo, Kotetsu and Shizune, who had been out picking herbs then signed out at the gates before hurrying down the path until she was a few miles away.

Only then did she summon one of her personal toad summons to send a message to Chojuro, who was the only person who carried one of her gems, though the one she brought out was unexpected "Gamauso-sama" Sakura blinked up at the huge toad.

Not as massive as Gamabunta no, but still large and noticeable, how the hell had she summoned this guy "Little pink tadpole I sense no danger, why did you summon me" he leaned close until they were eye level with each other.

His summoner squeaked in response "I..I don't know Gamauso-sama, my apologies there is no danger I must have used more chakra than usual" she fidgeted feeling very awkward and like a child in that moment because she'd caused him trouble.

Gamauso chuckled and knocked her over when he patted her "Just be more careful next time everyone I'm sure was very alarmed when I disappeared" and then he was gone in a plume of smoke back to Mount Myoboku.

With a sigh Sakura picked herself back up and formed the summoning hand signs being careful this time and summoned Gamatori thankfully "Hello Sakura-chan did you want me to send another message to someone" the blue toad looked up at her with his moss green eyes.

"Ah yes to the Hidden Mist Village, Chojuro-san, tell him that I'm uh going to come for a visit for a week" Sakura instructed before placing her hands lightly on the toad and sending him directly to the Mist Village via red-orange citrine the teenager carried.

She didn't know if they would be amenable to having her around, but the least she could do was try, besides he had offered before, Sakura waited impatiently for fifteen minutes before Gamatori finally returned from his task.

"The big scary guy Ao-san said are you sure that's wise, but Mizukage-san said that she would love to have you come visit and Chojuro-san muttered something under his breath before nodding and headed for the gates" Gamatori blurted out everything he'd heard.

Sakura blinked and then the toad returned to Mount Myoboku, she waited another ten minutes before focusing on the seal that carved into the red-orange citrine gem that she'd given to Chojuro upon his request.

And in another two she was stood for the first time outside the gates of the Hidden Mist Village right in front of the blue haired teenager who often teased her to the point of insanity "Hello Chojuro-san" she waved sheepishly.

Chojuro blew out a sigh "Sign in first then we'll go see Mizukage-sama" there was no stuttering and even the guards eyed him warily, obviously they weren't use to the teenager not doing that whenever he talked.

She bit her lip and started after him silently once she'd signed in and he led her through the winding streets of the Hidden Mist Village and all the way to the Mizukage Tower, which was even more stranger than the one in Hidden Cloud, as it was built into the cliff.

It only took five minutes before they were stood in the Mizukage's office "Sakura-san how lovely to see you after three weeks, how are you" Mei smiled kindly checking the girl over to assure herself that Sakura was doing well.

"Again is this wise, aren't you supposed to be resting" Ao snorted quietly, but neither female payed him any attention, well Sakura shot him a quick look, before facing the auburn haired woman again.

"Right I'm doing pretty good actually Mizukage-san, Ao-san, and I'm at one hundred percent so no worries, besides I haven't trained a minute since I was forced into some time off" the pinkette fidgeted feeling the awkward tension.

She'd known it was a possibility, Chojuro stood off to the side silently, onyx eyes the most intense she'd ever seen them "Good to hear is there a specific reason you wanted to come visit our village" Mei skipped straight to the point of her visit.

Chojuro glanced to the young girl they hadn't heard a single word from her so things were going to be tense "E..Exactly I kn..know I offered be..before but now" he prodded lightly, going back to that stutter.

In the corner Ao snorted "Perhaps she's after more books, you know on the Sage of Six Paths, I heard you're collecting them from the proverbial grapevine" he lifted a blue brow and Sakura fidgeted even more.

As they all set their eyes on her "N..No I actually wanted to come see what the Mist Village was like I felt in an adventurous mood, that would only be a perk to find more of those books" Sakura huffed at Ao lightly.

Mei smiled gently "Well unfortunately our hotel is going under reconstruction, so you'll have to stay with one of those two and they'll be your escort for the entire week only the one you choose" she glanced to Ao and Chojuro.

Sakura opened her mouth "I don't have a couch or a futon mattress so don't you dare choose me brat" the hunter nin grouched out before she could pick him, because for some reason she hated being alone with Chojuro, at his words her mouth snapped shut with an audible clack of teeth.

"Guess you're stuck wit..with me huh Sakura-san an..and you're just in luck I have an ex..extra room at my pl..place" Chojuro smiled, inwardly though he as relieved that Ao had pushed her off on him, he wanted to keep an eye on the girl anyway.

With no choice but to go with the teenager now Sakura nodded "Right lead the way then Chojuro-san" she sulked lightly waving to Mei and Ao as Chojuro directed her from the office and out of the Mizukage Tower.

Back down the winding streets of the Mist Village and all the way to his house which was a whopping seven blocks away from the building that Mei worked in "Here we are Sakura-san, welcome to my home" he said gesturing to the small house in front of them.

Unlocking the door in the next moment to let them in, Sakura looked up at the ceiling and all around before her lips curved upwards "Do you really live here alone" she wasn't sure if she could ask questions but that one slipped out without permission.

Chojuro laughed lightly "Yes can't all have teammates like you, who rely on each other and share an apartment with each other, I'll show you to the spare room, let you get set up and then we'll go out to the market, I'll need supplies" he led her down the short hall.

Sakura felt horrible for intruding was this how they'd felt that month when they'd stayed in the apartment with Karui, Omoi and her "Promise you'll tell me if I get to annoying" Sakura spoke softly following after him.

He craned his head around and peered down at her from his height, he didn't like this different Sakura, so stepped close, she jolted and found herself trapped against the wall "Sakura" there was no suffix this time "Why would you think that" Chojuro frowned deeply.

"Everything's awkward I'm not stupid, you're worried and I don't want to be worried over, I had enough of that from everyone else" she looked down unable to face him, not just because of his closeness, but she knew that he was going to stick really close.

Chojuro sighed "Okay then let's not have things be awkward, I promise not to worry to much and you promise to relax alright, I know it's strained, but we haven't gotten a word of how you were doing this entire time" he offered.

Her head snapped up nearly cracking into his chin emerald eyes wide "Wh..What but I swear I wrote letters and everything" Sakura blurted brows creased in confusion "Un…Unless oh that Gamatori, he didn't know the way to the Mist Village" she covered her eyes.

"You wrote us letters and the messenger you sent didn't know where this village was is that right" Chojuro stepped back wanting to laugh, but it did relieve him to know that she had been thinking about them enough to write.

Sakura nodded "Absolutely cause I wrote to everyone when my Dad whisked me away to the Sand Village, I'm sorry I was pretty focused on everything else that I didn't think that Gamatori might not know the way" she apologized.

Feeling worse than before "Sand Village huh you really are an adventurous girl, anyway there's the room, I'll be waiting out here" he moved further away and leaned against the opposite wall, obsidian orbs following Sakura as she went into the spare room to set up and unpack.

It took less than ten minutes before she was out "To the market right" Sakura perked up in interest, the market was always somewhere interesting to go and it differed from village to village "I wonder how different it's going to be" she hummed softly.

He chuckled quietly under his breath "Very different than the Sand Village I imagine, Cloud and Leaf as well" Chojuro pointed out locking his door behind them as they headed further down the winding streets to the market to get supplies.

"Probably but at least it will be interesting" Sakura skipped alongside him carefully being mindful of the slope so that she didn't trip and fall, it wouldn't be the first time actually but it would be very embarrassing now cause she was a shinobi and ninja shouldn't trip.

Chojuro lifted a brow "You know you really are the strangest person I've ever met and I thought Ao was weird" he shook his head keeping his senses spread and on the alert, anyone could take a nasty interest in his current companion right now and someone could snap her up instantly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "That's because I was raised on Mount Myoboku, I see, think, feel and hear things differently than anyone else" she quipped in a no nonsense tone to his amusement and got a small smile.

As they finally reached the market, her eyes widened, but as much as she wanted to explore the stalls and whatnot she kept close to his relief "First is food supplies, I'm afraid I'm not a very good cook, so I mainly get easy frozen foods" Chojuro said sheepishly.

Instantly he wished he hadn't said anything "I could cook" Sakura offered before her hand slapped over her mouth "Er o..only if you want" she hunched her shoulders feeling like an idiot, like seriously this wasn't the Cloud Village.

"No that's alright Sakura-san, I'll manage, I might not be a very good cook, but I can cook a little" he patted her gently on the back as they went around getting some things to stock in his kitchen, which was pretty bare at this moment before the groceries were sealed in a scroll.

Much as she wanted to explore, Sakura nodded quietly "Do you think we could come back tomorrow" Sakura asked looking around interest in her gaze then turned to look at Chojuro, who nodded himself.

They'd just started back to his place when a man stepped in front of them "What's this did someone finally take an interest in you Chojuro and you get a girlfriend" he smirked at the teenager and then turned his attention on the girl.

Who jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance "Sakura-san's a fr..friend Chukichi-san, and is staying here for a week on a visit" Chojuro explained witnessing just how shy his little friend could be, even if he did have an interest for her.

Sakura waved lightly and kept her eyes glued to the ground "Ri..Right" she cleared her throat forcing herself to speak, damn it was like being a child all over again and afraid of everyone "I'm Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you Chukichi-san" she smiled widely in nervousness.

Chukichi eyed her in curiosity "Pity I think you would be good for Chojuro have fun you two" he winked patting them on the heads like they were little children and brushing past them as their cheeks turned red in response to his teasing.

Now things were even more awkward than before as they hurried back to Chojuro's house and put away the groceries "Sorry about him, he's always nagging me and stuff" he grimaced stowing the cheese he'd gotten in the fridge.

"That's okay Chojuro-san though it was a little awkward hehehe" Sakura laughed sheepishly and sat down in one of the only two chairs that were at Chojuro's kitchen table, for the rest of the day they sat and chatted about this and that eating lunch and dinner before heading to bed.

Her first day in the Hidden Mist Village had been interesting to say the least and her second was even stranger as they headed out after breakfast and straight for an as of yet unseen part of the village because he knew how much she loved books.

"Figured you'd appreciate seeing the bookstore this morning" Chojuro shrugged when they stopped in front of the shop and Sakura's eyes lit up, there was only two reasons she'd be excited one because she loves books, two the possibility of finding more of those ones she was collecting.

Sakura clapped hands together giddily "I hope you're prepared to stay here for a couple of hours Chojuro" she grinned excited at the prospect of finding more of her real fathers books, she wanted to find as many as she could after all.

He'd expected that much of course "Why are you so set on getting those books written by Hagoromo Otsutsuki" he asked as they went into the store and she started her search, though what she didn't count on was the Mist Village's bookshop being much larger than Sand's.

Though at his question she faced him seriously "Chojuro-san" Sakura cleared her throat, eyes intense like his had been the other day "I..I'll tell you later" she couldn't keep hiding it after all, besides if she managed to tell him it would be easier to tell the others.

She'd been wanting to after all, 'Well that was unexpected' he narrowed his onyx eyes "Is there a reason for you're sudden change of heart" Chojuro lowered his voice as Sakura resumed her search of the shelves in the store for Hagoromo's elusive books.

The pinkette bit her lip harshly and a little blood trickled down her chin before she wiped it away "You'd listen a little better than others, plus I'll finally find the courage to tell my other friends the truth to" Sakura murmured shyly.

Chojuro blinked in surprise "If their you're friends they'd listen to what you have to say without judging" he pointed out "Though I do understand, secrets are kept for a reason because sometimes people won't get it when you do tell them" he said.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down "It's a very scary secret Chojuro, even scarier than the other one and I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't met my real father or rather the chakra representation he left behind to talk to me" she hummed quietly.

"I thought I'd find you two in here, so predictable" Ao snorted appearing into the shop suddenly bearing to books "Mizukage-sama found those the other day, also she said something about afternoon tea you better show up" he put the two books down and headed off.

Both Sakura and Chojuro glanced to the books that had been left, Sakura's jaw dropped "Now there's a surprise, Ao and Mizukage-sama are indulging your obsession with those books to now" Chojuro shook his head.

And the pinkette blushed lightly in embarrassment "Hehehe I swear everyone's been doing it lately it's kind of weird" Sakura fidgeted lightly but did pick up the books and store them in her seal that was on her arm, then resumed her search of the shop.

In the end by the time they left, she'd only found one more book after searching the store top to bottom through every shelf and bin and organized things neatly before finally finding it which the book was promptly bought.

By that point it was nearing lunch so remembering Mei's request Chojuro led Sakura to the tower and dropped her off in the Mizukage's office with a wave, "Hello Sakura-san, did you have a good day so far" the auburn haired woman was seated on the couch already eating curry/rice and tea.

"Mhm I found another one of those books and now I have fifteen in my collection, each one is different and I enjoy reading them many, many times" she chattered enjoying the conversation while having tea and curry.

The Mizukage smiled kindly "Has Chojuro been good to you, he hasn't tried anything as he" Mei inquired gently knowing how her shinobi had a interest in this girl, but she was so stuck on that boy Omoi she couldn't see it, or that's what she believed.

She smiled widely "He's really nice Mizukage-san and nope nothing" Sakura shook her head lightly, it wasn't often she got to sit down and have tea with anyone, she was more a coffee girl now, but this was nice to.

While they were enjoying conversation in the office, Ao and Chojuro were posted outside the door as guards "So alone with the kid huh, I bet you like that Chojuro" the hunter nin spoke in his usual gruff tone hoping to get a rise out of the teenager.

Chojuro cleared his throat "I hope you aren't suggesting I take advantage of her Ao, that would be counterproductive especially now that she's finally opening up" he slanted a small glare at the older male out of the corner of his eye.

Ao held up his hands "Now you're being ridiculous, I was merely stating a fact and that during this week you might be able to get her to see you as more than a friend" Ao scoffed under his breath "Because everyone knows you like her" he snorted.

His onyx eyes rolled upwards in slight annoyance why the hell was everyone nagging at him to get a bloody girlfriend "Sakura-san is to set on Omoi-san, besides she knows my interest in her" Chojuro stated.

Silence blanketed them and fifteen minutes later Sakura exited the office, then she and Chojuro headed off to find something to occupy their time, take for instance exploring the marshes, before they returned to his place for dinner.

"That was pretty cool how they were all connected like that" she smiled waiting patiently as supper was cooked, Chojuro gave her a small smile, she really was adventurous, though it was also a little dangerous to.

But "I'll have to show you the water canals, they are all connected to one another via underwater tunnel" Chojuro mentioned, wanting to find out how long she could hold her breath "Some of them go on for six minutes" he warned.

When he caught sight of the rising excitement "Oh that's alright Chojuro-san, when I was younger and living on Mount Myoboku, there was this underwater cove that you had to swim through for two minutes and I practiced holding my breath for a long time" Sakura explained.

Chojuro gave her an odd glance "And Master Jiraiya allowed this to go on, I'm not saying that he was a bad parent, just that's not something most adults let their children do by themselves" he winced at he caught sight of the defensive look.

Though it morphed at the rest of his statement and she inhaled deeply before releasing it "My Dad was always right there and so was Gamakiri-kun, he was the one to teach me how to swim actually" she giggled lightly.

Relieved even if just a bit, Chojuro finished up with dinner and finally sat so they could eat, before they took showers feeling a little gross and eventually went to bed, it was that night he learned that Sakura had nightmares that didn't involve her prophetic dreams.

He'd also completely forgotten to ask about her unusual obsession with the books as he tore up out of his bed at three in the morning and flew into the room his little friend was occupying "Sakura-san, wake up it's okay just a nightmare" Chojuro shook her shoulders gently.

Sakura flew up in a blind panic not seeing anything as she was crying to hard "He was back, kami he was back" she was whimpered in fright, proving that she'd really been traumatized by the Masked Man.

Chojuro sighed "It's okay Sakura-san, it's okay he can't get you here, it was just a regular nightmare" he soothed carefully sitting on the edge of the spare bed as she finally calmed down and became more aware.

Her breathing was labored and a few tears were still clinging to her lashes "You probably think I'm a baby to be afraid of the dark" Sakura put her face in her hands, there was one thing she'd left behind, her nightlight, thinking she'd be fine.

He knew he had to tread gently because this was such a delicate situation "No I don't Sakura-san, you have every right to be scared that man is the worst and if I were you I'd be frightened to" Chojuro pried her hands from her face, so she could see.

The pinkette's face was twisted in despair "I can't sleep without a light on, the first night I was to tired to really notice" she mumbled quietly admitting her childish fear and pointing out the fact that the room she was staying in didn't have a light.

Chojuro tapped his chin "Just sit right there Sakura-san" he stood and exited the room, he wasn't gone more than three minutes before he returned in his hand a lava lamp which was plugged in and turned on "There we are is that better" Chojuro asked gently.

Sakura was fascinated by the lamp as it glowed and globs of pink gel moved up and down "Mhm er um about earlier you know when you were asking about my obsession with those books" she turned her emerald eyes on him four minutes later.

Was she going to tell him now "Yes I forgot earlier because you seemed to be tired and thought we could talk later today" he sat down on the edge of the spare bed again that was occupied by the girl he'd befriended.

Nervousness wafted from her in waves and she discretely activated a sound proofing tag "I…I'm a… _time traveler and Hagoromo's biological daughter_ " Sakura forced through her lips in a whisper unable to say it in a loud voice.

Onyx eyes locked with peridot "Do you have proof of this, that you haven't been told a lie" Chojuro inquired in a serious voice, he didn't want her getting hurt if this whole thing turned out to be a lie to keep her from her real family.

She nodded quietly "My sharingan and Gamamaru-sama on Mount Myoboku, I'm not an Uchiha, not a single one of them are my parents and the Great Toad Elder has been around for over a thousand years and was friends with Hagoromo, he was there when I was born" she said.

It made sense now "But why would he shove you here then, didn't he care about you" it made him furious to think that the Sage of Six Paths had completely pushed his daughter away, of course it occurred to Chojuro that it might not be that either.

"When I was first told I didn't want to believe it either and I hated him until I met the chakra representation of him and learned that I was brought here to protect the world in his stead and make sure Naruto and Sasuke got their happy ending to" her eyes softened.

The overprotective tendencies she displayed for those two boys, the prophetic dreams "What makes them so special that the Sage would send his own child through time to make sure they survived" Chojuro prodded.

Sakura inhaled deeply "My half brothers Indra and Ashura, their spirits are merged with Sasuke and Naruto, I complete them, sooth their thousand year old hatred and make them see the good in each other again, not only that, but Naruto and Sasuke are the keys to saving this world" she stated.

Chojuro frowned "Keys to saving this world huh, and besides making sure this happens what part do you have to play in the future" he believed her, and he wanted to get as much information as he could before they went back to sleep.

"My task is to befriend the tailed beasts and their Jinchuuriki to protect them from the destruction and ruin that the Masked Man is trying to bring down on our heads, he wants to release Kaguya Otsutsuki from her confines in the Moon, the Rabbit Goddess my grandmother" Sakura admitted.

His skin paled "Right we'll talk more later, try to get some more sleep alright Sakura-san" Chojuro stood mind swirling with everything he'd learned, kami to have such a burden on her shoulders, it was going to break her eventually.

They did eventually go back to sleep at 4:13 in the morning and woke at seven on the dot, ate breakfast after talking a little more, then headed out to explore the water canals, swimming through them before heading back to have tea with the Mizukage.

He didn't dare reveal the secrets Sakura had entrusted him with and then when she was done having tea with Mei, Chojuro led her off to explore the Mist Village some more, indulging her adventurous side before they returned to his place for dinner and bed time.

That was her third day, her fourth day in Hidden Mist consisted of searching the stalls of the market for interesting items and her fifth day was spent reading in the library of the Mist Village, which was much larger than Sand's or Clouds, though no village could top Leaf's Library.

On her sixth day though Chojuro was leading her down the streets again when a building caught her eye "Hey Chojuro-san what's that" Sakura immediately pointed out, it didn't have a sign, though she could feel people moving around inside.

"It's where we get our tattoo's, though the guy doesn't allow children in his parlor, so I'd advise you against…..Sakura-san" Chojuro noticed she was no longer at his side and he spotted her heading straight for the building.

He couldn't stop her in time and they both tumbled through the doors of the tattoo parlor "Hello Chojuro come to get an…I don't allow children in here get out you little brat" the guy looked up speaking normally before his tone turned gruffer and meaner.

Sakura didn't so much as flinch in fact she looked even more interested "Ne Mister what kind of designs do you have" she righted herself properly emerald orbs gleaming with curiosity and a hidden intent.

Chojuro eyed his friend oddly "I..I'm sorry ab..about Sakura-san sh..she's vi..visiting and do..doesn't know" he spotted the owner of the parlor storming around the counter and charge towards them.

"Didn't you hear me brat I said get out, children don't belong in a man's world, especially not a little girl" he snapped trying to intimidate her, but the pinkette merely looked up at him with wide innocent green eyes.

Before smiling sweetly to his dislike it was kind of creepy to be honest "I actually came in here to ask if I could get a tattoo" Sakura admitted sheepishly, Chojuro was tempted to grab her and run as he caught sight of the contemplative look on the owners face.

"W..We really should be go..going Sakura-san" Chojuro tried to rectify the situation and get her out of there before the man could go berserk on her, or him because really he wouldn't let anyone harm Sakura in the least.

To his growing horror though "You want to get a tattoo huh, aren't you a little I don't know soft looking" the shop owner narrowed his eyes trying to see how far he could push the girl and get a rise out of her, she was being entirely to calm.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Oh absolutely, see I've already got two" she pointed out the storage seal and purple Temari ball/cherry blossom combo on her arm and leg "This time though I wanted to get a summoning seal tattoo for my summons" Sakura exclaimed.

Chojuro felt his eye twitch "Si..Since when did you have another one" there was hardly any stuttering and he peered at her closely, she hadn't had it while they'd been in the Cloud Village, so it had to be recent.

"Do you really think you'll be able to handle it though little girl, tattoo's are for men not pink haired little brats" the tattoo parlor owner was getting more and more weirded out, like what the hell this girl was insane.

Her lips curved upwards "I'll be fine and when I was in Sand Chojuro-san, I got this matching one with Temari-chan, so would it be alright Mister I promise to pay whatever the amount" she peeked up at the owner again.

She was impossible he realized "She's not going to stop Si..Sir, Sakura-san i..is very insistent" Chojuro pointed out with a sigh feeling a little overwhelmed, he shouldn't have told her, now they were in a mess.

His eyes narrowed "How about a bet then kid, you sit still for the entire tattoo and don't so much as flinch or whimper in pain, the next time you come here and want a tattoo, I'll do it for free" he wanted to see how far she'd go.

Emerald orbs lit up "You've got a deal Mister, I'd like it on my arm here" and never would the man know how she'd never lost a bet and she wasn't going to lose one now, not when Anko could find out and laugh at her.

To both Chojuro's and the tattoo parlor owners surprise, Sakura did in fact sit still without a single wince or whimper, paid for her tattoo and flashed the man a sweet smile before following Chojuro out the door "You're insane" he shook his head as they headed for the Mizukage Tower.

Mei and Ao were shocked to find the girl had gotten another tattoo and should she visit again and want a fourth one, would get one free from that gruff tattoo parlor owner, before Sakura and Chojuro went off to explore some more as much as possible because the next day was her last.

And what a strange day it was, probably the strangest one of them all, it all started after breakfast, they'd gone to the marshes again "So when do you intend on going home" Chojuro asked watching her skip rocks and eye the ripples it made in some manner of amusement.

"Probably around 4ish, I want to enjoy this last day after all before I have to go back to the Cloud Village and start up on missions again tomorrow" Sakura hummed softly bending down to pick up another rock, only when she lifted it to throw it did she realize it wasn't a rock.

It was promptly dropped and Sakura scrambled backwards away from it and tripped "Sakura-san it's a baby turtle" he chuckled lightly picking up the small creature that his friend had accidentally picked up and held it out to her.

Sakura completely freaked and leaned backwards "What is it doing all the way out here" she wouldn't so much as touch it, new animals or creatures kind of creeped her out and it took a few minutes to get use to them.

His brows raised "Haven't you ever seen a turtle before Sakura-san" Chojuro asked point blank and the pinkette shook her head "Oh, well it won't hurt you and these marshes have been their home for a long time" he set the turtle free.

She blew out a breath "Right I don't really do well with new creatures, if you thought my reaction was bad now you should have seen me when I first set my sights on a dog, to a five year old and them being two heads taller than you, it was scary after only knowing about toads" Sakura quipped.

Rising to her feet embarrassed that she'd wigged out over nothing "You know Sakura-san I'm two heads taller than you to" a smile spread across his lips "Does that mean you're scared of me to" he stepped closer and she immediately stepped backwards.

Until she was pressed against a tree and this time there was no escaping "N..No because I know you won't hurt me Ch..Chojuro-san" she stuttered and cursed herself inwardly for it, it didn't mean she was oblivious to his feelings though.

He chuckled lightly "Come now Sakura- _chan_ " Chojuro suddenly changed the suffix and her face was immediately engulfed as his voice deepened just as his eyes softened "I'm not going to hurt you" he assured gently.

Sakura's cheeks turned a darker shade of red "E…Erm Ch..Ch..Chojuro-san" the pinkette felt completely out of her depth and wasn't sure what he was playing at, but she felt extremely uncomfortable at his sudden closeness.

"Relax this will only take a moment" Chojuro teased leaning closer and just as her eyes squeezed shut, he changed his path and pressed a kiss to her cheek, emerald orbs popped open and locked with onyx "Gotcha" he chuckled.

Her breath came out in one great big whoosh "That was mean why are boys always kissing me on the cheek" Sakura huffed rubbing her cheek as Chojuro released her, he was picking on her constantly it wasn't fair.

Chojuro shrugged "It's a good target…wait what do you mean why are boys always kissing you on the cheek, I only did it to tease you and that was the second time" he lifted a blue brow at the girl who sent him a little glare.

And cleared her throat "Wh..When the apartment complex massacre happened I..I blamed myself you know blurted out my secret to everyone told them I wish I could have seen who'd done it or at least been warned, and Kiba um he didn't like me crying so kissed my cheek" she rambled.

Now there was an interesting story "Uh huh I bet, anyway ready to have tea with Mizukage-sama" Chojuro gestured back towards the village and they started that way together, it was as they entered the office that things got even weirder.

"Oh my you've certainly grown up haven't you Sakura-chan" a woman was within the office with Mei, just chatting about this and that, but at her words the girl gave her a blank stare "Don't you remember me it's Utsu-chan from the apartment" she introduced herself.

Sakura's brows creased even more in confusion "Apartment" she asked tilting her head to the side and searching her memories "What apartment are you talking about" she frowned deeply not sure if she knew this woman at all.

Utsu matched her frown with one of her own "I know it's only been five years but you should recognize you're neighbor, even if I moved before that whole debacle with the apartment complex massacre, I lived right across the hall from you remember" she lifted a brown brow.

But only got another stare, Mei, Ao and Chojuro were also staring at her in concern "Er….no I don't remember any of them actually, S..Shisui-san used his sharingan on me, so until now I thought besides myself and Joki we were the only ones to have survived" Sakura stated.

"How horrible, you should sue that man for what he did, taking away you're memories like that, you should honor them not forget them" Utsu shook her head "Anyway see you later Mizukage-sama" she headed out the door.

Brushing past Sakura a little to roughly for her tastes "I think she might be right Sakura-san, it wasn't right of Uchiha-san to remove you're memories like that" Mei pointed out trying not to sound scolding as she stood from from her chair and headed for the couch.

Sakura lowered her head "The nightmares I would have had would have been debilitating, Shisui-san only wanted to protect me from being hurt anymore than I'd already been hurt" she mumbled under her breath.

Ao gave her a look "Perhaps Sakura-san is right, she's to soft and to know that nearly everyone in the apartment she use to live in was dead because a bastard had been after someone in her family, would have…..been crushing to her" he grimaced.

Chojuro nodded "We..Well have fun Mizukage-sama, Sakura-san" he was right back to using the more polite suffix as he and Ao headed out the door and took up their posts on either side as the two females had tea and lunch together and they ate food pills.

It was 12:17, they'd taken an early lunch when Sakura and Chojuro left the Mizukage Tower, that things took a turn for the strangest day yet a commotion began at the gates, the teenager didn't hesitate, grabbed her wrist and ran for the hills.

She tried to keep up as best she could until they skidded to a halt "Chojuro it's Utakata, he's come back, but he's putting up quite a fight something about his tailed beast wanting to find a little girl and something about how she was here in the Mist Village" one of the guard explained.

The other was trying to get a tall brunette with brown hair and pale golden eyes but the man was indeed putting up quite the fight, Chojuro shot a glance to his companion "Enough Utakata-san is this who you're looking for" there was no stutter and he gestured carefully to Sakura.

Utakata froze, pale golden eyes taking in the pinkette standing behind the wielder of Hiramekarei "She's the one Saiken wants to talk to, I'll turn myself in if you give us a little alone time" he immediately confirmed Chojuro's suspicions.

And Sakura shot Chojuro a fearful glance then to no ones surprise stepped closer to the teenager practically hiding behind the male "I..I won't go alone" she murmured quietly for Chojuro only, to be alone with a stranger even if he was a Jinchuuriki was scary.

Chojuro's onyx eyes softened "This is non-negotiable Utakata-san, I'll be coming along to ensure Sakura-san's safety" he said in a no nonsense tone, this was not something he was going to relent on in the least.

For a few minutes things were tense between the groups before finally the brunette nodded and turned on his heel "Out here, not in the village" Utakata demanded and started off into the distance heading towards the marshes.

A few feet behind him were Sakura and Chojuro "Do you think this is a trap" Sakura whispered barely moving three inches away from her friend, why had things been so bloody weird that day, it was kind of freaky.

He shrugged "I don't think so Sakura-san, he's been a rogue for sometime and to suddenly come back upon learning you were here only for a short time probably took a lot of courage, his tailed beast must really need to talk to you" Chojuro shook his head reassuringly.

The pinkette relaxed in relief and her expression lightened, eventually the three of them came to a stop and Utakata turned to face them "Right Saiken's been hounding me lately to find you girl, he won't tell me, just that he wants to talk" he sat down in typical indian style.

Sakura blew out a breath and glanced to Chojuro "I'm right here Sakura-san, this is part of you're mission from him isn't it" he lowered his voice so that the brunette couldn't hear and nudged her forward, it gave her the confidence she needed though.

Because befriending the Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts had been a mission from Hagoromo and also a personal task for herself " Utakata-san j..just relax I'm going to u..use my Sharingan to enter you're mind to talk to Saiken-san" She held up her hand.

To focus chakra into her eyes to activate her sharingan, but what she didn't count on was that she was utterly terrified to activate it again "Well" Utakata lifted a brow when nothing happened "Are you going to do it or not" he demanded.

Her expression morphed into one of confusion and fear "Sakura-san are you alright" Chojuro noticed instantly that something wasn't right, he saw the light trembles "Utakata-san do not snap at her" he ordered when he saw the man opening his mouth.

Utakata paused "I..I can't if it comes out ….." Sakura turned shaking horribly as she realized it was a great possibility her Mangekyou Sharingan would appear, she hadn't trained yet to control it.

Chojuro rubbed his head "What's going on, what are you talking about what if what comes out" the brunette asked in confusion, she was terrified of something, but he had no idea what she was afraid of so he couldn't help her.

Sakura looked heart broken all her hard work on using the Sharingan for good and she was still scared of the damn dojutsu "You're Mangekyou Sharingan right Sakura-chan, it's okay, it won't come out unless you will it, it will just be you're regular Sharingan" the teenager soothed.

Given just a small piece of mind Sakura once again faced Utakata emerald orbs narrowed in determination once more "Just my normal Sharingan, just my normal Sharingan" she chanted quietly and gathered chakra in her eyes.

When she next opened them a familiar pattern with three tomoe in the pinwheel shaped red eyes had replaced the peridot colored ones, they locked with pale golden and both Sakura and Utakata were sucked into Saiken's mindscape.

"Aww you really have grown up from that little baby Sakura-chan, and here I thought Shukaku had been lying" instantly the six-tailed slug was before them, using a high pitched squeaky voice and Sakura took in the second tailed beast she'd ever talked to.

Her eyes widened "Uh yeah hehehe though I'm glad I get to meet you now to" Sakura laughed sheepishly, Utakata was silent during this time "You talked to Shukaku-san" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah that bloody Sand Spirit invaded our space awhile back and it was uncomfortable talking to him" Utakata grimaced out "Because he didn't make a lick of sense" the brunette snorted in the next moment, rough like most of the other Mist Shinobi she knew.

"But it had been so long since I'd seen my brother and even longer since I seen Sakura-chan, Old Man Hagoromo would be proud to know you're doing so well today" Saiken interrupted drawing their gazes back onto him.

Sakura's eyes softened "I do my best, but listen Saiken-san, you and Utakata-san are in a lot of danger like Shukaku-san and Gaara and the others, a Man that I only know as the Masked Man is going to try and collect you guys to use as weapons to destroy the world" she had to warn them.

Utakata's expression darkened with anger "How sure are you that this is going to happen girl, especially when nothing has happened so far and the only reason I came back was because Saiken wanted to talk to you, not that I understand a bloody thing that's going on" Utakata demanded.

"Don't be rude to Sakura-chan, Utakata, and she's right, I've felt the darkness creeping into the world, just promise me you'll be safe to okay" and then Saiken was gone and they were back on the outside world.

It was not easy adjusting to suddenly being shoved out of someone's head as Sakura inhaled sharply and coughed as her sharingan faded and her emerald orbs returned "You okay Sakura-san" Chojuro was right there behind her pressing his hands to her shoulders as she tried to readjust.

She nodded quietly and then reached into her bag "He..Here Utakata-san I don't know what's going to happen from now on but you should have this" and pulled out a green alexandrite gem that had a strip of leather tied in a knot going through a small hole.

Chojuro eyed her but knew it was for the best and Utakata took the gem "You know I'm still confused as to why Saiken had to talk to you in the first place" he frowned but stuffed it into his yukata sleeve as they all stood and started back to the Mist Village.

"Probably for the best, maybe at a later time you'll learn, but one thing for sure, never lose that gem" Chojuro took it upon himself to give the brunette some very wise advice, that gem could mean life or death for the man.

Utakata eyed him and Sakura strangely until the girl explained "It could save you're life someday, the seal carved into it has my chakra in it and if I so choose I could bring you to safety just like that" she snapped her fingers to demonstrate how quick he'd be out of danger.

His pale golden eyes widened "Then I'll keep it close" Utakata nodded and when they reached the gates Ao and Mei were there and he allowed himself to be taken off to the cells and interrogated while Sakura and Chojuro went back to his house so she could pack.

And at exactly 3:48 "Well guess I'll see you next time you decide to come visit and get a good break" Chojuro was loath to admit it but he was going to really miss her "Just promise you'll be careful" he eyed her closely.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up, they were so expressive "Yeah and I will see you next time Chojuro-san, tell Mizukage-san and Ao-san that to" and then she was headed for the gates and signed out and in a matter of fifteen minutes was back in Fire Country.

Stood outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, the pinkette inhaled and released her breath before starting forward, signed in with Izumo and Kotetsu and waved to a few people as she passed them until she was home, everyone had just sat down for dinner, so she did the same before they all finally headed to bed after asking her about her trip.


	45. Tadpoles Return to Cloud

When Sakura returned to the Hidden Cloud Village the very next day, in her arms was her brown haired orange eyed cat Hoyo, who village hopped with her all the time, she was more determined than ever before.

Because the minute she'd unpacked her things and made sure Hoyo was comfortable in the empty apartment Sakura marched straight through the Cloud Village, all the way to the Raikage Tower to talk to the Raikage.

Omoi, Karui and Samui were within and shocked to see her as was Ay "Brat what are you doing here" he frowned then it hit him, yesterday had been the end of her month long break he and Rurui had forcibly given her.

"I'm here for missions Raikage-sama" she blinked at him in confusion, while Omoi and Karui shuffled their feet uncomfortably and Samui averted her gaze, things were still awkward between the lot of them it seemed but she wasn't willing to let it go on any longer.

Her emerald orbs burned brightly with renewed life and determination, it wouldn't be snuffed out of her so easily "Right those three were about to go to the Pound and walk the dogs again" the Raikage completely changed their mission to a D Ranked one instead of a C Rank.

Samui bit her tongue "Understood Raikage-sama, Omoi, Karui, Sakura come along" and then turned on her heel and left the office leading her genin/teammates from the room, Omoi and Karui went without fuss.

Sakura though she knew what was going on "You know Raikage-sama you don't have to treat me like I'm breakable" she murmured softly before hurrying after her teammates, the door shut behind her with a loud click and Ay rubbed a heavy hand down his face.

When she caught up with them, things became even more awkward it was so thick that it was practically suffocating her they said nothing though, the silence was killing her "Get to walking the dogs" the blonde woman nodded and grabbed the smallest one she could find.

Leaving the rest to Karui, Sakura and Omoi "Would you two say something already" Sakura was getting irritated already as they both refused to look at her let alone speak to her and it was very, very annoying.

Both of her teammates/best friends flinched in response hearing the agitation "What would you like us to say Sakura-chan, it's been a month since we've seen you and besides letters, that's it" Karui snorted gaining a better grip on the canine she'd chosen.

"All three of us could be dead right now, Omoi could be dead still if you hadn't done what you did, everyone's calling it a medical miracle, but I just see it as reckless" the red head continued gold eyes pinned on her friend as they walked.

Omoi nodded slowly "Don't lie Sakura-chan, what you did to bring me back hurt you to I saw the haunted look in your eyes when we talked the morning after" his free hand clenched into a fist as he spoke onyx eyes glued to the pinkette.

"Not only that but Sasuke and Naruto passed out to, the five of us were in a very precarious situation, that could have ended in a catastrophe" the white haired boy repeated what he'd heard from others.

Sakura let out an irritated sigh "Okay you two clearly this month hasn't been enough time to get you to make you stop beating yourselves up over what happened, I get that we could have all died, yes it was reckless what I did, but all we can do now is accept it and move the hell on" she snapped.

Karui and Omoi stared at her in surprise, they were quiet again after that as they finished up with their first D Ranked Mission in awhile, afterwards they turned in their report and headed back to their apartment for a bit to clean up.

At around three the lot of them flopped down on the couch "So how have you been Sakura-chan, besides getting to go to Sand and Mist, which was totally unfair" Karui tried to break the silence eleven minutes later.

"No kidding and is that a new tattoo, oh man I wish I had the guts to get a tattoo, but I'm afraid that when the needle goes into my arm that the nerves will be ruined and then eventually my arm will die and I won't be able to use my sword anymore and then eventually I will die" Omoi rattled off.

Sakura and Karui rolled their eyes in sync before the lot of them broke down laughing, "I've been okay, I'll have to take you to Sand and Mist next time, both of the different villages were awesome and try two new tattoo's Omoi-kun" she showed off the purple Temari ball/cherry blossom.

Omoi's eyes rounded in surprise "Next time you decide to get a tattoo do you think I could get one with you Sakura-chan" the red head on her other side piped in with curiosity, it had been something she'd been wanting to.

"Guess it's unanimous huh, let's all get matching tattoo's sometime, though not right now, still to scary" the white haired boy shuddered as they all jumped up from the couch and got started on supper, apparently Sakura was staying there that night.

Later on though at exactly 6:45 "Right I'm heading off for the hospital see you Omoi-kun, Karui-chan" the pinkette said tugging on her pink open toed calf high boots, she would have to get new ones soon, and then headed out the door promising herself to talk to Omoi when she got back.

Rurui and Cee were surprised to see her "Back already huh" it made them a little uneasy but they saw the determination burning away in Sakura's emerald orbs, Rurui blew out a breath "Start by checking on last night's patients" she said making to turn.

But paused at the last second "And promise me Sakura-san that you won't push yourself to hard tonight, I know that you're all healed and whatnot but it's been awhile" Rurui warned not wanting the girl to overdo it.

Cee grimaced "Right to the East Wing then, while you were gone you're medic coat and scrubs were washed" he sensed that she didn't want to be treated like a child, she'd always been different actually to what they'd ever expected.

"Not only that but we got a few new medics on the team, you can show them the ropes after we check on our patients, to get you back into the routine" it was decided then that Sakura would handle the newbies of the hospital.

Sakura inhaled deeply and released her breath "Roger that Rurui-san and got it Cee-san, Medic-nin Sakura Haruno is reporting in for duty" she grinned widely and set forth with the blonde to get to work while Rurui headed for the Head Medic's Office.

It was a long agonizing shift dealing with the newbies and getting back into the routine of her three and a half hour night time shift at the hospital, while simultaneously checking on other patients and cleaning up the East Wing, until finally 10:30 rolled around.

"How was it, do you like being back or would you like a longer break" sue her she was worried, Rurui had been waiting at the front of the hospital for at least ten minutes in order to talk to her second best medic in the hospital.

Cee rubbed the back of his head "I don't want you to think we're babying you Sakura, but if you found anything difficult let us know and we'll make it a little easier on you until you're really ready to get back into the swing of things" he threw out there.

And she sighed in exasperation "This is going to be a reoccurring thing, it was great, I love being back and no I don't need a longer break Rurui-san, and please don't baby me, it will take a couple of days sure, but I'll get into the swing again" Sakura explained lightly.

Rurui and Cee sighed in relief "Well that's good and welcome back Sakura-san, the hospital staff and it's patients have missed you greatly" the Head Medic ruffled her short pink hair and then hurried off to continue the rest of her own shift.

"You know this is probably going to sound annoying but do you mind if I walk you back to you're apartment" Cee grimaced lightly wanting to make sure she got back to her place that she shared with Omoi and Karui alright.

Knowing it was for the best, even if he always tailed her anyway Sakura relented to his demand "Okay Cee-san I am a little tired, but that's only because I haven't trained at all for this last month" she nodded and they left the hospital together.

It only took ten minutes because the apartment complex she lived in with her two friends/teammates was only four blocks away and once she was within Cee headed back to the hospital to resume his own shift.

She was so tired that she forgot about talking to Omoi, even if that had meant waking him, but she completely forgot anyway and flopped down in her bed after flipping on her new improved nightlight, a lava lamp that she'd gotten in Hidden Mist.

The next morning Karui was the one to wake her "Good morning Sakura-chan" the red head was bubbly, happy to be back in her apartment it was awesome "Do you think we'll get another mission today" her gold eyes were wide in excitement.

"Relax Karui-chan, I'm sure we will right Sakura-chan, did you sleep good, how was you're hospital shift" the white haired boy yawned while eating cereal and simultaneously trying to talk so they could all get back into the routine of living together.

This had been something she'd missed sorely during her month long break "Morning to you to Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, yes I do believe we will get another mission, and I slept wonderfully especially with my new lamp, and it was great my hospital shift I mean" Sakura chattered.

Soon enough they finished up with breakfast and traipsed off for the Raikage Tower "Brats, Samui, today's mission consists of a C Ranked Mission, this pet has been missing for two months and his owner wants her back" Ay didn't look twice at the trio, just assigned them a mission "Now get out" and ordered them from his office.

"I'm leaving you kids to deal with this mission and afterwards fill out your reports" Samui didn't intend on going far, she'd made a promise to keep a better eye on them from this moment onward so they never got hurt again.

All three of them saluted and hurried off down the streets of the Cloud Village, in the end it only took them three and a half hours to find the dog, starving, beaten and his fur matted beyond repair, but he was returned to his owner in the end before they all split up for lunch.

Sakura sighed softly she had to talk to them soon, Omoi more than Karui really, but seeing as they were busy at the moment she made her way to the training grounds, it was time to get back into training, no more taking it easy.

For starters the pinkette pulled out her short cleaver and was going through a set of hand signs when she was suddenly joined "Whoa there Kid, I didn't know you were back already" it was Darui, now she had to go through that whole scolding situation again.

"Are you sure you're okay to train, perhaps you should hold off for another week" the dark skinned male winced sensing the frustration, he couldn't help it, they'd all been worried out of their minds.

She passed a hand through her growing pink hair and embedded her short cleaver in the ground before turning to face Darui "I'm okay and yeah my break ended day before yesterday, and yes, how else will I get back into the routine if I don't start training again" Sakura pointed out.

Darui raised his hands in an effort to protect himself "I'm just worried Kid, what happened wasn't something most people could get over so easily" he smiled lightly and leaned against a walk as she finished going through her hand signs and made a water clone that had a cleaver sword.

Her lips curved upwards and Sakura knew she couldn't fault anyone for worrying "Thanks Darui-san" instead of arguing she flashed him the kindest smile and then threw herself into training and he stood back watching quietly.

It was little more than thirty minutes later that they were joined on the genin training grounds by Atsui "Back huh, that month break sure went by pretty quick" the blue eyed blonde flinched as a water clone went flying past him.

"Do you think it's really okay for her to be training" Atsui inquired as she sped through another set of hand signs and blew out bubbles, it was nothing like how she entertained the kids that were siblings and cousins and these bubbles were deadly.

A glint of emerald was his only forewarning as Sakura dashed towards him and tackled him "I'm fine Atsui-san trust me when I say that" she grinned "Really, really" she assured and then leaped right back into her training.

"Guess I have no choice though she seems to be doing well" he tilted his head to the side watching her practice and fight against her clones, ducking and weaving under fists or the swords the water clones held in their grasp.

Clearly she heard him because Sakura flashed him a quick thumbs up "Of course I'm doing well, I listened to Rurui-san, Cee-san, Raikage-sama and my Mom and haven't trained a single ounce during that entire month" Sakura quipped striking out with her foot.

Until all training came to a swift halt and the rest of the clones poofed out of existence with nothing more than a splash of water "Done already Kid" Darui asked as she pulled out a towel and a bottle of water and dried herself from of sweat while sipping on her water.

"Obviously you need to get back into the swing of training huh, I remember you having a lot more stamina than that" Atsui noticed her unusual exhaustion and realized what was wrong, of course not training for a month would have consequences.

The pinkette grimaced "No kidding anyway it was nice seeing you two Darui-san, Atsui-san, I'm going to go find Omoi-kun and Karui-chan" she waved collecting her short cleaver and sealing it away in her storage seal tattoo before heading off.

It only took twenty minutes to find the white haired boy she wanted to talk to and he was alone "Sakura-chan" Omoi turned at the sight of familiar pink hair and emerald eyes "What's wrong" he noticed her unusual determination, it was more than before.

Sakura inhaled deeply "Omoi-kun did Cee-san, Darui-san, Atsui-san, Samui-san, anyone really tell you what I did to bring you back" she asked grabbing his hand and dragging him alongside her as they walked down the streets together.

"Well of course you used you're own life energy and poured it into me thus giving me another chance to live and complete my dream" he nodded walking along after her, he had this feeling that there was something else bugging her.

Her nose crinkled up in frustration "But no one mentioned how I….I kissed you Omoi-kun and while I was, that's when I started giving you my life" her cheeks turned red and she didn't care if Yugito were to find her right now at this moment and scold her for blushing.

Omoi's own face flushed red in embarrassment clearly no one had told him that point "Are you serious Sakura-chan yo..you ki..kissed me" the white haired boy stuttered in shock, she nodded silently still holding his hand tightly.

"Yes I didn't know what else to do Omoi-kun and when our lips connected it felt as if I could do anything" Sakura murmured softly staring at the boy at her side in complete and utter adoration, unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Yugito and Bee.

His face turned redder than before and he swallowed thickly "C..Can w..we do it again so I'm able to participate th..this time" Omoi asked shyly for once not over thinking things, only focusing on the girl he liked, who coincidentally liked him back just as much.

Yugito and Bee were shocked themselves as the two teenagers leaned forward and their lips brushed in a very clumsy and unpracticed kiss, complete with bumping of the foreheads and shuffling awkwardly once it was over faces bright red, but staring at each other happily.

Lost in their own little worlds while their Master's watched on in amusement "I don't think we should bother them Bee, let them be kids and not ninja for just this once" Yugito smiled softly, she did care a great deal about her little apprentice.

Bee nodded seriously "You know that boy and the other girl asked me to take them on as my apprentices" for once he wasn't rapping and talking normally, though he would soon have to talk to the girl, Gyuki was demanding it.

Likewise Matatabi was doing the same at Yugito, both tailed beasts were ordering their Jinchuuriki to let them talk to Sakura "I have you beat Sakura's been my apprentice for awhile and though she's blushing right now, I'm sure it's only because of Omoi" the blonde smirked.

"Indeed that boy seems to have a thing for Pinky, yo say ho" the dark skinned male rapped finally and the two of them headed off intending on leaving their apprentices alone for the time being until they could train them some more.

Down below in the streets Sakura and Omoi took hold of each others hand once more and started walking "So we finally kissed properly huh" the pinkette peeked shyly at the boy she liked a great deal enough to ignore anyone else that came her way.

Omoi cleared his throat "Right, you know this all has made me realize that our lives are to short and we should treat every day as if it's our last, so what I'm trying to say Sakura-chan is would you like to be my girlfriend and make it official" he rambled his way through the question.

"AH FINALLY IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKED EACH OTHER AND GOT TOGETHER" Karui, who admittedly had been tailing them much like unknown to them their masters had been doing.

"NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU TWO SERIOUSLY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KISS PROPERLY" the red head shouted breathing heavily having gotten all hyped up as she jumped out at the duo who were her friends.

Sakura and Omoi stared at her as if she'd grown a second head before they all cracked up laughing, everything was returning to normal for them "As for you're question yes Omoi-kun I'll be your girlfriend" the pinkette smiled shyly at the boy.

Who grinned "And we'll get to that point Karui, that was only our second kiss and the first one I wasn't even conscious for" Omoi coughed as they all headed down the streets in their usual formation him and Karui on either side of Sakura, to their apartment.

Karui harrumphed "Whatever anyway I'm glad that you guys finally got together and stuff, though you'll have to ask Sakura-chan's Dad for permission you know that" she smirked wanting to see the boy wig out.

And he did quite beautifully actually as his hands came up and pressed to his face onyx eyes wide in horror "Relax Omoi-kun, my Dad and Mom know how much I like you, so long as you ask them properly they'll say yes to you dating me" Sakura assured.

He breathed out in relief and cleared his throat "So when should we do that, I mean I'd rather do it sooner than later so it doesn't seem like we were trying to keep it from them and stuff" the white haired boy fidgeted.

The red head on Sakura's other side snorted "Why not go during dinner and be back an hour later or something" Karui suggested as the two got lost in their own little world again, it was kind of unfair that her crush lived all the way in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Decided Omoi and Sakura did just that and were back thirty minutes later after Omoi got permission from Jiraiya and Tsunade to date Sakura, things were changing for them and the incident with the rogue had been what sparked it all.

It was only the next day that Sakura learned of even more changes "Wait what you mean you got Bee-san, Raikage-sama's brother to take you two on as his kenjutsu apprentices, that's great" she burst out in excitement for her two friends as they told her that morning over breakfast.

"Yeah cause you're already being trained by Yugito-sensei, and besides you're not exactly swordswoman material no offense" Omoi rubbed the back of his head finishing up with his eggs and sausage that had been made, courtesy of himself that day.

Karui fidgeted "He's not trying to be mean, you're more the type to fight close range and stuff" she pointed out gently, though neither of them had to worry because Sakura was genuinely happy for the both of them as they all washed their dishes and headed out.

That morning was different, Bee and Yugito showed up in the office "Today's been declared a day of training for you three brats" Ay stated not looking up "Now get out of my office, the Chunin Exams will be upon you soon" he snorted.

Sending the genin, Yugito and Bee scrambling, coincidentally they all headed for the same training grounds "Good to see you back Sakura, now let's get you back into the routine" the pale blonde haired woman narrowed her onyx eyes and launched herself at the girl.

Who ducked low under the sharp fingernails that had been headed straight for her throat "Got it Yugito-sensei" Sakura gulped emerald eyes wide, this was why no one wanted to be her apprentice, Yugito was scary as all hell, not only that but she was a Jinchuuriki to.

And could tap into Matatabi's power and gain cat-like features such as her eyes and her nails became like claws, on the other side of the training field, Bee hadn't even warned his two apprentices and had simply started by spinning at them erratically with his swords.

Omoi and Karui did their best to keep up and by the time their training session was over, all three of them were beat up and utterly exhausted sporting cuts and bruises "You two have a long way to go fool ya fool" Bee shook his head.

"We understand ow Bee-sama" Omoi winced trying and failing to stand but only succeeding in falling backwards onto of Karui, who was in much the same condition as him, while Sakura and Yugito headed their way.

Karui grimaced "Looks like we aren't the only ones who got beat up huh Sakura-chan" she smiled sheepishly as the pinkette flopped down in between them and her hands glowed green, their bruises and cuts started going away just like that.

By the time she was done, she was even more exhausted and ready to eat lunch, Bee dismissed Omoi and Karui "Not you Sakura, we need to talk to you or rather our tailed beasts do" Yugito grabbed hold of Sakura's thick green outer yukata and pulled her to a stop.

"Gyuki has been demanding to talk to you for sometime fool ya fool" Bee nodded at his own two little apprentices and they started off the training grounds by themselves, knowing it would be awhile before Sakura could join them.

Sakura bit her lip emerald orbs intense as she stared at the two Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud Village "You know I have the Sharingan then" she exhaled, it still scared her, but she was doing her best not to let it get to her, she was nothing like the Masked Man.

Yugito and Bee nodded "Talk to Gyuki first, he said something about how you've talked to two other Jinchuuriki already" the blonde glanced to the Raikage's brother, knowing it wouldn't be wise to make him stay to long.

"Perfect I know Bro has been nagging at me" again there was no annoying rap, just simple conversation, so Sakura turned her attention on the man who'd once sort of watched over her, closed her eyes and focused her chakra.

When they opened again they were the familiar sharingan pattern of the Uchiha Clan, though she wasn't part of their Clan "Okay here we go Bee-san" she locked their eyes and just like the other two times was sucked into a tailed beasts mindscape alongside Bee.

It took less than a minute before the ox/octopus was before them "Really is true then, Shukaku and Saiken weren't lying about how you had it and now that I'm getting a good look at you, you really are his Daughter I can sense his chakra in you" Gyuki leaned forward to get closer.

Bee was curious "Go on talk as long as need be I won't interfere fool ya fool" he did a couple of poses and then stood back letting the two talk, if he was quiet he might learn just what this girl was to the tailed beasts that they were demanding to talk to her.

Sakura blew out a breath "Hello Gyuki-san and yes I'm his Daughter though I haven't known for very long actually" the pinkette took in the eight tails and knew she had to protect him to just like the others and Isobu, who didn't have a container at this moment in time.

"Why are you here Sakura, the last time I saw you, you were no more than a newborn and then you were gone the next day, Hagoromo didn't really tell us what had happened, merely that you were where you needed to be" Gyuki spoke lightly.

Off to the side Bee narrowed his eyes intending on getting information from the eight tails later and kept himself stood back and out of the way as he'd promised "Father wants me to protect the world in his stead and keep you guys safe" Sakura smiled warmly at Gyuki.

Though it was clear their time was up as the eight tails faded and both Bee and Sakura were back outside his head "What a trip yo, now I must go yo say ho" he went to turn and find a quiet place to be alone when a hand reached out to stop him.

In that hand was an emerald, carved into it was a seal he was all to familiar with, Bee took it and then headed off leaving Sakura and Yugito alone "This isn't going to hurt any, you entering my head is it" the blonde looked uncomfortable.

Sharingan wasn't a dojutsu anyone wanted to face down "No Yugito-sensei it won't hurt a bit, though you'll feel a little disoriented for a moment afterwards" she giggled lightly focusing her still pinwheel shaped three tomoe red eyes on the woman who'd been training her a lot lately.

Onyx and Sharingan clashed and suddenly Yugito found herself right along Sakura in Matatabi's mindscape, where the two tailed cat was already waiting for them, he rumbled in pleasure at the sight of them.

"Pleased to finally meet Hagoromo-sama's daughter" Matatabi purred in a masculine tone "You've grown Sakura, from a newborn into a lovely shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village" his tail wrapped around the petite girl and brought her closer for inspection.

Yugito's face morphed into confusion and in awe "Wait how do you know Sakura, we never met her as a newborn" she frowned in the next moment just who was Sakura actually that tailed beasts wanted to talk to her in person.

Not only that but Sakura was completely relaxed in the two tailed cats presence "Matatabi-san it's lovely to meet you to and thank you, I'm afraid we don't have much time to talk, I'm running out of chakra" she laughed sheepishly.

Matatabi rumbled out in understanding "Then let us skip straight to the chase, do you mind if we include Yugito in this conversation as well…" he paused and the girl shook her head "A thousand years ago I saw this girl be born, she is Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter" he began.

Her onyx eyes widened "But why are you here then, how could if the Sage of Six Paths is indeed you're biological father, be so cruel as to put you here" they softened in the next moment, now it all made sense why the beasts wanted to talk to her.

Sakura swallowed thickly "To make sure this world was protected and the cycle of hatred was shattered, to give the tailed beasts a chance to live happily without hatred for what we humans have done to them and save them to from the Masked Man and his organization" she admitted.

"Indeed though it wasn't an act of cruelty, Hagoromo grieved for the loss of his third child for ages and still upon his deathbed he grieved before he finally released us, we the tailed beasts have waited a thousand years to see you again Sakura-san" Matatabi purred.

A deep lilting sound that nearly lulled her into an unconscious state and she rapidly blinked her eyes to stay awake "So the reason you have the Sharingan is because you're Hagoromo's Daughter" Yugito threw out there.

The girl nodded as Matatabi lowered her and they found themselves waking up on the outside once more "Yeah anyway here you go Yugito-sensei it's a ruby carved into it is one my seals, it will help get you out of danger" emerald eyes burned straight into hers.

Displaying the ultimate need to protect, the blonde really couldn't help it as she hugged her little apprentice "Thank you Sakura-san I will keep it with me always, now you better go and find those two friends of yours" and then she was gone much like Bee.

Sakura wandered aimlessly all over the Hidden Cloud Village before eventually finding Omoi and Karui, where they all spent some time together until it turned three and she decided to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village for a little while.

"Hey Sakura-chan pleased to see you join us" Yahiko huffed/sulked and she shot him a weird look while Konan rolled her eyes and slapped her husband on the back of the head "Ow Konan-chan what did you do that for" he whined like a child.

Konan snorted "You're behaving like an idiot Yahiko, Sakura-chan doesn't have to be here twenty four seven you know" the bluenette scowled while her two children huddled into Sakura's sides, their faces matching expressions of fright.

"Mama is being scary today Sakura-chan" Joki shuddered, in fact the woman had been in quite the mood upon waking up that morning to and they'd both done their best to stay out of her way, but their father on the other hand.

Ketsuro whimpered quietly "Daddy is an idiot" she whispered as the orange haired male pouted even more and that was apparently a boiling point for Konan as she snagged Yahiko's ear and dragged him from the dinner table to their own house.

It slammed shut behind them and an agonized yell reached their ears from the other side, Nagato grimaced "I'm beginning to think he did something, it's the only reason Konan would be upset" the red head pointed out.

His wife Irakusa nodded quietly "Indeed or she could be just aggravated, missions haven't been going well for you three for sometime, Earth Country is still resisting your attempts isn't that right dear" she commented lightly and got a nod.

Just then Shikke and Shimetta set their sights on their eldest cousin "Hold, Play, Hold, Play, Hold, Play" they chanted in sync, it was something everyone was use to, though sooner or later they would start saying more than just one or two words.

Sakura smiled sweetly "There, there Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan" she bounced them in her arms while Tsunade was finishing up with dinner, until they got satisfied with the attention their cousin bestowed upon them and let her put them down in their high chair.

"How are things for you and that boy going, aren't you two dating now Sakura-chan" Hashirama was the one to ask and all eyes turned on Sakura, who froze in the midst of sitting down in her chair next to Naruto, emerald orbs wide.

Tobirama narrowed his soft red "Don't tell me you two already broke up" he teased and her face turned red, and she gave him a little glare in response making everyone laugh and the mood lightened in response.

"We're still together, though we haven't done anything behind hold hands and kiss just the once" Sakura hummed softly scooting her chair in close to the table and resting her elbows on the wood while waiting patiently for supper.

Naruto grumbled under his breath "Sakura-chan shouldn't be dating in the first place" the blonde glared at the table and got poked harshly in the ribs courtesy of Sakura's finger which pushed him out of his chair and onto the floor, proving she'd used chakra and more force than necessary.

More laughter erupted around the table as an eerily silent Yahiko and a smirking Konan returned to have dinner with the rest of their family "Relax blonde brat it's not as if their going to do anything naughty yet" Tsunade teased Naruto.

Who's face turned red and Jiraiya threw his head back and laughed raucously "Kami can't you take a joke brat, we all laid down some ground rules, hand holding and kisses on the cheeks only is that right Cherry" the Sannin turned his onyx eyes on his eldest daughter.

Sakura nodded sagely "That's right Dad, nothing that we haven't already been doing for ages anyway, well not the kissing on the cheek thing" she murmured accepting her plate "Which reminds me you and I need to talk Naruto" Sakura turned her attention on the blonde.

Naruto wigged out and held up his hands defensively just as Minato walked through the door taking a much needed break from paperwork "I swear I didn't do anything this time Sakura-chan, so please don't summon Gamakiri" he begged.

All eyes turned on him "What's going on, have I missed something" Minato asked in confusion, why was his son on the ground in the standard begging position and staring at Sakura baby blue eyes wide in horror.

The pinkette blinked "Baka not about that geez you always jump the gun sometime, I only brought out Gamakiri-kun that one time because you dared Shikamaru-san to give me a freaking stuffed frog for my thirteen birthday especially when I'd finally gotten rid of them all" she snorted.

Momo and Hidzuke grinned at each other, that particular toy had been given to the both of them and it was shared between them continuously "If you're gonna talk to Naruto-kun, do you think you could help me with my homework please Nee-chan" the white haired girl pleaded.

While Naruto relaxed and slid back into his chair laughing sheepishly "Sure Sakura-chan name a time and a place and I'll be there" he got the feeling it wouldn't be him she would be talking to, the fox that was sealed inside of him had been getting restless lately.

Not that he really understood "You're old room, and yeah Momo-chan, and what would you like to request Hidzuke-kun" Sakura faced her two younger siblings agreeing to her sister's request and asking her brother what he wanted.

"Do you think we could go to the training grounds after this and you show me another water jutsu please Sakura-onee-chan" Hidzuke pouted at her with his onyx eyes, knowing she would relent to anything he asked and she did.

After that dinner was eaten, homework was done, Joki and Momo's, and then Sakura took Hidzuke out to the training grounds she used when she had a chance to and taught him another water jutsu at his request.

When they returned though she and Naruto vanished to his old room "You want to talk to the fox" the blonde guessed right away the minute a sound proofing barrier tag had gone up and she turned emerald orbs on him.

Sakura nodded carefully "Precisely, though I don't know how amenable he'll be, we have to be cautious around him" she sat on the floor typical indian style and Naruto followed her down while she focused chakra into her eyes to activate the sharingan.

That would then allow her to enter Kurama's mindscape and Naruto's psyche where the nine tailed fox resided less than a minute later, they were stood behind large red iron bars "Who dares enter my realm" a demonic voice rumbled from behind them.

Naruto latched onto Sakura "He's coming Sakura-chan" he'd never actually talked to the fox face to face before, having been to afraid to do so because it was scary and the fox had given him so much trouble through out his entire life.

"I know Naruto-kun, come on Kurama I know you've been informed by the others, on who I am, don't you want to see how I've grown or are you to afraid to be hurt again" Sakura spoke in a daring tone in hopes to draw the fox out.

Four minutes later he was glaring them down with orange eyes "Old Man's daughter huh" he rumbled darkly "Why are you here, did you really think I would play nice like the others" Kurama snarled and tried to swipe at them through the bars.

Both teens jumped back in response "See there's no point in talking to him Sakura-chan, he's just a mangy old fox" Naruto stuck his tongue out, he didn't understand why the pinkette had to befriend the beasts at all.

Sakura sighed softly and shook her head "Father would be disappointed in you Kurama, he taught you about Humanity and kindness don't you have a shred of decency in you, I know what we've done is wrong, locking you inside someone like this, but that hate will get you no where" she said.

Kurama sneered at them "Get out of my space I don't want to talk to two little brats who have made my life hell these past several years, always going on and on about bloody adventures" he snorted and then was gone.

Shoving them from his space and they found themselves in a heap and disoriented "Ow see told you Sakura-chan, that guy won't listen to reason, it's impossible to be his friend" Naruto rubbed his head as they stood.

"I'll make him see, anyway it's even more critical that you never part with that gem I gave you Naruto-kun, right I have to get back to Cloud see you tomorrow if you're not on a mission" the sound proofing/barrier tag was taken down and Sakura was gone.

Only a sigh of the wind alerted him of her disappearance as she jumped to the seal that was in her bedroom in her shared apartment with Karui and Omoi, Sakura wouldn't admit it but she felt beyond exhausted.

But she sucked it up anyway and took chakra and energy restoration pills and headed off for her shift at the hospital which was even more draining on her and once again Cee walked her home, that night Sakura didn't even bother taking a shower or changing her clothes.

And simply flopped down face first in her bed after flipping on her lava lamp and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow "Hey Sakura-chan wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, Karui-chan is cooking breakfast you have to come see this" Omoi poked her gently.

The following morning "Come on you two hurry up and wake up, or food will get cold" Karui called rousing Sakura further from her sleep and she blinked emerald eyes up at Omoi, who stood back allowing her to sit up.

"Ugh I feel like crap" she grimaced feeling the aches from her training session with Yugito yesterday, that woman was like a demon "And we still have missions to do" Sakura stood carefully and grabbed a clean outfit before heading for the bathroom.

In just fifteen minutes she was out and joining her two teammates for breakfast, which basically consisted of eggs, bacon and hash browns, not fancy in the least but it was enough to let her know that Karui had improved her cooking skills during her month of absence.

They ate and then headed for the Raikage Tower after washing their dishes "Okay today's missions consist of babysitting for Hiyasu and her seven children again, weeding someones garden and finally cleaning someone's house no time limit" Ay rattled off three D Ranked Missions.

Switching them up intermittently for the genin who'd been through hell and back for one another and to see them still standing strong was a relief to everyone "We understand Raikage-sama, and we'll have these missions done soon" Samui nodded and led the trio out of the office.

Before he could order them out like usual and once outside the Tower Samui left them "So which one should we do first Sakura-chan" Karui rounded on her friend knowing Sakura would get them through these three D Ranked Missions quickly and effortlessly.

"Yeah you are the D Ranked Mission Expert after all, that's just what people have been calling you" Omoi laughed sheepishly snagging Sakura's hand as they hurried down the streets of the Cloud Village while thinking about which mission they should do first.

The pinkette hummed softly "Weed the Garden first, Babysit for an hour and then finally clean that person's house again, easiest to hardest or we could switch them and go from hardest to easiest first" Sakura explained.

Her plan was accepted as neither Omoi or Karui objected to the order of their missions and headed down the streets in the direction of a familiar clients house "Good you three are here now get started" the housewife ordered fondly.

"Roger that Ma'am and we'll have you're garden weeded in no time" Karui grinned remembering not to pick any of the herbs that had been planted or the woman who requested them would get angry and they'd fail their mission.

Omoi smiled "Yeah how have you been anyway" he kneeled down on his knee a basket between him and Sakura, Karui had one all her own and was sat a little ways away from them in a different part of the garden.

Sakura giggled lightly "Quite it's been awhile Ma'am, have the herbs I brought you been helping any" she inquired softly snagging a couple of weeds that were growing side by side and pulled them before dropping them in the basket.

The woman indulged their inquiry of her health "Doing wonderful and those herbs are excellent for my health as well" she waved her hands, skin healthier than before and less wrinkled like the pink haired girl had promised.

Fourteen minutes later the entire garden had been weeded and the trio of genin headed off for their next mission, babysitting Hiyasu's seven children, it also occurred to Sakura that it would be the first time since the incident with the rogue and Omoi dying that she'd seen the woman.

Especially Aki, who'd nearly died that very same day Omoi had, Hiyasu was surprised to see them "Oh my goodness it's been a long time since you two have been by, were you the ones who got the mission to babysit my children then" she pressed her hands to her face.

"You got it Hiyasu-san, so you and Soboku-san just enjoy you're shopping trip we'll handle those kids" the red head piped in, this was a mission she and Sakura had taken on what seemed a million times so it would be easy.

Omoi breathed in "Right you're children are in good hands Ma'am" he nodded stepping to the side as Hiyasu and Soboku exited their house, standing behind them their seven children, three of which were going to the academy, but it was a Saturday.

Sakura set her sights on Aki "Just leave it to us Hiyasu-san, Soboku-san, these little sweethearts will be good for us isn't that right" she smiled at the children who all nodded their heads as their genin babysitters entered the house and the door shut behind their parents.

An hour later and the lot of them all playing old maid while dealing with childish temper tantrums, breaking up fights between a couple of the siblings, and acquiring snacks for the children when it was demanded, Hiyasu and Soboku returned and they were released from their babysitting job.

Less than two hours after that, cleaning the man's house, the one from the start of her own genin days, Sakura, Omoi and Karui headed back to the Raikage Tower and turned in their reports before splitting up, it wasn't quite noon yet.

So what did Sakura do, predictably went to the training grounds "Are you seriously that obsessed with training brat" to her surprise Imoi was there and her emerald orbs widened in surprise at the sight of him because it had been quite awhile.

Her mouth opened and closed in response "Never mind about that brat, I wanted to see for myself that you were doing well, after that incident everyone was sure you'd quit and yet here you are still fighting, good don't ever lose that fire do you hear me" Imoi narrowed his purple eyes.

As hers rounded even more in shock "I..I promise Imoi-sensei, I'll get stronger and I'll prove that bastard who thinks he can ruin my life and the lives of my friends that he didn't beat me" she nodded decisively.

Imoi snorted waved and headed off the training grounds, glad he'd been able to talk to her even if for just a few minutes while Sakura walked fully onto the field, inhaled and then exhaled, it was time to try something new.

The pinkette weaved the hand signs to her summoning jutsu, thinking of two particular toads that she'd never summoned before and summoned them "Gamashin and Gamahidari at your service Sakura-sama, how can we help you" both toads saluted even if they weren't twins.

Like their younger siblings Gamajosei and Gamadansei "Right we need to learn how to fight with each other, so I'm going to teach you some hand signs and we're going to make a jutsu together" Sakura ordered carefully.

"Really Sakura-sama, you're going to teach us how to fight with you should you ever need us in the future" Gamashin looked extremely excited, this was their first time off the mountain and already things were interesting.

Gamahidari looked just as excited as his brother "We promise to do our absolute best Sakura-sama, so teach us you're jutsu and we'll learn it so that when you need us we can fight with you like we as summons should" he nodded.

Sakura's expression lightened "Okay the jutsu I'm going to teach you is Suiton: Bubble Jutsu, the hand signs are as followed" she went through them slowly for their sake, "Now repeat" Sakura commanded making them join in after going through the hand signs twice.

For thirty minutes Gamashin and Gamahidari weaved the hand signs that they were being taught "I think we got them now Sakura-sama, can we try to make sure can use the jutsu" the black, green and white speckled toad with moss green eyes asked.

While the other who was speckled just like his brother only with soft yellow eyes nodded, Gamahidari "I think we're ready to try to Sakura-sama" he stared at his summoner in determination wanting to learn.

She gave them "Remember Suiton: Bubble Jutsu and then we'll work on the other part of the jutsu" she watched her summons closely and while they went through the hand signs she shared some of her chakra with them so they could use the jutsu.

Immediately after the hand signs bubbles streamed from their mouths only for them to begin instantly popping as not enough chakra had been molded, so for the next thirty minutes Gamashin and Gamahidari practiced with Sakura until she called it and they went back to the Mountain.

Afterwards Sakura went to the Tea Shop and had lunch "I saw you" Darui sat down ten minutes later once the waitress had brought her, her food, the pinkette looked up and tilted her head to the side "Training with those toads of yours" he stated.

"Oh yeah new training, Gamatori is my official messenger, Gamajosei and Gamadansei are the ones who will gather nature energy for me if I need to use sage jutsu during a fight, Gamauso-sama uses weapons, but those two didn't have anything until now" Sakura said.

Darui tapped his lip in thought "Listen Sakura I don't want to sound like I'm nagging and stuff cause that would be so drab and I'm definitely not you're father or anything, but what's up with the tattoo's" he leaned forward.

Just as her brows shot upwards and she cracked up laughing "Tha..That's what you're worried about me having tattoo's oh kami Darui-san that's hilarious" she laughed her head off and he gave her a flat stare until she managed to calm down.

"Like I said I don't have any right to tell you what to do, but how sure are you that those won't become identifying marks for yourself if you have to go undercover or something" Darui scratched his head.

She sighed softly "If that ever happens Darui-san I'll just cover those up and I only plan on getting one more though not right now" Sakura smiled warmly and polished off her rice/curry and tea, paid for her meal and left.

Heading for the apartment and then to the Hidden Leaf Village to her surprise Naruto hadn't had any missions while the house was near empty except for him and Sasuke, it instantly made her wary because both boys turned on her when they saw her exit the hallway.

"We have a question to ask, well more Teme, but I want to know to cause it was such an interesting one that I would have never thought to ask myself" the blonde dragged her into a hug before they all sat down on the couch together.

Sakura peered at her two friends/brothers in spirit and waited patiently for Sasuke to gather his courage "Do you think it's possible for you to talk to the spirits of you're brothers that are merged with our own souls" the Uchiha got out a few minutes later.

And she froze in response, to be truthful Sakura had never thought that it would be possible "I don't know Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, the only way to find out is if we go talk to Lord Gamamaru on Mount Myoboku" she said.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up from the couch "Then what are we waiting for Sakura-chan, come on lets go, don't you want to talk to you're brothers for the first time in you're entire life" Naruto tugged on her right hand.

While Sasuke did the same on her left "Yeah you already met you're old man so it's only fair that you get to talk to you're brothers to" he nodded his head eagerly, and she allowed them to pull her up from the couch.

Though she didn't want to get her hopes up, she went through the reverse summoning hand signs as Sasuke and Naruto put their hands on her shoulders and they all landed in a heap on Mount Myoboku, it had been a long time for Sasuke and Naruto, who stared around in awe.

But their attention shifted as Sakura stood and they followed letting her lead the way, she was quiet they realized and both boys wondered what was up, had they been insensitive, did she not want to talk to her brothers.

Neither asked and they shuffled awkwardly when the three of them were stood in front of the thousand year old toad "Gamamaru-sama, we, they, I have a question, since Indra-ni and Ashura-ni's spirits are in them, is it possible to talk to them" Sakura bit her lip.

Her heart beat in her chest like a drum as Gamamaru peered down at the three teenagers who had come before him to ask a very serious question "It…..is…possible…..but….the process takes a….long time" he spoke slowly.

It felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest in happiness "Did you hear that Sakura-chan you can talk to you're brothers" Naruto cheered for the pinkette happily, he was finally giving something back to her.

"Dope did you not hear the big toad guy, he said the process takes a long time whatever that means" Sasuke snorted quietly onyx eyes focused on Sakura, who looked as if she was about to pass out from impatience.

She was the one to once again ask "How do we do it Gamamaru-sama, is it hard, what makes it take so long, how long are we talking about" she asked carefully not wanting to overwhelm the toad who was very old and had been friends with her father.

Gamamaru stared down at them again "Your…..Father…wrote…..a….book…you must read…..it…before….attempting….to….speak with your…..brothers" he pointed slowly at a book that was brought forward by another toad.

And Sakura took it into her hands emerald eyes shining with un-shed tears "Thank you old Gamamaru, we'll be sure to read it thoroughly, come on Sakura-chan" the blonde grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her away.

"Yeah thanks big toad guy and we promise to be careful when we attempt the process" the second Uchiha Heir waved and soon enough the three of them were back in Sakura's room in the Hidden Leaf Village and they all sat down on the couch to read.

Unfortunately none of them got through more than two and a half chapters before the others started trickling into the house and supper was started on by Tsunade and Sasuke had to leave, before Sakura had to do the same for her hospital shift.

To which afterwards the pinkette let Cee walk her back to her shared apartment with Omoi and Karui "Thanks Cee-san and goodnight" Sakura yawned unlocking the door and taking her shoes off while simultaneously waving to the blonde, who headed back to the hospital.

Neither of her friends/teammates/boyfriend were awake so she simply showered at 10:47 and by 11 she was in bed, lava lamp turned on and buried beneath her covers as she drifted off into a restful sleep after such a long day of training, missions and hospital shifts.


	46. Becoming Chunin Tadpole Style (Part 1)

In between missions, training with either Darui, Cee or Yugito, plus her own summons on a special unique jutsu, and hospital shifts, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke didn't have time to sit down and read anymore of the book they'd been given.

For three months straight the lot of them worked their butts off until the Chunin Exams were once again upon them "Samui has decided to enter you three this time" Ay told them when they were all gathered in his office that morning.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura shared a look and nodded at each other before facing their Kage with matching determined expressions "We understand Raikage-sama, we won't let you or Samui down and we'll all become Chunin together" the red head vowed.

"Yeah Raikage-sama, I finally feel as if we're ready and even if it's opponents at the Chunin Exams I think we have a better chance" the white haired boy nodded his head onyx eyes filled with determination.

Sakura was quiet for a few minutes longer "I won't let us fail, this is my Hidden Cloud Village Vow Raikage-sama, Samui-san, we'll become Chunin and prove we have what it takes to be ninja" she held up her hand in the familiar Cloud Village Vow pose and they all bowed.

"That's good and all, so go home and pack, alert you're parents, friends and then make for the gates, we'll all be going to the Hidden Mist Village, for a joint Chunin Exams with those guys to commemorate the treaty between us" Samui ordered.

As Ay dismissed them, he'd be heading there at a later time and the four of them left the office and split up, Sakura went straight for their apartment, while Karui and Omoi went to inform their parents first.

Then while Sakura was informing her own parents, Naruto practically shouting at her that Kakashi had once again entered him, Haku and Sasuke in the Chunin Exams again themselves, Omoi and Karui packed before they all headed for the gates as Samui had commanded.

When the three of them arrived only Darui was there "I'm gonna be you're other escort alongside Samui, Atsui and Cee will be guarding Raikage-sama when he comes to Hidden Mist at a later date" he shrugged lightly at their questioning stares.

"Can't believe we get to go to the Hidden Mist Village and be in the Chunin Exams all the same time" Karui was practically beside herself in excitement as she stared outside the village and down the path that would take them to a new village.

The other white haired male in their presence snorted softly "Me either, but Sakura-chan's already been there" Omoi sulked lightly at his girlfriend and she flashed him an innocent smile while staring outside the village like Karui was doing.

It worried her did Samui and Darui want them to walk "Right but that's because Chojuro-san invited me, plus I was only there for a week and didn't get to see all the sights" Sakura explained carefully and glanced over her shoulders as Samui joined them.

"Alright let's move out" the blonde ordered and they all started down the path, it was their first time leaving the safety of the village since the accident and Omoi, Karui and Sakura stuck close to their escorts/sensei/teammate.

For about fifteen miles that was "Right so we were told that you've visited Mist and you're earlier conversation confirmed it, and it would be so drab to walk all that way, so did you leave one of those kunai with a gem carved seal attached to it at Mist" Darui rubbed his head.

While Omoi and Karui rounded on their friend and stared at her with imploring gold and onyx eyes "Well did you Sakura-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't cause you leave those things everywhere" the red head waved her hand flippantly.

"Though if you didn't that would be okay, so long as nothing happened and we were able to get out of the way of danger" the other white haired male that was with them shrugged lightly and looked away not wanting to be a nag or wear his girlfriend out.

Sakura sighed softly and nodded her head "I got permission from Mizukage-san to leave one at the gates and everyone knows to leave it alone" she confirmed and they all attached to her, it was something she'd grown use to.

Samui nodded "Very well take us to the Hidden Mist Village Gates, there should be someone waiting, it's not as if they expected us to walk all the way actually not with you're capabilities" the blonde gestured for her to go ahead.

And after gathering a bit of sage chakra connected the main mass that was within her to the extra diamond she'd had on hand and in just five minutes the five of them were stood outside the Hidden Mist Village Gates.

Their eyes widened except for Sakura's and Ao strode forward "Figures you'd use that little trick of yours, anyway Mizukage-sama is expecting you then I'll escort you to the hotel" he snorted in that same gruff tone.

But somehow to their ears it was softer, the lot of them did follow after the hunter nin and he led them up the winding streets of the Mist Village all the way to the Mizukage Tower where they shuffled into the Mizukage's Office.

"Hello and Welcome to Our Hidden Mist Village, you are our first arrivals for the joint Cloud/Mist Chunin Exams that Leaf and Sand will also be participating in, that will begin in a week, so take this time to familiarize yourself and prepare for the Exams" Mei smiled warmly.

Getting the introductions out of the way before the lot of them were taken to the hotel that construction had been finished on by Ao and Chojuro this time and left alone to get settled in, Omoi was sharing with Darui, while Sakura, Karui and Samui were sharing a room.

None of them were separated "Can we go out and explore, I'm sure Sakura-chan knows her way around a little bit at least" Karui pleaded with Samui, twenty minutes later once they had unpacked, they'd be there for awhile after all.

A month and a few days, Samui glanced to the silent pinkette who shrugged "So long as you two stick together and don't get lost, it wouldn't be cool to have to go out and find you both" she warned, Karui didn't wait just grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her from the room.

Only to make a straight beeline for the door that kept Omoi out of sight, she was about to knock when it opened "Just be careful you three" Darui waved heading off himself, he wasn't like the little kiddies after all.

"This is so exciting isn't it Sakura-chan, Karui-chan" Omoi grinned making sure his sword was on him as they headed out of the hotel after Darui, who disappeared a random street, probably going to scope out the Mist Village per Raikage-sama's orders.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Karui dragged her right into someone "Finally par..part of the Ch..Chunin Exams" Chojuro peered down at the three genin mirth in his onyx eyes as they stared up at him in shock.

Emerald orbs burned with intensity as they met his obsidian "Yeah, hey Chojuro-san are we allowed to make use of the training grounds" immediately her two friends started sulking at her and Sakura grinned innocently.

"And here I thought Chojuro was kidding when he said you were obsessed with training" a voice, familiar only to Sakura said from behind them and the three of them turned, while Chojuro raised his head to peer at Utakata, who'd been released on good behavior and reinstated.

Omoi and Karui narrowed their eyes suspiciously "How do you know Sakura-chan, she never mentioned you in her letters to us" gold eyes locked with pale gold and the red head stepped closer to her friend protectively.

Similarly the white haired boy did the same though there was a possessive edge to his voice when Omoi spoke "Who is this guy Sakura-chan, clearly he knows you" he was so close he was practically on top of her.

Chojuro's brows raised slowly into his hairline "This is Utakata, and I do..doubt Sakura-san wo..would have written a..about him because they on..only met on the last day" the blue haired teenager explained.

While she nodded "Mhm that's right Karui-chan, Omoi-kun and you never asked so don't complain, anyway glad to see you doing well Utakata-san and yes I'm obsessed with training, which we should all do so that we're ready for the exams" Sakura looked to her teammates.

Karui and Omoi gulped softly "Right well if you want I can lead these guys to the training grounds, I was headed that way myself" Utakata shrugged taking in Sakura, she'd become a lot more confident since the last time he'd seen her.

"Actually we'll all go together, Mizukage-sama wants these particular genin on a constant day to day watch" Ao once again came out of no where, and strode past the three thirteen year old's, one teenager and other adult and led the way down the winding streets to the training grounds.

It was clear to Omoi and Karui that this was a place Sakura hadn't visited while here that one week "So Sakura-chan how are we going to train" the red head grabbed her sword gold eyes glinting with excitement, Bee wasn't here so they could relax just a little bit.

Omoi narrowed his onyx eyes "I'll stick close to Sakura-chan, we'll team up on any clone that comes our way" the white haired boy stated practically wrapping himself around his girlfriend, he wouldn't let anything ever happen to her again.

Sakura rolled her shoulders "First Taijutsu and Kenjutsu against some clones, then Ninjutsu and a bit of Genjutsu, we all must prepare for anything to happen" she ticked off her fingers cracking her knuckles and then speeding through a familiar set of hand signs.

"You didn't say she had Water Nature Chojuro" the brunette stood off to the side whistled as nine water clones stood before the trio of genin they'd been tasked with watching well more Ao and Chojuro than him, but he was curious.

Chojuro shrugged "Beyond a few questions like her name and where's she's fr..from y…you didn't as..ask anything else" he pointed out leaning against a rock to watch the training session in action, it had been awhile for him.

And for Ao who did the same "Is it just me or have those three improved on their team dynamics and are more in sync with one another" the hunter nin narrowed his gray eye as Karui used Sakura as a shield, clearly not much of a taijutsu user, and Omoi swung the clone off it's feet.

While Sakura landed a bone crushing punch to the water clone and it popped, admittedly the genin were kind of scary, not only that but they defeated all nine water clones in a matter of thirty minutes before more were made.

Omoi and Karui pulled out their katana while Sakura unsealed her short cleaver, three clones to each, the red head stood by herself, hacking through her three Sakura water clones, while the pinkette and white haired teens stood back to back and fought off the six remaining clones.

Until the lot of them were taken down twenty minutes later "Whew time for ninjutsu right Sakura-chan, shall we try to get in sync on that jutsu you've been working on" Karui straightened from her crouch and sheathed her sword.

"Yeah, though are you allowed to use you're summons here" Omoi lifted his gaze to the three males who'd been silently watching their training session for near an hour, only eight minutes were left before it turned an hour they'd been practicing.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "You can use yo..your summons here, that's n..not forbidden" Chojuro nodded knowing she was hesitating, though as much as he hated to admit it, she really had once again improved.

The hunter nin was curious "Oh what's this another jutsu that you've created, come to think of it, I haven't seen you use it since, not once since the end of the last Chunin Selection Exams" Ao smirked wanting to hear.

Utakata was similarly surprised "Wait you created a jutsu, but you're just a kid" he frowned looking the girl over again, it was kind of startling how different the girl actually opposed to what he'd thought of her their first meeting.

She sighed softly "Good, no Ao-san I haven't created another jutsu, and Raikage-sama forbid me from using it in the Cloud Village and yes, but I trained for weeks on it and I still don't have it fully under control" Sakura rattled off while weaving a set of hand signs.

Less than two minutes later "Gamashin and Gamahidari are here for duty Sakura-sama, ready to train some more on our jutsu" the white/green/black speckled toads spoke in sync while saluting their summoning as she straightened and healed her thumb she'd bit for the needed blood.

A smile split across her lips "Ready when you are Sakura-chan, we're gonna blow our opponents away" the red head amongst them had a glint of excitement in her gold eyes as she stood off to the side away from her friend and out of the line of fire.

Likewise Omoi did the same "Just try not to hit us this time" the white haired boy teased and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, before facing her summons and cracked her knuckles once more as they held up their hands.

"Begin with the hand signs Gamashin, Gamahidari" she shared her water nature chakra with her two toad summons as they started weaving the hand signs to another familiar jutsu to Ao, Utakata and Chojuro's surprise.

Just as bubbles blew out of their mouth "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" the toads said in sync moss green and soft yellow eyes narrowed as they molded their chakra to ensure the jutsu wouldn't fail on them and Sakura leaped back unsealing a puppet from her storage seal tattoo.

"Poison Fog/Lightning Combo" she called and a plume of purple poison blew from the puppets mouth from one of the tags that was placed inside, while Karui and Omoi raced forward, swords charged with their lightning nature.

Creating an explosive effect as the bubbles consumed the poison and the lightning streaked around them and started blowing up all around them, it was chaotic "Wow that definitely turned out more beautiful than I thought" Karui whistled in awe as they stood back.

"No kidding Sakura-chan, you really are a genius to come up with an attack that all of us can use together is kind of amazing" Omoi came up behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her shoulder earning a grin as her emerald orbs twinkled and locked with his onyx.

Gamahidari and Gamashin had gone back to the Mountain at this point, only having had enough time to use the jutsu they'd been working on with their summoner for two months straight before the summoning wore off.

During this time Chojuro, Utakata and Ao had stood back "A…Are yo..you two dating" it was Chojuro who asked, deciding it was better to know now than later, he knew he hadn't had a chance, but still he'd thought that it might be a possibility.

"And how long have you been working on that particular combo, come to think of it, why the need for such a combo that all of you could use together" the hunter nin prodded curiously once more as the bubbles finally faded as did the poison and lightning in the air from the jutsu's.

The brunette among them however whistled "I must admit that was a beautiful combo, it combined not only water but lightning and poison, which takes extensive time and effort to do, but you pulled it off effortlessly" Utakata pointed out.

As the three genin turned "Yes Omoi and I are dating Chojuro-san, and we've been working on that for three months originally it was just the poison/bubble jutsu, but these two found out and we all decided to make it a combo that we could use together and have since trained" Sakura stated.

Utakata was right that jutsu combo did take a lot of effort and chakra because in the next moment the three of them slid down to the ground tired from their hour and fifteen minute training session "You're mean Sakura-chan making us train" the red head sulked.

Omoi doing the same "And here we were supposed to be resting I'm pretty sure if we keep training like that, we'll miss the Chunin Exams and then we'll have to wait another six months and Raikage-sama will scold us and demote us" the white haired boy pouted.

Sakura and Karui rolled their eyes in sync at Omoi's over active imagination "You're kind of a weirdo kid you know that" the brunette with pale gold eyes snorted softly as he found a spot to sit to, clearly none of the kids were going to move for awhile.

"Trust us Utakata we know, we had to live with them for over a month as we did treaty negotiations with the Cloud Village, I, Chojuro and Mizukage-sama anyway" Ao shook his head and slid down the rock to the ground.

Chojuro was the only one who was quiet "You guys must ha..have trained real…really hard i..in order to get y..you're timings on that jutsu/combo attack h..huh" he finally said after several minutes choosing not to comment anymore on Sakura's new relationship status.

Who nodded "Oh yeah, though it's still not perfect, we still have a long ways to go" the pinkette grinned and flopped backwards between Omoi and Karui as they stared up at the sky, it was at that exact moment someone leaned over them.

"Out of stamina already, guess I need to up my training when we get back to the Cloud Village after the Chunin Exams huh Sakura, Bee-san will have to do the same for you two to huh Karui, Omoi" it was Yugito, in the Hidden Mist Village.

All three genin flew up off the ground in a panic and holding up their hands in defense in a completely unrehearsed moment of fear that they were going to get beat up again "Relax you three I was teasing" the woman smirked at the three teenagers, well not Omoi he was still twelve.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura slid to the ground in a heap, matching sighs of relief escaping from their lips as Yugito ruffled their hair and headed off, she'd been sent here on a quick mission but she was to return to the Cloud Village now.

"What's up with you three, and who is that woman to you" the hunter nin spoke in his usual gruff tone getting the feeling that the three teens were utterly terrified of the blonde who'd leaned over them and threatened to make their training harder upon their return to Cloud.

Similarly Utakata and Chojuro were interested to know as well "And who is Bee, sounds like he's also part of you're training, come on kids what's up" Utakata snorted lightly eyeing them as they held onto each other for dear life.

"I.. 't that the wo..woman who would pun…punish you for blushing Sakura-san" Chojuro had only seen the the blonde woman with onyx eyes once from the Hidden Leaf Village, but he got the feeling that something had changed.

The red head shuddered "While Sakura-chan was taking her month break we asked Raikage-sama's brother to take us on as his apprentices to learn more about kenjutsu, Omoi and I and needless to say he's ruthless in his training" she winced in remembrance.

Omoi nodded sagely "Not only that but after every training session we always end up with cuts and bruises Bee-sama is brutal" a shiver rolled through the white haired boy as he spoke of his Master who wasn't gentle on them in the least.

Sakura's reaction however was more amusing "Sharp nails, sharp nails" she shook her head emerald eyes wide in horror "Yugito-sensei is a Jinchuuriki and she can tap into his power to make her nails long and she always tries to gut me with them or stab them in my throat" she grimaced.

After that and the three older males laughing at their expense they all split up, the genin to the hotel, the jonin to wherever, had lunch with Samui and Darui and then locked themselves away in their hotel room for the rest of the day.

Three days later, Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, Naruto and Haku showed up at the Hidden Mist Village, the two boys Sakura held dear were soaked and covered in leeches to Mei, Ao, Chojuro and well mainly everyone's amusement even their favorite pink haired girl.

"It's not funny Sakura-chan, Teme pushed me in the Marsh, how were we supposed to know there was leeches in them" the blonde sulked as they were sat on the training grounds, she, Omoi and Karui had been using the last three days.

Her pulling the leeches from their bodies as they tried to sit still "OWWWW Sakura-chan that hurts, can't you be a little more gentle" Sasuke scowled and flinched trying to wiggle away to Ao's continued amusement.

Until the girl slapped them both on the backs "Sit still damn it and yes I already know this because Chojuro-san pushed me in to once, it was something I learned on my very first day" she huffed at the blue haired teenager who whistled innocently.

While the hunter nin stared at his partner in surprise "So that's why you two came back to the village dripping wet, but it doesn't explain why were you wet to Chojuro" Ao smirked sensing a story and that it would be a good one.

"S..Sakura-san d..dragged me in while fl..flailing her arms" Chojuro admitted sheepishly still stuttering, he hardly ever stuttered when he was being serious or around Sakura alone, which they hadn't been since she'd been there.

Kakashi and Zabuza shook their heads "Come to think of it, I thought you went rogue Utakata, so what are you doing back in the Hidden Mist Village" the wielder of Kubikiribocho turned his attention on the brunette.

Who immediately pointed to Sakura to their confusion "I wanted to talk to her" Utakata said, oh so subtly leaving out the fact that it wasn't him that had wanted to talk to the girl, but Saiken, the six tailed slug sealed inside of him.

Haku cringed lightly when Sakura pulled a particularly stuck leech from Sasuke's flesh "You know I'm glad you two kind of leave me out of you're fights" he quipped lightly leaning back a little when his two teammates glared at him.

"Okay, okay enough we aren't here to fight, team camaraderie and all that jazz" the silver haired nin in their presence couldn't remove his nose from the orange book for a second to realize that his students had set their glares on him next.

And Zabuza snorted and shook his head, the next day Teams Eight and Ten showed up with their sensei's followed by a few teams from Sand, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki their escorts, Lee with a completely random team as Tenten joined Team Ten.

Until finally all the genin had gathered in the Mist Village that were participating in the new Chunin Selection Exams "Thank you all for coming to the joint Cloud/Mist Exams, we, Ay the Raikage and I, Mizukage Mei Terumi will now explain the rules" Mei smiled warmly.

As she and Ay stepped up to address the squads of genin that had come "Right to begin we will have a Written Exam Portion, much like Leaf/Sand did during their joint Exams, this will be different though, you must ah find clues to each answer" Ay smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Quite, all over the building are clues to each answer which are unique to each squad of genin, there are ten questions in all and each squad will be assigned a jonin to watch over them as they scramble to find these answers" the auburn haired woman continued.

"Next after that will be a week survival round in the marshes that surround Hidden Mist, again each squad will have a jonin with them to ensure that they don't befall any danger or trouble" the Raikage looked straight at a certain trio of genin from his own village.

Causing them all to smile sheepishly in response where Mei picked up "They must find two flags, one red and one blue and bring them back here to the Mizukage Tower, where they will be allowed to rest in their hotel until the preliminary rounds if that is necessary" the Mizukage said.

Karui breathed out a sigh of relief "However what makes these preliminary rounds different from those in Leaf, a Chunin will evaluate you as a squad and you'll go through a sort of obstacle course" Ay stated.

Omoi frowned and looked around warily "And finally when there are only a certain amount of genin left a month long training period before the final round which will consist of a contest in which each genin show off their skills before the judge, no fighting will take place" Mei admitted.

"Because we want to give all genin an equal chance to become a Chunin, though none of you better go thinking this Exam will be easy, it's difficult and you will think it's going to break you, now let the first portion of the Chunin Selection Exam begin" the Raikage announced.

Immediately Sakura, Omoi and Karui found Chojuro standing off to the side of them "I..I'm you're j..jonin for the fir…first and second exams" the blue haired teenager explained leading them down the winding streets of the Mist Village to the building the written portion was being held.

None of them dared to object as they handed over their signed consent forms and were let into the building and Karui who was the first one through was given the test "I think Sakura-chan is our best bet for this part" Karui burst out upon seeing the difficult questions.

"I think you're right Karui-chan, we don't study half as much as you Sakura-chan" Omoi smiled sheepishly as he handed the paper with the questions on it over to the pinkette, it had been handed to him by the red head.

Sakura released a soft sigh, emerald orbs scanning the questions "Mm Chojuro-san is it necessary to search for the answers if one already knows them, not to many rules were given, just what the exams were made of" she turned on her friend.

His brows raised high and the teenager flipped open the rule book each of them had been given, instantly he knew the girl had found a loophole "There's no rule Saku..Sakura-san that says y..you have to search f..for the answers" Chojuro said a few minutes later.

Her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "See, see you really are smart Sakura-chan, enough to blow a lot of people away with how smart you are" the red head bounced the balls of her feet as her friend/teammate sat down and started cranking off the answers with ease.

"You know I think these exams are kind of wasted on you Sakura-chan, you always said you weren't ready before and yet….." the white haired boy trailed off as she popped her wrist and wrote down the next answer.

Chojuro stood back watching "I wasn't ready before, now…now I am, and I made a vow, one doesn't simply break a Cloud Village Vow, I've done it once before and never again" Sakura rattled out rising to her feet.

"Done already S..Sakura-san" the blue haired teenager asked in shock, it had only taken her forty-five minutes, and Chojuro thought maybe, just maybe that Omoi was right and these exams were kind of wasted on her because she was so advanced.

She smiled innocently and handed over the test paper to Chojuro who checked over each answer thoroughly and made sure they matched the ones he had before nodding and they were led out of the building and to the next part of their exam, the survival round.

Cee who was passing by "What did you three kids already fail, such a pity and Raikage-sama had such high hopes for the best genin of their generation" he shook his head in mock disappointment onyx eyes set on his apprentice.

Karui and Omoi puffed up in indignation while Sakura rolled her eyes lightly knowing the blonde was just teasing them to get a rise "Hey we'll have you know Cee-san that we're already on our survival round of the exam" Karui practically shouted.

"Yeah cause Sakura-chan's so smart, because she studies all the time" Omoi huffed while clutching onto his girlfriend to the blondes amusement, those two really were something else, but it was Sakura who nodded.

"The answers were easy, something I expected though, typical battle situations" she shrugged lightly and the blonde rolled his eyes this time, he should have expected it really, but hadn't thought she would be so blaze.

Chojuro sighed "I..If your read…ready lets head towards the mar..marshes y..you three" he took charge of the genin like he was supposed to Karui and Omoi eyed him warily and fell silent because the blue haired teen had hardly stuttered.

Even Cee looked shocked "Right, good luck on you're survival round and for kami sake don't die out there" Cee warned heading down the street in hopes to find his partner, he'd only just arrived in Hidden Mist after all and the Raikage had told him to find Darui.

While Chojuro led Omoi, Sakura and Karui down the winding streets of the Mist Village and out the gates to the marshes that signaled the start of their survival round, the proctor looked shocked and he obviously thought the genin before him were going to be the first to die.

Considering how quick they'd gotten through the written exam portion "Okay as you know you're task is to find a blue and red flag, I'm not allowed to tell you where they are, just that they are not going to be easy to find and could be anywhere" the man smirked.

Sakura's emerald orbs narrowed, mind instantly catching onto the subtle hint that had been given "Man this sucks can't you give us at least a little hint Mister" the red head pouted at him cutely in hopes to charm a hint out of their proctor.

Omoi frowned deeply and glanced to Sakura, who was quiet, as was their Jonin in charge of their survival round, "We have a week right" he looked to the proctor again who nodded "Then that's more than enough time to search, stop complaining Karui" the white haired boy said.

Karui froze in surprise "Is there a certain area limit to how far we can go, the flags as you said could be anywhere does that include distance and can we use any means necessary to search, such as summons if we have them" the pink haired girl interrupted.

"What makes you ask that Saku..Sakura-san" Chojuro narrowed his onyx eyes while once again flipping open the rule book that had been made while the proctor dug through the bag he had on hand and handed over a map "And the..there's no rules against summons" he said.

The pinkette took it "That's you're search area" the man said "Now that you know the main rules, get to searching and don't ask any more questions" the proctor warned waving his hands in the shooing motion that had them all scrambling off to begin.

Her two friends/teammates were curious "Hey Sakura-chan why did you ask those two questions anyway" Karui asked as she scanned the area ahead of them with her gold eyes in hopes to spy either their blue or red flag they needed to collect in order to make through the round.

"Yeah they were kind of odd, unless….you figured out something didn't you" Omoi's lips curved upwards into a grin as his girlfriend scanned the map she'd been handed, Chojuro following behind them a few steps.

Though at his statement Sakura looked up and nodded "He said they could be anywhere, that means…" her emerald orbs strayed to the side and straight at one of the marshes that was only found outside the Mist Village.

Behind them onyx eyes widened "Y…You sure that the..there's a possibility that th..the flags were hid inside th..the swamps" the blue haired teenager asked quietly causing the trio of genin he'd been tasked with protecting to turn and face them.

Karui and Omoi weren't sure but Sakura there was a glint in her emerald eyes "Guess there's only one way to know for sure right" the red head rounded on her other female teammate gold orbs glinting with determination and excitement.

"Precisely isn't that why you asked if you could use you're summons Sakura-chan" the white haired boy smirked figuring out that much, because toads could swim and they were their best chances of searching the inside of swamps while they searched the land.

The pinkette nodded "Exactly Omoi-kun, Karui-chan and while their doing that, we'll be searching through the tree's and a few clones will be on land, explore all options, a ninja must look beneath the underneath after all" Sakura grinned widely.

If there was one thing anything could understand about the pink haired girl he befriended was that she wasn't afraid of adventure and always thought through things thoroughly "Wel…Well you still h..have plenty of daylight g..good l..luck" Chojuro smiled at them.

As Sakura summoned three of her toads, Gamajosei, Gamadansei and Gamatori and had them split up to search the swamps in their immediate area, then made a few water clones while she, Omoi and Karui climbed the tree's searching for their flags.

When that area proved to not wield any results for the lot of them they moved forward to a different area to search it thoroughly like the last, by the time they got through lunch another area had been completed and they'd found nothing.

"I give up this is impossible" Karui threw hands in the air coming down from what seemed her millionth freaking tree after searching through the limbs thoroughly to the point it felt like her hands were about to fall off.

The only male on their team nodded "As much as I hate to admit it, but we aren't getting any closer to finding those flags Sakura-chan" Omoi sulked lightly wiggling his fingers as they ached this was such tedious work.

Her eye twitched and Sakura snorted "Come on you two we're wasting daylight, stop taking it easy, Bee-san and Yugito-sensei would rough us up a lot more than just simply searching through a few tree's" she dragged them onto their feet, healed their hands and pointed to another tree.

Both genin scrambled for their next tree and the blue haired teenager with them shook his head "You're ruthless Sak..Sakura-san" Chojuro chuckled lightly and the girl shrugged at him before climbing her own tree to search.

By the time it was half past 5, the three genin had given up for the day, the clones had been dispelled, the toads had gone back to Mount Myoboku and Karui, Sakura, Omoi and Chojuro had all sat down to eat an early dinner before going to bed.

At that point other teams had joined them in the marshes to search the swamps and their own surrounding area's to look for their flags, at least none of them had to worry about other teams coming to steal their flags that had been something most of them had been worried about.

"Man this is harder than trying to keep up with Bee-sama, he's like a crazy person always spinning erratically while using what seems like a hundred swords" the red head winced looking at her fingers which had splinters.

Omoi's hands were much the same but he wasn't even thinking about his Master back in the Cloud Village "What if the pieces of wood get stuck in there forever and I get infected with an incurable disease and lose the ability to use my hands and then I die" the white haired boy muttered.

The other female with them slapped her forehead and groaned "Omoi I swear you and you're over thinking ways" Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and sped through a set of hand signs to summon one of her toads.

Gamatori appeared "Do you want us to search more Sakura-chan" the blue toad peered up at his summoner with those moss green eyes and she smiled down at him kindly, wrote a quick message and handed it to him, he read it "I understand" and then he was gone.

Chojuro, Omoi and Karui were curious "I..Is the..there a re..reason you summoned you..your toads a..again" the blue haired teenager inquired at the question they all wanted to know, but she simply held up her hand with a smile.

Signaling to them to wait until Gamatori returned with a container and she took it with a gentle smile, the blue toad returned to Mount Myoboku in the next moment, Sakura turned and gestured with her hand for Karui and Omoi to crowd around.

"What are you going to do Sakura-chan, what is that stuff anyway" Karui peered at the white container curiously, but couldn't discern what was inside of it in the least, so she was lost as to what her friend was planning.

She wasn't the only one "Sakura-chan that's not some kind of medicine is it, you know I don't like taking medicine" Omoi gulped as she grabbed Karui's hands first after preparing some bandages and poured whatever was in the container on the red head.

Who promptly freaked upon seeing the honey "Relax Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, honey is a natural remedy to get the splinters out without having to fuss with tweezers" Sakura hummed softly making sure the honey coated Karui's hands then applied the bandages.

Before turning to Omoi and doing the same "Wh..Where did y..you learn that t..trick Sakura-san" Chojuro asked once again once she was done wrapping Omoi's hands and they all sat back to relax until they fell asleep which would be soon.

"It was that Toad Lady, Shima-san wasn't it, she was always going on about honey and stuff after all and her food" the head leaned against her friend, lids growing heavy, she wouldn't admit it but she was utterly exhausted.

Omoi yawned widely "Probably either that or Gamakiri, that toad was the one we all spent the most time around besides the younger ones" the white haired boy commented getting comfortable against the tree he was leaned against.

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement tossed a couple more sticks on the fire wrapped her thick green yukata around her tighter and relaxed "Gamabunta actually the one who always caught us remember" she smiled emerald orbs already closed.

Chojuro was surprised because five minutes later all three genin were asleep leaning on each other in some way or another "To think she was actually properly raised by toads" he snorted quietly and found a spot to get some shut eye himself.

The next morning after a slightly tense breakfast as Sakura ripped the bandages from Karui and Omoi's hands to reveal the honey had done it's work and removed the splinters, the three of them got started on their search again.

"Gah just how big is the area we are supposed to search again" Karui flailed her arms in frustration, it was around noon and they'd just sat down for lunch, courtesy of Sakura, who had some survival skills.

Unknown to them the white haired boy was getting aggravated himself "Isn't there a faster way to search, not that I don't appreciate what you've been doing so far Sakura-chan, but we'll never find our flags if we don't pick up speed" Omoi sulked again.

The pinkette sighed softly and grabbed her stick of fish when it was done, slathered in herbs that grew naturally around the marshes "Slow and Steady Wins the Race Omoi-kun, Karui-chan, if we go to fast we'll miss the flags and we won't know where we missed" Sakura stated.

Pulling out the map and going over the area's they'd already searched thoroughly and pointed out what they had yet to search, they'd already gotten a big chunk done because of their early start "You're bound to run ac..across one so..soon" Chojuro pointed out.

As they all finished up lunch and resumed their search, but that day also wasn't their lucky day and despite searching through their last area before dinner, no flag had been found yet, so they ate dinner quietly and then went to bed.

The third day was much the same, though Omoi fell out of the tree and into one of the swamps "I can't believe you were goofing off Omoi" the red head grumbled as she and Sakura pulled the boy out of the marsh, he was soaked through and shivering.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't think my chakra would stop working on me like that" the white haired boy pouted as he was ordered to strip to his boxers, it was extremely mortifying but his girlfriend would have none of it.

Considering she'd already started pulling the leeches from his body "Karui-chan would you start a fire and place his clothes nearby, did you bring any spares" the pink haired girl was in charge of the situation, but when he shook his head she groaned.

Off to the side Chojuro bit his cheek to stop from laughing "Aren't you worried about him cat…catching a co..cold, it i..is November aft..after all" he asked lightly watching as Sakura used her scalpel and slid it underneath the sucker of the leech before pulling it free of Omoi's skin.

Having started on her task "Yeah not to mention he's soaked, our normal little fire isn't going to keep him warm or dry him up, plus like he said he didn't bring any spare clothes" Karui stated whacking to rocks together to get a spark and start the fire.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die….ow Sakura-chan that was mean" Omoi held his head as it was abused via fist, then his girlfriend went right back to getting the leeches off of him until they were all gone and he was dragged to sit in front of the fire.

Less than a minute later he was feeling decidedly warm that had nothing to do with the heat of the fire he was sitting in front of "Feel better Omoi-kun it's a trick I learned from one of my books" Sakura smiled sweetly healing the wounds that had been left behind by the leeches.

The blue haired teenager in their midst frowned "I d..didn't see you do an..anything beyond healing him" Chojuro threw out there in hopes she would tell them what she'd done in order to warm Omoi up to the point he looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

Karui tilted her head to the side, sandwiching Omoi between her and Sakura for the moment as opposed to their normal formation, never let it be said they didn't care about each other "Are you gonna tell us Sakura-chan" the red head prodded lightly.

"I'd like to know to Sakura-chan, cause I feel as if I just got covered with tons of thick winter blankets" the white haired boy yawned then pinched his cheeks in order to stay awake, they still had to continue searching once his clothes were dry.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a grin "Flared my chakra, it's a trick to keep warm in the snow, I have perfect chakra control so it was easy for me to do this" and she demonstrated for them by flaring her chakra warming them from the outside in and all the way through.

Chojuro shook his head lightly "A…Always something n..new for you h..huh Sakura-san" he laughed softly leaning back patiently as the fire dried Omoi's clothes and then he put them back on with a grimace as he realized they were now gross and covered in slime.

But Sakura and Karui told him to suck it up and they resumed their search, the fourth day though it occurred to Omoi and Karui "Why haven't you used you're sharingan, surely you'd see our flags with that right Sakura-chan" Karui set her gold eyes on her teammate/friend.

While the only male on their team slapped his forehead "So mean Sakura-chan making us search by ourselves like this" Omoi pouted at his girlfriend, he couldn't believe she hadn't used it yet, which was odd considering.

A slender pink brow was lifted at the both of them "You didn't ask and besides it's not so fun when things are easy, you don't get to be a ninja by taking shortcuts after all" came the answer from Sakura as she scrambled down from her fifth tree that morning.

"You know Sa..Sakura-san is right O..Omoi-san, K..Karui-san" Chojuro nodded in response, not surprised that she'd said something along those lines, she took the teachings she'd been taught and applied them to every situation.

And as much as they wanted to groan and complain they couldn't, so instead they redoubled their efforts on finding a flag, it was Karui who found it in the seventh tree, the red one and the three of them sported matching triumphant smiles.

Before all sat down for an early dinner and then headed for the next area and set up camp before going to bed early to rest and regain their strength "Ready to search some more" the red head said on the fifth morning of their survival round.

"This is probably gonna sound weird but I'm ready to" there was a glint in the white haired boys onyx eyes as they ate their breakfast, picked up camp and stretched before setting their attention on the surrounding area in hopes to find their last remaining flag.

Sakura grinned "Right no more slacking or goofing off you two, we only have today, and two more days after this to find the blue flag, search thorough, don't complain and whatever you do don't fall in the swamp, we don't have time to waste anymore" she spoke.

While simultaneously summoning her three younger toad summons and making a few water clones to search dry land as she, Omoi and Karui jumped into the tree's "Go..Good Luck" the blue haired teen called as they began.

Though that area didn't wield any results for them, the lot of them simply moved on, searching much more thoroughly than before and a little quicker as well with nine pairs of eyes looking for the blue flag it was only a matter of time.

Until "I FOUND IT SAKURA-CHAN, I FOUND IT" Gamatori shouted as he emerged from the swamp he was in as it was nearing dinner time, Gamajosei and Gamadansei pouted but they returned to Mount Myoboku "Bu..But it's stuck" the blue toad admitted sheepishly.

"Good job Gamatori-san, I'm sure Sakura-chan is gonna send one of her clones in after it, thank you for searching" Karui who'd long since gotten over her reservations of touching such creatures picked Gamatori up and patted him.

Praising him for such good work "Yeah we wouldn't have found it without you Gamatori" Omoi grinned taking the toad next and patting him on the head much like a parent would their young when they'd done something good.

It was the pinkette's reaction that made him downright beside himself in happiness "Thank you Gamatori-kun you've earned a good long break" Sakura hugged him to her chest while nodding her head at the last remaining clone and it jumped into the swamp.

"Well shall w..we start heading ba..back to the village" Chojuro asked as the blue toad vanished in a plume of smoke going back to Mount Myoboku like his older siblings had and the water clone emerged with the blue flag and it was put with the red one in Karui's pack.

All three of the genin nodded and they started their trek back to the Hidden Mist Village, when they got to the gates, they found that they were one of the first few teams to finish only five days in and told to get some rest, and so they did, they were utterly exhausted.

So after taking showers and eating dinner in the hotel cafeteria, Omoi, Karui and Sakura flopped down in the beds in their hotel rooms that they shared with either Samui or Darui, and in just a matter of minutes the three of them were snoozing the rest of the day away.


	47. Becoming Chunin Tadpole Style (Part 2)

In the remaining two days that was left of the survival round, Sakura, Omoi and Karui lounged around the hotel doing absolutely nothing "You sure you aren't going to take this chance to explore" Atsui asked spying the trio as the lay on the training grounds.

They all waved their hands "No, we searched high and lo in those marshes, we are taking a very short break from training and everything else" Karui groaned rolling onto her side in hopes that the blonde man would leave them alone.

Atsui snorted "Just trust us Atsui-san, I don't think anyone can say we didn't work our butts off out there, ask Chojuro-san, he'll tell you how hard we searched" Omoi blew out a sigh staring lazily up at the sky.

"Ignore them Atsui-san, their just sore I made them search without making use of any other skills that would have found our flags a little easier" Sakura snickered, the more lively of the three of them and she sat up emerald orbs full of excitement for the preliminary rounds.

The blue haired teen in question that Omoi had mentioned shook his head in amusement "I..I'm pre..pretty sure if th..they'd been to..told Sakura-san wo..would have made th..them search the en..entire marshes" Chojuro commented.

And the blonde that was talking to them threw his head back and laughed simultaneously slapping his knee, holding his stomach and walking away leaving the kids alone like they'd silently hinted at, that was their first day.

Their second day consisted of being hounded by Ino, Choji and Tenten "So how did you get through the marshes so quickly, did you use some kind of trick" the brunette peered at one of her stores customers and what a lovely customer Sakura was.

"Yeah no kidding, knowing you Sakura-chan anything is possible with you and you're team" Ino nodded pupilless blue eyes focused on her friend in hopes to figure out what the girl had used in order to get through the survival round in just five days.

The Akimichi Heir however though "Here it looks like you could use something to eat" Choji held out his bag of chips to the three genin that they'd befriended and they each only took a very small handful of the BBQ chips.

Karui, to Sakura's amusement was the only one to blush " y..you Choji-kun" the red head stuttered nibbling on one of the chips "Anyway Sakura-chan had us search it felt like our legs and arms were going to fall off" she answered Tenten and Ino's questions.

"No kidding and we got splinters cause we searched the tree's and those things hurt" the white haired boy in their midst looked to his calloused hands, he supposed that it was better that way, at least he was being toughened up.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "We didn't use any special tricks Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Choji-kun, simply searched the marshes, swamps and tree's thoroughly on our own skills" she hummed pulling out a book to read.

"I..Indeed and m..most jonin a..are impressed that managed to search nearly the entire area that you we..were allotted" the blue haired teen spoke in a small praising tone, drawing attention onto himself because sometimes they forgot he was there.

After another round of question, Tenten, Choji and Ino left, planning on using their free time and eventually, Omoi, Karui and Sakura headed back to the hotel, though they were stopped by Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku had just finished up with their own survival round.

The next day though with still over half the teams left they all met up for the preliminary round "So good to see so many talented genin in this months Chunin Exams" Mei smiled kindly at the gathered genin.

"But sadly only half of you, possibly less to be precise will make it through to the final round, so if you're ready we will now have you go through the obstacle course, thought up by Clouds own Chunin Academy Instructor, Imoi" Ay cleared his throat and smirked.

Sakura, Omoi and Karui stared in horror as they took in that bloody obstacle course "We're gonna die" Karui rubbed her gold eyes seeing the wall that was much higher than the one at their academy not only that but it had spikes on it, which was going to hurt.

Chojuro, Ao, Utakata, Zabuza and Kakashi, who'd been behind them leaned forward to get more details "Do you see whats in the water Karui-chan, bloody piranhas" Omoi grimaced eyeing the flesh eating fish as they jumped out of the river they were to cross.

Their skin paled "I'm more worried about the monkey bars and the pit" Sakura shuddered "Yep there's exploding tags, not only that but we have to account for the bars possibly being oiled to" she held tightly to her teammates.

"Sounds like you three have encountered this sort of obstacle course before" Zabuza couldn't hold back, he had to ask, cause their conversation had been so freaking interesting and he was curious to find out.

All three of them nodded in unrehearsed sync "Th..That's the obstacle course you guys had to go through when you guys were academy students" Sasuke stared in horror at the obstacle course, he couldn't imagine going through it as only a six year old.

"Is you're old academy sensei okay or have all these years teaching kids made him go insane" Ao sweat dropped, not even the Mist Village was that crazy, okay so they did have that old academy graduation exams, but they hadn't done that for a long, long time.

Kakashi narrowed his onyx eye "You know I get the feeling that, that is much different than what you three remember" the silver haired nin prodded and got more nods as the first team, from Hidden Grass tried their hands at the obstacle course from hell.

Just two minutes in Omoi, Sakura and Karui cringed and sweat beaded on their brows "That's much worse actually the wall never had spikes and the river never had piranhas" the white haired boy announced dark skin paler than usual.

He wasn't the only one "Guess you guys had to learn how to be tough from day one huh in the Cloud Village Academy" Utakata snorted, though he was just a tiny bit sympathetic, they'd only been children, mere six year old's that obstacle course was crazy.

"And yet they complained when they got stuck in Leaf's Academy for four months" Naruto huffed out, though he wasn't going to dare continue that line of thought or topic conversation as even he winced at the sound of exploding tags going off.

Karui shuddered and held tightly to Sakura "Because Leaf babied you guys, Imoi-sensei was mean right from the get-go always using his bloody ruler on us" the red head jumped as an agonized yell sounded one of the Grass Genin had gotten bit by a piranha.

The adults shook their heads "We..Well at lea..least you'll be so…some of the few to get through the ob..obstacle course" Chojuro announced as the Grass Ninja finally made it through the monkey bars, only two of them passed through because one continuously failed.

Sakura grimaced deeply "I don't know, I thought the obstacle course back in Cloud was bad, bu…but that ones even worse it's like the Obstacle Course from Hell" she flinched as the next team was shoved onto the chopping block so to speak.

And more yells and screams sounded as the rest of them watched on "One thing for sure it's not going to be easy going through" Haku winced lightly, not even Zabuza had been that demented during their training.

By the time it was Omoi, Karui and Sakura's turn to go through the course only seven genin had made it through "Why did it have to be us" Karui sulked as she and her teammates trudged forward leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Haku behind.

"Don't loose you're cool Karui-chan and we'll make it through this Obstacle Course" Omoi gulped eyeing the spiked wall, just how the hell were they going to get over that, let alone the piranha infested water.

The pinkette on their team was quiet as Imoi approached them "I expect a lot out of you three as you have been through a course similar to this, now off with your shoes, you know the drill" the dark blonde purple eyed Chunin ordered.

"Are summons allowed" Sakura asked tugging off her pink open toed boots and sealing them away in a scroll alongside Omoi and Karui's shoes, she had to ask, because there was no bloody way she was walking across that river.

His dark blonde brows lifted "Summons aren't against the rules" a random Mist Jonin shouted being quicker than the Cloud Chunin who was the academy sensei for the new generation of genin in the Hidden Cloud Village.

Sakura blew out a breath of relief, emerald orbs glinting in excitement and waiting patiently as Omoi went first, using chakra to cushion his feet from the spikes and finding it a lot easier now that he knew how to do so.

Karui ran up the spiked wall quickly and Sakura followed "So Sakura-chan how are we going to get across the river, why did you ask if summons were allowed" the white haired boy asked staring hesitantly at the water and jumping back as a piranha tried to bite his toe off.

The gold eyed girl on his team let out a quiet whimper "Oh kami, oh kami I can't do this" the red head attached herself to Sakura, who'd been going through the hand signs needed to summon one of her toads from Mount Myoboku.

"If you two would stop clinging for a minute…" the pink haired girl huffed softly and they let go so she could finish and summon Gamakiri, who for once didn't burst out in his usual exuberance "Would you get the three of us across together" she asked the eccentric toad.

He saluted "Roger that Sakura-sweetie, leave it to Gamakiri-kun and I'll get you and you're friends across" Gamakiri finally announced and they all climbed onto his back, and with a simple leap the piranha's snapping at him, they were on the other side of the wide river.

And the toad went back to the Mountain in the next moment "Of course she would make use of that one" Jiraiya shook his head from where he was watching next to Ay, Tsunade was with the children at the hospital in case someone got seriously injured.

The Raikage snorted "She's resourceful I'll give her that much, but the monkey bars are going to give her a lot more trouble, the bars have been oiled to the point that even the most experienced ninja would slip and fall" Ay stated.

Mei grimaced "Do you really have such an obstacle course in you're village, haven't any of the children complained to their parents" the auburn haired woman inquired, Ay nodded and she didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Because Omoi, Sakura and Karui approached the monkey bars, beneath the bars was a familiar pit, wires strewn with exploding tags and below that were the dreaded spikes, but there was a new horrifying element added to the pits.

"Quicksand, if we miss the spikes, we'll get stuck in that instead" Omoi shivered lifting his eyes to the bars "Not only that but the bars are oiled, we'll never get across" he sulked, they were taking a moment to talk since they'd been given no time limit.

The red head crossed her arms and turned her gold eyes on her other female teammate "You're the best one at going across, what do you propose Sakura-chan" Karui lowered her voice, looking around warily.

She smiled lightly and whispered in their ears _"I've been practicing chakra strings lately, let me go across first, and I'll attach chakra strings to you afterwards to help you across and if push comes to shove I'll use Gamashin and Gamahidari"_ Sakura explained.

Karui and Omoi stood back "Just as fearless as I remember huh brat" Imoi snorted as he saw who'd been his best student making a beeline for the bars and climbing the small ladder to reach the iron bars to swing across the pit.

Sakura flashed him a small smile focused chakra into her fingers and made invisible chakra strings and using chakra to stick to the bars started slowly swinging from bar to bar, emerald eyes filled with a determined glint, she wouldn't fail here, not now, not when she'd vowed to not fail.

It took six minutes longer than usual but the girl made it to the other side and flopped down for a minute to rest "Okay I'm going next Sakura-chan" the red head on her team called determination in her gold eyes.

Her other female teammate had to jump up quickly and attached chakra strings to her friend "Hold the phone when the hell did she know how to use chakra strings" Temari turned on her brown haired brother, blonde brow raised.

Kankuro laughed sheepishly "Er since she bought a puppet when she was in the Hidden Sand Village, I taught her and she took it from there" he rubbed the back of his head, he should have expected she'd figure out the trick quickly.

"Either way those three will probably break some kind of record at the rate their going" Baki coughed watching closely as Karui dropped to the ground at the other end of the monkey bars/pit of horror as everyone was calling it and Omoi started his turn.

"Just please don't let me fall Sakura-chan" the white haired boy gripped the bars tightly in his hand, remembering to attach himself to it with chakra as Sakura used chakra strings to help him across like she had Karui.

Up in the stands Gaara shook his head "Probably for the best they didn't enter the last Chunin Exams, no one would have stood a chance against them" he spoke in his same gravely tone of voice while everyone nodded.

Twenty-seven minutes is how long it took for the three of them to cross the bars/pit of horror "We're almost done, just have to get to…" Sakura found herself frozen as fear welled up on her, her heart slowed and she felt as if she was going to throw up.

Because before her was the scene that had played in her dreams for a good long while, the rogue killing Omoi, over and over again, her emerald orbs widened and she sped through a set of hand signs to break the genjutsu.

Flaring her chakra in order to do the same for Omoi and Karui who were also stuck in a jonin level genjutsu "You three did good congratulations Sakura, Omoi, Karui, you've all passed to the final round" Imoi was stood before them.

And they all gave him shaky smiles heading for the side lines as another team took their turn "What did you see during you're genjutsu" Cee was stood at the ready, knowing that the genjutsu couldn't have been easy on them.

"I saw my parents going off on one of their trips and never coming back, an avalanche happened and they were crushed" Karui rubbed her arms trying to get warmth back in them, genjutsu's always left her feeling cold.

The white haired boy leaned back "Bee-sama scolding us something fierce that's what I saw, it's my worst nightmare after all that and being demoted back to academy students and having to deal with Imoi-sensei's ruler again" Omoi admitted sheepishly.

But it was the pinkette they were all worried about as she sat there a blank look in her emerald orbs "Omoi dying by that rogue" Sakura's voice was flat "I'm okay though, I know it was just a genjutsu this time" she was practically glued to her boyfriends side.

They all lowered their eyes but forced themselves not to think on it "Well at least you got through to the final round and can now relax huh kiddo's" Darui ruffled their hair lips quirked upwards in a fond grin as the trio relaxed.

While Sasuke, Naruto and Haku took their turn going through the Obstacle Course from hell, the wall was easy for them because by simply using chakra to cushion their feet from the spikes, they simply walked up it.

Getting across the piranha infested river was just as easy as Haku used his crystal ice mirrors jutsu to create a sort of bridge and the same for the monkey bars, he iced them to get rid of the oil, only for them as more would be reapplied afterwards.

Sasuke though used his sharingan to break the three of them out of the genjutsu and so all three members of Team Seven got through to the final round of the Chunin Exams "Did you see Sakura-chan, we were totally awesome" Naruto launched himself at Sakura.

The Second Uchiha Heir not to far behind "You really need to learn how to break out of Genjutsu's though Dope, I'm sure Haku would have figured it out, but you suck" Sasuke smirked and got a foot slammed into his side courtesy of the blonde.

Haku sighed "Enough we shouldn't fight, the best part is that we all got through to the final round like Sakura-chan and her team" the brunette pointed out getting nods all around as they settled and watched the next team take their turn at the obstacle course.

Off in the sidelines "Little Sasuke's all grown up huh Itachi-kun" Shisui nudged his best friend/cousin "Not only that but my protege certainly is amazing at figuring out things" he grinned eyeing the group of genin.

Itachi rolled his eyes "I'm sure that if one was desperate enough they would have gotten through the obstacle course anyway, plus if you remember Sakura-san has been going through something like that since she was merely six" the Uchiha Heir pointed out.

Mikoto and Fugaku shared a small amused smile "Either way Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan are both through to the final round as are Naruto, Karui, Omoi, and Haku-san, it's possible one of them could be pitted against each other" the Uchiha Matriarch said.

"Precisely to expect all of them to become Chunin at the same exact time is preposterous" Fugaku snorted lightly, though he had high hopes for two teams of genin, the others could go jump off a cliff really, Sakura and Sasuke and their two teammates deserved it after all they'd been through.

They all turned their attention to the obstacle course as a team from sand was going through, none of them made it all the way to the end, as they got stuck on the monkey bars/pit of horror combo, it was a reoccurring theme for most anyway.

Next was a team from Rain, lucky them they got through and then another team from Grass, only two made it through from them and then finally it was Team Eight's turn, Shino didn't waste much time in using his bugs, while Hinata got them out of the genjutsu.

The same for Team Ten when it was their turn, Choji used his partial expansion jutsu to get him and his team across the piranha infested river, while Tenten got them through the monkey bar/pit of horror and Ino got them out of the genjutsu.

After them was the last team of sand, and only two of them got through and finally the team Lee had been put on, he was the only one to make it through because his two teammates got stuck and only one of them managed to get across the pit of horror, while simultaneously releasing the genjutsu.

Until there was no team left, basically there was only twenty two contestants left to everyone's shock and surprise though not a single one of the genin from Cloud or Leaf were paired against each other a lucky draw of fate.

"Now that the preliminary rounds have been completed and the final round contestants have been chosen please take this next month to train and improve yourselves to beat you're opponents, thank you everyone and make sure you also get plenty of rest" Mei spoke over the microphone.

The Raikage nodded "Indeed such an excellent batch of genin this time around we have high hopes for all of you" Ay announced as chunin got started on dismantling the obstacle course while the rest of them made a break for the village.

"I'm glad that's over" Omoi looked plum exhausted as they trudged through the gates of the Hidden Mist Village "Not to mention I'm ready for a nap screw what anyone else says I'm tired, that obstacle course took a lot out of me" he rubbed his shoulders.

"No kidding we probably wouldn't have done half as well if Sakura-chan wasn't with us though, I think we all deserve a little nap" Karui yawned practically dragging her friend as they walked back to the hotel together.

She was quiet they realized "Mm I'm freaking exhausted hehehe" Sakura laughed sheepishly, no one could blame the trio of Cloud Genin really, they'd probably worked harder than everyone else to get to this point.

Omoi, Karui and Sakura weren't the only ones that intended on getting some Zzz's, Team Eight for instance "What the hell was up with the survival and preliminary rounds, that was some crazy crap right there" Kiba groaned feeling sore all over and Akamaru let out a little yip.

"It was designed to be hard why, to test us and push us past our limits to see if we deserve the honor of being promoted to Chunin" Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose, though he was relieved it was over to.

Hinata nodded "Sh..Shino-kun is right Kiba-kun, h..how else would we be able to sh..show everyone we're ready t.. to be Chunin if we co..couldn't get through something like that" the Hyuga Heiress burst out.

At her side Kurenai nodded "Quite, though now you all have the next month to improve and become even stronger to defeat you're opponents from Grass, Rain and Sand" the raven haired ruby eyed woman said as they came to a stop at the hotel.

They all trickled in one by one in order to take a break "Yeesh these kids sure have a lot of energy huh Kurenai" Asuma found his secret/not so secret girlfriend later on once the genin had all passed out in heaps on their assigned hotel beds, Kurenai laughed softly as they headed off.

Leaving their genin to rest until the next day, which was met with surprise as Sakura, Karui and Omoi encountered their sensei/Master "Bee-sama" the red head choked out in shock the minute they exited the hotel.

Chojuro, Ao, and Utakata were there as well "Wh..What are you doing here" the white haired boy took a step back as the Raikage's brother took a step forward a grin splitting across his face, his two little apprentices tried to bolt but he grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

Only to drag them off "Time to train, yo say ho, fool ya fool" the Jinchuuriki of the eight tails whistled, rapping and skipping along as he headed straight for the training grounds, his two apprentices sulking in his clutches.

Sakura jumped as Yugito set her sights on her "Are you going to come willingly Sakura, or do I have to start our training session right here" the blonde smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was scary as all hell.

Left with little choice the pinkette held out her hand and her wrist was instantly caught "Just try not to kill me okay Yugito-sensei" Sakura sighed letting herself be dragged off by the woman who'd taken it upon herself to teach her.

Coincidentally she, Omoi and Karui all ended up on the same training grounds "That's the woman the girls so afraid of, she doesn't look like much" Ao frowned as Yugito released the girl and they settled into their opposite stances.

Immediately he wanted to retract his statement as the blonde lunged at the young pink haired girl, fingernails elongated due to the two tailed cat and going straight for Sakura's throat "Kami and I thought the other one was crazy" Utakata whistled shifting his gaze to Bee.

"R..Right bu..but we can't interfere with the..their training" Chojuro winced as the three genin got beaten up soundly by their sensei's, Sakura faring a little better than the other two because she knew what to expect somewhat.

Until their training session was over and the trio flopped down lifelessly on the ground "Why are we the ones always getting beat up" Karui pouted poking one of her cuts only to flinch in response, that had smarted.

"Don't poke at it Karui-chan you know it's only going to make it hurt worse, and if you think we're beat up look at poor Sakura-chan" Omoi pointed to his girlfriend, who was littered with bruises and scrapes from Yugito's fingernails.

Though at his words she sat up "I'm fine, I'm fine, ow why do you have to always try to gut me Yugito-sensei" Sakura huffed lightly going through the needed hand signs and healing their scrapes, cuts and bruises and crunching on a chakra restoration pill.

She was standing when another familiar sensei of hers blew onto the training grounds "Hello Sakura-chan" he smiled widely and Sakura whipped around, emerald orbs wide in fright "Aww and here I thought you'd be excited to see me" he pouted in the next moment.

Ao caught sight of the trembles "I…I'm…I'm not ready" and Sakura bolted to everyone's surprise, Shisui's eye twitched in frustration and he gave chase "Listen to me Shisui-san, I'm really, really not ACK ready Shisui-san please" she dropped to the ground.

The man flew out over her head in shock and Sakura leaped onto her feet and lunged at Omoi wrapping herself firmly around the boy "Come on Sakura-chan it's just a little sharingan training, what happened to you're obsession with training" Shisui pouted at her.

"You're just gonna make me use it and I….I'm not ready" she hid firmly behind Omoi, caught out Shisui sighed and stalked forward anyway "Shisui-san seriously I don't…I can't" Sakura held tightly to her boyfriend.

But "Okay Sakura-chan we have to get this out of your system" Shisui clearly wasn't listening as he body flickered behind his little friend, snagged her by the kimono top collar and body flickered off to a different part of the training grounds.

Glaring emerald met his onyx "For once in you're life listen Shisui-san, I'm not ready to learn what my Mangekyou can do" she grumbled crossing her arms, becoming her most petulant, he understood, he really did.

"Sakura-chan you can't keep being afraid of it, I know what happened and how it awakened wasn't good, but you want to be able to protect you're loved ones right" the older Uchiha smiled kindly and drew her in for a hug.

He knew how terrified she was, Sakura had never given any illusions that she'd never been terrified of the dojutsu that was the Sharingan "Of course I want to protect people, Naruto, Sasuke, everyone that's my friend and my family" she looked up at him.

Shisui knew he had limited time before the others came flying, he actually hadn't gone very far "You aren't him Sakura-chan" Shisui murmured softly "I know that's what you're afraid of, but it's okay" he soothed finally releasing her.

The pinkette slumped in his arms just as the others flew onto the other training grounds in Hidden Mist "Mean saying something like that" Sakura stuck her tongue out "So….how does one find out what their Mangekyou Sharingan can do" she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What" a furious voice said from behind them and her heart froze in terror, everyone was a little shocked as well as they all turned to see Sasuke, the only one who hadn't known that his friend possessed the sharingan.

'Uh oh' Ao thought seeing the betrayal written all over the second Uchiha Heir's face, this confrontation wasn't going to turn out very well especially catching sight of the girls expression, pure guilt.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes "Tell me Sakura how long have you been using me, is that why you wanted to be my friend so that you could steal my clan's dojutsu, figures you've always been power hungry" he spat.

Her eyes betrayed her hurt but her face was expressionless "How the hell could you even think that Sasuke you little brat" Shisui frowned deeply chancing a glance at his little protege "You of all people should know who Sakura is to you" he shook his head in disappointment.

The boy froze then and his eyes widened of course how could he have forgotten that his friend/sister in spirit was the Sage of Six Paths Daughter, who had the rinnegan, which was actually an advanced form of the Sharingan.

He knew he'd done wrong then "Sakura-chan I…I'm sorry" Sasuke came forward but she was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before "Come on Sakura-chan it's just to learn that you have something that belongs to my clan was a shock" he frowned.

"Ahahahaha right" Sakura forced herself to laugh, that had hurt worse than the outsider bit "Er…it's lunch time so I'm gonna go" and then she vanished wanting to get away in order to lock away her hurt feelings.

Sasuke slid down to the ground "I'm an idiot aren't I'm worse than the Dope" he slammed his head on the earth a few times until he was dizzy, not a single one of them that were standing around were sympathetic.

"Wow to accuse Sakura-chan like that, don't you trust her at all, after everything she's done for you, maybe Naruto was right you kind of are a bastard sometimes" Karui shook her head in disappointment "Come on Omoi, we have to go find Sakura-chan" she grabbed the boy.

And they headed off, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking Sasuke, don't try it, you really hurt Sakura-chan with that, she might forgive you, but your words have left a scar on her heart, you know she has trust issues with people" Shisui said.

"Because of what so..someone did to her in the p..past right" Chojuro stated, having already been told the story of how she'd been called an outsider by someone she trusted full-heartedly only for them to turn their back on her.

The hunter nin that was his partner frowned "What do you mean Chojuro, what did someone do to that girl in the past" Ao prodded demanding an answer from the blue haired teenager who'd gotten extremely close to Sakura.

"I..I don't k..know the full story, just that so..someone she trusted and loved h..hurt her very mu..much, the re..reasons for the trust issues" he shook his head lightly, onyx eyes following the trail that was made as the others headed off.

Shisui frowned "We were always told, Itachi-kun and I that the reason Sakura didn't warm up to new people very well is because the first time she was in the Leaf Village, Ami Himekari pushed her and broke her arm and her parents just left her in the park, and then Sakura got punished" he pointed out as they all headed off in search of the girl.

Less than a moment later "Actually that has nothing to do with why she has a hard time trusting new people, the word outsider plays a big impact on her life, because when her records were transferred to the Cloud Village, Shima and Fukasaku nearly kicked her off the mountain" Nagato was pacing alongside them.

"How could she not resent us then" Cee and Darui had overheard, kami to go through something traumatic at such a young age and be able to smile and laugh and enjoy life was kind of a phenomenon to them.

The red heads lips curved upwards "Because it's Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan who loves with her entire being, body, mind and soul, who would do anything for the people she loves, including hiding away her own hurt and pretending to be okay when she's not" he said.

"For the longest of time I thought it was us that had scared her into not trusting people, when she was three, Sakura and Omoi chased after Cee and myself and we kind of warned her not to chase after strange boys in a village she didn't know" Darui rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders even more feeling miserable "Kami they've been friends for that long, and I thought their closeness was unusual" Utakata shook his head lightly realizing just how close Sakura and that white haired boy really were.

"If you think that's bad, the minute she caught sight of that blonde boy Naruto, they were inseparable, once upon a time they were adopted siblings" the other red head in their midst spoke up again remembering those days with fondness in his rinnegan eyes.

Yamato was the next one to join them "Let's not forget she agonized forever about going to the Cloud Village, to the point where she just blurted it out to Naruto and Sasuke in order to get it over with" the brunette pointed out.

Cee and Darui grimaced "Relax Cherry loves you guys" suddenly Jiraiya was pacing along between them "Though if you ever wondered why she hardly stayed in the Cloud Village during her academy days it was because blonde brat demanded it" he laughed.

"Right I totally remember that now, it was on her fifth birthday she did that to, cause Naruto-san and little Uchiha here kept telling her how much fun it would be to be in the same academy" Atsui joined them throwing his arms around Darui and Cee's shoulders.

"I remember how shy Sakura-san use to be, hardly would talk to us, it kind of stuck being ignored by a little kid, though does someone want to tell me why she's hiding out at the hotel looking as if the world was ending" Samui was the last one to join them.

And Sasuke hunched his shoulders guilt wafting off of him in waves "That would be because Sasuke-chan accused her of stealing the Sharingan and using the Uchiha Clan" Shisui quipped helpfully, unsympathetic of his baby cousin's current plight.

They all stopped as Jiraiya turned on the frozen boy "I..It's just that she never told me she had the Sharingan, let alone the Mangekyou Sharingan, I swear I'm going to apologize and make it up to her, I know I'm in the wrong" Sasuke held up his hands.

"Only because I know what you are to Cherry am I going to let you off with a warning, Uchiha, Fugaku's son or not, my daughter doesn't need that kind of crap dropped on her shoulders" the Toad Sage warned.

Sasuke gulped sensing that it would be wise not to argue and he tore off down the streets in hopes to apologize more properly for being an idiot, only thing, Sakura refused to come out of the room she was ensconced in.

"I heard what you did Teme" Naruto sniggered when his best friend/brother in spirit trudged into their shared hotel room "And pounding on her door pleading her to forgive you is not going to work, I should know" the blonde announced.

He rubbed his eyes and flopped down on the bed "Then what would you suggest, because I'm at a loss as to what to do, this is different than the Chunin Exams, I really hurt Sakura-chan" Sasuke groaned knowing that he wasn't going to get any pity.

Naruto grinned "You have to let her get revenge on you simple as that, ask her to pelt you with mud balls tomorrow and everything will be right as rain between you two" he shrugged that was the only thing he was going to tell his friend.

And so that's what Sasuke did, the minute Sakura had healed herself after a rough training session with Yugito, not only herself but Omoi and Karui, he marched himself straight towards his best friend and planted himself in front of her.

"What the hell is that little idiot doing now" Ao felt exhausted as Sakura edged away from the Uchiha, face sporting that hurt look from yesterday, clearly things still hadn't been righted between the two close friends.

Cee and Darui were also there that day having hoped to get in a little training session themselves with Sakura, but all of them were surprised when the Uchiha opened his mouth "Pelt Me with Mud Balls" Sasuke demanded.

The pinkette stared at him in shock for a split second until a decidedly scary looking smile spread across her lips, "Mud balls huh" Sakura gave him a closed eye smile that was very creepy and Sasuke edged backwards "You know I think I'll do that" she cackled.

Onyx eyes widened in horror as his friend sped through a set of hand signs "Now wait just a minute Sakura-chan, I said mud balls not be tied up by Gama…AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME" Sasuke let out a terrified scream.

As he was bound head to toe in a gray ribbon "Anything to help Sakura-sweetie, so what shall it be today" Gamakiri was at the other end of the ribbon as his summoner made an earth spike and Sasuke was hung upside down.

"Do you mind if that ribbon gets dirty Gamakiri-kun, I'll be you a new one if need be" Sakura smiled a little to sweetly for everyone's taste as she went through another set of hand signs and used a water jutsu to create a little mud.

Emerald orbs sparkling with evil intent as she bent and scooped up a mud ball "I don't mind Sakura-sweetie, that's an old ribbon anyway that I've been meaning to get rid of" Gamakiri shrugged standing back and watching.

Sakura drew her arm back face furious and with a loud ~splat~ the first mud ball slammed straight into Sasuke's face "Why did Sasuke scream for help earlier" Yahiko showed up his two children in tow only to wince as he saw Sakura grab up another ball of mud and throw it.

With deadly aim at the Uchiha who was her friend "I'd say he pissed Sakura off pretty badly" Konan was just a few steps behind her husband and children "Come to think of it what did he do to get…that treatment" she flinched sympathetic of Sasuke's current plight.

"You know how Sakura has the Sharingan right" Shisui was waiting for her to run out of energy, but clearly she was furious, both adults nodded "Well Sasuke-chan accused Sakura-chan of stealing it and using the Uchiha Clan for nefarious purposes" he explained.

Their skin paled and now they were no longer sympathetic of Sasuke, who most likely deserved this "But why mud balls is there a reason why the boy asked her to pelt him with mud balls" Zabuza suddenly joined the lot of them having wanted to know where Sasuke had gone.

"Because Sakura-chan wouldn't have gotten her anger out of her system any other way, she doesn't get revenge or even with the people who have hurt her, she locks it all away and forces herself not to think on it" Naruto quipped popping up at the former rogue nin's side.

Sakura was still pelting Sasuke with mud balls, each one coming slower and slower until finally she ended her assault and the boy was let down courtesy of Gamakiri, she wasn't done though as the girl stomped over to the Uchiha.

"Y…You of all people should know the reason why I would never, ever do something as stupid as steal a clan kekkeigenkai, the Masked Man Sasuke, or did you forget about my nightmares" she jabbed him harshly in the chest.

And Sasuke went flying backwards with a yelp "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I am, please forgive me" he kneeled realizing how hurtful his accusation had actually been to the girl, how could he have forgotten how terrified she was of the Sharingan.

The first time she'd spent the night "I already did after the first mud ball, but I wanted to be mean and continue to pelt you, don't do it again Sasuke or next time I won't be using mud it will be my fists" Sakura admitted and narrowed her emerald orbs in warning.

Zabuza frowned, he wanted to try something "Hey Kid, catch" and deftly tossed his executioners blade, everyone jolted and Sakura's head swung around just as her hand came up on instant reflex and caught Kubikiribocho one handed.

Sasuke inched further away from her "You're scary Sakura-chan, how the hell could you catch that thing, for that matter how the hell are you even holding it up" he shuddered as Sakura lowered her arm so that the sword was resting.

"Um chakra enhanced strength how else do you think I could have done that" she blinked and handed the sword back to Zabuza "Is there a reason you threw that at me" Sakura inquired remembering how close she once had been to being beheaded by the damn blade.

He chuckled "Looks like you're the second coming of you're Mother Tsunade Senju huh Kid, come to think of it how come you have the last name Haruno and not Senju like your siblings" Zabuza asked attaching his sword to his back again.

To their surprise Sakura smiled warmly "Cause….my Dad named me Sakura Haruno for cherry blossoms and springtime" she giggled lightly "I love my adopted family, but my name is my own because my Dad gave it to me" she admitted shyly.

It was sweet how dedicated she was "Enough about that you guys need to get back to training" Kakashi came out of nowhere with his last remaining student, grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their shirt collars and drug them off.

"See you later Sakura-chan" Haku waved as Zabuza took off after them and they all vanished to where ever, similarly Gamakiri returned to Mount Myoboku after giving an overzealous hug to his summoner and a blew a flirtatious kiss at her before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Cee and Darui decided against forcing Sakura to train with them for the afternoon, but Shisui had no qualms about it "Now that, that's all out of the way Sakura-chan it's time to learn what you're Mangekyou can do" the Uchiha stepped forward.

Her expression morphed into one of reluctance now even more so than before "Good luck Sakura-chan" Omoi was suddenly right there at her side, onyx eyes soft and to their shock, he pressed a kiss to her cheek "A charm to get you through" he grinned.

And her entire face exploded in a bright red blush "Omoi you baka that wasn't a real kiss you have to kiss her on the lips, the Lips do you hear" Karui stomped her way over to her two love struck teammates ranting and raving up a storm.

The blush darkened in response, while everyone started laughing "If you think that blush is bad now you should have seen her when he shoved his sucker in her mouth after having had it in his own" Tobirama appeared out of the blue.

Everyone gaped at him and Sakura's blush grew down her neck, turning her ears, elbow, knee's and toes red as her blood heated even more than before "Wait is that why Sakura-san won't look at a sucker anymore" Samui blinked overhearing the conversation.

Sakura's blush turned four shades darker as all the blood rushed to the surface "An indirect kiss you called it right Sakura-chan" Hashirama was the next one to join in with the teasing wanting to see how hard they could make the girl blush.

"C..Come on you guys stop teasing" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly while forcing her heated blood to cool, it was a very difficult process until the blush vanished without a trace "Re..Ready when you are Shisui-san" she faced the Uchiha.

All of them looked surprised that she was willing to train now, as they sat back to watch the session "Okay first Sakura-chan activate you're normal Sharingan" Shisui instructed and in a matter of a few seconds the familiar pinwheel shaped red eyes with three tomoe appeared.

Replacing emerald "For the next part you must focus on activating you're Mangekyou, it's nearly the same process but a little different, I'm not good at explaining so mostly that's up to you" he stood back waiting patiently.

As the pinkette tried to figure out how to awaken her Mangekyou she was beyond terrified and her heart was in her throat but finally after five minutes and willing it to activate, the pattern changed in her eyes swirling to a three circled shape with what seemed like tree roots branching out in the eyes.

"Good job Sakura-chan now all that's left is figuring out what you're Mangekyou Sharingan can do and practicing it just like we did with you're normal Sharingan" Shisui praised gently, knowing this was a big step for her.

Though he didn't give her any chance to prepare herself and merely launched into an attack, Sakura cursed under her breath "Why do you guys do that" she sulked dropping to the ground and rolling back onto her feet.

In the next moment unsealing her katana and raced forward to lock blades with his tantou "An enemy won't give you any warning either Sakura-chan, he'll merely attack" he smirked striking out with his foot and she leaped over it.

Using his shoulders to push up out of the next attack as he swung his tantou and cartwheeled backwards to land lightly on her feet, and turned to clash blades again "I know that Shisui-san" Sakura huffed lightly using chakra enhanced strength.

To shove the Uchiha backwards, and drew back her fist in the next moment "Fuck Sakura" Shisui hissed body flickering a safe distance away "You're mean, come to think of it one time you tried to kick me where the sun doesn't shine to" he pouted at her.

Sakura grinned widely "You didn't say that I couldn't use any means to fight, whether that be taijutsu, kenjutsu or ninjutsu" she laughed flashing through a set of hand signs "Doton: Earth Spike Jutsu" a wave of spikes went speeding in Shisui's direction.

Her just a few steps behind her jutsu "Kami you're ruthless in a fight Sakura-chan, I'm surprised you don't have every male in the Cloud Village utterly terrified to face you" Shisui groaned dodging the spikes and directing her fist to the ground.

As she once again tried to hit him with a punch, the earth cracked and he nearly lost his balance, he would have if he hadn't once again body flickered away to safety "I don't go all out in my fights Shisui-san" Sakura shrugged.

An entirely to innocent smile on her lips "Why couldn't you have stayed that cute little girl who followed me around like a little chick" the Uchiha sniffled fake crying "Sakura-chan you weren't supposed to grow up so fast" he grabbed her by the shoulders large droplets falling into her hair.

Sakura was wary and her current Mangekyou Sharingan patterned eyes narrowed, in the next moment it hit her and she flashed through a set of hand signs "Release" she called dispelling the Sharingan induced genjutsu, ducking in the nick of time to avoid being beheaded.

"Damn and here I thought you'd try to console me in the genjutsu again, ah you really have grown up my little protege, but no more cheap tricks" Shisui whistled drawing her gaze as they righted themselves after a little sword power struggle before they leaped back.

The pinkette froze as the man disappeared, no not disappeared body flickered, her eyes flew all around before her head shot up and Sakura jerked her entire body backwards to avoid being kicked by the foot that was headed straight for her.

"I..I'm not going to fall for that again Shisui-san" Sakura leaped to her feet in the next moment and launched herself at the man palm held out, if she could just graze him, she'd be able to use what she'd been working on.

Shisui's eyes narrowed and he flashed through a set of hand signs "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" he breathed out a stream of fire getting out of range of whatever the girl had just plotted, her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground.

Weaving her own hand signs "Suiton: Water Mirror" she murmured using the condensation in the air to create her jutsu, the Uchiha she was facing cursed as his jutsu was absorbed and then sent back at him two times faster.

Thankfully Tobirama was on stand by and he quickly ended the fire jutsu with a well timed water jutsu as the duo continued their spar "Where the hell do you keep learning those bloody jutsu's" Shisui scowled, it kind of got annoying.

She leaped onto her feet once again "People shouldn't give me so many bloody books then" Sakura mocked grabbing one of her special kunai and tossed it, clearly he wasn't expecting it so merely twisted to the side to avoid getting hit.

Why did people always forget about that, a grin spread across her lips "Come now Sakura-chan you have no chance against me" the Uchiha taunted wanting to see if he could rile the girl up, it use to be so easy, would it still be easy like he thought.

Her smile grew in size and those mangekyou patterned eyes gleamed with mischief "Oh Shisui-san" she whistled teasingly looking cute and innocent all in one go just as she connected her chakra to the black sapphire.

His eyes widened and Shisui swiveled around to avoid the kick to the back "Crud I totally forgot you could do that, however…" he grabbed her foot and swung her off into the distance, only Sakura landed gracefully on her feet.

Eyes holding a determined light now "If only she could get into our training sessions" Yugito sighed realizing that her little student really did hold back a lot, it was kind of amazing really, if not a little annoying.

The Uchiha frowned inwardly, he knew that if he didn't step up his attack their training session wouldn't wield results and Sakura would never figure out what kind of ability her Mangekyou Sharingan had.

So he set his sights on Omoi "Why does everyone forget about my gems, honestly I use them all the time" Sakura ranted charging at him once more, the Uchiha focused his gaze on her for a split second and then body flickered again, this time going after someone she cared about.

The girl didn't realize it at first but when she did, Sakura whipped around, fury swelled up in her and she was gone in a blinding flash, Shisui didn't have time to get a grip as his partner appeared in front of him with a very crushing kick.

For once in his life he regretted his actions "Ow…..Sakura-chan did you have to kick me so hard" Shisui groaned feeling as if his entire stomach had just been ruptured, she hadn't used chakra for sure, but that had hurt like hell.

"If you don't want me to kick you where it hurts Shisui, you will never do that again is that understood" her mangekyou had faded to her normal emerald orbs and they were glaring at him a pissed off expression on her face.

Most was lost on what exactly had happened "But look Sakura-chan you're mangekyou sharingan ability unlocked" he pointed to Omoi, who was being protected by a pink bubble, it emanated a sweet smell much like cherry blossoms.

Though at the deactivation of the Mangekyou Sharingan, it popped and the white haired boy blinked in surprise as did Sakura "Still you're lucky I didn't use chakra in that last kick" Sakura crossed her arms still a little furious he'd done something stupid like going after Omoi.

Not after everything they'd been through seeing him die like that "Got it Sakura-chan, ow…do you think you could heal me now" Shisui whined childishly, so unlike a grown man should and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

Sakura snorted and started forward, though her body finally caught up with the exhaustion her mind was feeling due to using her Mangekyou Sharingan, she only got three steps before falling flat on her face unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Cee jolted and he was the first one to her "Did you really have to be that…..screw it, what you did was cruel you realize that" he scowled as Shisui sat up holding his stomach, good the man deserved it for what he'd tried moments before.

As they all figured out what the Uchiha had done in order to get the Mangekyou Sharingan that Sakura held to awaken it's ability "I know, though you have to understand Cee-san, that if I'd had any other choice I would have used other methods" Shisui sighed.

Grimacing with every step he took "Looks like she got you good though" Darui lifted a white brow as the man lifted his shirt in order to see the damage, a black bruise covered his stomach, and that was without Sakura using chakra to enhance her strength.

Her body had just moved really without thinking about it and her feet had struck out "Kami she could have killed you, you do know that right Uchiha" Tobirama grimaced feeling just a tiny sympathetic for the man.

"Just be lucky she didn't use chakra" Yahiko said what they were all thinking as they looked over the training grounds while the blonde healed Sakura, though she didn't wake and Cee lifted the girl into his arms gently being careful with her.

"Is Sakura-chan going to be okay Cee-san" Karui glanced up to the blonde gold eyes holding a glint of worry for her best friend "Will she be able to do stuff tomorrow" she prodded as the man began carrying her off.

Omoi right on his heels, much like her, onyx eyes narrowed in concern "You wouldn't have really hurt me would you have" he knew what the Uchiha had done, in order to get Sakura to unlock whatever special ability she had, extreme circumstances had to be met.

Shisui flinched "No but the illusion of danger is what got that gift to unlock, she didn't even realize it, but I didn't even have my tantou in hand, she just reacted" he smiled sheepishly ruffling the boys hair.

While the blonde who was carrying Sakura spoke "She won't be doing any training tomorrow she needs a day to recuperate before you force her into doing more" Cee announced as he placed her in the bed she'd been using.

The pinkette looked peaceful, there was a smile on her lips as she slept, the blonde flipped out the light just as Karui turned on the lava lamp "Is she still afraid of the dark" Shisui's brows creased in realization she really was still a child after all unable to sleep without a nightlight..

"No duh Shisui-san, Sakura-chan's utterly terrified who wouldn't be with all those nightmares she has" Omoi blurted tucking the blanket around her shoulders with care, while Chojuro nodded "They get even worse without the light" the white haired boy said.

No one asked anymore questions as they all trickled out of the room leaving Sakura to her rest, it was doubtful the girl would wake up anytime soon or even for the rest of the day after all and so they found something to keep themselves occupied until they went to bed themselves.


	48. Becoming Chunin Tadpole Style (Part 3)

In the following five days the first week that they'd been allotted for training was nearing it's end, on the first day Sakura was forced to take a break and then the last four days she trained in all manners of things.

Today though on the last day of the first week "Sorry Sakura-chan all the sensei's are giving their genin a break it was an unanimous decision" Shisui ruffled her growing pink hair, he wouldn't tell her that she couldn't cut it, she would just do that by herself, and then headed off.

Sakura blew out a sigh "Hey Sakura-chan what are you going to do, me and Omoi are gonna go explore for awhile" Karui burst out as she and the white haired boy was released from their training with Bee for the day.

"Yeah I was kind of thinking now would be the best time to do so, since we only had that first week and you made us train then to" Omoi sulked clutching onto his girlfriend in hopes to drag her off exploring.

He should have expected though "I'm still gonna train" the pinkette quipped and her two friends sweat-dropped at her, but Sakura wasn't bothered as she grabbed up her weapons and headed off for the training grounds leaving Omoi and Karui behind.

When she got there the field was devoid of any life, this didn't bother her in the least either and simple launched herself into a training session "I thought you were seriously kidding about how obsessive that girl is about training" Utakata whistled quietly.

As they all walked by the training field "No it's about all she really thinks about actually, even if she's extremely reluctant" Ao stated dryly lone gray eye focused on the girl, her training was about to end though.

Because Yahiko, Konan, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Irakusa and Nagato with their children in tow appeared "Yo..You should wa…wait" Chojuro said when he caught sight of the little pale blonde haired boy marching towards his sister.

She whipped around at the sound of a familiar jutsu "Suiton: Raging Waves" and Sakura was hit with a blast of cold water "Hehehe got you Nee-chan" Hidzuke's voice greeted her ears full of laughter and childish delight.

"I regret teaching you that" Sakura huffed looking down at her soaked clothes, he merely grinned at her innocently "However Hidzuke-kun, you still have a long way to work on molding you're chakra properly" she ruffled his hair gently.

He wasn't the only one on the field, Momo, Joki and Ketsuro flew over to her in the next moment, Shikke and Shimetta held in Joki and Momo's arms "Onee-chan play with us today please" the white haired girl pleaded.

"Yeah play pwease Sakra-chan" even the twins were getting in on the begging and Sakura wondered when had the twins started speaking a little more, not that she was complaining but it was a little strange.

Joki and Ketsuro nodded "Cause you're always busy with Ninja stuff cousin and we're still in the academy, Momo-chan and I and then next year Ketsuro-chan and Hidzuke will be in the academy to" the little orange haired boy nodded.

Ketsuro however was a little quieter that morning and it seemed to her that they all looked a little upset, not Shikke and Shimetta but the older children "Please Sakura-chan" there she finally caught sight of the tears and the trembling of lips.

"Okay what happened why are you guys upset, I haven't been ignoring you have I" Sakura frowned deeply calling them out on their depression, her words were what broke the dam and the four older burst into rounds of tears.

Emerald eyes flew over to the adults "Shikke and Shimetta-chan are moving" and there it was, the four older kids exclaimed in unrehearsed sync what had the lot of them upset to the point they couldn't keep from crying.

Sakura blinked slowly in shock as Nagato and Irakusa made their way over to the children "It's true, however it's not to the point where they won't get to see their cousins again" the soft red haired woman smiled softly.

The red haired man nodding along "We, Irakusa-chan and I made the decision to move to the Cloud Village, to be closer, and also as the official liaisons of the Leaf Village, we'll be making frequent trips back when Shikke and Shimetta go to the academy" Nagato explained.

And the pinkette turned her attention on her cousins and siblings, lips curving upwards into a fond smile as she wiped their tears and pulled them into individual hugs "Now enough of the tears okay, we'll do whatever you want today" and just like that their tears faded.

"You know sometimes I wonder who's really their parent" Konan shook her head in amusement as the six children piled on Sakura and tackled her to the ground, getting dirty and covered in mud courtesy of the small jutsu Hidzuke had used earlier.

Yahiko snorted softly "Right, though she's been babysitting those kids since she was only what 7/8 herself" his brown eyes softened, he'd never been able to forgive himself for what had happened that one time in the apartment complex.

Jiraiya scoffed "Please Cherry learned from the best, Gamakiri had a hand in raising that girl to and he taught her a lot" he smiled sheepishly "Though that's not to say I didn't help out when I could" he added as an afterthought.

His wife patted his arm "We should really talk about that, you know Hidzuke wants to go to the Cloud Village Academy right Jiraiya" Tsunade crinkled her nose up, eyeing her youngest child, who was currently being tickled by his big sister.

The Sannin nodded lips pursed in consternation as they headed off to talk to Ay, they knew they couldn't deny their children anything they wanted and knew that Sakura would take care of her little brother while he was going to the academy.

She loved children it was kind of bizarre "And here I thought we'd catch her training" at their disappearance, Cee and Darui made their appearance "Did they demand her attention or something" the dark skinned male asked.

Everyone else who was crowded around watching nodded "Figures, those kids have always been close, I'm surprised though how she can manage all six of them by herself" the blonde tilted his head to the side.

The children's parents had all scattered leaving their kids in Sakura's capable hands "You aren't the only ones surprised Cee-san, it's a phenomenon for ourselves to" not alone then clearly there were still two of their family members watching.

As Hashirama emerged out of his hiding spot, followed by Tobirama "But she treats every child with care and tenderness" the white haired male pointed out watching as the girl who was his adopted great, great niece, tossed Shimetta in the air upon the little red head's demand.

Purple/Blue heterochromia eyes wide and full of excitement, squealing the entire way until she was caught gently in Sakura's arms, only for Shikke to take his turn wielding the same results from Shimetta's twin brother childish laughter filling the air from the Uzumaki twins.

"It's true in the Hidden Cloud Village there's this woman named Hiyasu that has seven children, Sakura and Karui often babysit for her and her children adore those two girls, the only babysitters those little monsters ever listen to, to" Atsui came to check on Sakura.

Make sure she was really doing alright "That's not the only thing, but the way she treats her summons with the utmost respect and care makes one realize that Sakura-san loves not just specific people and creatures but everyone on this planet" Samui nodded.

Just a few steps behind her brother blue eyes taking in her student/teammate "Sakura use to help us study when we were still in the academy, despite having her own homework" Kiba, Hinata and Shino were the next to stumble across the enlarged group.

"A..And al..always came over to h..have dinner wi..with Neji-ni-san an..and I e..even though she was the o..one to save my Uncle w..we were selfish" the Hyuga Heiress glanced to her second friend in life, lavender orbs soft.

Shino pushed his sunglasses up his nose "My kikaichu have never bothered her either, why because she seems to care for not just creatures and people, but insects as well" the Aburame Heir noted with a certain amount of respect for the pinkette.

"Unless it's a bee then Sakura-chan hates it" Sasuke sniggered "Cause she's allergic to a bee-sting…..Ack what the heck was that for" the second Uchiha Heir sulked as he was hit in the face with a blast of water.

His friend smiled innocently "Don't antagonize Sakura-chan Teme, or we're never gonna find out if she has that book or not, so we can read it some more" Naruto was less than a foot away from the boy who was his best friend.

"Pardon me but what book would you be talking about" Haku had decided to follow his teammates that day in hopes to get to know Sakura better, she was truly a kind soul, despite how much pain she was put through.

Seeing as their fun was over, Momo, Joki, Hidzuke, Ketsuro and the twins Shikke and Shimetta pouted "Aww but Sakura-chan we want to play more" the near spitting image of her mother, Ketsuro latched onto her pink haired cousin.

"Ne, Ne, Onee-chan you're hair is growing out again" Hidzuke said in a desperate attempt to get her to pay attention to them again and got a sweet smile as Sakura reached up and grabbed a lock of her pink hair.

Before ruffling his own "Why do you have to be a ninja, can't you just quit and stay at home with us forever and ever" Joki realized that being a shinobi was tough, her emerald eyes softened while everyone else grimaced.

"I for one want to be a ninja, that way I can prove to everyone that I can be strong to like Sakura-nee" Momo burst out not letting her sister get in a word edge wise, as she picked up Shikke and Shimetta upon their demand.

The twins were sulking up at their oldest cousin "Play some more pwease Sakra-chan" the begged and got hugged, her smile growing as she started forward, it all hit them then just how cold it was in the Hidden Mist Village as the first round of sneezes began.

"Ah so it finally occurs to you little monkey's it's cold out, so no more playing for the day because you all need to get warm showers and into dry clothes or the lot of you will all get sick" Sakura laughed lightly leading the children forward.

Their parents collecting them and all six kids were taken off to get showers and into dry clothes like suggested "Yes Naruto, Sasuke, I have the book" she set her attention on those two boys pulling said book from her pouch.

Both males clapped their hands and latched onto the pinkette "Oi don't you think that's a bit much over a book" Utakata shook his head as the duo got excited over a bloody freaking book, like seriously what the hell genin of this generation are weird.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked "It's not a regular book, this one…ow Dope what the hell was that for" the second Uchiha Heir scowled as he got pinched on the back by Naruto, before he realized that he'd almost spilled the secret.

"Gives details on all the summons in the world" the blonde supplied "And it's very interesting to the point where Teme and I wanted to read it with Sakura-chan" Naruto finished with one of his patented whiskered grins.

Sakura nodded along to the excuse that had been given "Right, just try not to ruin it you guys, that's the only copy I've been able to find" she handed it over to the duo and Sasuke tucked it carefully into his pouch before he and Naruto raced off to go read it.

Leaving behind Haku "You aren't going to train more are you Sakura-chan" the brunette asked glancing around at the training grounds as she did the same, before shrugging in the end and headed for the exit.

"Maybe not anymore today, I'll probably explore for a bit or go back to the hotel and trim my hair" the pinkette grimaced eyeing the long strands of pink hair, the length reached a little past her shoulder blades and it getting annoying.

Immediately at her words "You can't cut you're hair again Sakura-chan" Shisui over heard, onyx eyes fierce as Sakura turned and lifted a slender pink brow at him, Itachi was just a few steps behind him this time and snorted.

"Don't listen to this idiot Sakura, whatever you want to do is whatever you want to do" the Uchiha Heir shook his head as the girl grabbed a lock of her hair, nose crinkled up in frustration, probably wondering why everyone put up such a fuss over her wanting to cut her hair.

The brunette at her side laughed "It is pretty though Sakura-chan, is shoulder blade length really that bad, you could just put it in low tails, kind of like Tsunade-san" Haku offered reminding his friend how she once upon a time had done that, back in the academy before it had got to long.

Her lips curved upwards "Guess it's not so bad right now" Sakura said lowering her arms for a moment only to reach into her storage pouch and draw out to pink hair ties and a brush and set to work on her hair, until much like Tsunade she had two low tails.

Bangs free and framing her heart shaped face "Uwah you look so cute miss Cloud Shinobi, would you like to be Fu's friend see Fu has a dream she wants to make over a hundred friends but nobody ever wants to be Fu's friend" an unfamiliar female voice spoke up from behind them.

Sakura and the others turned to eye the spiky mint green haired orange eyed tanned kunoichi from Hidden Waterfall, as soon as her chakra brushed against Sakura's, the pink haired girl with emerald eyes knew that Fu as she'd said several times was a Jinchuuriki.

Of the Seven Tails, Chomei, it was clear she wasn't the only one who'd figured it out because Utakata straightened and became rigid, pale gold eyes staring intensely at the mint green haired girl who'd introduced herself as Fu.

For several long minutes everyone was quiet and they could see Fu getting very discouraged until Sakura forced herself to speak "I..I'll be you're friend Fu-san, I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she smiled a little awkwardly.

"Yay Fu is happy that Sakura-chan wants to be friends, now what shall we play, I know how about, Tag, your it Sakura-chan" the green haired girl grinned nudged Sakura in the shoulder and took off to absolutely no ones surprise.

And poor Sakura was left behind face twitching in mild frustration upon seeing how fast Fu actually was "Ugh why me" she sulked bending down and taking off her shin guards, to unveil the bandages which were unwound allowing everyone to see the weights.

When they were off, Sakura sealed the weights and bandages in a scroll and stuffed it in her pouch, and put her shin guards back on, then locked onto Fu's rapidly fading chakra and took off "I'll see you guys later" she waved speeding after the green haired girl who was a Jinchuuriki.

"Just how long has she been wearing those things" Cee saw how much faster his little apprentice was going than normal, "And just how much do those weights weigh" he asked in confusion, he hadn't even known.

Coincidentally Omoi and Karui appeared "If you're wondering about the weights Sakura-chan has been doing that since….hmm after the last Chunin Exams, that particular pair was just bought and thirty pounds each, she uses chakra enhanced strength" the white haired boy explained.

Darui and Cee choked "Kami does that girl ever stop training" the dark skinned male rubbed a hand down his face, looks like he was going to have to seriously up her training regimen, because at this rate she was going to be able to outrun him.

"Though what I don't understand is why Sakura-chan is chasing after a weird girl with green hair and orange eyes did that chick do something and upset Sakura-chan" the red haired puffed up, not liking the possibility of her friend being hurt.

It was Utakata who supplied an answer "Fu-san asked Sakura-san to become her friend and started a game of Ninja Tag" the brunette with pale golden eyes said, not eluding to the fact he knew the true reason Fu was there or why she asked Sakura specifically to be her friend and no one else.

Off to another part of the Mist Village, Sakura was still racing after Fu trying to catch up to the girl and finding it exceedingly difficult even after having taken off the weights "Try and catch me Sakura-chan" Fu called laughing exuberantly.

Her fun was about to come to an end though as she slammed head first into the tattoo parlor owner "Fu-san are you alright" the pinkette skidded to a halt at the mint green haired girls side "I'm sorry she didn't mean it Sir, we were just racing" Sakura apologized to the man who did tattoos.

His lip curled upwards into a silent sneer "Whatever brat, I expect to see you in my parlor soon is that understood" the man ordered and stalked into his shop, he'd been returning from lunch break after all when he'd been rammed into.

"Ow that really hurt Fu a lot" Fu was still seated on the ground holding her head as it throbbed from the impact with the cold hard cobbled streets of the Hidden Mist Village, tears in her orange eyes, in the end she was still just a girl it seemed no matter how weird she was.

Sakura smiled lightly and bent "Here Fu-san" she held out a glowing green hand and healed the lump on the girls head before pulling Fu onto her feet "You know don't you, who I am" she asked as they started walking along the streets normally.

Now that their fun was over it was time to get serious "Mhm Chomei really wants to talk to you Sakura-chan, I'm really glad I found you though, cause my teammates wanted to drag me back to Waterfall next week and I'd been searching for awhile" this time Fu talked normally.

"Then shall we find a quiet place to sit and talk, I'd rather get this out of the way, I don't want our friendship being based solely upon who I am to the tailed beasts" Sakura gripped the girls hand and dragged her off, knowing just where to go to be alone for awhile.

Orange eyes widened in response "You mean you really want to be Fu's friend, Sakura-chan, really, really" Fu asked in awe, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear as she realized that the girl did intend on befriending her.

Her statement earned a weird glance and a small snort "Well of course Fu-san, plus afterwards we can commemorate our friendship by me giving you a gift that will act as protection should it ever be needed" emerald orbs met orange.

Fu let out a mega squeal and glomped her new friend "Nobodies ever given Fu a gift before, oh but what should Fu give Sakura-chan in return" she started patting herself down in hopes to procure a gift for her very first friend outside Waterfall Village.

Emerald eyes rounded "Really Fu-san that's okay just knowing that you'll be safe is enough of a gift" Sakura patted the tanned girl on the arm as they came to a stop on one of the more secluded training grounds, hoping that they'd have a little time so she could complete her task.

"B..But Fu wants to give Sakura-chan a gift cause Sakura-chan is Fu's very first friend outside of Hidden Waterfall Village" the mint green haired girl pouted, tears appearing in those vivid orange eyes making Sakura feel as if she was dealing with one of her various siblings and cousins.

Sakura rubbed her face lightly "I'm not trying to sound mean Fu-san, do you have money though" she inquired gently, Fu shook her head "See the gift I'm going to give you is one I've made in preparation, however because you really remind me of my siblings and cousins" she held up a hand.

Hoping to stay the girls protests about how she wanted to get her a gift again "After we talk to Chomei-san together, we'll go to one of the shops here in Mist and I'll lend you some ryo so that you can get me a gift" Sakura finished.

To Fu her offer was just as if she'd been given the entire world on a silver platter "Right so how are you going to talk to Chomei Sakura-chan" Fu focused her orange eyes on her new friend as they sat down on the training grounds standard indian style facing each other.

Now this was where things got tricky "Do you know of the Sharingan Fu-san" the pinkette asked carefully and got a nod "Good okay I'm going to use my Sharingan to enter Chomei's mindscape so that we can talk, you'll be taken along for the trip" she warned.

"And Fu promises to never tell anyone what is revealed in Fu's head" the mint green haired girl with orange eyes and a tan saluted, understanding that much "Cause Fu doesn't want to lose Sakura-chan as a friend" she admitted sheepishly.

Drawing a small giggle from the pink haired girl who easily gathered chakra into her eyes to activate her dojutsu "Okay Fu-san, we're going in" Sakura hummed locking eyes with vivid orange irises.

Moments later both girls found themselves on a path and with little choice if they wanted to talk to Chomei they started walking until they happened upon the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle "So she managed to bring you here after all" Chomei chirped happily.

Sharing his Jinchuuriki's rather exuberant and happy go lucky personality "Chomei-san, Fu-san said that you wished to talk to me, I'm here to talk" the pink haired girl he hadn't seen since she was nothing but a newborn spoke up.

While Fu was quiet for once "Come to think of it why did Chomei have to talk to Sakura-chan, Fu is very confused" the girl tilted her head to the side and Sakura gave her an odd look before glancing surreptitiously to Chomei again.

"I'm afraid Fu doesn't understand much of the world as she has been hidden and sheltered in Hidden Waterfall Village, but yes Sakura-chan I wished to speak with you, you have been searching for Isobu have you not" his voice deepened.

Just as her emerald eyes widened "Ye..Yes in order to protect him, all of you really from the Masked Man I wish to take Isobu on or at least find a way to ensure he can't be found" Sakura frowned deeply.

"Sakura-chan wants to become a Jinchuuriki, Fu can't let that happen, cause Sakura-chan is to kind and Fu doesn't want her friend to be hurt or mocked or…." Fu waved her arms ranting up a storm until her friend covered her mouth with her hand.

Chomei watched the interaction with a small manner of amusement "Are you sure that becoming his Jinchuuriki is wise Sakura-chan, he's an old turtle who would only see it as you trying to acquire his power for yourself, he's been injured and jaded by his former Jinchuuriki" he said.

And the girl bit her lip harshly "Maybe not be his Jinchuuriki but I have to protect you all from being captured and used for nefarious purposes, the hate in this world cannot be allowed to go on any longer and that man needs to be taken down" she nodded decisively.

"Why does Sakura-chan not use some kind of seal that would allow Sakura-chan to be a host but not at the same time" the green haired girl piped in and Sakura turned to face her in surprise before her expression turned contemplative.

Even the seven tails was surprised at his Jinchuuriki's sudden insight and rather thought out question, but he didn't have any more time to ask because their time ran out and both Sakura and Fu found themselves in a heap on the ground.

Heads fuzzy and completely disoriented "You know I think you might be right Fu-san, I'll have to look into my advanced Fuinjutsu books and tweak one of the seals there, anyway here you go it's an orange sardonyx, the seal on it will get you out of trouble quickly" Sakura said after a minute.

Once she no longer felt as if she was swimming through a bog, Fu took it the gem in hand and slipped it around her neck looking downright beside herself "It's Fu's turn to give Sakura-chan a gift to commemorate our friendship" she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright Fu-san just follow me and here you go three hundred ryo" she handed over the promised money from earlier as they started down the path towards the shops of the Mist Village and went straight into a gift shop.

So that the girl could get her a gift, Fu searched from shelf to shelf and grew increasingly frustrated as she repeated glanced at her new friend, but was unable to figure out what Sakura would like until it hit her as she was looking at the gem she'd been given.

Her lips curved upwards "Here Sakura-chan, Fu thought of the perfect gift, Fu's going to give you her hair clip" Fu pranced towards Sakura, returned the three hundred ryo, took the orange hair clip from her hair and clipped it into the pink bangs that framed Sakura's face.

The pink haired girls hand flew up and touched a finger to the orange hair clip "Fu I ca…." a hand clamped over her mouth as Sakura tried to return the thing, Fu shook her head and she realized that the girl truly did just want to be friends.

Emerald orbs softened "Okay Fu-chan I promise to take good care of it, anyway I should really get going, but you know my chakra and I more likely to be on the training grounds, so don't be afraid to come by and say hello" Sakura pulled the lonely girl into a hug.

Sneakily gave the three hundred ryo she'd given to Fu back waved and scurried off to the hotel to have lunch it was then that she ran into Neji and Shikamaru "So you're in the final round, figures, I'm glad that I'm a Chunin already cause the chances you'd beat me are great" the Nara groaned.

Neji shot his fellow Chunin a simple roll of his lavender eyes "Ignore him Sakura, he's just sore that we've been stuck on patrol and actually have to work while we're here in Mist" the brunette snorted scooting over to let the girl sit between him and Shikamaru.

"Honestly Shikamaru it won't kill you to do a little work besides walking around will keep you warm so that you don't freeze" the pinkette grinned widely nibbling on her rice and curry, dango noticeably absent, though she did have the customary green tea.

The Nara Heir huffed "Why doesn't the cold bother you" Shikamaru asked instead of starting another round of nitpicking on him, his mom did that enough thank you very much and he didn't want to get it from a formerly stuck up Hyuga and a pink haired green eyed girl.

"You know I've noticed that to or are you just accustomed to it because of the Cloud Village" the Hyuga in their midst inquired trying to make conversation, it had been an awful long time since he'd been able to sit and talk with his friend.

A smile spread across her lips "Chakra control, by wrapping a thin layer of chakra around myself I can keep myself warm, after doing it for so long it kind of becomes an unconscious action" Sakura shrugged lightly polishing off her lunch, waved at the two boys and headed to her shared room.

Unsealed one of her advanced Fuinjutsu books and started flipping through it once she was sat on the bed she'd claimed for this month and a half, she was about half way in when the door burst open "Oh there you are Sakura-chan" Naruto said obliviously.

"We've been looking for you everywhere" Sasuke groaned probably exaggerating, clearly not everywhere because she'd been here for awhile "Have you read that book all the way through" Sakura sighed at the interruption and shut the book she was reading.

Before nodding "Yes Naruto, Sasuke, do you think now is the best time to try, especially when anyone could walk in, you know I haven't told everyone yet" she correctly guessed at what book he was asking about and lifted a pink brow.

Naruto scratched his cheek "I think Sakura-chan might be right Teme, now is to risky not when everyone could find out her secret and blab it to the world" the blonde blurted out glancing furtively at the door.

Sasuke frowned "Probably, not to mention we have to draw seals on the ground and stuff, so here isn't good" the second Uchiha Heir relented "Right we'll see you later then" he grabbed Naruto and dragged him off leaving their friend/sister in spirit to whatever it was she'd been doing.

Alone again Sakura flipped open her book on seals, "I heard something interesting" a gravely voice spoke at her side and she wigged out and tossed her book straight at Gaara, for once his sand didn't rise to his defense and he got soundly whacked in the forehead.

"Kami Gaara don't sneak up on me like that, I'm sorry for throwing my book at you" she winced leaping from the bed just as the hotel room door flew open to admit Temari, Kankuro and Baki into the hotel room she was occupying.

Only to witness a comical scene of Gaara holding his forehead a red mark forming signaling a bruise wasn't long in coming and Sakura frantically trying to pry the red head's hand from his forehead in order to heal the mark.

Needless to say the three older Sand Shinobi were amused "Want to tell us what happened before we got here, because Gaara couldn't wait for us" Temari sulked stalking forward and flopped down gracelessly on Sakura's vacated bed.

It was Baki that noticed the book laying open face down on the floor "D..Did you throw you're book at Gaara" Baki asked incredulously "Not only that but did you actually hit him with it" he fought down his chuckles of amusement.

While Kankuro's brows shot upwards "Holy crow how the hell did that even happen in the first place, I thought you're sand was impenetrable" the brunette snorted as they waited impatiently to hear the explanation to the scene they'd witnessed.

The red head started sulking "My sand doesn't recognize her as a threat, so when I spoke it startled Sakura and she reacted on instinct by throwing her book thus hitting me" Gaara sulked much like the preteen he was.

Her lips twitched upwards and she fought down her giggles "For what it's worth Gaara I'm sorry for throwing my book at you…just flare you're chakra to announce your presence first next time" Sakura smiled sheepishly and he nodded sagely in understanding.

"Now that, that's out of the way, it's been awhile since we've had a chance to sit and talk, not only that but during the preliminary rounds those were some serious skills you and you're teammates displayed, the chakra strings for instance" the blonde in the room whistled.

The others nodding in agreement "Indeed, it was like you, Karui-san and Omoi-san knew exactly what to do in order to get through it" the Sand Jonin hinted wanting to hear what the girl would say in response.

Sakura's nose crinkled up "Wait don't tell me you guys have gone through something similar Sakura" Kankuro asked in horror, he'd seen that thing being set up, it wasn't something he ever wanted to go through.

Gaara also shifted his attention onto his friend "Come to think of it the Raikage did mention how the obstacle course was thought up by the Cloud Village" his pale green eyes strayed to the headband around Sakura's neck.

As she grimaced "Trust me the obstacle course that we went through here and the obstacle course back in the Cloud Village were nothing alike, but both were horrifying and we hated it with a passion" she shuddered lightly in response.

"Here I thought we Sand Shinobi had it bad, but Cloud really doesn't waste any time in trying to toughen up it's brats huh" Temari winced feeling for her friend, like seriously the academy was met to prepare them not force them to grow up so quickly.

"Never mind about that Temari, anyway we thought we'd come talk to you for a little while and see how you were doing, farewell until next time Sakura-san" Baki turned on his heel and he was the first one out the door.

The brunette followed his sensei next "Good luck in the final round Sakura, kick you're opponents ass" Kankuro tossed her a grin before escaping out the door, Temari on his heels leaving Sakura and Gaara alone.

Who turned to face his friend fully, pale green eyes intense "You befriended another one, Shukaku told me how the seven tails Chomei spoke to him and that he met you" Gaara spoke and she nodded, he didn't know what else to say "By the way that's a good look for you" he teased.

Vanishing in a swirl of sand, Sakura blinked and her hand shot up to her current hair style shaking her head in amusement as she collected her book and sat back down to read some more until dinner and finally bed time.

For the next three days things were mostly back to normal as Yugito and Bee picked up on her's, Omoi's and Karui's training, as did Shisui, but it was on the fourth day of their second week that things changed.

"Okay Kid it's about time I taught you something to" Darui commandeered his little apprentice from the others to their slight envy, Sakura blinked up at the man in confusion and excitement, besides kenjutsu what could he teach her.

For that exact reason she was also wary "What are you going to teach me Darui-san" Sakura asked hesitantly peering around him cautiously and glancing hopefully at Cee, only for the blonde to shrug saying with his actions he didn't know what his partner had planned either.

Darui chuckled "Lightning Jutsu's Kid, you're natural element of water would be great to pair that with, so I'm going to show you how to control lightning" he ruffled her bangs, subtly noting the orange hair clip, but not commenting on it while everyone else sweat dropped at his announcement.

And so lightning nature training got underway "How exactly does one learn a new element" she knew there was no point in refusing, even if she had decided not to learn, once someone gets it in their head that was that.

"To begin Kid you must change you're chakra to a more electrical form thus enabling you to use lightning jutsu, for starters you'll practice on a paper until you can wrinkle it" the dark skinned male smirked as her eye twitched.

This was the precise reason she didn't want to learn more than what she already had "Why do I get the feeling this process is going to be next to impossible" emerald orbs narrowed with a glint of suspicion but Darui didn't tell her anymore than he already had.

Walking off and leaving her to practice, Sakura sighed in frustration and sat down, eyeing the paper in her hand before she held it between her fingers and focused her chakra, trying to change it to lightning nature and separating her earth and water natures.

She could feel her already known natures trying to come out and five minutes in Sakura wanted to call it quits because she wasn't going anywhere with this sort of training, but she dutifully kept her eyes closed wanting to learn now because she was frustrated.

The pinkette sat there for two freaking hours, not moving an inch from her spot, Darui was about to have her call it a day, when his keen onyx eyes caught sight of the edges of the paper beginning to crinkle, though her hard earned efforts were shot.

When "SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" a blonde launched herself at the prone Sakura and tackled the pink haired girl "Come eat lunch with us" the other girl pleaded with her friend, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Choji, Tenten and Lee.

Sakura let out a suppressed sigh and stared down at the paper sadly and she'd almost had it to "Go on Kid, you'll get better, it's just going to take a lot of practice" Darui waved her off and she stood stowing the paper he'd given her in her pouch.

Letting her friend drag her off to lunch at the tea shop "So what were you doing anyway Sakura-chan" Choji asked once they were all seated in a booth together, one of the more larger ones to accommodate them all.

"Clearly she was practicing a new jutsu of some kind am I right Sakura" Tenten grinned having guessed that much, but what she didn't understand, was why had she been practicing with a paper and not using a jutsu to practice.

Lee was quiet "I know you're learning a new chakra nature" the bushy brow boy burst out, he wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought him to be, and he'd seen how frustrated the girl had looked when Ino had interrupted.

He was right as the pink haired girl nodded "Yep, Darui-san decided he was going to have me learn how to wield lightning nature chakra and I'd only just started getting the hang of it" Sakura sulked at Ino who smiled sheepishly.

"For what it's worth Sakura-chan I'm sorry for interrupting you're training, I thought you were done" the Yamanaka Heiress did apologize as their food came and they all dug into their afternoon meal so they could replenish their energy.

"Guess you've been training pretty hard huh Sakura-chan, we have to, under Asuma-sensei" Choji said halfway through his fifth dango, until he realized she hadn't gotten any sweet and he wondered why that was, but he wasn't going to be the one to ask.

Sakura grinned at him "Oh yeah Yugito-sensei, Darui-san, Cee-san and Shisui-san have all started training me, it feels like I'm being ripped into shreds cause their all brutal sometimes" she pouted polishing off her tea.

And pulling out some ryo to pay for her meal "Hey I've got a question is there a reason you didn't get dango, everyone loves dango" Tenten spoke up, she was the one to comment on the absence of a sweet for the pink haired girl.

"Err I'm not a fan of a lot of sugar that's all Tenten-san" Sakura shrugged lightly remaining seated as she waited for the others to finish up eating, there were tons of things she still needed to do that day such as train with her Mangekyou, even if it was by herself.

The only other boy at the table surrounded by three girls tilted his head to the side "But how could anyone not like the youthfulness that is dango, even I enjoy it" Lee frowned in confusion, wondering how it was possible.

Her lips pulled down in a grimace "I haven't had much sugar in my entire life and just one ball is enough to choke me, plus everyone has their preferences, anyway see you guys around I have to get back to training" she jumped out of the booth and disappeared back to the training grounds.

To her surprise though Fu was there as were Chojuro, Ao, Cee and Darui, though at the sight of the pinkette, the hunter nin turned his attention on her a fierce scowl settled across his features "Do you hand those out to everyone" Ao barked.

Sakura's brows creased until she caught sight of the orange sardonyx "People I've made friends with" Sakura backed up slowly wondering what had gotten into the blue haired man, he hadn't gotten angry at her for awhile.

The others were wary at his current abrasive attitude as well "Wouldn't that make us friends to brat, and yet I don't have one" the man growled, feeling just a tiny bit jealous as he was exempted from receiving one of those admittedly girly gifts.

Chojuro hid a smile that quickly grew on his lips as he realized what was wrong, Cee shook his head, Darui sweat dropped and Fu stood there orange eyes filled with confusion "You know Ao-san you could have asked long before this right" the pink haired girl said lightly.

Reaching into her pouch and drawing a blue sardonyx from it, a hole with a strip of leather through it and handed the seal carved gem over to the man in front of her, he cleared his throat "I just thought that you would eventually give me one" Ao admitted.

Causing everyone to crack up laughing "Don't tell me you intend on training more" Cee noticed Sakura's attention shift from Ao and onto the training grounds until she walked forward so that she didn't cause trouble.

"Mhm and sorry Ao-san, it's just that's not you're type of thing a bit girly actually isn't it" a grin split her face from ear to ear and Ao avoided everyone's knowing gaze as he stomped off trying to act as if he was still the same, but unable to.

Fu chose that moment to jump in "I know Fu could help Sakura-chan train, since Fu didn't make it through to the final rounds and Fu won't tell anyone what Sakura-chan learns" the green haired girl exclaimed happily wanting to spar with her friend.

Before either of them could begin a very frustrated individual, no not one of Sakura's friends stormed onto the training grounds and stalked her way over to the little pink haired girl and before Sakura could react as she was opening her mouth to accept Fu's offer.

Shoved three dango balls covered in mitarashi sauce in the young girls mouth, Sakura swallowed on reflex "Gah what the hell Anko" Sakura gagged flailing her arms and feeling as if she was going to hurl any minute as all that sugar hit her at once.

Her hand came up and clamped over her mouth as her skin turned white as a sheet "Oi pinky you don't look so good" Anko inched back, she'd only wanted to get Sakura to try Dango, having overheard the girls conversation in the tea shop.

She hadn't thought the girl would actually puke "Of course not you….you evil woman, I can't eat dango cause I get sick from to much sugar" the girl heaved up what had been shoved down her throat, until there was nothing left.

"Kami why the hell didn't you tell me that you damn brat" the purple haired woman glowered at Sakura with soft brown eyes "I simply thought you were rejecting it because you'd never tried it before and was to scared to try it" she snapped.

The pinkette let out and aggravated sigh "No I tried it before and just one of those was enough to make me sick let alone all three from a stick that's why I stick with nothing or dark chocolate" Sakura groaned wanting to punch the woman, but reigning in the urge.

Anko huffed and vanished in a plume of smoke clearly regretting her actions "A..Are you o..okay Sakura-san" Chojuro asked as a grimace twisted Sakura's lips and she looked as if she was about to hurl again.

"Ugh my stomach hurts" her hands glowed green for a split second and then she used a water jutsu to wash away the mess she'd made "Now as for you're question I'd love you're help Fu-chan" Sakura smiled widely at the green haired girl.

Who immediately clapped her hands together in excitement "Wait just what exactly are you going to use during you're training" Darui interrupted as he caught sight of a familiar stance, she couldn't be thinking of using her sharingan on the girl could she.

"Ah um I was going to practice my Mangekyou, see if I can't get my timing right on those bubbles and find out how good they are at protecting people" the pinkette admitted glancing to Fu, who nodded in acceptance.

Since they didn't have anything else to complain about the two girls simply started their training session and Sakura activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, three circles with what seemed like roots branching out in every corner of the iris.

In less than four minutes a large pink bubble surrounded Fu "Uh Fu doesn't like this" she looked worried and Sakura quickly ended the jutsu "Maybe it would help if Sakura-chan explained what was going to happen first before doing her jutsu" Fu asked sheepishly.

"Of course Fu-chan, hmm lets see I guess if I had to explain my Mangekyou, the pink bubbles that manifest themselves are the physical representation of my intense desire to protect people, thus forming an essential protective bubble" Sakura tapped her lip in thought as she spoke.

Darui, Cee and Chojuro all shared a look each of them wondering how the girl had managed to come up with such an extensive explanation in one minute flat "Fu wonders does Sakura-chan know if she can also attack with her pretty bubbles" the green haired girl asked next.

"Erm I haven't tried, hehehe I only actually just recently unlocked that though I still want to hit Shisui for that stunt he tried even if I know he was just acting like he was going to attack Omoi" the pink haired girl scowled in remembrance.

The three males standing around snorted in amusement "Why not try that first before doing the protective bubble thing then Sakura-chan" Fu offered wanting to see her friend in action, orange eyes sparkling in excitement.

Sakura pumped her arm decisively "Good idea Fu-chan now for a target…." she mused outwardly trailing off as she thought, before she saw the perfect person trudging onto the training grounds, her lips curved upwards and she giggled lightly.

Cee craned his neck around to spy the very person she'd just stated she wished to hit and he fought down his chuckles, Shisui was in for a surprise as Sakura focused her efforts on utilizing her mangekyou as an offensive jutsu.

All the while Shisui Uchiha was none the wiser as a ring of small pink bubbles that looked eerily like the beads on her necklace that Sakura wore around her neck all the time and started spinning furiously in front of her.

Before she loosed them, Shisui just in time reached the group that was gathered on the training grounds "Ooh pretty Sakura-chan" he looked up to see the pink bubbles as they landed on his nose, arms, legs, feet and other places he couldn't account for.

What he didn't expect for them to suddenly pop "OWWWWW THAT HURT" Shisui yelped feeling something akin to being stung like a jellyfish and Sakura flopped on the ground dying of laughter "Mean what did you do and why was I the one who got hit with that" he sulked.

The pinkette however was lost in her laughter unable to stop especially when she saw what he was wearing "Are those cat ears" Darui's brows shot upwards trying not to crack up laughing himself as he realized that the Uchiha was indeed wearing a cat ear headband.

Failing horribly in the next moment as the man started pouting "Is there a re..reason you're wear..wearing those Shisui-san" Chojuro asked in spite of himself while the two girls continued laughing, Sakura drawing Fu into her laughing fit.

"Well I was hoping to convince Sakura-chan to come with me on the hunt for a couple of cats for the Paw Print Encyclopedia, but she doesn't like me anymore so I'm just going to go hide under a rock and hope a black hole forms and takes me away" Shisui sniffled looking extremely put out.

Cee rolled his eyes upwards to the sky praying for patience "You do realize that's creepy right" the blonde grimaced as the man continued crying thick tears, how the hell had Sakura handled the guy all these years.

Speaking of, Sakura decided to finally calm down and snort in amusement "No kidding really Shisui-san and why don't you go ask Sasuke, isn't that you're clan thing or something" her brows raised into her hairline.

And he pouted even more "Bu..But Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan doesn't want to play little kiddie games with me anymore" the Uchiha stuck his lip out peering hopefully at the little girl who had a love for adventure.

He wasn't lucky this time "Er maybe some other time Shisui-san, I'm training right now" Sakura shook her head eyeing the headband, it was to girlish for her tastes really and she wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing.

Behind her Fu laughed as Shisui trudged off a gloom of depression hanging over him "Fu thinks he's funny" she grinned before facing her friend and they got back into their training session until it was time for dinner and then subsequently bed time.


	49. Becoming Chunin Tadpole Style (Part 4)

It was a five days later the second week of their training period drew to a close and the third week began, Fu like she'd said had been dragged back to Waterfall and Sakura had made various promises to the girl to write sometime.

Before Yugito had dragged her back to the training grounds to get their training session underway, today though was different, Minato, Fugaku and Mikoto happened upon the field she, Omoi and Karui regularly trained on.

"Not that I expected any different but you really are obsessed with training aren't you Sakura" Minato chuckled as the pale blonde haired woman dismissed her from the session, Shisui and Darui were no where to be found.

Sakura tilted her head in their direction "Ah I could probably make it through the final rounds without all this training but it's always good to improve on ones skills, so yep I'm obsessed with train Hokage-san" she smiled widely.

And his eye twitched in frustration, on Fugaku's other side Mikoto's hand came up and she smothered a giggle at the look on Minato's face and her husband looked moderately amused "So what are you going to do now Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch asked.

Drawing the pinkette gaze onto herself "Mm probably practice changing my chakra nature to lightning nature, I still can't wrinkle the paper right yet" Sakura hummed grabbing the paper from her pouch and sitting in a familiar stance.

Fugaku blinked "I thought you hadn't intended on learning any other natures beyond you're earth and water" he frowned distinctly remembering when Shisui had tried to teach the girl fire nature and Sakura had refused.

"I wasn't but Darui-san kind of said he was going to teach me and he didn't really give me a chance to say no, he kind of gave me this feeling that said do it or else, I didn't argue" she shuddered lightly focusing her attention on the paper between her fingers.

The blonde amongst them chuckled lightly "You know you can still call me Minato right Sakura-san that still hasn't changed and I'm not here as the Hokage, I'm here as Naruto's Father to root him on in the Chunin Exams" Minato prodded.

She looked up at him and a large grin curved her lips upwards, of course that would make her happy before a mischievous gleam appeared in her emerald orbs "So Minato-san when are you going to give Naruto some siblings of his own" she teased innocently.

His face flushed and Minato cleared his throat awkwardly while Mikoto let out peels of laughter "Oh kami Sakura-chan that was a good one" the raven haired woman covered her mouth but was unable to stop laughing for the life of her.

Even Fugaku was fighting down his chuckles if his lips twitching upwards every few seconds was any sign and the slight shaking shoulders "Indeed she's got you there Minato" the Uchiha Patriarch joined in on the round of teasing the Hokage.

Who gave them all exasperated smiles and coughed "Right anyway we came to see how you were doing, I promised Naruto I'd watch his training session today" the blonde announced and turned on his heel to avoid getting teased anymore by the little pink haired girl.

"Unfortunately I have work to do and Mikoto merely dragged me along" Fugaku gave his wife a knowing look, she did so adore Sakura and he wished he could have given her a daughter, but it was probably to late at this point to do so, and like Minato hurried off.

Leaving the two females alone "Hey Sakura-chan after you get done with that, would you like to practice with the fans, I brought some" Mikoto offered staring down at her favorite little friend, Sakura really was to sweet.

Her eyes lit up "Sure Mikoto-chan I'd love to, it feels like it's been forever since I've had a simple dance lesson that didn't involve dodging sharp fingernails" Sakura quipped refocusing her efforts on trying to change her chakra nature into lightning nature.

By the time she was done only the edges of the paper had started crinkling up again, that didn't deter her though as Sakura merely jumped straight into a dance lesson with Mikoto for another hour before they split up for lunch.

"You really got into that whole incorporating dance moves into you're fighting style thing huh" Karui commented once they were seated in a booth at the tea shop, it was a frequent place they frequented in any village if they were being honest.

Sakura paused in taking a sip of her tea and nodded "Never mind about that I've decided and I have full permission from my parents, but I want to finally get a matching tattoo with Sakura-chan" Omoi burst out and his two female teammates looked at him crazily.

Until the pink haired one looked to the red head "What about you Karui-chan are you ready to get a tattoo" Sakura asked gently seeing the rising panic in gold eyes, it was clear the girl was not ready in the least.

Because she instantly shook her head "Absolutely not senbon needles hurt and I'm sure having a needle going in and out of my arm is going to hurt worse" the red head announced "B..But if you and Omoi want to go ahead I don't mind" Karui offered in the next moment.

Omoi tapped his lip "If Karui-chan is afraid then we can't do it yet, cause I wanted all of us to do it together" the white haired boy said quietly proving how much his teammates meant to him regardless if one of them was his girlfriend.

There was a glint of softness in her eyes "We'll wait for you Karui-chan until you can get over that fear" the pink haired girl smiled brightly and gave her first female best friend a hug, they were a team, they had to support each other no matter what.

The scene the three of them presented were enough to draw amused smiles and soft sighs at the cuteness "Does it really mean that much to you guys that we all get the tattoo together at the same time" Karui piped up a few minutes later after eating some on her rice and curry.

"Of course it does Karui-chan because we're a team, we've been through a lot together it only makes sense to do that together to" Omoi blurted before his cheeks turned red as he noticed the stares they were getting.

His girlfriend shook her head in amusement "That's right, the significance in getting a matching tattoo is important treasuring bonds and boosting team morale to know that we're the only ones who have such a tattoo and that in some way we'll always be connected" Sakura nodded.

Speaking just loud enough to clear up the confusion that others in the restaurant were feeling over their conversation which coincidentally ended in the next moment as she, Karui and Omoi met two members of their village that they'd never seen before.

The duo stopped by their booth "Do you really think it's them Amai" the one with white and orange hair asked looking down at the trio of genin, ignoring them for the moment as two of the brats puffed up in aggravation.

"We've been watching them for awhile, there's no other team of Cloud Genin here and Raikage-sama has such high hopes for these kids I'm sure of it Karai" the one with brown hair nodded decisively.

Karui's eye twitched and she opened her mouth to snap and ask what the hell the adults problem was when Sakura's hand came up and clamped over her mouth and Omoi grimaced, as his girlfriends foot nudged him lightly in the shin in warning.

Settling the duo down easily as they waited to be addressed properly "Oi you brats where are Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui, we've been looking all over for them and can't find them" the first one Karai as they'd learned his name was focused his gaze on them a moment later.

"Now, now Karai you don't have to yell at them, I'm sure they'll tell us where those four jonin are at if we ask a little more politely" clearly Amai was the nicer of the duo before them and Sakura was more inclined to speak to him and not the other one.

But the two males were part of the Cloud Village "We don't know, haven't seen hide nor hair of them since this morning, in fact Darui and Cee didn't even show up to train Sakura-chan" the red head in the trio spoke up bluntly.

"Really Karui don't snap at them it will just make them dislike us" Omoi sulked looking seriously put out with his other female teammate and Sakura let out a quiet sigh "Anyway we don't really know where those guys are" he shrugged sheepishly.

Leaving his girlfriend to deal with the two Cloud Jonin herself "And what about you girl, do you know where Cee, Darui, Samui and Atsui are, it's imperative we talk to them now" Karai set his onyx eyes on the pink haired girl who had yet to speak.

At his side the brunette let out a sigh much like Sakura had "That's okay if you don't know though, I'm sure we'll find them somewhere" Amai smiled kindly giving his name meaning, his personality was sweet.

They waited patiently as she finished up her lunch and paid for her meal, all the while her two teammates pouting "I can find them Karai-san, Amai-san, see you later Omoi-kun, Karui-chan" Sakura waved jumping up from the booth.

Leading the two males from the tea shop and spreading out her senses, that option was instantly out so she quickly focused her attention on the amethyst Darui carried and spread out her senses that way in order to find him all the while they kept walking.

In less than four minutes she'd found where the four Jonin were "Have you found them" the white/orange haired male prodded in the next moment as they suddenly changed directions, was she really that good of a sensor.

She nodded quietly "Oh good that saves us time in trying to search them out ourselves" the brunette smiled warmly and the girl smiled in response, it was kind of hard not to with how kind he was.

"My methods are strange though" Sakura hummed softly leading them to the other training grounds and gesturing at them, what she didn't expect was for Ay to be there as well and she blinked as she was dragged into the air by her shirt collar.

Only to be met with narrowed onyx eyes "What are you doing here brat, don't you know that you lot of genin have been given the day off" the Raikage glowered and Sakura held up her hands in hopes to stay any kind of punishment.

"You guys were blocking you're chakra, we couldn't find you so we asked the girl here to help us find you" Karai interjected not wanting to see the girl flattened by the Raikage, who definitely looked ready to do the very thing they were all thinking.

Sakura was lowered onto her feet "And just how did you do that" Ay narrowed his eyes wanting to hear the pinkette answer on how she was the one who found them, it was baffling to say the least because they had been blocking their chakra.

Her lips curved into a sheepish smile "Er my chakra in the gems, I used Darui-san's as a base and just followed it Raikage-sama" Sakura laughed awkwardly making sure to use proper titles, because that was the only way to get out of trouble.

Behind them Darui groaned "Man that is so drab really Kid is there nothing you can't do with these gems" he grabbed the amethyst from his pouch and held it up to the light, he hadn't thought about much more than them simply being a means for transportation really.

Cee snorted "You should know Sakura-san researched the transportation seals extensively, so there's no doubt in my mind she would have learned something like this" the blonde shook his head in amusement at his partners reaction to what they'd just been told.

"Well now that you're here brat, you're stuck here is that understood, you can help Cee and Amai heal us afterwards" the Raikage barked out turning his back on the little pink haired girl and stalking towards his jonin, Amai and Karai on his heels.

Amai paused "You're a medic" the brunette inquired gently and got a nod as they walked forward and sat off to the side watching the training session as it got started up again, not that they would know but Sakura felt guilty for interrupting.

For an hour they sat there, the pinkette reading a book and Amai watching closely until the session ended, Sakura leaped onto her feet in a graceful movement and headed straight for Atsui and Samui, while Cee healed Darui and Amai, Ay.

"Much obliged Sakura-san, you've really gotten quite good at that, isn't it about time you take on the moniker as you're mothers apprentice instead of Cee's" the blonde male teased and got an eye roll from the other blonde.

Next to him his sister snorted "Not cool Atsui, leave Sakura-san be, I'm sure she's quite content for the time being with how things are" Samui shrugged sighing in relief as her aches, bruises and cuts went away from the rough training session.

Until all of them were healed "Kid you alright" Darui asked as they were leaving the training grounds and caught sight of Sakura grimacing, one of her eyes looked irritated and he wondered "Is it the use of you're Mangekyou" he lowered his voice.

"Probably a good thing I didn't train with it today, I did practice a little bit, but that's only cause Yugito-sensei dragged me off to the training grounds, but Shisui-san didn't show up so I just kind of skipped that part" Sakura rubbed her face.

She was currently walking in between Darui and Cee "Maybe you should take a break from any kind of training for the rest of the day, don't want to ruin your eyesight" Cee warned, damn he'd just known there was going to be some kind of consequences.

"I understand Cee-san, I'll probably go back to the hotel and take a nap and then explore places I haven't seen here in the Mist Village, a little less than two weeks are all that's left before we go back to Cloud" her eyes lit up in excitement.

Karai snorted quietly "Kind of an odd one aren't you kid, you really remind me of Amai, with his overly sweet personality, like his namesake" the white/orange haired male pointed out his own partner, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I've always been weird I've never made any illusions about that Karai-san" Sakura grinned, only to lean forward as a hand came down from behind her and tried to whack her on the head "Raikage-sama" she blinked at him in confusion.

There was a knowing look on his face "Brat how long are you going to annoy us" Ay snorted, though really she wasn't and Sakura knew that "Don't you have anywhere else to be, take for instance that little boyfriend of yours" he glowered.

And her cheeks turned redder than anyone ever thought possible "Raikage-sama even you're teasing me about Omoi-kun" Sakura pressed her hands to her cherry colored cheeks, giving Jiraiya's nickname of Cherry some validity.

Atsui and Samui shared a smile "But it's so easy to tease you Sakura-san, you're reactions are simply to funny to pass up on picking on you" Atsui smirked and she huffed at him, the blush growing as did her embarrassment.

"Indeed I'm surprised you and Omoi haven't kissed yet, not after well you know" Samui grinned joining in with a round of her own teasing and nearly bringing up that moment that had caused a lot of heartache on their end.

Emerald orbs widened and the blush darkened three shades "Not you to Samui-san and my Dad forbid it when we got together" she was trying to get rid of the blush but it wasn't working, by this point everyone walking had stopped and were staring at her in amusement.

"You're Dad let you date a boy" Amai blinked now there was a surprise, the man must have a lot of faith in his daughter not to mention a male who was interested in his child, if he were the girls father, he wouldn't let a guy within ten feet of his daughter.

Glad for a change in topic "Mhm that's because Omoi-kun and I practically grew up together and my Dad knows he can trust Omoi, besides we aren't ready for any heavy stuff" Sakura shrugged lightly blush rapidly fading now.

"That's right Cherry, anyway you, I and Tsunade have to have a talk, see you Ay, have a good day all the rest of you" Jiraiya came out of nowhere on the back of one of his summons, snagged up his adopted daughter and vanished, to everyone else's shock.

Clear across the Mist Village in a hotel room, Sakura was sat down on a bed, her two siblings on either side of her, while Tsunade and Jiraiya sat on the opposite bed "Okay Sakura we have a very important question for you" the honey eyed woman spoke three minutes later.

After a small tense atmosphere "Yeah would you mind if I came to live with you in the Cloud Village Nee-chan, cause I'm going to the Cloud Academy just like you" Hidzuke burst out unable to wait for his parents to say it.

If anything Momo seemed to get more depressed "But you'll come visit right Hidzuke-otouto" she looked horribly upset, that not only where her two youngest cousins moving away, but her little brother was going to an entirely different academy than herself.

Sakura's arms came up and wrapped around her two little siblings "Have you talked to Raikage-sama, does he know that Hidzuke-kun wants to be a Cloud Shinobi" she leveled a look on her two adopted parents.

Who nodded "That's right and Ay has already agreed, Nagato and Irakusa won't be moving for a long while yet probably not until Shikke and Shimetta are old enough to go to the academy actually, so Hidzuke would need someone to stay with, who better than his eldest sister" Jiraiya said.

"Not only that but we'll provide anything he needs such as clothes, an allowance for lunch, and supplies for the house and academy" Tsunade nodded seriously, staring intently at her youngest child, things were getting serious now and she was worried.

Hidzuke shrunk back a little under the stare "And I promise to always behave and not cause trouble if Nee-chan, Omoi-ni and Karui-nee have to go on a mission and I need to be watched by someone else, and yeah Momo-onee, I'll come visit lots" he announced.

Momo's expression shifted to one of relief "That's good cause I don't think I could handle anything happening to my only little brother" she looked as if she was about to still break out in tears, but to know that he'd be safe was a relief.

"Okay say this did happen not that I wouldn't enjoy having my little brother join me and stuff, Hidzuke wouldn't have his own room, he'd either be stuck in mine or in Omoi's" Sakura prodded wanting to get things straightened.

Jiraiya cleared his throat "About that actually, the reason you haven't seen Hashirama or Yamato around lately is because they got permission from Ay to go to the Cloud Village and build you a house, that can be shared with Omoi and Karui and get you out of that apartment" he stated.

Tsunade nodded "Right, it will have four regular rooms, each attached with their own personal bathrooms, and two guest rooms, with a guest bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room, basically like the house back in Leaf, only without all the extra houses" she explained.

"But what if Omoi-ni and Karui-nee don't want to move out of their apartment" Hidzuke was the one to ask "Sakura-nee told me that it was Karui-nee-chan's place first after all" he mumbled sheepishly as they all looked at him.

His slightly older sister grimaced "Then all that space will be wasted wouldn't it" Momo announced looking up at her eldest sibling, it kind of sucked that Naruto wasn't their sibling anymore, but Sakura had always been the best.

At their outbursts though her lips curved upwards "Relax Momo-chan, Hidzuke-kun, Karui and Omoi have been wanting to get out of the apartment for awhile, the prices have gone up lately and our pay as genin isn't cutting it anymore, so I'll tell them later" the pinkette smiled.

The five of them chatted amongst themselves for a little while longer hashing out a more solid plan before Sakura headed off and informed Karui and Omoi of what was going to happen when they returned to the Cloud Village, both of her teammates were in agreement.

And they all ate dinner before going to bed, a few days later just as Sakura, Omoi and Karui were finishing up with their training for the day, Kiba, Shino and Hinata flew onto the training field, to the watching Shinobi's amusement.

In the following days since they'd met the genin, Amai and Karai had been joining their fellow Cloud Jonin and "Help Sakura, the demon Ami is here" the Inuzuka heir promptly attached himself to Sakura.

Who blinked before letting out a groan "Just why the heck is Ami here" Sakura sighed in frustration looking around warily, before she remembered "I thought she quit" she frowned deeply in confusion.

"S..She did S..Sakura-chan bu..but she blames y..you and wa..wants to finally get revenge" Hinata stuttered out the explanation smiling sweetly at her first friend outside the Hyuga Clan, she wasn't completely confident, but she did grow a backbone when in Sakura's presence.

The Aburame Heir was quiet for a few minutes "Are you going to fight her, why if you don't it will make you look like a coward especially after she went through the trouble of getting permission from Hokage-sama" Shino rattled out.

Just as he said that the purple haired girl stormed onto the training grounds, a wild look in her eyes "I'm finally gonna kick you're ass pink haired forehead freak and when I do you have to give up being a shinobi" Ami snarled.

Thrusting the note in Sakura's face "Why are you doing this Ami, isn't you're health more important than a stupid grudge match" her shoulders were tense and emerald orbs were staring at the other girl intently.

Her words only caused Ami to sneer "It's you're fault I'm like this in the first place" the purple haired girl shouted "Now fight me and we'll see who the better kunoichi is" she demanded settling into a stance as everyone cleared the field.

"Figures you'd blame getting bit by a feral boar and getting an incurable disease on me" Sakura sighed, she didn't really want to fight the girl who'd only caused her trouble from the very first moment the two of them had met.

The purple haired girl clenched her hands into fists and didn't wait for any kind of signal and merely jumped into the fight "It is you're fault, everything's you're fault, oh look at me I'm miss perfect I have to have every single person in the Leaf Village as my servant" Ami snapped.

An impressive scowl formed on the pinkette's lips "You still don't get it do you Ami, I've tried and tried and maybe at one point I did want to be you're friend, but you're attitude pushed everyone away" Sakura stated bluntly.

Harshly just as her fist landed a bone cracking punch to Ami's shoulder and a loud cry erupted from her lips "Well my attitude is because of you, if you'd listened that first time, we wouldn't be in this mess" the girl glared.

Sakura threw her hands in the air "Okay I've had it with you Ami, own up to you're bloody mistakes and stop blaming everyone else, call me a coward if you want, but there's no point in beating up on a sick person" she spat furiously.

"I retract my previous statement she is nothing like Amai" Karai shuddered lightly feeling the angry chakra wafting from the girl in waves as she gave the other girl a lecture to remember, Darui nodded a smirk on his lips.

His and Cee's little apprentice gave a new meaning to being a tough Cloud Shinobi "I..I ca..can still fight forehead" Ami leaped to her feet holding her shoulder and launched into a flurry of one handed punches and kicks.

Her opponent let out an aggravated sigh and simply swept her right off her feet and a wooden sword came to rest on her sternum "Enough Ami, just stop you're little grudge is ridiculous" Sakura shook her head.

"Rid..Ridiculous you're face is ridiculous forehead you bitch just admit it you think I'm beneath you and that's why you won't face me, you really are a chicken" the purple haired girl mocked like an idiot.

What she didn't expect was to be slapped clean across the face "Are you really that dumb Ami, listen to yourself and what people tell you for once in you're fucking life god damn it" off came the kiddie gloves she was done.

The other girl reeled back in shock holding her cheek as it throbbed tears in her eyes "Wh..What are you ta..talking about I listen all the time" Ami spat angrily, though she regretted it in the next moment as her cheek hurt like hell.

"No you don't, if you had, you would be resting right now, not going out of you're freaking way to attack me, are you really that jealous that you have to try to pick someone else apart because really that's kind of pathetic don't you think" there was a edge to her voice as Sakura spoke.

It said that she was quickly growing enraged with the insipid girl in front of her, Omoi and Karui had never seen their friend, Ami went to speak but her jaw snapped shut "Just go away Ami, I'm done dealing with you're bullshit, find something productive to do with your life, just don't bother me" Sakura shook her head.

Tears were quick to start sliding down Ami's now extremely pale cheeks, she'd exerted herself in coming here to start a fight with Sakura "Yo..You're a horrible person" she cried sliding down to her knee's unable to stand.

Sakura pressed her lips together staring down at the purple haired girl a cold look in her emerald orbs "Blaming me again if you would only own up to the mistakes that you have made, anyway I'm sure you're parents are worried" she bent and healed the damage she'd done.

Made a clone and made it take Ami back to her parents "You're scary Sakura, I've never seen you so mad before" Kiba shivered feeling goosebumps rising on his flesh and he couldn't stop from rubbing his arms as Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Well I've been dealing with that since before the start of our academy days, the life of a ninja isn't a game, it's a matter of life or death, it's a lesson she hasn't learned and one I've had to deal with since the very beginning" her eyes shifted to Omoi who lowered his head.

Hinata did the same "Th..That's right i..if it hadn't been for S..Sakura-chan my uncle would be d…dead right now" the Hyuga Heiress nodded remembering how her and Neji's friendship had started with Sakura in the first place.

The pinkette nodded quietly "I'm just glad I'm no longer forced into those awful kimono's" she laughed sheepishly as she shoved her anger to the side to focus on better, happier things, such as reminiscing old times.

"Pity you didn't do more, why because that girl is never going to stop" Shino was the one to comment on the less than impressive fight, everyone knew how strong Sakura was and yet she'd barely made a scratch on Ami.

Her face flattened "Like I said it wouldn't have been right to beat up on a sick person Shino-san, I'm the one who would have gotten in trouble especially with my mother" Sakura's nose wrinkled up as she grimaced, it was the truth after all.

None of them could argue and soon after Shino, Kiba and Hinata left the training grounds and their friend behind to continue her own training "Who is you're mother anyway Sakura-san" Amai was the one to ask four minutes after the Leaf Genin were gone.

"Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin, known for her medical prowess" the answer didn't come from the young girl, but from Cee "And Sakura-san has the talent to surpass Lady Tsunade" the blonde continued in the next moment.

Karai and Amai stared at her in surprise "Not only that but this Kid is also Jiraiya's adopted daughter to, one of the other Legendary Sannin and the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku" Darui snorted and ruffled Sakura's hair.

As she smiled sheepishly "Wouldn't two of the Legendary Sannin's child want to go to the Leaf Village then, why are you a Cloud Shinobi brat" Karai prodded insistently and she sighed softly looking exhausted.

"Clause in the treaty, it states Sakura Haruno has to be a Cloud Ninja, in order to keep the treaty between Leaf and Cloud" Atsui shifted his blue eyes onto the young girl, to put so much pressure on a child's shoulders wasn't right.

But the pinkette had always made the best of her situation "Is that necessary anymore though" Samui's brows creased, she didn't get an answer as Omoi and Karui flew over to their teammate/friend and they formed their little formation.

The red head looked determined "Even if it's not Samui-san I love the Cloud Village, I wouldn't trade it for the world nor would I trade Karui-chan or Omoi-kun" Sakura smiled brightly until Karui tugged lightly on her thick outer yukata sleeve sporting a determined smile.

Finally realizing how much she and Omoi meant to her friend the red head made a decision "Sakura-chan let's go get that matching tattoo now, even if it hurts, I want to get it, to show to everyone that we're friends" those expressive gold eyes met emerald eyes.

"Definitely Karui-chan, come on Sakura-chan" Omoi jumped up in excitement, grabbed his two teammates/friend/girlfriend by the wrists and drug them off into the village, their training was over for the day anyway.

Leaving everyone else behind "That girl honestly, what the hell is her fascination with tattoo's" Ao snorted, following the trail of dust that had been made by the three genin until they were out of sight and unable to be seen any longer.

Utakata grimaced "Just beginning to wonder if she even feels pain sometimes, she acts so…..blaze about it, it's kind of creepy" he winced remembering the multiple bruises, cuts and broken bones the girl had received on a daily basis.

"P..Probably be..because of ho..how much t..training she…she's put through Sak..Sakura-san h..has a high pain tolerance th..though I don..don't know why sh..she has a fascination with tattoo's" Chojuro piped in baffled himself as they all split up.

Five days later after getting matching tattoo's, Omoi, Karui and Sakura had decided on a tantou, with the design of stars and cherry blossoms, the tantou for Omoi, the gold stars for Karui, and the cherry blossoms for Sakura.

Their third week of training came to a close "Okay you guys this last week is a free for all train however you want, just don't expect any help from us, in fact you don't even have to train this week" Shisui eyed his little protege, he'd been told after all.

Sakura smiled innocently "I solemnly swear not to use it" she grinned "Anyway I was thinking, Omoi-kun, Karui-chan do you want to practice on our combo" she turned to her teammates, excitement in her emerald orbs.

Once again they were being watched by Karai and Amai, though Darui, Samui and Atsui headed to wherever much like the others leaving Cee and those two behind to keep an eye on the trio who got in trouble more than any other genin.

"Heck yeah Sakura-chan, it's been entirely to long since we've worked on that" Omoi burst out in excitement, onyx eyes wide and full of eagerness to work on their jutsu combo that admittedly he and Karui had butt in on.

The red head nodded her head eagerly "Definitely, I think we might be able to get it down by the end of the week what do you think" Karui tilted her head to the side as she and Omoi took up their positions off to the side, ready to use a lightning jutsu.

"Mm it's possible Omoi-kun, Karui-chan, Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu" Sakura flashed through the hand signs needed focusing on Gamashin and Gamahidari, in order to summon them until both large toads were before them.

Like usual the toads saluted their summoning "Siblings Gamashin and Gamahidari reporting for duty Sakura-sama, how may we help you today" the duo settled into an age old routine that all the toads had started up.

"She can summon them like her father then" Karai commented shifting his onyx eyes onto Cee, who nodded before returning his gaze to the pinkette, as the whole lot of them focused their attention on training once more.

The two toads Gamashin and Gamahidari as they'd introduced themselves started going through a set of hand signs and inhaled deeply "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" the blew out a stream of bubbles as Sakura shared some of her water nature chakra with them.

"Raiton: Lightning Bolt Jutsu" Omoi and Karui flashed forward, swords charged with electricity from their dual lightning nature's, and the bubbles kept their form as the jutsu wrapped around the bubbles creating little streaks of blue.

Lastly, Sakura leaped back emerald eyes holding a determined light "Poison Fog" she called unsealing her puppet and a stream of purple poison fog blew from the puppets mouth, being absorbed by the bubbles.

It was then that they all realized "Oh no they'll be hit" Amai whispered as he realized that Omoi and Karui were in the line of attack from the jutsu that was admittedly a great idea, Sakura cursed under her breath.

Focusing all of her attention on her chakra that was in the purple amethyst and blue zircon that her two friends carried on them and once it the chakra in the gems was connected to the main mass in hers Sakura got them to safety in the nick of time.

"Woo that was close Sakura-sama, our timing and aim is still off sorry Karui-san, Omoi-san" Gamashin turned looking as sheepish as ever, though guilty for endangering two of his summoners precious people.

They watched the bubbles explode in little hisses and wisps of purple smoke fill the air as the poison had been absorbed the the jutsu "We solemnly swear to keep practicing until we can get it right though" Gamahidari apologized like his brother.

Karai, Cee and Amai relaxed as they realized the danger was over "I didn't see them use hand signs for the body flicker, so how did those two get out of the way so quickly" the white/orange haired male set his attention on the blonde again.

"You remember when Sakura helped you two find us" Cee inquired pulling out the diamond he'd been given as the duo nodded "These seals were carved into the gems that she hands out to people that are important to her, their transportation seals" he began.

"That's right Karai-san, and if I connect my chakra to the chakra that's in the gem it lets me either go to them or bring anyone who has one of those gems on them to me, which is what I did to get them to safety, now lets try this combo again" Sakura turned her attention on her summons.

Amai shook his head "She really is kind of amazing, I've never seen a child with such talent in my entire life" the brunette commented as the three genin and two toads performed their jutsu/combo attack again in hopes to get the timing and aim right.

"Got it Sakura-chan, we'll get this right no matter how much we have to practice" Karui blurted, gold eyes filled with determination, they wanted to have something solid for when they were Chunin to prove that they were serious about being ninja.

The only male on their team nodded "Right and we'll become Chunin, we all made a promise to Raikage-sama after all and Sakura-chan invoked a Cloud Village Vow, it's not something we can break" Omoi leaped into the fray after the red head as they tried to the jutsu/combo again.

For two solid hours the three of them plus two toads trained on the combo that was unique only to them before calling it quits, Sakura, Omoi and Karui flopped backwards on the ground utterly exhausted and nearly out of chakra.

It didn't last long because in the next moment the three of them were on their feet again and headed off for the tea shop to get lunch and replenish their energy leaving behind the adults that were watching them.

This continued for the entire week, until finally the day of the Final Rounds came "Hello and Welcome everyone to the Final Round of the Chunin Exams, I'm sure you're all excited so we'll skip straight to the rules" Mei spoke first as the Leader of the Hidden Mist Village.

"Exactly you brats have the task of defeating you're opponent by any means necessary, flashy jutsu's, brute strength and even tactical decision, a lot more wiggle room this time around as we want everyone to have a chance to become Chunin" Ay took over in the next moment.

Before the auburn haired woman spoke again "We're going to warn you though that killing you're opponent is forbidden, the only way you can win is if you impress the judges, knock out you're opponent or force them to concede defeat, or if the proctor interferes" she said.

While Ay nodded "Now if you genin brats understand meet you're proctor Dodai from the Hidden Cloud, he came out as a special request to myself and he won't hesitate to end the match if he see's you trying anything funny" the Raikage warned.

"If you all understand the rules now, we will commence with the first match of the new Chunin Exams between Ino of the Leaf and a Hidden Mist Shinobi" Mei called as everyone took their seats and Ino was left on the field by herself.

Sakura was worried, there wasn't much her friend could do by herself "Hey Kid" Karai was curious about the girl, so had offered to stand in the balcony with the genin, in the case anything happened they had protection from a jonin "You think she'll win" he asked.

Now that she'd been questioned "Without a doubt, Ino-chan is from the Yamanaka Clan and if she really wants something, she'll win" the pinkette nodded decisively, emerald orbs burning brightly as she watched the fight commence.

Mist Shinobi were really fond of using the Hidden Mist Jutsu because a still see through mist formed around the first combatants of the Final Round "You can do it Ino, just remember everything we trained in" Asuma cheered for his student.

Boosting the blondes confidence in herself and Ino charged straight through the mist, it ended less than a moment later as she caught sight of her opponent and they went into a round of taijutsu, a flurry of punches and kicks and trying to knock each other out.

Before leaping back to their original starting places, it was hard to hear what the two were saying clearly the boy the blonde was fighting against had said something "Oh man, Ino's letting him rile her up" Choji groaned suddenly at Sakura's side.

His friend though was watching with keen and knowing eyes "I wouldn't count Ino-chan out yet Choji-kun, she's letting him do it on purpose, see if she was really mad she would have charged recklessly at him already" Sakura pointed out simply.

Drawing everyone's attention onto her "Perhaps you're right and Yamanaka has finally learned some restraint when it comes to fighting" Kiba nodded Akamaru settled on top of his head as the duo fighting started throwing all manners of weapons at each other.

"I remember what she did during the last Chunin Exams, got so mad at Ami that she cut her hair" Sasuke grimaced while Naruto nodded, Sakura's brows creased in confusion "Oh that's right you guys were there during the preliminary rounds" the second Uchiha Heir laughed sheepishly.

And got a slender pink brow raised in his direction, down below, Ino was slowly overpowering her opponent, via a chakra stealing tag wrapped around the handle of her kunai, not that anyone really understood what she was doing or that she knew some fuinjutsu.

Courtesy of asking Tsunade and the blonde had relented on the request "Right so basically Yamanaka used her hair as a conduit in order to perform her clans kekkeigenkai and make sure Ami couldn't run to avoid it" Naruto knew that much at least.

Everyone blinked at him in surprise, not Sakura though "I bet Yamanaka loses anyway, last time she tied with that Himekari girl" Anko cackled madly appearing on the railing of the balcony the lot of them were standing in.

Omoi and Karui glared at the woman "And just what will I get in return if Ino-chan wins" Sakura smiled creepily, still a little angry with Anko for shoving dango in her mouth, it had taken her stomach hours to settle after that.

"Who says she's gonna win brat, she ain't nothing like Uzumaki over there, her skills are amateur at best, so I look forward to having you as my slave for a week" and then the purple haired woman was gone in plume of smoke.

Sakura's eyes twitched in aggravation "I really, really want to hit that woman ugh" she resisted the urge to bash her head on the railing and reigned in her temper, choosing to focus her attention on something else "Come on Ino-chan you can do it" she cheered for Ino instead.

Just like the pinkette had thought the Yamanaka Heiress one her fight after knocking the Mist Genin clear across the field with a rather well timed punch, no it wasn't chakra enhanced, the ground was slick so he just went further than actually thought.

Dodai stared between the two genin, one down, the other still standing for three minutes to ensure the Mist Genin wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon "I declare this match over Ino Yamanaka is the winner" he said a moment later.

Ino immediately scampered over to her opponent and helped him up "Thanks Ino-san" he was surprised she was being so nice to him as they walked back to the balcony and the next match contestants were called.

Shino vs one of the few grass genin that had made it through the Obstacle Course from hell "Don't mention it, we're allies and plus you're not so bad" Ino grinned setting him down, where Cee came from out of no where and started healing the boy.

"Good job Ino, you've gotten better" Tenten smirked at her current teammate for this round, "I can only hope I do just as good as you during my fight" she focused her brown orbs on the ground where Dodai started the second match.

It was only a matter of time before Anko came back looking more than a little furious "Why the hell do you always win our little bets" the woman scowled glaring at Sakura, who shrugged in response and Karai bit back a smirk.

"Looks like Kid here has more faith in these Leaf Genin than you do Ma'am" he said and the purple haired woman turned glaring soft brown orbs on him, ready to less with a jutsu that would really get him back for that comment.

But Sakura and her bleeding heart "Anko-san" she stood between the adults fearlessly "I can't really tell you why I always win, but don't take you're anger out on someone else, I'm not asking for anything" she spoke lightly.

Anko let out a sigh "Whatever Pinky" she rolled her eyes and vanished in another plume of smoke leaving the genin alone, Sakura sighed softly and leaned against the railing to watch the fight between Shino and the Grass Genin.

"I..I think Shino-kun h..has gotten bet..better at using his Kikaichu" Hinata pointed out as she saw the small swarms, sneaking in to steal the girls chakra and dispersing just as quickly as the duo went through small rounds of controlled taijutsu.

Shino didn't let his opponent get to close though using his insects to regain distance while stealing more chakra until he finally gave up on the pretense of showing off his skills hoping that it had been enough and ended the match.

Kikaichu covered the girl from head to toe draining her from chakra until she slid to the ground "I forfeit, Shino-san is to strong" she gasped as Dodai called the Aburame Heir winner of the second match to no ones surprise really.

Though much like Ino, Shino did help his opponent back to the balcony where she was checked over by an experienced medic and the next match started up between Choji and a boy from Sand, it was a close call for a short time.

Until the Akimichi Heir used his Clan jutsu to the fullest and bowled the Sand Genin over, knocking him unconscious, it hadn't been expected and like his fellow Leaf Genin helped his opponent back up to the stand after being called winner by Dodai.

"Wow looks like you guys are seriously talented, you'll all become such exceptional shinobi" Amai smiled having been assigned to medic duty with Cee, he was letting the blonde take a quick break and was dealing with the newest injured genin.

Sasuke, Haku, Naruto and Hinata went next, Clan Jutsu seemed to be a reoccurring thing for most of the genin in the Hidden Leaf Village "Of course we're talented Amai-san, we've all been training since we were nothing but four/five year old's" Karui threw out there.

Having been quiet for most of the time as the matches got underway, choosing to be quiet "That's right and Sakura-chan's been training even longer than us right" Omoi looked to his girlfriend, who shook her head.

"No, just until Cee-san taught us the tree climbing exercise and by that point I was already four remember" Sakura smiled shifting her attention from the ongoing fight between Kiba and one of the few Rain Shinobi that had passed through to the final round.

Both of them blinked at her in response "That's not all but Sakura-chan's been a licensed medic since she was six" Naruto latched onto who had once been his sister, he wished they could go back to those days really.

Karai and Amai turned their eyes on Cee who shrugged lightly "Like I said the second coming of Tsunade Senju, her adopted mother" the older blonde coughed, before they all turned their attention on Kiba, who'd soundly knocked his opponent out.

With his dual fang over fang jutsu "THAT'S MY BOY SHOW OFF THE INUZUKA PRIDE" Tsume roared over the crowd, everyone sweat dropped at the Inuzuka Matriarch's antics as Kiba was called winner of his match by Dodai.

Like his fellow genin the Inuzuka Heir did help his opponent another Mist Shinobi up to the balcony where Amai set to healing the girl "Y..You did go..good Kiba-kun" Hinata praised her teammate while Shino nodded.

"Quite, why because we all trained past our limits in order to make it through to the end" the Aburame Heir commented as Lee was pitted against another Sand Genin, not a single one of the other contestants from the other villages had won yet.

Before the match started "GOOD LUCK LEE LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU TO VICTORY" Might Gai shouted from his spot in the crowd, next to Kakashi, who sent his friend/rival an irritated glance while simultaneously flipping through a page in his book.

"Gai-sensei I promise to do my best and always be youthful" the genin with equally as bushy brows and a bowl cut hair style flashed a thumbs up at his sensei, crying rivers of tears, their antics were annoying to say the least.

Until Dodai cleared his throat "If you're ready let the eighth match between Rock Lee of Leaf and a genin from the Hidden Sand Village" he spoke in that same gruff tone that really reminded everyone of Zabuza and Ao and a great many other people as well.

"I'm worried about Lee" Tenten bit her lip "He was injured pretty badly during the last chunin exams, is it even alright for him to be participating" doubts were creeping up on her, but a light shined down on her.

In the form of Sakura "Lee-san will be fine Tenten-san, if he wasn't fully healed my Mother wouldn't have let him participate, not that he would have listened, but still he'll be fine and he'll win his match" the pinkette patted the brunette on the arm.

And Tenten relaxed down below in the arena, Lee was running circles around his opponent and unlike Gaara, the Sand Genin he was facing against couldn't use debilitating sand, so with a simple round of taijutsu, the boy was knocked out.

Lee hadn't wasted much time, proving how fast he was not just that, but his taijutsu skills were off the charts, it was enough to impress the judges and he helped his unconscious opponent up to the balcony like the others.

Dodai had just called the ninth match between Tenten and a Rain shinobi, when Sakura's spine went rigid and a flash slammed into her, Karai noticed "You alright kid" he caught sight of the paling skin and wondered if she was beginning to feel nervous.

"E..Excuse me for a minute" Sakura slipped around him, emerald orbs narrowed in anger and hurried off in the direction Cee had gone earlier in hopes to find the blonde and alert him to the danger that was coming.

Why was it always the Chunin Exams, "Aren't you supposed to be waiting with the others Kid" Darui was the first one she found, what he didn't expect was for his little apprentice to launch herself at him.

"He's here, that bastard the Masked Man is here, I don't know where, but I just caught a glimpse of something, I th..think he might be after Itachi-san, he originally wanted Itachi-san as part of his organization after all" Sakura started speaking rapidly.

Until she got it all out "Okay I'll warn the others Kid, you go back, act normal" the dark skinned male ruffled her bangs, that orange hair clip still holding her hair back and then Darui sent her back to the balcony to wait with the others.

Sakura looked visibly upset "Relax Sakura, we won't let anything happen, that I can promise" Darui frowned pulling the girl into a quick hug, he could feel her trembling and fury pooled in his gut, that Masked Man was really going to get it now.

For a couple minutes they stood there until she managed to calm down and dry her eyes, then with a small wave Sakura scurried back to the balcony only to return just in time for Tenten to defeat her opponent via an elaborate system of wires and fake exploding tags.

But it was enough to scare her opponent into conceding defeat and forfeiting the rest of his match to the brunette girl "Did you have to go to the bathroom or something Sakura-chan" Karui asked as Tenten and her adversary returned to the balcony.

"Yeah pretty bad" Sakura laughed sheepishly remembering Darui's warning of acting normal, it was difficult as all hell especially when she didn't know where, or when that man was going to attack, her hands clenched into fists and she shifted closer to Omoi.

Who noticed her tension it made him wary "Sakura-chan is something the matter, you've been weird since earlier" the white haired boy lowered his voice to a whisper and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to pull her into his side.

Emerald met onyx "Next Match, Karui of Cloud vs a genin from the Hidden Rain Village" none of them had time to ask as the red head from the Cloud Village and another Rain Genin was called down to the arena so that their match could begin.

Omoi shifted his attention back onto Sakura "He's here isn't he" he whispered again, fury filling his onyx eyes as he looked around cautiously "D..Do you know where" he prodded lightly but she shook her head.

"I already told Darui-san" her brows drew together in concern and Karai stepped closer straining his ears in order to hear what was being said between the dating duo in front of him "Omoi promise me at the first sign of danger you'll get the hell out of there" Sakura asked.

Looking as if she was about to cry, it was possible to considering what had happened the last time they'd encountered the Masked Man, the white haired boy nodded seriously in understanding "You got it Sakura-chan" Omoi smiled and they turned their attention on Karui.

Who was using a few of her lightning style jutsu's to wear down on her opponent, those that were from Rain Country had a certain weakness against electricity and Karui was clearly preying on that particular weakness, until her opponent went down.

With a swift punch to the chin incorporating taijutsu into her fight as well as kenjutsu and ninjutsu and some tactical decision, proving that she did have what it takes to be a Chunin for her village, her parents were proud as were most everyone else.

As she helped her opponent back to the balcony following the example that had been set, it was all down to four genin now, the remaining grass genin and the remaining sand genin and the two remaining cloud genin, Sakura and Omoi.

Tension was rising in the air as they were all given a thirty minute break, by order of the Raikage, Mizukage and Hokage, as the three Kage were informed by Darui that Sakura had, had another vision and that the Masked Man was there somewhere in the crowd waiting to attack.

"You alright there Sakura-chan, you kind of looked worried earlier" Haku asked appearing at the pinkette side, having noticed her leaving the balcony "Has something happened" the brunette asked quietly.

Sakura turned her attention on the only member of the Yuki Clan she knew "Nah everything's alright don't worry about it Haku-kun" she smiled sweetly and patted the boy on the arm before turning her attention onto the arena once more as did Haku.

When Ay, Minato and Mei returned to their seats, no one was the wiser as the threat was being kept under wraps so that the man didn't figure out he'd been outed "Time for the Tenth Match to begin Omoi of Cloud vs a genin from the Sand Village" Dodai called.

Drawing the two genin down to the arena, Sakura's feeling of dread increased to epic proportions, she was to have the last match of the Final Round, it was scary having all those eyes on her and knowing that something was going to happen.

"Good luck Omoi, don't lose, make us you're parents proud" the white haired boys parents called from the crowd section, they'd come all the way from the Cloud Village, much like Karui's parents had to cheer their son on.

Omoi flashed them nervous smiles and settled into a stance, sword drawn and held before him just like Bee had taught him and Karui "Let the match begin" Dodai said from off to the side, and the two boys leaped at each other starting a kenjutsu spar.

Trying to overpower one another with their skills, the one Omoi was fighting was a puppet user and if he remembered, puppet users were weak with taijutsu unless they trained in order to hide that weakness should their puppet be rendered useless.

"So you're match is last huh Sakura-chan" Karui looked to her friend only to notice the fearful expression as she kept her eyes glued to her boyfriend "Hey Sakura-chan you there" she wrapped Sakura on the head gently.

"Peachy keen Karui-chan how are you feeling" the pinkette turned to her friend a wide smile on her lips forcing the anxiety she felt to the side, the red head grinned and flashed her a smirk, before they turned their attention on Omoi's fight again.

He'd figured out how to quickly disable his opponents puppet, using his sword and charging it with lightning nature chakra before cutting through the invisible chakra strings, proving he payed attention when Sakura had lectured him about in the future fighting a puppet user.

With the puppet out of the way and broken by an exploding tag the two boys moved into a taijutsu spar, trying to knock the other out "Kid you got any extra of those seals on you" Darui appeared behind Sakura and Karui.

Causing both girls to jump, more the pink haired girl than the red head "Oh ah yes I've got extra Darui-san" Sakura dug hastily into her pouch and pulled out four "I'll get it back right" she asked when the dark skinned male only took one.

"Yeah Kid and don't worry we've got everything under control" he ruffled her hair again as they all shifted their gaze to the arena ground, where Omoi was knocked flat on his back, but he was on his feet a couple seconds later charging his opponent.

It brought a smile to her lips and a fond look entered her eyes, she really did love that boy especially as he used the hilt of his sword and whacked his opponent on the back of the point hitting the pressure point to win his match.

Remembering from a long time ago their discussion in the library "Winner of the Tenth Match, Omoi from the Hidden Cloud" Dodai dubbed, there were only two genin left "We'll commence with the final match, Sakura Haruno of Cloud vs a genin from the grass" he called.

As Omoi was walking himself and his opponent from sand back up to the balcony, Sakura turned to her own adversary "Let us both do our best out there" she held out her hand to the boy from grass and he shook it.

Never knowing that his opponent had left her mark on him "Right though you're going to lose cause you're a girl and girls are definitely weaker than boys" he stated in an extremely aggravating tone and Sakura felt her irritation sky rocket.

"That guy is an idiot" Omoi shuddered while behind him Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, remembering the countless times the lot of them had, had their asses handed to them on silver platters courtesy of their favorite pink haired girl.

Dodai stared between the two genin for a moment "If you're ready the Eleventh and Final Match of this Chunin Exams will now commence" he commanded and Sakura slid into a stance as the grass genin rushed her.

There was a smile on her lips and just before he reached her, the pinkette sped through a set of hand signs "Suiton: Raging Waves" and blew out a stream of water that hit the boy splat in the face, while Sakura leaped forward.

And swept him clean off his feet, she was aiming a kick when he rolled out from underneath her feet and onto his feet, sword drawn and glaring at her "What's the matter I thought you said girls were weaker than boys" she taunted innocently.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance "That doesn't prove anything just because you know a couple of jutsu doesn't mean you're going to win" he shot right back at her in hopes to rile her up, but if there was one thing anyone learned about Sakura.

Was that unless she let a person it was impossible to rile her up "Believe me when I say this I know more than just a couple of jutsu" Sakura grinned unsealing her short cleaver and charging the genin from grass.

His brown eyes widened in surprise and he hastily drew his own sword "So you know some sword skills to, that's nothing, I'm still going to win" he tried taunting her again, but when their eyes locked he knew it wasn't working.

As she lifted a foot and struck out, kicking him in the shin and he had to hastily retreat only to duck low as a blast of cutting wind came sailing in his direction "I know more than just that to" she giggled lightly.

Using her twin chakra powered fans to increase the potency of the wind jutsu she'd unsealed from them and sending a wave of chakra after the wind, the grass genin got cut up a little bit, "No one said you had Wind Nature Chakra" he accused.

Her brows raised and Sakura snorted "I don't, since your so interesting an opponent I'll tell you, see these seals on my fans" she paused for a brief second flashing off the storage seal's she'd used metal stainer to make on the fans.

The boy nodded "Yeah what about them, a bit girly don't you think, though I bet you're obsessed with make up and boys like the rest of them" the grass genin scoffed and Sakura rolled her emerald orbs in response.

"Girly they might be, but these seals let me store jutsu inside of them, take Wind for instance, or Fire" Sakura smirked reaching for her short cleaver and suddenly a moderately sized fire ball was speeding at the boy.

Demonstrating just how experienced she was in fuinjutsu "Whatever you show off, I bet you think you're so smart for doing something that the rest of us could figure out and do to" he snapped clearly getting angry he wasn't winning like he'd thought.

The pinkette sighed softly "Actually Fuinjutsu is very hard, you have to first learn how to properly draw a legible seal, before practicing said seal" she drew her Sai's from their sheaths, she hardly used them really and launched herself forward.

Clashing blades with the grass genin's sword "Pfffftttt yeah right I bet it's easy and you just said that because you know I'm right and you're wrong stupid little girl" so he was trying to get her just as upset as he was feeling.

Her lips twisted into an annoyed frown and unsealed the lightning jutsu in her Sai's "You're just a little boy who doesn't understand the meaning of being a shinobi" Sakura shook her head as the boy let out a pained cry.

Blue streaks of lightning circling around him as he dropped to the ground, that had been one nasty jutsu she'd used on him "What do you know, you're just a stupid girl from the Cloud Village" he spat fed up with the lecturing tone she was using.

Their match came to an abrupt end as the ground started shaking and started rising "Huh" her head shot up emerald eyes wide as she saw a man floating in the sky, her attention was taken by the other male as he dropped down between her and the grass genin.

Mei, Ao, and Chojuro shot into standing positions as they recognized the blonde as did Zabuza and Utakata "I am the great Gengetsu Hozuki the Second Mizukage, and I have come to challenge this girl" he laughed pointing right at Sakura.

Who's expression morphed into horror as she caught sight of the dazed look in the mans eyes, he was being controlled, Sakura didn't have any time to think as Ay leaped down into the arena and dragged her out of the line of fire as Gengetsu as he'd introduced himself.

Simply launched into an attack and a blob of water shot from the tip of his finger "Ra…Raikage-sama" the girl choked out as she found herself seated on the man's shoulder, arm wrapped around her legs securing her in the spot he'd put her in.

"Just be quiet brat and let me concentrate" Ay snorted harshly narrowing his beetle black eyes on the Second Mizukage, dodging to the right quickly as steam eerily in the shape of Gengetsu came flying at them.

Her eyes widened "There's another one in the sky and their being controlled by the sharingan Raikage-sama" Sakura had to let him know about the second attacker just as he floated down and came to stand at Gengetsu's side.

In everyone's distraction the Masked Man made his appearance before Itachi who'd noticed what his little friend had and was trying to get down to the arena in order to put a stop to what was going on, "Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha Clan, I want you in my organization" Itachi found himself stopped.

"Not on my life I wouldn't betray my village, my Hokage, or my family" the Uchiha heir turned furious onyx eyes on the man who'd made Sakura's life a living hell, even going so far as to have Omoi killed in order to break her.

"Pity guess you're little otouto is going to have to die" and then the Masked Man was gone, Itachi jolted and so he redirected his attention on getting to his little brother first in order to protect him from the insane man who was determined to destroy the entire ninja world.

He was to late, but thankfully Shisui had gotten to the kids in time and was stood protectively over Sasuke and Naruto, but it wasn't those two boys that got the masked man's attention "You're plot has been ruined turn yourself in or we'll kill you" Shisui warned in a furious tone.

But the man wasn't even paying him attention "How are you alive boy you were supposed to be dead" he set his one eye hole on the white haired boy he was sure was supposed to have been rotting away in the ground at this point.

"Fates intervention I was spared and now I have another chance to live out my life with Sakura-chan, we'll stop you from destroying the world" Omoi spoke keeping Karui held back while keeping an eye on Sakura.

Who was still hilariously seated on their Raikage's shoulder, though it was clear her presence there was seriously restricting the man, realizing that he was outnumbered for the moment, because somehow he'd been outed, the masked man vanished from the arena.

Leaving behind the controlled men he'd brought with him in order to get Itachi, but his plan had failed once again thanks to that pink haired girl, who decided to activate her mangekyou and just as Ay pulled back a ring of pink bubbles.

Formed and attached themselves to Gengetsu and started popping and the man let out pained yelps and began jumping around to get away from the attack "Just give us the girl Raikage, there's no need for anyone else to be injured today" the other man.

As he turned out to be Mu, the Second Tsuchikage demanded eyes narrowed on Sakura as the attack ended and Gengetsu returned to his side "If I get you close brat can you undo what's been done to them" Ay glanced up to the pinkette.

"I..I'm not sure I've never used my sharingan to control anyone before" Sakura wrung her hands nervously and his black eyes narrowed in understanding, her dojutsu was one she was terrified off, look at what she'd been encountering from a small age.

They didn't have to worry though "Leave that to me Sakura-san" Itachi was suddenly before them remembering his earlier task of aiding the Raikage and the young pink haired girl as he set his sights on the two former Kage's of Mist and Stone.

Almost instantly they were caught in Itachi's Sharingan as it spun to life in his eyes and quickly undoing the jutsu that had been placed on the duo the whole thing took maybe twenty-five minutes tops before the situation was completely under control once more.

Gengetsu and Mu were released from their control and they blinked around in confusion "Uh…who are you" blue eyes narrowed in Sakura, Ay and Itachi's direction, once they were free of that dreadful mind control.

"Quite and just what am I doing here with this guy" Mu took several steps away from the blonde to everyone's surprise, despite them fighting so well with each other, it seemed there was a mutual dislike on both sides from both men as Gengetsu glared at the former Tsuchikage.

Sakura blinked in shock and wariness as Ay set her firmly on her feet and walked forward "I am Ay, the fourth Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village, do you remember anything at all" the Raikage spoke.

It was clear after a few minutes that neither Mu or Gengetsu remembered what had happened, how they were alive or why they were where they currently were "So who won our match me obviously cause those guys were after her and she had to be protected by her Kage" the grass genin piped in obnoxiously.

Her eye twitched and Sakura rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance "Please if anyone lost it's the both of us because our match was interrupted, thus making it a tie" she snorted crossing her arms over her chest and leveling a glare at the boy.

Who really, really grated on her nerves, however Sakura didn't move an inch away from Itachi, as she was still much to wary "Relax Sakura-san, no one was injured, the fight is over and the situation is completely under control" the Uchiha Heir soothed.

Sensing tension radiating off of her in waves though at his words she did relax a little "Come to think of it, this place looks eerily like the Mist Village, is that where we are" Gengetsu piped in a moment later as he got a good look of the place they were.

"You don't recognize you're own village" Mu snorted harshly and rolled his eyes at his rival, they'd both killed each other in battle and yet here they were alive somehow and had been fighting alongside each other it kind of ticked him off a lot.

Mei was wary in approaching "Lord Second Mizukage, Gengetsu-san you are indeed in the Hidden Mist Village, though we were in the middle of the final round of the Chunin Exams, the very last match to be precise" she set her green eyes on the sulking girl.

"Oh I see come, come lets see you're skills girl, are you talented to become a Chunin for you're village" the blonde former Mizukage demanded suddenly grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and nudging her forward to everyone's surprise.

The grass genin grinned and was off in a flash intending on knocking the pinkette out in one move that would blow everyone else away and make his village proud "Now we'll see who's the stronger shinobi" he raised his fist and slammed it straight in Sakura's stomach.

She clearly hadn't been expecting him to jump into the fight so suddenly so Sakura went skidding back a couple of feet, before she used chakra to ground herself and struck out with her foot and swept the grass genin off his feet, he rolled to get out of the way of the next kick.

"Now hold it just a minute you two, or rather you from the Grass Village, I'm afraid Sakura-san was right, this match was interrupted so count you're losses now and return to the balcony" Ay stopped them before much more could go on.

He didn't have to worry about Sakura, she'd merely defended herself from a sudden attack, instant reflex really, but the boy from grass however leaped onto his feet and launched himself at his own genin brat from the Cloud Village.

Only to be caught by the shirt collar courtesy of Dodai "I'm calling this match a tie, actually if you think about it" he felt a little vindictive "If I remember before the match was interrupted Haruno had you on you're knee's and she should be considered the winner of the final match" he glanced to Mei and Ay.

"Wh..What that's totally not fair" the boy blurted as he started scowling and sulking and acting completely not like a shinobi, "Girls are weaker than boys so therefore I should be the one to win the match and become a chunin" he crosses his arms over his chest glaring at Sakura.

Who let out a sigh "It's whatever you want to do Mizukage-san, Raikage-sama" Sakura slumped her shoulders not wanting to cause trouble anymore and feeling exceedingly exhausted as the tension drained out of her.

The suggestion came from Mu "Why not let them have a rematch so that they might properly display their skills for their villages" the second Tsuchikage threw out there, also wanting to see the girl in action.

"It's not against the rules" Mei glanced to Sakura, who looked ready to crash "However this is the last day all these genin have here in the Mist Village, and I'm sure everyone is tired and ready to rest, what do you think Raikage" she shifted her eyes to the Raikage.

He looked contemplative "Let them have a rematch" if that was the least he could do for the girl who'd informed them of the trouble that was to come, then he'd give her a chance to become a Chunin, not only that but he remembered her vow to.

Those emerald orbs lit up in excitement and the grass genin was released as Ay, Mei, Mu, Gengetsu, Itachi and Dodai stood off to the side "Alright let the rematch between Sakura of Cloud and a genin from grass begin" the Jonin from Cloud announced bringing his hand down.

Sakura cracked her knuckles "Now it's time to get serious" she grinned grabbing a couple of kunai from her pouch and tossing them, like expected the boy dodged to the side, completely ignoring the gems that were attached to the kunai.

"You can't hit me like that you weak little girl" he taunted and her eyes rolled upwards in annoyance, that was really started to bug her, no matter how good she was at suppressing her temper, when her skills were called into question.

It really made her want to her lips curved upwards as an idea hit her "Wasn't aiming for you Baka" Sakura stuck her tongue out and connected her chakra to the citrine gem and vanished with nothing more than a sigh of the wind.

He jumped in surprise as a foot made contact with his back and the grass genin went flying forward, he had to roll though as Sakura towered over him in the next minute, bringing her foot down once more.

Everyone shuddered as a large crack formed in the ground and went racing after the genin, who leaped back hastily and to the side, the pinkette was right there next to him "Y..You're go…going to fast" he blurted in hopes to get her to stop.

She didn't pause in fact went even faster weaving a set of hand signs "Doton: Earth Spikes" a wave of spikes came speeding after him and he tripped over his own two feet just as the jutsu ended and poked him in the nose.

"Come on now you're just being a show off, those fancy jutsu won't get you anywhere" he taunted trying to piss his opponent off and get her to hopefully make a mistake, his efforts were wasted though as she launched into a flurry of taijutsu.

Proving just how skilled she was in all manner of things and "While I am showing off a bit, an enemy isn't going to stop just because you say their going to fast, their going to come at you despite that" Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

Brown eyes widened in horror "Y..You're a monster I bet you've killed tons of people all for the sake of you're village" he spat trying to get her to admit to being a murderer, Sakura paused in making her next set of hand signs.

"I'm fighting an idiot, really even if I had, which I haven't, my hands aren't bloodied, however this match is mine Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" bubbles streamed from her mouth and blinded the grass genin and Sakura launched forward.

Unsealing a pink and green wooden sword and pressed it deftly against the boys sternum winding him, ten minutes is how long it took for her to take victory in her rematch, not wanting to make the rest of them wait any longer.

"N..Not fa…fair I..I'm supposed to be st..stronger" the genin from grass coughed out a little blood, his impact with the ground earlier had really jarred him and it was just now getting to him how out of breath and out of chakra he was.

Dodai looked between the two genin "Winner of the Final Match Sakura Haruno from the Hidden Cloud" he called it a couple minutes later and Sakura sealed her weapon, took a chakra restoration pill and started healing the grass genin.

"You're really lucky I held back a lot, that wasn't even half of what I can do, next time instead of running you're mouth and trying to taunt someone, focus on fighting and actually beating you're opponent and don't underestimate them especially if said opponent is a girl" Sakura was lecturing him to absolutely no ones surprise.

Well maybe Gengetsu's and Mu's, the boy was still sulking as they headed off the field together and back up to the balcony as Mei and Ay spoke with the judges before all twenty two genin contestants were called down to the field.

Mei and Ay stood in front of them "Congratulations the lot of you for making it through each of you're matches, we will now announce who have become Chunin for their villages" the Mizukage called gaining their attention.

Sakura was stood between Omoi and Karui all three of them holding hands "Right from the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Rock Lee, Haku Yuki" the Raikage rattled off.

"From the Hidden Cloud Village we have Omoi, Karui and Sakura Haruno that is all as no one else impressed the judges to turn their favor in order to be promoted" Mei and Ay handed over Chunin Flak jackets unique to only Leaf and Cloud to the newly promoted Chunin.

They all cheered and hugged, proving that the whole lot of them were friends through thick and thin, Ay doubted that even if any one of those brats had, had to face each other, they still would be close like they all were now at this very moment.

"Now that the final rounds are over, I conclude this Joint Mist/Cloud Chunin Selection Exams over, go back to the hotels, rest, tomorrow we return to our own villages" Ay ordered and everyone scrambled for the hotel to eat and get some rest.


	50. Closing the Rift (Part 1)

They'd done it become Chunin and now they were all going home, Sakura felt a little sad, after staying in the Hidden Mist Village for a month and a half, it had kind of become like a third home to her, so that's why she was awake at six in morning.

Walking down the winding streets and taking in the sights one last time "I'm really gonna miss this place" she sighed softly knowing that any time she got time off, she could come visit only after informing the Mizukage of her decision to pay them a visit.

"Oh I see" a somewhat familiar voice said from her side and Sakura's head whipped around to stare at the blonde man in shock "You have taken a great liking to the Mist Village" Gengetsu was pacing alongside her.

And admittedly she was wary but she pushed the feeling away "Mhm but I'm sure that could be said for any village I visit for long periods of time" Sakura smiled lightly lifting her head to the sky as the sun started rising over the village.

"You have great skills little girl, for one so young, yet you're heart isn't into fighting why is that" his blue eyes narrowed on the pinkette, wanting to get some questions answered before she returned to her village with the others.

Sakura hummed softly "Because I see what fighting does to people, it creates a cycle of hatred that can't be broken, instead of taking lives, I'd rather spare them, but I won't hesitate to fight if someone I care about has been threatened" she stated decisively.

Giving Gengetsu a little more insight on this girl "I'd hope you'd fight to kick someones ass Sakura-chan especially if something happened to me or Teme" an obnoxious voice said from behind them and both former Mizukage and Sakura turned to face another blonde.

Just as she rolled her eyes and snorted "Why would she have to protect you, aren't you a shinobi of the Leaf, both of you go to two entirely different villages" Gengetsu prodded wanting to hear the answer.

It proved to be a good one "Ah once upon a time we were adopted siblings and I use seals to jump between villages and visit my family and of course you knucklehead for anyone who ever touched a hair on you're head will feel my wrath" Sakura announced.

Naruto shuddered "Sc..Scary anyway I figured you'd be up and wanted to know if you'd like to get ramen with me Sakura-chan" he coughed to hide his uneasiness, but if the way her lips curved upwards in amusement was any indication, he wasn't very good at hiding anything from her.

Off to the side the second Mizukage let out raucous laughter "Amusing children aren't you, it's good to see the shinobi world getting along today, tell me how fares the Stone Village, have you formed some sort of alliance with them as well" he asked.

Her expression of amusement dropped "No Sir, some of my family have tried numerous times to get them to see the errors of their ways and form a treaty but they've continuously refused their attempts" she sighed again.

"Come on Sakura-chan don't get so discouraged, they'll give in eventually Nagato, Yahiko and Konan will get them you'll see" Naruto jumped in grabbing Sakura by the shoulders blue eyes boring into hers.

Until she smiled again and poked him and he leaped away from her holding his side laughter bubbling from his lips "Now you mentioned a ramen or something, I would also like to partake of this ramen" Gengetsu burst out a moment later.

Both newly promoted chunin eyed him oddly before Sakura glanced to Naruto who shrugged "I don't see why not, it would be a great experience and would boost camaraderie between Leaf, Mist and Cloud" the girl pumped her arm.

The younger blonde gave her a confused look before it hit him "Is that all you ever think about Sakura-chan, getting people to get along" he sighed in the next moment because he knew her task and it wasn't fair to push that kind of burden off on her shoulders.

In the meantime the three of them had started walking to the tea shop that sold all sorts of different food such as ramen "That's not necessarily a bad thing, what's wrong with wanting to see this world and it's people get together in harmony and peace" the older blonde asked.

He didn't like the glint in the pink haired girls emerald eyes it spoke of untold horrors and determination "Maybe not for some, but I have a deeper reasoning than wanting to put an end to the cycle of hatred" Sakura explained as they entered the tea shop and sat in a booth.

A moment later they all ordered, chicken with extra vegetables for Sakura, miso for Naruto and pork for Gengetsu "Nothing beats having ramen for breakfast" Naruto was already slurping down his noodles not even waiting as their meals came.

Sakura rolled her eyes upwards in amusement "This ramen isn't half bad, perhaps it shall become my new favorite meal" Gengetsu announced after hesitantly trying the ramen that he'd ordered, though he probably wouldn't be quite as obsessed as the younger blonde seemed to be.

"What's this already causing trouble forehead, geez everywhere you go, I bet you dragged this poor guy along and are forcing him to eat something so nasty as ramen" an irritated voice said from beside them.

Naruto and Gengetsu shifted blue eyes of different shades onto the purple haired girl "Really Ami the only one causing trouble here is you, learn the meaning of the words grow up" the pinkette scowled not happy that her relaxation had been interrupted.

The girl flinched imperceptibly "Now, now Sakura-chan, Ami's just an idiot don't let her get to you" the younger blonde frowned angry that his precious ramen had been insulted and that someone important to him had also been insulted.

Gengetsu was surprised "Weren't you two just talking about getting along with everyone and breaking the cycle of hatred" his brows lifted as he stared between the two girls, seems like she was just all talk.

"Yeah Forehead, you can't do that if you hate me" Ami stuck her tongue out childishly "Not that I'd ever want to be you're friend, you are the stupid one, anyway I came to tell you that if I ever catch you around Leaf again I'm gonna murder you" she taunted.

Causing the girl in question to sigh "You really are an idiot I don't hate you Ami, I just really wish you'd leave me alone and grow up stop acting like a child and you can't threaten me Ami, there is no one that would fight with you" Sakura shook her head.

Unable to do more than gape and cry like usual, Ami stormed off in a huff "Just what exactly is her problem with you anyway Sakura-chan" Naruto asked once the purple haired girl had left the shop completely and he'd ordered another bowl as did she.

"I'm curious to know as well, that's some hatred that girl holds for you" Gengetsu mused wondering if Sakura would tell them, she was quiet for a few minutes as she ate on her second bowl of ramen.

Before finally answering "Can't say for sure besides defending myself against her when she attacked me unprovoked I haven't done anything to her, and yet she's the one who broke my arm on the very first day we met" she shrugged in confusion.

Eventually the three of them finished their early breakfast and split up, Gengetsu to wherever while Sakura and Naruto returned to the hotel to pack "Where were you this morning" Samui and Karui were awake as opposed to sleeping when she'd left.

At her entrance, the red head on the team glanced in her direction "Yeah Sakura-chan where did you go, I looked all over this hotel and no one had seen you" Karui asked already in the midst of packing her own things into her mission pack.

"Ah I went out for a walk no worries Samui-san Karui-chan I didn't get into any trouble" Sakura smiled and started gathering her belongings to seal in a storage scroll, her dirty clothes that had yet to be washed, weapons and other things, before arranging the scrolls in her mission pack neatly.

Until she was all done as was Karui "If you two are done, go help Omoi, I'm sure he'll need the help because he over packed" the blonde woman snorted lightly, still having a few things that she need to collect but didn't want to be bothered.

So sent the newly promoted Chunin off to help their other teammate "Roger that Samui, I'm so ready to go home and get a higher ranked mission" the red head was noticeably excited about the fact they'd finally been promoted, after what seemed nearly two years of being a genin.

"Come on then Karui-chan, I'm sure if we don't help Omoi-kun, he'll think he's lost his marbles and sink into a depression where he thinks he's going to die because he forgot something" the pink haired girl grabbed up her pack and dragged her teammate out the door.

To Atsui's amusement, who stepped out of the hotel room he was sharing with Cee "That girl is always so amusing" the blonde chuckled, having already finished packing his own things and was just waiting for his sister, Samui shook her head a smile on her lips.

Down the hall, Darui had been woken rather suddenly, he'd still been napping as he'd packed last night, Omoi however was awake to answer the door "So drab I wanted to sleep more" Darui groaned, face in the pillow.

While Karui and Sakura shared matching grins, eyes twinkling in amusement "Is there a reason you two came" Omoi asked his teammates/girlfriend/best friends warily as they turned their grins on him and pounced, the ensuing scuffle was enough to draw Darui further out of his sleep.

He sat up with a smirk on his lips as Omoi was pinned down by the two girls "What are you two doing to Omoi" Cee chose that moment to enter the hotel room to see if his partner was awake only to stare at the comical scene of the white haired boy being held down.

Karui was the one to answer "Samui ordered us to come help Omoi pack, but then we thought it would be much funner to tackle Omoi first and…" a mischievous grin formed on her lips as she plotted what they were going to do to Omoi.

Who's onyx eyes widened in horror as his girlfriend sported the same kind of smile as the red head "Tickle him" Sakura dubbed and he hastily tried to get out from beneath him as their fingers jabbed him in the sides gently and laughter tumbled from his lips.

"I give, I give, please no more" Omoi wiggled but there was just no getting away from those two girls and five minutes later they ended their attack and let him get up, his hair and cloths messed up beyond repair.

Darui and Cee had watched on in amusement "Now that you're fun is over, start packing, we'll be leaving today" the dark skinned male who'd been watching these kids for what seemed forever ordered rising to his feet and vanishing into the bathroom.

The blonde stayed to keep watch "Are you three ready to go back to the Cloud Village and tackle harder mission" Cee had to ask, knowing what they'd say even as they all nodded together in agreement to his question.

Fourteen minutes later Omoi's things had been gathered, sealed in storage scrolls and neatly put in his pack before he shouldered it, by that point Darui had also returned so they all left the hotel room together in order to check out, their bill had been paid the night before.

"Home sweet home as hot as this has all been I'm ready to take a nice break from babysitting little brats" Atsui chuckled as he and Samui joined the others on their trek to the lobby of the hotel, and that's where they found their Kage, along with Amai and Karai.

Ay turned on his shinobi upon their appearance "Unfortunately not all of you will be going home right away, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Sakura, you have just gotten you're first mission as Chunin, it's a B Ranked Escort Mission to the Land of Earth, to return Mu to his village" the Raikage stated.

Mu was stood next to the man his eyes holding a glint of anger, but he didn't dare argue, because he'd been the one to request as he wasn't sure he'd be able to navigate the lands properly in order to return home as his head was still fuzzy and he had been experiencing loss of memory.

He however wouldn't admit that "Quite as I'm not sure how everyone will react and as you are the one to first encounter me, it's you're duty to take me home to my country" Mu set his sights on Sakura who nodded seriously.

"B..But Nee-chan I wanted to come live with you right away now I have to wait even longer, ne, ne mister Raikage how long is it going to take nee-chan to finish her mission" Hidzuke made his appearance and tugged on Ay's robes.

Causing everyone to look down at the young pale blonde onyx eyed boy "Just a few days, they are merely escorting Mu back to the Stone Village, and will probably use seals to return to the Cloud Village" Ay explained patting the boy lightly on the head.

Reigning in his urge to grimace, even if the child had been polite, "Right guess we'll get started on that Raikage-sama, Mu-san is in good hands" Samui took the mission scroll that had been made up and started for the door of the hotel.

"No choice huh, we'll get this mission done and be back in a jiffy, cause I definitely want to move into our new house" Omoi was on her heels in the next moment eager to get this unexpected mission over with and be home in the Cloud Village.

It would be their first time traversing across the lands to a new village, unlike before because Sakura had been to Mist and had left one of her seal carved gems "We'll be back soon Hidzuke-kun, just wait a few more days" Sakura smiled hurrying after her teammates.

Leaving Karui who bowed much like the pinkette "Our first B Rank, not Sakura-chan though" the red head rushed after the rest of her squad excited yet apprehensive all in one go, because now they had to start going on more dangerous missions.

Becoming a Chunin was really going to push them past previously unknown limits "Interesting kids aren't they" Karai shook his head lightly "To the Village right Raikage-sama" the white/orange haired male glanced to Ay.

"What a relief, I'm quite ready to return to normal hospital duties after such a long time" Amai smiled as the lot of them from the Cloud Village started for the hotel doors and headed to the gates where they were seen off by Mei, Ao and Chojuro.

Meanwhile in that time Samui, Omoi, Karui, Sakura and Mu had made a turn in the direction of the Land of Earth "Okay do any of you have a map, I'd like to plan out the quickest route to the Stone Village" the only blonde in their group spoke up.

And instantly Sakura started digging through her pouch for her map of the lands and handed it over to Samui "There you go, I always carry one because I like staring at it" she admitted sheepishly while Mu snorted.

This set Karui off, who didn't like her friend being made fun of "Let it go Karui, we can't pick a fight with this guy" the white haired boy patted the red head on the arm walking along at a somewhat leisurely pace, there was no need to overdo it to be honest.

Karui crossed her arms "Fine just don't make fun of Sakura-chan" she snorted much like the only other male in their group had and picked up her pace to walk with Samui, she couldn't help it that she had a temper, but thanks to Omoi she hadn't gone off on the guy.

Mu narrowed his eyes "For being newly promoted you seem awfully experienced in taking missions, how long have these brats been ninja" he didn't so much as speak to the children, finding it beneath himself.

"Nearly two years, these three Chunin have the highest number of missions completed in the Hidden Cloud Village" Samui commented looking up at the man for a brief moment to answer his question, then glanced back down to the map.

There was a surprise if he was being honest "But how, why does the Raikage have such faith in these newly promoted Chunin brats, that he'd assign this particular mission to them and not to say those Jonin he had with them" Mu prodded forcefully.

But the blonde wasn't the one to answer "We've never failed a mission and always complete them on time no matter what happens" Omoi explained, fingers locked behind his head and whistling a cheery little tune enjoying the trek, it was nice to travel every once in awhile.

"Even if one of you were to die, would you still complete a mission then" he frowned not liking how this conversation was turning out, why hadn't they been promoted to Chunin earlier than this if they were so good at missions.

The red head chose that moment to fit herself next to the pink haired girl again "One of us have died actually on a mission that we still ended up completing, but thanks to whatever Sakura-chan did, Omoi is still alive and with us today" Karui burst out bristling with pride at her friend.

Who smiled and shrugged awkwardly "Bringing someone back to life is impossible, though I don't understand the reasons for my own revival, you're just a child" Mu gave up on trying to ignore the young teenagers as he asked another forceful question.

"I gave up my own life force the very chakra that lets me live for Omoi and gave it to him" Sakura said simply not explaining that if Indra and Ashura's spirits hadn't been helping her out, she would be dead herself at this very moment, possibly Omoi to.

After that the lot of them were quiet and they continued traveling clear through the morning, only stopping to have a quick lunch and then they set off again hoping to get in some good mileage so that their mission would go by quicker and they could get home faster.

Hours later when dinner time rolled around Samui finally called the group to a stop "Omoi set up camp, Karui go gather some berries from the forest, Sakura you get the fish is that understood" the woman divided the tasks up and sat down, still pouring over the map.

Fully intending on returning it later when it was no longer needed "You got it Samui, oh but what if…." a hand clamped over the white haired boys mouth, courtesy of Karui in hopes to stop him from over thinking things right then and there.

"Don't yack just get to work on setting up a fire you bigmouth" Karui snorted, then turned on her heel after Sakura, who'd merely headed for the river she could hear rushing a short distance away with her chakra enhanced ears.

Before the two girls split up "Make sure you keep a kunai out animals can get a little rowdy" the pinkette warned disappearing in a different direction leaving Karui on her own and twenty minutes later they met back up and returned to camp.

To find a fire had been started up "Quick and efficient I bet you're Raikage likes that" the bandaged wrapped man spoke up as the fish were speared and set up over the fire to cook, there were ten fish in all so two each.

They all nodded as they wound down for the day and their chatter died down to, all of them exhausted, no one would admit it but getting a mission right after finishing the Chunin Exams kind of sucked and they'd hoped to take a break for a good long while.

Maybe not a month, but a week and a half at the very least or even just a few days really later on after they'd eaten dinner Samui set up a rotational watch, with Omoi and herself first for the next few hours, and then Sakura and Karui afterwards before trading off, Mu excluded.

It was a peaceful night and it surprised Samui that Sakura didn't have any nightmares, she was sure though the girl was just to tired to dream and after getting rest on this night the nightmares would return until they got back to Cloud.

She roused the newly promoted Chunin the next morning and once again divided up the task before they all moved out after breakfast "Perhaps we should have sent a message ahead to alert the Stone Village that we're escorting you" Samui mused.

When they'd walked at least thirty miles that morning "There's always the chance they could ignore it, cause if it had come from the Mist Village, there's no telling" Omoi piped in being insightful for once of other villages.

"True, Mist and Stone aren't exactly on friendly terms after all, though neither are Cloud and Stone or any of the villages really, Stone has thwarted any and all attempts to create treaties with other countries in order to better themselves" the red head jumped in.

Sakura's reaction was worth more than a thousand words as she let out a depressed sigh "Just wish they would see that by pushing other villages away that should something ever happen to them there would be no one to come to their aide" she sighed quietly.

And the former Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes on her "Why are you so interested in the Stone Village brat, it's not as if it's you're village after all" Mu snapped feeling irritated already and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Because Sakura-chan loves not just Cloud, but Leaf, Sand and Mist and Stone, any village really Lord Second Tsuchikage, you could say Sakura-chan loves the entire world and all it's people" the white haired boy stated simply.

The red haired girl with gold eyes nodding in agreement "Yeah her dream is to see the world unite in peace and harmony and to end the cycle of hatred, no matter how impossible it seems, I believe Sakura-chan is the only one who can do it" Karui grinned hugging her friend.

Ahead of them Samui nodded "Indeed Sakura has taken the teachings of everyone she's learned under and applied them to every situation, I to believe she is the only one who could unite this world" her blue eyes softened on the girl.

Who smiled and looked to her feet sheepishly "Thanks for having faith in me you guys" Sakura fidgeted but everyone could tell that she was happy, and silence blanketed them for a good few more hours until like usual they ran into trouble.

In the form of a rogue Mist Shinobi "Just knew it, I knew that if I waited here you'd eventually come this way and the blasted Cloud Shinobi to, I'm gonna destroy the lot of you" he snarled and lunged causing the five of them to scatter.

Mu rose into the air using his jutsu, as the ones who were grounded settled into fighting stances "What exactly have we done to you, I would remember someone as uncool as you" Samui eyed her teammates, who were stood around.

The man didn't speak simply launched into an attack, going right after Karui, both Omoi and Sakura jolted as her gold eyes widened in surprise before narrowing and she held her sword out defensively "If you think I'm weak you're dead wrong" she snapped.

Shoving against the guys sword with her own in hopes to knock him off balance, things were tense for a few minutes until Karui managed to gain a little power over him and the man lost his footing, Omoi dashed forward and knocked him further back "Good job Karui-chan" he smiled.

Only to realize he'd left Sakura alone as the rogue Mist shinobi turned his attention on her and charged, emerald locked with black just as a fist struck out "I won't let you harm him or my teammates" she swept the man off his feet.

Having winded him, Sakura was a little slow in getting out of range of the jutsu he shot at her in such close range "Open you're eyes damn brat, your safe" Mu's voice said from just less than an inch away and she opened her eyes to find herself in the air.

Floating like Mu, Samui had tied their attacker up in the minute she'd nearly gotten hit with a very dangerous earth jutsu, then it occurred to her the second Tsuchikage had just saved her ass and a smile formed on her lips.

Things were even quieter after that as they resumed their trek and the tied up rogue had been sent back to Mist Village via the seal that Sakura had left outside the gates to face judgment for his actions and crimes against his village, it would be nothing like Zabuza or Utakata that was for sure.

"You alright there Sakura, you've been quiet since earlier" the blonde woman inquired as they were settling down for dinner, using supplies that the pinkette kept on hand to their relief as they left tree's and rivers behind, so no more fish and berries.

Sakura nodded carefully contemplating their situation "Did you get hit by that jutsu any, do you need a medic" subsequently Omoi forgot that his girlfriend was a licensed medic and had been one since she was six.

Karui rolled her eyes "Baka, Sakura-chan is a medical ninja, why the hell would she need to see a medic when she can heal herself, by the way you aren't injured are you" she was just as equally as worried as the others.

"Oh I'm fine anyway thank you for earlier Lord Second Tsuchikage you know for pulling me out of the way" Sakura smiled sweetly at Mu, who looked disturbed, he was confused about her earlier proclamations of protecting him.

In the end Mu scoffed under his breath "Don't thank me brat" he snorted, not wanting to admit that he was beginning to see why everyone had such faith in the girl, she was way to kind for the life of a shinobi and yet here she was as a ninja it didn't make much sense.

No one spoke after that as they all settled into their bed rolls to get some shut eye, that night Samui's suspicions were confirmed, it wasn't even hour after she had let the fire die out that a small whimper came from Sakura.

Mu, Omoi and Karui were instantly on their feet as the blonde hastily tried to reignite the fire "You two move you're bedrolls closer" Samui ordered quietly, blue eyes focused on her task, just as another cry sounded.

The white haired boy and red haired girl knew immediately what was going on "Poor Sakura-chan, she never gets any relief from those awful nightmares" Omoi did as he was told though and shifted his bed roll closer to Sakura.

Karui bit her lip looking upset for her friend "Why do those sorts of things always have to happen to her anyway" she also did what had been requested, until she and Omoi were laying on either side of their teammate.

Even though the fire had been started again more soft whimpers came from the sleeping girl just before she shot up out of her bedroll with a scream "Don't die Omoi-kun" Sakura latched onto her boyfriend sobbing like crazy.

Proving that nightmares of that one single moment in which she'd seen Omoi died plagued her still despite it having happened months ago, Mu was horrified to learn that he felt for the small girl "Do you want to alert enemy nin of our position" he spoke harshly.

And she flinched at the tone, but rapidly calmed down as she realized it was just a dream, her breathing was labored and Sakura wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks and dripping onto Omoi as she realized she was leaning over him.

For awhile things were quiet and eventually the pinkette did settled down and go back to sleep safely ensconced between Omoi and Karui, though Sakura did toss and turn for the rest of the night and woke up with deep purple bags beneath her eyes.

She ate breakfast without a word and set off at a slower pace than the others until Mu got irritated and used his jutsu so that both of them were floating along a little faster until they finally, finally freaking reached the Hidden Stone Village.

When it was almost dinner time on the third day of their trek not a single one of them had spoke and it was really grating on his nerves as they approached the gates "Excuse me, we're here to see the Tsuchikage, very important business" Samui handed over the scroll from Ay.

The guard took it, before his eyes flicked in Mu's direction "These brats have to stay out here, only one is needed" he grouched out, the newly promoted Chunin were tempted to roll their eyes but were all ready to settle into some kind of relaxed position.

Until the bandaged wrapped man spoke up on their behalf "Actually these brats as you call them have earned the right to rest in a hotel at least for the night" Mu stated in the same rough tone, wanting to give the children a chance to take a break.

Karui and Omoi shared a small smile as they realized that the former Tsuchikage was warming up to them, they were sure though that was only because of Sakura "We promise to be on our very best behavior Guard-san" Karui bowed low.

"That's right, we have a reputation to uphold after all for not causing trouble for anyone especially in someone else's village" the white haired boy nodded doing as his teammate had and bowed before following after Samui and Mu.

Sakura was quiet as she simply bowed like Omoi and Karui and headed after the others, she was glad to have a chance to sleep in a bed where she could use her lava lamp to keep the nightmares away for the night until they returned to Cloud tomorrow.

Like hell were they walking she thought inwardly as one of the guards led them through the Hidden Stone Village and to the Tsuchikage Tower where they had to wait exactly twenty minutes before getting a meeting with Ohnoki the Earth Shadow.

He was a very short man they all realized with a bumpy nose and white hair, proving that not only did he have a small stature but he was old to "Mu-sama how the devil are you alive" the first words out of the mans mouth was a comment on his former leader now living status.

Mu shrugged and Samui handed over a scroll, Ohnoki took it with a cringe and Sakura's keen eyes picked up on that, he was injured or had some kind of ongoing back pain, she bit her lip in order to keep her mouth shut.

But she was a medic through and through as he kept wincing and making small noises of pain for five minutes straight "Tsuchikage-san wo..would you like me to take a look at you're back, I'm a medic and I might be able to ease some of you're back pain" Sakura blurted out.

And every person in the office shifted their eyes onto her "Now there's a laugh, no one but the Legendary Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf would be able to heal my Father's back" Kitsuchi who was in the office as well shook his head.

Her eye twitched in aggravation "So what makes you think you a little girl would have the necessary skill in order to heal old man Tsuchikage" a girl with raven hair and onyx eyes spoke next wary of the offer.

"Even if you said you were a medic, how are we to trust you especially since you're nothing but an outsider and don't know Tsuchikage-sama like we do" another male, probably the same age as the raven haired girl interrupted.

It was Samui who answered "Actually Tsuchikage-san, Sakura here is the adopted daughter of Lady Tsunade and despite not being blood related could possibly become a better medic than her mother" the blonde informed politely.

Once again every eye was on the newly promoted chunin and the pink haired girl took a step back feeling uncomfortable "Yeah and Sakura-chan would never harm someone in such a high position" the white haired boy nodded.

"Not only that but Sakura-chan has the trust of not one but three other Kage if they were to be injured they would trust her to heal them if need be" the red head spoke carefully wanting to get her friend a chance to show off her skills.

Ohnoki shifted his gaze onto Mu "Have you seen these so called medical skills from the girl" he demanded to know from his former mentor, still wincing every few seconds as his back pain flared up even worse.

"Father are you sure it's wise to trust them what if their after a treaty again, you know the Leaf Village has been gunning for us to create a treaty with them for awhile" the Tsuchikage's son piped in and got a small frown.

His daughter wasn't in agreement though "Come on Old Man Tsuchikage, I want to see her in action, that girl looks interesting" Kurotsuchi pleaded with her grandfather in hopes to see Sakura display her medical skills.

Akatsuchi laughed a deep bellied laugh finding this whole situation amusing "Why not they did go through the trouble of returning Lord Second Mu-sama to us" he said also wanting to see how good the girl was as a medic.

Every eye shifted onto Mu who had yet to speak "Guess that's unanimous girl, you better get to work" he ordered and her expression shifted to one of relief and she handed off her pack to Omoi, after digging through it for the ointment Cee gave her it relieved pain.

Though she did have one thing to say to Kitsuchi's accusation "Just so you know while I would love to see a treaty be formed between all the villages, I actually really can't stand seeing anyone in pain not even Tsuchikage-san" Sakura quipped.

Hands glowing green as Ohnoki turned and his shirt was removed so she could get at his back, a cold cream was rubbed onto his aching joints afterwards and he felt so much better as if ten years had been given back to him.

Samui, Karui and Omoi weren't surprised when the Tsuchikage visibly relaxed at having Sakura's soothing chakra run over him going deeper to heal the pain he felt until she'd done all she could with her skills which were impressive.

Afterwards the lot of them got set up in a hotel "You did great Sakura, I'm sure you're efforts will pay of" Samui knew she hadn't done it to be praised, simply because she didn't like seeing anyone in pain, but she had to let the girl know that she was proud of her.

"No kidding there's no way that Tsuchikage guy could refuse next time someone comes with an offer of a treaty" Karui grinned flopping down on the bed, they were all sharing the same room, poor Omoi was stuck on the couch, while she shared with Sakura.

Who'd already plugged in her lava lamp, it went everywhere with her actually "It's possible what you did here today Sakura-chan will close the gap and mend burnt bridges between the Stone Village and every other village" the white haired boy on the couch pointed out.

Causing his girlfriend to blush in response "Bu..But I didn't do it to get him to agree to treaties or anything, I just couldn't stand watching him wince anymore" she huffed lightly flopping down on the bed exceedingly exhausted as they all settled down for bed after a good meal.

That night though the nightmares came back, being in a new village that kind of hated them, and despite having her lamp on, Sakura couldn't sleep and once again tossed and turned the entire night to Karui's frustration.

At five the tossing stopped and she thought just maybe that Sakura had finally settled down, until the bed shifted and Karui realized her friend was awake no longer able to sleep and she slipped out of the hotel room they were in.

Frustrated herself as she paced up and down the street in front of the hotel to afraid to go further than that in case she got lost until she remembered she could use her seals and set off to explore the Hidden Stone Village to occupy herself until the others woke.

It was nearing 5:43 when she was suddenly joined reminding her of the Mist Village "Don't you realize that you could get in a lot of trouble for wandering a village you don't have permission to wander around it" it was the man from the office, the Tsuchikage's son.

Her shoulders slumped "My apologies Sir" she turned tired emerald eyes on the man and made to turn to go back to the hotel when he grasped her shoulder a little to roughly "Er w..was there something else" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Kitsuchi, my name is Kitsuchi don't call me Sir" he rolled his eyes "Now if you'd like I could escort you around a little, I'm sure you Cloud Shinobi intend on leaving today are you not" Kitsuchi raised a brow.

At her suddenly excited expression Sakura grinned "So long as you don't mind Kitsuchi-san" she wouldn't force him if he didn't want to, even if it had been his offer, she got the feeling he would mind and so spoke in such a way that told him she wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want.

The man snorted and started forward "This way then, I'll show you the market, perhaps you could restock on some supplies for you're return trip, some stalls are open at this time anyway" Kitsuchi gestured and she followed him like a little puppy, it was kind of cute really.

Halfway through the market they were joined by Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi "What are you doing with the Cloud girl with serious medic skills Tou-san" the ravenette burst out as she caught sight of who was with her father.

"Now, now Kurotsuchi perhaps Kitsuchi-san has been tasked with showing Miss Cloud Shinobi around or helping her restock on supplies so she doesn't run out while returning to her village" the other one explained not minding the young girl.

Sakura blinked at the duo and a smile spread across her lips, though she wouldn't tell them that the supplies would kind of be wasted on a return trip because she simply intended on using her seals to get them all back home to the Cloud Village.

The older girl scoffed "Akatsuchi plea….wait a second how long have you been awake Kid" Kurotsuchi turned her attention on the pinkette, who had deep purple bags beneath her eyes, and looking as if she hadn't slept a week.

"Are you alright Miss, we could escort you back to the hotel in case you got lost and don't know the way back "Akatsuchi offered kindly also seeing the exhaustion plain to see in those expressive emerald orbs the girl had.

She waved her hand "I'm alright and just since five, though it feels as if I've been awake the entire night" she shrugged lightly looking around blearily and rubbed at her eyes, the Chunin Exams had been draining and she still wasn't fully rested from that either.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi shared a look with each other "Why do you have trouble sleeping at night Kid, or were you trying to spy on us and simply got caught is that why Tou-san is with you" onyx eyes were narrowed on her suspiciously in the next moment.

As peridot widened in response to the accusation "I don't think Sakura-san would be able to spy very efficiently" Akatsuchi laughed pointing discretely at the girls pink hair, it was kind of a dead giveaway after all.

"To you're question Kurotsuchi, no I didn't catch her doing anything, merely wandering the streets aimlessly for nearly an hour actually, you left the hotel at what 5:02" Kitsuchi turned his attention on the young girl.

Who nodded "Yeah Akatsuchi-san is right though I would suck as a spy, not just because of my pink hair but because I take a more hands on approach" Sakura laughed sheepishly as they finished up and she was returned to the hotel.

By that point Samui, Karui and Omoi were awake "Couldn't sleep huh, no matter we'll be back in Cloud in a couple of hours, Tsuchikage-san sent a messenger, he wants to talk to us before we leave" the blonde spoke up.

"I wonder what that guy could want, do you think he might want you to use some more of that cream on his back again" the red head mused holding out Sakura's pack to her, having taken the liberty of putting away the lava lamp.

Sakura shrugged lightly and leaned back into Omoi "Just a couple more hours Sakura-chan, just a couple more hours" the white haired boy soothed as they headed for the hotel lobby, payed their rent and left the hotel going back to the Tsuchikage Tower.

The office was empty of the others except for Mu and Ohnoki "We weren't sure if you'd ignore the summons or not, anyway give this to you're Raikage" the Tsuchikage handed over a scroll, that Samui took and stowed away in her pouch.

"And have a safe return to the Land of Lightning" Mu spoke from behind them as the four Cloud Shinobi turned after bowing and left the office, receiving light waves and smiles as they hurried down the streets to the gates to sign out.

Even further than that six miles away from the Hidden Stone Village before Samui, Karui and Omoi turned to Sakura, who nodded, sat down, gathered some sage chakra, let her teammates place their hands on her shoulder or take her hand in Omoi's case.

In a matter of thirty minutes at exactly 6:46, Team Samui were stood outside the Gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, Karai and Darui were on guard duty for the morning "Kami don't do that" the dark skinned male scolded though a grin cracked his lips.

"Just what exactly did you do, we thought it was going to take you lot a week" Karai was confused as to what happened or how his fellow Cloud Shinobi had appeared so suddenly at the gates when they should have been miles upon miles away.

The group didn't explain just signed in with a wave and headed down the streets to the Raikage Tower so Karai turned his attention on Darui, who walked forward and grabbed up the hidden kunai attached to it a spare ruby.

"Sakura uses fuinjutsu and transportation seals, that she carves into these here gems, so long as just one of them has her chakra in it, she can take herself or bring anyone to wherever they are, by connecting her chakra to it" Darui explained.

Onyx eyes widened in response "You telling me she brought not only herself, but Samui, and those two teammates of hers all the way from the Land of Earth to the Land of Lightning just by connecting her chakra to the chakra in that gem" the white/orange haired man choked out.

Darui nodded and they settled back into their earlier positions, before Team Samui had made their reappearance, clearing having completed their B Ranked Mission they'd been assigned immediately after becoming Chunin.

Meanwhile those four by that point had reached the Raikage Tower and had gained entrance to the Raikage's office "Team Samui reporting in from their mission, it is complete" Samui spoke, looking a little out of breath.

"Report now" Ay held out his hand, while simultaneously signing his name on a document with another to which the pile was rushed away by Mabui who'd become his assistance in paperwork, it made things slightly easier on him.

He'd just unrolled the scroll to read it, beetle black eyes flicking across what had been written when Ay froze and lifted his eyes to Sakura "Wh…What's wrong Raikage-sama" she shifted uncomfortably upon seeing the unknown glint in his eyes.

Karui and Omoi were just as confused as their Raikage glared at the scroll in his hand "Ra..Raikage-sama" the red head asked hesitantly unsure if she should really speak up but concerned as anger visibly appeared in his eyes.

"H..Has something happened" Omoi was nervous like his teammates and Sakura, while Samui was just as confused, she hadn't read the scroll Ohnoki had given her had merely taken it, was there something written on it that was causing anger in Ay.

For a few minutes things were quiet and extremely tense in the office until Ay slammed his hand down on his desk breaking it and the Chunin and one Jonin scrambled backwards "What did you do while there brat" he barked at Sakura.

"She healed Tsuchikage-san's back" the blonde explained for the visibly frightened girl "Other than that Sakura was just as behaved and polite as usual, as were Omoi and Karui" she offered, knowing the girl wouldn't have caused trouble.

Ay glared harsher at the scroll after the announcement before he finally sat down in his chair and rubbed a heavy hand down his face "You are the gutsiest brat I have ever known to offer something like that and be successful" he narrowed his eyes.

"I..If I may ask Raikage-sama but what did Tsuchikage-san write in the scroll, did he say anything upsetting or something" Sakura looked distraught had she ruined their chances further of getting a treaty between all the village, it broke her heart.

Thankfully Omoi and Karui were right there on either side of her squeezing her hands "No, surprisingly, that damn Ohnoki has demanded a treaty between Cloud and Stone and he wants you there as part of the negotiation process" Ay clenched his hands.

"Did you hear Sakura-chan we're going to get a treaty between Stone and Cloud" Karui clapped hugging her friend gold eyes wide and full of excitement, Sakura's dream was slowly coming true, now if only the rest of the world could move on and get over the cycle of hatred.

She was utterly dumbfounded "But why does Sakura-chan have to be there, he's not planning on stealing her from us is he" Omoi was the only one to catch onto possible plot to kidnap his girlfriend and force her to become a Stone Shinobi.

The Raikage snorted and scoffed all in one breath "Idiot he simply stated that while she managed to heal some of his aches and pains they will no doubt crop up again and he said that if he had to sit in his chair for hours on end, he wanted her there to heal him" his eye twitched.

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from gaping and laughing at the same time and the others looked amused "Now before anymore goes on congratulations on completing you're mission, we'll head out in two weeks to Hidden Stone unless you left a seal" Ay spoke.

And she shook her head, it hadn't been wise not when anyone could get a hold of her kunai after all "Looks like we'll be traveling then, now you lot get the hell out of my office" the Raikage barked sending his shinobi scrambling for the door.

Outside Samui left them on their own, so Omoi, Karui and Sakura traipsed back to their apartment "Right we have a house now to, should we start packing now or later" the red head looked dog tired much like Sakura.

"Ugh can it be tomorrow, I'd rather get some sleep now that we're back home and don't have to worry about being woken up at the crack of dawn by Bee-sama" that had been the worst part of the month long training period.

Poor Sakura though "I have to go get the directions from Hashirama-san and pick up Hidzuke-kun remember I promised as soon as I returned he could come here and we'd get set up" she looked even more tired than Karui.

Both of her teammates sighed "Guess we'll get started on packing, we are totally gonna use you're storage scrolls" Karui mumbled heading straight for the closet where said scrolls were kept and grabbing several even handing some to Omoi.

"You just go on Sakura-chan, I'll help you out with you're room so it goes faster" Omoi waved lightly to his girlfriend who gave him an exhausted smile and then in the next moment was gone a sigh of the wind the only sound of her exit of the apartment.

And she landed lightly on her feet in her old room all the way in the Leaf Village, Sakura didn't even have a chance to leave her room "You're home Onee-chan" Momo threw open the door and latched onto her sister.

"Mhm I'm home for a little bit at least is Great Grandpa here or is he out" the pinkette asked as they left her room, truthfully it had been a long time since she'd slept here, it was kind of just empty space now.

The little white haired girl with honey eyes nodded "Uh-huh and Great Uncle Tobi and Uncle Yahiko and Aunt Konan and Uncle Nagato to" she ticked off her fingers keeping a firm hold of her older sister as they walked down the short hall to the living room.

Where everyone was gathered "Got finished with you're first B Ranked Mission huh or did you fail and the guy die on you" Yahiko snorted taking a sip of his tea, only to be slapped on the back of the head by his wife.

"Don't joke about something like that Yahiko, you know Sakura takes her job as a medic seriously and wouldn't let anyone die, nor would she fail a mission that was given to her directly by her Kage" Konan hissed and the orange haired man inched away from her warily.

Clearly he wasn't going to argue anymore with the bluenette as he wisely kept quiet after that "Now are you going to tell us Sakura-chan, how did you're mission go" Irakusa was the one to ask after a short quiet that had been started by Yahiko.

A smile spread across her lips and she knew her news was going to frustrate three certain individuals "It went great, hand a bit of trouble from a rogue on the second day but he was easily handled, not only that but um the Tsuchikage has demanded a treaty between Stone and Cloud" Sakura admitted.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato all choked on their tea "Just what the hell did you do brat to have the Tsuchikage, that old geezer Ohnoki demand a treaty after less than a day of you being in the village when you were only supposed to escort the former Tsuchikage" Tsunade snapped.

Her adopted daughter smiled sheepishly "Well…..I kind of healed his back only because he kept wincing every few minutes clearly in pain and I..I couldn't stand seeing that" she rubbed the back of her head and looked to her feet.

"If only we'd had the sense to take you along huh Sakura-chan, we might have gotten that blasted treaty before now" Nagato shook his head in amusement, not angry, frustrated sure, but more amused than anything.

While Tsunade rubbed her forehead in aggravation as a headache pounded behind her eyes "So is there a reason you came here beyond to tell us how you're mission went" Tobirama craned his neck around to spy the now chunin girl.

She nodded seriously "Yes actually one to get Hidzuke, cause I promised and for the directions to the house that was built from Hashirama-san" Sakura shifted her attention on the silent brunette, surprised he hadn't burst out earlier like the others.

He jumped up though upon being addressed "Here you go Sakura-chan, the directions to you're house with Omoi and Karui, you're gonna love it, Yamato and I painted it just for you guess and it's unique design will never let you forget where it's at" Hashirama grinned.

Pushing a piece of paper in his adoptive great granddaughters hand just as Shikke and Shimetta caught sight of their cousin, their purple/blue heterochromia eyes widened "Play Sakra-chan, Play" the duo demanded.

And as exhausted as she was Sakura couldn't refuse them as she shuffled forward "Okay, okay you two, don't be so pushy" she smiled picking the Uzumaki twins up and spinning through around gently knowing what they loved the most.

It was a favorite game of all the children really to be spun in circles or be shown a jutsu that was safe like the bubble jutsu "Yay, Yay" Shikke and Shimetta laughed, their twin talk down to pat as they clapped and made noises until they got bored of being spun.

Letting their cousin place them back in their play pen "Are you really gonna take me to Cloud now Nee-chan" Hidzuke asked onyx eyes wide and full of excitement, though nervousness as well because he'd been living in an entirely different village.

Much like his sister "Er probably not just yet Hidzuke, I have to find my old summoning scroll, so that you will be able to transport between the village in the case I'm off on a mission, cause Omoi and Karui can't use the seals" Sakura explained ruffling his hair.

"Oh I see Nee-chan, but isn't a summoning scroll for summons" he looked adorably confused as he tilted his head to the side, not realizing that people could be summoned to, which proved he still had a lot to learn.

Sakura's lips curved upwards in fondness "Of course, but people to, that's how I got back and forth between Leaf and Cloud in my first year at the academy cause it was hard using the transportation seals at first and I didn't have enough chakra" she said gently.

Hidzuke following her around like a little puppy chattering a mile a minute and asking questions as his big sister searched for the large person sized scroll that she'd made nearly nine years before in order to transport between villages.

Until she found it hidden away in the closet "Do you really have to leave to Hidzuke-kun, I'll be all alone in the academy" Ketsuro pouted as she realized that she was really going to lose someone who was practically her own twin, but not and best friend/cousin.

The pale blonde haired boy nodded "Relax Ketsuro-chan, you'll still get to see him, that's why I was searching for this, though now I have to find the other one, I'm pretty sure Omoi-kun's parents still have it" Sakura hummed in thought as she thought on the whereabouts of the other scroll.

"I know, I know, I just thought Hidzuke-kun would be in the Leaf Academy with me" the little bluenette fidgeted, tears shining brightly in her soft brown orbs that she'd inherited from her father unlike her brother who'd gotten their mothers eyes which were way prettier.

Sakura's own jade eyes softened "You'll make lots and lots of friends Ketsuro-chan, that I'll promise and then you won't be alone, don't be afraid to talk to other children k and you'll be alright" she ruffled the girls hair lightly.

Causing Ketsuro to attach herself to her "Does that mean you're going to help Hidzuke pack up his things now" Joki chose that moment to pipe in from his spot on the couch next to his father, who was still eerily quiet.

"Yep, Omoi and Karui are also cleaning up the apartment we've lived in for a long while, so we have to move quickly" the pinkette nodded sealing the summoning scroll away in her storage seal tattoo, so she didn't accidentally misplace it.

Joki grinned "Can we help please Sakura-chan" the orange haired boy pouted at his eldest cousin in hopes to get her to relent to their demands of helping Hidzuke pack, so when he asked he included not just himself but Momo and Ketsuro as well.

Her lips curved upwards "Sure, Sure Joki-kun come along you four, lets get to packing" Sakura led them from the front room and down the hall to Hidzuke's room, and the six of them set to work on cleaning up the messy room and sealing things away in storage scrolls.

Until the room was nearly empty, Momo, Joki and Ketsuro returned to the front room leaving Sakura and Hidzuke alone "Ready otouto" she looked down at her youngest sibling, who was now going to become a bonafide Cloud Shinobi in the future it was set in stone now.

"I am, I am, but I'm scared is the Cloud Village scary, how will I know the way to the park or the academy" Hidzuke clutched onto her onyx eyes wide in fright, a reassuring smile formed on her lips and he relaxed.

Less than a moment later they were stood next to Omoi who was still working on sealing things away in storage scrolls in Sakura's room "Kami you scared the fu…crud out of me" he changed his language to one that was more child friendly.

Sakura snickered at him and Hidzuke laughed at the put out expression on the white haired boys face "You back, that didn't take to long" Karui commented on her friends/teammates reappearance not only that but her little brother was with her.

Reminding the both of them that now they were going to have a little kid living with them in their brand new house "I got the directions from Great Grandfather and now that I'm here, you should get started on you're room Omoi, Hidzuke go read this book" Sakura took charge.

"Got it Nee-chan" the pale blonde haired boy grabbed the book that had just been held out to him and rushed off to the living room, it wasn't hard to find and Hidzuke seated himself on the comfortable couch and flipped open the book.

Things were quiet as Omoi, Sakura and Karui tried to get all of their things together and sealed away while the little five year old in the apartment read silently on the couch, being very well behaved, that all came to an end as someone knocked on the door.

Hidzuke jumped up to answer before any of the teenagers in the house could and he stared up into onyx eyes a brown haired man "Does a Sakura-san live here, Cee told me she did, I was just coming to inform her that she has the next couple of nights off from the hospital" he spoke.

Staring down at the child who'd opened the door "Oh Amai-san my little brother didn't say anything rude did he, anyway thanks for coming and telling me" Sakura gripped her brother and pulled him up and into her arms.

Who smiled sheepishly as he realized that it hadn't been the right thing to do to answer the door especially since he didn't know anyone beyond his sister and her friends and a couple of others "Don't worry about it Sakura-san, have a good day" Amai bowed and then hurried off.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, I didn't mean to make you worry" Hidzuke apologized as she set him down and pointed to the couch where he'd left his book, he climbed back into his previous spot and grabbed up the book to continue reading.

Sakura sighed softly and as she was passing by ruffled his hair gently to let him know everything was okay and she wasn't mad "Everything okay, who was at the door, wait was that Amai-san" the red head emerged from her room covered in dust.

Which caused her to sneeze "Never mind that we should really get back to work" Omoi dusted his clothes off, they were going to have clean this apartment thoroughly before they left, cause it had been awhile since they'd had time to give it a scrub down.

Decided the three of them redoubled their efforts, soon Karui, Sakura and Omoi's rooms were empty, their belongings sealed away in storage scrolls that had their signatures on them and stuffed in multiple boxes, by that point it was lunch time.

And Hidzuke was hungry, there was no food in the apartment and what she'd gotten from the Stone Village wasn't enough for the four of them "Do you want me to come with you" Karui asked as she realized they had to get some food.

"Better if we just let Sakura-chan handle that Karui-chan, so that we can continue packing our stuff away, we should do the bathrooms next followed by the kitchen and finally the living room" the white haired boy ticked off his fingers.

The pinkette tugged her boots onto her feet "I'll behave for Karui-nee and Omoi-ni, so you go on Sakura-chan" her little brother was so into his book, he couldn't get perform his usual exuberance of latching onto her and demanding to go with her.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "Right I'll be back with some takeout from the tea shop" she grabbed up her thick green outer yukata and headed out the door on a mission to acquire lunch for the lot of them as they worked to clean out the apartment and move into their house.

Kami they really had a house now, it occurred to her that she still had the directions and quickly pulled them out wanting to find out the location first making a small detour down a few streets until she came upon the house that had been built.

Peridot eyes widened and Sakura looked up, up and up built into the cliff was a wooden house supported by thick wooden and stone beams, wooden steps, underneath wooden steps to give them more support climbed the cliff to reach the monstrosity.

"I'm going to strangle them like seriously, seriously they had to build it in a bloody freaking cliff" her eye twitched as she headed for the market, which was admittedly just a couple blocks away, the Raikage Tower even closer, with the academy being the farthest away.

Things were not going to be easy in the morning because Hidzuke was a little monster being woken up so early "Take it you've seen that thing huh" Cee heard the muttered threats as she passed by him on his way to his own place.

Her lips pursed into a scowl "When I get my hands on those two, why a freaking cliff, like come on" Sakura rubbed a hand down her face glaring at the house again, Hashirama was right, there was no way she'd ever forget where it was.

Cause the house was glaringly obvious and could be seen from the gates, Cee covered his mouth and fought down his chuckles "I'm not getting involved in that, so good luck and have a good day" he waved and hurried off.

Leaving Sakura mutter threats under her breaths as she got lunch and even dinner to for later and sealed the food in heated storage scrolls before heading back to the apartment, the four of them sat down to eat their afternoon meal, then tripled their efforts on cleaning up.

By the time dinner rolled around everything had been sealed away in a storage scroll "So have you seen where our house is located" the red head prodded as their tugged on their winter clothing locking the door before all three keys were put together on a ring.

They would never be coming back there after all "What's it look like, is it really as big as you said it was Sakura-chan, do we really get to live in it" Omoi waved his arms looking excited, though he was confused when a scowl formed on her lips.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan what's my room gonna look like, will it be just like my room back in Leaf" Hidzuke prodded wanting to know if she'd been in the house that they were all going to live in as they trekked across the Cloud Village, it being his first time.

Her expression morphed into annoyance as they stopped at the wooden/stone step combo "Up there" she bared her teeth as Omoi and Karui lifted their heads to spy the monstrosity that wa their new house and their expression turned into matching grimaces "Yeah" she grumbled.

But the four of them dutifully trekked up the steps, intending on turning in their apartment key and paying the last bill the next day as they unsealed minimal things in the living room, ate an early dinner before the lot of them crashed to tired to do much more than that.


	51. Closing the Rift (Part 2)

It wasn't more than six days later after settling into their new house and a new routine with Hidzuke, who's academy entrance exams were that very day that the Hidden Cloud Village received very unexpected guests in the form of four Sand Shinobi.

"We came on behalf of Lady Chiyo, it occurred to her that while we have a treaty with Leaf, we do not have a treaty with any other village, so she sent us to rectify that and we came here first" Baki explained when they'd been led into the Raikage's office.

"Yeah and if you wouldn't mind we'd like to stay with Pinky, you know that kid Sakura" Temari spoke as politely as possible as she made her request on the behalf of her siblings and sensei, so that they didn't have to.

Ay narrowed his eyes "Because we know Sakura better than anyone else in this village" Kankuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly glancing warily around the office, they hadn't gotten to speak to her before she'd left on a mission.

"Do you have something to say boy" the Raikage narrowed his eyes on the silent red head, Gaara remained quiet "Very well, tomorrow we'll start treaty talk, for now Darui, lead them to the brats place" Ay ordered dismissing everyone from his office.

Baki, Temari and Kankuro let out matching sighs of relief "Just don't go causing trouble for that girl, she has a lot on her plate right now" Darui warned as they trekked across the Cloud Village to the cliff that her house was built into.

Gaara frowned "Has something happened that she didn't tell us about in her letters that we received" he spoke in that same gravely tone as usual, but the man didn't answer as they came to a stop at the base of some stairs and they all looked up to see the house.

Just as the door flew open "Nee-chan I'm going ahead" and a familiar little boy made his appearance at the top of the stairs, he wasn't even looking as he started his way down the steps only to slip "AHHHH" Hidzuke screamed.

"Damn it Hidzuke how many times have I told you to wait for me" Sakura was at the base of the stairs in six seconds flat and caught her little brother deftly in her arms in seven "That is the fifth time someone or another has fallen down those freaking steps" she sigh.

The red head retracted his sand back into his gourd "Going somewhere Sakura-san" the Sand Jonin asked from behind the duo, it was only 7:36 in the morning as the pinkette set the pale blonde haired boy on his feet and they turned to face the Sand Shinobi.

Hidzuke stuck close to his sister still not use to semi living in another village that wasn't Leaf "Academy Entrance Exams" the dark skinned male commented and got a nod "Ooh finally going to take them huh kid" he ruffled the blondes hair.

Causing the boy to beam up at him in response "So guess we'll be waiting huh" the older blonde in the group sulked "Do you think we can just go up then" she eyed the stairs in trepidation not wanting to slip and fall like the boy had.

Sakura nodded and gestured for them to go ahead "Would you mind if I walked with you" Gaara asked, they'd only just got there and she already had to rush off to do something or another in order to complete her duties.

Kankuro scowled "Go on we'll just get set up in the mean time, those two teammates are there aren't they" the brunette inquired got flashed a smile and then he, Temari and Baki started their trek up to the monstrosity of a house.

"Just be careful you guys and no Gaara I don't mind, come on Hidzuke-kun don't want to be late after all and remember those moves I showed you, they will come in handy now" Sakura turned her brother around and they started marching towards the academy.

Which was a whopping fifteen blocks away from the cliff their house was built into Gaara was quiet again as they walked looking around and taking in the different sights that belonged solely to the Cloud Village, until the three of them reached the Cloud Academy.

Imoi was surprised to see her "What's this now one of you're siblings or cousins want to join us here in the Cloud Village" the purple eyed man's brows raised high into his hairline especially when his former best student nodded with a grin.

And Hidzuke puffed out his chest "I'm Hidzuke Senju and I'd like to be a Cloud Ninja just like my Nee-chan" he spoke in such a rough way that it came out cute and so not tough, but this earned him another ruffle of his hair courtesy of his sister.

Purple eyes shifted the red heads way "Don't mind me, I merely accompanied them on the walk here, I don't intend on causing any sort of trouble" the red head stated simply in that same familiar tone, Sakura sighed softly.

"Right Imoi-sensei, Hidzuke is here to take his Entrance Exams, he promises to always be on his very best behavior for you and not cause you any grief" the pink haired girl grinned nudging her brother forward and Imoi took him off for his exam, while she and Gaara waited.

For an hour "Congratulations you're an official Cloud Academy Student" Imoi clapped returning with the boy, who'd hadn't done quite as well as his sister, but he'd definitely proved he had what it took to be a ninja in the Cloud Village.

"Yay I did it, Onee-chan I'm an academy student now" Hidzuke cheered losing his tough demeanor from earlier so that he could be praised by his older sister, he couldn't help it she was the best big sister in the world.

Imoi couldn't stop the chuckle as the two siblings hugged "Good job Hidzuke-kun, now we'll have to go buy you some Cloud Academy Uniforms, but later, we can't make those guys wait, so see you in a week Imoi-sensei" Sakura spoke rapidly leading the way out of the classroom.

The red head simply followed the duo out the door and they made their way back to the house "How did you get down the stairs so fast" it occurred to Gaara he hadn't seen her fly down the stairs after her brother had merely appeared at the bottom.

Sakura smiled and pointed to the kunai attached to it a yellow tanzanite with the transportation seal carved into it and attached to the weapon on a strip of leather, he nodded in understanding and they carefully trekked up the stairs.

"Well how did things go, did Hidzuke make it through the exams, I know their tough, but it's something the kid would be able to do easy cause you're his sister" Omoi pounced the minute the three of them were through the door.

Not letting his girlfriend, her little brother or Gaara get in a word edge was "Omoi you idiot let Sakura talk and you'll find out" Karui snorted from her spot on the newly bought couch, to add more furniture to their now extremely huge living room.

The pinkette nodded and Hidzuke grinned, that was all the answer the duo needed "Good job kid, and in just seven years you'll be a Genin just like we were once, ah if we could just go back to those days of easy D Rank Mission" the white haired boy sighed.

Karui and Sakura rolled their eyes "You can maybe, but I'm not going to let all our hard earned work to become Chunin go down the drain" the golden eyed girl stated simply rising to her feet and putting her book away.

Drawing attention to the shelf littered with what looked like hundreds of books "Just how many books do you have exactly" Baki asked eyeing the shelf and trying to count, but finding it impossible because there was so many.

"Pinky what the hell, is there a reason you have so many books" Temari choked out in shock, her friend was definitely the strangest girl she'd ever met, but now that they were on good terms she wouldn't trade Sakura for the world.

The only brunette nodded "Not only that but you've got some good books on puppetry here" Kankuro pointed out flitting over to the bookshelf and sorting through the multiple books he saw before finally choosing one, only to pause "It's alright to read right" he asked.

"Oh yeah go ahead Kankuro-san, those books are for everyone and last we counted nearly a week ago there was over 157 books, but that's the collection for all of us, not just Sakura-chan, she has her special books in her room and no ones allowed to touch those" Omoi said.

And his girlfriend rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "And the only reason we counted them was because we only moved in here six days ago and weren't sure if we had all of them from our old apartment" Karui explained sitting down again.

They definitely hadn't expected that as Baki eyed the shelf once more, just as he suspected those books on the Sage of Six Paths were conspicuously absent "What prompted the move from an apartment to this house" he questioned wanting to hear the answer.

"I was wondering that myself, this house doesn't really seem like a place you'd really like to live in just saying" the teal eyed blonde commented looking around at the colorful scheme, not to say it didn't suit the three teens living in it though.

Sakura scowled and her lip curled upwards baring her teeth lightly "Somehow I get the feeling you didn't choose this house yourself" the only brunette in the room asked seeing the girls expression of extreme distaste.

"You seem to encounter a lot of trouble everywhere you go" Gaara was the one to comment as Hidzuke flew past him and sat on the couch next to Karui latching onto the girl a frightened expression on his face.

He gulped quietly "Grandpa Hashirama and one of Nee-chan's friends Yamato built this house, Nee-chan is not happy" Hidzuke explained for his sister seeing the twitching eye and the frustration clear in his sister's face.

Karui and Omoi nodded silently "We wouldn't mind it so much if it weren't for those bloody, pardon my language and never repeat that Hidzuke, stairs, we're always falling down them, five times in just three days alone" the red haired girl said.

"I've fallen twice, Hidzuke once now, Sakura-chan once and Karui-chan to, those stairs are menaces" the white haired boy grimaced wishing they didn't have to put up with the wooden steps any longer, but if they wanted to get into their house they had.

The pinkette scowled even more "Don't worry about them any longer, I'm going to make summoning seals that go from the doorway to the bottom of the stairs, saving time and effort" Sakura huffed and turned on her heel to hurry down the hall to her room to collect her things.

For two hours clear up to 11:34, Sakura carved self summoning seals in large pieces of stone, before going over them with permanent ink that would never come off before assigning hand signs promising to teach Hidzuke later, then she placed one in front of the door.

Underneath a rug that kept ones toes warm and disappeared to the bottom of the stairs to place the other one there at the base, along with a rubber mat, then stood on it, ran through the short list of hand signs to make sure the seals were working.

And in a large plume of smoke was back inside the house in front of the door "Never ceases to amaze me what someone so young is capable of" Baki chuckled lightly closing the book he'd been reading for the past few hours.

"Does this mean it's lunch time now" the teal eyed blonde perked up at the thought of food, they'd had such a long trip after all and was now beginning to feel the first pains of hunger in her gut since they'd skipped breakfast to come straight here.

The white haired boy was the one ask "Is there enough food in the kitchen, I know we're still trying to get settled in and all, but we've been busy what with being Chunin and always being set off on missions" Omoi sighed.

His red haired teammate rolled her gold eyes upwards to the ceiling "How about instead of flapping you're jaw Bigmouth you go check to see if we have enough food and tell Sakura-chan what we need to get" Karui gave him a flat stare.

Omoi leaped from the couch and rushed through a doorway that led through the dining room and into the kitchen to write up a grocery list leaving the others staring after him in amusement "What's the scroll by the door" Kankuro asked obliviously.

Sakura turned to face him, then looked to the scroll the teenager was pointing at "Self Summoning Seal, it's paired with the one in the Leaf Village so that I can visit Momo-nee and the rest of our family if Sakura-nee-chan's not here to use her seals" the little boy piped in helpfully.

"Very creative use of Fuinjutsu, I thank you everyday for fixing Shukaku's seal, not that he's given me any trouble since you talked to him" the other red head rumbled out in his familiar tone earning a smile.

Just as Omoi returned and gave her a long list of groceries "Okay I'm going off now to get groceries and some uniforms for Hidzuke, so behave and try not to make a mess you guys" Sakura looked at, and then was gone still making use of her seals to get everywhere.

The others resumed their previous activities of reading, cleaning their weapons or working on puppets in Kankuro's case while Sakura hurried down to the market which was just a couple of blocks away thankfully and started getting food to stock the house.

"How did the exams go for Hidzuke-san" Amai had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere like now, not only that but he'd been a frequent visitor to the house, having taken a liking to the young boy that was Sakura's brother.

She flashed him a light smile "Good, Hidzuke's an academy student in the Cloud Village now" she announced grabbing a couple vines of tomatoes, along with an assortment of other vegetables and fruits, such as zucchini, squash, broccoli, apples, pears and banana's.

Amai smiled "That's great I bet he was proud huh" the brunette commented watching how the young girl interacted with everyone and finding it really adorable, she was kind but not afraid to be tough when needed.

Her emerald eyes softened as she moved to the meat stall getting turkey meat in abundance, then returned to the vegetable stall to get ingredients for stir-fry "He was, practically jumping for joy actually" Sakura said in a fond tone.

"You really love you're little brother most siblings find the constant clinging of their younger sibling annoying, but you've never displayed that" Amai inquired knowing she'd have an answer that wouldn't be expected.

The brunette was right "I get annoyed just not to the point I snap at my siblings or cousins, they now their boundaries and respect that, plus I couldn't truly get mad at them, not after everything we've been through together" she admitted quietly.

His questions came to an abrupt end as the pinkette vanished into a clothing store, so with little else Amai turned and hurried off to find something to do on one of his rare days off and twenty minutes later Sakura emerged, a bag with storage scrolls resting at her waist.

She didn't waste any time, merely used her seal to return home and climbed the steps "Okay Hidzuke, go put you're uniforms away, bottom drawer of you're dress, Omoi, Karui with me to the kitchen" Sakura took charge.

Handing off a scroll to her little brother "Got it Nee-chan and I'll make sure they stay nice and neat" Hidzuke leaped up from the couch and vanished down the hall to his room, sure his sister would teach him the hand signs to the new self summoning seals later.

"Roger that Sakura-chan, do you know what we're having for lunch" Omoi was right on Sakura's heels with Karui just a few steps away from them as they headed for the kitchen that was through the large dining room.

"I bet it's stir-fry, Sakura-chan is really good at stir fry after all" Karui rubbed her hands together, Sakura nodded so the wok and a normal pan was pulled out by her, while their male teammates started boiling water for tea, leaving the cooking to Sakura.

The Sand Shinobi were left behind in the living room "I wonder why she's such a no nonsense kind of kid, it's strange to be honest" the Sand Jonin tilted his head to the side in confusion, and his three students shrugged.

"Who knows Baki-sensei, Pinky is unique, she never bowed to us when we were attacking her and yet she always took the time to answer our questions, even if we were meaner than all he…." Temari spoke only to have hand clamped over her mouth.

Courtesy of Kankuro who shook his head "Probably not a good idea to cuss here Temari" his gaze shifted to the doorway that led to the hall just as Sakura's little brother appeared and flew through the living room and into the other room that led to the kitchen.

The teenagers and one adult let out sighs of relief "For once you're actually minding you're manners" Gaara snorted lightly, before his pale green eyes shifted to the doorway as Hidzuke returned sporting a sulking expression.

It was only thirty minutes later that the lot of them were called into the dining room for lunch and what a delicious meal it was of stir-fry and tea, though Sakura had coffee, but it seemed to be a regular occurrence as her two teammates weren't bothered by the sight of the beverage.

Once they were all done eating, Omoi and Karui got started on the dishes, while Sakura showed Hidzuke the hand signs to the summoning seal she'd made earlier and made him practice for another thirty minutes until his hands felt as if they were about to fall off.

Before the lot of them as a whole sat down for some serious relaxation time, chatting about this and that for the rest of th day, catching up on things that had been missed, etc until dinner rolled around, which was made courtesy of Karui that time.

Then at exactly eight o'clock, Hidzuke skipped off to bed "Night Sakura-nee, Karui-nee, Omoi-ni, Baki-san, Kankuro-san, Temari-san, Gaara-san" he called vanishing down the hall to take a quick bath, dress in his pajamas and go to sleep.

"Awfully responsible isn't he, aren't children supposed to hate bedtime" Baki looked seriously confused, little kids were like demons and yet Hidzuke had been behaved the entire time they'd been there so far.

Karui and Omoi sported matching smirks "He and Sakura-chan's other sibling and cousins have been on a routine since they were born, it wasn't until six days ago that he came to live with us and she started letting him stay up an extra hour" the gold eyed girl said.

While Omoi nodded "Yep, so if his normal bedtime was seven, staying up to eight would make him extra tired, especially with how much that kid runs around" he completed the rest of Karui's statement helping his girlfriend out a little.

She smiled at him gratefully "Routine huh that's not something that's broken easily" Kankuro snorted quietly, not wanting to wake the boy if he was already asleep, it was possible after all considering how tired the kid had looked before heading off.

Sakura nodded quietly "So I thought you worked at the hospital Pinky, don't you have some kind of shift or something" the remaining blonde piped in with a question, teal eyes narrowed on her pink haired friend.

"Unless you've been given the night off in which case you don't have to go rushing off" Gaara hated to admit it but Sakura always seemed to be busy, even while she was supposed to be taking a break and it kind of sucked a little.

Her lips curved upwards "Precisely, Rurui-san said that since Amai-san is back, we can trade off intermittently with each other so now I have a couple of extra days off, though this one was an imposed day off as the hospital is getting a scrub down" Sakura explained.

And so they all sat there for awhile longer until it turned ten thirty normal time for the pinkette, then finally the lot of them went to bed, Temari surprisingly stuck close to Sakura, sleeping on a futon she'd brought from her own home and the house settled down for the night.

The next morning they were all rushing around as Omoi made breakfast for himself and the others, Hidzuke went back to the Leaf Village afterwards to spend time with his family and sister, while he, Karui and Sakura headed off for the Raikage Tower to get a mission.

Baki a silent tag-a-long leaving his students to find something to occupy their time until they all returned from mission or treaty negotiations "Good you're here, you three brats have the lovely job of getting rid of bandits in the area again, simple C Rank" Ay jumped in at their appearance.

Samui was absent for the time being "Roger that Raikage-sama, and good luck on negotiations Baki-san" the white haired teen waved, he'd finally turned thirteen like his teammates and girlfriend, which stung a little that he was younger than Sakura, by several months.

"Yeah don't let Raikage-sama rough you up to much" Karui giggled teasingly and sped out of the office before Ay could set a punishment like usual whenever she mouthed off, it was so fun and she knew that she'd get it later, but she couldn't help herself really.

Sakura sighed "I'll try to reign her in Raikage-sama have a good day" she bowed properly leaving the office after her teammates and the door closed behind her with a soft click, it seemed she was always having to reign in her teammates.

Ay snorted and Baki sat "Right let's begin Raikage-sama, I don't want to impose on them for to long after all" the Sand Jonin smirked and pulled out a stack of documents that had been written up and given to him to give to the Raikage.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Omoi and Karui had marched straight for the gates "What kind of mission did you guys get this time" surprisingly Cee was one of the two on guard this morning, it didn't happen often really.

"Get rid of more bloody bandits, like seriously where the hell do they all keep coming from, let alone hiding, I think we've destroyed more outposts in the last week alone since we returned" there was a sour look on Karui's face as she spoke.

Just as Samui and Atsui jumped down beside them "Never mind that, just get to work, and then you'll have the rest of the day to yourselves, unless Bee or Yugito has training sessions lined up for you three" Atsui teased.

The three Chunin gulped, they hadn't seen their sensei's/master for awhile but they definitely weren't ready to get back into the swing of training yet, being a Chunin was still much to fresh and that month long training period had really taken it out of them.

"You got it Atsui-san, we'll complete this mission just as well as the others" Omoi grabbed Karui by the wrist before she got the wise idea to mouth off even more and drug her outside the gates after they'd signed out.

Leaving Sakura behind once again to deal with the chaos "I don't know what's gotten into them this morning" her emerald orbs peered after her teammates as she quickly signed out and hurried after the duo she'd grown up with.

Her last remaining teammate sighed and shook her head "Do you think they know about the surprise that we've been planning" Samui asked looking around warily, they, all the jonin had gotten together to give those three something special for all their hard work.

Cee and Atsui shrugged, before the two blue eyed blondes started forward in order to keep an eye on the Chunin, never would Samui or Atsui let Sakura, Karui or Omoi out of their sights again, not after that horrible day in which they'd learned the horrifying truth.

In the time it had taken for her to catch up with the red haired girl and white haired boy, both of them were neck deep in trouble "Uh oh Sakura-chan's here" Karui gulped shrinking back a little, no longer focusing on her opponent, which was why it was so easy for him.

To make a deep gash going across her stomach "Karui don't be stupid and lose focus" Omoi shouted in horror dashing towards his teammate, sword held out in his grasp and rammed it straight through the bandit, wounding him, not killing him.

Everyone else in the clearing froze "Speak for yourself Omoi, don't turn you're backs on enemy" Sakura launched at the bandit who went to attack Omoi and the ground shattered beneath her fist as he jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

She quickly knelt and started healing the wound Karui had gotten, but she was down for a few minutes longer "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Omoi, I didn't mean to take my eyes off of him" she looked genuinely apologetic.

"Are you going to be okay" the white haired boy looked his second female teammate over carefully, Karui nodded and jumped onto her feet in the next minute as they leaped into the chaotic fray.

They wasted no time in timing up the bandits "Got them, now you're going to tell us where you're hideout is" the pinkette scowled still not happy that they kept popping up like freaking daisy no matter how many times they got rid of them.

Samui and Atsui chose that moment to appear "Leave getting that information out of them to us, we'll find the hideout kids, I'm sure Raikage-sama will later assign you the task of destroying it so skedaddle" the blonde male shooed the trio off.

"Indeed, though this one is injured, we won't get anything out of him if he's in pain, so Sakura heal him" the blonde woman nodded to the bandit who was leaking blood all over the place, Omoi looked down guiltily, as Sakura healed the man he'd injured.

Before the three of them traipsed back to the Cloud Village, just a little over two hours later after being initially assigned their C Ranked Mission, "Back already, I'm beginning to think Raikage-sama should just start putting you lot permanently on B Rank Missions" Cee said.

Upon sighting them trekking towards him, his guard shift had just ended actually the trio merely flashed the blonde sheepish smiles, signed in and hurried off to turn in their report of the mission, to Baki's surprise, who hadn't expected to see them back so soon.

Though neither Ay or he made a comment as the three Chunin as they wore their Cloud Village flak jackets proudly upon their persons, scrambled from the office, doing whatever suited their fancy for the rest of the day unless they had something planned out earlier.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were equally as surprised when Sakura, Omoi and Karui entered the house via self summoning seal that was at the bottom of the stairs, though the pink haired girl didn't stay long as she headed for the other one beside the door and vanished in a plume of smoke.

Her friends from the Sand Village sighed wondering how she could live a dual life in Cloud and Leaf and not feel stretched between the villages, meanwhile Sakura had made it to the other end of her summoning scroll.

Only to find the house practically empty except for Naruto and Sasuke to her shock "Sakura-chan" both boys jumped up at the sight of her, sporting their Leaf Chunin Flak Jackets "Guess what, Guess what, Teme signed up for the UPF and got accepted" Naruto waved his arms.

Grinning widely in the only he could, whisker cheek marks stretched out to the max "It was nothing" Sasuke mumbled "But we've actually got something else to ask you, are you ready to meet the spirits of you're brothers now" he asked hopefully.

Sakura was proud and yet also cautious, what if they didn't like her, that she'd forced them together like this "I don't know sure I know what Indra-ni and Ashura-ni look like, but what if they hate me" she lowered her eyes.

"Come on Sakura-chan there's no way those two could hate you, you're the best sister in the world" the blonde blurted knowing it was going to be difficult to convince the pinkette to draw the seals cause he still sucked and Sasuke was really just a beginner.

She started wringing her hands nervously "Yeah if they try to scold you just hit them if you can anyway" the second Uchiha Heir laughed sheepishly as he realized that it might not be possible to hit the two spirits that were merged with his and Naruto's souls.

Of Sakura's half brothers from over a thousand years ago, "Well alright but I'm drawing the seal" she blew out a breath and led the way to her old room, no one hardly ever went in there anymore unless they were snooping, so the seal would go unnoticed.

Not that it would remain once they were done as it was a blood seal "Blood right, guess we got to get a lot huh, from all three of us" Naruto remembered one of the conditions that were needed in order to speak to the spirit that resided in him.

"About a pint from each of us" Sasuke said as Sakura unsealed medical needles and bags to get the blood necessary "This is really gonna suck" he grimaced holding out his arm and squeezing his eyes shut as she inserted the needle and taped it to his arm.

Where blood immediately started gushing out, through and into the bag that was attached, Naruto was next and finally Sakura herself, she did this without cringing "Now we have to wait fifteen minutes" Sakura stated.

So they sat absolutely still on the wooden flooring of her old room, watching the bags fill up with their blood until they were all done, Sakura healed them and they all took blood replenishing pills before they seated themselves once more.

"Next is drawing the seal and then flooding it with our chakra" the blonde recited from memory, so he'd read that book what seemed like a million times, only because he didn't want to mess up on the conditions that were needed to let Sakura see her brothers.

Sasuke watched with intense onyx eyes as she took up a clean ink brush and dipped it into their mixed blood "This is probably going to be annoying but that's kind of gross having our blood all gathered together in one bowl" he grimaced in the next moment.

As Sakura started drawing the seal that she remembered from her book "I totally feel you Sasuke-kun, but this is the only way to complete the conditions and prepare for what we want to do, it's not going to be easy and we might fail" she warned.

Both boys nodded in understanding but it was a risk they were willing to take, it took thirty minutes for her to draw the seal in blood, then the three of them sat down in a circle around the seal once the blood had dried.

"Time for our chakra, we must combine all three of our chakra together in this seal until it glows a faint red" Naruto piped in once more with the third condition that had been stated in the book that the old toad Gamamaru had given them.

In order to perform a seemingly impossible task "We have to do it at the same exact time or we'll have to start all over again" Sasuke reminded as they flooded their hands with glowing blue chakra and lowered their hands together.

"On the count of three, one, two, three" the pinkette called and they placed their hands down in perfect sync, flooding the seal with their chakra and like the book had said ten minutes later it started taking on a faint red hue.

Signaling they'd managed to complete that part of the ritual "Finally we take each others hands, flare our chakra's and merge them all while trying to meditate" the Uzumaki announced, this was the hardest part, trying to meditate and flare their chakra.

The Uchiha gulped as they all took each others hands scooting closer so they weren't on the outside of the seal any longer "Ri..Right how exactly should we do this" he asked looking at the glowing red seal that had been made out of their blood and chakra.

"Flare our chakra first, then slip into meditative states, it will be easier to keep our chakra flared that way so we can concentrate on the last part of the final condition" Sakura inhaled deeply and their chakra charged the air.

Her's taking on a faint pink hue, Naruto's an orange and Sasuke's a blue, they swirled up and around and finally started blending together to make an entirely different color that they weren't sure what to call it, before closing their eyes to meditate.

It wasn't more than eight minutes going deeper than she ever had during one of her meditation that Sakura found herself in a white space that reminded her greatly of when she'd met Hagoromo that one time Naruto and Sasuke were suspiciously absent from her sides.

And promptly got glomped "Sakura-chan it's about damn time we've been waiting forever and ever to meet you imouto" a male with short brown hair and onyx eyes that she'd only caught glimpses of here and there was the culprit.

Standing not more than two feet away was the long brown haired male with matching onyx eyes that she'd seen in Sasuke, there was an unreadable expression in his eyes as he came forward cautiously, probably expecting her to hit him.

They weren't unaware after all "You've grown up" Indra noted with pride "I'm sorry we weren't there for you to help you with you're gifts" he said a sour expression forming on his face, long since over the rivalry that had started between him and his brother.

She was stood frozen in shock tears in her emerald orbs "Indra-ni, Ashura-ni" Sakura couldn't hold back as she was overwhelmed with emotions and launched herself at the two brunettes, wrapping her arms around them in matching bone crushing hugs.

Letting her know that she could indeed touch them, which broke the dam and the tears started sliding down her cheeks unbidden "We're sorry, we're so, so sorry Sakura-chan, for causing you so much pain and suffering" Ashura returned the hug with gentle kindness.

"If only I'd realized what Zetsu was doing sooner, then you might have gotten to grow up with us in a safe world, but then you wouldn't have gotten to know those two idiots our souls are attached to" Indra snorted though his words were harsh, his tone was unbelievably soft.

For his only little sister that they'd only gotten to see once just after she was born before she was whisked away to a thousand years in the future, her head snapped up "Wait Zetsu, I only know of the Masked Man" she frowned deeply.

Ashura let out a sigh "He's working with that Masked Man, you know about the plot to release Kaguya our grandmother from the moon right" he inquired carefully and Sakura nodded "Well he's the one who started it, but one has to have the abilities of our father" he said.

Emerald eyes so bright, so full of life and always expressive no matter what kind of emotion she was displaying widened "That's why that man tried to acquire that red head, Nagato for his organization" the long haired brunette stated.

"Because of the rinnegan, even if it doesn't belong to Nagato and was merely given to him by someone else, he's able to wield the jutsu of Father" she was quick to catch on "What part does this Zetsu person play in this whole plot" she asked.

They grimaced "Kaguya created him, she's his mother essentially and wants to help her take back the chakra that's in everyone, hence the reason to gather the nine tailed beasts to bring back the ten tails" Ashura explained.

She inhaled deeply in response "This is all my fault, if I hadn't been so blinded by my jealously I could have told Father and Zetsu wouldn't even be around" Indra glared at the ground, furious with himself for everything he'd done.

"Indra-ni everyone makes mistakes, so long as you know what you've done wrong you can correct them, however in this case Zetsu's at fault to he's like a child throwing a temper tantrum and I won't let him harm the world or the people I've come to love" Sakura spoke.

Showing off her kindness and Ashura just couldn't help himself as he glomped her again "Aww you are so cute Sakura-chan, pretty pink hair and lovely emerald eyes, I bet you have a lot of boys asking for you're hand in marriage" he hugged her close.

The serious talk out of the way for the moment, Indra snorted again "Ashura you idiot as if that idiot she calls father would ever let her date a boy, and if I were still around I'd lock her in a room" he scowled.

His two siblings stared at him in shock before Sakura's lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "I love you two, Indra-ni, Ashura-ni, but I feel my chakra reserves dwindling, so I should get back" she hugged them one last time before fading from the white dimension.

And landed in a heap back in her body on top of Naruto and Sasuke "Ow Sakura-chan did you have to fall on us, guess it failed though huh cause nothing happened" Naruto rubbed his head, only to wince as Sasuke whacked him.

"Clearly something happened Dope otherwise Sakura-chan wouldn't have fallen over, did you really get to meet them, you're brothers, what were they like, did they hate you" Sasuke rambled wanting to know.

Then they both turned properly to Sakura, there was the softest, fondest look they'd ever seen in her peridot eyes and a smile they'd never seen was on her lips "I met them and no they didn't hate me" so she was still overly emotional about meeting her half brothers.

It was impossible to hold back the tears again as they trickled from her eyes and down her cheeks to drip on the floor, ruining their seal and the red glow faded, the two boys didn't ask anymore questions after that as they cleaned up and Sakura dried her eyes.

Just in time to because Hidzuke, Ketsuro, Momo, Joki and a couple of others burst through the front door "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan I'm a Leaf Academy Student now isn't that awesome" the little bluenette bounded over to her eldest cousin.

Getting a smile and her hair ruffled "Now both you and Hidzuke are academy students and remember Ketsuro-chan don't be afraid to make friends with the other children and you're always welcome to come visit in the Cloud Village" Sakura hugged the little girl close.

Minato was the only one to notice the red marks signaling the pink haired girl had been crying "Has anything happened" the blonde inquired subtly not wanting to have Sakura curl up on them and keep secrets again.

Sakura nodded quietly "Just met two very special people" there was that fond look and smile again "But now I've got to get back, any longer and those guys will go stir crazy, so come on Hidzuke-kun, see you Momo-chan, Joki-kun, Ketsuro-chan" she waved.

"Do you have to go already Sakura-chan" Joki sulked "We just got home to and we thought you could help us with our homework" the orange haired boy pouted flashing his amber irises at his eldest cousin in hopes to get her to stay longer.

The pinkette paused and glanced over her shoulder at her cousin lips pursed in contemplation "Why don't we just go to the Hidden Cloud Village, that way Sakura-chan get to spend time there and we can all come back later for dinner" Momo burst out.

"Not a bad idea, get you kids out of the house for once other than going to the academy" Hashirama nodded nudging the trio of youngsters forward and they all latched onto Sakura, who gave him an exasperated glare.

Reminding her "By the way that house is a monstrosity, those stairs have tried to kill all of us" she scowled lightly before her attention was taken away by Hidzuke as he tugged on her shirt, Hashirama inched away as the five of them headed for the summoning seal.

"Can I do it Nee-chan I need to practice lots after all" the little pale blonde haired boy piped in as she was raising her arms to weave the hand signs need to summon them to the Cloud Village on the matching scroll.

Sakura sighed softly and gestured for him to go ahead as Joki, Momo and Ketsuro kept a firm hold on her and she pressed her hands lightly to Hidzuke's shoulders while he weaved the hand signs slowly until they all vanished in a plume of smoke.

Ending up in a heap on the floor in the house that had been built by Hashirama and Yamato, she still hadn't seen that man, but she was sure he knew she wasn't pleased for the moment "What took you so long" Temari frowned from the couch.

Only to spot the children attached to her friend "Don't tell me all of those kids are coming to stay here" Kankuro grimaced, he wasn't a fan of kids, but he wouldn't dare touch Sakura's siblings or cousins again not after that first time.

"If they were it's none of our business Kankuro" Gaara rumbled out in that gravely tone, from his spot on the couch, Karui and Omoi were suspiciously absent, though Sakura guessed that Bee might have dragged them off for training.

She didn't ask "Ah no these little monsters wanted me to help them with their homework, but Hashirama pushed Ketsuro-chan off on me and Hidzuke had to come back with me anyway, so I'm babysit them for a couple hours" Sakura explained.

"Thank goodness those two little ones Shikke and Shimetta didn't get dragged along" Karui and Omoi entered the house via door, still using the stairs because they had yet to memorize the hand signs needed for the summoning seals.

Omoi nodded "Not to say you wouldn't have been able to handle them, it's just this house is a little full, by the way Karai-san was asking us about where you were, cause he thought you were always glued to our sides" he said.

Emerald eyes shot his way full of amusement "Probably on missions and stuff, but I do have other friends, anyway you two homework out" she turned her attention on Momo and Joki, who scrambled for the low table much like the one in their house and sat.

Pulling out their books and homework, while Hidzuke dragged Ketsuro off to his room to play with the toys there and show off a little "Geez it's all work and no play with you isn't it Pinky" the remaining blonde snickered.

Causing the two kids to sulk but dutifully start on their homework as their cousin/sister came to sit between them to help as requested "I kind of feel bad for them" the brunette in the room eyed the duo with a little pity in his onyx eyes.

"I don't think we have to worry, those two seem to enjoy it" the male red head rolled his pale green eyes upwards and sat down at the low living room table as well, listening to the explanations that came from Sakura, she did the bare minimum.

Leaving the rest up to the two children "Of course they enjoy it, any kid that Sakura-chan bestows her attention onto laps it up like a bee to honey" the red haired girl grinned lowering her book for just a moment to spy the trio before returning to reading.

The white haired boy on the opposite couch nodded "Quite cause Sakura-chan has always constantly babysit her cousins and siblings" Omoi said flopped backwards on his back looking utterly exhausted.

Sakura was to focused on helping the two kids that she missed the conversation until a child attached themselves firmly to her back "Nee-chan, Nee-chan can we go visit Amai-ni please" Hidzuke pouted up at her.

"Yeah, Yeah Hidzuke-kun's been telling me all about this Amai guy and I want to meet him to" Ketsuro waved her arms flashing those brown orbs at her oldest cousin, who craned her neck around to meet their gaze.

Contemplating the request "Very well you know he lives just at the base of the stairs, just be back fifteen minutes before dinner so that these three can go home" Sakura relented to the demands "And don't cause Amai-san trouble" she called.

As the duo headed for the summoning seal and Hidzuke went through the hand signs, they both flashed her innocent smiles before vanishing in plumes of smoke "Onee-chan what about this problem" Momo dragged her attention back onto her and Joki.

"What would one write down for this sort of answer" the orange haired boy was at a loss, the years that they spent in the academy just kept getting harder and harder as did the homework, and he didn't study half as much as his older cousin did.

But thankfully for them Sakura was so smart and by the time it was 4:45, both Ketsuro and Hidzuke had returned as had Baki "Treaty negotiations are exhausting to go through" the Sand Jonin groaned as three of the children returned back to the Leaf Village.

"I'm just glad that most of the process is just going through what the Cloud Village wants to see in the treaty, everything's done on Sands side" Baki sat down as Sakura, Omoi and Karui jumped up, hurrying off to make dinner courtesy of Sakura that night.

Steaks, with vegetables and fried potatoes and tea, Hidzuke got a bath once the dishes were done and at exactly seven, Sakura headed out the door with a wave, letting them know that she had a hospital shift that night.

Things were quiet as she walked, using the stairs despite her reluctance "Where were you earlier kid, those two teammates of yours wouldn't tell me anything" Karai's chakra brushed against hers announcing his presence before he spoke up.

"Ah Leaf to visit the rest of my family and what not, though I ended up babysitting my siblings and cousins for the rest of the afternoon" Sakura shrugged lightly, the only good thing about that house was now she only had to walk a few blocks to reach the hospital or market.

Even less to the Raikage Tower unless Hidzuke demanded she escort him to the Academy each morning "Right you have those seals, so anyway, I doubt those two told you, but we're all having a get-together and you, Omoi and Karui have been invited, couple nights from now" he said.

She tilted her head to the side and peered at the white/orange haired male curiously but Karai didn't say another word as they reached the hospital "Alright see you then" her teammates probably had the directions anyway, and headed in for her shift.

It ended at exactly 10:30 like usual and by 10:35 Sakura back at the house, she didn't waste time in climbing the stairs, the door was probably locked, and she didn't want to mess with the key, so simply used her seals to transport to her room.

Take a quick shower check on Hidzuke who was passed out in the room across from hers, then climb into bed herself, the next two days passed by extremely slowly for the whole lot of them as more missions and training from Yugito and Bee came Sakura, Omoi and Karui's way.

But to their relief they got the night off on the get-together "Kind of sucks that we can't go, is it only a Cloud Shinobi thing" Temari was sulking, she, Kankuro, Gaara and Baki were being left in charge of Hidzuke for the night.

"We can't ask anymore of them, we've imposed on them for to long already" Baki scolded lightly, giving the trio an apologetic look, but the Chunin didn't seem to mind in the least actually because they simply smiled at the teenagers antics.

Temari wasn't the only one sulking "Say tomorrow if you have free time, could you take us around the Cloud Village" Kankuro piped in, in a hopeful tone, sure the trio spent time with them, but they were always busy.

"Only if you want, you are in no way obliged to consent to the demands of my siblings" Gaara gave the duo an annoyed look while simultaneously looking a bit happy, he was being trusted with someone important to Sakura.

Hidzuke chose that moment to jump in "I promise to be on my very best behavior Sakura-nee and not cause these guys an ounce of trouble" he saluted, reading from one of the various books that his sister no longer read from.

"Right we'll be back at eight, dinner is in the scroll on the counter, should be enough to feed you guys, if not there's some ryo in the jar on the shelf in the kitchen, to get takeout, see ya" Omoi was the first one out the door.

While Karui rolled her eyes "That idiots going to fall again Sakura-chan" she scowled hearing the thuds signaling that Omoi had indeed tripped on the wooden steps and had fallen, followed by a pained groan from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on then, and have fun you guys, we'll be back soon" Sakura sighed leading the way carefully down the evil steps as everyone had begun calling them, they were worse than that bloody obstacle course, the two of them reached Omoi a moment later.

He was sitting still holding his head and not wanting to deal with his complaints the pinkette healed his head, before leading the way to Cee's where the get-together had been set up, imagine all their surprise though.

When they opened the door to the blondes that all the jonin they knew jumped out of hiding places "Congratulations on Becoming Chunin" and shouted that line at them, Cee, Darui, Amai, Karai, Atsui and Samui were there.

And Omoi, Karui and Sakura had a blast, each of them receiving the same gift of new forehead protectors as their old ones were getting scratched up, they had snacks, talked, generally had fun before Cee kicked them all out of his house.

So the trio of Chunin returned to their own via transportation seal at exactly eight o'clock, Hidzuke was already in bed at that point so, Karui, Sakura and Omoi spent some time with the Sand Shinobi before they all went to bed themselves.

Two days later, Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara left the Cloud Village "Just don't forget the Sand Village will welcome you with open arms" Baki leveled a look on Sakura, though he glanced to Omoi and Karui to "Should it ever be needed you'll receive aid" he nodded.

Before turning on his heel "Right next time you come Pinky, don't hide away in the library, there are so many other cool places than that and I'm gonna show them to you all, even you two" Temari grinned pulled her little friend into a bone crushing hug.

And hurried after Baki "Perhaps I'll teach you a new trick for you're puppet, anyway see you, have a good day" Kankuro mused absentmindedly walking off towards his sister and sensei, leaving Gaara behind for a moment.

Who was staring intently at Sakura with pale green eyes "Just be safe" Gaara rumbled and then he was gone in a swirl of sand, leaving the Cloud Shinobi and his friend alone as they returned to their house for the rest of the day, chatting amongst themselves.


	52. Closing the Rift (Part 3)

The very next day things changed once again, as Hidzuke was carted off to the Academy by a water clone and Sakura, Omoi and Karui headed for the Raikage Tower "Okay brat we'll be setting out today for the Hidden Stone is that understood" Ay was waiting for them.

She nodded quietly "We swear to make sure all missions are completed in you're absence Sakura-chan" Karui burst out eyeing her friend, they'd be gone for weeks it was really going to suck and they'd be stuck with Hidzuke.

"And protect Hidzuke in you're stead and not cause Mabui-san to much trouble Raikage-sama" Omoi stated clutching his girlfriends hand for a little while longer until they had to be separated for what was going to feel like a long time.

Mabui's blue eyes softened "I promise to make sure nothing happens in you're absence Raikage-sama I will ensure the village's protection" she spoke gently knowing it was going to be a long few weeks.

"Okay and if any of those dorks from Leaf show up tell them I'm off on a mission" Sakura rested her emerald eyes on her teammates/boyfriend then followed Ay right out of the office, down the streets of the Hidden Cloud Village to the gates.

Where Darui and Cee were waiting "Guess we'll be traveling on foot this time, so drab" the dark skinned male teased and his little apprentice flashed him a sour expression "Think of it this way Kid, now you'll get to see what the other lands look like" Darui shrugged.

The blonde at his side sighed "Ignore Darui for the moment Sakura-san everything will be fine" Cee smiled lightly as they all signed out and started their trek to the Hidden Stone Village, it was going to take them a week, minus one day to rest to get there.

She and Ay were quiet for a time "Do you think you'll be able to keep you're nightmares at bay until we reach Stone" the Raikage finally gave up on pretending he didn't know what was wrong with the girl.

And Sakura jumped in shock, so Samui had told him "Yes Raikage-sama, er I had something custom made a small chakra powered lava lamp that I can hold while I sleep, it's dim and won't emit to much light" she explained carefully.

"But just enough to keep you're nightmares away" Darui nodded, glad that she'd thought of something help and stuffed his hands in his pocket as the tension faded away to be replaced with a light atmosphere as they continued walking away from Cloud.

Her expression brightened considerably and Cee patted her gently on the head "Good, now we can really show you the appeal to the outside world" he smirked, knowing how little the girl had actually traveled on foot since becoming a genin.

For a long while after that they were quiet, there was none of the usual chatter from Sakura as she for the second time went the furthest she'd ever gone away from her village, "By the way did you inform you're family where you were going" Ay spoke up when it was nearing noon.

They were all getting ready to sit down for a quick lunch "I did Raikage-sama, I sent Gamatori off to Leaf before I made a water clone to escort Hidzuke to the academy" Sakura nodded digging the fire pit and setting up camp waiting with her Kage.

"Right here we are eight fish gutted and ready to be speared" the dark skinned male returned "You know kid while we walk you can practice changing you're chakra nature to lightning nature, so long as you don't lose focus of you're surroundings" he pointed out.

Emerald eyes blinked his way "That's right Sakura-san training on the go" Cee chuckled lightly watching as she speared their lunch on sharp sticks and set them up over the already blazing fire to cook so that afterwards they could get back on track and hurry to Stone.

Once they were done eating and camp was packed up again the four shinobi set off in their previous direction "Consider this you're first A Ranked Mission brat" Ay spoke from in front of them suddenly.

Sakura nodded quietly "Got it Raikage-sama and I promise to do my very best not to hinder the treaty/negotiation process and only do what has been requested of me" and suddenly there was a very determined expression on her face.

"Wonderful Kid, so long as you don't accidentally get in trouble, things will go smooth and won't be drab and we'll be back in Cloud in no time" Darui whistled a cheery tune breathing in the fresh crisp air of lightning country.

Cee let a small smile quirk his lips upwards "Basically we'll be having to keep a closer eye on you than usual because you have the unusual tendency to get in trouble even when you don't mean to" he teased and Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Proving she still had child-like tendencies, which was good, her heart had always been in the right place and Sakura had this way of making people see the errors of their ways, whether they wanted to or not really.

Hours they walked, mile upon mile and yet the pinkette kept up with the three men with ease until Ay called it and they set up camp for dinner to rest for the night "Cee, Darui on guard duty, brat needs to keep her rest" the Raikage said.

Not wanting to push her to far, he doubted she'd be able to stay awake for a few hours during the night away, because she was the only one he hadn't put on the night guard duty, Karui and Omoi were the little punks that kept landing that particular punishment.

She didn't question him merely set up her bed roll and unsealed the chakra powered lava lamp until it was nestled snugly in her arms "I wonder if Hidzuke's done his homework or how his first day went" Sakura sighed softly wishing she could have been there.

"Why not send a clone to check in on them, that wouldn't deter us in the least" the other dark skinned male in their group suggested knowing how much those kids meant to Sakura, and if he was being honest he was worried to.

Imoi wasn't the kindest sensei in the world after all, though he'd taken a particular liking to his little friend that was only because she hardly caused him well not a lot of trouble after "That's right and when it dispels you'll know how he is" Cee said.

Ay shrugged not caring either way when she glanced his way, those expressive emerald eyes lit up and Sakura went through a set of hand signs, before sending the water clone off to the Cloud Village, twenty minutes later she had her answer on how her brother and the others were doing.

Dinner was eaten after that "Now get some sleep" Ay ordered leaning back on his own bed roll and shooing Sakura to hers, no matter what anyone said he did have a huge soft spot for that girl and her two idiot teammates.

Who couldn't not after everything they'd been through in order to reach their current points as Chunin, they did everything together "Roger that Raikage-sama" the pink haired girl smiled lightly and with her mini lava lamps in arms crawled into her bedroll.

At exactly 6:15, way earlier than usual, she was snoring the rest of the night away "Just like that huh, probably feeling a little wary, not that I blame her any" Darui snorted quietly as he watched her breathing out completely and her facial features relaxed to one of peace.

Not only that but as she'd promised the lava lamp hardly emitted any light only enough for her "Do you think she'll ever get over those nightmares that have been haunting her since she was three" the blonde asked softly as they settled into their watch.

Darui nor Ay had an answer as they eventually caught some Zzz's themselves until they woke up at exactly five, had breakfast at 5:34 and were walking again by 5:47 and for six more days the Cloud Shinobi, Raikage, two Jonin, and one Chunin traveled to the Land of Earth.

And to the Hidden Stone Village, until the lot of them were stood outside the entrance "We're here on demand of the Tsuchikage, I am Ay the Raikage of the Land of Lightning" the Raikage introduced himself to the guard.

"Oh yeah we've been waiting for you, go right on ahead, my partner will escort you" as soon as the guard caught sight of Sakura, who was stood practically squished between Darui and Cee, their overprotective tendencies coming out, they were immediately let through.

She paused only long enough to bow "Thank you Guard-san and please keep up the good work" Sakura smiled brightly at the remaining guard who clearly hadn't expected her to be so bubbly because the last time she came through she was quiet and withdrawn.

"Made a lasting impression on them huh Kid go figure" the dark skinned male shook his head in amusement once Sakura was fitted to his and Cee's sides again, they wouldn't take any chances not where she was concerned.

The blonde amongst them was curious "Just what exactly did you do beyond heal Tsuchikage-san's back" Cee lifted a brow at the girl who shrugged in response, because really that's all she had done, was heal the Tsuchikage's back.

No more questions were asked as they finally reached the Tsuchikage Tower and got immediately in to see Ohnoki "Good you're here" his eyes flicked between the members of Cloud, until they landed on the girl who had great medical skills "I had hoped you'd bring her" he nodded.

Relief visible in his features this was only the first step in uniting all the great nations "Of course they brought her Ohnoki, it's not as if you didn't demand her presence here after all" Mu floated into the office through the window with a snort.

Sakura smiled widely at the bandage wrapped man, glad to see him doing well "Either way I know it's late, so I, Ohnoki, Third Tsuchikage of the Land of Earth Welcome You Ay of Cloud the Raikage and his escorts to the Hidden Stone Village" Ohnoki launched into an introductions.

That hadn't been made the last time she was there "We are pleased to have the lot of you here, no doubt you are tired, so arrangements have been made at a local hotel, here's you're escort now" the bandage wrapped man spoke just as the door opened.

Revealing Kitsuchi the minute he caught sight of that pink haired girl a grin formed on his face "I'm Kitsuchi, the Son of Ohnoki, and you are one strange little kid" he ruffled her hair almost fondly and got a wide eyed look.

Okay things were seriously becoming very weird here and she wondered what the hell had happened when she'd left, they were being almost nice as opposed to gruff like last time "Anyway the hotel is this way" he gestured glancing to Ay.

Who nodded and let the man who'd introduced himself as Kitsuchi lead them to the hotel, two to a room, and Sakura didn't bat an eyelash when she got stuck rooming with Darui, it was probably better that way, he wasn't a grouch in the morning like Cee.

Less than thirty minutes after they got settled the Raikage called them into the room across the hall "Right tomorrow treaty talk and negotiations will begin, do anything that Ohnoki asks of you if you so much as complain a peep it will be the iron claw" Ay warned.

It was clear Sakura had no idea what the iron claw was because she simply nodded sagely in understanding "You got it Raikage-sama I'll be on my very best behavior" Sakura saluted and then scrambled from the room.

"Boss I think you scared her, plus I don't think she even knows what the iron claw is" Darui looked seriously amused at his apprentice as the door closed behind her at her hasty and swift retreat from the hotel room.

Cee shook his head in matching amusement as Ay glanced down to his hand "She hasn't seen you interact with Bee-sama" he explained at the confused look, before he sat down on the bed, they were hoping to get an early night.

Darui left the room a few minutes later to find Sakura already laying in her chosen hotel bed, clutching her custom made chakra powered lava lamp, eyes closed and breathing evened out, so with no chance of conversation before bed, he slid out of his sandals and into the other bed.

The next morning the four of them grouped up once more to have breakfast in the hotel cafeteria "I hope you're ready brat cause things are going to be different from here on out" the Raikage said when they were done.

He sent an imperceptible glance to his two men who nodded "Am I ever this means more to me than anyone could probably ever think" there was a twinkle of excitement in those emerald orbs as they started from the hotel.

"Because you're dream is to see the whole world unite in peace and harmony and put an end to the cycle of hatred" the other dark skinned male saluted heading in an opposite direction, intending on scouting the Stone Village for the Tsuchikage.

Wouldn't want any one interfering with the negotiation process "Just remember that only by working hard will you're dream ever be realized" Cee nudged her off following after his partner to secure the Stone Village.

For Sakura and Ay they simply returned to the Tsuchikage Tower, Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were in the office as was Mu "The brats not needed right away, she can explore, Kitsuchi says you have a penchant for that type of thing" Ohnoki said instantly.

And she nodded sheepishly "So that's why my daughter and Akatsuchi will be escorting you around the Stone Village" Kitsuchi coughed drawing attention onto himself, before gesturing to the raven haired girl and other male in the office.

"Just know that when you're needed I'll be coming to collect you, now shoo" Mu pushed the three teenagers out of the office as he, Ohnoki, Ay and Kitsuchi sat down to begin the complicated process of drawing up a treaty between Earth and Lightning.

The moment the three of them were outside the Tsuchikage Tower "Alright so where would you like to go Kid, it could be anywhere as far as the market, to the training grounds even the library" Kurotsuchi burst out.

Causing Akatsuchi to laugh, it wasn't often his friend/partner got excited about certain things but Sakura was an interesting character "Wherever you want to go, we'll take you Sakura-san" he held out his hand gesturing around them.

Sakura made her decision in three seconds "May we go to the bookstore, there are particular books that I'm interested in and I'm trying to collect as many as I can" she admitted quietly and before she could think.

Kurotsuchi had taken her by the shoulders and was being ushered down the streets of the Stone Village, her emerald eyes taking in the new sights "So Kid what's it like being a Cloud Shinobi" the ravenette asked while they walked.

"Are they exceedingly tough on you like the rumors say or is Lord Raikage a big softy, Tsuchikage-sama is pretty harsh on us" Akatsuchi prodded wanting to hear the answer sure it would be good and it was.

Her mouth opened "Er it's pretty tough actually, the academy isn't anything like I imagined, and the sensei is rough, Raikage-sama is pretty harsh to, but he places a lot of faith in my team and I" Sakura answered both questions all in one go.

"Hmm so Kid, do you got a boyfriend or something, know anyone that might possibly gain an interest in me, speak Kid, speak" Kurotsuchi demanded as they came to a stop in front of the requested book store.

To her and Akatsuchi's surprise, Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement "You must have a penchant for books as well as exploring huh Sakura-san" the black haired teenager inquired lightly as they entered the building and she began her search.

All while answering their question "Yes I've got a boyfriend Kurotsuchi-san and not anyone off the top my head, and yep I love books, though the particular books I'm looking for now have a deeper meaning to me than normal ones" she rattled off.

Searching the shelves one by one, row by row, book by book to Kurotsuchi and somewhat Akatsuchi's horror "Please don't tell me you're going to look through everything" the raven haired girl asked with a grimace.

Behind her Akatsuchi blinked in slight shock "What books are you looking for, perhaps we could ask the owner of this fine establishment to help look and we can come back later" he offered not wanting to stand there for hours.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths" Sakura bit her lip moving a little quicker, it wasn't more than fifteen minutes later that she hit the mother-load, the third shelf in the second aisle, she pulled out seven books by her birth father.

To which she promptly bought them all "Geez Kid got enough money there, those things weren't cheap" Kurotsuchi was shocked, just how much did those books mean to the girl that she was willing to spend nearly all her money to get them.

"Well now where would you like to go Sakura-san, we were tasked with escorting you after all" Akatsuchi laughed though he was relieved that it hadn't taken them very long to find what the pinkette had been after.

She took her time choosing and while she really wanted to go to the training grounds, it wasn't wise for the moment "How about the market, I promised my little brother I'd bring back a souvenir after all" she smiled thinking on her baby brother.

Who was all kinds of adorable and rotted to the core, though behaved and excited "Do you got anymore siblings, how old are they, do you have a cute one" and the ravenette was on the topic of boys again earning a wide eyed stare.

"I would also like to know more about Sakura-san" the black haired teenager nodded as they led the way to the market, truthfully she hadn't asked for much and it's not as if they were being forced to escort her.

At their questions the girl dug into her pouch and pulled out a wallet "That's my entire family today, we get regular pictures, my Dad, my Mom, two Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, then Momo my little sister and Hidzuke, my little brother" Sakura pointed out.

Breathing some air into her lungs "Followed by the revived former first and second Hokage, Tobirama and Hashirama, since I was adopted by Tsunade, I'm their great granddaughter and great, great niece, of course there's Yahiko, Nagato, Irakusa, Konan and my four younger cousins" she rattled out.

"Joki, Ketsuro, Shikke and Shimetta" Sakura ticked off her fingers, pointing out each child letting the two black haired teenagers get a good long look before stowing her wallet away "So no older siblings" she smiled sheepishly.

Clearly they hadn't expected that much information all in one go as they finally reached the market and started going from stall to stall "Pity, oh well you're siblings and cousins were cute, I bet their annoying brats though" Kurotsuchi snorted.

"Indeed children have the tendency to drive anyone crazy including their sibling or cousin" Akatsuchi said lightly not trying to sound insulting but to have not just one sibling but two and four cousins, equaling six children in total was bound to drive someone insane.

Sakura grinned widely "Actually those six are pretty well behaved, though not to say they can't be annoying, I love each of them dearly and would rather spend my time getting along with them than fighting" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Boss, Kid" and suddenly out of nowhere came Darui, Cee no where in sight, obviously somewhere else in the Hidden Stone Village for the moment, he was staring down at her in amusement.

Her head tilted upwards "Tsuchikage-san decided against making me sit in his office for the entire time unless I'm needed, so I was sent out to explore" Sakura said quite cheekily and got flicked on the forehead.

"You know I'm actually surprised you aren't on the training grounds training" Darui looked around "And I will never understand you're fascination with the market" he shook his head in mock annoyance earning a scowl.

As she huffed at him "Honestly Darui-san as much as I love training if I use up my chakra then how will I heal Tsuchikage-san when it's needed, plus there are tons of cool things in the market" she gave him a flat look.

Getting her hair ruffled as the man waved and walked off "Whatever Kid, just don't get into trouble that would be drab to get you out" then he was gone around the corner out of sight and hearing in the next moment.

The girl he left behind rolled her eyes "I'll show him drab get into trouble what am I a little kid" Sakura glowered after her friend, itching to whack Darui, but she reigned in the urge and her temper and shoved it all to the side.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were surprised at her amount of restraint "So you love training huh Kid" the ravenette asked as they started their trek through the market again, looking through stalls with interesting items before moving on.

"Obviously other wise Sakura-san wouldn't be able to be a Chunin if she weren't right Sakura-san" the black haired teenager smiled widely, letting out chuckles, her earlier interactions with the dark skinned male had been amusing.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at them pausing in buying a bracelet that matched her necklace from Mount Myoboku, green string with pink beads "I've always been training oriented since I was four actually" she admitted.

Finally growing tired of the market so they found somewhere to sit and eat lunch, takeout from the tea shop, it was as they were throwing away their trash that Mu came to collect the pinkette "We aren't walking, hope you aren't afraid of heights brat" he spoke in the same rough tone.

She looked up at the bandage wrapped man "You kidding I love heights I use to jump off of high things for fun when I was little" Sakura grinned as she started floating off the ground and she was dragged along by the wrist because she kept going off course.

Leaving behind two very confused teenagers as they wondered where she grew up that her parents let her jump off high objects just for fun "Whatever brat when we get in there just get right to healing and then you're free for the rest of the day" Mu scoffed in that gruff tone.

"Roger that Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir" the pink haired girl saluted as they landed in Ohnoki's office, the two Kage were having a late lunch with Kitsuchi, who looked surprised she hadn't freaked out at floating several inches off the ground.

Though at her appearance Ohnoki turned "Get to healing brat, then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day" he ordered and proving how obedient she was, Sakura pulled out her jar of cream that relieved back aches and set to work.

Her hands glowed a bright green performing the mystical palm beautifully before their eyes "Never ceases to amaze me what the generation of shinobi today are capable of" Kitsuchi shook his head in slight awe.

While Ay nodded "This brat is a special one though, she was talented right from the get-go" the Raikage announced in the next moment praising the girl in the only way he knew how, by commenting on her skills.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Ay in response a twinkle of happiness in her peridot eyes "Just as I thought you've been softened up by this girl as well huh Unruly Ay" Ohnoki grumbled out hearing the chuckles coming from the Raikage.

"I admit we are curious though, why would one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju adopt you in the first place, let alone let you go to the Cloud Village when she's from the Leaf" the Tsuchikage's son asked.

The Raikage grimaced "Before it was Tsunade, Jiraiya was this girls only parent, he adopted her as well, as for going to the Cloud Village, that would be because of a Clause in the treaty between Leaf and my village, that states the brat has to go to Cloud" Ay admitted.

Another shock to the Stone Shinobi to learn that the girl in the office with them had also been adopted by the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, which begged the question once again what made her so special that not one but two Sannin would take this girl on as their daughter.

"There we are Tsuchikage-san all done, you're back will feel a little numb because of the cream, but it will fade in a few hours as you're skin absorbs the ointment" Sakura chose that moment to lean back finished with her task of healing Ohnoki's back.

He was about to praise her on a good job, when a puff of smoke filled his office and it had them all on edge "Gamakichi here coming to tell the Pink Tadpole that Lord Gamamaru wants to speak to her" a little red toad appeared out of the smoke.

Sakura's eyes widened "No, no, no Gamakichi I can…" the rest of the her sentence was cut off as she was summoned by Fukasaku "You really need to learn Fukasaku-sama that you can't just summon me when I'm on a mission" she scowled at the toad elder.

"I wouldn't if Lord Elder Gamamaru hadn't said it was important, you'll have to apologize on our behalf once we're done here" Fukasaku knew she was upset, but there was little he could do, once Gamamaru demanded you're presence that was it.

You had no choice but to come speak to him, Sakura sighed and stood dusting her clothes off and headed in the direction of the memory stone where Gamamaru was waiting "Gamamaru-sama I am here" Sakura called up at him.

And he looked down "The….world..is…experiencing….a…change…I..had..a…vision" he began in that slow way of talking that really drove a person to plead insanity "Keep….you're…wits about…you…young Sakura…things are getting…more dangerous" Gamamaru finished.

"Huh but last time you said that the world was shaping into something different does that mean that you're dream has once again changed from the time before" she frowned deeply in concern, how had things gotten worse.

Gamamaru started speaking again "Black Zetsu is the mastermind behind a great many schemes he is always watching, waiting to prey on you're weakness, it is imperative that you protect the Jinchuuriki now more than ever and the tailed beasts" he spoke slowly once more.

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't have a chance to question him anymore as she was expelled from Mount Myoboku, only to land face first on the wood flooring of the Tsuchikage's office with a loud ~Crunch~ signaling her nose had just gotten broken.

"Brat you alright down there, where did you go anyway" Ohnoki peered down at her from his spot in his chair, she'd reappeared in the same spot she'd disappeared, it was slightly worrisome that anyone could summon her on a whim.

Sakura sat up not a sound of pain "All's good Tsuchikage-san and Mount Myoboku, I'm afraid those toads don't really know the meaning of patience, so I'm apologizing on their behalf and mine for causing unintentional trouble" Sakura set her nose properly.

Healing it much like she'd been doing earlier to the Tsuchikage's back "Never mind that brat what did they want that they couldn't wait until you're mission was over" Ay barked feeling very aggravated and irritated.

Those lips tugged downwards in a frown "Gamamaru-sama had a vision it's been different each time he's called me, this time he said that things were getting more dangerous, a black Zetsu is plotting to destroy us all and capture the Jinchuuriki" her hands clenched into fists.

"What are the Jinchuuriki to you but the beasts that house them" Mu snorted clearly thinking the girl was getting worked up over nothing, what would be so bad if the tailed beasts were captured they were nothing more than tools.

Ay couldn't stop her in time as the pinkette rounded on the former Tsuchikage fury written all over her face "My best friends are Jinchuuriki, they are nothing like the tailed beasts that are sealed inside of them" despite her anger her words were light and soft.

Reigning in the massive urge to lecture the man, a heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder "Go on Kid, tell us what else you're toad friend said" Kitsuchi hadn't seen such fire before, the desire to protect, it had blown him and probably everyone else away.

Sakura inhaled deeply shoving aside her anger "Right the only warning he really gave me was that I had to keep my wits about me and protect the Jinchuuriki and tailed beasts now more than ever" she breathed out proving to have great restraint.

Then afterwards she vanished from the office when Ohnoki and Ay dismissed her giving the Tsuchikage and the Stone Village a great many things to think about with her words of warning, as she set off to find Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

It wasn't hard to find them by their chakra signatures and Sakura followed them all the way to the training grounds, where surprisingly Cee was at and he looked annoyed, though at the sight of her "Come train, looks like you could use a stress reliever" the blonde ordered.

She came forward at the command alerting Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi that she was there "Mhm yeah" Sakura was quiet and the blonde was immediately concerned, what had happened in the Tsuchikage's office that would make her so withdrawn.

Even to the point where her change in personality was noticeable to the two teenagers standing off to the side "Want to tell me how things went, did you manage to heal Tsuchikage-san alright" Cee asked as they started with a simple round of taijutsu, he wouldn't push her to far.

Because there was something clearly eating away at the young girl "Great, Tsuchikage-san should be in high spirits for awhile until the pains from sitting in that chair creep up on him again" she smiled but they could all tell her heart wasn't into training at the moment.

His hands clenched into fists "Then what happened, why do you look as if the world was ending" the blonde threw out there wanting to get to the root of her problem and bring back that bubbly excitable personality.

"Lord Elder Gamamaru summoned me right from Tsuchikage-san's office, he had another vision, he said things were getting more dangerous than before" Sakura ducked low under the fist Cee swung out at her.

They paused in their mini spar in the next moment "What exactly does that mean Sakura" there was a glint in his onyx eyes as Cee spoke, did the old toad mean that this mission they were on was dangerous or that the world as a whole was becoming dangerous.

Sakura looked around with wary emerald eyes "A Black Zetsu, who's working with that Masked Man, the mastermind really is planning to destroy us all, every village, the entire world by unleashing Kaguya Otsutsuki from the Moon and reviving the ten tails" she murmured.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were horrified "What how the hell would this Gamamaru guy know all this" the ravenette spoke in a furious whisper "Come to think of it, why is that Gamamaru guy telling you and not the leaders of the world so that we can come up with a plan" she snapped.

While Akatsuchi nodded "That would make a lot more sense after all than simply leaving all information in the hands of a child" the black haired boy explained trying not to sound as if he was saying she was untrustworthy, she'd told them after all.

When she didn't have to "Sakura doesn't have a choice, when Gamamaru-san has a vision, he simply has her summoned" Cee scowled "Is there anything else we should know" he asked looking furious himself.

The pinkette looked down "He told me to keep my wits about me and that protecting the Jinchuuriki and the tailed beasts were now more imperative, that's the only way to revive the ten tails, by having all nine tailed beasts" Sakura sighed sliding to the ground.

Feeling utterly exhausted and at a loss on what to do, it was always a nagging thought how she had yet to talk to three of the tailed beasts, three, four and five, one she didn't even know where was, and the other two were M.I.A from the village she was currently in.

Everything was going to hell in a hand basket on her, no one, not Cee, Kurotsuchi, or Akatsuchi knew what to say and eventually Sakura did get back up, like she always did, and launch into another training session until it was dinner time.

And they, she, Darui, Cee and Ay regrouped at the hotel "How are things holding up on you're end Kid" the dark skinned male asked having been told by Cee earlier what was going on, this was bad, really bad for her.

"I'm alright I just wish that, that Zetsu guy was taken out all ready and we only had to worry about the Masked Man still, not to mention I still haven't talked to three of the tailed beasts, Isobu, Son Goku and Kokuo" she ranted quietly.

His expression darkened in thinly veiled fury "You're pushing yourself to far Kid, take a load off, relax, enjoy yourself while we're here" Darui said rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling as she tugged her chakra powered lava lamp into her arms.

Probably wouldn't even keep her nightmares at bay now, not with so much crap going through her head at the moment "I know, I know, sorry for ranting at you" Sakura hummed softly, then rolled onto her side to face the wall and go to sleep.

Darui forced himself to stay awake for a few more hours and just as he expected, and Samui had warned him, at three in the morning she started tossing and turning and whimpering softly in her sleep, it was agonizing to sit there and listen to her.

He was about to try and get some Zzz's, when Sakura sat straight up in her bed with a strangled cry, there was a blank look in her emerald eyes proving she was still asleep, then to his absolute horror, her hands came up and started twisting around her neck.

"Fuck Kid, wake up damn it" Darui was at her side in less than a second, his shout drawing Cee and the Raikage from their room across the hall, he took Sakura by the shoulders and shook her a little harsher than he intended.

While Cee tried to pry her hands from around her neck "I thought she was kidding when she said that she sometimes strangles herself in her sleep, does that mean she's having one of those dreams" Ay grimaced not liking this in the least.

"Don't think so, what she was told by Gamamaru earlier has been eating away at her since she found me on the training field" the blonde grunted out exerting force, but it was impossible and she still wasn't waking, they were going to have to do something dire.

The younger white haired male took the initiative "Forgive me for this Kid, but you leave us no choice" the dark skinned male struck out with his hand and it impacted with her cheek, he could literally feel her cheek bone crack.

Her cheek instantly turned black, but it didn't the trick and Sakura jolted awake, hands loosening from her neck, emerald eyes staring up at them in shock and confusion just before the tears came "Hey come on Sakura it's okay, we've got you" Cee pulled her into a hug.

Already raising glowing green hands to heal the damage they and she had done to herself "Did you have another vision or was it just a nightmare" the Raikage asked quietly in the resounding silence as her tears faded moments afterwards.

She shook her head "Nightmare" her voice cracked on the word, she looked utterly broken "It's always the same, seeing Omoi die over and over again in that single instant" Sakura revealed and no matter how long it had been, that had left a deep scar on her heart.

One that was never going to heal despite being with the white haired boy she so adored or having him alive and well, eventually the four of them did settle down and go back to sleep for a little while at least until they had to repeat their day.

It was clear when Ay and Sakura showed up in Ohnoki's office that everyone, well the Stone Shinobi anyway and the Tsuchikage, one current and one former, were itching to ask the pinkette about the bruises she was sporting, but the Raikage shook his head subtly.

Sakura didn't venture out to explore the village that day merely sat in the office reading one of her new books "Hey Kid you hungry" someone poked her in the forehead nearly five hours later and she looked up into the onyx eyes of Kurotsuchi.

Clearly it was lunch time and the Kage's were taking a break from drawing up a treaty, her stomach answered with a rumble before the girl could "Rice and curry and dango then" Akatsuchi offered and she shook her head.

"No dango thank you, I'm not a big fan of that particular sweet" Sakura grimaced lightly speaking in the same polite tone as the other days, though this particular day it came out awkward and her voice was strained.

The duo left the office after collecting the rest of the orders "Most girls love sweets so why don't you" Ohnoki couldn't stop from asking, not that he would admit it, but the way she hadn't said a word or hardly moved an inch in almost five hours had deeply disturbed him.

She shifted her eyes onto the Tsuchikage "My Dad, Jiraiya, he hardly ever let me have sweets, plus I'm very health oriented, the only sweet I ever had was honey and that was for a very light snack, or special days such as a birthday" she explained lightly.

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't go crazy over other sweets once you were old enough to buy them for yourself" even Mu was curious, though he spoke in that same gruff tone as usual.

A smile cracked her lips for the first time that day to Ay's silent relief "To much sugar makes me sick, so I usually stick with either a couple pieces of dark chocolate or go without Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir" Sakura stated.

"To think that Master Jiraiya would actually be a responsible parent despite being one of the Legendary Sannin and heralded as a perverted Toad Sage" Kitsuchi snorted, saying what they were all thinking.

Sakura let out peels of laughter "Actually Kitsuchi-san, my Dad doesn't do that stuff anymore not since he married my mom, he's to afraid of what she might do to him to peep on other women" she grinned widely coming out of her shell a little.

"Figures Jiraiya would be terrified of Tsunade, I'm surprised you don't have that brat you're dating frightened out of his mind with you're own chakra enhanced strength" Ay chuckled and shook his head.

Earning a smirk "Because Omoi knows better that's why I don't have to warn him away from other girls" there was a mischievous twinkle in her jade orbs as she spoke of her boyfriend that was back in the Cloud Village, probably driving Karui insane.

A wistful sigh escaped her lips in the next moment just as Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi returned with their orders and they all ate, afterwards Sakura set to work on removing the pains in Ohnoki's back before sitting on the couch in the office again.

Becoming quiet, it deeply disturbed them how easily it was to forget she was actually because of how silent she could be, until finally dinner rolled around and Ay left the office, only paused to grab up Sakura, who'd practically fallen asleep.

No wonder she hadn't made another peep and took her back to the hotel, dropping her off in Darui's capable hands before sending Cee off to get them dinner, it was difficult rousing Sakura from her nap, but she ate and then they all went to bed.

This routine, Sakura changed it up day by day, going back to her bubbly self a couple days afterwards, continued for nearly a week and a half, that particular day after healing the Tsuchikage's back, she was on the training grounds.

Practicing changing her chakra nature to lightning nature chakra, the edges of the paper Darui had given her crinkled up even more now "So I think you're ready to learn a lightning style jutsu" Darui commented seeing how much she'd progressed in her training.

"Just a small one Darui, we can't ask her to do to much considering she's been healing Tsuchikage-san's back every single after noon for almost two weeks, that takes time, chakra and effort" Cee stated.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were sitting on a couple rocks a short distance away "I would have thought that after showing off you're medic skills you'd have other skills to, why else would those two be training you" she tried to bait the girl into a fight.

Sakura however proved to have a thick skin and an iron clad control over her temper "Now, now Kurotsuchi, don't taunt Sakura-san, I'm sure if you asked she would spar with you a little" Akatsuchi was clearly the peacemaker between the two of them.

As the pinkette turned around to face them "Maybe tomorrow" Sakura grinned excited at the prospect of sparring with someone new for a change, hopefully Kurotsuchi would be more of an opponent than her opponent at the chunin exams.

The ravenette perked up and nodded, then Sakura glanced to Darui "Right hmm I know you could pair this one with you're water jutsu, Raiton: Emotion Wave" he weaved hand signs, her keen eyes memorizing them with ease, and not copying them with her sharingan.

She preferred to train after all, streaks of blue crashed into a rock a short distance away and everyone could feel the electrically charged chakra "That's a good one" the blonde nodded as Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate.

Going first through a set of familiar hand signs "Wait, how many chakra natures do you have Kid" Kurotsuchi pounced interrupting the session, Darui and Cee sighed, while Sakura opened her eyes and gave the slightly older girl an exasperated look.

"You shouldn't interrupt someone when their training" and the black haired teenager didn't help things in the least by letting out deep bellied laughter at the current situation, he thought everything was amusing really.

But Sakura did answer Kurotsuchi's question "My primary natures are Earth and Water, but I'm more water nature than earth, and then Darui-san decided to teach me how to use lightning nature" Sakura explained lifting a pink brow.

Glad that she'd gotten a satisfactory answer, Kurotsuchi removed herself from the area and Sakura started going through hand signs again "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" a stream of bubbles blew from her mouth "Raiton: Emotion Wave" she sped through the second set of hand signs.

Wrapping the lightning jutsu around the bubbles, instantly all of them popped and Sakura scowled in frustration, it was going to take a long, long time before she, Omoi or Karui were able to use their jutsu/combo that they'd been working on.

Darui and Cee patted her on the head and they headed off into the distance probably to scout some more leaving their little apprentice all on her lonesome until dinner time, a few more days passed in this manner and Sakura did have a spar with Kurotsuchi.

Both of them walked away sporting cuts and bruises and matching grins as they found a new friendship in each other, but it was just a couple days into their third week in the Stone Village for treaty/negotiations that something interesting happened.

~Seven Miles Away~

"How sure you that Kokuo is telling the truth and the girl really is there in our village" a red haired male glanced up to the one wearing a red straw hat and armor covering his body nearly head to toe, except for his light brown eyes.

At the question this man snorted "Kokuo wouldn't lie to me, and Son Goku has been pushing you in this direction for awhile now to hasn't he Roshi" he glanced down, having a much higher stature than his unlikely friend.

They were both Jinchuuriki, of the Hidden Stone Village "Do you think she even wants to talk to them, regardless of what Son Goku or Kokuo say, there's always the chance that the other tailed beasts are lying about how nice she is Han" Roshi scoffed.

"Only way to find out then, and that's by marching back to the Village and demanding to speak to her, it's not as if we're rogues after all, we merely travel all the time, though I doubt Ohnoki will be pleased to see us" the one known has Han said starting forward.

His partner was a lot more reluctant to return to the Stone Village, but Roshi did head after Han letting the taller male lead the way for seven miles until they reached the gates, only then did chaos ensue at the sight of them.

~Meanwhile~

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi had been decidedly busy that morning and they felt safe enough to let Sakura wander on her own, she just so happened to be passing by the gates just as Roshi and Han made their appearance.

And she knew instantly that they were remaining two Jinchuuriki, her emerald eyes widened in shock and surprise "Miss you should stand back, these two are highly dangerous" the guards spotted the girl who'd softened up their Tsuchikage and warned her to stay back.

Sakura blinked as their eyes rested on her in slight recognition, that meant Son Goku and Kokuo had been nagging at the duo to find her "I don't think their here to harm anyone Guard-san" so she instantly tried to diffuse the tension in the air.

It really wasn't her lucky month it seemed as Ohnoki came out of no where "What the devil are you two doing here in the village" he clearly wasn't pleased, like Han had noted earlier, not that the Tsuchikage knew it.

"We're here to talk Ohnoki-sama to you and that girl" the taller male with light brown eyes and covered in armor nodded his head at the pinkette, Ohnoki's eyes swiveled around to land on Sakura, who was stood frozen a couple feet behind the guards of the gate.

While his two Jinchuuriki were stood five feet away from the entrance of the village "I'm only here to talk to the girl" the shorter male the red head crossed his arms over his purple shirt onyx eyes focused on the girl.

To their surprise though the Tsuchikage blocked their view of her by using an earth jutsu "Um Tsuchikage-san it's alright I'd like to talk to them if it's okay" her voice came soft and innocent from behind the earth wall.

"Do it from right there I'm only a clone and if anything else happens that Unruly brat Ay will figure out that there's something going on" Ohnoki grumbled not liking this situation, Sakura sighed and raised herself up to sit on the edge of the wall.

"Actually Ohnoki, it's our beasts that wish to talk to her, and she can't do that from there" Han chuckled quietly as the Tsuchikage once again rounded on the small child, with of all hair colors pink hair and bright expressive emerald eyes.

Even his unlikely companion was surprised "Though we don't understand how exactly she's going to talk to them either" Roshi scoffed clearly the less friendlier of the two of them, it had been over forty years since he'd been back, he definitely didn't want to get stuck there again.

Sakura glanced to Ohnoki "Er Tsuchikage-san I promise there will be no trouble" she tried, hoping that the Tsuchikage had at least a little faith in her, he was sporting this sour expression and she knew she'd broken through to him.

"Fine but if you're not back in two hours, I'll hunt you down myself" the Ohnoki clone settled against gates and Sakura started forward, expression full of excitement, he didn't understand her fascination with the Jinchuuriki or the tailed beasts.

But he knew she would follow his orders to an obsessive degree, as the two males led the young girl out of sight and for seven miles the three of them walked "So how are you going to talk to the four and five tails" the taller male sat on a rock, that fit the three of them comfortably.

"Still not getting what's so special about you that those two are demanding to speak with you trying to drive us to plead insanity and just off ourselves" the red head scowled and Sakura gulped quietly, before she forced herself to relax.

And focus on getting things in order "I have the Sharingan, first before we begin, I'd like you two to have these, please, please never lose them, should you encounter anyone that Son Goku or Kokuo deem dangerous get out of there as fast as you can" she handed over two gems.

To Roshi an alexandrite that looked like molten lava and for Han an emerald "You don't know us to give us something like this so why, and yet you know their names" Han was impressed and to have a sharingan in her possession, that was even more impressive.

The red head however shoved the one he'd been given back at her "I don't need no help from a little brat, this whole thing is pointless and because of you it's possible we'll be dragged back to the Stone Village" he was in a foul mood.

What they didn't expect was for her to bristle in anger "Call me whatever you want but don't take you're anger out on me, I've been dragged all over hell for the lot of you and if I say you need this, then take it, you don't know the danger that is lurking right around the corner" Sakura snapped.

Roshi shrunk back in shock while Han chuckled, "Spirited little girl aren't you and here I thought you were sweet and obedient, I don't get surprised easily, but you have shocked me" he tucked the emerald into his shirt, deciding it would be better to keep it on him.

If she was going to get that passionate about it after all "Fine whatever brat I'll keep it, so lets get this whole chat with the beasts over with already" Roshi grumbled under his breath reminding her greatly of Ohnoki, as he tucked the alexandrite in his pocket.

"Good, okay you'll be taken along for the trip, plus afterwards you'll feel a little disoriented, so who wants to go first" she looked between the duo, before Roshi was nudged forward none to subtly by Han.

Decided she gathered chakra in her eyes to activate her sharingan and then locked gazes with onyx, immediately Roshi and herself were on stone path, rivers of lava on either side of them and before them was Son Goku.

Sakura didn't have time to duck as a tail swung out and grabbed her "You've grown up Sakura, you're father would be proud of you" Son Goku held her close as her eyes widened "We don't have much time to talk, so we'll skip right to the chase right" he rubbed her head gently.

Like a parent doting on their child, "Wait just how do you know that girl Four-Tails, we've never met her in our entire life" the red head behind them cut in interrupting the reunion that had been a thousand years in the making plus nearly fourteen extra years.

"Can you keep a secret" Sakura leveled those eyes of hers on him, they were intense just like before, Roshi frowned, before nodding, it's not as if he had anyone other than Han to talk to and that was only for a short time, she glanced to Son Goku.

Who nodded "You haven't, I have, a thousand years ago, she is Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter, he sent her here via time traveling jutsu that was irreversible, we, the tailed beasts only caught a glimpse of her before she vanished and came here" the four tailed monkey began.

His Jinchuuriki's onyx eyes widened in shock just as his jaw dropped "Just why would a parent send their own child off to an unknown world he would never get to be a part of" the red head finally managed to ask.

Her jade eyes softened on Son Goku "To protect the world and these guys, get them to see that their is good in the world, not right now though, but in the future" she smiled gently as Son Goku lowered her onto her feet.

"Listen Sakura, stop looking for Isobu, he doesn't want to be found, right now he's safe where he is" Son Goku, like his brothers immediately tried to dissuade the girl in front of him from becoming Isobu's Jinchuuriki.

Once again he was shocked "You'd become a Jinchuuriki just to protect one of the tailed beasts are you mad girl" Roshi choked out seriously beginning to wonder if her brain hadn't been addled from the time travel jutsu.

She shook her head "Not his Jinchuuriki, originally yes, but I met an interesting character back in Mist, Fu and Chomei, I've been working on a seal that would let me provide a safe place for Isobu, so that he can learn to trust and be safe, because Black Zetsu is looking for him" Sakura said.

"And it's only a matter of time before he's found, I'll let him know, we can all talk to the others on some level but that damn Kurama refuses to speak to us, Isobu at least answers us sometimes, our time is up" he rubbed fingers over her head again.

Just as the dojutsu time limit ended, "Oh my head you didn't mention that I'd feel like puking" the red head groaned holding his head to Han's amusement, Sakura merely smiled in response and healed the headache Roshi had.

"Don't be dramatic anyway give me a moment to rest, otherwise I won't be able to perform the jutsu properly" she was also out of breath, it didn't help that she'd been healing Ohnoki on a daily basis, every afternoon after lunch.

Without fail, like Cee had said that took time, effort and a ton of chakra, by that point almost thirty minutes had gone by on the time limit that had been set by Ohnoki and Sakura closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes.

She was still having those awful nightmares still and that also put a drain on her, thankfully though they weren't as bad as that one night, ten minutes and then Sakura activated her sharingan again and looked to Han.

Light brown and pinwheel shaped red eyes locked and they were sucked into Kokuo's mindscape, a cobble stone path, on either side bamboo forests, each mindscape was different "Interesting, Interesting" a voice singsonged from the forests.

Until Kokuo emerged, cerulean orbs narrowed on Sakura "Hello Kokuo-san, I am Sakura Haruno, you wished to speak to me" she bowed knowing how prideful this particular tailed beast was surprising Han at her politeness and respect.

"This is the girl you have been wanting to see is she not" Han prodded when the five tailed dolphin/horse remained quiet for a very short time, just taking in the young girl, and he wondered what was going on.

Eventually Kokuo did leave the safety of her bamboo forest in her mindscape "No, Sakura Otsutsuki, you are Hagoromo's child are you not, why do you go by a name not you're own" obviously she wasn't going to waste time in outing the secret.

The pinkette grimaced lightly "I am, sent to this time line via time travel jutsu that Father and Lord Elder Gamamaru devised so that I was where I was needed, and the name Haruno was given to me by my adoptive father, I love it" Sakura spoke kindly, still polite.

Han choked knowing she'd said that other bit for himself "Did you just want to confirm that she was really the Sage of Six Paths daughter" he asked light brown eyes locked with the cerulean ones of his beast.

"Indeed, I haven't seen Sakura since she was more than an hour old newborn and yet now she's all grown up, you have had trying times young one, but do not forget who you are" and then Kokuo was gone, evicting them from her mindscape.

They were back on the outside in their bodies again and the light brown eyed male clutched his head feeling extremely disoriented "Right, we'll escort you back to Stone" Han stood, as did Roshi, neither of them were going to let her be alone now.

Not after what they'd learned, even if that meant returning to their villages "Thank you" Sakura smiled healing Han's headache and her eyes as they burned from use of the Sharingan, there was always a time limit.

Twenty minutes later they were back outside the gates of the Stone Village, Ohnoki gestured her through and she signed in, Sakura vanished off to wherever so the Tsuchikage set his sights on his two Jinchuuriki.

Surprisingly the two men put up little resistance as he pointed to the other side of the gates inside the village and came forward, proving that whatever had been spoken about had unsettled the two males and they were taking things seriously.

Later on as Sakura climbed into the hotel bed after dinner, chakra powered lava lamp in her arms, Darui already knocked out or at least she assumed, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips as she slipped into a finally restful slumber, no longer being plagued by nightmares.


	53. Closing the Rift (Part 4)

Just a few days later halfway through the third week in the Hidden Stone Village "It's done" Ay and Ohnoki declared signing both their names on the newly forged treaty between Stone and Cloud and leaning back afterwards.

It was just the two of them in the office for once "To think I was softened up by a child no less, but I've come to see the reason why she has a charm like no other" the Tsuchikage spoke, he still grumbled like usual, but he was at least a little kinder and more open to change.

"Like I said that brat is extremely special, she can get the unlikeliest of people to get along, now shall we find out where our shinobi have wandered off to" the Raikage stood stretching eager to get out of this office and relax for a bit.

They still had a week and a few days here after all, treaty negotiations had gone smoothly thanks to everyone's efforts, Ohnoki nodded floating from his chair and so he and Ay left his office behind for awhile.

And predictably found Stone/Cloud Shinobi on the training grounds, no surprise there to the Raikage, Sakura loved training, he doubted she even knew that everyone was watching her at the moment as she leaped from seal to seal utterly massacring her water clones.

Complete with brutality and force that it left all the men feeling just a tiny bit uncomfortable "That girl has issues obviously" Mu snorted coming to stand at his former student and the current Raikage's side keeping his eyes glued to the pinkette.

Just as she delivered what would be considered a bone crushing punch to her clone and it was sent flying through the air to land on the ground with a loud ~splash~ dispelled forcefully against it's will before Sakura turned and kicked out with her foot.

Graceful and deadly "Nah the Kid's always been like that" Darui shook his head in amusement, he wouldn't admit it though but Sakura did have issues, the exact reason why she was training still right now in order to become stronger.

The only blonde in their midst nodded "Sakura has been training oriented right from the get-go, from the first time I taught the tree climbing exercise to when I taught her the mystical palm" Cee looked down at his hands, perhaps it was time to teach her something new.

"You all seem to put a lot of pressure on that girl why is that, surely there are more capable shinobi in you're village other than a child" Kitsuchi was the one to ask a question the rest of them were wondering about.

Even Roshi and Han, who had returned to their villages after so long "Kid there seems to be a workaholic I doubt it's anything these guys do" Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes upwards and winced as the ground cracked as Sakura slammed her heel down.

Taking out another one of her clones, in response to her statement though Darui, Cee and Ay nodded silently in answer, the simple truth Sakura was a workaholic, she was working even while having time off, it was really annoying to be honest.

Another question came this time from Roshi "Do you as her Kage know that child possesses the Sharingan, I bet Leaf are pretty upset about having their precious kekkeigenkai in the hands of Cloud Shinobi" the red head outed the not so kept secret, she just didn't use it.

Prompting the Cloud Shinobi to freeze, Darui and Cee grimaced while Ay sported an extremely sour expression, but he did nod proving he did know that Sakura had the Sharingan "What of the Leaf then" Han was curious.

"Indeed I bet they were none to happy to find out Sakura-san had something that belongs to the Uchiha Clan, did she steal it" Akatsuchi wasn't accusing just curious like the rest of them, it was worrisome though.

The pinkette chose that moment to end her training session and bound towards the lot of them with a wide grin "Relax, Hokage-san and Fugaku-sama of the Hidden Leaf know I have it, I grew up friends of the Uchiha Heirs, Fugaku's youngest son is practically like a brother" Sakura quipped.

And it made them all frown "Why did they allow you to keep it though, I would have thought that, that old Danzo would have had you hunted down and had it sealed" Ohnoki obviously didn't know that the esteemed elder had been jailed.

Sakura's expression darkened "Shimura-san is rotting away in a jail cell at this current moment for trying to kill my family and myself, though not because of the Sharingan, but because he was conspiring with the very person who is trying to dominate the world, the Masked Man" she said.

Rage filled words, but they were spoke lightly in a polite tone, Cee and Darui nodded remembering that bloody awful incident "Apartment Complex Massacre" the younger dark skinned male there grimaced.

"Right Danzo and his root organization massacred the entire apartment complex I lived in when I was eight, except for myself, my little cousin Joki and one other as I learned, she moved just before the incident happened" Sakura stated simply.

Kitsuchi choked "Eight, you were eight how the hell did you even survive that" he looked beyond horrified "Come to think of it, what were you doing living in the Leaf Village" the Tsuchikage's son frowned in confusion.

Her expression lightened "My Dad taught me Fuinjutsu from a young age, so I make use of transportation seals, though I did have a moment of stupidity and instead of going straight to safety I jumped out the window" she showed off one of her kunai.

Attached to it a gem, with a familiar seal carved into it, Roshi and Han suddenly remembered the ones they'd been given, it made sense now, at the first sign of danger, the girl could use the seals to get them out of harms way, it was perfect.

"Bet that was scary huh Kid, but you said that you're cousin was there to, how did you get him away" the other teenage girl there spoke up feeling for the pink haired girl, clearly she'd been through a lot to get to this point.

She grimaced lightly in response "Unbelievably scary and I sent my cousin off with water clones before they realized we were even there, I was also pursued for a short few minutes before I managed to get to safety with an anbu I'd befriended" Sakura stuffed her weapon away.

"Let's not forget you're cat Hoyo, he's also alive today because those guys left him alone" the blonde chuckled and Sakura grinned widely thinking on her long brown haired orange eyed cat she'd left behind in Cloud at her house.

There was a tender light in her emerald eyes "Course Cee-san and I am forever grateful that nothing happened to him, I don't want to lose my cuddle buddy after all" she snickered hands behind her back.

"You never did answer the other part of Kitsuchi's question Sakura-san" the older teenage black haired boy piped in with the reminding getting the conversation back on track, because he to wanted to know why she'd been living in Leaf.

Her lips twisted upwards "Because of Naruto, he's kind of a knucklehead and like another brother to me, we were pretty close as children, so while we were going to individual academies, I was hopping between Cloud and Leaf at his demand and Sasuke's" Sakura rolled her eyes lightly.

"I bet with you're skills you've mastered all five elements, so tell us how many jutsu do you know because of that Sharingan of yours" Han asked what they were all thinking changing the topic of conversation to something else.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Only three and one of them I can't control yet and the only jutsu I know are the ones I've practiced with, I haven't used my Sharingan to copy any jutsu, I refuse to actually" she admitted quietly.

"But why though you have a kekkeigenkai girl you should use it like it was meant to be used" Roshi was confused, why the hell wasn't she training with her Sharingan, beyond entering a beasts mindscape, he hadn't seen her do anything with it.

There it went the curling of the lip, as Darui and Cee turned their heads away, matching expressions of anger "For the protection of my friends and family that is the only time I will use my Sharingan unless it is needed for something else" Sakura said.

Reigning in her temper "Spoken like a true brat" Ay's hand came down and ruffled her hair roughly, it was unbound from the twin tails she put them in constantly, so when he was done the pink locks were messed up beyond repair.

"Raikage-sama" she hurriedly tried to fix her hair only to hit several snags so she had to pull out her brush that she always kept on as the Raikage chuckled at what he'd done "Anyway that's why I hardly use it" she coughed.

For a few minutes things were quiet and she thought they were going to drop all lines of questioning until Mu spoke up making things worse "Do you have you're mangekyou, that boy on you're team did die didn't he" the former Tsuchikage inquired roughly.

Ay, Cee and Darui froze "I do and Omoi's only alive today because of something I did, I tried to give up all my life energy for him and brought him back to life that single moment has changed my life in an irreversible way" Sakura sighed softly.

Tension was thick in the air until the current Tsuchikage decided to break it "You mentioned having three chakra natures, what are they" Ohnoki demanded to know, thinking she had fire, wind and earth.

Sakura didn't have a chance to answer as his granddaughter jumped in "Earth, Water and Lightning isn't that right Kid, but if I remember correctly, you're more in tune with you're water nature" Kurotsuchi grinned.

"Mhm Kurotsuchi-chan is right Tsuchikage-san, I know a few earth nature jutsu's, only one lightning nature jutsu because I just started learning, and probably over a dozen water nature jutsu's" she ticked off her fingers with a smile.

Glad that the conversation was moving to something else "What a surprise for being an Uchiha one would think that you would have Fire Nature or possibly Wind Nature chakra" Kitsuchi mused aloud.

Han and Roshi grimaced "I'm not an Uchiha, not a single one of them is related to me, at the time of my birth no female Uchiha was pregnant nor have any of them gone missing" Sakura announced in a polite tone.

"Got a question since when did you start calling her by a more relaxed suffix used between friends Sakura-san" Akatsuchi was confused, had he missed something, no he'd been there right alongside his partner.

Kurotsuchi grinned just a wide as the girl "After our spar Akatsuchi-san, she's almost as brutal as Yugito-sensei though" the pinkette shuddered in her minds eye she could see it now, Yugito aiming those….nope not going down that road right now, she hastily shook her head.

Ridding it of it's current dangerous thoughts "Then there's Bee-sama, poor Omoi and Karui have probably had to deal with his training sessions and bad raps since we've been here" Darui smirked in a totally unsympathetic way.

"Well at least Bee-san doesn't aim claws at them and tries to gut them every single time" Sakura winced rubbing her stomach "He just spins swords at them erratically and I like his raps" she huffed at the dark skinned male.

The only blonde snorted "Figures you'd like those distasteful lines he comes up with you know you really are the weirdest child I have ever met and that's excluding you're love of adventure" Cee rubbed his forehead.

Han and Roshi were decidedly amused "You're kind of like a walking contradiction, the things you do and say can switch to something completely different at the drop of a hat" the taller male with light brown hairs said lightly.

Earning an innocent smile "I like to be unpredictable, lets just say a certain knucklehead has rubbed off on me and at least this way no one can really read my movements" a twinkle of mischief appeared in those emerald eyes.

There she went again being contradictory "And would this knucklehead be a boyfriend perhaps" the only red head prodded wanting to know, if she was dating then he would be extremely surprised her adoptive father must have a lot of faith.

"Nope Naruto's like a brother to me, but I do have one a boyfriend I mean, however we don't let our relationship interfere with missions" there was a silly smile on Sakura's lips as she spoke, and a tender look in her eyes.

It was always about Omoi with her, she was always thinking about him no matter how far apart they were "Better not let that interfere with missions brats, I don't want you sulking if you two brats have a fight while on a mission" the Raikage grouched out roughly.

And got flashed a sweet smile "The only ones that fight or argue is Omoi and Karui that's because Karui has a temper that she hardly reigns in and Omoi over thinks things to the point of driving everyone insane" Sakura grinned cheekily and dodged the whack with a giggle.

Getting an irritated glower though there was a subtle undertone of amusement in those beetle black orbs that no one but she could see "How would you like to learn an earth jutsu native to this country" the offer came surprisingly from Mu.

Sakura turned to face the bandage wrapped man shock in her jade eyes, before she swiveled them to rest on Ohnoki, who shrugged "I'd love to Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir" she was visibly excited at the prospect of learning something new.

To absolutely no ones surprise really as the former Tsuchikage and pinkette started off towards the middle of the training grounds to get started on the training "Was she dropped on her head as a baby" the current Tsuchikage asked in moderately veiled concern.

"No she could have fallen though, on the first day when Mu-sama came to get her to heal you're back, he asked if she was afraid of heights, she said and I quote *Are you kidding I use to jump off high things for fun when I was little* whatever that means" his granddaughter butt in.

Darui and Cee covered their mouths as chuckles filtered the air "That would be because Jiraiya left her in the care of the toads on Mount Myoboku and from the time she was almost six, she lived there, jumping off toadstools and exploring every inch of that place" the blonde snorted.

Every eye was on him suddenly "Right, though one of the larger toads was always there to catch her" the dark skinned male that was his partner provided more of an explanation to Cee's statement, shaking his head in amusement.

It was then that Roshi and Han began to wonder, besides them how many people knew that Sakura was actually a time traveler and Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter, they didn't dare comment on it though, choosing to keep the secret for the time being.

Ahead of them delighted laughter sounded from Sakura as she used the jutsu that Mu had just taught her for the first time, though she immediately went off course "I distinctly remember her not even so much as flinching when her nose got broken over a week ago" the Tsuchikage's son pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time that, that has happened, that girl all the time seems to be getting some kind of broken bone" Ay rolled his eyes watching as she dropped to the ground and landed harshly, though the girl was right back on her feet again.

Picking herself up as she'd always done because it had been expected of her "Has Sakura-san ever cried upon receiving an injury, she's rather soft for being a cloud ninja" the black haired teenage boy inquired gently.

"She also has a temper, when she talked to us, she gave us these, I tried to give this one back and she went off on me, it was kind of amusing actually if not a little scary" Roshi grimaced remembering that and showing off the gem he'd been given.

It looked like molten lava "Roshi wasn't the only one to receive one, however I get the feeling there is a deeper meaning behind these, though she hasn't told us" Han nodded still thinking the child was extremely amusing.

Darui and Cee narrowed their eyes, so the two men were Jinchuuriki that explained a lot, why Sakura would give that particular item away, she'd probably made them in preparation, though she probably also hadn't expected to meet them either.

A win/win situation for her really they still got the treaty and she was working closer and closer to her dream "Okay brat that's enough practicing for today don't want to use up all you're chakra after all" Mu and Sakura decided to return to the others nearly thirty minutes later.

Sakura wanted to tell him that she could merely gather some nature energy to replenish her chakra, but didn't as she finally worked up the courage to ask "Say Tsuchikage-san may I request a small favor of you" she fidgeted shyly contradicting her earlier personality.

"Yes child what do you want of me" Ohnoki narrowed his eyes in suspicion as did the others, but Darui had his suspicions as to what the pinkette was about to ask, he was proven right in those assumptions in the next moment.

As she opened her mouth and pulled out a black moonstone "Well it's not going to hinder anyone really, but I'd like to leave one of my gems here, carved into it is the transportation seal, so that I may come back sometime and visit" Sakura explained carefully.

Ohnoki blinked at her in surprise, then at the moonstone in her hand weighing the pros of having such a thing on hand "Why not gramps, that way kid could come back and heal you're back should it act up" Kurotsuchi threw her head back and laughed.

"That's true plus to visit you to Kurotsuchi-chan and Akatsuchi-san and well all of you really" the pink haired girl nodded along, though she hadn't had any ulterior motives, it was just something that was ingrained in her to use the seals.

The Tsuchikage's son frowned "How though Cloud is six days away and as I understand it you'd have to have massive chakra reserves which you don't" Kitsuchi pointed out wanting to hear what kind of answer she'd give.

Darui and Cee rolled their eyes upwards as she grinned widely "Good thing I'm a Toad Sage like my Dad huh Kitsuchi-san, I can gather nature energy and use sage chakra to transport long distances via transportation seal" Sakura announced.

"You…You're a sage like Jiraiya, for how long" the light brown eyed male spoke up, though it did sort of make sense that she became a sage considering who her birth father was, and if he remembered correctly the Sage of Six Paths had also been a toad sage.

Sakura nodded "Mhm and since I was five that was the condition for living on Mount Myoboku if I became a Toad Sage and signed on with the Toads, though I have my own personal summons separate from my Dad and Naruto, possibly Hidzuke to" she mused aloud in thought.

"Who is Hidzuke is that another boy you're crushing on" the only red head much like Cee was the only blonde in the group piped in, just how many boys did this girl know, it was kind of wrong if one thought about it.

Immediately she recoiled "Good heavens no Roshi-san, Hidzuke's my little brother, he's not even six yet, Omoi's the only one for me" Sakura shook her head hastily "What I meant by my earlier statement is that my little brother could possibly sign on with the Toads as well" she said.

"And why is that exactly Sakura-san, is it because he wants to be like his big sister" Akatsuchi laughed finding the conversation thus far amusing just like usual, he let out deep bellied chuckles that no one was bothered at.

Her lips pursed in consternation "One of the various reasons, he also has an aptitude for the Toad Summons, the first Chunin Exams, he got into one of my books in my room in Leaf and accidentally used chakra while performing the hand signs and summoned himself to Mount Myoboku" Sakura sighed.

"Sounds like the boy is a handful, at least you don't have any other siblings" the former Tsuchikage snorted, while Darui and Cee groaned "Wait you have another one" Mu frowned how the hell had she not gone insane.

The pinkette rubbed the back of her head "Try two siblings and four cousins, all younger than me hehehe I love them though, I'm sure their chomping at the bit cause I've been gone for so long" she laughed in a fond way as she spoke of her family.

"You'd think they would understand by now that being ninja sometimes means going on long missions, well not those two young ones Shikke and Shimetta right" Darui shook his head lightly leaning against a rock to relax.

While the blonde nodded "Right, however no matter the distance that is made, you always seem to handle them well" Cee chuckled lightly also thinking on the children that Sakura babysat constantly for their parents.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to disappear to the Cloud Village yet to check on that brother of yours, because it's to far to send a clone" Ay lifted a brow in suspicion and her brows shot upwards in surprise.

Before she snorted lightly "Gamatori one of my summons, he brings me updates daily, though he always seems to find me when I'm alone for some reason" Sakura explained in amusement, this time she couldn't dodge the hand.

That slammed down on her head and Ay rolled his eyes not amused even if his lips were twitching, Ohnoki was the one to return them to the conversation at hand "You have permission to leave that here outside the gates I assume, I'm returning to my office" then the Tsuchikage was gone.

Pleased to have gotten permission Sakura vanished from the training grounds to complete her task of finding a spot to leave the gem and make sure no one could find it "So why gems and not tags with the sealing formula for the transportation jutsu written on them" Han asked.

Ay scoffed "You two can handle that question, I'm heading to the hotel to take a much needed break from paperwork, consider the next few days as a break, then we'll be returning to Cloud" the Raikage stated and turned on his heel to do as he said.

Leaving his two men to deal with the questions "Originally they were friendship gifts, because Sakura-san has such a hard time making friends with people" Cee was the one to inform them of why the girl used gems.

He stuck around only long enough to hear the answer "I'm going to stay with my Father, have fun" Kitsuchi disappeared from the group in the next moment headed for the Tsuchikage Tower, mulling over everything he'd learned so far.

"She befriended us pretty easily and those guys to which is weird a little girl shouldn't befriend fully grown men like it's nothing" Kurotsuchi was seriously confused, how the hell could that blonde say the girl had a hard time making friends, when she and Sakura were friends.

The dark skinned male with white hair shook his head "Not quite Kurotsuchi, the suffixes, if you two hadn't sparred I bet it would still be a polite suffix" Akatsuchi offered getting the feeling there was something they were missing.

"I think Akatsuchi is right, she exudes nervousness around us at all times, why is that" Roshi asked wanting to know before they all split up to wherever standing around on the training grounds was getting kind of boring now.

Mu shifted his gaze to the two Jonin from Cloud "Did something happen to her that made her not trust new people or is it because someone has come after her for the Sharingan she possesses" it was a liable explanation after all.

The taller Cloud Jonin shook his head "We only got the full version during the recent Chunin Exams, but when the treaty between Leaf and Cloud came into affect Shima and Fukasaku, on Mount Myoboku, two toads she loved with all her heart, nearly kicked her off the mountain" Darui explained.

All of them were horrified but no more questions were forthcoming after that, so the lot of them all split up to enjoy the rest of their time off for the next few days and create solid bonds with those from the Hidden Cloud, like they were doing with them of the Hidden Stone.

Meanwhile Sakura had reached the gates of the Stone Village "Hello you two good afternoon isn't it" she grinned appearing between the two guards of the gates, they both nodded politely watching as she signed out only to go less than four feet from the entrance of their village.

And start digging a hole to their surprise "What are you doing there Miss Cloud Shinobi, Tsuchikage-sama won't be happy that you're doing that" the one on the right immediately tried to stop her from doing anymore.

"Relax Guard-san, I've got permission from Tsuchikage-san to leave one of my gems here only the three of us know where it is K" Sakura flashed the two guards grins and settled the black moonstone in the earth, before covering it back up.

They were curious to say the least "Pardon me but what use is a gem going to be" the guard on the left inquired as the pinkette dusted her hands off and stood properly on her feet from her formerly kneeling position as she'd dug.

Before turning to face them "You two are familiar with the flying thunder god technique right" she asked, they nodded "On those gems is the formula for that technique, which would then allow me to come visit in the future after gaining permission to come here" she explained.

Signing back in, gave the duo a wave and then hurried off to find something to occupy her time, there was limited time left in the Stone Village and she wanted to see everything, by the time it was dinner Sakura felt thoroughly exhausted from her adventure around Stone.

Darui didn't ask where she'd been, neither did Cee or the Raikage, they simply ate dinner in the hotel cafeteria, took showers in the hotel rooms and dressed for bed before climbing into the beds they'd been using for near a month.

It was two days later that thick black clouds that blocked out the sun and made the village become bathed in darkness rolled over the Land of Earth and subsequently the Hidden Stone Village "Kind of creepy aren't they" Sakura didn't like the looks of those clouds at all.

"No kidding Kid, though looks like we're all gonna be stuck inside huh" Darui peered out the window of the hotel room they were sharing, he was just glad Sakura wasn't one of those girls who wore nothing but her unmentionables to bed.

While he wore a black tank and some sweats "Yeah" she held tightly to her custom made chakra powered lava lamp, it had been a constant presence during this time in the Stone Village and she slept with it every night.

Only hours later did the first sign of lightning come, followed by the loudest crack of thunder Sakura had ever heard and that's not counting the ones that happened during the day in Cloud, she jumped in fright.

And her chakra powered lava lamp went flying from her arms, Darui turned in the nick of time and caught it one handed "Watch it there Kid, don't want to go breaking this especially not tonight, when it will be even darker" he handed it back to her.

"Right that was close to the hotel though" Sakura clutched the lamp in her arms again eyes wide in shock it was understandable really this was the first real storm she'd ever witnessed in her entire life, it was probably going to be a little scary.

He turned to keep watching out the window just as the door to their hotel room burst open "Powers out in the hotel" Cee said "So that means no cafeteria for lunch" he grumbled clearly in a foul mood, he didn't do well with being cooped up.

"Which also means that one of us will have to go out and acquire food for lunch and dinner" the blonde continued looking between the three of them "And check on Raikage-sama" Cee finished in the next moment.

The white haired male opened his mouth and glanced to Sakura, she'd be quicker than the both of them and their food wouldn't get cold because of her heated storage scrolls "You alright with going out kid to get food and check on Raikage-sama" Darui lifted a brow.

"I could go, that storms pretty bad out there, even if it's not raining yet, she could get hit by lightning and you know with her primary nature being water it will hurt a lot more" the blonde immediately tried to dissuade her.

But the pinkette smiled widely "Don't worry Cee-san I'll be alright, besides unless it's a jutsu, lightning never strikes a person, unless I'm standing near an object that conducts electricity and it jumps from that object to me" Sakura rattled off rising from the bed.

Though her lava lamp stayed firmly clutched in her arms as she grabbed her wallet, put on a cloak and left the hotel room to their surprise, it always shocked them how smart the girl actually was to know a fact like that and say it off the top of her head without thinking about the answer.

Sakura wasn't paying attention in the least as she traipsed from the hotel, only focused on her task of getting lunch, dinner and checking on the Raikage, possibly tend to the Tsuchikage's back if need be, she hadn't done that for a couple of days actually, cause he'd been less tense lately.

As the treaty negotiations were finished there was little to worry about except for paperwork, her arms tightened around the lamp as a crack of thunder sounded in her ears, Sakura instantly picked up the pace a little to get to the Tsuchikage Tower.

"Brat what are you doing here" Ay turned at the sound of the knock and the Tsuchikage rumbled out permission for whoever it was to enter, only to pause at the sight of his Chunin, who'd done most excellently so far.

In her arms was her lamp "Perhaps she was frightened" Mu had gotten in the habit of teasing the girl "Since she is afraid of the dark after all, not becoming of a shinobi really" he shook his head in mock disappointment and she gave him the stink eye.

"Wait you're afraid of the dark, how cute" Kitsuchi chuckled finding it absolutely hilarious to know that the girl did have normal fears, a sour expression formed on her lips at the continued teasing and she huffed lightly.

And turned to Ay "Cee-san and Darui-san were worried, the power is out at the hotel, so they shut the cafeteria down so I offered to come out and get lunch and dinner for everyone" she explained lightly holding tightly to her lamp.

"You could also check on my back as well" Ohnoki grumbled out, wanting to get healed one last time before the girl left and he had to deal with the constant pain on his own, he'd been very impressed at how skilled she actually was.

Sakura nodded quietly and stowed her mini lava lamp away for the moment and came forward "If you're getting dinner, just get that rice/curry dango and green tea combo from the tea shop, six sticks of the sweet" the Raikage ordered leaning back in the chair.

Kitsuchi frowned lightly "While you're out there and run across Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, could you tell them to bring lunch for us here as well" he suggested sensing that the girl would be only out long enough to get food.

At his request she flashed him a light smile "There you go Tsuchikage-san I've done the best I can and until I start training under my mom I can't fully repair you're back" Sakura leaned away several minutes later and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"I do believe you've done enough already, you should get going though before the storm gets even worse" the former Tsuchikage shooed the girl from the office, before she left though she pulled out her lamp and held it close as she exited the office.

Hurrying quickly down the darkened streets of the Stone Village and across bridges to reach the tea shop looking every which direction she could for Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, where one was the other wasn't far behind.

Funnily enough she found them in the tea shop "Kid what the hell are you doing out in this storm and what the hell is that in you're arms" Kurotsuchi jumped up as Sakura made her appearance in the restaurant.

"Now, now Kurotsuchi, perhaps Sakura-san was sent out on an errand by her superiors, no doubt the storm has knocked out the power at the hotel, thus the cafeteria was closed" Akatsuchi was as calm as ever and found the situation funny as usual.

Sakura blinked at him in amusement "Right also you're Dad, said to bring lunch Kurotsuchi-chan for those in the office, I would have done it if I hadn't found you though" she announced before turning to the waiter and ordered take out.

For her two orders of sweet potato/vegetable curry and rice, with two canteens of green tea, for Darui, Cee and Ay five orders of regular curry and rice, along with five canteens of green teal along with eighteen sticks of dango, which she paid for right then and there.

Before sealing the food all away in one of her heated storage scrolls, then Sakura waved to Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, who'd been waiting their turn to order lunch for the ones in the office and headed from the shop.

And all the way back to the hotel where Darui and Cee were waiting "You did good Kid and you even brought us dango" Darui grinned as they all sat in the hotel on the beds, he and Cee on his, while Sakura sat on hers, they ate carefully though so as not to make a mess.

"Indeed and yet you still don't get any for yourself, I know before you say it, lots of sugar makes you sick" Cee paused long enough to speak and take a sip of his canteen of green tea, before returning to eating his rice and curry.

Delicious no matter what village they were in "Mhm and Raikage-sama is doing well as are the others though I didn't see Roshi-san or Han-san" Sakura mused in thought scraping another bite onto her spoon before chewing with her mouth closed.

For the rest of the afternoon the three of them sat around in the hotel reading or cleaning their weapons as was the case of Darui, while Cee and Sakura read books they brought/bought until their Raikage returned to the hotel for dinner.

"Did you get what I asked six sticks of dango brat" Ay barked as they all sat together in the cafeteria power was still out in the hotel, the pinkette nodded and unsealed their dinner from the heated storage scroll, along with twelve more sticks of dango.

Six were split between Darui and Cee, while the rest went to Ay "Good still as obedient as ever, day after tomorrow we'll be leaving, even if this storm doesn't let up" the Raikage warned already chowing down on his supper.

Kind of sucked that the cafeteria couldn't prepare meals, but thankfully there were restaurants that littered the village "Got it Raikage-sama" she smiled lightly enjoying her vegetable/sweet potato curry, it was equal parts healthy and a little sweet, but just right to not be overpowering.

Afterwards the lot of them took showers and headed to bed, the next morning Sakura was sent out to acquire breakfast for them once again from the tea shop, rice/curry/tea and dango, she was kind of getting sick of it but she hurried back to the hotel with their orders and they all ate.

Before Ay headed off for the Tsuchikage Tower leaving his Shinobi behind in the hotel to sit and find something to do though they wouldn't dare venture out not with that storm as that day brought a change in the form of heavy rain.

It was even more annoying than the thunder and lightning and Sakura was getting very frustrated as she got sent out in it to get lunch and dinner "I really don't like the rain" she scowled up at the black clouds with a glare in her emerald eyes.

She was on her way back thankfully but like usual trouble had to catch up with her "So you are Sakura Otsutsuki the little brat that was born by that concubine Hagoromo took" a dangerous voice sounded from behind her.

Sakura whipped around only to be jabbed in the neck with a needle, the dark purple liquid that was in it, was injected into her blood, she only caught a glimpse of the culprit with wide and frightened jade eyes "Black Zetsu" she choked out sliding to the ground.

Holding her stomach, losing consciousness, the man/creature stared down at the pinkette a cold look in his gold eyes "No one to save you now" Black Zetsu merged with the ground and was gone, with no one the wiser as to what had happened.

They'd been on an empty side street after all and all occupants of the Stone Village were hiding out in their homes, lady luck was shining down on her though because who would happen upon her but Roshi and Han.

Nearly stumbled over her to be precise as it was so dark it was impossible to see more than two feet ahead of them "What the devil is this brat doing laying here in the middle of the street during a storm" Roshi frowned bending down to shake her awake.

"I wouldn't do that Roshi, somethings not right here, her breathing is labored, check her forehead" Han was immediately wary, and he looked around cautiously, Roshi's hand rested upon Sakura's forehead and the man recoiled.

Feeling the heat as the poison that she'd been injected with worked it's way through her veins and through out her entire body "You don't think Ohnoki would have done this do you" the red head didn't put it past the man.

Han shook his head "Doubtful, you see how he interacts with her, gently as if she was a fragile little flower" light brown eyes were still peering around warily "We should get her to the office now, I think she's been poisoned" he picked Sakura up gently.

The girl didn't even stir as her head lolled back against his arm skin pale and cold, how long had she been laying there before they'd stumbled across her, there was no more conversation as the two men Sakura in arms made haste to the Tsuchikage Tower.

All out chaos happened when they burst into the office without waiting for permission to enter "Brat" Ay swung around "What the hell happened" he went to shake her awake like Roshi had tried to do, but she was pulled back out of range.

"Not a good idea, she's poisoned, if we try to move her around to much the poison will speed up and she'll only die" Roshi shook his head onyx eyes locked on the unmoving form of Ohnoki, who looked shocked, horrified and furious all in one go.

Erasing his suspicions of how it had been him who'd had the girl poisoned to his eternal relief "Kitsuchi go get those two from the hotel, that blonde one is a medic as well" Ohnoki rounded on his son and barked out an order.

"Understood Father, I'll get them here quickly" and then the man was gone from the office in a flurry, if they didn't hurry Sakura could possibly die on them because it was possible the poison running through her veins was artificial.

Things were bad and Sakura only grew colder "I'm not trying to order you around Raikage-san, but my armor is making her cold, not to mention she's soaked through" Han was definitely worried now, who the hell would be stupid enough to poison the girl.

Catching onto the subtle request Ay shrugged out of his robes and Sakura was quickly wrapped up to help her get warm again "Shouldn't we alert her parents, isn't her mother one of the best medical ninja in the world" the suggestion came from Mu.

"Yeah but it will take to long to get in contact with them" Kurotsuchi was pacing back and forth in the office, arms crossed over her chest and glaring around the office as hopelessness welled up on her, she'd never had to worry about anyone other than her village or her family before and Akatsuchi.

Who was watching her pace quietly and glancing over to Sakura every few minutes in concern "Kurotsuchi is right Lady Tsunade will never make it in time to heal her" Akatsuchi finally spoke returning to watching his partner/friend pace.

Cee, Darui and Kitsuchi chose that moment to burst into the office, panic in their gazes "There's a summoning tattoo on her arm, in case of emergencies we can summon her summons, Gamatori is the fastest one she can summon" Darui heard the last statement.

"That's right, I'll get started on trying to see if I can't figure out the poison" Cee knelt by the couch sweat was practically pouring off of the girl now, though she felt cold to the touch, proving whatever poison it was wasn't good.

Darui grabbed her arm gently showing off one of her four tattoo's, bit his thumb and drew a line of blood down the summoning seal tattoo, before going through the hand signs the particular toad he wanted to summon at the forefront of his thoughts.

And in a plume of smoke the blue toad with moss green eyes were before them "Gamatori rep…what's wrong with Sakura-chan" horror welled up in the toad almost instantly seeing his summoner in such a state.

"Now is not the time to ask questions Gamatori-san, we need you to deliver a message to Lady Tsunade and Tobirama, they need to come here right away, I know that Second Hokage dude has marked her with his seal" the younger dark skinned male spoke hastily.

Ohnoki floated forward and handed a message to the toad "Leave it to Gamatori then, I'm the fastest toad that Sakura-chan can summon, she places all of her faith in me to deliver her messages" he nodded and then he was gone in a plume of smoke.

For five minutes all of them sat in tense silence, before the office became even more crowded as Tobirama and Tsunade made their appearance, proving that it had been right to send the blue toad as their messenger to alert the Leaf of the danger that had befallen Sakura.

"Move out of my way" Tsunade snapped honey eyes furious, hands already glowing green as she checked her adopted daughter over, Cee didn't hesitate and flew back to stand next to his Kage, letting the woman work.

Eight minutes was all it took to figure out that the poison that had been injected into Sakura wasn't one that was easily taken care of "Son of a bitch I'm gonna murder the bastard who did this" the blonde woman roared in anger.

"Bl…Black Z…Zetsu Mom h..he was here" a hand grabbed a fistful of her green haori jacket and every eye landed on the now somewhat conscious Sakura, now she understood what Gamamaru meant about how the world was becoming more dangerous.

He was physically involving himself in trying to get rid of her to complete his plans in unleashing Kaguya Otsutsuki from the moon thus by reviving the ten tails "How we didn't detect any enemy chakra in the village at all" Ohnoki was furious.

Someone had invaded his village and tried to kill one of his guests that he'd invited there to create a treaty, "I..I didn't detect h..him either and h..he was right behind me, he..he's using some k..kind of jutsu th..that lets him m..merge with his su..surroundings and b..become undetectable" she gasped out.

No one asked how she knew that much about their mutual enemy "What do you need from the hospital to get rid of the poison" Kitsuchi was the one to ask, sensing that they didn't have time to prepare as they'd probably been to worried about the girl and came straight here.

Tsunade started ticking off a list of herbs until she came upon one herb that the Stone Village didn't have "We're sorry Lady Tsunade, but we don't have that herb" Kurotsuchi scowled even more as she realized that, that herb was going to mean life or death for Sakura.

So the Sannin rounded on Cee, who shook his head "I only have the regular herbs for fevers and pastes" the blonde grimaced feeling foolish, how the hell could he not have scurvy grass, what kind of medic was he.

"Hidden Sa..Sand has scurvy grass one of m..my gems is th..there I can send yo…you both" the pinkette interrupted again, it was probably going to cause them trouble, but this poison was nasty business and she wanted it out of her.

They all wondered just how many villages the girl had visited as Tobirama pressed his hand to Tsunade's shoulder and let Sakura press her hand to arm for a brief moment, before the both of them were gone to the Hidden Sand Village.

Causing pandemonium when they appeared next to Kankuro, who let out a shout until he learned the reason the duo were there and without even alerting Chiyo of their presence, went straight for the green houses and got scurvy grass.

In all it took fifteen minutes before they were back to Hidden Stone, Sakura had lost consciousness in the mean time not only that but there was now a trashcan at her side proving that the poison was now unsettling her stomach.

"How long do you think it will take her to recover after this" Tobirama was admittedly worried, this was his great, great niece they were talking about, a girl who did her best for everyone and to make ends meet.

His great niece ground her teeth together in frustration, working quickly to concoct the antidote needed to get rid of the poison in her daughters system, when she got a hold of whoever Black Zetsu was he was going to rue the day he messed with her child, blood or not.

She did answer in the meantime "Few days at least, this is some nasty poison and she would have died in three days, I thank you for informing us right away to what happened" Tsunade glanced to Ay and Ohnoki.

"One question if she was unconscious how did you use her toad summons to send a message" clearly not everyone knew about the summoning seal tattoo Sakura had, otherwise this wouldn't come as such a shock.

Darui was the one to answer "Summoning Seal Tattoo on her arm there I did the hand signs and summoned Gamatori and the Tsuchikage wrote the message" he explained a thunderous expression on his face, they knew they should have never let her go out on her own.

But then it's possible himself and Cee would be poisoned to and they would have never known about the tattoo "Ingenious, the girl thinks like a high level Jonin, are you sure she's just a newly promoted Chunin" Mu spoke up in the resounding silence.

"Sakura-san has always been like that, coming up with inventive ways to live a dual life in Leaf and Cloud, just to make others happy, she's selfless to a fault, but don't let her fool you when she says she's selfish" Cee answered that time.

Roshi and Han were silent as well letting Tsunade work until she'd created a murky yellow antidote and roused Sakura gently from her unconscious state "Here brat you have to drink this, no matter how bitter it is" she shushed the pinkette and tipped the ceramic cup.

The girl didn't hesitate and swallowed the antidote all down even if there was a grimace of disgust on her lips "With that she'll be alright, right" the light brown eyed male that was easily as tall as Kitsuchi and Akatsuchi piped in.

"Yeah, though she needs to rest for a few more days, that means no traveling and no using chakra" burning honey eyes turned to Sakura who nodded quietly, looking utterly exhausted, that poison had wreaked havoc on her body for nearly three hours.

Of course she'd been tired "He..Here Raikage-sama y..yo..you're robes" she looked down ashamed of herself for causing trouble, there went her good reputation and now they'd seen what a troublemaker she was.

He took them quietly as they were held out to him other hand clenched into a fist "Just why is that Black Zetsu fellow after you now" the only red head in the office couldn't help but ask, it didn't make much sense, unless, his onyx eyes widened.

Fear was in her eyes "He knows, there's no point in keeping the secret anymore, I am Sakura, Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter sent forward through time from a thousand years ago via a time travel jutsu he and Gamamaru-sama devised" Sakura looked utterly broken.

As all the air in the office was sucked out and the tension thickened, Tobirama, Han and Roshi avoided glancing in her direction "Explains the Sharingan you possess, the Rinnegan is an upgrade of the Sharingan after all" Mu nodded taking in the information.

"Does Jiraiya know this, how sure are you that what you've been told isn't a lie" Tsunade was furious, to have such a secret kept from her again, wasn't she trusted, though considering her current reaction, she probably would have gone on a rampage before.

Sakura nodded quietly "It's not a lie, the Tailed Beasts all of them recognize me as well as Black Zetsu" she kept her head down as she spoke, not daring to glance at anyone for fear of seeing the disappointment in their gazes.

Until a hand appeared and grabbed her chin to jerk her head up gently "Brat raise your damn head, none of this is you're fault do you hear me, you've been put in a difficult situation, several actually, do not give up on that dream of yours I won't allow it" it was Ay.

The Raikage was staring at her with an angry glint in his eyes, more to the fact that she'd refused to look at any of them, rather than because of who she really is "Y..You're not mad that I kept something of that degree from you" Sakura looked shocked as a little light returned to her eyes.

"No damn it, you're secrets are you're own you're not obliged to tell anyone and yet you always seem to have more courage than anyone I've ever met before it's kind of shameful cause I'm the Raikage" his eyes softened.

His words broke the dam as tears started sliding down her cheeks, Ay looked worried until he heard the laughter everyone sighed in relief "Now I know why you're obsessed with those books on the Sage of Six Paths" Akatsuchi chose that moment to quip with a laugh of his own.

Making her laugh even harder, everything was going to be okay and it made her even more determined to get the world back on the right track "I promise Raikage-sama to do even better from now on and see my dream to completion" she vowed once she calmed down.

"Consider it done then brat, now enough with the crying I'm sure everyone is hungry" Ay rose to his full height having knelt to speak to the girl sitting on the couch, Sakura wiped her eyes dry leaving behind red marks.

Just as the sound of rumbling stomachs filled the office from everyone reminding her of the reason she'd been out in the first place "Guess Akatsuchi and I will go get some food for everyone, you two, to" the Tsuchikage's granddaughter gestured to Tsunade and Tobirama.

Walking out the door with Akatsuchi on her heels "I still can't believe you blurted that out for everyone, considering how you reacted the first time you learned" the white haired male with soft red eyes sat down on the couch next to the pinkette.

"Right I wanted to deny it with every fiber of my being until I actually talked to the chakra representation Hagoromo left behind" Sakura rubbed the back of her head a fond look in her emerald eyes proving she bore the man no ill will for shoving her a thousand years in the future.

Tsunade's lip curled upwards and frustration was plain to see in her honey eyes "Why did you not tell us sooner Sakura, we would have believed you" the pale blonde prodded wanting to hear what kind of answer she'd give.

Her skin paled "I was scared to learn that kind of thing was terrifying, pair that with having the Sharingan and those awful nightmares do you really blame me for not saying anything" the pink haired girl fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Probably not and why are you bringing those nightmares into question" Mu caught onto the subtle hint that promised to speak of more than what had already been revealed, Tsunade nodded herself understanding the reasoning.

She pressed her lips together "Like Gamamaru-sama I ca…can dream of the future th..though only dreams about people that are connected to Naruto and Sasuke, they are the keys to saving this world and the spirits of my half brothers Indra and Ashura are merged with their souls" Sakura breathed.

"We were there the first time Sakura-san ever had a dream it was about those three that you have claimed as family, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, the one we know as the Masked Man, was hunting them for Nagato-san's rinnegan" Cee spoke in the ensuing silence.

The dark skinned male at his side nodded "That's when you're nightmares first began and I hate witnessing that, especially when you sit straight up in bed and nearly strangle yourself in you're sleep" Darui grimaced.

A haunted look formed in her eyes before she shoved it away eyes brighter than before "What part do the tailed beasts and Jinchuuriki have to play in you're dream" Kitsuchi inquired remembering her vow on how she'd protect them.

Her lips curved upwards "To help them overcome the hate they feel towards us, for locking them away in human sacrifices, and to help the Jinchuuriki" here her eyes shot to Roshi and Han "See that their is pride in befriending in such creatures a personal task and a request from Hagoromo" Sakura grinned.

"If you're going around befriending Jinchuuriki's and whatnot how many do you know" Ohnoki asked the question, there were only nine in total after all and they were scattered across the lands, he also remembered her proclamations of having Jinchuuriki as best friends.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Well I've spoken to all of them but Isobu, the three tails, because he's not sealed inside of anyone, though trust me I haven't actively sought out any of them, they just kind of seek me out, like what those two did" she pointed to Roshi and Han.

"Geez it's raining you know, making us go out to get food" Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi chose that moment to enter the office without knocking, bearing the promised take out from the tea shop and started handing out the orders.

Though the slightly older girl must have forgotten that she didn't like dango because somehow there were two sticks on her plate "Here Tobirama" Sakura quickly handed over the dango to the male at her side.

"You should eat that, help you regain you're energy quicker plus you could use a little meat on you're bones, you're as thin as a rail kid" the teenage girl scolded happily munching away on her own dango.

While Sakura pulled out a cooled storage scroll and unsealed a bar of dark chocolate and broke off four pieces "Will that appease you Kurotsuchi-chan" she sent the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage an exasperated smile, though there was a twinkle of amusement in her jade orbs.

"Chocolate huh you don't really seem the type Sakura-san" Akatsuchi had to comment on the four moderately sized pieces, he doubted she'd be able to eat them all considering how much she rejected other sweets.

She shrugged lightly "It's dark chocolate, not very sweet with a bitter aftertaste, besides that and the honey from Mount Myoboku that comes from the Honey Pot Ants, that's about all the sweets I can handle, I haven't tried anything else, to much artificial flavoring" Sakura explained.

"Ants don't tell me you ate bugs like toads when you were little" Han felt utterly sick to his stomach even more so when the pinkette nodded with a smile "How did you ever survive" he grimaced behind his armor not that they knew.

Sakura laughed lightly "The bugs tasted much like food out here, take grub worms for instance, it tasted like chicken as I've found out, though I doubt I could ever eat it again, and you don't actually eat the ants, just pop their bottoms to get the honey" she said.

It was the same explanation she'd given Kankuro now that she was thinking on it, Cee and Darui nodding along "You've tried these honey pot ants then" Roshi turned his attention on the nodding duo, he hadn't expected them after all.

"Yeah we kind of grew up babysitting kid there on Mount Myoboku when Master Jiraiya was busy" Darui announced remembering childhood days gone by, it pulled a chuckle out of him, the sense of adventure, excitable children how he missed those days of simple times.

Back then they hadn't had to worry about anyone trying to actively kill Sakura, out here she was injured and put in dangerous situations on a daily basis "Those honey pot ants was some of the best honey I've ever tried, nothing like out here" Cee shrugged.

There seemed to be some sort of unanimous decision going on as the whole office nodded "Right then where can we get these honey pot ants, we'd like to try them" Mu demanded and Sakura paused in finishing off the last of her curry and rice.

Looking at him with wide eyes "Erm we'd have to summon Gamatori again, one of each of you right" she glanced to Ay, who shrugged going along with the plot to try an ant as Tsunade took Sakura's arm with the summoning seal tattoo.

Drew a line of blood and went through the hand signs to summon Gamatori "Sakura-chan you're alright" the little blue toad immediately perked up at the sight of her awake and doing okay, and leaped right into her lap.

She hugged the toad gently to her chest "There, there Gamatori-kun" Sakura smiled softly patting him carefully on the head "I've got a request to make, everyone here would like to try a honey pot ant, so we need thirteen honey pot ants from Mount Myoboku" Sakura pulled back.

Gamatori glanced around the office, took the scroll that was given to him "Roger that Sakura-chan, I'll be back in a jiffy just leave it to Gamatori" he saluted leaping to the floor and vanishing in a plume of smoke.

He was back fifteen minutes later only to hand off the scroll before returning to Mount Myoboku "Okay can I unseal it or not, you said no chakra after all" the pinkette glanced to Tsunade, who gestured for her to go ahead.

What she wasn't expecting was not only for their to be a bowl of honey pot ants but fried grub worms, grasshoppers and boiled scorpion meat, the smell hit her nose and Sakura's skin paled and her cheeks turned green.

The bowl of honey pot ants were snatched as the rest of the food that probably Shima had added thinking she still had a penchant for the purple haired toads food, was sealed back in the scroll "That was slightly gross" Ohnoki grimaced.

As they were each handed one honey pot ant, Sakura had stowed the pieces of her dark chocolate away to be eaten at another time, "Just the bottoms" she reminded demonstrating unknowingly just like usual the honey was delicious.

Enough to the point where the others looked disappointed they'd only asked for one, but they could tell Sakura was getting tired again as her eyes drooped and she finally fell asleep leaning against Tobirama.

That was their cue to leave and the sleeping girl was taken back to the hotel, along the way her lava lamp was found and collected as they all settled down for the rest of the day and subsequently the rest of the night as she slept without waking once.


	54. Ensuring Their Protection (Part 1)

The next few days proved to be comical as Gamakiri made his appearance, they'd all been on the training grounds when the green and yellow toad wearing orange lipstick and pink blush, complete with ribbon and purple eyes came in a plume of smoke the very next day.

Sakura whipped around eyes wide to Ohnoki, Mu, Kitsuchi, Han, Roshi, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi's amusement especially when the toad hopped forward "Gamakiri don't you dare" the pinkette eyeballed the green and yellow toad warily.

Glancing furtively to Darui and Cee, in hopes to make a break for it "Sakura-sweetie" Gamakiri was all smiles "Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute I'm going to have to punish you" there was a stern look in the toads purple eyes.

"You have to listen to you're summoner" Sakura waved her hands madly dodging to the side as that blasted purple ribbon came at her, she had no desire to be tied up in the thing after all "I mean it Gamakiri" she tried to sound confident.

But really she was terrified "It's just a bloody toad why are you so scared" Kurotsuchi frowned unknowingly insulting Gamakiri, Sakura pressed her hands to her face gaping at the older girl in shock as Gamakiri turned.

"NO, Enough Gamakiri" Sakura put some force behind the command jade eyes narrowed, he faced her once again a sour expression on his lips, her eyes softened in the next moment, she knew he'd only been worried after all.

There they went again appealing to her nurturing side "But Sakura-sweetie you could have died I would never be able to forgive myself" Gamakiri burst into a round of tears latching onto his unlikely summoner and hugging her to his chest.

Leaving everyone watching decidedly confused, except for Darui and Cee "Does he do this often" Ay grimaced not understanding how one could touch let alone be hugged by the slimy creatures known as toads.

His two bodyguards nodded sagely "That toad in particular is one no one ever wants to mess with Kurotsuchi-san you are pretty lucky the Kid managed to regain his attention or you'd probably be tied upside down in a ribbon from head to toe right now" the younger dark skinned male said.

Complete with a shudder and the ravenette edged backwards "Poor Sakura-san nearly met the same fate a few minutes ago" Akatsuchi dubbed remembering the purple ribbon that had been whipped out at her.

The blonde Cloud Jonin winced "Gamakiri is a spiteful toad especially if you take his ribbon, however he adores her for whatever reason, so long as one doesn't insult him, he'll like you, that's probably for the best anyway" Cee glanced at the odd duo.

Gamakiri was still squishing Sakura to his chest "How does she stand being touched by that thing" Kitsuchi had to ask, it was to freaky otherwise, he got looks and then it hit him "She was really raised on Mount Myoboku then" and got nods from the two Cloud Jonin.

"Well at least she gets along with her summons" Han commented, much like the tailed beasts, except for probably the nine tailed fox, that old fox was the most stubborn out of the whole lot of them and he didn't know how anyone could get along with that guy.

Just then Gamakiri finally relented with trying to crush Sakura and sat her down "Now Shima-sama has made you're favorite and I expect you to eat it all" he pulled out a basket missing the look of disgust.

"B..But Gamakiri I already ate breakfast, if I eat anymore I'll be sick" she was starting to back away again slowly, very slowly as Gamakiri set up the picnic basket complete with blanket and a plethora of Shima's cooking.

Face a picture of absolute revulsion, when next the toad looked up his summoner was no longer in sight, she was hidden fully behind Darui "Sakura-sweetie where did you go" came the call as if he didn't know and Sakura shuddered.

Oh how she wished her mother hadn't forbidden her from using chakra and beyond the minimum of taijutsu that was all she could do and she would never hurt Gamakiri "Are you playing hide and seek, come out, come out wherever you are" Gamakiri singsonged.

In that very creepy voice that Naruto was utterly terrified of just then to her relief the summoning wore off and Sakura slid down to the ground "Kami that was horrifying" Sakura wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.

"What's so scary anyway, he was just a toad and he couldn't do anything to you not without serious consequences right" Mu was seriously confused, he'd never seen anyone scared of a bloody freaking toad before.

Her head swiveled around to meet his gaze "Gamakiri regards all rules when it comes to me, he doesn't just stop at tying you up to where you can't make hand signs to escape, he taunts you and he's meaner than hell when he does it, doesn't spare anyone's feelings at all" she grimaced.

Everyone blinked at her in surprise "You'd think being his summoner would make you exempt from any kind of punishments like that" Roshi inquired wanting to hear what would be said next, the girl always said something interesting after all.

She pressed her lips together "Not when he helped raise me, he taught me how to practically walk, swim, run, play, taught me things that I keep close to this day, I love him but I also fear him" Sakura explained leaping up from the ground and peering around Darui.

That food had been indeed left behind her lips curled upwards in another grimace so Darui took pity on her and grabbed one of the storage scroll she kept on hand to seal all of the food away to return to Mount Myoboku at a later time.

Along with basket and picnic blanket, after that the lot of them split up to enjoy their day as the gloom from a few days before faded away to make way for clear skies and the warm sun, though it was a little cold from it still being winter.

The next day brought another interesting character to the Hidden Stone "Dad" Sakura blinked at the sight of the man standing just a few feet outside the gates "What are you doing here" she asked in confusion.

Before it hit her, someone must have told him "I'm worried yes, but I also came on behalf of the Leaf Village to ask for another treaty" Jiraiya walked forward not wanting to frighten her and signed in at the gates.

Until he was stood next to his adopted daughter "Relax Guard-san, I've got this, I'll escort my Dad to Tsuchikage-san" Sakura took her father by the arm peering up at him with all the adoration she could muster in that moment.

It had been awhile since she'd seen him, the end of the Chunin Exams in which she'd been promoted to be precise nearly two months ago "How are you feeling" he glanced down at her onyx eyes soft.

"Good Papa, I've been following Mom's orders and haven't used an ounce of chakra since she and Tobirama went back the other day" her fingers curled tighter around his arm, was he angry with her, it was a possibility.

They walked right by Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi went to call out, but was stopped by her own father "Don't it's not right to interrupt, not when he came all this way on his own to see her" he saw the concern plastered all over the legendary sannin's face.

"Cherry do you feel any after effects from the poison, are you really doing alright" Jiraiya couldn't stand that he'd almost lost his daughter again for the third bloody time and where was he, off on a freaking mission, none the wiser of the danger she was constantly in.

To his relief Sakura shook her head "No after effects and I'm really alright promise cross my heart stick a finger in my eye" she recited the age old Cloud Academy saying leading him around the corner that led straight to the Tower.

Never sensing that she was being followed "Listen Cherry how would you like to go back to living on Mount Myoboku, quit being a ninja" they paused right outside the Tower and he turned to face his adopted daughter.

He couldn't do it anymore, have his child the one he adopted for himself be put in anymore danger "Dad that is the worst joke I've ever heard come from you, how could you ask that of me, when you know my task" Sakura took three steps back looking hurt.

"I know Cherry, I know but you're always in danger and getting hurt, I've nearly lost you three times already, what about the next time and I'm never here when you need me" Jiraiya wrapped his arms around the pinkette.

Pulling her into a bone crushing hug "You always come when I need you, like now" it was an emotionally charged moment between the duo, everything had began with just them after all, Naruto, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Tsunade and the others had just followed afterwards.

Jiraiya hugged her all the tighter "You know I'm supposed to be the grownup here" he leaned away after several minutes a grin cracking his face from ear to ear prompting a grin to spread across her lips as well.

"What can I say Dad I just grew up to fast, remember when you told me not to" she snickered a twinkle in her peridot eyes, he always made her feel better, even he wasn't there when it happened, when he came like this, everything always ended up being alright.

And it always made her more determined to complete her goals, the sannin threw his head back to laugh raucously squeezing his daughter once more "Always a riot aren't you Cherry" Jiraiya chuckled shaking his head in amusement "Now shall we go in" and so they did.

"Wow to think that he actually manages to be all concerned and stuff over her" Kurotsuchi whistled having witnessed the moment, her own father nodded quietly mulling over what they'd learned, in the span of fifteen minutes.

They didn't dare go in so they walked off to find something else to do for awhile "Guess even the Sannin can feel emotions after going through a war and loving loved ones, it would be hard" Akatsuchi was decidedly confused, but no answer was forthcoming.

In Ohnoki's office "Well Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin what have you come here for" he had his suspicions after all, Leaf had been gunning for a treaty with Stone for a good long while, perhaps it was finally time to give in to the demand.

He straightened properly "I, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village and Fire Country request that you Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone and Earth Country consider a treaty between Leaf and Stone consideration" Jiraiya bowed low.

Becoming the diplomat he was known to be in serious instances such as this one "What do you think Ohnoki, it's not as if we haven't already given up trying to keep our distance from other villages" Mu's eyes flicked to Sakura.

Ay, Darui and Cee off somewhere else in the Stone Village, the current Tsuchikage growled lightly in response then swallowed his pride "I, Ohnoki, Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone accept the request of a treaty" Ohnoki nodded relenting to the demand.

It was worth it to see Sakura's expressive emerald eyes lit up in happiness they supposed as they moved a step closer to realizing her dream "Awesome wait until Aunt Konan, Uncle Yahiko and Uncle Nagato hear" she clapped excitedly.

Causing the three males in the office to chuckle at her exuberance, Sakura laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head letting a comfortable silence wash over them until she and her adoptive father left the Tsuchikage's office.

So that she could walk him back to the gates "Okay little Cherry I expect to see you home soon got it, you probably don't know but Hashirama got someone pregnant and he's taking responsibility by marrying her" the white haired male said.

Her jaw dropped in honest surprise "Didn't even know that he was even in a relationship with someone b..but that means I'm going to have two new family members, Cha" Sakura pumped her arm as her earlier excitement came back.

"That would make this new little guy either you're grandma or grandpa, funny how things work out sometimes huh" Jiraiya's lips quirked up as he signed out at the gates, before turning and giving his daughter one last hug.

As Sakura nodded to what he had said "Right, see you probably tomorrow Dad, I'm sure those little monsters have been missing me" she waved as her adoptive father headed off into the distance until he was out of eyesight.

He would probably never know how relieved she'd been to see him, she turned and rammed headlong into Han, the man didn't even freaking stumble "Who were you talking to" he stared down at her with those light brown eyes.

While simultaneously holding out his hand to help her up "My Dad, he came on behalf of the Leaf Village to request a treaty" Sakura dusted her clothes off, perhaps it was time to switch up her outfit when they got back to Cloud.

"It's a bit odd he didn't stay long don't you think, never mind about that, Isobu got in contact with Kokuo, she wants to speak with you" Han grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to be somewhere secluded, his and Roshi's apartment to be exact.

Roshi looked surprised to see her "Aren't you supposed to be resting brat not letting yourself be carted off by anyone that so chooses to cart you off" the red head snorted resting his onyx eyes on the girl, who looked a lot better than when they'd stumbled over her a couple days ago.

"Come to think of it why did you bring her here Han, unless Five Tails has demanded to speak to her again, while Four Tails has been quiet" Roshi lifted a scorching red brow peering perceptively at the pink haired girl.

Who smiled sheepishly while Han nodded "For you're question Han-san, my Dad's a pretty busy guy, always scouting out potential threats and reporting back to Min…Hokage-san in Leaf" she sat down awkwardly across from the tall, unmovable man and activated her sharingan.

Both males noticed the slip up but neither had a chance to ask as Han and herself were sucked into Kokuo's mindscape, the same cobbled stone path with bamboo forests on either side as before, this time the dolphin/horse came forward with no hesitation.

"Isobu wishes to meet with you young Sakura Otsutsuki, he has heard of you're perils and efforts to get to this current point and wants to hear what you come up with to ensure his protection, go here" Kokuo leaned her head down.

Sharing her chakra with the pinkette as their foreheads touched just lightly, Sakura jolted in surprise as an image formed in her mind, of a large deep lake in Water Country "Let your instincts guide you" the dolphin/horse assured before evicting the duo from her mindscape.

The conversation had been short and to the point and Sakura's head spun from being so suddenly evicted and also the image and chakra that had been shared with her, she was quiet for several minutes before making a decision, she'd go there, to protect Isobu.

Han and Roshi let her go with a silent wave and Sakura wandered the Stone Village for an hour until finally ending up at a noodle booth getting lunch for herself before finding a quiet place to sit and read while eating, one of her books that she'd bought here in this village to be precise.

Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Kitsuchi stumbled across her three chapters in "Figures you'd be reading those books, I mean the guy is you're father after all" Kurotsuchi snorted and flopped down gracefully at the pinkette's side.

"Indeed he is, did you really meet the chakra representation of him Sakura-san, what was he like" Akatsuchi was curious as he took up the spot on the girls other side and they all reclined against the rock enjoying the nice day.

Kitsuchi also had a question "Don't you hate him for shoving you here, did he think you were damaged somehow or something" the inquiry wasn't insulting just curious and Sakura couldn't fault them for that.

She looked up at the questions "He was nice and I bare him no ill will for sending me here a thousand years in the future, and no Gamamaru-sama saw a vision of what was to come and with my other gift of foresight it was decided I was to come here" Sakura murmured softly.

For a few minutes the Stone Shinobi were quiet and Sakura returned her attention on reading her book again "But how could you not hate the guy Kid, did he even regret sending you here in the future where it was more dangerous" the ravenette burst out angrily.

Upset on her friends behalf "My Father did regret his actions according to Gamamaru-sama he grieved for me all the way up to his deathbed, where his eldest children were fighting amongst themselves for choosing Ashura-ni as his successor, that was the catalyst to this future" she said.

"You have brothers to that you never got to meet how awful Sakura-san" the black haired teenager shook his head sadly, things truly were getting crazy it seemed and this girl was stuck smack dab in the middle of everything, what a truly sticky situation.

At his statement she grinned though "Actually Akatsuchi-san I have met the spirits of my half brothers, just the spirits mind you Kurotsuchi-chan, and they were totally awesome" Sakura announced closing her book as she realized she wouldn't get anymore reading.

The Third Tsuchikage's son frowned in response "But how is such a thing possible unless you know where their graves are" Kitsuchi lifted a brow wanting to hear what kind of answer the girl would give to his question.

Sakura turned to face him "Remember how I said their souls were merged with souls of two people I know…" a pause and Kitsuchi nodded "Well I know the two boys that Indra-ni and Ashura-ni's souls are attached to, there's a ritual that lets me speak to them" she stated.

"And just what does this ritual involve I can't imagine it being easy considering you're speaking to the spirit that is merged with another soul" Kurotsuchi prompted straightening up a little and staring imploringly at the girl.

Who swallowed "Blood ritual, my blood and the blood of the two who has extra souls merged with their own, a seal draw in the mixed blood, and flooded with our chakra, before we have to merge our chakra in one cohesive unit while meditating, takes forever" Sakura grimaced.

"How many times after you performed that ritual, I would imagine that one would have to replenish their blood, and you didn't force the two who were needed into doing the ritual have you" Akatsuchi was wary.

He didn't have to worry as Sakura shook her head "Just the once and please those two were the ones who had to convince me to do it, a book was left to me and I don't know how many times those two read it in order to memorize the ritual" she snorted lightly with a smile on her lips.

"Why would they have to convince you, weren't the spirits attached to them you're brothers not theirs" the only adult in their group was confused, why the hell would one hesitate in meeting their family if given a chance.

The pinkette crinkled her nose up "I wasn't sure if they would hate me or not, see Indra-ni and Ashura-ni hated each other for the longest of time and by befriending the two boys their souls resided in, it forced them together and it was possible that one of them would hate me for that" Sakura admitted quietly.

Giving the Stone Shinobi more to think about as they finally left her with little waves and hurried off to find something to do, so she simply opened her book and returned to reading, and finally stopped when she'd gotten through two more chapters.

Cleaned up her belongings, threw away her trash and headed for the hotel, Sakura was halfway there when a woman slammed into her "Please Help Me, My Baby, My Baby, He's Trapped in a burning building" the adult screamed sobbing, not realizing that who she was clinging to.

Wasn't even a shinobi of that village, but the words baby and burning building were enough "Where Ma'am and I'll help get you're baby to safety" she drew herself to her full height which wasn't much a serious look in her emerald eyes.

The woman leaped onto her feet grabbing the girls wrist blinded by tears and dragged her clear across the village to an already flamed building "He's in there, c..can you really get him" she was clearly distraught seeing how bad the fire had gotten in the time it had taken her to get help.

She swallowed thickly inwardly apologizing to her mom about using chakra when she wasn't supposed to "Suiton: Water Armor" another jutsu that she'd read about and soon she was covered head to toe in water.

There was no time to alert anyone else of the danger and so Sakura charged head first into the burning building swerving around burning timber as it fell in her path and leaping over patches of low flames until she'd searched nearly every inch of that bloody building.

Sakura found the boy in the closet, he was only four, he didn't ask if she was there to help merely lunged into her arms "Everything's going to be okay now" Sakura shushed him "I need you to be a good boy K and hold tightly onto me" she ordered gently.

Getting a nod and after feeling his arms tighten around her neck Sakura took off at a run straight through the glass window, it shattered and rained down on them and they were plummeting towards the earth at a rapid rate.

All the while she dropped the water armor "Doton: Lightened Boulder Jutsu" she weaved hand signs hastily and just a two mere inches from impacting with the cold harsh ground, they were floating and Sakura landed lightly on her feet.

Only to slid to the ground onto her bottom quickly undoing the earth jutsu she'd used so they didn't float away "Mama alright" the little boy looked up at her with bright green eyes that were filled with tears.

"Mhm see over there" Sakura pointed at the dumbstruck woman, perhaps she shouldn't have jumped, but there was no way they would have ever gotten back out the same way she'd come in, it would have been to dangerous otherwise.

The boys bright green eyes lit up as the tears came faster "Thank you Nee-chan, thank you" he hugged her all the tighter as his home burned behind them, he was alive thanks to this girl and she had been very nice to him.

It was only the beginning as Ohnoki, Mu, Ay, Darui and Cee blew into sight with the others not far in following along "Brat want to tell me what the hell is going on here" Ay glowered down at the girl, who was holding a small child in her lap.

"Do..Don't blame Nee-chan" the little boy puffed up in response "She saved me" he smiled innocently completely attached to the pretty pink haired teenager who'd come to rescue him from a burning building.

Coincidentally his mother chose that moment to walk over "I couldn't find anyone else Sir, I take full responsibility for what has happened, there was a gas leak and it exploded, I didn't know what else to do and she offered to get my baby out" she was clearly uncomfortable.

"You weren't supposed to be using chakra" Cee scolded harshly, to his surprise Sakura did look a little guilty he should have known that she wouldn't like breaking rules placed on her, but in a matter of life or death especially for a child, she'd do it.

"I know and I am sorry, bu..but I couldn't leave him to die and there was no time to get anyone else" Sakura rose to her feet setting the boy down, she didn't look so much as injured but the child did and so Cee took the initiative on healing him.

While his mother stood back watching relief visible in her dark green orbs "Why are you so set on protecting the children of this world" Darui had to ask, he'd been wondering for a long time but hadn't been able to come up with a viable explanation.

Everyone turned to hear the answer as well "Because the children that come after us will be the new future of the world, they must be protected at all costs, Asuma-san of Leaf has a theory in shogi that the king on the board is the one to make sure that the new generation is even better than the one that came before it" she rattled off.

"And so you took that and apply it to yourself as well, figures" the only blonde in their group sighed, there she went again talking like "You know if I didn't believe that little bit about you being Hagoromo's daughter before I do now, the way you talk is old fashioned" Cee stated.

Ohnoki was impressed "Spoken like a Kage actually, it is our responsibility to ensure that all children have a chance to make their marks on the world like their predecessors and provide them with protection and safety in their village" he nodded.

The pinkette grinned "Good thing I'm not gunning for that position, probably never, all that paperwork" Sakura teased at Ay "Though I do know someone who wants to be a Kage" she mused fondly thinking of that knucklehead baka in Leaf.

"Let me guess that little blonde brat from the Leaf Village right Naruto Uzumaki, the fourth Hokage's son" the Raikage caught on and Sakura nodded seriously "Don't you think he's a bit well goofy" she nodded again.

"Yep, but if anyone can do it Naruto can and I have complete faith in him, he's been gagging for the Hokage position since we were three/four" Sakura quipped in a sure fire tone as if there was no doubts in her mind the boy would do it.

Darui snorted and glanced to the still burning building "One question, how did you get through the fire, I'm sure it was pretty bad when you got here, now it's even worse, let alone get out" he questioned with narrowed onyx eyes.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Er a water jutsu that wraps water around ones body from head to toe like armor and we jumped out the window, I used that jutsu Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir taught me before we impacted with the earth" she announced.

The lot of them shook their heads and scattered "Bye, bye Pretty Onee-chan" the little boy with bright green eyes and red hair waved as he was drug off by his mother and Sakura was dragged back to the hotel to rest, she was a little tired after that if she was being honest.

And spent a couple hours before dinner napping then ate with Ay, Darui and Cee, things were quiet, not tense but comfortable and after taking a shower Sakura crashed in the bed she'd occupied for practically a month, chakra powered lava lamp in her arms to get some shut eye.

It was only the next morning that Ay barged into her and Darui's shared hotel room "Get up, we're leaving in an hour after breakfast" the Raikage barked at the duo, Cee already awake in the other room, and left just as quickly as he'd come.

The duo were on their feet in five minutes and they separated to get dressed in their clothes, before scrambling for their belongings "Looks like Raikage-sama is eager to get home huh Darui-san" Sakura grinned stowing away her lamp, it wouldn't be needed again for awhile probably.

"No kidding Kid, I'm sure you are to and to take a nice long break, probably for a couple of weeks right" Darui smirked zipping up his mission back and slinging it across his shoulders along with his sword before turning to face his apprentice.

Sakura nodded quietly "Definitely shall we commence to the cafeteria" there was a twinkle of excitement in her emerald orbs, as she thought on all she was going to do when she got back, even if she didn't get a break.

"You're just eager to see Omoi aren't you" Cee teased mercilessly once the duo were sat down on the other side of the bench across from him and Ay, instantly Sakura's face turned redder than a tomato and she huffed at him.

Though didn't deny his statement "Will you be able to perform that technique to get us back" Ay questioned not wanting to push the girl past her limits if she was still feeling fatigued from that nasty poison she'd been injected with.

At his question she smiled lightly "Mhm if I gather some nature energy for sage chakra it will be easier and will help a lot" Sakura explained munching on her biscuit, sipping on her tea, man she missed coffee but this hotel didn't serve coffee.

It didn't take the four of them to finish eating, pay for their hotel rent, drop off their keys and finally leave the hotel on a straight path for the exit of the village, lo and behold, who would come to see them off but Ohnoki, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, the others noticeably absent.

"We of the Hidden Stone thank you for hard work and we wish you a safe trip to Hidden Cloud" Ohnoki bowed his head, it was all his pride would allow for, but it was enough for Ay who nodded and turned on his heel, Darui and Cee just a few feet behind him.

Leaving Sakura for a moment "Here Kurotsuchi-chan, Akatsuchi-san" she tossed a brown amethyst and a red sapphire at the two teenagers "For new friendships and better relations" she grinned then hurried after the others.

"Damn I'm gonna miss that girl, and her amusing reactions to everything" Kurotsuchi sighed slipping the sapphire into her pouch, she wouldn't admit it though, but she was happy to receive such a gift.

Off to the side Akatsuchi nodded doing the same with the gem he'd been given, he knew better than to throw it away "Though I do wonder if Sakura-san is rested enough to perform what will be asked of her" he mused as they walked away from the gates.

Meanwhile, after walking seven miles away from the Stone Village, Ay turned to Sakura, who understand without him asking what he wanted, merely sat down in a familiar style and closed her eyes, feeling the nature energy and drawing it in with ease.

Until a ring of orange surrounded her eyes and her eyes changed colors to, before rising, Darui placed his hand on her shoulder as Cee and Ay put their hands on his and with nothing more than a sigh of the wind, they were all the way back in Lightning Country.

Stood just a few feet outside the gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, there was a noticeable change that they could see and Sakura's expression turned into a sour look "What the hell, why are there three houses up there now" her lip curled into a grimace.

Indeed there was now three houses on the cliff that her house was built into "Perhaps those two wood guys came by and made a guest house" Darui avoided glancing up for fear of bursting into laughter, those things were so hideous it was hilarious.

Cee pressed his lips together "Or they felt you needed more space considering all that happened" he snorted while Ay rolled his eyes and they signed in before walking quietly down the streets of the Cloud Village to the Raikage Tower.

"Raikage-sama you've returned, Cee, Darui and Sakura to, how was the mission, did negotiations go well with Hidden Stone, did you draw up a treaty" Mabui was there, looking quite frazzled as she tried to complete that days paperwork.

Ay chuckled lightly "Everything went well, a treaty festival will be held here in a months time between Cloud/Stone, now for you, congratulations on completing your first A Ranked Mission, you have two weeks off, and that means no hospital work either" Ay glanced to Cee.

Who nodded "Got it Raikage-sama, if you excuse me" Sakura bowed out not wanting to argue, these next two weeks would give her time to come up with a solid plan to ensure Isobu's protection, it was just the three tails now.

They watched her go until the door shut behind her and the pinkette hurried the few blocks to her house/houses, her eyes narrowed what the bloody hell was going on, and stood on the rubber mat at the base of the stairs and went through the set of hand signs needed.

Before she vanished in a plume of smoke only to reappear inside the house "Nee-chan you're home" Hidzuke promptly attached himself to her, it was a Saturday after all, "I've got lots and lots of friends at the academy, and you know what Uncle Nagato came to live with us" he chattered.

"Explains one of those monstrosities, but what about the other one" she looked around warily spying the extra doors on either side of her house, Karui popped up from the couch and peered over the back of it.

Waking up from her nap, it was an off day for her and Omoi to "Decided that we needed a guest house, so those two Hashirama and Yamato came by and built that and one for you're uncle, aunt and little cousins" the red head yawned.

Omoi was still knocked out snoring the morning away "Are they here now or back in Leaf" Sakura asked walking forward after taking off her shoes and thick outer yukata, it reminded her she needed to get a new outfit, being a Chunin was different.

Hidzuke stayed firmly glued to her hip as they walked towards the couches to stare down at the white haired boy "Back in Leaf, Irakusa-san still has some things to move to start up her stall here in Cloud, while Nagato-san is going to jump between the villages for awhile" Karui said.

Just as a mischievous gleam appeared in Sakura's jade eyes and a grin formed on the red heads lips as she realized what her friend was going to do, especially when the pinkette raised a finger and pointed it at Omoi.

"Suiton: Water Shot Gun Jutsu" a blob of water formed at the tip of her finger and it shot off like a rocket, slamming into the white haired boys forehead, he flew up out of his sleep with a yelp fighting off invisible attackers.

Until he realized the attackers or attacker was his girlfriend and started pouting "Is that anyway to greet you're boyfriend Sakura-chan, right as you get home by hitting him with a jutsu, that stung, what if it cracked my skull and now I have…." a hand clamped over Omoi's mouth.

And Sakura leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek "Calm down Omoi-kun, that didn't even hurt, it was just the shock of cold water that got you to wake up I hardly used chakra in the jutsu" she giggled lightly pulling away in the next moment.

Omoi sulked lightly "Mean, anyway you're home to stay for a good long while right, no more going off to villages for nearly a month" he looked up with hopeful onyx eyes as he scooted over letting her sit down at his side.

His arm came up and wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to the point one wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper between them "I'm on break for the next two weeks, we'll be going back to the regular routine for a good long while" Sakura nodded.

Leaning her head on his shoulder as her little brother climbed into her lap and Karui came to sandwich her between Omoi and herself "Good cause this month was hell without you here, Samui and Atsui was always with us babysitting us" Karui sulked.

"If you think that's bad Karui-chan, try being poisoned, the enemy of the world tried to kill me while we were in the Stone Village, that's why it took three extra days than originally planned" she grimaced.

Their jaws dropped in horror reminding Sakura that she needed to tell them the truth "The Masked Man was there, but why, how could they let that happen" Omoi was beyond horrified that he'd nearly lost his girlfriend again.

"She said an enemy of the world, it could be anyone right Sakura-chan, please tell me he's not still skulking around just waiting to attack" the red head chewed on her already short finger nails, while Hidzuke peered up at her.

His sister was quiet "I can go to my room Nee-chan if you think I'm not old enough to hear this explanation" Hidzuke's onyx eyes were full of understanding, he finally got it that being a shinobi of the Cloud Village wasn't easy and he'd only just started being an academy student.

"Probably for the best Hidzuke-kun" he jumped up from her lap and vanished, Sakura waited until she heard his door shut "His name is Black Zetsu, he's the mastermind behind everything, the masked man's actions, you know my obsession with those books on the Sage of Six Paths" she asked.

They nodded quietly not talking just listening "In those book it speaks of a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki and the ten tailed beasts, both of which were sealed on the moon that was created by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, before Kaguya was sealed away she created Black Zetsu" Sakura continued.

Sakura took a deep breath "So that he could someday release her, but in order for that to happen the nine tailed beasts all of which but one are sealed in human sacrifices, Jinchuuriki, are needed to revive the ten tails as he's merely a husk right now" she rattled off.

By Karui and Omoi's expressions they were slowly catching on "Right and if the beasts were removed from their Jinchuuriki that would result in their deaths, that's not all you remember those purple ringed eyes of my Uncle Nagato" Sakura pressed on.

Earning more nods "The Rinnegan to be exact is what's needed to unseal Kaguya from the moon, one has to be just like the Sage of Six Paths, with both Uchiha and Senju cells merged together, hence why the Masked Man is after Uncle Nagato" now came the hard part.

"But there's so much more to this story, a thousand years ago, Hagoromo Otsutsuki took a second lover and had a third child, this woman had prophetic dreams, but died after giving birth, this third child was sent forward in time in order to protect the world" she bit her lip.

Hoping, just maybe they would get what she was hinting at them "Prophetic dreams, did that old guy Gamamaru fill you're head with stories or something" Karui snorted clearly not catching onto the subtle hint.

The white haired boy however had narrowed his onyx eyes in suspicion "Just like you Sakura-chan, are you saying that the third unknown child of the Sage of Six Paths is actually you" Omoi peered at her with intense eyes.

Karui on her other side froze as it hit her "Yes, Gamamaru-sama confirmed it, I am more than just Sakura Haruno, I am Sakura Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter and half sister of Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki" Sakura admitted quietly.

"Why are you telling us this now, and not months ago" the red head was furious, more to the fact that they were only being told months upon months after their friend had been told "I thought we were best friends, does Sasuke and Naruto know" she asked angrily.

Omoi was quiet for a moment "But do you believe her though Karui-chan, that Sakura-chan isn't from this time, though now I know what you meant when you said that you felt as if you didn't belong here" the white haired boy said.

Calming Karui down so that Sakura could speak "Black Zetsu knows who I am, I was scared that you guys wouldn't believe me, not only that but for that kind of secret to be leaked would have been disastrous, I'm going to be in a lot more danger from now on" she explained.

"Then we'll be right here at you're side Sakura-chan, cause we're best friends forever and as teammates we always have to have each others backs" Karui decided believing the pinkette, Sakura would never lie to them after all.

Keep secrets sure, but not lie "Karui is right Sakura-chan, no matter what happens, we'll stick with you through thick and thin, now I'm sure Hidzuke-san is chomping at the bit to visit you" Omoi ushered her up and Sakura vanished down the hall to give her brother some attention.

Leaving him and the red head alone as they sat back on the couch mulling over the information they'd learned about their friend/teammate/girlfriend in his case before deciding that there was little they could do and relaxed.

It wasn't more than forty-seven minutes later that Sakura and Hidzuke trailed from the hall that led to the rooms the little boy laughing as his sister tickled him, he squirmed but wasn't really trying to get away "We're going to go see the others for a bit" she explained.

Once she'd relented on tickling her brother, Omoi and Karui waved from the couch, signaling for her to go ahead and in a matter of minutes the pinkette and pale blonde haired boy were stood in the house all the way in the Leaf Village.

For a moment she was surprised none of the other children had launched themselves at her, just as the thought came, something attached itself to her back "Got you Nee-chan, now you can't disappear for a month" Momo scowled impressively much like their mother.

"Yeah cousin, being a ninja isn't fun and games like you make it out to be sometimes" Joki was suddenly right there attached to her right hip and Ketsuro on her left, while Shikke and Shimetta were in their playpen.

A slender pink brow raised "I'm sure you'll understand eventually right now keep being innocent okay" Sakura hugged the four children close a tender light in her jade orbs, she didn't want them to lose that, not like it had been stripped away from her so cruelly the night the dreams started.

"Ne, Ne Sakura-chan can we all come spend the night with you, it's Saturday and all our homework was done yesterday" Ketsuro pleaded with her soft brown orbs she'd inherited from her father.

Keeping glued to her hip as Sakura walked forward and deposited Hidzuke and Momo on the couch "Hmm Hidzuke already lives with me, but that's a question for you're and our parents Momo-chan, Ketsuro-chan" she hummed.

Reaching for the Uzumaki twins as they finally caught sight of her "Hold Sakra-chan, Hold" the duo demanded like usual, Shikke and Shimetta didn't have to wait long because soon they were cuddled in their oldest cousins arms.

Their arms tightened around her neck "Don't weave us for so wong gain" they mumbled in unrehearsed sync, sniffling and crying big thick tears, before during the Chunin exams, they'd gotten to see her, but this time she'd been gone for over a month.

It was already February after all, Momo was a whopping nine years old already, "There, there Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan, I'm back for a good long while" Sakura soothed rubbing their backs gently and nodding subtly to Nagato as he poked his head through the hallway.

That led to Yahiko and Konan's house "They've been a bit difficult since you've been off on a mission, also we were told by Jiraiya-sensei that Hidden Stone has finally accepted to make a treaty, only after we partially move to Cloud" Nagato shook his head quietly in amusement.

"Figured these two would be upset, their young, don't understand very well yet, not like those four" the pinkette gestured subtly to Momo, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro "Not to mention the move would be a little tough on them as well" she shrugged lightly.

Patting Shikke and Shimetta's backs and letting her chakra wash over them and seep into their systems to calm them until their cries subsided "Missed you lots Sakra-chan" Shikke spoke for once without his twin piping up at the same time.

"Yeah, Yeah so come play with us everyday" Shimetta demanded, and they got pulled into a stronger hug, they loved it especially when Sakura started spinning them until they got to tired and demanded to be put down in their play pen.

Nagato chuckled lightly as his twins curled up together and took a mid-morning nap "Did Jiraiya-sensei tell you about Hashirama, the woman he's dating has electric green hair and pink eyes, her name is Nama, they eloped yesterday, didn't tell anyone" the red head asked.

"Dad told me alright and I'm really going to strangle him, those houses are just monstrosities" Sakura scowled "Like seriously couldn't they have just used some earth jutsu to build the house into the stone, instead of having it stick out blatantly like that" she huffed.

He didn't know what to tell her there "Actually Sakura-chan, there's a door through the dining room that leads to a private training room, that's built all the way into the stone" Hashirama piped in as he entered the house.

With as Nagato had warned her an electric green haired woman with pink eyes "Pardon the intrusion I am Nama, now I'm Nama Senju, as of yesterday, this little one will either be you're grandmother or grandfather" she rubbed her stomach.

Sakura looked the woman up and down with a grin "You're pretty Nama-san, I hope you'll be able to reign in Great Grandfather, cause he can be a handful" she teased mercilessly, getting back at the man for building those monstrosities a little bit.

Hashirama's cheeks colored in embarrassment "I assume your doing well obviously you have to be to crack a joke like that" Tobirama snorted a smirk on his lips and his older brother chuckled awkwardly, before grabbing Nama by the hand and dragging her off to his house.

"I'm great Great Uncle Tobirama, now when will it be you're turn to find a Lady and add a couple of members to our family" Sakura was in quite the teasing mood now and the white haired male looked decidedly uncomfortable.

To the point he shifted for a few minutes drawing her to make a couple of suspicions "Unless…Unless you've already found someone like Hashirama" she accused offhandedly eyeing his expressions closely.

It wasn't but a minute before his red eyes trailed off to the door and Tobirama coughed "Are you serious, why didn't you tell us Tobirama, no one would think any less of you" Nagato was shocked, like what the hell, why was everyone suddenly getting together with someone.

Unable to hide it any longer "We didn't want to intrude upon you're family anymore than we already have" the white haired male admitted, the Uzumaki and Sakura shared an exasperated look with each other.

Before the pinkette turned on him "You are family get that through you're thick head, personally I would love to have more little kids running around asking me to teach them things and whatnot, I love children especially if their family" she chattered.

Shocking the man "Her name is Kyusai, I've been with her since a month before the Chunin Exams, while Hashirama had been with Nama for months before that, she has purple hair and gray eyes" Tobirama gave a description to the woman he'd been courting for awhile.

"If you think that's shocking wait til you hear how Minato's also with a woman, though only for a week now, no surprise that it's a woman with orange hair of all things, he has a hair color fetish" Jiraiya chose that moment to appear in the house via door.

His daughter whipped around emerald eyes wide "Seriously, like seriously that is totally great and here I thought I would have to tease him some more" Sakura grinned widely feeling downright excitable as she realized that more children would be on the way.

Jiraiya shook his head in amusement looking his daughter over with veiled concern in his onyx eyes "Papa, Papa, can we go spend the night with Sakura-nee, Karui-nee and Omoi-ni" Momo interrupted before he could ask how she was feeling.

"Only fair cause Shikke and Shimetta are gonna sleep in their new house to please Uncle Jiraiya, please" Ketsuro subsequently forgot that it wasn't Jiraiya that she was supposed to ask if she could spend the night with her cousin.

Thankfully Yahiko and Konan chose that moment to come to the rescue as Irakusa and Tsunade entered the house, Naruto suspiciously absent for the time being "Good you're home, now you can help those two with finishing up packing" Tsunade stated.

As Joki and Ketsuro turned their attention on their parents "Can we go spend the night with Sakura-chan please Mom, Dad" Joki pleaded with the adults, knowing that they would say yes eventually but were trying to act like they weren't going to.

While Sakura, Nagato and Irakusa vanished to another part of the house "We're glad you're doing alright Sakura-chan, we were worried when Tsunade-san and Tobirama-san told us that you'd been poisoned" the soft red haired woman looked her adopted niece over.

Before pulling her into a hug as they set to work on sealing the rest of hers, Nagato's and their children's belongings in storage scrolls, while Yahiko and Konan finally relented to the demands of their own children.

"Okay, Okay you can go spend the night with Sakura-chan, so long as you two behave yourselves and don't cause her any trouble" Konan sighed softly hugging her little brats, it was like Sakura was the only one they would behave for actually sometimes.

Yahiko snorted "That means no asking her to teach you things and eating whatever she and her friends cook for lunch and dinner, now go pack and only for tonight" the orange haired man warned as the duo scrambled for their house to pack some things.

Twenty minutes later all the children and Sakura were gathered again, Shikke and Shimetta perched in Irakusa and Nagato's arms still napping the morning away, the lot of them ready to return to Cloud.

Hidzuke did the honors of summoning them all and they spent the rest of the day relaxing and lounging around the house or putting away things to make sure that Nagato, Irakusa, Shikke and Shimetta would have their rooms ready.

Until they all passed out in their rooms, though Momo, Joki, Ketsuro and surprisingly Hidzuke climbed into Sakura's queen sized bed and crashed on some part of her, they'd missed her something fierce after all and with Hoyo cuddled in her arms Sakura eventually went to sleep herself.


	55. Ensuring Their Protection (Part 2)

Only four days later as she was searching the pet shop did the Hidden Cloud Village receive a few unlikely visitors, Chojuro, Utakata and Gengetsu, they'd already been to see the Raikage and announced their presence.

But when the blue haired teenager had led them to the apartment complex that he knew the girl had lived in the place was empty "I wonder if they moved" Chojuro frowned heading for the manager of the apartments to ask.

Meanwhile Sakura had found a large glass aquarium in a round shape, she looked it over with glinting emerald eyes "This one will do" the pinkette announced, it was only 9 in the morning, Hidzuke was off to the Academy as were the others.

Except for Shikke and Shimetta, but those two were being entertained by Karui and Omoi, while Irakusa got her stall set up in the market and Nagato used the summoning scroll to jump between Leaf and Cloud to further his, Yahiko and Konan's organization.

While simultaneously starting up a branch of the Akatsuki Organization as they'd named it in the Hidden Cloud Village "Are you gonna buy a fish" the one behind the counter asked incredulously "Or multiple cause that will fit a lot" he continued.

"Nope I have something special in mind for this particular aquarium" Sakura quipped, planning on re-sizing it with one of her seals that made things become smaller than they seem, a special seal was for Isobu it would merge with his brain and let him change sizes on a whim.

The man behind the counter grimaced but accepted the money at the same time wondering what the hell the girl was going to do with such a large aquarium as she sealed it into a storage scroll and headed from his shop.

Continuing her shopping, next on her list was getting groceries, to restock the house with fresh food "Out and about already huh Sakura-san" Amai asked with a smile as he popped up randomly at her side like usual.

Somehow always finding her while she was out shopping "Yep I'm not one to sit idly after all" she grinned lightly looking around the market and choosing a starting point, buying all manners of vegetables, fruits, non-perishables and other food related items, and coffee grounds.

In abundance "I heard from Cee-san that you were poisoned I know it was over a week ago, but you aren't experiencing any unnatural fatigue are you" the brunette looked her over carefully trying to discern any signs that she wasn't doing half as well as she said she was doing.

"Nope I'm good Amai-san, my Mom's pretty good with antidotes, not to mention I have been resting" Sakura explained as they stopped at another stall and shifted through it looking for the specific kind of meat she used in her stir-fries.

He nodded in understanding "By the way those fellows from Mist, Chojuro-san, Utakata-san and that odd one Gengetsu-san are here, looking for you, I saw them go into you're old apartment, guess they don't know about you're house huh" Amai said suddenly.

And Sakura paused in reaching for the five packages of turkey meat, then spread out her senses, the first one she found was predictably Utakata, as Saiken's chakra was noticeable, followed by Chojuro and then Gengetsu, they were wandering around aimlessly near the academy.

"Thanks for telling me Amai-san guess I'll have to leave my clothes shopping for a little later" she sighed sealing away her groceries for the house, gave the brunette a wave and hurried down the streets, passing Irakusa's stall along the way and greeted the woman with a smile.

Before vanishing down a side street, the academy was nine blocks away from the market and fifteen blocks away from her house, it didn't take her long to reach the trio "What are you three doing here" Sakura boomed from behind them.

Causing the Mist Shinobi to jump and turn to face her "Don't do that again" Utakata scowled hand over his heart as it pounded, the girl merely flashed him an innocent smile "We've been looking all over for you" he scolded.

"Indeed the apartment manager said that you simply moved one day and didn't tell him where you were moving to" Gengetsu offered "Plus we wanted to see what the Cloud Village was like" he admitted lightly.

While Chojuro nodded quietly "True Karui, Omoi and I moved, but if you look up you'll see my house" her lip curled and their gazes raised to the cliff that was behind them, over fifteen blocks away, their expressions morphed into distaste "Yeah" she rubbed her forehead.

He was extremely confused "But why the..there Sakura-san" the blue haired teenager asked as they all started forward, though they noticed she wasn't leading them straight away to the house, but back towards the market.

"Didn't really have a choice on that one, the house was simply built, and then while I was gone on a mission to Stone the guest house on the right and the other house on the left for some family who's moving to Cloud was built, not only that but we have a training room" Sakura rattled out.

Utakata was the one to ask "So is there a reason you're leading us to the market instead of those monstrosities you call home" he would never admit it, but those houses were hideous, like seriously they weren't even cool.

"Ah you kind of interrupted my shopping, I was in the midst of buying groceries and still have a few things to get along with new outfits" she quipped in a matter of fact tone searching the stalls for the remaining items she needed, such as creamer, sweetener and dark chocolate.

With that her list of groceries were finished "You just said that you had clothes shopping to do, yet you're leading us away from the market now" the blonde in the group raised a curious brow as they walked leisurely down the streets of the Cloud Village, for only two blocks.

Until they reached the base of wooden/stone steps "That can be done later, here come stand on this mat Utakata-san, Lord Second Mizukage Sir" Sakura gestured to the rubber mat and both males did as requested.

Though they were wary when she went through a set of hand signs and placed her hands upon their shoulders before they were gone in matching plumes of smoke "Where did you send them Sakura" Chojuro was immediately worried.

"Just up there Chojuro-san, we don't use the stairs anymore, their to dangerous, so I made some self summoning seals and carved it into rock slabs one at the top of the stairs in the house and one down here" she explained as they stepped onto the mat themselves.

Going through the same hand signs as earlier, before both she and Chojuro were in the house safely behind the door "You always that creative with seals or something brat" Utakata asked at their appearance.

She didn't have a chance to speak as Shikke and Shimetta simply launched themselves at their eldest cousin "Hold us Sakra-chan, pwease" they pleaded up at their cousin with their purple/blue eyes and matching grins.

"A few minutes Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan, I've got things to put away, and yes Utakata-san, I get pretty creative with seals, having one could mean living another day" Sakura patted the Uzumaki twins on their soft red hair, before moving past them and through the dining room.

Omoi and Karui on her heels to help her put things away, leaving the three year old's alone with new people "Such cute little ones you are" the blonde was the first one to try and get the children to warm up to them.

The twins shrunk back a little "Shikke, Shimetta, their nice, don't be afraid" their cousins voice hollered from the kitchen, it was all the duo needed as they raced forward and started chattering up a storm at Gengetsu.

"Still good with you're cousins and siblings h..huh Sakura-san" by this point there was no reason to continue stuttering as horribly as usual, everyone knew he was faking it and Chojuro was getting tired of putting on the act and standing in the background.

Sakura smiled from her spot of putting things away "Yep, and I've got another family member on the way to" she snickered, filling the coffee machine with coffee grounds and starting it up to have a cup of coffee, that had been sorely missed that morning.

By not just her but Karui to, Omoi wouldn't touch the bitter drink, now there was a surprise, as Gengetsu, Utakata and Chojuro sat down on the couches, somewhat entertaining the two children that were in the living rooms as well.

Until Sakura, Omoi and Karui returned "No kidding, I'm sure it won't be long before you have a new Uncle or Aunt on the way to, what with the way Tobirama-san seems to enjoy being around Kyusai-san" the red head laughed.

"Naruto might also have a new sibling on the way to, man this world is filling up with children" Omoi leaned back on his personal couch, Sakura seated next to him like usual, hardly anyone batted an eye at them any longer.

Chojuro sighed inwardly seemed those two were still going strong "I wonder if Raikage-sama or even Darui, Cee and Atsui will ever find someone to settle down with" Karui mused picking up Shimetta at her demand and twirling her.

It was so easy to interact with the children, "Probably not Karui-chan, though it would be a surprise if they did, it probably won't ever happen what with the way the spend most of their time babysitting us" the white haired boy scowled lightly.

"Why would the Raikage have to babysit you guys, aren't you Chunin now" the brunette in the room spoke up curiously peering down at Shikke as the little red haired three year old stared up at him with the eyes of an innocent child.

A little disconcerting but he didn't try to make the boy go away like he would any other child "That's because Sakura-san, Omoi-san and Karui-san run into trouble more often than not on a mission" Chojuro piped in helpfully.

"Exactly and I nearly once again died on my recent mission, I was poisoned, but thanks to this summoning seal tattoo, my Mom came to the rescue, made an elaborate antidote to" Sakura wrinkled her nose up in remembrance.

None of the males that had come from Mist knew what to say "Sakra-chan, Sakra-chan ma..may we go to th..the pa..park pwease" Shikke and Shimetta suddenly were in front of their cousin wearing matching hopeful expressions.

"Well I suppose since you two have been good there's no harm in it" the pinkette relented with a smile "However we must put on your coats, socks, gloves and scarves" she stood heading for the door that connected to their house and a short hallway, Sakura was gone for all of five minutes.

Returning with the articles in question, Shikke and Shimetta sat absolutely still for their eldest cousin as first she put on their socks to keep their toes warm and matching black boots, followed by their coats, which were zipped up, scarves, hats and finally gloves.

And with that the lot of them traipsed towards the door "Oi those stairs are slick because of the ice" the gold eyed girl called out in warning, but it was to late, Shikke had already thrown open the door and was tumbling down the steps.

Everyone jolted and Sakura was gone in a flash already at the bottom of the stairs and catching the twins, Omoi was the next one to fall as he was worried as all hell "That hurt, but are you two okay" he looked the twins over.

There were tears in their eyes and the Uzumaki twins let loose with loud wails just as the others carefully picked their way down the steps not wanting to fall like the others "Hey, hey, hey it's okay Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan" Sakura rocked them.

Looking them over carefully for any broken bones, thankfully there were none and they just had a couple of scrapes "A..Are we gonna die Sakra-chan" Shikke cried even louder and she blinked at him in shock.

Before smiling in light amusement "No you silly goose, you just got some scrapes, you'll be alright" she assured hands glowing green to their awe "Just next time wait for me okay, then we can avoid this whole mess alright" she scolded lightly.

Knowing they truly were sorry "We promise Sakra-chan are you gonna tell Daddy and Mommy" Shimetta looked even more upset at the thought of being forbidden from leaving the house by her parents understanding that when she and her brother did bad they got punished.

"I'm going to have to Shimetta-chan, something like you two falling can't be kept from you're parents" Sakura stated lightly finishing up with healing her littlest cousins and standing them on their feet once more.

So that she could check Omoi over "What the hell were you thinking running out the door like that you bigmouth, what would have happened if you'd gotten seriously injured to" Karui had no qualms about tearing into her teammate with a mega scolding.

The white haired boy winced "I know, I know, but first Hidzuke falls and now these two, who's next, I'm beginning to think we should just get rid of that door and have it covered so that it can't be thrown open anymore" Omoi frowned looking up the steps.

He didn't know that his girlfriend had already thought of that "Perhaps once winter fully ends that can be a project you three work on in you're spare time, for now why don't you just place a barrier seal that blocks anyone from opening the door" Utakata suggested.

Giving Sakura new idea's "What a great idea, I'm sure with Sakura-san's skills in fuinjutsu she'll be able to come up with something to prevent anyone else from getting hurt" the blue haired teenager nodded in agreement.

"Come to think of it weren't we going to the park" the blonde in their midst reminded and once again Shikke and Shimetta got all hyped up in excitement, took their cousin by the hands and charged off down the streets to the park, incident entirely forgotten.

When the lot of them returned to the house, it was lunch, so Omoi and Karui did the honors, afterwards Shikke and Shimetta made Sakura take them back to their house so that they could crash in their beds in their room.

"Those two always have a lot of energy" the pinkette flopped down in her chair utterly exhausted "And I have to repeat all of that with Hidzuke-kun" she sighed softly pulling out one of her books that she'd gotten from the Hidden Stone.

Now there was a surprise "Hidzuke-san, what does you're little brother have to do with anything" Chojuro prodded wanting to know what was going on, ever since Sakura, Omoi and Karui had become Chunin a lot of things had changed.

"Ah Hidzuke-san is going to the Cloud Academy, he wanted to be a Cloud Shinobi just like Sakura-chan, so he lives here partially and goes to visit Leaf, or the kids come here" the red haired gold eyed girl spoke up from her spot on her couch.

They each had their own piece of furniture the rest everyone else could sit on "Must be a full house sometimes, so what's up with that extra house over there" the brunette with pale gold eyes inquired wanting to know.

"Guest house, we frequently have visitors from other villages, that's on Sakura-chan though, but we host them anyway, it's not all bad, we have good times" the white haired boy waved his hand lightly getting ready to take a nap.

Thoroughly amusing responses it seemed as Gengetsu threw his head back and laughed "What the generation of shinobi can accomplish today" the blonde chuckled liking this group of teenagers as they all settled in for a long break.

Until a plume of smoke filled the air from behind them "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto flopped down on one of the extra couches looking positively miserable "My Dad and that lady are at it again" he sulked completely put out with his father.

"I thought you wanted a little sibling Naruto" Sakura didn't so much as look up from her book "Lets not forget someone to call Mom again" her eyes flicked across the pages, this was a conversation they'd had multiple times since the start of her break already.

Naruto pouted even more "Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to he..hear that through the walls of his office or right next door in my room, she's living with us now in the house, her name is Yokina, she's got orange hair and silver eyes" his shoulders slumped.

Still yet Sakura didn't lift her gaze from her book "Use a soundproofing seal in you're room knucklehead, I've told you that what like seven times already, you know how to make one put your skills to use" she snorted lightly.

"Mean you know I suck at writing legible seals, it's not as if I practice every single day still" the blonde looked even more miserable than before, until he caught sight of the smirk forming on her lips and he had this sinking feeling.

That she was about to say something mean "Ask you're father then" Sakura leveled him a flat look pink brow raised and lips pressed together tamping down on her urge to cackle like a mad person at the horror in Naruto's baby blue eyes.

As the blonde jumped up and fled "Every single time we have that conversation you say that, why are you so mean" was thrown over Naruto shoulder as he sped hastily through the hand signs for the self summoning scroll to return to the Leaf Village.

"Baka don't know why he even asks" she rolled her jade eyes lightly finally relenting with her urge to laugh prompting Omoi and Karui to laugh a little and shake their heads in amusement and she simply returned to flipping through her book.

The older males had watched and couldn't help but chuckle themselves "So Naruto-san's the same as ever then" the blue haired teenager said while relaxing before eyeing the bookcase, he didn't think Sakura would mind and stood to retrieve one to read for awhile longer.

It was only 1:27 still a couple hours away before the academy let out "If he has the necessary skills to write seals why was he asking you" Utakata asked suddenly three minutes later after letting the silence settle around them.

"He also knows medical ninjutsu, but those two things are things he hardly uses, always coming to me because he claims I'm better at them, I won't lie I am better, but Naruto can be smart with seals and medical ninjutsu to" Sakura explained turning to the next page.

Looking up simultaneously to answer the question that had been asked "What sparked the start of using seals for you two, it takes a lot of training to become a fuinjutsu master after all, I know that much and you aren't an Uzumaki" Gengetsu prodded from his spot.

Sakura breathed out "No I'm not and my Dad actually, it was something that had been required for me to learn in order to be here and still live partially in Leaf, if I'm anything I'm from the Otsutsuki Clan and a direct relation to Hagoromo Otsutsuki" there she said it.

"Before you ask how that's possible or impossible, Sakura-chan was sent here via time travel jutsu that was devised by Gamamaru one of the toad elders on Mount Myoboku and Hagoromo" Omoi announced from the couch he was on.

"Finally found the courage to tell everyone huh, what happened while you were in Stone" Chojuro didn't like this at all if she was going around telling people her origins, chances were that someone was going to come after her eventually, as if someone already wasn't.

It was the red haired girl who answered "A person named Black Zetsu, who was created by Kaguya Otsutsuki knows who Sakura-chan is and tried to kill her with deadly poison" Karui glared at the floor with her gold eyes.

"Precisely why we all have to be more careful from now on and I'm working on updating the seals that I carve into my gems, I have no way of knowing if one of my friends is in danger after all" Sakura snapped her book closed gently and rose from her chair.

Chojuro was horrified guess there was no point in keeping the secret anymore after all "Why does it have to be her that ensures our protection" the brunette scowled lightly as the pinkette vanished down the hall to wherever.

No one gave him an answer and even more silence settled around them until at exactly 2, Irakusa entered the house having used the stairs for once carefully though "Where's Shikke and Shimetta" the soft red haired woman looked around for her children and didn't spot them.

Karui and Omoi pointed at the door "Taking a nap huh, you guys must have worn them out" Irakusa smiled softly and hurried to her part of the house after several hours of working at her stall down at the market.

Sakura chose that moment to return with a bag and a scroll in hand, then unsealed what was in the scroll "Got a big enough aquarium there Sakura-chan" the white haired male perked up in interest "Are you getting fish or something" he asked.

"Something like that Omoi-kun" her lips quirked up in a small smile before she focused on her task of pulling out glass stainer in typical black color, opened up a book, a fuinjutsu book to be precise and pulled out her brush to get started.

With careful and neat strokes "What are you making there Sakura-chan, pretty interesting actually" even the red head that was still in the room was curious about what was up with the large glass aquarium that was round.

It was quiet for a few more minutes as Sakura worked hesitating on answering "I'm going to make a safe haven for the last remaining tailed beast, Isobu" she finally managed to say and just as she thought every eye was on her.

"Does that mean you know where he is then" Utakata narrowed his pale gold eyes on the pink haired girl, who'd once said she was going to become Isobu's Jinchuuriki, he didn't know that there was a sound proofing seal up courtesy of a missed hand sign.

The pinkette nodded silently "Yes, Isobu got in contact with Kokuo, he wants to hear what I have to say on how I'll ensure his protection, this will be my answer, making use of fuinjutsu" Sakura gestured to the glass ball aquarium.

Chojuro clenched his hands into fists "Sakura-san you aren't planning on becoming his Jinchuuriki are you" the blue haired teenager was immensely concerned, not to mention the turtle had previously been part of his village.

"No, originally yes, but that girl Fu from the Chunin Exams made an interesting suggestion, this seal here is to either enlarge or shrink, I'll give one to Isobu that will become part of him so that he can change size at will and fit in here" she explained.

Surprise after surprise with this girl it seemed "And what about food, surely the tailed beast will need to eat correct" the only blonde in the room was the one to ask the question and she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps that's something I'll have to ask Isobu, I don't even know what he likes to eat, but I'm sure we'll figure out the rest of the details" Sakura smiled lightly focusing on her task once more and for another hour things were quiet.

It was nearing 3:34 when another plume of smoke filled the house "Nee-chan, Nee-chan I'm home, please help me with my homework" Hidzuke launched himself at his sister not seeing the glass aquarium that she was working on.

"Hidzuke stop" came the order, he paused less than a foot away and he blinked his onyx eyes finally seeing that there was an obstruction between him and his sister, Hidzuke smiled sheepishly and walked around it slowly to stand at her side "Disaster averted huh" she laughed.

He nodded quietly "Sorry Nee-chan I was excited, I got an A on my jutsu theory test and wanted you to help me on my homework" he admitted pulling out said test from his backpack to present it to his sister, who ruffled his hair.

Reminding her "Ah that's right you asked for a souvenir from the Stone Village, I nearly forgot" before pulling out the leather notebook in a deep burgundy "For notes, what do you think cool huh" Sakura grinned as she handed it over.

Those onyx eyes of his lit up "Oooh wicked Sakura-onee-chan I love it" and Hidzuke promptly crushed the notebook to his chest expression one of total happiness and adoration for his big sister who always cared for him no matter how annoying he got.

Content for the time being Hidzuke forgot all about having asked his sister to help him with his homework and merely sat down and got started humming all the while in his own little world for the moment to everyone's amusement.

"Really amazing how easy it was to bribe him into calming down" Utakata snorted quietly thinking that she'd done that on purpose to get the boy to settle down and leave her alone and stop asking for help.

Sakura shook her "Not bribery Utakata-san it would cause discord between us, now move over you little rotted monster" she nudged her brother over who blinked up at her in surprise, suddenly remembering he'd asked for her help.

"Do you mean to say you call him a monster, that's kind of adorable I guess" Gengetsu nodded with a smile on his lips, this whole day had been extremely amusing so far and he wondered what the next two weeks would bring for them.

The pinkette opened her mouth to speak "Here comes the other little monsters" Karui piped in with a grin as a large plume of smoke filled the house to reveal three more children, as if they didn't already have enough.

"Onee-chan we're staying for dinner is that okay" Momo sat down nervously eyeing the males in the room before turning her back on them, she didn't address anyone else and Sakura straightened in her spot next to Hidzuke.

As Joki and Ketsuro found a spot around the table as well "Is something wrong Momo-chan you usually say hello to me by now" Omoi also noticed the unusual tension in the young girl, who tensed imperceptibly.

Worrying the others especially her sister, it was Joki who spoke "We got a new academy sensei few weeks ago his name is Mizuki-sensei, but he keeps staring at Momo-chan and it makes her uncomfortable" the orange haired boy piped in helpfully.

They all had a bad feeling "Has your sensei done anything to you Momo-san" Chojuro asked dread pooling in his stomach as she grew increasingly rigid before the white haired girl nodded just barely in answer.

Fury swamped the room "Did you tell Mom or Dad" Sakura stood up a cold calculating look in her emerald eyes "Or anyone Momo, what did he do to you" despite her anger, her voice was soft and words light.

Ketsuro who had been seated on her other side scrambled back in fright "Sakura-chan's mad" she whimpered huddling into her brothers side, she'd never seen her cousin so angry before, excluding that time when Kankuro was still being mean to them.

Momo shook her head "He hit me on my bottom" the tears were swelling and spilling over now, the room grew colder in response as Sakura forced down her anger and the two girls left the room for fifteen minutes only the pink haired girl returned.

"I'm going to the Leaf Village, Karui, Omoi keep an eye on them, Joki, Hidzuke, Ketsuro behave please" she looked absolutely livid, then she was gone in a plume of smoke, when it came to children, any harm that befell them she didn't take to kindly.

And in a matter of moments she was stood in the house all the way in Leaf "Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here, we thought those kids would keep you busy for awhile" Hashirama was seated on the couch with his new wife Nama.

But when the brunette and electric green haired woman turned their heads they spotted the fury plastered all over her young face "Sakura-chan are you okay, did they make you angry or something" Nama asked lightly, she didn't think that was the case.

Her teeth ground audibly for the two adults ears "No, did you two sense anything off with Momo-chan" Sakura forced herself to calm down wanting to find out if they'd picked up on anything unusual with her little sister.

"You know come to think of it, she was a little tenser than usual and she wouldn't even hug me, is she mad at us or something Sakura-chan" the brunette frowned looking visibly upset at the thought of having done something unintentionally to his great granddaughter.

Sakura shook her head lightly that was enough for her and she already had evidence "I'm going to go see Hokage-san" she forced a smile to her lips and then stalked out the door, she wasn't going to let that bastard ever touch her sister again.

Along the way Kiba and Shino silently joined her "Looks like you're on the warpath Sakura, did something happen" the Inuzuka Heir questioned as Akamaru yipped onto of his head in agreement to his partners assessment of the girl.

"Something happened alright and I'm going to get that damn Mizuki the new academy instructor for ever laying a fucking hand on my sister, I've got evidence, he left a bruise on her flesh" she wasn't going to lie to the boy.

Even the Aburame Heir was stunned at the accusation "Do you have pictures, why because it will be crucial in helping you and probably the academy in jailing the man" Shino nodded that was something that couldn't be allowed to go on.

"I do and I admit that this is partially my fault for not being around to notice those kids count on me I feel like I let them down" she felt utterly devastated to think that an adult no less had harmed her baby sister when she could have stopped it.

But she'd been all the way in Stone when the man had first started working at the academy and Hidzuke hadn't picked up on the tension either in his second sister "Well good luck Sakura" Kiba grimaced sensing this wasn't going to be fun in the least.

"Quite, though Kiba and I must really be going, why because we have a mission" the Aburame Heir pushed his sunglasses up his nose to block the rays of light, as he and Kiba headed off in the opposite direction as they came to a stop at the base of the stairs.

That led up to the Hokage Tower, Sakura quickly climbed them though she was going to put a stop to the abuse of her little sister and probably any other child that had suffered when that Mizuki character had showed up at the academy.

She grit her teeth still positively enraged, but she put a lid on it, she would have to keep her cool during this meeting otherwise she would mess everything up "Sakura-san what a pleasant surprise, normally you don't come visit me here" Minato looked up upon calling out for her to enter.

"My apologies Minato-san, no I'm not here on a pleasure visit, I'm coming to you as Sakura Haruno of the Cloud asking that the Hokage listen to what I have to say" her face was thunderous and Minato had a bad feeling form in the pit of his stomach.

He pushed all his paperwork to the side and settled serious ocean blue eyes on the pinkette "Then please sit Sakura-san and speak I'm all ears" he gestured to the chair that was sat before his desk and she quickly sat.

Fiddling with some pictures she pulled out of her pouch upon doing so "As you know I've been gone for a month to the Stone Village, so I was unaware that the academy acquired a new instructor in Iruka-san's classroom" she began.

Minato nodded, he'd met the new sensei briefly and he knew about the treaty between Cloud and Stone "Go on Sakura-san I have a feeling that what you're about to say isn't going to be good" the blonde frowned.

Especially when her hands clenched into fists "Just earlier when Momo, Joki and Ketsuro showed up to work on homework and eat dinner with us, we all noticed an unusual tension in Momo, Joki supplied an answer that sickened me to the core" Sakura had to get through this.

Dread hit him like a sack of rocks, what could be so serious that she had to come here and tell him "And just what would that be Sakura-san, what did Joki-san tell you" Minato leveled his most serious look at her in hopes she'd tell him.

"That Mizuki-san stares at Momo and it makes her uncomfortable, not only that but apparently today he pulled her aside into an empty classroom and struck her, here's the evidence he left a bruise on her flesh" she sat the pictures she'd taken on his desk.

He picked the photographs up looking over each one carefully and knew they weren't faked, they were real "You did the right thing in coming to me Sakura-san" the blonde couldn't believe that such a thing had gone on at the academy, how had anyone not noticed.

She nodded quietly "What are you going to do Minato-san, I can't bare the thought of my little sister of ever going through something like that again" Sakura felt horrible, it was her duty as a big sister to ensure that her little siblings grew up in a safe world.

Yet here she was doing such a bang up job of it, why couldn't she protect them "First we're going to pay a visit to Inoichi, as a sort of guardian over Momo and the one to present the evidence of abuse, you must come with me to get Mizuki" Minato stood from his chair.

Understanding was in those jade eyes of hers "Right I got it Hokage-san, because Inoichi-san is a Yamanaka and he can look inside Mizuki-san's head for the rest of the evidence" she caught on quickly as the blonde nodded.

And they left the office together anything to make sure that her sister and cousins were safe, she'd do it "After this you should tell Tsunade and Jiraiya, that is not something that should be kept, they would be able to help Momo feel better about everything" he ordered lightly.

This time she didn't speak as they entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Aiko and Ino were out front "Oh my Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama what brings you two into our shop" the Yamanaka Matriarch bustled out from behind the Counter.

While Sakura headed towards Ino leaving the two adults to talk "Why are you with Hokage-sama Sakura-chan, has something happened, did you get in trouble" the younger blonde asked pulling her friend into a hug.

"No but there's going to be trouble I'll tell you next time I come by alright Ino, now isn't the time" Sakura kept her eyes focused on the adults and waited patiently leaned against the counter beside her friend.

Before finally Inoichi emerged from the back "Minato has something happened, are my skills required" the Yamanaka Patriarch got the sense that something was going on and he had a bad feeling forming in the pit of his gut.

The blonde Hokage nodded "Yes I've gotten word of a mishap at the academy I need you to look inside the man's head for further confirmation of what has been brought to my attention" Minato explained glancing to Sakura.

"Guess I'll see you next time Sakura-chan" Ino waved and got a small distracted one in return "What do you think is going on Mom" she looked up to her mother, who looked deeply disturbed by what she'd been told.

Aiko shook her head however "That is not my right to tell you Ino, it's up Sakura or even the victim in questions right to explain what has happened" she picked at the frayed edges of her apron for a few minutes before busying herself to keep occupied.

Meanwhile, Minato, Inoichi and Sakura had continued on their way to the academy "Can you tell me what it is I'm exactly looking for and what has been brought to you're attention" Inoichi inquired not liking that he was in the dark partially.

Minato glanced to Sakura "More proof that the new academy sensei Mizuki struck my sister on her bottom without permission, not that he should have ever touched her in the first place Inoichi-san" she stated.

Inoichi was horrified as they came to a stop at the academy gates, the sensei should still be there cleaning up, just their luck as they entered the building and walked down the halls to Iruka's classroom that the two Chunin were still there.

"Oh heavens Hokage-sama, Inoichi-san, Sakura-san what are you three doing here" Iruka was shocked to see them let alone what it meant that they were together or why they were visiting the academy at the same time.

The blue haired male that could only be Mizuki however looked nervous "Very suspicious don't you think Iruka-kun" he edged backwards subtly only to ram into a clone of Minato's and be held in place with a strong grip to his shoulders.

Sakura stood back letting the adults handle things "You're under suspicion Mizuki for striking an academy student, harming a child when you are supposed to look after them and care for them" the Hokage finally spoke in a thunderous voice.

Disappointed in the man "Striking a student, harming a child, what do you mean, what did you do Mizuki" the brunette rounded on his friend and dual sensei of his classroom, with confused onyx eyes, he didn't like where things were going.

"I haven't done a thing I swear" Mizuki tried to lie but Inoichi was to quick and was delving into his head moments later "Fine the little brat was getting to cocky so I punished her" he snapped out derisively only to get hit in the face with a blast of angry chakra.

The pinkette looked positively livid but she held her tongue "He did more than just strike her Minato, did you see anymore bruises on her Sakura-san" the Yamanaka Patriarch turned to her in the next moment "Her neck perhaps" he prodded.

Her face became stony in response "You know I thought I did see something, but the other bruises were more worrisome and she wouldn't talk anymore than what she'd already told me" Sakura glared right at Mizuki fury in her jade eyes.

The brunette in the room shook his head in disappointment as Mizuki was dragged away by Minato and Inoichi to the cells at T&I HQ, while the pink haired girl he'd once taught for four months gave him a simple wave and an apologetic smile for causing trouble.

Before dashing out of his classroom, now she had the lovely task of informing her parents and needless to say neither Jiraiya or Tsunade were very happy, but to learn that Mizuki had been taken care of was a relief.

"Keep her with you tonight and tomorrow, I'll write a note, it will be hard, treat her gently Sakura" Tsunade finally announced, deciding it would be better that way if Momo was away from the village and not surrounded by a whole bunch of people.

Even Jiraiya nodded "Right we trust you Cherry and thank you for letting us know and handling the situation like a pro" he flashed her a small thumbs up before sending her off, she couldn't be gone to much longer or Momo was bound to get even more upset.

In all it had taken 33 minutes to get everything settled and hopefully back to normal the following days and Sakura didn't waste time in going back to the house, simply connected her chakra to the amethyst Karui had on her and was all the way back in Cloud.

"Kami Sakura-chan don't do that" Karui jumped a foot in the air at her friends reappearance considering how abruptly she'd left after all it was a surprise to see her back so soon "At least when you use the summoning seals we know when you're going to come back" she said.

At the sight of her the white haired boy on the couch sat up "Those kids except for Momo went to visit Amai-san, did you get everything taken care of" Omoi peered at his girlfriend with a serious expression, would it be safe for Momo to go back.

"Mizuki's out of the equation he can no longer touch my sister in any way shape or form" her lip curled upwards as she remembered what else had been revealed during Inoichi's search of the blue haired Chunin's head, then Sakura vanished down the hall to her room.

Leaving behind five very uncomfortable people "Poor girl to be put through something like that has got to be traumatic" the only brunette in the room shook his head lightly feeling pity for the young child who'd been abused by an adult.

"You're right but if anything Sakura-san will make sure Momo-san is comfortable" Chojuro smiled carefully feeling bad for the white haired nine year old with honey eyes, to go through that would probably leave a scar on her heart.

Gengetsu nodded quietly "Indeed for young Sakura seems to have a way of soothing children's worries away so that they may continue to be innocent for however long is needed" that was one thing he understood about the pinkette.

Down the hall Sakura peeked her head into her room hesitantly, Momo was still laying on her bed where she'd left her, but upon entering the room fully the white haired girl sat up tears shining in those honey orbs "Am I in trouble Nee-chan" she wrung her hands nervously.

"No, no Momo-imouto-chan, you're not in trouble" Sakura enveloped her little sister in a bone crushing hug "Dad and Mom know though and Mizuki-san has been thrown in jail, also you're spending tonight and tomorrow night here K" she smiled gently.

Letting her chakra wash over her and seep into her sister calming her from anymore worries "Eh Mizuki-sensei is in jail but how" Momo looked confused as to how all of her problems had practically vanished in less than an hour.

"See big sister came to the rescue, those pictures I took gave proof to the accusation and when Ino-chan's Father used his jutsu to search Mizuki-san's head, we got even more proof, I went to Hokage-san, everything's taken care of, though…" Sakura trailed off.

Checking Momo over a little more thoroughly than before and found bite marks on her neck "He bit me to Nee-chan, I don't understand why would Mizuki-sensei do something like that" she was clearly still very upset.

Sakura sighed softly and pulled her little sister even closer "Because Mizuki-san was jealous of the attention Iruka-san bestowed upon you for being one of the top students, Iruka-san praised you lots didn't he" she understood that much.

"Yeah but that's because I always turn in my homework and answer questions that he asks us, but I'm not the only one Joki-kun gets praised to and so do all of our classmates" Momo frowned, wondering why she'd been singled out.

It was truly awful "Sometimes guys don't need a reason Momo-chan but jealousy and envy was definitely a factor in this situation, there are some bad men out there that hurt girls just for fun and you are very pretty" Sakura held Momo tighter.

Her eyes widened as she realized what her sister was trying to say "You mean Mizuki-sensei did that not just cause he was jealous but because he thought I was pretty and wanted to do…that with me" obviously she still didn't quite understand.

But that was okay "Don't worry about it Momo-chan for now know that he can never touch you again that is something I and everyone else can promise" she pulled back in the next moment and smiled a gently smile for her little sister.

The little white haired girl nodded quietly, though she did have one more thing to ask "Because Mizuki-sensei bit me on the neck does that make me a slut like Kankuro-ni once called you" Momo asked in innocent confusion.

Her blood froze in her veins as fury filled her like never before "Absolutely not Momo-chan, now you get some rest and I'll bring you dinner in here if you don't feel up to coming out and stuff" Sakura stood needing a moment to calm down and hastily retreated from her room.

Nagato chose that moment to appear via self summoning scroll "Heard what happened is Momo okay" the red head glanced at the doorway that led to the hallway the rooms were connected to his adopted niece came flying from.

"I'm gonna murder that Mizuki bastard do you know what she asked me, she asked me if she was a slut kami I don't think I've ever felt more livid in my entire life" she wasn't paying anyone any attention as she ranted and raved and paced madly back and forth.

Omoi sat up straight on the couch "How could Momo think that" the white haired teen frowned in confusion "I mean it's not as if what happened was her fault right, she didn't provoke him" he grimaced not liking this situation in the least.

His girlfriend rounded on him "That bastard did more than just slap her on the bottom, he touched her inappropriately, she has teeth marks in her neck and I want to hit Kankuro right now to for ever, ever mentioning that word around my sister" Sakura was just a step away from flying off the proverbial handle.

~All the Way in Sand~

Kankuro sneezed "You aren't catching a cold are you" Temari asked looking her brother over in concern and amusement, they hardly got sick, but it was a possibility now because many civilians were getting the flu.

"No, someone must be talking about me, probably a girl who likes me" the brunette rubbed his nose and resumed staring out the expanse dessert they called home, why were they always being stuck on guard duty, Kankuro didn't know how wrong he was though.

~Back to Cloud~

"Wait you mean he put his hands on her like that, a fully grown man" Utakata was sickened, the situation was a lot worse than they'd all originally thought and he was kind of glad the other children weren't here to see their cousin and sister go batshit crazy.

Her hands clenched into fists and her nails punctured her palms until blood was dripping steadily on the floor "Ah Sakura-san you're bleeding" Chojuro eyed his friend worriedly as she continued pacing, he knew she adored those kids, but this was probably maddening for her.

"I'll heal myself in a moment Chojuro-san, right now I'm not sure I'll be able to mold my chakra properly because of how angry I am" Sakura glowered at the wood flooring of her house pissed off to the max.

On the opposite couch from Omoi, Karui shrunk back and watched her best friend pace back and forth some more with wary golden eyes "Is Momo going to be okay" she asked hesitantly not sure if she would get snapped at.

Sakura managed to calm herself down in the next moment "She'll be alright, wary of guys for awhile, but with a little TLC I'm sure she'll overcome what has happened" she flopped down in her chair wearily.

Finally healing her hands from the nail puncture wounds, "Well I'm going to go check on Irakusa, Shikke and Shimetta, try not to fly into a rage Sakura-chan, you're scary when you're angry" Nagato teased lightly, not sure if she would appreciate his attempts at this particular moment.

Of trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, for his efforts though he earned a small smile and then he hurried through the door that connected this house and the hallway to his house to check on his own family and children.

"Who did you go to, to make sure the situation was properly taken care of" Gengetsu inquired in the ensuing silence as Sakura sat there in her chair looking utterly exhausted, such an expression didn't belong on someone so young after all.

She lifted her head and peered in his direction "The Hokage, he regularly reviews the academy and it's sensei's after all, so he was the only logical person to go to first and inform him of what had gone on" Sakura explained.

Leaning back in her chair for a few minutes longer before rising and fleeing to the kitchen to get started on supper, less than four minutes later, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro appeared in the house using the summoning seals.

Immediately they could sense that their oldest cousin was back "Onee-chan can we come into the kitchen we promise not to steal any of the food" Hidzuke called wanting to be close to his sister, and being serious as he promised not to try and swipe some of the prepared food.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, plus we want to know how Momo-chan is doing" Joki spoke up next hesitantly because he was still worried that she might be angry, they'd never seen her like that before and it was admittedly very scary.

Before Sakura could respond "And we promise to sit in the chairs and not bug you" Ketsuro piped in last, though she kept close to her own brother as they got permission to come into the kitchen and sit with their cousin/sister.

Until dinner was finished and they all sat down to eat minus Irakusa, Nagato, Shikke and Shimetta, Momo ventured out and kept glued to Sakura's side the entire time, though she did greet Omoi and the others, she was still very frightened.

Afterwards Sakura disappeared to the other house to inform Nagato and Irakusa of the little incident with Shikke and Shimetta that morning, only to find out that the twins had already told their parents.

When she returned to her, Omoi and Karui's house, Joki and Ketsuro stood gave her hugs and then left via self summoning seal, leaving Momo and Hidzuke curled up on the couch "Right so guest rooms, we have two here and uh eight in the other you can choose" Sakura turned her attention on the three males.

They quickly chose the guest house, and disappeared through the door that led through it to get set up with Omoi and Karui's help, that took nearly an hour, before the lot of them settled down for the night to get some rest, though Momo slept in Sakura's bed with her sister.


	56. Ensuring Their Protection (Part 3)

The next morning Hidzuke marched off for the academy after eating breakfast with everyone, Irakusa headed out the door to being work and selling her wares while Nagato went back to the Leaf Village, leaving his children in Sakura, Omoi and Karui's capable hands.

"So what are you going to do this morning" Chojuro was curious onyx eyes sliding from side to side as Sakura walked back and forth cleaning up the mess of breakfast, Momo glued to her hip, he doubted it even bothered the girl.

At his question, Omoi and Karui entertaining Shikke and Shimetta for the moment, she looked up "Probably finish up my shopping from yesterday, take Momo with me, unless you want to stay here" Sakura glanced down into honey eyes.

Momo hastily shook her head "I want to go with you Nee-chan" in response to her statement her arms tightened even more around her sister's waist, refusing to let go for fear that something else would happen and her big sister wouldn't be able to help.

Chojuro grimaced the girl had been traumatized, this was the only way she knew how to get comfort, from her older sister "What about those two little demo…I mean kids" Utakata piped in wincing as he got a warning look.

"I admit they are monsters though, and they'll probably demand to go to the park later, Omoi-kun and Karui-chan can handle them for a little bit" the pinkette shrugged lightly wiping down the counters meticulously.

The only blonde in the house currently chuckled in amusement "That will probably help in wearing them out again" Gengetsu nodded in understanding "But aren't you a ninja, what about missions" he frowned lightly.

She blinked at him "Raikage-sama's orders I have two weeks off, though it's been five days, so now only a week and two days left on my break" Sakura explained finishing up with cleaning the kitchen and they headed through the dining room to the front room.

Her sister attached to her side like velcro every step of the way even as they vanished down the hall to her room to collect her old genin outfits and donate them "Leaving already huh Sakura-chan" Karui asked holding Shikke this time.

And reading from one of the fantasy books at his demand, while Omoi bounced Shimetta on his knee "Do you know how long you two will be gone" Omoi inquired lifting the little red haired girl from his knee and tossing her lightly in the air causing her to squeal.

"Not very long, maybe thirty minutes, forty tops, I'm just donating these old outfits and getting new ones" she grabbed her wallet from it's spot on the table, no one ever bothered it and this was her house after all so someone was less likely to steal it.

Before Shikke and Shimetta could demand to go with her and Momo, Sakura and the white haired girl stood on the rug beneath the self summoning seal and disappeared in a large plume of smoke causing the duo to start pouting.

Cause they'd wanted to go to "Ne, ne Omoi-ni how come Sakra-chan's only paying attetion to Momo-chan" Shimetta waved her arms demanding to know still not able to speak properly on some words like her twin brother.

"Yeah, Yeah not fair, not fair we want Sakra-chan to play with us to" Shikke piped in with a sulk, he only saw that their slightly older cousin was clinging to their eldest cousin and she wasn't telling her no.

There was no answer they could give because Omoi and Karui knew that the Uzumaki Twins wouldn't understand that something bad and traumatic had happened to their cousin, so simply tried to keep them from asking more questions by playing with them.

Meanwhile Sakura and Momo had already traversed the two blocks to the market and had entered the clothing store, their first stop the counter "Excuse me I'd like to donate these old outfits back to the store, I promise their in good condition" Sakura held out the neatly folded clothes.

The cashier looked each outfit over before nodding in acceptance "Good, I'll just put these in the bin, have a good day and I hope you find what you're looking for" the woman said placing the clothes in a bin as she said.

And the two females moved over to a rack "Onee-chan do you think I could get a pretty outfit to from the Cloud Village" Momo asked quietly, she was beginning to despise that word it made her feel not good about herself anymore.

But like usual her sister indulged her on whatever she wanted "Mhm sure Momo-chan and don't let me forget when we get back I've got a souvenir for you from the Stone Village, a bracelet that I know you'll love" she smiled sweetly.

So they went around looking for an outfit for the white haired girl and finally settled on a frilly dress in the loveliest color of dark pink, along with purple sandals "I love it thank you Nee-chan" the girl squealed happily to announce her joy of the new outfit.

Crushing it to her chest gently, her sister's lips curved upwards "You're welcome Momo-chan, now it's Onee-chan's turn to get some new outfits" Sakura grinned nudging her little sister forward into an aisle.

In the end she got seven pairs of pants that clung to the skin in black and had fleece on the inside, seven pairs of dresses, skirts, shorts, tanks, short and long sleeved shirts all in varying dark colors, even a battle kimono, seven black thick outer yukata's, socks, gloves and new pairs of shoes.

Momo was in awe at the amount of clothing that had been gotten "Geez Kid got enough there" a somewhat familiar male voice sounded from behind them, her heart froze in her chest and Momo latched onto her sister in fear.

Sakura felt the grip and craned her neck around to spy Karai, who was looking warily at her little sister "Not exactly, there are still some things I need to get but I promised not to be gone for very long, you remember Karai-san don't you Momo-chan" she peered down at her sister.

Who was shaking just barely, and the white/orange haired man noticed "He…Hello Karai-san" Momo held tightly to Sakura honey eyes showing her fear, would he do what Mizuki had done to her, she didn't want to find out so kept close.

Onyx eyes narrowed that hadn't been her reaction last time they'd met so what had changed "Has something happened, cause last time you smiled at me Kid" Karai asked gently as they left the store, him following behind.

He was surprised to see the fury on the pinkette's face as he asked "A mishap at the Leaf Academy in which one of the sensei was thrown in jail for inappropriate behavior towards a student" Sakura nodded subtly to the white haired girl.

"My parents let me come stay with Sakura-chan for awhile" the nine year old piped in obliviously not wanting to remember what had happened and walked a little quicker to get home, it was only two blocks after all she could handle that.

Karai's skin paled "How bad was she hurt, what did they do to her, how did the situation get taken care of" he was utterly horrified, Imoi at the academy would never dare touch a student inappropriately, despite how rough he was.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples "The sensei was named Mizuki, he was new at the academy this year, and was jealous that Momo got praised, so took it upon himself to punish her, he left bruises on her bottom and bit her on the neck" she was still furious about that.

"Let me guess you had something to do with the guy landing a spot in a jail cell, you work quick Kid, and I'm sure the little one is glad to have such a great older sister" Karai ruffled Sakura's hair, that orange hair clip still conspicuously there pinning back the bangs.

"Nee-chan we're home, are we going to use the stairs" Momo called drawing her from her conversation with Karai, as the man went to visit Amai a couple houses over, while Sakura headed for her sister and they used the summoning seal to get back inside the house.

Momo vanished down the hall to her sisters room while Shikke and Shimetta demanded attention from their oldest cousin "Play with us" the twins ordered feeling slightly jealous that their white haired cousin was getting all the attention right then.

Left with little choice Sakura picked the duo up and spun them for however long they wanted until Momo returned having donned her new outfit, the dark pink dress went down to her calf's, to everyone's surprise the Uzumaki Twins didn't demand to go out to the park that day.

Contenting themselves with playing inside, they must have gotten scolded "Who's making lunch today" the white haired male in the room asked when it was nearing noon, which basically meant it was almost time to get started on their afternoon meal.

"Well Sakura-chan cooked dinner last night and you cooked breakfast this morning, so that means trade off right" the older red haired girl piped in from her spot on the couch, knowing she'd have to make dinner that night for the lot of them.

The pinkette nodded "Aww do you have to Sakra-chan we wanted to play more" Shikke and Shimetta were decidedly put out with their oldest cousin as she patted them on the head and disappeared through the dining room to the kitchen.

"I'm making stir-fry" Sakura announced throwing it over her shoulder as she went, and started pulling out the vegetables, meat, oil, wok and any other ingredients that were needed for her stir-fry that everyone even the children adored.

No one disagreed "That's acceptable Sakura-san" the blue haired teenager called back in response getting nods from Utakata and Gengetsu, despite the mishap from yesterday things were definitely going well on their own mini vacation.

"Right because the sauce you use is delicious, even if you won't tell us what you put in it" the only brunette in the house shook his head in slight amusement reading from one of the books he'd nicked from the shelf.

Gengetsu smiled "Indeed perhaps it's a secret recipe, we will never know" the blonde chuckled fully enjoying himself, he wondered far off in the future what she'd be like all grown up and an adult with possibly children of her own.

Momo was quiet as she sat curled up in her sisters chair until Sakura had a moment break while the meat cooked and came back into the living room and handed over a bracelet, with pink beads on a green string "Just like you're necklace" she smiled widely getting her hair ruffled.

Before Sakura returned to the kitchen twenty-five minutes later the lot of them were called in to the dining room for lunch and they all sat down to enjoy the delicious stir-fry that had been made for that particular day.

It was right around two that a little chaos ensued in the house, a large plume of smoke filled the house and every head turned to the right of the door until a figure emerged from the smoke, this person was revealed to be Shisui.

The pinkette jumped up "Don't you Dare Shisui Uchiha Not In This House" she narrowed her emerald eyes, already knowing what he was there for "I am taking a break from all training until further notice, so don't even suggest it" Sakura edged backwards.

"Aw come on how the heck did you know Sakura-chan" Shisui started sulking immediately as he was outed, he'd been hoping to get Sakura to unlock whatever other ability she had in her mangekyou and awaken the Susanoo.

Sakura huffed lightly "If I didn't know before I know now" she smirked earning another pout from a fully grown man, it was kind of creepy if one was being honest "Anyway really Shisui-san not now" her eyes shifted to the children.

The Uchiha sighed softly "Very well Sakura-chan, but when you get back in the swing of training and missions we'll be working on that" he stood on the summoning scroll once more "Eh could you give me a hand" Shisui laughed sheepishly.

"Unbelievable Shisui-san how did you get here if you don't even know the hand signs" Sakura threw her hands in the air leveling an exasperated glare on her friend like seriously this was freaking ridiculous.

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck "Lord Second actually by the way be prepared for a plethora of kids….wait a second aren't you supposed to be in the academy Momo-chan" he glanced to the white haired girl.

Who shrunk back a little at his stare, apparently word hadn't gotten around yet "Let's just leave it at something happened" the pink haired girl crossed her arms blocking her little sister from view giving her a reprieve.

No matter how suspicions the Uchiha was, he dutifully stood on the scroll and watched as Sakura went through the hand signs to the summoning seal until Shisui vanished in a puff of smoke and was returned to the Leaf Village.

"Just what did he mean by that" Gengetsu asked in the ensuing silence, he'd thought it downright hilarious the scene that had ensued, but he was concerned, just as much, "Do you have more to you than meets the eye" he prodded.

Her lips twisted into a frown "My Mangekyou Sharingan, he wants to see if we can't unlock the other ability, though I'm hesitant on using it, to much use causes my vision to blur" Sakura said picking up Momo and settling in her chair.

Before squishing her little sister against her side in the chair the brunette in the room choked on his spit "You have the Mangekyou, how the hell did that even happen, who died that you considered a best friend" Utakata paled lightly.

"Actually Utakata-san it was I that died, but Sakura-chan did something gave up her life force that which makes us live and gave it to me, we were all out of it for an entire month" Omoi spoke up from his spot on the couch, Shikke passed out across his chest napping.

Reminding Sakura "By the way I can finally tell you what happened cause I could have died to, as you know Naruto and Sasuke passed out to when I did, the reason for that is the spirits of my half brothers reside in them, are merged with their soul exactly and we're all connected" she said.

The blue haired teen narrowed his onyx eyes "Okay that's understandable, but that doesn't explain why those two passed out at the same time" Chojuro questioned getting this feeling that the answer would be phenomenal.

"Indra and Ashura while I was giving up my life for Omoi, were sharing the life that Sasuke and Naruto have and giving it to me, thus ensuring my survival and Omoi's though there were serious after effects" Sakura rubbed her arms.

And Momo looked up at her "Ne, Ne Onee-chan I love you" she buried her head in her sisters side hugging her the best she could in her current position squished between the chair and Sakura, though that was alright to.

"That's insane Sakura-chan, please never do that again it was scary, very scary to watch you laying in that hospital bed that first night" Karui shuddered feeling cold, she could have lost a lot of people in one single moment, in fact she herself could possibly be dead as well.

Everyone else nodded and they settled in for some relaxation time until Hidzuke returned from the academy followed by Joki and Ketsuro coming from the Leaf Village with Momo's homework and they all sat down to complete it.

Before Nagato and Irakusa came back and then dinner, bath and finally bed time "Goodnight everyone" the pinkette yawned cuddling Hoyo to her chest while Momo wrapped around her back, the poor girl was still wary, but Sakura had high hopes that everything would be okay in the end.

The next morning Momo returned to the Leaf Village with Nagato, and Hidzuke was carted off to the academy fifteen blocks away the day was basically a repeat of the other days, though the lot of them did venture outside to explore the village and show Gengetsu and Utakata around.

It was nearing 11:23 three days later, when a voice that was unfamiliar to Sakura spoke up, but it wasn't aloud no it was in her head _*Please Somebody, Anybody Help Me*_ a desperate plea for help and she immediately on the alert.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong you seem a little tense now unlike how you were relaxed before" of course her boyfriend was the first one to notice her silence as she tried to figure out if there was someone in danger.

She spread out her senses to the others confusion and on the very edge a chakra flickered in distress and agony "Omoi, Karui go back to the house" then she was gone off to the gates to her relief Atsui was one of the guards.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be entertaining those Mist Shinobi, they did come all this way to the Cloud Village to visit after all so hot" Atsui tried to crack a joke until he noticed her serious expression.

Quickly she shook her head "Not the time Atsui-san, there's someone injured out there, about thirty miles out, surrounded by other chakra's" Sakura looked anxiously out the gates as a feeling of pain overcame her.

Times like these made her wish she wasn't connected to everything "Alright Sakura-san, let's both sign out and we'll go out to rescue the one in distress" the blonde nodded glanced to the other guard who nodded and the duo signed out.

A perk of being master over chakra control let her keep even with the man as they ran using her chakra to increase her speed "We're getting close" she warned sensing the chakra a little better now, it was being dragged off.

By the time they reached the area, it looked like a bomb had gone off, dead bodies lay everywhere "Over there Sakura-san" Atsui leaped forward wielding his sword, flames burst from the tip as he sliced clean through the man who was dragging a young red haired girl off.

Who was covered to their horror in bite marks, the girl scrambled back in fright, she couldn't be more than 13/14, the same age as Sakura "Hey relax we're here to help and get you to safety" Sakura assured holding her hands up to assure the girl.

Treating her like a wounded animal by being calm "Bu..But why I w..was sure Or..Orochimaru's experiments were going to d..drag me back to the Sound Vi..Village" a shy unsure voice that made Sakura want to protect her even more.

"Not anymore Kiddo those disgusting people can't touch you again, you're safe and will be protected in the Hidden Cloud Village, will you let me pick you up" the blonde knelt carefully not wanting to scare the girl anymore.

The red head nodded in fright "We have to hurry Atsui-san or she's going to bleed out, as it is she's barely conscious" the pinkette warned lightly as they changed directions leaving the carnage of bodies behind to return to the Cloud Village.

"K..Karin..my name is Karin" the girl introduced herself feeling faint from blood loss and she was unable to stop her head from falling forward to lean on Atsui's shoulder and closing her eyes to rest as they ran as quick as they could.

Sakura pressed her lips together and Atsui was quiet as they made it back to their village, the other guard was shocked at the sight of the third person situated on the blondes back, though Atsui hesitated, he couldn't leave his post "Here Atsui-san I can carry her" Sakura turned around.

Letting the man situate Karin on her back "Good luck and be careful and don't forget to tell Raikage-sama about her presence" Atsui called as Sakura started forward with a severely injured teenager on her person, earning a salute.

Before they were off to the hospital, Rurui was positively horrified "Leave it to us Sakura-san, we of the medical staff will ensure that Karin-san was it, makes a full recovery" the head medic nodded seriously before the girl was carried off on a stretcher.

"Thanks Rurui-san, now I have to go let Raikage-sama know about Karin-san" she turned on her heel and left the hospital, trying to come up with an explanation of how she knew that someone was in danger in the first place.

Ay was suspicious when she walked into his office "Is there something you want brat, hopefully not a mission, you still have at least four days left on you're break" he snorted signing his name on an official document to be sent of my Mabui.

She shook her head "No Raikage-sama, I came to let you know that we have just thwarted an attempt by Orochimaru to capture a girl named Karin and she is currently receiving treatment at the hospital by Rurui-san" Sakura stated simply.

"What but how, I didn't sense any danger, and I would know, because Cee would have told me" the Raikage instantly flew off the handle at the mention of Orochimaru and his hand came crashing down on his desk breaking it in half.

Sakura grimaced "Er this is probably going to sound crazy, but I heard Karin-san here, asking for help and when I spread out my senses I felt her chakra flaring in distress, thirty miles out, I had to really stretch my senses to find her" she fidgeted.

The Raikage paused in his temper tantrum because that's all it could be called "You heard her voice in you're head, you're right that is crazy, but I believe you, will she live" Ay was concerned, someone had been injured a child no less.

"Yes Karin-san will be alright, a week or so of recovery sure due to severe chakra exhaustion and blood loss but she'll be okay for the most part" Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief, she'd saved a life that day, it felt good, even if she wasn't part of the healing process.

Her expression lightened "Good I'll have Cee keep me posted dismissed brat" the Raikage shooed her off and Sakura hurried the couple blocks down the streets to her house, it was a little chaotic when she got through the door.

Because Karui threw herself at her much like Shikke and Shimetta and well all the children were fond of doing "Want to tell us what the hell is going on Sakura-chan, you order us to come back here and then you're gone for nearly an hour" the red head demanded to know.

"Someone was in danger thirty miles outside the village, Atsui-san and I went to rescue them, I had to drop her off at the hospital and inform Raikage-sama of our injured visitor" she explained lightly patting the red head on the back.

Omoi sat up from where he was seated on his couch, Shikke and Shimetta situated on either side of him "Is the girl going to be okay, the one you rescued Sakura-san" the blue haired teenager in the living room asked before the white haired teenager could.

"Yep Karin-san will be just fine with some rest, though it will probably be a week or so before she's let out of the hospital, I don't know what Raikage-sama intends on doing, but I don't think he'll evict her, she was attacked by Orochimaru's experiments" Sakura said.

Hand tracing along her throat as she remembered her own experience with the last remaining Sannin, to be honest she'd kind of forgotten about the man "A friend of yours, you know her name after all" the brunette asked.

But was surprised when Sakura shook her head "No actually I've never met Karin before, she told us her name before passing out due to blood loss" she explained lightly patting Shikke and Shimetta on the head, it was her turn to make lunch again, though it would be a little later than usual.

"Is that what had you so on edge before you disappeared on us child" the blonde in their midst inquired, how did she know someone was in danger, what made her spread out her senses to check to see if someone was in danger and in need of help.

Now came the hard part it seemed "This is probably gonna sound crazy to you guys, but just before I spread out my senses I heard a voice pleading for help, it was in my head, it was Karin-san asking for someone to save her I merely responded in kind" Sakura said.

Then zipped through the dining room and into the kitchen to get started on cooking leaving everyone behind in the living room to think about what they'd been told, it was crazy, but as they were beginning to understand with Sakura anything was possible.

All of them had a peaceful lunch though "Can we take a nap now Sakra-chan, we're tired" the Uzumaki twins piped in with matching tired voices, looking utterly exhausted, so they were picked up and carried to their house and tucked into their beds and read to, to go to sleep.

Sakura spent the rest of the time working on the seals on the glass aquarium adding a chakra suppressing seal to block Isobu's chakra once he was inside and a transportation seal, so that in the case of emergencies and she was caught, he would be sent to safety somewhere unknown.

It was the where she didn't know, perhaps Mount Myoboku or even to the Leaf Village, it was something she'd have to come up with later as Hidzuke charged into the house, followed by Momo, Joki and Ketsuro coming from the Leaf Village to do their homework together.

Before eating dinner, having baths and finally going to bed once Nagato and Irakusa had returned "You know I wonder if that girl ever runs out of energy, doing various things around the house, watching after her cousins, doing shopping, showing us the village and other things, I'd be exhausted by now" Utakata said that night.

As they all went to the guest house for bed, but weren't exactly tired "Part of Sakura-san's charm, she works unbelievably hard for everyone else and yet she says she's selfish, I don't think it's possible" Chojuro shook his head.

Gengetsu turned his blue eyes on the blue haired teenager "I see and you've been charmed by her then, you like her, it must be agonizing to watch her with that immature boy" the blonde pointed out bluntly.

Causing Chojuro to lower his gaze "Wait you like the brat, for how long, I thought something was up every time those two interact you look away" the brunette smirked finally finding some ammunition against the teenager.

Who sighed "Since back when we first met in the Leaf Village, before she ever got together with Omoi-san, and she knows I like her, that's why she keeps contact to a minimum with him, unless he initiates" he stated.

"If that is the case why did you never ask to date her first" Gengetsu asked in confusion, it didn't make sense unless "Unless you did and she rejected you" he frowned wondering if that was the case it would join Cloud and Mist even further if that were to happen.

The teenager sighed again "It's not that she rejected me and I haven't asked her, she's just to focused on Omoi-san, those two grew up together" Chojuro stood and disappeared to the guest room he'd taken up residence in, followed by the others until everyone was asleep.

Just a few days later with Sakura, Omoi and Karui returning to missions, training and hospital duty the Mist Shinobi bid their farewells of the Cloud Village for a good long while, they weren't gone more than a day when Yugito approached Ay with a request.

"Raikage-sama" the woman bowed lightly glancing to her little apprentice "I'd like to take Sakura out on her first seduction mission, the time has come for her to learn these things" Yugito said bluntly and Omoi choked on air.

Panicking at the thought of his girlfriend doing anything like that, he knew he couldn't stop it from happening but he didn't want to know when she was going to be sent on that kind of mission, even Darui and Cee were visibly tense behind the woman and Karui scowled.

While Sakura held tightly to their hands as the Raikage shifted his beetle black eyes onto her "How old are you brat" Ay barked out the order, usually only the older females were sent on such missions and then there was Omoi.

"13 Raikage-sama, will be 14 end of next month" Sakura answered in spite of herself, not wanting to be sent on such a mission either, but if it was for the sake of her village, she would do anything that was asked of her.

Ay glanced at the missions that were lined up and found such a mission on the list, it was a B Ranked Mission, his lips twisted into a scowl, he couldn't refuse as it was such a high paying job to bring more income to the village "Brat won't be participating" he finally said.

"Understandable Raikage-sama, I merely want her to see what such a mission is like, next time will be you're turn Karui, as you're already fourteen" the blonde woman with onyx eyes nodded in acceptance and took the mission scroll "Pack for a week" she turned to Sakura.

Who released her teammates hands "Roger that Yugito-sensei, where will we be going if I may ask" the pinkette paused, Yugito shook her head and waved her hands indicating she'd be told later so left with little choice Sakura hurried out the office door and back to her house.

Shikke and Shimetta were in Leaf being watched by Tobirama anyway and she sent Gamatori over there with a message to give to the family that she'd be gone for a week on a mission while simultaneously packing for a week and making sure she had her chakra powered lava lamp.

Then when she was done Sakura made haste to the gates "Good, now we'll be going to Water Country, women at a local bar have been attacked repeatedly, it's our job to find the culprit and put a stop to him any means necessary" Yugito explained the mission.

As they signed out and set forth in the direction of the Land of Water, Sakura's eyes widened as that image Kokuo shared with her flashed through her head "Yugito-sensei you know I'm looking for Isobu right" Sakura gripped the lapels of her pack tightly in hand.

"I do, that is also another reason I asked for the mission, lucky for us it's in the Land of Water, the village the bar is in, is extremely close to the three tails location" the woman hinted mysteriously, having heard about Black Zetsu from Matatabi, who'd gotten it from Kokuo and Son Goku.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in open shock before she managed to reign in her expression to a more serious one, good thing she'd finished that seal and the aquarium, other wise she would have missed her chance this time to finally seek out the three tailed turtle.

With that silence settled around the duo like a comfortable blanket, there was no need to fill the air with pointless and annoying chatter as they went through the day walking nonstop, barely resting to eat lunch before eight finally rolled around and Yugito finally pulled them to a halt.

Camp was quickly set up, dinner was caught and eaten, before they climbed into their bedrolls to get some shut eye for the following morning, in which they rose early, ate and then hurried on their way until they crossed the border of Lightning to Water.

Their direction changed from a straight path to the Mist Village, to a small village, where they boarded a boat, it occurred to Yugito that her student had never been a boat before "First time huh" the blonde laughed and got a sulk.

"Yes that's my fault though cause I don't really travel on foot much and I think Raikage-sama tries to keep Omoi-kun, Karui-chan and I in the village or a village for safety" the pinkette admitted softly hand clenched around the railing of the boat.

It only took but an hour to reach the small island they needed to get and then they were let off by the boat as they payed the fare, she hadn't been to very many other places except for the five great hidden villages and a couple of smaller villages, Tazuna's and the one she had her first C rank at.

Fifteen minutes it took them to find the bar that was having it's female customers attacked, but the second the two females entered the bar, the matron flew over to them "Oh my heavens you are perfect for catching that culprit, he likes the pretty ones" and completely bypassed Yugito.

And latched onto Sakura "Sakura won't be doing anything except for watching, and keeping on the look out for any suspicious activity" Yugito interjected pulling her apprentice out of the woman's clutches.

Something fishy was going on "Th..That's right Ma'am" Sakura wouldn't admit it but being touched by strangers still really freaked her out and it was only her iron clad determination to see this mission through to a quick end that she didn't snap right there.

"Not good, not good at all, see he only goes after the customers with exotic hair and you are the only girl in existence that I've ever met that has pink hair you don't understand the rarity" the matron of the bar wrung her hands nervously pacing back and forth.

Dread pooled in her stomach "Why was that kind of information not put in the mission scroll, kami I brought my apprentice on a mission that's practically guaranteed to get her in some kind of trouble" the blonde let out a long suffering sigh.

Sakura held up her hands in response "I didn't do it Yugito-sensei, trouble just follows me wherever I go" she to let out a sigh that equaled her sensei's, why couldn't things just be peaceful and easy for once, not complicated with the chance of becoming outright chaotic.

"You shouldn't blame me, one of my customers is the one who sent the mission request in to all the villages, ridiculous really if you ask me and we would have managed just fine on our own until last night that is" more pacing ensued from the brunette in front of them.

Her lips pressed together "Just what exactly happened last night, give us all the details and we'll handle the rest, do you even have a suspect in mind" Yugito prodded forcefully growing more and more irritated with the pacing, it was driving her mad.

The brunette rounded on them "Ah one of my waitresses went out back and was drugged, he's becoming more forceful and we have our suspicions, this guy here" the matron held out a picture of a familiar man.

"What, but that's impossible my Dad would never do something like that let alone force a woman against their will or drug them, he's happily married to my Mom with two other children" Sakura clenched her hands into fists.

Yugito eyed her apprentice warily and then glanced back to the picture that they'd been shown, there was no mistaking it though, the man in the photograph was Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin "Do you think he's being controlled" she wanted to explore all options.

Right now they were completely ignoring the matron of the bar "Possible but there's no way it can be him, cause I just got a message from him via Gamakichi, and he's all the way in the Leaf Village, remember last night Yugito-sensei" the pink haired girl reminded.

"Impostor then, we'll have to get him and get him good, I'm sorry to have to ask you this Sakura, if he's after exotic haired girls, then he won't be attracted to me, but I'll be with you every step of the way and I won't let this man touch you" the blonde leaned down.

Worry in her onyx eyes as the pinkette shook lightly no doubt feeling sick "But what about Raikage-sama, what will we tell him or write in the report" Sakura grimaced, all the while her senses were screaming danger and to get far away from the village as fast as she could.

The blonde thought for a moment "I'll just write that the culprit was taken down by me as he chased after you when I was scouting around but caught up in the nick of time, I won't let any danger befall you Sakura" Yugito vowed.

Enough for Sakura and they both turned to the matron of the bar who looked more nervous than before which was even more concerning "Good, good, there's a hotel right across the street, bar opens at 7, we'll be waiting" the brunette turned and vanished into the back of the bar.

So the two of them went and got set up in the hotel, before going out to explore a little bit, only to return to the bar at exactly 7 o'clock on the dot, the bouncers were there and at the sight of the two females they were immediately let in.

And Sakura was dragged off to change "Wait why do I have to change" she looked pleadingly over her shoulder at Yugito who looked just a tiny bit furious that this was even happening in the first place.

"Not to worry, not to worry my dear, we have to pretty you up or you won't attract his attention" the matron whispered conspiratorially as she drug the pinkette into a backroom and stripped the girl of her ninja gear and clothing.

Before forcing the girl into a thigh length kimono in the brightest blue with pink cherry blossoms, Sakura scowled further when makeup was painted on her face and her nails were clipped and painted dark pink and shoved into two inch heels which were like bloody menaces.

When she reached for her weapons they were snatched away "How am I going to defend myself if I don't have a weapon" Sakura stamped her foot looking angry, her hair was down, she hated it, her face and fingers felt heavy and it was difficult to walk in those bloody heels.

And she couldn't breathe in this damn kimono "You'll just have to survive one night without them, now get out there and work" the matron ordered as if she were a simple waitress or one of her girls that tended to men.

Sakura grit her teeth and glowered furiously at the woman before stomping her way out into the bar "What the hell are you wearing" even Yugito looked disgusted and very sympathetic of her apprentice, who looked downright miserable especially as she stumbled in those heels.

"And where's you're weapons" the blonde looked the girl over and didn't spot a single one, Sakura lifted a painted nail and curled it furiously in the matron's direction without a single word, Yugito rubbed a hand down her face and spared a couple of senbon for her apprentice.

Who instantly looked relieved to have a weapon and she also discreetly loosened the sash of the kimono so she could breathe "I don't like this Yugito-sensei, that woman is up to something, why else would she take away my weapons" she looked up at her sensei with a frown.

She hated to admit it but she knew Sakura was right "Leave the fighting up to me Sakura, just for now bare with anything that woman asks of you, unless she orders you to sit with men, then blatantly ignore her got it" Yugito commanded.

"Got it Yugito-sensei and thanks for the senbon, even if they aren't my custom made with paralysis poison, they'll do" Sakura felt utterly exhausted already as she merged with the crowd on the dance floor and weaved her way through.

Hopefully they got their target tonight, because she really wanted to speak to Isobu, it would probably give her a piece of mind after this, it was nearing ten o'clock when the matron approached her with a request. 

"Could you take this trash round back to the dumpster young lady" the brunette ordered lightly in an offhanded tone that had Sakura one hundred percent on edge, her eyes shifted around the bar/club and locked eyes with Yugito and nodded imperceptibly.

In the next moment the woman vanished out the door "Of course Ma'am" she grabbed the black bags full of trash and carried it effortlessly through the bar and out the door, her heart picked up in speed a little faster and she swallowed thickly.

Heading around the corner of the bar, Sakura could barely make out the dumpster, but a few moments later her task was complete, that's when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and her heart froze.

"What a tasty little morsel she's sent to me this time, that woman is good at choosing winning girls and lovely pink hair" a gruff voice sounded behind her, terror swelled up on her as her suspicions were confirmed, the matron of the bar was in league with the culprit.

Lucky her though "To bad for you though that you won't get a chance to lay you're disgusting hands on my apprentice, now talk, who are you, you aren't Jiraiya that's for sure" Yugito made her appearance in the nick of time.

And Sakura relaxed only to tense up again as the features of her father melded away to a somewhat familiar face "White Zetsu huh, figures was it you're hope to draw me here to finish me off like Black Zetsu was unable" she glared furiously.

"Oh indeed or another one of you're little friends in hopes to set off you're fury and make you come to us in order to get revenge for what was done" white Zetsu with his gold eyes spoke in a joking tone that pissed the two females off even more.

Yugito grit her teeth and slashed through the white Zetsu clones neck "It's done Sakura, now we have more time to complete our other task, though we must make haste" she wiped her kunai clean "And collect you're weapons and turn that woman over to the authorities" the blonde said.

The pinkette nodded quietly "Yeah Isobu could be in danger even more now, he's never going to trust me at this rate" Sakura sighed as they returned to the bar, got her weapons and clothes back and the woman was taken away by the local authorities in the small village.

Before the two of them knew it they'd crashed out in the beds in the hotel they'd rented at exactly 11:23, the longest Sakura had ever stayed up and the next morning they were gone from the little village via boat and back on the mainland.

"How exactly are you going to protect the three tails anyway Sakura" Yugito glanced down at her apprentice as they walked in the direction Matatabi had told her the turtle had sequestered himself away in, in a large lake.

Glad to have something to talk about that didn't involve what had happened last night, Sakura perked up "An aquarium and a seal that lets him change sizes on a whim and the aquarium, that also has a transportation seal stained into the glass" she rattled off with ease.

Yugito was impressed but no more conversation flowed between them as they walked, for two days straight following Matatabi's directions until they came upon a lake "Is this it Sakura" the blonde asked lightly looking around warily.

The pink haired girl was doing the same as she brought the image Kokuo had shared with her to the forefront of her mind it was difficult to tell but she didn't have to worry as a monstrous chakra brushed against hers "Mhm, he's here" Sakura nodded focusing chakra into her feet.

And walking forward to stand nearly in the middle of the lake with Yugito at her side, the water started bubbling and waves rose up soaking them until Isobu in all his massiveness was before the two females, one eye closed, the three tailed turtle of the tailed beasts.

Sakura gulped quietly "Good luck Sakura-san don't let him intimidate you" Yugito pressed her hands lightly to the girls shoulder in reassurance as the pink haired girl hesitated for just a few minutes before she finally steeled her nerves.

"Right I'm going in then thank you for giving me a chance to speak with you Isobu" the pinkette called up at the turtle activating her sharingan before locking gazes with his one open eye, in a matter of moments.

She found herself on a lake similar to the one that she'd been standing on, and off in the distance was an island, on that island was Isobu, so with every ounce of courage she possessed Sakura started towards him fearlessly until she was stood before him.

"Interesting little girl aren't you, why are you so set on protecting us the tailed beasts, regardless of what Hagoromo asked of you child" Isobu rumbled out in a quiet tone "For that matter how do you intend on ensuring my own protection" he used one of his tails to draw her closer.

So she wouldn't have to shout up at him, he hated impatient and loud children after all "Because Isobu what this world has done to you, forcing you guys in human sacrifices and treating you guys and them like tools is wrong" Sakura spoke softly.

"And yet we've managed all this time without having someone come to our aide, do you have that little faith in us and our Jinchuuriki, even I do not have one that we are unable to fight for ourselves" the three tails asked.

Sakura swallowed thickly as she was overcome with emotions "I have a lot of faith in you guys but you're adversaries aren't the usual run of the mill bad guys, these guys are S Class Criminals and one of them has chakra like a tailed beast, Kisame Hoshigaki from Mist" she said.

There was no arguing just bluntly stated facts "Knowledgeable like you're father I see, now as for my other question how would you assure my protection beyond becoming my Jinchuuriki and I have no desire to be sealed in a human again I like my freedom" Isobu narrowed his eyes.

Relieved the conversation was moving along at a quick pace "By use of Fuinjutsu, I have bought a glass aquarium that I have stained multiple seals on, transportation, chakra blocking, enlargement/shrinking and another seal that will allow you to change sizes on a whim" Sakura explained.

"Very interesting indeed hmm what of food, surely I won't be starved if I allow this" he wanted to hear what she said in response to that one, to be honest he knew the danger that was creeping upon the world, but seeing her so desperate to save him and the others was not good.

Sakura blew out a breath "Well what do you like to eat Isobu, I can put krill in the aquarium or even fish I can make them smaller to fit in the aquarium and the seals will merge with their flesh and won't have any affect on you" she announced.

His tail lowered her onto her feet "You have made an interesting argument young one and given me proof that you're desire to protect me is borne from genuine feelings and not from nefarious feelings, I will allow you to place the seal on me" Isobu nodded.

And then suddenly she was back outside standing next to Yugito and she nearly fell over blinking her emerald eyes rapidly as her sharingan deactivated "Did you do it Sakura" the blonde asked righting her apprentice properly on her feet.

The pinkette nodded and pulled out a tag before walking closer to Isobu, in response one of his tails wrapped around her and brought her closer "This won't hurt a bit I promise and to change sizes you'll merely flood it with you're chakra" Sakura instructed carefully.

Placing the seal upon his forehead and he lowered her onto her feet on the lake again, Sakura would have never imagined how beautifully the seal would turn out as Isobu flooded it with chakra and shrunk drastically.

Until he was the size of a normal turtle she hastily unsealed the glass aquarium it was the perfect size for the three tails, but he resized himself once more and she shrunk the aquarium to fit comfortably in her pouch after catching some fish and shrinking them for Isobu to snack on.

With Isobu secured and in her grasp Yugito turned "Come Sakura let's return home I'm sure you're exhausted and ready to sleep in you're own bed again, just this once we should use you're seals to get back" the woman commanded gently.

"Roger that Yugito-sensei I'm just glad you guys will be safe in the future, cause I'm sure those guys will step up their game sooner or later to acquire the tailed beasts and I'm not about to let that happen, you should place you're hand on my shoulder though" she said lightly.

In a matter of moments the two of them were all the way back in Lightning Country stood outside the gates of their Village, the Village Hidden In the Clouds "I'll never get use to you doing that" Cee shook his head at their appearance.

And Yugito smirked haughtily at him "Let's just be glad their home and that no harm befell them right" Darui leveled a look on his little friend/apprentice and looked her over in semi concern and found not a scratch on her.

"She's fine Darui, exhausted as am I, the mission was kind of a well let down" Yugito explained as they signed in at the gates and hurried off down the streets, Sakura waved silently at the duo on gate duty before following after the blonde.

"See you later Darui-san, Cee-san" her voice trailed over her shoulder as she walked leisurely in the direction of the Raikage Tower, part of her dream had come to fruition, now the rest was sure to follow right.

The Raikage was pleased to find out that nothing major had happened, and the mission was named a success, before he released the two females and the two split up outside the tower heading in opposite directions to get some rest for the following days.


	57. Jinsoku the Market Thief

It was a couple days after her botched seduction mission and making sure Isobu was comfortable within his aquarium that had been enlarge with fish bought and plenty of other things that would give the place home like qualities for the three tailed turtle.

That Sakura encountered Karin at the hospital on one of her shifts "Hey it's you" the red head pointed out bluntly soft red eyes gleaming with excitement "You're one of the ones that came to save me" she latched onto the pinkette glad to see the girl again after a week.

"Ah yes Karin-san, my name is Sakura, but aren't you supposed to be resting in you're room" Sakura asked getting the feeling this particular girl wasn't good at being patient for things and was anxious to get out.

Her words caused the girl to sulk "I hate sitting still for so long, the hospital beds are uncomfortable and I'm just so freaking bored" came a plethora of complaints that were normal for most patients who had to stay for a certain amount of time.

Sakura laughed lightly "Come on Karin-san I might be able to help with two of those things my job as a medic ensures that I make all patients comfortable" she nudged the red head back through the halls to the room she was supposed to be in.

Red irises flashed her way "Wait you mean you work here" Karin blurted in that same blunt way and earned a nod "That is so cool, I mean you must have a talent for healing if that head medic lady lets you work here" she chattered a nonstop rate.

"Right I've had my medical license since I was six Karin-san, now for the bed, in the closet is this, and is there anything that would peak you're interest to help keep you're mind off of being bored" Sakura inquired emerging from the closet with something huge.

Which she placed on the bed and replaced the covers and pillows before facing Karin "Er I'd like to read anything that is alright isn't it" the red head fidgeted shyly clearly not use to asking for things gaining a gentle smile.

Sakura knew just the thing "Here we are Karin-san it's one of my beginner books on Fuinjutsu, no one reads it anymore so you can have it" she unsealed the book from her storage tattoo and handed the book over to the girl.

The red head looked intrigued "Wow I've always wanted to learn Fuinjutsu, my mom said that as we were from the Uzumaki Clan that it's our right to learn but she died before she could teach me" Karin rambled happily.

But her savior only heard one word out of that entire sentence "Uzumaki Clan, you're an Uzumaki Karin-san" Sakura's jaw dropped open in honest surprise this was not what she expected when she came into work that night.

Karin clutched the book closer to her chest looking wary "Yeah whats it to you" she was suspicious and Sakura quickly tried to think of something to rectify the situation, though it wasn't very hard to figure out what to say.

"Half of my family has Uzumaki blood in them, one of my best friends is an Uzumaki, my Uncle is an Uzumaki, my cousins are part Uzumaki, my Mom was the direct descendant from Mito Uzumaki, I'm adopted, but my siblings have that blood in them to" she rattled out.

It did the trick "I didn't know that there were so many Uzumaki's still out there my mom said that the land we use to live in was destroyed and so many had died and the remaining members of the Uzumaki Clan scattered across the lands, me and mom ended up in the Grass Village" Karin said.

Finally sitting down on the now comfortable bed feeling exhausted "Mhm, anyway you should get some rest Karin-san, I have to continue my shift" Sakura smiled sweetly at the red haired girl as she lay down on the bed before turning and leaving the room.

Making her rounds of the hospital one last time before 10:30 rolled around "Good work tonight, by the way you didn't happen to see that girl wandering around anywhere did you" Cee asked as he noticed her signing out at the lobby.

"Indeed that child is quite impossible, we have tried everything to make her comfortable" Rurui had apparently been having a tough time with Karin, who was just about as much of a knucklehead as Naruto was, since they were Uzumaki's.

Sakura grinned "Don't worry about that Cee-san, Rurui-san, I've taken care of the problem, Karin-san will be good" she announced waving to the duo and heading out the doors and walking the few blocks needed to get home.

Before crawling into her bed after dressing in her pajamas to get some shut eye, the next morning she, Omoi, Karui and Samui crowded into the Raikage's office "The Market Thief has gotten away again, find him, catch him and return him to the cells" Ay barked.

Wanting to burst out laughing at his Chunin's expressions of exasperation "Again, that Jinsoku guy really needs to learn to stop stealing things and getting away, one of these days our legs will fall off chasing him and…." the rest of what Omoi said as he left the office faded behind the door.

"Great, just freaking great why are we the ones always landing that C Ranked Mission" Karui scowled not liking that they'd gotten saddled with trying to catch the market thief once again, somethings were just unfair.

Samui grimaced "Due to recent events that mission is no longer C, it has been moved up to B Ranked" she informed bluntly as they left the office, Sakura bowing quietly to their Raikage as they hurried out to leave him to complete his paperwork.

Upon exiting the tower their blonde teammate, she was no longer considered their sensei, left just like she usually did leaving the trio alone, the pinkette cracked her knuckles "He's not going to be easy to catch this time" Sakura stated.

As they all walked forward to scout out the market "That's right we all have to have be on top of our games, last time we only got him because of Sakura-chan" the white haired boy glanced down to her legs, the cloud shin guards hiding the weights.

"You should probably take them off just in case so we don't have to waste any time in trying to take them off" the red head on her other side pointed out, it was logical after all, so Sakura bent removing the shin guards and bandages.

Then finally the weights before those and the bandages were sealed away and the shin guards were put back in their place "Good now lets get to work, I know his chakra now and there's no way I'm letting him escape this time" the pink haired girl straightened from her kneeling position.

Unbeknownst to them Karai and Amai were stood behind them, both were very impressed like usual on those three's team dynamics, it was probably due to growing up together that they got in sync so well with each other.

Both of them were curious though so tagged along silently on the mission the chunin seemed to be on "How shall we search Sakura-chan, we can't simply wait for him to strike, by then it might be to late" Omoi piped up suddenly.

"Omoi's right Sakura-chan what happens if while you've gotten faster, he's gotten even more outrageously insanely fast" Karui spouted literal nonsense in the next moment amusing both males further as she scowled.

Leaving them to wonder, just what kind of mission were the three teenagers on anyway "I admit you do have a point there, but remember while he only has speed, we have speed and chakra on our side" Sakura announced.

Her teammates nodded seriously and so they all split up searching the market and making a place to sit and stake out for awhile, Jinsoku was bound to pop up eventually and when he did the trio were waiting for him, with Karai and Amai as their silent witnesses.

A man streaked around a corner going insanely fast "CAN'T CATCH ME THE GREAT JINSOKU I WILL STEALL EVERYONE'S VALUABLES" the man shouted as a gaggle of people came flying after him.

Karui and Omoi were off from their places in hopes to catch the man but he merely swerved around them running at a break neck pace "What kind of person is that, to go faster than a ninja" Karai was utterly shocked.

"No idea, but Sakura-san is after him now, do you think she'll catch him" Amai inquired seeing the girl leap from her hiding place only to be dodged, but when Sakura started after the man, they were surprised to see her nearly keeping pace with the man.

Jinsoku as he'd introduced himself looked disturbed that someone so young could practically keep up with him, he was supposed to be the faster person in the village after all "YOU GENIN CAN'T GET ME" he taunted.

Leaning to the right as she swiped her arms out at him "We're not genin anymore Market Thief" Sakura growled in frustration, if she could just get him one time with a well placed hand, that would make things for her, Karui and Omoi ten times easier.

"Ooh then I must step up my game" Jinsoku smirked taking off even faster down the streets of the Hidden Cloud Village, Sakura sweat dropped as Karui and Omoi suddenly joined her after struggling to catch up.

Karui was sulking "See told you he'd be outrageously insanely fast" the red head grumbled under her breath, she didn't think that they would be catching him this time, cause he was going to fast for even Sakura.

The pinkette's eye twitched in frustration "We're gonna fail our first mission I really hate that Jinsoku guy" Omoi pouted not liking this anymore, no wonder the rank had changed from C to B, this was impossible.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists "No we're not before I wasn't even using chakra" and then she took off like a rocket after Jinsoku, Karui and Omoi blinked before sweat dropping at the sight of their friend making her own dust cloud.

"Makes me wonder what else that girl is capable of, you'd think she's a Jonin how she thinks, acts and what she says, instead of a Chunin" the white/orange haired male that was pacing along the roofs with his partner shook his head.

Amai nodded in understanding "Precisely and the way she handles situations is kind of amazing, if not a bit disturbing, we're the adults here" the brunette laughed lightly speeding up even more, someone like Jinsoku couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of training they as ninja went through.

He was headed on a straight path for the village gates she realized if she could get him just as he was passing through the gates things would be a lot easier, so Sakura waited until he by the gates and then simply connected her chakra to the gem outside the gates.

"This is impossible how did you get ahead of the great Jinsoku" Jinsoku clearly wasn't expecting her or her hand as it slammed into his side, he didn't notice the mark she left on him merely kept running not realizing she wasn't following.

Darui and Cee were on gate duty "Aren't you going to give chase, isn't that you're mission for this morning" Darui lifted a white brow as his little apprentice simply stood there grinning like a crazy person.

Making them both wonder what was going on "Here I thought you hated failing missions, if you don't catch him and bring him back, you'll undoubtedly fail" Cee prodded when a mischievous twinkle appeared in her emerald orbs.

Just a couple minutes later an out of breath Karui and Omoi blew into sight at the gates "We lost him, we lost him, we're gonna fail and be scolded and sent back to the academy" the white haired boy slid down to the ground.

Sakura rolled her eyes waiting for Karui to get her complaints out of the way "So much for never failing a mission huh, our perfect record ruined because of that guy" the red head sulked even more than before.

The pinkette rolled her eyes lightly "Relax you guys, I marked him with the transportation seal, I can do that now" Sakura snorted "I waited for you two to get here so we can go catch him" she explained dragging Omoi onto his feet.

All four of them stared at her as if she'd grown a second head it was possible in this case but Omoi and Karui took her hands and after connecting her chakra to the seal, all three of them were off to retrieve Jinsoku.

Clearly the man wasn't expecting three teenagers to fall on top of him as he rested because he thought he'd gotten free from the village's clutches at long last "Damn it how the hell do you brats keep catching me" Jinsoku scowled.

"Okay speedy mcspeederston time to go back to the village" the pink haired girl pulled him onto his feet and they started walking the fourteen miles he'd managed to go before they'd got to him somehow, he didn't know how the brats had done it actually.

Her two teammates were relieved that they'd gotten their mission completed five hours after the start of it "Pretty impressive of you brats, tell us how did you appear so suddenly" a familiar voice only to Sakura's ears sounded from a few feet away in the treeline.

"Tsuchikage-san" her attention shifted for a fraction of a second and Jinsoku tore himself free of her clutches, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh waited a couple of moments, then went to retrieve their captive again.

It didn't take long just a minute or two because he struggled as she tied his hands and grabbed his shirt collar to drag him along behind her "You're scary Sakura-chan" Omoi grimaced seeing the glare she kept tossing Jinsoku.

As she returned to them and the Stone Shinobi that had showed up early for the treaty festival that was to be held in Cloud "Right, I marked him with the transportation formula and it's something that can never be removed" Sakura glowered at the market thief.

The red head in their group fell over laughing her head off "To funny, to funny you hear that Jinsoku, if you ever escape from the jail again, Sakura-chan can catch you no matter where you are" Karui couldn't stop laughing maniacally.

Jinsoku glared right back extremely put out that he kept meeting his match in this weird pink haired girl, she always caught him "Shall we make our way to the village Sakura-san" Akatsuchi was polite as usual, though everyone could hear the humor in his tone at the situation.

"Of course Akatsuchi-san this way and we'll escort you" she turned Jinsoku still firmly caught by the collar of his shirt and they as a group hurried the last thirteen miles back to the Hidden Cloud Village Gates where Samui and Atsui were waiting.

The market thief was turned over to the duo "Good job you three, just make sure you fill out you're reports, Atsui you get the thief back to the jail that understood" Samui nodded looking visibly relieved that nothing had happened.

"You got it sis, come on you thief, it's time to go back to those hot cells" Atsui gripped Jinsoku and drug him along down a side street until the duo were out of sight clearly going straight for the jail as promised.

Karui, Omoi and Sakura let out matching sighs of relief "Looks like you guys got it rough here huh" Kurotsuchi jumped forward after signing in and attached herself to the young pink haired girls side, it had been what seemed forever since they'd seen each other.

Sakura looked up into laughing onyx eyes and shrugged lightly "Come on lead the way to the tower and you're Raikage" Mu became impatient like usual, and after the lot of them signed in, Omoi and Karui took the initiative to lead them to the Raikage Tower.

"Did you improve you're speed recently, I don't remember you ever going that fast before" Han glanced in the girls direction, Roshi had decided to stay in Stone in order to make sure it stayed secure in their absence, alongside Kitsuchi.

She craned her neck in his direction "Ah that would be because I took my weights off, I kept them on in the Stone Village" Sakura explained pointing to her legs and walking more leisurely than before, while filling out her report and handing it off to Omoi.

"That's right, though didn't you recently get a new pair, you're what up to almost forty pounds right on each weight" the white haired teenager mused trying to remember but he'd forgotten for the moment how much the weights were now.

Her lips curved upwards in amusement and a tender look filled her emerald eyes "You're doing it again Sakura-chan, staring at Omoi like a weirdo" the red head teased mercilessly and a blush zipped onto her cheeks faster than anyone could have believed.

"Well Omoi is my boyfriend Karui-chan, when are you gonna ask Choji" she teased right back gold eyes widened and the girl fidgeted uncomfortably as her crush was outed on the Akimichi Heir all the way in the Leaf Village.

It was the Tsuchikage who directed the conversation back on the previous topic "So how much do you're weights way and how do you manage to go through you're day with them on" Ohnoki prodded looking around the Cloud Village curiously.

Earning a smile "Forty pounds exactly, it's a new pair that Gai-san from Leaf graciously let me have since he didn't have any more use for them and I use chakra to enhance my strength, I up the weight every few weeks once I adjust" she stated as they reached the tower.

And they all crowded in together "Mission report" the Raikage held out his hand like usual and it was placed in it by Karui, they switched off, he unrolled the scroll, beetle black eyes flicking across what had been written "Congratulations on completing another B Rank" Ay said.

Before shifting his attention onto the stone Shinobi, former and current Tsuchikage "Consider showing them around another A Ranked Mission, it's high time for you brats to start pulling you're weight around here" he smirked.

They didn't complain instead saluted, in Sakura's case she bowed and then the three of them hurried out the office door at the silent dismissal to wait for the others, Ohnoki spent a few minutes talking to Ay, before leading them outside the tower.

"Right lead us to wherever you live, we're not big into hotels" Kurotsuchi demanded latching onto the pinkette again thinking that she would have them at her place, imagine their and her surprise when Karui and Omoi followed after her.

Akatsuchi was curious and then three blocks later they were at the base of some stairs "We live up there together, the house on the right is a guest house, while ours is in the middle and the other belongs to Sakura-chan's, Aunt, Uncle and cousins" Omoi explained.

"We don't use the stairs" Karui stopped them from starting up the steps, gesturing to the mat "We use a self summoning seal that's under here that gets us into the house up there" she said going through the hand signs she'd memorized.

Once Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were on the rubber mat, followed by Mu, Han, Karui, Omoi and lastly Ohnoki and Sakura, before they were all settled comfortably in the house "Okay you two check the cabinets make a list of what we need, I have to go check on those guys" Sakura said.

Both teens vanished through the dining room as everyone else made themselves comfortable on the couches in the living room "What guys were you talking about" easily the tallest person in the room right now spoke up.

"My cousins, see while I'm doing missions they go to the Leaf Village, everyone over there is pretty busy to so when I'm done with missions I watch after them until their parents return" she responded standing on the scroll and going through another set of hand signs.

Vanishing in a plume of smoke and appeared in the house in the Leaf Village, it was utterly devoid of life, Sakura blinked and spread out her senses, they stretched further than ever and found everyone at the hospital.

She was off like a rocket worry making her heart pound in her chest like a drum, blood rushed through her ears and in a matter of minutes Sakura was charging through the hospital doors of Leaf's General Hospital.

Just as Tsunade appeared in the lobby of the hospital "Sakura what are you doing here…is everything okay" the honey eyed woman asked in concern upon seeing the frightened and worried expression her adopted daughter was sporting.

"Why is everyone here in the hospital has something happened please tell me no ones injured or sick or poisoned" Sakura looked positively distraught, as she hurried forward, jumping the gun a bit as to why everyone was there.

The blonde shook her head in exasperation "Relax brat, their all fine, though expect three new family members, Kyusai is pregnant, that's why those two are here, Hashirama and Nama came in for a check up and so brought Shikke and Shimetta" Tsunade patted Sakura on the head.

And Sakura instantly calmed down waiting patiently "Sakra-chan, Sakra-chan you're done with you're mission" the Uzumaki twins caught sight of her immediately from their perch in Hashirama's arms and began reaching for her.

Sakura took them gently into her arms "Yep that's right Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan" their red hair reminded her of Karin "By the way I found another Uzumaki, she's currently in the Hidden Cloud Village hospital recovering from being attacked by Orochimaru's experiments" she turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade rubbed her face "That is interesting Uzumaki's are just popping up like daisies, well I'll leave that one in you're capable hands Sakura, now you scurry along, I'm sure you're busy" she shooed her adopted daughter off.

"Wait Sakura-chan there's something I'd like to talk to you about, I was thinking of making another guest house for you guys cause you're all the time hosting people, below the one you're in built into the stone with a set of stairs" Hashirama followed after his great granddaughter.

Her face twisted into a grimace "No stairs Hashirama, those things are menaces in the Cloud Village, however an extra guest house would be appreciated" Sakura relented, it's not as if it would be sticking out like the other monstrosities.

"Goody, I'll be by in a few days with Yamato, I'm sure you'd like to see him again, we've all been so busy what with trying to rebuild our lives" the brunette patted her on the head like Tsunade had and made a beeline back to the hospital.

Shikke and Shimetta were held tightly to their cousin as they entered the house and stepped on the self summoning scroll holding a little tighter as Sakura weaved the hand signs needed to get them back to Cloud.

Kurotsuchi spotted them first and her onyx eyes widened "Oh my gosh they are so freaking cute, are those you're siblings, no wait their you're cousins Shikke and Shimetta right" the ravenette hadn't realized that the pictures she'd seen didn't do the children justice.

The Uzumaki Twins shrunk back a little in fright at the sight of all the strangers in their cousin's house "No, no it's okay Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan, their friends, that's Kurotsuchi-chan" the pinkette assured rubbing their backs, before lowering the duo onto the floor.

"Ne, ne Sakra-chan do you think she'll play wif us" an adorable question that came from both Shikke and Shimetta in unrehearsed sync complete with tugging on her thick black outer yukata that she wore around the village and peering up at her with hopeful blue/purple eyes.

Now who could say no to that "She might if you ask her" Kurotsuchi called she didn't like children, but those two just looked so damn freaking adorable it was impossible not to like them, at her statement the duo scrambled towards her with matching pleading expressions.

"Just behave yourselves Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan" Sakura smiled in light amusement and took the list from Omoi as he handed it to her, not many things were needed "I think we'll be fine for tonight unless you guys want to go out" she glanced to their guests.

Earning shrugs clearly none of them were inclined to move from their seats "We're good brat for awhile at least, that travel made us weary" the Tsuchikage explained looking as if he was never going to get up from his spot on the comfortable couch.

"If you'd like Sakura-chan I can go out and get what we need, I noticed we're almost out of coffee and the pets are almost out of food again" Omoi wasn't sure if anyone else knew about them having Isobu in the house, but that was their code word to use to protect the three tails.

They'd all taken it upon themselves to make sure Isobu was comfortable in his new environment but he ate quite a lot of food "We should go together Omoi, that way we can split up the tasks" Karui dragged Omoi towards the door and soon they were gone.

Akatsuchi laughed at the amusing antics of the teenagers they were staying with "Not afraid that she'll try to steal him from you are you Sakura-san" he turned his attention on Sakura, who lifted Shikke at his demand and spun him lightly before setting the little boy on his feet.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question" the light brown eyed male in the room inquired suddenly friendly like usual Sakura nodded for him to go ahead "Kokuo senses Isobu near, you aren't his Jinchuuriki are you" Han prodded.

Her lips pressed together "For you're questions, no Karui-chan likes someone else, and no I'm not Isobu's Jinchuuriki, I found a way to ensure his protection and convinced him, he's currently happily swimming around in his new home" Sakura grinned.

Lowering herself into her chair to relax for a few minutes and watch Shikke and Shimetta, as Kurotsuchi carefully entertained the duo with a gentle smile on her lips proving how much she really did adore children, especially ones that were family.

It was cute to be honest seeing how she interacted with the twins when asked of her, without getting angry or snapping at them "What about you're other cousins, or siblings, or are they all at the academy" the former Tsuchikage spoke fifteen minutes later.

"Still at the academy Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir, though in a couple hours they'll all be he…that's probably not a good idea" she jumped up and paced if Momo caught sight of strangers it would be near impossible to calm her down.

They were confused "What don't want you're siblings or cousins around us" Ohnoki frowned suspiciously, it's not as if they would hurt children, they weren't like that anymore, not that they would have harmed a kid anyway.

She passed a hand through her hair "It's not that, I'm sure they'd all like you guys Tsuchikage-san, it's just that Momo my little sister was recently er…touched inappropriately by an academy sensei and it's not easy to get her to trust strangers now" Sakura glanced to the four men in the room.

Indicating that it would be the males that would make the girl frightened "Please tell me the man is not still working at the academy" Akatsuchi for once was being completely serious about the situation that had been revealed to them.

"He's not I took care of the situation by going to the Hokage with evidence and the sensei has been thrown in jail for touching and striking a child" she smiled viciously, still furious over that incident before putting a lid on her anger.

Calming down dramatically and she sat once more in her chair to hopefully relax a little bit "You're on friendly terms with the Hokage" Han asked in confusion, though he was relieved that nothing else had happened to the girl.

As she nodded quietly in response to his question "Course Sakura-chan's on friendly terms with Hokage-sama, his son is her best friend and brother in spirit, those two grew up together" an unfamiliar voice to their ears except for Sakura sounded from behind them.

Just as a black blur sped through the living room, Sakura jolted and she leaped from her chair in one smooth move just as a tantou struck out and embedded itself in the chair she'd just been sitting in moments before.

She landed on the floor with a thud, Shikke and Shimetta shrieked and hid behind Kurotsuchi as their cousin rose "Baka Shisui what the he…heck are you doing" Sakura glowered looking like she was about to murder the man.

He realized he might have gone overboard in the next moment "Now wait a minute Sakura-chan I was just trying to get you to unlock the other power in you're mangekyou" Shisui held up his hands as the girl stalked towards him.

Cracking her knuckles "Yes well not in the house you mo….I'm taking you to Mikoto-chan" she snagged his shirt "I'll be back in a few minutes" she hummed innocently as Shisui struggled in her grasp eyes wide in horror.

"Please, please anyone but Auntie Mikoto, Sakura-chan she'll neuter me, wait I'm sorry, really, really I am, I'll even buy you a new chair" he begged as she dragged him back over to the scroll and stood on it, going through one handed signs unpracticed sure but it did the trick.

The last thing any of the Stone Shinobi heard was an agonized yell as she pinched the man's ear like a mother would do a naughty child before the duo were gone in a puff of smoke "Well she's doesn't take any nonsense from others" Mu snorted thoroughly amused.

She was back ten minutes later a scary smile on her lips, Shikke and Shimetta latched onto her "Is Shisui-ni gonna be okay Sakra-chan" they looked up at her with wide innocent eyes and curious expressions on their faces.

"Oh he'll be fine, sore for a little bit but alright, Mikoto-chan is making him take lessons" Sakura cackled tickling her little cousins until their faces were bright red and laughing much like her, the whole incident was forgotten in their minds as they raced back towards Kurotsuchi.

Having taken a liking to the older girl that was their cousins friend "If you don't mind me asking what kind of lessons is that fellow going to be taking Sakura-san" the other teenager in the room asked lightly curious much like the children.

A grin spread across her lips "Shuriken jutsu lessons, Mikoto-chan is a mistress over that jutsu, needless to say Shisui-san won't be around for awhile, he's gonna be sulking for awhile" more laughter tumbled from her lips.

If it was one thing they all learned as children it was that the Uchiha Matriarch while she was all smiles and happiness, could be the devil in disguise if one pissed her off even Itachi was wary what he did around his mother and that was saying something.

Everyone got the feeling that the Shisui person wouldn't actually be partaking in the lesson's merely trying to flee as the jutsu was used on him, just then the door flew open "We're back Sakura-chan, sorry it took so long" it was Omoi and Karui.

"Cause we forgot the storage scrolls and we couldn't find the stall with the coffee grounds" the white haired boy announced "Hey what happened to you're chair" he frowned spotting the mess and slight destruction.

Sakura wrinkled her nose up "Shisui is what happened anyway I'll clean that up, you guys get started on lunch" she sighed feeling exhausted, it was always trying dealing with that Uchiha who was about as flamboyant as Mikoto, and extremely annoying sometimes.

Both Omoi and Karui nodded quietly didn't ask and merely headed for the kitchen to get started on a late lunch for everyone, while Sakura sealed away her now destroyed chair "Um the oven's not working" the gold eyed girl appeared.

"Great today of all days huh, first that dang Market Thief, then Shisui and now the oven breaks perfect" Sakura rubbed a hand down her face rolled up her sleeves and vanished into the kitchen to see if she couldn't find the problem.

Thankfully it had just been accidentally unplugged from the socket "Sorry Sakura-chan we didn't think to look" Omoi grimaced as she started up the coffee machine, sorely needing coffee at this point in the day.

Fifteen minutes later a simple stir-fry was finished at exactly 1:23, late lunch indeed and everyone gathered in the dining room including the twins, though it seemed they were more interested in shoving their vegetables off their plate until their cousin caught them.

"Vegetables don't go on the table" she narrowed her eyes lightly Shikke and Shimetta jumped in response and hastily returned their veggies onto their plate and started eating them getting their hair ruffled as they cleared their plates of all food.

It was then that they started getting tired "Nap time now Sakra-chan right" Shikke and Shimetta yawned big jaw cracking yawns and clambered into her arms already practically asleep as Sakura carried them to their house and put them in their beds.

Before returning to her own house through the connecting hallway "Yeesh and you deal with that everyday" Kurotsuchi flopped down on the couch feeling exhausted herself, truthfully the twins hadn't asked much of her, just read to them.

"Just wait until the other monsters get here then you'll see how chaotic it gets with Momo, Joki, Hidzuke and Ketsuro" the white haired boy said scooting over for his girlfriend since her chair had been ruined courtesy of Shisui.

The pinkette laughed it was one minute away from 2 in the afternoon, an hour and twenty minutes before her cousins and siblings got there "Oh by the way Tobirama's lady is pregnant with twins, so I'm gonna have three new family members, four if you count Kyusai-san" her eyes twinkled.

"Cool Sakura-chan and here I've only got my parents and Yukai and there you are you're family growing bigger and bigger every day" the older red haired teen laughed lightly laying on her stomach on her own couch with a book to read for awhile.

Sakura laughed sheepishly just as the door opened again "I'm home, oh are Shikke and Shimetta already taking their naps" Irakusa blinked focusing her light blue eyes on her niece, only through marriage, but they were all close anyway.

"Ah yep just ten minutes ago actually, we got a late start on lunch Aunt Irakusa, these are our guests for awhile" Sakura nodded while gesturing around the room at those that were gathered on the furniture.

Irakusa blinked "Did something happen to you're chair Sakura-chan, wasn't that brand new" the soft red haired woman tilted her head to the side in confusion noticing the absence of the girls favorite chair.

Her lips pressed together "I have Shisui to thank for that, he came in here and attacked, trying to get the other ability of my mangekyou to awaken and destroyed my chair" Sakura sighed softly eyeing the empty spot, she'd have to go out later and get a new one.

"Oh that's right business at the stall has finally picked up so I might be getting more wares to sell, their coming here, I just wanted to warn you see you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Irakusa smiled in that gentle way before hurrying off to her house.

Sakura's emerald eyes softened "Before I forget Kitsuchi-san found these in the Tsuchikage Tower Library and asked that I give it to you" Akatsuchi pulled out a couple of books and tossed them gently to the girl.

Who caught them one handed, her eyes scanned the leather and lit up in excitement "Wicked awesome" she hopped up in the next moment and scurried over to the chest that was sitting against the wall and pulled out a key to unlock it.

Once the chest was opened one of the two books were nestled inside with the others before it was closed and locked once more "A little obsessed with those books are you, what was it about anyway" the Tsuchikage had to ask.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki all the books in there are ones I've found and collected that were written by my birth father, now I have exactly twenty four books, they aren't easy to come by or find" Sakura sat down again as she spoke.

Laying her head across Omoi's lap as they settled down for some serious relaxation time, it was quiet as everyone braved finding a book to read on the shelf that must have held over what looked like two hundred books.

Until 3:17 hit and a plume of smoke filled the air "Nee-chan, Nee-chan guess what, guess what I fell in the pit" Hidzuke sounded so proud as he came out of the fading smoke to show off his war wounds as Imoi liked to call them.

There was a half inch deep scrape on his arm from colliding with the earth harshly Sakura sighed again "Alright come here Hidzuke-kun" she waved him over, break over, hands already glowing green to his awe.

Onyx eyes bright and full of life "Can I learn medical ninjutsu Nee-chan please I want to be just like you when I grow up and I won't ask you to help me with my homework tonight" he pouted adorably and got his hair ruffled.

"Hold you're horses you silly goose, wait until the others get here, you know they'll be jealous" Sakura finished up with the scrape, it was a reoccurring them and yet she couldn't scold Imoi, because Hidzuke adored that man, much like she had.

It was so freaking adorable "So that is one of you're siblings, Hidzuke-san was it, we're staying here for awhile is that alright" the very tall man sitting on the couch behind them spoke up and the boy turned around to face him.

Jaw dropped "You're really tall Mister, Ne, Ne, Sakura-onee-chan will I get as tall as him someday if I eat my veggies" Hidzuke grinned jumping up and down accepting the guests staying in his house as if someone had snapped their fingers.

Sakura blinked and laughed awkwardly "Well Hidzuke-kun I'm sure you'll get very tall, probably taller than me for sure, but I don't think you'll be as tall as Han-san even eating vegetables" she said gently, Hidzuke shrugged in response and merely sat down to get started on his homework.

A few minutes later the other seal was set off and more smoke filled the air, Hidzuke was startled as his sister flew up and grabbed Momo "Nee-chan what's wrong" she smiled up at her big sister, wearing her dress.

Before spotting the reason, her body tensed instinctively "Relax Momo-chan, no one here will harm you that I promise" Sakura assured as her sister shook lightly, just as she thought Momo was still scared.

"Come on Momo-nee, Sakura-nee has promised to teach us jutsu's" surprisingly Hidzuke came to the rescue and the white haired nine year old relaxed in response, looking up with wide excited honey eyes that matched their mothers.

A smile curved on her lips "Really Sakura-onee-chan you're gonna teach us more jutsu's, but what about Joki-kun, he has fire and wind that's not exactly fair" Momo frowned lightly as they all sat at the table to do their homework for a bit, it was going to be the weekend tomorrow.

So they were all excited to spend the night "That's okay I can practice the jutsu's Mom and Dad taught me recently" Joki waved off Momo's concerns with ease amber eyes excited "But isn't it cold outside" he frowned.

"Not to worry, not to worry, we have a training room" the pinkette winked teasingly and the kids got all hyped up again, before settling down as the threw themselves into their homework in order to get it done before dinner.

Mu shook his head in amusement "Awfully behaved group of children if I've ever seen them, how do you manage them day in and day out" he snorted lightly not wanting to scare them, especially the little white haired girl.

They'd all seen the frightened expression "Course we behave for Sakura-chan, cause if we don't we get scolded and we don't like being scolded by Sakura-chan, cause she gets mean sometimes and whacks our fingers" Ketsuro piped in.

"Especially if we try to swipe food from the kitchen while she, Omoi-ni and Karui-nee are cooking" the bluenette continued while writing down answers on her worksheet working with her brother who remembered most of first years work.

Sakura bit her lip "Only because you little monsters try to steal food after I've pulled it out of the oven and you could seriously get hurt plus if I let you, there wouldn't be any food left for anyone else" she laughed gently.

Helping Momo and Hidzuke, despite "We asked Mom and she said that we can stay the weekend is that okay Sakura-chan or are you busy, if you are, we totally understand" the little orange haired boy spoke up again.

"Are you the one that makes them do their homework Sakura-san, I can see you doing that actually" Akatsuchi asked before the girl could answer the little boy's question, it wasn't any of their business if children came to stay.

She scratched her head lightly "I tell them, they do it, I just help and well I do have missions and hospital duty these next few nights, but I'm sure if you asked Amai-san, he'd be happy to entertain you until we're finished, plus we'll also be escorting Tsuchikage-san and these guys around" Sakura explained.

Momo jumped up honey eyes wide "Wow you're the Tsuchikage" gone was the hesitation to talk to strange males "We just learned about the five Kage's in Iruka-sensei's history class, he's Ohnoki the Fence Sitter of the Hidden Stone and former student of the Second Tsuchikage" she was downright giddy to share her knowledge.

Her brother and cousins stared at her as if she'd grown a second head "Impressive for one so young I'm sure you're sensei is proud of you that you remember those facts" Ohnoki praised lightly giving the young child a nod.

The girl blushed lightly "That's not all Momo-chan, the Second Tsuchikage is here to, you remember the Chunin Exams" her sister pointed to Mu glad to see Momo doing well, it was a relief after the last week and a half of tension.

Momo clapped her hands together excitedly "Ne, Ne Tsuchikage-sama do you think I could ask you guys a few questions" she lowered her gaze to the floor looking adorable and shy all in one go it was part of her own innate charm "Not now I mean later" Momo hunched her shoulders.

Ohnoki and Mu shared a look before shrugging lightly in acceptance, those honey eyes lit up again and Momo sat down to finish up her homework so that they could all go to the training room to practice some mild jutsu's.

"Excitable bunch of kids aren't they, though why are you teaching them jutsu, I thought that was part of the academy's job to ensure the children knew the essentials before they graduated and became genin" the ravenette inquired as they all stood.

And traipsed into the dining room, to a door that had gone unnoticed and somewhat unused until this moment "Elemental Jutsu's aren't taught in the academy, these kids know their elements already" Sakura announced.

Having the four kids line up in front of her "Right for Momo-chan how about Doton: Rock Staff, for Hidzuke-kun, Suiton: Water Shotgun Jutsu, and for Ketsuro, Suiton: Bubble Jutsu" she showed each child the hand signs multiple times before sending them off to practice.

Joki pouted slightly wishing he could learn a jutsu from his oldest cousin "Ne Sakura-chan do you think you could show me some hand signs to a wind jutsu that will make it seem like you taught me something" he asked shyly scuffing his foot on the wood flooring of the training room.

Sakura's eyes softened "Sure Joki-kun hmm lets see how about Futon: Gale Palm Jutsu, it's one Naruto-kun knows" she went through the hand signs slowly for the little boy, who's amber eyes lit up in excitement before he joined his sister and cousins in practicing their new jutsu's.

"Unbelievable that picture you showed me didn't do them any justice at all, before I came here I thought all little kids were brats and annoying and yet when I see them, I just think their dam…dang adorable" Kurotsuchi caught the warning look.

"I'm not trying to order anyone around, but no cuss words" her eyes shifted to Momo "Their to impressionable right now and the first time Momo heard someone cuss, it left an impact on her and I really want to hit the person who said the word in the first place" Sakura breathed out.

They all got the feeling that it wasn't good in the least but Han had to ask anyway "Just what word are you talking about Sakura-san and how did it impact Momo-san" light brown orbs locked with emerald as he asked his question.

Her lips pressed together "It was before the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village, one of the Sand Shinobi, who's a friend now called me a _Slut_ and when that happened at the academy with Momo, she asked me if she was one to" the word had been whispered but there was anger behind it.

"Yet you're friends with the person who called you that Sakura-san, have you lost you're mind" the black haired teenager looked confused, how could she befriend someone who'd call her such filthy names.

She shrugged lightly "Trust me Akatsuchi-san it wasn't without a lot of effort and trying to get it through his thick head that he was a jerk, but they repented and made up for their mistakes in the end that is the only reason we're friends now" Sakura smiled.

"Unlike you and that Ami chick, hey whatever happened to her anyway, I would have thought by now she would have tried to come storming into the Cloud Village asking you to fight her like usual" Karui snorted derisively.

The pinkette grimaced "Ami quit being a ninja, she got bit by a feral boar and got an incurable disease and somehow I'm the one who got blamed for that" she scoffed lightly "I doubt she could even make the trip here now with how sick she is" Sakura said.

"Wow still not sympathetic of that girl huh, well that's fine Himekari doesn't deserve it not after everything she's done to you" Omoi attached himself to his girlfriends side onyx eyes watching the children as they practiced.

Just then the door behind them opened "Knock, Knock I'm sorry for intruding Sakura-san, Omoi-san, Karui-san, but I came by to drop this off, Shisui bought it as an apology, he's currently hiding from my mother so I brought it for him" it was Itachi.

"Oh thank you Itachi-san and good, perhaps next time he'll think about his actions first before simply trying to attack me and destroying personal objects" the pinkette accepted the scroll, getting the feeling she knew what it was.

Itachi chuckled lightly, glancing in the children's direction "I see they didn't waste any time in asking you to teach them something, kind of reminds me of you when you all were little" he teased gently.

And a blush formed on her cheeks "Itachi-san honestly why does everyone pick on me about that, so I wanted to learn, there's nothing wrong with that" she huffed at him lightly though everyone could tell she didn't mind in the least.

The Uchiha Heir shook his head in amusement "By the way expect Sasuke for dinner, he's been wanting to ask you a couple of questions" with that last statement Itachi turned on his heel and left going back the same way he'd come, through the self summoning seal on the scroll.

"You get an awful lot of visitors from the Leaf Village how do you do it, live a dual life without being driven to the brink of exhaustion" Mu was seriously confused as to how one could possibly life like Sakura did on a day to day basis.

Her eyes snapped in his direction "Love for my family and the friends I have made and I have a lot of stamina, which reminds me" Sakura sat down on the floor shucking her outer yukata revealing the thick dress beneath in a dark orange with the Chunin Flak Jacket of Cloud.

Unsealing the weights and bandages and removing her shin guards to return them to their spots, Hidzuke spotted them "Nee-chan, Nee-chan can I wear weights like you to please" he asked watching closely what his big sister did.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "Just one pound weights for now Hidzuke, you wouldn't be able to handle these" she reached for the shelf but Omoi got to them first taking it upon himself to help.

"I got this Sakura-chan, come on Hidzuke, we'll sit here and I'll help you put on you're first pair of weights" he was use to it after all, the little blonde haired boy didn't argue and followed after Omoi, and sat in a chair to have his weights put on, followed by bandage wraps.

When he was done Hidzuke jumped up hugged Omoi and returned to practicing his new jutsu "Thank you Omoi-ni" being thrown over his shoulder as he went and stood next to Momo again, who was having a time of it with her new jutsu.

Eventually she got frustrated though and walked towards her sister "I don't understand what I'm doing wrong Sakura-nee" if there was one thing the kids knew it was that Sakura understood jutsu theory and application better than them, because she thought like a jonin.

Finishing up with replacing her shin guards, the black outer yukata was thrown over a chair "Right when using a jutsu for the first time you must understand that you never know how much chakra is needed" Sakura launched into a lecture.

Worthy of Imoi "See take for instance the bubble jutsu, you guys love it when I use it to play" Sakura went through the hand signs and blew out a stream of bubbles that hardly had any chakra in it at all.

The kids all nodded joining the lecture to the others surprise, not Karui or Omoi though "Yeah, Yeah but what does that have to do with Momo-chan not getting the jutsu right" Joki piped in with a question treating this like an actual classroom lecture.

"It has everything to do with that actually, chakra is the key, see how they pop with just a touch like soap bubbles" she poked one for demonstration "I barely added any chakra, but if I were to add more chakra like this" Sakura did the jutsu again.

Aiming it at one of the targets, they slammed into the wood and destroyed the bulls eye "Something as fun as the bubble jutsu could turn into a very dangerous jutsu in the blink of an eye, do you get it" she turned back to the kids.

They all thought the demonstration over "Does that mean Momo-chan is using to little chakra and thus it keeps breaking in half on her" Ketsuro jumped up and down in her spot in excitement the first one to figure out what was wrong.

The pinkette clapped her hands "Exactly practice molding you're chakra or adding just a bit more to the jutsu the next time and eventually you won't even have to think about it, chakra control is needed for all manners of jutsu" Sakura announced.

Momo was contemplative thinking over what she'd just learned "I get it Nee-chan and thanks for explaining it to me" and then she was right back to practicing, she would get her new jutsu down no matter what.

"Say onee-chan do you think someday you'll be able to teach me the jutsu you created by yourself with Uncle Tobirama's instructions" Hidzuke had gotten tired, the weights he wore weren't easy to adjust to so merely attached himself to her side.

His sister tapped her lip in thought "We'll see Hidzuke-kun, we'll see, anyway you kids time to take a break, it will be dinner time soon" she called ending their training session and the children started pouting.

But they all dutifully filed back out into the living room and found a spot to sit and relax "Guess you're babysitting again huh Sakura-chan" Nagato laughed coming back from his missions with the Akatsuki, only to pause at the sight of the Tsuchikage.

"Wait a minute I know you, you're that young whippersnapper that was constantly nagging at us to create a treaty" the Tsuchikage accused at the sight of the red head standing in the living room of the house he was staying in for awhile.

Nagato blinked his purple ringed eyes in shock "Uh yes that's right Tsuchikage-sama, I am Nagato Uzumaki, I'm part of her family" he nodded carefully at Sakura, who unsealed the new chair Shisui had bought her and sat in it to relax.

"Uzumaki, like those little kids from earlier, Shikke and Shimetta" the former Tsuchikage caught on instantly, the children did look a great deal like this man that was before them, so he had to be their father.

The red head nodded again "Yes I'm Shikke and Shimetta's father and Sakura's uncle, has Irakusa come home yet" Nagato turned his attention on his niece, adopted or otherwise, she was family and that's the way it would stay.

Sakura hopped up to Hidzuke and Ketsuro's frustration "Aunt Irakusa is home yes, there's a favor I'd like to ask the both of you, would you two start pulling out things for dinner" she glanced to Omoi and Karui and the duo vanished to the kitchen.

While she followed her uncle to the other house, Shikke and Shimetta were awake and immediately demanded to be picked up by Sakura who relented to their demand "Oh my Sakura-chan what are you doing here" Irakusa looked up from her knitting.

"There's a favor she'd like to ask us, what is it Sakura-chan, has something happened are you injured, did Shikke and Shimetta bother you to much today" he was admittedly worried that there was something going on.

All this earned him an amused smile "Over a week and a half ago, myself and Atsui-san saved a young girl from Orochimaru's experiments her name is Karin, with red hair and red eyes, yesterday I learned that this girl was from the Uzumaki Clan" Sakura started.

Her uncle jolted in surprise "Really like Nagato and Naruto-kun" the red haired woman turned fully to her niece in shock, Uzumaki's just popped out of the woodwork sometimes it was definitely strange.

"What about this favor Sakura-chan, does it have anything to do with this girl Karin-san" Nagato had suspicions forming in his head and he had this feeling he knew what his niece was about to ask of him, and he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Not after everything she'd done for him and the others "Karin has no one and I thought that if it was alright with you two and Raikage-sama that you guys might take her in, adopt her maybe, give her the family she needs to get over what has happened to her" she asked sheepishly.

To her surprise both Irakusa and Nagato nodded in acceptance, Sakura let out an inaudible sigh of relief hugged her aunt and uncle, squeezed Shikke and Shimetta one last time before returning to her house through the connecting hallway and made dinner.

Just as they were setting the table, Naruto and Sasuke popped into the house "Hey Sakura-chan" the Uchiha looked miserable training must not be going well, he flopped down in one of the chairs at the dining table, alongside Naruto "Got a couple questions for ya" he eyed her closely.

"Okay ask away Sasuke I'm all ears, you know where I am all the time now" Sakura snorted lightly setting down the plates as Karui brought in the food, steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy along with green beans and broccoli, a pitcher of tea was brought in by Omoi.

The Uchiha inhaled deeply "This has more to do with the UPF, say there were reports going around of multiple Uchiha going missing all in the span of one week, but one doesn't know where the reports are originating, where would one start" Sasuke threw out there.

Sakura lifted a pink brow in response as the kids crowded around the table and Naruto was sitting quietly for once at his best friends side "Hmm I would start by asking around, subtle questions, but don't be obvious, or make up a team that's qualified for that sort of thing" she finally said.

His lips drew down into a frown why the hell hadn't anyone thought of that before "For the second question, say one thinks someone is a traitor, how would one get that person to admit to betrayal without making it seem like one forced said person to admit to such things" he asked.

"You think there's a traitor in the Clan Sasuke" her mind was quick to catch on to the subtle hint and her friend nodded seriously "If it were me I would tail the suspect, gather evidence, and then present it to him, if he doesn't crack, remain calm, laugh it off and say something absurd, watch his expression closely it's all in the body language" Sakura stated.

"Why are you so weird Sakura-chan anyone else we've asked that question to, well not adults, cause no one is taking Sasuke-teme seriously, has told us that we just needed to throw the guy in jail, but we can't cause we don't know if he is a traitor or not" Naruto waved his arms.

The Uchiha in question grimaced "It's true, but what if tailing him doesn't work and then we'll be the ones in trouble if he does turn out to be a traitor" Sasuke prodded even further glad that she was taking him seriously unlike the others at UPF.

It was because he was Fugaku's son and young "You're clan has cat summons, form a contract with them or ask Itachi-san or Shisui-san for the crow summons, they'd be more useful at night, undetectable it would be easier to tail a target and gather information" again that brow raised.

Sasuke blinked in shock "Now why the he…heck didn't I think of that before" his head slammed on the table none to gently, remembering not to cuss in the children's presence, they were Chunin they were supposed to be responsible.

"Anyway we'll be going thanks Sakura-chan, come on Teme, let's go talk to you're brother and Shisui" the blonde jumped up dragging his friend with him and they vanished into the living room and back to the Leaf Village.

Kurotsuchi turned to the pinkette "Does he have a girlfriend, what about that blonde boy, they were kind of really cute" on the subject of boys again, her little friend smiled lightly nudging Joki when he tried to feed his broccoli to Hoyo, he redirected his fork to his mouth.

"Er I don't know about Sasuke, he's always kind of avoided making friends with girls, myself, Karui-chan, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are about all he talks to, but you can try, I'm making no promises though and Naruto has been claimed" Sakura snickered quietly.

As they all finished up dinner and the dishes were done courtesy of Omoi and Karui "Hey don't you have hospital shift tonight Sakura-chan" the white haired boy asked as it was nearing 6:35, less than twenty five minutes away from seven.

"That's right, Amai-san has the weekend off" Karui nodded finishing up with the dishes and putting them all away, Sakura glanced to the clock, then to the kids, who all started sulking as they realized it was almost bed time.

But they dutifully took their baths and dressed in their pajamas "You'll be back soon right Sakura-onee" Momo looked up hopefully, though she doubted they'd be awake to greet her, though she intended on staying in her sisters bed that night.

"Yes, yes Momo-chan, just to 10:30 and the hospital is only a few blocks away Momo-chan" she hugged her little sister close, while Hidzuke climbed into her vacated chair, he was use to this already anyway.

Upon being reassured Momo jumped into the chair with their little brother "Good luck Nee-chan, even though you didn't teach me medical ninjutsu" Hidzuke sulked he'd forgotten all about it in the excitement of learning a new water jutsu, then he'd gotten to tired.

"Tomorrow Hidzuke-kun, don't forget to go to bed at eight you kids and Omoi and Karui will help you guys with setting up in the guest house" Sakura was sporting her medic uniform to their surprise, and slipped her feet into her boots before leaving the house.

Joki and Ketsuro sighed squished on the couch with Karui "Sakura-chan's always busy and yet here we are always bugging her" the little orange haired boy felt upset, she would never tell them that, but the way she worried about them made him feel guilty.

"Relax Joki, Sakura-chan would never push you guys away just because we have missions, training and in her case hospital duties" the red head at their side piped in, in a slightly scolding tone, not wanting the kids to think that their cousin didn't adore them.

Ketsuro sulked "Yeah but we're all gonna be ninja someday and then we'll be to busy and what about Sakura-chan, she's always gonna be worried about us" the bluenette looked upset much like her brother proving they really were siblings.

The white haired boy on the opposite couch sighed "Of course she's going to be worried, look at what all you kids have been through, you Joki was with her during the apartment complex massacre, her actions of sending you away saved you" Omoi pointed out.

Clearly the Stone Shinobi and Tsuchikage knew about what he was talking about, though they hadn't realized the boy had also been present "And you Momo-san, just over a week and a half ago, she went all the way to the Leaf Village to make sure you were safe at the academy, let you cling to her and all kinds of stuff" he continued.

"Let's not forget Hidzuke, because you want to be a Cloud Shinobi, we're letting you live here and being accommodating and each and everyone of you should know that Sakura-chan is always gonna worry, especially you Ketsuro-san" Omoi finished.

Karui laughed "Wow Omoi I hope you didn't break you're brain on that one" she snickered as they all sat back on the couches to relax or chair as was the case for the two Senju siblings, the children were quiet thinking over everything they'd been told.

Until eventually the lot of them did go to bed at eight like Sakura had told them, Karui and Omoi helped the Stone Shinobi, and Tsuchikage's, current and former get set up in the guest house at 8:30, before they went to bed at 9.

And at exactly 10:33, Sakura entered the house, took her own shower, checked on her siblings and cousins only to find them all crowded on her bed, before crawling beneath the covers after giving Isobu his food and finally drifted off to sleep herself.


	58. New Beginnings

Five days later after setting a routine with everyone, Omoi, Karui and Sakura crowded into the Raikage's office, with their guests on their heels, Samui was noticeably absent this time though "So you brats have been Chunin for nearly two months" Ay commented.

Eyes scanning their team file as a whole no A, a few B, multiple C and way to many D Rank missions "Lucky for you brats, Bee and Yugito have requested you have time off for training, and one other person is here for to weeks you can come in" the Raikage barked.

Dread pooled in her stomach as Shisui appeared smirking Sakura's eye twitched 'I'm going to die' she thought especially if Yugito and that man was going to be training her for two weeks, her shoulders slumped.

"One other thing, that girl Karin from the hospital is now being placed in you're capable hands brat, dismissed now get to training, no more slacking off" Ay ordered dismissing the lot of them from his office so he could get to work.

Karui and Omoi eyed their teammate "Poor Sakura-chan, good luck with Yugito-sensei and Shisui-san" the white haired teen patted his girlfriend on the back as they all traipsed towards the training grounds, no doubt where the Jinchuuriki were waiting.

Her lips pursed in consternation and the red head laughed awkwardly "Just try not to kill our teammate Shisui-san, Sakura-chan is the best at breaking down missions" Karui snickered as it was she was probably going to be just as beat up as her friend and Omoi.

"And we'll finally get you're other mangekyou ability unlocked" Shisui grinned from ear to ear, ready to get a little revenge for dragging him to Mikoto, Sakura shuddered lightly and inched away from him warily.

Ohnoki, Mu, Han, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were all very curious "Isn't she just fine with having one ability unlocked" Kurotsuchi didn't understand why the girl had to train with her mangekyou sharingan, it was kind of ridiculous.

"That would be the case if there weren't so many people after Sakura-chan, having the other ability unlocked would give her even greater power such as the Susanoo" the Uchiha explained carefully and got a confused look from the two younger.

While the two Tsuchikage, current and former nodded "An ability that was once wielded by Madara Uchiha, you're predecessor isn't that correct Uchiha-san" Ohnoki coughed narrowing his eyes on the girl, could she really unlock such a thing.

Shisui nodded "I understand that the protective qualities would be greatly needed, but how does one unlock such an ability" Akatsuchi inquired glancing to the silent Sakura, obviously she really didn't want to go through whatever training she was about to be put through.

"Dire circumstances, by the way I still want to hit you for that stunt from before Shisui-san" Sakura glared at her friend and clutched Omoi's hand, the Uchiha held up his hands and whistled innocently in response.

They were intrigued "Just what exactly did you do to get her to unlock the first ability anyway" Han eyed Shisui warily, after that stunt he'd pulled on their first day in the Cloud Village, he'd been more cautious of anyone coming through the summoning seal on the scroll.

"Hehehe I went after Omoi-san, she could have really injured me" he rubbed his stomach in remembrance of the kick Sakura had given him while simultaneously unlocking the first ability in her mangekyou to protect Omoi.

Earning a scowl from his little friend and a derisive snort "Well here we are on the training grounds" Mu stated simply as he looked around these training grounds were pretty impressive actually not that he'd say it aloud.

All of them were immediately approached by two unknown people "Yo say yo it's time to train fool ya fool, get ready for the rappin Killer Bee" the first one a male didn't waste any time and simply launched at Omoi and Karui, spinning erratically and thrusting multiple swords out.

Both the red head and white haired teens pulled their swords out as they got further away from the others as their training session began "Ready Sakura-san" Yugito lifted a brow at her little apprentice and gestured to a little ways away.

Sakura sighed softly and settled into a defensive stance, while Shisui, Mu, Han, Ohnoki, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi sat on the sidelines leaning or sitting on some rock or other flat surface in the early morning hours.

Yugito narrowed her onyx eyes and lunged, elongated and very sharp nails going straight for the pinkette's throat, Sakura ducked low and swung out a foot, it was slapped to the ground and the earth shattered beneath their feet.

That didn't deter the blonde woman in the least as she twisted around and struck out with long toenails close range attacks "Doton: Earth Spikes" Sakura weaved hand signs at a rapid rate to gain distance.

Landing lightly on her feet the woman turned to face her "Ooh not bad Sakura you've definitely improved a little bit since the last time" the blonde commented gently with a serene smile, "But unfortunately not enough to truly get me" Yugito said.

Emerald eyes widened and she flattened herself to the ground in the nick of time before rolling as sharp nails aimed at her stomach, earning the first few scratches as those nails scraped along her flesh, in the next moment the girl was on her feet again.

Raising her arm in defense and twisting nearly in half to cartwheel backwards, "Suiton: Rising Water Cutter" in the midst of leaping back she weaved another set of hand signs and kicked a high speed wave of water at her sparring partner.

Who dodged it with minimal effort and merely launched at Sakura again, but the girl retaliated by pulling out a tantou, nails and weapon clashed creating little sparks, "This is new or do you really dislike having my nails close" Yugito asked with a laugh.

"You always try to gut me or tear out my throat with them, how could anyone like those things" Sakura shuddered lightly lifting one hand from her tantou and striking out in hopes to get the woman to back off a little and regain distance.

Thirty five minutes later she slid to the ground thoroughly beat up and Yugito stared down at her in amusement "Looks like you've still got a long ways to go, you and them" onyx eyes shifted towards the other side of the field.

Bee was still beating up on his own apprentices, Sakura groaned lightly "Clearly Yugito-sensei" she jumped onto her feet already healing herself a chill crawled down her spine feeling the stares from Shisui and she shuddered imperceptibly.

His training session was going to be like hell "Guess it's my turn right Sakura-chan" his hand came down on her shoulder making the girl jump lightly "Time for a little payback for telling Auntie Mikoto" there was that damnable smirk again.

"At least let me heal them first and regain my chakra a bit" Sakura eyed him warily, just what did Shisui have planned, how was he going to force her other ability to unlock, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

No doubt she'd feel like she was dying, "Fine" Shisui pouted as he said that word in a petulant tone much like a child being told no and not getting their way, but she dutifully traipsed towards Omoi and Karui and healed them before gathering a bit of nature energy for sage chakra.

Just enough to replenish her reserves and face Shisui at full strength, Yugito and Bee left, so Omoi and Karui joined the others on the sidelines "I feel bad for Sakura-chan, having not just Yugito-sensei but Shisui-san, that's crazy" Omoi shook his head.

While Karui nodded "Me to, it's like having to go two rounds with Yugito-sensei and Bee-sama put together" the red head grimaced as the duo settled into defensive stances across from each other on the training fields.

Shisui didn't say anything just body flickered and appeared behind his little friend tantou aimed at her back, she swung her foot out in a side sweep trying to trip him "Was that to predictable" he asked curiously starting up a conversation.

"Don't talk Shisui-san you have a way of driving a person to insanity" the pinkette huffed drawing five of her gem attached kunai from her pouch and tossing them, to land all around them, Han narrowed his eyes remembering his own gem.

It appeared they were finally going to see some real action "Ooh someones a little sore, is it the thought of me getting a little payback that makes you angry" the Uchiha taunted mercilessly trying to rile up his protege.

Her teeth ground audibly together as she launched herself at him fists swinging, eyes flying left and right and dodging his attacks, before their blades clashed "Please Shisui-san I merely think that this is crazy" she swung her foot out and up.

"Whoa need those if I ever get a girlfriend" Shisui retreated hastily, the tables had been turned on him 'How the hell does she do that' he sulked inwardly body flickering above her, but before he landed a hit she vanished nothing more than a sigh of the wind the only give away.

Just before a jutsu was speeding at him "Suiton: Raging Waves, Raiton: Emotion Wave" scratch that two consecutive jutsu's one right on top of the other and two elements mixed perfectly together, he couldn't dodge it.

And so the jutsu's crashed into him "What the heck Sakura-chan that was mean and that hurt like hell" Shisui spluttered in the next moment, she was suppressing her chakra, it made him cautious, the wind shifted behind him and leaped backwards.

He wasn't quick enough this time and her hand pressed down on his shoulder "If you had those elements you would have done the same" Sakura put her hand on her hip hiding her triumphant smile a mischievous gleam in her emerald eyes.

Shisui narrowed his eyes "Probably like I said only dire circumstances, perhaps it's time for you to activate you're sharingan" he ordered seriously shifting into another stance waiting for the attack that he knew would be coming.

Like he thought when the pattern of three circles and roots branching out to every corner of the red eyes was in her eyes, a ring of pink bubbles came into existence, but it didn't come after him right away as Sakura leaped forward.

Fist aimed right at his stomach, he sucked his gut in and struck out, it hit her right in the back and Sakura went careening backwards to land harshly on the ground, that didn't deter her and she was on her feet in a flash a moment later.

"Then push me to my limits Shisui-san and I'll do the same" she called tauntingly and damned if it didn't piss him off, Sakura was good at a great many things, and that was one of them, he sighed inwardly onyx eyes narrowed.

Before lunging straight at her, ducking and weaving through the pink bubbles as they came after him and launched into a set of hand signs at point blank range "Katon: Fireball Jutsu" Shisui breathed, for a second he thought he might have been a bit to harsh.

Until a foot landed in the middle of his back and he was sent flying forward to land flat on his face "Suiton: Water Shotgun Jutsu" Sakura wasn't wasting a second of him being down and set another jutsu after him, he twisted to the side and dodged it.

"You've gotten good at those seals, I remember it use to take you a long time Sakura-chan to connect you're chakra to them quickly enough to avoid getting hit by my fire jutsu means you have improved since you became a Chunin" the Uchiha sniggered.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "Stop yacking Shisui and take me seriously or I'm going to beat you this time" her lips curled upwards into a smirk before going through a set of hand signs and summoned Gamashin and Gamahidari.

The Uchiha eyed them warily "Now Sakura-chan surely you aren't going to have them tie me up" he'd heard of course from Sasuke and Naruto that one of Sakura's summons had a thing for using ribbons and tying people upside down.

"That's Gamakiri's specialty, these two however know a jutsu and can actually use it with me" Sakura grinned flashing a quick apologetic look at her two friends as she placed her hands on her toad summons and they went through familiar hand signs.

By this point Shisui was charging "Suiton: Bubble Jutsu, Raiton: Emotion Wave/Poison Fog Combo" a stream of electrified bubbles filled with a dark purple poison was sent flying at him, his onyx eyes widened.

Then he merely body flickered to avoid the attack "Kami Sakura-chan that was mean" Shisui aimed his tantou at her back, just as one of those god awful flashes slammed into her, this time his weapon went straight through her shoulder.

Everyone froze before Omoi was running only to be blocked by a pink wall, her other ability had unlocked unconsciously to defend her from anymore attacks her eyes regained focus "Ow that kind of hurts Shisui" she grimaced.

Pulling herself off the tantou and into Omoi's arms "What the hell happened Sakura, why didn't you dodge that like you usually do" the Uchiha scolded harshly and she flinched in response looking a little hurt that he'd yelled at her.

"One of those visions, you know I can't stop them Shisui nor can I control when they come, it hit me right before you did" Sakura scowled bringing a glowing green hand up to heal herself of the damage it wasn't really to much damage, not as bad as what Kabuto had done actually.

Shisui rubbed his face "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I kind of forgot about that cause it's been so long, you okay I wasn't gentle in the least" he glanced to the wound Sakura was currently healing as the others traipsed over and crowded around.

"Ah yeah I'm okay it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me though I'm kind of glad that all my hard work paid off in the end and I got that jutsu/combo down, next time I want to do it with Omoi-kun and Karui-chan" she smiled widely.

Her two best friends grinned and latched on for a hug "Not only that but you awakened the other ability in you're mangekyou" the raven haired girl in the group blurted out, she hadn't gotten to see to much but the pink haired girl she'd befriended was kind of awesome.

The others nodded in response when she looked at them, "A pink wall that looked like the earth and no doubt stronger than any other wall Sakura-san" the other black haired teenager piped in remembering it vividly.

Han shook his head "Everything seems to be pink with you, those pink bubbles, you're hair, I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to capture you for you're exotic hair" he frowned though he doubted anyone would ever let that happen.

Case and point Shisui glowered and stood in front of his little friend while Omoi and Karui shifted into a more protective stance "Relax you three don't take Han seriously, he was merely making a statement" the current Tsuchikage announced.

"Indeed if you're all done with training perhaps we could go back to the house and relax for awhile" the former Tsuchikage grumbled as much as he liked being outdoors it was almost 10 and he wanted a break for awhile.

Shisui nodded "Yep Sakura-chan's all done for the day, tomorrow will be easier I promise we'll just work on getting you're Susanoo to appear and incorporating that new ability into attacks" he assured walking forward leading them from the training grounds.

"Are you really alright Sakura-chan, you didn't lose to much blood like last time did you, but that wall was kind of cool to, what did you see in you're flash" Omoi was a regular ole chatterbox wanting to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

Sakura smiled softly "The only reason you'd be having flashes is if something's happening with Naruto and Sasuke" Karui frowned also wanting to know what was going on, none of them would even know if Sakura wasn't around.

She shrugged lightly "Nothing concrete yet, just a flash of yellow and no I don't think anything is going to happen to Hokage-san Shisui, it didn't feel urgent, probably something those two goofballs can handle on their own" the pinkette announced.

With that the lot of them fell silent until they reached the cliff only to notice a new addition to the connecting house, "Those things are hideous, and now there's another one" Kurotsuchi grimaced as Sakura started sending them up to the house via summoning seal.

The others silently agreed "At least it's built into the cliff and not sticking out like the others" Akatsuchi noted, the only good point of the new guest house before taking his turn to go up to the house courtesy of Sakura.

"Didn't you're Raikage say something about a girl being left in you're capable hands" Han reminded quietly the pink haired girl smiled in response, clearly she hadn't forgotten about it after all like he'd thought.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, just make sure you get lots of rest and don't overuse you're eyes, we'll only be training for an hour" Shisui hugged his friend gently in a silent apology before he was gone up to the house.

Leaving Mu, Ohnoki, Karui and Omoi "Well are you going to summon us up there or not brat" Ohnoki demanded as he stood on the rubber mat, beneath it the stone slab with the summoning seal carved into it.

She flashed him a quick smile before the Tsuchikage was up in the house with the others "You were impressive out there today, perhaps next time I can train you a little" Mu commented just before he was gone in a plume of smoke.

Now it was just the trio of Chunin "You're awesome Sakura-chan, guess you want us to go get Shikke and Shimetta for you and set up one of the guest rooms for Karin-san" the white haired boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't believe we'll have another person living with us, indefinitely though" the red head sighed, though she perked up "It'll be great to have another girl in the house" she snickered quietly as both of them stood on the mat.

Their friend shook her head "Actually Karin will be staying with Uncle Nagato and Aunt Irakusa, but we'll probably be gone for awhile cause she needs clothes and essentials" Sakura explained going through the hand signs and sending her teammates/boyfriend up to the house.

Before turning on her heel and walking the three blocks to the hospital quickly "It's about time you got here Sakura-san, that girl has been driving everyone crazy" Rurui breathed out in relief at the sight of her second best medic.

Sakura laughed awkwardly and smiled sheepishly "Right well I'm here to sign Karin-chan out, I'll go collect her myself" she nodded decisively then headed down the halls to the room she knew the red haired girl was occupying currently.

Karin jumped up in excitement "This is exciting, I'm coming to live with you Sakura-chan" Karin blurted in that same exuberant way all Uzumaki's seemed to have, she was still wearing the hospital gown.

"First though Karin-chan you can't go out wearing that, second we'll be going shopping for essentials and third how would you like to have a family to call you're own again" Sakura ticked off her fingers carefully.

Watching Karin's facial features closely for any sign "Uh you mean someone wants to adopt me, but then I'd be separated from you Sakura-chan and what if I never see you again" there was a hurt look in those ruby irises.

And Sakura smiled gently handing over the turquoise dress she'd brought for the girl to wear "Relax Karin-chan, the family that wants to adopt you is my Aunt and Uncle, and you'd have two adorable little siblings Shikke and Shimetta" she showed off a picture of the quartet of Uzumaki's.

Even if Irakusa wasn't one by birth, her name had changed by marriage "We'd get to be cousins" the red head paused in getting dressed to grip the picture looking as if she was about to break down crying at any moment.

"Yep and you're last name won't ever have to change, see those are some of the Uzumaki's I was talking about my Uncle Nagato didn't even know he was an Uzumaki, and then he married my Aunt Irakusa, and those are their twins Shikke and Shimetta" Sakura grinned.

Hugging the girl when she started crying quietly before eventually she did finish getting dressed clutching the photograph and book she'd been given "Later on say I want to become a shinobi of this village, what would I have to do" Karin asked as they left the room she'd been occupying.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Hmm well you'd go to Raikage-sama first, then talk to Imoi-sensei at the academy to take a couple of classes or study on you're own before taking the exam to become a genin" she explained lightly.

Karin tilted her head to the side in confusion "What rank are you Sakura-chan, all I know about you is that you have a super huge family that I'm gonna get to be apart of and that you're a medic" she looked away shyly.

As they came to a stop in the lobby "Now Karin-san try not to trouble Sakura-san, she is one of my best medics and cannot babysit you constantly" the head medic was waiting for them and the Uzumaki girl smiled sheepishly looking down apologetically.

"It's okay Karin-chan, that's Rurui-san's way of saying good luck out there" Sakura nodded towards the doors while signing the girl out at the same time, multitasking in the best way she knew how.

Red eyes widened "Thank you Rurui-san and I promise to do my best" the girl grinned eager to get outside the walls of the hospital and start a new hopefully happy life, Rurui shook her head in amusement and nudged the both of them out the door.

"Get on now you here and remember the Cloud Village is a secure place" then the head medic turned on her heels to get back to work as the two girls left the hospital, Karin for the first time and Sakura for what probably seemed like the one hundred millionth time.

The red head was in shock at how huge and different the village was to the Sound Village "By the way for you're earlier question I'm a Chunin, I've only been one since a little bit towards the end of December last year" the pinkette piped in leading the girl to the market and a clothing store.

"Cool and I know you said that we were going to shopping bu…but I don't want you to waste you're money on me Sakura-chan" Karin looked a little guilty, here Sakura was already doing tons of things to make her comfortable and all she was doing was taking and not giving anything back.

Her new found just smiled gently "Go on Karin-chan pick out anything you want, trust me I have plenty of money, though this came from you're new father" Sakura held out a pouch of ryo "He has an organization with his two friends and makes a lot of money" she said.

Karin gulped and then vanished between the aisles feeling happier than she'd felt in her entire life, her time in Grass had been miserable and then those bastards had killed her mom and then when she went to Orochimaru cause he promised her safety and protection.

She had new things to worry about he treated her like a possession to use and so she'd run, she hadn't been the only one to run, a boy named Jugo had been with her, and she had no idea where he'd gotten off to or if he'd been taken back whereas she'd been saved.

"Ooh what about these Sakura-chan" the red head emerged eight minutes later holding out a few black skirts, with knee length purple shorts that were skin tight, typical Cloud Village style and Sakura nodded her acceptance.

Those were put in a basket and then the girl dived back into the aisles "What are you doing here Kid" Darui chose that moment to show up and lean his elbow on her shoulder Sakura lifted her head to meet his gaze before gesturing to the aisle.

"Our guest that Atsui-san and I saved from Orochimaru's experiments got out of the hospital today, she's currently looking for clothes, we have a big list to get through today" Sakura stated lightly hearing the soft humming.

The red head was truly enjoying herself it seemed "Raikage-sama put you in charge of her then probably for the best you have a way of making everyone comfortable" he snorted quietly also hearing the humming.

And decided to stick around to meet the girl "Hey Sakura-chan do you think after this we ca….." Karin trailed off emerging with a few more skirts and shorts to add to her growing collection, only to pause at the sight of the newcomer standing to next to her friend and shrunk back a little.

"It's okay Karin-chan, this is Darui-san, he's one of the various Jonin that train me in their spare time, and nice when he wants to be" the pinkette teased lightly and bringing a chuckle to Darui's lips before he turned to face the young girl.

Nodding politely "How do you do Karin, like Sakura said, I am Darui, Cee from the hospital is my partner and we're the Raikage's body guards, welcome to the Cloud Village, I hope you come to love it as Sakura has" Darui held out his hand.

For a few seconds he thought she wasn't going to shake his hand, but in the end the girl did before he saluted and went to leave "By the way Sakura, in a couple days I have spare time, so I'll teach you a new lightning jutsu" then he was gone from the clothing store.

"That guy is so cool are all Cloud Shinobi nice like him" the red head asked before remembering her earlier question "Ah that's right I was going to ask if we could go to the bookstore and get more Fuinjutsu books, I read through the other one already" she fidgeted.

Her friend laughed softly "No need Karin-chan, I've got tons of them back at the house you can have that I don't read anymore and depends, some of them can be mean, but when it comes to our own we have loyalty towards our country, village, family and friends" Sakura said.

Earning a wide eyed look "I want to be a part of something great like that someday to" Karin glanced down at her hands "Where else are we going after this, should I get more" she bit her lip feeling guilty all over again.

Sakura sighed lightly "And you will be Karin-chan, ninja gear store, and yeah, get a couple of thick outer yukata's, some dresses, shorts, shirts long and short, mesh, shoes and winter clothing, weeks worth of everything, trust me it's better to do it now than wait" she smiled.

With that the Uzumaki girl dashed back into the aisles and came back with everything mentioned including socks and unmentionables "You know I've been wondering Sakura-chan, how did you know that I was in trouble and needed help" the red head inquired.

Once all the clothes had been bought and sealed in a storage scroll making use of fuinjutsu "That's not something I think you'll believe, but I'll tell you, when you cried for help, I heard you in my head, that's what made me spread out my senses until I felt you're chakra" Sakura explained.

Karin's red eyes widened in response once more "But how is something like that even possible, though I do believe you, it's just kind of weird, do you think that we might be actual family and have some kind of connection" she burst out in confusion.

"Probably not Karin, I'm just very weird, but I have been looking into other options, maybe you were so desperate that you're mind just reached out to mind and let me hear you" she didn't want to hurt the girl, but that was all she'd managed to come up with.

Thankfully though Karin wasn't upset "Makes sense, you said essentials wouldn't that mean girly things like hair brush, toothbrush, makeup and lots of other things" the Uzumaki girl listed as they passed by a stall that sold all sorts of things.

Sakura nodded "Yeah first ninja gear, then furniture such as bed, dresser, covers, sheets and pillows and a bedside table, maybe even an alarm clock and a lamp" the pinkette clapped her hands, they didn't have long after all just a couple of hours.

"I didn't think about those other things….." her gaze trailed off as they passed another stall, this one had a red haired woman behind it and Karin glanced down to the photograph "Sakura-chan can we go talk to her" she became outright shy.

They both paused in the middle of the street "Come on Karin-chan" there was a tender look in those emerald orbs as she nudged the red head towards Irakusa's stall "Hello Aunt Irakusa, this is Karin-chan" she introduced.

"Well hello there Karin-chan, I'm sure Sakura-chan has told you but we, me and my husband I mean would love to have you as part of our family and I'm sure Shikke and Shimetta will adore their new big sister, heaven knows they need someone knew to demand stuff from" Irakusa smiled.

Never had she would have guessed that the woman would be so nice "I..I'm looking forward to being part of you're family and Sakura-chan's to, an..anyway we have lots of shopping to do so I..I'll see you later" Karin waved quietly.

Until her hand was grabbed by Sakura "Good luck on you're shopping girls I'll be home at 2 like usual, just make sure you check on Shikke and Shimetta once you get done" the red haired woman waved back before turning her attention onto a customer.

As her niece dragged the red head she and Nagato were going to adopt off to the ninja gear store, there they got weapons, senbon, shuriken, kunai, a tantou, pouches for each, even a medical and a storage pouch, gloves and some other things.

Before they were off to the furniture store and lastly they got the other essentials needed, by then it was almost noon "We're going to make one more stop okay Karin-chan, get lunch for everyone back at the house" Sakura announced as they stopped in front of the tea shop.

"Okay I'll wait right here" there was a bunch of scrolls in her arms, filled with her new things and Karin was smiling so happily that Sakura quickly zipped into the tea shop leaving the red head alone for a few minutes to order food for everyone.

She wasn't gone for more than eight minutes and during that time someone stumbled across the Uzumaki "Hey who the hell are you I've never seen you before" not that Karin knew it, but it was the boy that Sakura had beat twice during her academy days and stalked towards the outsider.

Karin turned at the sound of the angry voice and glanced furtively at the tea shop entrance, before dashing in, the male gave chase and she reached her friend just as his hand clasped tightly around her arm in a bone crushing grip "Ow let go that hurts" she shrieked.

He hastily released her seeing the stares "I'd like an answer as to who the hell you are and what you're doing in the Cloud Village you outsider" he barked crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the small girl.

"Enough Karin-chan has been through enough Joroi-san and she's not an outsider, this is going to be her home for the foreseeable future" Sakura turned matching the glare with one of her own, that word still rubbed her the wrong way.

Joroi held up his hands "Well how the hell was I supposed to know brat, she ran I gave chase" he snapped clearly still holding a grudge against her for beating him those two times first when she'd become an academy student and then when she became a genin.

Sakura rolled her eyes "If you'd actually asked her calmly instead of barking orders at Karin-chan, I'm sure she would have told you, she has strict permission from Raikage-sama to be here and thank you, here's the payment" her order got done in the nick of time.

With that she and Karin left the tea shop, leaving the newly promoted Jonin behind "Guess you weren't kidding huh Sakura-chan" Karin held tightly to her friends arm while still clutching all the scrolls there were just four so easy enough to carry.

"He has a grudge against me anyway here's the house, we're gonna use these, I carved summoning seals into the stone slabs" Sakura went through the hand signs and in a matter of a few seconds they were in the house.

Karin blinked her red eyes and shrunk back a little at the stares from the multiple people in the house "Yo I'm Omoi, welcome to our home Karin-san" the white haired boy waved and introduced himself.

"Bigmouth is more like it, I'm Karui, if he gets to annoying just whack him" Karui snorted and Karin noted that the there were a lot of red heads living in the Cloud Village, it was kind of odd, not being the only one anymore.

"And we're guests of the Raikage, here for the treaty festival in a few days, then we'll be out of you're way, I'm Ohnoki the Tsuchikage, that's Mu a former Tsuchikage, Han one of my Shinobi and my two escorts, my granddaughter Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi" Ohnoki introduced the others.

Earning a smile shy wave "What's the matter cat got you're tongue, you look as if you're about to cry" Kurotsuchi smirked trying to get a rise out of this new girl and see if the red head had spirit like the pink haired girl.

There was the twitching of the eye "I can talk and I'm most definitely not about to cry" Karin huffed in defense of herself and got patted on the arm by her only friend right now, Kurotsuchi threw her head back and laughed.

"Don't worry Karin-san that was her way of making sure you'd do alright" Akatsuchi was just as polite as usual, even if his tone was full of humor and he was shaking his head in amusement every few minutes.

Karin's eyes widened coming out of her shell a little more around so many people "Of course Karin-chan would do alright, she's an Uzumaki" Sakura announced with a smile and bumped her hip against the red heads.

"Really now that's interesting, does that mean you've been adopted into Sakura-san's family" the very tall male in the room with light brown eyes mused aloud eyeing the young girl standing next to the pink haired girl closely.

Sakura shook her head "While that is going to be true here in a couple days as the adoption goes through, Karin-chan has Uzumaki blood in her and that's already her last name" she grinned flashing her friend a reassuring smile.

"Doesn't seem like you like having you're last name outed" the former Tsuchikage stated getting the feeling the girl was wary of them, he could understand that much really, especially everything the girl had been through.

Her arms tightened around the scroll "I have a special ability if someone bites me and sucks out my chakra they can be healed really well, my mom died because of that and she always told me never give out the surname to my clan" Karin recited what her mother had always told her.

Everyone was horrified "You don't have to do that anymore Karin-chan, you don't have to use that ability any more and we're not like that scumbag Orochimaru, who lies and uses someone under the pretense of research, now lets all eat and then we'll get you're room set up" Sakura clapped her hands.

"Do you want either Karui or I to go get Shikke and Shimetta from the Leaf Village" Omoi piped in as Sakura started towards the dining room to get lunch set up, she'd brought them orders from the tea shop.

Though at his question she paused "Sure, just be careful, Nama-chan gets a little snappy when her naps are disturbed" the pinkette warned and then with Karin and Karui on her heels, the three girls headed into the dining room.

While Omoi headed for the scroll and stood on it before going through the hand signs that would summon him to the Leaf Village and to the other scroll that the one he was standing on was linked to, to pick up Shikke and Shimetta.

When he came back the Uzumaki twins were in his arms and his skin was pale "You're great grandma is scary Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to wake her and then you're great grandfather charged into the house and started laughing like a lunatic" he was shaking to.

His girlfriend shook her head lightly "That's Hashirama and Nama, those two it's a wonder how they even get along sometimes, anyway come eat everyone" she called from the dining room, Shikke and Shimetta noticed the new person immediately.

"Sakra-chan, Sakra-chan who, who" they pointed at Karin who looked equal parts excited and nervous all in one go at the first sight of her new siblings at the question their oldest cousin turned with a grin on her lips.

Before clearing her throat "Well Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan, this is Karin-chan, and in a couple of days, technically right now if you think about it, she's gonna be you're big sister" Sakura admitted just waiting for it.

The twins shared a look before letting out matching squeals of delight "Yay, Yay we got a nee-chan, we got a nee-chan" the duo cheered refusing to let Omoi set them down anywhere but at their new sister's side.

"And I'm happy to have such cute siblings" Karin grinned widely fitting right in with everyone else as if she belonged there, it would take awhile sure, but Karin would grow to love the Cloud Village, her new family and the inhabitants of her new home.

Once they were all done eating everyone gathered in the living room to relax for awhile, until Shikke and Shimetta demanded Karin that she put them to bed, just as a knock came on the door, "Got it Sakura-chan" Karui said lunging for it "Raikage-sama" she asked staring at the man.

"Brat we have an issue some bandits have set fires in the forest outside the village, and are spreading like crazy, you have special permission to use that jutsu of yours to put out the flames" Ay quickly explained.

Never a moments break for Sakura it seemed as she hopped up emerald eyes narrowed "I'll be back soon" and then she vanished out the door after the Raikage, they walked carefully down the steps and then made a mad dash for the gates and then outside the village.

Darui was there "Figures how good are you at directing that thing around, can it be controlled" the dark skinned man turned his attention on the pinkette, as she stared around at the chaos in shock and a little horror.

"I've been practicing so I can control it" Sakura nodded spotting all the flames and then started going through the hand signs to the jutsu she created Ox, Horse, Dog, Hare, Monkey, Serpent, and Bird "Suiton: Swirling Twister Jutsu" she called, making the final hand sign Boar.

Then gave it a boost of chakra that made it grow in size and controlling it's path she dealt with all the fires in the forest before sliding to the ground "Good job brat now get home and leave the rest to Darui" the Raikage ordered turning on his heel.

She inhaled deeply to catch her breath "Later Kid, don't forget in a couple days I'll be showing you a new jutsu" Darui reminded as she stood on her feet and followed after their Raikage before making a break for the house.

"Well that didn't take long to deal with insane forest fires and bandits" Mu commented eyeing her exhausted appearance and he wondered just what exactly the girl did as she came forward and flopped in her chair tiredly.

A quiet groan was his answer at first "Awhile back I made a water jutsu with the help of Tobirama, it's a B Rank Jutsu, I used that to deal with the fire, but the bandits were left up to Darui-san" Sakura covered her mouth as she yawned.

To everyone's surprise in the next moment the pinkette got comfortable in her chair and unable to help herself fell asleep right there "Now there's a shock, Sakura-chan hardly takes naps" Omoi frowned lightly.

"You don't think she's getting sick do you, she has been doing an awful lot of work lately" Karui was sporting a matching frown on her lips as she discretely felt her friends forehead, she knew how to check for temperatures.

Relief flew into her gold eyes no fever "Just tired then, not surprising really going those two rounds with that woman and that Uchiha, and being injured, before going shopping and still making sure everyone of us had lunch to eat, and now that using her chakra" Han shook his head.

Karin lowered her gaze "Relax Kid, it's not you're fault, no ones really, that girl is just crazy" Kurotsuchi snorted lightly settling back on the couch she'd taken up residency on for awhile with a book to read for a bit.

"Sakura-san works to ensure that the world runs smoothly, I'm sure she'll tell you eventually" Akatsuchi pointed out gently not wanting to scare the girl, who seemed to adore Sakura just as much as the rest of them did.

Ohnoki shook his head "Either way at least those two little heathens are asleep for awhile as well, it's better if we let her rest" he shrugged, they'd all had their fun outdoors earlier anyway, so none of them were inclined to leave the house for a good long bit.

The red head wrapped her arms around her knee's "I owe her my life and yet I haven't done anything to help her" she frowned quietly before making a decision, she'd be the best cousin and help out lots.

Eventually Irakusa came home, followed by the other children and Nagato, dinner was a riot as they all came together for once, Momo, Joki, Ketsuro and Hidzuke getting to know their new cousin before they all split up for bath and bed.


	59. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 1)

It was finally the day of the treaty festival and needless to say that morning didn't start out very well, Sakura woke up to find hand shaped bruises around her neck, it was one of the things she hated most about her seer ability.

"What the hell happened to you Kid" Kurotsuchi was utterly horrified to see the fading bruises as much as she'd tried to heal them, her medical ninjutsu wasn't fully advanced, Sakura sat down quietly for a moment before answering.

"Those dreams I have the ones of the future I often end up strangling myself in my sleep, I clearly didn't notice or wake this time" Sakura sighed softly, looking more exhausted than a few days before and eating slower than usual.

Omoi and Karui grimaced and Karin looked sickened "You have a special ability like me, are you sure you're not an Uzumaki Sakura-chan" Karin asked in a great amount of concern, she didn't want her friend to be hurt.

Sakura shifted her gaze onto her "Nope I'm sure of it, but my gifts are more like curses to me, the way they started out wasn't very good" she rubbed the back of her neck with a grimace, remembering first dreaming about the Masked Man.

They were all curious "How exactly did you figure out you could dream of the future anyway Sakura-san and why do you call you're gifts curses" Akatsuchi was the next one to speak in a confused manner.

And so she answered "My dreams started with Uncle Nagato, Aunt Konan and Uncle Yahiko actually and the Masked Man who's working with Black Zetsu, I saw death and blood and the Sharingan, I was only four" her lips pressed together.

"Young hence the nightmares you have" Mu made the connection immediately feeling just a bit guilty for teasing her constantly over being afraid of the dark, to a mere four year old, dreaming something like that would leave a scar on their impressionable minds that would influence them in the years to come.

She nodded lightly "Correct it got even worse when I awakened my Sharingan, you remember the blonde boy, Naruto, a week before my parents got married, we all went to the Leaf Village, some guy kicked him and broke his ribs, the anger I felt in that moment unlocked it" Sakura said.

"But isn't that boy a Leaf Shinobi, why would the Leaf attack their own people, kind of ridiculous" Han scoffed to learn something like that was sickening to him, it was her next answer that explained everything.

Her teeth ground "It's because Naruto is Kurama's Jinchuuriki, his Father in order to save the village sealed the nine tails in his own son, but the people hated him, they only saw the fox that destroyed their village and killed their loved ones, not an innocent child" she snorted harshly.

"Obviously things have changed and now the people of the Leaf Village adore him, what changed" Ohnoki prodded wanting to hear what the girl would say, though he had this distinct feeling he knew what she was going to say.

A smile curved her lips upwards "Hard work and perseverance on Naruto's part and pulling off impossible feats, he's an Uzumaki it's just what he does" Sakura grinned "I have faith in him and so do many others" she snickered.

Everyone sat back at that "People better have faith in that Naruto or I'll kick his ass" Karui smirked suddenly polishing off the rest of her breakfast that had been made thanks to Sakura being awake for however long she'd been awake.

"Right but we really should hurry, Raikage-sama said he wanted all of us in his office before the festival and we've never been late in our entire lives" Omoi stood and in a matter of fifteen minutes the dishes were cleaned up.

So the lot of them traipsed out the door and down the three blocks to the Raikage Tower before shuffling into the Raikage's Office, "Good you brats are here, you're job during the festival is to make sure that no one runs into the streets" Ay set the task.

Quick and to the point before they all left his office for the festival, what a grand thing it was to, people from all countries came, even Mei and the interim Kazekage Chiyo and of course Minato was there to, the treaty signing went well and soon they were all back at the house.

It wasn't to much longer after that, nearing exactly 6:47 in the afternoon, the two Tsuchikage, former and current, one Jinchuuriki and two teenagers left the Village Hidden In the Clouds behind to return to their own country and village.

Glad that it was all over and that the house was empty except for them, Nagato, Irakusa and the twins had gone to Leaf for the night, "We have a week off" the white haired boy groaned as he flopped down on his couch.

"No kidding, well not the kids, Shikke and Shimetta though don't have the academy yet" the gold eyed girl did much the same none of them were inclined to move from their spots for a good long while as they were all so exhausted.

Karin piped in "I decided I want to be a Cloud Shinobi" the other red haired girl in the house announced "Because I see how close knit everyone is and I want to be a part of the ninja world again" she admitted.

Her friend/cousin waved her hand "That's good Karin-chan, I'll take you to see Raikage-sama tomorrow so that you can ask him" Sakura yawned, that night the four of them slept on the couches and chairs in the living room.

Only to be woken the next morning by giggling children "Ne, ne Sakra-chan what are you doing sleeping in the chair" Shikke and Shimetta were poking at their oldest cousin until Sakura cracked an eye open to peer at them blearily.

A few feet away was stood Nagato, Irakusa and Hidzuke, "Must have been some festival huh, if you guys were so tired that you couldn't even make it to you're beds" Nagato chuckled in amusement, Omoi and Karui were still passed out but Sakura was awake and Karin was waking.

"Quite we're sorry we missed it, but we thought it would be better if we kept the children in the Leaf Village yesterday so you guys could focus on you're jobs" Irakusa nodded a soft smile on her lips as Sakura stretched in her chair.

Before scooping her little cousins into her arms and tickling them, making them squeal in laughter rousing the other two passed out teens "I'm gonna get ready for the academy, see you later Nee-chan" Hidzuke found his chance to speak before hurrying off to collect his backpack.

He was gone from the house eight minutes later off to the academy, realizing that her adoptive parents were there Karin jumped up "Guess what I've decided that I want to become a ninja of this village Mom, Dad" she said in a tone full of excitement.

This was met with matching sulks from her two siblings "Now, now there are two ways to prepare for the exams Shikke-kun, Shimetta-chan and she'll be a genin so will have plenty of time to play with you" Sakura assured as the twins latched onto their sister.

Regardless of whether she was their sister by birth or by adoption, they adored her nonetheless "You promised to take her to see Raikage-sama, don't forget Sakura-chan" Omoi yawned shaking his head to free it of the cobwebs, intending on visiting his own family that day.

"Time for breakfast though, it's my turn so don't worry about it" Karui jumped up becoming more alert as she stretched and then vanished through the dining room and into the kitchen, glad that they didn't have to worry about anyone else for awhile.

Sakura nodded and nudged Karin off to spend a bit of time with her family to get to know them more it had only been a few days after all before speeding off to check on Hoyo and Isobu, the three tails watched her closely as she gave him his food.

Before bowing his head politely in respect for all that she had done for him so far, thirty minutes later breakfast was ready and for the first time in what seemed forever it was just her, Omoi and Karui "I'm gonna go visit my parents for awhile" the white haired boy announced.

"Good idea, it's been such a long time and I know Yukai has been nagging at me to spend some time with him, why don't you take Karin to the Leaf Village and stay there for a week to" Karui instantly agreed to the idea.

The pinkette shrugged "Not bad and I know that everyone's been wanting to see me, I have something I want to ask my Mom anyway" so it was decided that the three of them would stay away from the house for this entire week.

A much needed break for all of them, soon enough breakfast was polished off and the dishes were done "To see Raikage-sama right, that's what I'm supposed to call him" Karin was obviously nervous her last stint in a village didn't go so well.

She still didn't know what had happened to Jugo though and she was worried about him "Mhm and then all the way to the Leaf Village, I'm going to introduce you to everyone else in our super huge family" Sakura grinned weaving the hand signs to get them to the bottom of the stairs.

Karin blinked her red eyes "Will you teach me that sometime perhaps you could even become my Fuinjutsu sensei, that would be awesome please Sakura-chan" the red head pouted adorably and Sakura couldn't say no.

"Okay, okay I'll teach you fuinjutsu maybe even teach you some other things that will help you, like you're elemental natures and some taijutsu" she ticked off her fingers as they walked the few blocks to the Raikage Tower.

Samui and Atsui were on guard duty that morning "Aren't you supposed to be on you're hot break Sakura" the blue eyed blond male chuckled "Wait a second you're that girl Karin from before" Atsui remembered where he'd seen the red head.

Who shrunk back a little "Don't let my idiot brother frighten you Karin-san it's not cool" Samui shook her head lightly "But anyway what are you two doing here, it's only 8:34 in the morning" she glanced to the sky.

"I..I want to become a sh..shinobi of this village like Sakura-chan" Karin gripped her friend/cousins hand a little tighter trying to be brave but with meeting so many new people it was kind of difficult.

Their expressions morphed into understanding "So we'll be going in now, have a good day Atsui-san, Samui-san, come on Karin-chan" Sakura tugged her unlikely adopted family member along by the hand into the Raikage Tower.

And down the halls to his office where they had to wait twenty five minutes before shuffling into his office, he narrowed his beetle black eyes in response at the sight of the two girls "Please don't tell me you're here to request a mission of some kind" Ay glowered.

The red haired girl looked frightened and he forced himself to stop, but like usual Sakura was unfazed as she nudged the Karin forward "I…I wa..want to become a shinobi of the Cl..Cloud Village Ra..Raikage-sama" the girl bowed low managing to get her request out in one breath.

Sakura's lips curved upwards in pride, Ay glanced in her direction and she shook her head, this one was all on the Uzumaki girl "That's right Raikage-sama and Karin-chan promises to work hard" her eyes locked with ruby irises for but a moment before shifting her attention back on Ay.

"Very well take this to Imoi at the academy get you started taking some classes, unless you have something different in mind brats" the Raikage lifted a white brow when the two girls shared an unreadable look with each other.

Before the red head nodded "W..Well I was kind of hoping th..that Sakura-chan w..would just help me study and train until I can take the tests Ra..Raikage-sama" Karin wrung her hands nervously, looking lost and out of her depth.

His eyes softened imperceptibly before glancing to the pink haired girl who shrugged lightly in acceptance "I don't mind, I was going to take Karin-chan away for the week to the Leaf Village, get her set up with the books I have there" Sakura twirled a lock of hair.

"Fine just take this missive to Imoi let him know to prepare the instructor for the tests in a couple months, that's all you have girl, now scram" Ay ordered giving Sakura the missive which she took before both of girls scrambled from the office.

The first step had been taken "Raikage-sama is kind of scary but he seems to like you Sakura-chan how come" the red head prodded as they walked the several blocks to the academy it was kind of annoying how far they had to walk.

"Ay yeah but that's Raikage-sama and he's always had a soft spot for me, also Omoi, Karui and I always complete our missions on time and we've never failed one" the pinkette explained looking relaxed for the first time she'd ever met the girl.

Eventually they did reach the academy and Imoi was pleased to see them "Shining example of what it means to be a shinobi, look upon my former student, who broke all past academy records and is now a Chunin through hard work and perseverance" he pointed his ruler at Sakura.

Just as they walked through the door of his classroom all eyes turned onto the pink haired girl in awe though Hidzuke's onyx eyes lit up at the sight of his sister "That's my Nee-chan" he called making the others envious.

Sakura laughed before handing over the missive, he nodded and shooed them from his classroom "Kind of a celebrity at the academy aren't you Sakura-chan" Karin giggled as they shut the door behind them.

Her friend went to shrug before something occurred to and stepped back into the classroom "Imoi-sensei could I borrow Hidzuke for a moment" Sakura glanced to her little brother for a moment before resting her eyes on the dark blonde purple eyed man.

Imoi shrugged and gestured for her to go ahead and soon Hidzuke was stood out in the hall "What's going on Nee-chan, has something happened at home" the little boy looked worried that there was something going on.

"Nothing like that Hidzuke-kun, when you come home don't be alarmed if the house is empty, we're all gonna be in Leaf, so come straight there, now get back to class you monster" she hugged him real quick and he scrambled in.

As the lesson continued "As I was saying jutsu theory and jutsu application are different than what you expect" Imoi droned on in his usual lecturing tone as Sakura and Karin finally left the academy behind and got on their way back to the house.

"You seem to get a lot of attention everywhere we go Sakura-chan" the red head at her side piped in seeing the amount of people that stopped and waved to say hello to her friend/cousin until they reached the monstrosity they all lived in.

Once at the top of the stairs, having decided to climb them that day, a quick note was written for Irakusa and taped on the door that led to the hall that connected to the other house, she didn't know what to say to Karin's statement so shrugged.

In a matter of minutes the two of them were stood in another house all the way in the Leaf Village, red eyes widened in surprise, Karin went to speak again, when Sakura lifted a finger to her lips and pointed to the couch where an electric green haired woman was sleeping.

Then gestured to the door "That was Nama-chan, married Hashirama the first Hokage, my great grandfather, she's pregnant and doesn't like being disturbed while napping she has a scary temper" Sakura explained as they left the house together.

"Wow that's the woman that scared Omoi so bad that he refuses to come back here, and this is the Leaf Village" Karin looked around in awe seeing how different Leaf was to Cloud, it was nice actually and much warmer as she took off her dark purple outer yukata and sealed it away.

Sakura doing the same with her thick black outer yukata revealing the outfit of turquoise knee length dress beneath and pink open toed boots with a one inch heel "Yep, Great Uncle Tobirama should be with Kyusai-san at the park, she's going to have twins" the pinkette relaxed.

Glad to have a chance to spend time in the Leaf for awhile "Is everyone getting pregnant and getting married in our family Sakura-chan" the red head asked, clearly not having known that little bit about her new found adopted family.

"Mhm pregnancy and marriage is in the air Karin-chan even Hokage-san has a baby on the way with his fiance Yokina-san, so Naruto's going to have a new sibling to, ah that fills my heart with relief actually" all the tension drained out of her.

As they continued walking until they reached the park, and were instantly spotted "Uzumaki" the white haired male with red eyes said stated bluntly and the red haired girl at his adopted great nieces side flinched "Relax, it means the Uzumaki Clan is being restored" Tobirama chuckled.

"Just like the Senju Clan, what with both myself and Nama pregnant and I'm sure she'll want another one eventually dear" the purple haired woman turned and set her gray eyes on the newcomer "I assume you're Karin, welcome to the family I am Kyusai" she smiled kindly.

Red eyes widened in response "You guys are all being so nice to me and then I compare it all to my experience back in the Grass Village and wonder why the hell my birth mom ever wanted to take refuge in that horrible place" Karin frowned.

"There, there Karin-chan, as I know it not all the villages are with the times yet and are still trying to hold onto the past" Sakura patted the girl on the back as they sat down to chat for a bit with the duo and find out how everyone was doing.

Tobirama glanced between the two girls curiously "Did you know that Hashirama started working at the hospital with Tsunade" he asked, though doubted she knew because of how busy she'd been lately, like he thought Sakura shook her head.

"It really is odd how behaved he's been lately, though that's probably because if he doesn't Nama tries to literally bite his head off" Kyusai snickered rubbing her own stomach, pregnancy was different for all women.

Karin blinked and shot a glance to her friend/cousin "You know I thought you were kidding when you said Nama-san had a scary temper" she rubbed her arms as a chill crawled up her spine, she really didn't want to get yelled at.

Sakura laughed sheepishly "No worse than Mom's temper at least Nama-chan can't break every bone in you're body if you piss her off" the pink haired girl shuddered lightly before leaning back to stare at the sky.

Revealing the bruises on her neck beneath her high shirt collar, the Second Hokage narrowed his eyes "Having dreams again Sakura" Tobirama gestured to the faded outlines of her hands around her neck.

Kyusai grimaced in horror "Who did that to you Sakura-chan is that boyfriend of yours abusing you" she mistook the bruises for abuse at the hands of Omoi, when Omoi had never touched her, the red head turned as well.

"Since when were you and Omoi dating I hardly see you two….all that hand holding and sitting on the couch together" Karin trailed off with an awkward look on her face, proved how little she still knew.

She waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry about it Karin-chan and no Omoi would never do that, I have futuristic dreams and sometimes I strangle myself in my sleep" Sakura explained rising to her feet.

"Leaving already or do you have to get back" the white haired male questioned and his adopted great niece shook her head "Then you just want to wander" he chuckled again relaxing on the bench with his fiance.

The purple haired woman waved "Have fun you two, you know where we are" Kyusai called as the two girls walked off from the park on a random excursion around the Leaf Village and got matching waves.

"They were nice, so where are we going now Sakura-chan" the red head stuck close but she was slowly warming up to the new village as well, how did Sakura manage hopping between two villages it was kind of crazy.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Hospital first to see some more family members, then to Akatsuki HQ to see our Aunt and Uncle Konan and Yahiko, if we meet some of my friends along the way even better" she finally shrugged.

And a comfortable silence blanketed over them as they walked leisurely through the village, enjoying the fresh air and warmth of the sun, that was the difference between Cloud and Leaf, it stayed a little cold in cloud while it was practically warm all the time in leaf.

Four minutes later Karin noticed someone pacing alongside them "Hello Sakura-chan" munching on chips at a rapid rate, the pinkette turned "Good morning it's been awhile since we've seen each other, does this mean you are on break" he asked.

"Hello Choji and yep, this is Karin-chan, she was adopted into my family, Karin-chan this is Choji Akimichi the heir of the Akimichi Clan" Sakura introduced the duo "We've been friends since we were super little" she announced.

Eager to make a new friend hopeful "Well hello Choji-san, I'm Karin Uzumaki, that's my real last name, but you can call me Karin" she looked down shyly while holding out her hand in hopes the boy wouldn't reject her.

Choji quickly shook her hand "Nice to meet you Karin, I'm sure Sakura-chan will make sure you feel right at home in….the Cloud Village right" he asked for confirmation and got a nod, before he left "To celebrate new friendships" the Akimichi Heir shared his chips with the red head.

Before turning down a side street "Here we are at the hospital Karin-chan, ready to meet my Mom" Sakura dragged Karin's attention back onto her as she hastily finished off the small handful of chips she'd received.

"Yeah and hopefully you're grandpa to right Sakura-chan" the red head grinned wiping her hands down her dark blue top, it was something she was still getting use to how colorful the Cloud Village was in their clothing.

With that both girls entered the hospital "Brat what the hell are you doing here so early in the morning aren't you supposed to be on some mission or something" a blonde woman with honey eyes caught sight of them instantly.

"Calm down Mom, Raikage-sama gave us all a week break, so we decided to come here, this is that Uzumaki I was telling you about, Karin-chan that Nagato and Irakusa-chan adopted" the pinkette explained gesturing to Karin.

The woman as she turned out to be Sakura's Mom, or adopted Mom because the two didn't look alike in the least, narrowed her honey eyes "You're an Uzumaki alright, there's no mistaking that red hair" Tsunade came forward to get a closer look.

And the girl took a wary step back but was dragged back into her previous position "Um is something wrong A..Aunt T..Tsunade" Karin stuttered horribly feeling more nervous than before at the close proximity of this intimidating person.

"Oh relax brat I just sense an innate ability to heal someone in you, tell me are you a medic girl" the blonde demanded a little more harshly than she intended and Karin flinched before grabbing Sakura's hand.

Who patted the limb gently "It's okay Karin-chan, you can tell her, she won't force you to do anything you don't want to do anymore" Sakura assured gently making her mother frown in concern as she wondered what had happened.

Karin bit her lip "I..I have an ability that if someone bites me and sucks out my chakra it heals them" she admitted quietly, the disgust on the older females face told her that she was never going to force her to use.

Before Tsunade could speak again Hashirama rounded the corner "Sakura-chan" the brunette sped forward and crushed his great granddaughter into a hug "And you must be Karin-chan, welcome to the family" and promptly grabbed up Karin to so that the two girls were squished together.

His granddaughter snorted and rolled her eyes "Can't you behave for more than one minute, anyway aren't you supposed to be working on patients in the East Wing" she scolded her grandfather and he gave her a hurt look.

"I just wanted to see Sakura-chan and greet Karin-chan" Hashirama pouted like a little kid as he set the two girls on their feet and looked like a kicked puppy, it was kind of creepy and Karin wondered what the rest of her new found family was like.

But she did kind of like being a part of something again like this "Thank you for accepting me" Karin smiled softly braving hugging Tsunade as well and got a bone crushing one in return, it was kind of a heartfelt moment.

And Hashirama wiped away a stray tear "Of course we accept you Karin-chan and now you'll always have a family with us" he ruffled her hair before nodding to Tsunade and hurrying off to complete his medic duties.

"Is that the only reason you two came here, Shizune be careful with those, if you drop them we'll have to start the antidote all over again" Tsunade's honey eyes shifted onto the young woman she'd taken on as an apprentice.

"Right Lady Tsunade, I'll be extra careful from now on" Shizune was still young, and clumsy sometimes, and the stack of vials in her arms swayed precariously before righting themselves as the young woman rounded the corner.

Glad that nothing had happened Tsunade turned her attention onto the two young girls again "Actually that wasn't my only reason, I want to improve on my medical ninjutsu Mom, so would you please teach me and take me on as you're pupil" Sakura straightened.

Not an ounce of stuttering in her question complete with determination flaring brightly in those emerald orbs, Karin was surprised, she was nothing like Sakura, who was confident and sure in herself, it was kind of disheartening.

"Would you teach me to please, I want to be able to heal without use of my special ability" the red head jumped in bowing low like she had for the Raikage and managing to get her request out without stuttering that time.

Tsunade's gaze softened imperceptibly "Yes to both of you, now I have to get back to work, I assume you're staying for however long you're break is, so I'll meet you two at home later tonight" then she shooed the two girls out of the hospital.

Once outside they clasped hands and shared matching smiles of happiness one could say they made quick friends a bond that would ever lasting now that it had been forged between the two girls as they walked to Akatsuki HQ.

Where Yahiko and Konan were, Nagato out on a small mission to the Land of Tea "Oh my Sakura-chan and…..you must be Karin-chan, I'm Yahiko for all intents and purposes you're Uncle and you're adopted fathers best friend" the orange haired man spotted them first.

"Behave Yahiko, ignore this dunce, I'm Konan, pleased to meet you Karin, good to see you doing well and coming over to greet us for the first time, Joki and Ketsuro tell us about you all the time" the bluenette shoved her husband none to gently.

Causing laughter to erupt from several of the members wandering about until they got glared at and they hastily fled to avoid being scolded "Yep I convinced Karin-chan to come with me to Leaf for a week and get some of those books I left at the house, she's gonna be a Cloud Shinobi" the pinkette quipped.

Earning a sheepish smile "Th..That's right Uncle Yahiko, Aunt Konan I saw how hard Sakura-chan was working and wanted to do my part to help out to cause she saved me an all you know" Karin fidgeted looking adorable.

"It's definite now, you are undeniably an Uzumaki because you said that verbal tick you know" Yahiko patted Karin on the head a grin on his lips before his side got pinched none to gently, Konan had grown mean.

Karin gulped and huddled into Sakura's side "Don't pick on her about that, heaven knows you do it to poor Naruto all the time, Karin doesn't need it either" Konan rounded on her husband before turning back to them "Right well we are a bit busy so we'll see you later" then the duo were gone.

"Scary huh but that's Aunt Konan, though she doesn't have as bad a temper as Nama-chan, anyway I wonder if we can find my Dad wandering around here somewhere, perhaps at the tower" Sakura mused as they left Akatsuki HQ.

And once again walked down the streets of the Leaf Village "Do all the Village's Kage's have a Tower or something, I'm just curious Sakura-chan" the red head was slowly relaxing enjoying her time in a new village, though she was coming to adore Cloud as much as her adopted cousin did.

Sakura nodded her head "Each of them are different though and I've been to every village that has a Kage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Hokage and of course Raikage, here we are" she pointed to the huge building as they climbed the steps.

Like usual no matter what village they were in there was always a wait time of twenty minutes before the two girls got in to see the Hokage "Well how do you do there Sakura-san and….I don't think I know you Miss" Minato smiled before tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Realizing the man was waiting for an introduction "I am Karin Uzumaki Hokage-sama, that's my real last name but Sakura-chan's Aunt and Uncle adopted me" the Uzumaki girl bowed low looking like a bundle of nerves.

Minato waved his hand "Relax Karin-san I'm not strict on young children and I'm pleased to make you're acquaintance" the blonde chuckled as the girl straightened from her bowed position, she really was to sweet.

In the next moment two more people entered the office "Dear you're sensei is being an imbecile again" a pretty orange haired woman with silver eyes scowled "Oh I didn't know you had visitors, I'm sorry" she apologized with an easy going smile.

While the white haired male sulked "You can't call me an imbecile I accidentally tripped on the stairs how does that make me an imbecile, Minato you're fiance is being mean to me" he pouted at the blonde and Sakura slapped a palm to her head.

"Yokina-san it's nice to see you again and Dad please behave" Sakura snorted thoroughly amused and enjoying the antics looking more relaxed than ever and the adults were pleased to see her finally taking a much needed break.

Surprised to see his daughter, he latched on "Cherry you finally came to visit the Leaf Village again and who's this, wait let me guess Karin that Nagato adopted, welcome to the family" Jiraiya chattered a mile a minute and pulled both girls into a platonic hug.

Off to the side the orange haired woman snorted "I feel sorry that you have to put up with him on a constant day to day basis" Yokina shook her head rubbing her stomach at the same time, in several months time there would be more children running around.

"Th..Thank you for accepting me as part of you're family and I promise to come visit you guys lots and lots" Karin was finally getting into the swing of family dynamics and there was a twinkle in her red orbs.

Sakura smiled fondly and squished Karin to her side "Just thought it would be nice and all help Karin-chan learn about other villages and get to know everyone" the pink haired girl smiled happily there were no pressing matters to attend to.

The blue eyed blonde behind the desk smiled kindly "It's good you are helping Karin-san and while I enjoy talking to you, I have a very important guest coming soon and I need to get ready, though if I could ask if you see someone you don't recognize escort them here" Minato said.

Dismissing the lot of them from his office "Roger that Minato just leave everything up to us" his former sensei saluted and vanished out the window to Karin's surprise, though it seemed everyone was use to the white haired males antics.

"I swear that man is the goofiest person I have ever met" the orange haired woman shook her head again exiting the office through the door "Later Minato dear" Yokina waved a sparkle in her silver eyes before the door closed.

The two girls waved at the blonde before hurrying after the older woman "Hokage-sama is different from Hokage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama, they both seem a little rough around the edges" the red head commented once they were outside the Tower.

"Mhm that's true, but that's because Stone and Cloud don't baby their shinobi, they have to be tough right from the get go, though Tsuchikage-san is learning and Raikage-sama has a soft spot for me, probably you to cause of how you came to us" the pinkette explained.

Once again they were walking through the Leaf Village at a leisurely pace there was no hurry in their steps and that's how they slammed straight into Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki "Ow you little brat watch….oh it's you and I see you have a new friend" the former demon of the mist said.

And Haku blinked his soft brown eyes at the red head "Indeed hello Sakura-chan" he smiled gently speaking in that same way having finally adjusted to the Leaf Village "And you are" he shifted his gaze to the other girl.

"Ka..Karin Uzumaki, I was as of a probably a week ago, adopted into Sakura-chan's family so now we're cousins, though Uzumaki was already my last name so it didn't change" Karin chattered warming up quickly to the newest people they'd run into.

The pink haired girl straightened and smoothed her clothes down "Hello Haku, Karin this is Zabuza-san and Haku, they were formerly of Mist but they came here" she grinned cheekily at the older male and got an eye roll in response.

Before a hand came down on her head "If you're here does this mean you're on break, lucky us that we also got a break, those three just got back from a mission, Uchiha is in the hospital, minor injuries and that blonde idiot is off terrorizing someone" Zabuza snorted harshly.

"Are you staying here in the Leaf Village, how long, do you think we could hang out for awhile, so that I'm not pestering Zabuza-sama" Haku inquired gently wanting to get to know the new girl a little more, she was cute.

Karin and Sakura shared a smile "Sure Haku-san you can join us on our walk through the Leaf Village we'd love to have you're company" the red head smiled widely accepting the brunette boy into their small group with ease.

"Quite and perhaps tell Karin-chan all about how you adjusted to Leaf, as she's adjusting slowly to the Cloud Village, I'm sure will help lots" Sakura smiled sensing that someday down the road these two would have a powerful relationship.

Zabuza snorted again and ruffled their hair "Whatever brats have fun, I'm going to the bar" he walked off leaving the trio alone as they resumed their trek through the Leaf Village talking between themselves on all manners of things.

Until it was lunch time "So where shall we go to eat, preferably not ramen, Naruto-kun eats enough of that to make someone sick" the brunette grimaced as they tried to think up a place to go eat that didn't involve ramen.

"How about that Korean BBQ restaurant we passed a couple blocks ago or even that sushi restaurant" the Uzumaki suggested not wanting them to have to split up from the boy as she'd taken an instant liking to him.

Sakura nodded her acceptance "Korean Barbecue it is then, what do you say Haku, you up for some wings" she bounced up and down a twinkle in her emerald eyes, the boy nodded and so that's where they headed.

To their surprise ten minutes after they'd sat down and made their orders, they were joined by two unlikely males "Well it's been a long time since I've seen you Sakura-san, how are you and who's this I don't think I've met you're new friend yet" one male was Yamato.

And the other was Kakashi "Indeed, though it seems somehow Naruto and Sasuke always manage to find time to go visit you in the other village and I'm sure no one would mind if we did the same" the silver haired nin stated nose in his book.

Causing their little friend to roll her eyes "Kakashi-sensei I didn't know you were back from you're mission" Haku pointed out sitting on the other side of Karin because the girl refused to budge from Sakura's side.

Before Sakura could introduce her "I'm Karin Uzumaki, Sakura-chan's Uncle Nagato adopted me into their family, though that was already my last name I don't know a whole lot of people" Karin explained and made the same introduction as she had all morning.

"Quite Yamato-san, Kakashi-san and I'm doing well, on break for a week so I thought we'd come here since Omoi-kun and Karui-chan decided to go visit their families and you two are always welcome to come visit" Sakura announced.

A couple minutes later their meal came "Heard that you awakened the other ability in you're Mangekyou, Shisui wouldn't tell anyone so care to share Sakura-san" the older brunette with onyx eyes asked gently after polishing off some meat that had been cooked on the grill.

The silver haired male at the table felt a chill crawl down his spine "Just try not to overuse that thing or you'll pass out like I did during the fight with Zabuza" Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he was worried.

"I don't think you have to worry Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan isn't the type to be reckless like that with her dojutsu" the younger brunette in their midst pointed out gently smiling at the girl who had befriended him and drew him into her close circle of friends.

Karin nodded "Yeah after Shisui-san got done training Sakura-chan, he told her only to use it in case of emergencies and there haven't been any" she burst out no longer hesitant and exuberant much like a certain blonde knucklehead.

"Relax you guys anyway in my left eye as you know I have a defensive and offensive ability, the bubbles which can form protectively around a person and then a ring of bubbles that feel like you're being stung by a jellyfish, my right eye I can form a pink defensive wall" the pink haired girl said.

Interesting to say the least "And what about the ace that Shisui keeps talking about, I'm afraid he won't tell anyone about that either" Yamato was quick to dig for even more information since it had been so long since he'd had a chance to sit down and talk to his little friend.

"Precisely it's a little annoying well Shisui can grate on anyone's nerves even Hokage-sama" the copy nin chuckled in amusement, that Uchiha was flamboyant and an idiot sometimes but Shisui definitely got the job done.

Clearly Karin knew what the two males were talking about as her red eyes lit up "Wait what ace, do you mean to say you've created another jutsu that we aren't being told about" Haku frowned lightly in confusion.

"No, no Sakura-chan has something cool because the power in both of her eyes have been unlocked she can create this s….." a hand wrapped around her mouth courtesy of Sakura and Karin smiled sheepishly.

"It's called Susanoo and I'm just gonna leave it at that, because it truly is an ace and would be handy in a very big pinch" Sakura polished off her tea and sat back letting the others finish up before they paid and headed off in opposite directions.

Though Haku stuck with them for a couple more hours "Hey Sakura-chan do you think you're Great Grandmother Nama would be awake now" the red head asked growing tired of walking around for awhile.

"Sure come on Karin-chan, I know for a fact Nama-chan would adore you and those kids should be back soon anyway" the pinkette hummed leading the way back to the house, where the electric green haired woman was indeed awake.

As soon as they entered the door she turned "Oh my I didn't realize you were home Sakura-chan and you must be Karin-chan, welcome to the family dear, I do hope no one has been giving you any trouble" Nama when she wasn't grumpy was the sweetest person in the world.

"Not at all Nama-san, everyone has been great and I already love everyone in my new family" Karin grinned sitting down on the couch as Sakura vanished down the hall for a minute to her old room and set things up and grabbed several books.

Before returning "Here we are Karin-chan and yep, we'll be here all week anyway I have to go get someone and bring them here" she vanished with a puff of smoke all while talking a mile a minute and was back ten minutes later.

A brown haired orange eyed cat under one arm and in the other held a glass aquarium no bigger than a baseball looks were definitely deceiving as the girl disappeared once more down the hall to her old room ready to spend the entire week doing nothing when she returned.

"Did Raikage-sama give you two a break" the electric green haired woman asked assuming that Karin was also a shinobi of the Cloud Village it was hard to tell because ninja hardly wore their headbands while on break.

Immediately Karin shook her head "I'm not a Cloud Shinobi yet, I'm gonna study and train though Nama-san, Raikage-sama gave me two months in order to do so" the red head admitted an excited twinkle in her red irises.

"With my help of course and before these two months are up Karin-chan will be a bonafide Cloud Genin" Sakura flopped down gently in a chair, and curled up with her feet underneath her, nobody understood how she managed to fit in such a small piece of furniture so easily.

Nagato chose that moment to enter through the door, Shikke and Shimetta picked up from daycare "That's good an all but what about Irakusa-chan did you tell her that you'd be here" Nagato inquired of the two girls a smile on his lips.

As his twins pounced on Karin and Sakura "Karin-nee, Sakra-chan we're home, we're home" the laughed joyfully preventing either girl from speaking for a moment until the twins settled down one sitting on each girls lap.

"Well did you inform Irakusa-chan about you're whereabouts or did you forget" Nama prodded also wanting to know, Sakura was pretty responsible so odds are Irakusa knew where the two girls were already.

Sakura nodded "Sakura-chan wrote a note and stuck it on the door that led to the hall that connects the houses before we came here, so Mom's probably just waiting for Hidzuke-kun" Karin was long over her reservations of calling someone else her mom and now did so with ease.

"Yep and we spent the entire more exploring the Leaf Village, until Haku joined us" Sakura giggled with a secretive wink as Karin blushed a pretty red, Nagato smiled warmly and sat down with a quiet chuckle.

"Good, good and soon those other little monkeys will be home, ah this is definitely the life" the older red head in the room relaxed eager to enjoy his time with his entire family, adopted or otherwise he'd truly come to love everyone.

Soon enough Hidzuke and Irakusa came through the summoning scroll around 3:37, and at 3:40, Momo, Joki, and Ketsuro were back from the academy as well, followed by Yahiko, Konan, Tobirama, Kyusai, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hashirama until the entire family was gathered.

The table was crowded that night as Tsunade, Konan and Sakura made dinner for their hungry family members, then Sakura sat down with the children going to the academy while Karin played with Shikke and Shimetta until bath time and finally bed time.

"I had a lot of fun today and I can't wait to see what the rest of the week will bring" Karin yawned tiredly as she crawled beneath the blanket of the double futon mattress with Sakura, who looked as equally as worn out but happy.

"Mhm me to Karin-chan, me to, for now let us go to bed" Sakura threw the blankets over their bodies and they settled their heads on the pillows, it wasn't like their beds in the Cloud Village, still good enough for them and soon the entire house was asleep safe and sound.


	60. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 2)

The next morning was a flurry of activity as everyone came together for breakfast before splitting up Hidzuke and Irakusa to Cloud, Tsunade and Hashirama to the Hospital, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato to Akatsuki HQ, leaving the rest of them to themselves.

Immediately Tobirama and Kyusai set off to wander the village for awhile, Nama laid down to take a nap and the rest of the kids scrambled off for the academy, except for Shikke and Shimetta who was dropped off at the daycare center in Leaf.

"Guess it's just us again huh Sakura-chan" Karin blinked at how quickly the house emptied of people "Wait I didn't see Uncle Jiraiya in this morning's chaos does that mean he left during the night" she frowned having not seen the man she'd met yesterday.

Sakura shrugged lightly "Who knows with my Dad, he's a bit of a goof and I have no idea where he got it from, thank goodness I'm not like that" she giggled mischievously as they left the house and Nama behind not wanting to disturb the woman.

Karin laughed freely enjoying herself there wasn't an ounce of tension "So who am I gonna meet today, oh but first do you think we could go to the training grounds and get started on a routine" her red irises sparkled in excitement.

"Of course Karin-chan and no idea, but whoever we meet will love you that I can promise, there might be a few hiccups, they'll smooth over sooner or later" Sakura grinned leading the way to her favorite training grounds.

Red irises widened at the sight of them when they did reach the training field "Wow these are totally different to the ones in Cloud, so what shall I work on first" the red head turned to face her cousin through adoption eager to start training.

Sakura circled around Karin for a few minutes "Stamina training for sure, then finding out you're elemental natures, learning a couple jutsu, afterwards some fuinjutsu, and finally later reading a couple chapters out of those books I gave you" she ticked off her fingers.

Before Karin could agree to everything "And while you're at it brat, teach her the first steps of medical ninjutsu, tonight both of you will come to the hospital to improve" a voice washed over them as Tsunade found where the two girls were hiding.

The red head's eyes lit up like before "Definitely so please teach me everything you know Sakura-chan" Karin bowed though not as low as before, but thrilled to be getting on the right track finally and no longer having to worry about Orochimaru.

Though it still bothered her that Jugo was missing and she wanted to make sure he was okay "Roger that Mom and I will Karin-chan don't worry about a thing, you're in good hands now" Sakura smiled fondly.

"Good just make sure she's not to worn out when you girls come to the hospital, around 1ish got that brat" Tsunade ruffled their hair before vanishing back the way she'd come, only having had enough time to deliver that message.

In the next moment Karin found herself facing down her first task "You want me to put weights on and then run two laps around the track, followed by push ups, sit ups and then punching and kicking the dummy" she asked in a small manner of disbelief.

"Yes, just two laps, five push ups, five sit ups and fourteen minutes at the dummy punching for seven minutes and kicking for the last seven minutes, then we can move on" the pinkette nodded helping Karin put on 1 pound weights, better to start now than later.

A couple minutes later Karin started on her two laps, she wasn't the fastest person already and the weights slowed her down "Can I ask a question Sakura-chan, why the weights" the red head inquired as she found the girl running with her, probably for moral support.

"Well it will help you achieve results quicker, Hidzuke just started on two pound weights and you see how quick he is" Sakura explained gently pacing alongside the girl with ease, her own weights hidden beneath the bandages.

It made the girl curious "How about you Sakura-chan are you wearing weights as well, how much do the weigh" Karin prodded already out of breath, and she wasn't even halfway done, these next couple of months were going to be like hell.

Sakura blew out a breath "Mm I am wearing weights and as of yesterday forty six pounds, I enhance my strength with chakra and once I adjust to wearing that kind of weight I slowly ease up on the chakra until I'm comfortable and then a week after that I go up a pound or two" she said.

Karin looked shocked and then glanced down to the bandage wraps, here she was complaining about the two extra pounds while Sakura was wearing way more than that, her eyes narrowed in determination "And someday I'll make it up to that weight to" she decided.

Finishing up her laps and getting started on her five push ups and sit ups, by the time she was done with those her arms and body was screaming in agony and she was glad that Sakura hadn't set to much on her at first, slow and steady won the race after all.

"You will Karin-chan, but first you must slowly increase you're stamina, the process for everyone is different and I noticed how easy you tired yesterday just from walking around a few hours" Sakura commented lightly.

Not insulting just a statement and Karin understood that as she moved onto punching and kicking the dummy for fourteen minutes, she was sure eventually her training sessions would steadily get longer and longer, with a lot more exercise.

In all it took her to complete the laps, push ups, sits ups and kicking and punching the dummy in twenty five minutes "Time to learn what chakra nature I have right" the red head wiped her forehead free of sweat with a towel and took a sip of cold water that Sakura gave her.

The pinkette grinned "Just remember you could have two chakra natures, anyway this is a nature sensing paper you just push chakra into it and it will either get wet, burst into flame, rip in half, crinkle, or crumble into dirt for Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth respectively" Sakura instructed with a small lecture.

Karin took it with a shaky breath and then pushed chakra into it as she'd been told, she knew how to use her chakra thankfully it was just the rest she had no idea what she was doing on, immediately the paper got wet and then crumbled.

"Does that mean I have earth and water natures Sakura-chan just like you" it made her insanely happy to have the same natures as the girl that had saved her and gave her a chance at a new life in a new village that was nothing like her old ones.

Sakura smiled gently "It does Karin-chan, it does, for the first jutsu's, how about Suiton: Water Shotgun jutsu and for the other Doton: Earth Spikes" she went through the hand signs for each to demonstrate before having the red head practice.

For another sixteen minutes eight minutes on each jutsu, before they moving onto a little weapons training holding the tantou and throwing all manners of weapons at the target "Phew I'm exhausted Sakura-chan" Karin flopped down on the ground tiredly.

Prompting the pinkette to do the same "It's okay Karin-chan, here take a chakra and energy restoration pill, you still have to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu" Sakura announced and Karin sweat dropped, never a moments break it seemed for her.

But Karin dutifully took the pills and crunched them before sighing in relief "Feel like I could take on the world now, but I'm sure I'll be sorer than hell tomorrow" the red head grimaced, she'd worked muscles and that wasn't going to be fun dealing with that.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed "Maybe I should introduce you to Mikoto-chan, get you set up with a dancing lesson, oh shoot I don't have a melon, hey Karin-chan I will be right back just stay here" she leaped up and vanished.

Everything was fine for about fifteen minutes until a certain purple haired special jonin happened across Karin and immediately thought that the girl had infiltrated the village "Hey you, you little brat you're coming with me to T&I HQ for some questioning" the woman barked.

The red head was on her feet in a flash red irises wide in shock and fear even she knew the initials for Torture and Interrogation "No wait you don't understand I..I'm here visiting" the Uzumaki girl backed up as the woman neared.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and who would come to the rescue "Leave Karin-chan alone Anko-san" Sakura's familiar voice called from the edge of the training field and storming towards them in a hurry.

"You know this little outsider then Pinky, well why didn't you just say so I'm Anko Mitarashi a special Jonin and part of T&I" Anko halted in advancing on the young red haired girl with red eyes and turned to face Sakura.

The girl nodded her head eagerly and clutched Sakura's arm when she neared "Yeah, Yeah, her uncle Nagato adopted me so now Sakura-chan's my cousin" Karin held tightly to her savior for the second time in a row.

Sakura's face was thunderous until she managed to tamp down on her anger "Is that the only reason you approached Karin-chan because you didn't know who she was" she asked in a decidedly unhappy tone.

Anko held up her hands in response "Kami Pinky are you protective of everyone, anyway yeah but if you're part of that brats family then I have no say" then the purple haired woman stormed off the field leaving the two girls alone.

They slid down to the ground together with matching sighs of relief "That lady was scary Sakura-chan, guess not everyone is accommodating towards strangers huh" the red head still looked a little frightened but the fear was passing.

"Relax Karin-chan, Anko's alright when she's not trying to piss people off, anyway when first learning medical ninjutsu, you must learn how to maintain a proper flow of chakra so that neither to much or to little chakra goes into the healing chakra, here are the hand signs" another lecture and more instructions.

The Uzumaki girl found that willing her chakra to heal something wasn't easy "How am I ever going to do this if I can't get healing chakra to come out" Karin sighed in depression thirteen minutes later as the glow remained blue and didn't turn a speck of green.

The pink haired girl had her suspicions "You're afraid aren't you, because of the abuse you suffered in Grass and Sound that's whats preventing you from this type of training" Sakura softened her eyes, Karin was a lot like her in that respect.

Karin bit her lip looking horribly upset as her fears were outed "I..I just keep thinking that their go..gonna come for me and drag me back and then when they find out that I can actually heal someone via medical ninjutsu it will be even worse and I'll end up like my mom" the girl shook.

"But that's the thing Karin-chan, Raikage-sama would never allow that to happen, nor would I for that matter, Orochimaru and the Grass Village can't touch you ever again" the pinkette pulled Karin into a bone crushing hug.

Letting her soothing chakra wash over and seep into the girl as she cried this went on for at least ten minutes until Karin pulled away and dried her eyes, the red irises flashing with renewed determination "Then I'll believe Raikage-sama and you Sakura-chan" Karin announced.

Four minutes later after trying the jutsu again and talking her fears over with someone who was close to her, her chakra turned green "Good Job Karin-chan, now it's time to see if you can heal the rind in the melon and remember to little you won't heal, to much will harm" Sakura reminded.

It took another ten minutes of trying to figure out how much chakra to use and thanks to her being an Uzumaki with large chakra reserves, the melon rind started healing ever so slowly, not perfect and it was a slow process but six minutes later the melon was fully healed.

Together the two of them flopped back "Did it Sakura-chan I actually healed something with my own two hands and it didn't hurt me" the red head grinned happily just enjoying the moment as their training session came to an end "But what about Fuinjutsu" she asked.

"Ah later Karin-chan, for now let's walk around a bit, perhaps go visit Mikoto-chan or even Ino-chan at the Flower Shop, introduce you to more of my friends here" the pink haired girl hopped up healing the aches a little to the point where the red head wouldn't be to bothered.

Eager to meet more people that were close to her age, "Can we go see this Ino-san first the only other girl that I know that's my age is Karui-chan" again with being shy but it was part of her charm as her cousin through adoption led her down the streets of the Leaf Village.

Revealing more parts that hadn't been visited the day before "Of course Karin-chan, I'm pretty certain that Ino-chan will like you, you share a mutual passion for makeup after all" Sakura laughed and shook her head in amusement.

Before they finally reached the Flower Shop "My, my look who just walked into my shop if it isn't Sakura-chan and…..I'm afraid I don't know you, I am Aiko Yamanaka, and you are dearie" a woman was stood behind the counter.

"K..Karin Uzumaki Ma'am um er Sakura-chan is my cousin through adoption and she brought me here to vi..visit you're daughter Ino cause I don't know many people yet" Karin introduced herself a lot more smoothly than the day before with a few small stutters.

The Yamanaka Matriarch smiled kindly "Let me guess Ino-chan's out with her team, should have guessed, we'll have to come back later Karin-chan" the pinkette didn't sense Ino's chakra anywhere near "Sorry for bother you Aiko-san" she apologized.

"Nonsense dearies and yes Ino-chan is off on a mission and Inoichi is helping out with a new prisoner at T&I" Aiko smiled like she usually did and sent the two girls off with a wave as they exited the Flower Shop.

It kind of sucked she didn't get to meet Ino, but that was okay as they wandered the village for a little while longer before finding somewhere to eat lunch, that day happened to be Ichiraku Ramen as the choice in meal.

"Don't think I've ever had such a delicious bowl of ramen before, does that make me weird Sakura-chan" to Sakura's surprise, Karin devoured nearly six bowls of ramen while she only had four, the obsession with ramen proved it though.

That Karin was undeniably an Uzumaki "No, but it does make you an Uzumaki, remember my friend Naruto, this is his favorite restaurant and why we didn't eat here yesterday, poor Haku-kun and Sasuke having to deal with that knuckleheads obsession with ramen" Sakura laughed.

While the red head smiled sheepishly and polished off her last bowl to Teuchi's amusement "Such wonderful customers and don't be afraid to come back you here" the owner of the ramen booth called as they paid and headed off to find somewhere quiet to sit.

"So Fuinjutsu training right, how hard is it actually cause I've only read the books with the seals in them and have never tried my hand" Karin looked nervous and excited with a twinkle in her red irises as they sat at the near empty park.

Tobirama and Kyusai no where in sight "It's hard, but easy if you know what I mean, basically it's just working on you're calligraphy skills and drawing the seals, here's all the stuff you need, ink, ink brush and paper, pick out a seal and practice drawing" no other way to say it actually.

And for moral support and to practice some seals herself, Sakura grabbed up an ink brush and some paper and started writing alongside Karin "Ow my wrist hurts" the girl said fourteen minutes later when it was nearing 12:23, they still had a bit of time, before heading to the hospital.

"Yep go until 12:30 and then we can take a break then we have to get to the hospital" Sakura smiled warmly popping her wrist and healing Karin's, until they both cleaned up and relaxed for a little bit, they'd been hard at work since that morning.

Once 12:48 hit the two girls stood and hurried off down the streets at exactly one they reached the hospital and found Tsunade was waiting for them in the lobby and dragged them off to a room to begin their daily lessons to improve on their medical ninjutsu.

More Karin than Sakura as she was taught how to remove poison's from people, while Karin practiced establishing a proper chakra flow and worked more with the melon under Tsunade's watchful honey eyes.

They both totally forgot about visiting Ino as they left the hospital that evening at 4 and headed home with Tsunade leading the way down the streets to the house, where dinner was cooked, homework was done, baths were taken and finally everyone went to bed.

Karin was to exhausted to chatter any that night and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light snoring the night away, Sakura took a bit longer, but the two of them did sleep peacefully that night until the next morning.

Where every thing was basically on repeat "Are we gonna go to the training grounds again this morning Sakura-chan" Karin yawned as they left the house it was her third day in the Leaf Village already, how the girls break went by so fast she didn't know.

"Hmm why don't we switch it up a bit, go visit Mikoto-chan, have you take a dancing lesson with her, I'm sure she'll adore you" it was decided in the next minute that they'd go visit a woman she had yet to meet.

But to her surprise instead of heading off into the village, they turned and walked three feet to the gates where the guards let them through into the Compound, Karin blinked in surprise as they walked for nearly fifteen minutes before reaching a huge house.

A teenager was coming out the door as they were coming up to it "Sakura-san, and you must be the Karin-san Shisui has been talking nonstop about, unfortunately I don't have time to sit and chat, have a mission, Mother is inside, go on in" Itachi waved and then was gone.

With permission to enter the two girls headed in and took of their shoes politely "Oh Sakura-chan, and you are…wait no let me guess Karin-chan, Shisui-chan has been talking a lot about how you were adopted into Sakura-chan's family, so how do you like it" a beautiful woman stood at the sight of them.

Chattering a mile a minute as she strode gracefully towards them and pulled both of them into a bone crushing hug "That's right I'm Karin and I love being a part of Sakura-chan's family, everyone is so nice and accommodating" the red head smiled easily.

Relaxing in this woman's presence, this was the woman Shisui was afraid of, it was kind of laughable, but she didn't dare say that out loud "We actually came to see if you'd be amenable to giving Karin-chan a dance lesson, she's training to take the exams in Cloud" Sakura explained.

The woman clapped her hands giddily "I'd love to, will you also be joining us Sakura-chan" Mikoto grinned glancing to Sakura, who nodded in acceptance before vanishing to collect the fans, in that time she was gone, Fugaku came out to find what had his wife so happy.

"Of course a visit from you always perks Mikoto right up" he chuckled flaring his chakra in warning, the other girl wasn't one he was familiar with, but with how close she stuck to Sakura, he had some guesses as to what was going on.

Both girls turned "Um ah my apologies for invading you're home Sir, Sakura-chan um was…." a hand pressed over her mouth and Karin looked sheepish while earning amused smiles "I'm Karin Uzumaki" she eventually introduced herself.

He was a bit more intimidating than the woman "Fugaku-sama, and Karin-chan was adopted into the family, Nagato and Irakusa" the pink haired girl stated for affect before furthering the other girls introduction.

Gaining a nod of acceptance "Probably for the best, have fun with Mikoto you two, will you also be staying for lunch" Fugaku paused in disappearing back to his office, the two girls shared a look before nodding, Sakura's confident, Karin's hesitant, but that was enough.

Just as he left Mikoto returned so the three of them traipsed to an empty room and were handed fans, because Sakura already knew the steps the Uchiha Matriarch set her sights on Karin and for three hours the three of them trained.

Mikoto was even more thrilled to learn that the two girls were staying for lunch and so with herself, Fugaku, Sakura and Karin, lunch was made and eaten before the two girls left the Uchiha Compound behind.

"I'm going to be extremely sore tomorrow aren't I from that dancing lesson, I didn't even know that such a thing existed" Karin was grimacing every few steps as she walked along the streets with Sakura, who looked as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

Though at the question the pinkette nodded sagely in agreement "Definitely, but by taking a bath in some herbs that sooth muscle aches you'll be just fine, and trust me tomorrow, we'll go back to the other way" Sakura said.

As they reached the hospital for their lessons with Tsunade, that day, she only had one hour of free time and so at two they were shoved out of the hospital, Karin dedicated that time to Fuinjutsu and reading the books she'd been given.

Before they headed back to the house at 3:30, just in time to as the others returned "Still can't believe how quickly these days go by or is it because I'm having so much fun that their passing so fast" the red head asked that night as they curled up on the double futon mattress.

"It's definitely because we're having so much fun Karin-chan and tomorrow will be even funner, I intend on introducing you to at least a couple of my friends here in Leaf, come hell or high water" the pinkette smiled before they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning was a little different "Do you think you could watch after Shikke and Shimetta, the daycare center is closed for the day" Nagato returned to the house thirty minutes after he'd left with his twins in tow.

"Of course Uncle Nagato, Karin-chan and I will handle Shikke-kun and Shimetta-chan it will be as easy as cake" the pink haired girl grinned taking Shimetta in her arms, while Karin took the little red haired boy and they all traipsed from the house.

When they reached the training grounds, they found it occupied by a blonde haired girl "Hey Sakura-chan heard you were looking for me the other day, I waited but you never showed up" the girl sulked as they neared.

Karin realized that this must be Ino "Ah sorry that's my fault um we got caught up training with Mikoto-san and a dancing lesson I'm Karin Uzumaki, I was adopted into Sakura-chan's family, so now we're cousins" she apologized sheepishly.

"I wanted to introduce you two, but like Karin-chan said we got kind of caught up a bit, we have all morning and part of the afternoon, so how have you been, do you want to train with us for awhile" Sakura smiled.

A blond brow was lifted "What are you going to do about those two if we're training then no one will be watching them" Ino pointed to Shikke and Shimetta, who were oddly quiet that morning, still not fully awake and at 100 percent.

The Yamanaka Heiress should have known as the twins were set down for only a moment "Gamakiri-kun" Shikke and Shimetta explained recognizing the green and yellow toad as one who played with them a lot when their cousin and now sister were busy.

"You don't even have to ask Sakura-sweetie I'll watch Shikke-chan and Shimetta-chan for you, while you're preoccupied" Gamakiri hugged his summoner before turning his attention on the newcomer "And you are" purple eyes narrowed.

The red head blinked her eyes "Um ah Karin Uzumaki, Gamakiri-san, Sakura-chan's cousin through adoption" Karin hastily introduced herself getting the feeling she was being judged by the toad in front of her.

It was a little creepy to be honest, his expression lightened and then he scooped her adoptive siblings up into his arms "Come on lets train, so Karin tell me a little bit about yourself" Ino drew the other girls attention onto herself.

As they started running the set laps from a couple days before while Sakura lagged behind a little "Go on Karin-chan I'm right here just behind you" the pinkette waved when Karin glanced over her shoulder hesitating a lot.

Just less than a minute later the blonde and red haired girls were chattering away like two pea's in a pod while delighted laughter from Shikke and Shimetta rang out and reached their ears from the spot Gamakiri had taken the duo.

Until training came to an abrupt end and Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma skidded to a halt on the training field "Ino come on we have an unexpected mission, we already stopped by yours and you're Mom packed you're mission pack for you" the Nara Heir called.

While Choji waved "Nice to see you again Sakura, to bad we can't stay, duty calls" Asuma waved as well once his blonde student was in range and then together the four of them vanished leaving Sakura and Karin alone once more.

"Who were the other two, the tall one and the other boy" Karin asked as she worked on her jutsu's from a couple days ago, it was only 9:44 at that point and she was feeling the strain of working out these last few days.

Sakura paused in entertaining Shikke and Shimetta "Shikamaru Nara, from the Nara Clan and Asuma Sarutobi from the Sarutobi Clan, he's the Third Hokage's son" she pointed to the third head carved into the cliff seen from their spot on the training grounds.

"I feel the summoning wearing off now Sakura-sweetie, so have a good day Mwuah" Gamakiri interrupted any other question for the moment as he hugged his summoner again, squished Shikke and Shimetta in a hug before vanishing in a puff of smoke back to Mount Myoboku.

Neither girl had much time as Shikke and Shimetta demanded Sakura's attention "Play with us, Play with us" the Uzumaki Twins ordered with matching pouts, while Karin finished up her jutsu training and got to work on Fuinjutsu, before practicing a little weapons aim and training with her tantou.

Before the four of them set off to once again Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi was pleased to see them again "Pork Ramen for Karin-san, Chicken for Sakura-san, and what would the two little ones like" he rattled off the two older kunoichi's orders.

"We want beef ramen pwease Sakra-chan, Karin-nee" they pouted up at their cousin and sister, their orders were taken down and Teuchi turned to start making them, and eight minutes later four bowls were set down before his customers along with glasses of water.

Chopsticks were broken apart, thanks for the food were given and the four of them dug in "This is just as good as it was yesterday, can we come here again tomorrow Sakura-chan" the red head asked ordering her second bowl.

"Sure Karin-chan, we'll be hungry and I'm probably about as obsessed with ramen as Naruto is, though I have limits unlike that knucklehead, he can devour eight bowls and probably more in one sitting" Sakura shook her head in amusement.

Shikke and Shimetta were to busy eating to talk and by the time Karin and Sakura started on their third bowls, a little over half of theirs was gone as they ate slower, by that point they were getting tired, so Sakura scooped them into her arms and let them rest.

Eventually they left the ramen booth on a straight path to the hospital and while Tsunade trained the two girls, Shikke and Shimetta napped on the couch in the room they were being trained in before heading back to the house at three.

Each day was different so far but it was the fifth day of Sakura, Omoi and Karui's one week break that things changed once again, they were wandering the village that morning, letting Karin read her books instead of training until she dropped.

They'd just passed the gates when someone approached from the other side, well actually three someones but the one in the middle looked like the leader of the other two, he had gray back length hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing armor with a long sword resting at his waist.

Izumo and Kotetsu jumped up at the sight of the trio "We have been awaiting you're arrival for some time Mifune-san and company, if you'd please come this way and sign in that would be great" Izumo smiled kindly.

Both Chunin were being more polite than usual "Oi you two, come over here" Kotetsu ordered when he caught sight of the two girls and they came forward "As we can't leave our posts, someone has to escort Mifune-san and his company to Hokage-sama" he explained.

Karin swallowed eyeing the three males nervously she didn't want to have to walk all the way back to the Hokage Tower, but anytime she was alone someone thought she was an enemy and tried to attack "Um I'll just go back to the house" Karin lowered her gaze.

The pinkette sighed softly before directing a smile at the red head "Just try not to wake Nama-chan" she teased lightly as the Uzumaki girl bustled off "Right this way Sirs and we'll get you to the Hokage Tower" once the red head was gone, Sakura became more serious.

She knew who they were, they were samurai and Mifune was the Head Honcho in the Land of Iron samurai and ninja didn't get along they kept to themselves and stay out of the way of any shinobi passing through on a mission.

With that the four of them started slowly down the streets of the Leaf Village, the three samurai were quiet "Awfully young aren't you child" until Mifune decided to speak and she craned her neck around to meet his obsidian gaze.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it Mifune-san, though I'll be fourteen here soon" Sakura let a megawatt smile spread across her lips before facing forward again, there was no need to get so worked up after all and so let the tension drain out of her.

Half way down the street one of the others spoke "So why didn't that other girl stick around, does she not like Samurai or something" the bald headed male snorted derisively clearly not liking that they were there.

Sakura wrinkled her nose up "No Sir, Karin-chan is just shy and gets nervous around people she doesn't know, that's pretty much everyone" she laughed lightly, if the cycle of hatred could be broken, the whole world would be moving in an organized movement.

Mifune's brows drew upwards in surprise as Urakaku was the next one to speak "And what about you girl do you dislike Samurai or are you just following you're Hokage's orders" he narrowed his eyes on the girl in front of them.

"Actually I'm from the Cloud Village but most of my family lives here in Leaf and I'm on break and no I don't dislike Samurai, I think their cool, you're code of honor and the way you live it's awesome" Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see their reactions.

Matching expressions of disbelief were on their faces "You seem at ease here in the Leaf Village if you're a Cloud Shinobi, why is that, despite having family here, you walk these streets as if you know them" the head samurai spoke up again.

Just as they turned a corner down another street with several blocks still to go on their trek "I grew up playing in these streets until I became a genin and it's even worse now that I'm a Chunin" the pinkette explained kindly.

"How is it that you grew up here while going to the academy all the way in the Cloud Village" the other two were growing curious as the bald male asked another question of her and she was all to happy to oblige.

By answering his question "Self Summoning seal, I've been learning Fuinjutsu since I was five, so I drew the seal on a couple of scrolls and summoned myself between the villages" a simple answer but also a complicated one.

Leaving the samurai with more questions to ask "The Hokage allows this to go on, what about the Raikage, does he know you are here now" the last one inquired slowly warming up to this girl who was different than any girl he'd met before.

"Hokage-san knows I'm here and Raikage-sama probably suspects, he's the one who gave me a week off after all and it's been a long time since I've visited everyone here in the Leaf Village" her emerald eyes twinkled with her happiness.

That happiness was short lived as someone who didn't like Samurai jumped out at them "What the hell do you Samurai sc….ow what the hell Pinky" the purple haired woman was hit in the arm none to gently.

"Anko-san don't you have anything better to do with you're time than antagonize Hokage-san's guests I swear every time I see you, you're antagonizing someone" a flat unimpressed look was on the young girls face.

The woman reeled back "Hehehe my apologies I didn't know that you were here to see Hokage-sama" Anko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "By the way Pinky this isn't over, I'll have my revenge for that punch" and then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

In all the situation had been dealt with in less than four minutes "Unhinged a bit isn't she, and do you think that she'll get her revenge on you" Mifune frowned, the girl had come to their defense, why though, they were samurai, ninja were supposed to hate samurai weren't they.

Or were they just behind the times, his question earned a mild snort of amusement "Indeed she is though she knows how to be serious, and doubtful, if she does it will just be a bet in which she'll lose like usual or she'll try to get me with her snakes, easily dealt with" Sakura shrugged.

Resuming her trek and they followed "You're kind of an oddball which reminds me we don't even know you're name girl, so what is it, I am Okisuke, one of Mifune-sama's attendants" the bald headed male finally introduced himself.

"Mine is Sakura Haruno and yeah though it's something I'm proud of, for being weird I mean anyway here's the Hokage Tower" she pointed out still smiling as easily as she had been earlier, confusing them even more.

As they climbed the stairs "Thank you for escorting us even if you aren't a Leaf Shinobi, it was kind of you, I am Urakaku, Okisuke's partner" the last Samurai introduced himself as they sat down to wait until Minato was free.

Before the four of them walked down the halls "Don't mention it Urakaku-san, it was my pleasure, I love helping people regardless of who they are" there was that sparkle again as she knocked on the door and a voice called out from the other side admitting them into the office.

The blonde seated behind the desk stood at the sight of them "Mifune-sama I am pleased that you have arrived in the Leaf Village, I am Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage" Minato bowed, not mentioning how late the three samurai were.

Sensing the importance of this meeting, she was about to leave "And if you could stay Sakura-san that would be great" the blonde pointed to the couch and so Sakura sat down silently unsure of why she'd been asked to remain in the office.

Especially as the meeting got underway, the three males were also surprised that the girl was stuck there in the office with them, it was odd, or was the Hokage really that lax that he let anyone listen in on importance meetings.

It was only twenty minutes into the meeting that Sakura figured out the reason why she'd been asked to stay "We have been receiving multiple complaints of impostors in the Land of Iron, but when outed they simply turn into strange white males with gold eyes" the head samurai said.

And she straightened on the couch, emerald eyes darkening in fury "Their weak as well with no power so their easily defeated even by civilians, their motives are unclear to us though" Okisuke continued with a frown.

"So that's why we've come to you to gather information on these strange creatures" Urakaku finished as they all leaned back in their seats as the Hokage tried to figure out a solution to their current situation.

Until he caught sight of Sakura "Do you have something to add Sakura-san seems like you've also had dealings with these creatures" of course Minato knew who it was, but Sakura would be able to provide a better explanation.

"White Zetsu Clones" her voice came after being silent for all that time and the three samurai turned "They take the chakra of a person and then transform, it's impossible to tell who is who, because of their ability" Sakura clenched her hands into fists.

The Samurai narrowed their eyes "And just how do you know so much information on these creatures" Mifune stroked his beard onyx eyes pinned onto the pink haired girl who sat on the couch looking angry.

Her lip curled up "His counterpart Black Zetsu poisoned me awhile back and left me to die in the Stone Village, they have a personal vendetta against me because I have continuously thwarted their plans to wreak havoc on this world" she frowned deeply.

"Just how do they intend on doing that, speak quickly girl, tell us all you know" the bald headed male ordered and she glanced to Minato who nodded his acceptance, so the Hokage knew what was going to happen.

They were probably the last to know "By releasing Kaguya Otsutsuki from her seal on the moon and stealing our chakra with help of the God Tree, better known as the Ten Tails" Sakura stated tamping down on her anger to remain calm.

"Impossible that's just a myth of the rabbit goddess and there is no such creature as the ten tails" the other samurai in the room snorted in disbelief, but glancing at Minato, he was beginning to think that maybe it was truth.

Sakura sighed "You know I wish it were just a myth but I know better, the ten tails is actually a combination of the nine tailed beasts, if brought together and sealed inside the husk that was left behind, ten tails will be revived that's just one of the steps to their plan" she slumped her shoulders.

"The other step is making use of the rinnegan which is currently in Nagato Uzumaki's possession, our enemies know of this as well and have made repeated attempts in acquiring it, hence Black Zetsu's vendetta against Sakura-san, as she's stopped every attempt" the blonde cleared his throat.

All three samurai were stunned into complete and utter silence at the things that had just been revealed to them "So how do we deal with the white Zetsu Clones if I may inquire of you" Mifune set his attention on Sakura once more.

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for that as I simply believe they are trying to piss everyone off and…..throw everything into discord once more, I think Mifune-san that you are being used by them as it's common knowledge samurai and ninja don't get along" Sakura frowned.

They all blinked in shock "By having us come here to make complaints of their presence in our country, how will that throw everything into discord" Okisuke was obviously confused but Mifune and Minato were catching on.

"Not exactly, you're presence here could be seen as an attempt on Hokage-san's part to gain powerful allies, which could possibly be seen as an act of gathering power to make an attack, thus breaking the treaties that have been forged with the other villages" she pointed out.

Looking about ready to burst into a rant, the blonde paled while the Samurai blinked at her "How did you come up with that ridiculous explanation" Urakaku snorted, still not getting it as he didn't think anyone would care that they were there.

"The treaties that have been forged are precarious at best, especially between Leaf and Stone a long history of fighting isn't easily forgotten, if Tsuchikage-san thinks for even a second that Hokage-san is making an attempt to create a treaty with you the Samurai, he will see it as war and break the treaty and start one anyway" Sakura said.

While the blonde nodded "Very true, Ohnoki is stubborn and he trusts us the other Kage very little to keep our word that there will be no more fighting as we all work towards a more peaceful future" Minato grimaced not liking how serious this conversation had gotten.

"But there might be a way around that to after all Tsuchikage-san has taken a great liking to me and if he breaks the treaty, there will be no one else who could heal his back half as well as I can" and suddenly the tense atmosphere was gone replaced with a more light one.

Complete with a little giggle of amusement and a twinkle of mischief in jade orbs to Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku's amusement "I think I'd like to see this peaceful future myself" the head samurai mused aloud.

"Mifune-sama what about the other lands, will we then make a treaty with the other villages as well and their Kage" the bald headed samurai asked, this was not what they expected when they came here to get a solution to their problem.

Urakaku was less than pleased, "If that girl comes with us to the other villages, after here, we'll go to Cloud, she seems our best bet at such a thing" he scowled looking away as he got an amused smile directed at him.

"Well what do you say Sakura-san, do you think you can handle escorting Mifune-san and his escorts to the three other villages once we are done here" the blonde chuckled, he should have known this would be the outcome.

Sakura clapped her hands together giddily "Can I handle it pfffftttttt of course I can Minato-sa….oops Hokage-san, you're talking to the girl who's never failed a single mission" and then she vanished out the door of his office leaving them to begin negotiations for a treaty.

As she hurried off to the house and helped Karin with some more Fuinjutsu practice, before the others trickled into the house, especially the kids, homework, dinner, bath and then finally bed time as everyone settled down for the night.

The next morning on the sixth day of her break, Sakura and Karin headed for the training field again and the red head got started on her workout even adding an extra lap, it was as she started on her push ups and sit ups that they got unexpected visitors.

"Early in the morning and you're already training what a strange child you are" Mifune chuckled and she turned her head to meet his gaze "Though it doesn't seem like you are training, more like watching" he mused.

Her lips twitched upwards "I'm helping Karin-chan prepare for the exams, she's going to become a Cloud Shinobi since she wasn't formerly from Lightning Country and only recently joined my family" Sakura scooted over as the samurai found a spot to sit and relax.

"The Hokage had a meeting all morning so that's why we're here, it was easy to find you're chakra led us to you like a beacon, it kind of washes over the entire village" Okisuke pointed out enjoying the early morning hours.

Sakura didn't know what to tell him there "I actually didn't know that though I've trained a lot since I was young so I have a lot of chakra" she was cleaning her weapons meticulously in preparation for her return to Cloud.

Missions were sure to be in store when she got back "So Sakura-san the Hokage seems to trust you an awful lot, why is that, did you do anything special" Urakaku inquired suspiciously thinking that there was something going on.

Her expression of disgust was enough to tell him he was wrong in his assumptions "Good lord no Urakaku-san, his son is my best friend and brother in heart and spirit plus he use to live at the house with my family, he has a fiance and another child on the way" Sakura stated simply.

"Do you think you could teach me another earth and water jutsu Sakura-chan" Karin ran over to them in the next minute finished with the dummy for the morning, perhaps it would be time to up the weights in the next couple of days.

She rose to her feet smoothly "Of course Karin-chan, hmm for water, Suiton: Raging Waves, and for earth, Doton: Mud Wall" the pinkette demonstrated both new jutsu's with ease, going over the hand signs slowly before sitting back down.

Letting the red head handle the rest by herself it was only 9:17, much earlier than usual, for a time things were quiet as she cleaned her weapons when she was done it was only 9:23, it was as she started putting them away.

That someone else stormed onto the training field "Oi you pink haired weirdo, I've got a message from my friend Ami for ya" another girl and she was headed straight for Sakura who let out an exasperated sigh at the name.

Though she did take the message and read it thoroughly by the time she was done she looked visibly irritated "Is she for real, I am not going to fight her, if she wants to call me a coward that's fine, but I won't beat up on a sick person" and the request for a fight was immediately rejected.

"Oh yeah you are definitely a coward, it's you're fault anyway that she's like that by the way you with the red hair, watch out for this one, she likes to beat up on innocent people" the girl spat before calling out to Karin and then vanished from the field.

Sakura rolled her eyes upwards and shook her head tamping down on her anger once again "Ridiculous" the pinkette scoffed "Innocent my ass, Ami's been a demon from day one when she broke my arm as a three year old" she scowled.

Amusing the samurai with her grumbles of irritation until they faded away and she leaned back against the rock to relax there was no point in letting Ami or even the very thought of that girl ruin her day, it's not like the purple haired girl could harm her anyway.

"You said you were on break so when does you're break end, will we be seeing more of you here on the training grounds if the Hokage has another meeting tomorrow and for however long we are here forging a treaty" the head samurai coughed.

Drawing the girl out of her relaxed little bubble "My break ends tomorrow and the next day I have to be back in Cloud for missions, training and hospital duty, my apologies Mifune-san" Sakura smiled apologetically.

And he nodded in understanding that it was impossible to stay on break forever "Does that mean you're a medic in training" the bald headed male that was seated on her other side spoke up with another question.

Wanting to learn more about this strange girl that they'd encountered "I've already got my medical license Okisuke-san, I'm the third in command at the hospital and training under the legendary Sannin Tsunade, who is also my mother, Karin-chan to" she grinned.

Their gazes shifted to the red head across the field as she started working on her weapons aim and wielding a tantou "We were unaware that Tsunade had any children, guess we really do keep to ourselves and don't interact with the outside world" the last samurai grimaced.

She didn't know what to tell him either "She's also married to Jiraiya the Toad Sage and besides me they have two children together, my cute little siblings Momo-chan and Hidzuke-kun" Sakura laughed as Karin flopped down in front of them.

"Ugh I don't think I can move another inch, you're brutal Sakura-chan and you haven't done anything beyond instruct me and show me a few things" Karin groaned looking utterly exhausted all the way to her very soul.

Causing the girl to laugh even more "Trust me Karin-chan, what you're doing now won't compare to the training you'll endure in a couple weeks time" the pinkette quipped and patted her cousin through adoption on the back with a smile.

The red head sweat dropped before falling backwards to lay flat on her back it was one minute past ten o'clock, still an hour to early for lunch and she hadn't even practiced her fuinjutsu that day, let alone what the next day would bring her.

It was quiet and peaceful as the five of them sat on the training grounds, but like usual trouble was bound to catch up with Sakura as a yellow and orange blur sped onto the training grounds "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan we need you're help quick, Uchiha Compound" the boy shouted.

Sakura, Karin and the three samurai were on their feet in a flash "What's going on Naruto, has something happened" dread pooled in her stomach as they made a mad dash for the Uchiha Compound that the blonde was leading them to.

The others were quiet "Teme caught the traitor but then he turned into some weird guy and, Teme's got him held down but I don't know for how long" Naruto waved his arms madly before his skin paled as he caught a look at his best friends face.

Fury was the most prominent emotion "You lead I'm not gonna allow this" and then she was gone in a flash, nothing more than a sigh of the wind the only signal of her exit to Karin, Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku's shock.

"Uh oh maybe I shouldn't have gotten Sakura-chan" the blonde could feel her anger from there as they reached the Uchiha Compound and got let through by the guards, when the five of them did finally reach Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was cowering against the wall as Sakura pounded on some weird guy, but the samurai recognized the guy as the white Zetsu Clone "Sa..Sakura-chan i..is super an..angry" the second Uchiha Heir scrambled towards his friend.

A shudder crawled down Karin's spine "I've never seen her like this before, her personality took a 360 degree turn do you think she'll snap out of it Naruto-san, Sasuke-san" the red head shifted uncomfortably as they stood waiting both boys shrugged in response to her question.

Until Sakura finished with a final punch and a glare that could scare the devil himself into submission "Now do we have an understanding you do not come into a village I consider my second home and try to harm the people I care about" she snapped furiously.

Glinting forest green eyes narrowed "Ye..Yes Ma..Ma'am compl…completely understood" the white Zetsu Clone wheezed out shocked at the viciousness he'd been subjected to, in fact he hadn't even expected her to come literally out of thin air and deliver a bone crushing punch.

That sent him flying a little over halfway down the street of the Uchiha Compound, he melded with the ground in the next moment as his life faded, they still weren't perfect after all and still had a long ways to go.

"I daresay you are a very intriguing child Sakura-san, how did you get here so quickly, did you use the body flicker technique that is familiar to most shinobi" Mifune questioned as the girl rejoined their enlarged group.

Checking over the Uchiha boy for any injuries, she hadn't even gotten a flash of the danger that time "Not the body flicker, the transportation seal, all my friends carry a seal on them that I can transport to just by connecting my chakra to it" Sakura sighed in relief.

At that they started forward down the streets to UPF HQ to alert Fugaku, who was actually there this time of what had just happened "Fuinjutsu, you know the formula for the transportation seal" Okisuke asked in shock.

"Mhm, Sasuke and Naruto to, and Karin-chan soon hopefully but my methods are unique, I carve the formula into a gem and then give it out as a friendship gift and don't worry you'll get one soon Karin-chan" she explained further and pulled out a gem to show the samurai.

Only receiving more intrigued expressions "You called this village you're second home, does that mean you consider the Cloud Village you're first home" Urakaku was the only one to question her previous statement to the white Zetsu Clone.

"My third home actually, my first home will always be Mount Myoboku home of the Toad summons that myself, my Dad and Naruto use, possibly my little brother here soon to" Sakura grinned her anger of earlier forgotten as the problem had been dealt with.

Naruto, Sasuke and Karin shuddered "Very scary as usual Sakura-chan, I'm just glad you didn't direct that anger onto me this time" Sasuke grimaced rubbing his cheek in remembrance of the first Chunin Exams and when he'd jumped the gun and chased after Gaara.

Sakura snorted derisively "Course not Sasuke-kun and yes I'm scary, very scary, Black Zetsu and White Zetsu should be very wary of me, because I'm not going to tolerate their crap for much longer" she cracked her knuckles a glare in her emerald orbs.

As they stopped in front of UPF HQ and Sasuke ran in "We should go Sakura-chan, he's gonna be in there for a good long while" Naruto grabbed her hand turning their group around, it was almost noon anyway and he wanted to have lunch with her.

"You don't have to drag me Naruto-kun, why don't we all go get lunch together" Sakura laughed linking arms with the blonde and the red head on either side of her as the samurai trailed a foot behind them as they left the Uchiha Compound behind.

The red head was eerily silent as they walked down the streets of the Leaf Village "Say Sakura-chan, if I were in danger would you jump to my defense just as quickly as you did Sasuke-san's" Karin inquired shyly.

Emerald eyes widened "Absolutely Karin-chan I'd jump to anyone's defense so long as they weren't an enemy, not just because you're family, but because we're friends" the pinkette announced drawing the girl closer.

And the samurai behind them wondered just how it was the girl had grown up with her strange way of thinking, but they all sat down for lunch together at Ichiraku Ramen before all heading off in separate directions.

Later that night Karin and Sakura crawled underneath the blankets of the futon "I had lots of fun today and I can't wait to see what tomorrow will be like" the red head yawned peering blearily at her cousin through adoption.

"Chances are it will be a regular ole blast, anything could happen after all" Sakura smiled warmly cuddling Hoyo to her chest that night after giving Isobu the fish he demanded on a daily basis, so he was happily swimming around eating the shrunken creatures as everyone settled down to sleep.

The next day was a Saturday so that meant all the kids would be joining Karin and Sakura on the training field, it wasn't to long after that, that the samurai showed up, only to be shocked at the six children that were scattered about either training or being entertained by their cousin.

In all it was a crazy day much like the others and the very next day, Sakura, Karin, Hoyo and Isobu returned to the Cloud Village with Irakusa and Hidzuke in tow, got settled back in quickly before heading off to start their day.


	61. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 3)

Another two weeks preceded Karin and Sakura's return to the Cloud Village, as her training picked up and Sakura, Omoi and Karui returned to missions and hospital duty in Sakura's case all while switching between Leaf and Cloud for training with Tsunade.

It was the very first day of the third week, the fourth since she'd started training, with two upgrades in the weights she wore that the other occupants of the house were set out on a C Ranked get rid of the bandits mission.

That Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku showed up in Lightning Country to inquire about a treaty between the Land of Iron and the Samurai and the Village Hidden in the Clouds and the Raikage, they got a bit lost though.

So were currently wandering around until the trio stumbled across them "Mifune-san, Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" Sakura blinked holding her teammates back by the arms so they didn't attack recklessly like they were known to do.

"You know these guys Sakura-chan, how, where I've never seen them before in my life" Omoi slid just a tiny bit closer to his girlfriend, he didn't recognize the males for the samurai they were, but the only thing he was worried about was that someone was trying to steal his girl.

The pinkette sighed and opened her mouth to speak "I'd like to know as well, not to mention we still have a mission" Karui scolded her friend was always getting herself in trouble and she wondered what had the girl done now.

Her lips pursed in consternation "We met in the Leaf Village, I am Mifune the Head Samurai in the Land of Iron, we have come to request a treaty between our lands of Iron and Lightning" Mifune cleared his throat.

"Quite, but we'll be happy to wait until you finish you're mission so that you might show us the way to the village" Okisuke stared hard at Sakura, not wanting to admit that they'd been lost prior to being found.

Urakaku was the only one who caught the telltale sign of laughter in those jade eyes "Unless one of you can be spared to lead us to you're village" he coughed glancing none to subtly at the pink haired girl with an expectant look.

"Afraid not, all of us are required, it's a C Ranked Mission and we have to stick together" the girl said looking around warily, she didn't even want to think about what might happen if she left Omoi and Karui by themselves.

Who knew what or who could attack them after all "Right plus we're a team and we fight best with all three of us" the white haired teenager admitted clutching Sakura's hand, though he was relieved that the samurai only knew his girlfriend and weren't trying to steal her.

Karui snorted as she spotted their linked hands "What happened to never letting you're personal lives interfere with a mission" she teased mercilessly and the duo separated, sporting red cheeks of embarrassment amusing the samurai.

Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku shook their heads following the trio of Chunin as they resumed their trek through the forest on the hunt for bandits until they were quite literally pounced on by ten of them, several still hiding in the tree's.

The fight was on it seemed as Karui and Omoi drew their swords and Sakura leaped into the fray with a chakra enhanced punch to the ground, throwing everyone but her teammates off balance as her teammates swooped in taking down several bandits.

Leaving her to tie them up and fight off the stray bandit with a punch or a kick here and there, even shooting off a couple of jutsu when the need for one arose, until all seventeen bandits were tied up, sporting cuts and bruises and looking worse for wear.

After their encounter with the trio of Chunin "You three have team dynamics down like the back of you're hands, that was pretty impressive for children actually" the head samurai praised, though he would have liked to see the pink haired girl wield a sword.

"We grew up together playing with each other and then we went to the academy together and well basically we've been through everything together" Sakura quipped making sure that none of the bandits were seriously injured.

They weren't "Exactly and because of Sakura-chan we wouldn't be known as the best Chunin of our generation, we've never failed a mission, not even one" Omoi grinned throwing his arm around her waist now that the mission was over.

Samui and Atsui should be there soon to deal with the bandits "I have a couple, but that was before Sakura-chan joined me as a genin, after that the missions became easier" Karui announced checking around just in case there were more bandits hiding where they shouldn't be.

Just as she finished talking, the blonde siblings appeared "Ah this is getting annoying, go on you guys we've got these guys" Atsui groaned seeing how many bandits there were before shooing the group off towards the village.

"Indeed and don't forget to fill out you're reports and escort those three to Raikage-sama" Samui informed them though her teammates already knew that, but it was something that she said probably every single day anyway.

Regardless of whether or not they needed to be reminded of such things anymore "Have any of you ever been injured before" the bald headed samurai was the next one to ask as they started their trek back to the Cloud Village.

Sakura's skin paled "We have pretty seriously to that's why those two tail us, though they must have sensed you're presence and guessed that you were friendly, hence why they didn't follow us today" she admitted quietly.

Omoi grimaced "By seriously, she means that Karui and Sakura nearly died, while I actually died, until Sakura-chan tried to give up her life energy for me and brought me back, what followed was the worst month of our lives" he winced in remembrance.

The Samurai's eyes widened in shock and horror "It's true what Sakura-chan did was called a medical miracle and if it weren't for….is it okay to tell them or do they know Sakura-chan" the red head glanced to Sakura.

Who shook her head lightly in response to the question "Do we know what, speak quickly child, before we reach you're village" the last samurai with black hair and onyx eyes jumped onto them quickly and his leader sighed.

Earning a sigh from the girl as well "Uh no offense Urakaku-san, but that's not a conversation for outside the village, the wrong sorts could overhear" Sakura glanced off into the forest with wary emerald eyes.

"Precisely, anyone could come after Sakura-chan out here and we can't be sure that Black Zetsu hasn't shared the truth with his puppet he's been using to further his goals" Omoi nodded stepping closer to Sakura making sure she was blocked in.

On her other side the red head did the same "It's better if we do this at our place where there's a sound proofing seal that covers our entire house complex, what with having two guest houses, one house for us and the other for Sakura-chan's aunt, uncle and cousins" Karui ticked off her fingers.

Immediately they were alarmed, what kind of information did the girl possess that she wasn't comfortable sharing it with them just less than a mile outside her village where anyone could overhear and then come after her for it in order to dispose of her.

But none of them asked and simply let the trio of Chunin lead them forward until they reached the Cloud Village and signed in at the gates and then down the streets of the village to the Raikage Tower where they waited fifteen minutes before filing into the Raikage's Office.

"Let me guess you're here for a treaty, the Hokage informed me a week ago that you samurai would be making their way here once you finished negotiations there, there are two options stay with those brats or at the hotel" Ay spoke quickly without even looking up.

While simultaneously taking the mission scroll that Omoi held out to him that had their reports written down on it "We'll stay with those three, according to them they have two guest houses, that way we're not crowding out the hotel for other visitors" the head samurai said.

His two attendants nodded "Quite, also we'd like to request one other thing, when we leave here, we'd like her to go with us as he travel to the other village requesting treaties with the other Kage" the bald headed samurai pointed to Sakura.

And Ay glared at her not amused in the least "Perhaps also have her stay in the Land of Iron for a couple of weeks as well, in order to commemorate the treaties we have forged" the raven haired male spoke up as well.

Causing Ay to groan in irritation "Just what the hell did you do brat, I swear every time I turn around" the Raikage grumbled "Fine, fine, but those other ones will be going with you, consider it another A Ranked Mission" he relented to the demands.

Karui and Omoi grinned before forcing their expressions into matching neutral ones so they didn't get snapped at "Don't worry Raikage-sama I solemnly swear not to cause trouble" the pinkette smiled sheepishly.

He groaned again and gestured them from his office signaling that treaty negotiations would begin the next day allowing the samurai a chance to rest after their long trip from Fire to Lightning Country "Our house isn't to far" the white haired boy said.

"You can see it anywhere you are in the village actually" the red head pointed up and the samurai glanced up to see the monstrosities as they were called by Sakura and them, though they were great living quarters.

To further their surprise, they didn't have to walk up the long flight of stairs and were summoned directly into the house upon taking off their shoes and getting set up in the downstairs guest house as it was more to the Samurai's style.

A sound proofing seal was activated as the six of them, Karin missing as it was only 9:11, gathered in the living room "Now for you're earlier question Urakaku-san, you probably won't believe me, but I'm a time traveler that was sent through time from a thousand years ago" Sakura started out the explanation.

"Not only that but Sakura-chan is Hagoromo Otsutsuki's biological daughter, the Sage of Six Paths, she possesses the Sharingan and isn't related to any of the Uchiha, and the Great Toad Elder Gamamaru as do the nine tailed beasts recognize her" Omoi continued.

Helping his girlfriend out a little "Black Zetsu to, that's why he tried to poison her and get rid of her, and beyond the sharingan she also possesses the ability to dream of the future" Karui finished now that they were able to speak freely.

The samurai were shocked to say the least at the revelations that had just been revealed to them, no wonder the trio of Chunin had been wary that kind of information someone would kill for "Why are you here then if you are the Sage of Six Paths daughter" Mifune asked.

"Just why exactly weren't you put in hiding in order to protect you, that kind of information is dangerous and anyone could come after you" Okisuke looked sickened by that thought for some reason they'd been accepted by someone who was unbiased and didn't want the girl hurt.

"And you still didn't exactly answer my question, how it was possible for you to bring back that point and live to tell the tale, something like giving up you're life would only lead to death on the other persons part" Urakaku demanded.

Causing the trio to sigh "To protect the world and the tailed beasts in my father's stead and prevent Black Zetsu from unsealing Kaguya from the moon and reviving ten tails" the pink haired girl answered that question.

While Omoi answered Okisuke's "For the other question, Sakura-chan refuses to hide away, instead she trains everyday in order to get stronger to protect everyone" the white haired boy stated leaning back on the couch and holding his girlfriend closer.

It was Karui who answered Urakaku's question "I assume you met Naruto and Sasuke from Leaf, well the spirits of her two half brothers Indra and Ashura's souls are merged with those two, and shared their life with Sakura, that's why she's still alive" the red head explained.

Letting the house become enshrouded in silence as the three Samurai from Iron Country thought all on what they'd just learned, it was crazy, but the way the three teenagers spoke, there was no way they couldn't believe them.

"Right anyway those books look interesting you wouldn't mind if we read them would you, go about you're day as if we weren't here" the head samurai waved his hand dismissively not wanting to interrupt anything the trio had planned.

Their jaws dropped "No can do Mifune-san, as you are our guests and Raikage-sama's that means we'll be sticking rather close to you three and no we don't mind if you read those books, their meant for everyone" Sakura stated bluntly.

"Sakura-chan is right Mifune-san, we can't simply leave you to yourselves it would look poorly on ourselves not to mention that's not the way we do anything around here anyway" Omoi nodded wrapping his arm around his girlfriends waist.

Drawing attention onto them from the samurai for a brief moment until the red head spoke "Don't think we're doing it to keep our records in perfect condition, it's just that when we have guests, Sakura-chan wouldn't allow anything less than everything we have to give to ensure you're comfortable here in Cloud" Karui snorted lightly in amusement.

The Samurai were shocked "Well then we'll try to stay out of you're way and ask very little of you, as we are already very comfortable here" the bald headed samurai said as he rose from the couch and snagged a book to read.

"Indeed we thank you for you're great hospitality and hope that this week comes to an end quickly and that you are preparing yourselves for you're new mission" the raven haired male did the same as his partner and grabbed a book from the shelf.

As they all settled down to relax for some time until inevitably someone came bursting through the door asking for help, "Nee-chan, Nee-chan Imoi-sense….sensei co..collapsed" a little blonde gasped with tears in his onyx eyes.

Sakura was on her feet "Hidzuke-kun stay put got it" then she was out the door in the flash without waiting to see if her little brother had done as she asked, along the way Karin joined her looking worried.

"What's going on Sakura-chan, I was coming back to the house only to see you fly out of it, where are yo…..the academy has something happened" Karin frowned as they flew through the gates of the academy and down the halls.

To a familiar room the door was thrown open with a loud bang making all the children let out cries of fright and scramble backwards from their downed sensei "Imoi-sensei" Sakura called, but the man didn't so much as move.

Left with no other choice she knelt at his side and pressed her ear to his chest he wasn't breathing "Do you need me to help Sakura-chan" the red head grasped her wrist if it was by her choice and her choice alone she'd use her horrid ability.

"No Karin-chan, get these children out of here, inform Rurui at the hospital and then Raikage-sama of what's going on, I'm going to try to get Imoi-sensei awake, I'm not sure what happened, but he's not breathing" she set the tasks.

And she knew Karin would see them done as she started ushering the children from the classroom before going off to complete the other tasks, while Sakura herself started chest compression's on her old academy sensei.

It took five minutes of this before something spilled from Imoi's lips, liquid, water, he'd been drowning from choking on water, Sakura spied his glass of water "Oh Imoi-sensei" Sakura sighed in relief as his eyes cracked open to peer around blearily.

"Brat what the hell is going on, why are you here and where are my students" Imoi coughed as the pinkette helped him slowly sit up just as Amai burst into the room, he looked relieved that everything seemed to be under control.

He must have been the one on call that morning "You choked on water and it got in you're lungs, causing you to drown on dry land, Hidzuke came and got me, and I had Karin send you're students home" she rattled off.

"Don't argue Imoi-sensei but you are currently in no condition to teach and will be coming with me to the hospital" Amai stepped forward hauling the dark blonde purple eyed man onto his feet before they left the classroom together.

Sakura on their heels until they reached hospital, then she sped off down the streets to the Raikage Tower, where Karin was finishing up telling Ay what had happened "And did you manage to save Imoi again" he ordered at the sight of the pink haired girl.

"Yes Raikage-sama, he was choking on water, he'll probably be humiliated for awhile" Sakura nodded "Though he won't be in any condition to teach for a week at best, he had to have not been breathing for at least several minutes before I got there" she explained.

The Raikage nodded his head in understanding "You think his brain could have been damaged from lack of oxygen, very well you're in charge of the academy, consider it you're mission for the week, along with those two teammates of yours" Ay barked.

Sending the two girls scrambling "Can't believe Raikage-sama ordered you to teach those children, how much do you think Hidzuke-kun will shout in joy that his nee-chan is coming to instruct him" Karin was in disbelief.

Earning a shrug as they went around informing all the children's parents that classes would continue, though not saying that it would be them until the two of them returned to the house where everyone was waiting anxiously.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan did you save Imoi-sensei, what's going to happen to him, what about classes will we still have to go in tomorrow" Hidzuke bounced anxiously from foot to foot looking like a nervous wreck, he'd truly come to adore Imoi.

Her lips curved up into a beatific smile "Relax Hidzuke-kun, Imoi-sensei is going to be fine, though he'll be out for a week at the least, the other news yes classes will continue, Omoi, Karui, we've been assigned a new mission until Imoi can return to the academy, we'll be teaching in his stead" Sakura set her attention on her teammates.

"EHHHHHH ONEE-CHAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE TEACHING ME" the little blonde boy shrieked making everyone cringe at his volume "Oops but how, I mean you don't even know what we've been doing lately" Hidzuke frowned.

Sakura let out a sigh "Yeah how exactly are we going to teach children when we aren't even halfway as obsessed with books as you are Sakura-chan, you know our history and the lands better than anyone else" the white haired boy pointed out lightly.

"Quite and you know me I'm more likely to snap at children than teach them because I definitely don't have that kind of patience" the red head stated with a grimace, this was situation was not good, how were they going to do something like that.

She flopped in her chair "We could always help out a little teach those children the way of the sword or help with their physical lessons" Mifune offered as they all tried to come up with a plan for the next four days.

"Mm Omoi, Karui what were you're favorite lessons in class, we need to come up with a solid plan otherwise we'll fail, Hidzuke I need the names of all of you're classmates, so that I can memorize them" she ordered lightly of the trio.

As they thought "And what about us, surely you won't have us stay here in the house all day" Okisuke didn't think the teenagers would do that, considering all they'd done so far, but right now things were a little chaotic.

"Not at all Okisuke-san, when one of us is done we'll show you around the Cloud Village and history was my favorite class" Omoi shook his head not wanting to have the samurai think they were going to try and keep them cooped up in one place.

The other red head grinned "I think my favorite class was the kunoichi class despite how crazy Yugito-sensei was and the physical lessons, though I won't admit any of that to Imoi-sensei or that woman" Karui shuddered.

"Guess that leaves Jutsu Theory and Math to me, those two classes go hand in hand, so History is what you'll be teaching Omoi, and Physical Lessons for Karui and perhaps if they want and we have a little extra time, a little kenjutsu training" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

It was solid "You know I think I might handle that part myself, as I'm less inclined to go wandering about the village" Urakaku mused as they all sat back and Hidzuke rattled off the names and descriptions of his classmates.

While Karin pouted "Do you think I might also be able to join you guys, I mean, take a break from physical training for awhile and work on training my mental energies, learn how the children learn" the Uzumaki requested shyly.

"Sure Karin-chan it will be great for you to actually sit in a classroom for once" the pinkette teased pulling out sheets of paper and asking several questions of Hidzuke, she wasn't one to go in without knowing anything.

An hour later it was nearing lunch time "Right we haven't had time to go shopping" the white haired boy grimaced as he noticed how empty their cabinets were "Should we just go out to eat for lunch" he said.

Decision made the eight of them traipsed out of the house via summoning seal and down the streets of the Cloud Village to a restaurant of the samurai's choosing which was basically the tea shop and so they all sat down to eat.

"I can't wait to see what the rest of the week will be like, actually having Sakura-onee-chan teaching me at the academy" Hidzuke chirped midway through the meal causing his sister to laugh and ruffle his hair gently in adoration.

"Just remember you're Nee-chan can be tough to and I expect you little monsters to behave while Imoi-sensei is recovering from his little accident" Sakura lifted a slender pink brow a smile on her lips and Hidzuke laughed impishly.

"Can't say the same for my classmates but I solemnly swear not to cause you trouble Sakura-nee, Omoi-ni, Karui-nee and Karin-chan can sit next to me in class" the blonde piped in saluting to his big sister as he made his vow.

Really adorable to be honest and her eyes softened "Love you otouto" she gripped him up in a bone crushing hug that he returned with equal intensity, never let it be said she didn't adore her siblings and cousins and all the children of the world actually.

No matter who they were if one was a child that's all that mattered in her mind "Love you to Sakura-onee-chan love you lots and lots" Hidzuke grinned as he was settled back into his previous place and they resumed eating.

Before exploring the village a little bit until Karin and Sakura had to vanish off to the Leaf Village for training with Tsunade and explain the situation, the blonde laughed up a storm, but patted them on the head before sending them off at two, having only had an hour that day of free time.

When the two girls got back, Omoi walked through the door holding a bunch of scrolls "Did you go out shopping Omoi" Karin looked a little shocked "At least we'll be able to eat dinner here" she laughed sheepishly.

"You mean you're actually going to cook for everyone" Mifune wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel on the newest revelation, to learn that the teenagers cooked meals and that they would be included was a little overwhelming.

The pinkette tilted her head in his direction with a fond smile "Of course Mifune-san no one is exempt, you're in luck tonight it's my turn to cook and I make an awesome stir-fry" Sakura quipped, happily taking a few scrolls from Omoi and helping him put away groceries.

Clearly this wasn't what any of the samurai expected when they came here to create a treaty with the other lands that surrounded their land "Why are you going that far for us when you don't have to" Okisuke frowned.

"Not just you everyone Okisuke-san and trust me this house will be fuller than you think in a couple hours time in fact here comes someone now" the white haired boy announced with a grin hearing the door opening and then shutting.

Followed by "Karin-chan, Sakura-chan I'm home, has Nagato-dear come home with Shikke and Shimetta yet" a beautiful soft red haired woman with blue eyes padded quietly into the kitchen to greet the occupants "Oh my I didn't know you had guests" she hastily apologized.

"Relax Mom, these guys came here to request a treaty with Raikage-sama and nope Dad hasn't come home with Shikke or Shimetta yet, maybe I'll go pick them up for him" Karin greeted her adoptive mother with a hug.

Then promptly vanished from the kitchen, finally having learned the hand signs to the summoning seals, both sets, and summoned herself to the Leaf Village "Hello Aunt Irakusa and this is Mifune-san, Okisuke-san and Urakaku-san, they come from the Land of Iron" Sakura greeted.

Hugging her Aunt like Karin had "Well welcome to the Cloud Village Mifune-san, Okisuke-san and Urakaku-san I trust my niece has been making sure you are comfortable" Irakusa rested her hands on the girls shoulders with a soft smile forming on her lips.

"Of course Ma'am, above and beyond, the only thing we've had to worry about is not knowing our way around the village" Urakaku admitted "Which I assume will be taken care of and we'll be walking these streets without aide before the week is out" he finished in a humorous tone.

Causing all of them to let out laughter and share amused smiles just as Karin returned holding two children in her arms, with that the quartet of red heads vanished to the other part of the house that had been claimed theirs.

Leaving Omoi, Karui, Sakura and Hidzuke with the three Samurai "You mentioned that this house would be fuller than you thin, why did you say that" the head samurai inquired of the teenagers in the next moment as they continued filling the cabinets with groceries.

"That's cause Momo-nee, Joki-kun and Ketsuro-chan come over for dinner every night and we do our homework together, though I don't have any tonight" Hidzuke answered surprisingly and then glanced to his sister.

He had no idea if she'd be assigning him homework "And so you will tomorrow night if we don't assign homework, that wouldn't make us very good sensei's now would it Hidzuke-kun" the pinkette patted him on the head as she moved around him to the coffee pot.

Starting it up needing coffee sorely "Considering what we know about you so far I didn't expect you to be a fan of such a bitter drink" the bald headed samurai spoke up in a curious tone as she set the pot to boil the coffee.

"Ah not just Sakura-chan, but Karui-chan to, and she got started cause of her Dad, I won't drink it though, to bitter, I'll stick with water and tea" Omoi sniffed and earned matching eye rolls from two of his female teammates, Samui wasn't there to do the same.

Both girls snorted at him and nudged him in the side with their elbows laughter clear in their expressive colorful eyes "So what started you three living together" the raven haired male inquired as he moved out of the way of the remaining red head.

Who so happened to be the one to answer "It started with me, when I became a genin, my parents let me get an apartment, then Sakura-chan joined me cause her Dad wanted her to have a sense of Independence and later on Omoi did, and only at the end of last year did we move here" Karui said.

Finishing up with stowing things away, before they all traipsed back into the living room to relax for awhile, until the other children came scrambling through not just them but Sasuke to "Guess what Sakura-nee, I got an A plus on my latest Math test" Momo presented the test and grade.

"Ooh good job Momo-chan tonight we're having stir-fry so consider it a reward for doing so well in you're classes" her big sister praised like she knew she would and then Momo turned eyeing the guests before sitting down quietly at the low living room table.

Not one to be outdone "Momo-chan's not the only one Sakura-chan, I got an A- on my math test only missed a couple of questions" Joki thrust the paper in his cousin's face wanting to be praised to his amber eyes gave him away.

"There, there Joki-kun, you did good to" Sakura ruffled his hair and drew the little orange haired boy into a warm comforting hug that he immediately relaxed into and a grin formed on his lips as he returned the hug with one of his own.

A couple minutes later Joki returned to his previous spot and the little bluenette approached looking jealous, Sakura smiled waiting "Do you think I'm doing good in my classes to Sakura-chan" she held out her report card looking shy.

Her emerald eyes flicked across the grades "Absolutely Ketsuro-chan keep up the good work and continue to work hard" she pressed a kiss to the little girls forehead and Ketsuro turned a brilliant red as she took back her report card and scrambled to her spot next to her big brother.

Looking as if she'd just been given the world on a silver platter "Always amazes me how good you are with those kids" Omoi shook his head with a chuckle as the four children let out matching sighs of content as they got started on their homework except for Hidzuke.

But no one was even paying attention to the little blonde haired boy as he read his textbooks "Me to, you spoil them not that we'll ever admit it, but we do the same" Karui grinned watching the four kids closely to make sure they were doing well.

The pinkette laughed softly a sweet tune that flowed through their ears relaxing them further "Now why is this a reoccurring scene, I assume Karin picked up Shikke and Shimetta already" a new voice washed over them from beside the door.

They all turned to spy the newest red head "Course Uncle Nagato" Sakura stood to greet her adoptive uncle with a great big hug, feeling a little more affectionate that day, screw it she was affectionate any day really.

"I'm guessing you are Mifune-san, Okisuke-san and Urakaku-san, the Hokage told us about you three, anyway I best be off, to make sure those little kids aren't causing their sister and Irakusa-chan to much trouble" Nagato waved and then vanished.

With that dinner was soon started by Sakura until they all sat down to eat at exactly 5:23 "I daresay this is the best stir-fry I've ever had, and it's not greasy like other kinds" Mifune blinked as he tried the homemade meal.

Sakura smiled widely "Quite and we are thankful that you've taken the time to make such a meal" Okisuke nodded his acceptance of the evening meal, it was utterly delicious and in no time at all, the food was devoured.

By the whole lot of them before Momo, Joki and Ketsuro returned to Leaf, Sasuke had been quiet that entire time, hadn't made a peep actually and they were all starting to get worried "Anyway we'll be heading to the guest house so goodnight" Urakaku said as they all headed down the steps.

Leaving the four teenagers alone and one child, Hidzuke traipsed off to his room for awhile "Okay Sasuke spill it, what's going on why have you been so quiet" she couldn't handle his silence any longer, it kind of hurt a bit actually.

His skin paled "My mom….she's going to have another baby, she's two weeks pregnant, just found out today" Sasuke was on the verge of a massive break down, he didn't know how to be a big brother, at all, would he be any good at it.

Her brows flew upwards into her hairline "That's what you're freaking out about, kami Sasuke I thought you always wanted a little sibling" Sakura snorted in laughter before catching sight of the sulk forming on his lips.

"I do, I do, but what if I'm not a good big brother, what if I mess up and then they hate me for the rest of their lives, I'm not like Itachi-ni" the second Uchiha Heir paced back and forth in the living room as Omoi and Karui vanished to the kitchen and dining room to clean up.

Better to leave the Uchiha to their friend after all "First of all Sasuke once you see you're little sibling for the first time it will be like you want to protect them always, you're bound to mess up sure, but they won't hate you, there's no right or wrong way to being an older sibling" she said.

Sasuke pouted even more "Bu..But you're so good at it and even Dope is good at being an older sibling, before Hokage-sama came back, Momo adored him and here I am, never had a little sibling and suddenly I'm getting one, I'm almost fourteen" he slumped his shoulders.

And she sighed softly "Relax you goofball everything will turn out fine, now I'm sure you have something to do, I have to get ready for work" Sakura patted him reassuringly on the back and with a sigh Sasuke headed for the self summoning scroll to return to Leaf.

While Sakura headed down the hall to her room, peeked in on Hidzuke to find him playing with Hoyo for a moment and then dressed in her hospital uniform as she was leaving the hall, Mifune was coming up the stairs.

His brows raised high at the sight of her "I was just returning these books looks like you're going out Sakura-san" Mifune noted keeping his expression neutral because of the outfit she wore, it wasn't appropriate in the least.

"Ah yeah I have hospital duty tonight and tomorrow, have a goodnight Mifune-san, if you need anything, those two goofs will be happy to help, I'll be back around 11:33ish maybe a couple minutes later than that" and then she was gone out the door.

Once she'd tugged on her open toed one inch heeled pink boots, and walked the few blocks to the hospital "Good your here, Imoi is being rather stubborn and you're the only one he'll listen to" Rurui looked about as stern as usual.

The blonde she worked with stood off to the side a grimace on his lips "He wants to know what's going to happen to the academy while he's gone" Cee explained as she signed in and then they walked down the halls to the room the dark blonde purple eyed man was resting in.

To say the ensuing conversation was hilarious was putting it mildly as Imoi upon the duo entering the room demanded an answer of what was going to happen to the academy and Sakura obliged him by saying that she, Omoi and Karui would be teaching for the rest of the week.

"Good luck that's all I have to say, I can rest easy knowing those brats are in capable hands" Imoi snorted harshly like usual, though he was feeling pretty damn amused as he rolled over and finally to Cee's relief went to sleep.

Before he and Sakura started their rounds at the hospital, healing the odd shinobi that trickled in here and there until ten thirty hit and she was allowed to sign out and go home before crashing in her bed at exactly 10:50 that night.


	62. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 4)

The next morning was chaotic to say the least as breakfast and lunch was made, before Sakura, Omoi, Karui, Karin, Hidzuke and two samurai traipsed out the door to the Cloud Academy to begin their first day as sensei's.

"Still can't believe you're doing this Sakura-chan" the Uzumaki girl shook her head in amusement as they walked the fifteen blocks down the streets to the academy where she would be participating in lessons for the next four days.

It wasn't until the three Chunin were stood a little in front of the desk did they realize that there were many more students in this batch than their had been in theirs eighteen five/six year old's were seated in the rows, followed by Karin who was sat next to Hidzuke.

"Ahem if I could have you're attention due to Imoi-sensei's accident, Raikage-sama has ordered us three to teach you for the rest of this week, we expect you to treat us with the same respect that you gave Imoi-sensei, I am Sakura" the pinkette started.

Starting off the morning "Omoi here, I'll be you're history sensei, while Sakura teaches you lot math and jutsu theory" the white haired boy raised his hand becoming more serious than anyone had ever seen him.

"Lastly myself I am Karui and I will be you're sensei for physical lessons, and those two Okisuke-san and Urakaku-san will be you're sensei's for kenjutsu lessons, are there any questions" the red head spoke up last.

Utter silence from the children before one little boy all the way in the back raised his hand hesitantly "Can we keep you as our sensei's forever" he asked shyly when his temporary pink haired sensei nodded at him to go ahead.

Making the trio of chunin shared slight amused smiles with each other "Unfortunately we only have this day up to Friday with you lot, now if you could open you're jutsu theory textbooks to page 211 we'll get started" Sakura cleared her throat.

"While Sakura-chan is busy with this lot, we'll show you two around for a bit" Omoi gestured to the door, knowing it would be a good few hours until it was his turn and then finally Karui's and lastly the samurai's.

The red head with gold eyes nodded "I'm afraid Sakura-chan will likely be at that for awhile, she's always been good at making people understand things they don't understand" Karui snorted lightly as they left the classroom.

"Kind of feel bad for those children, she seems to be the type to take things very seriously has she always been like that" Okisuke mused as they hurried from the academy building and started walking leisurely around the village.

His question earned two matching nods "But why, did her parents raise her like that or is that how she's always been" Urakaku questioned as they walked leisurely down the streets of the Cloud Village enjoying the relaxation time.

Neither Omoi or Karui were sure on what to tell them "Maybe it has something to do with nearly being kicked off Mount Myoboku when she was one, before Sakura-chan or I ever met" the white haired boy scratched his chin in thought.

"Or Sakura-chan has just taken those two toad elders Shima and Fukasaku's teaching to her literal heart and does her best to live by them" the red head shrugged as they led the two samurai around showing them the village and all the highlights.

Until it was eventually time to head back to the academy just as they reached the classroom the door slid open "Phew I can't believe I actually got through those lessons in one piece good luck Omoi-kun" Sakura exited and as Omoi was passing by she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

The boy jolted and tamped down on his urge to flush instead clearing his throat "Alright like I said before I'm gonna be teaching you lot history, so if you'd open you're textbooks to page 123, we'll start by going around the room and having you lot read one paragraph" Omoi said.

As the door slid shut behind Sakura "I'm surprised he didn't turn redder than a tomato with that little peck" Karui snickered as they once again left behind the academy for a little while, to explore a bit more.

"Most unusual we didn't notice it before but are you two courting each other" the bald headed samurai inquired in confusion, the reactions of the day before were making sense, why the boy had responded negatively to their knowing Sakura.

Both girls grinned and nodded "Aren't you a bit to young to be, being courted, what about you're parents as the Sannin I'm sure they are set in old ways of marrying their daughters off to respectable men" the raven haired male frowned.

"Well my parents, Omoi-kun and I had a talk and laid down some ground rules, only kisses on the cheek and hand holding, though hugging wasn't mentioned and once I'm older things will change, Omoi-kun is the only one for me" the pinkette smiled fondly.

When the four of them returned to the academy it was lunch time and Omoi looked more frazzled than before "Kami that was insane no wonder you said what you said about getting through those lessons in one piece" the white haired boy slid into a chair.

Pulling out his bento that had been made as Karin joined the lot of them "After this Sakura-chan and I have to go to Leaf for lessons with Lady Tsunade" Karin sighed glad that she wasn't being made to participate in the other lesson, physical fitness.

Her eyes strayed outside to the small training grounds the academy had been allotted "You aren't actually gonna make the children go through that course are you" the red head grimaced eyeing it warily with trepidation.

"Indeed that's a little insane perhaps you could skip that and have them do regular exercises such as laps, push ups and sit ups" Okisuke nodded not liking the sight of the obstacle course, it looked a little deadly for a child.

The raven haired samurai grimaced "Why is that even allowed in the first place" Urakaku couldn't help from commenting "And did you three have to go through it as well" he prodded further as Hidzuke joined them instead of going off.

All three teenagers nodded grimly "I think it's fun and if we fall Imoi-sensei usually rescues us" Hidzuke piped in with a grin, they were use to the obstacle course because that's all they'd known since starting the academy.

"Unfortunately that's part of the physical fitness and it's not so bad right now, just a wall, a river and monkey bars with an empty pit underneath" Sakura grimaced drawing a bite of rice and meat from her bento.

While her teammates nodded "And we'll be sure to make sure no harm befalls you kids, we're your sensei's for right now after all and Raikage-sama and Imoi-sensei are trusting us to ensure that you're able to continue your education" Omoi ruffled the little blonde boys hair.

"Right and should any of them fall I'll be right there to catch them and bring them back to safety, we aren't nearly as tough as Imoi-sensei" Karui poked Hidzuke making him giggle as the samurai and Karin relaxed somewhat in relief.

Karin smiled lightly "Though I am glad for the opportunity to join in on these classes and learn like an academy student, something that I never got to experience back in Cloud and then I was kept cooped up in Sound in Orochimaru's base" she stated.

Before they all finished up with their lunch and the other students started trickling back into the classroom "Okay you lot follow me, we'll get started with physical fitness, kenjutsu and weapons aim lessons" the other red head called.

Okisuke and Urakaku followed Karui out the door leaving the others behind "See you later Sakura-chan, Karin" the white haired boy waved deciding to help Karui out a bit and returned the earlier affection to his girlfriend with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

Leaving Karin and Sakura to rush out of the academy, clutching hands as Sakura used the transportation seal to get them back to the house quicker and then all the way to the Leaf Village via self summoning seal and down the streets of the Leaf Village to the hospital.

Where Tsunade was waiting for them "I'm surprised you have enough energy after dealing with children all day and cramming knowledge in you're brain" Tsunade snorted leading the two girls to an empty room so that they could begin their daily lessons.

At exactly 3:15, because that's all she had time for Tsunade released her adopted daughter and the Uzumaki that Sakura had rescued from Orochimaru and they scrambled back to the house and through the summoning seal to their house in Cloud.

Just in time to as Mifune opened the door looking thoroughly exhausted "I see you've already returned from the academy, tell me how did it go" the gray haired head samurai sat down after removing his sandals.

"Ugh we're going to be like zombies before the end of the week" Sakura laughed flopping down on the couch after taking off her open toed pink boots, perhaps it was time to get a new pair, that was a thought for a later time though.

Because the summoning seal in front of the door went off to reveal Urakaku and Okisuke, both males looked as if they'd been put through the ringer "Wh..What happened" Karin squeaked in concern and horror.

"Those kids are little heathens, no offense Sakura-san, you're brother is sweet though, but the rest of them were like demons in disguise" Okisuke shuddered, he was sure to be scarred for life of children, so much potential sure.

Yet having so many kids running around clutching wooden swords were bound to lead to accidents "Most of them didn't even know what they were doing even as we instructed them and a couple clocked their heads with the wooden swords" Urakaku grimaced.

The two girls sighed and shrugged as Omoi, Karui and Hidzuke appeared in the house "We're home, Onee-chan, Onee-chan you were awesome today and I wish we could keep you" Hidzuke launched himself at his sister.

And she caught him deftly in her arms and spun causing him to squeal in happiness "I hate to admit it but that was kind of fun, though not the kenjutsu training, I'm not sure how Imoi-sensei does it" Omoi flopped down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

Looking utterly exhausted "No kidding, hey Sakura-chan has you're aunt come home yet" Karui was the only to comment on Irakusa's absence, she would have usually come to check on them by now due to the ruckus.

"I don't know, I'll go check, maybe she's not feeling well and laid down to rest and haven't heard us" her lips drew down in concern as Hidzuke was placed on his feet, the others hadn't shown up yet, and then moved towards the door that connected her house to the Uzumaki's.

Then vanished into the hall and to the other side "Aunt Irakusa" she called not sensing anyone inside, the house was in perfect condition, but Sakura couldn't help but think the worst as she returned to her part of the house "Gonna check the market" the pinkette said.

Disappearing through the front door and down the steps being careful, before flying down the streets, just the couple of blocks until reaching the market, to her surprise the stall was closed down, and Irakusa was no where in sight.

With no other choice Sakura asked around and found that a strange male had approached her Aunt and asked for help with setting up his store destination in mind a couple blocks over she skidded to a halt in front of the empty building.

No one was inside "If you're looking for those two, they headed to the gates about fifteen minutes ago, some of his wares were supposed to arrive there" a voice called out from behind her and Sakura turned to eye the new person.

Confused and worried, Sakura took off for the gates, Karai and Darui were on duty "H..Have you s..seen my Aunt" she gasped out when she realized that neither her aunt or the strange guy were at the gates as they were supposed to be.

"Sorry Kid, haven't seen her in hours, stopped by her stall during lunch and got a bento but that's it" the white/orange haired male waved his hand dismissively, not paying to much attention until he heard the soft curse "Why" Karai prodded.

Her lips drew down "Has something happened Kid" on the other side of the gate Darui straightened from his relaxed position, concern in his onyx eyes as Sakura started running her hands through her hair and pacing.

"I was told that she was supposed to be here helping some guy collect his wares for his store, and before that I was told that she was helping this new person set up his store, she wasn't home and her stall is closed and I don't know where she is" Sakura wrung her hands.

Both males shared a look over her head that was completely missed as she resumed her frantic pacing, heart beating wildly in her chest "Do you think that maybe she found a friend and is just visiting them" Karai inquired.

"No idea, we don't exactly have much time for sitting down and talking, and she never mentions making any friends when we do have a little time" she paced some more feeling worry and fear eating away at her heart.

The other male grimaced "Relax Kid just go back to the market, ask around for a bit, see if anyone saw anything funny, then come get us, we'll be done in a couple hours" Darui ruffled her hair and nudged her off.

Back to the market she went asking anyone and everyone under the sun if they'd seen her Aunt, they all responded with a negative shake of their head and she was starting to get flustered, it was as she was passing an alley it was darkened to a pitch black, that arms reached out.

Grabbing her and pulled her in "Finally caught you" an unfamiliar voice growled in her ears "You're Aunt was very informative and spot on when she said that you would be looking for her when you found her not at home and no where" he continued.

Dread welled up in her and her stomach churned as she was drug backwards several steps and down the alley, a little light was lit allowing her to see and that's when emerald clashed with blue, Irakusa was tied up and covered in bruises, her clothes torn, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I have been waiting for my chance to take my revenge on you for that time before you little brat, I never got paid because I failed in my job of killing you brats" it was the B Ranked Rogue ninja that had killed Omoi.

His chakra signature wouldn't have been recognized, and with a simple transformation, he was probably let through the village gates Darui and Karai none the wiser to who he really was, terror swelled in her emerald eyes.

"P..Please l..leave my niece alone" Irakusa sobbed out in a broken tone, she'd been used to draw out Sakura to capture her, who looked on the verge of a panic attack as the man placed a needle to her neck and injected her with a drug that would block her chakra.

Among other things "Now it's time for a little payback" the rogue struck out catching Sakura across the cheek and a loud ~crack~ sounded through the back alley of the Cloud Village, she landed harshly on her butt.

While her hand flew up to cradle her now fractured cheek "Bastard I should have killed you" Sakura spat, and a little bit of blood flew from her mouth to splatter on the ground, hands reached out and wrapped around her throat squeezing in warning before drawing away.

"Better watch you're mouth you little bitch don't want auntie to suffer now do you" he sneered brandishing a pocket knife and running it teasingly over Irakusa's throat, as more tears trickled from her lashes to land on the ground.

Sakura's mouth snapped closed fighting through the drug in her system and narrowed her eyes, there was no getting out of this situation the easy way "Le..Let us go I'm begging you" Irakusa tried again to plead to the rogues rational side.

This only earned a punch to the back of her head and the woman slumped forward unconscious, "Just you and me now brat and we're going to have so much fun" the man chuckled menacingly reaching down preparing to slide his pants off.

Like hell was she going to let that happened and as his hands reached the waist band, she leaped onto her feet with a flying kick landed her foot squarely in his chest, cracking a couple ribs, before grabbing Irakusa and hauling ass from the alley.

Obviously winded the rogue lay on the ground as she ran with Irakusa, though she still didn't have use of her chakra and they made it from the alley and back onto the streets "Help, Help I need help" Sakura shouted.

Thanking kami as the first person to react was none other than Amai "Good heavens what happened Sakura-san" the brunette had been on his way home when the two stumbled from the alley one tied up and unconscious, the other sporting a bruise and a fractured cheek.

"R..Rogue in the vi..village, alley there ca..can't hold Irakusa up, no chakra, drug" her thoughts were scrambled as she tried to explain the situation to the best of her current abilities, when Amai's hand rested on her cheek to heal the damage.

The pinkette freaked out even further "Do..Don't touch something wrong the drug, he injected a drug in me, c….." her voice cut off as she and Irakusa slid to the ground obviously unable to keep fighting the drug any longer and slid into an unconscious state.

And Amai stood there staring down at them in shock and horror before his onyx eyes narrowed then flared his chakra, the reaction was instantaneous, Karai, Darui, Atsui and Samui were at his side in an moment, with Cee not long in showing up.

How had the situation escalated "Karai, Atsui-san, there's a rogue ninja in that alley, he might have ran, but there's no harm in checking" the brunette took charge of situation trying to figure out what the hell was going on himself.

"You got it Amai, come on Atsui-san, let's go catch us a rogue" Karai smirked feeling irritated, a rogue in their village and they'd allowed them to attack one of their shinobi, a girl that he had befriended not on his watch.

The blonde with blue eyes paused to kneel at Sakura and Irakusa's side, but Amai stopped him from reaching out "Something's not right a drug in her system, she freaked out when I tried to heal her cheek" Amai shook his head.

"Right, just leave that bastard to us, we'll get him with our hot blooded attacks" Atsui stood and charged after Karai into the alley that they were stood in front of, not even five minutes later both males returned dragging behind them a man, his face thunderous.

Samui, Darui and Cee's eyes widened in shock "Kami no how the hell did he get into the village" Cee rounded on his partner, who shook his head, "Samui you're gonna have to carry Sakura-san" the blonde pressed his lips together angrily.

She nodded hesitantly and lifted Sakura onto her back "I understand, I'm probably the only one who can what with a drug being in her system" Samui grimaced as Cee picked up Irakusa and the three of them vanished down the streets.

"Let me guess you want me to tell Raikage-sama, I can do that" Darui grimaced deeply, before Amai took off in the opposite direction of the hospital, headed for Sakura's house to inform the others of what was going on.

Now he had the lovely task of telling the Raikage, "WHAT How could you let a rogue into the village and you're saying he did something to the brat" Ay raged breaking another desk in his fit of anger.

"Don't know boss, we wouldn't have recognized his chakra signature from the time before, maybe he used the transformation jutsu to get past us, I'm sorry" he looked down feeling guilty, if they'd been paying better attention this wouldn't have happened.

Ay rubbed a heavy hand over his face and groaned "Has her family and those others been informed of the situation, do you know how the brat is" he sat down heavily in his chair looking exhausted.

His subordinate nodded "Amai-san went to tell them and she was taken to the hospital, that rogue injected her with some kind of drug and she freaked out on Amai-san when he tried to heal her cheek, before passing out" Darui explained.

~Meanwhile~

Karui, Omoi Karin, and Hidzuke, Momo, Joki and Ketsuro had been sent home, while Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku stayed at the house to inform Nagato of what was going on when he showed up had all made a mad dash for the hospital.

Only to find that not only was Sakura injured but so was Irakusa, Hidzuke and Karin cried "Who would do such a thing" Karin held tightly to her little cousin as tears trickled down her cheeks as they stood in the lobby waiting to find out if they could see Sakura and Irakusa.

The little blonde boy was practically inconsolable unable to even speak due to how hard he was sobbing "No idea Karin, but I'm sure we'll be getting an explanation soon" Karui chewed on her nails as she paced back and forth restlessly.

While Omoi crunched on his suckers sitting in a chair, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously until he saw Rurui and Cee round the corner, he was the first one to the duo "How are they is Sakura-chan and Irakusa-san going to be alright" Omoi demanded to know.

"Uzumaki-san will be just fine, though she will be sore for a few days, however the same can't be said for Sakura-san, the drug that was injected into her system is unique and unknown to us" Rurui sighed looking exhausted.

Her first best medic stood off to the side shifting uncomfortably "Perhaps you'd be able to recognize the drug so that we can get it out of her system, Karin-san, as you've been receiving lessons from Lady Tsunade" Cee asked a moment later.

She perked up in determination and Hidzuke was passed over to Karui "I'll try my best Cee-san for Sakura-chan" the red head followed the blonde down the hall, they were back fifteen minutes later, Karin was leaking her depression all over the place.

Just as the hospital doors burst open "Mama" Hidzuke cried "It's Nee-chan and Auntie Irakusa, but Nee-chan needs help more" he latched onto his mother tears streaming down his eyes even more as he realized she really was there.

"There, there Hidzuke, I'll get you're sister back on her feet in no time" Tsunade patted him on the back gently before handing him back to Karin, who looked as if she was about to burst into another round of tears herself.

Before hurrying down the hall after Cee "Who did it Rurui-san, who did this to Sakura-chan and Irakusa-san" the white haired boy lifted his head to spy the head medic as he asked his question wanting to know.

At the question, her skin paled "It was the one who killed you Omoi-san and left the three of you in such a state that it took a month for you three to recover" the woman repeated what she'd learned from Cee.

Like her their skin paled while Hidzuke cried all the harder and Karin was left feeling out of her depth, just as the hospital doors were thrown open again "I'll lead you to you're wife Nagato-san" Amai appeared in that moment spying the red head with purple ringed eyes.

On his heel were the three samurai who'd came here to make a treaty between the lands "What about Sakura, is she going to be alright" Nagato looked as if he was about to go off the deep end, two people close to his heart had been harmed.

No one answered "Uncle calm down anymore and you'll accidentally summon it here in the village" Sakura, pale and shaking with sweat pouring off of her, being supported by Tsunade, rounded the corner.

Having felt the chakra pouring off the man in waves Nagato put his head in his hands and breathed deeply seeing her for himself, he went to hug her but she was dragged back "Not a good idea, there's a drug in her system, she's sweating it out now" Tsunade shook her head.

"What kind of drug if I may ask" Mifune held tightly to his sword, seeing the dark green/purple bruise on her cheek, why hadn't she flared her chakra asking for aide from them, they were so close after all.

Tsunade grimaced "Aphrodisiac and chakra blocking properties, the rest I didn't figure out, anytime a guy touches her, it's like electricity and her nerves are overwhelmed, hence the reason why I'm holding her and not him" she pointed to Cee.

Now Amai understood why she'd wigged out on him "True to Omoi even under the influence of a drug that provokes those kind of things now Nagato-san if you'd like to see you're wife please follow me" he smiled kindly before glancing to the red head.

He nodded and signed in as a visitor "Was it really him Sakura-chan, that rogue from the time when Omoi died and we nearly did the same" Karui spoke up in the resounding silence wanting to hear it for herself.

"Yes Karui-chan it was him, kami he had been waiting for him, he used Irakusa-chan and the concern I would have when she didn't return on time to get me" bloodshot emerald met gold and Karui looked away feeling sick.

The other samurai felt the same way "Just how did you get away if you were drugged and unable to use you're chakra, why didn't you scream for help" Okisuke inquired, keeping a careful distance between him and her.

"Fought the drug for awhile, I'm thankful for Yugito-sensei's lessons now and kicked him in the chest, pretty sure I cracked a couple of ribs before I grabbed Irakusa-chan then got out of the alley quickly before calling for help" the pinkette admitted.

Okisuke grimaced "But if you were unable to use chakra, how did you manage to deliver such a strong kick without chakra enhanced strength" Urakaku asked wanting to know how she'd managed to get out of a sticky situation.

A grim formed on her lips and she slid to the ground letting go of Tsunade and removed her shin guards and white bandage wraps to reveal weights "Each one is about 24 pounds, I'm nearly up to 50 pounds on the weights, and without chakra, they grow heavy" Sakura smirked.

"That's my girl you always know how to handle yourself my little blossom baby, I'm assuming that the drug isn't out of your system yet so I'll stay out over here and wish that I could wrap you up in a hug, came as soon as I heard from Tobirama" Jiraiya's voice washed over them.

Her eyes snapped in his direction and lit up "Dad you're here" it was clear she was itching to hug him to as she bounced onto her feet and fidgeted but holding herself back because she didn't want things to become awkward.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the duo's antics just as Hidzuke burst out "Will you get to come home with us Nee-chan" there were still lingering tears in those obsidian orbs, but seeing his sister awake and laughing calmed him down.

"I don't see any harm in it, but Irakusa-san will have to stay the night, however for the next few days there will be no hospital work for you Sakura-san" Rurui interrupted whatever her second best medic was about to say.

She breathed out a sigh of relief replacing her wraps and shin guards in the next moment before Karui and Karin were right there next to her helping her walk, those emerald orbs softened "You gonna be okay Sakura-chan" Karin looked horribly upset.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Aunt Irakusa" Sakura's head swung around to meet Rurui's gaze before the head medic nodded, her breath whooshed out of her lungs in one great big sigh of relief "Thank kami, he clocked her pretty hard over the head" her shoulders sagged.

And exhaustion became more apparent on her features as they left the hospital behind, Hidzuke being carried by Omoi, he should have gone with her, but what could he have done "We're sorry Sakura-chan for not being there when you needed us" obviously guilt was eating away at Karui to.

"Relax Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, I'll be alright really, I just didn't expect to ever meet that guy again, let alone in the village" the pinkette smiled before it turned into a grimace, the bruise on her cheek really hurt, he'd dealt a lot of damage with his punch.

Immediately Omoi was worried "Do you hurt anywhere Sakura-chan, did he do anything else to you besides drug you" the streets were dark so he couldn't see the bruise very well, but he thought it had looked okay.

She waved her hand "Fractured my cheek, forgot to ask Mom to heal it, I can't exactly use my chakra properly right now, that drug really messed with my network and no he tried to though I just didn't let him" Sakura admitted.

Disgust crawled down their spines at the implied words "Is that why you kicked him, because he tried to touch you, is that why that male said what he said, true to Omoi-san even under the influence of a drug" Mifune prodded.

"Precisely n..no one but Omoi-kun will ever be allowed to touch me like that and that won't be for several more years, especially not that guy" a glare appeared in those expressive emerald orbs and she shook with fury.

Omoi's expression morphed into one of relief, his girl was one of a kind "That's good, will you be able to continue teaching those children at the academy" Okisuke was the one to question on the fact and a panicky expression formed on her face.

"Kami I didn't ask shoot, crud, drat" she freaked hands pressed to her face in horror, it had been a mission to teach the academy students and she definitely didn't want to fail the mission or disappoint those children.

Thankfully her boyfriend came to the rescue "Give me a few seconds, I'll go ask" the white haired teenager smiled calmly for once assuaging any concerns his girlfriend might have, turned on his heel and headed back into the hospital.

Four minutes later he was back "You're all good Sakura-chan, we can still teach at the academy, the drug will be out of your system by tomorrow, though you'll probably have to change you're sheets on your bed due to sweating it out" Omoi recited what he'd been told.

Helping her to calm down "Very amusing reaction there, but let us return to the house and get some sleep, the rest of this week isn't going to be any easier for sure" Urakaku was relieved that the situation hadn't gotten to out of control.

When they did get to the house, and after Karui and Karin had helped Sakura to her room, the red eyed girl vanished to Leaf to check on her siblings and update everyone on how things were, no doubt they were wigging out.

Shikke and Shimetta pouted as they were left in their aunt and uncle's care for the night before Karin used the summoning seal to return to Cloud again, none of them had eaten dinner, but they went to bed hungry as they were to tired.

Three days later signaled the end of their teaching stint in the academy as Imoi returned and praised his former best students for doing such a good job "Thank you brats, truly" he looked Sakura over to assure himself that she was really doing fine.

As he showed up during the last hour to make sure that they were doing as they were supposed to and teaching his students, who apparently adored the trio of Chunin to the point the eighteen little kids didn't want to let their very temporary sensei's go.

It was all in one amusing and frustrating to him that they'd managed such a good job, leaving his former students and two samurai, along with one extra to traipse home leaving him to finish up upon his request that they do so.

Until Hidzuke returned "Gonna suck that you don't get to teach me anymore Nee-chan, hey maybe someday you can be an academy sensei like Imoi-sensei" Hidzuke launched himself at his sister the minute he was in the house after being let out.

"Don't think so Hidzuke-kun as much as I love you guys and little kids, I'll stick to helping you with you're homework, my dream is to make sure everyone in this world gets along and protect it and the tailed beasts and their Jinchuuriki" Sakura ruffled his hair.

Just a few minutes later Momo, Joki and Ketsuro trickled through the summoning scroll followed by Jiraiya "Hey there little cherry, so I have some news" he sat down on the arm of her chair looking worried just a tiny bit.

While the kids got started on their homework Sakura faced her father and gave him her undivided attention it was something that Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku had started noticing, how she always paid attention completely to whatever someone was saying to her "Okay spill Dad" she said.

Jiraiya inhaled and then exhaled "I'm retiring and I'm gonna be moving into the last bedroom here in the house, I'm also taking Naruto on as my apprentice so I'm gonna pass the title of Sannin onto him, while Tsunade does the same for you, when you finish you're training" he blurted.

"Huh but Dad, what about all you're resources and information gathering" Sakura frowned before it hit her "You're gonna give that all to Uncle Yahiko, Aunt Konan and Uncle Nagato aren't you" she guessed a couple seconds later.

He nodded "That's right Cherry, once you pass you're fourteenth birthday, Naruto and I are gonna head out on a two and a half year training trip so you'll be seventeen the next time we see each other" Jiraiya admitted.

Sakura bit her lip "P..Promise you two won't do anything reckless while training out there okay" her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest and her hurt was visible to see in those eyes he'd fallen in love with on day one when she'd been nothing but a week old baby.

The others in the house were quiet "Oh Blossom I promise with my whole heart, what was it you use to say cross my heart stick a finger in my eye" he chuckled enveloping her in one of his standard bear hugs that she loved.

It broke the dam and tears swelled up and spilled over, not a sound passed through her lips though as she cried "We've never gone that long without seeing each other before Naruto either" Sakura dried her eyes twenty minutes later.

"We'll send you regular updates Cherry it's not as if you won't still get to send us letters with your summons after all" Jiraiya nudged her gently on the forehead with his finger a fond look in his onyx eyes.

Sakura swallowed thickly and let out a shaky sigh "So moving in huh I can deal with that, oh but I won't be here on my birthday" she suddenly remembered the A Ranked mission that was coming up in three days time.

"What you mean you're gonna miss you're birthday, that's unacceptable" the white haired sannin frowned, the hell was Ay thinking sending his daughter off on a mission on her birthday of all days it was ridiculous.

The pinkette laughed sheepishly "Er Mifune-san requested I come to the Land of Iron and Samurai HQ for a couple of weeks after they finish up with requesting treaties with the other lands and Kage's respectively" Sakura explained.

He sighed "Guess Naruto and I will just have to go to where ever you are Cherry and good to know you're fine with me moving in" Jiraiya sulked, how did his little Cherry turn into such a straight laced girl.

"We're fine with it to Master Jiraiya" Karui piped in with a grin, "Even if it's only for a little while before you head off to train Naruto" she snickered, knowing that not much would change except them growing older, those two would still be goofy.

The other white haired male in the room nodded his consent as well "Yep totally cool with it, to bad you're retiring though, but we'll make sure that Sakura-chan doesn't get to upset during your absent" Omoi waved his hand absently from his spot on the couch.

With that the lot of them settled down for some good ole fashion relaxation time until Shikke and Shimetta showed up with Nagato, then things became a little more chaotic, before calming down, Irakusa had been stuck like glue to her husband since the accident.

So when she showed up through the smoke at Nagato's side as well, no one commented on it, she hadn't even opened up her stall for the last several days, to afraid of doing so for the time being until the rogue had been dealt with.

Hours later after Jiraiya, Momo, Joki and Ketsuro settled into a room, though the four children clambered into Sakura's bed unwilling to be parted from their older sister/cousin, everyone settled down to get some shut eye and sleep.


	63. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 5)

Saturday and Sunday passed by in a blur, and then on Monday, the three Samurai and Team Samui gathered into the Raikage's Office, the treaty between the Land of Iron and the Land of Lightning was finished.

"Change of plans, due to an increase of bandits, I need at least two of my best Chunin to stay here in the Village, so only Pink brat will be going on this newest mission" Ay didn't want to admit the real reason that Omoi and Karui's parents had begged him to let their children out of the mission.

And so he'd had no other choice but to relent to their demand, Omoi and Karui clutched onto their teammate "What about Samui, will she still be going" the white haired teen questioned a serious look in his onyx eyes.

"Yeah you can't just send Sakura-chan off with those guys by herself, no matter how good they are, Sakura-chan gets in trouble all the time" the red head with gold eyes stated in a scolding tone which was directed at her best friend.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and let out a long suffering sigh complete with a withering glare "Danger magnet here can't exactly help that now can I Karui-chan and it's not as if we'll be traveling…much" the pinkette let out her lips twitching upwards in amusement.

The Raikage rolled his eyes at the implied hint that she was definitely going to be making use of her seals "Whatever you decide Raikage-sama" the blonde woman glanced at her teammates in amusement, their antics were annoying, yet funny at the same time much like her brother.

"We promise to ensure her safety while she is traveling with us Raikage-san, that is guaranteed as Sakura-san has endeared herself to the three of us, and when we get to the Land of Iron, she will be treated with respect, rest assured" Mifune cut in.

His two escorts/attendants nodded sagely "Indeed for she is the first shinobi to accept us without the usual contempt merely for us being Samurai" Okisuke straightened, one side of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile.

On his other side his partner bowed low in the same manner "And as we've come to learn, there will probably never be anyone half as unique as Sakura-san" Urakaku chuckled and got an exasperated smile in response.

Ay watching on in dual amusement/annoyance, he was aggravated at how easy she made things look, like settling a grudge between Shinobi and Samurai, like what the actual fuck did the brat do to or was she just a natural peacemaker and no one could refuse her.

Eventually he did answer "Samui is to stay as well, and like the brat said it's not as if you four will be doing much traveling the first three weeks, unless for some reason you draw up a treaty quicker in one village" Ay grunted out.

Left with no other choice, the door was pushed open and the three samurai and one chunin traipsed out into the hall leaving Omoi, Karui and Samui behind in the office with the Raikage as he went about assigning them a new mission.

Mifune, Okisuke, Urakaku and Sakura headed straight for the gates, they'd already packed their belongings/mission pack, so there was no reason to dawdle in the village any longer "We'll be heading straight for Stone" the head samurai announced.

Upon reaching the gates and the four of them signed out "Probably for the best, I know Tsuchikage-san has most likely heard rumors of this already and is chomping at the bit to find out what is going on" Sakura crinkled her nose up peering out of the village and down the path anxiously.

"You know you really are the oddest child I have ever met and that's not counting your straight laced attitude, clearly you didn't get it from you're father" the bald headed samurai snorted as they started down the path a little ways.

All of them still a little unsure of how they were going to reach Stone so quickly when it was a week away and they only had so much time to travel "Toads of Mount Myoboku, Lord Fukasaku was always so serious about things" the girl admitted.

They glanced at her in surprise before Mifune shook his head "Right so how exactly will we be getting to the Cloud Village, without traveling to much as you put it lightly earlier" the raven haired male coughed drawing her attention onto him.

Her pink brows shot upwards, had they forgotten, apparently so "My seals, just give me a few seconds to gather a bit of sage chakra, then place you're hand on my shoulder Mifune-san, you to Urakaku-san and Okisuke-san will have place his hand on someone else's shoulder" she said.

Before sitting down on the ground, they were a mere fourteen miles away from Cloud and she had to be sitting absolutely still her eyes closed and in a matter of moments a ring of orange surrounded her eyes while her eyes changed to a more toady appearance.

Done she hopped onto her feet with a grin and an excited twinkle in those odd colored eyes, but Mifune, Urakaku and Okisuke did as requested by placing their hands on her shoulder or on someone else's shoulder, and then in the next moment.

After connecting her chakra to the black moonstone she'd buried just outside the gates of the Stone Village, they were stood before those wrought iron gates all the way in the Land of Earth, the two guards jolted at the sight of her.

Then dropped into matching bows "Sakura-san pleased to see you doing well after all this time, is it business or pleasure that brings you and you're companions to our wonderful village" the one of the right chuckled in amusement.

Her smile widening "Quite for it has been a long time since you have graced us and Tsuchikage-sama with you're presence, I am sure he will be pleased to learn, would you like us to escort you or doing you remember the way" the guard on the left smirked.

Causing Sakura to let out tinkling bell like laughter it rang out pure and free "Business Guard-san, Mifune-san is here to request a treaty and yes I remember the way, I spent a month here after all" Sakura bantered back playfully.

With that the guards straightened and became more serious and gestured them through as they signed in at the gates "You seem to be on friendly terms with these people" Mifune lifted a brow as they walked leisurely through the streets of the Stone Village.

Sakura nodded "Did you really spend a month here Sakura-san" Okisuke was a little shocked, how on earth had she managed, it was so dry here and he felt like he was going to wither away to a husk at a moments notice.

Another laugh and a grin formed on those rose petal lips "Guess it's not so bad here and at least it's not frigid" Urakaku grimaced looking around cautiously, he had to wonder how close she was to the Tsuchikage that he would just let her walk into his village unannounced with no guard.

This earned a light shrug as they finally reached the Tsuchikage Tower, of course at the sight of the pink haired emerald eyed girl, there was only a five minute wait time before they were ushered down the hall and into Ohnoki's office.

He was alone for once without the usual assortment of people, either they didn't feel like bothering him that day or they were all out on a mission "Brat what are you doing here and with Samurai no less" Ohnoki narrowed his eyes.

Just as her arms raised in a silent plea for him to listen "Tsuchikage-san, Mifune-san has come here to request a treaty between their land and yours" she smiled a guileless smile, one that she'd used countless times on him already.

The Tsuchikage let out an aggravated sigh "Fine, fine, I've already got a treaty with the other countries why not the Land of Iron to" he looked irritated and exasperated, but what he didn't do was refuse the innocent request.

All three samurai shared matching surprised expressions, just what sway did the pinkette have over Ohnoki that he would immediately relent to the unspoken demands of a treaty, their brows raised in sync before schooling their expression.

"I am Mifune, the Head Samurai in the Land of Iron, I thank you Ohnoki of Stone, the Fence Sitter and Third Tsuchikage for accepting our request" Mifune nodded sitting down in the chair and pulling out a stack of papers, it was still early and they weren't tired so what better time than now.

She almost felt kind of sorry for the Tsuchikage as he glowered at his desk for a moment, clearly experiencing a little back pain and just as she was contemplating offering his onyx eyes snapped in her direction.

He didn't even have to ask as she drew out that little container of ointment and pranced around his desk "What on earth are you doing Sakura-san" Okisuke questioned immediately as the Tsuchikage drew up his shirt and she started healing his back without a single word.

Of course the little cringes hadn't gone unnoticed by their eyes but still this was very bizarre, even Mifune looked a little shocked as the short man relaxed as his back pain faded "Clearly those lessons with Tsunade-hime are paying off" Urakaku snorted.

"Quite and I am pleased with you're progress brat, now if you three wouldn't mind leaving as we commence with negotiations" Ohnoki coughed straightening himself to the best of his abilities, ready to buckle down and forge another treaty.

Her lips curved upwards "You got it Tsuchikage-san, I'll just get us set up in the hotel" Sakura smiled serenely as she screwed the lid back onto the container and stuffed it into her medical pouch before Okisuke, Urakaku and herself exited the office, leaving Mifune with Ohnoki.

It was a quiet walk to the hotel and it was decided they'd rent three rooms, so the pinkette had one to herself, while the two partners shared one and Mifune had the last "Do you carry any extra of those seals on you" the bald headed samurai asked as they met up in the lobby.

Ready to do a little sight seeing since Mifune would be busy during the entire week "So that if we get lost you can simply come to us" the raven haired male stated simply not wanting to force the girl to escort them around the entire time.

Sakura jumped a little surprised that they'd asked before turning and heading back into the hotel room a moment later she returned, two gems she was probably never going to use held out in her hands "Here you are Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" she smiled, then the three of them split up.

Them heading in the opposite direction and her straight for the training grounds, just as she'd thought Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were there and at the sight of her both of them turned just before Kurotsuchi pounced.

"KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the older teenager shouted nearly busting her ear drums at the loud volume right next to her ear, her hand came up to cradle the appendage with a grimace and an exasperated glare.

And Akatsuchi was no help as he simply let out deep bellied laughter "Now, Now Kurotsuchi, perhaps she has missed us and merely came to visit on one of her various brinks" the older raven haired male smiled kindly.

While his partner helped the girl onto her feet, she was still rubbing her ear "Actually Kurotsuchi-chan, Akatsuchi-san, I'm here on business, though this will be more like an actual break for me, since I merely helped them here" Sakura finally said.

Making them confused "Helped who here come on speak to me Kid, it feels like it's been forever since we saw each other, are you still dating that Omoi, what about that girl Karui, has she found someone, have you come up with anyone that might be interested in me" Kurotsuchi shook her.

Question after question passed through her lips and Sakura felt she was starting to get dizzy until the older boy came to the rescue "Kurotsuchi let her speak before Sakura-san passes out" Akatsuchi still found something to laugh about.

It was something he was good at as his partner finally stopped shaking Sakura 'Ugh….my head, anyway the Samurai came to request a treaty, I merely got them here via seal, yes I'm still dating Omoi-kun, no, but Karui-chan does like someone and not off the top of my head" she rattled out.

Causing Kurotsuchi to pout and Akatsuchi to laugh some more "Well it's not as if we don't have a treaty with all the other lands, might as well add the samurai to our growing list" the raven haired girl shrugged leaning against a large rock.

Akatsuchi nodding away "Though I do wonder Sakura-san, how do you get mixed up in such things like this to the point where you actively involve yourself in helping other lands create treaties with each other" he shook his head in amusement.

Earning a shrug from the young girl "No idea Akatsuchi-san, maybe it's some innate charm inherited from someone in my family" Sakura shook her head with a soft snort, glad to see at least two of her friends.

"So how are you doing anyway Sakura, what have you been up to, have you and Omoi gone past first base, you know the hand holding and cheek kissing, are you kissing each other on the lips now" Kurotsuchi teased her friend mercilessly.

Drawing a bright red blush onto Sakura's face "You shouldn't tease Sakura-san, Kurotsuchi, otherwise she might never think of someone who could possibly develop an interest in you" the older teenager laughed once more enjoying the antics of the two girls.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in horror as the thought crossed her mind "Relax Kurotsuchi-chan and I've been alright, though I had a recent stint in the academy teaching those little monsters, when the academy sensei was out and nearly got killed again, nothing new" the pinkette grimaced.

"For kami's sake kid can't you stay out of trouble for one damn second, every time someone turns around you're nearly dying from something or another, so what was it this time, that black Zetsu guy again" the older girl scowled furiously.

Causing the girl to cringe in response "Or did someone else get it into their heads to attack and try to off you looking for some good money for you're hair, it is exotic after all" Akatsuchi mused, the only one to think of such a scenario.

While Sakura sighed softly "Neither, the rogue that killed Omoi-kun, he used a transformation jutsu and got into the village, took my aunt hostage, and he drugged me and tried to do other things, I was lucky I had my weights on" she shuddered.

Both older teenagers sighed in sync, one thing for sure, their little friend was the worst trouble magnet of the century, why did all these things keep happening to her "Why did he do it Kid, for money" the older girl tried to make sense of the situation.

Akatsuchi was equally unable to wrap his mind around what had happened during the time they hadn't seen the girl, it was kind annoying really and unfair, she didn't deserve all that "Or was it revenge, you know for Omoi-san" he guessed.

There it was a grim expression that formed immediately upon her lips "He wanted revenge because he never got paid for his job of killing Omoi, which I negated by bringing him back, anyway I'm gonna go visit others so see you around I'll be here all week" Sakura waved.

Heading off leaving her first two friends in the Stone Village behind on a search for the others in hopes of speaking to them and assuring herself that they were doing alright, she was halfway to the market when Sakura noticed someone pacing alongside her.

"Long time no see Sakura-san, I trust you are doing well and not here running away from more trouble" Kitsuchi snorted juggling a couple of sacks, he'd just been finishing up shopping for the house, when he'd spotted her.

Sakura's head swung around to meet his gaze before a wide smile "Now when have you known me to run from trouble Kitsuchi-san" she clicked her tongue in mild exasperation, though there was a mischievous twinkle growing in her emerald eyes.

Kitsuchi scoffed under his breath "You hid from you're summons and that toad was definitely trouble" he pointed out bluntly with a smirk causing the girl to stick her tongue out at him, it was amusing and he was glad she'd loosened up to joke around with him.

For awhile it had been touch and go and then that Black Zetsu guy had poisoned her and they'd finally begun to see the real her underneath all the seriousness a scared little girl with nightmares that haunted her every night she couldn't sleep without a night light.

"Gamakiri-kun is scary Kitsuchi-san, of course I ran from him but when it includes any other sort of trouble I face it head on as best as I can" Sakura huffed with a cheeky little grin on her lips that ever present twinkle in those jade orbs.

He rolled his eyes furthering her amusement and they both laughed "Good to see you again Sakura-san, it was to bad I missed the treaty festival in Cloud, but I was stuck here as Dad's stand in and doing tons of paperwork to keep the village functioning in his absence" Kitsuchi said.

"I know, I know Kitsuchi-san, though it was pretty exciting, I'm sure Kurotsuchi-chan told you all about it and how I've got a new cousin, not to mention all about what happened to my little sister" she ticked off her fingers.

Enjoying their chat for however long it lasted which basically ended in the next moment "Anyway I've got to get these groceries home and put away, see you around sometime" the Tsuchikage's son waved leaving her by herself.

"Have fun Kitsuchi-san with you're groceries" the pinkette called in a teasing tone of voice, before skipping off to hide around the corner as he turned and gave her a small exasperated glare, that went completely unseen.

Thoroughly relaxed for the moment she wasn't paying any attention as she rounded the next corner to the library and rammed right into another perhaps "Brat" he was staring down at her in that same gruff manner as usual.

But there was a glimmer of amusement in his violet colored eyes that betrayed his other wise expressionless bandage wrapped face "Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir" Sakura bounced back onto her feet with a smile brushing off her light green knee length dress, emerald eyes wide.

Causing him to roll his own in response at her exuberance "Is there a reason you're here or did you come specifically to annoy me" Mu griped in a tone that implied he was teasing her, but with his usual grouchiness.

"Oh ha ha Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir, actually I came here to help the samurai request a treaty with Tsuchikage-san, the other two escorts are off exploring for the moment, so I decided to seek out everyone and see how they were doing" she stuck her tongue out again.

Quick as a flash Mu reached out and pinched that pink muscle between his fingers "We've talked about this yes, you shouldn't stick you're tongue out, someone might catch it" he tugged gently and her eyes rounded in horror.

"Et o, et o" the girl squeaked and he relented allowing her to draw her tongue back into her mouth and glower at him for a moment "Mean why is everyone always picking on me" Sakura sulked lightly arms crossed over her chest.

The former Tsuchikage shook his head "Don't present an opportunity then for one to tease you, you are an open book brat and always easy to tease" Mu pointed out bluntly as he walked past her, expecting Sakura would follow and she did.

"Not like I have a choice, that's just who I am Lord Se….." before she could finish the rest of her usual statement of polite titles, Mu reached his hand back and pressed it over her mouth, growing irritated just a little bit.

"We have also talked about that as well, you are to call me by my name, no more of that Lord Second Tsuchikage Sir is that understood" he scowled from beneath his bandages hoping to drive his point home they'd known each other long enough after all.

Her hand raised and she saluted him "Roger that Lo…Mu-san, by the way I've been practicing that jutsu you taught me and I can actually go in a straight direction now" the pinkette quipped matching his strides evenly without exerting any extra effort.

Or was she, no one never knew actually if she was using chakra to enhance her speed due to her weights or if that was her natural speed, regardless of the weights "Have you now, perhaps you could demonstrate later" Mu glanced down at the diminutive girl.

"Absolutely Mu-san that would be totally awesome, I've also learned tons of other stuff, a couple new lightning jutsu from Darui-san, the chakra scalpel from Cee-san, and I've been taking lessons with my Mom to enhance my medical capabilities" Sakura announced.

Chattering away like no tomorrow to Okisuke and Urakaku's surprise as they stepped out of the shop they'd been in right behind the duo, Sakura had never been that talkative with them, had she been lying about holding no bias towards them.

It was a fleeting thought that they both shook out of their heads, the girl was to kind to deceive them so perhaps she merely hadn't grown accustomed to them yet "Really what made you decide to take lessons from that woman" the former Tsuchikage paused.

Making Sakura do the same, Mu was aware of their silent tag-a-longs after all, Sakura inhaled and then exhaled "To become a better medic so that the next time someone gets poisoned I can draw the poison out myself and heal their life threatening injuries" she recited her reasoning from heart.

The girl was all heart the two samurai realized "Good stay true to yourself brat, now I'm sure you have other people to see, now shoo" Mu nudged her off rather gently to their shock before turning and facing them as she disappeared around a corner.

Throwing a "See you around Mu-san" over her shoulder as she went, unable to contain her excitement at seeing the last two peopled she'd kind of befriended here in the Stone Village, and poke fun at Roshi for a bit, for not coming to see her in Cloud.

"You treat her like a fragile doll, why" Okisuke was the first one to comment on the treatment, the Stone Shinobi were indulging Sakura on her whims, it was weird and confusing, why what caused them to be so kind with her.

"Indeed I've never known the Stone Village or it's shinobi to be so kind towards outsiders" Urakaku snorted, though he was as equally as curious as his partner as to what kind of answer they would receive.

Mu snorted harshly "Because she is a fragile doll and should be treated as such, you couldn't even begin to imagine the untold horrors behind that smile, every tear that she has shed, the loss of her innocence during childhood" he stated bluntly like usual.

Both Okisuke and Urakaku shared a concerned look "Just what do you mean the loss of her innocence and the untold horrors behind her smile" the bald headed samurai demanded to know as a feeling he didn't like washed over him.

He instantly came to realize that it was dread, similarly Urakaku was experiencing the same type of feeling and neither of them liked it in the least "Quite, and just how long have you known her" the raven haired samurai prodded.

Violet eyes hardened "Did you know she has nightmares, that stem from one of her curses as she calls them, futuristic dreams that started as a four year old and left a deep scar on her mind that haunts her to this day and for months by now, I know every secret about that girl" Mu said.

Leaving the samurai with the newest bit of information and disappearing in a puff of smoke, he wasn't going to stick around to be harassed or demanded answers from, that was the brats right to tell who she wished after all.

Meanwhile during that little confrontation, Sakura had skidded to a halt outside Roshi and Han's apartment and knocked politely on the door waiting impatiently for it to be opened, then pounced as she saw red hair and onyx eyes.

"Get the hell off of me ya damn brat" Roshi growled not having expected to be tackled the minute he opened his damn door, his reaction merely earned him a cheeky smirk and he was poked in his chest "Come on brat" he scowled.

From his spot on the couch the taller male hid his chuckles "Kokuo sensed you're chakra here earlier, so we've been waiting, come in Sakura-san" Han couldn't hold out any longer and let out a few chuckles, causing his friend to scowl even more.

As the girl finally let him up and fully entered the apartment "That was a little payback for not coming to see the Cloud Village Roshi-san" she twirled her finger innocently and sat down on the couch next to Han to avoid the whack.

The Stone Shinobi had really loosened up when it came to such matters "Hmmph whatever you stinkin brat, so what the hell are you doing here anyway" the red haired male cast a glare at the girl that didn't faze her in the least.

"Indeed or was it that you simply missed us and with a break you merely came here to spend you're time off" the light brown haired male inquired gently, still as friendly as he'd always been and she relaxed in their presence.

Letting her shoulders droop a bit "Business, the samurai came to request a treaty, I helped them here, though I did miss you guys" Sakura smiled reclining into the couch, she hadn't told anyone, but the nightmares of Omoi dying had started up again.

And she was barely getting any sleep at night the bare minimum actually and Sakura wasn't even sure how she was currently functioning at the moment, both Jinchuuriki caught the exhaustion in those emerald orbs "You okay Kid, you seem I dunno more tired than usual" Roshi inquired.

In badly veiled concern, he couldn't hide it after all, he'd gotten attached to the little pink haired brat "Have you been having those sorts of nightmares again" Han sat up a little straighter and Sakura nearly fell against him at the quick movement.

"Not exactly, but I had a recent encounter with the rogue that killed Omoi and that brought back the regular nightmares, in the last five days I've gotten at least four/five hours of sleep" the pinkette yawned tiredly.

Unable to stop herself but she wasn't about to fall asleep "I thought you're Raikage was all gung-ho about keeping you safe as were those Cloud Jonin, so how did you meet the rogue" the red head frowned deeply.

This wasn't turning out to be the conversation he expected when he questioned her on her exhaustion, Han glanced down to the little pink haired girl "Did he touch you any" he looked her over in a great amount of concern.

"Tried, but I stopped him, and he slipped into the village with a transformation jutsu, no one recognized his chakra until it was to late and he'd already taken my Aunt hostage and drugged me, he's currently rotting away in a cell right now" Sakura admitted.

Both males let out the breath they'd been holding "Good don't go trying to save him brat, he is how should I put this, unworthy of being saved" Roshi snorted harshly, not wanting to admit that he'd been worried.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Roshi is right, you can't save everyone Sakura-san, and a rogue who would do that just to get revenge doesn't deserve the right to live" Han nodded in total agreement with his friend.

Sakura doing the same "I know, I know Roshi-san, Han-san, there are bad people in the world, who are corrupt to their very soul, before I go, these are two new gems, their different, they'll let me know when you're danger, this one will heat up, see you two later" she waved.

Leaving behind two new gems and then vanished out the door, for the rest of the day Sakura wandered the Stone Village aimlessly and ate lunch at the local tea shop before heading to the Tsuchikage Tower to collect Mifune and show him the way to the hotel.

"Wondered when you'd make you're appearance brat, we've been done for an hour" Ohnoki said the minute she was in his office, he looked over more properly and noticed like Roshi and Han that she looked exhausted, he didn't ask and it went unnoticed by the samurai.

Who stood at her appearance "Right lead the way then to the hotel Sakura-san, I find myself famished" Mifune stated lightly heading for the door after bowing a little at the Tsuchikage, and then disappeared out.

Her lip quirked upwards a little into a small smile "See you tomorrow Tsuchikage-san" the pinkette waved gently hurrying after Mifune, then leading him down the streets to the hotel, where Okisuke and Urakaku were waiting, then they all crowded into the hotel cafeteria for dinner.

Later on after a quick but refreshing shower, washing the dirt that had collected on her during her hours of wandering around down the drain, she lay in the hotel bed, door closed, chakra powered lava lamp in her arms and staring into the all consuming darkness before eventually drifting off.

The nightmares didn't let her sleep long just to a little after four in the morning before she was wide awake once more heart beating erratically and sweating pouring off of her in waves, she threw her head back onto the pillow with a frustrated groan.

And despite her urge to wander, didn't dare leave the safety of the hotel still so early in the morning, not after the last time, not when Black Zetsu could get to her without worry of being found out it wasn't worth the risk this time just to curb her appetite for adventure.

For three more hours she lay there in complete and utter silence until a swift but quiet knock came on her hotel room door "Sakura-san, it's time to wake up for breakfast" the head samurai called through the wood politely.

Relieved she wouldn't have to lay there for any longer, she jumped onto her feet and threw on a clean pair of clothes, another dress, some shorts and her sandals before finally exiting the room, the remaining two samurai were surprised "That was awfully quick of you" the bald headed one said.

"Indeed which leaves one to wonder, how long you've been awake exactly" the raven haired male pointed out a little harsher than he intended, still not liking that there were secrets being kept, his and his partners room was right next to hers, they'd heard her tossing and turning all night.

Before it stopped she hid her tiredness well "Just since four, I'm afraid my appetite for adventure kept me from sleeping properly" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, it wasn't exactly a lie, just stretching the truth a bit.

None of the samurai questioned it for Sakura truly was a strange child and they all headed for the hotel cafeteria for breakfast, before splitting up "Brat if you could stay in the office today" the Tsuchikage said before the girl could wander off.

The head samurai's brows climbed high into his hairline "If I may ask whatever for Lord Tsuchikage, it's not as if Sakura-san will be able to contribute to our talks of negotiations" Mifune said lightly, not being mean, just confused.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and saw the concern hidden deep within his onyx eyes "Of course Tsuchikage-san" she smiled, he was worried about her, then seated herself on the couch and pulled out one of her books to read.

As the two got started on the negotiations and drawing up an actual contract between Iron and Earth, by the time 10 o'clock hit, Sakura was completely zonked out, head back on the couch, book face down on the seat next to her, snoozing the rest of the morning away.

Just as Ohnoki had expected would happen if in close proximity of those she trusted, her nightmares vanished without a trace allowing her to sleep without fear of waking up from a terror of her past.

He was all content to let her sleep the day away on his couch that was until the door was thrown open with a bang "Where the hell is that damn bra…" it was Mu in all his abrasiveness, the loud noise startled Sakura out of her sleep and she hit the floor with a crack.

Breaking her nose for the second time in his office Sakura let out a long suffering sigh as she healed her broken nose staunching the blood that was pouring from her nostrils "You alright brat" Ohnoki prodded as she clambered back onto the couch.

"Indeed most would have passed out by now due to breaking a bone" the head samurai nodded also concerned, why had she fallen off the couch in the first place, he was missing something that much he was sure of.

While Mu looked considerably guilty "Fine, fine Tsuchikage-san, Mifune-san, and that's about probably the fifth time I've broken my nose, the second time in this very office to be exact" the pinkette grinned pushing down her exhaustion.

And she'd been doing so well for the first time in nearly a week "My apologies, I was coming to see if you would like to demonstrate that jutsu I taught you before" the violet eyed bandage wrapped man grimaced behind his bandages.

Like he thought they would those expressive emerald eyes lit up with her excitement at the prospect of showing off her skills in flight a little, she snatched up her book and popped up from the couch with a bounce in her step, before waving to Ohnoki.

Following the mummy wrapped man from the office leaving the two males inside alone to continue negotiations, as the odd duo wandered clear across the Stone Village to the currently empty training grounds.

"Okay here we go, Doton: Lightened Boulder Jutsu" Sakura used the earth style jutsu on herself, closing her eyes in concentration, until she felt literally weightless, she was several feet off the ground but that didn't bother her in the least.

Leaning back to float lazily in the air and doing a couple of somersaults for show that had the former Tsuchikage rolling his eyes "You have indeed improved" Mu snorted with none of his usual harshness.

Sakura grinned widely before her nose crinkled up and she sneezed "Drat, someone must be talking about me, probably Omoi-kun" she laughed lightly in amusement landing lightly on her feet and removing the jutsu.

"Nightmares you're still having them, it's the only reason you'd fall asleep on Ohnoki's couch after all" the former Tsuchikage pointed out bluntly as he leaned against a rock, he wasn't accusing her, just concerned.

She let out another one of those long suffering sighs "The rogue that killed Omoi, he came back to get his revenge on me and all I see is Omoi dying over and over again in my dreams" her shoulders slumped and she slid to the ground.

Violet eyes hardened, she wasn't living in the past, not when her little boyfriend was still with her, but her heart had never forgotten what had happened, it had been scarred for life by that single defining moment "How are your siblings" Mu decided on changing the subject.

Her head snapped up and a smile curved her lips upwards "Great Momo-chan has become the best student in the academy in her class, Joki-kun's not long behind her, Hidzuke pouts at me a little, I had to teach him for a few days when Imoi-sensei was out and Ketsuro's doing well" she chattered.

'Should have known it would get her talking like no tomorrow' he thought inwardly in mild amusement "Relax brat, breath for a moment, then continue" the bandage wrapped man instructed with a snort.

Earning a small glower before the girl cracked up laughing, his lips twitched beneath his bandages, oh yes this little girl was the most interesting child he'd ever met and if she wasn't a damn Cloud shinobi, he'd take her on his apprentice, now there was a thought.

"Oh that's right my Dad moved in to the house, though he'll be gone when I get back, he's going to train Naruto and pass on the title of sannin to him, before retiring, they'll be gone for two and a half years" Sakura waved her arms excited for the boy who'd once been her brother.

But now was brother in heart and spirit "Interesting and does you're mother plan on doing the same for you as you are now her apprentice" Mu inquired, Sakura nodded her head and he chuckled lightly.

When lunch time rolled around the two of them split up, Sakura to the tea shop and lo and behold, who should be inside, Kurotsuchi, she was without Akatsuchi that day as he was on a small minor mission outside the village "Hey Kid come eat lunch with me" Kurotsuchi waved.

Not able to refuse, Sakura traipsed over to the booth and sat down in the opposite one so she was facing her friend a waiter scurried over and took her order before hurrying off to have it prepared "So how has you're morning been Kurotsuchi-chan" she inquired lightly.

Head resting on her hands as they waited for their orders "Good what about yours kid, oh that's right Gramps let you snooze on his couch didn't he" of course the ravenette had been informed, probably having delivered lunch to Mifune and Ohnoki after all.

"Ah Tsuchikage-san did but then Mu-san came and requested I show him my progress on that jutsu he taught me the last time I was here" the pinkette grinned, taking a sip of her green tea as soon as their orders were set down.

The older teenage girls eyebrows raised high before she snorted "Right still sleeping with that lava lamp Kid, come to think of it, where did you get such a thing anyway" Kurotsuchi prodded her curiosity eating away at her.

"Oh that, well I asked Chojuro-san from the Mist Village and he got in contact with someone he knew who made a custom made lava lamp that ran on chakra that could fit in my arms and emitted just a small enough glow that would keep the nightmares at bay and not be bothersome" Sakura explained.

Kurotsuchi whistled "Chojuro, that's the, short blue haired guy that wields that huge ass sword" she prodded hoping that she was right and Sakura nodded "He was kind of cute, but a little to young for my tastes" she misjudged Chojuro's age.

And Sakura nearly spat out her tea "Kami Kurotsuchi-chan, he's older than you by a couple years at least" she swallowed quickly in time and managed to do it without choking as she informed her friend of Chojuro's true age.

"What bu..but he's so damn short, how the hell could he be older than me, I mean like seriously how old is he anyway, he can't be more than sixteen" Kurotsuchi spluttered on her own tea in shock, asking multiple questions at the same time.

Her little friend sighed "Seventeen, the first time I met him he was sixteen, don't let his height deceive you Kurotsuchi-chan, Chojuro-san is a highly accomplished swordsman and wields the great double bladed sword Hiramekarei with skills that no other could achieve" Sakura said.

Causing Kurotsuchi to whistle "And here I thought he was a meek little mouse who didn't know how to stand up to anyone let alone a girl" she snorted polishing off her lunch in the next moment and placing down some ryo.

Sakura finished a couple moments after her "Right, especially with his stuttering, though he kind of stopped doing it in front of me when I outed him, he kind of likes to fade into the background, anyway see you Kurotsuchi-chan" she waved as they split up.

It seemed like she was doing a lot of waving to people these past couple of days, but that didn't deter her in the least as she headed straight for the library, she knew the way by heart and sat down surrounded by the smell of book to read for a good long while.

Until it was practically dinner time and she hurried off to the Tower to escort Mifune back to the hotel, he was oddly quiet as they all crowded into the seats of a table in the hotel cafeteria "So where did you disappear to for the whole day" Okisuke asked biting into his noodles.

Directing his question at Sakura who paused "Indeed, we never ran into you even during lunch time" Urakaku narrowed his eyes lightly wanting to hear what kind of excuse she'd give for practically disappearing on them.

"Oh uh at first Tsuchikage-san asked me to stay and I fell asleep, then I trained for a little bit with Mu-san, had lunch with one of my friends here and then stayed in the library for the rest of the time" the pinkette ticked off her fingers as she listed everything she'd done that day.

No more questions were asked after that, not even by Mifune as they finished up with dinner and headed for their rooms, taking warm relaxing showers before crawling into the beds to get some shut eye, Sakura was the first one to fall asleep.

And it wasn't even an hour after that, that she started tossing and turning lost to one of her nightmares, Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku, who hadn't fallen asleep yet, peeked in on her, noticing the lava lamp and the shadows that darkened her face in her sleep.

'So this is what that man meant when he said nightmares, but why does she have them in the first place' Okisuke frowned deeply wincing as a quiet whimper sounded through the air, it appeared her nightmare was only just beginning.

Undoubtedly it would continue to worsen through the next few hours "I'm beginning to feel very left out of the loop, these people know something and I don't like it that we aren't being told" Urakaku scowled.

"I have reason to believe that she might have some kind of blackmail on the lot of them and that is why they are indulging our request for a treaty" Mifune made a horrible guess and never would he know how far from the truth he was.

There it went another whimper that tore at the very core of their being, at their hardened hearts, breaking down the walls that had been put up, but there was little any of them could do, so the three of them simply went to sleep.

A scar that had left an ever lasting impression on a young girl, a riddle they didn't yet know, but soon morning came and the four of them gathered in the hotel cafeteria like they had the morning before for breakfast.

The samurai were itching to ask, but kept themselves in check, perhaps it hadn't been the wisest idea to bring the girl along, things were becoming unnecessarily complicated with her around, not that they realized that it was them complicating things, but they split up without a word.

It was their third day in Stone, just four days left by that point, it was also one of the rare days that she didn't feel the need to spend her entire day chatting with someone, so merely headed for the library to read, it didn't last long before she eventually drifted off into a two hour nap.

Kitsuchi was the one to stumble across her, looking for a specific book in the section she'd sequestered herself away in "Sakura-san if you sleep there, you'll have a crick in your neck" he shook her shoulder gently.

Causing her to rouse from her resting nap "Kits…Kitsuchi-san" Sakura covered her mouth as she let out a jaw cracking yawn "What are you doing here in the library, I didn't take you for the type to read for pleasure" she teased lightly, but her heart wasn't in it at the moment.

He noticed "Actually I'm looking for a book to check out for my father, he keeps grumbling about something or another and won't tell me what it's for, but he demanded I find it and check it out for him anyway" Kitsuchi shrugged.

"Oh well do you know the title of the book, I'm sure that would go a long way to finding it a lot quicker" she offered quietly wishing she could just go back to sleep for a little while longer at least, but now she was stuck being awake for the rest of the day probably.

The Tsuchikage's son's eyes searched around them "Never mind found it, you were sleeping on it" he said a couple minutes later, snagged the book that she'd been resting her head on and fled from the Library.

She sighed softly and lowered her head back onto the table trying to find some more of that blissful sleep that evaded her at the current moment, but being roused had jolted her into an awake state that would allow for anymore napping, so she simply read to pass the time.

Skipping lunch not feeling to hungry that day, before heading back to the hotel since Mifune had said he'd be able to find his way back on his own and sat down in the cafeteria to eat dinner before going to bed early.

Everything had been fine until she stepped foot in the hotel room leaving the samurai to fend for themselves for one measly night, her lava lamp was missing, how could she not notice since she always left it on the bedside table.

Her heart jolted in fear, who knows what kind of nightmares she'd have without that little trinket, she searched for it frantically but it was no where to be found, her fear increased every second as the last tendrils of daylight flickered out enveloping the room in darkness.

The light was quickly flipped on she paced back and forth chewing on her nails like Karui was so fond of doing, sat down, got up, emerald eyes bouncing around the lit room, anxiety bubbled up within her at one in the morning she was ready to tear her hair out and scream in frustration.

She made a hasty decision and without thinking of the possible consequences went to the only female she knew in this village "K..Kurotsuchi-chan" she was on the verge of tears as she nudged the older girl gently in the shoulder.

Who flew out of her sleep in a panic until her onyx locked with frightened jade "Wh..What's going on Kid, what are you doing in my room at….1:04 in the bloody morning" Kurotsuchi grumbled not in the least bit happy.

"I..I couldn't find my lava lamp" was mumbled quietly Kurotsuchi sighed, flipped on the her lamp and scooted to the edge a silent invitation, Sakura didn't hesitate in the least in curling into a small ball on the other side of the bed beneath the blankets and finally drifting off into a sleep.

Kurotsuchi waited thirty minutes to make sure Sakura really was asleep and not about to have a nightmare in her bed, before flopping onto her other side and going back to sleep her self, Sakura didn't toss or turn that night and slept soundly clear up to nine o'clock.

The older girl didn't dare wake her when she herself woke up at seven "So guess who paid me a visit last night and fell asleep in my bed" the ravenette sat down at the kitchen table with her father, who lifted his brow "Sakura-chan" she stated in a flat tone.

"What on earth could she want in the middle of the night when we were all asleep" Kitsuchi frowned in confusion, then lifted his head to the ceiling "Is she still up there" he went to stand to wake her and send her back to the hotel.

But his daughter shook her head "Don't wake her I've never seen her so terrified, all because she couldn't find her bloody lava lamp, she was on the verge of tears" Kurotsuchi scowled in remembrance it had been awful to say the least.

Her father frowned more deeply than before "Lava lamp, nightmares right" Kitsuchi lifted his gaze to the ceiling once more, it was chilling to realize how terrified the girl actually was of sleeping without a nightlight.

Neither of them bothered her though, it was an off day for the both of them and at nine she meandered sheepishly down the stairs looking more shy than they'd ever seen her "I..I'm sorry about last night i..it's just I couldn't find my…." a hand pressed over her mouth.

"Lava lamp you told me already Kid, come eat breakfast, then go find one of those idiots Roshi, Han anyone just don't you dare stay cooped up in the bloody library again" the raven haired teenager glowered.

And she ducked her head in response "Yes that's not exactly healthy and you didn't even eat lunch yesterday" the older male nodded and she looked even more ashamed, she had really been off her game the other day.

"Sorry hehehe I just hadn't wanted to, I mean there are moments that sometimes even I want to be oh hell I just wanted to be alone yesterday" Sakura sighed coming outright and admitting it with her usual bluntness.

Both Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi couldn't argue with that and simply let the matter rest because hey as weird as Sakura was, she was still human like the rest of them and there were moments that they wanted to be alone to and not be bothered.

Sakura ate quietly before thanking Kitsuchi quietly then headed out the door as opposed to using her seals to get back to the hotel, but that wasn't her destination on the fourth day in the Stone Village and headed straight for Roshi and Han's apartment.

Knocking politely on the door as she had before and waiting patiently until it opened, this time when she spotted red hair, she didn't pounce "Come on brat stop standing there shifting and get in here" Roshi grouched out when she shifted awkwardly in front of him.

Apparently the red head and tall Jinchuuriki had been in a rather heated game of Shogi "Oh Sakura-san hello, did you finally sleep well" Han turned speaking in his usual friendly tone as she seated herself on the couch.

"Yeah no thanks to someone taking my lava lamp I ended up staying with Kurotsuchi-chan" her cheeks burned with embarrassment for having such a childish fear, being afraid of the dark ridiculous and yet there was no way to put an end to it.

Both males frowned "Did you ask around to see if the maids of the hotel might have taken it accidentally" the red head prodded, he hadn't thought the girl would be so irrational over a lava lamp, of course he hadn't been there to learn about the nature of her nightmares.

She shook her head quietly it was kind of creepy seeing her so non-talkative and withdrawn "Perhaps that is something to do when you return tonight" light brown eyes locked with emerald earning a small smile.

"Right I'm probably just gonna sit here for awhile so go on and continue you're game, maybe give you a couple pointers Roshi-san, I know a guy who is a master at that game and he taught me a couple things about shogi" Sakura snickered feeling a little mischief creep up on her.

The red head scowled in response and grumbled under his breath "Damn little brat I'm the one winning here not Han" Roshi glowered trying to draw her out of that little shell she'd hidden herself away in for the moment.

Sakura quirked a slender pink brow and gave the board a look over before smiling innocently as the tall male in the room slid his piece forward and stated in a nonchalant tone "Checkmate, I do believe that makes me the winner" Han announced.

Trying and failing not to burst out laughing Sakura covered her mouth as her amusement bubbled forth and filled the small apartment with girlish giggles "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just that wait no Roshi-san ahhhh" the pinkette shrieked as she was held upside down.

By an unamused Roshi, good thing she hadn't changed out of her clothes, a shirt with a belt that tightened around her waist and a pair of knee length shorts, Han was still seated looking thoroughly amused, the only way one could tell was the amusement in his eyes.

Eventually the man did lower her back down safely on the couch "Let that be a lesson why you don't interrupt the Great Roshi during one of his games" the red head harrumphed with a smirk glad that he'd gotten her to banter with him as she usually did.

"Great Roshi huh pretty cliche coming from even you" the other male in the room snorted in amusement, though it was nothing like the other Stone Shinobi, the light brown eyed man had always been friendly.

Her lips curved upwards "You know I'm glad we're friends" Sakura admitted quietly looking relaxed and no longer wearing that timid expression from before, Roshi and Han nodded and so they spent the rest of the morning playing shogi, letting her go a couple rounds and losing badly against her.

Until it was lunch time and she met up with Kurotsuchi at the tea shop, she wouldn't tell the girl how relieved she felt that Sakura was practically back to her old self as they chatted about this and that for the rest of the day.

Before it came time to return to the hotel, she sat down in her usual spot with Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku "Where were you this morning" Mifune was a bit miffed that she'd just left without telling them and they'd been worried.

Sakura choked on a piece of broccoli "Indeed you didn't say anything when you decided to simply vanish at what one in the morning" Okisuke had been equally disturbed that the girl had went out and wandered the streets.

Her mouth opened "You had us worried out of our minds" Urakaku jumped in before she could say anything "In fact you've had us worried since we came here, spill it, are you blackmailing the Tsuchikage to relent to your demands of a peaceful world are we just a part of you're plot" he couldn't stop himself.

The look on her face told him he'd gone to far it was like a knife to the gut that extremely hurt expression "I'm not blackmailing anyone least of all Tsuchikage-san, I've just been having nightmares and last night I couldn't find my lava lamp so went to a friend" she admitted.

Just as the hotel owner came into the cafeteria clearing his throat loudly "Excuse me, Excuse me everyone if I could have you're attention, yesterday as much as I hate to admit it, we had a thief running amok in the hotel, stealing peoples belongings" he began.

"He has been caught rest assured, and you're belongings shall be returned, now we'll start with this, I know for certain this is yours Sakura-san" the man produced from a box the very thing that she'd been looking for last night.

Her lava lamp, it had never occurred to her that the samurai might have taken it, but never would she have thought that there had been a thief in the hotel and that her lamp would have attracted the thief's attention that he'd simply take it "Thank you Sir" Sakura took it carefully.

And clutched into her chest relief was visible in her features "Just try not to worry these fellows again Sakura-san" he patted her gently on the head a smile on his lips as he moved around the room returning the rest of the belongings to their proper owners.

They were just finishing up their dinner when Akatsuchi burst into the cafeteria "Sakura-san, Kurotsuchi told me that you couldn't find you're lava lamp so I f…." he trailed off as he realized she was holding her lost belonging.

"It turns out that there was a thief and he took my lava lamp, the owner just returned it" she smiled sheepishly laughing lightly and he joined in, the fear of yesterday completely forgotten now that she had her lava lamp back.

He sighed inwardly in relief "Well if that still doesn't work for you Sakura-san, I found this old antique lamp in my attic consider it a return friendship gift for those gems from last time" Akatsuchi held it out.

Her eyes lit up in the way they always that "That's so cool Akatsuchi-san, o..oh before I forget I made new gems that are linked to one I carry, it heats up whenever you're in danger" Sakura dug into her pouch for another brown amethyst.

Akatsuchi's eyes widened "Now you're being overprotective, honestly and we're supposed to be the older ones here" he chortled in amusement but accepted the completely selfless gift and handed over the lamp before hurrying off.

Sakura hugged both items carefully to her chest as they rose from the table and headed for their hotel rooms to get some sleep, with both the lava lamp and the antique lamp with it's warm yellow glow, not once did she have a single nightmare that night as she slept.


	64. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 6)

The last few days in the Hidden Stone Village passed by very quickly, in that time Okisuke and Urakaku pretty much spent those days glued to her side or well a few feet behind her as she went about the Stone Village visiting her friends.

Getting everything that she could out of the way before training for a couple hours until the treaty between Iron and Earth Countries was finished "We'll be leaving in the morning after breakfast" Mifune said that night as they gathered around the table in the hotel cafeteria.

"Do you have our next destination in mind Mifune-sama, Mist or Sand" Okisuke spoke up after polishing off his tea and stacking his dishes politely in order to make the trip to the back of the cafeteria easier.

He noticed Sakura always did that "Personally I think Mist would be quicker, that way from Sand we have little traveling time back to the Land of Iron" Urakaku stated his logic, he didn't want their time to end after all, he was just now growing accustomed to Stone.

The pinkette pursed her lips in consideration "Urakaku-san is right, plus Mizukage-san is kind so the treaty is bound to go quicker" Sakura nodded eventually not only that but in Mist she would be a lot more comfortable and relax without fear of those bloody nightmares.

At least they've stopped for the time being "You are on friendly terms with the Mizukage as well, you've just been everywhere haven't you Sakura-san" the head samurai sighed feeling a little out of his depth.

Here they'd all thought she was some sheltered little girl who didn't know the outside world, guess they were proven wrong big time, Sakura nodded at his question "Just how did you manage that exactly" the bald headed samurai questions as they rose to take their dishes to the cook.

For washing "Are you also on friendly terms with the Kazekage" the raven haired samurai grumbled wanting to hear the answers to their questions, always proved to be amusing, even if they were feeling irritated.

Sakura grinned "Not exactly, she doesn't really do friendly with children, but I've been there before and have some great friends, in fact that's where I got one of my tattoo's" she exclaimed quite happily.

No more questions were asked as they split up and went into their individual rooms, though she was excited and couldn't go to sleep right away so set to work on packing her belongings before eventually drifting off.

Until that small but quick knock filled her ears, Mifune didn't say anything hearing the bed springs squeak as she sat up before the footsteps then the door was pulled open to reveal her all dressed in her shinobi gear, mission pack on her shoulders.

A couple minutes later Okisuke and Urakaku joined them also ready to leave after they'd all eaten breakfast, paid their week rent of three rooms, well two because the girl paid for her own and then left the hotel room behind headed for the gates.

Where everyone was gathered "Aww we're gonna miss you Kid, the next time you have time off you definitely have to come back do you hear" Kurotsuchi was already sulking and scowling like a child losing her favorite toy.

"Indeed perhaps next time I could teach you a few more earth jutsu as you're repertoire is severely lacking in those sorts of jutsu" Mu snorted ruffling her growing hair it almost reached her lower back, but she kept it in those low ponytails like her mother preferred.

She smiled at the promise "By the way I found another one of those books, dug it straight out of my closet, didn't even realize I had one" Kitsuchi passed over one of those books that she was absolutely obsessed with and her eyes lit up crushing it to her chest gently.

"Well brat you and you're magic hands are leaving again, you sure you don't want to stay, we'd make sure you were happy" Ohnoki lifted a brow, knowing she wouldn't accept his offer, she was to loyal for that, because like he thought she shook her head.

"Good luck on your endeavors Sakura-san just try not to get into anymore trouble or lose you're lamp again" Akatsuchi teased and laughter rang out between them, she was always good for a laugh even if it was at her expense.

The only two that were missing were Roshi and Han, they'd been sent out on a mission yesterday "Right we'll be on our way now" Mifune took charge earning nods from the two Tsuchikage, one current, one former and turned on his heel out the gates.

Okisuke and Urakaku on his heels "Guess I'll see you guys next time" Sakura waved quietly heading after the trio of Samurai determined to see this mission through to the end, it was an A Ranked Mission and she wasn't one to ever fail a mission.

Fourteen miles later "To the Hidden Mist Village, I'm assuming you have placed one of those seal carved gems there as well" Okisuke turned pulling the four of them to a stop, it was better if they got the treaties out of the way quickly after all.

Sakura sat down on the ground gathering the necessary nature energy for sage chakra "Same tactic as before right" Urakaku commented when Sakura stood, they placed their hands on her shoulder, or elsewhere and with little more than a sigh of the wind.

They were all the way in Mist Country, just outside the gates of the Mist Village "We've been expecting your arrival, thank you for warning us unlike that goof of a father you have" there was a familiar man waiting for them, Ao of the Byakugan.

"Just when did you have time to inform them, the message would have taken days to reach the Mist Village, long after we would have arrived" the head samurai frowned deeply in confusion as he stared down at Sakura.

What on earth had they missed "Ah that, Sakura-san sent her fastest summons to inform us of your arrival last night before Mizukage-sama went to bed" Ao coughed with a roll of his gray eye, how oblivious could people get.

The girl smiled sheepishly "Anyway I'm sure she mentioned what we have come here for so if we could have you lead us to you're Leader" the bald headed samurai cleared his throat lightly, wondering since when did the girl have summons.

Urakaku was similarly confused "Just what kind of summons do you possess that would allow them to travel quickly across the lands that fast" he frowned much like his leader as the four of them were allowed to sign in and led up the winding streets of the Mist Village.

"How do you think I'm a Toad Sage, I have toad summons, but I sent my fastest via transportation seal to Ao-san as he carries one of my seals and knew he would get the message to Mizukage-san" she quipped looking quite at home already in the Hidden Mist Village.

Ao snorted lightly not as harsh as he use to be, but thoroughly amused, so the girl had the samurai wrapped around her pretty little fingers now to, no surprise there, he should have expected it would happen sooner or later after all.

They were quiet as they walked until they reached the Mizukage Tower and were let in to see the Mizukage, who at the sight of Sakura pounced "Sakura-chan long time no see how are you" Mei gripped the girl in a bone crushing hug that winded her for a moment.

It lasted all of one minute before Mei was seated behind her desk again becoming the leader she was supposed to be and not the woman that adored the little girl who was taking the ninja world by the storm.

Ao shut the office door behind the quartet and took up his post "Lady Mizukage, I, Mifune of the Land of Iron and Head Samurai request that you give consideration to a treaty between our lands" Mifune took over from there.

Mei pursed her lips up in amusement, there that sweet little girl went again doing the impossible, "A treaty would benefit everyone else as well" Okisuke stated from behind Mifune, eyes trailing around the office cautiously.

No matter if the old grudge between Samurai and Shinobi were being laid to rest, it never hurt one to be careful and wary of any sort of situation "We ask very little of the Land of Water and it's Mizukage" Urakaku nodded.

Her green eyes rested on Sakura for a moment "Very well I, Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage accept your request, shall we begin negotiations now" the auburn haired woman eventually said watching those jade eyes of Sakura's light up like she'd known they would.

Sensing the dismissal as Mifune sat, Okisuke, Urakaku and Sakura filed out of the office and back out into the streets, they were halfway to the hotel, when Sakura was snatched off her feet "What the hell, why am I always the one being dangled upside down" the pinkette scowled.

Unable to see until she caught a glint of blonde in her peripheral just as he boomed "Hahaha that is what you get for not coming to visit the great Gengetsu the Second Mizukage" Gengetsu laughed amusement in his blue eyes.

She huffed at him in exasperation and crossed her arms until she was eventually righted and placed properly on her feet "I'm a Chunin now, more is expected of me" Sakura murmured lightly as they continued their trek to the hotel.

Gengetsu chuckled and ruffled her hair to the point where is beyond any sort of repair "You know I distinctly remember you once being seated on you're Raikage's shoulder why is that Sakura-san" the blonde asked in the next moment.

Emerald eyes blinked his way in confusion for a moment "Oh that well you were under the control of a very powerful Sharingan as was Mu-san and challenged me during my round at the Chunin Exams, Raikage-sama pulled me out of the way, I had little choice as to where he put me" she said.

He paused, then threw his head back laughing in genuine amusement "For what it's worth Sakura-san I do apologize for nearly ruining your chances to be a Chunin" Gengetsu offered in apology months after their initial meeting.

"Ah don't worry about it Gengetsu-san, ah Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san, here's the hotel" Sakura called hastily after the still walking duo, they backpedaled quickly until they reached her side and then the three of them headed in.

Both were confused and didn't understand how Sakura could just fit in everywhere she went, it was like all the villages were her home and she was merely a Cloud Kunoichi to wile away her time until she could acquire her dream.

It was the same set up as before, three rooms, Sakura and Mifune got one to themselves before they split up "Do try to stay out of trouble Sakura-san" the bald headed samurai stated just as they were preparing to head off in opposite directions.

"Quite these streets are surely more dangerous than those in the Stone Village and you wouldn't want to run into any nasty strangers that could take advantage of you" the raven haired samurai said, then hurried after his partner.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples "You sound irritated brat" a familiar voice sounded right behind her and she whipped around with a grin to see Zabuza in all his glory complete with Kubikiribocho attached to his back.

A couple moments later Sakura remembered what he said "Just a little frustrated is all, the samurai are nice and I think their cool, but they kind of treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself" she sighed again looking lost, was she not trying hard enough to get them to see she was capable.

"Relax brat give them time to get use to you, it's not even been a month since you've known them and to go traipsing from village to village with them is sure to wear down on you" Zabuza snorted, he'd come here to get away from whining brats.

He just hadn't expected to see her of all people "I know, I know, well at least I'm not having nightmares right now, that's the only reprieve to all this madness that's going on" Sakura perked up in the next second with a grin.

Causing him the former demon of the Mist, now the Demon of the Leaf, to snort in amusement "Whatever you say brat, whatever you say" he chuckled, if it weren't for this girl stood next to him as they started walking, he wouldn't be alive today, he owed her a life debt that could never be paid.

The girl nudged him playfully in the side "Anyway as much as I enjoy our little chats Zabuza-san, I've got Utakata-san to pester" she raced off with a snicker and Zabuza watched her go with a roll of his dark brown eyes.

She found Utakata easy enough and he definitely wasn't expecting her to shove him right into a mud puddle "Kami sake brat what the hell was that for" Utakata scowled with a glower in his pale golden orbs as she whistled innocently.

Before the laughter got to be to much and she slid to the ground holding her stomach "J..Just wanted to see you're reaction and by the kami it was hilarious" her lip quivered and she burst out laughing even harder than before.

Utakata couldn't scold her because the last time he'd seen her had been during the Momo and Karin debacle and it had been far to long since then "So baring that you shoved me in mud how have you been" the brunette inquired.

"Great, it was touch and go for awhile, that girl Karin that I saved is now part of my family, my Aunt and Uncle adopted her and I have not one but three new family members on the way, my Dad also moved in" Sakura chattered.

Pulling the brunette out of the puddle she'd shoved him in "What do you mean by touch and go, has something else happened to that sister of yours and more little children to dote on you and children brat I will never understand the energy you possess" Utakata snorted.

As they walked down the streets to his place "Ah I faced down a nightmare of the past and managed to get out of the situation despite being drugged and my unconscious aunt in my arms, with no chakra as it was blocked" she ticked off her fingers.

"How nightmarish are we talking here, the Masked Man or that Black Zetsu guy that you told us about before" pale golden eyes searched emerald for any sign that she was lying, she wasn't there wasn't an ounce of deception in that gaze.

She bit her lip "The rogue that killed Omoi, he wanted revenge because the Masked Man was the one who hired him and he didn't get paid for temporarily accomplishing his goals, I had nightmares for awhile, but they've passed now" came rushing out in one great whoosh of breath.

Pale golden eyes softened "I wouldn't wish that on even my worst enemy, but it's good you didn't let him cow you into submission" the brunette admitted clutching the gem in his hand that she'd given him, this girl was entirely to selfless.

Her lips curved upwards "And you know what even though I was drugged, without chakra, it also had aphrodisiac qualities, I still managed to crack a couple of his ribs with a kick that I landed square in his chest, because of my weights" Sakura quipped.

As they finally reached his place and he vanished within for several minutes to wash and change out of his muddied outfit before returning "I'm assuming you aren't just here to pester me, so what brought you to Mist this time" Utakata asked.

"That the Samurai met me in Leaf and asked for an escort to the other lands in requesting a treaty, building up relations and all that, so I was assigned a solo A Rank with them, also this, it's a new gem, the second seal is to alert me of any danger you might be in" she held out the new gem.

Utakata took it without fuss, he wouldn't dare refuse "You know brat if all you do is give, give, give, eventually you're going to collapse and run out of energy, then where would that land you" he snorted tucking the gem into his yukata.

"Relax Utakata-san I know how to handle myself plus I have a lot of energy to spare, running around Mount Myoboku went a long way with helping me with my Stamina training" Sakura waved her hand dismissively with a little laugh.

He eyed her for a moment with his pale gold eyes "You want to tell me whats up with the new seal on the gem, what does it do exactly and how will it alert you if I'm in danger" the brunette prodded curiously.

Sakura grinned widely "Okay so I got the idea from my new cousin, when I mentioned I was worried that I might not be able to protect you guys, basically the new seal reacts to your chakra flaring in distress and the one on this one will heat up in response" she explained.

Holding up an uncut emerald with the same strange seal that was on his new gem "Pretty ingenious actually, you're new cousin a fuinjutsu master or something" Utakata glanced down to his hidden gem.

"Just learning, but she has a knack for Fuinjutsu because it's in her blood, we'll sit and talk for hours about different seals and coming up with new and improved ones" Sakura laughed, by the time she came back Karin would be a genin, it kind of sucked she was missing out.

On that and her fourteenth birthday surrounded by her family and friends, the only thing that was keeping her going was the promise that had been made by her father that he would bring Naruto to where ever she was and they'd celebrate her birthday.

"Anyway brat I'm sure Chojuro is itching to see you, it's not as if you hid your chakra, so you better go talk to him before he bursts a vein" the brunette rolled his pale gold eyes and hastened his pace and rounded a corner to disappear.

Sakura jolted in surprise before shrugging lightly and eager to see her first friend from the Mist Village, not counting Zabuza she sped off to find out where he was hiding, which was basically his place as it was nearing lunch time "Sakura-san what are you doing here" Chojuro blinked in shock.

"Gee thanks Chojuro-san and here I expected a little more than a what are you doing here speech" the pinkette snorted lightly in a teasing tone "Can't I come visit a friend and ask how he's doing" she huffed and Chojuro backpedaled.

Before finally realizing she was messing with him, Chojuro shook his head "Honestly Sakura-san come in have lunch with me I made to much, tell me how you've been" he gestured her into his apartment like old times.

Her smile widened "Been doing great Chojuro-san" this was one person she was never going to mention what had happened as he'd been there that first time "I've learned tons of new stuff and have improved on my medical ninjutsu to" Sakura announced softly.

Sitting down at the small table as the rest of the food was hurriedly piled onto a plate and a cup of tea was poured with both being placed down in front of her "That's good, at least you've been staying out of the trouble right" Chojuro watched her closely.

"Oh yeah even enjoyed a very short teaching stint at the academy when Imoi-sensei choked on water and nearly drowned from it in front of his class, those kids wanted to keep us forever, it was adorable" she rattled off.

Not allowing a hint of the horrors she'd faced in the time she hadn't seen him "I'm sure Hidzuke-san was very disappointed that his big sister only got to teach him temporarily" the blue haired teenager chuckled lightly.

"Mhm and then Momo, Joki and Ketsuro learned about that little fact and demanded I lecture them like their favorite sensei back in Leaf does" Sakura sighed looking exasperated and amused all in one go.

As they ate lunch and chatted back and forth before lunch was polished off, Sakura gave Chojuro a wave as she left his little apartment behind and set off to the training grounds to get in a little workout, perhaps work on something new.

That's where Okisuke and Urakaku stumbled across her "You're doing it again Sakura-san, treating this place as if it were your home, how do you manage to become so comfortable in a country not your own" Okisuke frowned disturbing her from her task.

The jutsu she was working on backfired and struck her across the face, it was an A Ranked Jutsu, the water whip "Are you alright do you need us to take you to the hospital" Urakaku freaked out, he hadn't thought she was that deep in concentration.

"No, no I'm okay really Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san and yes I consider Mist a home, I see all the villages as a home to some degree because I don't really belong anywhere, not even in Cloud" the pinkette healed her cheek as she spoke.

Okisuke and Urakaku frowned then it hit them, of course how they have forgotten, she was a time traveler from over a thousand years ago, she was bound to feel out of place with no real sense of belonging anywhere "My apologies" the bald headed samurai nodded his head.

But she waved her hand with a smile saying that there were no hard feelings "So what were you working on there, a new jutsu" the raven haired samurai questioned as they found a spot to relax and watch her for awhile.

She nodded "Yep, the Water Whip jutsu, I want to get it down before mixing my lightning nature chakra to the jutsu, to give it a more vicious affect" Sakura explained running through the hand signs in her book that was open on the ground again.

And calling out the jutsu name, but it was so difficult being an A Ranked Jutsu and still a little out of her league that Sakura called it quits on practicing the jutsu an hour later and simply made some water clones before unsealing her sword.

Both samurai perked up, they hadn't known the girl also had some skills in kenjutsu as she went around destroying her water clones one by one until she was out of breath "One surprise after another with you, how long have you been using a sword" Okisuke asked.

As she picked herself back up, sealed her katana away and loped towards them, it was time to get Mifune from the Tower and show him the way to the hotel "Indeed the way you handled yourself spoke of long hours of practice wielding your sword" Urakaku nodded.

"I've known how to wield a blade since I was four, Omoi-kun gave me a wooden sword for my birthday and Darui-san taught me some stances and swings to practice every weekend he came to spend on Mount Myoboku" the girl grinned.

Leading them to the Mizukage Tower, where Mifune was stood out front waiting patiently like usual "You seem to know your way around awfully well" the head samurai commented lightly trying not to sound accusing.

"Mhm that's because I spent an entire month here for the last Chunin Exams, even Hidzuke-kun could find his way around easily due to how long he spent here before starting the academy" Sakura explained walking along the streets leisurely.

Until they reached the hotel and sat down for dinner in the cafeteria to eat before going off to their rooms to take a shower and got to bed, it was around nine o'clock, Sakura already zonked out with her lava lamp and antique lamp.

That the three samurai gathered in the head samurai's hotel room "She's doing it again Mifune-sama, I just don't understand what everyone finds so fascinating about her" Okisuke frowned deeply.

"Indeed it's as if she is the embodiment of good will, it's impossible to be that good and not have some kind of dark past" Urakaku nodded, all they wanted to know was why she treated everything as an adventure to the point where everyone indulged her on her whims.

"Let's not go accusing her again and while it is strange that she has sway over at least four of the Kage in the world, it's not as if she's actively trying to influence decisions, we make those ourselves, now off to bed" Mifune shooed his two subordinates off.

And they all went to sleep much like Sakura had, the night past them swiftly by and the lot of them came together for breakfast before Sakura showed Mifune the way to the Mizukage Tower once again and to say good morning to Mei.

Before she could leave "Sakura-san could I ask a small favor of you, you are knowledgeable with herbs, the hospital is running short, would you go retrieve just those herbs for me" Mei called out quickly, Sakura nodded quietly and took the list.

"Sure Mizukage-san anything to help out at a hospital no matter the village, herbs are very important and essential" the pinkette smiled then traipsed out the office door with a silent tag-a-long, Ao.

Mifune turned to Mei "You hold a lot of faith in that girl, aren't you worried she'll betray you" it was a concern that he himself had, they didn't truly know Sakura very well, but they were trying to and she was making it way to easy for them to learn about her which made them wary.

Her auburn brows raised high before Mei snorted lightly "Of course I place my faith in her and no, Sakura-san would never betray anyone, it is we, she fears being betrayed by, her heart is a fragile thing and with a few words it could shatter at any given moment" the Mizukage stated.

"But why someone that good, so selfless is impossible, how long have you known her to say such things, why is her heart fragile that you all treat her like she's about to break, indulging her whims" Mifune frowned.

The woman sighed "Those questions aren't my right to answer, ask her Mifune-san and you will receive, now shall we continue negotiations, as I understand it we're under a time constraint" Mei placed a stack of papers on her desk as they began treaty negotiations again.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura and Ao had signed out of the village and headed deep into the marshes that surrounded Mist in search of herbs "Those Samurai don't seem to trust you" Ao commented quickening his pace to reach her.

"Their wary it will pass, we've hardly known each other for a month after all just a few weeks of sitting around and talking with one another, if we're being technical less than that actually" Sakura snorted bending down and picking a few herbs.

Ao's frown deepened "Why are you escorting them around, surely they would have been able to find their way just fine" clearly he'd heard from Utakata and Sakura lifted her head to meet his gaze before shrugging.

"Clearing the air between Samurai and Shinobi, I've encountered enough hatred to last for a lifetime I'm done with it" she stated simply, eyes scanning the ground as she looked for the specific herbs requested.

His jaw locked and frustration made him grind his teeth "For kami sake's brat why don't you be a little more selfish for once, stop thinking about other people and worry about your own damn well being for once" Ao snapped.

He knew immediately he shouldn't have done that as the girl recoiled lightly in fright "I am very selfish Ao-san, especially when it come to people that I consider friends and family, when I protect them, that's me being selfish" Sakura fidgeted awkwardly.

Looking to her toes unable to meet his gaze now, Ao sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just I've never met someone who'd willingly throw their life away for people like say me, I'm not kind, I'm harsh and mean" he calmed.

Not able to stand seeing that open expression of hurt, those damn eyes were his undoing every single fucking time "Bu..But you can be kind to Ao-san you just don't see it, while I do, I see the potential" the pinkette said quietly.

"Yes, yes, I know, now you should finish picking those herbs so that we might get back to the village before trouble catches up with you as it's so often known to do" Ao teased mercilessly and a blush rose to her cheeks.

Causing her to stick her tongue out at him "Mean" and everything was back to how it was before, them trading playful banter and debating about the few things they had in common as she went about collecting herbs before they returned to the village.

And dropped those herbs off at the hospital "Don't worry I'll inform Mizukage-sama that the task has been completed, you just go off enjoy your day" he shooed her off, making sure she was actually taking his advice before going back to the tower to tell Mei the herbs had been picked.

While Sakura wandered the streets of the Mist Village for awhile until lunch and found a quiet restaurant to eat at, "Oh did you come back to get another tattoo" she'd only just rounded a corner and rammed straight into the tattoo parlor owner.

"Oh um er not this time Sir, I think I've had my fill of tattoo's for now, but if I do ever want another one I know where to come" she quipped with a grin as she stood on her feet, waved and hurried off to the mans amusement.

Later on after collecting Mifune from the Mizukage Tower and the four of them crowding around a table for dinner, did the head samurai act on the Mizukage's advice, she was all ready for going to sleep when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She craned her neck to meet onyx, even Okisuke and Urakaku were curious "I do believe Sakura-san it is high time we've had a talk" Mifune stated in a stern tone that made her jump to all the wrong conclusions.

Had she done something wrong, her heart stuttered in her chest as worry bubbled up within her "H..Have I done something to make you angry Mifune-san" Sakura fidgeted a couple minutes later as she was seated in a desk chair that all hotel room seemed to have.

Mifune's brows shot upwards "Yes this is most odd even for you Mifune-sama" Okisuke nodded lightly eyeing Sakura warily, she looked as if she was about to bolt in fright, did she really think Mifune was that angry with her.

Even the raven haired male was confused "Did you do perhaps cause trouble that slowed the treaty negotiation in anyway" Urakaku mused that was one of the many plausible reasons that would make Mifune angry with the girl.

Who sighed "Nothing like that, I figured it's time we talk about your trust issues, alongside those perpetual nightmares you have, and the reason for those lamps" the head samurai cleared his throat waiting to hear the explanation.

Sakura's breath whooshed out of her lungs in a sigh of relief "That huh, well the trust issues stem from when I was one, when the treaty between Leaf and Cloud was made a clause was put into it that states I have to go to the Cloud Village, I was raised on Mount Myoboku, so when Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima heard this I was nearly kicked off the mountain" she explained.

"Jiraiya's toad summons tried to kick you off the mountain for such a ridiculous thing that you couldn't control" the bald headed samurai frowned, okay so she had a plausible reason for having trust issues two people/summons she trusted had nearly turned their back on her.

Urakaku felt sickened by what he'd just learned "And what about the nightmares and the obsessive thing for the night lights, you know having such a childish fear isn't becoming of a shinobi" the raven haired male said.

A sigh filled the air "As childish as it is, most things happened to me during my childhood, you know I dream of the future…" Sakura paused to get nods "Well when I was four I saw death and destruction and the masked man, his sharingan" she grimaced.

"Who is this Masked Man, we only know of Black Zetsu and his annoying imperfect White Zetsu Clones" Mifune frowned deeper yet, this wasn't turning out to be the conversation he expected when he'd started it.

She chewed on her lip for a minute "He's Black Zetsu's living puppet essentially, the Masked Man does Black Zetsu's dirty work, to a four year old dreaming of death like that would leave a scar on ones mind now wouldn't it, and suddenly my fear of the dark doesn't sound so childish" Sakura stated.

"Four, you were four, just who's death did you dream of that would leave you scarred for the rest of your life" Okisuke grimaced, no wonder the girl was treated…his eyes widened, that was it, why everyone treated her like she was about to break.

Sakura blew out a breath "My Uncle Yahiko, they were formerly of the Rain Village, I saw the leader have my Aunt Konan held hostage, Uncle Nagato being forced into a difficult situation and Uncle Yahiko dying, followed by destruction and the masked man" came the explanation.

Their skin paled "But what about the nightlight, that is a bit overkill don't you think, especially when you could just leave the main light on" Urakaku had to ask, the lamp was one thing, but physically holding something was just silly.

Her lips pressed together "I can't sleep, even with the main light on, the chakra powered lava lamp gives me something to ground myself or the nightmares become to much and I'd be waking everyone in this hotel and probably several blocks over with my screams" the pinkette said.

Never would they have known "Is that what had you so withdrawn in the Hidden Stone Village those first few days" the head samurai prodded carefully, sensing that the nightmares were a sensitive subject for the girl.

"My encounter with that rogue again brought back the memory of when he killed Omoi, thus nightmares, and then that thief incident and the lava lamp was taken, if I'd tried to sleep that night in the hotel, the next morning wouldn't have been pretty" she grimaced.

It brought another round of questioning to the forefront of their minds "And what do you mean by that exactly, what wouldn't have been pretty" the bald headed samurai questioned, getting the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well when my nightmares get really bad sometimes I…I strangle myself in my sleep plus scream, short of slapping me that's the only way to snap me out of it and the bruises wouldn't have been easy to heal" Sakura shrugged.

"You strangle yourself in your sleep, kami how the hell have you survived all these years Sakura-san" the raven haired samurai shook his head in horror, all those accusations he'd thrown around, but never could he have expected this.

Sakura winced "Usually it only happens when I'm dreaming of the future, which hasn't happened a lot for a couple years, just flashes, but when my nightmares get really bad it can happen and someone always manages to wake me" she fidgeted.

Obviously done talking about her curse, "Before you go Sakura-san there is one more question I'd like to ask you, why are you so selfless that you'd help anyone so willingly to the point of driving yourself into the ground with the possibility of being betrayed" Mifune questioned.

She swiveled her head around to meet his gaze head on "I'm not selfless I don't know why everyone seems to think that, I'm selfish, very, very selfish that I just want to wrap all the good people in this world in a bubble and protect them to the end of time" spilled from her lips.

Mifune blinked at her in shock "Why do you smile when you've had a less than happy childhood what with all the horrors you've faced and the nightmares that you have" Okisuke inquired gently wanting to know.

In response her lips curved upwards "I had a happy childhood, I had a loving father, a wonderful adopted brother for as long as that lasted, tons of friends, eventually a mother, uncles and an aunt, I smile because I can see the good in this world, even despite what has happened" Sakura smiled.

Making the three samurai realize just what it was about Sakura that drew everyone in so thoroughly that they were inevitably ensnared in a trap she had no idea that she'd created "Go to bed Sakura-san, you're tired" Urakaku shooed her off and Sakura hurried to go to sleep for the next day.

Leaving the three of them to think over everything they'd learned that night as they did the same, until the next morning came and they all came together for breakfast before splitting up as they usually did to explore or work on the treaty.

Though it was so nice out that day that Mei dragged Mifune outdoors to the training grounds and that's where they worked on negotiations, Sakura showed up around 9 to get in a bit of practicing "Oh I'm sorry Mizukage-san, Mifune-san, I'll go the other…." a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Nonsense Sakura-san it's not as if what we're talking about isn't anything you haven't heard before, stay get some practice in" Mei smiled warmly at the pink haired teenager, she was hardly a little girl anymore as she was quickly growing up.

Her emerald eyes shifted Mifune's way "Indeed you are the first person we've seen in a few hours and you're presence is welcome" the head samurai nodded, after last night's talk he was never going to accuse her of anything again, she truly was to soft and to kind for this world.

Yet she hadn't let it corrupt her, Sakura grinned widely, waved to the duo and walked several feet forward to sit on the ground to practice her jutsu of the day before, only three tries in and a large amount of backlash she was ready to quit, but she grit her teeth and continued.

Until Gengetsu showed up on the training field, he eyed Mei and Mifune, then headed straight for the girl "You're concentrating to hard Sakura-san" the blonde chuckled after flaring his chakra to announce his presence.

The girl whipped around "Really I know it's an A Ranked Jutsu, perhaps…hmm thanks for the advice Gengetsu-san" Sakura tapped her lip before trying the water whip jutsu again, concentrating less and adding just a bit more chakra.

It stabilized for all of five seconds before lashing out again "If only you were a Hozuki, I could teach you all sorts of neat water jutsu" Gengetsu sighed, despite having a treaty with the Stone Village, he had an ongoing rivalry with Mu, who'd let slip he'd taught the girl a jutsu.

Sakura blinked at him in surprise before smiling warmly "That's okay Gengetsu-san, I think I know enough water jutsu to last a lifetime" she giggled quietly trying the jutsu again for the fifth time, practice made perfect after all.

Mei and Mifune were eavesdropping, watching how she interacted with other people for once, it made the head samurai realize that she acted more like herself around others, than him or his two attendants, he hoped that changed soon, where she was comfortable with them.

Gengetsu shook his head lightly and ruffled her hair "Hey it's growing out, usually you trim it by now" he realized eyeing the length as she smoothed it back into place with a grin dodging his hands as he reached out to mess up her hair again.

"Figured I'd let it grow out just this once, see how long I let it get before I get to annoyed with my hair, though I won't hesitate to cut it off if it's a matter of life or death" the pinkette hummed as happily as usual.

The former Mizukage sighed "Why are you such a no nonsense girl, it's as if the very thought of goofing off doesn't even cross you're mind" his blue eyes probed deeply within her emerald searching for an answer.

"Cause Fukasaku-sama on Mount Myoboku taught me that a situation could escalate in the blink of an eye and you have to be ready for it at a moments notice, if I were to goof off like my father is fond of doing, hardly anyone would take me seriously" Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone.

Another one of those oddball answers "Now answer me this Sakura-san, why are you so weird, for one so young you tend to think and sometimes act like a jonin or dare I say it an Anbu" Gengetsu prodded lightly.

"Probably because of everything I was taught by Fukasaku-sama, plus I see things from a different perspective because I'm weird as everyone puts it, allowing me to think, feel and act as a completely different person" she shrugged.

His brows raised high into his hairline "Have you ever just wanted to go out and throw caution to the wind without fearing the consequences" the former Mizukage leaned against a rock as they got into their conversation.

She tilted her head to the side "I have when I pulled that stunt to save Omoi, I wasn't thinking about the consequences, I merely threw caution to the wind and tried to give up my own life to bring him back" her eyes softened to a painful degree.

"You really love that boy don't you Sakura-san" the blonde questioned lightly, if she was willing to give up everything just to have him at her side, then there was no question in his mind, she truly did love Omoi to a painful degree.

"I do, when that rogue killed Omoi it felt like my heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds, I wanted to do the same to the rogue, nearly did to, I had the sword perfectly poised at that man's heart but I didn't, I couldn't kill" Sakura stated.

Mei nodded in remembrance "You were there when this happened, why did you not stop the boy from being killed" Mifune saw the small action out of the corner of his eye and lowered his voice, like seriously that was ridiculous.

The auburn haired woman grimaced "By the time we reached her it was far to late, we only bore witness to the awakening of her mangekyou sharingan and the masked man taunting her into trying to take revenge" Mei smirked remembering what had been said.

"Which didn't work because I am nothing like that bastard who doesn't value bonds, who can't love any longer and works to try and destroy the world" the pinkette quipped having over heard the conversation.

Mifune chuckled "Good so long as you keep true to yourself kid, nothing in this world will stop you from completing your dream" Gengetsu chuckled managing to ruffle her hair again, but it was a lot more gentler than usual.

Until the moment was over and a woman walked onto the field "Oh my Sakura-chan long time no see again" it was Utsu from the apartment complex at her name, she turned to eye the woman dredging up the memory of her "Do you still not remember me" she frowned.

"No, no I remember you from the first time I came here to visit, but those memories of the apartment complex massacre are still firmly locked away" Sakura admitted, she couldn't bring herself to have Shisui undo what he'd done, the fear of having more nightmares stopped her.

The head samurai pressed his lips together and stared in confusion "Ahem pardon me apartment complex massacre" that hadn't come up in last nights talk, so he was still lost as to what all the girl had been through.

"Oh right uh when I was eight I use to live in this apartment complex, one time I was left with just Joki and Naruto, he use to be my adopted brother, anyway Danzo of the Leaf Village sent his illegal organization after my family and the entire complex was massacred" she explained.

"Except it wasn't because I moved before that whole thing came about, and I thought I told you last time the dead should be honored not forgotten" Utsu rounded on the young girl again with a fierce scowl.

She pressed her lips together "You don't understand Utsu-san, I do honor them, I'd just rather avoid the mess of having the memories of those haunting screams fill me with even more nightmares" her eyes narrowed.

Utsu sighed "Regardless of nightmares I expect the next time we see each other Sakura-chan that whatever jutsu has been used on you to be gone is that understood" she demanded, the girls brows rose high into her hairline.

"That's kind of impossible, because Shisui would never do that even upon my request, he erased my memories with his sharingan, that's not something that can be undone easily and to try would possibly harm me" Sakura crossed her arms.

Remaining level headed even if she was started to sort of get angry, who the hell did this woman think she was to come here and demand things of her that wasn't any of her damn freaking business it kind of pissed her off quite a bit actually.

Furious that she wasn't getting through to the girl in hopes to make her see that she was in the wrong, Utsu delivered the meal she'd brought to the Mizukage and Mifune before storming off in an angry manner.

"I actually don't see how you keeping those sorts of memories locked away any of her business, it's not as if she's you're mother or a family member right" Gengetsu frowned, he had thought it wrong of the woman to come here and demand things.

"No and I don't think that will ever happen, I do remember bits and pieces of that time and we only spent a couple hours a day around each other, and that was only on the weekend for just a few years" she frowned deeply.

After that no more questions was asked and she eventually headed off to find something to eat before going to a quiet place in the Mist Village to read her new books, until it was dinner time and then afterwards bed time.

The fourth day in the Mist Village, she caught Zabuza as he was leaving "See you around brat whenever that may be" the man said in that gruff tone as usual, then vanished out the gates on his way back to the Leaf Village.

She waved quietly after him "You got it Zabuza-san" the pinkette called lightly then hurried off to find someone to talk to, the first person she found was Utakata, he was sprawled out on his back blowing lazy bubbles.

"What did you just come here to pester me or are you going to stand there like a statue and stare at me all day which bothers me even more" Utakata snorted when she'd stood there for five minutes unmoving, just watching the bubbles.

His words snapped her out of her staring contest though "Ah no I think the treaty will be done either today or tomorrow and wanted to see you so we could chat for a bit longer" Sakura eventually sat down at his side.

Pale golden orbs strayed to the right "You know kid one might get the wrong idea about us with how close your sitting" the brunette teased and she jumped a couple inches away from him in shock that he would say such a thing.

Sakura scowled at him in response a moment later "Geez Utakata-san you know I have a thing for lost souls" she snorted derisively before they both cracked up laughing settling into their normal routine of shooting random things at one another.

"Here I thought you had a thing for that boy Omoi, guess I was wrong, did you two break up, why don't you give Chojuro a chance then" Utakata smirked in a teasing way trying to ruffle the girls feathers and get her puffing.

Those lips pursed in consternation "I am very happy with Omoi-kun thank you and no we haven't broken up and Chojuro-san will find someone he likes better than me eventually" that was something she was sure of.

Utakata frowned, so she wasn't unaware after all "What if he doesn't and ends up alone with no one to love him to the end of his days" pale golden orbs locked with emerald, what kind of answer would she give.

Her eyes softened "Because I know someone who's developing a small crush on him and trust me, she'll stop at nothing until Chojuro-san see's her as more than a friend" the pinkette snickered lightly, but he didn't question it and so they sat back and relaxed for a couple hours cloud watching.

Before she rose to her feet and left with a small wave off to find the very person that they'd been talking about earlier "Sakura-san it's been a couple of days since you've come to see me" Chojuro was in the market buying groceries.

"Ah sorry, sorry Chojuro-san I've just been so busy" Sakura said in an overly exaggerated tone that had the both of them laughing quietly to themselves a couple moments later as Chojuro figured out she was messing with him.

"I met your friend Kurotsuchi from the Stone Village, she tried to push me around treat me like a genin" he explained in the next moment paying for his groceries as they walked leisurely through the winding streets back to his apartment.

Sakura nodded sagely "That's Kurotsuchi-chan for ya Chojuro-san, but you can't deny she wasn't cute in her own way" she pointed out carefully wanting to find out if it really was possible to get the teenager to see other possibilities.

Onyx eyes flashed her way and a blue brow was quirked "Is that your subtle way of telling me to a get a girlfriend Sakura-san" he gave her a look but at her probing gaze "She was pretty in her own way, but immature" Chojuro relented.

Now that was something she had expected "I know Kurotsuchi-chan is immature and she's older than me, but that will change as we grow older, look Chojuro-san I don't want you suffering alone because I'm with Omoi-kun" Sakura came outright and said what was bugging her.

They both paused outside his apartment "Entirely to kind Sakura-san to try and set me up, but I'm quite happy and not suffering due to my feelings for you" the blue haired teenager sighed as he turned to face her completely.

"You misunderstand, I'm not trying to set you up" she hinted mysteriously, she wasn't going to be the one to warn Chojuro that Kurotsuchi might try to pursue a relationship with him in the possible near future as she hurried off.

That night when they came together in the hotel cafeteria "The treaty is done, tomorrow we'll set off for the Land of Wind" Mifune announced as they sat down to eat dinner, only four days had gone into creating a treaty.

Her eyes lit up in excitement "And let me guess you have left one of those nifty seals at the gates of the Sand Village correct" Okisuke chuckled lightly, the tension between them and her had lessened considerably.

She nodded with a grin "Just where all have you been, you know we were under the impression that you were a sheltered little girl who had never been outside" Urakaku grimaced not trying to sound insulting.

"Oh I am sheltered big time, Raikage-sama plays on that a lot and hardly lets me go more than a certain amount of miles without someone, but I have traveled before quite a few times and all the great shinobi villages, plus a couple of extra" Sakura admitted.

More and more curious every time the girl opened her mouth, Mifune thought idly "Will you also be sending a message to the Sand Village to alert them that we will be arriving tomorrow" he threw out there.

Sakura smiled "Mhm the first time I showed up, the guards nearly attacked us, that's because my Dad didn't send any kind of message ahead of time" she laughed sheepishly in remembrance and that was something she didn't want to happen again.

The other two samurai shook their heads in amusement "You know that does seem like something that goofy father of yours would do, if I were his child I'd be ashamed and embarrassed" the bald headed male said.

Her emerald eyes softened "While my Dad is the goofiest person I've ever met, barring Naruto, he did raise me with all the love he could give, even when he was busy, he always made time for me to make sure I was doing well on Mount Myoboku whenever he had a mission" Sakura hummed.

"Love huh, you seem to be the physical embodiment of what it means to love, with not just your heart, but mind and soul as well" the raven haired male stated lightly and Sakura shrugged lightly in response as they finished up and headed to bed.

Before Sakura turned into her hotel room "See you guys in the morning Mifune-san, Okisuke-san, Urakaku-san" the first time she'd told them that and hurried in the door shut behind her, she packed, sent a message with Gamatori, took a shower, then climbed into bed.

The next morning only Mei came to see them off, the others were busy "You be safe now you hear Sakura-chan, by the way happy early birthday, I thought you'd get more use out of this rather than have it lying around collecting dust" the auburn haired woman gave the girl a bone crushing hug.

Handing over a staff, with a green flower "Mizu…." a hand pressed over her mouth and Mei shook her head "Thank you" Sakura accepted the gift with all the grace she possessed, she wasn't stupid, she knew what it was and who it had formerly belonged to.

Returned Mei's hug and then hurried after the three samurai clutching the staff tightly in her hands, she would definitely have to practice with it a lot to live up to the expectations that had been placed on her upon receiving it.


	65. Securing Tadpoles Dream (Part 7)

The first thing that registered in her mind the moment the four of them appeared outside the gates of the Hidden Sand Village was that someone like usual pounced on her "Pinky" the second was the familiar obnoxious voice of a teal eyed blonde.

Sakura groaned as her head reeled "Temari-chan did you have to knock me over" she sulked rising slowly to her feet and feeling the back of her head, while it didn't hurt to horribly, the shock made her blink her eyes rapidly.

"But it's been so long since we've seen you Pinky" Temari pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug "And you never come to visit us here" she pouted looking just a tinge creepy, but cute in a very strange way.

Earning an exasperated sigh "Don't exactly get very many leisure breaks, the next time I do, I promise to come back" Sakura linked arms with the blonde not that she had any choice and was drug forward through the two cliffs that protected the Sand Village.

Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku trailing behind the duo looking thoroughly amused, Sakura had been joking around with them all morning, though it was still only 7:23 as they'd left the Mist Village behind pretty early.

In order to have enough time to come here and request the final treaty with the Interim Kazekage as they'd learned from Sakura "Here we are, I'll just be right out here to escort you four to the hotel" the blonde said as they came to a stop in front of the Kazekage Tower.

The Samurai nodded and followed Sakura in "See you in a few Temari-chan" the pinkette waved lightly before the door shut behind them, they had to wait twenty minutes as Chiyo was in a meeting before crowding into the Kazekage's office.

"Oh so it's you brat, Tsunade-hime's daughter, so what have you come for this time" Chiyo snorted barely looking up or glancing to the other occupants in the room until the head samurai cleared his throat drawing her gaze onto him.

He stepped forward "I am Mifune from the Land of Iron come to request a treaty between our lands" Mifune recited the same line he'd said for what seemed like the millionth time, truthfully he'd be happy to be back in his own land after this.

Chiyo scowled at Sakura surprisingly and the girl raised her hands in response "Then sit and we'll get started, the rest of you out" she barked the two remaining samurai and one chunin from the Cloud Village scrambled from the office.

"Kind of harsh don't you think for her to yell at you" Okisuke was confused as they hurried from the Kazekage Tower and back out into the streets where the blonde from earlier was still waiting for them as promised to escort them.

As curious as the older girl was she didn't comment, "Though I get the feeling that's happened on more than one occasion to more than just you" Urakaku mused at Sakura's relaxed expression, she didn't seem to worried to be honest.

In fact she went to open her mouth and speak only to snap it close as sand picked her up, she went to leap back to the ground only to be caught "My apologies Temari-chan do you think you could escort them, I'll find you later" Sakura sighed as she was situated firmly on the sand.

The three remaining people just watched her be taken off looking amused "Right this way you two, it will be awhile before Pinky can come find you, my brother won't rest until he see's and talks to her" Temari shook her head with a quiet snort.

Okisuke and Urakaku were quiet as they walked quickly down the streets of the Sand Village, to the local hotel, like the last three times, three rooms were rented and they sat in their shared one to wait until Sakura returned.

Meanwhile the sand had deposited her on the cliff that they always seemed to meet "Gaara, Shukaku needs to learn how to be patient" she stated once she was settled properly on her feet once more.

He faced her a small sheepish smile on his lips "That wasn't Shukaku's doing, that was mine, we haven't seen each other for a long while and the three tails let slip that you were in the hospital" Gaara frowned speaking in that same gravely tone.

"Course he would snitch on me, but yeah I was in the hospital, the rogue that temporarily killed Omoi, he tried to get his revenge, drugged me and everything, but I wasn't even in there for a whole night, that was my Aunt Irakusa" Sakura pointed out lightly.

Gaara's lips drew down even more "So as Shukaku has been told you have more family members on the way not to mention a new cousin" the red head wanted to hear her talk and so Sakura indulged him as they sat with their legs hanging over the cliff edge.

"Right, her name is Karin, but I've got either a new grandmother/grandfather on the way, and two either new uncles/aunts or one aunt and one uncle on the way from Hashirama and Tobirama and their wife/fiance respectively, even Naruto and Sasuke has siblings on the way" she cheered.

It was always about children with her causing the red head to chuckle lightly "I'm pleased to see you doing so well, how is your little sister Momo was it, the turtle told us what happened" Gaara prodded wanting to know.

Here her lips drew down and anger flashed in those expressive jade orbs "Momo-chan is well, but I sort of want to hit Kankuro, our first encounter with him left a lasting impression on her and when all that happened at the academy, she asked me if she was a slut" Sakura rubbed her temples.

His skin paled slightly in response, "But she is doing fine now, obviously since your here" he cleared his throat trying to get off the subjection of their first meeting, it hadn't been pretty and the weeks that had followed hadn't been good.

"Momo-chan is fine, getting over what happened, and regardless of my feelings I wouldn't hit Kankuro, he didn't know that almost two years down the road that something like that would happen" she sighed lightly.

Before her lips quirked upwards into amusement "Right I should let you go so that you may see the others, good luck Sakura, on whatever it is your here for" Gaara stood helping her onto her feet as well.

She grinned at him "Definitely, I'll probably be dragged off by Temari-chan somewhere tomorrow, so I'll see you maybe the next day" Sakura waved leaping from the cliff, the red head jolted and quickly used his sand to catch her.

Their eyes met over the cliff, her attached to the cliff with chakra and sand wrapped around her stomach to prevent her from falling, Gaara avoided her gaze of amusement as he retracted his sand allowing her to walk down the cliff and vanish in the direction of the hotel.

Where Okisuke and Urakaku were still waiting "Did you have a good chat with your friend, interesting method he used, why didn't he come see you himself" the bald headed samurai questioned, once Sakura was stood before them.

"Also we were thinking we could stick with you these next few days, instead of wandering around aimlessly on our own, the heat is unbearable by the way" the raven haired samurai pointed out eyeing her attire with a small grimace.

Sakura was only wearing a short sleeve kimono top in a light blue, with thigh length light green shorts and pink sandals, her hair thrown up in a bun held together with a senbon, her thick black outer yukata missing from her person.

But she nodded at his statement "The chat was great, and yeah he uses sand, and Gaara he tends to keep to himself, and I don't mind and yeah it's hot, just drink plenty of water and wear light clothing" she glanced down to her own outfit.

It was not easy going around like this that was for sure "How long were you here before, clearly though it's been awhile since you've visited" Okisuke inquired as they left the hotel in search of things to do, to keep themselves occupied for the time being.

"Two weeks Okisuke-san, that was during my recovery month from reviving Omoi with my own life energy, that had some consequences, big ones, that led to being sore for weeks and feeling annoying twinges in my chest" Sakura explained.

A smile lighting her features as two little children ran in front of them playing a game of tag with each other it was cute and adorable "Why do you adore children so much" Urakaku asked in the next moment.

Upon seeing her expression "Ah because they deserve to grow up in a safe, peaceful world, unlike our current generation, that's why I try to shelter them to protect their innocence where as mine was ripped away at a young age" came the answer.

"Just as odd as usual aren't you Sakura-san, should have figured you'd have something to do with Lady Chiyo chatting it up with a samurai in the Kazekage's office" Baki snorted as he came from a shop to their right and joined their little ragtag group.

Sakura leveled him an exasperated glare "Not me, that's all Mifune-san, I merely got them here, though I'll also be going with them to the Land of Iron after this" she bounced along at Baki's side emerald orbs sparkling.

Baki shook his head with a roll of his visible eye "Whatever you say Sakura-san, you sure that you didn't coerce them, what with it being part of your dream" the sand jonin stated cocking a brow at the young girl.

Who snorted at him in response "There was no coercion on my part, and while this does factor in to achieving my dream of true world peace and not the fake kind that the Masked Man wants, I'm just tagging along, it's time after all to let bygones be bygones" Sakura waved her hand.

Okisuke and Urakaku were enjoying the antics a couple steps behind the unlikely duo, "Clearing the air between Samurai and Shinobi, that is like you Sakura-san" Baki glanced back at them for a brief moment before letting his lips tilt upwards.

"Caught me huh Baki-san but then again it's not like I had any ulterior motives when we first met and I certainly don't have any now, just tired of the hatred that fills this world, my Dad left it to me after all to watch over the world in his stead" the pinkette rattled out.

His features softened just barely to be noticeable "And you are doing a wonderful job Sakura-san, for who else could settle the age old hurt between Cloud/Leaf/Stone/Mist/Sand, but you and the samurai with the shinobi world" he chuckled lightly.

Ruffling her hair, Sakura swatted his hands away playfully a large smile on her lips "Not a genin anymore Baki-san" she huffed a moment later with a laugh coming right after, it was times like this that reinforced her beliefs that everything would be alright in the end

"Course not Sakura-san, anyway I'm sure Kankuro's somewhere around here chomping at the bit to see you and show you his new puppet, try here" Baki pressed a slip of paper with an address into her hand and then disappeared down a side street.

She blinked in surprise before shrugging lightly "Might as well it's not as if we have anything better to do" Okisuke said from behind her, knowing she wanted to go see whoever else she'd befriended in this country.

"Indeed and we asked to tag along it's not as if we planned to interfere with what you do or have you show us around" Urakaku said, knowing that if he didn't she'd try to help them around to find something they liked in the Land of Wind/Sand Village.

With no other choice but to go find Kankuro now, she straightened, glanced at the slip of paper and then hurried off down the streets on the search for where ever her puppet obsessed friend had holed himself away in now.

A building and her brows raised high at the sight of it, before she braved entering "Kankuro-san are you here, Baki-san said that this was probably where you'd be after all" Sakura called lightly as they stepped into the lobby.

Upon her call the brunette wearing his usual purple face paint came out of the back holding a couple of boxes "Wondered when I'd be seeing you, Temari told me earlier, come in, come in, welcome to my shop" Kankuro grinned.

"Huh wait shop, you mean you actually took someone else's advice for once and followed directions" the pinkette teased mercilessly, teasing the brunette would be the only way to get a little revenge because she wasn't going to hurt him.

Kankuro's face turned red in embarrassment "Okay I probably deserved that a little but I thought we were passed that whole first meeting and the following months thing" he frowned in confusion, she had never retaliated before so why now.

Sakura crossed her arms and a flat look formed on her lips "Exactly the first meeting though I do not hold any sort of grudge against you, do you remember what you called me in front of my sister and cousin no less" she raised a brow waiting for it to click.

His onyx eyes widened "Yeah I remember that and I really am sorry Sakura, truly you got a believe me but what does that have to do with anything" Kankuro grimaced as that word popped into his head.

"My sister Momo, there was an incident at the academy in the Leaf Village, a new sensei, and he needless to say touched her inappropriately and struck her across the bottom, and do you know what she asked me, she asked me if she was a slut for something that wasn't her fault" Sakura sighed.

It was all out in the open now "Oh kami I didn't mean for that to leave such an impact on her" the brunette paled in realization as the two samurai grimaced behind her, more secrets were revealed and none of them had, had any idea.

She blew out a breath "Don't worry about it Kankuro-san, I meant what I said I bare no grudge against you, what's done is done, we can't change the past, however one can own up to their mistakes and that's the only thing that stops me from punching you again and we're friends" she shrugged.

The brunette laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah I don't want to get hit again with your fist, you broke my jaw last time, anyway I've got something for ya, come check it out" Kankuro waved her forward.

"Wait why would she have punched you if your friends" the bald headed samurai asked in confusion itching to drag the girl from the shop so that they could question her, he'd never known her to be violent after all.

"Quite we were under the impression that Sakura-san was kind without a temper" the raven haired male narrowed his eyes on her looking more confused than ever, did they really still not know everything there was to know about her.

Her eyes widened and she gaped at them "A..Are you serious I have a temper, probably about as worse as my Mom's as for why I punched him, it's because at first we weren't friends and he started screaming like a banshee outside my house at one o'clock in the morning" Sakura snorted.

Earning another sheepish cough from Kankuro "Scared the kids to, she threw open the door so quick I couldn't get back in time and was punched halfway down the street, had to apologize and everything" he shuddered in remembrance.

Their questions answered, Kankuro and Sakura vanished into the back of the shop for nearly thirty minutes, when the duo emerged, Sakura's cheeks were pink in embarrassment "I can't believe you Kankuro, making a puppet like that" she shook her head.

"Don't deny it Sakura, you like the puppet I gave you, now all that's left is figuring out a use for her" Kankuro smirked and got whacked on the stomach, it didn't hurt and she scowled at him for a moment, before her lips twitched giving away the truth.

She was happy "Puppet, what kind of puppet would make you look like that" Okisuke inquired gently seeing how she clutched a scroll gently to her chest, it was how she treated books, specific ones anyway.

At his request the puppet was unsealed to reveal "Is that you as a puppet" Urakaku choked out in surprise, for indeed there was a mini puppet Sakura sitting on the real Sakura's shoulder, the same pink hair and emerald eyes that her real counterpart had.

"Had to call in a lot of favors to have the pink hair and emerald eyes custom made, but that's an early birthday present since she always gives without asking" the brunette chuckled lightly watching as she demonstrated her skills with the chakra strings.

Making the puppet walk forward and do a couple of tricks in her little outfit before bowing and then being resealed in her scroll, which was also custom made to be unique "Either way I love her, even if it's a little embarrassing and girly" Sakura cleared here throat.

Then waved as she, Okisuke and Urakaku went out to wander the Sand Village for awhile until lunch and dinner respectively "How did your day go Sakura-san" Mifune questioned when she arrived at the Kazekage Tower to escort him to the hotel for dinner and bed time.

"Great had a lot of fun visiting my friends here and exploring what I didn't get to see last time I was here" the pinkette chattered as they walked down the streets back to the hotel where Okisuke and Urakaku were waiting for them to have dinner.

Mifune nodded in acceptance "You seem to be in higher spirits than before though, what changed did a boy confess to you" the head samurai teased lightly wanting to see her reaction and knowing that she wouldn't betray Omoi.

The reaction was immediate as she gave him an exasperated roll of the eyes "Heavens no, just one of my friends gave me a very special early birthday present" Sakura grinned patting her storage pouch where the scroll was tucked away.

"Just what kind of gift would make you look as if you were on Cloud Nine" his brows drew upwards in amusement shoving down the urge to chuckle, things had really lightened up between them and it was a relief.

Sakura's lips curved upwards and she gave one of the fondest looks he'd ever seen her give "Puppet, that looks just like me, see I'm the only girl that has pink hair in the world unless someone dyed their hair and to have a puppet with the same hair and eyes is well I can't explain it but it makes me happy" she said softly.

As they finally reached the hotel and hurried to the hotel cafeteria for dinner and just as she'd done the night before she told the three of them goodnight and that she'd see them in the morning, it was adorable.

The next morning after breakfast and escorting Mifune to the Tower, Temari showed up "Okay Pinky time to visit those cool places I told you about last time" Temari grabbed the younger girl by her shirt collar and drug her off to the samurai's amusement as they found something to do themselves.

"Can't wait Temari-chan, so what do you have in mind first, is there some kind of secret place that you have here" Sakura had a love for adventure and she loved exploring the most unlikely of places in every village she visited.

Temari pursed her lips in amusement "I thought we could start at the greenhouses, show you the herbs and stuff that's something you like isn't it" the blonde shifted sheepishly, even if she didn't have a thing for medical stuff, Sakura did.

Like she thought Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement "Definitely Temari-chan and I'll finally get to see what scurvy grass looks like cause the last time I was unconscious" she bounced up and down in place.

The teal eyed blonde shook her head with a snicker "Well come on then, the day waits for no one and I don't plan on letting you go until we've explored every nook and cranny of the greenhouses" Temari cheered dragging her friend by the arm this time.

As they went straight for the greenhouses and were let in after gaining permission "Wow I didn't know Sand had an abundance of herbs like this, how do you grow it all" her eyes were wide and full of awe at the amount of herbs.

"Pinky you're hilarious anyway I have no idea how we do it, just happens and yep a lot of herbs that can't be found anywhere else, I'm sure if I asked Chiyo-sama, she'd let you have some, consider it an early gift from me" the blonde cleared her throat.

Sakura smiled widely "You're the best Temari-chan but only if it's allowed, if Chiyo-san says no, that's fine, I'm content with just having a matching tattoo with you, that's the gift of friendship after all that you gave me" Sakura smiled going around looking at all the herbs.

Rubbing a gentle finger over some, before they finally came across the scurvy grass "Have you gotten anymore tattoo's since that time Pinky, I keep forgetting to ask" Temari shuffled her feet and crinkled her nose up at the overpowering herb smell.

But it seemed to something Sakura enjoyed and wasn't bothered by as she looked at home in the overly hot greenhouses "I think two more, a summoning seal in case of emergencies and this one that I got with Karui-chan and Omoi-kun" the pinkette showed off the two different tattoos.

"Geez that's pretty elaborate and you three got matching ones right, what does it represent" the teal eyed blonde questioned as Sakura rose to her feet clearly done with the herbs for awhile and so they left the greenhouses behind to see other places.

Halfway down the street Sakura answered "Well the sword represents Omoi, Karui is the stars and I'm the cherry blossom, my friends mean the world to me" she announced skipping along happily not bothered in the least by the sun blaring down on them making it extremely hot.

A smile formed on the older female's lips "Truly one of a kind Pinky, anyway come on there are tons of other places to see, we won't rest until we've seen them all" Temari charged forward after linking arms with the younger.

For the rest of the day Sakura let Temari drag her all over the Hidden Sand Village, barely stopping to have lunch at one of the restaurants before they headed off for a new place to check out until it was time for dinner.

Needless to say when she showed up to get Mifune from the tower she was exhausted "Are you alright Sakura-san, you look as if you've been put through the ringer" Mifune looked her ruffled appearance over in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just my friend Temari-chan dragged me all over the entire Sand Village today, we barely took any sort of break" Sakura covered her mouth as she yawned looking utterly exhausted to Mifune's amusement.

He fought back the chuckles as they reached the hotel only for Sakura to get the same reactions he himself had from his two attendants "What on earth happened to you Sakura-san" Okisuke frowned in concern.

"You know we haven't seen you all day so where were you and what happened" Urakaku demanded to know in confusion, he hadn't seen her this tired since the time in the Hidden Stone Village which was a couple weeks ago.

Sakura waved her hand lightly "Temari-chan has a way of wearing someone out I'll be fine by tomorrow" she laughed eating her food slowly okay so she was exhausted sue her, Temari really had quite a lot of energy.

Thankfully the next day Gaara got to her first before his oldest sibling could, but instead of bringing her to him, he came to her for once revealing himself to Okisuke and Urakaku as Mifune headed off for the Kazekage Tower himself.

"As you spent the whole day yesterday with Temari, do you think you and I could spend a couple hours together just until lunch" Gaara spoke in that gravely tone, though one could tell he wasn't use to asking for things as he avoided her knowing gaze.

His first friend in a way grinned "Why of course Gaara, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't spend time with you and Kankuro to" Sakura announced jumping to his side without skipping a beat, at least she wouldn't be run ragged before the day was out.

Seeing as she was going to be busy for a good few hours, Okisuke and Urakaku headed off to find something to do for themselves, which basically meant wandering the village as the two teenagers headed off on their walk.

Gaara eyed his friend curiously "I've been wondering about something you said that you were brought here by a time travel jutsu, do you think that perhaps someday it might wear off in the future" the red head worded his question carefully.

It made Sakura pause though and her heart skipped a beat "Never thought on it before" and now she was, the thought was going to eat at her for years to come, the red head grimaced, perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned it.

Because he definitely didn't want to lose his first friend "Moving on to a different subject I know Kankuro gave you an early birthday gift and I'm afraid I'm not very good at choosing such things, but I found this in the ground the other day" Gaara held out a ring with an emerald on it.

To her surprise there was something inscribed on the gold band "Value of Bonds, a friendship ring" Sakura eyed him knowingly, the boy would never admit that he physically went out and bought something, so played it off as him finding it.

He coughed sheepishly as Sakura slid it onto her right hand pinky finger and from then to noon the two of them spent that entire time just chatting away the morning, before they eventually split up for lunch, then she went to the library.

"Figures I'd see you in here" of course less than eight minutes into reading an interesting book, Baki showed up and sat down at the table "Come to think of it, last time I gave you one of those Sage of Six Paths books, tell me how many do you have now" Baki questioned.

Sakura's smile widened "Exactly 25 now Baki-san, all of which I have read thoroughly from start to finish, their so informative and I learn so much from them as if I was actually sitting in on a lecture with Hagoromo" her eyes softened.

"You never once thought him cruel for shoving you here a thousand years out of your time" oh yes he knew, all of them knew her strange obsession for those old books, how Hagoromo Otsutsuki was her birth father.

She bit her lip "I did at first you know, but then I met his chakra representation, he was so kind, caring I couldn't resent him any longer, I could see straight through him, he grieved all the way to his death bed for sending me here" came the admittance.

Baki let out a soft sigh of relief, there she went again being all selfless, any rational person regardless of whether one regretted their actions or not, would still be resentful "One of a kind Sakura-san, one of a kind" the sand Jonin chuckled in amusement.

Her lips curved upwards into a grin "And that's the way it's gonna stay by the way did you know that Kankuro made a mini me puppet" Sakura questioned carefully, trying to get an answer out of the man.

Who chose to whistle innocently until he realized that it wasn't working "Yes, Yes I knew, he worked pretty hard on that, calling in favors just to get the hair and eyes custom made" Baki explained with a light roll of his eyes.

Sakura's own softened "Still I'm grateful, it was rocky for sure at first but I'm glad we all became friends in the end" the pinkette murmured quietly remembering how they'd first started out, it had been hard, but she'd managed in the end.

Baki nodded and patted her on the back "Right well I'm sure I'll see you around somewhere I'll leave you to your reading" then he stood and left the library, leaving the girl by herself as she read for a few more hours.

Then decided to return to the hotel it was dinner time and Mifune had just sat down with her, Okisuke and Urakaku that things became interesting in the Hidden Sand Village, a hand slammed down on their table.

And their eyes lifted to "Oh kami no what the hell are you doing here Ami" Sakura looked ready to rip her hair out or Ami's if she was being honest, this whole grudge thing was getting pretty freaking ridiculous.

"I demand that you accept my challenge, guess who got better and is strong enough to finally kick your ass in a spar forehead" Ami scowled crossing her arms over her chest missing the look of annoyance on the pink haired girls face.

Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku didn't "No, now go away I don't have time to play with a little girl who can't own up to their mistakes and doesn't take the life of a ninja seriously" the pinkette stated dismissively.

Ami became visibly more angry at that and her hand snapped forward to snag hair and tugged harshly "You will fight me you bitch and I'll take you're little boyfriend to" she snapped tired of being pushed to the side like some insignificant weakling.

Sakura's features darkened "You are treading very dangerous ground Ami, as it is I'm not obliged to do anything for you in the least when all you've done is cause me trouble, if you haven't realized by now we're not in the Leaf Village, and I refuse to cause trouble in someone else's country" she spat.

Rising to her feet, Ami took several steps back in surprise and swallowed down her fear "What's the matter forehead, feeling threatened because you know you're boyfriend will like me better" the purple haired girl taunted like a little fool.

All the while the samurai watching in growing horror as their little friend took a step forward "Listen to me Ami Himekari, you don't even appear on Omoi's radar, and he wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole because of your attitude" Sakura stated in a furious tone.

There was always one person who could get her blood boiling and it was this girl in front of her "Go ahead forehead punch me I dare you" Ami taunted trying to get a rise out of the girl she hated with a passion.

"I don't need to you're just a fool Ami, you think being a ninja is a game, but when your facing down your death you'll think otherwise" the pink haired girl snapped up her tray and vanished any longer and she really would have punched the girl.

Upon her disappearance Ami shrieked and stormed off herself "Did you know that she had a temper" Mifune blinked in shock, the girl had always been so level headed and calm that he hadn't thought she could get angry.

Both of his attendants nodded "We learned of this only yesterday ourselves but that's the first time we've witnessed her become visibly angry with someone, just makes me wonder how much we still don't know about her" Okisuke frowned lightly.

"Indeed every time something comes up, we learn something new about her, she's a conundrum for sure but why do you think she became angry at that girl" Urakaku mused as they finished up their own dinner and headed for their hotel rooms.

The third day in the Sand Village was also their last as Chiyo wanted very little from the Samurai and vice versus, that day, she spent with Kankuro "Say you got it in you to get one more tattoo" the brunette questioned as they wandered around aimlessly.

Sakura rested her emerald orbs on the teenager "I hadn't actually planned on getting anymore tattoo's, but sounds like you had something in mind Kankuro-san" it's not as if she could say no, because she already had a matching tattoo with Temari.

"I was thinking a puppet spewing poison dipped cherry blossoms, on our legs here" Kankuro pointed to the empty space on his leg, gestured to how big it would be, which was admittedly pretty small and how far the cherry blossoms with a tint of purple on them would go.

All in all the tattoo wasn't overly flashy and it would mostly be covered by her pants and outer yukata whenever she put it back on "Well I suppose one more friendship tattoo wouldn't hurt anything" Sakura hummed after some time of thinking long and hard on the idea.

Kankuro grinned "Then what are we waiting for Sakura" he grabbed her wrist and drug her through the streets to the tattoo parlor, it was full to the brim with people, so they had to wait a long time before it was their turn.

During this time Sakura pulled out her sketch pad and coloring pencils and started drawing the design to her and Kankuro's tattoo, she was done when they were called up "What would you like done today" the man behind the counter said in a bored tone.

"Matching tattoo on our legs, this is the design of what we want done" the pinkette placed down the piece of paper she'd taken out of her sketch pad, emerald orbs burning brightly with excitement as they waited for a few minutes later.

The second the sketch was placed in front of the man, he lost his bored expression and his jaw literally hung agape in shock and surprise "Just where did you get such a design" the man prodded insistently eyes wide.

"Sakura drew it, pretty cool huh, it was while we were waiting for our turn, of course the colors are totally my idea" the brunette rubbed his nose while speaking in the most arrogant tone he could manage until he got an elbow rammed into his side.

His onyx eyes glanced down into amused emerald and he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head this time and her lips quirked upwards "How would you like to have a job here as a designer of unique tattoos miss" the man behind the counter turned his attention on Sakura.

Who definitely wasn't expecting that and quickly turned it down "Sorry but no, I merely want to get the tattoo put on myself, besides I don't even live here in the Sand Village" her brow lifted and she crossed her arms over her chest waiting impatiently.

"Ahem right go on through someone will be with you two in a moment" the man gestured them towards the room where everyone got their tattoo's done, with permission the duo hurried into the room and sat down to wait once again.

The brunette was anxious "It's going to hurt right" Kankuro grimaced bouncing his leg up and down nervously, Sakura nodded and he inhaled sharply "I can do this" he vowed, this had after all been his idea.

Nearly two hours later both Sakura and Kankuro were sporting new tattoo's "So is there anything else you'd like to do today or was getting a matching tattoo with me the only thing on your mind" Sakura questioned as she finished healing the tattoo, hers and Kankuro's.

"Oh yeah Temari said that she wanted me to take you to the hospital, something about badgering Lady Chiyo about letting you have some herbs from the greenhouses and the herbs are waiting for you there" the brunette scratched his chin as he spoke.

Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness "Can't believe she managed to get Chiyo-san to agree to let me have some herbs from here in the Sand Village" she was definitely more than happy now, this trip was turning out better than she could have ever imagined.

"Then shall we go Sakura, as I understand it those herbs will come in handy someday down the road for you right" Kankuro grinned nudging his friend along by the shoulders down the streets of the Sand Village once more and all the way to the hospital.

"Absolutely, for one never knows when they might need the use of scurvy grass right, that really saved my life that one time back in Stone when that bastard Black Zetsu poisoned me" Sakura quipped content for the moment.

Kankuro chuckled and then they turned the corner and were stood in front of the hospital, they collected the herbs that had been picked and placed in a bundle of storage scrolls, there were fifteen in all, all labeled and scurvy grass was among them.

Once they were done, Kankuro walked Sakura back to the hotel "Hope you come visit again sometime soon Sakura" he said once they were stood in front of the doors of the hotel and she was about ready to go in.

Sakura turned to face him "I definitely will Kankuro, that is something you can count on, next time I'll be staying longer just prepare yourself" she waved as he headed off to where ever he usually went during the day and she hurried into the hotel for dinner.

Where Mifune, Okisuke and Urakaku were waiting "The treaty with the Sand Village is done, tomorrow we'll be making our way to the Land of Iron and Samurai HQ, I feel I must ask, but you wouldn't happen to have a seal anywhere in the vicinity would you" Mifune questioned.

Practically the second she was sat down at the table with her evening meal, she blinked at him in surprise "Indeed it would also cut back on travel time and allow you more time in the Land of Iron on our turf" Okisuke chuckled.

"Quite so tell us Sakura-san do you have a seal anywhere near the Land of Iron or even in the Land of Iron, we aren't expecting you to take us all the way there and a bit of traveling would be good to" Urakaku shrugged.

Her jaw was slowly dropping but she managed to control her expression "Well one of my friends who lives in Waterfall Village a day away from the Land of Iron has one of my seals, but I don't think it's wise to just suddenly show up" Sakura grimaced.

Before they could ask "See she's one of the Jinchuuriki and the village is not happy that she and I are friends in the least, well the elders anyway, Shibuki-san is all for our friendship but there is very little he can do even being the Leader of Waterfall" she continued.

"I could also send her a message and request that she inform Shibuki-san, but there's always the chance the elders would interfere" the pinkette finished with a frown, Waterfall Village was another place that was behind the times.

The Samurai shared a look, gears turning in their heads "Perhaps we could request a treaty with this Shibuki-san ally ourselves with more than the five great nations" the head samurai said slowly it would get them into the village for sure.

"Precisely that way it wouldn't just be an unnecessary visit and the elders wouldn't have any complaints isn't that right Sakura-san" the bald headed samurai pointed out abruptly quickly catching on to what had just been suggested.

"And then you could also possibly request a treaty as you are representing your country in Raikage-sama's stead between Cloud and Waterfall, start the process of mending bridges between all villages" the raven haired samurai finished with his own suggestion.

Sakura couldn't help her reaction her jaw dropped open in honest surprise, she'd never thought of that then a glint of determination formed in her jade colored eyes and burned brightly until she was visibly vibrating with excitement.

After that their meal was eaten quickly and once they'd finished packing their belongings the three samurai gathered in her room as she summoned one of her toad summons "Gamatori reporting for duty what message shall I send today Sakura-chan" a blue toad saluted as he appeared from the smoke.

"Gamatori-kun listen to me closely, this message must go only to Fu-chan and Shibuki-san is that understood, stay for a response, don't let them say no" Sakura handed over a scroll and her messenger summons nodded sensing her seriousness.

Then she placed her hand on his head connected her chakra to the orange sardonyx, and the one she'd just put on Gamatori and sent him to Fu via seal, now all that was left was to wait and see what kind of response they'd get.

It felt like they were waiting for hours, but was really only 45 minutes before the growing blue toad returned with a response to the two requests "I did just as you said Sakura-chan I didn't let them say no" Gamatori said handed over the return message to his summoner.

"You did a good job Gamatori-kun, give this request to Shima-sama to treat you to a special dinner okay" she hugged her summons closely, remembering the first time they'd ever met, he'd come a long way since then.

As onlookers the samurai only saw her love of creatures once Sakura placed Gamatori down and he'd taken the message to give to Shima, then vanished in a puff of smoke to return to Mount Myoboku with his siblings and parents.

Sakura took a deep breath before opening the scroll, her emerald orbs reading what had been written it was a tense few minutes until a smile broke out on her face "He wants to forge a treaty with Cloud and Samurai" she cheered.

"Well done Sakura-san, well done, will you also write to you're Raikage and tell him of the new events that have come to pass" Mifune questioned as he took the scroll and read it for himself just to make sure this wasn't some elaborate diabolical plot to get rid of them.

He sensed no deception at all, the current leader of Waterfall must be a good one "That would be the wisest after all, to spring something on your Raikage like that wouldn't be well taken" Okisuke grimaced lightly.

Everyone knew of Ay's temper after all and he got a little irritated at Sakura sometimes, he'd never hurt her though "Perhaps we could work on the treaty together" Urakaku was the one to make an implied suggestion.

She tilted her head to the side in thought "Might be for the best I'll send a message a different way this time, Gamatori already completed one job for me I'll let him rest" Sakura smiled a couple minutes later and started writing another message.

Before marking it with her seal and sent it straight to Darui, Sakura waited exactly forty minutes to make sure that it had worked then brought the scroll back, it appeared in mid air and she caught it quickly in her hands and read the newest message.

Five minutes later Sakura sat back with a grin and nodded, with that the samurai and Sakura herself headed to bed, the next morning they ate breakfast for the last time in the hotel cafeteria before making their way to the exit of the village where they were saw off by the Sand Siblings and Baki.

And exactly fourteen miles later "Ready Sakura-san to take us to Waterfall Village, let us see how you fare in a village you've never been in before" the head samurai chuckled placing his hand on her left shoulder, as Urakaku placed his hand on his shoulder.

Leaving Okisuke to put his hand on Sakura's left shoulder "Indeed I'm sure you'll have a hard time at first" the bald headed samurai pointed out with a light smile, things were definitely going to be interesting for sure.

Would she in the end become so comfortable with Waterfall Village that it would be considered another home for her "Let us not forget you also have to bring you're Raikage and his escorts to our location once we reach it" Urakaku reminded somewhat uselessly.

Sakura grinned standing absolutely still to gather a bit of nature energy until she realized that she was to excited to hold still causing the three samurai to laugh "Just wait I'll summon my two little helpers" she sped through the hand signs to her summoning jutsu.

It had been a long while since she'd summoned this particular duo, cause she hardly fought with sage chakra and in a large puff of smoke "Gamajosei and Gamadansei reporting for duty Sakura-chan, how can we help you today" the black and white speckled sibling toads appeared.

Her eyes lit up and she snapped the two growing toads up in her arms, they wouldn't get much larger as they were going to be her main helpers "I have a problem, I can't seem to hold still so would you help me gather some sage chakra" the pinkette rattled out.

Once the duo were situated on her shoulders and the three samurai had to rearrange themselves so they weren't in the way, nothing more than a sigh of the wind was the only sound to their exit from Wind Country.

And all the way near the Hidden Waterfall Village, what they weren't expecting was to see the leader of the village standing there holding an orange sardonyx and he freaked out "Good heavens how on earth did you four get there" Shibuki held a hand over his heart in fright.

The Samurai decided to answer that question as she turned her concentration on bringing Ay and whoever else to their current location and in a matter of moments the Raikage, Darui and Cee were stood before them.

"Gotten better at that haven't you brat" Ay rolled his eyes remembering how long it use to take her to do anything with her seals and the wait time had been such a drag, his greeting out of the way, though he was relieved she was doing well, he set his sights on Shibuki and headed towards him.

While Darui and Cee smirked "I would say your destined to be a leader of some village someday Kid, you sure you aren't aiming to be Raikage" Darui chuckled ruffling her hair as he looked her over to make sure she was okay.

"Exactly for no one else could do this and manage to get two extra treaties out of the deal on an solo A Ranked Mission no less" Cee shook his head as they all started forward into the village, which turned out they had to swim, surprise, surprise Sakura managed just fine.

They however had to use equipment to get through since they couldn't hold their breath half as long as she and Shibuki could and once they were stood inside the Hidden Waterfall Village for the first time Sakura was pounced on like usual.

"You finally came to visit Fu, Fu is so happy Sakura-chan, Fu has tons of things planned for us to do, come on Sakura-chan let's go explore" the same mint green haired orange eyed girl from the chunin exams was the culprit.

Fu didn't let the pink haired girl say no and simply dragged her off to everyone else's surprise "Wa..Wait Fu-chan I can't oh bother" Sakura waved hastily to the others unable to refuse her friend as they vanished around a corner.

And several more after that until they arrived at a small apartment on the edge of the village, secluded from everyone else "Fu can't believe your really here Sakura-chan" Fu enveloped her into another bone crushing exuberant hug.

That Sakura couldn't help but return "Mhm for a little while at least I found a way for us to really be friends and this time the elders of this village can't interfere" she grinned widely as they separated.

Nearly three hours later Fu escorted her to the hotel where everyone else was staying looking exactly as she had whenever she'd been drug around by Temari "Alright there Kid" Darui and Cee were the ones waiting for her.

"Yeah sure on the count that I feel as if I've been dragged all over hell I'm fine" Sakura cracked a smile "Fu's about as excitable as Naruto on one of his good days" she flopped down on the hotel bed, apparently she was sharing this time with the two Jonin.

The blonde confirmed her suspicions "By the way we're sharing as there were no single rooms this time and we weren't about to let you share with those two samurai" Cee snorted, no matter how nice they were.

Sakura shrugged lightly and relaxed, she had the feeling that things were about to get really crazy, she didn't know that she had no idea how right she was and come the end of their unexpected trip to Waterfall, things would be downright chaotic.


End file.
